Sakura e Tomoyo: Finalmente Juntas
by Braunjakga
Summary: Ela, a Diretora de Comunicações do Barça; ele, o jogador mais caro da janela de transferências de 2015 do Real Madrid. O ponto em comum entre Tomoyo e Syaoran, além da rivalidade entre os dois, é o amor por Sakura e seu filho. Tempos difíceis estão chegando, surgem inimigos querendo as cartas Clow e uma dúvida no coração de Sakura: ou Syaoran ou Tomoyo, os dois não podem ser...
1. Prólogo

Sakura e Tomoyo: Finalmente juntas

Escrita por Braunjakga

Formato: Longfic/Saga

Publicada simultaneamente no fanfiction(ponto)net e social spirit

(Qualquer uso fora desses sites está além do meu conhecimento ou permissão; as denúncias por plágio são encorajadas, caso os créditos não sejam reconhecidos)

Shippers: SE-GRE-DO! (leiam e verão! hehehe!)

Sinopse: Syaoran é um futebolista de sucesso, cobiçado e disputado até o fim pelos dois maiores clubes da Espanha. Tomoyo é uma estilista de sucesso relativo e localização desconhecida, ficando anos afastada de Sakura, sem sequer falar com ela. O passe de Syaoran, por fim é comprado por um grande clube espanhol e as duas amigas se reencontram. Finalmente juntas, elas descobrem os mistérios por trás dos seus corações, enquanto preparam o terreno para a futura geração de cardcaptor…

Gênero: Romance/Drama

Classificação: Para maiores de 16 anos.

Spoiler: Todo o anime e o mangá de Sakura Card Captors.

(O arco das cartas limpas não afeta essa história)

Disclaimer: Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling e Syaoran não me pertencem. Se me pertencessem, já seriam canon faz tempo. Todos os créditos são dessas quatro maravilhas dos mangás:

Nanase Ohkawa

Michi Nekoi

Satsuki Igarashi

Mokona Apapa

Feita de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos como uma homenagem ao grupo CLAMP e aos personagens de Sakura Card Captors (e aos vinte anos da publicação de Sakura Card Captors pela Nakayoshi).

Notas iniciais do autor: Se preparem para ler um texto muito longo que eu vou levar meses para terminar, mas não se preocupem; atualizações diárias (quando eu terminar "Better call Sakura!"), enquanto isso, vai ter que ser uma vez por semana… torçam e rezem por mim, para o Deus que habita no coração de cada um de vocês, da mesma forma que vou pedir por vocês! ;)

 **Capítulo 0**

 **~Prólogo~**

 _Tomoyo: Sakura-chan, da próxima vez, eu posso cortar o seu cabelo?_

 _*Tomoyo sorri de olhos fechados; Sakura sorri animada para a amiga querida*_

 _Sakura: Claro que sim, mas por que?_

 _*Tomoyo arregala os olhos, respira fundo e se prepara para se declarar para Sakura; flores aparecem em volta das duas*_

 _Tomoyo: Porque eu gosto de você!_

 _*Sakura fica toda vermelha com a declaração*_

– _Sakura Card Captors, Volume três, primeira história (após a partida de badminton de Sakura com "vocês sabem quem")_

O que vocês estão prestes a ver nas próximas páginas é um registro da história de Sakura e Tomoyo, finalmente juntas, depois de quase oito anos de separação entre elas.

Essa fic é a continuação de duas fics anteriores. "Sakura, o primeiro beijo" e "Sakura e Tomoyo, a primeira vez", ambas disponíveis nesse site.

Ao contrário de praticamente todas as fics de Sakura Card Captors que shippam Sakura e Syaoran, nessa fic aqui, vou dar um enfoque na relação de Sakura e Tomoyo.

O motivo de eu fazer isso é por simplesmente gostar do amor da Tomoyo pela Sakura; busco desenvolver como seria isso nas minhas fics, ship esse que eu pouco observei por aqui.

Vou começar a falar da vida da Sakura e do Syaoran sem a Tomoyo, passando por algumas pinceladas em alguns momentos da infância e adolescência delas, explicando porque elas se separaram.

Na segunda parte desse texto, vou falar sobre a vida da Tomoyo antes de se reencontrar com a Sakura, o que ela passou e como ela sobreviveu esse tempo todo sem ela.

Na terceira temporada, as duas vão se reencontrar novamente e, dali pra frente… só lendo pra saber como vai ser! (risos)

Posso parecer injusto com o Syaoran e com a Meiling, na verdade não vou ser não. No fim da fic, vocês vão ver que ele é mais herói do que vilão, da mesma forma que em muitos momentos dessa fic, Sakura e Tomoyo vão soar muito vilanescas em alguns momentos. No fim, nem heróis, nem vilões; humanos demasiado humanos, é nisso que eu acredito.

Boa leitura e até mais! Qualquer coisa, só falar Eu estou de portas abertas!

 **– Braunjakga**

 **São Paulo, 22 de fevereiro de 2017**

 **Sun in Pisces**


	2. A missão

Arco I

~Os últimos dias~

Capítulo I

~Missão: Tomoyo Daidouji~

 _Watanuki está com Moro, em um bar de Tomoeda, quando se encontra com um estranho sujeito de capa preta e olhos cobertos por um capuz…_

Watanuki observava a Yuuko que dizia "Na trama do destino não há pontas soltas, tudo está conectado de alguma forma; não existem coincidências, apenas o inevitável (hitsuzen)". Pessoas, são a coisa mais interessante que há no universo, sem elas um fato qualquer, por mais maravilhoso que seja, não passa de um fenômeno nesse universo cheio de mistérios. O homem de olhos bicromados e pele branquíssima meditava sobre essas palavras em um bar horrível de Tomoeda, onde homens e mulheres malvestidos e maltrapilhos narravam suas lamentações. Ayakashis sobrevoavam todo o lugar, como uma nuvem negra que pouco ou quase nada fazia àquele homem. O cheiro de fumaça do local era intenso, misturado ao cheiro das bebidas servidas. O chão e as mesas estavam imundos, cheios de lama do asfalto das ruas e as mesas eram periodicamente limpas pelos garçons, a cada vômito, a cada copo derramado. Watanuki tomava uísque trajado com suas roupas, sobretudos e coturnos impecavelmente pretos enquanto era servido por Moro, que observava profundamente com seus olhos cor de cerejeiras aquele outro homem sentado na mesa daquele bar.

Aquele homem era um verdadeiro contraste para aquele local. Suas roupas negras, sua capa negra, seu coturno negro, a luva de couro que cobria as mãos e a katana prateada com um dragão entalhado no cabo que carregava na cintura não se deteriorava como as roupas, como a alma dos demais clientes daquele bar, por mais que ele quisesse que esse desejo se tornasse realidade. Ele não conseguia se destruir, permanecia o mesmo de sempre, por mais que buscasse a presença da morte. Moro perguntou para uma das garçonetes quem era ele. A garota de cabelos rosados curtos e vestido branco com um lacinho envolvendo a cintura recebeu em resposta que aquele homem bebia por amor há muito tempo naquele bar, por ter amado demais uma mulher. Seu nome era Tomoyo Daidouji. Moro riu sadicamente. Segurando o copo de uísque, ela segurou sensualmente o rosto de seu mestre.

– Watanuki-kun, o que acha daquele homem? Pelo que eu vejo no seu rosto, você já sacou tudinho… – Disse, deslizando seu dedo indicador pelo pescoço, peito, virilha dele. Ele afastou-a de si e sorriu freneticamente, dentro de si.

Se Yuuko não tivesse partido para o diabo que a carregou, com certeza não saberia se ficaria mais surpresa e espantada com aquele homem ou com a presença de Moro fora da loja de desejos, longe de Maru. Seja como for, as duas coisas eram bizarras. Um homem que sofria por amor, buscava fugir do amor, mas o amor sempre o procurava, pois nunca se afastara dele. Estava implantado definitivamente no fundo de sua alma, por aquela mulher de cabelos longos e olhos azul marinhos, tão azuis quanto o mar de lágrimas e bebidas que desejava se afogar. Watanuki conhecia esse tipo de cliente muito bem.

Ele se levantou da sua cadeira e Moro ficou excitadíssima com o que ele ia fazer, da cabeça aos pés, com um choque passando pelo seu corpo. Watanuki e Moro sentaram-se na mesa daquele homem e perguntaram ao mesmo tempo:

– Tem algum desejo que eu possa realizar por você?

O homem levantou a cabeça, colocou o copo de lado e sentiu um choque no coração. Aprendera com Fuu, Hikaru e Umi, antes de cair em depressão e ignorar o resto da lição delas, a desconfiar de todos que se oferecessem para ajudar, principalmente do nada. Tocou a mão no cabo da katana que carregava consigo e desembainhou-a, colocando a ponta afiada no pescoço de Watanuki. O feiticeiro sorria com o gesto, como se tivesse previsto tudo.

Ele levantou a cabeça para encarar os dois, eles viram os seus olhos, sua boca, sua pele. Seus lábios eram grossos e horrorosos, vermelhos e marrons muito inchados por causa da bebida. Seus olhos eram de um castanho escuro que mais parecia preto. Sua pele era parda, gelada e fria. Nos olhos daquele homem estava contida uma vontade de chorar muito grande, mas ele reprimia dentro de si com toda a força dentro do peito, sentindo uma forte dor e uma azia tremenda no estômago, constantemente. Watanuki viu isso e muito mais, mas deixou que ele falasse para não afugentá-lo. Moro tocou na espada prateada e polida daquele homem, não temendo ser retalhada por um movimento brusco que ele fizesse, apenas sorria para seu reflexo projetado nela como se não fosse nada demais. Uma raiva imensa cresceu dentro do peito dele com o gesto da garota, ele teve vontade de fazer os dois em pedacinhos, mas esperou para ouvir o que aqueles dois queriam com ele.

– Vocês realmente podem realizar o MEU desejo? Quem são vocês para dizerem isso? – Perguntou o homem, com tom de deboche e desconfiança.

– Essa espada no meu pescoço não vai deixar a gente conversar; por favor, coloque ela na bainha, vamos resolver essa situação de forma tranquila…

Ele não obedeceu Watanuki e, quando quis dilacerar o corpo daqueles dois, sentiu uma paralisia em seu corpo que não era provocada por si. Não comandava mais seus movimentos. Agora ele estava nas mãos dele e soube isso de imediato. A última pessoa que conseguiu fazer isso com ele foi Tomoyo. Uma raiva súbita subiu dentro de si, jurou não permitir mais ninguém fazer isso com ele, apenas ela.

– Eu falei para você, POR FAVOR, coloque essa espada na bainha e nos escute… – Disse Watanuki, controlando os movimentos daquele homem. O homem, involuntariamente, respondeu a voz do feiticeiro, guardou a espada na bainha e escutou, a contragosto, o que ele tinha para falar.

– Qual é o nome de vocês? – Perguntou o homem. Watanuki não tomou controle da boca dele, apesar de que, poderia ter feito isso.

– Meu nome é Watanuki Kimihiro…

– E eu sou a Morodachi…

– Primeiro de abril? Descarada? Que diabos de nomes são esses?

– Calma, meu amigo, somos apenas colaboradores do destino… estamos aqui para "desenganchar" a trama do destino dos fios que se enroscaram. Pelo que eu posso ver, a sua alma está atravessada por um nó… vejamos… chamado Tomoyo Daidouji… certo? – Perguntou maliciosamente Watanuki, com olhar de deboche.

– E o que você sabe de mim e de Tomoyo que os outros daqui não saibam ainda?

Watanuki e Moro se entreolharam sorrindo, para ver quem ia responder.

– A sua imensa vontade de matar ela, mesmo que ela já não esteja mais entre nós… e as suas razões para isso…

O frio presente na pele daquele homem desapareceu quando ele escutou aquelas palavras. Seus pelos do braço levantaram, demonstrando que se arrepiara todo com aquela revelação que apenas ele sabia, o mais profundo desejo do fundo de sua alma.

– Eu só gostaria de entender o porquê de você querer fazer isso… – Respondeu Watanuki. Os olhos daquele homem se encheram de lágrimas, mas ele não chorou durante o tempo que estava com Watanuki e Moro.

– Você não consegue ler dentro da minha mente não?

– Isso não está na sua mente, eu leio a trama do destino, não o núcleo da alma de cada um. As suas razões são apenas suas e de mais ninguém… esse é o sigilo da alma que apenas você tem acesso…

O homem respirou fundo e tentou relaxar, mas o controle de Watanuki não permitia isso. Percebendo que ele não era mais uma ameaça, o feiticeiro soltou aquele homem do seu poder e deixou-o livre, livre para confessar suas amarguras. Moro pegou a garrafa de vodca que o homem estava bebendo e serviu os três.

– Ela se foi com aquele homem… ela me enganou a vida toda, me fez a acreditar nela, nas razões dela, nas palavras dela, para depois me dar um belo de um chute no traseiro! Quando eu fui tentar ir atrás dela pra tirar satisfações, o clã Li me perseguiu, me persegue até hoje… nem a Sakura quis me ver mais…

– E você vai se deixar abater por conta da rejeição de uma mulher? Mulheres tem muitas pelo mundo… – Disse Watanuki, dando um gole de vodca.

– Não é questão de uma mulher, é questão das promessas que ela me fez… das ilusões que ela me fez sonhar… eu só quis que ela fosse feliz, mas agora eu apenas desejo matá-la com as minhas mãos para que ela receba todo o peso das ilusões que provocou em mim, porque odeio ser enganado! – Disse aquele homem, quebrando o copo de vodca que segurava nas mãos. Watanuki e Moro não se alteraram.

– Nem mesmo com ela morta agora você se acalma? Tem que ser com as suas mãos? – Perguntou Moro, bebendo a vodca também.

O homem não falou mais nada. Baixou a cabeça e olhou para o brilho das lâmpadas do local que era refletido pelos cacos de vidro, pela bebida que escorria na mesa, em seus olhos. Lembrou-se das vezes que estivera com Tomoyo no lago, olhando o reflexo da lua. Só por ser noite já se lembrava de Tomoyo, ela estava em tudo e tudo lembrava a ela.

– Tem que ser com minhas mãos…

– Seu desejo então é… matar Tomoyo com as próprias mãos? – Perguntou Watanuki, entornando a garrafa de vodca. – Traga uma Pirassununga pra gente, Moro.

O homem parou para pensar um pouco e respondeu calmamente:

– Sim.

– Esse é um desejo muito caro, o preço é alto.

– Pago o que for preciso…

– É mesmo?

– Qual o seu preço?

– Hum… se você falhar, eu quero a sua força vital que te conserva intacto até hoje… mas se você acertar, a própria alma de Tomoyo Daidouji vai te perseguir… eternamente e a mim também por facilitar as coisas para você; não quero assumir o risco.

– A culpa vai ser toda minha, não sua!

– Me diz uma coisa: se você der uma faca para um suicida, você acaba participando do suicídio, não é? Ele se converte em um meio assassinato…

– Eu assumo os riscos, você não me ouviu?

– Desculpa, não posso fazer isso por você…

Ouvindo o não de Watanuki, o homem se levantou da cadeira e soltou alguns ienes na mesa.

– Então por que ofereceu ajuda? Pode pagar a conta, eu vou procurar outra pessoa que me ajude… não é só você que pode me ajudar…

– Espere! – O homem é interrompido por um puxão no braço que recebeu de Moro.

– O que vocês querem?

– Eu levo você até Tomoyo. Mas é como eu te falei… você vai perder sua força vital, se falhar… você sabe quem te revestiu com esse poder, não sabe?

– Sim, foi ela, eu assumo, mas eu não me importo mais! Já tentei de tudo pra me livrar dela, da presença dela, mas não consigo! É mais forte do que eu isso!

– Com certeza é; então… pretende continuar com isso, mesmo sabendo dos riscos?

– Sim.

– Eu vou tomar medidas para evitar que você faça alguma besteira… você está certo disso?

– Sim, me prove que Tomoyo nunca foi aquilo que eu pensei, me prova que a alma dela ao menos foi diferente de tudo aquilo que eu vi…

– Ah, isso é difícil de provar, a alma, a essência da vida é a mesma, não importa a dimensão… mas eu posso te mostrar que as coisas são diferentes do que você pensa dela… pode ser? O preço é o mesmo…

Decidido, ele respondeu:

– A minha resposta continua sendo sim.

Watanuki e Moro sorriram.

– Me siga, vamos até um terreno baldio daqui, um terreno que antigamente ficou conhecido como parque do pinguim; hoje é um depósito de pneus velhos e o rio tá contaminado com uma série de produtos químicos…

– Que seja.

O terreno estava deserto, cheio de pilhas de pneus velhos protos para serem queimados. O cheiro deles queimando e de químicos no lugar estava por toda parte. Aquele parque já teve uma vida, mas agora era um depósito onde se descartava aquilo que já foi útil para os veículos algum dia, como o parque de antigamente era o local onde as pessoas cultivavam sua felicidade em abundância, depois passaram a descartar também os momentos de felicidade para depois se tornar naquilo, um terreno baldio sem felicidade alguma, pois ela já tinha sido desprezada o bastante pelos habitantes de Tomoeda, terminando por encontrar alguém que a valorize.

Watanuki estava apreensivo. Estava com uma faca em seu pescoço. Se deixasse aquele homem partir para matar, teria culpa de um assassinato. Se aquele homem falhasse, teria um tesouro valioso em sua coleção. Correu o risco e preparou o ritual junto com Moro; mesmo sem querer, as palavras de Yuuko percorriam a sua mente a toda velocidade "vamos acreditar no futuro".

Aquele homem apenas desejava se encontrar uma vez mais com Tomoyo, saber se Watanuki tinha razão no que ele disse, saber se pensaria diferente ao rever novamente Tomoyo. Como se sentiria ao ver novamente a pessoa que tanto amou e agora odeia com todas as forças de seu corpo? Teria capacidade de matá-la? Dentro de si, não tinha mais certeza de nada. A única certeza que tinha era matar Tomoyo, e nada mais.

Watanuki terminou de fazer a barreira de velas e olhou firme para aquele homem. O círculo mágico de Yuuko iluminou sobre os pés dele, preparando-o para viajar pelas dimensões.

– Eu posso colocar um outro preço para você… quero que, quando chegar ao lugar onde Tomoyo está, escreva uma bela história do amor que ela teve… se desejar continuar a viver…

O homem riu.

– Tomoyo nunca foi de expressar seus sentimentos com palavras, como ela mesma dizia, que amor que ela teve que vou narrar?

– Certeza? Não quer guardar uma lembrança dela consigo?

– Não.

O homem não falou mais nada. Watanuki continuou:

– Veremos… quando se encontrar com Tomoyo, fale que eu o enviei. Vou te dar uma carta… entregue para ele, Moro.

Moro entregou a carta e ele perguntou:

– Para que serve isso?

– Serve para que você entregue… para Li Sholong!

O homem ficou atônito na hora.

– Li Sholong? Isso é uma piada é… ah! Me tira daqui!

Enquanto aquele homem falava, seus cabelos negros rebeldes secos se transformaram em cabelos rebeldes ruivos e brilhantes, com um padrão de penteado. Sua pele morena fria ficou bronzeada e quente. Jatos de energia mágica saíam daquele círculo e o agarravam, como se estivesse sendo levado por tentáculos de molusco.

Moro fez um triângulo com as mãos e lançou um poder estranho no peito daquele homem.

– Isso aqui é um "shu", a marca da maldição. Você está agora sobre o controle de Li Sholong para qualquer efeito. Isso é a nossa garantia de que você não vai fazer nenhuma besteira… comporte-se! – Moro fez um tchau com as mãos.

– Que humilhação é essa cara! Como você pode fazer isso comigo? Como você po…

A voz do homem falhava a medida que ele era sugado para o círculo mágico, até falhar completamente. Ele partiu. Watanuki olhou para Moro, abraçando seu pequeno e frágil corpo.

– Vamos acreditar no futuro e esperar que a viagem desse homem seja repleta de descobertas, reconsiderações e, o mais importante de tudo, o perdão. Para nosso bem, para o bem dele.

– Você acha seguro mesmo, Watanuki-kun, deixar esse homem ir por aí?

– Deixo nas mãos de Sholong essa decisão… mais uma vez…


	3. Último dia

Capítulo II

~O último dia~

 _Deitada em uma cama de seu quarto, acompanhada da pessoa mais importante da sua vida, Tomoyo Daidouji repassa junto dela, tudo de bom que já viveram… e tudo o que faltou para viver…_

O último dia de vida dela foi exatamente como ela imaginou que seria: Naquele quarto branco da mansão, deitada naquela cama confortável, com as imensas janelas transparentes que dava visão para os jardins daquela casa, olhando através da copa das árvores os raios de sol daquele início de tarde, Sakura estaria sempre ao seu lado, acompanhada de seu filho com Syaoran. Segurando a sua mão, a feiticeira mais poderosa do mundo tentava, sem muito o que fazer, estender mais alguns dias de vida para a vida dela. Sakura sempre foi teimosa o suficiente, até mesmo quando não se há mais um pingo de esperança a vista. Tudo daria certo, basta acreditar.

O filho de Sakura com Syaoran era um rapaz muito bonito, diga-se de passagem, mesmo na altura dos seus mais de oitenta anos, ele transmitia juventude através daqueles olhos verdes, os mesmos de Sakura, que ela tanto amava ver, de seu sorriso, de suas feições. Seus cabelos rebeldes brancos, que um dia já fora castanho, se recusavam a envelhecer, apesar da brancura. Esse é o poder da linhagem de Clow. Esse poder, ela não desfrutou. Dentro do peito daquele homem, apesar do sorriso tímido para Tomoyo, seu peito se contorcia em dor, não se sabia se tanto quanto a dor que Sakura estava sentindo no momento. Ela foi importante demais na sua vida, ele sabia o valor disso.

Ao lado de Tomoyo também estavam Sumomo e Kotoko, as duas persocoms contratados pela família para monitorar a saúde de Tomoyo. As duas também mostrava na face um imenso clima de pesar. A sempre alegre Sumomo acordava todos os dias Tomoyo com seu pandeiro, quando Sakura não o fazia. Hoje ela não fez isso. Tomoyo despertou sozinha, cedo, antes das persocoms fazerem qualquer coisa. Mesmo com os sorrisos de Tomoyo, a duas sabiam que mesmo com toda a tecnologia das indústrias Daidouji, Amamiya, da Piffle Princess e magia de Sakura, aquele sorriso chegaria ao fim naquele dia. Havia coisas inevitáveis e coisas que não se podia mudar, simplesmente, se anda de cabeça erguida apesar dos fatos. Como andar de cabeça erguida e viver a centena de anos que Sakura ainda tinha pela frente sem a pessoa especial que era Tomoyo ao seu lado? Isso ela tinha que descobrir sozinha. Infelizmente, essa era a conclusão na cabeça daquelas persocoms.

Sakura se aproximou de Tomoyo com eu filho, que dormia, despertando-a com um beijo em sua testa. Tomoyo olhou quem era e sorriu. Segurou as mãos de Sakura com toda a força que tinha, aproveitando cada instante que tinha com ela:

– Vocês estão aqui!… Que bom!… Pensei que só teria a Sumomo e a Kotoko aqui… vocês estavam viajando, não é?…

– Não fala mais nada, Tomoyo, descansa, tá bom? Você precisa de forças…

– Eu quero gastar essas últimas forçar que eu tenho com você, Sakura… vai ter valido a pena… uma pena eu ficar nessa cama… eu queria voltar pra Espanha também com vocês…

– Tomoyo, só fica quieta que a gente volta pra lá… – Sakura fazia forças para não chorar e seu filho também. O rapaz não queria ter que ver essa cena tão cedo. Desejou tanto não estar presente naquele momento, não sentir a dor que sentia que Chii Motosuwa, a outra persocom contratada pela família, bateu à porta:

– Senhor, Desculpa a Chii, A Chii não queria interromper, mas tem um homem pego pela segurança querendo ver o senhor "Li Sholong", ele mesmo disse isso pra Chii quando a segurança pegou ele e…

O homem chamado "Li Sholong" levantou as mãos pedindo para Chii interromper o que estava falando; ele sabia muito bem quem era a pessoa que estava esperando-o no jardim.

– Diga que já vou.

Chii fechou a porta. O homem se aproximou da cama de Tomoyo, pegou as mãos dela e apertou-as contra as suas mãos:

– Eu já volto…

– Eu sei que você vai voltar… – Tomoyo sorriu para ele. Ele retribui o sorriso.

– Fica em paz até la, sem esforço…

– A gente promete, meu filho, vai lá ver ele… – Disse Sakura

O homem saiu do quarto. Aquele sorriso foi a última imagem que viu de Tomoyo ainda viva naquele mundo que conhecia e naquele tempo.

\- S&T:FJ -

Acompanhado por Chii, o homem chegou aos jardins daquela casa e viu, agarrado e algemado pelo braço das guarda-costas persocoms, com pistolas elétricas apontadas para ele, um homem velho como ele, mas muito acabado fisicamente falando, de feições chinesas, cabelos grisalhos e bagunçados que não eram cortados a tempos, barbas grandes, com roupas chinesas imundas e rasgadas, de olhos vermelhos intensos. Naquela tarde, esperava encontrar todo o tipo de gente que amava e admirava Tomoyo, mas não ele. A presença dele naquela mansão era piada para ele, uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto naquela tarde cheia de dor.

– Chii, chame Carmem aqui, ela precisa ver isso.

Os olhos castanhos de Chii reviraram, buscando entrar em contato com o note persocom de Carmem. Em alguns minutos ela estava la. Carmem vestia sua yukata, era uma mulher na altura de seus sessenta anos, muito bonita, com o cabelo longo em coque na cabeça, japonesa, com ligeiros traços ocidentais, como a mãe. Quando viu o homem aprisionado pelas persocoms, sentiu uma pontada de dor dentro do peito, como se uma grande mancha do passado nunca pudesse ser removida do fundo da sua alma. Olhou o homem e baixou os olhos.

– Eu estou aqui, meu pai. Sei que meu erro é grande, mas eu sinto dentro de mim o mesmo desprezo que o senhor sente agora…

– O seu pecado é irreparável, Carmem, assim como desse homem; nem o próprio Watanuki pode fazer muito por ele e por você. Por isso, como prova de misericórdia, vou dar a esse homem a chance de falar o que ele veio fazer. Só tenho 15 minutos, Tailan; o que deseja?

O homem nem ousou olhar para Carmem. Nem teve vontade de levantar a cabeça. Ouvindo aquele homem lhe dar a chance de falar, levantou a cabeça para ele como se um raio de esperança caísse sobre si. Usaria aqueles minutos como se fossem os últimos de sua vida:

– Irmão… Shol…

O homem fez sinal de silêncio com os lábios. Tailan parou de falar.

– Não ouse falar esse nome… Esse nome que nosso pai me deu. O que você quer, Tailan, seu tempo encurtou…

– Meu irmão, eu andei navios e aeronaves para chegar até aqui…

– Estou vendo. Continue.

– Eu queria saber como você estão nesse momento tão difícil, a Sakura, a Tomoyo…

– Vejo que você evoluiu com o tempo, Tailan, aprendeu a sentir compaixão, mas a forma como você entrou aqui não me permite ter a confiança em você para que eu te perdoe pelo que você fez, por mais que minha mãe insista… Mesmo que cruze céus e mares, você agiu errado, mais uma vez… Pobre da minha tia, Meiling, que os deuses a tenham em seu seio!

Tailan tentou falar alguma coisa, mas o homem interrompeu com o sinal de silêncio de sempre:

– Nem ouse falar o nome de Li Meiling novamente, nem qualquer outro Li; a única coisa que eu me lembro olhando pra você é da angústia da minha tia…

– Como eu podia falar com você, meu irmão, com essa segurança toda! Eu errei ao invadir essa casa assim, com um monte de gente ao redor dela e a polícia cercando a propriedade toda… eu errei! Mas… eu queria falar com você… era a única forma que eu encontrei.

– Agora não, Tailan, estou ocupado, mas aceito seus votos de saúde para Tomoyo Daidouji; ela te perdoou pelo que você fez, mas eu ainda não consigo te perdoar… por minha tia, por minha mãe…

– Eu posso fazer alguma coisa, meu irmão, por elas?

– Pode sim. Vá ao tempo de Long Wang e ofereça incensos e orações por Tomoyo e por Meiling…

– Eu estou fazendo isso, meu irmão…

– Continue fazendo, persista em oração; o purgatório é aqui, Tailan, mostre que você realmente mudou.

O homem fez um triângulo com as mãos e uma magia em forma de círculo se projetou nas mãos dele para o peito de Tailan. Ele lançou a magia em Tailan, fazendo-o recuar. As persocoms que o prendiam largaram ele na hora,

– Coloquei mais um contador em você; volte em paz pra China, Li Tailan.

– Boa sorte na sua viagem, Chiryu, o monge do templo me disse que você ia viajar… por isso eu corri até aqui…

O olhos de Tailan estavam cheios de ternura e arrependimento. Os olhos de Chiryu se mantiveram impassíveis, sem mover um cisco se houvesse, olhando atentamente para o irmão, mesmo sendo chamado por ele pelo apelido que carinhosamente tinha na infância, apelido este dado por Meiling quando era ninado no colo dela.

– Rezar no altar do meu pai e da minha mãe me fez mudar, irmão. Eu vou colocar Tomoyo também no meu altar… se nada der certo…

Chiryu se aproximou dele apressadamente, como se ele tivesse falado uma besteira. Tailan ficou desesperado:

– Não me leve a mal, Você sabe que eu sou realista, meu irmão, o monge do tempo me disse que…

– Eu sei o que ele te disse… está tudo no contador… agora volte em paz… adeus! Alguma palavra para ele, Carmem?

– Tudo que sai da boca desse homem é mentira, ele mente até no olhar, me dá nojo ouvir da boca dele o nome de nossos pais e ainda falar em altar… por respeito a Tomoyo, eu nem ouso derramar o sangue dele ou cuspir nesse jardim tão belo que ela mesma fez.

– Eu sei disso, eu sei disso…

– Irmão, eu juro que…

Não deu tempo para Tailan falar. Chiryu juntou as palmas das mãos e fechou os olhos. Depois, abriu os olhos e os braços com rapidez.

– Another Dimension!

Linhas horizontais e verticais de espaço envolveram Tailan encima e no chão. Atrás de si, a visão do tempo de Long Wang. Tailan foi sugado pelo portal aberto por Chiryu como se fosse sugado por uma tempestade. Suas costas bateram com tudo nas paredes de pedra do templo. O portal se fechou.

– Você não acreditou no que ele disse, não é? – Perguntou Carmem.

Chiryu olhou para o céu e soltou um assobio, soltando em um sopro toda a raiva que tinha presa dentro de si.

– Tem certos homens que se contaminaram tanto com o pecado do mundo que, mesmo fazendo o certo, nunca vai ter paz em sua vida, nem e sua morte, pelos séculos e séculos de existência.

~S&T:FJ~

Naquele quarto, sentada naquela cama, quase se deitando com Tomoyo, Sakura segurava em seu colo, apertando-a contra si, quase abraçando-a, a pessoa mais importante para si durante toda a sua vida. Só as duas sabia o que passaram juntas esse tempo todo. Ela acariciava seu rosto, mas Tomoyo não mais podia fazer o mesmo, as forças das suas mãos se foram. Isso deixava Sakura imensamente angustiada com a saúde dela. Era como se uma centena de agulhas perfurasse seu coração.

– Agora estamos enfim sós, né Sakura? – Tomoyo sorriu para Sakura, sem forças para levantar a mão.

Sakura sorriu um sorriso triste para ela e segurou na mão esquerda dela.

– Não faz essa cara…

– Eu tentei de tudo, Tomoyo, mas o selo…

Tomoyo, usando a força que tinha, levantou a mão direita e tocou nos lábios de Sakura.

– Eu não quero saber de selos, Sakura. Eu só quero saber de você, aproveitar esse seu rosto lindo que não envelhece nunca… eu sei o que eu fiz… a gente tem que morrer um dia, Sakura, já estou com mais de 100 anos… eu tive uma boa vida do seu lado… do lado do Chiryuzinho… só tenho a te agradecer… por tudo, Sakura…

– Podia ser mais…

– É o suficiente, Sakura…

 _–_ Não é Tomoyo… e eu? Como vou ficar aqui sem você?

Tomoyo fez uma cara triste ao pensar na pergunta de Sakura, mas retomou o sorriso.

– Nem eu mesmo sei, Sakura… você vai ter que descobrir… eu só sei, Sakura, que eu te amo muito, eu sempre te amei a vida toda… isso não acaba, mesmo depois que eu for…

– Eu também te amo muito, Tomoyo… – O coração de Sakura acelerou a tal ponto que a frágil idade que tinha não suportaria, se ela não fosse, é claro, Sakura Kinomoto. Fios de lágrimas escorreram dos seus olhos, e de Tomoyo também.

– Eu estou tentando agir com tranquilidade, mas eu não consigo! Isso dói pra mim, Sakura! Você não sabe como dói me despedir de você… eu não sei o que fazer…

– Só não morra antes de mim, Tomoyo! – Sakura apertou as mãos de Tomoyo com muita força.

– Sabe, é engraçado como a morte arranca da gente até mesmo a promessa de ficarmos juntas para sempre, indesgrudáveis…

– Nós somos indesgrudáveis, Tomoyo… você se esqueceu do que aquela bruxa disse pra gente? A morte não separa duas pessoas que se gostam muito…

– Quanto tempo vou esperar por você, Sakura?

Sakura sorriu um sorriso melancólico, quase querendo chorar de novo. Tomoyo usou as últimas forças de seu corpo para segurar na nuca dela.

– Enquanto eu não te vejo de novo, eu só quero que você saiba que eu sempre vou te amar, Sakura! Não importa o mundo, você é e sempre será… a pessoa que me é mais cara nesse mundo e nos outros…

Tomoyo dizia com a respiração quase falando. Sakura, estava desesperada com a situação:

– Você também, você também. Não fala mais nada, mais nada… eu sei disso muito bem… só me arrependo de… ter percebido isso um pouco tarde…

– É que você não me ensinou a te esquecer, Sakura…

Sakura engoliu seco, angustiada.

– Por isso… por isso… pode ter certeza que a gente vai se ver de novo… isso é só um até logo, Tomoyo…

– Tem como eu não te amar, Sakura? Tem não…

As duas cabeças se aproximaram e deram uma prova final do amor que existia entre as duas. Sumomo e Kotoko, as duas persocoms que estavam na estante ao lado da cama monitorando os sinais vitais de Tomoyo, se pudessem chorar, chorariam. A cena diante delas era tão triste e a partida de Tomoyo naquele momento uma coisa tão inevitável que as duas nem interromperam o momento quando perceberam que a adrenalina no sangue de Tomoyo e seus batimentos aumentaram a ponto de comprometer sua saúde. Só podiam deixar as duas se despedirem da melhor forma.

O beijo das duas se prolongou até o ponto que os lábios de Tomoyo esfriaram e as mãos dela não mais produziam calor. Só restou dela aquele corpo frio que nem mesmo a morte conseguiu desgrudar as mãos de Tomoyo na nuca de Sakura e nem mesmo os lábios uma da outra. Sakura continuou naquilo até perceber que, mesmo sendo tão poderosa quanto foi Clow Reed em seu tempo, não conseguia trazer os mortos de volta à vida.

Descolou os lábios dos dela, retirou a mão dela presa em sua nuca e olhou para ela. Ela sorria. Lutou até o fim, se recusou a morrer, se recusou a ficar triste. Estava linda com aqueles cabelos brancos e longos esparramados na cama que o tempo lhe dera. Estava linda, Tomoyo, em seu sossego. Descansava da luta árdua que era a vida. Sakura sorriu timidamente, tentou se levantar daquela cama, mas não aguentou; soltou um berro assustador sobre o corpo dela, caiu soluçando sobre o ventre dela, agarrando o vestido de Tomoyo como se estivesse afogando em um mar de dor e estava segurando os destroços do navio para não afogar. Chorou e berrou tanto que seus olhos ficaram muito vermelhos, sua cara inchada. Por fim, seu velho coração chegou ao limite e ela parou, havia desmaiado com a dor da perda dela. Sumomo e Kotoko saltaram na cama e tentaram fazer alguma coisa por ela, no sentido mais humano possível. Podiam não ter alma, mas tinham coração aquelas duas.

– Sakura, Sakura, acorda! – Disse Sumomo

– Ela desmaiou, Sumomo! Vou chamar a Chii… – Kotoko tocou em seus guizos se conectou com Chii, avisando-a do ocorrido.

~S&T:FJ~

Ao mesmo tempo que Kotoko contatava Chii, Chiryu andou alguns passos no jardim depois de dispensar Tailan, com Carmem ao seu lado. A mulher sentiu que um raio havia atravessado a cabeça, agachou-se, agarrou-se a uma árvore próxima e começou a chorar até desmaiar. Os persocoms que faziam a segurança correram para ajudá-la.

Chiryu tentou andar mais um pouco e com dificuldade. Sentiu como se uma facada tivesse rasgado a barriga. Caiu no chão. Quis chorar, mas se recusou a chorar naquele jardim, na frente de sua filha e de Chii. Chii recebia as informações em tempo real de Kotoko e tomou as devidas providências:

– Chama a ambulância! Urgente, Kotoko!

Chii foi até o seu patrão e agarrou-o pela mão, levantando-o.

– A Chii não sabe chorar, mas vai avisar pra Hideki que não volta pra casa hoje. Chii vai ficar com Sakura e com Chiryu…

Chiryu se recusou a aceitar aquela dor, se recusou a aceitar aquela carga toda de sentimentos que invadia seu peito. Não pode resistir. Por dentro, seu espírito estava em frangalhos. Só ele sabia a importância que aquela mulher tinha em sua vida. Um parente, um familiar, um amigo qualquer não se determina pelo sangue que se corre nas veias, mas uma relação que os dois constroem com o tempo. Sangue não era tudo, ele sabia disso muito bem. Basta ver o exemplo vivo que era Tailan. Perder Tomoyo foi como perder uma mãe. Sofrera demais com a morte do pai, agora perdia aquela que foi como a sua segunda mãe durante a vida toda. O sentimento de dor era o mesmo.

Em minutos, duas ambulâncias atravessaram os jardins da mansão, com médicos para tratar Sakura e Carmem. Sakura ficou no mesmo quarto onde estava Tomoyo, tratada pelos paramédicos com soros em sua veia. Tomoyo foi levada pelos médicos; em duas horas seu corpo seria liberado.

Ao ver as ambulâncias entrarem, a multidão que cercava a casa gritou de dor; o choro das lágrimas foi estridente fora dos muros da casa. Os fãs de Tomoyo lamentavam a partida de sua voz queria, de suas mãos de fiadeira. Luto e lágrimas seguiu-se durante toda a noite e toda a madrugada.

Continua…

Notas finais: Esse capítulo não me deu alegria nenhuma escrever. Não é fácil pra mim escrever essa cena triste. Eu gostei mais de escrever a cena sangue quente do encontro do Tailan com o Sholong… mas não vou falar nada sobre os dois, esqueçam eles por hora! Eles são um projeto futuro meu que talvez eu dê a luz. A nova geração de cardcaptors! Não gosto de postar um cap por semana, gosto do ritmo industrial, mas estou colocando minha vida nos eixos e logo, logo termino "Better Call Sakura!". Aí sim, essa fic vai ter a velocidade que eu quero! Capítulo totalmente Saku/Tomo, muito triste, mas lembrem-se: esse é o meu monumento pro amor dessas duas, não podia deixar de falar nos últimos dias dela… ao lado de Sakura! Não se preocupem que esse não é o fim, eu estou contando a história delas do final e em breve coloco elas pitchuquinhas, pequenininhas! Sim! Elas se conheceram antes da escola! (Vou falar mais disso…). Se elas ficaram "finalmente juntas?" Não sei, não sei, não sei! Hehehe! Pode ser que a Tomoyo tenha dito que amava Sakura no leito de morte… (será que eu faria isso mesmo? Hehe!).

Sumomo, Kotoko e Chii, Chii Motosuwa; quem ama Chobits como eu amo sabe do que eu tou falando! Eu adoro essas persocoms! Pois é gente, As duas tem mais de 100 anos e é claro que nessa época já vão existir os persocoms. Aguardem por mais personagens da CLAMP por aqui e por mais personagens Yuris! (mais pra frente, mais pra frente…)


	4. Homenagens

Capítulo III

~Chegada de um viajante de outro mundo~

 _Ele já havia perdido seus tios, seus avós, a perda não era uma coisa incomum; perder Tomoyo foi uma perda excepcional, só ele sabia o quanto…_

No teto, um cortinado roxo, azul-marinho e castanho, feitos de seda que se estendia até as colunas que compunham o lugar. Talvez, se não estivesse em um ambiente público, Chiryuzinho encantaria o teto com sua magia para que a lua crescente lá fora fosse visível, junto às estrelas. Lua e estrelas determinaram o tom da vida que tinha levado até o momento; seu pai tinha poderes naturalmente lunares, e Tomoyo… bem…

No pátio daquela sala branca, um tapete retangular vermelho com bordados dourados se estendia pela sala. Na quatro pontas do tapete haviam divisórias de ambientes, como as que haviam nos centros de compras só que mais requintadas, guardadas por quatro guardas da guarda imperial. Três dos guardas guardavam três bandeiras: uma naturalmente do Japão, o lugar onde nasceu, as outras duas da Espanha e da Catalunha, dois países europeus onde viveu boa parte da vida. Quem acompanhou a história de Tomoyo sabe o que elas significam para a família Daidouji.

No centro disso tudo, a caixa onde repousava aquele corpo onde houvera uma vida antes. Ela queria vestir um vestido roxo e marrom, mas Sakura insistiu para que ela se vestisse de branco. Ela concordou, ela sempre concordara com Sakura. Usou duas fitas azuis-escuras e marrons nas tranças de cabelo e duas fitas cor de cerejeira em cada um dos pulsos. Uma parte de Sakura iria com ela para o outro mundo, para ficar de recordação.

O mesmo sorriso de antes não foi retirado. Parecia uma noiva com aquele vestido branco. Era o vestido do seu casamento. Desejou que fosse a roupa branca com mais significado para ela para que partisse em paz para o outro mundo. Mesmo velha, era como se estivesse voltando para o dia em que se casou naquele vestido.

Tudo aquilo estava sendo feito no palácio do governo, em Tóquio. Tomoeda não suportaria a multidão de admiradores dela, de seus fãs. Ela queria passar os últimos dias no lugar onde tudo começou. Queria voltar para a Espanha, para a costa catalã é claro; a Espanha era importante, mas Tomoeda era ainda mais… tantas memórias e recordações daquele tempo que não voltava mais. Apenas Naoko Yanagisawa vivia e apareceu para visitar Tomoyo no dia anterior. Era tudo o que restou daquela turma de amigos. Vira Tomoyo no dia anterior e ela estava bem, desejava voltar para a Espanha se melhorasse de saúde. Ver Tomoyo naquele caixão foi chocante, mas plausível.

Por que Tomoyo era tão famosa? Ela era uma cantora competente, mesmo não cantando por profissão, conseguiu ser bem-sucedida na música, por conta de sua bela voz. É claro, herdou a empresa da família, a Amamiya corp e transformou-a na Piffle Princess, que surgiu da fusão dos negócios das indústrias Daidouji com a empresa criada por Ichiro Mihara, filho da sua amiga Chiharu, ambos já falecidos. A mascote da empresa era Kerberos. Não era só uma questão de dinheiro. Tomoyo era uma artista. Uma estilista. Aquilo que fazia por amor e diversão junto à Sakura se tornou aquilo que a faria feliz, aquilo que a fez se levantar da cama todas as manhãs para batalhar pelo pão de cada dia e, sem mesmo querer, representar o seu país para o mundo.

O embaixador da Espanha no Japão enviou uma carta para a família avisando que era uma perda enorme para o país a morte de Tomoyo. O presidente da Catalunha compareceu em pessoa ao funeral e enviou para o filho de Tomoyo e o resto da família as condolências. O rei da Espanha e o Príncipe imperial, na reunião de cúpula do G10, realizada no Brasil no momento, lamentaram e emitiram uma declaração conjunta e recomendaram aos líderes do bloco escutar "yoru no uta". Um luto oficial foi declarado nos dois países por três dias. Na Catalunha, as bandeiras ficaram a meio mastro por sete dias. Ela não queria isso, nunca pensou que uma coisa que fazia por simplesmente fazer a fizera se tornar tão reconhecida. Não queria, mas havia se tornado uma "princesa".

Cento e dez mil pessoas passaram por aquele caixão e deram seu último adeus para a sua voz querida. O número só não foi maior porque a cerimônia não teria fim se fosse permitido. Flores, velas, retratos, álbuns, todos vestindo alguma peça de roupa desenhada por ela ao longo desses anos. Mesmo assim, muitos ainda não achavam aquilo o suficiente.

Antes que a multidão pudesse se despedir da sua voz, a família fez isso primeiro. As quatro gerações de Kinomoto, os filhos e netos de Touya e Sakura, os descendentes de seus amigos, a família Mihara, as três persocoms que cuidavam dela e também se sentiam parte da família, Naoko, a última sobrevivente daquela geração de Tomoeda junto à Sakura acompanhada dos familiares vivos daquela turma. Amizade é uma coisa que não se destrói com o tempo e eles sabiam disso. Só fica mais forte à medida que o tempo passa.

Kerberos e Yue também estavam presentes. Kero, escolhido como mascote da Piffle Princess também estava muito triste. Por Tomoyo, que sempre adorou e amou desde que foi descoberto por ela por Sakura. A primeira pessoa que não era Sakura a descobri-lo foi ela. Ele tinha muito a agradecer por ela e só não ficou na sua forma pequena porque jorraria um rio de lágrimas. Na sua forma verdadeira, ele era mais sóbrio e mais sério. Yue não se abalava tanto, apensar de sentir a dor de sua mestra, porque para ele, foi mais duro se despedir de Clow.

Sakura e Chiryuzinho estavam na beirada do caixão, antes mesmo da chegada da guarda imperial para fazer escolta. Quando Sakura acordou do choque, Tomoyo já estava sendo velada no palácio do governo. Pegou uma nave e correu para o palácio para vê-la, vestindo a sua melhor yukata. Tocou em suas mãos, envoltas pela luva de seda e pela seda que cobria aquele corpo. Estava fria e rígida. Passou as mãos na testa dela e sentou-se ao lado do corpo dela, até o momento que começasse a visitação pública ao caixão. Chiryu ficou ao lado dela durante aquele momento, atendendo os familiares que chegavam.

– Ela escolheu esse vestido para se despedir? Nem pra usar um juunihitoe? – Perguntou Sakura, alisando serenamente a testa pálida de Tomoyo, que se tornou mais pálida com sua morte.

– Ela disse que era o melhor vestido dela… era o vestido do dia mais feliz da vida dela… ela queria se despedir com alegria… aquele juunihitoe deixaria ela com cara de fantasma… ela me disse isso… ela não queria ficar com cara de princesa nesse dia… ela queria ser a princesa de apenas um reino e um só coração…

Sakura sorriu timidamente.

– Tomoyo sempre foi tão excêntrica… ela e o filho da Chiharu deram tão certo…

– Minha missão agora é fazer continuar dar certo… ah… o passado…

Os dois olharam para Chii. Sakura e Chiryu sentiram um choque na cabeça nesse momento;

– Ele chegou, mamãe…

– Dê as boas-vindas a ele, meu filho…

– Você também aprendeu a ser excêntrica como ela, mamãe…

Chiryuzinho olhou para Sakura, tocou em seu ombro e saiu daquele salão.

– S&T:FJ –

No topo do palácio do governo, um homem de cabelos ruivos e pele bronzeada chegava ao local, através da distorção espacial, portando sua espada prateada, envolto em sua capa negra.

– Esse é o mundo que Tomoyo Daidouji ainda vive? Sinto um forte poder mágico debaixo desse teto… – Ele olhou para as nuvens do céu e fez um apontamento – Que dia nublado; me lembra até mesmo o dia que eu me despedi de você, Tomoyo!

Notas finais: Eu pensei, pensei e pensei muito como seria essa funeral e acho que coloquei um pouco mais de detalhes… muita homenagem, não? Do rei, do príncipe, do presidente da Catalunha, bandeiras a meio mastro… Essa fic também é minha homenagem para Tomoyo, e eu acho que ainda foi insuficiente… mas foi o que eu pensei: Tomoyo cresceu sem muitos benefícios, apensar de rica, tinha que ralar como todo mundo pra entrar na faculdade e fazer sua carreira (em "Primeira vez" eu explico como é o processo de entrada na faculdade no Japão e lá não tem privilégios, seja rico ou seja pobre). Ao longo desse texto, narro como Tomoyo começou a carreira e as dificuldades que ela enfrentou, usando seu talento com organização para se dar bem na vida. Eu amo esse perfil empreendedor de que começou de baixo, sem muitos recursos e montou um império. Esse perfil batalhador… Essa é minha batalhadora, Tomoyo! Me inspirei em "Memória póstumas de Brás Cubas" pra escrever esse texto. No livro, Brás Cubas morre isolado, com Virgília seu amor de sempre acompanhada de seu filho com o Dutra. No livro, Brás Cubas tenta fama e sucesso a todo custo e morre com apenas onze pessoas no seu enterro. (Isso não é spoiler e nem é o começo do livro direito! Leiam e vocês saberão do resto da história dele!) Aqui, Tomoyo consegue tudo isso sem nem querer e morre acompanhada por onze mil no funeral! Hehehe! Eu amo essa menina apesar do canon…

Bem gente, como será que aquele homem vai reagir ao ver o corpo morto de Tomoyo, a pessoa que ele quer matar? Leiam e verão…


	5. Reencontro

Capítulo IV

~Reencontro~

 _Guiando-se pela presença do homem misterioso que chegou ao palácio do governo, Chiryu encontra-se com o homem e conhece suas intenções…_

Acompanhado por Kerberos em sua forma verdadeira, Chiryu caminhava pelos corredores daquele palácio. Os corredores do palácio do governo estavam decorados como no século XX, nada mudou, apenas a aparelhagem cibernética que preencha as paredes com sensores e câmeras de segurança. A mobília ainda era antiga, as paredes pintadas em tons pastéis, o chão decorado com carpete vermelho com bordados dourados. As luminárias se estendiam pelo corredor, divididas cada uma por cinco metros. Um charme aquele lugar, impregnado de batalhas políticas. Aquilo foi feito para tirar a carga pesada do ambiente. Tem coisas que a tecnologia não muda.

A presença de Kerberos e Yue não era nada estranho. Com tantos ciborgues, persocoms e robôs domésticos andando livremente pelas ruas, os dois guardiões transitavam sem suspeitas entre as pessoas daquele lugar. Tomoyo sempre foi exagerada em vida, aquilo podia bem ser mais um de seus exageros pessoais. A tecnologia estava tão evoluída que permitia se confundir com magia. Kero adorava aquilo tudo. Podia aprontar o que quisesse sem ser percebido. Yue continuava na dele.

No caminho, Kero chamou a atenção de Chiryu por um instante:

– Chi, tenho uma mensagem do Watanuki, ele está conectado com a Maru.

– Hum, já sei o que é… ligue com ele, Kero.

A joia vermelha que Kero tinha na cabeça projetou um feixe de luz na parede, mostrando a eles a imagem projetada de Watanuki:

– Desculpe por te interromper, Chiryu, nesse momento de dor. Minhas condolências para a Tomoyo. Recebeu minha coroa de flores?

– Sim, recebi sim, meu parceiro.

– E olha que ela veio de um mundo distante… não foi fácil conseguir… – Watanuki coçou a cabeça – Mas valeu a pena, foi o pagamento que eu recebi por um serviço… e também, o mínimo que eu podia fazer por você por me ajudar…

– Que nada, cara, eu que te agradeço por confiar em mim… aquele homem… recebeu a minha encomenda?

– Recebi sim, aquele braço biônico que você mandou… vai ser útil mais pra frente…

– É a nossa última tecnologia em cibermembros… voltando ao homem que você me mandou, quero saber qual é a dele…

– Um assassino dimensional, Chiryu. Um homem rancoroso que nunca tem paz, cruza dimensões para realizar a sua vontade. Ele nunca ficaria satisfeito, mesmo matando sua vítima centena de vezes… alguns deles chegam a beira da loucura, mas ele é misteriosamente resistente…

– Há muitas Tomoyos espalhadas pelos multiversos… precisamos frear a loucura dele, meu amigo…

– Ele só precisa de um pouco de paz, meu amigo; por isso, Chiryu, te pedi para aceitar esse caso, não podemos deixar que ele distorça o tecido do espaço-tempo com essa loucura. Há Tomoyos importantíssimas pelo multiverso, ele pode comprometer até o futuro desse mundo se ele seguisse com essa ideia…

– Por isso meu amigo, a gente diz e repete. – Chiryu deu um sorriso para Watanuki enquanto falava – … não existe ponta soltas na trama do destino… tudo e todos estão conectados…

– Não existem coincidências, só o inevitável…

– Maldito inevitável esse, hein? Vou te mandar uma Pitu que consegui no Brasil, Mokona vai adorar…

Os dois gargalham com as afirmações. Watanuki continua:

– Voltando… eu sei que isso vai te interromper um pouco e…

– Carmem já é adulta o suficiente pra cuidar de tudo na minha ausência…

– Tá confiando mais nela?

– Foi um pedido da minha mãe. Depois do que eu vi hoje, não acho que ela seja a mesma menina boba de antes…

– Ah… – Watanuki parou para pensar um pouco. – Tailan, ele reapareceu, é?

– Sim, sabe como é, a gente tem que ficar com um olho aberto e outro fechado…

– Não vou te interromper mais… ele já deve estar chegando… se cuida, meu amigo…

– E você também, meu caro.

– É a chance que você tem para rever seu pai… dar um pouco de paz pra alma dele e pra sua alma…

– Éh…

Chiryu olha para o chão com um ar de saudade. Watanuki entendeu as emoções do amigo e os dois se despediram. Kero olhou com cara de dúvida para Chiryu:

– Como deve ser esse cara, Chiryu?

– Você vai logo saber… ele já está aqui…

Kerberos e Chiryu andaram pelo corredor até a porta do elevado que dá acesso ao andar onde estava acontecendo o funeral. Ele abre sua porta e revela o homem misterioso:

– Olá, é aqui onde está Tomoyo Daidouji?

– Sim, é aqui mesmo. E você, quem é?

– Sou Kurokakujin.

Os dois apertam as mãos e Kurokakujin se assusta ao ver Kerberos ao lado de Chiryu:

– Kerberos! Sakura também está aqui?

– Sim, ela está aqui…

– Então…

– Sim, prazer, meu nome é… Li Sholong!

Kurokakujin sentiu um choque atravessando seu corpo ao se deparar com o membro da família Li, logo a sua frente.

Caminhando pelo corredor, os três não disseram uma só palavra. Chiryu quebrou um pouco aquele gelo:

– Você não precisa andar assim como quem tem culpa, como se carregasse uma culpa… como se cometesse um crime…

– Eu não tive outra escolha… essa foi a opção que eu tive…

– O que você pretende com Tomoyo Daidouji?

– Isso é algo entre eu e ela. Não posso revelar.

Kurokakujin observou que Li Sholong não podia ler a sua mente como Watanuki o fez. Ficou mais aliviado e relaxou um pouco mais. Sholong olha para a espada daquele homem e confirma o que Watanuki tinha lhe dito a respeito dele e de suas intenções, mas procurou deixa aquele homem relaxado o suficiente para que ele mesmo se revelasse:

– Qual o porquê dessa espada?

– É apenas uma arma idiota com uma função idiota. Não serve para nada…

– Espadas foram feitas para proteger coisas importantes. Mesmo que seja uma ideia idiota e uma missão idiota…

– Ela vai proteger, sim, meu caro… mas tem vezes que… as coisas perdem seu significado…

– Só se você deixar de acreditar nelas; bem, chegamos. – Chiryu sorriu, abriu a porta da imensa sala e Kurokakujin olhou as pessoas daquele lugar, tentando intender a situação daquele local e as circunstâncias que se encontrava.

Todos olharam para aquele homem de cabelos ruivos, roupas negras incomuns, pele morena e intenções assassinas ocultas com um ar de dúvida e mistério. O clã dos Amamiya e dos Li conheciam uma série de pessoas estranhas desse mundo e dos outros, isso não era incomum, mas aquele homem, de alguma forma, era estranhíssimo. Nunca antes haviam visto alguém que conseguia esconder quem era tão bem.

Kero olhou, desde que ele chegou no prédio com uma cero incômodo e inquietação. Sabia que aquele homem planejava fazer alguma coisa com Tomoyo e era dever dele e de Yue proteger a família contra qualquer ameaça. Estava de prontidão naquele funeral, não deixaria nada perturbar aquilo.

Yue não sentiu nada de mais, não se intimidou com ele. Os únicos que o tinham vencido realmente até aquele momento eram Sakura, Clow e a "Ordem". Aquele homem, pelo que ele podia sentir, não representava nem a ameaça que era "a Ordem", não era dotado desse poder.

Sakura sentiu quando ele se aproximou e sorriu para ele. Levantou-se de onde estava e cumprimentou aquele homem de forma amistosa, como se encontrasse com um viajante desconhecido e o recebesse em sua casa como se ele não fosse perigo. Tocou nas mãos dele, colocou-as entre as suas e o olhou, com um olhar maternal:

– Oi, tudo bem?

Ele hesitou. Parou de respirar um instante e respondeu:

– Oi Estou bem sim.

Aquele diálogo havia feito todos daquela sala voltarem as atenções para os dois.

– Se permita sorrir um pouquinho… vai te fazer bem…

Aquelas palavras fizeram com que a camada de gelo eterno dentro de seu peito pudesse soltar uma lasca, como se derretesse. Lembrou-se do momento que foi expulso por ela, da presença dela, quando foi reclamar com Sakura do desdem de Tomoyo. Ela era tão gentil e tão agressiva que desejou tragar aquela Sakura consigo em seu turbilhão de raiva. Mas não podia. Era outra Sakura. Seu alvo era Tomoyo. Ele sorriu um sorriso leve, porque era Sakura. A Sakura de seu mundo não tinha os poderes que Tomoyo tinha, mas a capacidade de mudar muito com uma coisa simples era espantosa. A Sakura da sua frente era diferente da Sakura que tinha visto, mas, no fundo, sentiu que era a mesma Sakura.

Sakura levou-o até o caixão de Tomoyo e ele percebeu onde se metera. Ela estava morta. Novamente. Pagou um preço caro para ser enganado mais uma vez. Mas não sentiu raiva, nem ódio. Nem temeu os olhares dos guardiães em prontidão prontos para agir caso fosse necessário. Já estava acostumado com ser enganado. Já estava acostumado a ser expulso, a lutar, a brigar… Procuraria outro meio de viajar as dimensões e descontar sua raiva, finalmente, em Tomoyo. Sakura sentiu que ele se espantara e tocou em seu pulso.

– Dá uma olhada nela… ela era muito importante… para todos nós…

Sim. Tomoyo foi importante para ele também e para aquele maldito. Sim, ela foi. Quando Sakura disse isso, sentiu também que estava diante de uma outra Tomoyo. Outra Sakura, outra Tomoyo, outro Li, outro mundo. Ouviu Sakura e contemplou aquele caixão.

Estava vestindo um vestido branco impecável. O de seu casamento, com algumas alterações. Usava laços nas tranças de seus cabelos longos, ondulados e brancos. As mãozinhas brancas cruzadas na altura da barriga. Dormindo, sorrindo. "Era a visão de um anjo, era um anjo o que estava diante de si". Aquela visão lhe transmitia uma sensação boa de nostalgia, de alegria e porque não de amor? Só bastava o corpo morto e frio daquela mulher para lhe causar isso, imagine se estivesse viva? "Tomoyo é uma bruxa, uma diaba, sempre foi nunca vai deixar de ser, não importa o mundo". Não importa o mundo, ele sempre pensaria assim de Tomoyo. Teve um impulso de fazer carinho em sua testa e todos ficaram atentos com o que ele faria, prontos para agir, caso ele tentasse alguma coisa. Quando ele levantou a mão, as armas e braços do pessoal e da segurança estavam prontos para impedi-lo, Sakura levantou a mão e falou silenciosamente para todos pararem, ela seria a responsável pelo que ele faria daqui em diante. Tensos e atentos, todo mundo observou quando ele passou a mão na testa de Tomoyo, por cima do véu que revestia o corpo. Ele ficou com alguns segundos com a mão naquela testa, olhou para ela, soltou a mão e disse num tom calmo e natural:

– Você só pode ser um demônio, Tomoyo! Um demônio! Deixa eu sair daqui antes que eu me esqueça do que eu tenho que fazer.

O homem deu as costas para o caixão e caminhou para a saída. A tensão do ambiente relaxou e o pessoal voltou a prestar condolências à Tomoyo e Sakura. Ao sair, Chiryu segurou em seu pulso:

– Espere! Preciso falar uma coisa com você…

Notas finais: Nosso caro homem misterioso recebeu um nome: Kurokakujin. Se escreve com os kanjis de "preto", de "escrever" e "pessoa". Já pensei em revelar esse nome antes, mas deixei rolar um pouco a história, afinal, ele não faz diferença pra história, guardem isso em mente, ele apenas está aqui pra nos apresentar o passado de Sakura e Tomoyo e nada mais. Depois do próximo cap, ele só vai aparecer no último cap. Essa teoria de multiversos, diferentes Sakuras e Tomoyos espalhadas por aí tirei lendo "xxxHolic" e "Tsubasa ReserVOIR Chronicles", ambos da CLAMP. Ainda não terminei de ler, mas a teoria me encantou. Já tinha pensado isso antes mesmo de ler o mangá e ver o anime. O que eu mais gostei desse cap foi a descrição de Tomoyo no caixão, essa cena mexeu tanto comigo que parecia que eu estava vendo tudo ao vivo e escrevendo, é de emocionar! Em um mundo paralelo, o anime de SCC terminou assim:

Sakura correndo até Tomoyo desmaiada naquela torre após a captura e transformação da carta esperança, Tomoyo se levanta e sorri para Sakura com a câmera na mão, reconhecendo ela, o que mostra que ela não se esqueceu de Sakura e a "maldição" da carta esperança não se concretizou (apagar a memória da pessoa amada de um dos cardcaptors). Sakura pula até Tomoyo e diz a seguintes palavras: "Eu amo muito você!". Daí acaba antes de ela chegar até ela e sobe a tela de créditos! [Final alternativo saindo no capricho! Heheheh! É por isso que eu adoro escrever fics, é por isso que eu escrevo, pois eu sabia que ia terminar assim o canon… :,(… mas… essa fic é uma caixa de surpresas! Hehehehe!] Continuem acompanhando, gente e até mais! ;)


	6. A viagem

Capítulo V

~A viagem~

 _Depois de saber que Tomoyo já não vive mais, Kurokakujin recebe uma proposta de Chiryu para se encontrar com ela…_

– Espere! Me acompanhe, preciso falar uma coisa…

– Eu não tenho mais nada para falar com o senhor, com os Lis e nem com ninguém daqui, por favor, solte meu pulso e me deixe partir…

– Só depois de me ouvir…

Chiryu olhou sério para ele e percebeu que Chiryu estava dizendo a verdade. Kurokakujin sabia disso porque eram os mesmos olhos de Syaoran Li, a mesma face de Syaoran Li, só que os olhos eram verdes e não castanhos. Como ele odiava aquela face, o homem que o humilhou e o expulsou da presença de Sakura. Tinha que realmente ouví-lo? Poderia sacar sua GinRyu, sua espada, a arma que Tomoyo lhe dera, e decepar as mãos daquele homem, mas será que seria fácil fazer isso? Lembrou-se que Moro tinha lhe colocado uma marca de maldição que seria ativada ao tentar fazer alguma besteira. Era impossível fazer qualquer coisa que seja, estava nas mãos de Li Sholong agora. Sentia que aquele homem tinha dentro de si um poder que não compreendia ainda. Decidiu se acalmar e ver o que aquela versão de "Syaoran Li" queria dizer, para depois, quem sabe, soltar sua ira contra aquele velório e as pessoas que estavam presentes e dane-se a marca da maldição, precisava tentar para ver no que ia dar:

– Pode ser. – Ele desprendeu seu pulso com um puxão rápido. – Aonde podemos ir?

– Tem uma sala de reuniões aqui perto. Me siga.

A sala de reunião tinha os mesmos tons pastéis e amadeirados do corredor, o mesmo tapete vermelho com bordados dourados, as mesmas luminárias, mas tinha mais peças de decoração. Uma mesa que ia até a altura dos joelhos, adornados por uma ikebana, uma estante com livros impressos que chamou sua atenção, abajures encima de criados-mudos e sofás em tom castanho avermelhado. Sentou-se em um deles, depois que Chiryu trouxe uma bandeja com duas xícaras de chá e um bule de porcelana.

– Gosta de livros?

– Sim, gosto de escrever também… sou linguista de profissão… no meu mundo eles são raros… tem títulos aqui que eu adoraria ler…

– Nesse mundo, livros impressos são raros também. São caros de se imprimir. O pessoal lê livros digitais. Eles estão por toda parte. As crianças da escola escrevem em pranchas…

– Pranchas? E as folhas?

– O pessoal usa pra fazer origami… – Chiryu dá uma risada que Kurokakujin não responde. Ele se senta no sofá, toma uma xícara do mesmo chá que Chiryu se serve e toma depois que ele ingere o primeiro gole.

– É só chá-verde… não tá enfeitiçado…

– Você gosta de fazer piadas, não? O que você quer falar comigo?

– Quero falar que eu posso te levar até Tomoyo Daidouji… essa mesma Tomoyo Daidouji que você viu no caixão…

O homem olhou para Chiryu com inquietação e dúvida. Chiryu compreendeu aquilo e continuou a sua explicação. Percebeu que ele não se convenceria com o que disse:

– Eu estou dizendo que eu posso te levar para o passado de Tomoyo, posso fazer você se encontrar com ela, para que você realize sua missão…

Kurokakujin olhou mais desconfiado ainda para Chiryu, porque ele faria uma coisa dessas para um completo desconhecido? Ele cobraria alguma coisa pelo serviço como fez Watanuki?

– Por que você está fazendo isso? O que você ganha com isso?

– Eu estou te oferecendo uma carona. Eu preciso resolver algumas coisas pendentes com o meu pai, no passado. Nunca tive a rezão necessária para fazer isso antes, não é nada de muito importante, é só tirar uma dúvida com ele, por isso não fui antes. Com a sua aparição nesse mundo, eu posso fazer duas coisas de uma só vez: rever meu pai e te ajudar no seu reencontro com Tomoyo, que é sua prioridade. Aceita?

Kurokakujin estava nas mãos de Chiryu. Percebeu que não podia fazer mais nada. Ele era a voz que o comandava agora e pintava seu ego de cinza, o cinza que o lembrava sempre da lua, de Tomoyo e da sua impotência:

– Tudo bem, vamos ver no que isso vai dar. Você falou com Watanuki antes?

– Watanuki? Ah, sim… – Chiryu fez um ar de desentendido, mas sabia o que Kurokakujin estava querendo dizer.

– Ele me entregou uma carta para que eu desse para você; está aqui…

Kurokakujin pegou a carta de suas vestes e entregou para Chiryu. Ele abriu a carte e encontrou a seguinte mensagem:

 _Chiryuzinho, quando ler essa carta, você já deve saber quem é esse homem a sua frente. Ele não me revelou seu nome, mas já sei qual é. Ele deve ter visto o caixão de Tomoyo e ficou revoltado. Para o meu bem, você deve ter interrompido ele e puxado uma conversa. Ele quer ver Tomoyo a qualquer custo. Sei que é te pedir muito, mas use a carta retorno e volte para o momento que Tomoyo nasceu. Se você voltar um pouco depois, ele pode até mesmo arruinar o curso natural da sua vida. Espero que essa dose de magia seja o suficiente para acalmar a alma desse infeliz. Desculpa, meu amigo, pelo exagero, mas era necessário, por mim e por você. Até._

 _PS: tá escrita com tinta invisível, só você pode ler, Ok?_

Chiryu fez uma cara furiosa com o pedido de Watanuki e queimou a carta com um toque de magia de seus dedos, espalhando as cinzas pelo ar.

– O que foi, Li Sholong? O que estava escrito na carta?

– Bem, isso vai fugir um pouco do que eu queria, vai demorar um pouco, mas tudo bem… fugiu um pouco dos meus planos, do que eu pensava, mas tudo bem… eu também quero ver, eu também quero sentir tudo isso de novo, ao vivo e a cores, como tudo começou… – Chiryu parou diante de uma janela e ficou olhando o horizonte nublado na sua frente.

– Acho que você está tentando fazer de limões, limonada. A sua cara me disse tudo… quer me ajudar ou não? Se não quiser, procuro outro.

– É o preço que eu tenho que pagar para Watanuki por um serviço que eu pedi pra ele faz tempo. Ele falou que um dia eu pagaria. Deixei as coisas rolarem até que a conta chegou. Com juros e tudo o mais. Nunca se tem como fugir das dívidas, não é? A conta sempre chega… das nossas ações…

– Ou, ás vezes, o universo arranja um jeito de nos fazer de idiota… sempre cobra muito mais por menos…

– Que é isso, não se desespere; o universo é justo; – Chiryu olhou para o lado, andou, respirou um pouco e volta a olhar para Kurokakujin – Vou te levar sim, vou te ajudar sim. Eu vou te levar para o passado de Tomoyo Daidouji. O passado completo. Está pronto?

Kurokakujin tocou as mãos no caderno que tinha em seu peito e lembrou-se que precisava fazer um relatório do amor que Tomoyo tivera.

– Claro que estou pronto. Preciso pagar o preço da minha viagem também… escrever um relatório sobre Tomoyo…

– Me diga uma coisa, cara: o que você quer com Tomoyo?

– Eu quero saber se realmente Tomoyo foi diferente de tudo aquilo que eu vi, que eu presenciei…

– Você deve ter tido uma experiência péssima com Tomoyo…

– Horrível.. Você não sabe o quanto…

– Mesmo assim, você ainda sente algo por ela, não é?

Kurokakujin não falou nada. Ficou cabisbaixo e Chiryu continuou:

– Percebi pelo seu olhar, pelo seu toque…

– Eu sou muito fácil de entender… Tomoyo já dizia isso…

Os dois tomaram mais uma xícara de chá e Sakura entrou na sala:

– Desculpa interromper, meu filho, a visitação pública já vai começar.. Vim te chamar…

– Mãe, me desculpa, mas tenho uma missão pra cumprir. Preciso da carta retorno. Vou voltar ao passado… com ele. Vamos voltar mais de 100 anos no tempo. Vou deixar avisado o resto da família… É um pagamento para Watanuki…

Sakura sorriu para os dois, em especial para Kurokakujin.

– Você vai precisar usar as roupas sacerdotais, então. Chama o resto da família pra ajudar no ritual, aí você se despede da gente. Pede pro dróide de vestuário pegar na nossa casa. Tá com o báculo e a espada?

– Estou. Só preciso do seu poder, minha mãe, para que tudo dê certo. – Chiryu segurou as mãos de Sakura, deu um olhar terno para ela e beijou seus cabelos.

– Tudo bem, vamos levar vocês dois para o passado. Aqui não dá, magia nesse nível comprometeria o funcionamento das máquinas e chamaria muita atenção. Vai ter que ser no terraço.

– Tudo bem. Estou indo, então, Mãe, vou pegar as roupas…

Kurokakujin se levanta do sofá e tenta acompanhar Chiryu:

– Eu vou também… mas tenho uma dúvida: tenho que usar as roupas de vocês? Posso viajar com essas? Vai interferir na magia de retorno? Essas roupas têm bastante poder mágico, foram feitas para viagem… – Perguntou Kurokakujin.

– Deixa que eu respondo essas perguntas… – Disse Sakura, sorrindo para ele. Chiryu saiu da sala e se aprontou para a viagem, no topo do palácio do governo.

Sakura sentou-se no sofá e pediu para ele fazer o mesmo:

– Eu sei que você quer matar a Tomoyo; esse é seu objetivo quando chegou nesse mundo, não é? Ficou frustrado quando viu que ela estava morta… mas não teve coragem de agir…

Kurokakujin tremeu, furioso com a afirmação de Sakura. Mas sentiu que os movimentos de seu corpo estavam paralisados, como quando a Tomoyo de seu mundo parou seus movimentos:

– Se você sabe que eu quero matar Tomoyo, porque prepara tudo para viagem? Se vocês, aquele homem e a senhora que é a mãe dele, conseguem me controlar, porque não usa meu corpo para que eu morra, me suicide?

– Tirar a sua vida é uma decisão apenas sua… não nossa. O peso de uma alma é muito grande e o preço é caro a cada morte que se causa intencionalmente… Não posso fazer isso, pois é sua vida…

– Foi Watanuki quem disse isso para vocês?

– Eu li isso nos seus olhos…

– Então… ele dele ter lido também?

– Meu filho desistiu de entender as pessoas faz tempo… muitas decepções…

– Porque vocês não me impedem, então? Eu posso mudar o futuro de vocês drasticamente, antecipar esse funeral…

– Porque o futuro da Tomoyo mudou desde que você chegou nesse mundo… o meu, do meu filho…

Kurokakujin voltou a pensar de cabeça baixa no seu passado e se lembrou de algo:

– Era a mesma coisa que Sakura me disse quando ela me expulsou da presença dela… porque a senhora age como se eu não fosse fazer nada precipitado nessa viagem?

– Porque eu acredito no futuro… – Sakura sorriu um sorriso caloroso que parecia que o céu estrelado lá fora estivesse presente naquela sala. Se Tomoyo era um demônio, Sakura era uma espécie de anjo que fazia com que a esperança fosse tão certa como uma lei da matemática que sempre dava o mesmo resultado não importa onde fosse feita. Um anjo que anunciava uma nova esperança, a chegada de um novo tempo. Acreditar no futuro era uma coisa que ele não sabia fazer e desaprendera faz tempo.

– Eu vou assassinar Tomoyo!

– Eu sei que você vai… mas é bem capaz de você mudar com essa viagem toda…

– Eu não vou mudar…

– Sim, você não vai mudar, porque seu verdadeiro desejo é…

Kurokakujin ficou mais tenso ainda com o que Sakura estava para revelar, e Carmem entrou naquela sala, naquele instante:

– Vó, o pai tá te esperando no terraço…

– Já estou indo. Vamos? – Sakura ofereceu sua mão para Kurokakujin e ele a segura; ele não tinha mais opções, seu futuro foi alterado e sua verdadeira vontade foi mudada depois que ele aceitou começar a viagem:

– Mais uma coisa: suas roupas são excelentes para viagem! – Disse Sakura, tocando o ombro daquele homem.

Naquele dia nublado com raios, o terraço foi preparado para eles. Para a viagem dos dois. Um círculo com a estrela no centro para Sakura e um círculo com um buraco e um ideograma que significava "dragão" para Chiryu. Quatro velas nos quatro cantos daqueles círculos; oito velas presas em castiçais. Sakura não gostava de rebuscamentos em magia, mas era necessário, a energia a ser gasta era muita. Quando ela voltou com a carta retorno pela primeira vez, voltou uns cinco anos no passado, agora precisava retornar outra pessoa cem anos no passado. O ritual era necessário. Chiryu usava uma roupa branca, com mangas longas e espaçosas, que se estendiam até o chão quando ele erguia os braços. Guizos estavam na ponta das vestes. Um avental cobria o seu tronco e era amarrado na altura da cintura. Uma espécie de saia larga branca, com muitas dobras verticais se arrastava até os calcanhares. Nas costas estavam inscritos o símbolo de seu clã e de sua ordem. O báculo estava em seu pescoço e a espada em sua bainha, dento daquelas vestes.

Além disso, a família de Sakura estava presente; netos, bisnetos e trinetos. Eles seriam elos da corrente mágica que finaliza em Carmem, sua neta. A angústia e o medo preenchiam a barriga de Chiryu, como se viajasse pela primeira vez, quando cruzou o mar da China e visitou sua avó em Hong Kong. O medo era o mesmo. Sim, ele tinha passado por muita dor e sofrimento ao longo da sua vida, é verdade. Ele estava colocando seu destino em jogo, seu futuro, mas o futuro já tinha mudado com essa viagem. Agora, só resta seguir em frente, até o fim, sem vacilar, sem fraquejar. Se o futuro ia mudar só dependia de si e de seu desejo ardente. Ele tinha o bastante, só precisava usar mais uma vez.

– Pise no círculo com a estrela, Kurokakujin, eu fico com esse aqui do ideograma. Vamos ver um outro passado, uma outra imagem, uma outra alternativa… uma nova perspectiva de coisas já vistas… – Enquanto falava, os corpos de Kurokakujin e Chiryu flutuaram no ar. Sakura e Carmem começaram as conjurações e sacaram seus báculos:

 _Carta criada pelo valente Chi_ _ryu_ _, abandone sua velha forma e o ofereça seus poderes à valente Carmem! Retorne essas duas pessoas para o passado em nome de Carmem! Retorno!_

 _Carta criada pelo mago Clow, abandone sua velha forma e ofereça seus poderes à valente Sakura! Retorne essas duas pessoas para o passado em nome de Sakura! Retorno!_

Não havia duas cartas Clow. Havia apenas uma carta, a que estava nas mãos de Carmem. Sakura insuflou seu poder na carta de Carmem e a carta retorno se materializou diante delas, entre os dois que flutuavam. Ela portava um relógio digital imenso em suas mãos. Um capuz marrom ocultava parte de seu rosto feminino. Seu relógio sincronizou no dia três de setembro de 1986, o dia que nasceu Tomoyo. A jornada dos dois começaria naquele ponto.

– Pronto para escrever a história de Tomoyo e Sakura? Pronto para mudar definitivamente sua visão de mundo? – Berrou Chiryu, no meio do vórtice de energia que sugava progressivamente os dois e distorcia o mundo ao seu redor.

Kurokakujin sorriu:

– Eu estou pronto para ir para o inferno… a qualquer hora…

– Pois pare e pense duas vezes antes de apontar essa sua espada para o seu coração… vamos…

– Eu espero que você esteja certo…

Uma corrente de luz, parecendo uma cascata saiu do círculo indo em direção ao céu, conduzindo os dois para o passado. Sakura faz uma prece final:

– Que a jornada de vocês seja repleta com as luzes da revelação e do crescimento pessoal; que a jornada de vocês desenterre o brilho de estrelas ocultas que dormem há muito tempo…

Os fãs de Tomoyo pensaram que o feixe de lizes que ia até o céu fosse uma homenagem para ela…

Notas finais: Essa cena final com os dois partindo eu tirei do primeiro cap de Tsubasa Chronicles. A cena do encontro de Kurokakujin e Sakura na sala eu tirei do cap final de Sakura card captors, quando o Yue fala com Eriol. Agora começou a jornada dos dois. A partir de agora, o foco desse texto vai ser as cenas de Sakura e Tomoyo antes da história oficial do anime e do mangá! Sim, elas se conheceram antes, estou tão empolgado pra escrever elas pequenininhas que escrevi esses dois caps em um dia! \o/ Meus amigos, esqueçam desse "Kurokakujin" de nome difícil até para mim mesmo! Ele só volta agora no final. E quanto ao Chiryu? Bem… ele vai aparecer aqui, esperem e verão! Heheheh! Continuem acompanhando; dúvida? Sugestões? Críticas? Podem falar! Sou todo ouvidos!


	7. O zero

Capítulo VI

~O ponto zero~

 _Não se sabe se o destino tinha a intenção de fazer se encontrar, de alguma forma, Sakura e Tomoyo… mas, sabe-se que a história delas é, em alguns pontos, a continuação de uma história anterior, a história de suas mães…_

Tomoeda, 4 de setembro de 1986

Deitada na cama do hospital, olhando as cortinas brancas e transparentes se mexerem com a força do vento que entrava, contemplando a luz do sol daquela tarde de fim de verão, estava Sonomi, com as mãos em sua barriga, sobre os lençóis brancos que a cobriam. O dia anterior fora difícil, sentia muita dor; não era fácil ser mãe. As dores ainda existiam e se arrepiava em lembrar daquilo. Não estava triste, pelo contrário, esperou nove meses pelo nascimento dela, daquela menina que seria a sucessora de todo o seu trabalho, debaixo daquele sol. Sorriu ao pensar naquela criaturinha, os cabelos negros grudados na cabeça, o corpo tingido pelo vermelho de seu sangue, de seu suor. Ela era fruto desse suor.

O que mais gostava em sua filha recém-nascida era os cabelos negros. Os cabelos negros que tanto a faziam se lembrar da pessoa que mais havia se preocupado na vida, que havia se importado mais. Seus pais e seus avós eram preciosos, sem sombra de dúvida. Ela, como qualquer garota sonhadora, esperava e ansiava pelo dia que alguém que não fosse só de seu sangue, viesse buscá-la em sua montaria em sua casa, ela posta na varanda a olhar para a lua e a pessoa a confessar seus sentimentos por ela. Era uma visão de sonho, mas era a prova que viemos ao mundo para amar e ser amados por outras pessoas além de nossa família.

O que Sonomi não esperava era que, a medida que o tempo passava, a visão do príncipe vindo em um cavalo se transformou na visão de uma princesa de cabelos longos e negros lhe buscando naquela varanda da residência de verão dos Amamiya. Como era exótico tudo aquilo. Lembra-se até hoje do tapa que tinha levado da mãe ao falar do sonho que teve essa visão e das palavras duras da mãe para ela:

– Meninas foram feitas para meninos e não o contrário! Tire essas bobagens da sua cabeça! Algum dia você vai se casar com um jovem rapaz que lhe dará filhos e herdeiros!

Sim, ela havia se casado. Acabou de ter uma filha com esse homem e recebeu o sobrenome dele: Daidouji. Esse sobrenome, sua filha também receberia. Amava-o? Nunca soube responder essa pergunta com tanta certeza quando perguntada a respeito de outra pessoa. Ele era um empresário, o casamento dos dois serviria para reunir as fortunas das famílias, mas dinheiro era tudo? A resposta era não quando parava para olhar para dentro de seu coração. Sim, era tudo o que ela sonhou, se casar, ter filhos com outra pessoa, com outro homem. O problema era que seu coração e seu amor apontava em outra direção.

Nunca pensou que, aquele sonho com a princesa de cabelos longos e negros fosse fruto do que estava sentindo faz tempo. Por seu próprio sangue, por outra menina como ela.

Não tinha como ficar feliz ao ver aquela menina de cabelos ondulados negros, com tons cinzentos. Ela era tão meiga, tão desastrada, tão distraída, se machucava sempre que, desde sempre, sentiu uma necessidade de protegê-la em seus braços. A visão daquela princesa de cabelos longos era ela, tinha que admitir, custou a admitir que era ela. A pessoa na varanda da casa de verão dos Amamiya também era ela, olhando para o arco-íris, as cores do arco-íris, olhando aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais incrível do mundo, um simples e bobo arco-íris. Ela, Sonomi, preferia as criações humanas, as máquinas, os prédios, mas amava tudo o que ela amava e faria de tudo para proteger aquilo. Sem ao menos perceber, aquela visão de príncipe no cavalo que visualizara era de uma princesa, uma princesa buscando sua princesa, uma princesa sem necessidade de príncipe, porque o príncipe era ela, era Sonomi, e a princesa, sua prima, seu próprio sangue, da sua própria família.

 _Flashback:_

 _Casa de verão dos Amamiya,_ _3 de setembro, em algum ponto da_ _infância:_

 _– Sonomi, Sonomi, cabou o arco-íris, eu queria tanto ver o arco-íris, queria oiar pas cores… aí… – Dizia Nadeshiko, tropeçando em um arbusto. Sonomi foi até ela e a levantou, batendo em suas roupas sujas de poeira._

 _– É só esperar chover, Nadeshiko, ele vai aparecer…_

 _– Eu não sei quando vai chover… – Nadeshiko inclinara a cabeça para o lado, apoiando-a em suas mãos…_

 _Olhando para aquela menina desastrada que era sua prima, vendo que era uma graça aquele biquinho de desapontamento que fazia, ela sorriu. Correu até a torneira onde estava a mangueira que irrigava o jardim, abriu a torneira e apontou para o céu na direção do sol, controlando o fluxo de água com os dedos na ponta da mangueira. Nadeshiko fez uma cara de admiração e espanto e começou a brincar com as gotas de água que caíam, pulando, com as mãos espalmadas para pegá-las. Ela não se importava de molhar a roupa, não ligava, só queria apreciar aquele momento ao máximo ao lado de Sonomi. Sonomi se irritava com as traquinagens de Nadeshiko, mas naquela hora, sentiu muita raiva com a prima:_

 _– Você não toma jeito mesmo, Nadeshiko, tá toda molhada! A tia vai brigar com você e eu vou ter que te trocar e te banhar de novo!_

 _Nadeshiko saiu debaixo das gotas de água que caíam e correu até Sonomi. Ela pulou na prima e deu um abração nela, molhando as duas:_

 _– Bigada prima, agora você vai ter que tomar banho também!_

 _– Sua pestinha! Você me paga, Nadeshiko!_

 _– Pago não! Vou te dar um plesente! Espera um pouco._

 _Nadeshiko correu até os fundos daquela casa e Sonomi ficou esperando, esbravejando contra a prima._

 _– Nadeshiko, aquela distraída, aquela desastrada, só me dá trabalho e eu tenho que ficar cuidando dela! – Ela chuta uma pedra que estava próxima enquanto enrolava a mangueira e fechava a torneira. Depois de uns minutos, Nadeshiko aparece com as mãos atrás das costas, escondendo alguma coisa;_

 _– Fecha os olhos, plima:_

 _– Tá bom, tá bom! É minhoca, eu sei que é minhoca, sua traquina! – Sonomi fechou os olhos e estendeu as mãos para a prima._

 _– Quero ver se tem uma minhoca bonita assim! -Nadeshiko colocou o presente nas mãos da prima – Abre os olhos!_

 _Sonomi sentiu uma coisa leve nas mãos, parecia papel ou uma folha. Ao abrir os olhos, o que viu foi uma flor de cerejeira._

 _– É cerejeira, plima! Minha favorita! Espero que tenha gostado!_

 _– Ah, Nadeshiko! – Nadeshiko voltou a dar um abraço apertado na prima, desconcertando Sonomi._

 _– Tem mais por aqui, plima, vem ver… – Nadeshiko puxa a prima pelo braço e a arrasta à árvore de cerejeiras. Nadeshiko pulava feliz no meio daquelas flores que começavam a cair com a chegada do outono. Ela pegava as flores com a mão e as jogava em Sonomi, como uma chuva de flores:_

 _– Você é a melhor prima do mundo! – Nadeshiko deu mais um salto em Sonomi e deu um beijão na bochecha. Em vez de ficar com raiva com a bagunça que Nadeshiko fazia, ela simplesmente ficou sem palavras diante do presente da prima, dos abraços da prima, pela primeira vez na vida. Não sabia o que dizer, apenas retribuiu o abraço dela, a bagunça que ela fazia, em meio aos gritos da sua tia que as advertia:_

 _– De novo não, Nadeshiko! Tá se sujando toda! Sonomi, põe um freio nessa menina!_

Aquela recordação de infância era a recordação do momento que encontrou o primeiro amor que havia tido na vida. A primeira pessoa que a deixava sem palavras. A primeira pessoa com quem se importou não apenas como mera ordem de sua tia, e sim como um comando que dava a si mesma.

Se preocupar com Nadeshiko Amamiya se tornou o seu dever, a sua missão. Se preocuparia com ela até o último dia da sua vida, disse para si mesma, cuidaria até o fim de sua princesa de cabelos longos e ondulados.

Pensar em Nadeshiko, uma pessoa que tinha tanto impacto psicológico dentro de si, tornava aquela situação mais sensível. Tremia. Sentia calafrios. Era começo de tarde. Dormiu.

Sem ao menos perceber, uma mulher com vestido amarelo de estampas floridas acariciava seus cabelos cor de vinho. Era a mesma mulher de cabelos cinza, ondulados e muito brilhantes que a visitava naquele momento sensível. Olhou com os olhos semifechados na direção em que ela estava sentada ao lado da cama. Tem certas horas que pensamos qual é o limite do sonho e o limite da realidade. Desejou estar em um sonho, mas sabia que ela era real. Desejou sorrir para ela, mas a raiva que tinha dentro de si não deixou. Virou-se para o lado, não se importando se as mãos dela se soltavam de seu cabelo e paravam de acariciar a sua cabeça, para lhe dar um pouco de paz. Mesmo não querendo o carinho dela naquele momento, da pessoa mais importante para si, mesmo tentando se desviar da mão dela, isso não evitou que aquela mesma mão acariciasse seu rosto com o movimento que fazia para se afastar dela.

– Sonomi…

– Eu já falei que você não precisava vir… nem sei como você chegou até aqui, porque eu não te falei nada, ninguém quis te avisar nada… 

_–_ Eu ouvi você me chamando… dos seus sonhos… da sua dor… você queria que eu estivesse aqui com você, não é? Segurando a sua mão… – Nadeshiko segura nas mãos de Sonomi, mas ela retira imediatamente as suas mãos do alcance dela. 

– Eu não te chamei!

– Não minha pra você… Sonomi.

Sonomi ficou em silêncio.

– Aquele homem te trouxe aqui?

– Eu vim sozinha… peguei um trem pra chegar aqui e um ônibus…

– E seu desfile em Kyoto? Sua sessão de fotos em Nagoya?

– Eu larguei tudo pra ficar aqui com você. Se eles tiverem com pressa, que escolham outra modelo… eu vou ficar com minha prima…

– E o Touya?

– Tá com ele…

Sonomi se virou para Nadeshiko e fez um esforço para ficar sentada na cama, como se ouvisse que alguém cometeu um equívoco em algum ponto da linha de produção das indústrias Daidouji e precisavam da sua líder para socorrê-los do desaste. Tivera uma filha, mas isso não significava que estava convalescente. Sonomi estava cheia de energia para gastar e não queria perder mais tempo; era uma trabalhadora compulsiva.

– Como você é desastrada, Nadeshiko! Você abandona seu emprego pra ficar comigo? Não precisava! A mãe e a tia tão cuidando de mim! – Sonomi olhou para o vestido estampado da prima e viu que estava manchado.

– Nadeshiko, o que é isso? Essa mancha é chá-verde?

Nadeshiko deu um sorriso com a mão na boca e os olhos fechados.

– Sim, eu ia tomar, mas é que… eu fui soprar, né? Daí… tava muito quente e… virou em mim! – Nadeshiko dava um sorriso infantil para a prima, mostrando a língua, enquanto Sonomi fazia uma negação com a cabeça, mas já estava acostumada com o jeito dela, o jeito desastrado dela de ser. Ela amava isso, porque permitia que ela visse aquele sorriso, aquela cara boba que ficou com ela, mesmo depois de adulta. É bom preservar um pouco da infância quando se chega nessa idade, dizia consigo mesmo. Nadeshiko lhe dava essa chance, de vê-la, de protegê-la, de se preocupar com ela, mesmo depois de velha e ser mãe de um belo menino chamado Touya.

– Trouxe um chocolate pra você, Sonomi. – Nadeshiko revirou a bolsa e procurou a caixa entre seus pertences. – Tá aqui! Vou fazer umas roupinhas pra Tomoyo também, eu só não fiz antes porque eu soube que ela nasceria só hoje de madrugada…

– … enquanto você sonhava, não é sua aluada?

Nadeshiko apenas sorria de olhos fechados e fazia sim com a cabeça. Não foi avisada do nascimento de Tomoyo nem mesmo pela família. A família Amamiya estava furiosa até aquele momento com o casamento dela com o desconhecido Fujitaka Kinomoto, que nem sequer tinha recordações de família ou parentes, trabalhava como professor em uma escola de ensino superior e estudava para poder fazer escavações em sítios arqueológicos. Ganhava mal, nem dava para pagar o aluguel do apartamento onde morava com Nadeshiko e a mulher o ajudava nos gastos, trabalhando como modelo. Para uma menina prendada que teve a melhor educação, a melhor criação, filha de pais ricos, se casar aos dezesseis anos com ele, foi um choque para a família. Nem sequer Nadeshiko prestara os exames universitários, enquanto Sonomi já estava no MBA. A família não entrava em contato com ela, exceto Sonomi, que sempre mandava cartas, sempre mandava presentes, inclusive chocolates importados da suíça no dia dos namorados (14 de fevereiro) e Nadeshiko sempre retribuía no _white day_ (14 de março) com alguma coisinha que preparava. Por menor e mais barato que fosse, nunca recusou um presente da prima amada e tratava tudo como se fosse um tesouro.

Tocou no chocolate e lembrou-se do dia dos namorados, quando tinha 15 anos. Era uma adolescente e seu amor por Nadeshiko, em vez de diminuir, só aumentava, da mesma forma que os acidentes e distrações de Nadeshiko também, ela sempre dizia que sonhava acordada. As duas eram moças muito bonitas e cortejadas pelos rapazes da escola. Elas recusavam sempre qualquer investida dos pretendentes. Sonomi, por razões óbvias e Nadeshiko, porque nem sequer se tocava quando um rapaz era apaixonado por ela. Ele tinha que falar para ela pessoalmente e ela sempre recusava, de forma educada ou porque Sonomi bruscamente afastava o pretendente quando ele não aceitava de bom grado o "não" de Nadeshiko. Foi num _white day_ , quando organizavam o festival de primavera da escola que Sonomi falou para a prima que a amava muito, quando dava um chocolate para ela.

 _Flashback:_

 _14 de março de 1977, ensino médio, festival de primavera da escola, crepúsculo:_

 _Nadeshiko tocava uma bela canção ao piano, enquanto Sonomi escutava, com presente do "white day" em mãos: um buquê de cravos silvestres e cerejeiras, as flores preferidas de Nadeshiko. Esperou ela terminar de tocar para chamá-la para conversar em um banco nos jardins da escola. Precisava conversar com ela, precisava se declarar para ela._

 _– Está encantadora como sempre, Nadeshiko! Você simplesmente é dez, você é demais! – Sonomi pôs o buquê ao seu lado e aplaudia entusiasticamente sua prima. Nadeshiko corava com os aplausos da prima._

 _– Eu errei muitas notas, Sonomi, para com isso!_

 _– Eu não vou parar de aplaudir minha priminha querida que eu gosto tanto… – Sonomi deu um pulo em Nadeshiko e a apertou com tudo, quase sufocando a menina; os olhos dela reviravam como dois caracóis._

 _– Mesmo que eu erre, você nunca vai deixar de achar que está ouvindo a orquestra sinfônica de Tóquio?_

 _– Você é e sempre será melhor que os pianistas da orquestra de Tóquio, para mim, Nadeshiko! – Sonomi segurou Nadeshiko pelos ombros e olhou fixamente para ela, o suficiente para Nadeshiko ficar muito envergonhada. Nadeshiko segurou nos braços dela e tentou mudar de assunto, para quebrar a aura de hipnotismo que havia entre elas._

 _– Bem… Sonomi… você tinha um presente pra mim, não é? O que é que você preparou? – Nadeshiko sorriu. Sonomi agarrou o buquê e puxou a prima pelos pulsos e a arrastou consigo para os jardins da escola._

 _Sonomi levou Nadeshiko para a colina mais alta, para o banco mais alto da escola, de forma que pudessem ter uma visão panorâmica de toda a construção e uma bela visão da lua cheia que se levantava. Sentaram-se. Sonomi agarrou Nadeshiko pelo ombro e a puxou para si, acelerando os batimentos cardíacos das duas. Nadeshiko sentia intuitivamente o que a prima estava tentando fazer consigo naquele momento._

– _Sabe, Nadeshiko… gostou do buquê? – Sonomi sentia um arrepio no estômago apenas conversando com a prima._

 _– Não teria presente melhor, Sonomi, vind_ _o_ _de você. Gosto dessas coisinhas simples que você me dá…_

 _Sonomi puxou a prima para deitar em seu ombro, fazendo carinho na cabeça dela enquanto a coragem não vinha e Nadeshiko corou com o gesto, e depois de um tempo se soltou da prima. Sonomi parou de enrolar e tomou coragem para se declarar:_

 _– Nadeshiko… eu gosto muito de você… sabe…_

 _(Nadeshiko wa, anata ga, daisuki desu…)_

 _– Eu também gosto muito de você… Sonomi…_

 _– Eu gosto muito, muito de você, você não sabe o quanto… gosto do seu jeito desastrado de ser, gosto do seu jeito brincalhão, você simplesmente é divina tocando piano e… – Sonomi tocou as duas bochechas da prima e olhou fixamente para ela. – Eu… amo você! Eu quero viver com você a vida toda se possível… – Sonomi olhou para a cara meiga que Nadeshiko fazia e avançou para os lábios dela. O rosto de Nadeshiko cobriu-se com uma expressão de pesar e, quando os dois lábios quase se tocaram, Nadeshiko ergueu a palma das mãos e colocou nos lábios dela, interrompendo o que a prima estava prestes a fazer. Sonomi despertou com o choque das mãos dela nos seus lábios e se deu conta do que estava fazendo, do que estava falando. Não se arrependeu de nada, mas ajeitou a postura, ficando menos descontraída._

 _– O que foi? – Sonomi tornou a perguntar para a prima e segurou em sua nuca, tentando uma segunda aproximação. A cara de pesar de Nadeshiko ficou mais intensa e ela fazia não com a cabeça. Sonomi entendeu a mensagem e se soltou da prima._

 _– Sonomi… eu amo muito você… mas não posso te amar do jeito que você quer que eu te ame…_

 _Sonomi se levantou do banco e ficou encarando a prima:_

 _– Como assim? Como não pode? Nadeshiko, estou disposta a enfrentar o vovô, a mamãe, a tia, quem quer que for por você…_

 _– Eu sei disso, prima, você é muito determinada, mas…_

 _– Mas o que? O que foi, meu anjo? – Sonomi levantou Nadeshiko do banco e encarou ela uma terceira vez. Estava decidida a dar seu primeiro beijo na pessoa que mais amava no mundo. Segurou-a pela cintura e puxou o corpo dela contra o seu. Agarrou a nuca dela e olhou para os olhos quase lacrimejantes dela. Tentou acalmá-la, passando a mão para limpar o rosto dela. Não faria nada que ela não quisesse. Nadeshiko não resistia. Sonomi, por fim, investiu contra os lábios da prima, mas Nadeshiko virou o rosto quando os lábios das duas quase se encontraram, fazendo Sonomi beijar sua bochecha. Mesmo assim, Sonomi beijou a bochecha da prima com todo carinho do mundo:_

 _– Nadeshiko, você não me ouviu? Eu enfrento tudo por nós duas, eu vou suportar tudo pela gente… a fúria dos outros, o conservadorismo, o preconceito… eu não tenho medo deles… eu só sei que viver uma vida toda sem poder te amar seria uma tortura pra mim e…_

 _Nadeshiko começou a chorar, com gotas tímidas e fios de lágrimas caindo de seu rosto. Sonomi soltou a prima e as duas se sentaram no banco. Segurou as mãos dela, limpou os fios de lágrimas com os dedos e perguntou:_

 _– Mas o que?_

 _– Sonomi… eu sonhei que…_

 _– Mais um dos seus sonhos acordada?_

 _– Sim e não. Eu sonhei que eu não ia ficar por muito tempo por aqui…_

 _– Como assim?_

 _– Eu não vou ter todo o tempo do mundo para te amar…_

 _– Nadeshiko, basta você me dizer que me ama que eu serei muito feliz…_

 _– Mas eu te amo, Sonomi._

 _– Então porque não? – Sonomi voltou a segurar a nuca da prima com a afirmação dela._

 _– Porque… porque… ele chegou antes… e… ele… nunca contei pra ninguém, ia conversar com você isso, e… ele… é o homem… que eu vi nos meus sonhos… desde menina… ele é…_

 _– Ele quem, Nadeshiko? – Sonomi segurou os ombros da prima com muita força, tremendo._

 _– Ele é o professor Fujitaka, Sonomi! O homem que eu sempre vi nos meus sonhos! O homem que eu sonhei que me daria um casal de filhos, um menino e uma menina… – Nadeshiko soluçava com o que tinha dito. Sonomi olhou para a prima chocada com o que ouviu._

 _Sonomi, tentando ajeitar os pensamentos em sua cabeça, respirou um pouco, ajeitou seu corpo naquele banco e olhou para o céu e para o chão, depois para a prima:_

 _– Você é a princesa com quem sempre eu sonhei nos meus sonhos, nas minhas ilusões de infância, a prima desastrada que eu sempre tive e aprendi a amar desde que eu me conheço por gente; nunca teve príncipe, só teve você, minha prima! Só teve você! – Sonomi começou a chorar e a limpar com a manga da camisa as lágrimas que escorriam do rosto e o catarro que escorria do nariz. Seu tom de voz começou a ficar mais denso e embargado por causa do choro – Mas se você ama o professor Fujitaka, sonha com esse casal de filhos, tudo bem, eu te entendo! Afinal eu não posso te dar um filho pelos processos naturais, não é? Eu não posso te dar um casal de filhos… se eu fosse um homem… mas eu não me arrependo por ser uma mulher não, eu não me arrependo nenhum pouco de te amar! Não precisa se preocupar! Eu sempre vou estar do seu lado, não importa o que a nossa família pense sobre ele, que ele é um desconhecido e um morto de fome, eu vou convencer eles do contrário, vou tentar gostar dele um pouco… vou te amar mais ainda depois disso, porque esse amor que eu sinto por você aqui dentro de mim. – Sonomi bateu o punho fechando contra o peito. – Não vai diminuir, só vai amentar… porque eu não posso deixar de te amar, você não pode deixar de ser a razão do meu viver, mesmo que… você não possa me amar da forma que eu te amo e…_

 _Nadeshiko se levantou do banco e foi em direção da prima, abraçando-a. Sonomi suspendeu sua fala._

 _– Fica do meu lado. Não quero que você perca esse sentimento tão precioso. Você não sabe como eu me sinto mal dentro de mim por não te amar como você me ama, não te amar com tanta intensidade assim… mas eu continuo te querendo muito bem, tá? Muito bem mesmo…_

 _– Desde quando isso, Nadeshiko?_

 _– Desde o ano passado, quando eu caí da árvore no colo dele._

 _–_ _Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?_

 _– Um ano… a gente combinou de se casar ano que vem…_

 _– Ano que vem, Nadeshiko!? E a faculdade?_

 _– Eu não vou ficar muito tempo aqui, Sonomi, acho que nem vou ver minha filha crescer direito…_

 _– Nadeshiko? E a escola?_

 _– Vou terminar, prima… depois vou viver do meu trabalho como modelo…_

 _– Nadeshiko, isso não dá dinheiro, ele não vai te dar nenhum conforto, professor não ganha bem…_

 _– Eu quero amar o Fujitaka até o último dia da minha vida… eu quero te amar até o último dia da minha vida, prima,_ _meus filhos_ _… – Nadeshiko colocou as mãos na bochecha de Sonomi e ficou encarando a prima._ _Sonomi tocou nas mãos de Nadeshiko, querendo retirá-las._

 _– Nadeshiko…_

 _– Sonomi… fica do meu lado prima? Fica comigo pra esses tempos duros que vão vir… eu não posso te prometer meu corpo. – Nadeshiko segurou as mãos de Sonomi e passou-as por seu ombro, por seu seio… até elas deslizarem e caírem ao lado do corpo dela novamente e olhou suplicante para Sonomi. – Mas posso te dar um pedaço da minha alma… – Sonomi queria chorar com aquele olhar meigo da pessoa mais importante para si, com as palavras dela, mas não faria isso na frente dela. Queria ser a força dela, o pilar que ela se sustenta, por isso, tirou as mãos dela de cima de si e saiu correndo pela escola até alcançar a rua. Nadeshiko a seguiu e correu também._

 _Nadeshiko sempre gritava pelo nome de Sonomi, mas Sonomi corria cada vez mais. Sonomi parou um táxi na rua e entrou. Nadeshiko, sem dinheiro consigo, apenas olhou a prima fugir dentro daquele táxi e se ajoelhou na calçada quando não consegui alcançá-la. Foi como se tivesse perdido para sempre uma coisa querida. Sentiu uma dor tão grande dento do peito que correu dali e voltou ao banco onde estava antes com Sonomi. Deitou-se, encolheu-se e começou a chorar, chorar desesperadamente por não poder amar Sonomi como ela queria._

 _~S &T:FJ~_

 _O táxi chegou até a casa de Sonomi, ela pagou a corrida e correu para o quarto com as lágrimas presas no peito. Encontrou-se com a mãe no hall de entrada e ela perguntou:_

 _– E a Nadeshiko, Sonomi?_

 _– Tá na escola… vai lá pegar ela… ela não tem como vir…_

 _Sonomi correu escada acima e se trancou no quarto, onde pode desabafar, gritar e chorar à vontade, soluçar em suas cobertas, até quem sabe, a dor que estava presa dentro de si passasse. Chorou tanto que dormiu. Amanheceu e sentiu que seus cabelos eram acariciados por uma mão conhecida e estava com a cabeça deitada no colo dela:_

 _– Você entrou foi? Ah.. Agora eu me lembrei… te dei a cópia da chave, não é?_

 _– Dormi do seu lado… minha tia perguntou o que aconteceu quando chegou na escola e eu disse que a gente tinha discutido, pra não preocupar ela…_

 _– Eu sabia que era você que estava segurando a minha barriga e respirando na minha nuca… mas deixei você ficar aqui comigo… queria sonhar mais uma vez que era amada…_

 _–_ _Me desculpa porque a minha decisão ter causou esse sofrimento, nunca quis que você sofresse, mas …_

 _– Foi a sua decisão, não foi Nadeshiko? Eu te amo mais ainda pela sua coragem… pela sua determinação… Vá, seja feliz com o Fujitaka, eu só quero a sua felicidade… eu sei que você vai ser feliz ao lado dele, porque foi você quem escolheu ele…_

 _– Quero você do meu lado prima…_

 _– Não. Não vou viver do seu lado. Nem vou gostar nenhum pouco do Fujitaka. Quem sabe um dia eu supere isso… mas não agora…_

 _– Eu sei. Eu vi isso nos meus sonhos. Você vai ficar longe de mim… mas eu vou ter uma filha linda e um filho bom e maravilhoso…_

 _– Você viu isso no sonho?_

 _– Sim. Você vai pra longe,_ _Sonomi_ _. Eu tentei mudar o futuro que eu vi nos meus sonhos… mas não consegui…_

 _– E eu não consegui seu coração, Nadeshiko… Viu? Nenhuma de nós conseguiu o que queria…_

 _A frase de Sonomi seria engraçada se a situação não fosse trágica._

 _–_ _Você também vai ser mãe, Sonomi, uma menina linda…_

 _– Eu não quero ser mãe se não for ao seu lado…_

 _– Você vai ser mãe, Sonomi. Nossas filhas vão se encontrar um dia, vão sofrer juntas, vão se separar… mas elas vão ser muito, mas muito felizes juntas… finalmente juntas, quando se encontrarem de novo…_

 _– Vira essa boca pra lá, Nadeshiko! Tomara que esse sonho nunca se realize! Se eu tiver uma filha, quero que ela nunca sofra, ainda mais com a sua filha envolvida no meio… o futuro não está definido…_

 _– Eu acredito que o futuro está definido, Sonomi, minhas visões não falharam._ _Não tem como a gente evitar que nossas filhas sofram, mas sempre tem como dar uma mão e ajudar a aliviar o sofrimento, minha prima._

 _Nadeshiko sorriu para Sonomi e ela não quis mais debater com a prima e suas visões. Só porque ela estava chorando era prova de que esse tipo de felicidade que Nadeshiko visualizava não existia. Nadeshiko deu um beijo na testa da prima e a chamou para tomar o café da manhã:_

 _– Vamos descer? A tia vai pensar que você tá doente…_

 _Sonomi saiu do colo de Nadeshiko e acompanhou a prima escada abaixo. Antes de descer, Nadeshiko segurou as mãos da prima e lhe fez um último pedido._

 _– Fica do meu lado, Sonomi?_

 _– Eu estou do seu lado, Nadeshiko…_

 _– Eu quero você mais perto de mim… até o fim dos meus dias…_

 _– Isso eu não posso te prometer…_

 _– Faz um esforço, vai?_

 _Sonomi parou para fitar a prima e a puxou pela manga da camisa:_

 _– Vamos, Nadeshiko, a mãe tá esperando a gente…_

Sonomi não ficou do lado da prima. Não como ela queria que ela ficasse. Estudou, viajou, casou-se. Todos esses fatos sem nem mesmo avisar a prima. Nem esteve presente quando a prima se casou com o professor. Estava viajando, estava longe, na Espanha. Negócios, sempre negócios era o que separava essas duas de se encontrarem. Ficou grávida. Nem ela, nem o marido queriam que a filha nascesse no exterior. Voltaram para Tomoeda. Sonomi não punha os pés na cidade desde que Nadeshiko se casou. Muitas lembranças, muitas recordações. Não queria reviver tudo aquilo. Nos tempos duros de início de casamento, sempre ajudou financeiramente o casal Kinomoto, às escondidas. Ajudou a financiar o apartamento dos dois, pôs tudo em seu próprio nome, ajudou a comprar os móveis, sempre os ajudou e Fujitaka lhe era muito grato, mas sempre a distância.

Cartas, cujas cidades de origem sempre variavam, Sevilha, Córdoba, Vigo, A Coruña, Bilbao, San Sebastián, Pamplona, Extremadura, Valladolid, Valência, Lleida. Sonomi se divertia com o marido, pensava Nadeshiko, e ela queria fazer parte da diversão da prima, mas Sonomi não deixava. Apesar das viagens de Sonomi pela Espanha e pelo mundo, nunca deixavam de se falar ou se corresponder. Então, Sonomi soube que Nadeshiko esperava o primeiro filho. Touya, flor de pêssego é o nome dele. Nadeshiko amava flores e já dissera que daria o nome de flores para os filhos. Nadeshiko sentiu-se muito mal por não ter a presença da prima no parto do filho. Não se viam. A família Amamiya a rejeitava pelo que fez. Nadeshiko abandonara a fortuna da família por amor, foi deserdada pelos avós, mas Nadeshiko não recuava na sua decisão de ter um filho com ele e finalmente o teve.

É claro que a pressão familiar afastava as duas, mas Sonomi resistia a essa pressão ao máximo. Podia, se quisesse, ver Nadeshiko, mas não fazia. Essa pressão foi tão intensa que a própria Nadeshiko não resistiu, decidiu sair de seu lugar-comum e foi atrás da prima, guada por seus sonhos misteriosos que nem mesmo Sonomi compreendia. Encontrou-a. É claro que Sonomi estava feliz com a visita da prima, mas mantinha a postura rígida que tinha adotado com o casal Kinomoto acima de tudo; não estava satisfeita com o destino tomado por Nadeshiko, mas nunca deixou de amar a prima que tanto amava.

Colocou a barra de chocolate ao lado da cama e Sonomi insistiu para ela comer um pedaço. Nadeshiko tomou a barra de chocolate das mãos dela e abriu. Quebrou um pedaço e colocou na boca da prima, Sonomi insistiu para ela comer e ela comeu, sorrindo seu sorriso bobo e infantil de sempre. Nadeshiko nunca mudara, desde criança, era o mesmo sorriso bobo que adorava ver.

– Eu vi ela, Sonomi, no berçário. É linda, tá? Bem cabeludinha… será que o cabelo dela vai sertão grande quando o seu? – Nadeshiko deu uma gargalhada que ela tapou com as mãos.

– Deixa de ser boba…

– Você vai partir, não vai? – Nadeshiko trocou o sorriso imediatamente por uma cara de preocupação enorme.

– Quando acabar a minha internação, a gente vai voltar pra Espanha…

Nadeshiko tocou nas mãos de Sonomi e segurou-a entre as suas. Pegou a mão da prima e passou em seu rosto.

– Mais uma vez eu vou me afastar de você?

– Sim. Vai ser melhor pra nós duas. Estou pensando em comprar uma casa na Espanha, conseguir cidadania…

– E a Tomoyo vai se criar longe da gente? Longe da… minha filha?

Sonomi, que até então não olhava para a prima desde que ela lhe deu chocolate, olhou para ela com a cara intrigada.

– Minha filha? O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Eu não contei nada pro Fujitaka ainda… esperei fazer o exame e aproveitei que você estava aqui pra te anunciar em primeira mão… eu estou grávida, Sonomi.

– De quantos meses?

– Um mês. Não tenho nem barriga ainda… mas já sei que vai ser uma menina… – Nadeshiko acariciou a barriga com as mãos e Sonomi não conteve a cara de espanto. Sua prima, grávida. Nadeshiko pegou as mãos da prima e fez elas tocarem sua barriga. Daquele ventre nasceria o segundo filho que Nadeshiko sonhara, quem sabe em março ou abril. Sonomi sempre fora objetiva para não aceitar fatos fora da lógica, mas o sonho que Nadeshiko tivera com o nascimento de dois filhos, era de alguma forma, uma realidade que estava acontecendo. Quanto tivesse a certeza de que o sexo da criança era feminino, poderia se preocupar em evitar que a profecia do nascimento da filha de Nadeshiko se tornasse real, que tanto a sua filha como a de Nadeshiko se encontrasse algum dia. Temia que ela sofresse o mesmo destino que ela tinha sofrido; amar a prima, mesmo de segundo grau. Sofrer com ela. O filho que Nadeshiko levava no ventre poderia ser a fonte de inúmeros sofrimentos para a sua filha que mal tinha nascido e nascia sob a previsão de uma maldição vista nos sonhos de Nadeshiko. Pensou que em algumas semanas estaria de volta para a Espanha com o marido, veria novamente o brilho do sol nas águas da Catalunha. Tomoyo cresceria como uma espanhola, nunca veria a filha de Nadeshiko. O futuro ainda não foi definido, pensou consigo mesmo.

– Adivinha o nome que eu vou dar pra ela?

– Você é tão previsível… você sempre disse que se tivesse uma filha daria o nome de Sakura para ela, não é?

Nadeshiko fez sim com a cabeça.

– Elas ainda vão se encontrar… eu até falei com a Tomoyo, da janela do berçário que a Sakura já estava vindo, bastava ela esperar um pouquinho… sabe o que ela fez?

– Nadeshiko, você é sempre tão boba, às vezes…

– … ela se mexeu todinha com a novidade! Imagina quando elas se verem? Pena que eu não vou ver isso… – Nadeshiko olhou para o chão com olhos melancólicos.

– Sonhando com a própria morte de novo?

– Talvez, Sonomi, eu não tenha sido totalmente sincera com você, quando eu disse que sua filha iria sofrer… a Sakura também vai sofrer, e… eu tenho muito medo de morrer… não ver meus filhos crescerem…

– Nadeshiko, não tem como a gente evitar o sofrimento; eu sei que ela vai se machucar quando correr apressada pelas ruas, quando tropeçar em uma pedra e raspar os joelhos, quando for picada por um inseto, quando ficar doente… você me disse que o Touya ficou com febre esses dias…

– Sim, eu seu. Estou falando de outro tipo de sofrimento…

– Você diz, o sofrimento de ter poderes mágicos?

Nadeshiko fez sim com a cabeça.

– Sabe, eu não te entendo, Nadeshiko, mas eu não acho impossível que haja outras pessoas como você que tenha esse tipo de sonho, de visão…

– Tenho medo que meus filhos sofram com esse tipo de poder…

– Acho que vou dedicar uma seção da empresa pra pesquisar esse "tipo" de coisa… por você…

Nadeshiko olhou para a prima e sorriu. Aproximou-se dela e lhe deu um abraço apertado.

– Nunca deixe de abraçar a Tomoyo, Sonomi. Por mais ocupada que você esteja, não deixa de mostrar seu carinho por ela…

– Eu sei, Nadeshiko, eu sei…

– E, posso te pedir uma coisa?

– Sim, pode falar…

– Me visita no dia que a Sakura nascer, tá? Vai ser primeiro de abril… leva a Tomoyo com você…

– Como você tem certeza disso?

– Porque meu coração de mãe me diz que ela vai ser uma menina forte, vai ser uma menina valente, vai enfrentar muitos perigos, vai lutar por amor e pelas pessoas que ela ama… eu estou muito contente por te contar isso… da minha filha…

– … E o resto da história, ela vai se encontrar com a minha filha, as duas vão sofrer juntas, vão se separar, vão ser felizes finalmente juntas… sei da sua profecia de cor, Nadeshiko…

Nadeshiko acariciou Sonomi com mais intensidade e voltou-se para ela com um olhar muito terno, segurando as suas bochechas, virando o rosto dela para o seu:

– Já parou pra pensar, prima? Já parou pra pensar se o nosso "assunto pendente" puder ser resolvido por elas?

– Que os deuses livrem a minha filha desse assunto pendente! Não quero nem pensar em ver minha filha sofrer por amor… ainda mais com a sua filha!?

– Pode acontecer, não? – Nadeshiko sorriu timidamente.

– Que isso nunca aconteça…

– Eu te amo muito, Sonomi.

– E te amo eu mais ainda, Nadeshiko…

– Se a gente puder nascer novamente, que eu possa te amar da forma que você merece…

– Seja feliz, Nadeshiko, só quero te ver feliz… eu sei que você vai…

Sonomi agarrou a nuca de Nadeshiko e aproximou seu rosto do dela. Nadeshiko não resistiria. Era tudo o que Sonomi mais desejava: um beijo, um abraço, uma carícia… uma prova material de amor. Os dois lábios quase se encontraram, mas a enfermeira entrou no quarto e pegou as duas antes de concluírem o que estavam para fazer:

– Com licença, senhora Kinomoto. O horário de visitas já acabou. Vamos. – A enfermeira olhava para ela com um ar severo.

– Ops, desculpa! – Nadeshiko largou a cabeça de Sonomi na cama apressadamente e recebeu uma bronca da enfermeira. A primeira, porque isso não era forma de tratar uma paciente que acabou de ter um filho, a segunda era porque era inapropriado causar fortes emoções em uma paciente em recuperação, ainda mais… um beijo! Entre duas mulheres! Seja como for, o que estava feito não podia ser desfeito, e o que ficou por fazer, foi deixado para uma próxima existência.

As duas se despediram com um beijo na testa.

A última vez que Sonomi viu Nadeshiko foi no nascimento de Sakura. Sonomi levou Tomoyo consigo, com prometido, no dia primeiro de abril. Nadeshiko segurou as duas no colo e proferiu uma bênção sobre elas com toda a certeza do mundo que o destino dessas duas estaria relacionado; foi algo que Sonomi não se esqueceu tão cedo:

 _Que o destino, onde não há coincidências, apenas o inevitável (hitsuzen),_

 _Possa guiar o destino dessas duas para as suas verdadeiras vontades,_

 _E mesmo que a alma delas atravesse um período de trevas e sofrimentos_

 _Que elas nunca possam se esquecer que_

 _Duas pessoas unidas são mais fortes do que uma sozinha,_

 _Seja para se divertir no verão ou se aquecer no inverno;_

 _Que elas possam ser_ _esse_ _pilar de sustentação uma da outra,_

 _Que elas possam ser a pessoa mais especial uma da outra,_

 _O ponto de apoio, o raio de esperança,_

 _Porque, por mais que se afastem, um_ _coração_ _vai esperar pel_ _o_ _outr_ _o_ _…_

 _Porque no fim, vai dar tudo certo!_

 _Nada é verdadeiro, tudo é permitido…_

Depois disso aconteceu tanta coisa na vida de Sonomi; a morte de Nadeshiko, a morte do seu marido. Ficou arrasada quando Nadeshiko morreu e chorou dias e dias, inconsolada, tão mais do que o seu marido, pois ela era a pessoa mais importante para ela. Quando seu marido morreu, voltou para o Japão, mas não para Tomoeda. Tinha que assumir os negócios da empresa que ele deixou, a Daidouji. Não fazia mais sentido viver no exterior e criar Tomoyo fora. Teve que ser pai e mãe da menina. Teve que dividir-se entre o trabalho e a filha. Mas sempre tinha o apoio constante de sua mãe para criar a filha.

Tomoyo se tornou uma menina adorável. Aos três anos, montava e remontava os brinquedos que ganhava e se interessou em costurar, fazer roupas para as bonecas. Como Sonomi não deixava ela mexer com agulhas, dava panos para ela ficar dobrando e fitas adesivas para que ela fizesse sua arte. Outras coisas que ela fazia era ficar rabiscando e desenhando folhas e folhas de papel, por horas. Encantou-se pela máquina de fotografias da avó e quis usar para registrar as suas obras de arte nela.

Vendo que Tomoyo estava bem em casa e podia deixá-la só com a avó, dedicou-se mais e mais ao trabalho que a consumia sempre, mas ficou pensando no cada vez menor tempo que tinha para ficar com a filha e do tempo que ela ficava em casa, sem sair para respirar um pouco.

Foi então que, quando Tomoyo tinha cinco anos, aproveitou um dia de folga no domingo para visitar a família em Tomoeda e levou a filha consigo, com a máquina fotográfica que tinha dado para ela:

– Tomoyo, mamãe vai arruar você pra gente ir pro parque do pinguim! Leva a máquina, tá? Pra tirar muita foto…

Continua…

Notas finais: Esse capítulo demorou, mas saiu. Fiz com todo o cuidado do mundo para escrever uma bela história da relação de Sonomi com Nadeshiko, que eu nunca vi no fandom de SCC. Sou pioneiro, oba! Eu tenho muita coisa a falar desse capítulo, vamos lá:

– Sonomi/Nadeshiko: Muito óbvio. Sonomi ama Nadeshiko, da mesma forma que Tomoyo ama Sakura. Dei mais inciativa para a Sonomi enquanto que expliquei por que não deu certo com a Nadeshiko. Esse bem que poderia ser a história de Sakura e Tomoyo… comigo não! Essa é a história de Sakura e Tomoyo nas inúmeras fics que li a respeito delas; Tomoyo se confessa como prometeu fazer no mangá, mas Sakura fala do chinês, aí tem Eriol no meio… esperem pra ver o que vou fazer com o Eriol nessa fic! Hehehehe! Ele é inglês não é? Com certeza, os comensais da morte vão se interessar por ele… (Tom Marvollo Riddle? Mwahahahahahahaha! Avada Kedavra! Calma… nem comecei a escrever! Hehe!). Aceito sugestões, fãs do Eriol…

Sobre o beijo delas: Nadeshiko hesitou no começo, mas no finzinho ela queria beijar a prima, por curiosidade, pra deixar ela feliz um pouco… mas não dei certo. Sim, em "Primeiro Beijo", Tomoyo foi com tudo para cima de Sakura, agora aqui, Sonomi não foi com tudo para cima de Nadeshiko (será que Tomoyo perguntou para a avó sobre as duas? Hehehe!)

Queria escrever mais, desenvolver a morte de Nadeshiko, mas acho que vou fazer isso depois… quem sabe em outubro quando eu escrever um one-shot no niver da Sonomi. já descrevi muitas mortes nessa fic… mas esse capítulo foi tão bom de escrever que eu não queria acabar e nem sabia como acabar, sempre me emociono nos finais!

– Tomoyo no parque: o que será que Tomoyo vai encontrar naquele parque hein, quando a mãe levar ela? Surpresa! (mas tá muito fácil de adivinhar…).

Prometo que não vou demorar uma semana pra postar o próximo, agora que estou reorganizando a minha vida, vai ser com mais frequência.

Até pessoal; pra mim a relação de Sonomi com Nadeshiko é muito parecida com a relação de Kanade e Yukino e "Candy boy" (mais um bom Yuri pra vocês verem!)

Agradeço a incentivo086 e a K-JU do Sakura Planet pela espera e pelo apoio constante e a Lili, minha beta, que vive e respira o yuri! Abração! O próximo cap vai ser muito parecido com o último cap de "Aoi Hana"! Aguardem!


	8. O primeiro encontro

Capítulo VII

~O primeiro encontro~

 _Sonomi levou Tomoyo para o parque para que ela pudesse fazer contato com outras crianças de sua idade, e ela termina por se encontrar com uma criança "diferente" das demais…_

Fazia um dia de calor em Tomoeda. O sol estava a pino na cidadezinha e a maioria das famílias aproveitava aquele sol de domingo para sair com os filhos pequenos para o parque ou para fazer alguma visita a um parente.

O homem de óculos e cabelos castanhos bem cuidados achava que era uma boa hora para distrair um pouco a mente que trabalhara intensamente durante a semana em assuntos universitários. Domingo não era um dia apenas para se ficar dentro daquela casa amarela do subúrbio, dizia consigo. Irrigou o jardim, pendurou no varal as roupas que mal saíam da máquina de lavar e ouviu atrás de si uma porta se abrir e uma cesta de prendedores se esparramar no chão.

Eram seus dois filhos que saíam por aquela porta de vidro. O maior, de cabelos pretos e espetados, o ajudava a carregar a roupa da máquina até o pai. A menorzinha, de cabelos castanhos curtos, carregava o cesto de prendedores. Bastou atravessar a divisória da porta para errar o passo e cair ao chão com a cesta de prendedores e receber uma repreensão do irmão:

– Mostrenga! Você tem que olhar pra onde anda pra não ficar fazendo bagunça!

– Quem que você chamou de mostrenga, hein? – A menininha cerrava os punhos e uma veia pulsava em sua testa, com a fúria que estava do rapazinho ao seu lado por ser chamada de mostrenga.

– Sakura, acalme-se! – A voz gentil do homem de óculos chamou a atenção das duas crianças. – Touya, ajude a sua irmã a recolher os prendedores que caíram. – O homem se aproximou das crianças e recolheu das mãos do menino, a pilha de roupas que trazia, colocando-as no varal que estava à espera dos prendedores esparramados no chão do pequeno jardim daquela casa amarela. Os dois os recolheram e colocaram-nos de volta no balde. A menina estendeu o balde de prendedores para o homem, segurando com força na alça, com as duas mãos coladas e os punhos bem fechados, fazendo uma grande força para isso:

– Ela teria poupado bastante tempo da gente se não tivesse tropeçado, mostrenga! – Touya fazia caretas para a irmã e as bochechas de Sakura se inflaram, dando ao seu rosto embranquecido um leve tom rosado.

– Papai! O Touya tá me provocando de novo! – Sakura bateu o pé no chão e aponto para Touya, olhando para o pai.

– É Mentira, papai, ela que é distraída.

O homem sorriu para os dois, agachou-se e pediu para se aproximarem:

– Filhos, se a gente derrubar um balde de prendedores não podemos fazer mais nada a não ser recolher tudo de novo; se a gente tropeçar de novo, vamos continuar a recolher até a gente não cair mais na travessa da porta, tá certo Sakura?

– Certo Papai!

– Bate aqui! – Sakura e o homem ergueram a palma de suas mãos e Sakura deu um tapa nas mãos do pai.

– O que vocês acham de irem ao parque do pinguim hoje de tarde?

– Oba! – Os dois irmãos levantaram os braços e gritaram em uníssono.

–… mas só depois que a gente terminar as tarefas de casa! – O homem sorriu e os dois tornaram a abaixar os braços.

– Ah…

-S&T:FJ-

O carro se dirigia ao parque do pinguim estava quente e abafado. Era calor e tudo ficava mais quente, inclusive o interior dos carros. A mulher e a criança que estavam dentro dele sentiam as gotas de suor escorrerem das suas têmporas e pingarem em suas roupas.

– Ah, esqueci do ar-condicionado! Tomoyo, minha filha, você está derretendo!

A mulher que estava dirigindo ligou o ar-condicionado e um ar frio atravessou as poltronas do veículo. Passado um tempo, a menina de cabelos longos e ondulados que estava no banco de trás sentiu um pouco de frio. Acostuma-se ao calor, da mesma forma que era possível se acostumar ao frio, a cada ausência da mãe e a cada gesto gentil dela, pensava a menina.

A mulher que dirigia o carro trabalhava compulsivamente nos projetos das indústrias Daidouji e na produção cada vez maior de brinquedos. Não tinha tempo para a filha, isso era cada vez mais frequente. Para protegê-la, cercava-a com um batalhão de guarda-costas, todas mulheres. Tudo para mantê-la a salvo e evitar quaisquer perigos para ela. Mesmo distante, o sentimento materno era o mesmo.

Era raro aquela menina de cabelos negros e olhos azuis ter qualquer contato com o mundo exterior fora das dependências do jardim do casarão. Era muito estranho tudo aquilo, o contato com outras crianças da sua idade que não se importava em ser amiga delas, se enturmar. A vida da sua mãe era muito agitada e bem que poderia não criar raízes em qualquer lugar que fosse. Era também a primeira vez que Tomoyo visitava Tomoeda. Não conhecia a cidadezinha e achou que ela fosse muito pacata em comparação com as outras cidades que já esteve. Não se lembrava do nome de todas, eram muitas, mas sempre desejou, algum dia, encontrar alguma criança como ela para poder brincar.

Sim, Tomoyo, tinha três primos em Tóquio que estudavam na academia CLAMP* e viviam internados naquele colégio interno. Sua mãe até pensou em fazer o mesmo consigo, mas ela pensou melhor e não desejava aquilo para a filha. Queria que ela estivesse ao lado dela, mesmo que isso a mantivesse longe do contato com as outras crianças. Por isso, sempre que Tomoyo chegava a uma nova cidade, mantinha-se à distância de toda e qualquer criança que brincava consigo, ela sabia que não teria uma segunda vez para brincar com ela. Era melhor fotografar ao longe os objetos e o grupo de pessoas perto de si do que tirar uma foto ao lado de alguém que não era a sua família.

Tomoyo sentiu o carro desacelerar e ouviu o som dos freios. Tinham chegado. A mãe puxou o freio de mão e abriu a porta traseira:

– Chegamos, filha! Vamos sair um pouco desse forno e passear um pouquinho!

Por um momento, comemorou que não havia as guarda-costas de sua mãe, mas por um momento apenas. Saiu do carro e olhou outros dois carros, cercando o carro onde estavam. Seria mais uma visita chata ao parque vigiada de perto pelas guarda-costas. Enquanto pensava, o telefone de sua mãe tocou e ela se afastou de si; depois de um tempo, viu a mãe esbravejar no telefone. Aquilo começava a ser um fato frequente na sua vida. Ela entendia que, quando a mãe recebia um telefonema que precisava agir daquela forma, alguma coisa de errado aconteceu nas empresas. O roteiro era o mesmo: ela vinha até a filha, dava desculpas, falava que não podia ficar com ela até o fim e que precisava resolver uns problemas na empresa, mas depois voltaria e prepararia um de seus macarrões italianos que sabia fazer muito bem:

– Filha, me desculpa, a mamãe precisa resolver uns probleminhas, mas…

-S&T:FJ-

Ela estava no banco daquela praça, sentada com a câmera fotográfica em suas mãos. Aquela câmera tinha uma resolução melhor do que as câmeras que muitos pais que estavam no parque do pinguim estavam segurando. As guarda-costas permaneciam ali, para protegê-la.

Então, aquele era o famoso parque do pinguim que sua mãe tanto lhe falara, o lugar onde passou tantos momentos felizes ao lado de sua prima? Olhou para o imenso escorregador azul de pinguim no centro da imensa caixa de areia e pensou consigo mesma enquanto se preparava para fotografar aquilo:

– Será que algum dia eu vou ter uma amizade assim com alguém…

Tomoyo tentou fotografar a estátua do rei pinguim, mas não conseguiu. Duas meninas, uma de cabelos alaranjados e curtos, e outra com cabelos cinzentos, trançados e presos brincavam na imensa caixa de areia.** Não queria interromper aquele momento precioso de felicidade que elas estavam tendo. Esperou elas se esconderem em uma redoma para fotografar. Logo, logo, elas saíram de lá e se despediram, chamadas por suas mães. A garota de cabelos cinzas se despediu dando um selinho na garota de cabelos laranja, fazendo-a corar. Tomoyo levantou-se do banco e começou a andar pelo parque, distraída:

– Mal espero as viagens da minha mãe acabarem pra eu ter uma amizade assim com alguém…

Do outro lado do caminho no parque, Sakura corria animada, como se tudo fosse novo para ela. Touya a vigiava bem, a pedido do pai e porque não queria que nenhum menino no parque ficasse causando com sua pequena irmã. O pai das crianças, o homem de óculos e cabelos castanhos, distanciou-se um pouco para deixá-los mais à vontade e foi comprar um sorvete para os dois.

Sakura agitava as folhas secas das árvores, tocava nas flores e buscava brincar em todos os brinquedos que podia. Subia no escorrega, escalava o trepa trepa, entrava no balanço com Touya para imediatamente sair e ir pro balanço. Não demorava muito e voltou a correr. Correu como nunca pelos caminhos daquele parque, de olhos fechados.

– Abra o olho, mostrenga! Vai tropeçar em alguém…

– Ah, eu não vou tropeçar em ninguém não, Touya, para de ser chato. – Sakura mostrou a língua para o irmão e, de repente, as palavras de Touya se tornaram uma profecia que se realizava:

– Eu falei pra você, mostrenga!

Quando percebeu, Sakura tropeçou em uma menina com o mesmo tamanho que o seu, caindo em cima dela, com certeza, deviam ter a mesma idade. A menina usava um vestido azul bebê com babados e uma camisa branca por baixo do vestido. Usava sapatos pretos e segurava nas mãos uma máquina fotográfica. Touya correu pra ajudar a menina. A menina com a câmera em mãos olhava espantada com seus imensos olhos azuis-marinhos para a menina de cabelos castanhos curtos e grandes olhos verdes que estava em cima dela.

Era tão incomum aquilo tudo que desejou que ela nem saísse de cima de si. Nunca tinha tropeçado em ninguém antes, da mesma forma que era incomum para Sakura ver uma menina da sua idade vestindo um vestido daqueles e sapatos num dia de sol com uma câmera em mãos. Sakura vestia uma camisa regata com alças finas e uma bermuda naquele dia de calor, enquanto que aquela menina com a pele extremamente branca parecia desconhecer o que era um dia de sol para os dois irmãos Kinomoto. Touya agarrou a irmã pelo braço e retirou-a de cima daquela garota.

– Desculpa a minha irmã, ela é uma mostrenga, eu sei disso, vive correndo e fazendo barulho…

– Eu não sou mostrenga! Eu corri sim, fiz barulho sim, mas não sou nenhuma mostrenga! – Sakura gritava com o irmão com os dois punhos cerrados na altura da cintura. Não gostava de ser chamada de mostrenga. Sakura percebeu que a menina a olhava com um olhar penetrante e a cara de espanto e se desculpou com ela.

– Mil desculpinhas! É que eu tava correndo e… e daí eu encontrei você! Agora vamos fugir desse menino feioso e vamos brincar um pouquinho! – Sakura se contorcia, olhava para todos os cantos e tentava se acertar com aquela menina. Não deu outra. Puxou a menina pelo pulso e a arrastou até as plantas. A menina arregalou mais ainda os olhos com aquela atitude. Touya olhava de longe para aquela atitude inusitada. Parecia que aquela garota não era acostumada com aquilo.

-S&T:FJ-

– Essas são as begônias, esses são cravos silvestres, que é o símbolo da nossa cidade e o nome da minha mamãe, essas são girassóis e essas são as flores de cerejeiras! Meu nome significa flor de cerejeira! Pronto, agora você conhece meu nome!

Tomoyo conhecia todas aquelas plantas, pois as vira no jardim da mansão de sua família, onde estava hospedada em Tomoeda. Mesmo assim, deixou-se conduzir por aquela menina divertida, engraçada e um tanto barulhenta que a fazia se divertir com aquela alegria toda. Sentiu dentro de si uma coisa esquisita se remexendo no estômago que não sentia fazia tempo: um imenso sentimento de excitação e expectativa que tomava conta de si. Pela primeira vez em tempos, sorriu um sorriso genuíno, verdadeiro e espontâneo.

– Gostou das plantas? Anda, tira uma foto! Você tem uma máquina com você, não tem?

– Tenho sim, vou tirar.

Tomoyo apontou a máquina para as plantas e fez o que Sakura pediu.

– Você não é de Tomoeda, não é?

– Não, não sou não. Nasci aqui, mas vivi fora do Japão por um tempo até meu pai morrer. Tou voltando agora. Vim de Kyoto.

– Nossa! Seu papai morreu também? Eu perdi a minha mamãe quando eu tinha dois anos…

– Você não se lembra dela, não?

– Muito pouco…

– Eu digo o mesmo do meu pai…

– Não vamos falar disso não, vamos falar outra coisa… você deve ter tirado muitas fotos de muitas pessoas nas suas viagens…

– Não, pra falar a verdade. Eu quase não saio pra rua. Eu tiro foto das plantas e das pedras do jardim…

– Deve ser chato isso… mas vem aqui, eu conheço esse parque do pinguim todinho e vou te mostrar um montão de coisas pra você fotografar e levar de recordação! – Sakura segurou a menina pelas mãos e tentou levá-la para outro lugar, quando Touya aparece:

– Esse parque é muito grande, você não conhece ele não!

– Conheço sim!

– Conhece não!

Os dois irmãos voltaram a discutir e o pai dos dois apareceu para acalmar os ânimos:

– Vocês dois, se acalmem! Toma! Trouxe sorvetes pra vocês!

– Oba!

O homem estendeu os sorvetes para Touya e Sakura e encontrou-se com a nova amiguinha que Sakura trazia consigo:

– Vou precisar comprar mais um pra nossa nova amiguinha! – O homem agachou-se para vê-la melhor – Prazer, sou o pai da Sakura, meu nome é Fujitaka, e o seu, qual é?

A menina recuou com a presença de Fujitaka.

– Não se preocupa não! É meu papai e ele é o mais maravilhindo do mundo! Ele não vai te fazer mal não… – Disse Sakura para a menina. Fujitaka sorriu.

– Eu sou a Tomoyo… – Disse timidamente.

– Prazer, Tomoyo. Onde está sua mamãe?

– Ela tá trabalhando, teve que sair um pouquinho… tou com as guarda-costas dela.

Fujitaka olhou para as mulheres de preto que estavam atrás da garota e uma imensa moeda caiu em sua cabeça como se estivesse solucionando um enigma. Ele se levantou, olhou para elas e disse para si mesmo, em um tom baixo de voz:

– Ah… ela deve ter voltado… o marido morreu naquele acidente de avião… uma pena…

– O que o senhor disse? – Tomoyo perguntou para Fujitaka, contemplando-o com seus profundos olhos azuis-marinhos.

– Nada não. – Fujitaka agitou a cabeça e voltou a olhar para ela, sorrindo. – Vamos lá, Tomoyo, vou comprar um sorvete para você também…

No meio do caminho, depois de comprar os sorvetes, Fujitaka apresentou os filhos para Tomoyo:

– Você já deve conhecer os meus filhos…

– O seu nome é "flor de cerejeira", é isso? – Tomoyo olhava para Sakura e ela respondia com um sim com a cabeça.

– E aquele grosso ali é meu irmão Touya…

– Quem você chamou de grosso, seu monstro espacial?

– Chamei você sim, e daí?

Tomoyo voltou a sorrir. Sakura riu também e em um impulso, depois de comerem a casca dos sorvetes, puxou a máquina das mãos de Tomoyo e mostrou-a ao pai. Tomoyo, mais uma vez, se espantou com a espontaneidade de Sakura com ela, como se aquela menina a conhecesse fazia tempo.

– Papai, papai, tira uma foto da gente, vai?

Fujitaka olhou para a filha com um ar severo com o gesto que fez, por trás de seus óculos:

– Sakura, minha filha, você pediu "por favor" para sua amiguinha?

– Puxa vida, desculpa Tomoyo, me empresta a câmera pra gente tirar uma foto juntas? – Sakura olhou para Tomoyo com os olhos verdes suplicantes e com a palma das mãos juntinhas.

– Tudo bem, Sakura. – Tomoyo sorriu.

– Oba! – Sakura agarrou Tomoyo pelo pescoço e pediu ao pai;

– Anda pai, vamos logo antes que o nosso tempo acabe! Eu tenho que mostrar os brinquedos pra Tomoyo! eu tenho que brincar com a Tomoyo!

– Ótimo, Sakura. Faz uma pose. – Disse Fujitaka.

– Eu vou fazer essa mesma! – Sakura continuou agarrada ao ombro de Tomoyo com o braço direito e fez um "V" com as mãos do braço esquerdo. Tomoyo olhou a atitude da garota e sorriu espontaneamente, olhou para ela e seu rosto ficou rosado. E a foto saiu desse jeito mesmo.

– Ah, não tem jeito nem pra tirar uma foto! – Comentou Touya.

-S&T:FJ-

O resto da tarde foi uma tarde que Tomoyo não se esqueceu. Elas fizeram o percurso pelos brinquedos que Sakura tinha passado com o irmão, correram o parque todo, tiraram muitas fotos até o rolo da câmera se acabar que as duas nem perceberam direito. Se cansaram, ficaram deitadas na grama e contemplaram as nuvens do céu, imaginando padrões. Contaram o que cada uma fazia uma para a outra e, por fim, brincaram de esconde-esconde.

Tomoyo se escondeu na redoma próximo ao escorrega do rei pinguim, contando de um até dez, enquanto que Sakura se escondia em um arbusto próximo.

– Sete, oito, nove… dez! Aí vou eu, Sakura!

Parecia que a diversão nunca ia ter fim. Parecia que Sakura fazia o tempo ficar suspenso e ele não mais corresse. Nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes, nunca imaginou que aquela diversão tivesse fim. Queria, se pudesse, ficar brincando com Sakura, vendo seu sorriso e ouvindo as suas risadas que pareciam que nunca teria um fim. Adorava a cara dela de espantada, adorava quando ela corria e tentava fugir das suas investidas para pegá-la, mas ela sempre era mais rápida e alcançava a redoma antes dela. Ela tinha que voltar a contar de novo e a procurar Sakura de novo, mas ela não se importava. Repetir aquilo seria como se essa felicidade não tivesse fim, dava essa sensação. Para as duas. Sakura adorou se encontrar com aquela menina nova, vinda praticamente de outro planeta, com aquela máquina fotográfica imensa, que nunca vira antes. Ainda não tinha tido uma amiga, ainda não teve essa oportunidade. Se pudesse fazer com que aquela menina ficasse em Tomoeda, teria alguém para brincar todos os dias e partilhar os seus segredos. Mas a felicidade é uma daquelas coisas que vem fácil e acabam com a mesma facilidade com que começa. Sakura e Tomoyo aprenderam aquilo muito bem, naquele fim de tarde.

Quando Sakura se escondia de novo nos arbustos e Tomoyo contava novamente na redoma, agachada, os segundos que faltavam para encontrar Sakura novamente, um rugido de pneus apareceu no estacionamento do carro. Uma mulher de salto alto e cabelos cor de vinho saía do carro e clamava:

– Tomoyo! Cadê você? Vim te buscar.

As duas entenderam do que se tratava aquilo. Tomoyo saiu timidamente daquela redoma e foi se encontrar com a mãe. Sakura saiu do arbusto e foi ver quem era aquela mulher. Fujitaka olhava tudo a distância junto com Touya e teve mais certeza ainda do que deduzira naquela tarde acerca daquela misteriosa menina:

– Tou aqui mamãe. – Tomoyo apareceu e Sakura estava logo atrás dela.

– Se divertiu, filha? Vejo que você arranjou uma amiguinha… e então, como é que vai? – Sonomi agachou-se e olhou para aquela menina de olhos verdes que lhe era familiar de alguma forma.

– Você vai levar a Tomoyo?

As palavras daquela menina de certa forma cortaram o coração de Sonomi por dentro.

– Vou sim. Viemos de Kyoto, nossa casa é lá. Precisamos voltar… – Os olhos de Sonomi ficaram tristes na mesma proporção que os de Sakura.

– A gente vai se ver de novo? Nunca tive uma amiga, sabe… – Sakura praticamente suplicava pela permanência de Tomoyo.

– Não sei pequena… quem sabe um dia… – Sonomi passou as mãos pelo cabelo de Sakura. Ela ficou muito triste com o que fazia. Triste mesmo.

Sakura entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Correu para longe delas e Tomoyo ficou chocada e tentou segui-la:

– Pera aí! Eu nem me despedi de você…

– Eu já volto, espera um pouquinho… – Disse Sakura, olhando para trás e correndo com pressa. Em instantes, ela voltou trazendo uma flor em suas mãos:

– Leva com você, é pra você não esquecer meu nome! Se lembra, tá? Sakura! – Sakura puxou a palma das mãos de Tomoyo, colocou a flor em suas mãos, fechando a palma da mão dela. Seu nome e seu gesto fez um raio atravessar a cabeça de Sonomi. Era exatamente o nome da filha da sua querida Nadeshiko. Era exatamente o que Nadeshiko fez com ela há anos. Será que era a mesma pessoa? Será que era aquele futuro repetindo o passado?

Sonomi puxou Tomoyo pelo braço, para o carro e Tomoyo apenas olhava Sakura e Sakura apenas a olhava. Elas não queriam que aquilo acabasse tão cedo. Sakura correu até Tomoyo e, meio sem jeito e por pura inocência mesmo, abraçou com tudo a menina e deu um selinho nela, por acidente. As duas coraram e seus rostos ficaram imensamente vermelhos e quentes com a atitude. Não é necessário dizer o choque que Sonomi sentiu com aquele gesto, mas não o interrompeu. Apenas vasculhou com o olhar, todos os cantos daquele parque que podia enxergar, em busca de Fujitaka. Não o encontrou. Colocou Tomoyo dentro do carro e a menina olhou até o fim para Sakura e Sakura a acompanhou com seus passos e seu olhar, até onde foi possível, tentando imaginar, as duas, o dia que se encontrariam novamente…

Continua…

Notas finais: *A academia CLAMP realmente aparece em "CLAMP School detectives" e em "X/1999". **A menina de cabelo laranja se chama "Shinobu Handa" e da de cabelos cinza de chama "Momoko Naitou". Ambas são de "Shoujo Sect", é um anime curto, de três episódios, meio "ecchi", mas vale a pena conferir, a história delas é belíssima e essa cena da redoma tirei de lá…

Bem, o que dizer desse capítulo? Eu simplesmente, adorei ler e escrever! Foi tudo perfeito nele! Planejei um texto mais curto, mas aí ele foi crescendo, crescendo e ficou assim! O primeiro encontro delas! O próximo cap, vou falar do encontro delas na escola e sobre como elas se tornaram finalmente amigas! Podem ter certeza que esse encontro vai ter um impacto no próximo capítulo. Ah, prometi que esse cap lembraria de "Aoi Hana". Foi praticamente a mesma coisa, a Akira dá uma "flor azul" para a Fumi quando elas eram petiticas e a Fumi se lembra quem foi seu primeiro amor quando olha novamente para a flor que tinha guardado num livro: Akira! Hehehehe! E aqui vemos que o primeiro amor das duas foi… Siuuuu! Hehehe! Vou retomar esse cap mais pra frente e esse momento, pode ter certeza!


	9. A partir de hoje, seremos amigas!

Capítulo VIII

~A partir de hoje, seremos amigas!~

 _Uma nova aluna é apresentada na escola primária de Tomoeda, e Sakura percebe que conhece essa "pessoinha" há algum tempo…_

Na manhã de um dia de maio, no terceiro ano da escola primária de Tomoeda, na turma 3 – A, o professor Terada, um adulto alto de cabelos castanhos curtos e bem aparados, escrevia, de cima para baixo na lousa verde com o giz branco, os kanjis das palavras saber (知), mundo (世), grande (大), estrada (道) e tempo (時). Eles aprenderam com o professor de educação física que a leitura de kanjis de nomes pessoais segue o padrão japonês de leitura. Então, à medida que o professor escrevia, muitos alunos tentavam adivinhar que tipo de pessoa era aquela colega de classe, outros acharam que o nome da nova aluna era "Shiyo Oomichitoki", um nome muito engraçado, motivando risos de alguns alunos daquela sala. Outros, leram segundo o padrão chinês e chegaram a conclusão que ela deveria se chamar "Chisei Taitouji". Ninguém acertou.

Uma menina de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes olhava, do fundo da sala, aquelas letras e enxergava, meio que como se fosse uma vertigem, um "tomo", um "yo" e o padrão chinês de leitura para o sobrenome: "dai", "dou", "ji". Acertara, inconscientemente. A menina de olhos azuis-marinhos que estava de pé ao lado do professor com a cara séria fitava os alunos daquela sala tentando adivinhar que tipo de pessoas eram aquelas, como seriam seus novos colegas, se faria amigos. Quando veio de Kyoto, a escola era enorme e muito agitada, com estudantes de várias partes do país. Aquele colégio de cidade periférica era menor do que o que estudava antes e as classes tinham menos pessoas. Aqueles alunos era muito homogêneos e parecidos, o sotaque deles era diferente e eram mais calmos do que os de Kyoto. Fizera uma viagem ao interior do Japão e perguntava-se se daria bem com esse ar mais calmo daquela cidade, já que era acostumada com o movimento das grandes cidades.

– Pessoal, quero apresentar para vocês a nossa nova aluna. – Pigarreou Terada – Ela se chama Tomoyo Daidouji e veio de Kyoto…

Terada foi interrompido por um aluno que exclamou:

– Daidouji? Eu já vi esse sobrenome numa caixa de brinquedos do meu irmão…

– Com o tempo, vocês vão ter tempo para conhecer mais a respeito da nossa nova aluna. – Terada voltou-se para Tomoyo e a fitou, indicando o lugar onde se sentaria – Tomoyo, você pode se sentar naquela penúltima carteira, ao lado da Sakura – Terada apontou para a menina de cabelos castanhos que fitava a lousa como se estivesse tendo uma vertigem. A menina foi até o fundo da sala, acompanhada pelos olhares dos colegas de classe. Chegou a sua carteira, os alunos voltaram a se concentrar na aula, e Sakura olhou para a nova colega de classe e disse com um sorriso no rosto:

– Oi. Seja bem-vinda!

– Prazer, igualmente.

Ela não se esquecera facilmente daquela menina de cabelos castanhos. Agora, usando presilhas nas duas bandas no cabelo, ela cresceu, seu corpo amadureceu e estava mais robusto. E mais bonita. Abriu sua mochila e tocou no caderninho onde guardara aquela flor de cerejeira daquela menina que estava ao seu lado, quatro anos atrás. Quantas recordações! Mas fazia tempo demais, ela não devia se lembrar da tarde que se conheceram.

Tomoyo abriu a mochila e pegou seu material de escola: um caderno, um lápis, um apontador, uma caneta e… cadê a borracha? Ela se perguntava. Vasculhou por toda a parte da mochila e não encontrou. A menina de olhos verdes ao seu lado observava a inquietação da nova colega de classe. Olhou curiosa para ela e atravessou o espaço que separava as duas carteiras com a sua voz:

– O que foi?

– Minha borracha. Não tou conseguindo encontrá-la. Devo ter deixado em casa junto com os desenhos que eu fiz ontem…

Sem precisar pensar muito, Sakura pegou a borracha de coelhinho rosa que nem sequer tinha aberto (que seu pai tinha lhe dado no dia anterior, já que sua borracha estava demasiado gasta), tirou do plástico e deu para aquela menina desconhecida que sentia, de alguma forma, que tinha muito a lhe mostrar.

– Toma. Pode usar. – Sakura deu um sorriso para ela e Tomoyo fez cara de espanto.

 _–_ Jura? Não vai precisar não?

– Eu já tenho uma outra aqui que meu irmão me emprestou. Não vou devolver pra ele não. – Sakura sorriu. – pode ficar com ela, não precisa me devolver.

– Muito obrigado S… – Ela ia falar, tinha prestado atenção ao que Terada disse antes, tinha se lembrado da tarde completa que brincaram na primeira vez que esteve em Tomoeda, mas parou de falar pra deixar que ela lhe falasse, deixar aquela coisa tão bonita que era o nome pessoal ser apresentado por ela:

– Sakura. Meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto. Você é a Tomoyo, não é?

– Sim, sou. Tomoyo Daidouji. Prazer, Sakura.

– Eu vi o seu sobrenome em uma caixa de brinquedos da loja da senhorita Maki. – Sakura sorriu. E o professor Terada olhou para as duas com apreensão, e as duas entenderam que aquela hora não era o momento de ter conversas paralelas em sala de aula, como o professor alertara muitas vezes.

– Mais tarde a gente conversa, tá Tomoyo?

Tomoyo acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

A aula terminou e começou o horário do intervalo. Os alunos se levantaram e Tomoyo ainda guardava o seu material na mochila. Ela viu que Sakura estava cercada por três alunas e pareciam que combinavam alguma coisa com ela. Uma de cabelos cor de vinho curtos, a outra de cabelos encaracolados castanhos e a última de cabelos castanhos lisos usando óculos redondos. Elas saíram da presença de Sakura e se uniram ao fluxo de estudantes que saía daquela sala. Tomoyo terminou de guardar as coisas na mochila, se levantou com o obentou em mãos e sentiu uma mão puxar a barra da camisa preta da escola. Era Sakura.

– Oi, Tomoyo. Se importa de fazer seu almoço comigo hoje?

– Não, não me importo não. Vamos lá, Sakura.

S&T:FJ

Sakura levou Tomoyo para os jardins da escola. Em uma árvore grande que ficava no fim do pátio onde os alunos ficavam perfilados em fila, Sakura abria seu obentou e ofereceu à Tomoyo, que aceitou a gentileza. Tomoyo fez o mesmo com o seu e ofereceu um pouco do chá-verde que tinha na garrafa que levara para ela. Nem pareciam que eram recém-conhecidas faz poucas horas com a animação que se podia ver debaixo daquela árvore. Sakura segurou as mãos de Tomoyo e começou a acariciá-la entre seus dedos.

– Bem, Tomoyo, me conta mais sobre você… da sua família… você tem irmãos?

– Não, não tenho irmãos e nem pai. Só vivo com a minha mãe.

– Puxa vida, eu também só vivo com meu pai, mas também tenho um irmão chamado Touya, que é chato pra caramba, mas o amigo dele é uma gracinha! Ai, ai, ai Yukito! Yukito Tsukishiro é o nome dele! Eu amo ele de paixão! Ele é superhabilidoso e bonzinho comigo! – Sakura passou as mãos nas bochechas enquanto falava de Yukito. A garota se empolgara ao falar do rapaz que sempre amou. Tomoyo sorriu com a felicidade de Sakura. Sentiu-se feliz ao vê-la feliz também.

– Me empolguei, não foi? – Sakura se ajeita e volta a prestar atenção em Tomoyo – Bem, como eu tava dizendo, eu também não tenho a minha mamãe, ela se foi quando eu tinha dois anos…

– Somos duas. O meu pai morreu quando eu tinha dois anos também, num acidente de avião…

– Deve ter sido difícil, sem ele… mas você teve a sua mamãe, não foi?

– Até que sim, Sakura, eu quase não vejo ela. Ela anda sempre trabalhando.

– Ela faz o que?

– Trabalha numa fábrica de brinquedos. Ela é presidente das indústrias Daidouji.

Os olhos de Sakura arregalaram ao saber da profissão da mãe de Tomoyo.

– Ah, então é por isso que me lembro do seu sobrenome, é das caixas das pelúcias que eu tenho no meu quarto…

– Sim. – Tomoyo fechou os olhos e sorriu. – Mamãe é famosa, mas eu ainda não sou…

– Vai ser um dia… – Sakura pegou as mãos dela e ela sorriu. – O que você faz, Tomoyo, quanto tá em casa?

– Eu costuro, eu cozinho, desenho, eu canto, aprendo línguas, artes marciais, esgrima, quendô… – Tomoyo contava nos dedos e olhava para o céu, pensando nas coisas que fazia – Faço um monte de coisas… minha mãe me coloca em um monte de cursos, ela não tem tempo pra ficar comigo… ela faz isso pra eu não me sentir solitária…

Quando Tomoyo disse o que fazia, os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram mais ainda. Depois do choque, Sakura olhou com ternura para a garota à sua frente, corando as bochechas de leve, com um tom rosado. Sakura amava estar rodeada de pessoas que considerava mais habilidosas do que ela, para, quem sabe, aprender um pouquinho também.

– Hoe! Puxa vida Tomoyo! Foi você quem fez esse prato?

– Fui eu sim, Sakura. Às vezes quando não dá tempo e as cozinheiras da minha casa preparam. De resto, prefiro fazer tudo sozinha.

– Você cozinha, faz artesanato, artes marciais… puxa vida, Tomoyo! Nunca tive uma amiga tão habilidosa assim! Tava delicioso o prato, tá? – Sakura tocou nas próprias bochechas, como quando se lembrou de Yukito, fechando os olhos, pensando em como a menina na sua frente era habilidosa e Tomoyo corou. Como não tinha corado antes na vida. – E eu aqui só sou uma líder de torcida e fico batendo cabeça com a matemática… – Sakura sorria com sua ignorância e com sua falta de habilidade pras coisas.

– Sakura, ser o que você é, fazer o melhor de você no que você gosta de fazer já é tudo, não precisa fazer tudo o que eu faço se a gente não for capaz de amar…

Agora foi a ver de Sakura corar com o elogio.

– Bem, Tomoyo, é que… a pessoa mais habilidosa que conheci antes de você era a Rika… – Sakura desviou o olhar de Tomoyo e apontou ao longe – Olha ela vindo ali.

As meninas que estavam ao pé da mesa da Sakura no fim da aula se aproximavam. Tomoyo viu a garota de cabelos ruivos no centro, a garota de cabelos curtos e encaracolados à direita e a garota de óculos à esquerda, as mesmas garotas que estavam com Sakura no fim da aula.

– Vejo Sakura que você está conhecendo melhor a novata. – Disse Rika. – Bem que ela podia comer com a gente… mas você quis conhecer ela melhor e pediu pra deixar vocês mais à vontade! – Rika sorriu. – Prazer, sou a Rika Sasaki. Você deve ser a Tomoyo, não é? – Rika sorriu e estendeu a mão. Tomoyo fez o mesmo.

– Prazer Rika – Tomoyo olhou para as outras meninas e elas logo se apresentaram.

– Eu sou a Naoko Yanagisawa.

– E eu sou a Chiharu Mihara.

– Muito prazer, meninas.

– Vejo que a partir de hoje você vai ser nossa amiga, não é? – Disse Rika.

– Claro que sim, Rika! A Tomoyo tava me contando aqui que a mãe dela é presidente da Daidouji sei lá o quê e que ela cozinha, costura, desenha… faz um montão de coisas que nem você, Rika! – Sakura dizia animada as habilidades de Tomoyo.

– Olha, que interessante. Qualquer dia desses vamos marcar pra você cantar quando eu estiver ao piano…

– Vai ser um prazer…

– Aliás, Tomoyo, você já se inscreveu em um clube? – Perguntou Chiharu.

– Ainda não.

– Mas você já fazia parte de um clube antes? – Perguntou Naoko.

– Sim, era parte do clube de canto da escola que eu estudava em Kyoto. Eu canto até que bem… – Tomoyo gargalhou.

– Algum dia quero ter a chance de te ouvir cantar, Tomoyo. – Disse Sakura.

– Você vai ouvir, Sakura.

– Aliás, todas nós. Eu não faço parte de nenhum clube por conta das minhas aulas de piano. Mas a Naoko e a Chiharu são líderes de Torcida com a Sakura. – Disse Rika.

As três garotas fizeram sim com a cabeça.

– Acho que vou continuar no clube de canto. Tem um aqui, não tem?

– Tem sim, Tomoyo. – Rika respondeu – Vai lá e se inscreve no final da aula.

– Mas antes, Tomoyo, quero que você me veja no clube de líder de Torcida, eu e as meninas aqui!

– Vai ser legal, Tomoyo, anda e vai lá ver a gente. É a coisa que a Sakura mais gosta de fazer, fora ficar assistindo filmes de terror com muitos espíritos…

Naoko fez uma imitação de fantasmas com as mãos e os pelos nos braços de Sakura se arrepiaram de lembrar de uma coisa assim. A garota odeia fantasmas desde que seu irmão contava histórias de terror para ela.

– Hoe! Para com isso, Naoko! Eu não fico vendo isso não…

Todas as meninas sorriram e o sinal do intervalo tocou. As cinco garotas foram para a sala de aula e Sakura fez um pedido para Tomoyo:

– Me mostra alguma coisinha que você costurou, tá?

– Mostro, sim, Sakura. Aliás, vou fazer um só pra você!

S&T:FJ

No fim da aula, depois que se inscreveu no clube de música, Tomoyo foi ao clube de Sakura, Naoko e Chiharu e se encantou com o que viu. Coçou a mochila em busca da sua câmera de vídeo, mas ela não estava lá. O giro dos bastões, a agitação dos pompons, os movimentos de Sakura, até mesmo errando fazendo o bastão cair na cabeça ou mandando o pompom para longe, queria capturar tudo nas suas lentes, antes que eles se evaporassem com a ação do tempo efêmero. Não sabia quando seria a próxima viagem da mãe, não sabia se estaria com Sakura pelos próximos anos. A vida de uma mulher de negócios era tão agitada e fugaz quanto os movimentos que Sakura fazia. Uma memória em vídeo seria mais duradoura do que aquela flor de cerejeira que guardara no caderninho que começava a secar, descascar, empalidecer. Da mesma forma que as fotografias centenárias das famílias Amamiya e Daidouji, queria que Sakura perdurasse pelos séculos e séculos na forma daqueles vídeos. A felicidade dela era o que queria guardar para si, a imagem da pessoa que foi a sua primeira amiga, quando tinha apenas cinco anos.

Tomoyo correu até Sakura no fim do clube, segurou as duas mãos dela, fazendo Sakura arregalar os olhos; parecia que Tomoyo estava do lado de uma estrela do rock:

– Sakura, Sakura, você foi maravilhosa! Você foi demais! Você foi incrível mesmo…

– Mas eu errei muito, Tomoyo, acho que não fui tão bem não…

– Que nada! Você foi demais, você é demais! Eu posso te pedir uma coisa?

– Sim, fala.

– Posso te filmar, Sakura? De agora em diante, em cada atividade sua?

Sakura, constrangida com o pedido, encolheu a barriga e ficou um pouco incomodada com o pedido. Lembrou-se da seriedade e timidez dela quando chegou a escola, quando conversavam na árvore que vê-la assim toda estranhamente "agitada" a fazia sorrir; sentiu que o encontro delas era, de alguma forma, uma espécie de missão para Sakura, nunca tivera uma colega de classe assim antes:

– Tudo bem Tomoyo, se prefere assim…

– Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Sakura, você é demais! Demais mesmo! … Então… até amanha!

– Até amanhã, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo correu pela escada e se encontrou com as guarda-costas que a levariam para casa; as mesmas mulheres de preto de quatro anos atrás. Com um misto de sentimentos no peito, que iam do total constrangimento até a mais absurda alegria, Sakura olhou para Tomoyo subindo as escadas do pátio de educação física, suspirou, sorriu e disse:

– Se isso te fazer feliz, Tomoyo… eu também… nunca tive uma amiga assim como você…

S&T:FJ

Passadas alguns dias, Sakura e Tomoyo continuaram se vendo e se conversando, como colegas de escola. Tomoyo filmava Sakura e entregava para Sakura seus obentous e chás, Sakura agradecia e elogiava a comida que a garota fazia e reparava quando ela não fazia a comida, só de sentir o gosto. No meio de um desses intervalos, Tomoyo retirou da mochila um presente e o entregou para Sakura. Estava muito bem embrulhado. Sakura rasgou o embrulho e ficou surpresa com o que tinha no pacote.

Uma boneca de pano, com a cara dela. Tinha um chapéu rosado sem abas, com um detalhe amarelo, uma gravatinha borboleta da mesma cor do detalhe e um vestido rosa. Sakura ficou muito vermelha com o presente de Tomoyo, mas estava satisfeita; era uma mostra das habilidades de Tomoyo que ela pedira para ver:

– Você quem fez, não foi?

– Fui eu sim, Sakura! Toma, é pra você!

– Sou eu quem está aqui, não é?

– Sim, é você mesma.

– Posso chamar ela de Tomoyo, então?

– Tomoyo? – Tomoyo teve um choque, lembrou-se de uma velha lenda, arregalou seus olhos cor de mar profundo, parou para pensar um pouco e disse, sorrindo. – Pode chamar sim…

– É que é pra eu sempre me lembrar de você… você mesma me disse que não sabe se vai ficar muito tempo por aqui, não é?

– Se for do destino, a gente se encontra, Sakura… – Tomoyo tocou nas mãos de Sakura e a garota retribuiu o gesto de carinho.

Depois de receber aquele presente, o coração de Sakura se sentiu obrigado a dar para Tomoyo um presente equivalente, fruto de seu sangue e suor, para quem sabe, ela se lembrar dela também, caso se separassem.

S&T:FJ

O objetivo de fazer um presente a partir do seu próprio sangue se tornou uma coisa concreta e real para Sakura, coincidentemente. Sakura pediu para o velho pai, Fujitaka, um pano com estampas de cerejeiras, linha, agulha e tesoura, pois queria fazer um quimono. Fujitaka, surpreso com aquilo, pois Sakura não era boa com artesanato, sorriu e comprou para ela ao saber das razões da filha. Um presente para uma nova amiga, a partir do presente que ela recebeu dela, um belo ursinho com a sua imagem e com o nome dela, Tomoyo.

Sakura costurou até mais tarde no dia que recebeu o material de costura do pai fazendo o presente, até as uma da manhã. A tesoura sem ponta não cortava direito o tecido da yukata, e Sakura apelou para uma tesoura com ponta que pegou escondida no escritório do pai. Ao cortar o tecido, Sakura cortou a palma das mãos com a tesoura. Isso causou muita dor para ela. Cerrou a boca com força para não chamar a atenção do pai e do irmão que dormiam. Correu até o banheiro, abriu a torneira e viu seu sangue vermelho escorrer na pia branca em meio ao ardor provocado pela água em contato com o corte. O corte começou a estancar, mas foi profundo o bastante para continuar a sangrar. Sakura passou antisséptico, encheu a mão de gazes e esparadrapos e continuou a costurar e a cortar o pano, com a mão enfaixada, agora com mais cuidado. Fez isso até as três da manhã e caiu no sono.

No dia seguinte, custou a acordar e Touya foi ao quarto despertá-la. Sakura gritou com ele, mas arregalou os olhos ao ver o relógio que dizia que eram sete e meia. Estava atrasada. Levantou-se com tudo da cama, escovou os dentes e trocou-se de roupa. Touya percebeu a mão enfaixada e os olhos vermelhos de sono, com o quimono costurado ao lado, cheio de gotas de sangue.

Ao descer para tomar café, Fujitaka lhe deu uma bronca e viu o mesmo que Touya viu, mas não falou nada. Desceu as escadas com passos barulhentos e comeu seu café da manhã apressada.

– Gochisousama! – Sakura agradeceu pela comida.

– Mas tinha que ter um sono de mostrenga mesmo hein? Acordou parecendo um monstro! Come como monstro, anda como monstro, dorme como monstro! – Touya debochou da irmã.

– Eu já disse que não sou nenhum monstro! Eu tava trabalhando num presente muito especial para minha amiga Tomoyo!

Fujitaka olhou para Sakura por trás de seus óculos quadrados e falou sério para Sakura.

– Sakura, estou indo para a faculdade. Posso te pedir uma coisa?

– Fala papai.

– Sobe lá no seu quarto e pega a tesoura que você pegou do meu escritório e me traga aqui.

Sakura arregalou os olhos.

– Mas como o senhor…

– A sua mão, minha filha. Você tava tentando cortar o pano e não consegui, não foi?

– Sim, papai. Foi sim…

– Sakura, se precisar de ajuda, conte comigo. Não quero que você se machuque mais ainda.

Sakura entendeu as preocupações do pai e foi correndo pegar a tesoura. Entregou para ele e disse:

– Tá aqui, papai. Desculpa tá?

– Tudo bem, Sakura. Quando eu voltar, vamos terminar juntos o presente, tá?

– Obrigada! – Sakura abraçou o pai e Touya a puxou para ir para a escola. Dento das mentes e corações de Fujitaka e Touya, estava presente uma imensa dúvida em comum: quem era a pessoa para quem Sakura fazia aquilo e se arriscava a cortar as mãos?

– Sakura, mais uma coisa… quando a gente terminar o quimono, quero conhecer quem é essa pessoa para quem você costurou isso aqui, tá? – Perguntou Fujitaka, sorridente.

– Tudo bem, papai, vou chamar ela aqui, você vai gostar dela!

S&T:FJ

Nos dias que se seguiram, Sakura não conseguiu participar do clube por causa da mão. Em vez disso, ficou arrumando o almoxarifado onde ficava o material do clube e fazendo faxina ao redor do gramado, recolhendo as folhas secas, para não abrir mais o corte. Foi quando fez um segundo curativo na enfermaria da escola, Tomoyo foi atrás de Sakura para saber o que tinha acontecido, já que a garota não dava nenhuma resposta que convencesse Tomoyo; era como se Tomoyo soubesse quando Sakura mentia e quando não mentia, baseada nas horas de filmagens que tinha dela, registradas nas fitas que sempre assistia:

– Sakura, Sakura, o que aconteceu? Porque a sua mão tá machucada a semana toda?

– Não tá mais não, Tomoyo, agora o corte cicatrizou, nem preciso usar mais curativo. – Sakura sorria e coçava a cabeça.

Tomoyo olhou desconfiada para Sakura e não acreditou nela.

– Acho que vou até a sua casa hoje pra saber o que foi… vou perguntar pro Touya, Sakura. Não gosto de te ver assim, nem gosto de você mentindo pra mim…

– Você teria coragem?

– Claro que sim! Eu me preocupo com você…

Sakura, vendo que não adiantava fugir das perguntas de Tomoyo e percebendo que ela realmente cumpriria a promessa, soltou um suspiro e disse:

– Tomoyo… quer jantar em casa hoje? Meu pai e meu irmão querem te conhecer, vai ser legal, meu papai cozinha como ninguém.

– Um convite para jantar na sua casa, Sakura? Hoje? – Tomoyo ficou surpresa com o convite e arregalou a cara como se tivesse visto um dos fantasmas que tanto amedrontam Sakura. – Eu vou adorar conhecer sua família, Sakura! – Tomoyo segurou tão firme nas mãos de Sakura que parecia que havia uma prensa apertando elas. – Eu vou conhecer o Touya, o Fujitaka, o Yukito! Eu tou tão animada! Ah, Sakura! Como eu tou feliz! – Tomoyo segurou o seu rosto e fez uma cara de deslumbramento tão grande quanto os modos hanyan de Sakura ao ver Yukito jogando futebol pelas grandes da escola Seiju. – Eu vou vestir meu melhor vestido, se prepara, Sakura!

– Tá certo, Tomoyo! Eu sabia que você ia ficar feliz… – Sakura sorriu e as duas voltaram para a sala, de mãos dadas, porque Tomoyo estava animada demais para soltar as mãos de Sakura.

Na saída da aula quando voltavam para casa, Sakura conversava com Touya sobre o convite que tinha feito para Tomoyo:

– O quimono nem tá limpo ainda e você convidou ela?

– É que ela tava insistindo, mano, eu não posso mentir pra ela… ela é minha amiga… – Sakura olhou cabisbaixa para o chão, enquanto patinava.

– Bem, a gente precisava lavar ele mais uma vez no alvejante para tirar a mancha de sangue… a mancha tá bem ralinha, espero que ela não perceba. – Touya ficou contemplando as nuvens quando pensou no quimono, mas olhou para a irmã para provocá-la – Mas você é tão mostrenga, Sakura, que seu sangue parece de monstro pra não ter conseguido limpar na primeira lavagem! Mostrenga!

Touya se divertia debochando da irmã mais nova e se divertia mais ainda com a chuva de socos que recebia dela. Sakura só parou de bater no irmão quando um rapaz de óculos redondos e cabelos brancos se juntou aos dois:

– Ai, ai, ai, Yukito! – Sakura ficou hanyan e puxou o rapaz pelo braço. – Vamos, Yukito, você vai jantar em casa hoje, você vai conhecer a Tomoyo! Eu tou tão feliz…

S&T:FJ

Tomoyo vestiu um vestido azul-esverdeado, com babados amarelo-claro nas golas e nas mangas e um chapeuzinho de mesma cor, com abas. Chegou acompanhada pelas guarda-costas em um carro preto. Seguiu o endereço dado por Sakura num pedaço de papel. Estava na mesa, acompanhada por Touya e Yukito, os dois rapazes mais populares da Seiju. Touya era um rapaz de cabelos espetados e curtos, popular entre as garotas e famoso por suas habilidades nos esportes, principalmente futebol. Tomoyo se lembrou de uma camisa de futebol azul grená que era de seu pai, autografada por um certo jogador de nome Cruyff, obtida em uma de suas inúmeras viagens para a Europa. Corou ao se lembrar do pai, corou ao olhar para Touya e percebeu que suas orelhas eram idênticas às de Sakura. Yukito era um rapaz de cabelos prateados e óculos redondos no rosto, o personagem das confidências mais íntimas de Sakura. Era um rapaz gentil e bondoso, muito prestativo, alto-astral e muito preocupado com ela. Tomoyo entendeu porque Sakura era muito apaixonada por ele, não tem como não se apaixonar por Yukito, seja garota ou garoto.

O homem de cabelos castanhos bem aparados como os de Touya e oclinhos quadrados era Fujitaka. Tomoyo o conhecia das confissões durante as sonecas que sua mãe fazia, onde ela praguejava inconscientemente o nome dele quando se lembrava de Nadeshiko. O homem que se casou com a amada prima de sua mãe, Nadeshiko, e era chamado de imprestável por ela. Ao observá-lo, descobriu que nem tudo era o que parecia, mas ficou arrepiada ao saber que tudo, desde a história de sua mãe ao seu encontro com Sakura, de alguma forma, estava conectado.

Fujitaka preparou um jantar especial e caprichado, com a ajuda de Touya, Yukito e Sakura. Tudo para receber a nova amiga de Sakura e conhecer a pessoa que tinha mexido com o coração dela de forma especial. Tomoyo foi apresentada por Sakura para o pai, ao irmão e para Yukito e mostrou todos os cômodos da casa para ela antes do jantar, a foto da mãe de Sakura na cozinha, que Tomoyo reconheceu muito bem quem era a pessoa daquela foto, inclusive seus bichinhos de pelúcia das indústrias Daidouji. Tomoyo explicou a eles quem era, da mesma forma que fez com Sakura e eles ficaram admirados; Fujitaka e Touya conheciam bem quem era a menina à sua frente:

– Está deliciosa, senhor Kinomoto! A Sakura elogia muito a comida do senhor, estou encantada.

Sakura corou.

– Que é isso, Tomoyo! Coma à vontade, você está em casa, aqui não tem miséria não, tá?

– Tudo bem, Sakura. Estou encantada em poder conhecer o senhor Touya e o senhor Yukito… – Sakura deu um leve beliscão em Tomoyo para que ela não revelasse mais do que era necessário. – Muito admirada com os dois.

Touya, Yukito e Fujitaka sorriram entre si por causa das maneiras muito polidas de Tomoyo.

– O prazer é meu, Tomoyo. Fico muito satisfeito em poder conhecê-la.

– Eu também, Tomoyo. Fica a vontade.

– Sabia, Tomoyo, que você é a primeira amiga que a Sakura traz aqui em casa? – Disse Yukito, comendo uma tigela enorme de comida. Sakura ficou vermelha como pimenta.

– Que… que… é isso Yukito! As minhas amigas são muito ocupadas pra eu chamar elas; a Naoko faz piano junto com a Rika, fica difícil chamar elas aqui em casa pra jantar…

– O importante, Sakura, é que você finalmente tem uma amiguinha pra poder brincar, passear e compartilhar seus pequenos segredos juntas. – Disse Fujitaka. – Eu fico feliz que seja uma pessoa como a Tomoyo, que seja a Tomoyo; com certeza você queria uma amiga como a Sakura, não é? – Fujitaka sorriu.

– O senhor é uma pessoa encantadora, senhor Kinomoto! E o senhor tem filhos encantadores também! – Tomoyo ficou deslumbrada., juntou a palma das mãos em um grande sorriso.

– Me chame apenas de Fujitaka, Tomoyo. Você já é de casa…

Todos sorriram com a polidez de Tomoyo e, no final da janta, ela até mesmo se ofereceu para lavar a louça, mas Fujitaka e Touya não deixaram, ela era a hóspede daquela noite. Era tão raro lavar a louça para Tomoyo, era uma coisa que ela fazia somente quando fazia sua arte culinária na cozinha.

Quando estava para se despedir, Sakura ficou triste. Queria que ela ficasse até a noite, quem sabe dormisse, mas Tomoyo não veio preparada para passar a noite na casa de Sakura e a professora de inglês esperava na mansão. Sakura correu até o quarto e pegou o embrulho para Tomoyo, onde estava o quimono. Tomoyo o abriu e ficou muito feliz com o que viu. Um quimono feito por ela, estampado com cerejeiras.

– Para você não se esquecer de mim também, tá? Da mesma forma que eu nunca vou me esquecer de você também, Tomoyo! – Sakura sorriu e deu um abraço apertado nela. As duas coraram e as guarda-costas entraram na casa e apressaram Tomoyo para que ela entrasse no carro. Ela se despediu com tristeza de Sakura e dos demais Kinomotos. Sakura a acompanhou até o portão de casa, observada de longe pelos olhares do pai e do irmão, e pediu mais um tempinho para as guarda-costas.

– Papai, ela é…

– Sim, meu filho, a filha da Sonomi, a prima da sua mãe. Eu só vi ela duas vezes. No nascimento da Sakura e…

– Ela era aquela menina que a gente brincou naquele dia no parque do pinguim, não foi?

– Se lembrou, Touya? Faz tanto tempo isso… será que a Sakura se lembrou também?

– Eu só pude me lembrar pelas guarda-costas… não sei se ela ainda percebeu, mas não acha estranho, papai, elas se darem bem em tão pouco tempo? E olha que a Sakura é assanhada do jeito que ela é, mas essa menina tem um ar estranho…

– Não existem coincidências, Touya, só…

– O inevitável (hitsuzen)… – Touya sorriu – Era inevitável elas se encontrarem, não é?

– E olha que a Sonomi jurou nunca mais voltar para Tomoeda depois da morte de Nadeshiko; ela deve ter mudado com o tempo depois que o marido dela morreu… o que achou dela, filho?

Touya deu um sorriso e disse:

– Acho que essa menina é tudo o que a Sakura precisa pra encontrar um pouco de alegria e paz na vida…

– Você acha que ela já encontrou?

– Encontrou o que? – Touya fez uma cara de confusão, mas depois olhou para o pai, mostrando que tinha entendido o que ele tinha dito. – ah… não sei papai, mas tá no caminho…

– Mesmo sendo uma menina?

– Mesmo sendo uma menina…

No portão, Sakura e Tomoyo se despediam, e Sakura lhe faz uma revelação:

– Tomoyo, eu sei quem é você; você é a menina que eu encontrei no parque naquele dia, não foi? Faz tempo isso, não é? – Sakura sorriu. E Tomoyo ficou admirada. Ela se lembrou de Sakura desde o dia que a viu na sala de aula, pela primeira vez.

– Desde quando, Sakura?

– Desde que eu te encontrei de novo, sua baka!

Tomoyo sorriu e disse:

– Sou sim, guardo até hoje aquela foto que seu pai tirou da gente…

– Jura!? Ah, como eu tou feliz, Tomoyo, com isso tudo! – Sakura deu um abraço em Tomoyo. – Eu pedi tanto pra me reencontrar com você e finalmente, a gente tá juntinhas de novo!

– Sakura… eu acho que a minha mãe vai ficar em Tomoeda, ela tá muito ocupada com os negócios em Tóquio e não acredito que ela vai voltar pra Kyoto tão cedo… por isso, quero te pedir uma coisa…

– Mas que bom, Tomoyo! Você não vai partir! Como você me deixa feliz! – Sakura tornou a abraçar Tomoyo. – O que você quer pedir?

– Posso ser sua amiga, Sakura? – Tomoyo segurou as mãos de Sakura de forma suplicante. Sakura olhou para ela espantada e gargalhou:

– O que foi, Sakura?

– Você já é minha amiga, Tomoyo! Desde aquele momento que a gente se conheceu no parque…

– Mas naquela vez eu não era ainda sua amiga, eu não tive a chance de passar mais tempo com você e… – Sakura tapou os lábios de Tomoyo com a ponta dos dedos.

– Tomoyo, eu tenho uma certeza, uma certeza aqui dentro de mim, que a gente ia se encontrar um dia, mesmo que o mundo fosse plano e fizéssemos caminhos diferentes, a gente ia se encontrar…

– Mas porque você diz isso?

– Porque eu sinto que eu te conheço a mais tempo do que eu acho que te conheço, Tomoyo! Não sei porque… mas meu papai diz que nada nessa vida é por acaso…

Tomoyo sorriu:

– Então tá certo, Sakura! Preciso ir! – As guarda-costas deram sinal de que estava ficando tarde e a porta do carro se abriu. – Então, Sakura… posso ser sua melhor amiga?

– Pode sim, Tomoyo, pra quem mais eu contei do Yukito, e… – Sakura ficou vermelha ao falar do rapaz, e Tomoyo saltou do carro e deu um beijão na bochecha de Sakura, fazendo seus olhinhos verdes revirarem.

– Ah, Sakura… eu te amo! Você é demais!

– Tá, Tomoyo, vamo a calmarno! Vamos com calma!

Tomoyo entrou no carro, abriu a janela e gritou a plenos pulmões:

– A partir de hoje, melhores amigas para sempre, Sakura!

– A partir de agora, melhores amigas para sempre, Tomoyo! … – O carro se distanciou e Sakura voltou para casa, sem jeito; Touya, Fujitaka e Yukito sorriam com a ação inusitada de Tomoyo. – Nossa como a Tomoyo é estranha quando fica animada… Hoe! – Sakura sorriu.

S&T:FJ

Sentada em uma poltrona da mansão, tricotando, Sonomi observava o relógio e a imensa foto de Nadeshiko e do marido, penduradas na sala daquela mansão. Olhou para o marido e pensou "não foi um mal marido, não foi mesmo", mas amava mais ainda a Nadeshiko, seu eterno amor. É claro que seu marido não se casou enganado. Sabia perfeitamente onde estava se metendo, quem era Sonomi Amamiya. Lembrou-se do dia que Tomoyo nasceu e das palavras que ouvira dele no dia três de setembro daquele dia, quando Tomoyo nasceu:

 _Flashback:_

– _Você acha que vai ficar fora daqui pra sempre, Sonomi? Não vai desejar voltar para Tomoeda?_

 _– Eu quero distância desse lugar, você sabe disso muito bem…_

 _– Não existem coincidências, Sonomi, imagina se algum dia a nossa filha decide voltar aqui e descobre quem foi Nadeshiko? Se encontra com ela, encontra-se com a filha dela…_

 _– É exatamente isso que eu quero evitar…_

 _– Não tem como parar a roda do destino, Sonomi. O futuro simplesmente acontece…_

 _– Você está filosófico hoje, não é?_

 _– Eu só quero que a minha Tomoyo seja muito feliz, por mais que ela sofra, que ela encontre a pessoa que vai fazer ela feliz, por toda a vida dela…_ _isso você e nem ninguém pode impedir, a felicidade dela e o sofrimento que ela vai passar até alcançá-la…_

Sonomi estava catatônica. Seu flashback apenas foi rompido pela voz de Tomoyo entrando naquela casa. Tomoyo correu até ela e lhe deu um abraço apertado.

– E a professora de inglês, mamãe?

– Dispensei ela e pedi pra ela voltar amanhã. Quero te deixar mais à vontade, filhota!

– Brigada, mamãe! Eu tou tão feliz que nem sei se ia me concentrar no inglês direito… – Tomoyo deu mais um abraço na mãe.

– Como foi, minha filha, a visita na casa da Sakura?

– Mamãe, foi mágico! Eu já te falei da Sakura, não foi? – Disse Tomoyo. Sim, Sonomi sabia de tudo sobre Sakura, onde ela morava, o que ela fazia na escola, o que ela fazia durante a folga, quem eram os pais e amigos dela, tudo captado pelos vídeos que Tomoyo filmara de Sakura. Via sempre o ar extremamente animado de Tomoyo quando o assunto era ela, como nunca tinha visto Tomoyo ficar animada antes. Sakura se tornou para Tomoyo uma espécie de vício, de hobby, uma espécie de coisa rara que precisava ser mantida e captada a cada rolo de câmera, a cada fita gravada. Sonomi pensou que era porque Tomoyo não sabia se ficaria tempo demais em Tomoeda para aproveitar a amizade com a nova amiga, mas de todas as amigas de escola que Tomoyo tivera, ela nunca foi tão obcecada por uma como Sakura. Sonomi ficou com medo do rumo que as coisas estavam tomando.

– E eu já te falei que ela é a filha da Nadeshiko, não é? A pessoa mais especial para mim…

– Mamãe, olha o que ela fez; um quimono com estampas de cerejeira! – Tomoyo abriu a peça de roupa e mostrou para a mãe, e Sonomi reparou nas manchas de sangue mal lavadas da roupa. Arregalou os olhos com o que viu e Tomoyo percebeu:

– O que foi, mamãe? Algum problema?

– Não, minha filha, não foi nada. Eu só estou muito contente que você tenha conseguido arranjar uma amiguinha em Tomoeda; ela até te fez um quimono, não foi? Faz o seguinte filhota: vai pro quarto e veste lá pra mamãe ver e a mãe vai te contar uma novidade!

– Mamãe, eu estou ansiosa por essa novidade… – Tomoyo corou o rosto e subiu a quarto.

Ao ver o quimono, Sonomi se lembrou das roupas que Nadeshiko fizera (ou tentara fazer) para ela e ficou com uma feição triste, nostálgica e abatida. Levantou-se da poltrona, foi até o retrato do marido, mais uma vez e olhou para o quadro, refletindo em tudo aquilo que ele tinha dito:

– Realmente a gente não pode parar o destino, não é? Você sempre me dizia isso; eu só voltei pra Tomoeda porque o meu trabalho me exigiu. Eu pensava que aquele homem também tivesse mudado de ares, mas ele continuou aqui, não foi? O que eu mais temia aconteceu: nossa filha se encontrou com a filha de Nadeshiko. Eu não posso fazer mais nada. Interceda por mim aos deuses da nossa nação para que a nossa filha nunca tenha que sofrer nas mãos da filha de Nadeshiko conforme a própria Nadeshiko tinha previsto; que o destino da minha filha seja totalmente diferente do destino que eu tive, do amor que eu tive por você… Nadeshiko…

Tomoyo urgiu em vestir o quimono feito por Sakura e também reparou na leve mancha de sangue que havia ficado nele. Em vez de ficar chocada, a garota ficou ainda mais animada com o que vira. A face de Tomoyo ficou muito vermelha pensando no imenso sacrifício que Sakura teve que empreender para deixar o quimono pronto. Sentiu dentro de si que precisaria fazer um sacrifício maior ainda por ela; não por competição, mas por afinidade, amizade, amor; precisava mostrar para ela que a amava muito:

– Sakura, esse quimono deve ter dado trabalho de fazer, não foi? Você mesma me disse que era ruim em artesanato, mas, mesmo com todas as dificuldades do mundo, você fez ele… só pra mim. – Tomoyo deu um abraço em si, no quimono que vestia, fechando os olhos. – Você cortou a mão, derramou seu sangue e suor fazendo-o para mim, isso não tem preço, Sakura! Eu nunca vou lavar ele! Nunquinha! Nunca vou querer que essa mancha do seu sangue saia dele… Por isso, Sakura, vou costurar pra você, vou fazer roupas pra você! Quero cantar para você! Saiba, Sakura, que você já é uma pessoa muito especial para mim, que você já é a minha heroína e a pessoa mais corajosa do mundo, você não sabe o quanto; desde aquele dia no parque, desejei te encontrar, te rever, nem que fosse nos meus sonhos e então você me aparece com esse presentão. – Tomoyo tornou a abrir os olhos e percebeu que seu rosto estava quente e algumas lágrimas escorriam nas suas bochechas e sorriu quando um dado pensamento atravessou sua mente na velocidade da luz, deixando um impacto de um raio em sua mente. – Eu sei que o normal é ver meninas procurando meninos, namorando meninos, mas… mas… não sei se me vejo ao lado de um menino mais, não sei se vou encontrar um menino com a mesma alma que você tem, como o mesmo espírito, com a mesma alegria… Mesmo que eu seja rejeitada e ignorada pelo mundo, sou capaz de mover os céus e a terra para ser feliz do seu lado… se assim você desejar… Sakura!

Terminando suas reflexões, Tomoyo desceu as escadas vestida com o quimono, voltou à sala, viu sua mãe ao lado do retrato do pai e ouviu a melhor notícia do mundo que poderia ter ouvido da boca da mãe, naquele momento:

– Filha, nós vamos ficar em Tomoeda… para sempre!

~Sakura&Tomoyo:Finalmente Juntas~

Fim do arco I

Início de um novo arco…

Continua…

Notas finais: Eu tenho muito a dizer desse capítulo! Quis publicá-lo ontem mesmo, escrevi como louco, mas finalmente ele está pronto! Eu amei escrevê-lo! De paixão! Acho que um capítulo vai ficando melhor que o outro! E o que vocês estão achando? Só a minha opinião não vale! xP Bem, vamos aos pontos:

Os kanjis: eu estudo kanjis e ainda não entendi como o kanji de "saber" adquire a pronúncia kun (japonesa) "Tomo", mas tudo bem! hehehe! Adorei aquela cena na lousa, Terada escrevendo o nome dela, todo mundo rindo e se perguntando (sobrenomes japoneses não são tão longos e "Oomichitoki" é grande pra caramba!). Imaginei uma chegada séria de Tomoyo, essa cena da chegada pode ser vista no fim do episódio 11 do anime e no mangá também, com a cena da borracha e tudo que a Tomoyo guarda no fundo do baú de memórias que era protegido pela carta escudo, mas não com os detalhes que eu coloquei aqui! Amei ver que a Sakura se lembrou dela desde o encontro na praça, por isso, o nome correto! hehehe! A senhora Maki que eu citei é a senhora Maki Matsumoto, da loja de brinquedos. Ela é vista, em detalhes, no episódio da carta pulo e da carta tiro, quando aparecem as cartas mágicas; ela não aparece no mangá.

A árvore que elas se encontram é muito especial para mim, é a árvore que eu coloquei no fim da minha primeiríssima fic "Sakura e Tomoyo: o primeiro beijo", que pode ser acessada no fanfiction(ponto)net ( s/11572066/1/Sakura-e-Tomoyo-O-primeiro-beijo). Seria uma cena simples, mas me empolguei e o último cap ficou com 12000 palavras. "Sakura: o primeiro beijo" é uma reedição dela, mais compacta e com enredo diferente. Se não fosse ela, não escreveria a trilogia.

Uma coisa que acredito que caprichei aqui foram as reações imprevisíveis de Tomoyo. Quando ela vê Sakura no clube, quando ela sabe que vai jantar na casa de Sakura. Bem típico do mangá e do anime e fico feliz em conseguir resgatar esse momento explosivo da Tomoyo. Ah, e aquele jantar, e aquele quimono! Hehehe! Teve Hitsuzen, teve tudo; Sonomi ja prevendo o pior; essa história se passa antes da narrativa do anime e, por isso, não tem carta Clow. Tomoyo já era apaixonada por Sakura e consciente da sua sexualidade desde cedo! Uhu! \o/

Eu pensei em vocês, caros fãs de Sakura/Syaoran que me acompanham, eu pensei no canon, e os próximos capítulos serão feitos da história de Sakura e Syaoran. Meus amigos que me acompanham sempre, prometo não me estender muito com esses dois, mas entendam; é necessário existir Sakura/Syaoran para existir Sakura/Tomoyo. Eu sei, o caminho é longo e chorado, mas no fim… vai dar tudo certo! Podem ter certeza que sim! Pois a história do nosso ship não acaba aqui. Ela apenas sofreu uma pausa! Bem, e isso! ;)


	10. E bem, e o resto?

Capítulo IX

~E bem, e o resto?~

O resto da história de Sakura e Tomoyo é o resto da história de Sakura, a capturadora de cartas, escrita nos arquivos de Naoko Yanagisawa. Um resumo dela pode ser visto nos parágrafos a seguir.

Depois desse dia, depois de semanas, meses e anos, a amizade de Sakura por Tomoyo se fortaleceu, à medida que o amor de Tomoyo por Sakura ganhava intensidade. Sakura descobriu que tinha poderes mágicos, abriu o livro das cartas chamadas "Clow", encontrou um rival da China por quem se apaixonou, se declarou para Yukito, recebendo uma negativa dele, capturou todas as cartas Clow, inclusive uma carta final, bem difícil de capturar, junto ao rapaz que aprendeu a amar, falou que amava o rapaz da China, o rapaz voltou pra China, mas jurou voltar só para ela.

O rapaz voltou para as férias de verão no ano seguinte, ela beijou o rapaz, Tomoyo foi pra faculdade, estimulada por uma resposta positiva sobre um livro que tinha escrito. Sakura estava triste com isso, mas muito animada com uma resposta que recebeu da prima do rapaz que amava da China:

– Ele vai voltar no começo da semana de aulas, você vai ver! – Dizia Meiling, a prima do rapaz.

Notas finais: Não tenho muito o que falar dessa drabble, só dizer que ele serve pra orientar vocês sobre a cronologia da fic. Comecei essa fic pelo final, depois voltei ao nascimento de Sakura e Tomoyo, como Machado de Assis fez com "Dom casmurro" (capítulo curto também! Uhu!). Agora estou situando os fatos entre o começo da amizade entre Sakura e Tomoyo e do retorno de Syaoran ao Japão entre os eventos de "Sakura Card Captors", "Sakura: o primeiro beijo" e "Sakura e Tomoyo: a primeira vez", nessa ordem, essas últimas, minhas duas fics. Não é necessário ler elas pra continuar esse texto, mas é recomendável para saber a origem de alguns eventos que vou desenvolver aqui. ;) Para quem já leu, fiquem a vontade e aproveitem!


	11. Aquele que ela esperou

Capítulo X

~Aquele que ela sempre esperou~

 _Sakura está com as amigas e Yamasaki saindo de casa, quando, de repente, se encontra com a pessoa que ela sempre esperou…_

Durante todo o tempo que esteve ao lado de seu pai e de sua mãe, Chiryu sabia que seu pai Syaoran e sua mãe Sakura foram muito felizes durante todo o tempo que estiveram juntos, até o último dia da vida de seu pai, quando Sakura agarrou as mãos dele e agradeceu por toda a felicidade que ele tinha dado para ela. O sorriso estampado no rosto do seu pai sempre foi uma memória constante, a que ele mais amou de seu pai, a última que ele deixou na terra. Ele sempre buscou se sacrificar pela mãe, pela família, pelos filhos e irmãos de Chiryu, disso ele tinha certeza e não havia o que condenar no pai nesse aspecto. Sakura era uma esposa fidelíssima, essa era a imagem que todos que amavam o casal tinha em mente e jamais aceitaram qualquer suspeita que pudessem abalar a relação desses dois. O casal mais shippado do Japão, até o último dia da vida de Syaoran.

Se havia duas coisas que o filho dos dois queria guardar em mente (afinal, se não fosse pelo amor que os dois sentiram, infinito enquanto durou, ele não existiria). Por isso, todas as vezes que Sakura e Syaoran lhe contavam para ele a história dos dois, não pedia para que começasse pelo momento em que se encontraram, tumultuado e turbulento, mas sim, o momento que se reencontraram novamente… essa cena ele conhecia a descrição de cor e salteado.

S&T:FJ

Estava ela, Sakura, em sua casa, acompanhada pelos seus dois guardiões, Kero e Yue (na forma de Yukito, é claro), seu pai e seu irmão prontos para começar mais um dia. O pai iria para a faculdade para trabalhar e Touya e Yukito, para a faculdade para estudar; Kero ficava em casa o tempo todo assaltando a geladeira e jogando videogame. Sakura iria para a escola. Seus pais e irmãos saíram mais cedo do que o habitual e tudo caminhava para ser mais um dia como os outros, exceto pela visita de seus amigos, que já anunciava que aquele dia, seria especialmente incomum.

Rika, Chiharu, Yamasaki, Naoko… os quatro estavam lá, sentados na mesa de jantar da casa Kinomoto, jogando conversa fora, ajudando Sakura a lavar e secar a louça do café da manhã e se recordando dos bons tempos, se recordando da ausência de Syaoran e Tomoyo e da falta que os dois faziam.

Tomoyo havia partido hoje mesmo para a faculdade em Tóquio. Pulou três anos na escola e foi direto para a faculdade via vestibular. Lembrar do que Tomoyo havia feito fazia Sakura sentir pontadas no peito como se a amiga tivesse cortado o coração dela. Vestir as roupas da escola Seiju, ver seus amigos vestindo o terno azul-claro e as calças e saias azuis-marinhos as mesmas roupas que vestiram seu irmão Touya, Yukito e Tomoyo foi algo doloroso naquela manhã. Nunca pensou em se separar de Tomoyo, ela era seu pilar que a sustentou esses dois anos que nem mais via Syaoran e sustentou até aquele momento que ela deveria acreditar nele, acreditar na promessa dele, por mais difíceis que estivesse sendo para ele fazer com que a família entendesse a decisão dele de voltar para o Japão e virar futebolista e não ingressar na academia militar como Meiling fazia, como todos os Lis deveriam fazer. Sakura aceitou o que Tomoyo disse, por mais que em alguns momentos, Sakura parava para pensar se o que fazia era correto.

Sakura ela era uma adolescente em pleno desabrochar e muito popular na escola por ser parte das líderes de torcida com Naoko e Chiharu e recebia muitas propostas e olhares masculinos; a distância é algo que pode abalar uma relação, mas o que mais abalou o coração de Sakura e os sentimentos dela por Syaoran foi o que ela e Tomoyo fizeram na madrugada de sábado para domingo num quarto de um rancho de Fukushima.* Aquilo foi surreal e meio que precipitado, meio que uma curiosidade de duas garotas que estavam explorando a sua sexualidade. Tudo bem, já aconteceu e só elas duas sabiam. Foi com sua melhor amiga, então, não tinha com que se preocupar, apesar de achar relações homossexuais a coisa mais estranha do mundo. Não, não era homossexual, pensava isso balançando a cabeça, mas suspeitava de Tomoyo. Suspeitava de si mesma. Quando Syaoran partiu para a China pela primeira vez, naquele avião, não berrou, não chorou, nem esperneou, nem desmaiou como quando Tomoyo partiu definitivamente de sua vida para o mundo. Não, não acreditava nisso, mas não via problema nenhum se fosse com Tomoyo, uma pessoa que conhecia bem demais, mas o que os vizinhos iam dizer? Os colegas? A família? Não, não podia ser… Syaoran a esperava, os outros rapazes a esperavam.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, na frente do espelho do quarto, com Kero entretido com o videogame, Sakura foi chamada para a vida real por Rika, que abriu a porta do quarto; Kero congelou na hora:

– Sakura, a gente tá te esperando lá embaixo e você aqui, jogando videogame?

– Ah… é que… eu tava conferindo se eu salvei o jogo direito, só isso…

– Sakura, sua danada! – Sakura coçou a cabeça com a língua entre os lábios e Rika deu um leve tapa na testa – Vamos, vai!

Rika puxou Sakura escada a baixo e as reflexões sobre a sua sexualidade ficaram sepultadas em seu cérebro, daquele dia em diante, mas enquanto colocava a mochila nas costas e saía com os amigos daquela casa amarela que era seu lar rumo à escola, outra pessoa ocupou seus pensamentos: Syaoran.

Saudade é uma coisa engraçada que afeta cada pessoa de uma forma diferente. A dor no seu peito que Tomoyo fizera com a sua partida estava fresca em seu coração e doía e Sakura pensou, talvez ardesse mais quando o sangue do peito esfriasse um pouco como quando a gente bate o joelho, mas seus olhos marejavam de saudades quando se lembrava de Syaoran.

Aquele momento que ele ergueu a espada para o corrimão de aço descontrolado que avançava contra eles e ela transformava a carta névoa em carta Sakura era uma das inúmeras lembranças que fluíam em seu cérebro naquele caminhar até a escola. Isso não era apenas hoje.

Lendo e relendo as cartas que ele escrevera para ela e que ele não pode enviar durante aqueles anos todos na China, durante o mês passado todo que Meiling ficara hospedada em sua casa era algo doce. Tinha um namorado que a esperava e era louco por ela. Ela, assim como Chiharu e Yamasaki, deveria logicamente ser louca por ele. Ela, no fundo, no fundo, também esperou pela volta dele. Vai que acontece alguma novidade com as cartas Clow que nem a carta vácuo, quem a ajudaria além de Eriol e Kaho na distante Inglaterra? Era Syaoran. Ele conhecia das cartas, ele treinou anos na China só para capturá-las.

E também havia outra coisa: Syaoran era um rapaz que se preocupava com a limpeza da casa, dos estudos, sabia cozinhar e lidar com frituras, lidava com responsabilidades facilmente; em suma, era um bom rapaz, além de ser muito bonzinho, falava várias línguas, era educado e refinado e estava voltado ao Japão por ela, pelo amor que os dois sentiam um pelo outro; o que Sakura poderia ter desejado de melhor? Syaoran, talvez, fosse o homem que Sakura desejou passar a vida toda. Sim, a vida toda, até que a morte ou coisa pior os separasse. Essa era a visão que Sakura sempre teve de Syaoran.

Andando pela rua, com os olhos marejados com a lembrança dele, Sakura, meio que pensando no diabo e o diabo aparecesse na sua frente, viu Yamasaki, Rika, Naoko e Chiharu abraçarem um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos de mesma cor com o mesmo uniforme escolar que eles, segurando um urso com asas no braço direito flexionado e a alça da mochila presa à sua mão direita. Era ele. Depois que os amigos se desgrudaram dele, correu até ele e deu um abraço apertado nele, naquele que ela sempre esperou, para ver se era verdade mesmo:

– Syaoran-kun, é você mesmo?

– Sim, sou eu, Sakura, eu voltei, agora para ficar… para sempre em Tomoeda…

Aquelas palavras também significavam que ele voltara para ficar para sempre ao lado dela também. Parecia coisa de sonho, de mangá, de novela aquilo, mas era verdade. Ele voltou. Sakura chorou tanto no banco da escola no colo dele com aquilo que quando começou as aulas naquele dia, chegou atrasada porque teve que ir para a sala de aula carregada pelos ombros de Chiharu e Syaoran. O professor Terada, que dava a primeira aula do dia, ficou surpreso com Sakura que ponderou em mandá-la para a ala hospitalar, mas nem precisou, Sakura imediatamente se acalmou com um calmante que recebera de Naoko e um copo de água com sal e açúcar de Rika. Aquele dia de aula naquela nova escola apenas estava começando para eles e pensava Sakura, começava com o pé direito, repleto de novidades.

Sakura, Chiharu e Rika ficaram em uma sala, enquanto que Syaoran, Yamasaki e Naoko ficavam em outra. A distância de tempo que Sakura ficou de Syaoran até a hora do intervalo era tremenda e achava injusto ter que ficar esperando por dois tempos de educação física e dois de matemática para rever Syaoran… como ela odiou matemática naquele dia, odiava ter que se encontrar com Syaoran novamente em cinco horas de aulas, pensou, naquele dia nem deveria ter aulas, tinha que passar o dia todo com ele e pronto! Na casa dela ainda por cima! Mas e se Touya aparece na hora H, em que eles estivessem, sei lá, se pegando no sofá, como fica? A bronca que levaria seria para mais de metros… para quem esperou por anos, aquelas horas eram piores, piores…

Acabaram-se as aulas e Sakura puxou Syaoran para o banco da escola logo assim que ele saiu, antes mesmo de comerem os obentous, sem nem conversar com as amigas para fazer com ele o que tinha em mente faz tempo: se beijarem furiosamente debaixo de uma árvore, como sempre via Yamasaki e Chiharu fazerem e ela só na vontade… até mesmo via Naoko com um e com outro se beijando pelos cantos e ela só segurando vela com Tomoyo.

– Syaoran-kun, desculpa, mas é que… a Chiharu e a Naoko tavam me tirando e… ah! Eu tava numa seca desgraçada…

Mentiu. O que havia feito com Tomoyo na madrugada de sábado para domingo no rancho em Fukushima? Era os momentos que via as amigas com namoradinhos que faziam Sakura questionar seu amor por Syaoran e a certeza da volta dele. Só de ver Tomoyo solteira recusando uma série de pretendentes bonitos e populares a fazia ficar feliz, mas nem isso contava mais nesses últimos tempos, porque Tomoyo era esquisita e muito esquisita. O fato é que Sakura definitivamente enterrou a experiência que tivera com Tomoyo no rancho depois que Syaoran voltou… ela não contava mais, era carta fora do baralho, foi só uma molecagem que fizera com a amiga, banal e fugaz… Sakura sustentou essa visão durante um tempo, tempo e tempos.

– E outra: o meu irmão fez obentou de cebola hoje! Tinha que ser hoje, Syaoran-kun, logo que você voltou… – Sakura se agarrou a Syaoran e chorou lágrimas de crocodilo.

– Tudo bem, Sakura, não vou fugir daqui, sempre vou estar do seu lado, mas tem uma condição…

– Que condição é essa, Syaoran?

O sinal tocou e os dois voltaram para a sala e Sakura ficou morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que Syaoran escondia, mas ele ainda não revelou. Mais dois tempos de física e dois de biologia. Era carma, dizia Sakura; quem manda querer ser médica? Ficou agoniada com aquele tempo todo até rever novamente Syaoran e se contorceu tanto na carteira que a professora chamou a atenção de Sakura várias vezes com a agonia da garota. Queria passar o dia todo com Syaoran, mas não podia, não enquanto os dois tinham aulas e Syaoran talvez não gostasse dessa pressa toda. Se acalmou e esperou até que a hora chegasse para reencontrá-lo pensando nisso. Após uma longa aula sobre répteis onde perguntaram até mesmo se a existência de dragões era possível, lá estava ele, esperando na porta, para irem para casa, juntos. Rika e Chiharu até saíram do lado de Sakura para deixar a amiga mais à vontade. Foram para o parque do pinguim e conversaram no caminho contemplando o céu alaranjado e o belo por do sol que fazia em Tomoeda; até parecia que a natureza se desculpava com eles após a tortura toda que passou para rever Syaoran.

– Você está me dizendo, Syaoran, que não sabe se vai ficar aqui?

– Sim, Sakura, minha mãe queria que eu me alistasse na academia militar e virasse cadete. Minhas irmãs já são policiais e ela queria que eu seguisse o mesmo caminho…

– Syaoran-kun, isso não tem nada a ver com as cartas, não é?

Syaoran baixou a cabeça e não voltou a tocar no assunto das cartas.

– Sakura, isso tem mais a ver comigo; minha mãe é uma mãe tigre e quer me ver fazendo sucesso no Japão; se eu não der certo como futebolista aqui enquanto meu visto de estudante durar… ela para de me ajudar… só tenho mais três meses…

Foi a vez de Sakura ficar de cabeça baixa.

– Sua família não entende nada de amor, Syaoran…

– Sakura! – Syaoran segurou os ombros de Sakura e levantou o queixo dela – Eu não quero que você fique assim, eu não quero ver você de cabeça baixa enquanto eu estiver aqui, tá me ouvindo? Eu voltei pra te fazer companhia, ficar do seu lado, é isso que eu vou fazer… está certo?

Os olhos de Sakura voltaram a ficar marejados e Syaoran capturou um fio de lágrima com as costas do dedo indicador. Syaoran estava sério, com olhos fixos nela, quando como se diz a verdade.

– Eu não quero te ver chorando, tá bom? Eu só quero que você continue dizendo… que vai ficar tudo bem…

– Vai ficar sim, Syaoran. Vai ficar tudo bem… eu estou com você agora… você vai passar no teste do Tomoeda Rangers, eu tou vendo isso… vai ser futebolista de sucesso…

– … quem sabe eu jogue até no Real, Sakura!

– E vai mostrar pra sua família que sabe o que é amar!

Os dois sorriram, Syaoran segurou Sakura pela cintura, rodopiou com a namorada com a alegria que sentiu e quis que Sakura sentisse isso também, com a possibilidade remota de jogar no Real Madrid e fazer sua família entender o amor dos dois. Com tanta felicidade armazenada no peito, os dois voltaram aos amassos no banco do parque até o pôr do sol. Sakura não quis se desgrudar de Syaoran e o levou direto para casa, atrasada para o jantar, para desagrado de Touya.

Continua…

*Se quiserem saber o que essas duas fizeram, leiam "Sakura e Tomoyo: a primeira vez", desse mesmo autor…

 **Notas finais:** O que dizer depois de não atualizar por quase um mês? Isso não vai se repetir! Prometo que vou postar com mais frequência. Estive durante esse mês de setembro planejando muito essa fic, pensando e repensando capítulo por capítulo que eu planejei e cheguei a seguinte conclusão: se eu continuar a postar e a escrever com essa frequência, termino essa fic até março de 2017. Palavra de autor! Que o Mago Clow me ajude nas duas horas que dedico por dia à esse projeto! Agradecimentos especiais a todos os que favoritaram essa fic e estão comentando! Beijão pra vocês! (queria poder agradecer com mais… se eu pudesse… )


	12. O teste no Tomoeda Rangers

Capítulo XI

~O teste no Tomoeda Rangers~

 _Syaoran voltou decidido para o Japão cumprir dois objetivos: continuar o namoro com Sakura e mostrar para a família que poderia se virar sozinho sem eles…_

O jantar na casa Kinomoto não poderia ter sido mais alegre pra uns, surpreendente pra outros e particularmente incômodo para uma pessoa: Touya.

Sentado na mesa da cozinha, observando o rapaz de olhos castanhos ao lado de Yukito, Touya encarava Syaoran com um misto de indiferença por fora e fúria por dentro. O sempre ciumento irmão de Sakura nunca tolerou que o rapaz que um dia veio ao Japão para roubar as cartas Clow e chamar ele para a briga mano a mano estivesse agora sentado à sua mesa, jantando do seu arroz, bebendo do seu suco, beijando a sua irmã. Não entendia como aquilo poderia acontecer, mas simplesmente repetiu em sua mente a frase que seu pai lhe disse repetidas vezes: vamos acreditar no futuro.

Em uma das pontas da mesa, de frente a Fujitaka, estava Kero, engolindo uma tigela de arroz na mesma velocidade que bebia um copo de chá e ainda repetindo. Kero era indiferente se Syaoran voltara ou não, o que importava era que ele não ligasse com os gastos com comida que o guardião dava para os Kinomoto e com o vício de Kero com o videogame, que virava as noites. Fujitaka teve que colocar também um videogame na sala por causa disso, para não atrapalhar o sono de Sakura. Qualquer coisa a Sakura me encolhe com a carta pequeno para eu comer mais, dizia ele consigo. Quem gostasse da Sakura tinha que gostar dele também.

Na outra ponta da Mesa, Yukito apenas desejava o melhor para Sakura. Sabia que a garota sempre o amou muito quando ela era mais nova e sabia que o sentimento não havia se perdido com o tempo, pois o "ai, ai, ai, Yukito" sempre estava presente na fala dela. Apenas havia se transformado. O sentimento de querer bem de um e de outro era mútuo. Um amor não correspondido, mas que se correspondia das formas mais surpreendentes possíveis. Há muitas formas de amar, ele sabia disso. Esperava que Syaoran pudesse amar Sakura como um homem responsável: visando o bem dela muitas vezes acima do seu. Casamento, namoro e noivado é sacrifício, é compreensão, de todas as partes envolvidas, o mesmo de diz do namoro.

Fujitaka estava especialmente alegre e animado com Syaoran e não parava de fazer perguntas ao rapaz. Perguntava como foi o tempo na China, o que sentiu com a ausência de Sakura e como eles mantiveram em pé uma relação dessas por dois anos mesmo sendo jovens, visto que Sakura sempre aparecia com um rapaz na porta de casa, da escola. Em suma, o fazia se sentir bem naquela mesa de pensamentos tão conflituosos. Quando Fujitaka disse isso, viu uma veia se dilatar na testa do rapaz. Sorriu. Era uma fofura a relação desses dois e achava que deveria virar um livro, uma novela, um mangá, anime… Lembrou-se quando conheceu Nadeshiko e fazia muitos paralelos das duas histórias.

– Syaoran, meu filho, não fique com ciúmes. Se fosse pra dar errado teria dado errado. Olha você ai! Você voltou, meu caro! – Fujitaka deu um tapa nas costas do rapaz, que tossiu e ficou vermelho ao saber que era fácil para o professor decodificar seus sentimentos.

– Vocês não sabem como foi difícil para mim; dei uma bota em todo mundo da minha família pra vir aqui!

– Meus pêsames para a encrenqueira. – Disse Kero. Touya sorriu.

– Ah, por falar nisso, como vai sua prima, Shoran? Lembro que a Sakura me falou que vocês dois eram namorados…

– Eu era, mas era mais uma coisa que a minha família achava bom. Bem, sabe como é, um tio, uma tia fala que seria a melhor coisa do mundo se a gente se casasse… mas eu cheguei aqui e a Sakura… bem… a Sakura foi uma coisa que meu coração escolheu… – Syaoran ficou vermelho como pimenta e Sakura também, com uma cara boba de apaixonada. Touya fez uma cara debochada. Sakura quis brigar com Kero pelo comentário, afinal, estava com Syaoran mas tinha muita consideração por Meiling, mas deixou de lado.

No fim, todos sorriram, mas Fujitaka falou que era tocante a história dos dois.

– Ele vai ficar pra sempre sim, né Shoran! – Sakura deu um beliscão na bochecha do namorado. – E ai de você se não passar no teste, ouviu?

– Senhor Fujitaka…

– Me chame apenas de Fujitaka… – O arqueólogo sorriu.

– Okay, Fujitaka, minha presença aqui em Tomoeda não é nada garantido…

– Como assim? – O arqueólogo arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– Eu preciso passar no teste do Tomoeda Rangers. Se eu não passar… minha mãe não vai me sustentar aqui por muito tempo… ela só meu deu o suficiente para eu passar só até acabar os testes… se eu não me firmar… vou ter que voltar… como eu disse, eu enfrentei fundos e mundos para estar aqui e a Meiling me ajudou muito. Ela quer me ver me sustentando aqui…

Touya e Kero olharam para Syaoran com mais atenção depois do que o garoto disso, afinal, ele era trabalhador e valorizava isso.

– Acho que você me disse uma coisa parecida na sua última visita…

– Sim, Fujitaka. Eu estava no South China AA de Hong Kong. Eles me falaram que se eu fosse pro Japão eles não me aceitariam de volta… saí de lá brigado até com o presidente do clube. Preciso reconstruir minha vida aqui, mostrar pra Sakura que eu voltei. Mostrar pra minha mãe que eu sou capaz…

– Quando vão ser os testes?

– Nesse sábado, de manhã.

– Nossa, tão cedo?

– Sim. O Tomoeda Rangers tem pressa para arranjar novos jogadores por causa da janela de verão e vai iniciar os testes amanhã mesmo. Amanhã vão ser os testes de posição de campo. O resultado sai em uma semana.

– E depois? E se você passar? – Perguntou Touya, curioso com o rapaz.

– Bem, se eu passar, tem mais outros dois testes, um de resistência e outro em uma simulação real de jogo. Se eu passar nos dois, eles vão pedir exames médicos, exames psicológicos, uma burocracia enorme. No final, primeiro de julho tou dentro, no sub-17.

– Esse Tomoeda Rangers… pede muito, mostra pouco resultado, agora pra subir pra segunda divisão… nem isso… – Touya revirou os restos da refeição pensando na tempestade em copo d'água que o pequeno time fazia pra contratar jogadores.

– Eu não tenho cidadania japonesa, Touya-san, só um visto de estudante. É mais difícil pra mim…

O olhar agressivo de Touya para Syaoran tomou leves contornos de piedade e compreensão.

– Que posição você quer jogar, Syaoran? Goleiro, zagueiro, meia, atacante… – Perguntava Sakura, com olhos ansiosos para ele, como se sentisse a aflição que ele sentia.

– Meio campo de ligação que atue pelas alas. Sou bom na criação das jogadas pelos flancos, tenho velocidade, drible, arranque e ataco se precisar. Como o Zidane, como o Raul… galáticos… – A última palavra dita foi um gancho para que Syaoran tivesse seu momento hanyan e anulasse o mundo ao seu redor, pensando nos jogadores de seu time de futebol preferido.

O chinês sentiu que o que acabara de dizer deu um nó no cérebro de todos daquela mesa, exceto Touya e Yukito que eram do clube de futebol na escola. Sakura não demostrava a confusão em sua mente, mas assoviava como se o que Syaoran falou tivesse uma importância colossal, afinal Zidane era um nome conhecido pelas cartas que recebeu de Syaoran e das notícias da TV da copa de 98, na França, na sua época de cardcaptor.

Findado o jantar, Fujitaka deu um abraço no potencial futuro genro e desejou toda a sorte do mundo para ele. Sakura fez o mesmo, presenteou Syaoran com uma bela camiseta branca de David Beckham que ele desejou tanto receber e lhe custou a mesada do mês (pois Meiling disse para Sakura dar para ele quando voltasse). Syaoran agradeceu e só não beijou Sakura porque era na frente de Fujitaka. Mesmo assim, a noite de Syaoran com os Kinomoto só acabou quando Sakura deu um beijão nele na porta de casa, olhando de esqueira par ao irmão, para desagrado de Touya. Para se vingar, Touya e Kero fizeram um pequeno teatro, debochado e cheio de gesticulações com as mãos:

– Syaoran-kun! – Dizia Touya.

– Sakura-chan! – Dizia Kero.

Os dois deram olhares embasbacados para si e falaram de forma melosa.

– Mas que milagre aparecer por aqui!

– Vim lhe trazer esse humilde presente.

– Ah, você não devia ter se incomodado!

– De maneira alguma!

– Vamos entrar para tomar uma xícara de chá…

– Não seria muito incômodo?

– Ah, de maneira alguma, queira entrar, por favor…

– Depois da senhora…

Kero e Touya andaram até a sala andando de lado (no caso de Kero, voando) sem desgrudar os olhos um do outro e sem piscar, sem deixar de sorrir. Sakura correu para eles com uma chuva de socos e beliscões.

S&T:FJ

O dia do teste havia chegado e uma fila de aproximadamente trezentos rapazes como ele se formava na frente dos portões do Tomoeda Rangers. Eram trezentos rapazes, mas apenas trinta e três passariam na primeira etapa. Era gente que veio de escolinhas de futebol, gente da base infantil do próprio Tomoeda Rangers, que precisava refazer os testes para mostrar o seu valor, garotos rejeitados de outros testes em outros clubes, mais vezes quanto ele próprio, parentes de jogadores de futebol e outros atletas e filhos de sócios e amigos da diretoria do clube.

Tinha que admitir que passar de primeira era uma coisa para os gênios do futebol, mas ele tentaria passar custe o que custasse, apensar de ainda não se considerar nenhum Raul González Blanco ou um Zinedine Zidane da vida. A balança pesava contra ele, ele sabia disso, toda vez que observava um carro chegando trazendo um rapaz ou vendo outro garoto cercado de gente de terno e gravata, possivelmente os pais ou amigos dos pais. Ouvia também murmúrios de outras pessoas, falando do desempenho de fulano e sicrano nos dribles, como ele veio melhorando vez após vez e como beltrano de tal era bom nisso e naquilo. A cabeça de Syaoran fervilhava pensando nesse tipo de coisa, sobre o quanto o mundo estava contra ele, sobre o quanto havia gente com mais vantagem do que ele, mais história do que ele, japoneses e ele chinês, oprimindo-o, apertando-o, mas uma mão gentil tocou em seu rosto e ele voltou a sonhar em se ver jogando com Casillas, Roberto Carlos…

Era Sakura. Se Syaoran tinha uma coisa a se orgulhar, era de ter Sakura ao seu lado e por ser a única pessoa com uma namorada acompanhando ele naquela fila, segurando a mochila dele. Esses nerds japoneses, pensava ele, nem tempo para namorar tem de tanto estudar, mas na China tinha gente assim e não tinha nada o que se orgulhar, mas foi um pensamento fugaz que lhe deu mais um pouco de alegria. Sakura sorriu. Não queria comida que ela oferecia, pois os testes do dopping seriam feitos naquela manhã, conforme a documentação que recebera do clube, dias antes.

Os funcionários do clube se aproximaram e a hora estava chegando. As correntes do portão foram progressivamente arrastadas nas mãos e o teste se aproximava. Syaoran pediu para Sakura esperar por ele no parque do pinguim, pois não queria sentir o peso da presença dela, mas o beijo que Sakura lhe deu, além de arrancar olhares curiosos e furiosos dos rapazes próximos à si deu mais ansiedade nele. Começava a passar mal, precisava se conter. O teste estava lá e a fila estava andando…

Seu coração pulsava constantemente como se seu peito fosse explodir. Foi dividido na fila conforme a posição que escolhera. Meia de ligação era a segunda maior fila, atrás dos centroavantes. Eram apenas cinco vagas e cerca de cinquenta rapazes. As chances eram de dez para uma do mesmo jeito. Era o trigésimo sétimo. Olhava os jogadores serem chamados, o auxiliar técnico dando sorrisos gordos para os rapazes que, reconhecendo, estavam cercados de gente na fila e magros sorrisos para os demais que nem conhecia. Quando chegou a sua vez e viu que era chinês, olhou com uma cara de indiferença que fazia Touya ser amigo. Contou nos dedos quantos sorrisos gordos ele dera: uns 11. Era um time de futebol completo, selecionado apenas por ele. Como ouvira, eram jogadores da base e filhos de sócios que o velho treinador, vestido de boné, apito, cronômetro e jaqueta esportiva do time, possivelmente conhecia. O mundo definitivamente estava contra ele.

Syaoran se acalmou depois de ver o desempenho desses mesmos rapazes que receberam sorrisos gordos do treinador. Não eram tão diferentes dos demais que via treinar e não tinham nenhum adereço a mais. Sentiu-se mais confiante, mas sabia que o planeta bola era um lugar inóspito. Seu empresário era o velho Wei e ter empresários e contatos poderosos era tudo. Sem isso, nada de bola, por mais talentoso que pudesse ser. Era esse monstro que corroía as entranhas de Syaoran. Respirou fundo. Chegou a sua vez de ser testado.

Entrou em campo, com um time já em atividade e foi posto na sua posição, ala meia de ligação. Driblou, deu passes, roubou a bola, como tinha que fazer e até mesmo criou uma clara chance de gol que o centroavante não aproveitou. Sentiu que foi melhor que os preferidos do treinador e se esforçou ao máximo, tendo em mente o beijo que Sakura lhe dera e a vontade de ficar no Japão. Enquanto os outros jogadores ficaram cerca de dez, quinze minutos, Syaoran sentiu que havia ficado apenas cinco minutos. O treinador indiferente o sacou de campo e colocou mais um rapaz que dera sorrisos gordos. Era o fim, pensou.

Sentiu a faca entrar no coração. Fora tolo o bastante para pensar que iria ser aprovado, passaria no teste quando o mundo do futebol é feito de preferidos e os bons jogadores ficavam na sobra de alguma árvore da periferia. Isso não era diferente no Japão. Lembrou-se que, só por ser um Li, foi aceito no South China AA, o auxiliar técnico só olhou o nome dele e colocou ele no time. Agora que estava no Japão, tinha motivos de sobra para pensar que o universo estava contra ele. Não tinha padrinhos, ninguém sabia quem era a família Li. Triste, mas verdadeiro.

No fim de todos os testes, ouviu o auxiliar cochichando com outro treinador:

– Ele não, é imigrante… só quer visto…

– Quanto tempo a gente vai amargar na terceira divisão? Os sócios já estão chiando…

– Uma hora a gente sai…

– Que uma hora que nada! Pensa na nossa necessidade…

– Nós sempre fomos um time pequeno e não vamos deixar de ser…

– Pensando pequeno, você vai continuar pequeno…

No fim do treino, a lista dos trinta e três. Trinta e dois nomes foram ditos e Syaoran não estava na lista. O coração dele dava choques a cada nome dado, mas parou quando sentiu que seu nome não seria mais dito. O treinador parou de falar e os rapazes foram se dispersando. Mesmo que fossem trinta e três vagas, as trinta e duas estavam boas para ele, pensou. Pegou a mochila e saiu de lá com uma dor no estômago que aumentava com o tempo. As lágrimas ficariam para quando Sakura não o visse, no seu quarto, no pequeno apartamento. Andando lentamente, rumo ao portão, sentiu uma mão tocar o ombro e olhou para trás: era o auxiliar técnico que o olhou com cara feia:

– Li, Syaoran. Vire à direita e vá a secretaria. Pegue os documentos, as roupas… volta aqui semana que vem. Não me decepcione, tou colocando meu cargo à disposição apostando em você e não nos outros rapazes.

– Não vou decepcionar…

Syaoran olhou sério para o treinador, pegou as coisas e saiu. O treinador, de alguma forma, sentiu que aquele rapaz não decepcionaria.

S&T:FJ

Sakura levantou a cabeça do banco onde estava no parque do pinguim e viu Syaoran se aproximar, com o rosto sério. Pensou um milhão de coisas, pensou o pior. Seu coração se contorcia com a ideia de ter acontecido o pior.

– Passei. Semana que vem começam os outros testes e…

Não deu tempo de terminar de falar. Sakura pulou com tudo nele e chorou de alegria. Syaoran sentiu que, era seguro começar a chorar as lágrimas que havia prendido durante aquelas horas de incerteza no colo da namorada.

 _Continua…_

 **Notas do autor:** Apesar desse capítulo ser de certa forma tocante para mim, com esse desprezo todo que o Syaoran sofre, essa fic se chama "Sakura e Tomoyo: Finalmente Juntas!". Esse texto é bem eclético, e a relação desses pombinhos não vai ser um mar de rosas a fic inteira… lembram-se do que eu disse nas notas do capítulo anterior? Tenho até fevereiro do ano que vem pra escrever sobre Sakura e Tomoyo, portanto meus amigos e amigas, "keep calm and continue to read!" Hehehe! Antes de eu começar a falar sobre Sakura e Tomoyo, é necessário que eu fale sobre Sakura e Syaoran; uma coisa não exclui a outra, uma importante lição de lógica e não pretendo fugir dessa linha… quem me leu em "Sakura: o primeiro beijo", já sabem disso! Boa leitura!


	13. Contra o Gamba Osaka

Capítulo XII

~Contra o Gamba Osaka~

 _Alguns meses depois, Syaoran continua firme no destino a qual escolheu para permanecer no Japão junto à Sakura para sempre…_

Meses e meses haviam se passado depois do primeiro teste de Syaoran no Tomoeda Rangers. Syaoran agora tinha 16 anos e se via cercado por três jogadores de um time de uniforme azul chamado Gamba Osaka e jogava em… Osaka! Era a copa do imperador e estavam nas oitavas de final.

Syaoran se desvinculava dos três homens que o cercavam, passou a bola para seu colega de time, Ueda, ele passa de volta para Syaoran na mesma hora que recebe enquanto Syaoran corre alguns passes para frente, no que é chamado de "tabela", dá um drible no zagueiro do Gamba, Kiba e chuta… Syaoran coloca as mãos na cabeça enquanto a bola se desloca lentamente por cima da grande área até atingir o gol… três a dois para o Tomoeda Rangers, três gols de Syaoran, movimento chamado no futebol de "hat trick", contra o poderoso Gamba Osaka, um dos maiores times do Japão e vinte vezes mais rico que o Tomoeda Rangers. Era uma luta de Davi contra Golias que Syaoran estava triunfando. A pequena torcida do Tomoeda Rangers que estava no estádio levantava faixas cinzas e rosas, as cores do time, e gritavam seu nome. Entre eles, Fujitaka, Sakura, Touya, Yukito e Kero, dentro da mochila de Sakura, cada um a seu modo:

– Isso mesmo, Syaoran-kun, mostra pra eles que apesar de sermos pequenos enfrentamos pau a pau os gigantes! – Berrava Sakura.

– Vai lá pirralho e faz mais um, caramba! – Dizia Kero.

– O Syaoran-kun está indo muito bem, muito bem mesmo! – Maravilhava-se Yukito, batendo palmas.

– Uma jogada fantástica, Yukito, uma jogada fantástica! – Os olhos de Fujitaka brilhavam atrás de seus oclinhos quadrados e suas mãos aplaudiam.

– Hunf! – Bufava Touya, com o coração apertado e olhando para Sakura – Esses dois só sabem berrar e chamar atenção…

Depois do gol de Syaoran, passaram mais dez minutos antes do jogo acabar. Quando Syaoran foi substituído, o Gamba pressionou, a torcida empurrou o time pra frente em busca do empate, mas era tarde; o resultado favorecia o Tomoeda Rangers, pois na copa do imperador, havia apenas um jogo por fase, um sistema chamado de morte súbita. Se perdeu, já era. Durante o jogo, enquanto o Gamba atacava com os atacantes Magrão, Matsunami e Morioka, o Tomoeda continha o ataque deles com a dupla de zaga Yamauchi e Hashimoto, depois passavam a bola para os meias Ueda e Hayashi que passavam para o novato Syaoran, que driblava a zaga adversária e fazia o gol e, apesar de ser um ala, Syaoran jogava como falso nove, uma posição mais avançada e centralizada do que a sua de origem. Mesmo assim, jogou bem. Essa estratégia do Tomoeda: segurar a pressão do Gamba e de contra-atacar com o melhor que tinha. O destaque nesses meses foi Syaoran.

O juiz apitou, acabou o jogo. Os jogadores do Tomoeda se abraçavam e erguiam o novato no ar. Nunca um time da terceira divisão havia derrotado o Gamba Osaka em seu estádio e o eliminado logo nas oitavas de final. Jamais o Tomoeda Rangers havia ganhado de um time da primeira divisão logo na primeira tentativa. Nunca o Gamba Osaka recebeu gols de um jogador tão jovem. O clima era de derrota e desânimo no Gamba enquanto que o Tomoeda Rangers fazia história. Avançava para as quartas de final pela primeira vez, onde enfrentariam outro titã do futebol japonês: o Urawa Red Diamonds. Nem mesmo com o poder do futuro adversário a torcida do Tomoeda desanimava; cânticos como "Toca para o Syao que é gol" ou "Syaoran é melhor que Ronaldinho" faziam a alegria da torcida.

Sakura e os demais torcedores queriam saltar no campo e abraçar Syaoran, mas isso ficou para depois (mas ela e os outros Kinomotos ainda tiveram o privilégio de abraçá-lo no vestiário; Sakura só não beijou o namorado ali mesmo, pois Touya estava vendo). Quando os jogadores chegaram em Tomoeda, a cidade estava em ebulição. Só de ganharem do Gamba, milhares de pessoas na cidade correram para acompanhar o ônibus e o veículo andou lentamente para que os jogadores pudessem acenar da janela para a torcida. O foco obviamente estava em Syaoran.

O que o chinês havia feito era a prova de que nada era impossível, inclusive vencer um time da primeira divisão, não importa que idade seja ou esteja. Era a vivência de um mito para a população de Tomoeda que fundiu suas lágrimas e corações com as dele. Era o passo definitivo para virar um herói para a cidade pequena.

O caminho para o Tomoeda Rangers chegar aonde chegou não foi fácil. Teve que vencer uma final sufocante contra o FC Machida Zelvia pelo campeonato da prefeitura de Tóquio para poder ter o direito de participar da copa do imperador. Depois, já na copa do imperador, teve que passar por mais três etapas de classificação, onde pegou outros campeões de prefeituras do Japão como ele mesmo e times da segunda divisão. Para aliviar, na terceira etapa, venceu o frágil Matsumoto Yamagawa, cheio de desfalques, da segunda divisão facilmente, com dois gols de Syaoran, mas contra o Gamba foi difícil. O time pressionava, queria vencer o time novato que pouco havia se classificado para a copa do imperador em sua história. Seria fácil, pensou o Gamba. Pensaram errado.

Se não fosse por Syaoran coordenando tudo do meio de campo, até que seria. Ele era o cérebro do time e isso ficou claro para a torcida dos dois times. Faltando cinco minutos para o fim do jogo, Syaoran foi substituído, gerando aplausos de pé da torcida do Gamba pelo seu feito (o que é chamado de ovação no futebol), mesmo sendo jovem, jogou como um grande jogador veterano. Syaoran estava cansado, nunca um jogo havia exigido tanto de seu físico jovem e nunca havia jogado como titular por tanto tempo. Ao ver e ouvir os aplausos, retribuiu a gratidão querendo desmaiar e suando litros de suor. O chinês aplaudiu a torcida também em agradecimento, por eles e por sim mesmo por ter aguentado tanto. Para ele, chegar aonde chegou também não foi fácil e o filme da sua luta passou pela sua cabeça.

S&T:FJ

Sentiu que os três testes para entrar no time do Tomoeda Rangers foram mais difíceis para ele. Muitas vezes teve que repetir os testes só para testarem sua paciência, pensou. Por fim, depois de mostrar e demonstrar repetidas vezes que era capaz, com o imenso apoio de Sakura, o time o aceitou em primeiro de Julho. Foi um belo presente de aniversário que recebeu, fora a felicidade da cardcaptor com a notícia.

Ligou para a mãe e a informou do ocorrido. Yelan confirmou melancolicamente em sua casa em Hong Kong, emancipou-o, mas deixou Wei com ele, para acompanhá-lo durante a carreira dele, como seu empresário. Pronto. Uma sensação de alívio veio para Syaoran. Eram como se pesadas correntes se desprendessem de seu pé e sua mão e uma cachoeira de água fresca derramasse sobre sua cabeça. Essa era a sensação dos beijos de Sakura depois que ela ficou sabendo do resultado dos testes que ficou impregnada em sua mente: uma cachoeira refrescante.

– Sakura, não preciso voltar para a China, vou ficar em Tomoeda para sempre! – O dois se comprimiam em um abraço apertado.

– Nunca pensei que seria de primeira, Syaoran-kun; foi tanta a pressão que você sofreu antes e depois, tinha dias que você nem tava feliz com isso. – Sakura alisava carinhosamente o rosto do rapaz.

– Eu ainda sou reserva, vou entrar um jogo ou outro, não ganho o bastante para dar a vida que quero dar pra você, Sakura… – Syaoran olhava preocupado para Sakura.

– Eu não ligo com dinheiro, apenas seja persistente e paciente que a sua hora vai chegar! Então, você vai ser reconhecido! Enquanto a hora não chega, apenas dá o melhor de si, Syaoran-kun!

O rapaz fez sim com a cabeça.

Deu o melhor, Wei fez contatos na China e Syaoran foi convocado para a seleção de seu país alguns meses depois. A sub-17. Durante oito a dez semanas ao ano, era convocado para amistosos. Foi tão bem que foi convocado para copa do mundo sub-17, na Finlândia. Não passaram da fase de grupos, mas Syaoran deixou sua marca. Um ano depois de entrar no Tomoeda, Syaoran foi convocado novamente, mas agora pela seleção chinesa absoluta às pressas para um amistoso contra a seleção de Omã, pois o ala da seleção chinesa e seu reserva imediato haviam se lesionado. Entrou nos últimos dez minutos de jogo e desencantou. Com o jogo empatado, driblou, armou e fez o gol da vitória. Dois a um e nunca mais foi parte das categorias de base da seleção chinesa.

O sucesso de Syaoran na seleção fez sua participação nos jogos do Tomoeda Rangers ficar mais frequente. Depois da copa sub 17 na Finlândia e de sua convocação para a seleção, O Tomoeda Rangers galgava progressivamente as posições na terceira divisão, ficando na zona de acesso à segunda no final do ano. O milagre Syaoran voltava a se repetir.

S&T:FJ

Não ganharam a copa do imperador. O Tomoeda Rangers venceu heroicamente o Urawa Red Diamonds nas quartas, mas não passou do Cerezo Osaka, maior rival do Gamba, nas semi-finais. O Cerezo não estava querendo ter o mesmo destino do maior rival e liquidou o Tomoeda com três gols fulminantes no primeiro tempo. Não dava para reagir, mas Syaoran voltou a deixar sua marca, dando assistência, o passe que resulta em gol logo em seguida ou em uma chance criada caso não acerte o gol, para o colega Ueda. A partida terminou quatro a dois, mas o Tomoeda conseguiu subir para a segunda divisão, coisa que nunca tinha acontecido antes e Syaoran era o vice-artilheiro, o jogador que faz mais gols, do time. Era um salto para chamar atenção e a fama e o reconhecimento não demorou a chegar para o chinês, além é claro, dos primeiros olhares femininos mais apurados para Syaoran. Tanto na escola quanto na rua, a popularidade de Syaoran com as garotas aumentou drasticamente, círculos de garotas cochichavam quando ele passava e sorriam, deixando Sakura bastante irritada. A cardcaptor quase arranjava briga com as garotas, até da própria escola e do próprio clube de líder de torcida, o que lhe rendeu algumas detenções. Por isso, Syaoran sempre acompanhava Sakura aonde ela ia e vice-versa, de mãos dadas para deixar claro que ele tinha dona e ela, um patrão.

Indo ou voltando da escola ou dos treinos, ele e Sakura eram abordados por algum morador da cidade. As crianças lhe pediam autógrafos, os adultos, para que assinasse a camisa, outros, mais curiosos, perguntavam quando sairia o casório dos dois. Sakura e Syaoran ficavam corados. A mãe se casara jovem como ela, tanto quanto, mas não pensava em se casar tão cedo. Pretendia terminar a faculdade de medicina e Syaoran queria fazer arqueologia. Foi em Tomoeda que eles começaram a ser shippados e o fã-clube do casal começou.

A batalha heroica do Tomoeda Rangers para chegar a segunda divisão pela primeira vez rendeu a Syaoran uma entrevista para o "mainichi shinbum", um dos jornais de maior circulação no Japão e uma entrevista documentário televisionada na NHK em Janeiro, que Wei prontamente aconselhou Syaoran a aceitar. Durante um dia, Sakura e Syaoran tiveram sua rotina acompanhada, desde o dia de aulas até os treinos no Tomoeda. O rapaz não participava de clubes na escola para ter mais tempo para treinar. Sakura ficou bastante constrangida com as câmeras apontadas para ela. Não era mais a amiga que a filmava, agora era a televisão, coisa bem pior, pois sua imagem seria retransmitida além das fronteiras da região de Kanto, quem sabe, do Japão. Precisava se acostumar com isso, dizia Syaoran, era a consequência de ser um grande jogador como ela profetizara; Sakura sorriu.

Sentado no sofá, na casa dos Kinomoto, Fujitaka, Touya, Yukito e Kero estavam ao lado do casal para a última etapa daquela entrevista:

– Aqui fala o repórter Kobayashi direto de Tomoeda. Eu estou aqui com Syaoran e a família de sua noiva, como vocês podem ver…

A confusão do repórter fez Sakura ficar bastante constrangida e Touya irritado a ponto de uma veia lhe soltar da testa. Fujitaka sorria e Kero ficava empalhado nas mãos dela, querendo berrar com o imenso apertão que ela dera no guardião.

– Diga, Syaoran, como você define essa vitória na copa do imperador? Você tem consciência do que você fez? Derrubou dois dos maiores times do país…

– Eu defino essa vitória como fruto do apoio da minha família como vocês podem ver. – Syaoran definia os Kinomoto como parte da sua família e apontava para eles. O câmera os filmava e eles acenavam, exceto Touya que foi dar uma de marrento, com os braços cruzados.

– Da sua noiva? – Perguntou o repórter.

Syaoran ficou vermelho, mas gargalhava. Sakura estava constrangida. Kero soltou um grito com o apertão de Sakura que o repórter ficou espantado. Sakura tentou consertar:

– Ah, é um boneco que fala que o Syaoran-kun deu pra mim… Olha!

Sakura tornou a apertar Kero e ele soltou um berro, agora mais regular.

– Ah, bom, pensei ter ouvido vozes… bem, voltando…

– Então… o apoio da minha namorada – Syaoran corrigiu o repórter – foi importante para mim, ela me incentivava, me acompanhava nos treinos, nos testes… e… tudo ainda é muito novo para mim, ainda não consegui entender direito, mas… só de ver a minha convocação para a seleção absoluta da China me fez ficar feliz… a reação das pessoas de Tomoeda comigo, a gratidão deles… é uma coisa que a gente guarda com a gente… estou muito feliz… é assim que eu traduzo isso… essas vitórias…

Syaoran respirou um pouco e o repórter continuou:

– Syaoran, com os seus gols e suas assistências, sua convocação para a seleção chinesa, você tem ideia que se ternou um jogador desejado pelos grandes clubes do país? Muita gente em Tóquio está falando sobre uma possível transferência sua para algum time da primeira divisão; o que você diz sobre isso? Teria coragem de deixar Tomoeda?

– Bem… eu vim da China para Tomoeda quando eu tinha dez anos, apenas com o meu empresário e ninguém mais…

– Ah, então você já esteve aqui?

– Sim, já estive; fiquei aqui dois anos, fiquei mais três anos fora, mas voltei em definitivo vai fazer dois anos…

– E o que te fez voltar?

Syaoran ficou constrangido, mas Sakura o cutucou para falar a verdade, igualmente vermelha. Kero sorria empalhado nas mãos de Sakura:

– Bem… foi a minha… foi a minha namorada que me fez voltar! – Disse Syaoran em um golpe. O repórter entendeu:

– Então logo sai o casamento… – Todos gargalhavam, exceto Touya, que colocou as mãos na boca, indignado. – Bem, voltando àquela pergunta…

– Como eu disse… não tou preocupado com a minha saída de Tomoeda, estou acostumado com isso, mas quando eu sair, eu vou sentir saudades do calor humano dessa cidade… das pessoas, doa amigos que eu tenho aqui… da minha história aqui. O Wei, meu empresário, me falou que era iminente que eu pudesse sair daqui… Se eu sair, espero terminar o ensino superior (o equivalente ao fim do ensino médio no Brasil) e conseguir uma bolsa em arqueologia… que é o que eu pretendo fazer…

– Pretende levar sua namorada?

– Sim… preciso dela do meu lado… – Syaoran apertou as mãos de Sakura – Os meus gols são para ela e tudo mais… – Os dois estavam muito constrangidos, todos deram um simpático sorriso para o casal e Touya deu uma olhada enciumada para eles. O repórter parou de constranger Syaoran com perguntas pessoais depois de uma bronca do diretor.

– Tem alguma preferência de clube?

– Como eu disse… eu e o Wei ainda estamos vendo isso, mas pode ter certeza que o clube que eu escolher vai… vai respeitar os meus interesses e os interesses da Sakura e… vai possibilitar a gente a fazer faculdade… vai possibilitar a gente estar sempre perto da nossa família, o que é essencial.

– Entendi. Você disse ficar perto da família. Atualmente você está longe da sua família na China e tem a família da sua namorada aqui consigo que você considera como sua para realizar seu sonho de ser jogador profissional. Me diga, Syaoran: se algum dia você não jogar mais no Japão e ficar longe de todo tipo de família, apenas você e sua namorada, que clube você prefere ir? Pretende voltar para a China?

– Bem… essa pergunta é meio que uma pergunta de sonho… mas vamos lá. Da família, eu nunca pretendo ficar longe, eu sempre vou entrar em contato como eu faço com a minha mãe e as minhas irmãs que estão em Hong Kong toda semana. Se eu realmente, algum dia, me tornar um jogador de talento, não pretendo voltar para a China tão cedo, eu ia querer alguma coisa com mais destaque, expandir minha imagem pelo mundo… tipo… o futebol europeu. Eu queria poder jogar com craques do nível de Ronaldo, Raul, Maldini, Ballack…

– Tem alguma preferência de clube na Europa?

– Sim. Se algum dia eu jogar na Europa, seria um sonho estar no Real Madrid, entre os melhores do mundo, o maior campeão europeu, o maior do seu país… e… sei lá, gostaria de ganhar uma Champions league, um campeonato espanhol, uma copa do rei… ganhar o mundial de clubes, as supercopas da Espanha e da Europa…

– Ou seja, queria ganhar tudo…

– Sim, tudo o que for possível! O Real Madrid que sempre luta para ganhar tudo. Pra entrar no Real Madrid é difícil, tem que ter muitos títulos quando se não é espanhol, tem que ter talento. Eu tiro por Zizou, Ronaldo. Os caras tiveram que ganhar copa do mundo, o melhor jogador do ano, a copa continental pra estar lá… sei que é difícil conseguir isso com a seleção chinesa, mas vou sonhar, vou tentar… – Um olhar brilhante e uma pontada de orgulho eram perceptíveis quando Syaoran falava do clube espanhol.

– E, pra finalizar: que jogador te inspira atualmente?

– Zizou é meu ídolo, joga na mesma posição que eu e… quem sabe um dia eu jogue com outro camisa sete como eu como o Cristiano de Portugal? Eu fiquei impressionado com ele, na vitória do Sporting de Portugal contra o Manchester United por três a um, ele foi o cabeça do time… é nisso que eu me inspiro, é isso que eu quero e… vou trabalhar duro para isso.

S&T:FJ

Nas semanas de janeiro seguintes à entrevista, Tomoeda (quem sabe o Japão também) tinha a certeza de que Sakura e Syaoran eram noivos. Os olhares das meninas para Syaoran foi diminuindo até verter em lágrimas em algumas. O que ele viu naquela menina magricela de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes? Se perguntavam…

Outra coisa percebida foram as faces tristes de Chiharu, Naoko e Rika com as declarações de Syaoran sobre a iminência do casal de saírem em definitivo de Tomoeda. As três ficavam recordando dos velhos tempos que ficavam juntos na escola primária e agora na Escola Seiju e Rika concluiu o que estava acontecendo: todos estavam amadurecendo e era o resultado natural dessa mudança. Uma hora, todos partiriam de Tomoeda. Sakura e Syaoran eram os primeiros a fazerem isso.

O que de concreto que aconteceu, foi, duas semanas antes de começar o campeonato japonês, Sakura atendeu uma ligação no apartamento de Syaoran e ouviu uma voz que dizia claramente:

– Alô? É da residência do senhor Syaoran? Aqui quem fala é a secretaria do Gamba Osaka, ele ou o empresário dele se encontram?


	14. A proposta do Gamba

Capítulo XIV

~A proposta de Osaka~

 _Syaoran estava com Wei reunido com executivos do Gamba Osaka, planejando seu futuro…_

Na sala daquele apartamento que tanto tinha significado para ele, Syaoran tinha ao seu lado Wei, o presidente do Tomoeda Rangers, Katashi Yamashita e o gerente de futebol do Gamba Osaka, Ryuunosuke Yamasaki. Era tarde e o treino de futebol na escola fora cancelado apenas para que aqueles homens se dedicassem a discutir os termos do acordo de transferência de Syaoran. Ele olhava para eles e um leve sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, como se estivesse diante de uma ironia.

O time que ele derrubara e, de alguma forma para os torcedores do rival Cerezo Osaka, humilhara pela primeira vez em sua curta história, estava disposto a comprá-lo, não importa o que ele tenha feito. O importante era o que Syaoran podia fazer estando ao lado do Gamba Osaka. A torcida do time de Osaka sentiu a diferença que era ter Syaoran no time e clamavam várias vezes nas arquibancadas durante a pré-temporada do time "Toca pro Syaoran que é gol!". A diretoria entendeu o pedido da torcida. Syaoran pensou que era uma espécie de arma nas mãos dos executivos do time, pronta a fazer a vontade do mestre.

– Estamos dispostos, Wei-san e Katashi-san, a pagar 644 milhões de ienes (20 milhões de reais) para ter Syaoran no nosso elenco; estamos prestes a iniciar a nova temporada e a presença dele no nosso time faz parte dos planos do Gamba para… – Dizia Ryuunosuke.

Syaoran ouvia a longa lista de ladainhas sobre a sua súbita importância para o Gamba Osaka: títulos, premiações em dinheiro, patrocínios de empresas da China, aumento do valor de mercado. Era um jogador de futebol, era uma espécie de coisa a ser admirada e, de alguma forma, endeusada na forma de camisetas, figurinhas de álbuns, nomes em placas no museu do time, referentes a cada conquista, cartazes promocionais… Ouvindo cada palavra do gerente de futebol do Gamba Osaka, Syaoran entendeu duas. Agora ele se tornara um objeto para o time, usado ao bel prazer do clube. Era uma escravidão moderna, pensou fugazmente, mas a troco de fama e reconhecimento em troca da sua mão de obra. Se quisesse ser herói, teria de abrir mão de algumas liberdades.

– Estamos preparando uma pomposa apresentação dele em Osaka; temos a previsão de que vinte a trinta mil torcedores estarão presentes na cerimônia segundo nossos estudos…

Um calafrio subiu em seu braço quando ouviu a palavra "apresentação". Nunca tinha passado por uma cerimônia de apresentação antes, ainda mais cercado por trinta mil pessoas. O que pediriam para fazer? Embaixadinhas? E se errasse? O amor recém-criado da torcida por ele se esfriaria? Teve vontade de ir ao banheiro vomitar, defecar, com as contrações de sua barriga. Apesar de se ver como um objeto, passar por uma cerimônia de abertura o tornava mais humano: objetos não sentem calafrios. Estava inclinado a aceitar a proposta, mas ainda faltava algo.

– Temos um vínculo com a universidade Kansai de Osaka; nossos atletas abaixo de vinte anos recebem bolsas integrais. Temos uma excelente faculdade de estudos orientais e ocidentais e uma excelente pós-graduação em ciências da ásia e sociologia…

Katashi viu que Syaoran mordera a isca; estava a um fio de perder sua revelação. Ryuunosuke aprofundou-se, dando o golpe final:

– … E também, uma faculdade de ciências médicas que é referência na região…

A última palavra fisgou Syaoran no calcanhar, seu ponto fraco. Katashi mostrou a documentação para Syaoran da faculdade e ele não teve como negar. Era real. Aquilo tudo era real. 644 milhões de ienes; os sonhos de Sakura de virar médica, ainda mais numa universidade de elite! Era de cair para trás; Syaoran percebeu que era agora, um jogador de futebol. Ser atleta de um grande clube como o Gamba era um misto de ser um objeto e ser um herói. Era um sonho o que vivia, um sonho que muita gente já cobiçara e pouquíssimos conseguiam. De brinde, vinha Sakura no pacote e a possibilidade de viver sozinho com ela em um apartamento em Osaka… Os pais e o irmão não poderiam acompanhá-la por causa do estudo e do trabalho dos dois. Só Kero viria também, mas ele não atrapalharia, ou iria? Agitou a cabeça quando sua imaginação voou para longe…

– Alguma coisa, senhor Sholan? – Perguntava Wei. Ryuunosuke e Katashi olhavam espantados para o rapaz.

– Não, nada não, podem continuar…

– Bem… – Ryuunosuke abriu a maleta prateada que carregava e tirou um maço de papéis que entregou para os três homens a sua frente. – Esse é o pré-contrato. Podem olhar. Tem os números do salário, cifras anuais, bonificação, prêmios, valor de patrocinadores… ele vai começar a ter patrocinadores e é bom vocês se prepararem para isso…

Syaoran tocou o papel e viu as cifras nas sete casas decimais, depois da vírgula é claro. Wei olhou para ele e disse em sua língua materna, a língua que usava em casa com o empresário e o confortava nesses momentos de dúvidas e incertezas: o velho cantonês que se falava em Hong Kong.

– Senhor Sholan, sabe o que significa fazer isso? Abandonar Tomoeda e partir para uma cidade grande como Osaka…

O rapaz respirou fundo, apertando os olhos com força e perguntou:

– Onde é que eu assino?

S&T:FJ

Sakura soube de tudo antes que a imprensa fizesse algum alarde. Chorou nos braços dele no parque do pinguim. Seu peito doía ao saber da notícia, ao saber que não terminaria o ensino médio com as amigas em Tomoeda e chorou muito com a notícia.

– Shoran-kun, eu sabia que esse dia ia chegar, mas… mas eu não pensava que ele chegaria tão cedo… puxa vida! Minhas amigas, meu papai, meu irmão, Yukito… – Sakura enxugava as lágrimas do rosto à medida que Syaoran contava sobre a conversa com os executivos.

– A gente não vai ficar longe deles, Sakura, a gente vai visitar eles…

– Shoran, é fácil você dizer isso, mas você não sabe o que significa pra mim abandonar essa cidade, abandonar Tomoeda… aonde tudo começou…

– Eu sei sim, Sakura! – Syaoran agarrou os ombros dela e olhou fixamente para ela. – Eu saí de Hong Kong cedo demais pra passar dois anos aqui com você, longe da minha família. Eu sei o que é isso… Minha família é importante assim como você, mas, Sakura! Chega uma hora que a gente tem que abrir nossas asas e… simplesmente voar, voar sem medo… eu escolho voar; quando eu comecei a voar, eu não tinha ninguém do meu lado, mas agora eu tenho você; eu estou do seu lado, pro que der e vier… – Sakura notou que os olhos do namorado lacrimejavam. Ele entendia. Ele passara por isso.

Triste, Sakura disse:

– Eh… eu acho que eu preciso abrir minhas asas e voar também… Shoran-kun… mas segura minha mão, tá? – Os dois voltaram para casa.

Quando chegaram em casa, Fujitaka, Touya, Kero e Yukito olhavam para o plantão da tarde, admirados com a notícia que ouvia. Nunca foi um costume assistir a programas vespertinos de futebol ou a jogos de futebol para a família, exceto em suas zapeadas pela TV. Depois que Syaoran foi convocado para a seleção Chinesa, era um ritual ligar a televisão e ver a tabela do Tomoeda e o que Syaoran tinha feito de bom pelo time. Só o fato de chegar às semifinais da copa do imperador e ter subido para a segunda divisão valeu um título para o time. Sakura e Syaoran já sabiam e a imprensa estava excitada com a notícia. A notícia foi tão explosiva que deu até no jornal da noite. Foi a notícia principal da seção de esportes:

"O jovem jogador de futebol do Tomoeda Rangers, Syaoran Li, é o novo jogador do Gamba Osaka. Os dois times chegaram em um acordo nesta tarde. Ele vai se juntar ao elenco em fevereiro para a estreia do time no campeonato Japonês, assim que terminarem os estudos do jogador em Tomoeda. Os valores da transferência não foram divulgados, mas segundo o site transfermark, o valor de mercado do jogador gira em torno dos 600 milhões de ienes (18 milhões de reais), causados principalmente pelo bom desempenho dele na copa do imperador e por ter levado o pequeno time à segunda divisão. Com isso, Syaoran se torna o jogador mais caro dessa janela de transferência. Nosso repórter está em Osaka para saber as novidades com a torcida…"

– 600 milhões de ienes? – Kero cuspiu o suco que estava bebendo.

– Osaka? – Os olhos de Touya arregalaram, assim como seu tom de voz.

– Mais caro da janela de transferência? – Yukito arregalava os olhos.

– Osaka! – Fujitaka se maravilhava com a destinação do rapaz.

O arqueólogo olhou para Syaoran e para a filha e viu os olhos inchados dela. O homem foi o primeiro a sair do estado de choque e a perguntar para ele sobre o que estava realmente acontecendo:

– Syaoran, isso é verdade o que eu ouvi? Você vai pra Osaka em fevereiro?

Syaoran confirmou com a cabeça.

– E… Eu vou com ele! Eu vou pra Osaka com ele… – Sakura olhou firme, mas hesitante para o pai e a família que ficaram mais congelados com a notícia. Quando se deu por si e viu a irmã apertar as mãos do namorado, Touya saiu da casa amarela e Yukito o seguiu, gritando o nome dele, tentando segurá-lo. Fujitaka compreendeu a situação. Pediu para eles se sentarem e desligou a televisão.

– Vocês sabem o que estão fazendo?

– Fujitaka-san, eu já deixei muita coisa pra trás quando eu voltei para cá; se a Sakura me acompanhar, ela vai fazer o mesmo, mas vai ter vocês sempre por perto; não é sempre que eu posso ver minha mãe, meus irmãos… – Syaoran olhava firme para ele.

– Papai… essa hora algum dia ia chegar… eu acho que eu já tou pronta pra ela, agora que ela chegou; sei cozinhar, tou melhorando com as frituras, sei lavar a roupa, fazer faxina, ser uma boa dona de casa… eu quero acompanhar o Shoran-kun pra onde ele for de agora em diante… ele voltou pra mim, papai, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer por ele…

Algum dia, os pais sabem que os filhos vão sair da companhia deles e vai alçar os próprios voos, sem eles ao lado. O professor de arqueologia sentiu o coração apertar na poltrona ao ver o jovem casal diante de si. Sabia que aquele dia chegaria, só não esperava que fosse tão cedo. Touya sempre fora caseiro, pensou que seria o primeiro a adotar esse tipo de atitude com seus bicos… pensou errado, enganou-se. Era sua filha caçula que abria suas asas e começava a voar primeiro. Sorriu com a sua ignorância e com a surpresa que a vida lhe trazia e fez uma pergunta para os dois:

– Prometem que vão me visitar no verão e no Natal?

O coração de Sakura explodiu com aquilo. Seu pai entendera perfeitamente o que queria e apoiava os dois. Sakura tornou a se emocionar e abraçou o pai, em silêncio, chorando. Kero não disse nada por um tempo. Fujitaka olhou para Syaoran que sorria por cima do ombro de Sakura:

– Ela é meu pequeno tesouro. Agora é a sua vez de proteger ela…

– Eu vou proteger sim, pode ter certeza…

S&T:FJ

Os dias que se passaram até a chegada de fevereiro passaram rápidos como um raio para o alivio de Sakura. Um dia depois da notícia sair na televisão, a pequena casa amarela dos Kinomoto se tornou um foco de atenção da imprensa. Sakura desceu das escadas com dez fotógrafos apontando a câmera para ela e ela ficou embaraçada ao tocar a mão de Syaoran e ir com ele para a escola. A surpresa inicial se tornou em raiva nos dias que se seguiram, raiva da imprensa, dos fotógrafos e dos fofoqueiros de plantão que anunciavam o dia de seu casamento com Syaoran com uma significativa margem de erro.

Na escola, não se falava de outra coisa. Com a curiosidade, Syaoran precisou ir de carro e seguranças para a escola por conta do assédio que sofria. As caminhadas matinais ao lado de Sakura se tornaram em coisa do passado. Syaoran aceitou isso bem, era parte do futuro que se desenhava à sua frente, mas Sakura começava a odiar essa história de transferência para Osaka por não poder andar mais livre por Tomoeda sem ser questionada, observada, fotografada e invejada pelas marias chuteiras que Syaoran havia dispensado.

O efeito mais tangível para o casal foi a tristeza nos rostos dos amigos. Rika, Chiharu, Naoko e Yamasaki não acreditaram no que ouviam até verem, com seus olhos, o carro cercado de seguranças que Wei contratara para conduzir o casal pela cidade, por precaução.

– Sakura, eu sabia que esse dia ia chegar; fica bem tá? Não fica com medo, o Syaoran-kun está do seu lado… Syaoran-kun, não se iluda com dinheiro ou fama, os sentimentos da Sakura são o principal… – Dizia Rika, abraçando o casal.

– Eu prometo que eu vou virar um jornalista pra contar uma série de notícias sobre você, cara! Vai lá e arrasa! Mostra pra eles… – Yamasaki aperou as mãos de Syaoran. – Lembre-se Sakura: na Grécia antiga, as namoradas acompanhavam seus namorados na guerra para dar ânimo e… – O rapaz foi interrompido por um empurrão da namorada, Chiharu.

– Sei, sei, seu loroteiro! Liga pra ele não, Sakura, Syaoran; nesse último ano de escola de vocês em Osaka, prometam que vão fazer de tudo para realizar seus sonhos; quero ver a Sakura como médica, tá? Quero te ver bem, Syaoran… tudo de bom… – Foi a vez de Chiharu abraçar forte o casal.

– Sakura, em Osaka tem um templo enorme cheio de fantasmas… mas não deixe os fantasmas do medo afastarem vocês de tudo de bom que a vida tem pra oferecer; vão sem medo. – Naoko finalizou o recital de despedida do casal.

– Gente… não sei como agradecer… muito obrigado por tudo… a gente ainda vai se ver muito… a gente ainda vai se falar… – Concluiu Sakura, em prantos.

S&T:FJ

Na manhã do dia da partida, Sakura apenas se deu conta de que partia quando fez as malas no dia anterior, dobrou cada roupa que possuía e olhou para a prateleira vazia de seus ursos de pelúcia, encaixotados nas caixas abaixo dela. Um, em especial, ia no colo dela: o urso preto que ganhada de Syaoran há quase cinco anos.

Dobrou as roupas e colocou-as delicadamente na mala, apertando-as para não fazer muito volume. Tocou nas roupas do velho colégio de Tomoeda que nem lhe cabiam mais, acariciou-as e parou. Fechou os olhos e demorou-se um tempo, sentindo os detalhes da costura daquela roupa, a gravata, os detalhes de marinheiro…

Apertou a roupa dentro da mala e sentiu seu coração apertar também. Seu coração dava marteladas contra o peito da mesma forma que a chuva que começava a dar tamboriladas na janela do seu quarto. Quis chorar, mas sua mão apertava seus olhos e o calor súbito das lágrimas ficou preso em seu corpo. Kero não disse nada e ficou olhando Sakura continuar o serviço.

Todas as pessoas que havia encontrado em seu tempo de estudante, todas as amizades que tinham feito seriam parte de um passado que estava sendo escrito, compactadas e dobradas no fundo da sua mente como aquelas peças de roupa que guardara. Quando esvaziou o armário, encontrou no fundo uma coisa que não poderia dobrar e compactar como fizera com as roupas de escola: o velho urso de Sakura que sua amiga lhe presenteara assim que chegara à Tomoeda; ele também não iria na mala, iria na mão dela.

Ainda usava seu chapéu rosado e seu laço vermelho. Intactos. Não deu para evitar chorar. Kero se aproximou da mestra e se sentou em seu ombro. Sakura enxugou as lágrimas e olhou para Kero com os olhos inchados e tentou pensar em alguma outra coisa que não fosse as coisas que deixou em Tomoeda, mas as que sempre estariam ao seu lado:

– Kero-chan, a gente vai pra Osaka; você veio de lá, não é? O Touya tá muito bravo comigo…

– Ele tem que entender que você cresceu, Sakura. Você não é mais uma menina. Agora é uma mulher adulta. Seja responsável. Osaka é uma cidade que tem muita magia, vou adorar rever uns amigos e o mais importante: o pirralho vai ter que me aceitar de uma vez!

– Ele já tá aceitando; falou até que vai te comprar um videogame novo quando a gente chegar lá…

– Se ele comprar com os milhões de ienes dele, aí vou ficar contente pra chuchu… apenas seja feliz e mais nada, Sakura!

Sakura sorriu com a afirmação do guardião e correu para o carro, onde Syaoran a esperava. Não chorava mais, mas um sentimento de aperto em seu peito surgia: o sentimento de ter que se despedir da cidade onde tudo começara, a sensação de que tudo aquilo estava se transformando em seu peito, sendo triturada, esmagada para que apenas aquilo que fosse mais precioso permanecesse.

As mãos de Rika acenando, o abraço apertado de Chiharu e a capacidade de chorar de Naoko são coisas que não se esqueceria. Seu pai não chorava, mas por dentro, por dentro, sentiu um aperto dentro de si: sua filhota se encaminhava ao mundo para virar uma mulher completa.

Isso não seria fácil de esquecer…


	15. Sakura e a Kansai

Capítulo XV

~Sakura e a Kansai~

 _Sentada na sala de seu novo apartamento em Osaka, Sakura aguarda a chegada das notas do vestibular enquanto escreve uma carta para o pai…_

 _Querido Papai:_

 _Mês que vem vai fazer um ano que eu estou aqui eu Osaka. O Shoran continua treinando duro no novo time e me promete sempre que vai virar titular assim que fizer um gol ou der uma assistência (seja lá o que isso seja) por jogo. Ele ainda é reserva do time de Osaka e tá muito chateado com isso, queria virar titular logo. O treinador sempre dá uma chance de ele entrar nos minutos finais; quando ele faz gol, ele faz um coraçãozinho com as mãos e dedica pra mim! Hoe! Como eu me sinto lisonjeada; o bom do Shoran ser reserva é que não tem todos aqueles fotógrafos na porta do apartamento aqui de casa como quando ele entrou no time; Aquilo foi um terror!_

 _A coisa mais legal é que eu tou tirando minha carta e ele também! Adeus metrô lotado de Osaka! Só vou usar agora quando eu ir e voltar da faculdade (a estação fica aqui na porta de casa…)_

 _O Touya me falou da formatura dele em março. Tou muito feliz que meu irmão tenha se tornado um médico ortopedista e que ele não mate os pacientes! Tou mais feliz ainda pelo… ai, ai, ai, Yukito! Ah, ele é demais! Vai virar um enfermeiro de mão cheia! Ele é supercarinhosos e muito dedicado! Fico imaginando aqui a sorte dos pacientes dele… Sabe, papai, eu e o Shoran acabamos de terminar o ensino médio, como eu te falei na carta anterior. Eu e ele já prestamos o vestibular pra Kansai e ele tá muito confiante! Ele espera passar de primeira, a prova foi fácil pra ele, mas pra mim… ai, papai! Não sei se eu vou conseguir passar! Tava muito difícil, tinha muitas perguntas de física e matemática que são o meu terror! Elas olharam pra mim de cara feia! Mas eu tou confiante, o Shoran falou para eu confiar em mim e pronto! Eu vou confiar em mim! Eu vou acreditar que eu vou passar e que eu vou virar médica e pronto! Pensamento positivo, é isso que o Kero me diz._

 _Ah, nem te falei nada sobre o Kero. No começo ele pensou que seria chato vir pra Osaka e tudo o mais com o Shoran, mas ele se arrependeu das palavras dele logo no comecinho! Ele tá amando e conhece mais de Osaka do que a gente! Ele me disse que viveu em Osaka faz quarenta anos, antes de o livro de Clow passar pro senhor, assim que o Yue despertou. Ele conhece a cidade como ninguém, papai! Eu me pergunto se o Kero-chan tem algum poder de localização geográfica que eu não sei qual é… mas ele não quer me dizer… bem, você sabe que o que o Kero-chan gosta mesmo é de encher a barriga e isso ele faz muito bem! Mas o Shoran já falou para ele parar com isso porque a gente precisa mobiliar o apartamento…_

 _Papai, eu ainda moro naquele duplex que o Shoran comprou com o dinheiro da venda do passe dele. Tá tudo bagunçado ainda desde aquela vez que você veio visitar a gente… ai, ai, ai! Papai, entenda! Eu passo o dia todo fora, na escola e no cursinho, o Shoran também, treinando, na escola e no cursinho. (nem sei como ele teve tempo pra estudar pro vestibular!). É difícil achar gente aqui em Osaka que quer limpar casa! Já tive umas amigas aqui da escola que me prometeram e nada! Mas a gente vai se virando aos pouquinhos…_

 _Nem sei como agradecer o Shoran por toda a gentileza que ele teve comigo esse tempo todo! Só retribuir da mesma forma. Ele tá pagando tudinho, as besteiras do Kero (comida e videogame), a Kansai (Se a gente passar…), as contas de casa, as despesas do mercado, o meu cursinho… não pense que a gente tá pensando em se casar ainda não, porque eu não sou a Rika que vai se casar com o professor dela assim que acabar a escola! (nem imagina o choque que eu tive! Ela só foi me contar ano passado!). Bem, ela me convidou pro casamento, sou a madrinha e vou aparecer por lá!_

 _Aguardando ansiosa pelo Shoran, quando ele voltar do treino com a carta dos meus resultados no exame; até papai, me deseje sorte! Um beijão no Yukito e manda um salve pro Touya!_

– _Sakura_

Sakura apertou a tecla de enviar no outlook e em segundos, a mensagem chegaria ao seu pai, em Tomoeda. Pensou em escrever uma carta, mas ninguém mais que ela conhecia se comunicava por carta. A Chiharu usava o MSN, A Naoko anexava textos e mais textos dos doujinshin que ela escreve para a cardcaptor revisar no e-mail e a Rika lhe enviava fofos cartões decorados com os serviços de bordado dela, todos feitos no computador, o último fora o convite de seu casamento. Uma vez por semana, as amigas combinavam entre si se comunicarem no grupo de MSN. Sempre era sábado à noite. Vendo as modernidades e facilidades do mundo digital, pensou "se meu papai usa o notebook dele sempre, pra que enviar uma carta para ele? Melhor ser rápida!". Sorriu. Ela havia se adaptado muito a nova cidade.

Quando chegou ao duplex de paredes amareladas, se sentiu insegura, até mesmo para comprar os ingredientes do café da manhã. Kero sempre a encorajava e a motivava a explorar Osaka, a conhecer Osaka, enfim, se soltar. Acompanhava a cardcaptor na mochila e dava dicas onde comprar isso ou aquilo. Pode parecer que Kero apenas pensava em comida, mas isso não era verdade em boa parte dos casos.

Sakura agora era uma dona de casa, responsável por aquele apartamento. Era ela quem deveria fazer as compras no supermercado, pagar as despesas (com o dinheiro que Syaoran dava), cuidar da faxina. Disso Kero tinha consciência, pois ele guardava a lista de compras dentro da cabeça, para ajudar a mestre. Ele era um guardião responsável, afinal de contas. Para sempre ajudar Sakura, Syaoran nunca deixava de estar ao lado dela nesses momentos; ele era o dono da casa e o senhor do cartão de crédito. No começo foi difícil saber o que precisava e o que não precisava para o jovem casal, mas logo eles se acostumaram a fazer aquilo, bastou fazer várias visitas ao supermercado e pegar o táxi para casa repetidas vezes para conhecer tudo, voltar ao duplex amarelo e repetir tudo de novo, relembrando de tudo depois…

As paredes amareladas do apartamento, tão iguais aos pelos de Kero, fizeram Sakura se lembrar da velha casa em Tomoeda que deixou há alguns meses. Syaoran tocou em seu ombro e sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

– Foi recém-pintada… Já tinha visitado o apartamento antes e pedi pra eles trocarem a cor bege das paredes por uma cor mais vibrante…

Sakura ficou emocionada com o gesto do namorado. Aquela cor amarela das paredes do apartamento era a segurança que precisava para começar a nova vida em um novo lugar e ter a certeza de que não estaria sem uma base, um ponto de partida. Aquela menina divertida que adora educação física e música e não gosta de matemática estava sempre ali, dentro dela.

O problema daquela menina veio quando Sakura terminava o ensino superior. Era necessário que Sakura tivesse um bom desempenho em exatas para que pudesse ter nota o suficiente para passar na faculdade de medicina. Dividindo as atenções em ser uma dona de casa, estudar para o vestibular e terminar os estudos dividiu muito o foco da garota. Sakura se sentiu tão sobrecarregada com essa coisa de ser uma multitarefas que chegou a odiar aqueles estudos todos. Dedicou-se inteiramente a cuidar de Syaoran, que chegava cada vez mais tarde dos treinos e cada vez mais cansado.

Eram oito horas da noite. Sakura estava ao pés do fogão quando ouviu a campainha. Abaixou o fogo do fogão, secou as mãos úmidas no avental e correu para a porta. Abraçou e deu um beijão em Syaoran e perguntou:

– Então, meu bem, como foi hoje?

– Estou morrendo de cansaço; treinei duro hoje, estou desde as seis da manhã de pé…

– Eu sei… – Sakura sorriu.

– Você não deveria estar no cursinho hoje?

Sakura fez uma cara de quem fez alguma coisa de errado e disse:

– Bem… eu deixei o cursinho… pra cuidar de você…

Syaoran se sentiu lisonjeado com o gesto da namorada, mas conteve as emoções:

– Você não deveria ter feito isso; sabia que o tempo que você poderia ter estudado era o tempo que você poderia ter se dedicado para estudar para a prova?

– Eu sei, eu sei, mas tá difícil dividir escola com cursinho e com a nossa casa! Olha pra isso, Shoran, tá uma bagunça… – Sakura apontou para uma pilha de caixas que se mexia.

– Bem que o Kerberos podia ajudar a gente…

– Eu tou ajudando sim! Sou eu que tou lavando a roupa… – Disse Kero, ao longe, na lavandeira, em meio ao som da máquina barulhenta.

– Agora eu entendo o porquê daquela roupa descolorida do outro dia… – Syaoran soltou um balãozinho com a boca, cansado.

– Shoran-kun, o Kero tá há dias sem tocar no videogame só pra ajudar a gente… dá um crédito pra ele… – Sakura tocou na bochecha do rapaz e ele assentiu com a cabeça.

– Vou tomar banho.

– Minha nota foi ruim, não foi?

– Dá uma olhada e depois você me fala…

Syaoran entregou o envelope para Sakura com as notas dela da prova que tinha feito. Sakura olhou triste para o papel, mas já esperava por aquilo. Não passara. Kero voou e ficou do lado dela.

– Puxa, Sakura! Olha que você tava melhorando com matemática ultimamente…

– Kero-chan! Eu bombei em tudo! Não vou passar nunca na faculdade…

– Não quero ver você dizendo isso, Sakura. Eu quero que você continue a acreditar que vai dar tudo certo… – Repreendeu Kero. Sakura não deixava de ficar triste e frustrada com o resultado que teve.

Pensou no cursinho, na pouca atenção que dera com matemática na escola e como quase passou de raspão em química. Realente, passar na Kansai com um desempenho desses na escola era esperar por um milagre que não viria, pois professores, assim como o conhecimento, não caem do céu.

Shoran terminou o banho e se encontrou com Sakura. Kero correu para a cozinha para pôr o jantar dos três na mesa. O jogador viu a cara triste da companheira e sentou-se do seu lado. Não disseram nada um ao outro por um minuto.

– Sakura… eu não quero ver você sendo só uma dona de casa; nesse ano eu quero empenho no cursinho. Ele é caro, é jogar muito dinheiro no lixo se você não aproveitar o que você está aprendendo e…

– Eu vou procurar emprego, Shoran, pra pagar o cursinho…

– Sakura! Eu quero foco total nesse cursinho! Como você me diz uma coisa dessas?

– Ora, você não disse que eu tou jogando seu dinheiro no lixo?

– Sakura, para com isso! A gente tá junto! A gente vive junto! A gente é… a gente é…

– Namorados, nós não somos casados…

– Mas pra mim é como se a gente já fosse! Eu tou aqui por você, Sakura, você não tem que imaginar a nossa vida, separados um do outro…

– Eu te entendo, Shoran. Mas me entenda! Só quero trabalhar, ganhar meu dinheirinho, viver a minha vida…

– Sakura… eu te dou tudo o que você precisar… confia em mim e…

– Shoran… – Sakura silenciou os lábios do namorado – Eu sei, você já me deu muitas provas disso durante esse ano todo que a gente tá juntos! Me entenda! Eu sou a desleixada aqui, eu preciso ter um pouco de responsabilidade! É o Kero quem tá cuidando da faxina daqui e…

– … Tou vendo…

– Algum problema pros pombinhos? Sou pequeno, mas sou eficaz!

Sakura e Syaoran silenciaram o diálogo. Mais tarde, envolvido nos lençóis da cama de casal dos dois, O Chinês tentou dormir, mas não conseguiu. Virou sua cabeça para Sakura e Syaoran voltou a tocar no assunto:

– Sakura, você realmente quer trabalhar? Digo, você não pensa que pode afetar seus estudos?

Sakura mexeu-se na cama e virou-se para Syaoran:

– Não é um desejo, é uma decisão… olha a bagunça que está essa casa! Você sempre traz roupas e mais roupas do treino pra lavar, sempre tem móveis, livros, artefatos chegando, da China e nem sei mais da onde… eu preciso ser responsável, não posso mais deixar os deveres de última hora pra fazer… não é mais a escola, é a vida real! Shoran, o curso é caro…

Syaoran olhou para Sakura, virou-se e apagou o abajur. Sakura não tornou a falar mais nada e percebeu que não agradou Syaoran com o que disse.

– Me deixa, Sakura, te tratar como uma princesa, pelo menos, que você merece ser…

– O problema é que eu nunca quis ser princesa, Shoran…

Sakura adormeceu, acariciando os cabelos do namorado. Ele não reagiu mais.


	16. A professora da Todai (I)

Capítulo XV

~A professora da Todai – Parte I~

 _Em mais um dia comum na aula de arqueologia, Syaoran se reencontra, querendo ou não, com uma velha conhecida…_

Tomando seu café na cafeteria Tirol, em Osaka, às seis da manhã, uma mulher morena de vestido longo, cor vinho, rosto branco que mais parecia cinza, sério, duro e inexpressivo, e olhos azuis-marinhos olhava as notícias do jornal local. Acidentes, tragédias e fofocas são o que fazem vender um jornal, pensava, enquanto folheava as páginas. Ao chegar no caderno de esportes, demorou-se um longo tempo lendo-a, analisando-a, tomando seu café em goles lentos e fazendo observações mentalmente:

– Ele está aqui… ela também deve estar com ele aqui… só não sei onde… Ao pensar nas pessoas que pensou, olhou ao redor da cafeteria e apontou seus olhos para os vestidos das funcionárias do estabelecimento. Era uma camisa de botões completamente amarela e um avental verde, complementado com um boné de mesma cor com uma asinha ao lado do logotipo e nome da confeitaria, escrito em vermelho.

– Ao menos a asinha combina com ela… Imaginou como a mulher que pensava no momento ficaria vestida naquelas roupas daquela confeitaria, como atenderia os clientes, prepararia os cafés… apesar de uma máquina fazer todo o trabalho duro. A súbita lembrança daquela mulher a fez ter inspiração para criar um vestido. Retirou o bloco de notas que carregava na pasta e começou a traçar as linhas da sua nova ideia. Depois de meia hora, havia elaborado dois esboços. O primeiro desenho era uma releitura da peça de roupa, o segundo um novo vestido baseado no design do uniforme da confeitaria.

– Agora sim ficou melhor! Lacinhos e babados! Olhou para o relógio fino e dourado em seu pulso e viu: seis e meia. Céus! Estava atrasada para ir à faculdade Kansai, precisaria estar lá até as sete e eram seis e meia! Sentiu uma funcionária da confeitaria correr atrás de si, igualmente atrasada. O rosto, não deu pra ver quem era. Pegou sua maleta com o material para a faculdade, seu grande tubo plástico de arquitetura e saiu de lá. Correu até o carro e dirigiu até a faculdade.

Por um instante pensou que estava sendo seguida pelo carro que vinha logo atrás e viu que a caixa**** com as "correntes" estava aberta. Alguém com poderes especiais tinha detectado aquilo e estava sendo atraída pela presença mágica. Lacrou a caixa, olhou para trás e viu que não estava sendo mais seguida: – Salva pelo sinal amarelo! – Pensou. Aquela olhada na página de esportes do jornal de Osaka, aqueles dois desenhos do uniforme da confeitaria, aquela funcionária que entrava atrasada no trabalho, ofegante, que nem ao menos vira o rosto, o carro que a perseguia agora há pouco, a "corrente" dentro da caixa eram ingredientes de uma poção que fervilhava no caldeirão do seu cérebro e era digerida lentamente pela sua alma.

Só de pensar naquilo tudo em sua cabeça deu um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios, um raro sorriso que não dava faz tempo. – Será que é possível? Não… ele pagaria para ela… Chegou no estacionamento da universidade, abriu o carro, pegou seu material e correu até um homem de cabelos grisalhos que a aguardava: – Desculpe pelo atraso, Minamoto-sensei! – Não se preocupe! Acabei de chegar; o trânsito está terrível em Osaka, Tomoyo, sabe…

S&T:FJ

Sakura vestiu o avental verde e o chapéu de mesma cor da confeitaria às pressas, ao lado de Syaoran, que trajava o conjunto típico de futebol. Abriu a porta do carro e mal ia se despedindo do companheiro. Precisava entrar no trabalho até as sete e estava atrasadíssima, pensou. Eram seis e meia.

O chinês, percebendo que Sakura se esquecia até mesmo da bolsa e da mochila do cursinho, agarrou-a pelo braço e a conteve:

– Sakura, que pressa é essa? Você entra às sete e agora são seis e meia! Quase esquece a mochila do cursinho! Porque essa agitação toda? Sakura ouviu as palavras do companheiro, parou e perguntou-se porque estava agindo tão estranhamente naquela manha:

– Syaoran-kun… não sei direito… mas eu tive um sonho hoje que me dizia que… que me dizia que… era importante eu chegar ao trabalho cedo hoje…

– Você e seus sonhos, Sakura… – Syaoran fez uma cara triste. Sakura arregalou seus olhos verdes, incrédula com a resposta de Syaoran:

– Syaoran-kun, você sempre se preocupava com meus sonhos…

– Sim, eu me preocupo, Sakura, mas entenda! Você apenas teve uma premonição, você ao menos conseguiu ver quem te chamava ou quem você via nos sonhos? Sakura fez não com a cabeça. Apenas sentia que precisava estar bem cedo no trabalho.

– Então não precisa se preocupar…

– Mas todo sonho é importante, Syaoran-kun!

– Eu sei, Sakura… – O rapaz puxou a companheira para si e deu um beijo nela – Eu só quero que você fique relaxada ao máximo. Lembre-se, você tem cursinho mais tarde, você precisa ter a mente fresca para estudar e passar na prova… não prense em mais nada que te distraia do seu objetivo.

Percebendo que Syaoran estava certo em sua preocupação com ela, Sakura se acalmou e concordou com ele. Quem sabe aquilo fosse coisa de um fantasma zombeteiro. Despediram-se e ela correu para a confeitaria. Syaoran ainda ficou um tempo no carro, vendo-a entrar. Encostou a cabeça no volante do carro e ficou pensando no sonho de Sakura por um tempo até que um vulto de uma mulher de vestido cor vinho entrou no carro à sua frente e deu partida.

Uma corrente elétrica percorreu o corpo de Syaoran como se ele tivesse detectado uma presença mágica e, inconscientemente, começou a seguir o carro à sua frente. Após um tempo, a presença desapareceu. Parou o carro no farol vermelho e o carro à sua frente continuou, pois o sinal ainda estava amarelo quando a perseguia. Parou para pensar nos sonhos de Sakura, no que estava fazendo e sussurrou:

– Por Guang Yin! Isso só pode ser loucura! Agitou a cabeça e seguiu para a Kansai…

S&T:FJ

Sakura correu pelo espaço de cadeiras e mesas vazios da confeitaria, onde haviam apenas três clientes: dois homens e uma mulher de cabelos negros longos. Por Clow! Já tinha clientes! Pensou, ficando mais preocupada com o atraso. Passou resmungando baixinho pela cadeira da mulher que saía e sentiu o cheiro do perfume dela. Um choque elétrico atravessou sua cabeça, mas continuou pela entrada de funcionários. Encontrou-se com sua colega, Chinatsu, uma mulher de cabelos castanhos até a altura do peito e trabalhava no turno da madrugada. Ela estava de saída do trabalho, Sakura mal deu um oi para ela e abriu com vigor a porta do armário onde guardava as roupas e os pertences:

– Que mal humor é esse, Sakura? Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que você é uma tremenda mal educada!

– Chinatsu-chan! Eu estou atrasada! – Mas seu turno apenas começa às sete e são seis e meia! – Eu sei, mas… – Sakura tapou a boca com a mão, mordeu levemente a junta entre o polegar e o indicador, olhou para o chão – É que eu tive um sonho e… – Voltou-se para Chinatsu, segurando-a pelos ombros – Me diga, quem era a mulher que estava naquela mesa! Ela deixou nome, cartão, alguma coisa?

Chinatsu olhou espantada para Sakura.

– Que é isso, Sakura? Você e seus sonhos de novo? Parece até que você é uma espécie de sensitiva ou algo assim, hein… Constrangida, Sakura tenta remediar a situação:

– Não é isso, Chinatsu-chan, é que… é importante que você me diga quem é, e…

Chinatsu soltou-se do apertão de Sakura e olhou para ela:

– Tá bem… vou falar… não sei quem é… nem sei o nome dela… eu só servi um pão de queijo pra ela e um café com leite e ela ficou lendo o jornal… daí ela fez uma coisa estranha…

– O que ela fez? O que ela fez?

– Ela… ficou olhando pra mim… parecia que prestava atenção pra minha roupa… daí ela ficou desenhando… desenhando…

– Desenhando o que?

– Não vi direito… acho que era um vestido… só vi quando fui entregar a conta pra ela… parecia coisa de estilista… parecia que ela redesenhou o uniforme da confeitaria, nem perguntei nada para ela e…

– E…

– E saiu.

– Saiu! Como assim ela saiu? Nem pra perguntar o que ela tava fazendo, com que ela trabalhava… nem mais uma informação?

Chinatsu olhou séria para Sakura, que a fitava com uma cara nervosa e ansiosa. Ficou imensamente desconfiada da colega, não sabia se Sakura tinha algum problema mental ou era sensitiva e não queria falar nada para não chamar atenção da imprensa:

– Sakura… para… já deu!

Sakura fez a mesma cara melancólica que fez para Syaoran quando lhe contou sobre o sonho. Sentiu-se incompreendida e ficou cabisbaixa. O rosto jovem de Sakura com a expressão de tristeza lembrou Chinatsu da sua irmã pequena quando não lhe falam nada que ela queria saber. A expressão era tão meiga que a moça teve pena de Sakura e deu mais detalhes do que ela tinha captado. Tocou no ombro da cardcaptor e continuou:

– Não fica assim, Sakura-chan… eu já disse tudo que eu sei… ela só pediu um café com leite, um pão de queijo e ficou lendo o jornal. Só isso. Do nada ela ficou desenhando, rabiscando… ela usava um vestido vinho e tinha uns olhos pretos que mais pareciam azuis.

– Azuis? – Sakura levantou a cabeça com a surpresa da afirmação de Chinatsu.

– É… Azuis… ela parecia meio grã-fina, falava de uma forma meio polida demais…

– Polida demais?

– Nem usava os verbos na forma básica*… acho que ela fala desse jeito mesmo… eu percebi quando ela me pediu pra confirmar onde fica a Kansai…

– Kansai!? – Sakura tornou a agarrar Chinatsu pela roupa.

– Agora, já chega, Sakura… ou eu vou chamar a ambulância… – Sakura soltou os braços de Sakura e se arrependeu do que disse.

– Chinatsu-chan, eu preciso ir agora para a Kansai!

– Você precisa trabalhar, mocinha! Isso sim! – Disse a voz grave do Gerente Ueda, o dono da confeitaria, um homem corpulento, na casa dos quarenta anos com cabelos ralos, que entrava no estabelecimento, vestindo o mesmo uniforme amarelo.

– Ueda-san! – Sakura ficou desconcertada – Ueda-san, eu preciso da ajuda do senhor, é que tem uma coisa muito importante que eu preciso verificar na Kansai, e…

– O que você precisa é de disciplina, Sakura! Se você não se atrasasse no começo do ano eu bem que poderia pensar no seu caso, mas como você me deu mostras que precisa de mais disciplina, eu não te autorizo a sair daqui hoje! Vai ter que trabalhar a não ser que eu receba uma notícia grave! Você precisa do emprego, não é, Sakura? Não tem o cursinho pra pagar?

Ver a face irada do gerente Ueda e se lembrar o que fez no passado fizeram as entranhas de Sakura se contorcerem de frustração. Ele estava certo, havia se atrasado demais nos últimos meses e atrasos são intoleráveis em um ambiente de trabalho. Precisaria ser mais responsável se quisesse ser médica. Mesmo não sendo autorizada a sair do trabalho, uma coisa foi certa naquele dia todo: a mente de Sakura começava a processar aquelas informações de uma forma lógica e matemática à medida que ela trabalhava e atendia os clientes, uma coisa que sempre a perseguiu e que agora ela estava entendendo e vendo como era possível extrair grandes conclusões a partir de poucas variáveis, tudo graças ao foco no cursinho:

– Será que era você… Tomoyo? Há quanto tempo a gente nem se vê, nem se fala direito… Sakura ouviu os conselhos do gerente Ueda para tirar aquelas bobagens da cabeça e se concentrar no trabalho: havia muitas mulheres de cabelos negros e olhos azuis-marinhos em Osaka usando vestido vinho, isso ela mesma viu ao longo do dia de trabalho na confeitaria.

S&T:FJ

Syaoran havia realizado uns dos seus sonhos e se dirigia exatamente ao lugar onde ele se tornaria realidade: a universidade Kansai. Se interessou por arqueologia desde que assistiu a primeira aula de Egito antigo com Fujitaka na escola primária de Tomoeda e seu relacionamento com Sakura só o fez aumentar o interesse pela disciplina, pela carreira, além é claro do passado da família, repleto de artefatos mágicos das quais ele era o herdeiro. Seus olhos transmitiam excitação desde o primeiro dia, a primeira aula. Teve a sorte de passar de primeira na universidade, Sakura não teve a mesma sorte, afinal a prova dela estava recheada de questões de ciências exatas que ela tinha uma dificuldade abissal enquanto que a dele estava cheia de questões de humanas que ele sempre estudara e tivera interesse.

Era importante que Sakura passasse na Kansai, era a prova de que ele poderia cuidar dela perfeitamente bem e Syaoran estava decidido, por isso, quanto mais relaxada Sakura estivesse para estudar e absorver as informações do cursinho, mais fácil e menos penosos seria para ela passar pelo processo seletivo da Kansai. É por causa disso que nem sequer ousou discutir com Sakura a respeito do trabalho da garota. Andava nos corredores da faculdade, subia as escadas, cumprimentava os colegas até chegar na sala de aula, com sua mochilha nas costas e a pasta nas mãos. Naquela época, segundo o que o próprio Syaoran confessou mais tarde, era uma época em que podia andar tranquilamente pelas ruas e instituições sem ser incomodado, lembrava-se daquele tempo com muita saudade. A sala de aula tinha mais de cem alunos, sentou-se nas cadeiras do meio, um pouco para o fundo da sala, ao lado do colega:

– Que aula vai ser agora, Watanabe?

– Se esqueceu, Shoran, que estamos na semana da Todai? É aquela semana em que um monte daqueles formandos da Todai vem ensinar pra gente umas aulas eletivas! Como se a Todai fosse uma universidade de nerds e a gente não fosse nada! Vão ver! Ainda sai um nobel daqui!

– Que nada cara! São todos formandos, são gente como a gente, só que um pouco mais velhos…

– Quem deve ser o professor de "Arquitetura da antiguidade?"

– Não sei, mas bem que pode ser uma professora… bem… vamos ver se a disciplina é legal pelo menos…

– Syaoran olhou para o relógio e viu que faltavam cinco minutos para o professor entrar e uma porta se abriu, fazendo o alvoroço de estudantes que conversava se organizar e sentar nas carteiras e pegar o material de estudos.

A professora entrou e os alunos fizeram silêncio, mas assim que viram quem seria a professora, alguns cochichos surgiram no fundo da sala e faces incrédulas na outra. A professora colocou o tubo de arquitetura e uma caixa preta e misteriosa que carregava na mesa junto com a pasta, retirou um pen drive e colocou no notebook que estava junto do datashow, verificando se estava tudo certo com o conteúdo da aula antes de começar. Uma das alunas que se sentavam na carteira da frente achou aquilo estranho e reclamou:

– Hey, hey, só os professores podem mexer com equipamentos da escola!

A professora ergueu os olhos para ela e disse:

– Não se preocupe, estou fazendo justamente o que eu devo fazer… preparar a minha aula! – A professora sorriu para ela de olhos fechados e a aluna ficou indignada. Aquela professora bem que poderia ter a idade da sua irmã menor que estava no último ano do ensino médio, cochichava a aluna para os colegas. Depois de arrumar a aparelhagem, mais cochichos apareceram na sala de aula, a professora escreveu o seu nome na lousa, pigarreou e os alunos finalmente fizeram silêncio e prestaram atenção na mulher que estava na sua frente.

– Olá turma do primeiro ano de ciências orientais e ocidentais da Kansai. Sou a professora de Arquitetura da antiguidade de vocês, Tomoyo Daidouji!

Todos daquela sala sentiram um raio atravessar aquele lugar.

– O sonho… Era verdade? – Exclamou Syaoran, boquiaberto com o que acabara de ouvir.

– Tomoyo Daidouji! Já ouvi esse nome antes! Minha irmã tem um CD seu! – Exclamou um dos alunos com cara de hipster. Tomoyo pensou que tipo de públicos ela tinja alcançado.

– Ah, é aquela seiyuu** dos comerciais! Já ouvi essa voz antes! – Outra aluna hipster exclamou no fundo da sala. – Daidouji! Daqueles brinquedos! Tenho a coleção completa da Guindam Wings e é da Daidouji! – Outro aluno excêntrico disse, em uma das carteiras próximas a Syaoran.

Muita gente tinha diversas opiniões acerca da nova professora, mas era como se tateassem um elefante, cegas, umas tocando na calda, outras na orelha, achando que o elefante ora era fino, ora era rugoso. Syaoran se sentiu dessa forma quando reencontrou-se com Tomoyo. De longe, nem parecia a velha Tomoyo, alegre, divertida e meio sonsa que conhecera quando criança e no começo da adolescência. Era como se Tomoyo tivesse envelhecido dez anos em apenas cinco. Seu rosto era cinza, malicento, seus olhos eram azuis profundos, mas não um azul de calmaria, mas de um oceano em revolta, como uma ressaca noturna. Seu cabelo não tinha o mesmo brilho de antes, estava meio ressecado. Mesmo com o corpo franzino e o rosto de mulher mal saída da juventude, Syaoran via uma velha e era exatamente isso que os demais alunos que questionaram Tomoyo de início viram: uma velha em um corpo de jovem, com sorriso de jovem, tentando parecer jovem.

– Vejo que eu sou bastante conhecida por aqui, não esperava que o meu primeiro CD fosse um sucesso comercial, mas fui bem recebida pela crítica, mesmo sendo uma novata! – Tomoyo sorriu e alguns alunos que conheciam Tomoyo sorriram também, exceto os alunos nas carteiras da frente que continuavam a olhar, desconfiados para a professora.

– Professora, me desculpe. Nós, primeiranistas, esperávamos ter aulas com alunos no último ano de graduação, e não com gente da nossa idade! Isso é sério? – Uma das estudantes das fileiras da frente ergueu-se e questionou publicamente Tomoyo; a jovem cantora apenas sorriu.

– Bem, senhorita, não me apresentei direito. Quantos anos você tem?

– Tenho vinte e um.

– Então – Tomoyo pigarreou e sentou-se levemente na mesa onde estava o datashow, fixando o olhar na aluna e falando para todos – eu tenho dezoito anos e estou no terceiro ano de arquitetura na Todai… – As afirmações de Tomoyo chocaram a classe e todos cochichavam; ela parou um pouco para a classe prestar atenção nela de novo e continuou – Faço dezenove em setembro desse ano e ano que vem entrego meu TCC. Vocês talvez questionem por eu ser tão jovem para dar aulas pra vocês, já que as aulas são com quartanistas da Todai; explico: meu orientador achou, por bem, eu vir dar aulas pra vocês por eu ter uma média boa em design e minha mãe, presidente das indústrias Daidouji, para reforçar os laços de amizade da minha família com o reitor da Kansai…

"Vocês talvez pensem que eu vivo do dinheiro dela. Não é bem assim, vivo do meu próprio dinheiro, vendendo meus CDs, fazendo meus comerciais, costurando e desenhando roupas pra fora. Gosto do meu estilo de vida e minhas únicas preocupações agora são em terminar a faculdade, fazer uma pós e ver se o Barça ganha o próximo jogo contra o Albacete com um gol de Ronaldinho – Tomoyo ficou deslumbrada com o que falava e Syaoran reconheceu o mesmo deslumbramento de quando Tomoyo falava de Sakura, vestia Sakura. Muita gente da sala sorriu com o que Tomoyo disse, quebrando o clima de repulsão de alguns e Syaoran apenas olhava, incrédulo – Pois é gente, temos que ganhar a liga, pois a Champions, naufragou em Londres*** – Tomoyo apontava o polegar para o chão, despertando mais risos da sala e gerando uma ligeira indignação de Syaoran por ela optar pelo maior rival do Madrid para torcer – Portanto gente, sejam gentis, pois a gentileza da parte de vocês vai gerar a minha gentileza!

Muitos alunos ficaram impressionados com a precocidade de Tomoyo, outros acharam graça com a brincadeira que ela fez e uns poucos, mas resistentes, levantaram-se das carteiras e saíram da sala de aula, inclusive a aluna que questionou Tomoyo. Assim que os rumores na sala se acalmaram os alunos que ficaram impressionados com Tomoyo no início da aula se levantaram e mostraram seu apoio à professora; Syaoran quis fazer o mesmo, mas já era tarde quando começaram a falar:

– Azar o deles, professora! Nunca sonhei em ter aulas com uma superdotada antes! Deve ser irado! – Disse o garoto hipster.

– Eu tenho 35 anos e tem muita gente mais nova do que eu ganhando mais dinheiro e fazendo coisas notáveis! Continua professora! F****-se eles! – Disse a garota hipster. Os demais alunos corearam em acordo e Tomoyo sorriu:

– Continuando gente linda que me apoia… vou dar aula para vocês sobre arquitetura da antiguidade… a disciplina vai falar sobre o design e a funcionalidade das construções antigas, orientais e ocidentais… teremos vinte horas de aula durante a semana… vamos começar por… Alguma pergunta…

A aula de Tomoyo continuava e Syaoran tentava captar o ritmo frenético das informações que Tomoyo dava, seja o que ela falava ou o que ela acabara de transmitir. Era uma velha em corpo de jovem, dizia para si. Não era tão diferente dos demais professores da universidade, só com um método de ensino diferente, pensou. Comparar Tomoyo com um professor de cinquenta anos era distanciar Sakura de Tomoyo. Tudo bem, ele sabia que Tomoyo era excepcional, mas ver que o abismo entre as duas amigas aumentara e muito em apenas três anos de distância era de cair pra trás.

Tomoyo era uma daquelas professoras que Syaoran tinha o prazer de perguntar mais, pois ela consegua explicar os blocos maciços de informações complexas com paciência e calma, sempre sorrindo, mas ele não perguntou, o choque não deixou. Mais uma vez, Syaoran envelhecia Tomoyo. Sakura e Tomoyo, mesma idade, linhas de vida diferentes. Uma, tentava a duras penas entrar na faculdade, a outra já era professora universitária, pode? Será que ela ainda se lembrava deles? Uma chama de curiosidade cresceu no intestino de Syaoran. Não apenas precisava perguntar para Tomoyo, precisava levar Tomoyo para Sakura e tirar suas próprias conclusões. Como um amante do método científico, ele estava prestes a ver um experimento único. Como amante de Sakura, estava prestes a mostrar para Sakura a amiga que não via fazia três anos. Só não sabia o que ia acontecer depois e estava disposto a pagar para ver.

– Bem pessoal, é isso por hoje, vou indo… até amanhã! A aula acabou, uma série de estudantes cercou Tomoyo e alguns tiravam fotos com ela com os celulares que tinham, enquanto outros conversavam. Syaoran estava disposto a aplicar o plano que traçara em mente, esperou a poeira baixar e ficou conversando com Watanabe. Quando Tomoyo saia da sala por causa do horário, Syaoran foi agarrado pelo amigo:

– Calma, Syaoran, por que tanta pressa? Teve muita coisa que a professora passou hoje, eu preciso discutir com você pra ver se entendi tudo… você sempre é bom com informações…

– Agora não, Watanabe, eu preciso urgentemente falar com a professora Daidouji, me dá licença. – Syaoran agiu com um pouco de rispidez com o amigo, fazendo Watanabe estranhar.

– Syaoran-kun, você parece que tá com pressa par ir ao banheiro ou algum parente seu está internado no hospital e mal se internou… você é um fã da professora ou já conhece ela? – Watanabe olhou sério para Syaoran e ele congelou.

– Mais tarde eu explico, Watanabe, agora não… Syaoran se soltou do amigo e correu para alcançar Tomoyo, mas quando saía da sala, o celular tocou: era o treinador do Gamba, o que fez Syaoran olhar para o celular com frustração como se quisesse jogá-lo no chão:

– Alô? Sim, pode falar…

S&T:FJ

Syaoran corria apressado pelos corredores da escola. Era fim de turno e muitos estudantes estavam pelos corredores, pelas escadas e rampas de acesso. Era difícil andar por aquele mar de gente. O mais animador era que o treinador ligara avisando que não haveria treino, um motivo a mais para que Syaoran insistisse em levar Tomoyo para o trabalho de Sakura, antes do cursinho da garota. O mais desanimador era que ele não sabia onde ficava a sala dos professores, o destino que ele imaginava onde Tomoyo fora. Corria pelos corredores, esbarrava nos estudantes e ouvia reclamações em seguida, mas isso não o impediria de chegar à sala dos professores.

Perguntava e os primeiranistas que saíam de suas salas naquele prédio também não sabiam, até que ele encontrou-se com um professor que informou onde era a sala, recusando-se a acompanhá-lo até a sala. Tinha pressa. E se Tomoyo fosse apenas pegar alguma coisinha e imediatamente fosse para outro lugar? Não podia perder tempo!

Correu até a última sala do andar mais alto daquele prédio, onde ficavam as salas administrativas. Era tão óbvio, pensou, sempre visitava aquela parte para ir à secretaria, mas nem imaginara que a sala dos professores ficasse tão perto. Talvez Tomoyo tivesse pego um elevador logo ao sair, um meio de transporte imediatamente descartado pelo jogador, visto que estavam lotados de alunos e só esvaziariam meia hora depois. No fim do corredor viu a mancha vinho oscilando até a porta da sala que se abria para ela. O suor pingava em seu rosto, mas não se cansara (ser atleta tem suas vantagens, sorria); a mesma mancha vinho que vira entrando no carro, saindo da confeitaria pela manhã. Sakura estava certa.

– Dai… Daidouji-san! – Syaoran tremia e apoiava as mãos no joelho e se confundia até mesmo se chamava a professora de "chan" ou "san". Era melhor "san", visto a distância entre eles. Tomoyo levou um choque e virou-se para ver quem a chamava. Era Syaoran, seu velho colega dos tempos de escola. Arregalou os olhos e tapou a boca com a mão, incrédula. O rapaz sorria. Quem via a cena dos dois não sabia quem estava mais surpreso com quem.

Na mente de Tomoyo, nunca imaginou reencontrar com Syaoran tão cedo Será que era ele quem a segura naquele começo de manhã? Será que tudo coincidiu? Encontrar Sakura era a única certeza que tinha… Syaoran teve a sensação de fazer um gol ao encontrar-se com Tomoyo. Era essa sensação que ele sentia, de se obter o que se deseja com muito custo envolvido. Seus olhos brilhavam de excitação e tinha muita coisa que precisava falar com ela, quem sabe, até mesmo pedir uns conselhos ou ajuda; mesmo tendo a mesma idade, Tomoyo era madura o bastante para dar um apoio, pensara Syaoran. Ver o choque de Tomoyo fez a felicidade de Syaoran declinar rapidamente para o pânico:

– Sou eu, Tomoyo, Syaoran, se lembra? Eu voltei e… e eu não vi mais você… a Sakura sente muito a sua falta e… – Syaoran parou de gaguejar assim que viu um sorriso ligeiro se desenhar nos lábios frios de Tomoyo.

– Li-kun… eu sabia que você estava em Osaka; só não sabia onde… – Tomoyo retirou o jornal que estava lendo na cafeteria Tirol da pasta e mostrou para Syaoran a manchete onde ele aparecia chutando a bola no gol "reserva do Gamba salva o time da derrota".

– Sim… no jogo contra o Urawa… tou ficando famoso…

– Isso é fruto da sua competência, Li-kun; como vai a Sakura? Como vocês estão vivendo aqui em Osaka?

– Então, Tomoyo… Tomoyo-san… vim aqui só pra falar com você sobre isso… será que você poderia… será que você poderia… – Era natural que Syaoran tivesse respeito pelos professores que tivera, mas ter Tomoyo, uma pessoa que ele conhecia bem, como professora era desconcertante. A face envelhecida da moça na sua frente lhe passava o respeito e a autoridade para dar uma aula, as linhas do rosto dela, os olhos era uma ponte para o passado. O que dizer? Será que ela estaria disponível para ver Sakura? Se Sakura soubesse que ela estava aqui, no dia seguinte mesmo o acompanharia para a sala de aula, mas se ela não soubesse? Seria apenas uma semana e ele poderia esconder o fato muito bem… mas por quanto tempo?

– Você quer que eu te acompanhe e visite a Sakura, é isso, Li-kun? Os olhos de Syaoran se arregalaram.

– S-Sim. A Sakura gostaria muito de te ver…

A resposta de Tomoyo veio seca e objetiva.

– Não posso. Estou ocupada revisando as aulas de vocês. Adoraria poder rever a Sakura, mas… não posso.

As palavras de Tomoyo doeram no fundo do peito do rapaz. Tomoyo, aquela pessoa que nunca perdia uma chance de ficar ao lado de Sakura se recusava a ver a amiga, mesmo estando tão perto. Isso era estranho, mas mostrava o quanto Tomoyo tinha se transformado esse tempo todo.

– Tomoyo… como você fala isso? A Sakura sempre pensou em você, sempre se preocupou como você estava e você simplesmente não aproveita uma chance para rever ela? Como assim!?

– Eu passei por muita coisa esse tempo todo, Li-kun. Estive ocupada com o trabalho, os estudos, a carga de cobrança da Todai é enorme… apenas isso. Quando a gente começa a trabalhar e a estudar, muita coisa muda na nossa vida… acho que as minhas preocupações com a Sakura mudaram… porque eu sei que você sempre está do lado dela… a pessoa mais especial para ela…

Syaoran se irritou com o que Tomoyo disse e sentiu uma leve pontada de desânimo na voz da jovem mulher à sua frente enquanto ela dizia essas palavras:

– Como você diz uma coisa dessas? Eu esperava que você ficasse alegre com isso… e não fizesse essa cara de enterro quando fala de mim e da Sakura! E só pra constar, todos os amigos dela são especiais para ela; todo mundo já veio visitar a gente, só falta você! Como você tem coragem de falar uma coisa dessas? – Syaoran não mediu palavras para falar com Tomoyo e se arrependeu de ter dito o que disse depois de ver a cara de choque da amiga, mas precisava ter dito.

– Li-kun… tem muitas coisas que você não compreende ainda… mas posso ver que em outras você se destaca muito bem… é injusta a minha distância, não é? Não pense que é de propósito, tudo tem sua razão e vocês vão saber no tempo certo…

– Tem a ver com aquela caixa**** estranha que você trouxe na aula?

– Não. Aquela caixa é um assunto meu por hora…

Syaoran não quis fazer mais perguntas temendo ser mais indelicado do que já fora. Apenas fez mais uma pergunta para ela antes de ir embora:

– Se você não quiser ver a Sakura, tudo bem, eu não falo pra ela que você está aqui, mas…

Tomoyo levantou a palma da mão querendo falar:

– Você me convenceu, Li-kun. Eu estou aqui em Osaka e ela está aqui também… tudo bem… eu reviso minhas aulas uma outra hora…

Uma sensação de alívio percorreu o corpo de Syaoran.

– Então… vamos agora e…

– Tem como você me pegar às seis? Tenho que dar aula para o segundo período ainda, Li-kun… – Tomoyo sorriu.

– Ah… sim… sim… me desculpa… eu vou indo então… às seis, não é? Ótimo, ótimo…

Syaoran virou as costas para Tomoyo e andou lentamente até o elevador, apertou o botão do andar térreo e saiu correndo quando ele chegou ao destino, animado com a novidade que mostraria para Sakura no final daquele dia. Tinha tanta energia para gastar que foi direto para o CT do Gamba treinar um pouco mais, apesar de ter o dia livre hoje.

S&T:FJ

Estava ele e Tomoyo diante da confeitaria. Sakura atendia um dos clientes no caixa e lhe entregava uns doces para viagem. Nem fazia ideia das duas pessoas que a observavam fora da confeitaria. O mesmo uniforme amarelo e o avental verde da confeitaria. O mesmo chapéu. Tomoyo vira Sakura vestida nas roupas que redesenhara naquela manhã.

– A Sakura está encantadora naquelas roupas… ela fica encantadora em todas as roupas que ela não gosta de vestir… – Tomoyo apoiou o queixo com as mãos, estreitando os olhos, num raro sinal de nostalgia dos velhos tempos. Syaoran sentiu-se aliviado de ver aquilo.

– Éh, foi uma briga pra que ela vestisse o uniforme… ela não gostou, achou aquilo muito berrante… depois ela concordou… porque ela sabia que você ia gostar de ver aquilo… algum dia.

– Vamos entrar, Li-kun; a Sakura é tão distraída que nem vai notar a gente se a gente não ficar na cara dela… - Tomoyo pegou no pulso de Syaoran e entraram. No balcão de atendimento, a mesma mulher que servira Tomoyo naquela manhã; conversava com Sakura a respeito de um caderno que tinha se esquecido. Sakura abaixou-se e foi procurar o objeto; não o encontrou e foi para o fundo da loja. Syaoran tocou no ombro da moça e a cumprimentou:

– Boa tarde, Chinatsu.

– Ah, boa tarde, Syaoran-kun, e essa mulher é… – Chinatsu teve um choque, arregalou os olhos e deu um grito. – Sakura, corre aqui!

– Que grito é esse Chinatsu? Não tem ninguém surdo aqui não! Quantas e quantas vezes o rapaz dela vem buscar ela no serviço? – Reclamou o gerente Ueda.

– Ueda-san! Não estamos falando de qualquer pessoa, a Sakura esteve perguntando dessa mulher a manhã inteira! O senhor sabe o que é isso? Ela é real, ela é de carne em osso!

– Ah, então essa aí é a… Sakura corre aqui, tem visita pra você! – Agora foi a vez do gerente Ueda gritar.

– Já vou, já vou, só um minutinho… – A voz de Sakura saía do fundo da loja. Tomoyo ficou sem saber o que fazer e apertou contra o peito a pasta que carregava. Não pensou que sua presença tinha causado tanto rebuliço naquela manhã. Sentiu suas mãos seno pegas por Chinatsu, que explicava:

– Mulher! Não faz isso com a gente não! Pensei que a Sakura tava doida, mas sua descrição bate! Ela passou a manhã inteira te procurando! Ela nem almoçou direito!

– Ela te disse isso, Chinatsu? – Perguntou Syaoran, preocupado. – Sim, sim! Agorinha mesmo! Syaoran olhou para Tomoyo com censura e Tomoyo entendeu o que Syaoran quis dizer com o gesto. Em instantes, Sakura aparece do fundo da loja com o caderno em mãos.

– Pronto, senhor Ueda! Achei o caderno!

– Agora vai servir aqueles dois clientes que estão ali e querem um pingado! É por conta da casa…

– Que dois clientes… – Sakura virou-se.

Muita coisa aconteceu entre o giro de Sakura e o encontro dos olhares das duas amigas. Muita coisa passou pela cabeça das duas numa velocidade exponencial em um espaço de tempo de apenas alguns segundos, mas era como se pensassem a mesma coisa, o mesmo fluxo de ideias. Vontade de chorar, de abraçar, de gritar, de tudo. Ueda, Chinatsu e Syaoran sabiam que tudo era possível, mas nunca imaginaram o que Sakura faria em seguida, assim que seus olhos quiseram chorar com o aperto das pálpebras e a contração dos lábios. Ela tirou o avental e bateu repetidas vezes em Tomoyo com a vestimenta, enquanto Tomoyo tentava se proteger com as mãos:

– Você some por três anos e aparece assim do nada! Você tá maluca? Depois reaparece aqui de manhã e não dá uma satisfação! Daí eu sou chamada de louca! Você sabe o que é isso! Onde é que você se meteu?

– Sakura-chan, tá me machucando…

– E eu vou te machucar ainda mais pra você deixar de ser besta! – Sakura agarrou Tomoyo pelo pescoço e lhe deu uns cafunés. A cena toda era cômica demais para que as três pessoas que viam as garotas não rissem com aquilo.

– Sakura, vai espantar os clientes! – Alertou Ueda.

Continua…

*Diferente do que há em português, os verbos japoneses se flexionam pelo grau de polidez, ou seja, dependendo da pessoa com quem falamos e da hierarquia entre elas (se é nosso chefe, nossos avós), os verbos são flexionados até mesmo mudando a raiz em alguns casos. Uma comparação em português seria a diferença de falar "cê tem um cafezinho?" de "Gostaria de uma xícara de café, por favor.". Mais ou menos assim…

**Seiyuu: o que conhecemos por dublador no Brasil; é uma pessoa que empresta a voz para um personagem de anime, dublagem…

*** Tomoyo se refere do jogo Chelsea vs. Barcelona realizado em 8/03/2005, pela Liga dos Campeões da Europa (o mesmo que a libertadores da América aqui no Brasil), onde o Barcelona foi eliminado nas oitavas de final. A partida contra o Albacete aconteceu em 1/05/2005, foi pelo campeonato espanhol e não teve gol de Ronaldinho… mas teve gol de outro carinha…

****Em breve falo mais sobre essa caixa…

Notas finais: Puts grilla, esse cap demorou! Gostei tanto de escrever uma coisa assim que nem deu vontade de parar! Dava para ter escrito uns três! Por fim, um dos frutos dos meus estudos de narrativa! Aguardem pelo próximo, mais Sakura e Tomoyo por aqui! Com o tempo, vou melhorando minha escrita… Não sei se vocês perceberam, mas coloquei umas notas explicativas com uns asteriscos… vou explicar mais umas coisinhas a medida que surgirem mais coisas a deixar claro…


	17. A professora da Todai (II)

Capítulo XVI

~A professora da Todai – Parte II~

 _Tomoyo chega ao apartamento de Sakura e Syaoran em Osaka e se depara com uma surpresa…_

Era como se Sakura tivesse ganhando um urso de brinquedo novo ou tivesse reformando o antigo que gostava tanto. A garota divertida que adorava educação física e tentava gostar de matemática acariciava a cabeça de Tomoyo com as mãos em formato de pente. A amiga estava deitada em seu ombro, contando as novidades da vida de cada uma.

As duas estavam abraçadas enquanto Kero jogava distraidamente seu gamecube e não interferia na intimidade das duas garotas. Era como se tivessem rejuvenescido três anos, no ponto exato em que se despediram na estação de trem e tomavam rumos diferentes na vida. Eram duas meninas e não duas mulheres:

– Será que o Shoran vai saber onde fica o hotel?

– Ele não é burro, Tomoyo. Ele já deve estar cancelando a reserva e pegando as bagagens… você já deu todos os documentos para ele, não deu? Ele sabe se virar…. – Sakura apertou forte o corpo de Tomoyo contra si e deu um beijo na têmpora da amiga.

– Eu só quero saber de comer… quando ele vai trazer a comida?

As duas sorriram enquanto que a barriga de Sakura dava um leve ronco. Sua face corou.

O aparecimento de Tomoyo fez Sakura obrigar a amiga a passar o resto de dias que tinha disponível no apartamento deles. O desorganizado apartamento de Sakura e Li. Quando entrou, Tomoyo passou os olhos ao redor e encontrou uma série de roupas espalhadas, pilhas de louça suja na pia, móveis fora do lugar e caixas amarrotadas de coisas, algumas ainda por abrir. Coisas de Syaoran e Sakura que estavam sendo enviadas aos poucos pelos seus familiares. Kero se esforçava, mas ainda não era o bastante. Era como se o guardião fosse um beija flor tentando apagar um incêndio que só aumentava.

Tomoyo imediatamente se lembrou das palavras da sua mãe, Sonomi, quando ela visitou o apartamento de Nadeshiko e Fujitaka pela primeira ver. "Um muquifo, simplesmente um muquifo!" exclamara a empresária ao contar o episódio para Tomoyo. O destino de Sakura não foi tão diferente do da mãe. Tomoyo sorriu ao se lembrar das palavras da mãe:

– Tá rindo do que, sua boba?

– Tou rindo dessa bagunça, seu dinossauro!

– Tá falando mal da minha casa é? E do serviço do Kero-chan? Vai ver só! Vem aqui, Kero-chan! Vem dar uns cafunés nessa boba!

– Peraí, Sakura! Tou na fase final da tela! Só falta matar uns caras…

Sakura esfregava os punhos na cabeça de Tomoyo, e Tomoyo apenas sorria com os cabelos bagunçados. Kero se juntou a bagunça quando tomou um "game over" e fez cócegas em Tomoyo. Foi nessa hora que Syaoran entrou no apartamento com as bagagens de Tomoyo, acompanhado do porteiro, pois eram muitas:

– Cheguei!

– E aí, Shoran, trouxe tudo direitinho? Fez tudo certo? – Perguntou Sakura.

– Fiz, sim, está tudo aqui… olha o que eu trouxe… – Syaoran ergueu a última mala e mostrou para Sakura as quatro caixas imensas de comida chinesa que ele comprara.

– Oba! Vamos comer no chinês! – Disse um animado Kero que voava até as caixas, logo que o porteiro saiu, cheirando tudo, tentando adivinhar o que Syaoran trazia.

Tomoyo se levantou e aproximou-se do rapaz, pegando as malas e levando-as até o quarto onde ela ficaria. Sakura e Kero fizeram o mesmo, só que Kero levou a comida para a mesa, para não perder o costume.

Enquanto levava as malas, Syaoran viu a face de uma nova Tomoyo. A coloração cinza da pele dela ganhou um leve tom rosado, passando do tom branco cadavérico para um tom mais sépia. Sua carne ficou mais inflada e não mais parecia tão magra quanto antes. Seus movimentos também ganharam um pouco mais de velocidade. O jogador entendeu que a distância de Tomoyo para com Sakura a fizera ficar assim e viu o quão importante era para Tomoyo ficar perto de Sakura: era como se as duas formassem um sistema solar próprio, Tomoyo como um satélite orbitando a estrela principal que era Sakura. Uma não tinha graça e significado sem a presença da outra. A única coisa que não entendia na época era o porquê dessa distância toda.

S&T:FJ

Na mesa, Sakura, Li, Kero e Syaoran comentam os fatos recentes:

– Então, Tomoyo, tou aprendendo a cozinhar à moda de Osaka. A Rika veio aqui semana passada e adorou o okonomiyaki que eu fiz! Pena que não sobrou nada…

– É claro que não sobrou, Kero-chan, você comeu tudinho assim que ela saiu daqui, como é que vai sobrar… – Sakura engolia uma garfada do macarrão chinês enquanto o pessoal sorria.

– Tá cozinhando agora, Kero-chan? – Perguntava Tomoyo.

– Sim, lavo louça, lavo roupa, limpo a casa e ainda tiro o pó! Aprendi a fazer comida com o goiabinha bichado e com o Fujitaka, fora as receitas que aprendo na internet e nas revistas… sabe, virou uma terapia isso… mas eu só tomei a iniciativa vendo vocês fazendo aqueles bolos saborosos; pensei: como elas conseguem? Tomei vergonha na cara e fiz meus próprios bolos, se eu tiver com fome…

– O problema é a sujeira… – Comentou Syaoran.

– Mas eu limpo tudo depois…

– Sim, depois… depois de muito tempo… – Todo mundo sorriu, menos Kero, que fez uma cara emburrada.

– Que bom, Kero-chan que as tardes que a gente fazia bolo na casa da Sakura te inspiraram! – Tomoyo juntou a palma das mãos e sorriu, analisando a situação com a mente atenta e com os olhos no apartamento – Mas, me diga: quando você faz essas tarefas?

– Quando? Sempre que eu perco nos jogos! Lavo roupa todo dia, sempre coloco sabão e alvejante na máquina, afinal o Shoran aqui é um atleta e traz roupa muito suja!

– E depois? Quando você faz comda?

– Quando eu tou com fome e a Sakura tá muito cansada pra fazer comida… Shoran não come em casa, mas quando eu faço alguma coisa e sobra, deixo pra eles!

– Eu quero ver é sobrar… – Disse Sakura. – Limpar a casa ele só limpa quando suja tudinho!

Kero se enfureceu e correu até Sakura:

– Ora, seu dinossauro! Isso é mentira! Eu limpo tudo sim!

Tomoyo, como se fosse um médico dando um diagnóstico para um paciente, apoiou o queixo com as mãos e respondeu:

– Kero-chan, o que acha de eu fazer um relógio pra você?

– Um relógio? Como assim?

– É um relógio comum, só que em vez das horas, vou colocar suas tarefas, Kero-chan! Aí você vai ter uma hora para fazer tudo! Desempacotar a bagunça da sala, limpar a casa, lavar a roupa, a louça…

– Uma hora para fazer tudo. – Kero sentiu suas longas horas ao videogame irem por água a baixo, mas pensou no jovem casal a sua frente e como facilitaria muito a vida deles. – Eu entendo que a Sakura nem tem tempo para ficar em casa, nem o moleque, eu preciso ajudar, eu tenho que ajudar… ele sempre compra ao jogos para mim…

– Fechado então, Kero-chan? – Tomoyo sorriu e estendeu a mão para o guardião.

– Fechado! A partir de semana que vem você vai ter seu relógio com os horários certos para tudo!

– Semana que vem? Porque não essa semana? – Perguntou Sakura.

– Porque essa semana é a gente que vai fazer o trabalho duro! – Tomoyo sorriu

– A gente? – O casal de namorados falou ao mesmo tempo, boquiabertos com a revelação de Tomoyo.

S&T:FJ

– Prontos! Vocês estão maravilhosos! – Exclamava uma animada Tomoyo.

Todos estavam trajados com aventais, lenços na cabeça, vassoura, balde e panos em mãos. Kero, por ser o menor dos quatro e ter facilidade para entrar em qualquer canto, ficou tirando camadas e camada de poeira daquela casa. Syaoran, por possuir mais força física, se encarregou de colocar aquelas caixas pesadíssimas de itens importados e outra bugigangas que tinham comprado ao longo do tempo em um quarto separado; o que não tinha mais uso era jogado fora, enquanto que o que poderia ser usado depois era posto para guardar, como recomendara Tomoyo. Sakura e Tomoyo, por serem magrinhas e atléticas, ficaram limpando o resto da casa e lavando a roupa. Tomoyo preparava uma lista com as etapas do funcionamento da máquina especialmente para Kero, para que ele não se confundisse em colocar as roupas brancas junto com as coloridas e não colocasse alvejante demais na lavagem. Sakura passava o pano e o rodo por aquela casa, muitas vezes, trombando com os amigos. Era divertido quando se fazia algo assim com os colegas de sempre. Era como se a juventude voltasse ao rosto deles depois de um longo tempo:

– Prontinho! Terminamos! Não ficou melhor assim? – Dizia Tomoyo a plenos pulmões, cansada. Sakura, Kero e Syaoran estavam sentados no pé da escada que leva aos andares de cima, sem forças para se levantar.

Todos observavam aquela sala pulsar de brilho. As estantes e chãos estavam brilhando tanto que dava para usar como espelho aquilo tudo. O cheiro floral dos produtos de limpeza impregnava o ambiente e as luzes faziam reflexos em todas as superfícies, criando brilho.

– Ufa! Deu uma trabalheira, mas finalmente conseguimos! – Kero passava o bracinho pela testa enorme que tinha.

– Eu me sinto até um pouco mais jovem depois disso, Tomoyo. Obrigado. – Syaoran sorriu para a colega. Era o menos cansado dos três, mas ainda estava cansado. Tomoyo respondeu com um leve sorriso. Sakura estava de costas para ele, sonolenta. Nem conseguia falar direito. Sakura realmente ficava uma graça quando estava dormindo e Tomoyo tentou esquivar o olhar da amiga querida, para não revelar demais. Não eram mais crianças mais. Aproximou-se de Syaoran e sussurrou:

– A Sakura-chan está cansada, Syaoran-kun! Leva ela pro quarto, tá?

– Ah, sim… – Meio sem jeito, Syaoran pegou a namorada pelo colo e conduziu-a até o quarto onde o casal dormia. Kero olhou os dois subirem e fez um apontamento:

– Tomoyo, tem como a casa ficar assim a vida toda?

– Até tem, Kero-chan, mas vai precisar seguir o cronograma que eu fiz! Um dia só pra faxinar e mais nada! – Disse Tomoyo, levantando o dedo indicador para o teto.

– Sabia que você ia dizer isso…

S&T:FJ

Os dias se seguram e Sakura observava a rotina de Tomoyo: preparar as aulas da faculdade, levantar cedo, dormir tarde e ainda entrar em contato por telefone com o pequeno ateliê que tinha e com a gravadora, as fontes de renda da amiga. Sakura ficou feliz por poder passar aquela hora antes de dormir que destinava à Syaoran e aos deveres do cursinho apenas com a amiga querida, mas entristeceu-se por ver que ela se mantinha ocupada o bastante para não ter nem mesmo um dia livre para passar com eles; toda a agenda da garota estava ocupada com trabalho, trabalho, trabalho: os dedos no laptop, as mãos no lápis de desenho, os sábados destinados à gravação.

Sakura olhava o calendário e esperava ansiosa pelo fim de semana e ele chegou, afinal, Tomoyo não estava em Tóquio para gravar e teria tempo para passar com a amiga. As duas resolveram ir ao parque, sozinhas, depois do cursinho de Sakura, à tarde, sem a presença de Syaoran, nem a de Kero. O gerente Ueda resolveu dar o sábado de folga para ela, por solidariedade.

No parque de Osaka, Sakura estava encostada no parapeito da ponte do parque, olhando melancolicamente os peixes passando debaixo da ponte de madeira, trajando um vestido azul floral leve, olhando as cerejeiras caírem das árvores naquele começo de primavera. Tomoyo usava um vestido verde água, com um chapéu clássico:

– Tomoyo, você trabalha demais…

– Ora, Sakura, você pensa que não vai trabalhar muito não quanto virar médica? Você vai trabalhar bastante, Sakura! – Tomoyo sorriu.

– Não tou dizendo isso… quero dizer que… você nem tem tempo pra se divertir… falar com as pessoas, participar do nosso grupo do MSN… as meninas até reclamaram ontem, Tomoyo!

– Essa é a consequência de crescer, Sakura, acho que fiz isso só um pouco mais cedo…

– Só um pouco? Você fez isso cedo demais, Tomoyo! Tá vendo como os dias ficaram melhores depois que você apareceu? O Syaoran-kun até mesmo disse que você estava com o rosto menos pálido.. E olha que você é branca que nem leite… imagina se você fosse mais branca ainda, Tomoyo, seria um fantasma!

Tomoyo quis sorrir, mas Sakura estava certa. Aproximou-se da amiga e tocou em seu ombro:

– Sakura, não vamos falar de mim… vamos falar de você… dos seus estudos… e como você tem sido um pouco negligente com eles…

Um choque passou por Sakura.

– Tomoyo… não é questão de negligência… é cansaço!

– Sakura… se você não se organizar para estudar e fazer as atividades, estudar um pouquinho do conteúdo por dia, revisar o que você aprendeu no cursinho… ter um lugar e uma hora certa para fazer as coisas… ter metas… você não vai passar na Kansai…

– Não diga isso, Tomoyo! É que.. é que muitas vezes as lições são meia que… chatas, sabe?

– Deixa elas mais divertidas, Sakura! Não precisa seguir as definições do livro ou dos professores à risca, faça as suas próprias e faça as suas metas… o importante é entender os conceitos! Desenhe seu universo, Sakura!

Sakura entendeu o que Tomoyo quis dizer, virou-se do parapeito e deu um abração na amiga que assustou Tomoyo, mas fez a garota quebrar o gelo, abraçar também. Ficaram assim um logo tempo, sussurrando nos ouvidos uma da outra frases carinhosas por demais que chamaram a atenção dos mais conservadores, mas Sakura apenas insistia para que Tomoyo continuasse apoiando-a nos estudos, mantendo contato, acompanhando-a durante a trajetória de vida dela:

– Fica aqui com a gente… me apoia.. me guia por esse caminho que eu tenho que percorrer… pra eu não me extraviar…

– Só você pode andar por ele, Sakura, guie-se pelo caminho da Kansai e não se extravie; eu fico no apoio, daqui, te esperando… – Tomoyo soltou-se do abraço de Sakura e ficou olhando para Sakura, segurando em seus ombros. – Você vai conseguir, Sakura! Bem-feito, feito! – Tomoyo agitou os dedos em espirais pelo ar e pousou o dedo no nariz de Sakura. A cardcaptor sorriu.

– Eu vou estudar, Tomoyo, eu vou me concentrar, vou ter foco…

S&T:FJ

– Promete que você vai continuar a falar com a gente?

– Falar até posso, Sakura. Mas aviso que ano que vem, eu me formo e quero fazer minha pós no Media Lab, na América… já falei com a minha mãe…

– América?

Sakura estava com as mãos sobre o peito, como se fizesse uma oração, olhando apreensivamente para a mulher à sua frente. Syaoran estava ao seu lado e Kero também, no bolso da jaqueta marrom de Syaoran. Malas e mochilas, cercavam a mulher de vestido vinho que partia. Estavam na estação de trem-bala de Osaka e Tomoyo estava de partida para Tóquio. Quando se veriam, nem mesmo Tomoyo sabia. Ela embarcou no trem com as malas que carregava e, antes que aquela máquina partisse, olhou para o jovem casal:

– Promete que vai me acompanhar, Tomoyo? Juro que vou virar titular! Prometo! – Exclamava Syaoran.

– Eu ainda vou ver você conquistando um título pelo Gamba, Syaoran-kun!

– Eu quero conquistar muitos! Quero conquistar a ásia, o mundo!

– Vai sim, Syaoran-kun!

– Tomoyo, me manda aquelas receitas de bolos deliciosas no MSN! Me manda o relógio que você me prometeu! Eu quero cozinhar bastante, ouviu? Eu já seu usar o fogão, vou limpar tudinho! – Dizia Kero do bolso de Syaoran. Como era pequeno e a estação estava movimentada, ninguém ligou com o barulho.

De todos os desejos de Syaoran e Kero, o tímido desejo de Sakura se destacou entre os demais e tocou fundo no coração da jovem estilista:

– Tomoyo-chan… eu vou continuar a ouvir os seus CDs, acompanhar as suas criações… e… – Sakura viu o funcionário do trem apressar Tomoyo para entrar e Sakura sentiu a pressão que era ter que falar muito e ter pouco tempo para isso. – E… quero algum dia ficar junto com você… como antigamente… quem sabe um dia… finalmente juntas depois de tanto trabalho e estudo… – Sakura correu para pegar as mãos de Tomoyo, e o funcionário do trem, irritado, as separou. O trem começou a partir e Tomoyo acompanhava a amiga e Syaoran pela janela do trem, acenando. Até mesmo Kero se permitiu levantar o bracinho amarelo do bolso de Syaoran.

 _Continua…_

Notas finais: Hehehe! Meio leve, meio pesado esse cap? Meio "limpeza/estudos/organização?" Pois é gente, o tema desse capítulo foi a organização e cada capítulo tem um tema diferente que pretendo trabalhar. Gostei de falar de organização, de estudos, por meio das minhas queridas Saku e Tomo! Essa é uma fase da minha vida que eu estou tendo de enfrentar no momento… Espero me sair bem assim como a Sakura… E então? Será que a Sakura vai passar na Kansai? Será que as amigas vão se encontrar de novo? Esperem e verão, já estou ajustando o ritmo. Escrever é uma coisa tão prazerosa, criativa, faz a gente pensar um pouco mais e… ao mesmo tempo é cansativa e bloqueia a gente! O meu bloqueio não é bem o de ideias, mas sobre como passar isso para o papel; eu fico pensando horas e horas… por isso demorei… hehehe! Que nem Drummond: gastei uma hora pensando num verso…


	18. A primeira grande conquista de Syaoran

Capítulo XVII

~A primeira grande conquista de Syaoran~

 _Era a final da copa do imperador e, no campo de combate de Syaoran tinha mais coisas a serem conquistadas do que apenas um troféu…_

Era, novamente para eles, a final da copa do imperador. O estádio era o Nacional de Tóquio e a família imperial estava vendo a partida na arquibancada naquele frio primeiro de janeiro. Mesmo com o frio, não desanimaram por um instante sequer e apoiavam os dois times que se enfrentavam com tudo e coloria o estádio com vermelho e azul. De um lado, o Urawa Red Diamonds, do outro, o Gamba Osaka. É consenso entre todos que o futebol é uma espécie de guerra moderna. Quem tem as melhores armas, vence, e a melhor arma que poderia haver no Japão no momento era um jovem jogador de 19 anos cujo nome era dito em uníssono pelas duas torcidas quando ele se apresentou:

― Ali vem o Li Syaoran, o melhor jogador jovem do Japão, da Ásia!

Syaoran era ovacionado e bandeiras com a sua imagem tremulavam na torcida do Gamba. À medida que Syaoran se consagrava como jogador, incluíndo gols que quase levaram a seleção chinesa para a copa do mundo de 2006 na Alemanha (Se não fosse a derrota para Trinidad e Tobago na repescagem, com Syaoran lesionado), seu nome era proclamado pelos curiosos e entendidos de futebol. O menino que quase classificou a China para a copa do mundo, o jovem rapaz que salva o Gamba desde o banco, o homenzinho das horas derradeiras eram alguns dos apelidos que Syaoran ganhara e lhe valeram a titularidade no time durante todo o ano. O jovem chinês mostrara seu valor como pessoa e como atleta, mas ainda faltava algo: um trofeú, um título para ser lembrado por todos.

O ano vitorioso de Syaoran não estaria completo sem a vitória de Sakura na Kansai. Depois de tanto tentar, Sakura finalmente conseguiu entrar na faculdade, com o foco e a disciplina que tanto tomoyo insistiu para ela manter, em cada conversa por MSN, desde a América, onde a amiga fazia sua pós graduação. Passou de raspão em química e matemática, mas o importante é que passou. Agora já tinha terminado o primeiro ano de medicina e não trabalhava mais na confeitaria Tirol, Syaoran tinha prazer em bancar Sakura e deixar que ela concentrar-se apenas nos estudos, que diga-se de passagem, estavam dificílimos.

Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Terada e Yamasaki, os amigos de escola de Sakura também estavam lá e Rika estava grávida do primeiro filho, mesmo fazendo faculdade de pedagogia! Foi um choque no começo saber do relacionamento dela com o professor de educação física, mas todos entenderam e o casal de namorados Li foram convidados para ser padrinhos de casamento. Chiharu apenas se casaria com Yamasaki no fim da faculdade e Naoko continuava seus rolos aqui e ali enquanto trabalhava para uma editora e esperava seus doujinshis serem aprovados para realizar o sonho de ser escritora. A família de Sakura também estava presente, Fujitaka, Kero, Yukito e Touya, juntamente com a família Daidouji, Sonomi e Tomoyo. Syaoran conseguiu ingressos para todos.

Enquanto que os amigos de Sakura e Syaoran ora se mostravam desinteressados pelo futebol e apenas vestiam a camisa azul do Gamba Osaka com o nome de Syaoran nas costas, para apoiar o rapaz, Sonomi e Tomoyo vestiam a camisa vermelha do Urawa!

\- Me perdoem gente, mas a nossa família sempre torceu pro Urawa! Meu marido era

Sócio do Urawa, Meu avô tem uma parceria com o Urawa e patrocina o time! Você sabe, Fujitaka! - Tentava se explicar uma constrangida Sonomi em meio a tanta gente que apoiava o Gamba.

– Sonomi, aqui ninguém liga pra futebol e essa besteira toda de torcida! Estamos aqui para apoiar o Syaoran-san e pronto! - Dizia um sorridente Fujitaka.

– Eu já te expliquei isso, mamãe… não fica assim… - Tomoyo conversava com a mãe e ela sorria e afagava Tomoyo. Sonomi estava superorgulhosa da filha que tinha. Tão jovem e já indo para o mestrado!

– Gente, gente, vamos prestar atenção pro campo, o Urawa tá atacando de novo! - Apontava uma nervosa Sakura para o campo, para um ponto azul de cabelos castanhos. Syaoran se movia para ajudar o time na defesa, sem sucesso.

– O Urawa parte para o ataque, Nagai está com a bola no pé, dribla Syaoran, recuado para a defesa, dribla o zagueiro, vai chutar… e é gol! Um a zero para o Urawa! - Exclamava o narrador para todo o estádio ouvir.

Os amigos estavam apreensivos, Sakura roía as unhas, enquanto que Sonomi e Tomoyo faziam uma tímida comemoração.

– Mamãe, Mamãe, a gente vai ganhar a taça de novo! - Dizia Tomoyo

– Tomara! - Afirmava Sonomi.

– Você é malvada, Tomoyo!… Puxa vida, a gente tá aqui pra apoiar o Syaoran-kun e você me vem com essa… - Uma entristecida Sakura olhava para as duas.

– Não fica assim, Sakura. O Syaoran-kun vai saber se livrar dessa, eu tenho certeza disso, ele me prometeu, apesar de que… pra ela cumprir a promessa que ele me fez… eu vou ter que ver meu Urawa perder! – Tomoyo gesticulava e fazia expressões com o rosto de um jeito teatral que só ela sabe fazer, simulava até um desmaio. Sakura ficou intrigada com o que ela disse:

– O que foi que ele te prometeu?

– Você vai saber logo, logo… - Tomoyo sorria maliciosamente para ela como se estivesse arquitetando uma bomba. Sakura ficou ainda mais confusa e intrigada com aquilo e Kero foi berrar para complicar a situação:

– Se o pirralho tá preparando uma surpresa… pra quê estragar a surpresa perguntando qual é a surpresa? Surpresa a gente espera e recebe, Sakur… Ai! – Kero foi interrompido por um apertão de Sakura na mochila onde Kero estava. Rostos de dúvidas apareceram entre os amigos, perguntando de quem era aquela voz misteriosa.

– Deve ter sido alguém na arquibancada… – Sakura coçava a cabeça e Tomoyo sorria.

Dentro do campo, Syaoran se recuperava do primeiro gol e de uma falta que tinha sofrido, partia para montar a jogada para o gol de empate quando uma sucessão de imagens atravessou a sua mente.

 _Tomoyo mal acabara de retornar da pós graduação em design que fizera no Media Lab, na América e descansava em Tomoeda. Sakura e Syaoran estavam na pequena cidade para o natal com a família na mansão Daidouji. Foi durante o jantar de natal que Tomoyo conversou a sós com Syaoran, na biblioteca da família._

 _Tomoyo segurava um livro enorme nas mãos, andava de um lado e para o outro daquela biblioteca e conversava distraidamente com o jogador do Gamba Osaka, para relaxá-lo para o que ela tinha a dizer, como mais tarde concluiu Syaoran:_

 _– Syaoran-kun, fico feliz que a Sakura-chan está fazendo medicina… ela está no primeiro ano agora, não é?_

 _– Sim, Tomoyo… graças a você que ajudou ela a ter um pouco de disciplina e…_

 _– Que é isso! Minha ajuda é pouca comparada aos anos de companheirismo de vocês… – Tomoyo sorriu – Vocês estão morando juntos vai fazer uns três, quatro anos, não é? Já é um casamento isso o de vocês, Syaoran-kun…_

 _Syaoran, ficando cada vez mais nervoso com o que Tomoyo falava, desabotoou a gola da longa camisa que vestia._

 _– Tomoyo… a gente tá fazendo faculdade ainda…_

 _– Ora, Syaoran-kun! Quando é que vocês vão formalizar a união de vocês? Vocês vivem três anos juntos e não conhecem um ao outro; os gostos, as preferências… vai esperar que outro faça a proposta para Sakura, Syaoran-kun?_

 _Meio incomodado em pensar nisso, Syaoran respondeu:_

 _– Não… claro que não, duvido que Sakura faça uma coisa dessas! Planejamos muito e…_

 _Tomoyo fechou o livro que folheava, deixou-o na escrivaninha e olhou para Syaoran à sua frente, com seus olhos azuis-marinhos que mais pareciam uma ressaca em alto-mar:_

 _– Então, o que está te impedindo?_

 _– Eu não quero ter filhos agora._

 _– Sei, Syaoran-kun; se você quisesse fazer um filho na Sakura, já teria feito, oras! Você está é com um pouquinho de medo. Filhos vem naturalmente, não adianta impedir, Syaoran-kun; o que tiver que ser vai acontecer… não existem coincidências no mundo… apenas… aquilo que a gente não pode impedir… – Tomoyo sorriu e Syaoran sorriu em resposta. Os dois pensavam a mesma coisa._

 _– Bem… tem que ser num momento bom… a liga… o Urawa já ganhou, agora a copa… a gente pode tirar o título deles, se a gente quiser… se eu ganhar a copa…_

 _– Então queira, Syaoran-kun, queira e faça ela feliz… você vai ganhar não só um, mas dois troféus… ao menos o coração dela está garantido!_

 _Tomoyo deu um sorriso final de olhos fechados, estendeu a mão para Syaoran e os dois selaram um pacto._

O troféu ainda não estava ganho, Syaoran precisava conquistá-lo. Era o acordo que tinha feito com Tomoyo, era a prova cabal de que era a maior revelação do futebol asiático da década. O placar do telão mostrava um sonoro um a zero para o Urawa. Precisava agir. O meio de campo do Urawa estava se aproximando, ele tentou cortar a bola com os pés… e consegui. A bola saiu pingando pelo campo, parou nos pés de um outro meia do Gamba que tocou para Syaoran… agora era ele e três zagueiros e o goleiro. Syaoran parou a bola com o peitoral, a bola caiu nos seus pés e ele deu um arranque para a esquerda, livrando-se de um dos zagueiros que vieram disputar a bola. Faltavam dois. Correu, driblou, um, deu um chapéu no outro (passou a bola por cima da cabeça do zagueiro) e quando o goleiro partia para segurar a bola, ele chutou… golaço com classe! Um a um para o Gamba contra o Urawa! Tudo empatado!

– Ele conseguiu, ele conseguiu, ele conseguiu! – Berrava Sakura da arquibancada.

– O Syaoran-kun fez uma jogada incrível mesmo! – Observava Rika.

– É o melhor jogador do mundo! – Exclamava Yamasaki.

– Sei, sei… mas o Syaoran-kun realmente é bom demais! – Dizia Chiharu enquanto beliscava as bochechas de Yamasaki.

– Essa vai estampar as capas dos jornais de amanhã, mas ainda falta o gol do título – Observou Naoko.

– Nossa gente, já acabou o primeiro tempo, será que dá pra ver o Syaoran-kun no vestiário, nem que seja um pouquinho? – Perguntava Sakura.

– Sakura, minha filha, receio que não. Você vai ter que esperar o final do jogo… – Respondeu Fujitaka.

– Ah, mas nem um pouquinho…

– Nem um pouquinho, Sakura. Vamos comprar uns lanches. – Tomoyo sorriu e todos

foram até a cantina do estádio relaxar um pouco.

O segundo tempo havia começado e o Urawa Red Diamonds pressionava o Gamba Osaka até a exaustão. Syaoran que sempre ficava no meio de campo dando os passes para gol para o ataque, estava recuado na defesa e era obrigação dele desarmar os adversários, dizia o técnico, para impedir que o Urawa marcasse e saísse com a vitória. Se o Urawa atacava e queria a vitória, o Gamba atrasava o bastante as investidas do Urawa e tentava um ataque rápido para vencer as defesas do Urawa, arquitetado, é claro, por Syaoran. A missão era roubar a bola com os pés, passar para Syaoran, Syaoran corria como um louco e tentava ou chutar a gol ou dar o passe para o gol.

Das arquibancadas, Sakura urrava, se esperneava, sofria e chorava, pulava, xingava os jogadores do Urawa com Tomoyo ao seu lado fazendo caras e bocas e tentava guiar Syaoran pelo campo com as mãos e com os berros, apesar de saber que Syaoran não via ou escutar nada. Todo torcedor era um pouco de treinador dentro de si, Sakura era um exemplo disso. Tomoyo apenas observava, querendo apenas ver a reação de Syaoran. No fundo, o que ela queria era a vitória do Gamba para saber como seria esse pedido de casamento naquele estádio e não demorou tanto para que o desejo silencioso de Tomoyo virasse realidade.

Em uma das investidas do ataque do Urawa, Syaoran roubou a bola… correu como um louco o campo todo. Não tinha tempo a perder, faltavam cinco minutos para acabar a partida e arriscou um chute a gol de fora da grande área, mesmo com dois zagueiros tentando bloquear a jogada… a bola voou lentamente pelo ar até atingir o travessão e entrar lentamente pelo gol. Dois a um para o Gamba e o título já estava nas mãos do Gamba, graças ao gol de Syaoran.

A torcida do Gamba já fazia a festa e comemorava o título com antecipação. Bandeiras com o rosto de Syaoran tremulavam freneticamente nas arquibancadas e seu nome soava com mais força nas arquibancadas. Os amigos de Syaoran captavam essa vibração toda e eram contagiados por ela, mas Sakura ainda estava apreensiva, porque o Urawa começava a atacar novamente e qualquer esperança de título poderia estar acabada em um gol do Urawa. A bola batia na trave do Gamba, mas não entrava. Uma sensação de alívio explodiu nos gritos da arquibancada quando o juiz levantou as mãos para o alto e soou o apito final, acabando o jogo.

No meio do campo de futebol, uma nuvem de jogadores correu para abraçar Syaoran, alguns do campo, outros do banco de reservas. O chinês estava cansado e mal se aguentava em pé, ajoelhou-se no campo e recebeu algumas garrafas de isotônico para recuperar as forças, a água e os sais minerais perdidos durante a partida. Valeu a pena aquele cansaço. todo. Um choque atravessou o corpo do rapaz quando identificou Sakura no meio da arquibancada, mostrando a mesma sensação de alívio que ele sentia naquele momento. O outro motivo do choque era o pedido que deveria fazer para Sakura. Agora não podia fugir. Ver a serenidade de Tomoyo desde a arquibancada era angustiante.

Um imenso palco foi montado no campo para a celebração do clube campeão no campo e os cumprimentos do príncipe imperial enquanto que os atletas subiram a arquibancada para receber os cumprimentos do presidente da federação de futebol. O Urawa apenas receberia as medalhas de finalistas. Mesmo com a derrota, a torcida vermelha que frequentava o campo aplaudia o time, sabiam que tinham se esforçado ao máximo e isso era tudo o que queriam ver.

O Gamba recebia as medalhas e no final recebeu o troféu de campeão. O time correu para o campo para celebrar com os familiares e a torcida. Tiraram fotos com o time completo, com a taça no chão, com o time completo e a família e com o príncipe imperial. Essas imagens fariam parte das manchetes de amanhã dos jornais esportivos. Todos os jogadores fizeram uma reverência para o príncipe, até mesmo o atacante brasileiro que nem entendia de cultura japonesa direito, exceto Syaoran, que apenas o cumprimentou como de costume. O gesto, filmado e transmitido para todo o país, soou como uma falta de educação e um desrespeito, mas Syaoran se explicou mais tarde que não fez isso na época por não ser um súdito do Império japonês e isso seria mais desrespeitoso ainda na China, afinal, Japão e China tinham uma longa história e problemas com imperialismos e influências na Ásia.

Agora os amigos de Syaoran podiam entrar em campo e comemorar com ele, dizer elogios e fazer gestos carinhosos. A primeira a fazer isso foi Sakura, que não se esquivou de dar um beijão nele, mesmo com o pai e o irmão vendo tudo. As câmeras dos fotógrafos e da televisão apontavam para os dois e registravam tudo. A cena de ternura do jovem casal e o abraço que ele deu em Tomoyo, ela vestida com a camisa vermelha do Urawa e ele a azul do Gamba, suavizaram um pouco o momento de tensão protagonizado entre ele e o príncipe imperial, era um exemplo de jogo limpo, amizade e amor para os espectadores. Até Kero soltou um sonoro "parabéns pirralho" de dentro da mochila. A gritaria no estádio era tamanha que ninguém percebeu. Antes de saírem do estádio, alguns jogadores aproveitaram para fazer discursos para a torcida que ainda permanecia no estádio e gritava cânticos e o nome de Syaoran, com um pouco menos de intensidade depois da cena com o príncipe. Depois de alguns discursos, chegou a vez de Syaoran:

– É muito bom ganhar um título com o Gamba, é meu primeiro título como jogador profissional e eu estou muito feliz com isso, por isso, por isso… eu queria apenas mais uma coisa pra aumentar ainda mais a minha felicidade com essa torcida, esse time… que me apoia tanto desde que eu cheguei aqui e continua me apoiando… continuem me apoiando e… – Tremendo como um bambu, Syaoran olhou para Sakura e a expectativa entrou no peito de Syaoran, de Sakura, dos colegas de Gamba de Syaoran e da torcida do Gamba e Sakura começou a tremer como vara verde também. Fujitaka, Sonomi e Touya estavam menos inseguros e já esperavam por isso. Agora era hora de Chiharu, Naoko, Rika esperarem pelo gol de Syaoran que estavam na expectativa de ver. Todos estavam silenciosos e com a respiração presa. Syaoran olhou para Tomoyo, ela apertou as mãos suadas de Sakura, entrelaçou os dedos da mão com os dela e balançou a cabeça, fazendo um sim.

– Quer casar comigo, Sakura? - Syaoran pensou que seria mais difícil falar, mas até que foi fácil. Foi a vez de Tomoyo pegar o microfone das mãos suadas dele e dar para Sakura.

– S-Sim… Syaoran-kun. – O casal deu um beijo muito mais longo, demorado e mais fotografado do que o primeiro. A arquibancada explodiu em festa, os amigos correram para abraçar os dois, os jogadores fizeram o mesmo e ergueram o casal nos braços. Nuvens de papel branco e azul voou das arquibancadas e inundou o gramado verde. O sim de Sakura foi ainda mais intenso do que o título do Gamba e mais imprevisível também e mais comemorado. Foi a pedra que silenciou a polêmica com o príncipe e tornou o casal em um dos mais queridos do Japão, até mais do que a família imperial em alguns casos. Começava, naquele primeiro de janeiro, a história do casal mais shippado do Japão pelos próximos dez anos.

Continua…

Notas finais: tenho muito a falar sobre esse capítulo e estou muito satisfeito em concluí-lo. Fiz inteiramente no google docs e foi um dos mais fáceis que eu escrevi. Achei que seria mais difícil escrever, mas foi fácil, o problema é que ele cresceu demais e virou isso! Ele não queria acabar.

Eu gosto de futebol, mas vejo que tem muitos aqui que podem não gostar. Se vocês gostam de quadribol, vejam o futebol como o seguinte: Os atacantes são como os apanhadores, os zagueiros como os batedores, os artilheiros como meias que abrem o campo em busca de fazer o gol, como é o Syaoran e os goleiros… goleiros! hehehe! Considero e esporte como um local de comunhão e partilha, de amizades e companheirismo. Essa é a ideia de eu colocar isso aqui nessa fic.

Esse foi o capítulo mais SxS de todas as fics que eu escrevo e prometo que vai ser o penúltimo. Não pretendo continuar nessa linha, afinal, tenho uma série de capítulos para escrever e não é sobre SxS!


	19. O casamento

Capítulo XVIII

~O casamento~

 _O dia mais feliz de um homem e uma mulher é o dia em que se casam; pelo menos foi assim que pensou Sakura e Syaoran nos últimos dez anos… nem sempre uma relação está consumada no casamento… isso eles aprenderam com o tempo…_

De todas as recordações que Chiryuzinho guardou de seus pais, Sakura e Syaoran a segunda que ele mais gostava aconteceu antes do nascimento dele. O Casamento de Sakura e Syaoran foi um prato cheio para as câmeras e a imaginação de Tomoyo, recém-saída de uma pós graduação em arquitetura e urbanismo com foco em design nos Estados Unidos. Quando ouvia da melhor amiga de sua mãe a narração da cerimônia, via os vídeos e fotos que ainda restaram do evento, Tomoyo gargalhava com um detalhe "gastei quase quinhentos quilos de bateria e milhões de ienes para ficar apenas com essa foto de recordação! Justo essa comigo, com a Meiling e o casal!". As imagens foram destruídas com o tempo, com a morte de Syaoran (Sakura assim o fizera para não sofrer com a memória dele, o homem que mais amou no mundo depois do pai, do irmão e do próprio filho), mas a recordação daquelas horas de gravação ficaram vivas no coração do descendente deles. O símbolo do amor que os dois sentiram um pelo outro enquanto o amor foi infinito enquanto durou tinha gerado a vida dele. Era com nostalgia e saudade se lembrar dos pais por meio do casamento. Era com gargalhadas que Tomoyo se lembrava da festa. "Foi um dia feliz, é isso que importa, por isso sorrio, começou com um arranca-rabo das famílias Li e Kinomoto para terminar em uma festa onde tudo deu certo, assim como a união dos dois". Infinito enquanto durou.

S&T:FJ

A briga aconteceu logo no começo e perdurou pelos meses de negociações até a cerimônia acontecer, tudo por culpa da distância cultural entre China e Japão. Yelan Li e Shufen Li, mãe e irmã mais velha de Syaoran, queriam uma cerimônia à moda chinesa, na China, com Sakura vestida de vermelho e tudo o mais, ela se responsabilizaria inclusive pelos gastos. Fujitaka, Touya e Sonomi, (A empresária entrou meio que "de bicão" para ajudar nas negociações, afinal considerava Sakura como se fosse sua filha também, só que a presença dela aumentou ainda mais a tensão das negociações) divergiram, queria Sakura vestida de branco como manda a tradição e em um templo xintoísta no Japão, para facilitar o acesso dos convidados, que, segundo previam os parentes da noiva, seriam inúmeros, incluso os colegas de time do rapaz. Yelan bateu o pé, só queria a família presente na cerimônia.

A discussão foi tamanha que Sakura e Syaoran interferiram. Syaoran, como era supersticioso, queria uma cerimônia segundo os moldes da astrologia e Sakura complementou o noivo, dizendo que se casaria na primavera a sete dias do aniversário. Se casar no aniversário dos noivos e em um dia que não soe as palavras "quatro" e "morte" eram fundamentais. Syaoran marcou a data para o dia 23 de março, o início da primavera e do florescimento das cerejeiras, adicionado também com o simbolismo do número dois, de união do casal do três, de descendência futura e 23, o número máximo de cartas no tarô ocidental, indicando plenitude, felicidade, e longevidade. Yelan não bateu o pé com a cautela mística de Syaoran, herdada dela, mas ficou frustrada com outra preferência do filho: Syaoran queria se casar como um noivo japonês, usando um quimono negro e uma espécie de saia longa samurai cinza chamada Hakama. Yelan ficou uma fera, mas Syaoran não desistiu da escolha. O rapaz nunca ousou peitar a mãe, mas nesse ponto ele enfrentou e não ficou feliz com isso. Foi então que Sakura chamou Tomoyo para negociar com Yelan e os Kinomoto-Amamiya-Daidouji, afinal, ela era a Nakoudo dos dois, a pessoa considerada pelo casal responsável pelo sucesso da união dos dois. Yelan consentiu a intervenção de Tomoyo, ficou meio receosa por ser tão jovem, afinal Nakoudos eram membros da família próximos e mais velhos e o grau de parentesco de Sakura com Tomoyo era uma espécie de primas do segundo grau ou algo do tipo, mas ficou encantada ao ver o nível de oratória que ela atingiu naquela discussão:

– Yelan-san, quero dizer que eu concordo com você, com tudo o que você disse e digo mais: a cerimônia será inteiramente à chinesa e Sakura vai trajar vermelho!

Sonomi, Fujitaka e Touya ficaram com o cabelo em pé.

– Tomoyo, como assim? Como Sakura vai vestir vermelho? – Indagou Touya.

– Simples: o Irouchikake, o quimono que ela usa por cima do quimono de casamento branco dela, chamado aqui de Shiromuku, vai ser vermelho com estampas rosadas de cerejeira. Eu me encarrego de fazê-lo. Tanto a Sakura vai se casar segundo as tradições chinesas e japonesas. Concorda Yelan? Afinal, em Hong Kong, há muito tempo se casa à Ocidental, com vestidos brancos cheios de babados… – Tomoyo sorriu.

– Pode ser, pode ser, mas exijo que esse tal de Irouchikake se destaque nos pôsteres de casamento! Vermelho!

– Está certo, Yelan-san! Fechamos então?

Yelan estendeu as mãos experientes que tinha para cumprimentar as jovens mãos de Tomoyo que pareciam ter trilhado um caminho de dez mil milhas. Depois dessa reunião, todos concordaram em deixar nas mãos de Tomoyo a organização do casamento e nos bolsos de Yelan o pagamento dos custos da festa.

S&T:FJ

E assim foi feito. Em casamentos chineses, uma sessão de fotos era feita com os noivos e a decoração antes do casamento, para divulgação. Foi assim que Tomoyo despistou a atenção da imprensa e dos paparazzi de Tomoeda, o real local da cerimônia, dando falsas provas. Segundo informações de Tomoyo para os paparazzo, Sakura e Syaoran se casaram dia quatro de fevereiro, em pleno inverno, em Sapporo, no norte do país!

A real cerimônia aconteceu sem maiores empecilhos no Templo Tsukimine. Tomoeda estava em paz no começo da primavera. Apenas familiares do casal foram permitidos, mas Tomoyo convenceu Yelan a aceitar Chiharu, Naoko e Rika e Syaoran achou um jeito de colocar o maior amigo, Yamasaki.

O casamento tinha sido marcado para às onze e meia, segundo a superstição chinesa de que casamentos tinham que ser marcados na hora em que os ponteiros do relógio e a posição do sol apontavam para cima, em sinal para que o casamento apenas avance e não regrida.

Nos dias que antecederam àquela cerimônia, Syaoran pediu para que Sakura escovasse os cabelos quatro vezes sob a luz da lua cheia antes do dia do casamento, uma para a união do casal, a segunda pela fertilidade e os filhos, a terceira pela prosperidade e a quarta pela longevidade do casal. Pediu também para que Sakura ficasse reclusa em casa nos três dias que antecedem à cerimônia. na China antiga, não se casava por amor, o noivo levava a noiva da casa dos pais dela e ela não mais voltava depois do casamento. Era a última chance que ela tinha para ficar com a família. (Mas isso estava longe de acontecer nos tempos em que se casava por amor, como os dois faziam, o que era chamado no Japão de Ren'ai Kekkon).

Três dias antes do casamento era o dia que os casal recebia presentes. Tomoyo advertiu aos amigos do casal sobre as rigorosas superstições chinesas e japonesas, muito valorizadas por Syaoran. Exigiu que cada presente fosse entregue em pacotes, envelopes e embrulhos vermelhos, que não contivesse itens na quantidade quatro ou nove, não tivesse objetos cortantes, nem facas e que tivessem o Kanji da palavra felicidade (幸) escritos duplicados e em letras douradas. Qualquer presente nessas condições era gentilmente devolvido com uma explicação do porque e a forma correta de enviar presentes aos noivos. Como Tomoyo era amiga íntima do casal, Sakura e Syaoran não interpretaram aquilo como uma invasão de privacidade. Outra tradição que a família da noiva tinha de fazer era dobrar 1001 grous, pela felicidade do casal. Yelan exigiu papel vermelho. Fujitaka, Sonomi, Tomoyo, Kero (Escondido de Sonomi), Touya e Yukito se revezaram para fazer as prendas que seriam mais tarde usadas na decoração do casamento e Kero resmungou como nunca:

– Lá vem aquela velha chata querer que a gente faça mil grous! Daqui a pouco ela pede pra gente fazer os soldados de terracota pra segurança do casório… E olha que isso nem é chinês!

Os jogadores do Gamba, o presidente e toda equipe técnica e os colegas e professores da classe de medicina de Sakura foram os primeiros a enviar os presentes. Os amigos mais íntimos e familiares foram os próximos a enviar. No dia do casamento, o envelope vermelho com o dinheiro para o casal seria entregue pelos presentes.

Alguns presentes eram móveis, (rapidamente despachados para o apartamento do casal em Osaka, totalmente repaginado por Tomoyo, que o casal apenas veria no fim do casamento), outros eram roupas e alguns tinham eletrodomésticos. Além disso, os envelopes dados pelos colegas profissionais de Sakura e de Syaoran vinham com generosas quantias em dinheiro (que eram postas de imediato na conta do casal por Tomoyo) e mensagens de felicidade. As palavras "dividir", "cortar" e "separar" estava proibida de ser dita no casamento, nas mensagens e nos dias que antecedem a cerimônia.

S&T:FJ

No dia do casamento, tudo foi muito bonito e discreto. Uma carruagem parou na porta da casa amarela de Sakura, em Tomoeda, com Syaoran como condutor. Chiharu, Naoko e Rika blindaram a noiva e as guarda costas de Sonomi criaram um cordão de isolamento em torno da casa e do templo Tsukimine, com batedoras em motos fazendo a segurança do trajeto casa dos Kinomoto-Templo Tsukimine-Mansão Daidouji, onde seria realizada a festa de confraternização dos noivos. Aquilo tudo chamou muito a atenção da população pacata de Tomoeda, mas ninguém ligou com isso. "Com certeza era algo importante", pensaram.

Os noivos eram vestidos por seus pais. Shufen, irmã mais velha de Syaoran, vestiu o irmão com o Hakama, mas como não levava jeito com roupas japonesas, ele mesmo ajudou a irmã a vesti-lo. Tomoyo vestiu Sakura com o Irouchikake vermelho com estampas de cerejeira e o Shiromuku por baixo, pois Sakura também não era acostumada a usar quimonos tradicionais. A única lâmina que era permitida no casamento era uma pequena adaga chamada Futokoro-Gatana, que a noiva levava próximo ao coração. Outros adereços do ritual da noiva era uma carteira com espelho e pente toda decorada chamada de Hakoseko, onde ela colocaria os envelopes com dinheiro que receberia na cerimônia, uma sandália branca chamada Zouri e um leque dourado chamado Sensu. Tudo preparado previamente por Tomoyo.

Ao saírem, Tomoyo abriu um guarda-chuva vermelho sobre o casal para dar sorte e Touya carregou a irmã pelo colo até a carruagem, pois a noiva não deveria pôr os pés no chão até a chegada no lugar do casamento. Antes de sair, Sakura e Syaoran fizeram uma reverência à imagem do deus Chinês Tsao-Chun na casa dos Kinomoto e serviam o chá aos pais, Fujitaka e Yelan, como parte do ritual de casamento, pois o sacerdote do templo, o Senhor Kaho, não permitiu imagens de deuses chineses no altar, para fúria de Yelan. Outra coisa que incomodou Yelan foi o longo chapéu oval branco que Sakura usava, o Wataboshi; ele tirava um pouco a coloração avermelhada do Irouchikake, mas Tomoyo tentou dobrar Yelan, dizendo que vestir branco para a noiva japonesa era sinônimo da pureza dela.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Chiharu, Naoko Rika chegaram ao templo onde os convidados e a família esperavam. Kero e Yukito também estava lá e para aproveitar melhor a festa, ficou empalhado o tempo todo nos braços de Tomoyo; de tanto fazer isso já se acostumou com ficar parado. Meiling também estava lá, ela havia chegado alguns dias antes para presentear os noivos e saber como tudo estava entre eles. A família de Yelan, recheada de militares chineses das forças armadas e da polícia, veio fardada para a cerimônia, com orientação de Yelan e advertência da matriarca dos Lis por se ver obrigada a casar seu filho homem em uma cerimônia mista. Somente ela trajava vestes tradicionais chinesas femininas. Meiling era oficial recém-formada na academia militar, Shufen era policial. Ver aquela multidão de chineses fardada gerou estranheza para os aposentados que viviam em Tomoeda e lutaram na segunda guerra mundial. Era uma desfeita enorme ver aquela gente em fardas verdes do exército chinês pôr os pés no Japão, por isso, Sonomi tratou de blindá-los e Tomoyo exigiu que não levassem espadas, uma tristeza para eles, pois adorariam fazer uma pequeno teto de espadas sobre o caminho onde os noivos passariam.

No templo, Sakura trocou o Wataboshi por um chapéu cúbico e quadrado, igualmente branco chamado de Tsunokakushi, peça essencial para aquela cerimônia. Os pais, Fujitaka e Yelan, a Nakoudo, Tomoyo, iam na frente dos noivos. Os noivos chegaram diante do senhor Kaho, Sakura e Syaoran fizeram uma reverência para o altar, para os pais e para o céu e a terra, murmurando algumas palavras, serviram chá com semente de lótus para eles. Touya e Tomoyo serviram Sakê nos copos diante deles para a cerimônia do San san kudo. Ajoelharam-se e o senhor Kaho proferiu algumas palavras:

– Estamos todos aqui, chineses e japoneses, para celebrar a união dessas duas culturas, em sinal de harmonia entre as nossas nações, apesar de todo clima passado de guerras e revoltas que nossos países tiveram. Ver esse homem e essa mulher se unindo diante de vocês no mais puro amor construído ao longo da vida deles é mostrar que podemos, se quisermos, nos reunir, parar para conversar e acertar as diferenças que há entre nós para construirmos um futuro de paz e prosperidade entre nós. É isso que desejamos para os noivos: que a paz exista entre os dois, que haja muitos descendentes daqui para frente na vida deles e que, mesmo havendo tempos difíceis de manejar, um possa ser o suporte do outro quando a lua for minguante no céu e quando as nuvens de chuva revestirem o azul do firmamento. Vamos ao discurso do Nakoudo!

O discurso do Nakoudo, a pessoa que ajudou a intermediar o relacionamento dos dois, poderia ser feito durante a festa ou durante o ritual. Tomoyo preferiu fazê-lo durante a cerimônia, em inglês, para que o ramo chinês da família Li não se sentisse excluído do casamento, afinal, Hong Kong fora colônia britânica desde o século XIX:

– Estamos aqui para celebrar a união dessas duas pessoas, como uma prova de harmonia e união de duas culturas diferentes, mostrando que podemos conviver juntos mesmo havendo diferenças e gerar a paz e a prosperidade por meio desse caminho, desde que a gente se esforce para isso. Eu fico mais feliz ainda porque essa união aconteceu naturalmente, sem necessidade de nada a não ser a convivência e cooperação desses dois. Isso mostra que, naturalmente, caminhamos para a paz.

"O primeiro encontro desses dois não aconteceu em circunstâncias amistosas e muitos duvidavam que, algum dia, eu os veria casados, aqui, na minha frente. – Tomoyo levantou o olhar para Chiharu, Naoko, Rika e Touya. – Mas, ao longo do tempo, em meu papel informal como Nakoudo, mostrei as qualidades de um e de outro, para um e para o outro, acreditando que um dia eles poderiam se tornar amigos. Eles, por si mesmos, foram além. Mostraram que podem olhar para o melhor de cada um, podem trabalhar juntos, podem ser amigos e se encantar um com o outro, podem se amar.

"Por isso eu digo que a paz e a união das pessoas é o caminho natural da humanidade, ao contrário das inúmeras guerras e problemas que há para resolver, eu tenho a esperança de que o mundo caminha para um futuro melhor e, se houver dúvidas disso, basta olhar para Sakura e Syaoran e ver que é possível amar e ser amado… basta querer… basta conviver. Obrigada.

O discurso de Tomoyo recebeu aplausos entusiasmados tanto da família Li quanto da família e dos amigos de Sakura. Era uma mostra de verdadeira harmonia que surpreendeu até mesmo o senhor Kaho. Ele levantou-se, pegou o Tamagushi, uma espécie de bastão sacerdotal, com correntes de papel em sua ponta, benzeu o saquê e se preparou para iniciar a cerimônia do San San Kudo.

– Excelente discurso, senhorita Daidouji! Excelente discurso! Vamos à cerimônia do San San kudo! – Disse um entusiasmado senhor Kaho.

A cerimônia do San San kudo era o momento que os noivos bebem saquê diante do altar, uma mostra de entrada na vida adulta. Depois dela, os noivos fazem o juramento de casados e, depois do juramento, os mikos, pequenos sacerdotes do templo, trazem a aliança para o casal.

– Li Syaoran, promete respeitar e amar a senhora Sakura Kinomoto como a sua legítima esposa, estar presente nos momentos alegres e tristes, diante das maiores dificuldades e das maiores conquistas, até que, finalmente, retornem ao solo que lhes deu a vida?

– Eu não só prometo, como já venho fazendo isso e vou continuar a fazer! – Syaoran afirmou energicamente, pegou a aliança da pequena almofada do miko e colocou nos dedos de Sakura.

– Sakura Kinomoto, promete respeitar e amar o Senhor Li Syaoran, como o seu legítimo marido, estar presentes nos momentos alegres e tristes, diante das maiores dificuldades e das maiores conquistas, até que, finalmente, retorne o espírito ao céu em que foi gerado?

– Eu… prometo… – Trêmula de emoção, Sakura colocou a aliança nos dedos de Syaoran.

– Está feito! A partir de agora, o Senhor Syaoran Li terá de zelar pelo bem de sua esposa, Sakura Kinomoto, por meio de seu suor, das suas conquistas e da sua prudência, sempre andando para frente e nunca para trás no caminho da felicidade. A Senhora Sakura Kinomoto abandonará a casa paterna e pertencerá à casa da família de seu marido a partir desse instante e auxiliará o seu marido no que for possível! Pode beijar a noiva!

A cena do beijo intenso que ela dera em Syaoran na final da copa do imperador se repetiu no casamento, para animação de uns, choque de outros e satisfação de todos. Ao invés de ficar extremamente excitada com tudo aquilo e sair dando saltos por aí, Tomoyo ficara calada, reservada e chorando litros de lágrimas, passando as mãos constantemente no rosto, escondendo a boca, sorrindo e filmando o jovem casal e repetindo para si "A felicidade da Sakura-chan é a minha felicidade! Seja feliz, Sakura". Meiling era outra que chorava freneticamente com os noivos e não escondia isso de ninguém, mas nem tanto de tristeza, mas de alegria com o primo e dizia uma coisa parecida com o mantra de Tomoyo "Shoran, eu só quero que você seja feliz nos caminhos que você percorrer daqui pra frente.

Chuvas de pétalas de cerejeira inundaram o pátio do templo, jogados em cima do casal enquanto iam para as carruagens, a família Li de um lado da estrada de tijolos de pedra do templo, Os Amamiya-Daidouji e os Kinomoto e amigos do outro. Não foi uma cerimônia suntuosa, mas não deixou de ser riquíssima em detalhes. Foi o casamento do ano em Tomoeda, que apenas se soube de quem era meses depois do acontecimento. Todos foram celebrar na mansão Daidouji.

S&T:FJ

Na Mansão Daidouji, um imenso bolo de camadas quadradas, parecido com uma pirâmide, com bonecos de Sakura e Syaoran iguais aos que eles foram quando capturaram a carta esperança, feitos por Tomoyo, era o foco principal daquela parte da cerimônia, mas antes, o casal recebeu os Hikidemono, os envelopes vermelhos com generosas quantias em dinheiro para os noivos e o kanji da palavra felicidade duplicados, das mãos dos convidados. O primeiro pedaço do bolo era dos pais, Yelan e Fujitaka, os demais dos amigos mais chegados e familiares. A garota de cabelos azulados-cinza fora a segunda a receber o bolo.

A festa de casamento foi um evento farto em pratos chineses e japoneses, champanhe, vinho, saquê e cerveja. A orquestra sinfônica de Tomoeda foi especialmente chamada para o evento. Todos aproveitaram para tirar fotos com o jovem casal e eles gentilmente estavam muito pacientes para as centenas de fotografias e flashes que iluminava os rostos deles.

Os eventos que se seguiram foram engraçadíssimos porque os Lis não entendiam os Kinomoto e vice-versa. Meiling era a tradutora dos dois e era puxada ora por um lado e ora por outro para saber se alguma ofensa fora proferida por qualquer dos lados. Yamasaki e Chiharu chegaram até mesmo ao ponto de falar como Fuutie e Shiefa, irmãs de Syaoran trajadas com a farda da guarda marinha chinesa, sem entender bulhufas, ora rindo, ora se estranhando.

As lágrimas de Meiling foram assunto para as perguntas do jovem casal que se dirigiu a ela depois da cerimônia, junto com Tomoyo:

– Mas é claro que eu gosto muito de você, Shoran, gosto tanto que prefiro ver você feliz com uma pessoa que você goste muito do que infeliz do meu lado… mas tem muitas formas de te amar e de te querer bem… e vou continuar a te querer bem e te amar... sua felicidade é o meu amor correspondido por você... – Meiling recomeçou a chorar e Syaoran puxou-a para o seu lado, deitou a cabeça dela em seu peito e afagou a cabeça da prima. Sakura comentou com Tomoyo, aos cochichos:

– Nossa, Tomoyo-chan, é tão triste sentir o que a Meiling está sentindo, sinto muito por ela, sinto muito mesmo, não queria que fosse assim… parece até uma maldição; eu não sei se eu teria coração para continuar a amar uma pessoa e ver ela casada com outro o que você acha disso?

Tomoyo, sempre tão segura de si e concentrada em tudo, sentiu uma flecha atingir o seu peito, sentiu sua alma ser fragmentada em milhares de pedaços. Perdeu o fôlego por alguns segundos, arregalou os olhos vidrados. Era o estágio que se chama em filosofia de dúvida cruel e de enfrentamento dos medos, dos preconceitos. Era o momento que a nossa visão de mundo é rompida de uma forma tal que nos deixa sem chão, é necessário novas reflexões para se sair desse estado. Sakura ficou tão preocupada com o estado catatônico de Tomoyo que agitou seu corpo e repousou a amiga no sofá, para preocupação de todos. Uma coisa que era apenas daqueles quatro se tornou assunto da mansão inteira. Syaoran se desprendeu de Meiling e correram para acudir Tomoyo (e para evitar cochichos durante a recepção de casamento caso os vissem juntos). Depois que Tomoyo saiu da apoplexia que sentira, ela retomou o assunto com a amiga:

– É mais fácil destruir a muralha da China do que um sentimento, Sakura. Meiling tem um coração muito receptivo com Syaoran-kun, mas o coração e os olhos dele estão voltados para você. Ela entende isso e prefere ficar na dela, pois ela sabe que mesmo apenas apoiando o primo, ainda sim manifesta todo o amor que sente por ele, vendo a felicidade dele, os sorrisos dele… Fica despreocupada, Sakura! – Tomoyo sorriu e Sakura deu um sorriso melancólico para a amiga. – Sakura, apenas pense no seu marido nessa noite de núpcias e mais nada; Meiling está sacrificando seu próprio amor para a sua felicidade, a felicidade de Sakura e Syaoran, está certo? Aceite esse sacrifício e seja feliz… – Tomoyo tocou nas mãos de Sakura e deu um abraço nela. Sakura se acalmou um pouco mais e retribuiu o abraço.

A noite de núpcias foi em Osaka. Um helicóptero para viagens longas das indústrias Daidouji levou o casal até o apartamento deles. Eles estavam acompanhados por Tomoyo, que foi na frente para preparar o casal para o choque que teriam com a decoração.

A sala estava intransitável, repleta de presentes que o casal abriria pelos próximos dias. Lanternas vermelhas faziam parte da decoração da casa e fios e panos vermelhos revestiam as paredes. Syaoran assobiava espantando com tudo aquilo, era tudo que ele sonhava, quando se casasse. Era além do que Sakura sonhara.

No quarto, a cama do casal era nova, toda coberta de fronhas e lençóis vermelhos. O ursos que um deu para o outro durante a primeira despedida deles estava lá no centro da cama, atados com laços e fitas vermelhas. Velas em candelabros de dragões providenciava toda a iluminação daquele quarto e duas taças douradas amarradas com fitas vermelhas estava na cômoda na frente da cama, junto com uma grande garrafa de vinho. Tomoyo abriu a garrafa e serviu o vinho para os dois:

– É da safra de 87, o ano que vocês nasceram. Foi um pouco difícil achar, mas… uns contatos meus em Portugal me fizeram um favorzinho…

Sakura e Syaoran ficaram boquiabertos:

– Puxa vida, Tomoyo-chan, isso deve ter custado uma fortuna!

– Sakura, não pense nisso, apenas pense na sua felicidade… sejam felizes…

– Tomoyo-chan, você não quer ficar?

– Agora vocês são casados. Essa casa deve ser de vocês apenas pelos próximos três dias. Você deve fazer a comida para o seu marido e, ao fim dos três dias, você deve visitar a sua família, Sakura-chan. O helicóptero vai pegar vocês… não é Syaoran-kun? – Tomoyo deu uma piscadela para o marido da amiga e ele fez sim com a cabeça. Sakura entendeu que era o que a tradição mandava. Antes de mandar a tradição para o espaço, Sakura pensou no valor que Syaoran dava para essas coisas e não quis contrariá-los, afinal era o casamento deles. Syaoran se despediu de Tomoyo, trancou a porta de casa e voltou-se para uma curiosa Sakura que vasculhava os presentes recebidos:

– Enfim, sós…

Continua...

 **Notas finais:** Meu capítulo mais SxS! Meu texto mais Sakura/Syaoran! O casamento deles! Ficou bom, ficou competente, lado a lado com a miríade de textos SxS (e eu fui capaz de fazer isso? Pode?) e com uma boa taxa de informatividade… e então, gostaram de saber como são as tradições chinesas e japonesas para se casar? Espero que tenham gostado, pois eu pesquisei bastante antes de escrever. E o Chiryuzinho no começo? É só para vocês não se esquecerem dele, que ele está observando a história se desenrolar com o Kurokakujin, lá pro final do texto vai ser explicado o porquê disso. Os dois estão como se fossem fantasmas.

Se vocês, meus amigos e amigas Yuris, ficaram espantadas com esse casório, imagina quando eu fazer o casamento de TxS? (não se decepcione comigo ainda, eu queria falar mais a respeito dos sentimentos da Tomoyo e da Sakura como eu fiz com a Meiling, mas já está tudo planejado, quando eu fizer a versão "Tomoyo" da história. Essa versão é a versão Syaoran! Heheheh! Será que elas vão ficar "Finalmente juntas?" É ler para saber…)


	20. Tu serás feliz, Syaoran!

Capítulo XIX

~Tu serás feliz, Syaoran… ~

 _O que resta depois do casamento senão a felicidade e os descendentes? O casamento apenas foi o começo desse caminho todo…_

Fazia tempo que Syaoran não tinha um despertar tão leve em tempos. Tudo, nos últimos tempos tinha sido tão pesado e cheio de preocupações com a faculdade de arqueologia e com o Gamba, agora, tudo estava mais leve depois de ter se casado com Sakura. Era como se tivesse cumprido uma meta que estivesse estabelecido fazia milênios. Sentia que sua relação com Sakura havia se iniciado em um outro milênio, outro mundo, outra era. o que estava acontecendo naquele momento era a consumação dessa história, mas na prática, só foi mais uma página de um capítulo de uma longa história da vida.

Syaoran vestiu o roupão sobre o pijama, desceu as escadas do duplex onde morava, esbarrou em algumas caixas recém abertas, outras ainda por abrir da imensa pilha de presentes que recebera e foi até a cozinha, onde Sakura se encontrava vestida com uma roupa chinesa clássica. Sorriu e ficou contemplando a mulher, sem ser notado por ela, não queria deixar de contemplar vê-la fazer a comida. O café da manhã dos dois. Sakura assobiava uma canção conhecida dos dois. Aproximou-se da jovem mulher, abraçou-lhe a cintura, deu-lhe um cheiro no cangote e foi subindo até a nuca dela com uma sequência de beijos:

– Syaoran-kun, você ainda tá de pijama? Vai logo, o helicóptero da Tomoyo já vem pegar a gente. – Sakura sorriu e se virou gentilmente para ele, agarrando-lhe o pescoço.

– Que ele espere… a gente… tem… pouco… tempo… para… se preocupar…. com muita coisa… – Sakura e Syaoran davam selinhos um no outro na longa frase que o rapaz tentava completar.

– Isso é tão típico de você! E então… já sabe o que a gente vai fazer na nossa lua de mel? – Sakura agarrava carinhosamente as mãos do jovem marido enquanto perguntava a ele os planos para o futuro…

– A gente vai passar um tempo em Okinawa e depois… – Syaoran se pôs a pensar, olhando para o teto.

– E depois…– Sakura o aguardava ansiosamente, olhando para ele.

– E depois, a gente vai pra Hong Kong passar uma semana com a nossa família…

– Nossa! Já sou uma Li!

– Sim! Seus documentos de Senhora Sakura Li já saem em breve… daí você vai poder ficar na China por tempo indefinido… daí, a gente vai ter um quarto só nosso no nosso casão em Hong Kong….

– Aquele que eu visitei quando ganhei o prêmio da loteria?

– Isso mesmo, agora ele é seu! Senhora Li!

– Nossa, que honra! E depois, e depois…

– Depois, a gente vai ter nosso Sholong… nossa Hanabi… – Syaoran abraçou a barriga de sua jovem esposa, imaginando a futura descendência que teria.

– E enfim…

– E enfim… eu vou jogar muita bola, você vai curar muitos pacientes, vou ganhar a liga dos campeões da europa, o mundial de clubes…

– ¿Y por cual clube señor Shoran?

– ¡Por cierto, és el Madrid de Don Alfredo,Señora Sakura! Hala Madrid!

– ¡Ay mi madre… ichi… esqueci o resto! – Os dois gargalharam.

Syaoran se encantou com o esforço de Sakura para falar castelhano, a língua que tanto falava quando assistia o futebol da Europa, e deu um megabeijo na mulher e deu um abraço com força nela, rodopiando-a pelo ar.

– Para, Shoran, faz cócegas! Vai, come seu café da manhã, a Tomoyo tá pra chegar…

– É pra já, senhora minha esposa! – Syaoran segurou o queixo de Sakura e deu mais um beijo nela.

– Então coma bastante, senhor meu marido!

Quando Sakura ia servir o arroz, a campainha toca.

– Sabia que era ela… entra Tomoyo! Vem pro café da manhã…

S&T:FJ

A viagem de Helicóptero de Osaka para Tomoeda foi na velocidade de um raio. Durante o trajeto todo, Sakura e Syaoran conversavam sobre os presentes que ganharam, sobre os planos de longo prazo e sobre a lua de mel em Okinawa e a viagem para Hong Kong, pagas exclusivamente e com antecedência do bolso de Tomoyo, pois Yelan apenas se comprometeu em pagar pelo casamento do filho. Os dois estavam muito animados com a perspectiva de vida que os aguardavam, eram jovens demais para não sonharem, não planejarem, não ousarem.

Chegando na mansão Daidouji em Tomoeda, o jovem casal não mudou de postura. Sakura cumprimentou Sonomi, seu pai, Fujitaka, seu irmão Touya, Yukito, Kero (escondida de Sonomi, que não sabia de Kero) e continuaram toda a conversa que tinham tido com Tomoyo no Helicóptero, falando sobre os planos profissionais, os filhos e tudo o que tem direito. Até mesmo incluíram Tomoyo na conversa:

– Com a ajuda da Tomoyo? Como assim? – Perguntou Touya, com dúvidas.

– Sim, quando a gente voltar de Hong Kong, já combinei tudo com a Tomoyo. Vamos planejar umas roupas inteligentes para hospitais e pacientes… agora que ela acabou os estudos, ela bem que podia me dar uma ajuda com os meus e montar uma filial do ateliê dela em Osaka, não é Tomoyo? – Sakura deu um toque de cotovelo nas costelas de Tomoyo, que estava ao seu lado, sentada. Tomoyo terminou de tomar seu chá, gentilmente sorriu para Sakura e respondeu:

– Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun… preciso falar uma coisa com vocês… afinal, com todos vocês… mamãe, Fujitaka-san…

O casal ergueu as sobrancelhas e o resto do pessoal da sala estava com a respiração e a atenção suspensas, aguardando o que Tomoyo ia dizer. Sonomi, já sabendo o que a filha falaria, baixou a cabeça e suspirou, em claro sinal de desânimo.

– Eu estou de saída para Durban, na África do Sul…

– Pra Durban? – Sakura levantou-se do sofá e ficou encarando a amiga

– Sim, Sakura, pra Durban.

– E onde é que fica Durban? Que cidade é essa? O que você vai fazer lá?

– Fica na África do Sul, mostrenga! – Touya levantou-se do sofá e deu um cascudo malicioso na irmã, o que foi prontamente reprovado por Fujitaka, que segurou o pulso de Touya e puxou-o para o sofá; o rapaz tentou explicar para o pai que era uma brincadeira. De qualquer forma, Sakura não se recuperou do choque que levara.

– Vou fazer uma apresentação de moda com o Kobus Dippenaar e pra isso preciso me preparar…

– Ah, isso não deve durar muito… mas depois você vai voltar, não é? – Sakura segurou ansiosa as mãos de Tomoyo.

– Bem, Sakura, eu vou me preparar para a semana de moda da Cape Town fashion Week, daí… acho que você vai chegar aqui e não vai me encontrar…

– E depois?

– Depois, vou pra Luanda, em Angola…

– Luanda? Que lugares são esses?

– Vou ajudar a montar um estúdio de moda lá e vou dar umas aulas na Universidade de Luanda… pra desenvolver os estudos de moda lá e aprender com os africanos… eles têm uma cultura tão rica e inexplorada…

– Mas… eu ainda vou te ver… não é?

Os olhares de Tomoyo para Sakura foram ficando cada vez mais vazios e ela ficou cada vez sem ter que dizer o que falar para a amiga. Syaoran entendeu o que Tomoyo estava querendo dizer e segurou Sakura pelo ombro, terminou o que ela tinha para falar.

– Entendo… você quer se firmar na moda mundial, não é Tomoyo?

– Sim, Syaoran-kun. Estudar arquitetura e design só abriu meu leque de oportunidades de trabalho.

– E você… vai passar muito tempo fora?

– Vou trabalhar por obra, Syaoran-kun, vou ver onde esse mundo da moda vai me levar…

– Mas… Tomoyo-chan, me explica porque você não pode fazer isso aqui, hein?

– Porque eu quero conhecer o mundo, Sakura-chan, quero conhecer outros povos e culturas e abrir meus horizontes… conhecer a minha cara metade e ser feliz com ela, da mesma forma que você é feliz com o Syaoran-kun… aqui eu não posso fazer isso… – Tomoyo abaixou os olhos e tentou evitar o olhar cada vez mais carregado de fúria de Sakura, dando, de vez em quando, olhadelas para ela.

– MAS, TOMOYO, E A INTERNET? NÃO DÁ PARA PESQUISAR NÃO, HEIN?

Sakura gritou tão alto que fez Fujitaka se levantar e repreender Sakura. O médium olhou severamente para Sakura, por trás de seus oclinhos quadrados:

– Sakura-san, se acalme! A Tomoyo já deixou claro que ainda tem muito a aprender e ela vai aprender. A internet é um mundo maravilhoso, mas tem seus limites. Vamos deixar que a Tomoyo voe livre pelos oceanos e céus do planeta e volte… para nos contar os mundos maravilhosos que ela conheceu… não é Tomoyo? – Fujitaka sorriu para ela e Tomoyo fez sim com a cabeça.

– Eu já passei tanto tempo longe dessa menina que eu nem ligo passar mais! Pra mim ela nem existe mais! Eu vou pro meu quarto, não quero comer! – Sakura saiu da sala apressada e Sonomi, Fujitaka e Syaoran tentaram impedi-la; Syaoran correu atrás dela e gritou pelo nome dela atrás da porta branca que se trancara. Em vão, pois ela não abriu.

– Porque todo mundo que eu gosto tá tendo que ir, hein? – Dizia Sakura, chorando, abraçada ao travesseiro.

S&T:FJ

Revoltada com a vida, Sakura foi arrastada daquele quarto por seu jovem marido e por Sonomi, pois já estava se aproximando a hora que eles deveriam estar no aeroporto para ir para a lua de mel em Okinawa. Até mesmo pensou em adiar a lua de mel, paga por Tomoyo apenas para mandar um recado claro para a amiga, mas Sonomi a convenceu a reconsiderar e pensar no seu casamento, no seu marido. Sakura agora era uma mulher casada e não poderia se dar ao luxo de fazer atos como esse só porque uma coisa não anda conforme o que ela quer:

– Sakura, saia já desse quarto! O mundo não gira em volta de você e você não vai fazer essa desfeita com seu marido, você está me ouvindo! Você é uma mulher casada agora e vai acontecer muitas coisas que você não quer daqui em diante, portanto, cresça!

Sakura detestava que Sonomi estivesse tão certa assim e ela estava. Pensou nas inúmeras vidas que seu orientador, Shuichiro Kudo, tentou salvar, mas acabaram não dando certo. O futuro também é feito daquilo que não queremos e nem desejamos, pensou a jovem mulher.

Sakura comeu um pouco, entrou no carro e não conversou com Tomoyo durante o trajeto.

No aeroporto, Syaoran fazia o cheque-in e Sakura conversava com os familiares:

– Sakura, minha filha, espero que aproveite bastante a lua de mel em Okinawa a passagem por Hong Kong com seu marido; que bom o Gamba ter deixado vocês passarem duas semanas de férias… e antes que eu me esqueça. – Fujitaka pegou uma pequena caixa do bolso da jaqueta, embrulhada com papel vermelho e entregou para Sakura – Aqui está um pequeno presentinho meu e da sua mãe; feliz aniversário, filha, já que você vai estar em Hong Kong. – Fujitaka deu um abraço na filha e beijou-lhe a têmpora. Sakura abraçou o pai.

– Obrigada, papai.

– Toma aqui mostrenga, um presente meu e do Kero e daquela insuportável da Nakuru… – Touya também retirou um pequeno presente do bolso e deu para Sakura.

– Quem é Kero? – Indagou Sonomi.

– É o velho amigo nosso de Tomoeda… – Sakura deu um pisão no pé do irmão que o fez saltitar pelo aeroporto,, pelo vacilo que ele deu – Brigada, Touya. Cuida do Kero, tá?

– Claro que sim! E olha que ele ficou esperneando pela casa toda querendo ir para Okinawa… – Touya falava trincando os dentes e segurando o pé pisado.

– Esse Kero deve ser estranho, viu? Querer ir numa lua de mel... onde já se viu... – Era como se um ponto de interrogação pairasse na cabeça de Sonomi.

– Me chame, se precisar de alguma coisa, tá?

– Claro que sim, Yukito-san! – Sakura abraçou Yukito e o rapaz sussurrou algumas palavras no ouvido de Sakura, fazendo Syaoran, que se aproximava, corar um pouco de ciúme com o amor de sempre de Sakura.

Sakura olhou para Tomoyo, que estava vestida com uma blusinha branca, leve de babados com uma calça tactel slim, quase iguais a sua, se não fosse o apreço de Sakura por regatas em vez de mangas e por roupas mais largas. Uma não esquivou ao olhar da outra:

 _Você bem que podia perdoar_

 _E só mais uma vez me aceitar_

 _Prometo agora vou fazer por onde nunca mais perdê-la_

– E depois… – Sakura correu até Tomoyo e segurou a ponta dos dedos das mãos dela e ficou acariciando de leve. Tão brancos, pensou.

– A gente se encontra…

– Quando?

– Quando a gente tiver que se encontrar de novo… — Uma pontada de dor surgiu no coração de Sakura.

 _Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?_

 _Você não me ensinou a te esquecer_

 _Você só me ensinou a te querer e te querendo eu vou tentando te encontrar_

Sakura parou para pensar um pouco com o choque das palavras da amiga. Se separariam de novo e nem sabia ao certo quando se veriam novamente:

– Por quê?

– Porque eu cresci, Sakura. Faça isso também… – Tomoyo deu um leve tapa na bochecha de Sakura e sabia que aquele tipo de coisa apenas enfurecia a amiga. Mas Sakura já estava cansada de se enfurecer:

– Você parece um fantasma, sabia? Isso é porque você não toma sol… Cuidado, viu, pra não virar um de verdade… – Sakura soltou-os dedos da amiga quando Syaoran tocou nos ombros dela, avisando que o avião já estava de partida. Um leve fio de lágrima contida rompeu do olho da menina, fio este que ela escondeu na jaqueta marrom de couro da jaqueta de Syaoran. Tomoyo estava fria como um cadáver. Agora era a vez de Syaoran se enfurecer com Tomoyo:

 _Vou me perdendo_

 _Buscando em outros braços seus abraços_

 _Perdido no vazio de outros passos_

 _Do abismo em que você se retirou_

 _E me atirou e me deixou aqui sozinho_

– Olha, eu não sei porque você está fazendo isso, mas eu vou te dizer uma coisa: a Sakura precisa de todos os amigos dela ao lado dela! Isso não se faz! Sair por aí e nem saber para onde se vai! Eu não vou permitir que ninguém faça mal à Sakura!

Tomoyo endureceu as feições, até mesmo a voz e olhou friamente para Syaoran como nunca falara na vida:

– Tá vendo? A Sakura-chan não precisa mais de mim, portanto, cuide bem dela, Syaoran-kun, como você prometeu na frente daquele altar. Se eu causo lágrimas para a Sakura-chan, prefiro seguir minha vida sem ela do que ficar causando problemas pra ela com a minha presença. Ela precisa aprender a viver com você, aceitar que a vida nem sempre é feita das coisas que a gente quer e que… e que… as pessoas vão e vem… ela vai encontrar novas pessoas, novos amigos que vão fazer ela feliz…

O tom que Tomoyo usou e a expressão que Sakura fez ao olhar para ele fez Syaoran se arrepender do que disse. Tentou remendar:

– Puxa, Tomoyo… vocês se conhecem faz tanto tempo… pensava que… pensava que… vocês eram inseparáveis, mas vejo que não… me desculpa… me desculpa… puxa vida…

– Você e a Sakura são inseparáveis; vocês dois passaram por uma provação terrível e estão juntos agora, corriam o risco de esquecerem o amor que um sente pelo outro, mas o amor de vocês os salvou…

Foi a vez de Sakura tomar coragem para falar, depois de tanta pressão que sentiu em falar umas poucas e boas para a amiga:

– Tomoyo… eu não quis me separar do Syaoran-kun, da mesma forma que eu não quero me separar de você e nem nunca vou querer. – Sakura retirou um colar de rubis lapidado em forma de coração que carregava preso ao peito e entregou para Tomoyo. – Toma, ganhei da Sonomi-san de casamento, quero que fique com você; pra eu te reconhecer quando a gente se encontrar, da mesma forma que eu vou te reconhecer quando eu te ver… – Sakura tirou um colar dourado em forma de coração vazado do pescoço de Tomoyo. – Fui eu que te dei, não é? Quando a gente se encontrou na confeitaria Tirol em Osaka… agora vai ficar comigo, pra que você saiba que eu sou eu; mesma que eu ficar velha e irreconhecível, eu ainda vou te reconhecer… porque… porque eu te… eu te… eu tou sabendo que a gente vai se ver de novo… eu tou sentindo aqui dentro de mim… – Sakura tocou no seu peito e sentiu seu coração pulsar. – Da mesma forma que você está sentindo aqui, dentro de você… Sakura se aproximou e tocou no peito da amiga, na altura do coração. As duas ficaram imóveis olhando uma para outra.

– Não existem coincidências, não é, Sakura-chan?

– O que tiver que ser, será, Tomoyo-chan…mas eu sei que a gente ainda vai se encontrar… – Sakura, sorriu de leve agarrou Tomoyo pela nunca, olhou fixamente para ela, as duas ficaram com a respiração suspensa, e depois se deram um abraço de despedida, a amiga que tanto uma como outra tanto queria bem. O jovem casal partiu para o portão de embarque sem olhar para trás, com Sakura fechando os olhos com as mãos, apertando as pálpebras, agarrada pelo ombro por Syaoran e, quando entraram, Tomoyo ajoelhou-se, pôs a mão no rosto e começou a chorar, a tossir, a gritar e a mostrar as lágrimas que sempre quis derramar e a humanidade e calor presos dentro do seu peito que pouco mostrava. Tentou ser perfeitinha, tentou ir contra a corrente das suas emoções e deu nisso. Fujitaka, Yukito e Sonomi a acudiram, mas Touya a segurou primeiro:

– Nossa, como você é barulhenta! Preciso falar a sério com você depois…

 _Toi mon amour, mon ami_

 _Quand je rêve c'est de toi_

 _Mon amour, mon ami_

 _Quand je chante c'est pour toi_

 _Mon amour, mon ami_

 _Je ne peux vivre sans toi_

 _Mon amour, mon ami_

 _Et je ne sais pas pourquoi_

 _(Você meu amor, meu amigo_

 _Quando eu sonho, sonho contigo_

 _Meu amor, meu amigo_

 _Quando eu canto, canto para você_

 _Meu amor, meu amigo_

 _Eu não posso viver sem você_

 _Meu amor, meu amigo_

 _E eu não sei por quê)_

O mar mostrava calmaria naquela noite, da janela do hotel de Okinawa que hospedava o casal recém-casado. As gaivotas faziam um passeio, um rodopio aqui e ali e imediatamente pousavam. Um casal de estrangeiros gargalhava na praia enquanto passeavam sob a luz da lua e das estrelas e as ondas do mar presenteavam aquela costa com conchas marinhas. Dentro do quarto, Sakura se agitava dentro das cobertas. Sakura sempre se mexia durante o sono, isso ela sabia muito bem, mas, nessa noite, ela murmurava e chamava pelos amigos queridos e pedia para que não se afastassem dela.

Quem dera que o coração de Sakura estivesse calmo como aquela noite de luar, mas essa não era a verdade. A Cardcaptor pranteara muito durante o voo, seu rosto estava vermelho e inchado. Sakura se cansara e foi imediatamente para a cama depois de descer do avião naquela tarde. O esforço era descomunal. Sakura fazia forças para tentar fechar a imensa cicatriz aberta no seu peito pelo segundo afastamento de Tomoyo e para tentar se alegrar com aquela lua de mel ao lado de seu marido.

Sakura tinha esperanças no retorno de Tomoyo do fim do mundo, mas tinha uma angústia. A angústia de ficar eternamente longe da amiga querida. Syaoran, mais tarde revelou que essa angústia perseguiu Sakura a vida inteira e começou no primeiro afastamento dela de Tomoyo e só aumentou com o tempo. Não importa quem fosse, seja ela ou Syaoran, Sakura sempre se preocupou com os dois, se estavam perto ou longe, mas Syaoran se tingia de ciúmes quando olhava a relação especial que Sakura desenvolveu com Tomoyo. Sakura se preocupava sempre com Tomoyo, com Syaoran ela se preocupou muito também, mas com o tempo, com o nascimento de Chiryuzinho em diante, Syaoran dizia que ela se preocupou com ele mais por conta do filho. Sakura e Tomoyo era além de qualquer amizade, dizia para si, e se revoltava muitas vezes com isso.

Syaoran sabia que Tomoyo era abertamente estranha e ocultamente esquisita. Não tinha namorado, nunca teve marido ou qualquer outro companheiro. Começava a desconfiar do que ela realmente gostava ou se era assexuada. Quando eram crianças, os pensamentos maliciosos nunca lhe vieram a cabeça, mas quando cresceu e observou as demais pessoas que lhe eram estranhas ao seu redor, considerou que Tomoyo fosse de alguma forma estranha, mas sentiu-se envergonhado por adotar esse preconceito com uma pessoa que o ajudou muito.

Nunca perguntou nada para ela. Sua professora do primário em Hong Kong foi internada em um manicômio por ter a doença da imoralidade. Era doença dizer que amava uma pessoa do mesmo sexo na China até 2001. Ela foi arrastada da sala pelos agentes de polícia e condenada como uma imoral que ensinava imoralidade para as crianças, segundo a denúncia de um pequeno grupo de pais com conexões no "Partido". Precisavam se afastar dela a qualquer custo, diziam os policiais. Nunca se esqueceu da cena e Meiling também não. Imoral. Será que Tomoyo seria mais uma da classe dos imorais? Durante o tempo que viveu em Macau, apesar de não ser cristão, via com frequência o bispo português condenar os imorais como aconteceu com Sodoma e Gomorra. Esse era o destino de Tomoyo? Morrer na África com os conflitos e epidemias de lá? Não! Tomoyo, definitivamente, não deveria ser uma imoral; era um absurdo aquilo! Uma hora arranjaria um marido. Uma coisa era certa: Syaoran fechou a janela do quarto de hotel, olhou para a imagem de Guan Yin que trouxera consigo e tanto lembrava a imagem da Virgem Maria que vira na igreja nos seus tempos de Macau, colocou as mãos juntas na altura do peito, fechou os olhos e fez uma silenciosa prece para ela:

– Guan Yin, minha mãe querida, acalma o coração da minha mulher, alivia a minha alma e da minha esposa, dai-me a paz que ela tanto necessita e fazei voltar ao caminho dela aqueles que ela acredita que vai encontrar algum dia, a amiga querida que acabou de partir. Nunca a deixe desamparada e sempre esteja ao lado dela… nunca a deixe sozinha, oh Kannon! Por favor… te peço!

Terminou a prece e foi dormir, um pouco mais relaxado depois de desabafar em oração.

Enquanto dormia, Syaoran teve um sonho estranho. Estava em um lugar completamente branco que mais lembrava a torre onde capturaram a carta esperança, ele e Sakura. Vestia a mesma roupa e chapéu verde de asinhas que Tomoyo fizera para ele há oito anos. Sentou-se na beirada do abismo que Sakura pulara para abraçar-lhe e confessar os sentimentos dela por ele. Era demais, foi o melhor momento da vida dele. Sorriu. A distância faz com que nossos sentimentos se reafirmem e confirmem, tornando-os mais verdadeiros, concluía dentro de si. No fundo daquela torre, via a câmera quebrada de Tomoyo que ele destruíra, quando transformaram a carta espada e Syaoran estava sendo manipulado pelos fios invisíveis de Eriol. Sentiu uma fisgada no peito ao lembrar-se de Tomoyo, pela câmera quebrada que ele nunca pagou. Votou a cabeça para o alto, para o lugar da carta esperança, onde tudo começou e pensou:

– A distância torna nossos sentimentos um pelo outro mais forte…

– … e reafirma o amor que sentimos um pelo outro…

Syaoran ficou em choque. Uma voz feminina completou as palavras que ele ia dizer. Descendo das escadas, uma mulher anciã com cabelos negros até o chão e uma veste branca que resplandecia com o branco das paredes daquele lugar se aproximava dele. Com o andar da mulher, seus lábios vermelhos ficaram mais destacados. Ela podia ser sua mãe ou a esposa do imperador amarelo, mas era ela, Guan Yin, sua mãe celestial:

– Guan Yin!?

– Sim meu filho, você chamou pela sua mãe e eu vim até você… ao lugar onde tudo começou…

– Estamos… na torre do relógio em Tomoeda?

– Hum… talvez…

– Então… – Syaoran olhou para a câmera quebrada de Tomoyo.

– Só estamos eu e você… na sua mente… em Tomoeda… onde preferir…

– Porque… aquela câmera…

– Aquela câmera é um objeto além de qualquer salvação… assim como a pessoa que a segurava… assim como as pessoas que sacrificaram seu coração pra que você e aquela menina que me chama de Kannon pudessem ficar aqui, finalmente juntos…

– Minha mãe, Aquela câmera registrou a Sakura capturando as cartas Clow, me registou ao lado da Sakura! Como assim além de qualquer salvação! É uma coisa importante pra Tomoyo, pra Sakura…

– Ainda pensando nos outros, Syaoran, quando você tem a liberdade de ser egoísta quando quiser? – Guan Yin sorriu para o filho terrestre que tinha. – Você é bonzinho… – Guna Yin passou carinhosamente a mão alva nos cabelos e na face de Syaoran. Syaoran sorriu ao ouvir o elogio que mais gostava ouvir de Sakura.

– Ouça, meu filho, seja feliz e esqueça o passado e tudo o que te prende a ele; o que passou já se foi, agora é uma casca perdida nas camadas do tempo e não volta mais… assim como essa roupa…

– Minha mãe, desculpe discordar da senhora, mas tanto essa roupa quanto aquela câmera são memórias preciosas de nós três, eu, a Sakura e a Tomoyo! Pra mim elas tem salvação sim! Nossa amizade não morreu não! Um dia, vamos reencontrar Tomoyo!

Guan Yin sorriu e suas vestes brilharam com mais intensidade:

– Syaoran, meu filho! A sua compaixão e misericórdia pela garota Daidouji e sua mulher são as chaves da sua felicidade e da sua salvação!

– Chaves da minha felicidade? – Syaoran estava trêmulo, mas imensamente feliz.

– Quem sabe algum dia, vocês vão se encontrar com a Daidouji e vou usá-la para testar esse seu coração e essa sua misericórdia. Até lá, trate de amar e respeitar a sua esposa, sem interesses ou ambições maiores do que seus futuros filhos…

– Minha mãe… isso é muito fácil! – Syaoran tremia com a felicidade

– Não, não é fácil. A partir de agora, estou colocando um fardo pesado nas suas costas. Se você amar e respeitar a sua mulher, vou interceder junto a Nu Wa e a Hsi Wang Mu pela fertilidade dela. Falarei com Fu Hsi para aumentar imensamente a sua descendência. Estarás eternamente no espelho celestial do imperador amarelo sob a companhia de Fu Hsing, Lu Hsing e Shou Using. Vou te dar vida-longa sobre a terra, fama, riqueza e altos postos. Wen Lo Wang será brando consigo na hora do julgamento quando partires e Tsao Chun velará para sempre sobre o nome da família Li. Mas se você for egoísta e se deixar levar pelas ilusões do mundo e quiser a glória que eu ainda não te dei, ouvir a sugestão que eu não te falei, usar o poder que não é seu e se deitar com a mulher que não é sua, te enviarei o contrário.

– Minha mãe, estás me amaldiçoando?

Guan Yin sorriu:

– Meu filho, o que eu falo é tudo aquilo que vocês chamam de senso comum. Bata na face da sua mulher e na cabeça de seu filho para ver se ela não te odiará e te cuspirá na face. Não há amor que resista ao descaso um com o outro, não importa que vocês se conheçam desde a meninice… Trate-a como uma imperatriz de jade sempre e você verá o contrário… mas nem sempre isso é verdade, pois o coração humano é misterioso, meu filho. Não importa o quanto você trate bem uma pessoa, tem vezes que ela pode gostar de alguém mais do que gosta de você, isso é normal… mas ela sempre vai te amar… por toda a gentileza que você demonstrou com ela… se isso acontecer, pode ter certeza que nós, deuses, nunca abandonamos aqueles que nos são fiéis e providenciamos outra fonte de felicidade para vocês… gentileza e bondade geram mais bondade e caridade… o amor é uma energia que nunca se perde…

Syaoran ficou sério, raciocinou as palavras profundas que ouvia da deusa, respirou fundo e respondeu, desejando que Sakura sempre o amasse, não importa a situação:

– Entendi. É como o caminho do Tao. Se eu imitar o caminho dos homens na terra eu imitarei o caminho de tudo o que é perecível, mas se eu imitar o caminho dos deuses no céu, imitarei o caminho daquilo que é eterno. Esse pé o caminho do Tao.

Guan Yin se animou e, quebrando o protocolo divino, abraçou Syaoran por causa da resposta que ele deu.

– Seja sempre sábio, inteligente e bom como você é e os caminhos da terra se abrirão para você e eu nunca vou te desamparar. Tome esse medalhão de jade, meu filho, para que você nunca se perca e ande no caminho da retidão, nem se desviando para a direita, nem para a esquerda.

Um brilho verde emanou das mãos da deusa e um círculo grande com um furo quadrado apareceu nas mãos dela. Ela entregou para Syaoran e disse algumas palavras finais:

– Não basta carregar esse amuleto, meu filho. Uma vida de casado é uma luta diária pela felicidade, porque ela não é um estado permanente, mas algo conquistado pelas nossas ações. Da mesma forma que a tristeza. Construa todos os dias uma relação com sua esposa, como seus amigos, com seus filhos, consigo mesmo e tu serás feliz, Syaoran!

Syaoran sorria timidamente com o amuleto em mãos enquanto era abraçado por Guan Yin pelo ombro.

– Mãe… eu não tenho filhos ainda…

– Mas vai ter… vai ter… já estão contando até mesmo… uns quatro filhos… – Syaoran arregalou os olhos… – Acho que disse demais… adeus… seja feliz! Tu serás feliz, Syaoran… – Foram as últimas palavras de Guan Yin, que desapareceu num rastro de brilho.

Syaoran abriu os olhos e viu Sakura olhando para ele, sorridente, com o café da manhã em mãos. Ele sorriu.

– Acordou antes de mim, é?

– É que eu tive um sonho bom e… vejo que você também teve… – Sakura acariciou as bochechas do marido.

– Sonhou com quem?

– Com Kannon… – Sakura apontou para a estátua da deusa que estava na estante, iluminada por uma vela quase no fim. – Ela me disse umas coisas tão bonitas…

Syaoran arregalou os olhos e tocou no seu pijama. O amuleto de jade estava lá. Ele pegou Sakura e puxou para si, enchendo-a com uma chuva de beijos. A garota, desastrada e assustada com o choque, derrubou a bandeja no chão. No intervalo de um dos beijos, perguntou:

– Syaoran-kun, o café!

– A gente pede outro. – Syaoran tornou a encher Sakura com uma chuva de beijos – É… é… que a gente vai ser muito felizes juntos, Sakura! Muito felizes!

Depois da saraivada de beijos, os dois desceram para tomar café a beira mar enquanto chamavam pela camareira para limpar o quarto.

Continua…

 **Notas finais:** Bem romãntica a cena dos dois cafés da manhã, não acham? Hehehe! Já shippei demais esses dois, agora vamos entrar na parte realista desse texto. Machado de Assis também shippou Bento X Capitolina por capítulos a fio antes de falar do adultério de Capitu (mas calma! Muita coisa vai acontecer aqui, nem tudo vai ser adultério e nem sei se vou falar disso aqui! Hehehe…).

Cada capítulo tem um tema e resolvi falar da felicidade nesse aqui, sobre como a felicidade conjugal pode ser alcançada. Os meios que eu adotei foram meio que religiosos, mas é bem real o que a Deusa Guan Yin fala para Syaoran: a felicidade é uma construção diária. Dos dois. Faço esse capítulo um jus à minha leitura da Bíblia no ano passado, não que eu seja religioso ou siga uma vertente cristã, mas é que eu aceitei o desafio de ler a bíblia em um ano e consegui! Tava devendo isso a mim mesmo e descobri algumas coisas interessantes que mais tarde uso aqui… afinal preciso saber de uma coisa antes de debater essa coisa.

Foi de apertar o coração essa cena das duas no aeroporto, de apertar mesmo (ainda vem Caetano e Therion pra apertar ainda mais o peito)! Atentem-se ao colar que as duas carregam, mais pra frente vou falar sobre eles! Vai ter mais Tomoyo no próximo capítulo, elas não vão ficar tão longe assim… hehehe!

As músicas que eu usei no cap foram "Você não me ensinou a te esquecer" do Caetano e "Mon amour, mon ami", interpretada pela banda Therion. Super recomendo ouvir!


	21. O nascimento de Sholong

Capítulo XX

~O nascimento de Sholong~

 _Entre uma aula de anatomia e mais um tútulo de Syaoran, Sakura tem uma bela surpresa que para muitas mulheres é um belo de um privilégio…_

Após uma revigorante lua de mel de uma semana em Okinawa, o casal Li chegou a Hong Kong, aguardados por Meiling e Fuutie, que os esperava no aeroporto internacional de Hong Kong. O aeroporto estava lotado naquela época do ano de começo de primavera. Era a época do ano em que se fazia negócios e se viajava a casamento ou acompanhava os dos outros, o movimento aumentava.

Era a terceira vez que Fuutie via a cunhada, a primeira havia sido na primeira viagem de Sakura para a região especial da China, quando Sakura ganhou o concurso da loteria. Viu que a cunhada estava animada, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia que um medo preenchia a alma daquela mulher de cabelos castanhos e uma sensação de alívio temporário era transmitido pelos olhos semicerrados e meio inchados daquela japonesa. A lua de mel fora revigorante, mas assim como uma aspirina, não resolve os problemas. A mulher de cabelos castanhos curtos abraçou Sakura e acariciou o seu rosto:

– Ni Hao, Sakura! Sei que você está em uma terra desconhecida, mas não se sinta estranha entre nós; sou sua cunhada e você está entre parentes; seja lá o que esteja passando dentro da sua alma, saiba que se quiser desabafar, pode falar comigo. – A mão gentil de Fuutie e a leitura que ela falia dos sentimentos da cunhada fizeram Sakura se impressionar e arregalar os olhos, acelerar os batimentos.

– Como… tá tão na cara assim?

Sentindo que tinha assustado Sakura, Fuutie tentou se redimir e Meiling se aproximou:

– Me desculpa, Sakura, mas… sou uma psico sensitiva, consigo captar sentimentos dos outros com facilidade… Portanto, se precisar de mim, só falar!

– Sakura, não liga pra essa boba, venha com a gente, agora você está em uma família de magos! Nos acompanhe, todos vocês! Shoran, você carrega a bagagem! – Meiling tratou de encher o primo com a montanha de malas que ele e Sakura havia trazido de Okinawa.

– Não abusa, Meiling! – Respondeu Syaoran.

S&T:FJ

Sakura tentou se acalmar um pouco dentro do táxi que as levava para a residência dos Lis, mas a camisa azul clara e a calça azul escura vestida por Fuutie e o terno verde usado por Meiling dizia o contrário. Sakura sentia que estava indo em direção a uma delegacia de polícia ou um quartel. O constrangimento de Sakura apenas aumentou quando ela viu os demais membros do clã dos Li na porta da mansão aguardando os recém-casados, fardados, e as conversas cada vez mais frequentes em Mandarim. Era a mesma casa azulada a beira-mar que Sakura estivera fazia nove anos no passado, não mudara nada.

Syaoran havia dito a ela que Hong Kong é uma ilha multicultural e multiétnica e muitas línguas se ouvia na ilha. Nativamente, se falava cantonês. O inglês e o mandarim eram aprendidos nas ruas, na escola e na vida e Sakura conhecia o idioma da América, mas ainda era sofrível no mandarim, apenas sabia algumas frases básicas, apesar de Syaoran insistir par que ela aprendesse. O problema era que Sakura tinha a mente muito ocupada com a faculdade de medicina e não podia se dedicar ao aprendizado da língua do marido.

Foi quando Sakura viu os "generalões" chineses, vestidos com a mesmo terno verde de Meiling, cheios de estrelas e medalhas no peito e nos ombros, que estava ao lado de Yelan, que ela reconheceu bem pela veste tradicional chinesa que vestia, que sentiu a pressão. A família Li era uma família tradicional Chinesa cheia de militares e guerreiros. Sakura tinha de mostrar que entendia de respeito e tradição também.

– Ni Hao, Furen Yelan (Olá, senhora Yelan) – Disse Sakura no pobre mandarim que falava.

– Sakura, My dear, no need to fear… (Sakura, minha querida, não precisa ficar com medo…) – Yelan se aproximou de Sakura e deu um beijo na bochecha dela, que, assim como ela tinha feito na primeira aparição de Sakura naquela casa, era um sinal para os demais de que ela aprovava o casamento dela com seu único filho homem. Um dos "generalões" ao lado de Yelan murmurou algumas palavras em cantonês para Fuutie e ela imediatamente pegou um terno azul-marinho e colocou-o junto com um coldre.

Mesmo com as palavras de Yelan, Sakura ainda estava tensa com todos aqueles homens de cara fechada que a olhavam atentamente. Um dos homens, de cabelos grisalhos e olhos vermelhos, saiu da "formação" que estava e tocou nas mãos de Sakura:

– Sakura, não tenha medo, eu sou Zihao Li, sou o pai de Meiling, quero te apresentar ao resto da família… Esse é Qiantian Li e esse é o filho dele, Heng He Li e sua futura esposa, Shufei…

– Ora, Major Zihao, pensávamos que seríamos apresentados pela nossa hierarquia, como sempre foi… não é porque ela é uma japonesa ou que se trata do filho da Yelan que ela vai ter privilégios aqui… – Um dos "generalões" questionou Zihao, recebendo olhares negativos de Yelan e Qiantian.

– General Xing Tuo, meu irmão, desculpe pelo erro, não foi intencional. Sei que é o mais tradicional dos Lis e um grande guardião da nossa tradição e não vou decepcioná-lo mais. Sakura, cumprimente o general e seu filho, Lieng Li. – Sakura apertou as mãos com tremor dos dois chineses e Zihao continuou com as apresentações:

– Esse aqui é o Tenente Tianyu Lu, filho do general Qiantian e agente da inteligência… saiu da academia esse ano. Essas você já conhece: Inspetora Fanren, Sargento Feimei, Sargento Fuutie e Agente Shiefa. Elas não são do exército, elas são da polícia de Hong Kong e… Coronel Yelan Li, nossa irmã e a mais velha de nós. – Sakura cumprimentou Yelan e fez uma pergunta para a matriarca:

– Yelan-san, vocês todos são do exército?

– Sim. É o destino de um Li se tornar um guerreiro e proteger a China. Essa é uma missão passada por gerações por nossa família…

– Exceto Syaoran, que preferiu "seguir seu coração". Não me desaponte, Syaoran… – Disse o General Qiantian.

– E… todos vocês nasceram com magia?

– Sim, exceto Meiling… um belo de um Abor… – Respondeu o General Xing Tuo, olhando furtivamente para Meiling que não se virou para olhar para o tio. Imediatamente, foi interrompido pelo Major Zihao:

– É a minha filha, general! – Zihao interrompeu a fala do irmão antes que Sakura entendesse, mas ele queria ter dito mais.

Xing Tuo olhou furiosamente para Zihao:

– Olha a inversão de valores do nosso tempo! O herdeiro dos Lis jogando futebol, renegando a academia militar e casado com uma japonesa! Uma japonesa! Agora você está me questionando, Major? Se estivéssemos na academia isso significaria prisão esse seu desacato!

Yelan interferiu:

– Eu bem que me arrependo por não continuar na ativa e não ter viado general, minha patente seria maior que a sua, com certeza, irmão, mas não estamos no exército, mas sim na nossa casa e eu bem que posso mandar que se cale e não estrague tudo como sua irmã! – Disse furiosamente Yelan para Xing Tuo. O general encarou a irmã e respondeu:

– Essa "inversão de valores" ainda vai levar nossa família à ruína! A ruína!

Sakura não entendia nada da discussão "educada" entre os irmãos, mas sentia que era sobre ela. Syaoran começava a ficar trêmulo e as irmãs de Syaoran surgiram na frente do casal, tentando isolá-los daquela confusão. Foi quando Yelan chamou todos para que se reunissem na mesa de jantar dentro da mansão.

S&T:FJ

A sala de estar era ao estilo inglês. Dois imensos lustres de cristal iluminavam as paredes amadeiradas daquele recinto cheias de retratos dos lis do passado e uma imensa mesa da época vitoriana preenchia os espaços. Era um local especial de reuniões da família Li. Sakura descobriu mais tarde que aquela mesa e aquela casa era mais velhas do que ela e já foi propriedade do governador britânico de Hong Kong.

Funcionárias entravam pelas quatro portas daquele lugar trazendo imensas bandejas com comidas chinesas e inglesas. Eram mulheres de pele morena e cara fechada, do interior da China e não eram acostumados com estrangeiros. Era fácil perceber isso pelo cabelo de Sakura, castanho vivos, pintados e claros contra os cabelos castanhos escuros das irmãs de Syaoran e dos três irmãos de Yelan.

Yelan era a filha mais velha, por isso, se sentava na cabeceira da mesa. Syaoran, como filho da chefe da família, se sentava na direita dela. Seguiram a ele Sakura e as irmãs de Syaoran. À esquerda dela estava Meiling, a principal mulher da família e os demais irmãos de Yelan e seus filhos, por ordem de idade. Sakura estava de frente dos três homens que mais temia. Os olhos de Zihao eram como os de Meiling, amistosos, porém desafiadores, mas não intimidadores. Falava de vez em quando coisas em cantonês com Meiling. Qiantian olhava para Sakura com curiosidade e Xing Tuo, com um certo desejo intrínseco e um ar de obsessão. Diversas vezes, enquanto comia, Sakura ouvia palavras como "Clow" e "Daidouji" sendo ditas pelos dois oficiais.

As mãos de Sakura começaram a tremer e Fuutie percebeu as variações dos sentimentos de Sakura e tentou puxar assunto com ela. Mesmo assim, Sakura ainda se sentia mal comendo ao lado daquelas pessoas que a cobiçavam com os olhos. Sakura olhou para Syaoran e Meiling, mas eles não faziam nada. Estavam acostumados com aquilo e não queriam questionar os tios, que, pelo que Sakura tinha visto na discussão na frente daquela casa, era um tabu a não ser feito. Vendo-se de pés e mãos atadas, Sakura não conseguia mais comer e se levantou da cadeira, ato prontamente corrigido pele general Qiantian:

– Sakura, você ainda não terminou a refeição e nem Yelan terminou a sua. Aqui se segue a regra vitoriana, você apenas deve se levantar da cadeira quando a chefe da família terminar a sua refeição.

– Moda é uma coisa que se muda com o tempo, General; eu autorizo que Sakura saia, é melhor que alguém em boas condições esteja a nossa mesa do que sujar todo o tapete com vômito, o que seria desagradável. Vá, Sakura!

Sakura se levantou, não foi seguida por Syaoran e nem por Meiling.

S&T:FJ

Sakura saiu da sala de jantar e foi para o quarto, descansar um pouco do estresse que tinha passado naquela mesa de jantar. Brigou com Syaoran por ele não ter feito nada a respeito dos olhares ambiciosos do tio e Syaoran retrucou, dizendo que era uma tremenda falta de respeito agir com tamanha grosseria com ele. Pela primeira vez naquela viagem, Sakura se viu cercada de inimigos naquela casa, tão complexos de se lidar quanto os problemas causados pelas cartas Clow. Por um lado, tinha o General Xing Tuo e seu assédio à Sakura, no outro, o respeito que devia dar à família do marido. Como lidar com isso? Foi quando duas pessoas de olhos rubros entraram naquele quarto: Meiling e o pai dela, o Major Zihao, trajados com impecáveis vestes chinesas, cheias de dragões; a do pai era amarela, a de Meiling, vermelha como os olhos dela:

– Sakura, nem vou te perguntar se está tudo bem, porque eu seu que não tá! – Disse Meiling, se sentando ao lado da cardcaptor – Mas… escuta o que o meu Bà Bà tem a dizer…

– Eu não quero saber nada desses generais! Estou estressadíssima com aquele miserável do tal de Xing Tuo! – Esbravejou a cardcaptor.

Zihao sorriu com os insultos de Sakura e a cardcaptor se voltou para ele. Vendo que o homem de cabelos meio grisalhos tinha uma cara meio "bondosa" e não a condenara, resolveu se virar para ele e ouvir a proposta dele:

– Sakura, vamos aos jardins? Nos acompanha num chá? – Zihao sorriu e segurou as mãos de Sakura e a levou até o jardim. Sakura estava atônita, porque, pela primeira vez, não sentiu ameaça nas maneiras daquele homem.

O jardim do casarão dos Lis era imenso, cheio de plantas chinesas trazidas de muitas partes da China. Zihao contou que os Lis conseguira todas elas nas viagens militares que fazia pelo país e coletava algumas para trazer para o jardim. Sakura se admirava como uma criança olhando para aquilo. Havia um chafariz ao fundo onde estavam postas três xícaras de chá e um bule. Os três se sentaram e Sakura olhou demoradamente para o casulo de uma borboleta que mal começava a voar enquanto Meiling contava sobre ela e sobre o pai:

– Sabe, Sakura, porque não devemos abrir o casulo de uma borboleta antes da hora, nem mesmo pra ajudar a pobre? – Perguntou Zihao.

– Já ouvi falar sobre isso; é porque ela não vai ter forças pra voar?

– Também, que tem a ver com esse outro motivo: porque estamos violando a liberdade dela, a natureza dela, o espaço dela. Tirar isso dela seria como alterar a própria natureza dela como borboleta… Ela talvez nunca voe como as outras borboletas… – Zihao tocou gentilmente nas mãos de Sakura e acariciou-as – Ninguém aqui vai tirar sua liberdade, eu garanto! – Zihao olhou firme para ela e Sakura entendeu o que ele quis dizer. Sakura cerrou um pouco as pálpebras, sem fechá-las, desconfiada um pouco.

– Promete mesmo?

– Prometemos! – Zihao e Meiling colocaram suas mãos encima das da cardcaptor e Sakura finalmente sorriu no fim daquele dia estressante.

S&T:FJ

Se Sakura se estressara com os eventos da mesa de jantar, Syaoran se sentia como um animal enjaulado, sem poder fazer nada, exceto respeitar o tio. Não podia bater de frente com ele e isso ela sabia muito bem, o general era conservador, perigoso e cheio de contatos. Ele também o era.

Na varanda do seu quarto, voltado para o mar do sul da China, com a luz da lua minguante iluminando aquela água e o vento do mar invadindo aquele espaço, Syaoran pegou o telefone que estava no bolso e ligou para os "contatos" que tinha na China:

– Alô, sabe alguma informação do meu processo no partido? … Hum… Hum… ainda está indeferido? – Syaoran se irritou – Ah… entendi… é… Vou ter que fazer uma escala em Beijing e… Syaoran pegou um bloco de notas, uma caneta e escrevia freneticamente. – Hum… tá certo então… até! – Syaoran desligou o celular e quase sem perceber, Heng He, seu primo, apareceu fardado na sua frente, querendo pegar o papel que o primo tinha escrito, mas as mãos de Syaoran foram mais rápidas e ele escondeu o papel:

– O que está escondendo, primo?

– Nada do seu interesse!

– Ligando pra Pequim, é?

– Eu já disse que não é da sua conta! Não temos mais dez anos pra você ficar se teleportando na frente dos outros sem mais nem menos e ficar me grampeando!

– Não resisti, primo… mas é pro seu bem… – Heng He andou até o parapeito e apontou para Syaoran um canto daqueles imensos jardins. – Se lembra, primo? Há dez anos eu perdi pra você aquele duelo, se lembra? Na época eu era ruim demais, mas agora… acho que dá pra dar um pau em você… – Heng He socou o peito de Syaoran com os dois punhos e o rapaz olhou raivosamente para o primo.

– Sem stress… sem stress… você sempre foi nervosinho… e também, o mais comprometido de nós… foi pro Japão sozinho e conseguiu se virar por lá… eu te admiro primo, mas você falhou no principal…

Syaoran arregalou os olhos e entendeu finalmente aonde o primo queria chegar.

– Enquanto você brinca com a "boneca" no Japão, a gente tava trabalhando duro aqui, eu, a Shufei e o tio Xing… tudo pra que a missão não fosse esquecida… e você não se esqueceu dela, ou se esqueceu? – Heng He segurou firme os ombros de Syaoran.

– Eu não me esqueci… nem por um minuto…

– Mas parece que sim, primo! Você até se casou com essa vadia em vez de acabar com ela!

– Não chama ela de vadia… – Heng He olhou desconfiado para o primo e Syaoran mudou um pouco o tom… – Quis dizer… essa "vadia" me ajudou muito no Japão, caramba! Ela é muito poderosa! Nem posso lidar com ela agora!

– Você podia primo! Não podia deixar isso acontecer! – Heng He soltou Syaoran e andou em círculos por aquele cômodo. – Eu sempre te admirei primo, tão disciplinado, tão focado no treinamento… tão maduro… nunca me esqueço das cenas da Meiling tentando te seguir e te imitar! Eu tenho muita dó da bichinha até hoje… – Heng He se voltou para Syaoran e olhou fixamente para ele. – Sabe, eu tenho vontade de me deitar com essa tal de Sakura só pra saber se ela é boa de cama e tem uns lábios doces… – Heng He moveu obscenamente os lábios pela boca e ficou olhando para o primo. – Aqueles bustos pequenos… falam que as japonesas são quentes… sei como é, tive que me deitar com uma em uma missão… – Syaoran ficava cada vez mais tenso com as palavras do primo e chegou ao ponto antes que ele fizesse:

– Você não pensa Heng He? Você que é da inteligência militar do exército não pensa? Isso é um plano caramba! Ela já está aqui, as cartas estão com ela… não vai demorar muito pra que ela…

– … Se torne uma Li? Você acredita nisso? Ela vive com você há três anos e não sabe uma palavra do mandarim que é o básico! Nadica de nada de cantonês! Agora você fala japonês fluente! Ou essa Sakura é uma tapada ou se faz de idiota…

– Mas ela é tapada! Ela tem uma dificuldade sofrível pra aprender…

– Mas não pra pensar por conta própria, isso eu pude perceber… – Heng He voltou a andar em círculos pelo quarto. – Rebelde ela, não? Imagino ela na cama… e te entendo… deve ser quente essa tal de Sakura… tudo bem, tudo bem… deite-se com ela, faça filhos nela, aproveite… mas depois… não se esqueça da missão…

– Trazer as cartas Clow para a China… nunca deixei de pensar no como…

Heng He sorriu:

– Ótimo primo! Isso me deixa mais calmo e o tio Xing também…

– É assim que você pensa da Shufei?

– Shufei? Shufei é minha flor, minha princesa de jade… é bem capaz de eu ser tão maluco por ela do que ela por mim… não sou rude com as chinesas e nem as outras… só ela e você sabe o porquê…

Syaoran ficou imóvel e Heng He continuou a dizer impropérios contra Sakura.

– Nenhuma mulher merece ser ofendida, eu sei, mas eu fico puto com essa tal de Sakura que te desviou da missão! Uma tapada como ela ser dona das cartas Clow!

Syaoran estendeu a mão e olhou fixamente para o primo.

– Nunca deixei de pensar em como trazer essas cartas pra cá… nenhum segundo da missão… da minha estadia no Japão…

Heng He cumprimentou-o e olhou fixamente para ele:

– Eu sempre sonhei com essas cartas aqui… eu sempre te admirei e te apoiei quando você quis voltar e a tia Yelan não quis te liberar… eu sabia que você tinha um plano.

Os dois primos se abraçaram cordialmente e Heng He sussurrou algumas palavras ao ouvido do primo:

– É melhor você conseguir isso rápido cara… o tio Xing tá me pressionando e vai pressionar você…

– Eu sei disso… eu sei disso…

S&T:FJ

Meses e meses se passaram e Sakura jurou não colocar os pés no casarão dos Lis se fosse para se encontrar com o general Xing Tuo. Lembrou-se com saudades do senhor Zihao, a mãe de Meiling e as demais irmãs de Syaoran. De resto, gostou de revisitar Hong Kong mais uma vez. Continuou estudando bastante e revendo as amigas, os familiares e a turma de Tomoeda quando tinha uma folga no curso, o que era raro… se não fosse as recuperações que tinha que passar!

Syaoran levava a vida normalmente e sem suspeitas em Osaka como futebolista, enquanto tentava classificar a seleção chinesa para a copa do mundo na África do Sul (em vão, pois a China ficara atrás da Austrália e do Catar na terceira fase eliminatória) e manter o Gamba Osaka em nível competitivo nos quatro campeonatos que disputava. Na liga dos campeões da Ásia, foram eliminados nas oitavas; na copa do imperador já foram eliminados na terceira rodada contra o Albirex Niigata; no campeonato Japonês, tentavam se manter na zona da "libertadores asiática", o título seria difícil e estavam atrás do Cerezo Osaka, o maior rival! Mas na copa da liga japonesa…

A copa da liga japonesa é um torneio disputado pelos 18 times da primeira divisão do começo ao final do ano. A final aconteceria em outubro e já estava marcada. O Tokyo Verdy, primeiro finalista, pegaria nada mais, nada menos do que… o Gamba Osaka! Sim! A vida não poderia ser tão injusta com Syaoran a ponto de ele não se dar bem em alguma coisa… E ele se deu! Era o artilheiro da copa da liga com 12 gols. O jogador estava extremamente focado em ganhar o título e ganhar alguma coisa naquele ano. O gosto da vitória e o amor da torcida transmitido durante aquele jogo foram especiais. Levantar o troféu e anunciar publicamente seu casamento com Sakura era uma coisa que nunca esqueceu e gostaria de repetir, mais uma vez, com o potencial anúncio de um filho.

Com todos esses fatores, era difícil para Syaoran abandonar a carreira no Japão e voltar pra China com as cartas Clow, apesar das repetidas tentativas do Guangzhou Evergrande Taobao, um time chinês, de repatriá-lo. O amor que recebeu da torcida e até mesmo de fãs do rival Cerezo em Osaka tocaram fundo no coração dele depois do anúncio do casamento na final e ficava imaginando o que aconteceria se ganhasse o título e anunciasse uma possível gravidez de Sakura. Seria a apoteose e não queria terminar com esse sonho tão cedo por conta das cartas Clow; afinal, Sakura era gente boa demais com ele e uma pessoa bacana para se ter como esposa.

Milhares de correspondências chegavam ao apartamento do casal, em Osaka e Syaoran não tinha tempo de ler tudo. Lia algumas ao lado de Sakura e em algumas até citava uma terceira pessoa entre eles, nos desenhos que recebia do casal. Era um filho e aquilo era tocante… até demais para ele.

Para concentrar todo o fanatismo que recebia em Osaka, adotou uma atitude que não queria fazer tão cedo: Entrou de vez no mundo das redes sociais. Twitter, Facebook, Linkedin (onde citava que fazia arqueologia na Kansai), Flickr, Myspace, Cyworld (rede social coreana, afinal, queria ser conhecido por lá também). A China não ficou de fora: Renren (Facebook da China), Sina Weibo (twitter), Youku (youtube) e Tencent (Yahoo/Google). Syaoran entrou para a era digital em grande estilo: uma foto e um vídeo ao lado de Sakura, com um aceno tímido de Sakura quando ela tentou falar um pouco de mandarim para o vídeo do youku; era como se estivesse voltando ao tempo dos vídeos com Tomoyo. Em pouquíssimas horas, aquilo tudo já tinha sido visto, compartilhado e comentado milhares de vezes. Era uma loucura aquele negócio de redes sociais, dizia Sakura. Pensou: talvez não fosse tão diferente com Tomoyo, mas o certo é que Syaoran viu e fez primeiro antes que mais alguém fizesse. E acertou: nunca nenhum jogador asiático foi tão popular como ele nas redes sociais, até o fim da carreira dele. Os comentários a respeito de um pimpolho não pararam e apenas aumentava. Syaoran respondia que, na hora certa, as coisas aconteceriam… mas aconteceu mais cedo do que ele esperava.

No dia da final contra o Tokyo Verdy, Syaoran estava no vestiário, calçando as chuteiras, quando Sakura lhe disse, timidamente, com o pai, Fujitaka, Kero no bolso, Yukito e Touya birrento ao seu lado antes de começar a partida com um exame de sangue nas mãos:

– Tou grávida…

– Grávida?

– S-sim…

– Quanto tempo?

– Já vai fazer um mês..

– Um mês?!

– Af! Como esses dois gritam… – Resmungou Touya.

O que Syaoran fez? Caiu para trás? Jogou mal, preocupado em ser papai e em todas as dificuldades que teria de enfrentar daqui pra frente? Entrou no jogo animado feito um touro e marcou três gols no primeiro tempo, pôs a bola na barriga pra comemorar os três gols, deu dois passes para gol na goleada d contra o Tokyo Verdy e confirmou no seu perfil em todas as redes sociais que tinha aberto, depois de levantar a taça da copa da liga japonesa, levantar Sakura pelo ar como um troféu na comemoração, é claro, em uma simples mensagem de 140 caracteres com uma foxo anexa de Sakura colocando as mãos na barriga, as suspeitas que os fãs do casal tinham ao longo daquele jogo:

07lisyaoran: Grande dia levantando a taça da copa da liga ao lado dos meus amigos! Valeu torcida, o meu maior tesouro ainda vai chegar. Papai já te ama!

Depois dessa, nunca foi tão emocionante acompanhar a vida do casal Li e futebol, mesmo para quem não gosta do esporte, seja para a imprensa, para os fãs e mais ainda, para os paparazzi!

S&T:FJ

Osaka, 21 de maio de 2009

Naquele quarto de hospital, passados nove meses daquela final, Sakura mordia os lábios com a dor que aquela pequena criaturinha fazia, pedindo para sair. Aquela dor era uma sensação de alívio para ela, muito mais tolerável do que as centenas de flashes das máquinas fotográficas dos paparazzis que a cercavam a todo instante, atrás dos muros da Kansai, atrás das portas do seu apartamento em Osaka.

O que Sakura pensou que fosse uma maravilha e seria útil para apoiar o marido, se tornou um inferno na vida dela. Coisa comuns e cotidianas que sempre fazia, como ir para a Kansai de metrô ou dar uma simples passeada pela cidade se tornaram coisas mais difíceis para se fazer com um pingo de paz e privacidade. A exposição que sofrera nas redes sociais e na mídia, ao lado de Syaoran que já começava a despertar o interesse de grandes clubes de futebol do ocidente, como o FC Barcelona; isso só aumentava seu status de "celebridade" ou "esposa daquele famoso futebolista".

Sakura, simplesmente, não podia fazer coisas que sempre fez porque sempre haveriam pessoas para paparicá-la, tratá-la como uma criança, idolatrá-la, pedir autógrafos, fazer curtas entrevistas, mimá-la com presentes e torcedores do Gamba, prontos com uma máquina fotográfica ou celular para tirar um autorretrato com a "mulher do cara". Deus! Era horrível aquilo tudo, pensava consigo mesma. Era uma fama que não merecia, não queria e não fizera nada para recebê-la, exceto, é claro, apoiar Syaoran.

Syaoran respondia que isso era normal, afinal ele era uma estrela em acensão no futebol e ver olheiros do FC Barcelona nos jogos do Gamba era mostras que chegara ao ponto de ser considerada uma superestrela do esporte como seu ídolo, Cristiano Ronaldo, que assinaria aquele ano mesmo com o Real Madrid, seu time europeu de coração. Ele estava muito feliz com aquilo, mas como Sakura não estava contente com aquilo, resolveu acompanhar Sakura todas as vezes que saíam de casa e pedir nas redes sociais mais moderação por parte da torcida. Mesmo assim, precisar de Syaoran para comprar um hambúrguer na Dunkyon era constrangedor. Sentia que estava sendo vigiada, guardada, como Tomoyo era pelas guarda-costas; sentia-se sufocada e não livre. Como detestava aquilo!

Pensar em Tomoyo fizera Sakura conversar mais com as amigas, Chiharu, Naoko e Rika e pedir conselhos delas, pessoas com a mesma idade que ela. Depois, ligava para o pai, para o irmão, para Yukito e para Sonomi, pessoas mais velhas do que ela. Todos diziam a mesma coisa: era normal aquilo, aquela superexposição na mídia, nos sites de notícias. Ela era esposa de uma estrela em acensão do esporte e Sonomi até mesmo ofereceu suas guarda-costas para ajudar Sakura e Syaoran a conter o assédio. Ele aceitou a ajuda e Sakura, frustrada, engoliu aquela nova realidade como um prato indigesto que apenas fazia porque Syaoran ficava feliz com aquilo e porque ela gostava do rapaz, da família e dos amigos. Se não fosse por isso… sentiu-se como uma "princesinha" presa dentro daquela imensa torre que era o apartamento de Osaka, como sempre ironizou e chamou Tomoyo por ela ficar cercada de guarda-costas naquela mansão.

Ah! Tomoyo! Se ela estivesse lá, as coisas seriam mais fáceis, com certeza. Uma das raras pessoas que contava todas as angústias que sentia, todas mesmo. Criou o hábito de escrever diários para ela já que ela não estava lá para ouvi-la e jurou fazer a amiga ler todos eles assim que ela aparecesse! Sabe-se lá onde andava Tomoyo, mas outro hábito que adquiriu foi comprar as revistas de moda e estilo para ver se o nome da amiga era mencionado. Tomoyo lançara dois CDs e tinha todos autografados por ela. A última notícia que ouvira da amiga foi em uma revista de março de 2009, citando uma entrevista com o estilista Kobus Dipenaar e ajuda que Tomoyo lhe dera no desfie na cidade do Cabo. Outra manchete era do começo do mês de maio que lera na internet um site em português a respeito do trabalho de Tomoyo na Universidade de Luanda. Ela estava viva, mas há tempos não dava notícias. Apesar de não ter a amiga por perto para lhe dar paz, a Kansai era outro lugar onde podia se sentir livre.

No primeiro dia de faculdade após o anúncio da sua gravidez, o bombardeio de fotos e perguntas foi enorme e Sakura correu para a reitoria. O reitor baixou uma ordem na faculdade impedindo o assédio de qualquer estudante por outro, sob pena de processos legais. Foi um alívio ouvir aquilo do reitor, mas Sakura não podia comandar a liberdade de pensamento, fala e expressão daquele lugar. Sempre quando passava, ouvia cochichos e conversas a respeito do tamanho da sua barriga que eram imediatamente silenciados assim que se aproximava. Aprendeu a conviver com aquilo com a imensa capacidade humana de adaptação, da mesma forma que aprendeu a aceitar os flashes dos paparazzis querendo saber a quantas andava a sua barriga.

E lá ela estava, depois de nove meses, deitava em uma cama de hospital tentando dormir um pouco, suada e fedida com os cabelos bagunçados, oleosos e sem lavar há três dias, em paz, em um quarto branco com o enxoval do "pequeno dragão" que se aproximava a cada contração. Syaoran e a família estavam do lado de fora. Dois kanjis, um significando "pequeno" e o outro "dragão", bordados toscamente por Kero na lateral da imensa bolsa. Sakura sorriu e se lembrou do dia que soube que esperava um menino e, mais ainda, no dia que o nome dele foi escolhido:

 _Flashback:_

 _Estava ela, Tomoyo e Syaoran no parque do pinguim com aquelas roupas verdes e rosadas, sujas e esfarrapadas depois de capturarem e transformarem a carta esperança. Os dois anunciaram o começo do namoro para Tomoyo e ela ficou atônita, suspensa com aquele anúncio e com a câmera em mãos, como se fosse congelada. Syaoran se aproximara de Tomoyo para sacudi-la e ela saíra do seu estado catatônico com um pulo, filmando os dois e berrando muito!_

 _– Finalmente a Sakura-chan se confessou para o Shoran-kun! Já imaginaram o nome do filho dos dois!_

 _– Filhos!? – Os dois berraram feito loucos, como se não acreditassem naquilo. Eram jovens demais para pensarem naquilo._

 _– Sim! Filhos! Se for menino acho melhor dar o nome de "pequeno dragão" para ele, assim como o do pai é "pequeno lobo". Pra combinar. Como se diz em chinês mesmo, Li-kun?_

 _– Bem… é… "Sholong". – Syaoran pegou um graveto e escreveu o nome na areia._

 _– Aqui a gente lê esse nome como "Chitatsu", "Kotatsu", alguma coisa assim… – Disse Sakura._

 _– Fechado! E se for menina, acho melhor… Hanabi!_

 _– Hanabi? – Indagou Sakura._

 _– Sim, Hanabi, Sakura! Ela vai ser uma estrelinha como você! – Tomoyo se aproximou de Sakura com a câmera e Sakura ficou constrangida com aquilo._

 _– Mas Hanabi não é "fogos de artifício"? – Perguntou Syaoran._

 _– Sim! Pra ela brilhar e explodir, Li-kun! – Respondeu Tomoyo, dando saltos com o braço, imitando os fogos de artifício._

 _– Na China a gente lê isso como "Yanhua"!_

 _– Parem de ser chatos com esse negócio de pronúncia, gente! Quem vai ter os filhos sou eu! – Disse uma Sakura com bochechas avermelhadas. Todos gargalharam._

Aqueles dois nomes, Sholong/Chitatsu e Hanabi ficaram na cabeça do jovem casal e os dois concordaram em seguir a sugestão de Tomoyo. E lá estava o nome dele, naquela mala de roupinhas amareladas e bordadas feitas por Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Kero (sim! Kero aprendera a bordar, mal, mas bordava), Yukito, Sonomi, Fujitaka e Touya. Da China: de Yelan e as irmãs de Syaoran que não compareceram, mas estavam ansiosas para ver o neto e sobrinho. Era tantos os presentes que ganhara que não precisou comprar fraldas nos meses que se seguiram. Mesmo com aquilo tudo, desejou, só por um segundo, ter a idealizadora do nome do filho ao seu lado, mais uma vez. Depois de tanto pensar, dormiu finalmente.

 _Itsumo itsumo soba ni iru yo_

 _Donna tooku kimi no kokoro ga mayotte mo_

 _Kurayami no naka ni_

 _Futari de tadayoi nagara_

 _Mujaki na kotori no you ni_

 _Tsubasa no yosete ita_

 _Sabishii toki ni wa_

 _Egao ni kakureru kimi wa_

 _Tokenai koori no yaiba_

 _Kono mune wo sarashite_

 _Dakishimeru...zutto_

 _(Sempre e sempre estarei ao seu lado_

 _Não importa o quão distante e perdido seu coração esteja_

 _No meio das trevas profundas_

 _Nós dois flutuamos juntos_

 _Como se fossemos pequenos pássaros inocentes_

 _Enquanto nossas asas estavam abertas_

 _Quando você se sente sozinho_

 _Você se esconde atrás de um sorriso_

 _Com a sua espada de gelo eterno_

 _Expõe este peito_

 _e me abraça… sempre)_

Acordou levemente, sem abrir os olhos, sentindo um beijo profundo em sua face suada depois de ouvir uma canção de uma voz feminina familiar, sussurrada em seu ouvido, suas mãos, testa, cabelos e barrigas sendo tocadas e acariciadas por uma mão que já conhecia. Era ela. Somente uma pessoa faria aquilo por ela e com ela naquelas condições meio que "embaraçosas" para qualquer mulher vaidosa. Mesmo suada e cheirando mal (Sakura não suportava sentir o cheiro do próprio suor!), era beijada por ela, acariciada por ela como se nada daquilo fosse importante. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas a voz que acabara de cantar a canção lhe dizia "vai com calma, Sakura…" e a mulher voltou a cantar novamente:

 _生まれる人_

 _龍から_

 _光を浮き上がらせる_

 _そして、暗闇_

 _起き上がる_

 _空に_

 _まだ土地。_

 _月を輝かせる_

 _永遠の光、_

 _それはもたらす_

 _別の約束_

 _母なる地球へ_

 _恩恵と慈悲。_

 _(Um para nascer_

 _De um dragão_

 _Elevando a luz_

 _E o escuro_

 _Se levanta alto_

 _No céu para_

 _A terra imóvel._

 _Véu da lua com_

 _A Luz da Eternidade,_

 _isso traz_

 _Outra promessa_

 _Para a Mãe Terra com_

 _Uma recompensa e misericórdia.)_

Os votos de Tomoyo para o nascimento de Chitatsu/Sholong fizeram Sakura lacrimejar e ela abriu os olhos. Viu o rosto sorridente, sem vida e murcho de Tomoyo, que também começava a lacrimejar. As duas choraram. Tinha tanto a falar, mas as contrações apenas aumentaram com o choque de ver Tomoyo e Sakura começava a gritar. Syaoran, que também estava no quarto, abriu a porta com tudo e foi chamar a emergência. Sakura agarrou as mãos de Tomoyo com tanta força que a jovem estilista arregalou os olhos. Sakura, em meio aquela imensa dor, pedia para Tomoyo não deixar o lado dela. Tomoyo pegou a mão dela e deu um profundo beijo nas costas da mão.

Médicos entravam no quarto e levavam a cardcaptor para a sala de obstetrícia, mas ela não soltava Tomoyo. Syaoran, como pai, foi chamado para acompanhar o parto, mas Tomoyo foi barrada na porta da sala. Foi então que Sakura berrou:

– Ela vai entrar… ela vai entrar também!

Não querendo estressar Sakura, a obstetra que faria o parto vestiu imediatamente Tomoyo com a imensa capa médica azul, uma touca e o protetor de boca branco e Sakura apenas soltou a mão de Tomoyo para que ela fosse vestida com aquela roupa médica quando a obstetra disse pra ela que ela entraria na sala.

Tomoyo ficou segurando a mão direita de Sakura com sua habitual câmera (pois esse momento, tão importante na vida de uma mulher, ela não perderia por nada desse mundo! Dizia ela) e Syaoran a esquerda; os dois, tendo suas mãos apertadas e torturadas a cada urro de Sakura; era suportável aquilo, pensavam os dois e Tomoyo pedia para a amiga querida ter calma, que tudo daria certo. Vai dar tudo certo. O mantra invencível. E tudo deu.

Nasceu, Chitatsu/Sholong (um nome que até mesmo os médicos confundiam, por não saber a pronúncia chinesa), silenciosamente, como se ainda dormisse, no dia 21 de maio de 2009, um evento que marcou a vida daqueles três para sempre. Imortalizado na câmera que Tomoyo havia trazido consigo e no autorretrato que Syaoran tirou de si e de Tomoyo com o menino nos braços, ensanguentado e quieto nos braços da amiga do casal. Tomoyo entregou o menino para Sakura e ela sorriu, desmaiando, por fim, por conta da pressão baixa e o cansaço que aquele parto todo tinha lhe trazido. Sholong chorou pela primeira vez.

S&T:FJ

Sakura ainda viu Tomoyo pela última vez, ao entreabrir os olhos e ver a amiga em seu vestido roxo, olhando entre as janelas daquele hospital, vendo os tímidos raios de sol que entravam por aquela janela. O menino não estava com ela mais, estava no berçário. Syaoran repousava em uma poltrona que estava ao seu lado e Sakura não tinha mais forças para se levantar da cama.

Com sua fraca voz, chamou por Tomoyo. Ela ouviu e se aproximou do lado da cama dela. Tocou a mão esquerda dela, beijou as costas da mão profundamente e Sakura, sentindo que ela podia se distanciar a qualquer momento, disse:

– Fica… do meu lado…

Tomoyo não respondeu e apenas cantou a canção que cantara ao rever Sakura, cariciando a face dela, a testa dela, os cabelos dela:

 _Kurayami no naka ni futari de tadayoinagara_

 _Mujaki na kotori no you ni tsubasa wo yosete ita_

 _Sabishii toki ni wa egao ni kakureru kimi wa_

 _Tokenai koori no yaiba_

 _Kono mune wo sarashite dakishimeru_

 _Soba ni iru_

 _Zutto…_

Sakura adormeceu, Tomoyo beijou-lhe a bochecha suada e nunca mais o jovem casal viu a amiga….

 _The end… ?_

 _Continua!_

 _ **Notas finais:**_

As músicas que eu usei no capítulo foram "syncronicity" da Yui Makino (música totalmente SxS, mas útil para os fins da minha cena SxT!) e o poema "One born dragon", parte da profecia do Final Fantasy IV e que se encaixa perfeitamente no nascimento do Chitatsu! (meu JRPG favorito e primeiro jogo que joguei no PSX!). A ambiguidade no nome dele é proposital e serve para expor as diferenças entre China e Japão mais tarde nessa fic… vocês vão ver quando eu chegar na parte do julgamento e tudo o mais…

Como esse capítulo me custou a sair, não porque me faltou a inspiração, mas é que ele ficou extenso demais! Tinha tanto a falar… preciso me controlar ou esse texto não sai! (E os outros que eu planejei também…).

Primeiro: Depois da lua de mel, a visita à Hong Kong. Essa foi uma parte "tensa" desse texto. Primeiro porque mostra que Syaoran nunca se esqueceu de dua missão de trazer as cartas Clow para a China. Vou trabalhar com mais cuidado numa parte mais avançada dessa história essa "ambiguidade". Acho que daqui há dois capítulo já falo mais sobre isso. Se quiserem mais detalhes, leiam minha fic "Better Call Sakura!" Hehehehe!

A copa da liga Japonesa: eu amo esse fenômeno todo das redes sociais e tudo o mais e aproveitei pra começar a falar sobre elas no meu texto. Daqui pra frente, vai ser um assunto constante nessa fic; as redes sociais vão ser onipresentes! Afinal, os sites de interação de usuários podem se chamados de redes sociais? hehehe! Vamos debater!

O nascimento de Chitatsu: O que eu lamento por não ter falado agora, vou falar mais pra frente: a reação dos amigos e parentes de Sakura (A Sonomi vai entrar na lista de parentes da Sakura nesse texto também), mas vou deixar mais pra frente, para falar como a família e amigos de Sakura reagiram ao aparecimento de Tomoyo, um ano depois do casamento… hehe! O que eu mais gosto do meu texto são as cenas Sakura/Tomoyo, tão raras, mas busco colocar muita tensão e emoção nesses raros momentos… vou falar da Tomoyo, só que mais pra frente… bem mais pra frente…

Espero que gostem, afinal, esse texto não quis terminar!


	22. Chegada de Meiling

Capítulo XXI

~A chegada de Meiling~

 _A chegada da maternidade nem sempre significa que tudo o que pensamos sobre ela está perfeitamente pronto… um pai e uma mãe se tornam o que são a partir do exercício diário do ser pai e ser mãe…_

Era terno ver aquela cena toda: Sakura segurando o bebê no colo, amamentando-o. Rika ao lado de Sakura na cama do quarto branco de hospital, dando dicas para a amiga, justo ela que estava esperando mais um bebê e já não era mãe de primeira viagem; a entrada de Touya no quarto, trazendo comida e outros pertences para eles. O primeiro filho sempre é muito especial, o primeiro fruto da virilidade de um homem e da fertilidade de uma mulher é auspicioso, diziam os antigos. Quer fosse Hanabi ou Sholong, seria amado da mesma forma.

Certo é que o casamento daqueles dois só tinha a evoluir daqui para frente e a carreira de Syaoran só ia decolar, era o que todos esperavam. Aquele não seria o último filho dele, já dizia a profecia de Guan Yin na lua de mel para Syaoran. Haviam mais três para vir e Syaoran estava otimista. Um filho por ano até chegar em algum time da Europa era o plano. O nascimento de Sholong motivou Syaoran a dar duro no serviço e alcançar a artilharia da equipe. Sem perceber, o Gamba já estava em primeiro no campeonato japonês e era favoritíssimo ao título daquele ano. Um filho e um título no braço, não podia querer coisa melhor! Tudo estava dando certo!

Sakura, por outro lado, interrompera os estudos da faculdade de medicina por conta da gravidez. Felizmente era época de férias e não tivera tanto prejuízo, exceto, é claro, as provas semestrais. Precisaria prestar o exame no final de julho para não repetir o semestre. Ter um filho no meio da faculdade de medicina foi uma decisão que Sakura tomou com toda a consciência, só não entendia ao certo as consequências. Era um desejo de Syaoran, ele estava feliz, ela também estava, mas nem tanto. Um frio na barriga atingia Sakura toda vez que se lembrava das circunstâncias que engravidara: a fama de Syaoran depois de ganhar a copa do imperador, a boa fase na copa da liga e a pressão dos fãs para assistir mais um capítulo da vida daquele casal. Parou de tomar os anticoncepcionais só pensando no avanço da carreira dele, mas e a carreira dela? Nos meses iniciais depois do nascimento de Sholong, Sakura enfiou a cara nos livros, pensando só na prova do dia 31 de julho que tinha que fazer.

Aquela foto de Tomoyo e Syaoran segurando o pequeno Sholong multiplicou-se pela internet. Foi por volta dessa época que surgiu no Facebook a página "Sakura e Syaoran forever and ever". Era feita por uma fã local do Gamba Osaka e do casal também. Durante muito tempo, toda e qualquer postagem que Syaoran soltasse na rede, qualquer foto dele ao lado de Sakura ou qualquer notícia a respeito dele, seja em chinês ou japonês, era logo capturada por aquela página e recebia um imenso texto melodramático feito pela fã da página, atraindo centenas de comentários, curtidas e compartilhamentos. Quando Sakura descobriu a página achou aquilo assombroso. Esperava aquele tipo de atitude de Tomoyo, mas não de gente que nem ao menos conhecia. Syaoran achou um máximo aquilo tudo, encontrou-se com a fã do casal, tirou fotos com ela e gravou um vídeo apoiando a página, sem Sakura, pois a cardcaptor achava aquilo tudo um baita invasão de privacidade. Syaoran respeitou a opinião de Sakura, mas não se esquivava de colocar fotos românticas do casal nas redes sociais, o que Sakura se acostumou a fazer, tudo para apoiá-lo.

O tempo ao longo daquele verão foi passando, Sakura voltara com força aos estudos e Syaoran construía de vento em polpa a sua carreira e já atraía os olhares dos olheiros do Bayern de Munique, da Alemanha. Além das coisas boas, o tempo trazia também os desafios. Os estudos de Sakura durante o semestre se tornara tão pesado e estressante, o conteúdo a entender tão denso que a cardcaptor se tornava cada vez mais esquecida com algumas coisas básicas dos cuidados de Sholong, como a troca de fraldas o banho e a amamentação. Sholong era um menino muito calado e bastante observador que Sakura apenas percebia que ele precisava trocar de fraldas quando ele estava cheirando mal. Herdara os olhos verdes da mãe, mas em vez de serem claros, eram feitos de um verde tão escuro que lembrava a tonalidade escura dos olhos azuis-marinhos de Tomoyo. Outras vezes, Sakura se esquecia de amamentar o filho com os cansaços dos estudos para passar na prova que o menino despertava três horas da manhã berrando muito e acordando a casa toda. Era um tormento aquele choro e muitas vezes Sakura e Syaoran acordavam cansados para o dia seguinte. O casal mal dormia muitas noites e Syaoran começava a se irritar com Sakura por conta do relaxo dela com os cuidados de Sholong. Sakura era desajeitada no início, mas conforme o tempo passava, ia melhorando aos poucos. O chinês chegou até mesmo ao ponto de organizar um horário para Sakura fazer tudo: hora do banho do menino, hora da refeição, hora de dormir, hora de estudar pra faculdade, hora de fazer a comida dele… havia hora para tudo na vida da cardcaptor. Sakura começava a se irritar com o metodismo de Syaoran, mas ele estava certo; ela se sentia despreparada para cuidar de Sholong tendo que estudar e ser mãe. Das duas uma: ou se formava na faculdade ou criava o filho, as duas coisas não podia ser. Só quando tomou bomba na prova semestral e precisou repetir tudo de novo, Sakura sentia medo que esse pensamento pudesse ser tão real e fatal para ela. Pensou em outro caminho: contratar uma babá. Sakura ligara para Sonomi e ela tinha uma lista com as melhores babás da terra do sol nascente à disposição de Sakura.

Syaoran se opôs com força à ideia, pois havia muitos itens e artefatos mágicos espalhados pela casa que seria perigoso em mãos erradas. Ele propôs que Sakura trancasse a faculdade e cuidasse de Sholong até ele entrar na creche. Sakura se opôs a ideia e disse que falaria com as amigas para ver se tinham disponibilidade de cuidar do filho. Syaoran concordou e pediu para que tentasse.

Sakura ligou para Rika, mas ela também tinha filho pequeno para cuidar e estava esperando outro. Outra coisa que impedia Rika de ser babá era seu trabalho em Tomoeda e os problemas de saúde da sua filhinha. Sakura ligou para Chiharu, ela até que podia, mas tinha um porém. Assim como Rika, estava esperando o segundo filho e o primeiro menino chorava demais e fazia muito barulho, o que faria a cada dos Lis amanhecer mais irritada a cada manhã. Desistiu e ligou para Naoko. Naoko fugiu na hora da proposta, pois não se sentia segura em ser babá, já que não era mãe.

Sakura desesperou-se, mas Kero lembrou-a de pedir ajuda para o irmão e para Yukito.

Touya estava ocupado demais com o trabalho e o fim da faculdade de ortopedia e não podia cuidar de Sholong. Mandou Yukito cuidar do menino. Foi a melhor decisão que podia ter em anos. Yukito chegou em Osaka e ajudou Sakura a cuidar de Sholong. Mas teve um porém. Yukito até era bonzinho, lavava Sholong, trocava as fraldas e tudo o mais, mas como a casa de Syaoran era cheia de artefatos mágicos e Yukito não tinha controle sobre sua mudança de identidade falsa para a verdadeira, começou a se transformar em Yue reagindo com aqueles artefatos. Syaoran sempre chegava em casa e via a figura do anjo de dois metros de altura e um leão amarelo na sala daquele duplex e um Sholong sorrindo para tudo aquilo. Ficou tão surpreso com aquilo que chegou a querer levemente que o filho não fosse criado pelos guardiões de Sakura.

O estresse de Syaoran e Sakura com os meses inciais da maternidade e paternidade foi tão grande que, um certo dia, depois do treino, em Setembro, Syaoran esperou sentado no sofá daquela casa de paredes amarelas a chegada de Sakura da faculdade de medicina; ele sem sequer foi para a faculdade de arqueologia naquele dia. Pegou uma garrafa de uísque do armário de bebidas e encheu um copo para si e outro para Kero. Sholong estava cheirando mal e começava a chorar pedindo comida. Kero e Yue até que tentaram fazer alguma coisa, mas Syaoran os impediu e esperou Sakura chegar.

Sakura abriu a porta do apartamento encontrou os quatro na sala; deu um beijo em cada um e acariciou Kero, mas quando chegou em Sholong:

– Kero-chan, o Sholong está cheirando mal! Você nem trocou a fralda dele e fica tomando uísque aí, é!

– Ora, foi o pirralho que não me deixou trocar a fralda dele!

– É verdade, Shoran?

Syaoran se levantou do sofá e colocou o copo encima da mesinha de vidro da sala.

– Sakura, precisamos conversar.

Sakura ficou em choque

– Conversar o quê?

Syaoran se aproximou de Sakura, que estava com o filho nos braços.

– Nosso filho. Ele precisa de você… ele está imundo, com fome… assado… ele não fala nada… me dá um aperto ver ele assim.

Sakura entendeu imediatamente onde o marido queria chegar e o espanto se tornou em uma cara de dúvida.

– Syaoran-kun, ele é o seu filho também… Você também pode dar banho nele… Fazer a mamadeira dele… Trocar as fraldas dele…

– Sakura! Eu sempre fiz isso, eu sempre faço isso quando eu estou em casa! Mas e você? Cadê você? Cadê a mãe dele? Pegar meu filho com a pele enrugada, assada, acordando com fome às três da manhã… que relaxo é esse Sakura?

Sakura fez uma cara de incredulidade como se nunca esperasse ouvir aquilo do marido e Syaoran foi tomar mais um copo de uísque de um só gole. A incredulidade deu lugar a uma raiva contida que Sakura nunca esperou sentir:

– Shoran-kun… Você está jogando na minha cara é isso? Que culpa eu tenho que ele não fala nada e eu tou lotada de lições! Eu repeti o semestre só pensando no meu filho! Cheia de preocupações com ele!

– Não bota a culpa no meu filho! Ele não tem culpa! Você precisa ficar mais perto dele, Sakura! Eu já falei isso pra você! – Syaoran pegou os ombros da esposa e olhou fixamente para ela. Sakura estreitara os olhos. – Eu já falei para você: já que você tem que repetir, porque você…

– EU NÃO VOU TRANCAR A MINHA FACULDADE QUE EU RALEI DOIS ANOS PRA ENTRAR E TOU SOFRENDO PRA TERMINAR! – Sakura se desvencilhou dos braços de Syaoran em seu ombro e era ele quem fazia cara de espanto.

– Eu nunca pedi pra você desistir dos estudos! Só tou te pedindo pra trancar a faculdade! Não se faça de sonsa!

– Sonsa, é? Fala, Syaoran, o que você quer falar? Vai falar que eu sou relapsa? Que eu fui relaxada com o meu filho, é? Com a faculdade? – Sakura empurrava Syaoran e curvava o pescoço com a cara furiosa, olhando para a cara de raiva dele. Kero e Yue acompanhavam tudo aquilo sem fôlego. Para evitar que aquilo tomasse maiores proporções, Kero tratou de chamar a atenção de Syaoran para si e não para Sakura:

– E eu pirralho, não tou cuidando bem do moleque não junto com o coelhinho, é? Mais respeito com as criaturas mágicas e onde elas habitam!

Syaoran olhou incrédulo para Kero e estreitou os olhos para o guardião. Kero não se deixou intimidar e fez uma cara mais feia ainda. Por fim, voltou-se para Sakura, apontando para Kero e Yue com o copo de uísque na mão:

– Eu não quero ver filho meu criado por coisas como eles que nem sequer me respeitam e sabem meu nome direito! Não mesmo!

– São coisas como eles que dão banho no nosso filho enquanto você está fora, senhor perfeição! Senhor metodista! São meus guardiões e exijo respeito, seu idiota! Você só dá respeito pros seus fãs, pra torcida do Bayern de Munique e a – Sakura disse um palavrão impronunciável que fez Kero arregalar os olhos enquanto Syaoran subia as escadas para o andar de cima. – Em vez da sua mulher, não é? Que se danem! – Syaoran trancou a porta do quarto e deixou Sakura falar sozinha atrás de si – Que se danem aqueles idiotas! Que se danem! Vamos, Kero-chan… – Sakura pegou o menino e levou-o para o banho, trocou a fralda dele em meio as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer. Levou-o para o quarto, amamentou-o e esperou que dormisse. Quando ele adormeceu, chorou o resto de lágrimas encima da mesa de jantar, sob a luz da madrugada, escrevendo um velho diário para uma velha amiga que já não estava presente mais. Não dormiu no quarto do marido naquela noite.

S&T:FJ

Um dia depois da briga, Sakura acordou cedo para a aula, preparou e tomou seu café com a mesa vazia. Syaoran acordara depois e não encontrara a cardcaptor. Tentou ligar para ela, mas ela não queria atender, ainda estava muito chateada com aquilo tudo. Esse era o efeito de brigar? Acordar de manhã e não ter a esposa para tomar um café da manhã? Sentiu-se mal com aquilo e se arrependeu um pouco das palavras que dissera ao guardião, o que acreditou ser o estopim daquela briga toda. Kero nem se juntou à mesa, apenas estava ao lado dele um Yukito que ainda não tinha assumido sua identidade verdadeira. Syaoran sentia simpatia pelo rapaz que admirou quando era menor e ficou aliviado que ele estava ao lado dele naquela manhã:

– Sabe… aquelas palavras não foram pra você… Yukito-san… – Disse Syaoran, olhando para Yukito.

– Não importa para quem foram, machucam da mesma forma… –Respondeu Yukito.

– As palavras que a Sakura disse pra mim me machucam, sabia? Como ela diz que eu vivo apenas pros meus fãs? Eu vivo pra ela! Eu trabalho pra ela! Será que ela não entende isso?

– Ela até pode entender, Syaoran-kun, mas você precisa se entender com o Kero-chan primeiro…

Nos dias que se seguiram, Sakura apenas saía de casa quando tinha certeza que Sholong estava bem alimentado e o menino estava dormindo, sob o olhar de Yue. Sakura pedira para Kero passar umas férias na casa do pai ou de Touya. Quando voltava, trocara a fralda do menino e dava banho no pequeno rapaz para, só em seguida, ir pra faculdade novamente, para mais uma rotina de estudos à noite. Nesse tempo, Sakura acabava ignorando uma ou outra lição de casa e deixava tudo para o final de semana, quando Syaoran tinha tempo de olhar Sholong. O chinês percebeu que convivia menos com Sakura depois do incidente com Kero e precisava remediar essa situação enquanto antes, mas como?

Se Syaoran já não gostava de ver Kero cuidando do menino, imagina depois daquela cena toda na sala. Syaoran não queria mais Kero como babá de Sholong, nem mesmo para fazer a mamadeira! Com o distanciamento de Sakura por conta da pilha de estudos que ela tinha e dos próprios estudos que ele tinha na faculdade, correria agora atrás de uma babá para o menino, mas faria de tudo para evitar aquilo que chamou de "desrespeito" por parte de Kero, mesmo com os conselhos de Yukito. Tudo isso porque durante anos, Syaoran ouviu da boca do guardião o termo "pirralho" ao invés do seu nome. No começo, quando se mudaram para Osaka, Syaoran foi tolerante com o guardião, pois ele ao menos tentava fazer o serviço de casa, mas, com o passar do tempo, não conseguia ouvir aquilo mais. Ser chamado de pirralho com um filho debaixo dos braços e ainda por cima casado? Tem coisas que deveria mudar com o tempo, essa foi uma das coisas que pouco mudou na personalidade de Kero e na relação que tinha com o marido da sua mestra.

Quem seria a babá de Sholong? Syaoran era um chinês, como quase todos, muito desconfiado, e não confiava em muitas pessoas. As amigas de Sakura eram pessoas a se confiar, mas nenhuma delas estava disponível para ser babá. Não queria entrar em acordo com Kero tão cedo, pois cobrara respeito do guardião. Quem seria então? Não conhecia ninguém da comunidade mágica do Japão, ninguém que confiava plenamente para lidar com aqueles artefatos mágicos que eram parte da decoração daquilo. Até que, ligando para a mãe e relatando o ocorrido, teve uma ideia.

Quando Sakura estava fechada na sala de estudos daquele duplex, uma sala do tamanho de um quarto que Syaoran transformara em biblioteca pessoal e recheara de livros que trouxera da China, Syaoran bateu a porta para passar a ela a novidade que tanto aguardava:

– Posso entrar? – Perguntou o rapaz.

– É a sua casa, você tem tanto direito como eu. – Respondeu a cardcaptor sem levantar a cabeça para o rapaz.

– Não fala assim… – Syaoran se aproximou da cardcaptor e deu um beijo na cabeça dela. Sakura se manteve imóvel.

– O que você quer?

– Você pode se levantar e vir até a sala? Tem uma pessoa que eu quero que você conheça… – Sakura levantou-se da escrivaninha meio que a contragosto e acompanhou o marido até a sala. Sakura desconfiava que se tratava da nova babá que viria para substituir Yukito.

Sakura chegou na porta e quando tentava abir a maçaneta, a porta se abriu de súbito, revelando a figura de uma mulher fardada com terno verde, uma estrela no ombro, de tenente, uma boina com o símbolo do exército de libertação popular e três medalhas na forma de fitinhas no peito. A mulher gritava de forma estridente, despertando a casa toda, até mesmo o pequeno Sholong que dormia nos braços de Yukito.

– Ni Hao, pessoas! Sou eu! Meiling! Eu sempre volto que nem um bumerangue pra bagunçar a vida de vocês! Cadê meu sobrinho? Cadê meu sobrinho lindo? – Meiling jogou a mala e a boina que carregava nas mãos de Sakura e a cardcaptor ficou zonza com aquilo. Não acreditava no que estava vendo. – Ah, ele tem a cara do pai e os olhos da mãe! – Meiling segurou Sholong no colo e começou a niná-lo em seus braços em forma de cuia, cantando uma cantiga de ninar chinesa.

– Me… Meiling! Como você veio parar aqui? Você não me disse que estava em operações em Hangzhou?

– Ah, eu tava cunhada, mas é que… eu fui transferida pra inteligência e o exército me enviou pra Osaka como adido militar! Agora tou trampando no consulado daqui, não é o máximo? – Meiling sorria para Sakura e ela não entendia como aquela cena toda estava acontecendo diante de si.

– Meiling… – Sakura ainda estava atônita com tudo aquilo.

– Ah, cunha, eu não posso ficar em um hotel quando eu tenho vocês por aqui, ou eu posso?

– Que é isso, Meiling! Eu mesmo te pediria pra ficar com a gente, mas é que…

– Então posso ficar com vocês? BELEZA! Onde é meu quarto? O que tem de bom pra comer? Ah, e me conta tudo sobre o meu sobrinho, agora quem vai cuidar dele somos nós três! Eu, você e o Sholan! – Meiling agarrou o ombro de Sakura e foi levada escada a cima para ela para os aposentos dela.

Sem nem mesmo pedir permissão ou se apresentar, ter Meiling por perto naquela casa, apenas esfriou os ânimos entre aquele jovem casal e alegrou um pouco mais a vida daqueles dois pelos dias que se seguiram, mesmo sem a presença de Kero ao redor.

Continua…

Notas finais: Acredito que esse capítulo é especialmente original. Original porque, assim como toda essa fic até o presente, mostra a primeira (e prometo que não vai ser a última) desavença de casal da vida de casado de Sakura e Syaoran! Procurei ser imparcial o máximo que eu pude e não puxar sardinha nem para um lado e nem para outro. Syaoran briga com Sakura pelo desleixo dela com os cuidados de Sholong e Sakura briga com Syaoran pela atenção exagerada que ele dá pros fãs dele e não pra esposa. Será que Sakura se sentia preparada para ter esse filho em plenos estudos? Lembrem-se: Syaoran está estudando arqueologia na Kansai (eu nem sequer falo do curso dele, mas próximo cap vou falar!) e ele termina a facul ano que vem (2011) e não tem tempo pra cuidar do filho ou ficar com a mulher. Nos próximos caps, vou continuar a abordar os eventos do ano de 2010.

Se vocês virem o apanhado de fics dos dois, há dois caminhos para Shippar Sakura/Syaoran: ou a fic tem um número X de capítulos, onde o capítulo N1 fala do encontro dos dois, o N2 da amizade dos dois, N3, do começo do amor dos dois, daí quando chega no X, um se confessa pro outro e são felizes para sempre; ou a fic tem um número X, mas na metade eles são namorados e surge uma "megera" para separar os dois, mas então a megera morre e são felizes para sempre! Podem conferir, não estou sendo imparcial não. Quero ver uma fic falar da vida de casado dos dois com problemas e tudo o mais!

Desafio os meus leitores a me mostrarem uma fic que seja diferente dessa e shippe Sakura/Syaoran (somente Sakura e Syaoran!) com alguma briguinha, mas então eles voltam (ou não!) Bem… não são as brigas de casal que me vão fazer shippar Sakura/Tomoyo mais tarde não… o ponto central (que eu tou louco pra chegar, mas via demorar um pouquinho) ainda tá pra chegar e não se baseia na raiva que um sente pelo outro, mas sim, no amor que Syaoran sente por Sakura (sim!)… é esperar para ver…

Sabe, eu adoro a Meiling e fico chateado por não dar mais espaço para ela… não agora, mas, mais tarde, vocês vão ver como ela é importante nesse texto (e não estou falando de Syaoran/Meiling! Esperem! Vai ser em outra parte… em outra parte…) Hehehe!

Dedico esse cap à todos vocês que nunca deixam de me acompanhar, sejam logados ou deslogados no Spirit fanfics!


	23. Precisamos conversar

Capítulo XXII

~Precisamos conversar~

 _Parada em frente À filial do Ateliê da Daidouji em Osaka, Sakura se lembra dos tempos que a vida era mais fácil e não tinha tantas dificuldades a enfrentar…_

Parada na fachada do ateliê da Daidouji, em Osaka, Sakura contempla, com os olhos em cima dos kanjis brancos da fachada negra da loja.

"Tomoyo-chan, você foi longe, não foi?" Pensou. "E eu aqui com um filho para criar e uma faculdade pra terminar".

A lembrança constante de Tomoyo era a tentativa que Sakura fazia para retornar aos anos da infância e da adolescência, que Rika sempre lembrava para a amiga, era uma época fácil da vida cuja única preocupação era com as presepadas das cartas Clow. Quem dera que a vida voltasse a ser fácil assim, mas Rika bem falava que a vida de nenhuma delas estava sendo fácil. Dói ser adulto, dói ser responsável, lembrava Chiharu.

De repente, uma funcionária da loja de cabelos castanhos em um blazer preto impecável convida Sakura para entrar. Ela aceita o convite e olha para as peças de roupa em exposição.

– E olha que essa aqui nem é a nossa maior loja…

– Onde que fica a matriz de vocês?

– Na Europa, acho que na Itália, Espanha… alguma coisa assim.

"Europa. Tomoyo havia chegado lá", pensava Sakura.

Sakura estreitou os olhos para um macacão preto com botões em laço e delicados babados na barra da calça.

"Eu vestiria isso aqui com certeza… Tomoyo-chan sempre me usou como modelo…"

Sakura pensou tão alto que a moça da loja ouviu:

– Modelo? Você já conheceu a Tomoyo Daidouji?

– Bem… a gente era meio que… amiga… sabe… – Sakura coçou a cabeça e mostrou uma foto antiga dela com Tomoyo no celular. A funcionária da loja tomou um susto, arregalou os olhos e tampou a boca com ambas as mãos.

– Você é… Sakura Kinomoto?

– Sim… e você é a … Naho. – Sakura leu o nome da funcionária no soutache que ela usava e Naho assentiu com a cabeça.

Meio frustrada com a tietagem que estava prestes a sofrer, Sakura dá uma explicação em tom lamentoso em vez de explicar como queria a relação que tinha com Tomoyo:

– Ah… claro… você deve conhecer o meu marido… ele…

– Que marido?

– Você… não me conhece pelas revistas de celebridades?

– Eu te conheço por outro motivo! A Mai, um dos braços direitos da Tomoyo no Japão, sempre fala que a primeira fonte de inspiração da Tomoyo foi em uma menina que ela conheceu em Tomoeda chamada Sakura Kinomoto! Eu até fui pra Tomoeda pra tentar conhecer você, mas… Você tá aqui! Isso é real!

A funcionária tocava Sakura da cabeça aos pés e Sakura tornava a se incomodar com aquilo.

– Eu sou estudante de moda e admiro o trabalho da Tomoyo! Ela é demais! Ela me inspirou a seguir a carreira que eu tou, agora tou vendo a fonte de inspiração dela! Ai, que dia! Que dia!

A menina pulava com saltos pela loja e Sakura ouviu a voz de Meiling fora da loja, chamando-a, com Sholong nos braços. Sakura apressou-se e ofereceu para pagar pelo macacão, mas foi interrompida:

– Esse é de graça. Toma.

– Peraí, espera aí! Como é que pode! Só porque você ouviu falar de mim não significa que você precisa me fazer uma coisa dessas!

– Posso sim! A Mei falou pra gente: caso Sakura Kinomoto aparecesse para comprar, ela pode levar de graça qualquer peça que quiser, na quantidade que desejar!

Sakura e Meiling ficaram de cabelo em pé ao ouvir aquilo, mas Sakura não era mulher para se deixar mudar de opinião tão fácil. Quando queria uma coisa, queria aquela coisa e Naho percebeu isso pelo tom de voz da cardcaptor:

– Pode não! Eu exijo pagar ao menos uma vez na vida!

Naho trouxe a máquia do cartão, embalou o macacão e deu para Sakura a nota fiscal. Agradeceu pela vinda das duas e, quando Sakura olhou para a nota, tomou um susto:

– Não me cobraram nada, Meiling, nada mesmo! Eu sei que eu vi o valor do macacão na máquina e tudo mais… mas o sistema sabia que era eu, viu que o cartão era meu e não me cobrou nadinha…

– Ah, então vamos voltar, Sakura! Tem uma camisa linha de botões que eu quero comprar pra trabalhar…

S&T:FJ

Na mesa de um dos restaurantes mais chiques de Osaka, estavam Kero (empanhado como um boneco no bolso da jaqueta marrom de Touya, com a cabeça de fora, para não chamar muito a atenção), Fujitaka, Sakura e Syaoran. Era uma proposta que Syaoran havia feito para a família Kinomoto para esclarecer as coisas com Kero de vez. Fujitaka e Touya olhavam para os dois e tentava entender os argumentos de um e de outro:

– Eu sei que você não gosta que eu te chame de pirralho e tudo o mais, não gosta de mim jogando videogame, mas eu tento ajudar, caramba! Eu gosto do moleque e você não precisava ter dito aquilo pra mim! Eu sei do meu lugar! – Disse Kero.

– O que eu não gostei, Kerberos, foi da sua intromissão na minha conversar com a Sakura. Não faça isso ou da próxima vez você dorme fora de casa!

– Conversa! Aquilo lá era uma briga e vou proteger a Sakura custe o que custar! – Respondeu Kero.

Sakura, que estava entre os dois, sentia que, naquela noite, não se chegaria a um acordo.

– Kero-chan, Syaoran-kun…

– Kero, eu concordo com o Syaoran e digo que você não deve se meter nos assuntos deles. Eles são casados e eles mesmos devem resolver seus assuntos! O Shoran não vai bater na Sakura ou algo do tipo! Você não tinha nada que se meter! – Repreendeu Fujitaka, para alívio de Syaoran.

– Tá bom, tá bom, sou o errado no meio disso tudo… já entendi… mas é que ele faz uma cara que mais parece que vai atacar…

– Eu só quero que vocês dois vivam bem… só isso… mais nada… será que é possível isso, mesmo tendo gênios tão diferentes? – Perguntou Sakura.

– Por mim, tudo bem. – Disse Syaoran. – Não se meta onde não é chamado.

– Jamais ameace ou bata na Sakura! – Disse Kero, estendendo o pequeno bracinho para Syaoran.

– Eu não nunca imaginei fazer algo assim. – Syaoran estendeu a mão para Kero e os dois entraram em um acordo.

– Será que você não pode pensar que, no dia que eu levantar a mão para a Sakura, como eu vou ter coragem de olhar para vocês como eu estou fazendo agora? – Perguntou Syaoran para Kero.

– É perfeitamente lógico o que o Syaoran-san está falando… não acha, Touya?

– Eu acho, que no dia que isso acontecer, eu mesmo enfio a mão na cara dele e continuo aquele assunto que começamos faz… uns treze anos… eu acho… quando você tentou roubar as cartas Clow… – Respondeu Touya.

– Eu acho que o assunto que começamos há treze anos está aqui hoje, do meu lado. – Syaoran deu um tímido beijo na bochecha de Sakura e a cardcaptor sorriu com o gesto carinhoso do marido.

S&T:FJ

A Rotina de Sakura e de Syaoran não era fácil.

De segunda a sexta, aulas na faculdade à noite e treino de manhã e a tarde; aos fins de semana, Syaoran tinha que viajar pelas quatro ilhas principais do Japão para disputar jogos com outros times cerca de 17 vezes na liga, fora os compromissos pela seleção chinesa, os jogos pela liga dos campeões da ásia, a copa do imperador e a copa da liga que tinha que disputar. Nessas épocas daqueles finais de ano, Syaoran agradecia a Guan Yin pelas eliminações do time ou qualquer indisposição para jogar pela seleção em qualquer torneio internacional que fosse. Só para passar mais tempo com o filho, com Sakura. Outro problema que as viagens de Syaoran acarretavam era o acúmulo de carga de estudo. Um certo dia, Syaoran parou para perceber que não via Sakura, Meiling e o filho fazia uma semana. Era terrível pensar assim, mas a vida de Sakura também não estava fácil.

Sakura estudava medicina no curso de manhã e à noite, de segunda a sábado e usava a parte da tarde e o domingo para fazer lição de casa ou descansar. Sakura não trabalhava desde que abandonara o trabalho na confeitaria Tirol quando passou no curso de medicina, pois Syaoran, com prazer e abnegação, bancava todo e qualquer custo com Sakura, depositando uma boa quantia na conta dela todo o mês para que ela fizesse o que precisasse, sem se preocupar. Se Sakura ficava absorvida com os estudos de medicina antes e logo após o nascimento de Sholong, ficou mais absorvida ainda quando Meiling apareceu para ajudar o casal. Sem precisar se preocupar muito com Sholong, Sakura passava tardes e tardes na biblioteca da Kansai, estudando e fazendo os deveres. Nunca fora tão dedicada em concluir o curso como estava sendo agora, só que havia um porém: não tinha contato tão frequente com o filho e com o marido.

Meiling se encarregava de ligar para Sakura e passar as novidades de Sholong, além é claro, de tirar Sakura da rotina sempre que via que ela estava bitolada demais nos estudos. Syaoran também ligava, mas simplesmente ligar já não adiantava para o rapaz.

Pensando em tudo isso, Syaoran estava deitado na cama de casal que era dele e era de Sakura, lendo um livro que o sogro lhe dera, muito preocupado com tudo aquilo, com o andar do seu casamento. O rapaz estava tão absolvido no problema quanto Sakura estava ao fazer uma conta de fatoração em matemática. Esperou a esposa se deitar para chamar a atenção dela. Deu um beijo na nuca dela e abraçou-a pela barriga.

– Sakura… precisamos conversar…

– Eita! – Sakura se virou para o marido e sabia que tinha coisa séria pelo tom que ele adotou.

– Quando é que você vai ter um tempo a sós comigo?

– Shoran-kun, é final de ano agora, tou fazendo de tudo pra acelerar as coisas na faculdade e passar um tempinho contigo… tenha um pouquinho de paciência, mas a gente tá se falando…

– Você faz ideia de quanto tempo a gente nem se fala direito? Cara a cara? Você simplesmente chega nessa cama, dorme, às vezes me dá um beijo, outras vezes não… Como pode, Sakura?

Sakura sentiu que o tom de voz de Syaoran era firme e fazia ligeiros contatos com um tom mais agressivo que o rapaz evitava por consideração à Fujitaka e a conversa que os dois tiveram no restaurante. Sakura sentiu também que Syaoran ignorava a situação que ela estava, o cansaço e o estresse com os estudos e pensou que o cônjuge não sentia empatia pela luta dela nos estudos. Ficou triste ao pensar dessa forma, quis discutir isso com ele, mas não procurou falar diretamente sobre a questão da empatia:

– A gente tá se conversando, sim, Shoran! Agora mesmo eu estou perdendo minutos do meu sono pra poder falar com você… – Sakura sentiu que falou de forma rude e se arrependeu um pouco do que disse.

Tudo que Syaoran queria era ter mais tempo para abraçar Sakura, sentir o suave toque da pele dela, o toque dos lábios dela, o cheiro dela e ouvir a voz dela sem a barreira artificial que o celular impunha. Sentiu que levou um soco no estômago ao ouvir aquelas palavras da boca de Sakura dita daquela forma e voltou a tocar no assunto do diálogo entre os dois:

– Não quero falar com você pelo celular… quero ouvir a sua voz cara a cara… sentir o seu hálito… a gente bem que poderia fazer amor agora como todo casal faz, mas a gente tá discutindo sobre como é difícil pra gente fazer qualquer coisa que todo casal faz normalmente… isso é injusto, sabia?

– Shoran-kun, a gente bem que pode…

– Marcar um dia pra passear?

– Você também pensou nisso?

– Foi a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça.

Marcar um passeio naquela época era a coisa mais banal que poderia vir na cabeça de qualquer um dos dois, conforme os dois disseram para mim, mais tarde. Haviam tantos interesses em comum que os dois tinham antes de entrarem numa fase turbulenta de faculdade, trabalho e estudos que ouvir que os dois pensaram na mesma coisa como há muito não faziam foi como respirar ar puro depois de prenderem a respiração por um longo tempo que não queriam parar de conversar mais naquela noite:

– Sakura, Depois a gente bem que podia…

– Comer aquela comida chinesa que você tanto ama e…

– Comer aquela geleca do Kon'nyaku…

– Eca! A gente odeia aquela geleca!

Os dois deram um sorriso gostoso e infantil como não davam faz tempo.

– E depois…

– Depois…

Nenhum dos dois sabia mais como continuar aquilo. O gelo que se estendeu nos próximos minutos foi tão colossal que dava constrangimento. De repente, não mais que de repente, as mãos espalmadas dos dois parecia que se tornou em espuma; a cara era de espanto e o sorriso quase virava um meio pranto. Viraram-se de costas um para o outro naquela cama.

Era tão fácil quando os dois tinham tantos interesses em comum; será que se distanciaram com aquele estresse todo? O estresse do mundo exterior é um poderoso vilão, que pode acabar com a mais forte das amizades, Sakura bem sabia disso, mas será que podia acabar com o amor dos dois? Foi então que Sakura tocou no tema que nenhum dos dois queria ouvir naquela noite:

– Shoran-kun…

– Sim, Sakura…

– Eu já conversei com uma amiga minha sobre isso… foi depois que eu tive o Sholong e você brigou comigo… ela faz psicologia, sabe? Será que a gente não poderia fazer uma…

– Terapia? Porque terapia, Sakura?

Sakura não respondeu e outro silêncio tumular se estabeleceu entre eles. Syaoran tratou de quebrar o gelo e perguntar a pergunta que mais desejou fazer desde que aquela situação toda começou, mas que se arrependeu amargamente depois de ter feito:

– Sakura… Você se arrepende de ter o Sholong?

Sakura ficou tão furiosa com a pergunta que disparou aquilo que sempre quis disparar, mas que também se arrependeu depois de ter dito:

– Tá querendo dizer que eu não tive comprometimento de novo, é isso?

– Tou querendo dizer que eu gostei muito sim de ter me casado com você, ter anunciado o nascimento do meu filho junto com as grandes conquistas da minha carreira… isso não anda separado de mim, sabia?*** Quero poder anunciar o nascimento de mais dois ou três filhos, mas eu não sei se você vai querer ser mãe de novo…

– Isso é coisa que se fale, Shoran?

– É o que eu queria ter dito faz tempo…

Sakura não respondeu. Para falar a verdade, no fundo, no fundo, a cardcaptor achou precipitado ter um filho em pleno meio da faculdade, e achava mais precipitado ainda atrelar a vida familiar com a profissional. Syaoran estava certo ao menos uma vez naquela noite. Queri ter dito que achava que Syaoran a engravidara apenas para se manter popular com os fãs que ela tinha aversão, da mesma forma que foi com o pedido de casamento, mas Sakura cedera. Sua cabeça começava a fervilhar novamente e não queria arrastar aquela discussão. Calou fundo e falou consigo mesmo seu mantra invencível "vai dar tudo certo, um dia, quando eu sair desse inferno, eu e o Shoran-kun vamos reatar nossa relação, a gente se ama muito pra evitar qualquer tipo de coisa assim":

– Shoran-kun, preciso dormir, outra hora a gente se fala. Boa noite! – Sakura beijou o marido e virou a cara para o lado, se cobrindo.

– Boa noite, Sakura, boa noite…

Um gosto amargo subiu na boca de Syaoran e começava a achar que deveria acelerar o retorno das cartas Clow para a China como seu primo Heng He sempre falava. Será que o primo estava certo? Ele e Sakura tinham valores tão diferentes que era impossível ter uma vida de casado com ela? Evitar a missão de enviar as cartas Clow e adiar até que Sholong tivesse idade para se tornar um cardcaptor? Até mesmo Syaoran tinha dúvidas se Sakura dava valor ao amor dele, a tudo o que ele fazia por ela, ao casamento dos dois.

Sentiu um vento frio subir na barriga. Será que Sakura tratava aquele casamento como uma coisa descartável? Dois sentimentos subiam ao peito do rapaz. Por um lado, buscou Sakura para que os dois juntos pudessem achar uma solução em comum para aquilo, acreditou que os dois poderiam ceder coisas para a felicidade dos dois, por outro sentiu que Sakura não dava valor para aquilo tudo, aqueles esforços que ele fazia e apenas ele cedera; e agora, o que fazer?

Uma coisa era certa: há mais de oito meses não sabia o que era o corpo da mulher desde que a barriga de Sakura aumentara e se questionava se Sakura não tinha a sensibilidade de sentir o mesmo por ele, querer ter novamente um homem lhe abraçando e lhe acariciando. Esperou Sakura dormir e se revirar na cama, como ela sempre fazia quando dormia profundamente, saiu da cama e pegou a moto, que estava no estacionamento do prédio.

S&T:FJ

Chegou ao apartamento do distrito de Hirano, em Osaka e só tirou o capuz que usava quando teve certeza que estava no apartamento dela e a câmera que vigiava o corredor não o percebia. Monitorou para ver se os paparazzo não estavam à espreita na porta do apartamento dele, olhou para os quatro cantos do mundo e só então partiu com aquela moto que nunca disse a ninguém que era sua. Agora ele estava lá, na porta do apartamento dela, lendo, em hiragana, o nome dela, em letras douradas "Lee Yeong Hye". Tocou a campainha e esperou:

– Shoranzinho! – Uma mulher coreana apareceu de pijama com estampa de pokémons e abraçou Syaoran.

– Hye… – Eu tenho tanto a falar…

– Eu também, eu também… entra, entra… – Hye puxou Syaoran para o apartamento e serviu uma xícara de chá para ele. Os dois se olharam um pouco e Hye puxou assunto com ele, sentando-se ao lado dele, acariciando os cabelos castanhos do rapaz:

– Tá cansado?

– Tou.

– Deve ter sido difícil para ela então ter se casado e tido um filho… pela sua cara. – Hye colocou sua xícara de chá na pequena mesa da sala e viu que as feições de Syaoran se endureceram.

– Não vim aqui falar disso… já me basta dos seus conselhos por hoje.

– Mas pelo menos você está aqui e é isso que importa… eu vou ser sua mulher por essa noite e você vai ser o meu homem…

Syaoran puxou aquela mulher para si e começou a beijá-la, abraçá-la, a tocá-la com violência, com força.

– Você vai me punir, Shoranzinho, por eu ser uma menina tão má?

– Vou sim, vou punir sim… por perguntar o que não deve…

Abriu o zíper e sentou o barbante pra cima.

Sentiu naquela mulher todas as sensações que ele, como homem, ser humano sedento por amor, poderia ter sentido (e pensava: merecia sentir) naquela noite que não terminou tao cedo para aqueles dois… se sentiu um lobo novamente…

Continua…

*** Vi uma vez no "mundo segundo os brasileiros" que, na sociedade chinesa, sempre é bom que um marido acompanhe a vida profissional da esposa e vice-versa; é muito auspicioso para eles que os dois sempre andem juntos, seja na vida profissional ou familiar.

 **Notas finais:** Apesar desse capítulo ser meio curto, eu apresento uma pesquisa sobre problemas no casamento que eu li para escrever esse capítulo. Gosto muito de pesquisar sobre temas e expor esses mesmos temas nos textos que eu escrevo, no caso, pesquisei em um artigo escrito por uma psicóloga.

Apresentei aqui mais um membro da família "Lee": Yeong Hye. Gosto desse nome, gostei dela, também pesquisei bastante antes de escrever e prometo que ela vai aparecer mais vezes aqui. Como eu já disse (eu sempre digo! =P), esse texto tem muita "pesquisa". Tou tentando mudar um pouco o estilo de crônica que foram os capítulos anteriores para o discurso direto, para dar mais voz para os personagens desse texto. Gostei do que vi! (Valeu Lee Yeong Hye!) e vou continuar com esse estilo. Se eu precisar explicar alguma coisa mais, vou adotar a descrição e a crônica, mas não abro mão de descrever as roupas, os cenários e o fluxo de pensamento deles!

Espero que tenham gostado e muito obrigado pela leitura! Esse texto foi feito para vocês!


	24. Flor Coreana

Capítulo XXIII

~Flor coreana~

 _De todas as lições que Syaoran aprendeu com Sakura, uma das mais importantes ele acabou por não aplicar: jamais machuque o coração de uma mulher apaixonada._

Lee Yeong Hye é uma coreana procedente de Busan, no sul da Coreia. Não era praticante de magia, mas tinha uma ancestralidade chinesa, coreana e japonesa. Estava no Japão justamente para cuidar da avó doente por parte de pai. Era uma Lee da Coreia, uma prima muito, mas muito distante de Syaoran. Formou-se em fisioterapia especializada na parte esportiva na Coreia depois de prestar dois anos de serviço militar obrigatório em seu país. Gostava de esportes, principalmente futebol. Seu primeiro emprego foi o Busan IPark, um time que fazia parte da K-League, a primeira divisão coreana, depois, quando e mudou para o Japão, veio para Osaka trabalhar no Gamba.

Sabendo pouco de japonês (que aprendera em partes ouvindo Girls Generation), os primeiros meses de Hye no Japão foram difíceis, não se adaptou ao país direito e achou que era loucura cuidar de uma avó doente que mal conhecera, abandonar um emprego estável que tinha na Coreia para se aventurar em terras japonesas. Chegou ao clube com muita timidez e quase não falava com ninguém, exceto, é claro, quando um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos de mesma cor chegou ao Gamba Osaka. Ele foi a primeira pessoa que falou com ela sem olhar torto por não se acostumar ainda com o Japão:

– Oi, como você vai?

Hye levantou os olhos assutada:

– Annyeong.. Ops! – Hye colocou a mão na boca e quis se desculpar pelo engano de falar coreano em vez de japonês. Syaoran sorriu com mais gosto para ela.

– Continua. Fala. Quero ouvir…

Hye ficou tão espantada e avermelhada com a bondade daquele homem e a ausência de preconceitos dele que se permitiu um ligeiro sorriso. Syaoran segurou as mãos dela e ela se esqueceu de falar em nihongo:

– Annyeong Haseyo! Naneul Lee Yeong Hye ida…

– Ni Hao! Wo shi Li Syao Lan!

– Você fala chinês?

– Sou de Hong Kong

Hye sorriu;

– Minha avó por parte de mãe era chinesa… de Hong Kong…

– Será que a gente é parente?

– Não sei…

– Vai lá saber… bem-vinda, Hye! – Syaoran passou as mãos pelo queixo da moça e ela se apaixonou perdidamente por Syaoran e sua bondade. Pensou que, pelo fato dos dois serem estrangeiros, ele conversava se olhar torto para ela.

 _Esse amor demais antigo_

 _amor demais amigo_

 _que de tanto amor viveu_

 _que manteve acesa a chama_

 _da verdade de quem ama_

 _antes e depois do amor_

Poucos colegas de profissão falavam com Hye normalmente, ela sempre era chamada como "a coreana burrinha, mas engraçadinha e bonitinha do clube", somente Syaoran a tratara pelo nome. Isso só aconteceu durante os primeiros meses de clube, e quando Hye começou a se integrar na sociedade japonesa, os outros colegas de profissão notaram a sua capacidade e sua beleza. Antes de conhecer Syaoran, era uma mulher comum que nem fazia questão de se produzir direito, mas quando Hye se produzia a cada jogo do Gamba que Syaoran jogava, era inevitável as comparações com artistas pop da Coreia. Ela ficava muito bonita com os cabelos longos e negros, as roupas com estampas florais e os vestidos e jaquetas que usava que fazia com que combinassem com o uniforme e as cores do time cheias de patrocinadores. Ela sabia se vestir bem e Syaoran percebeu.

Hye apenas se integrara na sociedade japonesa porque Syaoran era seu exemplo maior, sua inspiração e seu ídolo. Se ele conseguiu, porque ela não? Dizia para si. Quando parou para perceber, já estava perdidamente apaixonada por Syaoran a ponto de convidá-lo para jantar fora, só os dois, mas tinha um porém:

– Hye… você está se declarando para mim?

– Shoran-san… você é tudo de bom. Você foi tão bom comigo que eu não podia manter isso preso dentro de mim… mas eu só tenho a te agradecer por me ajudar a viver nesse país selvagem… mesmo que nunca me ame como ama aquela Sakura, não e? – Hye foi aos prantos e Syaoran abraçou a moça.

– Não fica assim… só te ver bem aqui com a sua vó me faz feliz também. – Syaoran esboçou um sorriso e Hye tentou sorrir também, mas não conseguiu e voltou a chorar nos braços dele.

– Se precisar de mim, Syaoran-san, eu estou aqui pro que você precisar… mesmo que não me ame como uma mulher… se eu sou a mulher que eu sou hoje é por sua causa… meu Shoranzinho… sua mulher antes de qualquer outro dessa terra. – Hye segurou a nuca de Syaoran e deu um selinho nos lábios do rapaz.

 _E você amada amante_

 _faz da vida um instante_

 _ser demais para nós dois_

Foi um choque para Syaoran aquilo, porque nunca se vira como uma inspiração para os outros. Hye foi a primeira pessoa que o fez se enxergar assim: uma inspiração para os outros. E foi isso que ele se tornou nos próximos anos. Hye sempre o apoiou explicitamente em cada conquista, até mesmo no pedido de casamento de Sakura e no anúncio do nascimento de Sholong. O que importava era a felicidade de Syaoran e mais nada. Ver essa atitude de Hye fez Syaoran parar para pensar que sua sina era ser amado pelas mais belas mulheres e não dar o mesmo amor por ela, mas sim, para Sakura. Era uma segunda Meiling e aquilo cheirava a pesadelo para ele.

À medida que o casamento de Syaoran se tornava estressante e as discussões com Sakura aumentavam, o desempenho profissional de Syaoran começou a diminuir a ponto de começar algumas das partidas em campo no banco de reservas e arriscar o título e a artilharia da liga daquele ano, o ano que nasceu seu filho Sholong, o que seria trágico, pois o título da liga já estava encaminhado! Enquanto pensava nisso nas poucas vezes que entrava em campo, Syaoran parou para reparar em uma coisa que até então era cego: tanto Hye quanto Meiling eram mais bonitas do que Sakura.

Toda vez que sofria um choque em campo e a fisioterapeuta o acudia em campo, o olhar de Syaoran se demorava mais na moça e ela percebia isso. Hye era mais velha que Syaoran e mais experiente também, e entendia plenamente o que aquele tipo de olhar por parte de um homem queria dizer. Em um desses dias que Syaoran saiu de maca no campo, quando estavam a sós e ela o massageava, Hye o questionou:

– Shoran-san… Sua mulher não se importa com a forma que você me olha não?

– Ela nem tá aqui pra me ver… tá na faculdade, estudando, cuidando do menino com a minha prima…

Hye percebeu o tom de irritação na voz de Syaoran.

– A Sakura me parece tão legal… você sempre posta foto dos dois em momentos românticos…

– Uma coisa é uma coisa, outra coisa é outra coisa, já dizia um técnico brasileiro do Real Madrid…

Hye baixou os olhos e continuou a massageá-lo.

– Acho triste isso… essa diferença que surgiu entre vocês…

– A gente vai resolver… eu só preciso de uma coisa… pra aliviar um pouco… esse estresse todo que eu tou passando… – Syaoran acariciou a face da moça e passou os dedos nos lábios dela. Foi o suficiente para Hye virar uma montanha de fogo. Trancou a porta do departamento médico (o resto da equipe médica ficaria em campo até o final do jogo naquele dia) e serviu como válvula de escape para Syaoran, recebendo e dando para ele naqueles breves minutos o toque e o carinho que há muito o chinês não recebia da cardcaptor, de uma mulher… mas só foram beijos e amassos quentes!

 _Esse amor sem preconceito_

 _sem saber o que é direito_

 _faz a suas próprias leis_

 _que flutua no meu leito_

 _que explode no meu peito_

 _e supera o que já fez_

Hye entendia perfeitamente o que acontecia com Syaoran. Ter um filho durante os estudos de medicina de Sakura e de arqueologia do rapaz não foi uma escolha muito acertada do ponto de vista conjugal, apesar de impulsionar e muito a imagem e a carreira de Syaoran no Japão. A maternidade e paternidade precoce terminou por subtrair o pouco tempo que o casal tinha junto, aumentando a pressão que havia sobre eles, além é claro, das pressões profissionais que o jovem jogador recebia. Hye, de certa forma, foi a válvula de escape que Syaoran tanto precisava, mas ela não era Sakura e Syaoran tratou de deixar isso claro:

– Eu… não deveria ter feito isso!

– Não se preocupa, Syaoran-san… me deixa cuidar um pouco de você…

– Mas eu não vou poder cuidar de você como eu cuido da Sakura…

– Eu não me importo! Eu só quero te ver bem, despreocupado com qualquer coisa que seja… você mal está jogando com concentração… fica trombando direto com os outros jogadores… se você continuar assim…

Syaoran olhou para Hye desesperado, como se não soubesse o que fazer.

– E a imprensa? Os paparazzis! Eles não podem ver a gente juntos….

– Eu tomo cuidado, eu juro que eu tomo cuidado…

– Promete? Promete mesmo? Eu não te prometo nada… nada mesmo!

– Só me promete que… você ainda vai fazer esse time um time vencedor…

 _Neste mundo desamante_

 _só você amada amante_

 _faz o mundo de nós dois_

Hye agarrou Syaoran pela nuca e tornou a beijá-lo novamente. Syaoran sabia que estava assinando uma dívida perpétua com Hye quando tocou no assunto dos paparazzis, dando a ela a certeza de que ele estava precisando de uma ajuda, mas já que assinara uma dívida com o inferno, o melhor mesmo era abraçar o capeta. E foi isso que Syaoran fez.

Enquanto estavam no clube, um era para o outro completos desconhecidos, apensar do pessoal do clube sabe da relação de carinho e amizade existentes entre os dois; mas quando Hye ia para seu apartamento em Hirano e Syaoran estava desocupado, o jogador tratava de segui-la com uma motocicleta preta que comprara por meio de um laranja apenas para se desviar dos paparazzis que sempre o buscavam no final dos treinos e sabia claramente que ele saía de SUV Toyota prateado. Era lá que os dois relaxavam do estresse um com o outro.

O fato é que depois que Syaoran começou a ter um caso com Hye, seu desempenho em campo (e fora dele) melhorou consideravelmente. Até mesmo a relação com Sakura e Meiling havia melhorado e tinha mais diálogo e paciência com ela. No começo, foi constrangedor aquilo, mas depois foi se acostumando a nova realidade: não duvidava que, até mesmo, jogadores de altíssimo nível do futebol europeu se usasse desse recurso para descansar um pouco das dores musculares, das lesões, da pressão por resultado e a pressão da mulher em casa exigindo a presença do marido e ligando direto para ele para saber onde andava e o que estava fazendo.

Era um céu aquilo tudo, mas, como tudo o que parecia bom o bastante a ponto de Guan Yin desconfiar, havia seu lado ruim, seu ponto negativo, como Syaoran bem conhecia da velha teoria taoista dos opostos ying yang. Quanto mais Hye fazia amor com aquele homem, mais sua ilusão de ser mulher dele aumentava, a única mulher dele, a principal. Um sonho que mal via a hora de virar realidade.

S&T:FJ

E lá os dois estavam, deitados naquela cama, Hye acariciando os cabelos dele e ele contando a última discussão de casal para ela. Com o tempo, Hye se tornara até mesmo conselheira amorosa da vida dos dois:

– Shoranzinho… você perguntou pra ela?

– Perguntei pra me arrepender depois… nem devia ter perguntado isso pra ela…

– Eu tinha percebido isso desde que vocês brigaram daquela vez que ela nem deu banho no menino…

– Não quero mais falar sobre isso…

– Você não percebeu, Shoranzinho? Vocês dois tem gênios tão diferentes… ela é tão agressiva, bruta, mandona, ríspida… Você é calmo, gentil, bondoso, compreensivo… típico de um canceriano como você… típico de uma ariana como ela!

– … e gosto da minha família, apesar de tudo, apesar de ver que meu namoro com a Sakura ter sido uma coisa e meu casamento com ela tá sendo outra… Que fique claro isso!

– Você ainda sonha em se dar bem com ela apesar de se deitar comigo e fazer coisas comigo que você nunca fez com ela? Apesar de saber que eu sou mais mulher que ela?

Syaoran não respondeu.

– Eu não tenho motivos para odiar a Sakura… ela me deu um filho e sou grato a ela por isso… Não fala dela assim…

Hye fez uma cara triste depois de ouvir as palavras de Syaoran.

– Pois eu também posso ser tão mulher como ela!

As palavras de Hye fizeram Syaoran tremer.

– O que você está querendo dizer com isso?

– Tou grávida.

– Quanto tempo?

– Três meses.

– P*** q** p****!

Syaoran se levantou de um pulo daquela cama, abriu o chuveiro do box e tomou um banho de água gelada para relaxar. Hye vestiu o roupão e o seguiu.

– Shoranzinho…

– QUE SHORANZINHO! VOCÊ SABE O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? – Syaoran agarrou Hye pelo ombro.

– Eu vou ter um filho, Shoran! Um filho seu!

– Eu deixei claro pra você que eu não queria saber nada de filho aqui, não falei? Agora não dá pra abortar… – Syaoran deu um soco nas paredes de viro daquele box. Hye se desesperou.

– Como você fala em abortar um filho seu!? Você odeia aborto!

– Tudo bem, eu sou pró-vida, caramba! Mas isso é um cúmulo, poxa! Como você pode? Como você pode! Você me sacaneou, me enganou quando eu te falei pra não fazer isso, como você – Syaoran agitava a mulher e Hye começava a chorar.

– Porque… eu te amo, Syaoran! Eu simplesmente te amo! Você não pode tirar isso de mim! Você não vai tirar esse filho de mim! – Hye se agachou em um canto daquele banheiro e começou a chorar. Syaoran não sabia se sentia raiva, alegria ou frustração. Sentiu os três. Raiva por Hye ser tão imprudente, alegria porque, de um jeito ou de outro, Syaoran amava a ideia de ser pai, frustração porque seria pai de um filho que não era de Sakura… como explicar isso? Como assumir isso sem que a imprensa soubesse, sem que Sakura soubesse? Na frente de Syaoran estava uma mulher que era mais fácil arrancar o filho que ela tinha na barriga do que o sentimento que ela sentia por ele, isso ela

– Hye… você não vai estragar a minha carreira…

– Eu não vou estragar! Eu não vou estragar! Eu juro, droga!

– Não dá mais… não dá mais… não dá pra continuar no Gamba mais… amanhã você pede demissão… eu vou juntar um dinheiro no banco pra você se arranjar até esse filho nascer, depois… você some de Osaka…

– Como você me fala uma coisa dessas! Eu arrisquei tudo por você e você me joga na sarjeta como se eu não fosse nada!

O que Hye disse fez Syaoran se irritar de vez com ela. Ele se agachou, apertou o braço dela e falou aos berros com o dedo em riste:

– Não vem meter o louco pra cima de mim não! Não me faz ser responsável pelas merdas que você fez! Você decidiu ter esse filho sem o meu consentimento! Você sozinha e esse seu "amor" que você diz sentir por mim! Eu já te falei que eu tinha esposa e isso que nós temos não deveria ter passado disso! Então, se vira e me deixa em paz! Você não é tão diferente das marias chuteiras que me aparecem na porta do Gamba! – Syaoran recolheu a roupa e começou a se vestir e Hye apareceu na porta do quarto:

– Eu me enganei sobre você… você é cruel! Você é cruel!

– Olha quem fala, você procura um trouxa pra ter filho teu e eu sou cruel? Que se dane! Você é uma falsa, uma cobra! Amanha, eu te expulso do Gamba nem que seja a tapa!

Syaoran bateu a porta do apartamento e Hye novamente se agachou num canto daquele quarto e chorou a noite toda.

S&T:FJ

No dia seguinte, Hye pediu demissão do Gamba Osaka, uma decisão que pegou a todos de surpresa, além dos profundos olhos inchados que apresentara naquele dia. Ninguém do clube soube que ela estava grávida ou que esperava um filho. Somente avisou à diretoria do clube sobre sua decisão e foi até a sua sala recolher seus pertences. Enquanto fazia isso, Syaoran apareceu na porta da sala dela:

– Sair do Gamba não significa sair do Japão. Você tem uma vó pra cuidar, não tem? Eu pago tudo o que ela precisar…

– Eu não preciso do seu dinheiro, Shoranzinho… – Hye não olhou para ele.

– Mas meu filho precisa. Eu assumo ele. Mas você vai ter que registrar ele na embaixada da Coreia.

– Não precisa fazer isso se vai estragar sua carreira…

Syaoran se aproximou dela e segurou os ombros dela para que ela olhasse para ele:

– Eu não sou cruel como você pensa que eu sou! Eu assumo esse filho! Eu pago tudo o que ele precisar! Eu quero saber notícias dele! Quero dar um nome pra ele! Meu nome!

– Se for menino, eu coloco seu nome então! Se for menina…

– … chama ela de Hanabi… por favor…

– Eu já disse que eu não preciso de você… muito menos esse bebê!

– Mas é claro que ele precisa de mim! Eu sou o pai! Eu vou ajudar com o que precisar!

Syaoran falou tão alto a última frase que uma mulher de cabelos negros com coque duplo e olhos rubros e outra mulher de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos curtos segurando uma criança no colo entraram na sala. Eram Sakura e Meiling:

– Ajudar no que, Syaoran? – Perguntou Meiling, desconfiada. Syaoran rapidamente se recuperou do susto:

– O que vocês vieram fazer aqui? – Perguntou Syaoran, assustado.

– Tou levando a Sakura pra te visitar… você não reclamava que ela nunca vinha te visitar no trabalho? Tá aqui! Hoje ela não teve aula na manhã e a gente combinou uma surpresa… – Disse Meiling.

– Oi Shoran! – Sakura se aproximou de Syaoran e deu um beijo nele com Sholong nos braços. Um beijo nos lábios que há poucas horas eram de Hye. Aquilo doeu fundo no coração da coreana e ela entendeu o que Syaoran quis dizer em não querer acabar com o casamento para ficar com ela. – O que ela tá precisando pra você querer ajudar ela?

– A vó dela tá doente, eu me ofereci pra ajudar, mas ela não quer… isso me deixa triste, sabia?

– Eu pensava que ela tinha falado a palavra bebê… – Perguntou Sakura, igualmente desconfiada.

Hye olhou para Sakura, olhou para Meiling e olhou para Sholong, o filho oficial dele com Sakura. Olhando para os profundos olhos verdes do rapaz, teve vontade de explodir aquela bomba toda na frente das duas ao perceber que seu filho nunca seria como o primogênito de Syaoran, mas se arrependeu logo em seguida quando se deu conta de que ele não tinha nada a ver com aquilo e que Sakura não era a culpada por aquela situação toda:

– Sim, eu estou grávida, desempregada e com uma vó doente pra cuidar aqui no Japão…

Sakura se comoveu com o que Hye dizia e, sem nem mesmo conhecer aquela mulher direito, entregou Sholong para Meiling e foi acudir a mulher com a mesma facilidade e ingenuidade que tinha para formar amigos e a sensibilidade que aprendera ao tratar pacientes no hospital universitário, tocou as mãos dela e acariciou os cabelos dela:

– Puxa vida… eu acho que você devia aceitar essa ajuda… pelo menos até você arranjar outro emprego…

– Não precisa… eu sei me virar… a rescisão do clube vai me ajudar… – Hye ficou constrangida com aquele toque depois de dizer impropérios contra Sakura.

Meiling olhou para Syaoran e perguntou para ela desconfiada e com olhos estreitos:

– Quem é o pai da criança?

– É do meu companheiro que ficou na Coreia… na distante Coreia… – Hye falou aquilo sem se atrever a olhar nos olhos de Meiling e nos de Sakura, a chinesa teve a certeza de que ela estava mentindo, mas Sakura teve mais empatia por ela e nem percebeu o que Meiling percebia:

– Puxa vida! Na Coreia! Nossa… mas ele te ama, não é? – Perguntou Sakura, ingênua.

– Ele me largou quando soube que eu ia ter a criança…

– É um safado e um canalha um cara desses! Não acha Shoran? – Desabafou Meiling, olhando para Syaoran.

– Sim… por isso… tou tentando ajudá-la…

Sakura pegou o celular e pediu o telefone dela:

– Eu tenho um pouco de dinheiro comigo… me passa seu telefone… dai você me passa sua conta e a gente deposita o dinheiro…

Hye passou o telefone, pegou uma caixa e uma maleta e saiu daquela sala, mas antes, largou tudo o que carregava e deu um abraço apertado em Sakura, aos prantos:

– Você realmente é uma pessoa boa, Sakura! Uma pessoa boa!

Hye pegou suas coisas e olhou para Sholong, passando a mão no cabelo dele:

– Que seu filho possa ser muito feliz…

Hye saiu e Sakura a chamou, mas foi contida por Meiling:

– Deixa ela Sakura… você já fez o que podia…

– Peraí, Meiling, ela tá desamparada!

– Você já tem o telefone dela…

– Mas ela tá precisando de um ombro amigo…

A resposta de Meiling foi dura e tanto espantou como confundiu Sakura:

– As vezes, as próprias pessoas são a fonte do seu próprio desamparo…

– Como você é cruel, Meiling!

S&T:FJ

Num restaurante de Osaka, alguns meses depois…

– Já sabe o sexo?

– Menina. Vou dar o nome de Hanabi.

Syaoran baixou a cabeça.

– Não precisa seguir o que eu disse…

– Não tou fazendo isso por você. Eu faço pela minha avó de Hong Kong. O nome dela era Yan Hua…

– Eu já disse que vou assumir essa criança…

– Você pode assumir, mas assuma também as suas responsabilidades como marido e tenta entender a sua mulher pra que você não faça outra vítima uma "maria chuteira" como eu, como você mesmo disse…

Hye pegou a bolsa e saiu do restaurante. Syaoran chamou o garçom para pagar a conta e disse para si:

– Eu… definitivamente… não sou cruel…

Continua…

 **Música:** Amada amante – Roberto Carlos.

 **Notas finais:** Esse capítulo foi bem dramático e para escrever a parte final, eu me inspirei em FFVII:Advent children, quando o Selphiroth afirma que não seria apenas uma memória… o próximo cap promete, porque se a Meiling já reparou que tem coisa aí, imagine os "perigosos"! Hehehe! Acho que deu pra explicar porque o Syaoran faz isso com a Hye, tem um caso com ela e tudo o mais… O estresse é grande em uma relação e não é fácil levar uma relação até o fim… mas o estresse foi maior quando Hye confessa que ama Syaoran e queria ter um filho com ele apesar de tudo… não dava mais! O pessoal do time desconfiaria, mas Syaoran faz isso da forma errada… e então, o que acharam?


	25. Li Xing Tuo

Capítulo XXIV

Li Xing Tuo

" _Não há nada escondido que não venha a ser revelado, nem oculto que não venha a se tornar conhecido. – Mateus 10:26"_

" _Enquanto Syaoran descontraía com os fisioterapeutas do clube em um restaurante de Osaka, homens de motocicleta tocam o terror naquele lugar…_

Fevereiro de 2010:

Desde que Syaoran ganhara a copa do imperador com o Gamba Osaka e se casara com Sakura em janeiro de 2008, o time ganhava um título por ano. A copa da liga veio no mesmo ano de 2008 com a gravidez de Sakura, em 2009, ganhava o título da liga japonesa com o nascimento de Sholong. O ano de 2010 estava só começando e os fãs de Syaoran esperavam por mais um fato notável da vida do rapaz para comemorar mais um título com o Gamba, pois a relação de fatos notáveis da vida do rapaz com títulos do Gamba já era perceptível.

Alguns cogitavam uma possível gravidez de Sakura de um segundo filho, mas Syaoran os desmentiu e disse que o fato notável do ano seria se formar na faculdade de Arqueologia e entregar o TCC. Mas Syaoran não podia desmentir para si o nascimento de sua filha, Hanabi, com Hye, que aconteceria em março, por volta do dia 20. Sim, ajudaria Hye, assumiria Hanabi, mas queria ver tanto Hye como Hanabi longe do Japão. O problema era que o estado de saúde da avó de Hye piorara, o que dificultava a ida de Hye para a Coreia. Ela insistiu em cuidar da avó até o fim e Syaoran não pressionou mais a mulher. Mas exigiu que não trabalhasse para não chamar atenção e olhares de paparazzis que os conheciam.

"Enquanto estiver recebendo meu dinheiro e se mantendo em paz", tudo bem, pensava.

Se a mística de fatos notáveis da vida de Syaoran se repetisse, ganharia dois títulos aquele ano, pensou. O Gamba Osaka não tinha condições de conquistar mais de um título em um ano com tantos times querendo ganhar e comprando jogadores importantes uns dos outros. Havia um equilíbrio de poder entre os clubes, por isso, não tinha um, dois ou três times que dominava tudo e ganhavam tudo como acontecia na China com o Guangzhou Evergrande e o Shangai SIPG. Portanto, tanto o Gamba como os outros times tinham que se planejar e se preparar para ganhar um título apenas. Como o Gamba já ganhara os três títulos importantes do futebol japonês, o clube se planejaria e se prepararia para ganhar um título internacional: a liga dos campeões da Ásia.

Estava lá, Syaoran, tendo uma conversa descontraída com os médicos, preparadores físicos e fisioterapeutas do time em um restaurante de Osaka, perguntando da sua ficha médica para eles e se estaria em plenas condições de competir pela liga dos campeões, afinal, lesões são o pesadelo de qualquer atleta e podem tirar qualquer esportista de alto nível de disputar campeonatos e competições por meses, quando, de repente, três motos com dois tripulantes cada pararam na porta do restaurante, sacaram suas pistolas e dispararam contra todos os presentes naquele restaurante.

O alvo era Syaoran e sua equipe. O chinês se abaixou enquanto observava o pessoal do time sendo morto. Gritos se ouviam no restaurante, mas os outros presentes não foram atingidos. Uma van parou em seguida na porta do restaurante. Quatro homens encapuzados saíram da van, entraram no restaurante e agarraram Syaoran, que estava de baixo da mesa. Eles amordaçaram o jogador, algemaram as mãos dele, cobriram-no com capuz e jogaram-no na van.

A van foi até um terreno baldio de Osaka. Eles tiraram Syaoran da van e jogaram-no sentado num barracão mal iluminado por uma lâmpada presa ao teto, uma mesa e duas cadeiras. Tudo o que Syaoran ouviu era a chegada de pneus cantando de um carro que acabara de chegar.

Foi então que uma porta se abriu.

Um capanga se aproximou de Syaoran, retirou o capuz do rosto do rapaz e deu um tapa em seu rosto:

– Acorda, vagabundo! O General Xing Tuo quer trocar uma palavrinha com você…

Xing Tuo entrou na sala e o capanga saiu. Ele se sentou na cadeira e olhou para Syaoran.

– Tá bravo… não precisa ficar…

– Você matou os preparadores do clube que não tinha nada a ver com isso! – Gritou Syaoran.

– Foi você quem matou eles primeiro. Se você se preocupasse mais com sua missão de recuperar as cartas Clow, isso não teria acontecido…

– Mas que merda! Eu já falei pra ter paciência…

– Quanto tempo você quer que eu espere?

– Não tem como esperar 12 anos?

– Muito tempo… eu já venho esperando há 13 por isso… Já falei pra não ficar bravo…

– Me desamarra e eu arrebento com a sua cara!

Xing Tuo deu um tapa forte no rosto de Syaoran e ele sangrou pelo canto esquerdo do lábio:

– Arrebentar quem? Mais respeito, rapaz! Sou um general e você é um pé rapado qualquer! Nem sequer um Li de verdade você é, seu traidor de sangue!

Syaoran cuspiu sangue na cara do tio e Xing Tuo se secou com um lenço e socou Syaoran, derrubando-o da cadeira:

– Ainda tá arisco? Agora você vai entender quem é que dá as cartas aqui!

Xing Tuo pegou o celular do bolso e mostrou um vídeo para Syaoran. O rapaz levantou-se lentamente e era possível ouvir os gemidos de Hye. Era um vídeo sexual dela e de Syaoran.

– Você é admirado nesse país por ter se casado com aquela japonesa imunda. O povo dessa terra te idolatra naquele troço de Facebook. Pois bem, imagina se esses japas souberem que seu ídolo dos esportes é na verdade um baita de um boa vida e trai a mulher que diz amar tanto! Imagina o que isso vai causar naquela japonesa… ela ainda vai te amar? Ela ainda vai te respeitar?

– Eu vou explicar tudo para Sakura… ela vai me perdoar… ela é boa… ela tem bom coração…

– Ela vai te perdoar se ela souber que você está aqui apenas pelas cartas Clow, sua missão original que ainda nem acabou? As cartas que ela considera como dela? Não estou tão certo disso… – Xing Tuo pegou uma garrafa de uísque que tinha no bolso e tomou alguns goles – Roube a vida do pai de um homem que ele vai se esquecer, mas roube a propriedade dele e ele vai se lembrar de todos os detalhes da sua face…

Syaoran se levantou do chão ao som dos gemidos de Hye no celular.

– E que você quer que eu faça?

– Agora sim, você falou a minha língua… Eu quero que você me entregue um plano claro sobre como você pretende trazer as cartas Clow pra China. Você entra com o plano e eu entro com os recursos… entendido?

– Em quanto tempo vai querer isso?

– Uma semana.

– Uma semana?

– Sim, nem mais, nem menos.

– E se eu não trouxer?

– Se prepara que o jornal vai ter material a seu respeito para o ano todo… estamos apenas em fevereiro…

Xing Tuo despejou na mesa várias fotos de Syaoran e Hye que tinha na pasta que trazia consigo, DVDs com possíveis momentos íntimos dos dois e CDs de áudio dos seus encontros, anotados no verso dos discos.

– De onde eu tirei isso tem mais. Não adianta rasgar ou quebrar, eu tenho uma cópia, caso saia dos eixos. Eu sabia que… mais cedo ou mais tarde você ia pisar na bola.

Xing Tuo começou a dar voltas e voltas na sala e Syaoran estava imóvel diante daquele material.

– Você é um chinês, ela é uma japonesa… há diferenças culturais e eu sabia disso… eu sabia que você é nervosinho o bastante e cabeça dura demais pra entender os outros, aqueles que te irritam… você sempre foi nervoso, impaciente, sempre detestou desordem, nunca gostou de bagunça e ela é uma bagunceira… uma desleixada…

– Como você conseguiu tudo isso! – Esbravejou Syaoran.

– Eu não passei 25 anos na inteligência do exército pra nada. Se a praça da paz celestial não pegou fogo em 89 foi tudo graças a mim e o partido me é grato por usar todos os meios legais e ilegais pra conter os reacionários. Alguma coisa se aprende, meu sobrinho… da mesma forma que viver 13 anos com os japoneses te deixou afrescalhado como você está agora…

Xing Tuo colocou o quepe e abriu a porta para sair.

– Quando você sair daqui, diga que seus hematomas foram fruto de uma luta com sequestradores; eles queriam dinheiro, você os derrotou, não viu ninguém, estavam todos de capuz… não dou três dias pra você ser chamado de herói por eles e fazerem vigília na porta do seu apartamento. Bom dia.

Xing Tuo fechou a porta e Syaoran chutou aquela mesa com tudo.

S&T:FJ

Uma semana para pensar num plano para tomar as cartas de Sakura. Justo na semana que Sakura estava livre das aulas na faculdade e tinha mais tempo para ficar com ele e com o menino. Aquilo era constrangedor, mas não era tão constrangedor quanto as explicações que teve de dar para a polícia e para a imprensa naquela semana.

As notícias dos jornais eram gritantes e deram no Mainichi Shinbun, no Sankei Shinbun, no noticiário da NHK e da TV Tóquio com muito destaque. Foi notícia na Ásia toda. O Asahi Shinbun de Osaka fez uma matéria com Syaoran. Nunca os japoneses tinham visto algo assim antes acontecer no país:

 _Asahi Shinbun_

 _Jogador do Gamba Osaka é sequestrado e torturado_

– _Equipe médica que o acompanhava é executada em restaurante –_

 _O jogador do Gamba Osaka, Li Syaoran, 22, foi sequestrado no restaurante ***** de Osaka, no bairro de *****, um dos mais nobres da região. Ele estava acompanhado de seis membros do departamento médico do clube. Os membros do time estavam jantando quando homens armados em três motocicletas pararam na porta do prédio e começaram a atirar. Três massagistas, dois fisioterapeutas e um cardiologista foram mortos no lugar._

 _Syaoran foi levado para um terreno baldio do distrito de *****, amarrado e agredido pelos meliantes segundo consta na perícia e depoimento do jogador. Ele consta que não conseguiu identificar os sequestradores, porque todos estavam encapuzados, mas se livrou deles e do cativeiro com golpes de Wushu. O barracão foi queimado pelos sequestradores com o esportista dentro dele, em uma clara tentativa de homicídio._

 _"Foram horas de terror que eu passei, eles me exigiram cinquenta milhões de ienes, eu não tinha o dinheiro na hora, eles ficaram agressivos e então eu parti para a agressão. Eles incendiaram o barracão comigo dentro, deram uns disparos e então eu fugi. Não vi quem era, nem sei quem era". Disse o jogador em depoimento._

 _"A polícia está investigando os destroços para saber se há alguma pista dos sequestradores. Por hora não encontramos nada. Mas posso dizer que eles são muito profissionais e fizeram o possível para evitar rastros". Disse o vice-Superintendente da polícia de Osaka, Makoto Koribaiyashi._

Dar desculpas esfarrapadas para a imprensa e para a polícia foi fácil. Era ele quem queimara o barracão com todas as fotos e vídeos íntimos dele que Xing Tuo lhe mostrara. Certificou-se de que tudo fora reduzido a cinzas antes de sair daquele lugar. A cabeça de Syaoran latejava.

Sakura e Meiling acudiram apressadas para socorrê-lo, mas ele estava bem. Dizia que estava bem, não precisava dessa preocupação toda, mas elas insistiram em se preocupar, insistiram em tentar encontrar uma hipótese segura que pudesse levar aos responsáveis, de alguma forma.

A vigília e o carinho que ele recebeu nos próximos dias foi proporcional ao choque da notícia. Buquês de flores, velas, vigílias pelos mortos, cartas, cartazes e mensagens na porta do clube, nas redes sociais e do apartamento dele foram vistas durante aquela semana. O Gamba suspendeu as atividades esportivas naquela semana e urgiu para contratar novos profissionais antes do começo da liga dos campeões da Ásia. Somente Syaoran sabia a noção do absurdo que era tudo aquilo e o quão pressionado ele estava. Sem atividades, sem aulas significava mais tempo para elaborar o projeto. Xing Tuo estava ciente e impaciente por aquilo.

Quando tudo aquilo terminou e arrefeceu um pouco, Syaoran fez uma coisa que não fazia em eras: levou Sakura e Meiling para o parque. Meiling ficou cuidando do menino o tempo todo, enquanto Sakura ficou a sós com Syaoran, demonstrando por ele um carinho que não demonstrava fazia eras por conta do pouco tempo que passavam juntos. Como demonstrar o mesmo se planejava o contrário contra ela e estava prestes a ter um filho com outra? Será que ela só estava sendo carinhosa daquele jeito porque acontecera aquilo com ele, aquilo que ele disse que aconteceu? Nem mesmo Syaoran sabia que tipo de sentimento tinha por aquela mulher que estava com a cabeça deitada no colo. Duvidar dela não era o caminho a seguir. Syaoran era honesto o bastante para não conseguir mentir e Sakura não perceber que alguma coisa estava errada, e ela sabia que não era apenas o sequestro que ele sofrera. Ele apenas colocou a mão sobre os cabelos dela, respirou fundo e se permitiu retornar à dez anos atrás, quando chegou a amar aquela mulher sem medos, dúvidas, preocupações ou receios, apenas amar, sussurrando aos ouvidos dela a frase que ela mais queria ouvir dele "vai ficar tudo bem".

Em uma semana, o plano já estava pronto e foi se encontrar com o tio no destino que combinaram.

Syaoran entrou em um apartamento no distrito de Kita, em Osaka, amarelado e repleto de gravuras, mobílias e estátuas chinesas, e se encontrou com o tio, segurando uma pasta debaixo do braço. Xing Tuo estava lendo um jornal em cantonês na mesa.

– E então, como vão as coisas?

– Está aqui o seu plano!

Syaoran jogou a pasta com tudo na mês, atingindo o tio, que largou o jornal.

– Mais respeito aí cara! – Xing Tuo pegou a pasta e começou a analisar o material – E aí, gostou do amor dos fãs? Como tudo isso é patético!

– Eu conhecia aqueles caras há anos!

– Nem deveria ter conhecido caso tivesse seguido o plano a risca desde o começo…

Syaoran não respondeu mais. Xing Tuo pegou as folhas, folheou-as e indagou Syaoran:

– Você está me dizendo que… tudo o que você pensou foi em simplesmente invadir o apartamento dela e roubar as cartas, é isso?

– O livro das cartas está na gaveta do quarto do menino. Ela sempre deixa lá… pra proteger ele… basta entrar, abrir a gaveta e pegar o livro… aqui estão as fotos…

Xing Tuo pegou a foto e estranhou o novo design do livro:

– Clow viu o futuro… era para ela esse desenho… mas eu não acredito muito nisso e sei que elas vão voltar pra gente… independente do que ele pense… seu plano é muito simples e tem uma falha, Syaoran. Se as cartas resistirem ao roubo, como pensa em contornar isso? E se ela perceber que as cartas estão sendo roubadas?

– Eu quem vou pegar o livro. As cartas me conhecem e vão pensar que eu tou levando elas pra Sakura. Eles só precisam ficar um tempo com o livro depois eles me dão… daí elas vão pro nosso cofre em Hong Kong de avião… e ficam lá até ficarem transparentes e perderem os poderes…

– E se ela estiver no apartamento?

– Ela não vai voltar. O plano deve ser executado de noite, quando ela for pra faculdade.

– E se ela estiver?

– Teremos que enfrentar ela cara a cara. Tem que ser uma pessoa que aguente receber o ataque de cinco cartas Clow, no máximo…

– No máximo? Estamos falando de vidas, Syaoran, vidas preciosas que não devem ser desperdiçadas…

– Cinco é o máximo de cartas de ataque que ela consegue usar… teremos que ter uma pessoa habilidosa em magia…

– E ao guardiões?

– Um está em Tóquio, o outro está com ela.

– Então vamos jogar o número de pessoas pra dez. Precisamos de dez pessoas pra sossegar o leão…

– Não… tem que ser algo impactante… acho que em torno de 50.

– 50 pessoas vão invadir o apartamento de noite?

– Todos com armas chinesas, como facões, nunchakus, espadas, correntes, maças… tudo pra assustar… Sakura não sabe o que é criminalidade… isso vai dar um choque nela e no guardião…

– Já pensou em usar redes de titânio contra ele?

– Já… está tudo descrito aqui…

Xing Tuo olhou para os papéis e viu que o buraco do plano era mais embaixo. Tornou a questionar Syaoran:

– Você quer mesmo que alguém tente jogar seu filho de cima do prédio.

– É pra dar um susto nela e ver se ela entrega de boa vontade as cartas. Ele pode até jogar. Uma pessoa vai ficar em baixo para aparar a queda…

– Syaoran… e se ela sentir que ele não morreu?

– Sakura só sabe usar as cartas. Ela não sabe outros poderes mágicos…

– E se souber?

– Vamos ter que enfrentá-la cara a cara. Não tem jeito agora…

– Pensa em matá-la?

– Não… só deixá-la enfraquecida… esse deve ser o acordo. Nada de tocar na vida do meu filho, da Meiling e da Sakura…

– Certeza? Muitas vezes na guerra temos que fazer sacrifícios. E se precisarmos matar para vencer?

– Eu prefiro vencer sem matar…

– Porque?

Syaoran não respondeu e Xing Tuo tornou a olhar para a papelada.

– É a arte da guerra… vencer sem matar… entendo… ao menos um pouco do sangue da sua família sobrou nas suas veias… tou vendo aqui que você cita uma coisa chamada "jiqirens" como parte do plano C… me conta mais como você ficou sabendo disso…

– Eu sei que a Shufei e o Heng He estão presos, por roubar tecnologia japonesa, por tentar executar ordens suas. Sei também que eles pensavam em usar robôs gigantes modificados pra atacar o Japão. Eu vou precisar deles. Vou precisar do que vocês sabem sobre os Jiqirens… eu já preparei tudo. Comprei uma fábrica velha em Hirano por meio de um laranja e algum maquinário… comecei a reforma… está tudo pronto pra gente começar a fabricar os jiqirens…

Xing Tuo deu um sorriso no canto dos lábios para Syaoran.

– Excelente! Saiu melhor do que eu pensei no começo! Não se preocupe que arranjar o pessoal é fácil pra mim… as prisões militares estão cheias de gente com poderes sem controle… vou te passar uma ficha com o nome deles, os poderes, dai você escolhe…

Xing Tuo pegou um tablet e mostrou a Syaoran a ficha com alguns prisioneiros. Syaoran ficou olhando aquilo por um tempo, Xing Tuo foi dando detalhes de cada um e então o rapaz tomou sua decisão:

– Bai Baicheng… ele sabe abrir fechaduras e ficar invisível…

– Vai ser ótimo pro plano A…

– Pingming Fa… tem controle sobre os poderes estelares…

– Bom para um ataque direto…

– Shun Fanxun… especialista em ataques mentais…

– Com ele, as cartas Clow vão vir facinhas, facinhas…

– Xinyi Huang… se transforma em outras pessoas…

– Um transformista de primeira…

– Ru Tanghu… pode mudar o destino dos outros…

– Mas não o seu próprio…

– Yu Panbai… um bom mago…

– Ele usa a magia dos planetas…

– Shu Zhousun… telepata…

– Uma mulher assustadora… sabe teletransporte…

– E Qiang Xun…

– Um cara mortal… mata só de tocar na pele…

– Fechado. São esses que eu quero.

– Vai usar todos eles na invasão do apartamento?

– Não. Eles são como as torres, os bispos e os cavalos que vão orientar os peões. Vão atacar um por vez junto com seus peões. – Syaoran pegou uma caneta e desenhou o plano para Xing Tuo em uma folha de papel – Shufei é o rei, não pode se mover de lugar, vai ficar na fábrica, produzindo os jiqirens. Heng He é a rainha que se move por todo o tabuleiro…

– E quanto a identidade deles?

– Cada um vai usar um codinome pra evitar que sejam identificados… Bai vai ser "Televisão", Pingming, "Filme"; Shun, "Quantos"; Xinyi, "Olá"; Ru, "Trabalho"; Yu, "Sono"; Shu, "Como" e Qiang vai se chamar "Chover". São nomes comuns o bastante, idiotas o bastante pra que não sejam rastreados… Shufei vai ser "Mamãe" e Heng vai ser "Zhang"… o mesmo que aquela atriz famosa…

– Tem mais alguma coisa que queira falar?

– Quero que os peões usem calças e camisas chinesas de wushu e andem com os cabelos raspados até a metade do crânio… Se são prisioneiros que se vistam como tal… se portem como tal…

Xing Tuo olhou para o plano de Syaoran admirado com a rapidez que ele pensou no plano. – Eu estou admirado, meu caro sobrinho. O exército e o partido perdeu um potencial General habilidoso demais…

– Nós somos chineses, pensamos rápido, executamos pra ontem…

– Primeiro, invadir o apartamento, depois, atacá-la passo a passo e por fim, atacá-la com os jiqirens… excelente, excelente… hoje mesmo consigo os prisioneiros. Aguarde pelo meu telefonema… Ah, mais uma coisa: pode usar esse apartamento para elaborar os planos se precisar, já está todo decorado…

– E quanto às imagens que você tem ao meu respeito?

– Estão aqui!

Xing Tuo arremessou para Syaoran os CDs com as gravações.

– Eu sei que você tem cópias…

– Eu te dou a minha palavra que esse assunto morre aqui…

– Eu tou arriscando muito nesse plano…

– Eu estou colocando a vida do Heng He e da Shufei em jogo, o meu nome no partido libertando sem autorização tanta gente assim por baixo do nariz deles… eu também tou me arriscando poxa! Entende que estamos no mesmo barco?

– Eu não estou nesse mesmo barco que você!

Syaoran saiu daquele lugar com a cabeça fervendo e pensando em como entregaria o trabalho da faculdade a tempo e planejaria um atentado contra Sakura ao mesmo tempo, naquele ano.

S&T:FJ

Segurando Hanabi nos braços, que secretamente nascera em Osaka, Syaoran sentia que estava a cada dia mais distante de Sakura à medida que chegavam os primeiros agentes da organização, os primeiros prisioneiros de alta periculosidade libertados da prisão, os primeiros materiais da fábrica dos jiqirens. Tudo por culpa de uma noite de amor, de uma noite de amor apenas ao lado de Hye, que desencadeara toda aquela dor de cabeça. Aquilo que era para ser um momento de alívio de estresse, se converteu em uma arma perigosa usada nas mãos do tio e um pesadelo para ele durante aquele ano.

O que era certo era que sua relação com Sakura nunca mais foi a mesma, mesmo que Sakura não soubesse nada do seu deslize e que o título da liga dos campeões da ásia tenha sido conquistado por ele. Não tinha nada o que comemorar, nada a festejar, pese ter terminado a faculdade. Era visível a insatisfação de Syaoran naquele ano e muitos diziam que ele não tinha superado ainda o choque do sequestro e a morte dos funcionários. O título da liga foi dedicado aos seis preparadores físicos mortos naquele ano.

Outra coisa que era certa era a passagem do tempo. 2010 passou na velocidade das balas que alvejaram os seis membros da equipe de preparadores físicos naquele ano e os projetos para a captura das cartas Clow cresciam a uma velocidade exponencial. Até mesmo Syaoran, que era um descrente quanto ao sucesso do plano, sentia no fim daquele ano que era uma questão de tempo até que as cartas estivessem na China no ano seguinte quando viu a fábrica montada por Shufei. Quando olhava Sakura sorrindo para ele com Sholong no colo se perguntava por quanto tempo ela sorriria; ela iria atrás das cartas? Ficaria deprimida? Se esqueceria da perda das cartas? Encararia tudo de frente como uma guerreira? Meiling ajudaria? O plano não tinha falhas, mas Syaoran ainda não parara para pensar no lado de Sakura. Apenas dizia para si como um mantra: vai ficar tudo bem enquanto a Sakura estiver comigo, vou dar um jeito. Será que ficaria mesmo?

Foi então que março de 2011 chegou, trazendo consigo muito mais que um maremoto em Fukushima. Trazia um dos maiores cataclismos da vida daqueles dois, tão pior do que o julgamento de Yue. Era a ganância de um homem que agia racionalmente contra uma mãe de famílai, uma família.

Li Xing Tuo era o segundo irmão de Yelan e um dos mais ambiciosos. Assim como todo Li, seguiu carreira nas forças armadas, escolheu um dos setores em acensão depois do começo do fim dos regimes comunistas na Europa oriental, na África e no sudeste asiático: o da inteligência militar, seção de investigação e manutenção da ordem social, o que na prática era uma seção feita para prender, investigar e reprimir opositores do regime comunista. Se o partido caísse, teria o mesmo destino dos agentes da Stasi da Alemanha oriental: investigação, julgamento e condenação. Tanto ele como os outros agentes não estavam dispostos a deixar isso acontecer na praça da paz celestial em 1989. E ele o fez com êxito, galgando rapidamente a hierarquia do exército.

Tinha admiração por Syaoran em vez de Heng He, mas o sobrinho caiu em desgraça com ele quando falhou em capturar as cartas Clow. Ele pressionara o resto da família a reelaborar um plano para capturar as cartas, pois elas estavam na época nas mãos de uma criancinha de 11 anos, como ele dizia. Esperou onze anos por uma resposta de Syaoran e ficou frustrado com a demora dele em executar o plano de Meiling e trazer Sakura definitivamente para a China. Usou Heng He e sua noiva Shufei para roubar material militar e tecnologia civil para o plano definitivo de captura das cartas Clow, mas os dois foram presos antes que pudessem causar mais prejuízo ao exército e aos civis. Foi um baque e não mais podia contar com eles. Foi então que ordenou que vigiassem o sobrinho no Japão e descobrissem uma abertura, um ponto fraco para acelerá-lo. Syaoran estava diante de um dos homens que evitou a queda do regime comunista em 1989. Ele não podia ter brincar com isso.

Pensando no histórico do tio, ali estava ele, ao lado do primo e da noiva dele, Syaoran, Heng He e Shufei, uma semana antes do ataque, olhando para o apartamento de Sakura, envoltos em capuzes pretos:

– Esse é o apartamento da tal de Sakura? – Perguntou Shufei.

– Sim. Vocês já sabem o plano. Quando ela sair daqui a pouco para ir pra faculdade, só a Meiling e o Kerberos vão ficar no apartamento. Eu também vou sair, eu tenho jogo mais tarde. Diga pro Dian Shi invadir com cinquenta homens e que eles saibam calar a boca… – Disse Syaoran.

– Eu ainda não me acostumei com essa coisa de "Zhang" e esse cabelo raspado que você inventou… – Disse Heng He.

– Teve um ano pra se acostumar com isso… o problema é seu se não se acostumou. – Respondeu Syaoran.

Zhang estava a ponto de dizer uma besteira contra o primo, mas Shufei o acalmou:

– Calma Zhang! Somos da inteligência! O general nos prometeu que a gente seria reabilitado e tudo o mais! Tenha paciência! Eu já me acostumei com o Ma Ma… Já andamos muito naquele ano pra jogarmos tudo pela janela assim!

– Bom que tenha se acostumado… Preciso que você se concentre nos jiqirens como eu te falei… – Disse Syaoran.

– Eu espero que a gente nem precise usar isso… mas do jeito que você fala, parece que não quer que as coisas deem certo hoje… – Respondeu Zhang.

– O plano que eu elaborei é perfeito, se falharem, a culpa é de vocês… Não quero um dedo de vocês na Sakura… – Disse Syaoran.

– Se a minha vida estiver em risco, eu não vou hesitar! – Disse Ma Ma.

– Chega disso! Só digam pro Dian Shi aparecer aqui dia 30 de março, semana que vem, sem falta, às nove da noite… o resto, deixo com vocês…

Syaoran deu alguns passos e desapareceu.

Continua em "Better call Sakura!"

Notas finais: Que capítulo intenso, e olha que ele não queria acabar! Quanto mais eu escrevia, mais ele se prolongava! Que negócio é esse de sequestro, plano de roubo das cartas Clow, título da liga dos campeões da ásia… jiqirens… é tanta coisa!

Esse é como se fosse um capítulo zero da minha fanfic "Better Call Sakura!" que eu já estou finalizando… (faltam dois caps!). Serve pra solucionar algumas dúvidas sobre quem estava por trás do eventos que eu descrevo lá. "Better Call Sakura" é um spin-off dessa fic, serve pra mostrar o desenvolvimento mágico da Sakura e que tipos de poderes ela desenvolveu. Confesso que poderia ter expandido mais aquele texto, mas se eu expandisse mais, não terminaria! Mais tarde, quando entrar a parte da Tomoyo e da Marcela, eu falo um pouco mais da magia, afinal, gosto do assunto.

Não pensem no Syaoran como uma espécie de vilão dessa fic, porque ele não é, nem a pessoa mais maligna. Li Xing Tuo vai ser a pessoa mais cruel que eu criei e pretendo parar nele. Não vou continuar com mais maldade. O papel de Syaoran nessa fic vai ser explicado mais tarde, mas por hora, ele é o vilão, mas mais tarde ele pode ser o herói… quem sabe? Hehehe! Obrigado pela leitura!


	26. Melhor chamar Sakura!

Capítulo XXV

~Melhor chamar Sakura!~

 _Depois dos ataques da misteriosa organização, Sakura luta cada dia mais para encarar a nova realidade: aprendendo a ser mãe solteira e criar um filho pequeno sozinha…_

Por Sakura Kinomoto.

 _Flashback:_

 _Era mais uma noite qualquer que iria para a faculdade numa das raras vezes de metrô, se não fosse o pressentimento que alguma coisa de errado estava acontecendo no seu apartamento. Saiu do metrô onde estava e correu para o lugar. Móveis fora do lugar, corpos nocauteados de diversos homens e mulheres armados com armas brancas, espalhados ao redor daquele prédio e um homem careca que se chamava "Dian Shi" segurava o pequeno Sholong na varanda._

 _Meiling e Kero haviam derrotado os homens e impedido que as cartas fossem subtraídas, mas a vida do pequeno, presa a um frágil fio nas mãos daquele homem impediu que os dois parceiros dessem mais algum passo. Sakura não hesitou e convocou a carta Esperança; a carta arremessou o homem pela varanda até o térreo e tirou o pequeno Sholong das mãos daquele homem._

 _Policiais de Osaka, Touya, a imprensa e Syaoran souberam do acontecido. Foi então que o superintendente da polícia estendeu as mãos para Sakura:_

 _– Vamos encontrar e acabar com eles! Fique com as cartas em mãos e colabore conosco!_

 _Syaoran estendeu a sua e apresentou outra proposta, sabendo que Sakura já tinha preocupações o bastante para cuidar com faculdade e família:_

 _– Sakura, precisamos que as cartas voltem para a China imediatamente!_

 _Kero e Touya, por sua vez, também deram o seu parecer:_

 _– Sakura, você precisa ficar forte para enfrentar essa organização! Precisamos treinar firme! – Disse Kero._

 _– Eu te dou aulas de Karatê se precisar… sou terceiro dan…_

 _Indo contra Syaoran, Sakura apertou as mãos de Makoto e de Kero e aceitou a proposta deles. Syaoran ficou profundamente irritado com a esposa:_

 _– Sakura, você sabe o que está fazendo? Você tem uma faculdade pra fazer, uma família para cuidar e você vai usar o pouco tempo que você tem pra combater uma organização que você nem sabe o que é direito? Eles querem as cartas! Eles querem você! Você precisa mantê-las a salvo!_

 _Sakura, com o olhar entristecido, respondeu para o marido:_

 _– Syaoran-kun… me ajuda a combater eles?_

 _– Sakura, não estamos no tempo das cartas Clow, quando você vai entender isso? Naquele tempo, só tínhamos a escola e nada mais, mas agora, estamos lidando com profissionais! Você entende os riscos! Eu trabalho usando meu físico, meu corpo! Não posso me esgotar a esse nível mais! – Syaoran agarrou a esposa e a encarou nos olhos. Sakura se sentia cada vez mais angustiada e respondia com dificuldade:_

 _– Syaoran-kun… eu vou combater essa organização… eu esperava que você tivesse do meu lado…_

 _– Eu estou do seu lado! Você vai trancar a sua faculdade por causa dessa organização, mas em vez de cuidar do seu filho nem pensar, não é?_

 _Sakura não disse mais nada, baixou a cabeça e Syaoran continuou:_

 _– Sakura eu estou do seu lado, do lado do seu bem e não do seu mal… tudo bem se você quiser combate eles, eu cuido do Sholong enquanto você cuida disso… – Syaoran agarrou o pequeno nos braços e se afastou de Sakura com Meiling do lado dele. Sakura ajoelhou-se no chão e chorou muito:_

 _– Meu marido!_

 _BCS!_

 _No campo de treinamento da polícia, Sakura estava ao lado de Kero e do Superintendente Makoto Koribayashi, aprendendo técnicas do trabalho policial e aprendendo a controlar seus poderes mágicos:_

 _– Sakura, como você tem uma fonte muito grande de poder mágico, você precisa controlar as forças da natureza por si mesma, você não pode depender das cartas para jogar magia neles como o fogo ou a água, você precisa fazer isso sem elas! – Disse Kero._

 _– E outra: você precisa saber atirar, ter noções de direitos humanos, abordagem, revista, direito básico, todo o essencial, afinal você agora vai treinar para ser uma oficial de polícia. Entendido aluna?_

 _Meio que sem jeito, Sakura bateu uma continência:_

 _– Entendido superintendente!_

 _– Essa vai ser sua equipe a partir de agora: Subaru, Hikaru._

 _Um homem de sobretudo e chapéu branco e uma mulher de farda da polícia de Tóquio cumprimentaram Sakura._

 _BCS!_

 _A cena havia mudado. Corpos de diversos homens e mulheres, uns com fardamento azul da polícia e outro com roupas brancas de wushu estavam lado a lado. Sakura estava com uma pistola quente nas mãos que atirou freneticamente naqueles homens e mulheres de branco. Era o atentato à polícia de Osaka, no dia da sua formatura._

 _Por cima da pilha de corpos, um homem chamado "Dian Ying" fazia uma dança estranha como se tivesse fazendo um "kata" de Wushu, mas, no caso, estava convocando magia. Um círculo mágico branco apareceu nos seus pés e um arco e flecha transparente estava em suas mãos:_

 _– Flecha fantasma!_

 _A flecha atingiu em cheio o seu peito. Era como se o seu coração explodisse. Pensando que ia morrer, lembrou-se das palavras de Kero sobre o princípio básico da magia:_

 _– Sakura, concentre-se em reunir energia mágica em seu corpo, pense em uma forma ou elemento, use seu círculo mágico da estrela e revide!_

 _Sakura concentrou-se na dor em seu peito, imaginou uma lança invisível nas mãos e, quando seu círculo mágico apareceu, arremessou a lança contra aquele homem. Dian Ying voou pelos ares e seu corpo explodiu. Dos fragmentos do seu corpo, foram moldados os corpos de outros membros da organização, todos com roupas brancas de wushu e círculos mágicos diferentes com inscrições chinesas nos pés, todos carecas, exceto as mulheres:_

 _– Eu sou Shun Fanxun e vou explodir a sua mente! Explosão mental!_

 _O homem, instantaneamente, pôs as mãos na têmpora e Sakura sentiu um fluxo mágico invadir a mente. Era como seu cérebro estivesse sendo esmagado. Não pensou em mais nada a não ser devolver a pressão de volta:_

 _– Explosão mental!_

 _Shun Fanxun teve sua cabeça estourada. Nesse instante, um fio prateado saiu do peito de Sakura e foi puxado por outro homem da organização com uma faca prateada nas mãos e um círculo mágico nos pés:_

 _– Sou Ru Tanghu e posso controlar seu destino! Mais um passo e arranco a alma do seu corpo!_

 _Sakura levantou as mãos para o céu. Fios prateados saíam de suas mãos e iam até o céu. Era como se movesse as estrelas:_

 _– A sua vida já acabou! – Sakura fez a lua entrar em conjunção com Saturno e Ru Tanghu caiu duro no chão. Sua alma saiu de seu corpo como um vapor._

 _– Flare! – Outro homem da organização apontou o dedo para Sakura e fez com que uma explosão saísse de seu corpo. Ela caiu no chão com uma dor enorme, como se o corpo estivesse ardendo em chamas. De repente, Hikaru e Subaru apareceram ao lado e dão dois tiros no homem. Ele caiu no chão sangrando muito._

 _– Tudo bem, Sakura? – Pergunta Hikaru._

 _– Sim, sim… brigadinha…_

 _Do nada, Syaoran aparece para ela, enquanto Subaru a erguia:_

 _– Sakura, você não está me reconhecendo? Sou eu, Syaoran!_

 _Sakura arregala os olhos e se levanta do chão, correndo para abraçar o marido, mas Kero, em sua forma verdadeira, voa até o pescoço dele, estourando-o. Sakura se desespera:_

 _– Kero-chan!_

 _– Sakura, esse é o Xinyi Huang, ele é um transformista! Ele se transfigurou pra te atacar! Olha a faca na mão dele! – Disse Kero e Sakura olha para a cabeça do homem. Não era mais Syaoran, era outro homem da organização._

 _– De mim, Xia Yu, você não vai escapar! Vento da morte! – Um homem da organização ataca Sakura com uma fumaça mágica que saiu de um facão e Sakura pede ajuda para Kero:_

 _– Kero-chan, o que eu faço?_

 _– Sakura, magia nada mais é do que fluxo de energia; o báculo e o círculo mágico são canais onde ela flui. Use o báculo e crie um círculo mágico! Vou ganhar tempo! – Kero lançou uma rajada de chamas contra a fumaça negra de Xia Yu._

 _Sakura fez uma coreografia e apontou o báculo para o céu, criando uma redoma mágica envolta dela e dos amigos. Enquanto se defendia, a fumaça de Xia Yu parou de fluir. Sons de luta eram ouvidos e no fim, a cabeça de Xia Yu foi golpeada por… Syaoran! O marido de Sakura segurou uma coisa nas mãos que tinha tirado do cérebro do homem e sumiu misteriosamente._

 _– Syaoran-kun…_

 _– Não tão rápido, mocinha! Tente se defender disso aqui! – Uma mulher da organização levantou uma estátua próxima usando um graveto e dois dedos na têmpora e arremessou com tudo contra a redoma mágica que Sakura usava. A estátua quebrou, a redoma rachou e começou a se partir e Sakura ficou desesperada. Os fragmentos da estátua perfuravam com tudo aquela proteção mágica e Kero urgiu:_

 _– Todos, segurem-se na Sakura! Sakura, visualize-se cruzando o espaço atrás daquela mulher!_

 _– Mas, Kero-chan…_

 _– VISUALIZE-SE SAKURA!_

 _Sakura fechou os olhos e, quando menos esperava, estrava fora da redoma, atrás da mulher. Sem hesitar e com uma raiva tremenda, Sakura golpeou seguidas vezes a cabeça da mulher com o báculo, até perceber que havia estourado a cabeça dela. Sakura suspirou alivada. Havia liquidado com todos os homens da organização que saíram dos pedaços do corpo de Dian Ying._

 _BCS!_

 _Sakura andou um pouco mais naquela paisagem completamente marrom envolta de si quando quatro robôs gigantes apareceram. Subaru convocou uma série de pássaros de papel que perfuraram a lataria daquelas coisas. Hikaru convocou a sua magia e uma flecha de fogo saiu de suas mãos. Desferindo inúmeros disparos. Kero usou suas patas e garras para destroçar aquelas coisas e Sakura lançou um jato mágico que tinha aprendido com Kero, usando o báculo contra eles. Os quatro robôs caíram, mas os quatro agentes ficaram bem cansados. Sem mais forças para combater, um relâmpago caiu sobre Kero, Subaru e Hikaru. Ficaram desacordados. Uma mulher com roupas vermelhas e um símbolo do ying yang no peito apareceu com uma espada em mãos._

 _– Eu sou Shufei e essa é a Hien! É uma relíquia da minha família, a família Li, e símbolo da sua derrota. Entregue as cartas ou pereça com eles!_

 _– Família Li?_

 _Quando Sakura chocou-se com a revelação, a mulher preparou o seu ataque:_

 _– Raitei Shourai!_

 _O mesmo raio que atingiu os três atingiu Sakura, fazendo-a desmaiar. A mulher apareceu instantaneamente sobre seu peito com os dois dedos em riste prontos para atravessar o peito de Sakura, com um misterioso pó brilhante saindo daqueles dedos. Sakura instantaneamente agarrou o braço dela, imaginou-o congelando e ele começou a congelar:_

 _– Quem está por trás de tudo isso? Ou me fala ou eu te congelo! – Berrou Sakura._

 _– Nunca vai saber… – Sorrindo, Shufei atravessou seu peito com aqueles dois dedos em riste. Estava morta. Caiu de olhos vidrados e um homem com as mesmas roupas que ela usava apareceu instantaneamente ao seu lado e agarrou seu corpo antes que caísse. O corpo de Shufei desapareceu como poeira nos braços do homem e ele olhou furioso para Sakura:_

 _– Você e Syaoran Li mataram a Shufei! Morra e me entregue as malditas cartas Clow! – O homem sacou uma esfera das suas vestes que logo se tornou em uma espada. Era a mesma espada que Syaoran tinha, para o choque de Sakura. – Raitei Shourai!_

 _Um choque atravessou o corpo de Sakura com tudo, mas assim como o ataque mental de Shun, ela usou seu poder mágico para resistir ao ataque, criando uma redoma mágica envolta de si._

 _– Kashin Shourai! – O homem continuou e um ataque de chamas atingiu o escudo de Sakura._

 _– Ainda resistindo? Suiryuu Shourai! – Um jato de água atingiu Sakura, mas ela ainda se manteve no lugar._

 _– Desse você não vai passar! – Fuuka Shourai! – O homem concentrou-se, deixando os dois dedos do meio em riste e apontando a espada para Sakura, que se defendia. Uma rajada de vento forte acertou a redoma da cardcaptor, quebrando-o._

 _O homem correu e, do nada, apareceu do lado da cardcaptor dando um soco nela numa velocidade incrível. O homem se teleportava para todos os lados e enchia Sakura de socos e chutes. Sakura estava acabada, sangrando, com a cara inchada e os ossos doendo. Ajoelhou-se._

 _O homem fez uma coreografia e o círculo mágico de Syaoran, dois quadrados sobrepostos dando oito pontas no final com o símbolo do ying yang no meio apareceu. As mãos do homem brilhavam._

 _– Sakura, só com o mesmo poder que o meu você pode me vencer! O poder das estrelas!_

 _Foi então que Sakura, com muita dor, cansaço e dificuldade, com o braço esquerdo quebrado, levantou-se e ergueu a palma da mão para o céu. O círculo mágico da estrela apareceu sobre seus pés e uma rajada de luz caiu em suas mãos. O mesmo pó brilhante que estava nas mãos de Shufei e do homem estava agora nas suas:_

 _– Estrelas, me deem seu poder! Oh, pó das estrelas!_

 _– Jamais! Ondas do inferno!_

 _Sakura lançou seu poder contra o homem e as duas forças colidiram em um brilho amarelado. Era uma batalha de vida ou de morte e quem parasse primeiro pereceria. Tudo ao redor tremia. Foi então que Sakura, com um poder mágico maior que o homem e uma vontade enorme no coração de voltar para sua família e acabar com tudo aquilo, acertou a rajada mágica nele. Era como se o homem tivesse recebido uma saraivada de socos. Sorrindo, voando no ar, com todos os ossos triturados, o homem disse sua palavra final:_

 _– Eu sou Li Heng He. Sakura, essa história não acaba aqui. Lembre-se, quem está por trás de tudo isso é o homem com o mesmo poder que o meu! O mesmo poder da palma das minhas mãos! O mesmo poder das estrelas!_

 _Heng He caiu no meio do espaço vazio e nunca mais foi visto. Sakura ajoelhou-se cansada e um batalhão de homens encapuzados a cercara:_

 _– Sakura Kinomoto. Somos agentes do FBI. Vamos levá-la para averiguação porque sentimos uma forte rajada de energia mágica na região vinda do topo deste prédio. Essa força pode ser uma ameaça grave a todos os moradores da região! Venha conosco!_

 _Sem forças para resistir, na frente de Sakura apareciam uma sucessão de acontecimentos. A detenção feita pelo FBI, a visita de Meiling que recebera e o seu julgamento feito pela juíza Hinoto. A imagem daquela mulher de longuíssimos cabelos brancos e olhos cegos, além do seu veredicto final, era uma lembrança constante:_

 _– Senhora Kinomoto, a senhora usou níveis alarmantes de energia mágica que representam uma ameaça a todos em volta da senhora. A senhora não tem consciência disso não? A natureza e o alcance deles é um mistério para nós, a autoridade mágica do Japão, e é uma surpresa que tenha passado desapercebida por nós durante esse tempo todo. Por isso, eu condenaria a ré a uma vigilância constante por parte do nosso pessoal na ilha de Iwo Jima, mas como a ré tem uma vida no mundo das pessoas comuns e para evitar que sua vida seja atrapalhada e que seja uma ameaça para si e para os demais à sua volta, condeno a um monitoramento constante da senhora e dos seus guardiões!_

 _– NÃO!_

 _Sakura ajoelhou-se. Dois pares de pulseiras rosas com nódulos em cada uma foram presos nos tornozelos e pulsos de Sakura, Kero e Yue. Dos cabelos de Hinoto que se arrastavam no chão, saíram as figuras de Meiling, Syaoran com Sholong no colo e do Superintendente Albert, um nipo-americano que se tornaria no próximo chefe de Sakura:_

 _– Meiling! Syaoran! O que vocês tem a ver com isso? – Disse a cardcaptor, Furiosa._

 _Meiling correu até Sakura e se ajoelhou nos seus pés:_

 _– Sakura! Tem muita coisa que você não entende ainda, mas… mas… eu juro que, algum dia, você vai entender tudo!_

 _Sakura agachou-se para Meiling e agarrou os ombros da cunhada:_

 _– Compreender o escambau! Porque eu não posso compreender agora?_

 _Meiling não respondeu e desapareceu da frente de Sakura como se explodisse. A cardcaptor voltou-se com raiva para o marido:_

 _– Syaoran! Esse tal de Heng He Li é seu primo, não é? Seu e da Meiling! Como é que vocês puderam fazer isso comigo! Você nem quis me ajudar, Syaoran! Nem um dedo!_

 _Hesitante, ele respondeu:_

 _– Sakura! Sei que esse ano foi difícil pra mim e pra você… e acho mais absurda ainda essa sua desconfiança em mim, na sua família! Como você pode!_

 _– Da mesma forma que eles arruinaram a minha vida esse ano!_

 _Syaoran se enfureceu de uma vez:_

 _– Já chega, Sakura! A minha vida também se tornou um inferno com tudo isso e você não sabe como! Você não entende não? Ou você confia em mim ou a gente se afasta de uma vez pra que você pense! E então?_

 _Sakura viu o pequeno Sholong se dissolver dos braços de Syaoran e parar nos seus braços. Sakura quera chorar com a difícil escolha que tinha. A mão que o Superintendente Albert pôs no seu ombro definiu o futuro do casal:_

 _– Eu vejo que você tomou a sua decisão… então… adeus… Sakura! Vamos dar um tempo pra nós dois…_

 _Syaoran se dissolveu lentamente da frente dela como se fosse feito de areia. Sakura ficou desesperada e correu rapidamente para a figura do marido que se afastava cada vez mais de si, à medida que se aproximava:_

 _– Não Syaoran! Não é assim! Me dá um tempo, vai? ME entende, poxa! Eu preciso de você pra criar meu filho… Syaoran… não faz isso comigo… Syaoran! SYAORAN!_

Sakura levantou-se com tudo da cama que estava deitada, ofegante. Ao seu lado, o celular tocava insistentemente e, no lugar onde deveria se deitar Syaoran naquela cama, estava sentado, sorridente, Eriol, o rapaz de cabelos azuis e olhos de mesma cor que ajudou a cardcaptor a dominar o poder das cartas Clow, acariciando os cabelos dela. O peito de Sakura arfava e Eriol lhe deu o celular. Sakura atendeu e era o Superintendente Albert:

– Sakura, você está bem?

– Super-kun, eu tou atrasada!

– São cinco e meia da manhã, Sakura. Você entra às nove hoje. Recebemos aqui na central os seus dados vitais. Seus batimentos chegaram a 160! Estou ouvindo você arfar daqui!

 _–_ Só foi um sonho ruim, Super-kun, só um sonho ruim…

– Espero que tenha sido apenas um sonho ruim. Sakura… precisamos conversar… quando chegar me dá um toque…

– Tá Super-kun, nove horas tou aí.

– Tá certo então. Bom dia, Sakura. Mande meus cumprimentos ao Eriol.

– Okay.

Sakura desligou o telefone e pegou o copo com água das mãos do amigo. Engoliu de uma vez:

– É o pesadelo de novo com o Syaoran? – Eriol acariciava os cabelos de Sakura e a respiração dela tranquilizou um pouco…

– Não foi só o Syaoran-kun… foi a organização inteira… todos mortos na minha frente… o julgamento da Hinoto-sama… todo mundo que eu matei… todo mundo…

Sakura tapou o rosto com as mãos, chorando e Eriol deu um abraço na cardcaptor, afagando as costas dela.

– Cadê o Kero-chan?

– No quarto do Chitatsu…

– É Sholong o nome dele…

– Todo mundo chama ele de Chitatsu… a professora da creche, a Rika, até o Kero gosta do nome… – Eriol deu um sorriso debochado que Sakura não gostou.

– O Syaoran-kun não gosta…

– Se acalma, tá? Não vamos brigar por conta de nome… O importante é você… Sholong, Chitatsu, é tudo uma questão de leitura…

– Se o Syaoran-kun fosse uma questão de leitura…

– Sakura… você ama o seu marido?

 _–_ Só quando a gente perde a gente sente falta… você viu a capa da revista? Você viu a cara daquela mulher? O olhar dela? Ela parecia que era dona dele, a esposa dele!

Eriol sorriu, abraçou Sakura com mais força e deu um profundo beijo na têmpora dela:

– Tem muita gente que te ama, Sakura… quem a gente ama não fica longe da gente… não importa a distância…

Sakura esfregou o rosto e desabafou com Eriol:

– Eu tou com muita raiva do Syaoran… muita raiva… muita mesmo…

– Você gosta dele, sente raiva dele, ciúmes dele… isso é mágico, sabia? Da próxima vez que você pensar no Syaoran, pensa em tudo de bom que ele já te fez e não nas coisas ruins; lembra que não adianta sentir raiva por aquilo que a gente não viu, a gente nem viu mesmo, sentir raiva não ajuda em nada, sabia? A gente cria problemas que nem sequer existiam antes… já basta os problemas que a gente tem….

Sentindo que Sakura estava mais relaxada, Eriol abraçou Sakura com força, beijou Sakura na têmpora com força e ela sorriu corando com a bondade dele:

– Tem muita gente que eu amo… não quero ficar longe delas… nem pro um segundo… eu já perdi a Tomoyo, não quero perder o Syaoran também…

 _–_ Sakura, cada pessoa tem sua história de vida, como eu te disse, você tem que deixar livre cada pessoa que te ama; assim dá uma saudade danada que faz a gente voltar, faz eles voltarem; agora chega de papo! – Eriol levantou Sakura da cama e levou-a até a porta do banheiro. – Entra aí, relaxa um pouco na banheira; eu e a Rika cuidamos de tudo aqui, tá?

Sakura corou as bochechas:

– Você é tão gentil, Eriol, um cavalheiro; o que eu faço pra te recompensar…

– Bem… posso tomar banho com você?

Sakura ficou da cor de um pimentão vermelho.

– Deixa de ser besta!

– Sabia que você fica linda com esse sorriso? Continua sempre com ele…

– Eu sou linda, tá? Agora sai daqui! Te adoro, seu cafajeste!

Sakura fechou com tudo a porta do banheiro e Eriol olhou para a porta maciça de madeira, desejando ver o conteúdo que se escondia por trás daquele vapor e água que ouvia escorrer do outro lado:

– E eu te amo, Sakura! Simplesmente te amo!

Continua…

 **Notas finais:** Acho que consegui colocar a minha fic "Better call Sakura" numa casca de noz e deixei tudo compreensível para quem leu o outro capítulo. Foi difícil começar a escrever, porque eu pensava em começar com o Syaoran (ainda penso em fazer o "depois da organização"), mas vi que mal falava da Sakura e resolvi começar com ela, com um sonho, sobre tudo o que aconteceu. Como sonhos são feitos de trechos de fatos cotidianos, aproveitei o formato para colocar os "trechos" do sofrimento de Sakura. Acho que faltou detalhar o diálogo com a Meiling e o Syaoran, mas ao longo do texto vou dar mais detalhes dessa organização… no próximo capítulo mesmo já prometo uma coisa mais organizada… e mais uma coisa: lembrem-se de Li Heng He… ele vai voltar mais pra frente! Hehehe! É isso de spolier por agora… desculpem a demora, o próximo não vai ser demorado assim (estava finalizando "Better call Sakura" e tentando dar forma pra esse cap!)


	27. A escola Eriol, parte I

Capítulo XXVI

~A escola Eriol, parte I~

" _Quando Sakura pensa que estaria sozinha, sem a ajuda de ninguém nesse ano difícil da vida, ela percebe que ela jamais caminha sozinha…"_

" _When you walk through a storm_

 _Hold your head up high_

 _And don't be afraid of the dark…"_

Sakura vestiu sua farda de policial preta, afrouxou a gravata e sentiu que colocou um pouco mais de força do que o necessário no nó. Estava tensa, a noite anterior fora terrível. Ao olhar-se no espelho, viu de relance a fotografia que havia tirado com a família de Syaoran durante a lua de mel.

Segurou-a. Eles estavam lá, Heng He e Shufei, ao lado de Syaoran e Meiling, os dois mortos por Sakura, uma lembrança que ainda pesava na mente da cardcaptor. O terrível general Xing Tuo, que cometera suicídio ao ter seus planos de roubar as cartas desvelados por Syaoran na China também estava na fotografia. As pessoas mais próximas de si eram as pessoas que traíram a sua confiança, pensava.

Absorta em suas reflexões, Rika apareceu no quarto dela e tocou no ombro da amiga:

– Sakura, a gente anda pra frente e não para trás…

– Você é sempre tão adulta, Rika…

– Isso é uma coisa que o seu pai sempre te disse… vem, vamos pro café, estamos te esperando… – Rika puxou as mãos de Sakura, mas ela não se moveu.

– Só mais um pouquinho, Rika.

– Tá bom, só não fica enchendo a cabeça de minhocas, viu?

Rika fechou a porta e olhou para a revista que estava na estante de Sakura. A cardcaptor olhou a revista também e entendeu o que Rika quis dizer.

Abaixo da fotografia estava a capa da revista "france footbal" que Eriol trouxera consigo de viagem, com uma matéria intitulada "a reconstrução do Egito através do esporte" e Syaoran estava na capa de, terno, junto com uma loira muito bonita de vestido carmesim, uma loiraça de olhos azuis e pele muito branca e mais jovem do que Sakura. O rapaz estava sério e a moça apoiava as duas mãos no ombro de Syaoran e fazia um olhar intimidador, querendo afastar toda e qualquer mulher daquele homem. Aquilo irritou profundamente Sakura.

Sakura não entendia bulhufas de francês, mas segundo o que ouvira de Eriol, o nome da moça era Gotzone Bengoetxea. Tinha 17 anos, cursava o último ano do ensino médio, era espanhola e uma revelação do futebol feminino da Europa. Os dois estavam fazendo uma campanha publicitária em prol do esporte no Egito, país devastado pela primavera árabe do ano anterior e com uma imensa turbulência política. Os dois usavam o futebol para serem embaixadores da paz no país. A cardcaptor sabia que o marido estava jogando no Al-Ahly do Egito, por empréstimo do Gamba, já que o nível dele baixara muito no ano anterior a ponto de ele parar no banco de reservas e o time quase ser rebaixado para a segunda divisão, tudo por conta dos problemas trazidos para Sakura pelo general Xing Tuo.

Pensar no general não fez Sakura melhorar de ânimo ou tensão. Pelo contrário, quanto mais olhava a imagem daquela loira, mais Sakura se sentia com baixa estima. Seu cabelo estava horroroso, cheio de pontas duplas, seco e sua pele estava sem vida e aquela mulher era uma beldade, um espetáculo! Nem se sentia feliz como mulher ao ver Gotzone.

– Será que o Syaoran-kun já arranjou outra? – Dizia Sakura tocando-se nos cabelos secos.

Pensou em chorar, mas resolveu seguir o conselho de Rika e foi tomar café da manhã.

S&T:FJ

" _At the end of the storm_

 _There's a golden sky_

 _And the sweet silver song of a lark"_

Meiling já não habitava aquela casa. Fora promovida pelo exército à posição de Capitã pelo seu desempenho para acabar com aquela organização no Japão e enviada para Hotan, na China, para combater terroristas. Syaoran fora transferido para o Egito, por empréstimo de um ano, para o Al-Ahly do Egito. Aproveitara também para fazer uma pós-graduação em arqueologia junto com o sogro, Fujitaka. Só restara Sakura, Rika que assumira a posição de babá de Sholong após a partida de Meiling e por ser testemunha de defesa no julgamento de Sakura. Até aparecer Eriol naquele apartamento, para resolver alguns assuntos no Japão junto com Spinel Sun.

Naquela mesa, estavam Kero, Spinel Sun, Rika, Eriol e Sholong (ou Chitatsu, como preferirem!). O menino sorria com Spinel Sun e tentava agarrar o guardião, enquanto ele fugia dos doces que o rapazinho tentava empurrar goela a baixo no guardião. Quanto mais reclamava, mais Kero incitava Chitatsu a fazer traquinagem e mais Rika tentava controlar os dois. Eriol sorria com aquilo e sorriu ao ver Sakura. Ela retribuiu o sorriso.

– E então, Sakura, vai mais cedo hoje para a delegacia? – Perguntou Rika.

– Sim, Rika, o superintendente Albert quer me ver por conta do meu pesadelo e as alterações nos meus poderes… eu só não quero ter que ver a cara daquela Hinoto em Tóquio de novo!

– Aqui no Japão, eles foram muito terríveis com você, Sakura! Acho um absurdo essa vigilância em cima de você! Na Inglaterra, a coisa seria diferente. – Comentou Eriol.

– Tem autoridade mágica na Inglaterra, Eriol? – Perguntou Rika.

– Sim, primeiro tem a "Home Secretary", uma espécie de secretaria que cuida dos assuntos internos do Reino Unido e depois tem o "ministério de assuntos dos especiais", só para controlar as pessoas com magia e outras habilidades. Até a segunda guerra, o ministério estava na pasta da defesa… tudo pra que ninguém saiba da existência de pessoas com magia. – Respondeu Eriol.

– Ninguém? Porque não? – Perguntou Sakura.

– Pra que as pessoas com magia não sejam usadas como armas e nem fossem temidas pela população; você pensa que é fácil ter magia enquanto dez pessoas a sua volta não tem? – Perguntou Eriol. – Não é fácil, Sakura! É mais fácil ser odiado do que amado por seus dons… Principalmente magia.

– Clow quem o diga! – Disse Kero.

Rika assentiu com a cabeça e o povo continuou a comer.

Ouvir as palavras de Eriol fez Sakura se lembrar das palavras de Hinoto, a contempladora de sonhos que habitava nas profundezas do palácio da dieta, só orientando a política do Japão. Era inconcebível para ela que Sakura usasse seus poderes livremente, sem ser percebida. Sakura desconhecia esse código de conduta e se sentia chateada por todos concordarem com essa vigilância, até mesmo Rika, apesar de entender as razões para tal. A cara triste de Sakura fez Eriol mudar de assunto:

– Sakura, já comprou os presentes de casamento? – Perguntou Eriol

– Hoe! Casamento! Puxa vida! É mesmo! Falta uma semana, não é? – Sakura se engastou com a xícara de chá que estava tomando. – E eu, preocupada com a faculdade…

– Você se esqueceu, não foi? – Eriol sorria.

Sakura fez um cômico sim com a cabeça, tentando sorrir. Eriol pegou um lenço e começou a limpar o rosto de Sakura:

– Vamos combinar assim: hoje você não tem faculdade, então vou te pegar no trabalho e… a gente compra o presente, tá? Fica um presente nosso pra eles…

– Tá bom, eu vou… se não se importar… – Sakura corou com a gentileza de Eriol.

– Depois… quero te mostrar uma surpresa… tá bom?

– Ui! Surpresa! Eriol, olha que a moça aqui é casada! – Disse Rika em meio aos sorrisos que tomaram aquela mesa. Chitatsu apenas olhava com os profundos olhos verde escuros.

– Eh, sei, sou sim, sou é uma… – Antes de Sakura concluir a frase irônica que pretendia dizer, Eriol tapou delicadamente os lábios dela com o dedo, para surpresa dela.

– Agora não. Agora não… depois, tá? Agora, vai trabalhar… – Eriol levantou-se, pegou as coisas dela e abriu a porta para Sakura passar, dando um beijo na bochecha dela. A única coisa com que Eriol realmente se importou naquela manhã, foi com a baixa estima de Sakura.

S&T:FJ

" _Walk on_

 _Through the wind_

 _Walk on_

 _Through the rain_

 _Though dreams be tossed and blown"_

Eriol pegou Sakura e levou-a até o shopping de Osaka. Livre da tensão da delegacia de polícia, livre da tensão da imprensa, de tudo e de todos, Sakura andava pelas lojas de roupas e comprava tudo ao seu bel prazer, tudo pago por Eriol. O ápice daquele banho de loja foi a visita ao salão de beleza, coisa que não fazia há meses. Sentir o fluxo de água quente sobre seus cabelos e a espuma do xampu sob o toque da cabeleireira era como se tivesse entrando na fonte da juventude novamente. Resolveu também pintar o cabelo com um tom mais loiro, para surpresa do mago:

– Nossa! Você está… divina!

– Não estamos nos preparando para um casamento, senhor Eriol? Agora me mostra o que o senhor tem a me mostrar… – Sakura ousou passar sensualmente os dedos sobre os lábios de Eriol enquanto caminhava para fora daquele lugar e ele a perseguia com os giros de cabeça. Eriol agarrou-a pelo pulso antes que o dedo dela saísse de seu corpo:

– Você… já aparatou alguma vez?

– Você quer dizer… teleportar?

– Quase isso… vamos… segure firme…

Sakura apertou os pulsos de Eriol e os dois corpos foram sugados por um redemoinho de éter.

Uma sensação de compressão e enjoo atravessou o corpo de Sakura. Quando lutara contra Zen Me, sentiu que correra por uma longa distância pelo espaço, sem perceber, mas aquilo era algo totalmente novo que Eriol tratou de explicar:

– Acho que você deve ter se teleportado na mesma dimensão, por isso você não se sentiu assim; eu me teleporto furando o espaço-tempo; cansa menos, mas consome mais energia, principalmente a grandes distâncias…

– Puxa vida, é muita teoria… uma hora eu vou entender tudinho…

– Não se preocupa. Dá uma olhada pra trás e vê o que eu queria te mostrar… – Eriol girou Sakura pelo ombro e apontou o dedo para frente. Sakura ficou chocada com a visão.

Diante dos olhos de Sakura, uma cúpula de vidro se estendia pela imensidão de um jardim cheio de árvores de cerejeiras. Prédios brancos com janelas de vidro espelhadas, parecidos com os prédios da Kansai, com no máximo cinco, sete andares de altura e um longo comprimento se estendia por aquele lugar. Diante da cúpula de vidro, havia uma estátua de uma criança de cabelos curtos, vestida com uma fantasia e um báculo em mãos; era ela, Sakura, no tempo que capturara as cartas Clow. Na base da estátua, estava escrito: a menina mais corajosa do mundo.

– Eriol… isso tudo é… pra mim? – Sakura estava chocada.

– Sim. Estava construindo isso aqui no Japão. Eram esses assuntos que eu estava resolvendo.

– Que prédio é esse?

– Essa é a escola Eriol, um centro de estudos para alunos de todas as procedências. Obviamente, o meu foco são nos alunos com habilidades especiais. Já falei com a Hinoto, com o ministério da educação, e eles me deram as permissões… vou inaugurar no final do ano…

– Eriol… Na Inglaterra tem escolas assim para pessoas com poderes especiais?

– Digamos que na Escócia, tem um castelo mágico, milenar, escondido das pessoas comuns entre as ruínas da muralha de Antonino, que ajuda crianças a partir dos onze anos com poderes especiais a compreenderem os seus dons e usá-los da melhor forma possível… se você tivesse essa educação, você não precisaria ter passado por aquilo tudo… essas pulseiras no pulso…

Eriol tocou as bochechas de Sakura e a cardcaptor, pela primeira vez, se sentiu excitada com aquele toque e que estava fazendo alguma coisa de errado:

– Eriol… para! – Sakura se afastou de Eriol e sua mão pousou na cintura dele. – Nós somos casados… não dá! Eu não devia ter aceitado os seus presentes…

– Nós somos duas pessoas com problemas no casamento, duas pessoas que estão pensando se tomou a decisão correta na vida e estamos dando um tempo para nós mesmos… Você nunca pensou, Sakura, em se dar uma chance pra você mesma? Olha como você tava, Sakura, se sentindo velha, acabada, cansada… Se trocando por uma menina de 17 anos e olha você agora! – Eriol segurou os ombros de Sakura com força, chacoalhando-a levemente. – Você é a loiraça agora!

Eriol olhava fixamente Sakura e um sentimento de culpa invadiu o corpo dela:

– Sakura… eu gosto de você…

– Eu não posso corresponder a esse sacrifício todo!

Eriol agarrou Sakura pela cintura e colou-a no seu corpo:

– Desde a época que você capturava as cartas… tudo o que eu fiz, por mais estranho que fosse, foi porque eu te adorava… eu só não quis avançar mais, tanto porque, de alguma forma, metade da minha alma virou o seu pai, e também porque Syaoran tinha as suas razões e seus mistérios… Mas eu desisti do você porque eu achava que o Syaoran, por meio do amor dele por você, enviaria um recado claro para a família Li a respeito das cartas Clow… mas me enganei… eles inventaram um jeito de ir atrás das cartas mesmo assim…

– Eriol, que negócio é esse de mistérios?

– O mistério do amor. Amar e ser amado. Seu coração é muito disputado, Sakura. Eu só não quis entrar na disputa antes. Sua vida viraria um inferno e sua alma seria despedaçada, afinal, você ama muitas pessoas… a mim, o Syaoran… você não ia querer ver nenhum de nós dois se ferindo por você…

Eriol acariciava o rosto de Sakura e ela não sabia se sorria ou se chorava com a confissão de Eriol. Resolveu apelar para a razão:

– Eriol, você tem cinco filhos com a Kaho, eu tenho meu Chiryuzinho… não dá pra largar tudo assim sem ninguém sair ferido nessa história…

– É verdade, não tem mesmo… é assim que funciona o amor, é por isso que eu te perguntei se já tinha pensado em dar uma chance para o seu coração… a gente sempre fere o coração de outro alguém quando a gente escolhe amar alguém, o primeiro é o da pessoa que sempre amou às escondidas a gente…

Eriol falava de um jeito que parecia que ele enxergava a situação por cima, como uma águia, e Sakura ficou encucada com o que ele estava dizendo. Na sua visão, apenas Syaoran a amara às escondidas, não conseguia ver outra pessoa. Tudo bem, aprontara algumas "traquinagens" com Tomoyo quando eram adolescentes, mas aquilo não passava de traquinagem… um beijo, uma coisinha mais picante… mas não passava de uma simples "molecagem" de amigas. Oficialmente, perdera a virgindade com Syaoran. Ou será que não? Antes que a mente de Sakura desse mais um nó, resolveu parar de pensar nisso:

– Eriol, tá ficando tarde… deixamos os presentes no shopping… vamos voltar?

– Pegue no meu pulso…

A sensação de voltar a entrar na descarga havia voltado, mas, pelo menos, estavam no shopping de Osaka.

S&T:FJ

 _Walk on_

 _Walk on_

 _With hope_

 _In your heart_

 _And you'll never walk alone_

 _You'll never walk alone_

Sem nem entender direito como tudo aquilo veio acontecer, ali estava ela, nos jardins da mansão Daidouji em uma cerimônia nos moldes ocidentais, com vestidos longos, cor samão e floridos, e os homens vestindo blazer preto. Sakura estava levando o noivo, seu irmão Touya, para o altar, trajando um belo terno e paletó branco. Em seguida, vinha Eriol trazendo a noiva, sua guardiã Ruby Moon, ou melhor, Nakuru Akizuki, com um vestido preto. Quem olhava aquilo se perguntava "quem um dia irá dizer, que existem razões nas coisas feitas pelo coração…". Resumindo, há quase um ano, Nakuru chegou ao Japão para ajudar Sakura a combater a organização, ficou por aqui e por aqui se arranjou mesmo. Até que surpreenderam a todos com esse casamento!

O jardim da mansão estava belamente decorado com cadeiras brancas, flores, mesas repletas de comidas inglesas e japonesas e os convidados mais chegados dos noivos, sejam da Inglaterra ou do Japão, até mesmo Fujitaka pegara um voo expresso do Egito para chegar ao Japão e ver o casamento do único filho homem. Os únicos que não estavam eram Kaho, pelo tempo que estava dando no casamento com Eriol, mas já tinha felicitado e presenteado Nakuru, que se tornou uma segunda filha para ela; Yukito, a pedido dele mesmo e Syaoran, por conta da longa relação de inimizade com Touya e porque ele não perderia o clássico contra o Al-Zamalek para ir no casamento de Touya! Um arco feito de rosas estava encima do altar e um padre anglicano com habilidades especiais fora trazido da Inglaterra por Eriol. Kero e Spinel Sun puderam andar livremente por aqueles jardins.

– Pelos poderes investidos a mim pela Igreja, eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Numa cerimônia de casamento anglicana, o noivo não usa aliança, mas ele coloca aliança na noiva. Foi assim que aconteceu. O resto virou beijos ardentes, urras, festa e aplausos, imortalizados nas câmeras de Sonomi.

No meio da festa, Fujitaka aproximou-se de Sakura para lhe passar notícias de Syaoran:

– Filha, O Syaoran anda preocupado com você…

– Preocupado com o que?

– Com isso… – Fujitaka retirou do paletó uma matéria de jornal e entregou para Sakura. Lá estava uma foto dela com Eriol no shopping de Osaka, há uma semana, com uma manchete que dizia "Investidor britânico passeia com esposa de jogador do Gamba". Sakura olhou para aquilo incrédula e seus braços começaram a tremer.

– Felizmente a Naoko conseguiu arranjar uma foto antiga de vocês juntos e mostrou para o jornal antes que isso virasse uma bomba! Imagine com o Syaoran longe no Egito… Se isso cai na Inglaterra assim, vira um escândalo na hora!

– Ele tá preocupado com fofoca, é, pai?

– Sakura, não é assim! Vocês só estão separados, ele só quer evitar que essa foto mal intencionada vire um escândalo sem razão!

– Céus! – Sakura deu um tapa na testa. – Tanta coisa pra se preocupar, se preocupar com o filho dele, com a mulher dele, que a mulher dele tava acabada, despenteada, feia, com a pele seca, cabelo seco, ele vem se preocupar com fofoca? Nem coragem de me ligar ele tem! Puxa vida! Foi o Eriol quem me pagou tudo, sabia, papai!

– Justo por isso, minha filha, você tem que falar com o seu marido! Você não pode deixar que outros homens banquem a mulher dele! Você é a mulher dele!

Sakura ficou abismada com o que o pai disse:

– Não deixar tomar? E o bonitão pode sair pelo Egito tomando outras mulheres pra ele! Eu vi a foto da espanhola, tá? E você me aparece aqui e defende ele?

– Eu tou defendendo os dois, Sakura! O casamento dos dois! Meu neto não vai crescer sem o pai e a mãe do lado dele! Eu estou ciente da espanhola e aquilo não passou de publicidade! Ela só ficou uma semana no Egito pra um amistoso com a seleção feminina do Egito! Não se deixe envenenar, Sakura! – Fujitaka ficou tão tenso que era incomum ver o pai daquela forma. Sakura poderia dizer que se o pai pudesse puxar os cabelos castanhos da cabeça em prol daquele casamento, ele se descabelaria todo.

Sakura não quis ver o pai tenso e ligou para Syaoran de um dos escritórios da mansão, esbravejando toda a raiva que sentiu e mostrou ao pai. O certo é, que até o fim daquela festa, Fujitaka não conversou mais com Eriol, apesar de serem os pais dos noivos e Sakura não estava mais alegre com aquilo tudo. Estava feliz pelo irmão e infeliz por si mesma.

S&T:FJ

 _Walk on_

 _Walk on_

 _With hope_

 _In your heart_

 _And you'll never walk alone_

 _You'll never walk alone_

Sakura bebeu, bebeu, bebeu, até ter ânsias e transbordar em lágrimas no quarto que fora de Tomoyo. Uma parte dos convidados voltou para suas casas, inclusive Rika para rever o filho, outra parte tinha ficado na mansão. Sakura quis, por preferências próprias ficar no quarto que Tomoyo deixara intacto desde os 15 anos, cheia de equipamentos de vídeo e material de costura que um dia odiou usar, mas agora sentia muita falta. Kero e Spinel Sun, preocupados com Sakura, correram para saber como ela estava, mas pararam na janela ao ver que Eriol tinha se antecipado.

Ele se sentou do lado da cama e ofereceu a mão para ela:

– Anda, vem se deitar…

– Não tou com vontade… – Com a voz embargada em lágrimas, Sakura empurrou a mão de Eriol.

– Seu pai não tá falando comigo… eu sei porque…

– Sabe nada…

– Sei sim. Eu e ele temos a mesma alma. Foi fácil…

– Você leu a mente dele?

– Li e eu quero que aquele tabloide se dane! Eu tenho vontade de fazer o universo inteiro se danar, sabia? – Eriol levantou-se da cama e andou pelo quarto. Sakura girou a cabeça para vê-lo.

– Porque… Eriol? O que está te afligindo?

– Todo mundo se esquece da encarnação passada, menos eu! Porque eu não posso fazer uma agrado pra uma pessoa e isso não ser um simples agrado? Que culpa eu tenho de ser o mago Clow e nunca ter engatado um romance decente na minha vida de Clow! Eu quero amar, ser amado poxa! – Eriol voltou a se sentar na cama. – A Kaho sempre está ocupada com as aulas de matemática dela na universidade de Londres, sempre animada com a carreira dela e não tem um tempo pra mim e pros filhos dela! A Nakuru cuidava de todo mundo, até ela vir pra cá, e reencontrar a pessoa que ela ama. É por isso que eu tou aqui, tentando descobrir se eu vim ao mundo só pra ser condenado pelos pecados do Clow… eu sou eu, ele é ele…

Eriol começou a chorar, o que chamou a atenção de Sakura. Ela levantou-se e, mesmo cambaleando por conta da bebia, enxugou as lágrimas dele com a palma das mãos. Eriol beijou intensamente a mão dela o que excitou Sakura. Sem pensar, mas sentindo imensa empatia pelo sofrimento dele, Sakura sentou no colo daquele homem, apoiando os dois joelhos no colchão e com uma imensa raiva da espanhola, segurou a cabeça dele e deu um beijo ardente nele que Eriol não recusou, mas sim, voltou a atiçar Sakura por conta da posição que ela estava, com as pernas completamente abertas no colo dele.

– Eu também quero ser amada sem precisar pagar pelo pecado dessas cartas… sem precisar pagar pela ambição das famílias que se julgam senhoras dessas cartas… ou por qualquer um que se ache senhor delas…

– Sakura, você ama o Syaoran?

– E você ama a Mizuki-sensei?

– Eu só tou dando um tempo… e…

– Eu também tou dando um tempo… e o Syaoran-kun já tem as amantes dele…

– Eu não quis dizer isso e…

Sakura tapou os lábios de Eriol com o dedo e Eriol chupou aqueles dedos de uma forma que fez Sakura gemer.

– Hoje a noite, eu quero que tudo se dane também! Vamos descobrir juntos se o Syaoran-kun e a Mizuki-sensei são digno do nosso amor… Eriol-kun…

Sakura tornou a beijar Eriol ardentemente e Eriol tornou a beijar Sakura com tudo.

Não deu mais. Eriol tirou a camisa, desabotoou a fivela do cinto, a calça, levantou o vestido de Sakura e os dois quadris se chocaram. Sentindo que Eriol não estava para brincadeiras, Sakura pôs as mãos contra o peito dele:

– Eriol-kun… para! Para!

Ele não parou e achou que Sakura estava no "aquecimento", com receio ainda da vinda do "Príncipe Harry" atrás das cuecas de Eriol. Ela gritou com mais força:

– PARA, ERIOL!

Eriol suspendeu todos os movimentos e se levantou de cima do corpo de Sakura.

– Me desculpa! Me desculpa! Acho que perdi a cabeça… me desculpa, nunca forcei mulher nenhuma a fazer nada comigo… me desculpa… isso foi muito indigno da minha parte… – Eriol ia recolhendo as roupas para vestir quando sentiu a mão trêmula de Sakura agarrando seu pulso:

– Eriol-kun, eu tou com medo… seja gentil, tá? Eu só queria dizer isso e…

Acho que nenhuma pessoa, seja homem ou mulher, gosta de parar as "operações especiais" quando ele apenas está começando. Eriol era uma delas. Ele rasgou com tudo o vestido, a calcinha de Sakura com a raiva que sentia. Parou quando viu o corpo nu e trêmulo de Sakura. Por Deus! Ela era tudo o que sonhara naquelas noites de sonhos molhados no Japão com ela!

Viu o corpo nu, trêmulo de Sakura, os pequenos seios dela com os bicos plenamente enrijecidos, suspendeu a raiva e foi gentil. Tirou o "Príncipe Harry" da cueca para fazer umas "operações especiais" na "floresta de aokigahara". E a noite só estava começando para aqueles dois…

Continua…

 **Música** : You never walk alone – Gerry & The pacemakers. Hino do futebol e do Liverpool FC!

 **Notas finais:** Bem, eu tenho muito a falar desse capítulo, acho que ele marca um antes e um depois nesse texto, gostei desse capítulo, acho que não sobraram dúvidas sobre as razões da Sakura e do Eriol. Vamos por partes:

A revista "France Football", a muralha de Antonino, a Floresta de Aokigahara, a primavera árabe, são coisas que eu tirei do mundo real (O príncipe Harry que me perdoe, temi em ser machista aqui, mas deixei bem claro que, quando uma garota diz não é não! Não ousem avançar homens! E outra: é tão comum dar apelidos para as "partes íntimas", eu só quis fazer uma graça… hehe! Me inspiro muito em Machado de Assis pra escrever, apesar de ainda não ter atingido a brevidade e concisão dele… estou chegando lá!)

Gotzone Bengoetxea (se pronuncia Go-tchi-zo-ni Ben-go-e-tche-a e deu trabalho pesquisar!): gravem esse nome! Sem mais detalhes… vai ter um papel vital até o fim dessa fic! Ah, eu adoro a Espanha e tou louco pra falar dela!

Referências ocultas a HP nesse texto? Nem tanto… nem tanto… não pretendo usar o universo de HP aqui, e discordo da JK com relação a organização do ministério da Magia (eu odeio o ministério da Magia!). Dei uma pesquisada na organização política do Reino Unido e descobri que, o que a gente chama de ministério aqui, lá eles chamam de secretaria, e as nossas secretarias são ministérios lá… enrola um pouco isso, mas está correto pelo que eu li na . O "Home Secretary" do Reino Unido realmente existe lá desde o século XVII e cuida dos assuntos internos da Grã Bretanha! (Britain is Great! Great Britain! Olha o nível de organização!) e não achei um parecido no Brasil que se assemelha. Por isso, achei conveniente colocar um "Ministério para assuntos dos especiais" aqui, muito mais decente e menos corrupto do que o ministério da magia! Para mim, bruxos e não bruxos convivem sob o mesmo teto. A única coisa que eu peguei da Jo foi o "sigilo internacional em magia", belamente e brevemente explicado pelo Eriol.

Meiling saiu… mas ela vai voltar!

Se eu pretendo falar do amor de Nakuru e Touya? Vou falar tanto quanto os roteiristas da Warner explicaram o amor de Fleur por Gui no sétimo filme (mas no EdP tá tudo explicadinho! Viva o príncipe Mestiço! Hehe! (Por hora, não aqui, quem sabe em uma outra fic…). Seria interessante falar do amor de Touya por Yukito, mas por hora, não me sinto seguro e nem tenho material o suficiente para falar de um romance yaoi ainda… (mas vou ter!). Pra mim, Touya e Nakuru se tornou o meu OTP no mesmo instante que SxT! (apensar de achar que Touya dá um belo multishipper).

Gostei da parte da escola Eriol, com ele falando do amor que sente pela Sakura. (Uma ideia que eu tou na mente desde a primeira aparição do Eriol no anime, apesar de ele cutucar o Syaoran pra ele ser ligeiro!). Um ship EriolxSakura é muito compreensível e possível de se fazer (Se bem que eu acelerei as coisas no fim do capítulo! Ou melhor, no capítulo todo!). Todos os ships são possíveis para mim (eu li até mesmo, de relance, uma fanfic sobre Sakura/Touya! Com sexo e tudo… mas parei por não concordar com incesto) e cada um tem sua particularidade: Sakura e Tomoyo, a amiga que sempre amou profundamente a outra; Touya e Yukito, uma grande amizade que vira um grande amor; Sakura e Chiharu, as duas amigas esportistas e líderes de torcida; e… Eriol e Sakura, a reencarnação de um grande mago e a herdeira das cartas Clow. Porque não? Eu até mesmo pensei em uma fanfic sobre isso, mas como meu negócio no momento é SxT e o universo LGBT de SCC, não vou me aprofundar. Acho tão bonitinho o Eriol, ele sempre tão cavalheiro e misterioso… De início, não pensei em colocar o Eriol, pela raiva que eu tenho de TxE, mas, nesse caso, a presença dele deixou esse texto interessante…. Mais tarde, vou colocar um diálogo dele com a Tomoyo quando chegar na parte espanhola da coisa (nada de TxE nessa fic!) e a presença do Eriol aqui leva ao assunto que pretendo discutir:

A moralidade da Sakura, do Syaoran e da Tomoyo: no prólogo, prometi que Syaoran e Tomoyo iam esmagar o coração da Sakura e ela decidiria com qual dos dois ia ficar. Isso já está acontecendo, Syaoran já traiu a Sakura, teve filho com outra e bolou um plano para roubar as cartas Clow. Faltam mais dois pecados que o Syaoran vai fazer com a Sakura (Gotzone, tou te vendo aí?). A Tomoyo se afastou da Sakura, deixando ela sozinha nos momentos de maior dificuldade. A Tomoyo ainda vai pecar mais quatro vezes com a Sakura, duas já estão bem claras na minha cabeça, as outras duas ainda vou fazer. A Sakura, por outro lado, vai pisar na bola com os dois. Com o Syaoran já está acontecendo: a incompreensão da Sakura com o marido e a traição com o Eriol. Pra equilibrar, vou fazer mais três e um já vou colocar nos próximos caps. Com a Tomoyo, a Sakura ainda vai tornar a vida dela um inferno, sim, ah se vai. Já estou pensando nas três e vou preparar mais duas. Faço questão de maltratar pessoalmente a Tomoyo pela falta de atitude dela com a Sakura no anime e no mangá! Te cuida, Tomoyo, porque a Sakura vai ferver teu coração pra ver se seu amor resiste!

Ninguém vai escapar vivo daqui sem ter cometido um pecado com alguém, uma coisa que não deixa de ser "humana, demasiada humana", mas é a realidade, é a vida real: pessoas pisando na bola com outras pessoas e todo mundo tentando viver numa boa. Alguém se arrisca a me mostrar uma fic onde a Sakura trai o Syaoran e não temos um conto de fadas no final? Apesar disso e de tudo, eu prometo que o fim dessa fic vai ser doce e não agridoce como o George RR Martim tá prometendo pro seu "Game of Thrones". Aqui, vai dar tudo certo no final e todo mundo vai virar herói (e um pouquinho de vilão também…)!


	28. A bruxa do país basco

Capítulo XXVII

~A bruxa do país basco~

 _Usuários de magia: são poucos os que há no mundo, por isso, cada encontro com uma pessoa fantástica é como um evento raro a ser aproveitado…_

Egito, 2012

Syaoran segurou o jornal nas mãos e levantou a xícara de café com leite de cabra após uma visita às ruínas por conta da pós-graduação e a sua vida passou como uma película por sua mente: a volta ao Japão, a entrada no Gamba, o casamento com Sakura, o nascimento do filho, os títulos conquistados, fazendo uma longa pausa em Hye, na organização e no inferno que fora a sua vida no último ano.

Viera ao Egito para buscar um alívio para a alma, uma calma para o espírito, obtivera, é claro, na volta aos estudos e no respeito que ganhara da torcida do Al-Ahly pelos gols decisivos que marcava pelo time e pelo pouco tempo que demorou para virar artilheiro daquela equipe e principal estrela do time nas competições do Egito e da África, mas, também encontrara apenas mais um motivo para se preocupar: o manuscrito do livro dos mortos.

Em sua tradução do pergaminho, lera que o morto, no antigo Egito, era obrigado a fazer 42 juramentos na frente da deusa da justiça, Maat, que incluíam não roubar com violência, não machucar ninguém, não cometer adultério, não seduzir mulheres. Além disso, o morto tinha que trazer seu coração em um jarro para ser pesado em uma balança tendo como contrapeso a pena que Maat carregava na cabeça. Se o coração fosse mais pesado do que a pena, seria condenado a ter a alma devorada pelo crocodilo Sobek!

Os egípcios antigos eram uma civilização de magos e as pirâmides foram construídas com magia. Eles sabiam o que estavam escrevendo. Se a alma ainda não fosse devorada no mundo dos mortos, ao menos, era devorada em vida, pensou o chinês. A alma de Syaoran estava pesada, mas, por mais incrível que possa parecer, Syaoran encontrou o alívio da sua alma em uma garotinha loira de 17 anos que encontrara no Egito e, nesse momento, lhe dava um afago nos ombros, agarrava-os e lhe dava um beijo na bochecha:

– Shorancito, estou indo. Você vai me ver?

Syaoran tocou na mão daquela garota e respondeu:

– Vou ver…

– Vou te esperar…

A garota tornou a dar outro beijo na bochecha dele e partiu, dando um aceno. Era o último jogo dela no Egito antes de voltar para a Espanha. A última partida dela, última chance de vê-la. Por mais que não quisesse continuar angustiado pelas presepadas que ela aprontara consigo e tentar desviar a atenção para a xícara de café que estava esfriando ou tentar ler sofrivelmente o jornal em árabe, a mulher não saia da sua cabeça. O livro dos mortos era claro "Não cobiçar a mulher dos outros, não cometer adultério", mas aquela loira era mulher de quem?

Jogou o jornal do lado e pousou o café na mesa. Inclinou a cabeça e se pôs a pensar, como em todos os momentos que teve que encarar decisões difíceis. E ela era uma mulher difícil.

S&T:FJ

Fujitaka e Syaoran mal chegaram ao Egito e se instalaram no hotel da cidade do Cairo, quando Syaoran, andando distraidamente pelos corredores do hotel, contemplando sua arquitetura, foi esbarrado por uma mulher loira de roupas esportivas vermelhas, como as que ele sempre usava quando estava em viagem pelo Gamba. As malas da mulher voaram pelo corredor e ele se prontificou a recolhê-las.

– Me desculpe, me desculpe, eu estava distraído…

– Que nada, a culpa não é sua, eu que tava correndo apressada!

Foi então que as duas mãos se tocaram e os dois olhares se encontraram. Nem um, nem outro entenderam porque um exercia um magnetismo tão forte no outro, mas o contato visual prolongado dos dois definitivamente marcou seus espíritos. Os olhares baixaram e pousaram nas roupas, nos escudos que carregavam no peito. Os dois eram atletas. Ver as roupas esportivas que um e o outro usavam aumentou a empatia inicial: eram duas pessoas atadas ao mesmo destino, à mesma paixão que era o futebol. Ele, de roupas vermelhas e brancas, ela de roupas vermelhas e amarelas. Tudo vermelho.

– Ops, desculpa! – A mulher corou e desviou o olhar.

– Que nada! Eu que… eu que me desculpo…

– Al-Ahly? Mas você me parece que veio do oriente…

– Sou sim. Sou chinês, jogo no Japão. Tou emprestado. Meu nome é Li Syaoran, e o seu?

Hesitante e sem fôlego, a mulher respondeu:

– Sou Gotzone… Gotzone Bengoetxea, prazer.

– Tem certeza que é da seleção espanhola com esse nome estranho? Não seria melhor Maria, Dolores, Pilar…

Gotzone sorriu:

– Vaya, vaya! Sou sim e com muito orgulho! Não _conoce_ os bascos?

– Desculpa, eu acho que devo ter ouvido algumas coisas, uma coisa ou outra, sabe? Nada muito aprofundado… – Syaoran coçou a cabeça, constrangido. Aquela gentileza, aquela bondade e os segundos de sorriso fizeram Syaoran ganhar, inconscientemente, o coração de Gotzone. Uma mulher com as mesmas roupas de Gotzone apareceu:

– Goti, Goti, estamos atrasadas! Pega suas coisas e leva pro quarto! Tão esperando a gente no hall!

– Já vou, já vou Verônica! – Gotzone respondeu furiosa e voltou-se para Syaoran.

– Outra hora a gente se fala, Shoran… vai ficar aqui?

– A temporada toda…

Gotzone sorriu aliviada com a resposta:

– Ótimo, a gente se vê então… Shorancito! – Gotzone partiu, acenando infantilmente para Syaoran e ele respondeu, sorrindo como bobo, um sorriso que só se quebrou com o chamado de Fujitaka:

– Ora, ora, Syaoran-san, vejo que acabou se encontrando com uma das jogadoras da seleção espanhola e deu tempo de ser cavalheiro com ela! – Fujitaka cutucou o genro com o cotovelo.

– Só foi um esbarrão e mais nada… só isso…

– Acho que vocês podem ser amigos… afinal, ela me parou no saguão do hotel e ficou olhando pros artefatos que eu tava levando na maleta, daí chamei ela pra conversar e me ficou fazendo perguntas e perguntas… o pai dela é arqueólogo, sabe? Ela vem de uma família de arqueólogos que querem restaurar a língua, a cultura, os costumes antigos dos bascos e só não ficou mais tempo comigo porque disse que tava atrasada… bonita ela, não?

Uma ficha caiu na cabeça de Syaoran, como se fizesse o rapaz entender o que acontecera com ele naquele instante.

S&T:FJ

– E aí vem o Hossan com a bola nos pés, ele passa para Geddo, Geddo passa para Syaoran que está dentro da área, ele dribla o zagueiro, chuta, e é gol! Gol do Al Ahly! Três para o Al Ahly, zero para o Zamalek! O Zamalek toma uma goleada histórica no estádio do Cairo e o Al Ahly segue líder do campeonato! – Gritava o narrador das arquibancadas, enquanto Syaoran corria para a lateral do campo para comemorar. No meio da torcida, a surpresa: um filete de cabelo loiro escorria do hijab usado por uma das mulheres no estádio. Gotzone viera pessoalmente acompanhá-lo no jogo.

A torcida do Zamalek estava decepcionada com a derrota do time em um clássico que pretendia empatar, mas quem via as duas torcidas agora e comparava com a situação que estava antes, jurava que os dois lados estavam desanimados. No ano anterior, não teve campeonato por conta de um incidente na primavera árabe que matou quase setenta torcedores do Al Ahly. Esse ano, eles voltaram a se enfrentar, agora sob um rígido controle do exército, que, de fato, controlava o país. A animação não era maior por conta dos temores da violência e da guerra do ano anterior; os egípcios não queriam mais isso.

Para aliviar a tensão daquilo tudo, o futebol. Mesmo tendo dado as duas assistências para a vitória do Al Ahly e feito o gol do final, Syaoran foi aplaudido de pé pela torcida rival quando foi substituído faltando cinco minutos para o final. Fazia tempos que eles não viam jogar alguém tão talentoso assim no Egito e não importava de que time fosse, tudo o que os egípcios queriam agora era que toda a confusão do ano anterior ficasse apenas dentro das quatro linhas daquele campo. Syaoran fazia a confusão do ano anterior desparecer durante noventa minutos.

Saindo do vestiário, Syaoran recebe uma mensagem de um dos funcionários do clube:

– Senhor, sua esposa está lhe esperando…

– Minha esposa?

– Sim, e já faz um tempo…

Com o peito acelerado, Syaoran correu até a sala de imprensa do clube onde sua "esposa" lhe aguardava, vestida com uma túnica e hijab, fios loiros escorriam de sua face:

– Shorancito! Você não sabe que trabalho você me deu! Nem no hotel eu te encontrei, então descobri que hoje tinha jogo! Eles não deixam mulheres entrar no vestiário, tive que inventar uma coisinha pra eles… hehehe! Machistas, não acha? – Disse Gotzone.

– Gotzone! – Syaoran agarrou a mulher pelo ombro – Se essa história para na boca da imprensa…

– Não vai parar. Aqui no Egito, o exército controla a imprensa; eles não iam criar um escândalo com você, o ídolo que está ajudando na pacificação do Egito, não acha? Até os rivais te aplaudiram, Shorancito… – Gotzone acariciou as bochechas de Syaoran e ele tentava relaxar da tensão.

– Foi o professor Fujitaka que disse que eu tava aqui?

– Não, foi isso aqui. – Gotzone apalpou o escudo no peito de Syaoran. – Você é bem atlético, não é? – Gotzone sorria e Syaoran corava com o elogio daquela jovenzinha.

– Gotzone… – Syaoran segurou os braços dela e tentou afastá-la – Se você quiser falar alguma coisa comigo, seja discreta, tá?

– Shorancito… – Gotzone apalpou os dedos da mão direita dele e não sentiu nenhuma aliança no dedo. Ao perceber isso, ousou se aproximar mais daquele rapaz por quem sentiu um magnetismo estranho, deu um abraço nele e pousou a cabeça no ombro dele, fungando ligeiramente de leve o pescoço. – Você tem medo de que? Não sentiu falta de a gente terminar aquela conversa?

Syaoran estava incrivelmente excitado com aquele gesto e assombrosamente tenso. Há muito tempo, não sentia o corpo de uma mulher tão perto de si.

– Eu te explico tudinho…

Gotzone soltou-se do abraço e sorriu para ele, envolvendo o pescoço dele com as mãos, sorrindo:

– Então… vamos conversar? – Gotzone erguia as sobrancelhas.

– Vamos… vou pegar meu carro…

– Sabia que tem um jeito mais fácil de fazer isso? – Gotzone perguntou para Syaoran fazendo uma cara marota, como se ela tivesse entendido uma coisa a respeito dele que o chinês não entendia o que era. Sem se perguntar muito, Syaoran puxou Gotzone para a garagem do estádio.

S&T:FJ

Foram até o complexo de pirâmides de Gizé, no outro lado do rio Nilo e conversaram durante a noite toda. Para ter esse acesso, Syaoran mostrou a carteirinha de estudante da universidade do cairo e disse que a mulher ao seu lado, completamente coberta pelo hijab, com seus olhos apenas visíveis, era sua mulher. Syaoran nem precisava mostrar a carteira ao guarda, só pelo fato de Syaoran ter dado show no jogo contra o Zamalek e do guarda ser torcedor do Al Ahly, ele podia ficar no complexo o tempo que precisasse, aprontar o que quisesse nas pirâmides que ele garantia o sossego dos dois.

Uma noite que Syaoran inicialmente considerou como perdida, foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido a ele durante aquela viagem, aquele ano no Egito, conforme ele me disse mais tarde:

– Você tá aqui porque vai ter jogo depois de amanhã com a seleção do Egito? – Disse um constrangido Syaoran, deitado nas areias daquele deserto, contemplando as três marias, com aquela jovem mulher com a cabeça repousada no seu peito.

– Sim, Shorancito. Sabe, eu sou uma defensora dos direitos das mulheres; muitas mulheres do Egito foram assediadas moralmente e sexualmente durante o ano anterior… fora a violência sexual! Então eu tou fazendo campanha contra esse absurdo aqui no Egito… esse amistoso é a minha chance… amanhã eu tenho uma entrevista com o pessoal da "france football"…

– Da "france football"?

– Sim. Eles vão te entrevistar também?

– Vão. Destaque do ano. Já tenho mais gols aqui, na metade do ano, do que o artilheiro do ano anterior…

– Puxa vida, eu não conheço nada do futebol da ásia, nem conheço esse "Gamba Osaka", mas, pelo que eu vejo, o nível lá é grande mesmo…

– Você pesquisou sobre mim?

– Tudinho, Shorancito… – Gotzone sorriu infantilmente e Syaoran corou com o gesto carinhoso dela. – Não entendo como você ficou no banco de reservas com o combo de títulos que você tinha…

– Essa é uma longa história, uma longa história mesmo…

– É por isso que o Gamba não conquistou mais nada e tá agora no meio da tabela… tomou duas surras contra o Cerezo já… e ainda falta mais uma… isso não tinha acontecido antes, não foi?

– Comigo lá isso não ia acontecer…

Gotzone gargalhou com a afirmação energética de Syaoran.

– Vocês homens são todos iguais! Conheço uma pessoa em Madrid desse mesmo jeitinho… – Tou falando sério, todo dia recebo mensagem, já tão até pedindo a minha volta… apesar de eu não ter feito a China se classificar pra copa da África, que a Espanha ganhou, e nem ter ganhado a copa da ásia… não entendo como são essas coisas… sou bom em um e ruim no outro…

Gotzone sorriu.

– Shorancito… ouvindo você falar assim me lembra das vezes que o Ronaldo…

– Ronaldo!

– Sim, ele mesmo! Em pessoa falou comigo das decepções que ele teve na Eurocopa… na copa do mundo… O melhor jogador do mundo não ganhar um título por sua seleção e Lionel já tem o dele…

– Em pessoa!

A conversa que Syaoran achava modorrenta começava a esquentar e ele passou a prestar mais atenção naquela mulher misteriosa:

– Em 2006 ele levou Portugal pras quartas de final… em 2010 parou na Espanha… eu fiquei fazendo graça com ele, daí ele nem quis falar comigo mais… ficou emburrado que só!

– Mas, Gotzone, você não joga na Real Sociedad? Como você vê o Ronaldo assim com tanta frequência?

– Jogo sim, seu bobo. A Real entrou em acordo com o Madrid e eu tou ajudando a criar um time de futebol feminino no Real. Tou estudando em Madrid agora e vou fazer minha graduação por lá mesmo… já ia te falar isso…

– Mas… e seus pais que vivem em Donostia?

– O salário como jogadora me permite fazer uma visitinha… eles me emanciparam… são meus pais, oras!

Syaoran sentou-se na areia ao conversarem sobre Ronaldo e Gotzone continuou deitada, olhando para as pirâmides e para o cinturão de Orion sobre elas:

– Você gosta do Ronaldo, não é?

– Você viu o gol que eu fiz? Estilo CR7! Ele é meu ídolo desde criança!

– Ah, mas Lionel ganhou a bola de ouro…

– Pode ganhar mil vezes e comprar a Argentina com elas, sou madridista até morrer!

– Então somos dois, Shorancito!

Duas pessoas, dois interesses em comum, dois destinos iguais, sentados na areia do deserto, olhando um para o outro. Um homem sem aliança, uma jovem mulher sem compromisso. Os dois a sós com o universo conspirando ao favor dos dois e tendo as milenares pirâmides como testemunha daquela amizade. Gotzone se aproximou de Syaoran, tocou em sua face e o chinês entendeu o que aquilo significava. O coração de Syaoran pesou fundo no peito dele lembrando-se de Sakura, lembrando-se de Hye e, interrompendo Gotzone, segurou os pulsos dela e baixou sua mão:

– Shorancito, sabia que tem um jeito mais fácil, não sabe?

– Me desculpa Gotzone… mas…

– Sakura é o nome dela? Sem aliança e com um filho nos braços… não é só por uma má fase que você está aqui…

– Você chegou a pesquisar sobre a Sakura?

– Eu pesquisei tudo sobre você… não há sigilos entre magos… só não entendo porque você não usa aliança… me dá liberdade de ser sua esposa, sabia?

– Magos?

– Há 5000 anos, essas pirâmides atrás de nós não tinha cor de pedra, eram prateadas pra refletir o brilho do sol aos invasores e mostrar a potência do poder do faraó. Agora, a magia antiga se corrompeu e só restaram as lendas. Mas as pirâmides vão voltar a brilhar agora, como há cinco mil anos…

Gotzone se afastou de Syaoran e dançou em círculos na areia, pronunciando encantamentos em uma língua estranha para o chinês. À medida que dançava, faíscas surgiram e um círculo mágico com um hexágono no meio apareceu:

– Basamortuko eero, distira berriro ere!

O círculo de chamas ergueu Gotzone no ar e seus olhos brilharam laranja. Ela agitou as mãos e semicírculos de chamas voaram pelos ares, por toda a parte como serpentes de fogo. Por fim, um turbilhão de chamas envolveu-a até a cintura e ela deu seguidas voltas em espiral em torno do complexo de pirâmides. O calor estava insuportável, mas ela estendeu as mãos em chamas para Syaoran e o rapaz, surpreso e espantado com aquilo tudo, foi erguido no ar e foi parar ao lado da feiticeira. Ela sorria e ele não se queimava com as chamas que ela projetava. Os dois rodopiaram juntos até que Gotzone parou de dar voltas nas pirâmides e pousou os dois:

– Olha, Shorancito! Las pirâmides estão brilhando una vez más!

As três pirâmides estavam revestidas por um brilho prateado que apenas foi visto no tempo dos faraós.

Syaoran ficou boquiaberto com o que Gotzone havia feito. Era magia avançada demais para uma menina de 17 anos, pensava.

– Co-Como? – Dizia o rapaz, trêmulo.

– Pessoas com magia sempre existiram no mundo, Shorancito! E a autoridade mágica também, olha no céu! – Dos céus, três pessoas com turbantes e pose de policial, duas mulheres e um homem apareceram para eles em tapetes voadores:

– Senhorita Gotzone! Senhor Shoran! É um prazer vê-los, mas lamento interromper a brincadeira de vocês antes que os guardas do complexo que fizemos adormecer percebam alguma anormalidade. Recomendo que parem ou teremos que tomar providências, e vocês não querem isso, ou querem? – Disse uma das mulheres mais adiante.

– Esses caras sempre são tão chatos! Mas vamos, Shorancito, da maneira fácil, agora… – Gotzone se voltou para os três guardas à sua frente – Deixem o carro na garagem, por favor! – Gotzone agarrou as mãos de Syaoran e os dois sumiram daquele complexo, deixando um rastro de brilho alaranjado para trás. Um dos guardas se aproximou do carro de Syaoran, mas foi interrompido pela mulher mais velha:

– Anwar, você não vai fazer isso, ou vai?

– Qual o problema, Arij? O cara tá comendo a bola no Al-Ahly, meu filho é fã dele! Vou tentar conseguir um autógrafo! – Anwar estralou os dedos, fez uma camisa aparecer nas mãos e desapareceu com carro com outro estralo.

Arij bateu com a palma das mãos na testa, indignada:

– A guarda que protege o Egito há milênios… reduzida a empregados!

– Ora Arij! A menina é boa; diz-me há quanto tempo você não vê a pirâmide de Gizé brilhando desse jeito…

– Arwa! Por Bastet! Por favor, não fica do lado deles, mulher! Já me basta o Anwar!

S&T:FJ

Gotzone e Syaoran apareceram subitamente no quarto da jogadora, no hotel. O chinês estava atordoado com tanta informação na sua cabeça, mas a jovem se sentiu feliz e aliviada por contar a verdade para ele. Sentaram-se na cama e Gotzone deu mais detalhes sobre o que sabia sobre ele:

– Asahi Mahou! – Gotzone estralou os dedos e um jornal apareceu. Era o jornal da comunidade mágica do Japão contando a notícia do julgamento de Sakura. Gotzone começou a ler e a medida que lia, as palavras vertiam do japonês para o inglês, a língua que se comunicavam:

– Sakura Kinomoto… condenada a usar pulseiras e tornozeleiras para monitoramento devido à explosão energética alarmante que causou após lutar contra o líder da organização que tentava roubar as cartas Clow… Zhang continua desaparecido, mas acredita-se que está morto. Ele é primo de Syaoran Li. Que história é essa, Shorancito?

Syaoran ficou constrangido.

– É uma longa história…

– Asia times!

Gotzone aplaudiu e outro jornal apareceu nas mãos dela:

– O general Xing Tuo, acusado de corrupção, insubordinação e formação ilegal de milícias para atuação no Japão, foi encontrado morto pelo membro da assembleia nacional por Hong Kong, Syaoran Li, que fez a denúncia e se prontificou a entregar a ordem de prisão. O general se suicidou assim que soube que seria preso.

A paz e espanto que Syaoran sentiu se converteu em raiva e desconforto. Ele se levantou da cama e tocou na maçaneta da porta:

– Gotzone… para! Você já foi longe demais!

Gotzone se levantou desesperada da cama, agarrou o braço de Syaoran e os dois jornais pegaram fogo quase que instantaneamente:

– Shoran, me desculpa! Eu não quis te pressionar… eu sei que você veio aqui pra ter um pouco de paz, esquecer um pouco disso…

Syaoran foi duro com ela:

– Então porque insiste? Você me mostrou níveis altos de magia nas pirâmides e eu nem sei como você consegue essa proeza, eu nem sei como tá o meu carro… eu tenho curiosidade onde você treinou, sabia? Isso não é normal!

Gotzone soltou as mãos dele; agora era ela que estava constrangida.

– Eu só queria te mostrar o que eu sei pra você… não fica bravo comigo… a conversa foi tão boa até agora… é que você, Shoran, é uma pessoa tão boazinha… não tem como não gostar de você à primeira vista… não tem como te associar com pessoas e essas coisa violentas… – Gotzone fez uma cara lacrimosa e tocou na bochecha de Syaoran.

A garota fez uma cara tão triste e sincera que Syaoran se arrependeu um pouco da dureza com que disse aquelas palavras. Não queria repetir os erros que cometera com Hye, com Sakura e tratou de deixar isso claro para ela:

– Gotzone… como você mesma viu, eu sou casado, tenho um filho e uma família cheia de problemas que eu pretendo retornar a ver novamente e resolver tudo… não confunda as coisas… não é porque eu não uso aliança que você pode dizer que é a minha esposa… eu já tenho a minha…

– Ela não veio com você…

– Ela tá estudando medicina… trabalhando… tentando criar meu filho… já sofremos muito com essa história do jornal… não quero que ela sofra mais…

Gotzone fez menção de chorar com a pergunta que tinha feito.

– Bem, Shorancito… não pense mal de mim… pensei que estava tudo aca…

Syaoran tapou os lábios dela com o dedo.

– Tudo bem… tudo bem… entendo, mas agora eu estou cansado… amanhã a gente se fala, tá bom? Não tem nada acabado ainda…

O chinês deu um beijo apertado na bochecha da jovem jogadora, fazendo com que as pequenas lágrimas que estava prestes a derramar se contivessem por mais tempo dentro dos olhos dela. Ele abriu a porta e se deparou com uma surpresa:

– Al-Shoran! Sou o Anwar das pirâmides e estou passando para avisar que o carro do senhor está na garagem. Me dá um autógrafo? É pro meu filho…

Anwar estendeu a camisa e a caneta para um constrangido Syaoran.

S&T:FJ

Estava ele, Syaoran, na sala de imprensa do hotel, vestindo um smoking, cercado por repórteres estrangeiros, câmeras e faróis de iluminação. Lá estavam também outros três jogadores estrangeiros que vieram ao Egito no começo daquele ano e agora eram destaque assim como ele e a seleção feminina de futebol da Espanha, inclusive Gotzone, trajando um vestido escarlate.

Todos estavam sendo chamados um a um pelos repórteres franceses para dar seu parecer, e Syaoran estava ciente de que seria um dos últimos, a atração principal. Ao lado dele, o destaque da seleção feminina: Gotzone. Ela estava ali novamente, ao lado dele, não mais tão ousada, mas tímida, o que Syaoran agradeceu aos céus por ela não chamar tanta atenção. De vez em quando, ela tentava olhar para o jogador com breves olhadelas pelas laterais, mas não passava disso, até que o momento da entrevista chegou e as mãos suadas de Gotzone alcançaram as de Syaoran. O rapaz não sabia se era por causa dele ou por causa dos repórteres:

– Shorancito, nossa vez! Vamos!

Um dos jornalistas se aproximou deles, ajustando a câmera fotográfica, tirando o smartphone para gravar a entrevista da jaqueta bege e limpando os óculos com a camisa:

– Sou François Gastón, em nossa última entrevista, estou aqui entrevistando, Syaorran Li, jogador de Al Ahly, 25 anos e Gotzone Bengoetxea, 17 anos, jogadora feminina da seleção espanhola e da Real Sociedad. Digam-me, qual é principal razão para jogarem no Egito, abandonarem seus lugares de origem…

– Os direitos das mulheres no Egito faço isso para cada mulher egípcia que foi maltratada na primavera árabe e é maltratada diariamente pelos seus maridos e quero mostrar pra elas que elas também podem jogar futebol como os homens; vocês são lindas demais, gente!

– Eu estou atualmente fazendo uma pós-graduação em arqueologia e sempre foi um sonho meu conhecer as pirâmides; acho que mesmo com a primavera árabe, eu arranjaria um jeito de vir até aqui… o Egito não morreu, apenas se transformou e é importante a gente mostrar isso pro mundo…

– Respostas admiráveis…

A entrevista, que deveria durar apenas meia hora, se estendeu por mais meia hora e rendeu uma grossa edição da revista e uma longa sessão de fotos com os dois, que estrelariam a capa da revista a ser lançada no próximo mês. Quando saíam, Gotzone segurou o smoking de Syaoran e pegou uns papéis da bolsa que usava:

– Toma, são os ingressos do jogo de amanhã contra o Egito. Vai lá, por favor e leva o professor Fujitaka, tá? – Gotzone retornou o beijo na bochecha que Syaoran lhe dera e o rapaz, enquanto caminhava para o quarto, se perguntou de onde arranjara tanto talento para ser amado espontaneamente e imediatamente por qualquer mulher bonita e atlética que tenha conhecido, mas não por Sakura, que lhe custara meses para se relacionar com ela, enquanto que por Meiling, Hye e agora Gotzone, recebia amor sem nem mesmo querer.

S&T:FJ

E lá estava ele agora revendo aquelas recordações todas, naquele hall do hotel, lendo o jornal em árabe, tomando café com leite e vendo a foto dele e de Gotzone que seria a capa da próxima edição da revista: ele, quieto, sereno e sério e ela com aquele olhar intimidador, agarrando os ombros dele. Jogou o jornal na mesa e, sem nem querer, viu Gotzone sentada na sua frente:

– Shorancito, estou indo. Você vai me ver?

Syaoran tocou na mão daquela garota e respondeu:

– Vou ver…

– Vou te esperar…

A garota tornou a dar outro beijo na bochecha dele e partiu, dando um aceno.

Syaoran estava decidido a não ir, a não ver o jogo, mas Fujitaka o convenceu a ver a partida, contra a sua vontade, contra a força da sua raiva que sentia por conta daquela capa de revista. Fujitaka gostava de alunos curiosos e decididos e com Gotzone não foi diferente.

Novamente, ao lado do sogro no estádio nacional do Cairo, onde poucos expectadores apareceram para ver a partida de futebol, em sua maioria, adolescentes que sonhavam em dar seus primeiros passos no futebol e trazer um futuro melhor para si de sonhos e esperanças, ele observava Gotzone com a bola nos pés, driblando com facilidade as jogadoras da seleção egípcia, cobertas com hijab devido às leis do país enquanto ela estava com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo.

– Gotzone tabela com Gabriñe, recebe a bola de volta, chuta e é gol! Cinco a dois para a Espanha! E a Espanha sai do Egito com uma vitória contundente! Vai ser difícil agora reverter o resultado. – Exclamava o narrador do topo da arquibancada enquanto Gotzone fazia um coraçãozinho com as mãos para comemorar. Syaoran entendeu o recado dela.

Com os ingressos do camarote que tinham, eles tiveram acesso às jogadoras e Gotzone correu para abraçar Syaoran e entregar a camisa que ela vestia para ele no fim do jogo. Um gesto que chamou muita atenção das demais jogadoras da seleção e de Fujitaka:

– Shorancito! Professor Fujitaka! Muito, mais muito obrigado por vir! Vocês não sabem como eu me diverti com vocês aqui no Egito! Muito obrigado mesmo! Quem sabe um dia, Shorancito, você não joga lado a lado do Ronaldo! – Gotzone deu uma leve cotovelada na costela dele. Gabriñe, a amiga de Gotzone, comentou:

– Seu novo namorado, Goti?

– Si, Si, Gabri! Se apaixonou pela primeira vista! – Disse Verônica.

As duas amigas sorriram e Gotzone apontou infantilmente a língua para elas:

– O Shorancito já tem a quem cuidar do coração dele… – Gotzone cochichou no ouvido do chinês e tapou para ninguém ouvir – Mas se algum dia você vier pro Madrid e se você não for mais feliz com a Sakura, eu estou aqui!

Fujitaka e as companheiras de Gotzone ficaram de cabelo em pé com a ousadia daquela moça, mas ela teve certeza de ter saído do Egito de alma lavada e sem dever nada para ninguém, apesar de ter faltado uma coisa mais intensa.

Syaoran sentiu pela primeira vez um jato de água fria descer a cabeça; fora fiel com Sakura até o fim, não podia se permitir a ser alvo de escândalos por conta da posição que ocupava e nem ser alvo das acusações do livro dos mortos, bastava Hye! Se sentia mais aliviado ainda pelo seguinte fato que contou à Fujitaka e acalmou o sogro também:

– Eu nunca mais vou ver ela na minha vida! Nunca vou jogar no Real Madrid, eles nunca contrataram um chinês pro plantel deles! Pode ficar tranquilo!

– É bom mesmo, Shoran-san! Nunca te imaginaria com outra mulher a não ser a Sakura…

Os dois sorriram um para o outro e saíram daquele lugar.

Continua…

 **Notas finais:** Eu estava lendo "To Love RU", da Saki Hasemi e do Kentaro Yabuki e vi uma coisa que ela disse que se encaixa nesse capítulo "tem personagens que a gente cria com um propósito e uma função, mas que acabam crescendo, crescendo, crescendo, até ocuparem uma boa parte da história". Foi assim com a Gotzone. O capítulo quis crescer e ela quis ficar… daí deu tantas palavras! Tenho tanto a falar dela, dos poderes dela e da habilidade que ela tem pra produzir magia avançada apesar de ser jovem demais… pois bem, só mais tarde! Hehehe! E Como ela quis se envolver com o Syaoran nessa história, revirou o passado dele e tudo! (E ainda vai se envolver…)

Eu citei coisas do mundo real aqui e vou destacar duas: Ronaldo e Lionel. Eles são os melhores jogadores do mundo, mas não vou usar o nome pelo qual eles são conhecidos no mundo real, não!

Bem gente, completei um ano escrevendo fanfics em setembro e cinco anos lendo fanfics nesse dia, 31 de dezembro; vamos para mais um ano de "Sakura e Tomoyo: Finalmente juntas!" e que o Senhor do universo me dê saúde força e ânimo para continuar a escrever, sempre me esforçar e nunca desistir! Meus caros leitores, um feliz ano novo para vocês, muita paz de espírito em 2017, vida longa aos inimigos para que eles vejam cada dia nossa vitória e vide eterna ao lado dos parceiros e aliados, muitas realizações, conquistas e muito dinheiro no bolso! Sucesso e prosperidade! Saúde e força de espírito, por que o resto a gente corre atrás! Obrigado! O deus que habita em mim, saúda o deus que habita em vocês!


	29. A escola Eriol, parte II

Capítulo XXVIII

~A escola Eriol, parte II~

" _Toda a ação gera uma reação de igual força no cosmos; Sakura aprendeu essa lei da pior forma possível…"_

Aquela noite foi a primeira de muitas noites em que Sakura se entregou para Eriol como se fosse uma esposa se entregando ao marido.

Uma ou duas vezes por semana, Sakura voltava do trabalho tarde da noite, em Osaka, mas não dormia em casa. Pelo contrário, dormia no apartamento de paredes azuladas e decoração inglesa que Eriol alugara na cidade, apenas para o encontro dos dois, marcados previamente por celular .

Um dia antes de voltar a se encontrar com o amante, Sakura pensava no que ele aprontaria para ela, nas fantasias que realizariam a sós; ultimamente, adorava quando ele fazia sexo oral nela e dormiu, naquela cama onde um dia dormiu com o seu marido, sonhando com uma coisa que ele nunca fez com ela.

Fechou os olhos e, quando percebeu que abriu-os novamente, lá estava ele, Eriol, com seus cabelos azuis-marinhos e olhos de mesma cor, sentando ao seu lado naquela cama e sorrindo:

– Eriol-kun, você por aqui?

Eriol pediu silêncio e ela prontamente obedeceu. Ele começou a acariciar as coxas dela e ela tremeu:

– Eriol-kun… vamos acordar a casa toda! A Rika, O Kero e o Chiryuzinho tão no outro quarto!

Ele não parou e abriu as pernas dela com rispidez. O rosto da cardcaptor mostrava tensão e irritação, mas sentiu que não podia fazer nada contra ele. Era como se as mãos de Eriol tivessem entorpecido as pernas dela. Ele lentamente tirou a calcinha e acariciou aquele ponto de prazer, baixando lentamente a cabeça, tocando com a língua aquela virilha.

Sakura suspirou forte e gemeu, mas não atingiu o clímax.

Só que, depois desse primeiro gemido, os carinhos dele ficaram diferentes, mais saborosos e Sakura sentia que seus cabelos cresceram de repente. De olhos fechados, ela pôs as mãos sobre a cabeça dele e sentiu uma tiara nela, sentiu que estavam diferentes, estavam mais lisos. O carinho que recebia era tão intenso que nem sequer se deu o trabalho de abrir os olhos e continuou com o "movimento". Só depois de atingir o clímax, abriu os olhos, sorrindo, e viu quem realmente estava lhe dando aquele prazer todo; os outrora cabelos azuis na verdade eram cinzas, quase negros e uma franja havia em sua testa:

– Tomoyo-chan!

Sakura abriu os olhos de vez, levantou-se da cama ofegante. Tudo não passara de um sonho. Tomoyo não estava lá lhe dando aquele prazer. Mas Kero estava lá, olhando-a como um juiz, flutuando no quarto com a aura dourada dele:

– Sonhando com o amante de novo, Sakura? Ou será que dessa vez sonhou que a Tomoyo lhe colocava juízo na cabeça? – Disse secamente o guardião.

– Não me amola há uma hora dessas da noite, Kero-chan! Não tá vendo que o assunto é sério! Eu sonhei de novo… – Sakura respondeu agressivamente para Kero.

– Sonhou? Isso é culpa, isso é vergonha na cara! Eu vi, Sakura, quando você se deitou com o Eriol na cama da Tomoyo! Você nem respeitou o quarto dela! Você não respeita a cama em que você dorme com o pirralho! Você não respeita nada!

"Kero-chan, você passa o dia todo jogando videogame, chamando o Syaoran de 'pirralho' até hoje, coisa que ele odeia e agora vem me falar de certo ou errado?", Pensava Sakura em despejar uma torrente de palavras para cima dele, mas agarrou os lençóis com tudo, trincou os dentes e olhou fixamente para ele.

– Você quer falar, não quer? Quer falar que eu não tenho moral pra te dizer nada disso; pois bem! Por mais que as minhas ideias não bata com as ideias do pirralho, acho um absurdo isso que você tá fazendo! Não é por questão de escândalo não, é pelo Chitatsu que eu estou aqui! Ele não merece isso!

– E eu mereço isso que eu tou passando, Kero-chan? Ele tá lá no Egito, se divertindo com aquela vagabunda e eu estou aqui, trabalhando e estudando feito uma louca; daí um belo dia eu descubro que eu estou acabada, com o cabelo zuado, com tudo zuado e descubro uma pessoa que me valoriza e me vê como uma mulher, me trata como uma mulher! Você nunca vai entender isso porque você não passa de um boneco que não foi feito para amar e ser amado, só pra proteger as cartas Clow! Vai ver se o Spinel Sun não pode dar o rabo pra você!

Kero fez uma expressão de profunda irritação com as últimas palavras de Sakura:

– O que você está fazendo não é agir como uma mulher age, você só está satisfazendo as fantasias antigas de um homem desesperado por amor, desesperado a amar e ser amado, mas esse é o fardo do Clow pelos pecados dele! Não ser amado como quer! Olha o seu pai viúvo, olha o Eriol!Todos segurando os pecados do Clow!

– Não fala do meu pai!

Kero voou até a face de Sakura e ficou encarando-a:

– Falo sim, sabe por que? Porque eu não estou falando mais com a mestra das cartas Clow, estou falando com uma pessoa idiota que colocou a carroça na frente dos bois! Pois bem, eu já estou vendo o fim dessa sua aventura com ele… é o fim que merece todos os idiotas como você! Dessa vez eu te adverti, mas sei que você não vai me ouvir, então eu vou esperar ver você se estrepando! Adeus!

Kero desapareceu em uma nuvem de pequenos pixels amarelados e Sakura jogou o travesseiro nele, furiosa com aquele sermão.

S&T:FJ

– Kero-chan, Kero-chan, cadê o Kero-chan, tia Rika? – Chitatsu perguntava com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Chiryuzinho… ele teve que resolver uns assuntos, mas já, já ele volta… – Respondeu Rika.

– Não vai voltar…

Silenciosamente, lágrimas escorriam do rosto de Chitatsu naquela manhã enquanto que ele comia a papinha sem ânimo, desinteressadamente.

Sakura passou as mãos na face, tensa e nervosa. Comeu rápido o café da manhã que Rika preparara e levantou-se da mesa:

– Vou trabalhar…

Sakura pegou a bolsa e os olhos dela se encontraram com os olhos lacrimosos do filho. Sentiu que seria tragada por aqueles profundos olhos verdes se continuasse a olhar, como uma ressaca no mar, como os olhos azuis-marinhos de Tomoyo o eram. Tentou fugir, mas a mão de Rika alcançou seu braço antes que abrisse a porta:

– Não vai voltar hoje, não é? Eu sei quando você volta e você não volta…

– Rika, me solta!

– O Kero se foi, mas o Chitatsu sabe que tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo com a mãe dele, sabia? Ele já sabia que o Kero não tava mais em casa antes mesmo de procurar por ele…

Sakura abriu a porta e bateu na cara de Rika. Rika fez uma cara de choque e retornou os seus afazeres. Quando entrou no banheiro, viu que Sakura se esquecera de jogar no lixo uma caixa com um teste de gravidez. Rika olhou para aquilo e se espantou mais uma vez com a atitude de Sakura:

– Sakura… quando foi que você se perdeu…

S&T:FJ

Naquele apartamento, não queria saber mais de Rika, Kero, ou seu próprio filho com dois ou três nomes; quando estava nos braços de Eriol, o universo a sua volta se anulava naquelas paredes azuis e moveis vitorianos, pensava Sakura. Tudo o que existia eram os lábios, a língua dele sobre seu seio nu que lentamente baixavam para a sua barriga, para sua virilha, como ela mais gostava.

Daquela vez, tudo estava diferente.

Lágrimas saíram do seu rosto à medida que sentia os toques da língua dele naquele pequeno ponto de prazer, poruque lembrava o prazer que sentira ao sonhar com Tomoyo lhe acariciando naquele lugar. Sua face mostrava remorso e sua barriga se contraía. Tentou silenciar o choro ao máximo, mas ele percebeu:

– O que foi?

– Nada…

– Tá acontecendo alguma coisa? Eu sei que tá… vamos parar por aqui…

Eriol se levantou e começou a se vestir, mas Sakura se agarrou aquele lençol como se fosse uma jangada que lhe salvasse daquele oceano bravio:

– Me fala…

A resposta saiu simples, seca e direta:

– Tou grávida…

– Grávida?

– Fiz o teste hoje, faz dois meses que não desce nada pra mim…

– Dois meses? Ele pode ter dois, três meses agora!

– Sabe como tou me sentindo? Tou me sentindo como aquela pobre mulher que um dia eu ajudei a cuidar da filha, dando dinheiro pra ela, até que um dia ela falou que estava partindo e não precisava mais… ela foi fácil de ajudar, agora quem é que vai me ajudar?

– O Shoran vai voltar daqui há quatro meses! Ele vai ver a barriga e…

– Ele não pode ver a barriga, Eriol!

– Sakura! Eu assumo esse filho, pode ter certeza que…

– Pode ter certeza que nem eu, nem você e nem essa criança vão ter um futuro tranquilo! Ela vai ser odiada pela Mizuki-sensei, pelo Shoran, pelo meu pai, por todo mundo! Até mesmo por mim, a mãe dele, por atrasar meus estudos! Não, eu não vou cometer a mesma burrice de antes…

Eriol ficou chocado com a resposta de Sakura e disse desesperado:

– Você tá dizendo que o Chitatsu é uma burrice?

– Eu tou dizendo que eu não tava preparada pra ser mãe quando ele nasceu, da mesma forma que eu não tou preparada pra me divorciar e ser mãe solteira agora! Vê se entende!

– Eu não vou fazer esse aborto!

– Eu conheço quem pode fazer… sou quase uma médica… tenho meus contatos… você é o pai, você vai me ajudar… se é que você diz que me ama, Eriol…

Eriol engoliu seco e respondeu:

– Amanhã a gente conversa…

Eriol saiu do quarto e Sakura dormiu sozinha naquela noite, com o peso da realidade sobre seu corpo.

S&T:FJ

Sakura não foi ao trabalho e nem a escola na semana seguinte. Internou-se numa maternidade do hospital de Kobe, cidade na costa oeste de Osaka, sem ninguém saber, para não chamar a atenção, sem explicar os motivos, exceto as pessoas que conviviam com ela no trabalho e na faculdade. Novamente, estava de volta a um quarto de paredes brancas, cortinas brancas e soros em sua veia, não para dar a luz, mas para apagar uma vida.

Enquanto olhava para a janela e via as cerejeiras caírem com o outono, Eriol entrou no quarto:

– Sakura… você ter certeza de que é isso que você quer?

– Que outra opção eu tenho, Eriol? Nós criamos uma encruzilhada para nós dois… se eu seguir com essa gravidez até o final, o Shoran vai me odiar, meu pai vai me odiar… essa criança vai ser odiada… sem falar no Kero-chan…

– Ele se arrependeu da escolha que ele fez?

– Da última vez que eu vi ele… ele estava louco comigo… nunca mais eu vi ele e meu filho pergunta direto… ele gosta tanto do Kero-chan; o Kero-chan ajuda a Rika a cuidar do meu filho, de uma forma ou de outra… ele estava certo de uma forma ou de outra…

– Sakura…

Enquanto tocava as mãos de Sakura, o celular de Eriol tocou. Era Mizuki:

– Aló… Mizuki… o menino tá doente é? … Não melhorou…

Eriol permaneceu em silêncio por um longo tempo, ouvido as notícias de Mizuki.

– Tá certo então… já tou chegando…

Ele desligou o telefone e voltou-se para Sakura:

– Sakura…

– Eu já seu… eu já sei… tá vendo, Eriol, como não é possível ter um final feliz pra esse "nós", eu, você e essa criança? Ele tá com pneumonia, não é?

Eriol baixou a cabeça e permaneceu parado como se estivesse atado a cordas invisíveis.

– Eu já tenho a minha vida, a minha família e não quero acabar com isso tão cedo… você já tem a sua… eu sempre pedi um pouco de paciência pro Shoran por conta dos meus estudos na faculdade, mas ele nunca teve, o mundo que ele vive agora só vive na pressa… na velocidade e eu nem quis compreender ele… mas eu ainda tenho a esperança que a gente vai se entender… tenta entender ela também…

– E os seus ciúmes… Sakura?

– Depois que a gente fez esse filho, acho que fui muito cruel com o Shoran… – Naquela cama, Sakura abraçou os joelhos e escondeu a cabeça entre eles. Eriol se aproximou, ergueu a cabeça dela e deu um beijo ardente e violento, provando daqueles lábios como um prisioneiro do corredor da morte que veria a pessoa amada pela última vez:

 _Non, rien de rien_

 _Non, je ne regrette rien_

 _Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait_

 _Ni le mal - tout ça m'est bien égal!_

 _(Não, nada de nada…_

 _Não, não me arrependo de nada…_

 _Nem o bem que me fizeram_

 _Nem o mal – tudo isso tanto me faz!)_

– Eu não me arrependo de nada, Sakura! Eu faria tudo de novo! Não se arrependa também… não se arrependa de tirar essa vida, caminhe pra frente, sem pressa, mas sem pausa!

– Você também, Eriol; dê uma chance pra Mizuki-sensei… da mesma forma que eu vou tentar dar uma chance pro Shoran! Tudo pela paz nos nossos futuros e dos nossos filhos…

– Foi boa a nossa aventura…

– Mas ela tem que acabar aqui, Eriol… às vezes, escutar sempre nosso coração faz a gente cometer loucuras…

– Obrigado por me fazer sentir amado, mais uma vez, Sakura.

– Obrigado por me fazer sentir como mulher de novo, Eriol.

Os dois voltaram a se tocar, a se abraçar, a se beijarem, pela última vez. Um beijo ardente, profundo, como quem morre.

 _Non, rien de rien_

 _Non, je ne regrette rien_

 _C'est payé, balayé, oublié_

 _Je m'en fous du passé!_

 _Avec mes souvenirs_

 _J'ai allumé le feu_

 _Mes chagrins, mes plaisirs_

 _Je n'ai plus besoin d'eux!_

 _Balayé les amours_

 _Avec leurs trémolos_

 _Balayés pour toujours_

 _Je repars à zéro_

 _(Não, nada de nada…_

 _Não, não me arrependo de nada…_

 _Está pago, varrido, esquecido_

 _Não me importa o passado!_

 _Com minhas recordações_

 _Acendi o fogo_

 _Minhas mágoas, meus prazeres_

 _Não preciso mais deles!_

 _Varridos os amores_

 _E todos os seus temores_

 _Varridos para sempre_

 _Recomeço do zero.)_

Eriol saiu do quarto e pegou o primeiro avião para a Inglaterra, pois se teleportar à grandes distâncias consumia muita energia mesmo e ele já não tinha os poderes de Clow… E nem queria ter o mesmo destino que ele.

S&T:FJ

Da janela no corredor, da UTI do hospital St Mary de Londres, Eriol olha seu filho mais novo, Abraham, entubado, tomando soro na veia e sendo medicado e observado de hora em hora. Pneumonia crônica, foi o que o doutor lhe disse. Levaria semanas para se recuperar, mesmo que usasse magia para curá-lo. Não se pode violar as leis da natureza e forçar uma recuperação súbita. Eriol, tendo por Clow como vida passada, sabia bem disso.

– O Abe tá dodói, né, papai? Mas vai dar tudo certo com ele, não é? – Disse uma menina ruiva que segurava a mão dele com uma boneca nos braços.

– Vai dar tudo certo, Sarah, eu sei que vai ficar tudo bem… – Eriol levantou a menina nos braços e deu um abraço apertado na filha. Mizuki apareceu com outros dois rapazes do seu lado, olhando-os de longe. Eriol largou Sarah e os dois rapazes se aproximaram e abraçaram o pai:

– Pai! Sentimos a sua falta!

– Eu também senti, Noah.

– Pai, a mamãe quer falar com você… – Disse um rapaz de cabelos negros como os dele.

– Já vou indo, Jacob… e a Hannah, não veio?

– Ela passou o dia inteiro do lado do Abe ontem, ela tá cansada… – Respondeu Jacob.

– Cuidem da sua irmã… – Eriol deu um tapa no ombro de Jacob e seguiu Mizuki até uma sala branca com uma janela com grades, usada como consultório.

Sentindo-se com o peito apertado como se tivesse tendo um infarte, Eriol confessou a verdade para Mizuki. Lágrimas cobriram os olhos dela e ela ajoelhou-se no chão, escondendo o rosto:

– … mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu posso ter feito tudo o que eu fiz, ser o canalha que eu sou, mas eu nunca me esquivei às minhas responsabilidades com ela! Eu sei que eu agi errado e me precipitei… mas se eu agi assim, Mizuki, é porque eu… é porque eu…

Eriol não conseguiu dizer que sentia falta do carinho da mulher. Sentiu que jogaria a culpa apenas nela e não era isso que queria.

– … Eu só tenho a dizer que… senti falta do abraço dos meus filhos, sentia que ia perder o Abraham, meu filho caçula, não quero isso! Não quero que ele perca a mãe e o pai dele! – Eriol estava às lágrimas consigo mesmo. Mizuki levantou os olhos para ele e se ergueu do chão. Era difícil se encararem depois de tudo aquilo:

– Eriol… diga que você sentiu a minha falta… diga que você sentiu falta dos seus filhos… eu fui a culpada por isso tudo; no fim só serviu pra arruinar a vida da Sakura! Você sempre gostou muito dela, desde criança e mesmo como criança, não poderia amar ela como a um amante. Você era um homem de quarenta anos no corpo de uma criança de 11, da mesma idade do pai dela…

– Mizuki… – Eriol segurou firme as mãos da esposa. – Não foi aquela criança de 11 anos que me viu como eu realmente era… foi você, foi você quem viu um homem por trás daquele menino, quem aceitou viver do lado desse homem velho, pecador, decrépito e com um grande peso na alma… eu nunca quis amar mais… mas olha o que aconteceu…

– Eu tenho cinco filhos com você, Eriol… você já está amando… não é uma aventura como essa que vai destruir a integridade da sua alma… que vai destruir nosso casamento… é esse tipo de coisa que faz a gente pensar no porquê de a gente se amar tanto assim… é o seu agir como homem que me faz ter a certeza de que eu estou com a pessoa certa… o problema é que, não se pode querer carregar um peso na alma sem criar outros problemas por onde passar… eu estou aqui, Eriol, pra te ajudar a carregar esse coração pesado… e dividir os problemas com você…

Eriol se permitiu sorrir um sorriso melancólico:

 _Se eu não te amasse tanto assim_

 _Talvez não visse flores_

 _Por onde eu vim_

 _Dentro do meu coração_

 _Hoje eu sei, eu te amei_

 _No vento de um temporal_

 _Mas fui mais, muito além_

 _Do tempo do vendaval…_

– Tem como eu não querer ficar do seu lado, Mizuki? Você é tão compreensiva… e eu não foi com você!

– Tem como eu não querer ficar do seu lado, Eriol? Você foi verdadeiro quando muitos preferem mentir e se esconder…

– Vamos dividir esse peso juntos…

– Eu só peço que me entenda, Eriol… não se arrependa do que fez… só não faz de novo porque vai ser burrice, tá? E eu vou ser a otária que vai te perdoar sempre e sempre… meu mago…

– E eu vou continuar a carregar pesos na alma… não de novo, não quero mais isso pra mim… minha ruivinha…

Não disseram mais nada, porque não havia palavras para descrever a dimensão das emoções. Simplesmente se beijaram, demoradamente, prolongadamente, jogando toda aquela história para trás, olhando para frente, sem jamais olhar para trás.

Continua…

Músicas: Se eu não te amasse tanto assim – Ivete e "Non, Je ne regrette rien" – Edith Piaf.

 **Notas finais:** Um novo capítulo, um novo ano, uma história espantosa a respeito de aborto. Vou continuar com essa história no próximo capítulo e vou falar mais sobre as consequências para a Sakura do aborto que ela fez. É um assunto delicado que merece ser tratado com atenção. Muitos são pró-vida, outros favoráveis ao aborto, aqui, vou seguir a lei brasileira: até três meses de vida que o feto tiver, depois disso, torna-se complicado abortar. Mais sobre isso no próximo cap.

Esse capítulo foi intenso, começou com uma hot e terminou numa cena de perdão entre Mizuki e Eriol. Apesar de não ter tocado no ponto "arrependimento", o coração de Eriol ficou pesado quando viu seu filho entubado na clínica e se arrependeu por não estar do lado dele, o filho caçula. Eriol novamente é um cavalheiro aqui, e foi cavalheiro até o final, seja contando a verdade para Mizuki, seja assumindo o filho com Sakura.

Outro ponto intenso foi a discussão de Kero com Sakura; ele estava certo… hehehe! Eu amo o Kero e prometo que ele volta no capítulo seguinte… e então, o que acharam?


	30. O retorno de Syaoran

Capítulo XXIX

~O retorno de Syaoran~

"Após um longo tempo de ausência, Syaoran retorna para seu lar no Japão… e acaba encontrando uma Sakura totalmente diferente…"

Dezembro de 2012

Era uma noite sem nuvens naquele inverno.

Fazia um ano que Syaoran partira para o Egito e o empréstimo dele estava perto de expirar. Lá, o jogador conquistara três títulos pelo Al-Ahly do Egito: o campeonato egípcio, a copa do Egito e a liga dos campeões da CAF. Tudo o que se comentava em Osaka, entre os amantes do futebol, era o retorno iminente de Syaoran para o Japão para jugar o mundial de clubes contra o Corinthians do Brasil, campeão da libertadores. Se vencesse, enfrentaria o Chelsea FC nas finais, o campeão da liga dos campeões da Europa. Mesmo não jogando pelo Gamba, a torcida preparava uma recepção de gala no aeroporto para ele.

Sakura leu as notícias no jornal, mas, por hora, sua única preocupação era prestar as provas finais e concluir uma faculdade que não parava nem mesmo para feriados para começar já no ano que vem a especialização em cardiologia e transplantes. Faltava um dia para a prova e os alunos resolveram se reunir na sala de aula impecavelmente branca, desde as cortinas até o quadro-negro, passando pelas carteiras, mapas anatômicos, armários e pisos, da Faculdade de anatomia da Universidade Kansai, para revisar circulação cerebral. Aqueles alunos de jalecos brancos eram chamados um a um pelo professor Shuichiro Kudo, um homem jovem de cabelos espetados, para responder as questões. Era a revisão antes dos exames:

– Prestem atenção gente, essa pergunta cai nas provas dos hospitais particulares e é muito importante que vocês saiam daqui sabendo dela. Primeiro: me digam três artérias que fazem parte do polígono de Willis? – Perguntou o professor.

Sakura foi a primeira a levantar a mão:

– Artéria hipofisária inferior, artéria cerebelar superior e artéria cerebral média! – Respondeu Sakura.

– Muito bem, Sakura! Agora sei que você está pronta para a prova! – Respondeu Shuichiro com um leve sorriso na face.

– Sakura, você pode me dizer o segredo para se lembrar disso?

– É simples 'fessor, os principais são as artérias e pra onde elas vão, eu separo as partes, como a hipófise e a coroide e tento ver pra onde elas vão, daí eu separo por números e tento entender o que cada uma faz e quantas artérias recebem aquela parte com uma imagem na cabeça… um mapa mental…

A explicação de Sakura gerou admiração nos alunos da sala:

– Essa era a Sakura-chan que era tão burrinha no começo do curso; agora ela tá dando aula e tudo… – Comentou uma aluna.

– Nem faltar nas aulas ela falta mais! Só naquela semana do mês passado que ela ficou afastada… – Comentou uma aluna.

– Pois é, até em cirurgia ela já tá ajudando! Ela já pôs a mão em corações pra transplantes e tudo! Enquanto a gente só ficou nas peças empalhadas! Injustiça! – Comentou um aluno.

O professor pigarreou, olhou uma mensagem no celular e a classe voltou a prestar atenção:

– Gente, eu vou precisar dar uma saída, mas vou deixar a Sakura comandando a revisão de vocês, tá certo? Já volto…

Sakura levantou-se orgulhosa da carteira, cantarolando e batendo a régua que estava na mesa na lousa:

– Atenção! Eu, a professora Sakura-chan vou tratar de disciplinar vocês! – Sakura pigarreou, segurou o livro de anatomia nas mãos e adotou uma pose de durona.

– A Sakura-chan é sempre tão teatral… – Comentou outra aluna.

– Vamos lá, alguém sabe os três campos principais de distribuição das artérias do cérebro?

Um aluno levantou a mão e respondeu:

– Anterior, média e posterior!

– Nota 10! – Respondeu Sakura… agora…

Uma dor transpassou Sakura no baixo ventre e ela desmaiou. A dor era tão lancinante que Sakura rolava de dor no chão da sala de aula. Os alunos imediatamente saíram das carteiras e acudiram a cardcaptor:

– Sakura, Sakura! O que tá acontecendo?

– Ela tá com muita dor na barriga… parece cólica, mas não é… eu tenho medo que seja coisa mais grave… vê se ela tá sangrando…

A equipe médica foi chamada e Sakura foi posta na ambulância.

S&T:FJ

Sakura foi levada ao hospital universitário da Universidade Kansai e ficou novamente em um quarto de paredes, cortinas e mobília brancas, cercada de aparelhos de monitoramento de seus sinais vitais, despida de sua roupa, vestida com o jaleco dos doentes. Morrendo de dor e voltado dos exames, foi posta no soro enquanto anestesia era administrada com frequência a ela. Uma obstetra e uma ginecologista vieram para examinar, fizeram ressonâncias e raio-X, mas não conseguiam descobrir nada. Sakura suava com a dor e novos exames estavam sendo preparados. Dois enfermeiros entraram no quarto para tirar ampolas de sangue, e foram imediatamente congelados! Sakura usou sua dupla visão, seus olhos embranqueceram e percebeu uma aura dourada ao redor deles.

– Essa aura… é do Kero-chan!

Kerberos aparatou ao lado dela, depois de quase um mês se se verem, em sua forma de boneco, com uma seriedade que assustava e que ele pouco usava.

– Kero-chan! – Disse Sakura com os olhos semicerrados.

Kero pôs as duas mãozinhas na cabeça: estava se comunicando telepaticamente.

"Eriol, está me ouvindo? Aparate agora mesmo!"

Uma fumaça roxa apareceu ao lado de Kero. Era Eriol, vestido com sua túnica, chapéu mágicos e seu próprio cajado:

– Sim, Kerberos. É grave mesmo?

– O filho da sucessora do mago Clow com o a reencarnação dele… vocês pensaram que poderiam ter abortado essa criança assim sem mais nem menos? Os poderes envolvidos são enormes e caóticos…

– Mas… o feto parecia ser igual aos outros…

– Não era, Eriol! Você perdeu a sua vidência e não pode envergar mais o rastro de energia mágica, mas eu posso… eu sabia que daria nisso. Nem vou entrar no mérito da gozação porque a situação é grave… e engraçada ao mesmo tempo…

Kero se aproximou de Sakura, abriu o jaleco dela e começou a inscrever inscrições mágicas na barriga dela:

– E aí, Sakura? Imagina se o pirralho aparece aqui e vê isso… ele conhece de magia… ele vai entender que tem uma "casca vazia" no seu útero que tá te causando essa dor… daí é só juntar os pontos…

– O que você quer dizer, Kerberos? – Indagou Eriol.

– Que o pirralho já tá sabendo da Sakura e já está vindo pra cá! Vocês não leem os jornais não? Ele volta hoje…

– Hoje? – Disse um assustado Eriol. – O que eu preciso fazer?

– Primeiro, me emprestar seu poder mágico. Coloque as mãos sobre mim, Eriol. Você vai se sentir cansado no começo, mas é por uma boa causa…

Eriol inscreveu um círculo nas mãos e pôs as mãos sobre Kero. Era como se um vampiro estivesse no pescoço do mago sugando seu poder mágico, lhe dando choques constantes. Eriol caiu eletrocutado no chão.

– Magia é que nem sangue, quando é vazada deixa a gente zonzo… – Explicou Kero.

– Pelo que eu sei… Você não precisa dessa energia mágica toda… – Sussurrou Eriol.

– Eriol, o pirralho já tá quase aqui. Meu segundo desejo é atrasar ele o máximo que você puder antes que ele descubra a Sakura desse jeito. Não posso fazer isso com magia porque ele vai perceber. Eu paralisei o pessoal do hospital e perdi muita energia com isso. Espero terminar isso em tempo recorde, por isso, precisei do seu poder… pra recuperar as minhas energias!

– Já basta eu ter perdido energia o bastante aparatando até aqui…

Kero rasgou o ventre de Sakura com uma lâmina de éter que fez para as mãozinhas e chafurdou no seu útero, em busca da casca. Sakura berrou tanto de dor que o hospital inteiro acordaria se não fosse a magia de Kero, mas ela simplesmente desmaiou. Envolvida em um sangue negro, Kero retirou as "cascas vazias": era como se fossem cacos de vidro enormes. Kero fez aparecer uma vasilha ao lado da barriga de Sakura onde jogou a casca e por onde o sangue negro escorreu:

– Sangue maldito… – Disse Eriol, se recuperando do choque.

– Sim. Isso mataria a Sakura em semanas. Vamos deixar isso escorrer e quando acabar, eu vou costurar a barriga dela, sumir com isso tudo e fazer o hospital voltar ao normal….

Eriol olhou admirado para o guardião.

– Kerberos… você tem poderes impressionantes…

– Eu sei muita coisa que o Clow me ensinou… eu só não tenho energia mágica o bastante, principalmente à noite…

– E quanto ao Syaoran?

– Ele está vindo de Helicóptero… não se preocupa que temos tempo até lá… e outra: eu podia ter feito essa cirurgia com anestesia, mas fiz sem, pra Sakura aprender um pouquinho.

Sakura se recuperou da cirurgia e ouviu as últimas palavras de Kero. Ela respondeu ao guardião com os olhos semiabertos e enfraquecida:

– Kero-chan, seu malvado…

S&T:FJ

Syaoran corria pelos corredores do hospital movimentado e era reconhecido vez ou outra por um fã ou um rival. Correu as escadas e chegou até o andar onde estava Sakura. Antes de chegar lá, foi advertido a não entrar no quarto sem autorização. Lá, encontrou Eriol sentado em uma poltrona. Faziam tempos que não se viam. Um choque e um sentimento de culpa surgiram na mente de Eriol.

– Eriol, quanto tempo! – Syaoran deu um abraço apertado naquele mago de cabelos negros que fez seus óculos saltarem da face. Eriol não disfarçou a cara de espanto e Syaoran estranhou.

– Sou eu, Syaoran! Alguma coisa de errado, Eriol?

– Nada, nada. – Eriol consegui disfarçar seu choque com um sorriso. – É que você agora é famoso, com o rosto espalhado em todos os jornais do Japão, da China, do Egito… do mundo todo… você é um ídolo de duas torcidas agora, um herói que ganha títulos… eu fico chocado quando eu encontro celebridades… Olha pra você, Homem! Saiu de um menino pra virar um adulto famoso!

Syaoran corou.

– Que nada! Eu ainda sou eu! Como está você? Investindo em educação?

– Comecei a construir uma escola aqui, em homenagem a vocês. Dá uma passada lá a qualquer hora…

Uma enfermeira saiu do quarto onde estava Sakura e sinalizou para ele que ele podia entrar. Eriol o segurou por alguns minutos:

– Eu só tenho a agradecer, Eriol, eu tenho muito a perguntar, mas agora eu tenho que ver a Sakura… sabe como é, o sentimento que eu posso vir a perder a Sakura a qualquer instante bateu forte aqui…

Eriol perguntou debochadamente:

– Ora, Syaoran! E os romances no Egito? Eu li a "france football", tá?

Syaoran fez uma expressão de desconforto com a pergunta:

– Eu tinha medo que isso acontecesse! – Syaoran deu um tapa na testa e sentou-se na poltrona do corredor. – Não tem caso nenhum com espanhola nenhuma! Foi só uma foto de uma capa de revista idiota! Eu espero que a Sakura não tenha pensado nada precipitado… – Syaoran levantou os olhos para Eriol e perguntou debochadamente também. – E o seu com a Sakura? Vai me dizer que, baseado na capa daquele tabloide inglês, vocês estão juntos? Debaixo do meu nariz?

Eriol mentiu:

– Não tenho caso nenhum com a Sakura.

– Tá vendo? – Syaoran se levantou da poltrona. – Esses jornais são mentirosos e tendenciosos! Nunca falam a verdade! Por isso eu odeio eles e peço pra Sakura ter cuidado com a imagem dela também… Por falar nela, eu preciso entrar, Eriol; depois a gente se fala… vai ficar? – Syaoran agarrou os ombros do mago e perguntou sinceramente para ele.

– Não, tenho que ir, negócios, sabe? Estava de visita… quando tudo isso aconteceu…

– Entendo… outra hora a gente se fala.

Os dois se cumprimentaram e o jovem jogador entrou no quarto. O estômago de Eriol pesou ao ver Syaoran preocupado com Sakura.

S&T:FJ

Syaoran entrou naquele quarto simples e viu Sakura deitada na cama, fraca, cansada e sem forças. A última vez que a vira ela estava agitada, estressada e esbravejava suspeitas e mais suspeitas contra ele. Não por acaso: ela acabara de ser alvo de um assédio por parte da organização que ajudara a criar e organizar.

Também vira Hye pela última vez no inverno do ano anterior; aonde estaria com Hanabi era um mistério. Mas, assim como desinteressadamente se desfez da mulher, as suas preocupações com a filha que tivera fora do casamento diminuía com o tempo.

Lembrou-se das palavras de Guan Yin para ele durante o sonho da lua de mel "a distância torna nossos sentimentos mais fortes e reafirma os sentimentos que sentimos um pelo outro", mas amava realmente Sakura? Lembrar-se da ausência dela nos momentos que mais precisou dela como mãe e como esposa não ajudou a dar uma resposta satisfatória, mas lembrar-se da pessoa que sempre quis ser sua amiga, que sempre quis estar ao lado dela e ao seu lado por sua alegria e bondade e por reconhecer a sua bondade, era estar ao lado da pessoa por quem se apaixonou.

Viu Kero empalhado ao lado da cama dela, sobre o criado-mudo, dando um pouco de cor àquele ambiente, assim como os cabelos loiros de Sakura, possivelmente cuidando de Sakura enquanto estava fora. Nunca se dera bem com o guaridão, com o irmão dela, mas sempre havia uma chance para dialogar com ele.

Aproximou-se dos dois e chamou pelo guardião:

– Kerberos, o que aconteceu?

Kero girou a cabeça para olhar para ele:

– Você voltou! Depois do barraco do ano passado, pensei que não ia mais falar comigo, você nem sequer apareceu no casamento do Touya!

– Tem muita coisa que aconteceu comigo no Egito… Era o tempo que eu precisava pra pensar em tudo o que eu já vivi… Vou explicar tudo no tempo certo…

Sakura desperta levemente ao sentir a presença de outra pessoa no quarto. Sem abrir os olhos, soltou um murmúrio:

– Kero-chan, quem é?

Syaoran acariciou a cabeleira loira dela:

– Sou eu, Sakura… estava preocupado com você… você me deu um susto, sabia?

– Syaoran-kun… eu te dando sustos? Olha o jeito que você saiu de casa no ano passado! Olha as pessoas que você encontrou por aí…

– Tem muita coisa que aconteceu comigo… são essas coisas que me fizeram pensar cada vez mais em você… e relembrar da pessoa que eu me apaixonei e me casei… a pessoa que eu sempre desejei estar ao lado…

Syaoran sorriu de leve e ficou acariciando as mãos de Sakura:

– Quando a gente gosta de alguém… não tem jeito mesmo, não é… eu tiro pela Nakuru… e quando a gente não gosta também, não é, Syaoran?

Uma culpa surgiu no fundo da alma dele por não ter ido ao casamento do cunhado:

– Não tem… porque a gente não dá uma chance pra gente mesmo, Sakura? A chance da gente se reencontrar, mais uma vez…

– Que nem aquele teste de coragem… que a gente fez na praia?

– Sim… todo mundo desapareceu, só a gente ficou…

– A gente tinha magia, não é? Tenho certeza que mais gente podia ter ajudado a gente… se eu fosse mais forte e tivesse protegido todo mundo…

Syaoran pensou que talvez ela pensasse na amiga querida.

– Eu estava lá! Se foi inevitável ou não… eu te ajudei naquele dia, como eu sempre quis te ajudar… não pense que eu me preocupo com fofoca… a gente vive num mundo louco… será que a gente pode se entender um pouco? Eu, os seus estudos e você o meu trabalho?

A pergunta de Syaoran fez Sakura se revirar na cama, abrir os olhos e olhar para ele. Parando para pensar em tudo o que tinha feito naquele ano, Sakura tinha muitas razões para dar uma resposta afirmativa para ele, pensava a cardcaptor. Ela apertou as mãos de Syaoran e respondeu:

– Vamos tentar, né? Tentar não faz mal… Syaoran-kun… eu também senti sua falta… o Chitatsu sentiu também…

Sem perguntar muito, Syaoran deu um beijo na têmpora dela e deixou-a em paz naquele quarto ao lado de Kero.

Continua….

 **Notas finais:** O que eu mais gostei desse capítulo foi a aparição súbita de Kero e a cirurgia que ele fez na Sakura para tirar do corpo dela o resto da "traquinagem" dos dois. Tem muita coisa que eu gostaria de falar sobre Sakura/Eriol, mas por hora… não! Hehehe! O desmaio súbito da Sakura durante a aula foi chocante também… e eu tenho umas "surpresas" para a reconciliação de Sakura e de Shoran depois de tantos chifres mútuos! Hehehe! Até a próxima!


	31. Chitatsu, culé

Capítulo XXX

~Chitatsu, Culé!~

" _Culé é a denominação de todos os torcedores do FC Barcelona, não importa de onde vierem, se do sul ou do norte, desde que compartilhem os valores do clube, como o comprometimento, respeito, alegria e disciplina… esse nome se originou da palavra em catalão 'cul', que significa 'traseiro'. Isso aconteceu porque no antigo estádio do Barcelona, no bairro de 'Les Corts', as arquibancadas eram tão pequenas que os torcedores se espremiam até os muros do estádio. Sentados no muro com o traseiro de fora, surgiu a expressão… uma denominação para uma torcida internacional em todas as partes do mundo, de todas as idades"_

" _Tot el camp, és un clam_

 _som la gent blaugrana,_

 _Tant se val d'on venim_

 _si del sud o del nord_

 _ara estem d'acord, ara estem d'acord,_

 _una bandera ens agermana."_

 _(Todo o estádio, é um só clamor_

 _Somos a torcida azul-grená_

 _Não importa de onde viemos,_

 _Se do sul ou do norte,_

 _Agora todos concordamos, todos concordamos,_

 _Uma bandeira sela a nossa irmandade)_

Antes do jogo contra o SC Corinthians do Brasil, naquele hospital movimentado, Syaoran perguntou ao médico o porquê de Sakura se encontrar naquele hospital:

– Doutor, o senhor me disse que ela sentia fortes dores no baixo ventre?

– Sim. Acabamos de fazer os exames. Endometriose profunda.

Syaoran fez cara de dúvida.

– Quando a pele do útero cresce fora dele. Ela envolveu os ovários… por isso a dor… vamos operar, mas enraizou muito…

– Como assim?

– Ela vai ficar bem… mas vai ficar infértil… não tem como voltar…

– Infértil?

Syaoran encostou a cabeça na parede do corredor do hospital e deslizou até o chão, sentando-se em seguida, desesperado. Aquele chão estava tão frio quanto a profecia de Guan Yin de que teria cinco filhos pela frente; mas como, com Sakura estéril? Pensou o jogador. Ainda lhe restavam mais três para que a profecia se cumprisse.

O chinês jogou tão mal o jogo que os jogadores do Al-Ahly não o culparam, pelo contrário, foram compreensíveis e solidários com o homem que lhe dera a ilusão de conquistar três títulos numa temporada (coisa que nunca conseguiram antes) quando souberam o estado de saúde da esposa dele. Resolveram culpar a arbitragem, mas também e o talento do técnico do time brasileiro pela derrota.

S&T:FJ

Tomoeda, Primavera de 2013

Uma onda de solidariedade atingiu o casal Li com a doença de Sakura. A prova dela fora adiada para janeiro, quando se recuperasse da operação.

Sakura sabia que aquela doença e aquela esterilidade era fruto do seu pecado, de seu erro com Eriol e apenas estava pagando o preço por ele.

A cardcaptor não queria saber de pecado e nem de culpa. Queria enterrar aquilo tudo, queria entender-se com o marido, compreender a pessoa com quem se casou, retornar às origens da cidade onde tudo começou e se afastar daquela multidão de fãs que nem sequer conhecia direito, buscar purificar o corpo e a alma no lugar onde não aprendera o pecado, apenas o amor, ao menos durante aquela semana de férias que conseguiu tanto na polícia quanto na faculdade: Tomoeda.

Dessa vez, não estava acompanhada por Syaoran, nem por Kero e nem por nenhuma das amigas. Era ela e o filho.

Andando nas ruas de Tomoeda, Sakura carregava Chitatsu ora no colo, ora de mãozinhas dadas com ele nas ruas da cidadezinha, comprando sorvete, salgadinhos e doces para ele e levando ele no parquinho para brincar na caixa de areia no parque do pinguim com ele. Aquilo era um ritual de purificação. Sakura era reconhecida pelos moradores daquele lugar, não como a esposa de uma superestrela do esporte, mas como a Sakura, simplesmente Sakura, a Sakura de antes, que sempre andava de mãos dadas nas ruas com a filha da Sonomi Daidouji, a Sakura que saiu daquela pequena cidade do interior para realizar o sonho de ser heroína e salvar vidas como médica na cidade grande. Os moradores a cumprimentavam, saudava Chitatsu e davam bênçãos sobre os dois.

Hospedando-se na velha casa amarela dos Kinomoto com o pai, que vivia mais em Tóquio com Nakuru e Touya do que lá, Sakura aproveitava para apontar em direção a cada pedaço importante daquele lugar: a Escola Senju do seu amado Yukito, a escola primária com sua torre do relógio onde conhecera Syaoran, o parque do pinguim das suas aventuras com as cartas Clow, a loja da senhorita Maki onde comprara brinquedos com a amiga querida, o templo Tsukimine, o campinho do Tomoeda Rangers, o aquário; tudo o que fora importante para ela, tudo o que era parte das suas raízes que queria compartilhar com o pequeno.

Visitou tudo, falou com todo mundo e parou no enorme portão da mansão Daidouji, última etapa de sua visita, e foi recebida calorosamente por Sonomi:

– Sakura! Você está aqui, minha filha!

Sonomi deu um abraço apertado em Sakura e tocou em seu rosto.

– Sonomi-san, eu trouxe uma pessoinha… dá uma olhada… cumprimenta a vovó, Chitatsu!

Sakura mostrou Chitatsu ao lado dela e o rapazinho curvou-se para a empresária e disse, sem sequer receber qualquer instrução prévia de Sakura, apenas sendo Chitatsu:

– Boa tarde, vovó! – O garoto se curvou e cumprimentou Sonomi.

Sonomi achou o gesto muito gracioso e se derreteu em amores pelo pequeno:

– O neto da Nadeshiko… – Comentou a empresária.

– Eu tenho um montão de vós! Tenho a vó Yelan, da China, a vó Nadeshiko que tá no céu e eu tenho você, vovó Sonomi… Eu também sou seu neto, não é?

Chitatsu curvou a cabeça ao fazer a pergunta e juntou as diminutas palminhas. Aquela pergunta causou em Sonomi um profundo impacto emocional e pequenas gotículas de lágrimas foram vistas nas laterais dos olhos dela. Ela pegou Chitatsu no colo e o abraçou com tudo:

– Oh, meu dragãozinho… claro que sou sua vó! Sou sua vó sim… se não de sangue, sou de coração! Vamos entrando… tem chá e uns bolos que eu preparei pra vocês…

Sonomi deixou os dois em uma sala daquele casarão e meditou naquela cena da chegada de Chitatsu, enquanto buscava os bolos:

"Aqueles olhos verdes… a mesma cor dos olhos da Sakura, a mesma forma dos olhos da Nadeshiko… a mesma profundidade dos olhos da Tomoyo… Chitatsu… Você é o neto que a Tomoyo ainda não me deu!"

Na cozinha, enquanto pegava os chás e biscoitos, Sonomi se permitiu emocionar e chorar como não chorava faz tempos, ao lado de Sakura:

– Sakura… obrigado! Você não sabe como eu tou feliz… Ele tem os olhos da Nadeshiko, da Tomoyo, os seus olhos! Você não sabe como isso me deixou emocionada… vou ser a avó dele, sim, se você me deixar…

– Você é a vó dele sim, Sonomi-san! Você é a vó dele sim… Você me ajudou muito quando eu precisei, na minha gravidez… tá me ajudando até agora…

Sakura sorriu e as duas se abraçaram demoradamente, com Sonomi enxugando as lágrimas.

S&T:FJ

Na sala enorme da mansão, repleta de janelas com cortinas escarlates que se voltavam para o jardim, sofás vermelhos e uma mesa baixinha com duas caixas de papelão no meio e um livro encima delas, Sonomi mostrava para Sakura o último dos presentes que recebera de Tomoyo:

– Olha, Chitatsu, meu neto, uma coleção de camisas dos times de futebol da América do sul e da Europa! Foram todas feitas para você, meu neto!

Chitatsu olhou admirado para as camisas e mexeu nelas como se fosse um brinquedo novo. Pegou a primeira camisa verde que viu e vestiu por cima da camisa que usava:

– Mamãe, Vovó, que time é esse?

– Deixa eu ver, meu filho… – Sakura abriu o exemplar do livro que acompanhava as camisas, "Os times de futebol da América do sul e da Europa", por Tomoyo Daidouji. Sakura olhou demoradamente para a capa e abriu o livro. – Aqui tá dizendo "SE Palmeiras".

– Vou ficar com essa… tem a cor dos meus olhos…

– São todas suas, Chitatsu… pode ficar! – Respondeu Sonomi.

– Jura, sério!? – Chitatsu ficou espantado com a novidade.

– Tem outra verde aqui, Chitatsu! – Sonomi entregou uma camisa verde e Sakura pesquisou de que time era:

– Chapecoense…

– É muito bonita também… – Respondeu Chitatsu.

Uma série de camisetas foram provadas por Chitatsu, desde o River Plate até as do CSKA de Moscou. Chitatsu colocava as camisetas uma em cima da outra sem se preocupar:

– Chitatsu! Você vai virar uma bolota desse jeito! – Sakura foi despindo o filho, camisa por camisa até ter ficado a camisa que ele usava.

– Acho que ele já vestiu todas… ele gostou das camisas amarelas… – Comentou Sonomi.

– É que lembra o Kero-chan; vou dar aquela do Bor… rusia e do Villa… real pra ele… – Chitatsu manuseou as camisas amarelas e Sonomi suspirou com o neto que havia ganhado…

– Oh… quanta atenção… agora, vamos a surpresa final…

Sonomi pegou a outra caixa. A caixa tinha um conjunto de camisas brancas e azuis grenás vindas diretamente da Espanha:

– Essas, Chitatsu, são dos dois maiores rivais da Espanha… Real Madrid e FC Barcelona! A Tomoyo conseguiu pegar o autógrafo de boa parte dos jogadores! Ela sabia que o seu papai é madridista e iria gostar, daí ela resolveu pegar do rival também pra fazer uma graça! – Sorriu Sonomi.

– Rivais? São como o Gamba e o Cerezo?

– Sim, meu neto, dá uma olhada, estão quase todas autografadas…

– Autografadas!

Chitatsu pegou cuidadosamente as camisetas, principalmente as brancas.

– Mamãe, são do Madrid que o papai tanto fala…

– Sim, são do Madrid, Chiryuzinho… tem até a do Ronaldo. – Respondeu Sonomi.

– Do Ronaldo!

Sonomi retirou da pilha de camisetas daquela caixa, a camiseta autografada por Ronaldo em pessoa. Com o número sete atrás e o nome "Ronaldo" acima do sete, tinha uma dedicatória pra ele. Chitatsu olhou espantado e excitado de alegria com aquilo. Abraçou e cheirou a camiseta com tudo para ver se era real aquilo:

– Nossa… foi a Tomoyo que mandou pra mim, vovó?

– Sim, Chitatsu, meu neto, foi ela.

Fios de lágrimas emocionadas escorriam do rosto do rapaz com o presente que recebera:

– Vovó… a Tomoyo é a minha mãe também? – Chitatsu perguntou tão animado aquilo que Sakura e Sonomi não souberam como responder. Eram elas que estavam chocadas agora com aquela pergunta e se entreolharam confusas:

– Já que eu sou seu neto e ela é sua filha… eu sou filho dela também?

– Chitatsu, a Sakura já é a sua mãe… – Respondeu Sonomi.

– É que eu pensei que eu podia ter várias mães assim como eu tenho várias vós e tenho várias tias… a tia Rika falou pra gente que ela tem uma aluna com duas mães!

Sakura e Sonomi ficaram tão sem fôlego novamente com o raciocínio de Chitatsu que Sonomi buscou quebrar o clima de tensão, colocando uma pequena dúvida na cabeça do rapaz:

– A Tomoyo é o que você quiser… mas chama ela de tia tá?

– Tá, vovó! Quero conhecer a Tomoyo um dia!

– Vai conhecer… vai conhecer…

O olhar de Sonomi se distanciou, mas logo voltou-se pra dúvida que queria colocar na mente do rapaz:

– Agora, vou te mostrar a camiseta do Lionel, o maior rival do Ronaldo…

Sonomi pegou uma camisa azul grená da pilha com o número 10 nas costas e mostrou ao neto, ao lado da camisa do Ronaldo:

– Chitatsu, se você fosse escolher um dos dois, qual preferiria?

Sem nem mesmo parar para pensar, a resposta de Chitatsu foi imediata:

– Eu vou ficar com essa camisa azul grená… o papai não joga bem contra times de branco… ele sempre chega emburrado dos jogos do Kashima, do Vissel Kobe e agora teve esse do Corinthians… contra o Kofu e o Tokyo é goleada garantida! Fico com o azul grená…

– Mas, Chitatsu! Você conhece o Ronaldo, mas não conhece o Lionel! Eles são rivais, rivais do time do seu pai! – Disse Sonomi, espantada.

– Taí, vou procurar conhecer… Mas não torço pro Cerezo porque são inimigos do papai, agora pro Barça, eu torço, porque o papai não tem sorte mesmo contra times de branco e esses times devem ser de longe… não deve fazer mal não…

– Então, a partir de agora, você é um Culé! – Disse Sonomi, gargalhando.

– Pode ser! Vou mostrar pro papai!

Sakura não estava certa se Syaoran ia gostar daquilo, mas estava admirada com a capacidade de tomar decisões do rapazinho, seu próprio filho, de fazer escolhas baseadas em argumentos tão simples quanto a camiseta de um time de futebol.

S&T:FJ

" _Jugadors, seguidors, tots units fem força._

 _Son molt anys plens d'afanys,_

 _son molts gols que hem cridat_

 _i s'ha demostrat, i s'ha demostrat,_

 _que mai ningu no ens podrà torcer"_

 _(Jogadores, Torcedores, Todos unidos somos fortes;_

 _São muitos anos de luta,_

 _Foram muitos gols que gritamos,_

 _E se demonstrou, se demonstrou,_

 _Que ninguém poderá nos derrotar.)_

Syaoran estava no apartamento em Osaka, esperando pelo retorno de Sakura e do filho de Tomoeda.

O jogador via na televisão a derrota do Real Madrid para o Borussia Dortimund da Alemanha, por quatro a um, todos os gols da vitória vindos de um só jogador, pela liga dos Campeões da Europa no jogo de ida. Eram as semifinais, ainda tinha o jogo de volta, porém era difícil reverter a desvantagem.

Vestido com a camisa do Madrid, o rapaz olhava triste para os lances e pensava "se eu estivesse dando uma assistência pro Ronaldo, isso não ia acontecer". Começou a se imaginar naquele campo, jogando lado a lado com o seu ídolo, mas parou logo assim que seus pensamentos voaram até Gotzone. Agitou a cabeça e vi o pequeno Chitatsu entrar na sala com tudo, acompanhado de Sakura e Kero, que ajudava a carregar a enorme caixa com as camisetas de futebol:

– Da próxima vez, me avisem que eu ia carregar chumbo em vez de camisas! Isso pesa pra chuchu! – Kero soltou as caixas e voou para a cozinha para beliscar um petisco. Syaoran se levantou do sofá, beijou a testa da esposa, abraçou o filho, hesitante, vendo o filho com a camisa do maior rival do Madrid e ainda por cima, autografada pelo maior rival de Ronaldo. Chitatsu pulou no colo dele com tudo:

– Sholong! Ganhou essas camisetas da vovó?

– Sim, papai, tem até a do Ronaldo!

– Oras, então porque você não tá usando ela? – Perguntou brincando com o menino.

– Porque eu gostei mais dessa aqui! Olha, papai, o Lionel escreveu um textão pra mim!

Syaoran deu uma olhada nas palavras escritas por Lionel e lamentou-se por não ter uma camisa autografada assim pelo Ronaldo para mostrar para o filho.

– O senhor não tem sorte contra times de branco… A China perdeu pra Coreia do Sul esses dias…

– Isso não tem nada a ver! Você já viu como o Ronaldo joga?

– Duvido que seja melhor que o Lionel…

Syaoran pôs o menino no sofá, pegou o controle da TV e zapeou até um canal que mostrava a reprise do jogo da Champions do dia anterior. Era o FC Barcelona contra o Bayern de Munique, um jogo onde o Barça perdeu por quatro a zero.

– Assiste aí e depois você me fala quem é o melhor… Lionel ou Ronaldo…

Chitatsu viu o time que adotara como seu perder vergonhosamente na Alemanha, assim como o Real Madrid também tinha perdido. Syaoran filmava o filho com o smartphone, e Chitatsu não falava nada, não se mexia, apenas olhava para a tela de TV com os profundos olhos verdes que analisava tudo.

– E então, Sholong? O Barsa perdeu… que dó da formiguinha…

– Ai não vale… nem é o Tito que tá treinando o time… não vi o nome dele na escalação…

– Como você conhece o Tito?

– Tá no livro que a mamãe leu pra mim "os times de futebol da América do Sul e da Europa", a lista de técnicos vai até o Tito… esse não é o Tito…

Sakura, que observava silenciosamente os dois, entregou o livro grosso para Syaoran de autoria de nada menos do que Tomoyo; o rapaz olhou admirado para o livro e Syaoran continuou a filmar Chitatsu:

– E então, você ainda vai continuar torcendo pro Barsa depois da derrota de hoje?

– Não inventa não que eu sei que o Madrid perdeu de quatro hoje, viu? E você, papai, vai continuar a torcer pro Madrid?

Mais uma vez, as perguntas de Chitatsu torciam o espírito dos adultos, dessa vez com Syaoran. Sakura sorria:

– É claro que eu vou continuar a apoiar o Madrid!

– Eu também vou continuar a apoiar o Barça! Não é o senhor mesmo que me diz que a gente tem que tá com o time da gente na vitória ou na derrota?

Chitatsu inclinou graciosamente a cabeça com a carinha de dúvida e as mãos espalmadas e Syaoran abraçou o filho, admirado com a inteligência do rapaz:

– Só não fica falando na minha frente que o Lionel é melhor que o Ronaldo…

Syaoran postou o vídeo com o filho nas redes sociais dias depois e ficou pensando nas brincadeiras que o destino faz; nem sempre o filho faz as mesmas escolhas que o pai, mas nem por isso ele deixa de ser seu filho, disso a natureza tem muitos exemplos, pensou.

" _Blau-grana al vent, un crit valent_

 _tenim un nom, el sap tothom_

 _Barça, Barça, Baaarça!"_

 _(Azul-grená ao vento, um grito valente,_

 _Temos um nome, Que todos conhecem:_

 _Barça, Barça, Barça!)_

Continua…

 **Notas finais:**

Música: Hino do FC Barcelona.

SC Corinthians: O Corinthias velho que todo brasileiro conhece. Fiz uma pequena homenagem e referência ao Tite, técnico do time na época e nosso atual técnico da seleção brasileira.

A profecia: deem uma olhada no capítulo "Tu serás feliz, Syaoran", parte final.

Pecado: Não me refiro não só a noção cristã de pecado, mas sim a noção humana de erro e consequência. Quando Kero tirou a "casca" da alma abortada do filho de Sakura e Eriol, ele apenas fez a parte "espiritual" da coisa, para que ela não morresse e seus poderes se dispersassem caoticamente pelo mundo. A parte física ficou na forma de esterilidade para Sakura. Minha noção de pecado é pesadamente influenciada pela doutrina espírita (Apesar de não me considerar espírita, me simpatizo muito com as ideias deles).

As escolhas do Chitatsu: esse capítulo pode parecer meio filler e não avançar a história, mas eu falo de uma coisa crucial que eu vou usar mais pra frente na história (olho na escolha antagônica de Chitatsu, ele prefere o time rival do pai do que o time do pai! Hehehe!). Deu pra perceber que Chitatsu é um rapaz inteligente, sabe distinguir as coisas, usar o raciocínio lógico (muito legal esse negócio de duas mães, não é? hehehe! Esperem e verão) e tem um talento pra se comunicar, mesmo tendo só quatro anos de idade. O signo dele é Gêmeos, adoro esse signo, é o signo dos comunicadores. Quis mostrar um pouco da personalidade de Chitatsu aqui: um rapazinho animado, que busca observar mais do que falar (por isso eu dei pra ele profundos olhos verdes) e compreende tudo o que está acontecendo à sua volta. Ele é o Chiryuzinho que aparece no segundo capítulo e o Li Sholong também. Me baseei no nome do Syaoran para criar o dele. Enquanto Syaoran é o "pequeno lobo", Chitatsu é o "pequeno dragão". Pode parecer confuso ele ser chamado de Sholong por Syaoran e Chitatsu pelos demais, tudo é uma questão de linguística, uma forma de ler os mesmos ideogramas usando os fonemas chineses e japoneses (e pra fazer uma graça também, uma coisa bem geminiana!). Ele vai ter um papel fundamental na história mais pra frente (achei muito bonito ele chamar a Sonomi de vovó), além de ser o observador oculto dessa história como Chiryuzinho mais velho, podem ter certeza que sim! Tanto o mais velho que viajou no tempo como o mais novo!


	32. Viagem à Europa

Capítulo XXXI

~Viagem à Europa~

" _Quando a vida nos dá laranjas, se aprende a fazer uma laranjada! Sakura pode ter um doce vislumbre desse velho provérbio"_

Maio, 2014

Passou-se mais de um ano depois da decisão de Sholong de virar culé e Syaoran voltava a felicidade de jogar novamente o derby de Osaka, mais uma vez, contra o maior rival, o Cerezo depois de um ano glorioso onde ganhou a "J league" e a "copa da liga japonesa". Depois das surras seguidas no ano anterior no rival, Syaoran estava decidido a dar mais uma vitória ao time que o revelou e o projetou para a fama mundial.

Era noite e o estádio Kincho, casa do rival, estava lotado, com 15000 torcedores. Sakura, Sholong, Chiharu e Kero também vieram assisti-lo, e Syaoran sorriu ao vê-los na estreita arquibancada de visitantes onde estava a torcida do Gamba:

"Ao menos, ele veste a camisa que eu tou vestindo", Pensava, sorrindo ao olhar para o filho do gramado do campo, trajado com a camisa azul e branca do Gamba.

A torcida organizada do Cerezo trouxera faixas com dizeres provocativos para Syaoran, tais como "olha o burro de carga do time", "suas duas taças não vencem nossa tradição" e "o banco de reservas te aguarda". Syaoran respondeu as provocações dentro de campo:

– Lá vem Ueda, fazendo a reposição de bola na lateral do campo. Matsumoto pega a bola, passa para Himegawa. Himegawa corre, faz a finta, chuta para Syaoran na área do Cerezo, Syaoran se impulsiona, cabeceia, e é gol! Gol do Gamba! Dois a zero! Fim do primeiro tempo. – Dizia o narrador.

A pequena torcida do Gamba Osaka se levantou e aplaudiu Syaoran. Ele, por sua vez, sinalizava para a torcida rival para fazer silêncio com os dedos na boca no primeiro gol. No segundo gol, imitou seu ídolo, Ronaldo, e pediu calma para a torcida do Cerezo, apontou o dedo para o peito e depois para o chão, dizendo "eu estou aqui".

A atitude dele não foi bem aceita pelo rival que começou a vaiar o jogador. Syaoran era caçado em campo, mas sempre se esquivava das caneladas e patadas dos adversários. Mas não teve a mesma sorte no segundo tempo:

– Himegawa tá na área, corre, dribla, domina, passa para Syaoran. Syaoran recebe, tem dois zagueiros do Cerezo na área, nossa! Olha o que ele faz! Tá fazendo fila! Driblou um, driblou dois, driblou três, vai arriscar, e é gol! Gol do Gamba! Três para o Gamba, zero para o Cerezo! E o derby tá uma loucura!

Vaias sonoras para Syaoran da parte do Cerezo, a maioria do estádio. Aplausos e urras da torcida do Gamba. O ídolo havia voltado, mais uma vez.

Quando Syaoran se preparava para fazer o quarto gol, uma fatalidade: Muzukawa, do Cerezo, deu um carrinho em Syaoran para roubar a bola do jogador, mas acertou a canela dele. O Chinês caiu morto de dor no chão, como se houvera torcido o tornozelo. Muzukawa tomou cartão vermelho e foi expulso e a equipe médica retirou Syaoran de campo, numa maca alaranjada.

Sakura e o pessoal olharam pasmados para aquilo. Era a interrupção de um sonho, o time estava indo bem na liga dos campeões da ásia e na "J League", ele poderia ficar sem jogar durante meses.

O pessoal correu para o departamento médico e encontraram os médicos do Gamba imobilizando o calcanhar de Syaoran e aplicando bolsas de gelo no local. Syaoran fazia uma cara terrível de dor que nem sequer abria os olhos e Sakura buscou se informar com um médico de cabelos grisalhos:

– Doutor, o que aconteceu com ele? – Perguntava Sakura, segurando Chitatsu no colo.

– Ele torceu o tornozelo. Talvez tenha quebrado um osso, torcido um músculo, só os exames vão dizer…

– Mas ele vai ficar bem?

– O nosso temor é que ele tenha rompido um ligamento do calcanhar de aquiles e… se isso acontecer, vamos precisar operar… ele pode ficar seis meses sem jogar…

– Seis meses? – Sakura esperneou e Chitatsu fez uma cara triste. Abrindo os olhos e vendo o filho tristonho, Syaoran ergueu a mão e chamou pelo filho, por Sakura:

– Sakura… Sholong…

– Sim, Shoran-kun…

– Não pensem besteira, tá? Eu vou ficar legal…

– Vai melhorar papai… sei que vai… o senhor fez três gols… – Sakura soltou Sholong do colo e ele agarrou os braços do pai, quase querendo chorar.

– Sholong… papai, vai pro hospital agora. Cuida da mamãe, tá?

Sorrindo, Syaoran enxugou as pequenas lágrimas do filho enquanto entrava na ambulância.

S&T:FJ

No hospital de Osaka, Sakura segurava as mãos de Syaoran e Chitatsu brincava com o balde de lego que a tia Naoko havia trazido na recepção do hospital, aguardando notícias dos pais. Talas e bandanas envolviam a perna machucada e inchada de Syaoran e a grande dúvida na mente de todos era até quando aquela situação ia perdurar. Foi quando o médico entrou naquele quarto e deu a notícia:

– Você distendeu o ligamento do tornozelo. Vai precisar de três meses de afastamento até voltar a jogar…

– Três meses? – Syaoran levantou-se da cama com a notícia.

– Sim, um mês de fisioterapia, outro de repouso longe de atividades físicas e mais um mês para recuperar o tônus muscular na academia e a forma física, felizmente não vai precisar de cirurgia…

Syaoran voltou a se deitar e girou a cabeça para o outro lado da cama, olhando para a janela, para o vazio.

Syaoran não costumava se lesionar, estava em plena briga pela artilharia do campeonato japonês e aquilo era um grande obstáculo na sua carreira de jogador.

– Droga! – Exclamou Syaoran irritado, socando a cama.

Quando o médico saiu, Sakura tocou em sua mão e disse:

– Shoran-kun… o que você acha de a gente viajar pra fora… passar a raiva… distrair a mente um pouco… quando acabar a fisioterapia no final do mês…

– Viajar… – Syaoran girou a cabeça e olhou pra esposa. – Eu tou precisando mesmo… faz tempo que a gente não viaja, não é Sakura? A última foi pra Hong Kong no fim do ano passado… Vai ser bom pra gente… – Ele sorriu e colocou as mãos por cima das mãos dela.

Syaoran apertou a mão da cardcaptor e Sakura sorriu levemente.

– Eu vou pegar férias no mês que vem da faculdade e do trabalho… não vai prejudicar nada não…

– Nós dois, eu você… O Sholong fica por enquanto com a Naoko… já escolheu um destino?

– Você não quer ver a final da liga dos campeões em Lisboa que você fala tanto? O Chitatsu me disse que o Madrid vai jogar a final… o Ronaldo vai estar lá…

Uma excitação subiu no interior do chinês, mas logo passou. Syaoran desviou o olhar de Sakura e virou a face para a janela, mais uma vez:

– Os ingressos já foram vendidos…

– Você é um grande jogador de um grande time… o Gamba pode conseguir novos ingressos!

Syaoran se sentou naquela cama com tanta alegria que parecia que levava choques de uma lâmpada elétrica de cima de sua cabeça:

– É mesmo! Eu posso falar com o presidente e…

O chinês viu que a esposa sorria com a ideia e sentiu as mãos dela tremendo nas suas. Syaoran desviou o olhar da esposa, pensativo, e voltou a olhar para ela:

– A gente não vai só pra Lisboa, ver o Ronaldo e a final da Champions…

– Hoe?

– A gente vai pra Milão, pra Suíça, Madrid… a gente vai tentar encontrar a Tomoyo!

Os olhos dela se estreitaram e lágrimas escorreram dos olhos dela com o choque emocional. Fazia muito tempo que não tinha notícias de Tomoyo e a última das notícias foi aquela caixa com as camisas de time de futebol para Chitatsu há mais de um ano e o livro "os times de futebol da América do Sul e da Europa", cuja contracapa com uma breve biografia dela que os dois leram e que dizia:

" _Tomoyo Daidouji é uma arquiteta, estilista e pesquisadora do esporte, já viajou vários países com o FC Barcelona e atualmente reside entre Milão, Basileia e Madrid"_

Sakura se agarraria à aquela pista até o final, para se reencontrar com a amiga que não revia há anos.

S&T:FJ

Das janelas do quarto de hotel, à noite, num céu estrelado de lua quase cheia em Milão, Sakura levanta-se da cama onde seu marido ainda repousava. Apagou a luz ainda acesa do abajour, afastou as cortinas bejes e observou o imenso outdoor da avenida Buenos Aires mais uma vez.

No meio de inúmeros cartazes e propagandas de grandes marcas de roupas, com vários modelos de lingerie, um imenso anúncio se destacava. Era uma publicidade de um banco milanês. Dois homens trajados com o mais fino corte italiano cumprimentam uma mulher oriental, trajada com um vestido escarlate, cheio de lacinhos e babados. Uma mulher de cabelos lisos, franja e ondulações nas pontas. Era Tomoyo.

Na placa, os dizeres: "Tomoyo Daidouji, cliente desde 2008. O Banco de Milão transforma pequenos talentos em grandes potenciais. Abra sua conta hoje mesmo!".

E quantas e quantas cartas Sakura enviou para Milão e Tomoyo nem sequer respondera uma sequer. O coração de Sakura cobriu-se de raiva:

"Tomoyo-chan, meu coração está duro, em pedra com você desde o dia que você partiu… com certeza, você esteve aqui, optou por ignorar as minhas cartas e eu, a trouxa aqui que te observa e te escrevia, centenas de vezes para Milão, não sabe se te odeia ou tenta ir atrás de você… o que eu faço, meu Deus! Há muito tempo, você não passa de uma sombra pra mim, alguém que nunca esteve do meu lado quando eu mais precisei… Maldita seja você! Tomoyo!", pensava Sakura, ao olhar para o imenso painel que nem se tocou quando esmurrou com força a janela de vidro e despertou Syaoran:

– Sakura… aconteceu alguma coisa? Teve algum sonho estranho? – Disse o rapaz com os olhos semiabertos de sono.

– Não… nada não…

Syaoran, inquieto com a raiva de Sakura, olhou para o outdoor que ela observava, levantou-se da cama e tocou em seu ombro:

– Vai atrás dela… você não tem nada a perder… se isso vai te trazer paz…

– Hoe?

– A gente já tá aqui mesmo e eu já comprei as passagens… amanhã a gente dá uma olhada por aqui, tá? Até lá volta pra cama… – Syaoran abraçou Sakura pela cintura e deu um beijo no rosto dela…

As mãos de Syaoran envolta da sua cintura eram um sinal reconfortante, acalmando a raiva que subiu no peito dela. Mas também, o símbolo de seu erro, da sua precipitação, da sua impaciência e desconfiança com aquele homem que estava sendo tão gentil que levaram-na a ficar estéril. Antes de se aposentar, o superintendente Makoto recomendou ficar de olhos bem abertos com Syaoran, com Meiling, ainda não haviam encontrado o contato da organização no Japão. São coisas como essas que davam um nó na cabeça da cardcaptor. São para coisas como essas que desejava tanto estar ao lado de Tomoyo, uma pessoa que sabia muito bem administrar esse tipo de problema.

S&T:FJ

O primeiro endereço onde Sakura investigou foi no Banco de Milão. Em meio à aquelas pessoas que iam e vinham sacar dinheiro e tirar extratos, reclamar com os gerentes dos descontos que o banco fazia na conta ou simplesmente fazer um teatro melodramático, tragicômico e rechear os balconistas com ameaças por causa de uma fatura recheada de juros, em meia hora, naquela fila de poltronas, chegou a vez de Sakura fazer para o gerente do banco sua humilde pergunta que merecia e precisava fazer:

"Esses italianos são tão animados…", pensou Sakura.

Céus! Aquela barulheira era o oposto dos silenciosos bancos japoneses.

– Ah, boa tarde, senhora! – O gerente olhou demoradamente para os traços orientais, cabelo acobreado dela e um peito sem busto algum. "Deve ser mais um chinês.. Droga! Eles sempre aparecem depois que a gente encontrou aquela propaganda", pensou. – Abertura de conta?

– Não, não é nadinha… é que eu queria tirar uma dúvida sobre a propaganda de vocês…

– Ah, claro! Claro! A senhora tem uma empresa, é empreendedora? Pessoa jurídica?

– Não. Eu quero saber se o senhor conhece a mulher da foto…

O gerente fez uma cara confusa. Nunca tinham perguntado sobre isso antes.

– Não conhece Tomoyo Daidouji? Todo mundo em Milão sabe quem é…

– Sabem quem é?

 _–_ Sim, do ateliê da Daidouji.

– É que eu sou turista, sabe, e uma grande fã da Tomoyo. Soube que ela vive aqui… queria me encontrar com ela.

O gerente entendeu rapidamente o que ela queria. Sacou um pedaço de papel e começou a escrever:

– Lê ou só fala inglês?

– Leio e falo…

– Então vai ser mais fácil… pegue.

O gerente estendeu o papel para Sakura.

– Vá até esse endereço e… converse com uma das atendentes… quem sabe ela ainda esteja por aqui…

– Muito obrigado mesmo, senhor!

Enquanto Sakura pegava o papel, uma mulher oriental vestida de preto observava a cena, escondida atrás de um jornal.

Sakura lia as informações que o gerente passara no meio de uma rua movimentada de Milão quando foi alcançada pela mulher oriental que a olhava no banco:

– Oi. Fala minha língua?

Sakura virou-se e olhou assustada para aquela mulher de cabelos castanhos curtos, trançados que falava cantonês. A mesma língua de Syaoran e Meiling que aprendera alguns traços básicos e Chitatsu lhe ensinava mais do que ela deveria ensinar a ele:

– Um pouco. Quem é você?

– Me chamo Xiu Hung. Procura Tomoyo Daidouji?

– Sim, sim, você conhece ela?

– Conheço? – Xiu olhou bem para Sakura e respondeu desconversando para a Cardcaptor:

– Olha aqui. Desenho dela. É você!

Xiu mostrou para Sakura um esboço que reconheceu ser claramente de Tomoyo. No esboço, uma surpresa: era ela, Sakura, quem estava retratada, usando o vestido escarlate que Tomoyo estava usando no outdoor. Sakura arregalou os olhos e tapou a boca com as mãos:

– Sou eu! Hoe!

– É o que parece.

Sakura agarrou Xiu pelos ombros, desesperada:

– Você sabe onde ela tá?

– Sei sim, vem cá…

Xiu puxou as mãos de Sakura e levou a cardcaptor despreocupadamente pelas calçadas:

– Pera aí, pera aí, tá me machucando! A gente tá esbarrando nas pessoas!

Notando a falta de tato e pressa da mulher chinesa que a conduzia, Sakura desejou ter encontrado outra pessoa para orientá-la por aquelas ruas movimentadas, já que todo mundo em Milão sabia quem era Tomoyo, ou assim pensava.

S&T:FJ

À medida que Sakura caminhava pelas ruas de Milão, as ruas largas e movimentadas da cidade começavam a desparecer. Ela trafegava por ruas estreitas e vielas escuras, difíceis de entrar a luz, o som, as pessoas, com casas menos organizadas, menos bonitas e cada vez mais amontoadas.

No fim do trajeto, estava em um beco, cercada por caçambas de lixo que exalavam um cheiro horroroso. Em um ponto ou outro do trajeto, Sakura encontrara homens de feição asiática, olhando para ela:

"Não era em um lugar assim que eu esperava me encontrar com a Tomoyo-chan! Aonde que eu fui me meter! Se eles forem criminosos, como vou me livrar deles!"

Sakura enfiou a mão no bolso da jaqueta que usava e sentiu o equipamento que mais parecia um celular dentro dela. Suspirou aliviada no meio daquela tensão toda. O equipamento para convocar as cartas Clow diretamente dos subterrâneos das indústrias Daidouji estava lá.

– Espera aqui. – Disse Xiu.

Xiu entrou por uma porta do beco e, em segundos, dois homens com feições chinesas, terno e gravatas pretas, óculos escuros e cabelos grisalhos saíram daquela porta, acompanhando por mais dois outros homens mais jovens. Eles olharam Sakura da cabeça aos pés, com uma profunda desconfiança nos olhos. Se comunicaram num chinês incompreensível para Sakura e um dos homens jovens se dirigiu a ela:

– Que assuntos você tem com a Tomoyo?

Sakura suava frio e engolia a própria saliva com o tom ameaçador que ele usava.

– Nada, nadinha! Eu nem tou atrás dela mais!

O homem de cabelos grisalhos agarrou Sakura pelo braço com toda a força enquanto o homem mais jovem falava com ela em um tom mais elevado e imperativo:

– Fala logo o que veio fazer aqui! Você não veio falar com a Tomoyo?

Sakura sentia a pressão das mãos do homem em seus braços e soltou um grito.

"Esses caras só podem ser da máfia! Eu tou ferrada! Eu tou ferrada! Eu só queria me encontrar com a Tomoyo-chan!"

O segundo homem grisalho gritou com o homem que agarrava Sakura e Xiu reapareceu, repreendendo aquele homem. O homem soltou Sakura e a cardcaptor esbravejou contra Xiu:

– Pra que diabos você me levou hein? Isso não me parece ser um lugar onde a Tomoyo-chan possa estar!

– Acompanha gente, gente explica tudo.

Xiu tornou a agarrar Sakura, e a cardcaptor tratou de dar um golpe nela que aprendeu com Meiling e com a Polícia, derrubando-a no chão. Policiais japoneses são obrigados a alcançarem a faixa preta no judô e a praticar quendô. Aqueles homens ficaram tensos, sacaram suas armas e foram até Sakura:

– É ela! Tem que ser ela! Não a machuquem! – Dizia Xiu, deitada no chão, para aqueles homens que até Sakura compreendeu.

Quando sacavam suas pistolas, Syaoran aparecera no beco, pulando do alto de um dos prédios. Ele sacou a espada da esfera negra e apontou para aqueles homens:

– Soltem ela! O que vocês querem com ela?

Era difícil dizer quem daria o primeiro disparo. Se os chineses armados ou Syaoran com sua espada. Os chineses conheciam magia? Xiu quebrou mais uma vez a tensão:

– Li Syaolan! Partido! Coisa quente demais! Baixar arma! Baixar arma!

Com raiva, os homens baixaram suas armas e Syaoran custou a abaixar a sua. Um dos chineses voltou se para Xiu, esbravejando:

– O partido tomou tudo o que eu tenho! F***-se! Nossa seleção nem pra se classificar pra copa do mundo se classifica e os times gastam rios de dinheiro contratando estrangeiros!

O homem escarrou na frente de Syaoran e os outros pareciam concordar com ele. Syaoran nunca conseguiu classificar a seleção chinesa para a copa do mundo até o momento e ele não era unanimidade na China. Eles começaram a se retirar e a voltar para o beco. Xiu foi a última e voltou-se para os dois:

– Não volta mais aqui.

Syaoran agarrou a mão de Sakura:

– Vamos dar o fora daqui…

Sem resistir, Sakura agarrou as mãos do marido e se lamentou por não ter encontrado alguém confiável para levá-la até a amiga. Sakura apalpou o bolso, a procura do bilhete com o endereço do ateliê, mas não o encontrou:

– Shoran-kun, pera aí! Precisamos voltar! Perdi o bilhete com o endereço da Tomoyo-chan!

– Sakura, não podemos voltar, aquela gente é perigosa!

– Calma aí, Shoran, é a minha única fonte de informação!

Furioso, Syaoran exclamou para Sakura:

– Eles eram da tríade!

– Tríade?! – Espantou-se Sakura.

– Só não fizeram mais nada porque eu sou quem eu sou… e por saberem quem eu sou, eu temo que eles façam alguma coisa… comigo, com você…

– Mas como vamos procurar a Tomoyo-chan?

– Sakura, você é uma maga! Feche os olhos e sinta a presença dela! Se esqueceu do que eu te ensinei? Se você não sentir nada, amanhã mesmo a gente dá o fora daqui!

Os dois continuaram andando até sair daquele beco escuro.

"Tomoyo-chan, me diz que você não tem nada a ver com isso, vai; me diz que você não tem nada a ver com máfia!", Pensou Sakura, enquanto caminhava para for daqueles becos.

S&T:FJ

Sakura usou seus poderes mágicos para sentir a presença de Tomoyo pela cidade como Syaoran lhe recomendava, e não percebeu nadinha. Ela não estava mais lá. Sentiu um rastro aqui ou ali, indicativos de que ela estivera por lá, mas nada de ela estar naquele momento na cidade.

No dia seguinte, após assédio da tríade, Syaoran pegou um dos primeiros aviões no aeroporto e continuou a viagem com Sakura pela Europa, para a próxima parada: Basileia, na Suíça. A viagem demorou pouco tempo; depois que se instalaram no hotel, foram direto ao ônibus do tour turístico, pela tarde, relaxar um pouco a tensão.

A Basileia é a terceira cidade mais populosa da Suíça, faz fronteira com a França e a Alemanha, é a capital cultural do país e polo da indústria farmacêutica do país. Muitos filósofos, matemáticos, atletas e cientistas nasceram na cidade.

Sakura observava a cidade e se maravilhava; era como se estivesse dentro daqueles contos de fada europeus ou fizesse uma viagem de volta no tempo. A arquitetura da Basileia, acumulada ao longo dos anos pela neutralidade de guerras que a Confederação Suíça se envolvia, permitia esse retorno ao tempo. O ônibus parou e Sakura seguiu viagem a pé pela cidade. Syaoran aproveitou para continuar a viagem até a sede do Basel FC, para trocar experiências, enquanto Sakura preferiu caminhar pela cidade e contemplar sua arquitetura e seus museus.

Até que, atraída por motivos estranhos que só as cartas Clow podem explicar, parou diante de uma joalheria na cidade e ficou contemplando a placa, em estilo clássico, que dizia "Schmuck Binyamin, seit 1492".

Olhou para aquela placa e ficou coçando de curiosidade para saber se aquela joalheria existia desde 1492. Nunca vira nada tão antigo antes!

Era uma ampla joalheria, com vitrines e mais vitrines de joias e espelhos, protegidas com vidros blindados, câmeras de segurança e alarmes que iam diretamente à central de polícia. Um carpete discreto na cor vinho preenchia as paredes daquele lugar, dando um tom mais discreto e as lamparinas em formas de archotes davam o toque clássico. Muitas joias possuíam preços escandalosos que nem sequer eram expostos nas vitrines, Sakura bem o sabia. Apenas homens e mulheres com dinheiro para comprar um apartamento médio ou um carro popular zero-quilômetro no débito eram os que estavam naquela loja. Sakura bem o sentia.

"Essas joias devem valer muito mesmo! Ai, ai, ai! Em pensar que eu era feliz com as minhas bijuterias em Tomoeda! Isso aqui vale um rim!"

Enquanto olhava aquelas joias, pensando em como ia pagar por um simples broche ou brinco, uma mulher loira, com cabelos na altura dos ombros e uma franja na testa terminou de atender um cliente e olhou para Sakura. Ela pôs imediatamente a mão na boca com o susto que levou e Sakura percebeu:

– Oi? Alguma coisa de errado?

Sem fôlego, a mulher respondeu:

– Não! Nada! É que… é que…

– Você lembra muito uma pessoinha que a gente conhece… – Disse um homem barbudo, com a barba lisa e bem feita e cabelos loiro escuros. Ele sorriu para Sakura e cumprimentou-a, tocando gentilmente em suas mãos:

– Prazer. Sou Cotrim Binyamin. E você?

– Sou… sou Sakura Kinomoto.

– Você veio do Japão, não é?

– Tá tão na cara assim, é?

Cotrim sorriu:

– Mais ou menos…

– Seu nome é Binyamin, não é? Vocês conhecem os donos disso aqui?

– Você está falando com o próprio! Eu e a minha esposa, Sabina, comandamos esse negócio.

Sabina recuperou-se do choque e cumprimentou Sakura:

– Prazer Sakura, sou Sabina Binyamin. Você me lembra muito a minha irmã… – Sabina tocou na face de Sakura, impressionada com suas feições e Sakura corou. Era incomum japoneses se tocarem ou receberem toques.

– Lembro mesmo é? Essa joalheria me impressionou, sabe? Ela é tão antiga assim?

– Sim, Sakura. Somos espanhóis da Catalunha, nossa família é espanhola desde a época dos visigodos… Alguns dizem que nossa família veio da Palestina e habitou a Espanha desde o tempo de Cristo. Por isso, somos Judeus também. Quando nossa família foi expulsa da Espanha, em 1492, procuramos abrigo aqui. Mas nós sempre voltamos, nos infiltramos na sociedade até os porgons acabarem, até as guerras acabarem…. – Explicou Sabina.

Era Sakura quem estava impressionada com a história milenar da família dela agora; coisas antigas têm muito valor e coisas que resistem ao tempo mais ainda, tudo devidamente ensinado a ela pelo marido.

– Daí, criamos essa joalheria e nos orgulhamos muito dela. Por isso sempre tem alguém da família Binyamin que vai cuidar dela, seja na Espanha, em Israel… sempre estamos por aqui. Essa joalheria é o nosso orgulho! – Explicou Cotrim.

Sakura abriu a boca, boquiaberta.

– Então vocês conhecem muito da história dessa cidade…

– A joalheria cresceu com ela! Quem sabe os Bernoulli não tenham comprado uma coisinha aqui, outra ali e Euler, como ministro da Rússia, não tenha nos visitado? Temos registros que vão até os anos 1500! – Cotrim sorriu e Sakura se impressionou mais ainda com eles. Sakura olhou para o relógio e viu que começava a ficar tarde e precisava se encontrar com Syaoran no horário combinado.

– Sei; bem gente, foi bom conversar com vocês, eu só quero comprar uma presilha baratinha e preciso ir. Preciso encontrar com meu marido… e continuar procurando uma amiga querida…

Sabina abriu a vitrine das presilhas, onde Sakura estava debruçada, e pegou uma presilha com uma flor dourada e rebuscada.

– São 2500 euros. – Sorriu Sabina.

– Puxa vida! Eu sabia que seria caro! – Sakura abriu a carteira e procurou pelo cartão de crédito, mas Cotrim a impediu:

– É sua. Não precisa pagar nada pra gente. É uma cerejeira que foi entalhada nela. A irmã da Sabina que me deu a sugestão. É da nossa nova coleção. Pode pegar. Seu nome significa "cerejeira", não é?

– Sim… sim… significa sim! – Sakura ficou impressionada com o gesto. – Brigadinha! Nem sei como pagar, puxa vida! Sua irmã deve ser legal mesmo…

– Assim como você! – Sorriu Sabina, de olhos fechados para ela. – Me diga, como é essa amiga que você procura tanto?

Sakura corou quando começou a falar de Tomoyo:

– Eu acho que vocês já devem ter atendido ela; ela tem o cabelo negro, franja… é muito inteligente… é estilista… cantora… faz um montão de coisas… – Sakura ficou se contorcendo de timidez, tentando buscar mais qualidades de Tomoyo. – Ai! Como eu continuo…

Sabina e Cotrim imediatamente entenderam quem era:

– Tem profundos olhos azuis-marinhos que lembram as ressacas do oceano… – Disse Sabina.

– Mãos que captam toda a essência de tudo o que está ao redor com sua câmera… – Disse Cotrim.

Sakura ficou boquiaberta.

– Você procura a Tomoyo, não é? – Sabina olhou carinhosamente para Sakura e tocou novamente em sua face.

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça.

– Sabemos muito bem quem é… – Disse Cotrim.

Sakura agarrou as mãos de Cotrim, desesperada, como se ele tivesse a chave da arca da aliança:

– Muito bem? Muito bem mesmo? Então… vocês sabem onde ela está?

– A Tomoyo é uma pessoa que viaja muito, Sakura. Muito mesmo. – Disse Sabina.

– Nem sempre ela fica no mesmo lugar… – Explicou Cotrim.

– Mas onde que é a sede dela, pessoal, eu preciso saber…

– Em Milão…

– Milão… – O rosto de Sakura se entristeceu ao lembrar da Tríade chinesa.

– Sakura, não acredite em ninguém que diz conhecer a Tomoyo em Milão… eles não conhecem nada… nada mesmo… – Disse Cotrim.

– Então… como vocês conhecem ela?

– No tempo certo você vai entender tudo… tudo mesmo… – Disse Cotrim.

Sakura se irritou com o tom de mistério adotado pelo casal Binyamin e eles tentaram contornar a situação:

– Igualzinho ao que a Tomoyo disse pra gente sobre você… sabia que a minha irmã fica irritada desse mesmo jeito quando não contamos as coisas pra ela? – Sabina sorriu e o coração de Sakura se enraiveceu menos ainda ao saber que Tomoyo havia falado dela para eles e que havia outra pessoa igualzinha a ela no mundo.

– Eu só espero que essa sua irmã não seja um clone meu…. Coisas terríveis aconteceram comigo quando eu me encontrei com uma pessoa igual a mim! Hoe!

Sabina e Cotrim se entreolharam sérios. Era como se Sabina pedisse uma confirmação silenciosa ao marido e Cotrim lhe desse a confiança necessária para revelar mais sobre os segredos que Tomoyo lhes havia confiado, assentindo com a cabeça. Sabina assentiu também e os dois chamaram a atenção de Sakura:

– Sakura, a Tomoyo está vivendo em Barcelona agora, é lá onde eu nasci; minha irmã e meu irmão ainda moram lá. O Cotrim é espanhol também, ele veio de L'Hospitalet. Todos os Binyamin são catalães, por isso, conhecemos a Tomoyo… todos nós… – Revelou Sabina.

Era como se uma porta com um brilho incandescente se abrisse para Sakura:

– Em Barcelona! Puxa vida! Preciso ir pra lá agora mesmo!

– Espere! Ela não está lá agora! – Disse Cotrim.

– E onde que ela está?

– Como eu te disse, a Tomoyo não para em casa; ela tá sempre viajando por conta do trabalho dela. Ela está em Lisboa agora. – Disse Sabina.

– Lisboa?

– Estádio da Luz. Vá lá daqui há três dias. Você não vai entender nada agora… mas quando vocês se reencontrarem… você vai entender tudo… – Explicou Cotrim.

Com filetes de lágrimas nos olhos e sentindo que eles falavam a verdade, Sakura agradeceu à aquele casal pela informação:

– Gente… muito obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo! Vocês não sabem o favor que me fizeram…

Antes de sair, o casal Binyamin deu um colar prateado para ela. Eles olhavam Sakura partir com tanta alegria que ficaram preocupados depois.

Percebendo a sincronia nas respostas do casal Binyamin, Sakura desejou que sua relação com Syaoran pudesse ser assim, algum dia, alguma vez na vida.

Mais tarde, quando o casal Binyamin estava na mesa de jantar:

– Cotrim, tem certeza que fizemos a coisa certa? – Perguntou Sabina, mexendo algumas ervilhas do prato com o garfo, sem ânimo para jantar.

– Sabina, a Tomoyo tem que parar de se esconder dessa menina… vai ser melhor pra ela… ela tem que encarar os fatos… justo ela que passou o cão na Europa… e ainda passa. – Disse Cotrim, engolindo um pedaço de coxa de frango.

– Mas a Tomoyo confiou na gente… eu fico pensando na minha irmã; como a Marcela vai reagir quando ver a Sakura? – Sabina estava angustiada.

Cotrim parou de comer o frango e olhou para Sabina:

– Tem certas coisas que temos que deixar nas mãos de D-us, e nada mais… uma hora isso iria acontecer…. Você percebeu, não percebeu?

Sabina sorriu melancolicamente:

– Mais uma usuária de magia… e das boas… bem, se de errado, pelo menos ela tem o colar que a gente deu…

S&T:FJ

– Lá vem os Merengues novamente pra cima dos Colchoneros. Mais um contra-ataque; Angel passa para Luka, Luka passa para Karim, Karim dá o passe para Ronaldo. Dominou a bola, bateu, e é gol! Gol do Madrid! Três para o Madrid, um para o Atleti! – Disse o narrador.

Quando Sakura ouviu do casal Binyamin a informação que Tomoyo estava no estádio da Luz, em Lisboa, nunca imaginou que realizaria, ao mesmo tempo um dos maiores sonhos de Syaoran, ver o time que amava ser campeão. Apoiado na muleta por conta do incidente em Milão e por uma fisioterapia mal feita, no meio daquela multidão, Syaoran, vestido com camisa, bandeira e cachecol branco do Real Madrid, se levantava como podia para comemorar o gol do time dos sonhos dele e do ídolo dos sonhos. Sakura apoiava-o como podia, vestindo a camisa branca do Madrid e comemorando também, mas ainda por que poderia se encontrar com Tomoyo a qualquer momento.

Coincidência ou não, eles viajaram apenas para ver essa partida e Syaoran planejava também levar Sakura para conhecer a capital de Portugal, o porto onde saíram os navios para colonizar o mundo, desde a América até o Japão no final do jogo. Saber que Tomoyo poderia estar no estádio era entender que no universo não há pontas soltas.

"O que será que a Tomoyo-chan tem a ver com esses futebolistas", Pensava Sakura. "Eu sempre pensei em me encontrar com a Tomoyo-chan em algum desfile de moda, mas não ouvi sobre desfile nenhum que ela esteja participando. Que engraçado!".

A gritaria no estádio aumentou mais ainda com o fim da partida. Os merengues haviam simplesmente ganhado sobre seu maior rival da cidade de Madrid a liga dos campeões da Europa e Syaoran lascou um beijo prolongado e apaixonado na esposa no meio daquela multidão. O futebol europeu era tão recheado de dinheiro que ganhar aquela taça prateada com amplas e longas alças nas laterais que davam a ela seu apelido de "orelhuda" era como se ganhar o título de melhor time do mundo. Marcar o gol da final era como ganhar o prêmio de melhor jogador do mundo.

Syaoran estava feliz e Sakura, parcialmente feliz. Ainda faltava saber onde estava Tomoyo. Vendo-a pensativa, o chinês chamou sua atenção:

– E então, Sakura, o Ronaldo não é o melhor jogador do mundo?

– Sei… ele fez um gol de pênalti e outro de cabeça dentro da área, do lado do gol. O Lionel que o Chitatsu me mostra no tablet dele sai driblando cinco zagueiros e fazendo gol, isso quando ele não faz gol de falta fora da área! Esse e o melhor jogador do mundo? Eu fico com o Lionel então…

Sakura apoiou as mãos no queixo, olhando desinteressadamente para o gramado e Syaoran tentou prolongar a discussão, chateado ao ter suas convicções rebatidas. Cruzou os braços e olhou pro lado emburrado:

– Lionel não tá na final da liga dos campeões…. Perdeu pro Atlético nas quartas de final!

Enquanto falava, uns homens de paletó preto com o escudo do time Merengue se aproximaram de Syaoran e Sakura:

– Li Syaoran?

– Sou eu.

– Venha conosco. Ronaldo em pessoa quer falar com o senhor.

A respiração de Syaoran parou e seus músculos ficaram tensos. A única coisa que se notava naqueles microssegundos era seu coração batendo no peito. Sakura deu um empurrão no marido e ele despertou do choque.

– O melhor jogador do mundo quer falar comigo?

Os homens assentiram. Syaoran coçou a mão por não ter uma caneta para ele autografar sua camisa e Sakura estava ansiosa por estar a um passo de se encontrar com a amiga querida.

Os dois corações pulsavam a toda velocidade.

S&T:FJ

Sakura já conhecia aquele caminho, aquela festa, aquela comemoração. Syaoran já passar muito por isso na vida nos dois títulos do Gamba no ano anterior. Um corredor de luzes de LED num teto branco, paredes pintadas em vermelho com dizeres dos títulos do time em português e diversas fotos do SL Benfica, dono do estádio, preenchiam aquele caminho. No fim do caminho indicado pelo chão de mármore, as portas do vestiário do time merengue.

A festa já tinha se arrefecido e alguns jogadores já saíam do vestiário e Syaoran tratava de cumprimentar todo mundo, abraçar todo mundo, aqueles homens que apenas via na tela da televisão ou nos jogos com a seleção chinesa. Foi assim que se tornou amigo de Ronaldo. Demorou-se um longo tempo com o goleiro Iker, lenda merengue e da seleção espanhola desde os anos que Syaoran capturava as cartas Clow.

"O ídolo vendo o fã", pensava Sakura.

Sempre vira aquela cena do ponto de vista contrário, quando os meninos chineses que viviam no Japão cumprimentavam o ídolo da seleção deles. Syaoran era um ícone, um ídolo.

Por fim, chegou a vez de ele entrar com a esposa naquele vestiário que outrora estava cheio de homens. O coração dos dois estava acelerado.

Sentado em uma poltrona, só de bermuda branca do uniforme do time, sem camisa, mostrando todo o peitoral e abdômen musculoso e definido, com a taça prateada na frente dele e a medalha de campeão no peito, lá estava Ronaldo. O homem parecia um deus grego com aquele bronzeado, aquele peitoral. Syaoran abraçava o ídolo de sempre, mais uma vez, como se fossem dois velhos amigos. Se comunicavam em português fluente, uma habilidade que o chinês aprendera nos tempos que viveu em Macau na infância e só ajudou a aumentar o laço entre os dois.

"É esse cara que Syaoran-kun sempre se inspira?", Indagou Sakura.

– Eu soube que tu estás a levar o teu time pra mais uma final da champions da Ásia, não é? – perguntou Ronaldo.

– Sim… mais ainda é cedo… já acabou a fase de grupos e agora vou pro mata a mata… – Respondeu Syaoran.

– Tu tens que ganhar aquela final pra enfrentar a gente no mundial de clubes! Tu tens que mostrar ao presi que podes jogar aqui! Ano que vem, és tu que tens que levantar a taça da Champions comigo! Todo mundo fala de ti, o Karim, o Gareth, o Sergio… a gente te quer aqui… todos nós vimos o que fizestes no Egito.

Syaoran virou o rosto para ele com uma ponta de desânimo;

– Nunca vi nenhum jogador da China no Real… eu ainda tou lesionado… o time depende muito de mim.

Olhando para o rapaz de muletas com o pé enfaixado, Ronaldo agarrou o ombro de Syaoran.

– Não podes desanimar! Somos solidários contigo! Vou falar com o presi pra que faças tua fisioterapia em Madrid!

Syaoran explodiu de felicidade:

– Sério mesmo?

– Sim. Vou jogar a copa do mundo com Portugal, no Brasil, mês que vem, talvez não te veja, mas vou te dar as chaves da minha casa em Madrid. Podes até usar minhas ferraris pra levar tua mulher a conhecer Madrid. – Ronaldo deu uma cutucada com o cotovelo em Syaoran, olhando para Sakura. O casal Li corou e Syaoran abraçou o grande ídolo:

– Muito obrigado mesmo, Ronaldo! Você sempre foi o meu ídolo, foi mais ainda depois daquele amistoso com a China há dez anos que te encontrei e simplesmente é O Cara! Se o Lionel faz firula no campo, sabe que sou mais você!

– Sim, sou o melhor sempre! Esse ano, que quebro o combo de bolas de ouro do Lionel, pode apostar!

Interrompendo o êxtase dos dois, Sakura cutucou aquele jogador bronzeado que mais parecia uma figura saída de um livro de mitologia:

– Ronaldo-san… você sabe alguma coisa da Tomoyo Daidouji? Você conhece ela? – Sakura juntou as mãos, como uma prece, para perguntar para ele.

– Sim, claro que conheço… todo mundo conhece a Tomoyo na Espanha…

– Ela está aqui?

– Não. Ela não pode vir. Ela está no Brasil, vai passar um mês lá pra São Paulo Fashion Week e pra acompanhar a copa do mundo…

– Ela está no Brasil? Syaoran-kun, precisamos ir pra lá agora! – Disse Sakura.

– Pera aí! Tu não podes viajar com teu marido com o pé dele desse jeito; pelo que eu vejo, a ferida se abriu e já foi trocada uma vez. É arriscado que ele viaje pro Brasil desse jeito; foi arriscado ele vir até aqui. – Disse Ronaldo.

– Mas… o que eu faço?

– Tu tens que ter paciência, Mulher. Em um mês, a Tomoyo já volta. Enquanto isso, pensa mais no teu marido, ele precisa se recuperar ele precisa de ti do lado dele, olha o pé dele; como queres que ele continue a jogar em grande nível desse jeito? Ele não viajou contigo até a Europa? Fiquem na minha casa em Madrid, descansem, conheça a cidade… sou solidário com vocês… Tomoyo vai entender…

Era como se o sangue de Sakura descesse para os pés. Teria que esperar mais um mês para se reencontrar finalmente com Tomoyo.

Continua….

Notas finais:

Esse capítulo foi longo, longo, longo e não queria acabar, deu mais de 12000 palavras e tive que quebrar ele em três partes!

O avançar do tempo: Essa história tem tanto pano pra manga que, simplesmente, dei pulos planejados e calculados no tempo, me esquivando de dar mais detalhes como o trabalho de Sakura na polícia, sua faculdade de medicina, os tútulos de Syaoran e o tormento dos paparazzi pra me focar no essencial, naquilo que vai mudar a história. Se eu falasse sobre os anos entre a cirurgia de Sakura e a viagem dos dois à Europa, eu estaria shippando SxS numa dose que já basta as cenas do casamento e da mudança de Osaka dos dois no começo dessa história que se chama "Sakura e Tomoyo" e não "Sakura e Syaoran"! Essa não é a minha intenção. Minha intenção é explicar os fatos anteriores a "Sakura e Tomoyo" e o final... vai ser uma bomba! Hehehe! (Literalmente... vai ter bomba, explosão, tudo que tem direito!). Começei esse arco com a visão de Chiryuzinho sobre a vida de casal dos pais: eles foram muito felizes durante o casamento deles, enquanto nenhum dos dois sabia que... Durante esse espaço de tempo, foi o ano de maior felicidade desses dois, afinal, tenho umas "supresinhas" mais pra frente que vai mudar a forma de Sakura encarar Syaoran e Tomoyo! Heheheh!

Cenas famílias: Adorei a cena no vestiário, com Syaoran pedindo pro filho cuidar da mãe. Da mesma forma que gostei muito da cena do capítulo anterior, com a Sakura comprando salgadinho e guloseimas pro filho. Gosto de cenas família, gosto muito mesmo! Família é a base de tudo, não importa como ela é formada, basta ver o porquê de Chitatsu optar pela camisa azul grená e não a branca...

Milão e a Tríade: Mais sobre o relacionamento de Tomoyo com a máfia chinesa nos próximos capítulos! Hehehe! Não vou falar muito sobre Milão aqui, vou deixar pra mais tarde...

O casal Binyamin: Eu sofri uma influência pesada de Machado de Assis, eu só não escrevo muito no estilo de crônica que ele e o José de Alencar, outra grande influência minha, usam porque acho muito sonolento escrever crônicas. De vez em quando eu escrevo pra explicar algumas coisas, mas minha base mesmo são os diálogos e cenas rápidas dos mangás, apesar de ter vezes eu eu escrevo demais, demais! Cotrim, Sabina e Marcela são personagens do livro "Memórias póstumas de Brás Cubas". Como vocês podem perceber, o livro começa pelo final, da mesma forma que eu comecei essa fic (mas prometo alterar a cena inicial desse texto, podem ter certeza até o fim da fic! Não vai ter velório não!). Aqui, eles são irmãos da Marcela, judeus espanhois com uma história fascinante que não cabem nessas notas. Leiam! Admiro a história de resistência dos judeus ao preconceito e a violência que sofrem até hoje; muitos devem pensar que os judeus são sovinas e matadores de palestinos, mas a base do povo judeu está em sobreviver ao exílio da Babilônia e restaurar a sua vida e cultura 70 anos depois. É uma história bonita que eu li na Bíblia e não as guerras com os palestinos. Acho que podem haver dois estados na terra santa, desde que um reconheça o outro.

Syaoran poliglota: Se a gente parar pra pensar, Syaoran fala muita língua: Mandarim, Cantonês, Português, Inglês... Isso acontece quando se mora em um lugar com vários idiomas como a China. Hong Kong, até 1999, era colônia britânica e o Inglês era ensinado nas escolas e usado como língua do dia a dia. O Cantonês era a língua nativa dele, que ele aprendeu com a mãe e o Mandarim ele aprendeu na escola, com o fim da colonização britânica. Japonês, ele aprendeu quando veio atrás das cartas Clow e o Português... ele pode muito bem ter aprendido... hehehe! o que acham?

Ronaldo: Me refiro ao Cristiano Ronaldo, um jogador que me inspiro muito. A foto dele tá na minha capa de perfil. Aqui, falo de um Cristiano de universo alternativo e não uso o nome pelo qual ele é conhecido na vida real, mas uso muito da história dele, da mesma forma que muitos personagens do mundo real que uso aqui, pra não comprometer a imagem deles. O mesmo se aplica ao Lionel. Lionel Messi, maior jogador da história do FC Barcelona e ainda está em atividade. O presi aqui é o presidente do Real Madrid.


	33. Marcela Montserrat i Binyamin

Capítulo XXXII

~Marcela Montserrat i Binyamin~

" _Ainda em busca de Tomoyo, Syaoran recebe uma triste notícia e tem uma bela surpresa…"_

Julho de 2014

No bairro Madrilenho de Valdebebas, ficam as instalações de um complexo esportivo chamado "Ciudad Real Madrid", um complexo campo de treinamentos com campos de futebol, quadras de basquete, instalações médicas e administrativas do clube de futebol que mais ganha dinheiro no mundo. Era lá que treinavam as categorias de base do time merengue e o time de basquete também. Era lá que Syaoran se recuperava, passo a passo, sua condição física e fazia sua fisioterapia.

À medida que os jogadores de cada seleção que havia jogadores do Real Madrid eram eliminados na copa do mundo, mais cedo retornavam aos treinamentos e se encontravam com a surpresa. Eles o cumprimentavam e participavam dos treinos com ele, com uma providencial ajuda de Ronaldo para se enturmarem, o que ajudou bastante na sua recuperação.

Notando a rápida melhora do jogador em terras europeias, à distância, o Gamba Osaka deu a Syaoran o status de embaixador do time, uma função que ele exerceu muito bem, tanto para si, como para o clube asiático.

Syaoran não treinava em separado, era logo incluído entre os jogadores merengues.

Todos viam que sua recuperação era rápida; seu nível futebolístico foi comparado aos melhores jogadores madridistas daquele plantel. O chinês até mesmo recebeu uma proposta do Bayern de Munique da Alemanha para se transferir na próxima janela de inverno, coisa que ele prometeu considerar. Muito se especulava nos jornais, se o Madrid contaria com os serviços do chinês naquele verão, pois pelo que se via nos treinos, ele já estava familiarizado com o ambiente e entrosado com os jogadores. Porém, o presidente do clube merengue, Dom Tito Floreone, negou aos jornais o interesse na sua contratação, pese as avaliações positivas dos jogadores madridistas e o interesse do Bayern de Munique.

Syaoran sabia que aquilo era um sonho e um sonho apenas.

Aproveitou para vivê-lo ao extremo, ao ponto de fazer Dom Alfredo, um dos maiores jogadores do clube, sair de sua habitação em Madrid para vê-lo jogar, coisa que pouco fazia devido à idade avançada e ao estado de saúde que se encontrava.

Os dois se encontraram em uma sala branca com iluminação ambiente, saída das amplas janelas de vidro que nada mais eram do que uma espécie de parede do local, voltadas para o campo de treinamento. Syaoran apertou com respeito a mão daquele homem idoso, apoiado em uma bengala que já rendeu muito à aquela entidade. Ele também o cumprimentou, deu um afago e uma palavra de apoio para o jovem fã merengue:

– Algum dia, você vai jogar aqui! Não sei se o tempo ainda vai me permitir te ver fazendo gols pelo Madrid; só tenho a agradecer a ele por me permitir viver a ponto de te ver jogar branco de coração, nem que seja num treinamento. – Finalizou sorrido o lendário jogador.

A experiência de Sakura em Madrid parecia à de um prisioneiro à espera do cumprimento da sentença. Uma prisão domiciliar de luxo, diga-se de passagem.

A mansão de Ronaldo em Madrid parecia um palacete, tão ampla quanto a mansão que Sonomi tinha em Tomoeda, só que maior, com jardins parecendo bosques, garagens recheadas com os carros mais caros do mundo e salas imensas, inteligentes feitas com o que há de mais moderno em arquitetura e construção civil, com luzes que acendem quando um residente entra e portas, eletrodomésticos que travam com comando de voz. Era uma daquelas casas inteligentes que Sakura custou a se adaptar, e que já vira o conceito antes em uma feira de construções que fora com Tomoyo no último ano que viu a amiga.

Debruçada nas amplas janelas daquele casarão, ajoelhada no sofá, Sakura olhava para o vazio, um ponto qualquer daquele amplo jardim, esperando pelo dia que poderia se reencontrar com a amiga querida. Agora tudo estava tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão distante. Com os seguidos encontros frustrados com Tomoyo, Sakura se perguntava-se se valia a pena aquilo. Era nesses momentos que Sakura pegava o livro de um velho poeta português encontrado na biblioteca daquela mansão e recitava um verso que tinha gostado muito:

– Valeu a pena? Tudo vale a pena… se a alma não é pequena…

Um frio na barriga vinha à cardcaptor toda vez que Ronaldo falava que, quando Syaoran se transferir para Madrid, eles morariam em uma parecida.

Para não enlouquecer com a espera, Sakura resolveu participar de atendimentos e acompanhar cirurgias em um hospital pediátrico de Madrid, como parte das atividades complementares do curso e do estágio em cirurgia cardíaca.

Faltavam poucos dias para acabar as férias do curso e da polícia e nada de encontrar Tomoyo. Foi então que em mais um daqueles dias que estava debruçada na janela, olhando para os pingos de chuva que caíam no jardim, tomou a decisão de ir para Barcelona no dia seguinte, tentar encontrar com a amiga, de um jeito ou de outro, decisão essa que foi frustrada quando Syaoran e Ronaldo entraram cabisbaixos naquela casa e lhe deram uma triste notícia:

– Perdemos Dom Alfredo! Morreu ontem no hospital. Morte natural. – Disse Syaoran.

– Dom Alfredo? Aquele mesmo que você falou que se encontrou?

– Sim, ele mesmo. Amanhã vai ser o velório e até o rei da Espanha vai aparecer. – Disse Ronaldo.

– Então…

– Não vai dar pra ir pra Barcelona amanhã. Me desculpa, Sakura. O Gamba me escolheu como embaixador e… eu preciso entregar uma coroa de flores amanhã, no velório… em nome do clube e da associação de torcedores do Madrid no Japão… e na China…

– Entendo…

Sakura fez uma expressão triste. Subiu as escadas daquele lugar, entrou no quarto e chorou as lágrimas que estavam presas dentro dela desde que vira o retrato de Tomoyo no outdoor de Milão.

S&T:FJ

8 de Julho de2014

Em uma sala privada do estádio Santiago Bernabeu, cortinas azuis cobriam as janelas e impediam que a luz do exterior entrasse naquele lugar. A única iluminação era providenciada pelas lâmpadas amareladas do teto. Sobre o carpete marfim, pessoas e mais pessoas entravam para prestar as últimas homenagens ao grande jogador; eram representantes de clubes espanhóis, representantes de torcidas, empresários, familiares e amigos. No centro da sala, o caixão da lenda, rodeado com bandeiras do Real Madrid onde jogara boa parte da vida, da Argentina onde nascera e da Espanha que escolheu viver.

Por causa da presença do rei, a segurança estava fortíssima no lugar.

"É assim que os grandes jogadores são homenageados", Pensava Syaoran, segurando a coroa de flores com duas faixas negras com inscrições em chinês e japonês, com o escudo do Madrid e do Gamba na ponta dos laços.

Um púlpito estava na frente do caixão, e de lá, o rei da Espanha, com sua longa cabeleira e barbas negras, que não ficavam grisalha com o tempo e um corpo alto, atlético e robusto, fez seu discurso:

– Dom Alfredo, é um grande representante desse esporte chamado futebol. Meu pai, antes de falecer, lhe deu o título de 'Dom', eu me arrependo de ainda não ter dado o de 'Barão', porque merecia. Cinco vezes campeão da liga dos campeões, o primeiro campeão, isso não é pra qualquer um. Conquistou fãs e admiradores na Argentina, Colômbia e Espanha; uma lenda!".

Terminando seu discurso, o presidente do clube, Dom Tito Floreone, um homem de cabelos grisalhos nas laterais da cabeça com uma careca lisa no topo da cabeça, colocou os óculos e subiu ao púlpito para comandar a cerimônia fúnebre:

– Agradecido, majestade, pelo discurso. Agora, venho chamar aqui os representantes dos torcedores para prestar as últimas homenagens.

Um a um foram chamados. Syaoran foi chamado três vezes, duas como representante das torcidas e uma como representante do Gamba:

– Representando a Torcida Madridista de Hong Kong, Li Syaoran. – Disse Dom Tito.

Syaoran pegou a coroa de flores e depositou-a ao lado do caixão, fazendo uma profunda reverência ao homem que acreditou nele havia poucos dias.

– Agora, começamos as homenagens dos representantes dos Clubes. Estou agradecido que até mesmo o FC Barcelona, nosso rival de longa data, tenha vindo homenagear, pese à questão da vinda de Dom Alfredo para cá…

Isso porque Dom Alfredo foi contratado pelo Barça, mas o Madrid protestou contra a contratação e acabou levando o jogador para si na década de 50.

– Representando o Barça, a gerente de comunicação social do clube, Tomoyo Daidouji.

Uma mulher de vestido longo, preto e cabelos de mesma cor saiu do meio daquela multidão com uma coroa de flores com faixas em azul grená. Depositou ao lado do caixão, fez uma reverência e voltou ao seu lugar.

Um choque veio na cabeça de Syaoran.

Era ela, Tomoyo, a pessoa por quem tanto ele como Sakura passaram momentos alegres e tristes em sua procura na Europa. Lembrou-se de Sakura, que não havia saído do quarto ainda quando ele saiu da casa do Ronaldo. Era fácil trazer um sorriso ao rosto da esposa. A Busca deles havia chegado ao fim. Ronaldo, que estava no velório, o cutucou:

– És a Tomoyo que tanto procuravas? Era amiga de vocês? Nunca imaginaria!

O espírito de pesar de Syaoran com a morte do ídolo misturou-se com uma animação súbita que lhe subiu no peito.

S&T:FJ

A cerimônia terminou, Ronaldo voltou para a mansão para resolver algumas pendências com seu staff e o caixão de Dom Alfredo foi levado pela guarda real para o gramado, para ser homenageado pela torcida. Syaoran correu como um louco por aqueles corredores movimentados, cheio de gente com roupa preta como a dele, tentando encontrar Tomoyo.

Esbarrava em uma mulher aqui e ali; nenhuma era Tomoyo.

A guarda real caminhava lentamente e ditava o ritmo de saída daquele pessoal. Syaoran ficou tão agoniado que correu para o primeiro corredor vago que encontrara. Precisava chegar à entrada antes que Tomoyo partisse.

Entrou em um corredor vazio e continuou a correr até uma escada em espiral que dava acesso à parte alta e consequentemente, a uma das saídas do estádio, conforme lhe tinha instruído Ronaldo.

Syaoran chegou na escada e parou imediatamente quando viu uma mulher de cabelos castanhos curtos, até a altura do pescoço, olhos verdes e vestido colorido. Ela contemplava um vidral com a imagem de Dom Alfredo jovem, loiro, no tempo que jogava no Madrid e era conhecido como a "flecha ruiva", livrando-se da marcação com a bola nos pés.

A excitação de encontrar-se com Tomoyo virou desespero quanto mais se aproximava da mulher. O rosto de Syaoran se cobriu de horror quando olhou atentamente para ela:

– Sa… Sakura!

Com o sussurro que dera, a mulher voltou-se para ele e o sangue de Syaoran desceu no pé. A mulher sorriu para ele, acenou, mas o espanto de Syaoran não diminuiu um pouco. Só aumentou. A mulher inclinou a cabeça em sinal de dúvida e chegou perto daquela figura tinha despertado tanto espanto. Ela logo reconheceu quem era:

– Shoranzinho, Shoranzinho, Li Syaoran! A pérola da ásia, né? Que bom te encontrar aqui!

Era como se voltassem ao tempo da carta espelho. A alegria da mulher era igual à de Sakura. A voz da mulher era igual à de Sakura. A mulher falava em japonês fluente. A face da mulher, meu Deus, era a face de Sakura! Porém, com feições árabes, semíticas do oriente médio e um nariz mais longo e achatado. O nariz de Sakura era mais fino e reto. Mesmo assim, custava a acreditar que aquela mulher não tivesse Sakura Kinomoto dentro de si.

A mulher fez cara de estranhamento, igual à de Sakura, diante do espanto dele. Tentando quebrar o gelo, a mulher estendeu a mão para ele e o cumprimentou:

– Prazer, Shoran, Sou Marcela Montserrat i Binyamin. Sou uma das representantes da torcida do Espanyol de Barcelona.

Graças aos céus, o nome dela não era Sakura! Syaoran relaxou a tensão e a cumprimentou como gente, trêmulo:

– Bem… tou vendo que me conhece, não é?

– Se eu te conheço? Todo mundo na Espanha sabe quem você é! Você é a pérola da ásia, o jornal Marca fala de você direto, fala que você deveria jogar na Espanha, que você tinha que jogar no Madrid… o que você acha disso?

Quem dera que Sakura ficasse animado com ele, só com ele, por vir à Madrid, e não apenas para tentar se reencontrar com Tomoyo.

– Sabe, com o seu talento, o Madrid só tem a ganhar! O inimigo de meu inimigo é meu amigo! Vamos chutar o traseiro dos suíços juntos!

Marcela tocou nas mãos de Syaoran e o chinês ficava cada vez mais incrédulo. Não sabia se estava em um filme de terror ou em um filme de ficção. Uma Sakura alternativa que torceria por ele!

– Você diz isso… você diz isso… mesmo sendo torcedora do Espanyol? A última vitória de vocês sobre o Madrid foi em 2009? – Gaguejou Syaoran.

Marcela gargalhou:

– Que é isso! Eu dou maior valor pro Madrid! Um time espanhol que ajuda a desenvolver os futebol nos times espanhóis! São muitos jogadores emprestados nas nossas histórias, a gente ajuda a revelar os talentos da base do Madrid e vocês ajudam a gente a desenvolver o nosso futebol!

– Mas o Barcelona não é espanhol?

– O Barsa é um time de suíços! Não tem um jogador catalão que se destaque nele! Só Gerard e olha lá! É o Andrés que faz o Farsa ser menos suíço do que é! Olha o Lionel, o maior jogador dos caras é argentino! O fundador deles é suíço!

– Você tem tanto orgulho em ter espanhóis no clube e me pede, eu, um chinês, pra jogar no Madrid?

Marcela segurou nas mãos dele, acariciou-a com os dedos e ele corou:

– Ah, Shoranzinho! Eu tenho muito orgulho de ser espanhola, de ser catalã, eu só digo isso porque não gosto daqueles independentistas da Catalunha que se apoiam no Farcelona pra conseguir um referendo pela independência que nem a Escócia! Somos espanhóis, oras! Ue!

Até mesmo a interjeição de espanto da mulher era parecida com o 'hoe' de Sakura. Quando Syaoran começava a relaxar, uma voz conhecida chamando por Marcela ecoava daquele corredor escuro e aumentou a tensão do rapaz novamente:

– Marcela, Marcela! Estou te procurando há horas e você está aqui olhando o vidral e… – Disse Tomoyo.

– Daidouji?

– Syaoran-kun…

Choque e espanto era tudo o que se via daquele reencontro. Tomoyo colocou as mãos na boca quando reviu Syaoran e o chinês ficou boquiaberto. Marcela fez uma cara de confusa, olhando espantada para o rosto congelado de um e de outro:

– Gente… Tá tudo bem?

Syaoran foi o primeiro a despertar do choque:

– Ta… tá tudo bem… tá tudo bem sim…

Marcela desceu as escadas e agarrou o braço de Tomoyo:

–Ah, Shoranzinho, eu quero apresentar pra você a minha razão de viver. Com vocês, a minha querida esposa, Tomoyo! – Marcela deu uma cotovelada em Tomoyo. – Dá um oi pro moço, Tomoyo!

– Esposa? – Syaoran deu uma exclamação contundente que se espalhou pelo corredor. A mente dele estava tão quente quando o processador de um computador. Foi a vez de Tomoyo acordar para a realidade:

– Marcela! Nós não somos casadas!

– Ah, Tomoyo! Vivemos juntas há quase quatro anos e você não quer se assumir? Tá bom então, já tou acostumada com as suas frescuras… mas vai ter que se assumir quando a gente se casar ano que vem tá?

As palavras de Marcela eram como marteladas na mente de Syaoran. Será que Tomoyo sempre fora interessada em Sakura e, não conseguindo pois ele já havia se casado com ela, fugiu do Japão arranjou uma cópia pra ocupar o lugar dela, para satisfazer as suas fantasias longe de Sakura, para que ela não descobrisse? A lógica era insana, mas era possível. Tentou não pensar nisso, mas aquela cabeça quente não permitiu outro pensamento aparecer na mente. Já tinha queimado todos os neurônios com aquele choque, com aquele reencontro. Não podia se precipitar, não podia agir precipitadamente. Já agira antes e só tirara consequências terríveis disso. Precisava de tempo para esfriar a cabeça.

A face de choque de Syaoran deu lugar para uma face branca de assombro, tão branca quanto a de Tomoyo e um corpo que tremia como vara verde:

– Tomoyo… eu estava te procurando… eu queria dar uma alegria pra ela… mas vejo que você… já arranjou a sua própria forma de ser feliz… te buscamos tanto… até mesmo a máfia em Milão ameaçou a gente… Eu… não esperava por isso…

Tomoyo ficou muito triste e cabisbaixa com as palavras de Syaoran:

– Syaoran-kun, deixa eu me explicar…

– Explicar o que? – Syaoran levantou o rosto, indignado. – Eu… não tou entendendo nada ainda… não sei se palavras vão fazer a gente entender… quando a gente vira adulto, sabe, a gente aprende a desconfiar… mas eu sei quem você é ou era… o problema é que eu não sei o que você se tornou… e…

As palavras de Syaoran eram como agulhadas na carne. Trêmula, Tomoyo deu seu grito derradeiro, agarrando o braço dele como um náufrago agarra um tronco:

– Syaoran-kun, eu passei por muita coisa aqui… muita coisa mesmo…

– Tantas que… não teve tempo pra mandar uma mensagem, mandar um 'oi'? A gente podia ter te ajudado, eu tenho dinheiro… que negócio é esse com a tríade?

Marcela olhava confusa tanto pra um quanto para o outro sem entender nada:

– O que é que vocês estão falando gente? Shoran? Tomoyo? Vocês já tiveram uma história juntos, é? – Disse Marcela, olhando furiosa para os dois. Syaoran ignorou Marcela e continuou seu longo poema de lamento:

– Fomos atrás de você na final da liga dos campeões, segundo o que aqueles judeus da joalheria da Basileia nos disseram…

– Sabina e Cotrim! – Disse Marcela, espantada com a revelação.

– E cadê a Tomoyo? Tava no Brasil… Se refugiando no trabalho… em vez de mandar um 'olá' pra gente… como deve ter feito esses anos todos… isso é injusto! Ela precisou tanto de você!

Marcela ficou realmente furiosa com o que ele estava dizendo:

– Que história é essa que você está falando?

Syaoran levantou os olhos tristonhos para Marcela:

– Nem mesmo eu sei do que eu tou falando… eu, como arqueólogo, não posso tirar conclusões precipitadas, não quero tirar… eu preciso de um tempo, tá! – Syaoran se soltou dos braços de Tomoyo e caminhou até o corredor. – Acho que a Tomoyo tem muita coisa pra explicar pra gente… pra você e pra mim… só que eu não tenho tempo pra ouvir mais… quem sabe mais tarde… minha cabeça tá latejando… preciso de um tempo…

Fervendo de dor por dentro, tremendo toda, Tomoyo fez uma coisa que odiava fazer: explodir, ajoelhada no chão:

– Li Syaoran! Por favor, me dá um tempo! Eu vou te explicar tudo, eu vou te explicar tudinho! Não conta nada pra ela! Não conta, tá? Tudo tem uma explicação! Por favor, me escuta!

Syaoran voltou-se para ela e disse sua mensagem final:

– Eu sei que você vai explicar, explica também pra Marcela… O problema é que eu não tenho tempo e nem tou com cabeça pra te ouvir… me desculpa!

Syaoran sumiu pela sobra dos corredores e Marcela, outrora feliz, agarrou nervosa Tomoyo pelos ombros, chacoalhando-a:

– O que é que ele tá falando, Tomoyo? Vocês já se conheciam? Hein? Me responda, Tomoyo!

Tomoyo não disse mais nada, abaixou-se com a face para o chão e começou a chorar, berrar, soluçar, espernear, como não fazia há tempos, como se tivesse levado uma facada na barriga e a ferida estivesse sangrando naquele chão de mármore do estádio.

S&T:FJ

No casarão de Ronaldo, Sakura se debruçava na janela depois de mais uma visita ao hospital. Havia agradecido a experiência dos espanhóis e recebeu o convite para trabalhar lá assim que terminasse a especialização em cardiologia, se realmente viesse trabalhar em Madrid.

A bondade do diretor de cabelos grisalhos e da psiquiatra de cabelos castanhos curtos e escuros como o dela não saiu da mente de Sakura.

Fazia um dia de sol bonito, pese o triste falecimento de Dom Alfredo.

Tinha mais três dias livres para encontrar com Tomoyo, pegar o contato dela antes de partir novamente para a rotina de trabalho e estudos. Tirara 45 dias de férias, o maior do departamento de polícia.

Reaprendeu o significado de ter o pensamento positivo, reaprendeu o significado de ser otimista convivendo com Ronaldo, um jogador que pensava ser muito exibido pelo que via na televisão, mas que mostrou ser gente boa quando conviveu de perto:

– Não podes desanimar; não penses que tudo acabou só porque não encontrastes ainda com Tomoyo; veja eu, perdi a copa do mundo no Brasil na fase de grupos e nem por isso estou pensando que sou pior que o último jogador, seu do meu valor como pessoa e da importância de treinar e persistir sempre. – Ronaldo entregou uma vitamina para ela que ele tomava sempre para manter aquele corpo de deus grego e fez um brinde. – Aos amigos!

Sakura sorriu.

Foi com a mente cheia de pensamentos positivos, aquele gesto de Ronaldo e otimismo com o futuro que Syaoran entrou naquele casarão:

– Sakura, prepara as malas, vamos sair daqui agora mesmo…

Sakura ficou chocada com o que ouviu:

– Syaoran-kun, a gente tem mais três dias ainda…

– A gente tinha três dias. Precisamos voltar. Agora. Pega as malas!

A face de Sakura começou a se encher de lágrimas:

– Shoran-kun… e a Tomoyo-chan?

– Nem mesmo eu sei onde ela se encontra mais… nem eu mais sei…

Syaoran subiu ao quarto rapidamente e Ronaldo o seguiu:

– Não vais falar que encontrastes a Tomoyo no funeral de Dom Alfredo?

– Eu não tenho nada a falar… Não por enquanto… Eu preciso de um tempo pra me recuperar do que eu acabei de descobrir…Tou com minha cabeça latejando…

Syaoran disse num tom de voz tão nervoso que Ronaldo nem quis falar para Sakura da novidade. Esperaria que ele falasse. Não interferiria na vida de marido e mulher dos dois.

S&T:FJ

Sakura e Syaoran colocaram as malas no carro de Ronaldo. Ele os levaria pessoalmente ao aeroporto pelo portão privativo.

Chegaram no imenso pátio do hangar do aeroporto de Barajas, em Madri onde estava o jato particular de Ronaldo, que os levaria de volta para Osaka, passando por diversas escalas, tudo bancado pelo português. Os dois entraram no avião e se despediram do jogador:

– Algum dia, quero te ver no Madrid… Dom Alfredo queria também… O presi não vai desconsiderar as palavras dele! Pode ter certeza! Espero que resolva teus problemas logo e jogue o mundial de clubes comigo!

– Vou resolver sim, meu amigo… vou resolver sim.

Os dois deram um longo e apertado abraço.

Ronaldo quis dizer para Sakura que conseguiria o telefone de Tomoyo, mas temia uma represália de Syaoran. Ele deu um abraço nela e nada mais:

– Se cuida, tá?

– Eu nunca vou me esquecer das suas palavras… pode não ser agora… um dia eu sei que eu vou me encontrar com a Tomoyo-chan… a vida pode me dar tombos, mas eu vou me encontrar com ela… nunca desistir, sempre insistir, não é?

Sakura chorava enquanto olhava para ele.

Ronaldo confirmou com a cabeça e viu aquele avião partir, até que ele se escondeu nas luzes de um sol poente que tingia os céus da cidade com um brilho alaranjado.

Continua…

Notas finais:

Marcela: Marcela apareceu na minha fic "Sakura e Tomoyo: a primeira vez". Ela é a irmã de Pedro e Sabina e cunhada de Cotrim. Na cronologia da minha fic, ela só sabe que Sakura é casada com Syaoran daqui há seis meses. O que dizer da Marcela? Quem leu a fic, percebeu que ela se espanta quando viu os vídeos da Sakura pela primeira vez. Porque ela é a cara da Sakura, uma sósia perfeita da Sakura, literalmente. Os cabelos, os olhos, só não o nariz, de resto, é tudo igual, até o tom de voz quando ela fala em japonês! Hehehe! Mais da história dela e sobre como ela conheceu Tomoyo, na segunda parte dessa fic! o que acharam da brincadeira? Infelizmente, a Marcela vai sofrer um pouco nessa fic... quando as tretas começarem...

Dom Tito Floreone: Referência è Florentino Pérez, presidente do Real Madrid no mundo real. Assim como eu fiz com o Ronaldo, mudei o nome dele pra não distorcer a imagem do Florentino real. Florentino tem cabelo, Tito é calvo... e por aí vai! Atentem-se à Dom Tito, mais um personagem com papel vital (eu disse VITAL) nessa fic. Dom Alfredo me refiro à Alfredo Di Stéfano, grande jogador da história do Real Madrid.

A mansão de Ronaldo: tem muito mais gente do que Syaoran, Sakura e Ronaldo! Se eu falasse de todo mundo, não caberia aqui. Jogadores de altíssimo nível como ele costumam se hospedar em casas assim e rechar a garagem com carrões!

Referendo pela independência na Catalunha: A Catalunha é como se fosse uma espécie de estado na Espanha. Só que tem uma cultura e idioma próprio, como no país Basco e no resto das comunidades autônomas da Espanha. É lá onde ficam boa parte do polo industrial espanhol e concentra 20% do PIB do pais. Cada estado da Espanha é autônomo, tem um presidente e na maioria dos casos, define sua própria lei. O problema da Catalunha é que durante a ditadura de Francisco Franco, o catalão foi proibido de ser ensinado nas escolas, da mesma forma que o basco no país basco e o galego na Galícia. Esse ressentimento dura até hoje nos Catalães, fora que eles sempre se viram independentes da Espanha, como parte de um reino próprio que existia desde o século XIV, o reino de Aragão e que foi suprimido em 11 de setembro de 1714 numa guerra de Barcelona contra a coroa dos Bourbons. A cidade foi subjulgada e entregue à autoridade de Madrid. Hoje, Barcelona é a segunda maior cidade da Espanha e a ânsia por independência dura em alguns até hoje, até mesmo na mídia e no governo catalão, com muitas propostas e planos para a independência. Era dentro do estádio do FC Barcelona que o povo catalão podia usar seu idioma livremente na época da ditadura. Mais sobre a questão catalã ao longo dessa fic.

Reencontro de Syaoran com Marcela: Um choque! Em todos os sentidos! Inicialmente, eu escrevi uma treta das grandes, mas como eu planejei um reencontro dos dois mais pra frente, não ficaria bem essa treta agora... não soaria bem para o personagem Syaoran, justo ele que é tão racional e bonzinho... é preciso trabalhar essas qualidades bem nele pra começar uma treta... bem mesmo!

Bem gente, muito obrigado por lerem e até mais! Desculpa a demora, é que esse capítulo não queria acabar!


	34. O mundial de clubes

Capítulo XXXIII

~O mundial de clubes~

" _Depois do choque de Tomoyo e Syaoran na Espanha e a busca de Tomoyo feita por Sakura, nunca mais a realidade dos_ _três_ _foi a mesma…"_

Japão, Dezembro de 2014

No apartamento amarelo dos Li em Osaka, os flocos de neve batiam nas janelas daquela sala de jantar usada apenas para ocasiões especiais. Tinha uma mesa cor marfim de oito cadeiras com encosto macio costurado na madeira e uma vitrine de bebidas de mogno, onde o jogador depositava preciosas garrafas de saquê, uísque, espumante, vinho e vodca que ganhara.

Syaoran olhava para uma pilha de papéis sobre a mesa e conversava com Sakura sobre sua nova proposta: tornar Sakura seu braço direito na Europa. O problema era que Sakura não mais exerceria a profissão que tanto ralara para se formar:

– Sakura… você está me dizendo que não quer trabalhar do meu lado quando se formar? – Perguntou Syaoran, ainda analisando alguns papéis na mesa.

– Não, Shoran, não tenho a intenção de te assessorar. Eu quero cuidar de vidas. Eu quero salvar vidas… ser uma heroína como eu sempre fui. – Respondeu Sakura, com as mãos apoiadas em uma das cadeiras.

Syaoran se levantou da cadeira daquela mesa e rodeou Sakura:

– Sakura! As propostas só estão chegando de toda parte! Ano que vem, a gente não vai nem morar no Japão mais! 35 milhões do Bayern de Munique da Alemanha! 45 milhões do Manchester United da Inglaterra! 50 milhões do Paris Saint-Germain da França! 60 milhões do Barcelona da Espanha! Só você escolher!

– Não se esqueça dos 100 milhões do Guangzhou da China…

– Não tenho interesse de jogar na China agora…

– Você já me contou essa ladainha antes… você é alguma mercadoria, Syaoran, pra ter preço agora? Voltamos ao tempo da escravidão?

Syaoran olhou indignado e confuso para ela:

– Essa é a minha vida, Sakura! Ser um jogador de futebol! Eu tenho valor de mercado! Será que você não pode me entender um pouco? – O jogador abriu uma garrafa de uísque na vitrine e bebeu um gole, puro, sem gelo.

– Essa também é a minha vida, Syaoran! Será que depois de quase sete anos de casamento, você não me entendeu não?

Os dois ficaram se encarando como os inimigos de outrora, dos tempos das cartas Clow. O chinês tentou quebrar aquele clima ruim:

– Nossa vida tava tão boa antes… Ela não precisa ficar assim… – Syaoran repôs o copo na vitrine e acariciou a face da esposa com as mãos. Sakura se esquivou do toque dele.

– Sakura… você sabe que eu tenho dinheiro pra te sustentar o resto da vida… Eu faço isso com prazer… Você não precisa ficar longe de mim… eu pago tudo, eu paguei até mesmo aquela agressão que você fez no paparazzi que te rendeu um belo de um processo. Eu vou ter dinheiro pra pagar mil das suas vontades se você quiser…

Sakura afastou a mão de Syaoran do seu rosto:

– Semana que vem é a minha formatura. Você não vai, não é? Se preparando pro mundial de clubes como sempre… mas eu vou estar do seu lado, no Marrocos, quando você jogar de novo contra o Madrid que você tanto ama, Syaoran! – Disse Sakura, com uma pontada de decepção e ironia, querendo que o marido também a compreendesse.

Syaoran agarrou o encosto da cadeira e encarou novamente Sakura:

– Já conversamos isso antes. Eu não vou conversar de novo. Quer salvar vidas? Não vou te impedir. Eu só acho que… se nós somos casados… eu tenho o direito de te ver mais do meu lado… antes que outra pessoa faça isso…

A última palavra de Syaoran, que tinha a intenção de enciumar Sakura, teve efeito contrário. Sakura ficou tão furiosa que agarrou a garrafa de uísque que ele bebia e jogou no marido com tudo:

– ENTÃO VAI COM AS AMANTES!

Syaoran se esquivou da garrafada. A garrafa se espatifou em mil pedaços na parede e o conteúdo se dispersou pelo carpete. O chinês ficou irritado com aquilo.

– REGENERA!

Syaoran segurou a esfera negra, sacou sua espada, murmurou um feitiço e os cacos de uísque voltaram ao lugar, consertando a garrafa, exceto o conteúdo derramado da garrafa, que não voltaria mais.

– Ter muito poder sem controle algum é como ser um javali furioso solto na planície. Ele pode quebrar as pernas, as árvores, as pedras, mas qualquer arqueiro habilidoso o bastante pode abatê-lo com um só golpe! Uma só flechada! Você não compreende? Entenda como as coisas funcionam, Sakura!

– Cê tá me ameaçando, é? Entenda como eu funciono então, raios! – Sakura pegou o báculo no pescoço e Syaoran não tardou de mostrar a espada também. As duas armas se chocaram. A situação era tensa. Um não mais compreendia o outro.

Foi então que, Syaoran abriu a porta da sala e encontrou um Chitatsu amedrontado e um Kero que escutava tudo, em sua forma de boneco. Syaoran ficou tão furioso com aquilo que Sakura chamou rapidamente o menino:

– Chitatsu, vem aqui, filho. Vem cá você também, Kero-chan!

– Você nunca me escutou, Sakura! Você nunca me respeitou, Kerberos! Vocês nunca me entenderam! Que droga! O nome dele é Sholong, Sholong! Chitatsu é invenção!

Os dois correram até Sakura e a abraçaram com tudo. Kero notou as manchas de uísque na parede:

– Eu vou pegar o removedor… – Ele voou para a dispensa e voltou com pano e frasco do produto em mãos.

Foi nessa hora que Naoko também chegou naquela casa, viu toda a situação tensa e puxou Syaoran pelas mãos:

– Syaoran-kun, vem cá tomar um banho e relaxar um pouco… depois vocês conversam…

O jovem jogador aceitou a sugestão de Naoko e subiu para o banheiro, para relaxar. Chitatsu ficou na cozinha, chorando muito, abraçado com Sakura:

– Chitatsu, não chora não! A mamãe vai chorar também se você continuar chorando…

– Mamãe… é que… eu não quero ver vocês brigando!

Chitatsu se agarrou no colo dela, tossindo e chorando muito enquanto Sakura tentava conter as lágrimas que escorriam dos olhos com os dedos, para ser forte para ele, por ele.

S&T:FJ

Dois dias depois…

Precisava lavar os cabelos. Foi o que Sakura constatou ao despertar quase ao meio dia.

E também, durante aqueles seis meses, constatou que não pensou mais em Tomoyo.

A discussão que tivera com Syaoran há dois dias era uma coisa que esquentou a sua cabeça e poderia impedir que fizesse sua primeira cirurgia cardíaca com sucesso no dia anterior.

Como médica, não podia se deixar levar pelo emocional.

Enquanto dormia naquele sofá branco, sentiu que Syaoran a cobrira com o cobertor e Chitatsu lhe dera um beijo na face. Kero e Naoko também falaram palavras animadoras para ela quando se despediram para fazerem suas atividades cotidianas.

Chegou no banheiro, despiu-se e viu um frasco de shampoo e condicionador encima da pia do banheiro, preparado cuidadosamente por Kero, segundo um bilhete que ele deixou. Abriu o chuveiro e deixou que aquela água quente umedecesse todo o seu corpo: os cabelos, o rosto, os seios, o ventre, as costas, as virilhas, as coxas, as pernas e os pés. A água escorreria pelo ralo, levando para longe todas as impurezas da alma, do corpo e os últimos dois dias passaram como um filme por sua cabela enquanto se ensaboava.

Com a pressão daqueles estudos todos de fim de especialização, não parara para pensar em Tomoyo, um dia sequer, desde que voltara da Europa.

Porém, os dias anteriores foram terríveis.

 _Início do flashback_

 _Sentada em seu consultório no hospital universitário, olhando para aquele casal de executivos, terno e gravata, de cerca de quarenta anos e a pilha de exames na sua frente, Sakura falava suas condições:_

 _– O filho de vocês tem cardiomegalia aguda pelo que vejo aqui. Precisa de um transplante. Felizmente, segundo o banco de órgãos, conseguimos o coração de um doador da mesma idade do filho de vocês. Ele morreu atropelado e a mãe concordou em doar os órgãos._

 _O casal se abraçou, chorou muito e agradeceu aos céus por aparecer um doador num país onde não era tradição a doação de órgãos._

 _– É o senhor Shuichiro quem vai operar meu filho? – Perguntou a mulher._

 _A pergunta foi um golpe na mente de Sakura._

 _Reunindo toda a coragem que tinha dentro de si, Sakura respirou fundo, erguendo os diminutos seios com o ato, para mostrar o seu valor como médica, mulher e pessoa para aquele casal. Querendo ou não, naquela situação precisava ser a garota mais corajosa do mundo, como Tomoyo sempre disse que ela era e sempre foi. Não foi nem ela e nem eles que quiseram aquele caso, foi o inevitável quem quis. Tomoyo sempre acharia Sakura a mais valente do universo. Tomoyo sempre sabia administrar os problemas, ela sempre administrava tudo:_

 _– O senhor Shuichiro está em um congresso agora. O coração precisa estar em quatro horas no peito do seu filho. Sou eu quem vou fazer a cirurgia._

 _Os pais do rapaz tomaram um susto. Insegura, a mãe respondeu:_

 _– Mas você é tão jovem!_

 _– Eu aprendi tudo o que eu sei com o senhor Shuichiro. Eu também sou mãe e sei o que a senhora está passando. Deixem comigo. Se eu falhar, vou jogar no ralo oito anos de faculdade. Vou levar o nome do Senhor Shuichiro para a vala. Eu garanto para vocês que eu vou entregar o filho de vocês são e salvo._

 _Sakura disse com firmeza, seriedade, frieza e segurança para os dois, pese a discussão de ontem com Syaoran._

 _Sentindo que Sakura falava sério, o marido daquela mulher tentou convencer a esposa de que aquilo era seguro. A esposa do homem virou o rosto a contragosto e o marido deu seu parecer:_

 _– Pode operar doutora! Salve o meu filho! É nosso único filho. Se o perdemos… vai ser difícil a minha mulher ter outro filho aos quarenta e cinco anos…_

 _Sakura fez um sim com a cabeça._

 _Reunir anestesistas, enfermeiros, médicos auxiliares, estagiários, preparar os equipamentos e materiais de uma sala de cirurgia às pressas, isso era tão Tomoyo! Enquanto reunia o pessoal que a auxiliaria naquela tarefa, Sakura pensou sobre como Tomoyo faria isso._

 _Não era a primeira vez que participava de uma cirurgia ou fazia uma, mas era a primeira vez que fazia isso sozinha, sem o professor do lado._

 _Fez os procedimentos antissépticos e exigiu, com o espírito de Tomoyo na cabeça e com pulso firme, que eles fizessem o mesmo. Conferiu cada instrumento de corte, cada bolsa de soro e de sangue, cada máquina que ficaria responsável por bombear o sangue do menino para o corpo durante a cirurgia de costura das artérias e a máquina de refrigeração da sala, para saber se estava tudo em ordem._

 _Quanto mais frio aquele lugar ficasse, menos o corpo precisaria de sangue e oxigenização. Quanto mais fria estivesse sua mente, mais fácil seria a operação._

 _Não estava com medo. Era a garota mais corajosa do mundo. Nunca a voz de Tomoyo ecoou tão forte na sua mente, pese o grande medo e preocupação que deveria sentir por fazer uma coisa tão arriscada, buscou não senti-lo. Buscou abrigo nas palavras da amiga._

 _Recebeu a maca com o menino e viu os pais dele observarem sua entrada na sala de cirurgia. A porta se fechou, as luzes vermelhas acenderam, indicando que os procedimentos começaram._

 _A mãe do rapaz tratou de rezar aos antepassados pela saúde do filho, abraçada ao marido._

 _A maleta refrigerada com o coração também chegara._

 _Pegou o bisturi, abriu o peito, tomando cuidado de orientar o estagiário com a máquina de sucção para não desperdiçar sangue, pegou os equipamentos para afastar os ossos da costela e chegar ao coração enorme do menino. Precisava ser rápida quando cortasse as artérias, precisava acreditar nela mesma e melhor ainda: precisava acreditar que vai dar tudo certo._

 _Não pensou em Tomoyo?_

 _Mentira._

 _De todos os mantras e pessoas que queria que lá estivessem, sentiu a mão da mãe segurando seus ombros e sussurrando nos seus ouvidos o único mantra que queria ouvir naquela cirurgia._

 _Usando a voz de Tomoyo, ela dizia:_

 _– Sakura-chan, você é a garota mais corajosa do mundo. A menina mais linda que eu já vi!_

 _S &T:FJ_

 _Com o raiar da manhã, cansada, vestida com a roupa, protetor de boca e touca verde contendo ainda alguns pingos de sangue, Sakura deu a notícia aos pais desesperados:_

 _– O coração não sofreu rejeição. Ele está respondendo aos estímulos e está indo bem. Medicamos ele e… daqui há alguns dias, vocês vão poder falar com ele. A operação foi um sucesso!_

 _– Graças a Deus! – Os pais do menino se abraçaram e a mãe chorava._

 _Sakura sorriu com eles e um enfermeiro tocou em seu ombro:_

 _– Sakura-san, o diretor quer te ver._

 _– Tudo bem, fala que eu já estou indo…_

 _Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores do hospital até a sala do diretor, o pai do menino a chamou:_

 _– Doutora Sakura!_

 _Sakura girou a cabeça e olhou para ele:_

 _– Eu sou executivo da Subaru, a fabricante de carros. Sabe? Eu ganho muito dinheiro, ganho muito dinheiro mesmo…_

 _Sakura logo entendeu o que ele queria:_

 _– Ah, brigadinha! A confiança que o senhor depositou em mim é a minha maior recompensa… Não precisa me dar dinheiro não…_

 _– Eu insisto! Somos japoneses, Sakura, sabemos recompensar o esforço… – O homem retirou um talão de cheques do paletó e começou a escrever nele. – Enquanto meu filho estava doente, eu percebi que dinheiro não era tudo. Minha mulher se afastou do trabalho só pra cuidar dele… e eu só pensando em ganhar mais dinheiro…_

 _"Igualzinho o Shoran-kun. Só pensando em dinheiro depois que voltou da Europa, nem ligar com a família ele liga mais", pensou Sakura._

 _O homem destacou o cheque e estendeu para Sakura._

 _– Toma! Isso é pra você. Pode guardar pro seu filho se quiser._

 _Sem olhar pro cheque, Sakura o dobrou e o colocou no bolso._

 _– Agradecida._

 _Os dois se cumprimentaram e Sakura chegou na porta da sala do diretor. Ao chegar, teve curiosidade de olhar aquele cheque. Estava preenchido no valor de 72 milhões de ienes (aproximadamente 2 milhões de reais)._

 _Tomoyo bem o sabia o que fazer com aquele dinheiro, saberia gastá-lo para torná-lo maior. Syaoran com certeza sugeriria que o guardasse para decorar a nova casa na Europa. Ou comprar um carrão com ele._

 _Carrão e Ferraris era o que tinha na cabeça dele ultimamente._

 _Durante quase seis meses, não pensou em Tomoyo, mas era a única coisa que estava na sua cabeça desde que soubera que deveria operar o menino._

 _S &T:FJ_

 _Entrando na sala do diretor, coberta por um tapete que acabava de receber os primeiros raios de sol da manhã, Sakura viu o diretor sério atrás da mesa, sentado na poltrona._

 _– Sente-se. – Disse o homem de cabeleira branca, quase calva._

 _Sakura sentou-se, tensa e nervosa._

 _– Queria falar comigo?_

 _– Sim. Foi você operou o filho do executivo da Subaru?_

 _Engolindo seco, Sakura respondeu:_

 _– Fui eu sim, Diretor! – Sakura olhou séria para ele._

 _– Mesmo sem ter feito isso antes?_

 _– A vida do menino estava em jogo. Eu não escolhi operar ele._

 _O diretor pigarreou e continuou:_

 _– Foi uma decisão arriscada e corajosa. Felizmente, deu tudo certo. Eu só tenho a parabenizar por eu ter médicos ousados na minha equipe, que sabem o que estão fazendo. Continue assim, doutora, e terá uma grande carreira de médica pela frente!_

 _O diretor cumprimentou Sakura e a cardcaptor suspirou aliviada. Ao sair da sala, o diretor tornou a perguntar:_

 _– Pensou em alguém quando fez a operação?_

 _Sakura estreitou os olhos e respondeu:_

 _– Sim. Numa pessoa… que eu amo muito e… sinto muita falta… apesar de tudo…_

 _– Ela ainda está viva?_

 _– Sim._

 _– Ela está perto de você?_

 _– Ela tá muito longe, muito longe mesmo…_

 _– Te dou um conselho, minha jovem: corra atrás dela. Quando fiz minha primeira cirurgia, pensei no meu avô que também era médico e me incentivou a seguir carreira. Infelizmente, ele não está do meu lado mais. Você não sabe como isso é importante na vida de um médico._

 _Sakura acenou ao diretor e, até chegar em casa, não conseguiu deixar de pensar na pessoa que nunca deixou seus pensamentos, por mais que quisesse._

 _I look straight up at the neverending blue sky_

 _I inhale the passing breeze and run (down) the hill_

 _While glaring at your unusually serious expression from afar_

 _Why is this? Without a reason, I become completely obstinate_

 _(Eu olho diretamente para o céu azul interminável_

 _Eu inalo a brisa passando e corro (por baixo) da colina_

 _Enquanto olhava para sua expressão extraordinariamente séria de longe_

 _Por que é isso? Sem motivo, fico completamente obstinada)_

 _Fim do flashback_

Lá estava ela, passando shampoo nos cabelos, massageando a cabeça, deixando aquela água escorrer pelo corpo, purificando tudo. Syaoran ia pelo ralo, a gordura do cabelo, o suor do corpo, as lágrimas de Chitatsu, a garrafa de uísque, a briga de anteontem. A única coisa que não ia pro ralo era Tomoyo. Lavando seus seios, sua virilha, lembrou-se das vezes que tomara banho com a amiga.

Céus! Até mesmo sentir o prazer de ser mulher e descobrir-se como mulher, fora com Tomoyo, desde aqueles banhos juntas até aquela noite junto ao rio em Fukushima!

Tomoyo estava presente em tudo!

Era como se as células do seu corpo e as fibras da sua alma tivessem feito um apelo silencioso por sua presença.

"Só faltou você fazer mas uma daquelas roupas embaraçosas pra mim, não é, sua danada!", Pensou Sakura, abraçando o corpo ensaboado, deixando que a água escorresse livremente por ele.

S&T: FJ

Litoral norte do Marrocos, dezembro de 2014.

Era noite e a lua cheia começava a brilhar alto no céu.

Sakura observava, sentada na areia, as areias da praia e as vagas que iam e vinham melancolicamente no mar mediterrâneo, junto com Chitatsu que brincava na areia e segurava ocasionalmente suas mãos.

Era o mundial de clubes.

Vestia o shortinho jeans, curto de sempre, que mostrava as coxas e uma camisa baby look amarela com babados nas mangas e um lacinho na gola. Chitatsu vestia uma camisa estampada de pokémon e uma bermuda azul.

Syaoran a deixara lá com o filho, para conhecer o lugar, enquanto ele estava concentrado com o Gamba no hotel, preparando-se para o jogo. Queria dar liberdade para ela, queria que ela voltasse a dormir junto dele no quarto do apartamento em Osaka, no quarto do hotel e não mais no quarto de visitas.

Sakura olhava triste para aquele mar, para um ponto distante qualquer do norte do mediterrâneo, tentando vislumbrar alguma coisa que não ousava dizer, e que Chitatsu não tinha vergonha nenhuma de verbalizar os pensamentos da mãe:

– A Espanha fica do outro lado, né mamãe? É lá onde a Tomoyo mora?

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça.

– Mamãe, mamãe, quando a gente vai conhecer a Tomoyo, hein? Eu quero me encontrar com ela…

Triste, quase querendo chorar, Sakura disse:

– Quando a gente tiver que se encontrar meu filho…

De repente, um choque veio na mente de Sakura, como se comunicasse por telepatia com alguém. Ela se levantou. De algum ponto distante ao norte do mediterrâneo, Sakura ouvia uma voz fraca como um ruído, conhecida, que lhe chamava:

– Sakura… eu estou aqui…

" _This girl on my mind, this mysterious girl – I can't just stand here quietly_

 _Around the corner, when it seems like something is about to happen, I break into a run._

 _This anxious presentiment, this mysterious presentiment – an uneasiness like that seen in a dream_

 _I can't have this anxiety everyday, I stare straight ahead_

 _I won't lose her!"_

 _(Esta menina em minha mente, esta menina misteriosa – eu não posso apenas ficar aqui quietamente_

 _Ao virar da esquina, quando parece que algo está prestes a acontecer, eu entro em uma corrida._

 _Esse pressentimento ansioso, esse pressentimento misterioso – uma inquietação como a que se vê em um sonho_

 _Eu não posso ter essa ansiedade todos os dias, eu olho para a frente_

 _Eu não vou perdê-la)_

S&T:FJ

Nos últimos seis meses, Marcela nem quis saber de buscar maiores informações sobre aquele homem. Nem quis saber se era casado ou solteiro, se tinha filhos ou não.

Porque não confiava na imprensa, nem em nada que ela escrevesse.

Resolveu interrogar Tomoyo sobre ele, a pessoa que Li Syaoran exerceu um forte impacto emocional durante aquele funeral.

Não obteve resposta. A única coisa que ouvia era "No tempo certo, você vai entender tudo, mas agora não é o tempo certo"

Como odiava ouvir aquilo. Como odiava não saber das coisas.

Os gestos carinhosos que dedicava para Tomoyo se tornaram mais raros a ponto de nem mesmo se falarem como casal, nem se tocarem, nem se beijarem, nem saírem mais juntas.

Depois das "sanções" que impôs à Tomoyo, nem mesmo Marcela acreditava que tinha ou tivera algum relacionamento com Tomoyo.

Decidiu então atingir Tomoyo no ponto mais fraco: perguntar para Sonomi quem era a amiga que Tomoyo falara que tinha quando se conheceram e nunca mais tocou no assunto.

S&T:FJ

Barcelona, dezembro de 2014.

Naquele escritório amplo de paredes azuis da "Ciutat esportiva Juan Gamper", Tomoyo conversava com o presidente do clube ao telefone da sua mesa, cercada pelos homens altos e corpulentos do time de basquete, trajados com moletom esportivo de inverno. Ela colocou o telefone no gancho, apertou o botão de impressão da pequena impressora em sua mesa e deu a notícia àquele plantel:

– O presidente concordou com a minha rota alternativa. A gente vai poder jogar na Polônia!

O time de basquete gritou estasiado naquela sala. Tomoyo saltitou, aplaudiu também e entregou a papelada com a nova rota para eles.

– Graças aos céus, Tomoyo! Não sei o que a gente faria sem você! – Disse o técnico do time de basquete.

– Que é isso! Eu só estou tapando buraco aqui… já que os outros diretores estão de férias. – Corou Tomoyo.

– Perder por WO é terrível! Ainda mais com nevasca! Estamos vivos na Euroliga e vamos continuar! Visca el Barça!

– Visca el Barça! – Tomoyo sorriu. – Não somos só o time de futebol, não é? Vamos quebrar a imbatibilidade do real na liga!

No meio da comemoração, o técnico interrompeu:

– Gente, precisamos partir imediatamente. Vamos fazer escala em Istambul e partir de ônibus pra Polônia de Lviv! Vamos, vamos.

O técnico empurrou os jogadores e Tomoyo os acompanhou, quando ia fechar as portas, uma das jogadoras do time feminino apareceu:

– Tomoyo! Você já tem a resposta da treinadora? É urgente!

– Tenho sim, venha.

Tomoyo foi até a sua mesa e abriu a gaveta, retirando um papel dela:

– Ela te autorizou a viajar pra Argentina para as festas de fim de ano. Mas você tem que estar aqui dia primeiro, tá?

A mulher pegou os papéis da mão de Tomoyo e pulou de alegria.

– Tá bom, tá bom! Brigada, Tomoyo! – A jogadora agarrou Tomoyo com tudo e lhe deu um beijão na face. Tomoyo sempre estranhara esse gesto explosivo dos atletas, mas já se acostumara. Eles eram assim. O calor da Espanha fazia eles ficarem assim.

Quando a mulher saiu, a secretária entrou na sala com uma mensagem:

– Tomoyo, o presi marcou a reunião de fim de ano pro dia 26. Ele quer que você entregue o balanço das mídias sociais e os dados da repercussão do clássico, está bem?

– Sim. Pode dizer ao presi que está tudo pronto. Só falta levar pra reunião.

– Tem como você mandar uma cópia pra ele?

– Tem sim, espera.

Tomoyo revirou a estante de livros, retirou uma pasta marrom e entregou para a secretária:

– Está aqui, leva lá, sabia que ele ia me pedir.

– Brigada, Tomoyo!

Tomoyo sentou-se na sua poltrona e olhou para o teto branco.

"Sakura-chan, eu capturei mais uma encrenca Clow e mandei ela pras cucuias! Três de uma vez! A nevasca no aeroporto da Polônia, uma festa de fim de ano e os relatórios! O que você ia pensar se me visse agora? Faltou as roupas, é?", Pensou Tomoyo.

Durante aqueles seis meses, seu único pensamento era Sakura.

As notícias da transferência de Syaoran para a Europa fervilhava nos jornais. Se reencontrar com Sakura no ano que vem era tão inevitável quanto a partida da final do mundial de clubes daqui há algumas horas.

Com a frieza de Marcela com ela, o trabalho se tornou o seu refúgio, a sua fortaleza.

Resolver os problemas do clube e das fábricas em Milão que era sócia era sua tarefa diária.

Nunca tinha produzido tanto, composto tanto, criado tanto quanto nos últimos seis meses.

Pensar em Sakura fez com que adotasse uma nova abordagem para os problemas.

Imaginava o mundo como sendo plenamente normal e estável. Por um inevitável do destino ou outro, um problema aparecia como uma carta Clow.

Uma viagem do time atrasada pela neve, a briga do treinador com a maior estrela do clube por conta dos maus resultados do time no campeonato, o questionamento da contratação de jogador X ou Y, convencer a treinadora do time de futebol feminino a liberar uma das jogadoras do plantel para a viagem de fim de ano com a família na Argentina, eram todos problemas que ela tinha que resolver e evitar que se tornassem fofocas e escândalos na mídia oficial do clube, que deveria administrar com mão de ferro.

Antes, era só as notícias do futebol, depois juntou-se com as notícias do time de basquete, handebol, hóquei, futsal, rugibó, masculino e feminino. Céus! Ela não ganhava o salário do Diretor de comunicação para fazer isso tudo, mas fazia com prazer, durante o tempo da indiferença de Marcela.

Isso lhe valia uma promoção para diretora de comunicação do clube, diziam seus colegas.

Eram como se tudo aquilo fossem cartas Clow a espera de serem capturadas. Quando os problemas eram resolvidos com os recursos que se tinham, ganhava-se experiência e recursos para resolver os demais, até chegar aos mais difíceis, da mesma forma que Sakura capturava e transformava as cartas Clow.

Marcela era tão difícil quando a carta vácuo.

Sakura estava presente em tudo!

Foi pensando nisso tudo que um dos grandes amigos de Tomoyo entrou naquela sala.

– Tomoyo? Posso entrar?

– Claro, Leo, pode entrar. Senta. Toma um chá.

Lionel, o maior jogador da história daquele clube, sentou-se, tomou um chá-verde da garrafa que Tomoyo sempre trazia consigo e conversou com ela como Sakura um dia conversava. Ele não entendia nada das cartas Clow ou das pessoas com magia, mas dava um delicioso sorriso ao ouvir àquela mulher, como um bom amigo, e bebia aquele chá como uma pessoa muito humilde.

Aquele homem, que era tratado como Maradona também o fora em sua época, recebendo a alcunha de 'D10S' pelos fãs, fazia-se homem a cada gole daquele chá, pois, naquele momento, queria apenas ser humano, demasiado humano, para seus parceiros:

– Tomoyo, você tá trabalhando demais. Descansa, mulher!

– Eu não me importo, Léo, eu gosto de trabalhar. É o meu hobby.

Lionel sorriu e colocou a caneca sobre a mesa:

– Vai ter o mundial de clubes daqui a pouco. Não quer ver não? Ainda dá pra pegar um avião pro Marrocos, é aqui do lado. Se quiser, o Ney te empresta o jato dele…

– Não, não quero, Léo…

– Tomoyo. Ano que vem ela pode estar aqui. Ninguém fez uma oferta maior que a do Barça por ele. Já pensou nisso? – Disse Lionel, tocando carinhosamente nas mãos da amiga.

– Pensei sim, Léo. Essa carta Clow é difícil de capturar…

– Oras! Apenas liberte o báculo e mande esse medo pra forma humilde que ela merece!

Os dois gargalharam:

– Acho que é melhor eu ir…

– Se decidir alguma coisa, só falar com a gente. Tá? – Lionel levantou Tomoyo da poltrona e levou-a para a porta do escritório. – Vai descansar. Eu falo com o presi.

– Você sempre é tão gentil, Léo… sabe, só acho chato não ganhar pelo que eu faço…

– Vai ganhar, vai ganhar… pensa que o presi não tá vendo não? Logo, logo ele te passa pra diretoria…

Tomoyo entrou no carro, ligou o motor e pensou:

"Sakura-chan, quem me dera ter seu báculo pra cortar as distâncias do tempo e do espaço como você cortava!".

" _I chase after orange clouds in such a hurry_

 _With all I strength I trip over something and fall over in a showy manner_

 _Because I've always had a connection or anything related to that person_

 _I kick off the asphalt, hurrying on the way to her"_

 _(Eu persigo as nuvens laranja com tanta pressa_

 _Com toda a força eu tropeço em algo e caio de uma maneira vistosa_

 _Porque eu sempre tive uma conexão ou algo relacionado a essa pessoa_

 _Eu chuto o asfalto, correndo no caminho para ela)_

S&T:FJ

Tomoyo desceu no estacionamento, pegou o carro e dirigiu em círculos ao redor do aeroporto El-Prat, pensando se era melhor se encontrar com Sakura agora ou não. Seria melhor aparecer quase que do nada na final do mundial de clubes e falar "Sakura, eu estou aqui?".

Foi pensando nisso que desistiu de pegar o avião para o Marrocos.

Seguindo as luzes do crepúsculo, foi até a praia do distrito de Sant Martí e ficou olhando as frias ondas do mar mediterrâneo indo e vindo enquanto os raios de sol se punham.

Agachou-se na areia da praia, levantou a barra do vestido azul para não se molhar e ficou olhando para o sul do mar mediterrâneo, para um ponto qualquer do meio do nada.

Recolhendo a água do mar com a concha da mão, com os reflexos da luz da lua, o coração de Tomoyo dava um grito desesperado que sua boca não tinha coragem de verbalizar:

– Sakura… eu estou aqui… !

Sem esperar por resposta, a voz de Sakura ecoou em sua mente:

– Eu também estou aqui, Tomoyo-chan!

Tomoyo levou um choque com aquilo e a água em sua mão se dispersou na areia.

Era como que, por magnetismo, as duas estivessem conectadas, de alguma forma:

– Tomoyo-chan, eu estou no Marrocos, olhando para o mar… quem sabe, te procurando no meio dessas ondas frias, esperando o momento que você vai aparecer no meio delas, finalmente; e você, está esperando por mim?

– Eu nunca deixei de pensar em você, Sakura-chan… nenhum minuto sequer, nesses últimos seis meses… eu também gostaria de te ver aparecendo, assim, do nada… como você sempre faz…

– Eu também nunca pensei tanto em você quanto nesses últimos dias… você vem? O Chitatsu tá te esperando… você é como se fosse uma segunda mãe pra ele… a mãe que ele nunca conheceu pessoalmente…

– Segunda mãe!

Lágrimas encheram os olhos de Tomoyo e ela se arrependeu de ainda não ter pego o avião. Quando Tomoyo ia dar sua resposta, uma mão pousou em seu ombro:

– A Sakura tá no Marrocos não é? Quero um dia conhecer a Sakura…

Tomoyo virou-se e viu um homem vestido de batina preta e cabelos castanho loiros.

– Pedro… – Tomoyo tentou se livrar do embaraço, levantou-se e olhou para ele. – Por um instante, eu pensei que estava falando com a Sakura-chan…

– Eu vi… você parecia hipnotizada pelas ondas do mar… quem sabe o coração de vocês não tenha entrado em sincronia e vocês não tenham se comunicado por telepatia?

– Só a Kiiko poderia me dizer isso… se era telepatia ou sonho…

– Enquanto a Kiiko tá no Japão, porque a gente não toma uma coisinha num bar daqui? Vamos? Eu pago…

Tomoyo segurou as mãos de Pedro e deixou-se conduzir por ele.

" _This girl on my mind, this mysterious girl – even today, I give a side-glance check…_

 _Without realizing it, for some reason I fall into her pace._

 _This anxious presentiment, this mysterious presentiment – this uneasiness that something is beginning_

 _Because I have ideals that I won't give up no matter what_

 _I won't lose her to anyone"_

 _(Esta menina em minha mente, esta menina misteriosa – mesmo hoje, eu dou um olhar de relance…_

 _Sem perceber, por alguma razão eu caio em seu ritmo._

 _Esse ansioso pressentimento, esse misterioso pressentimento – essa inquietação de que algo está começando_

 _Porque eu tenho ideais que eu não vou desistir, não importa o que_

 _Eu não vou perdê-la para ninguém)_

S&T:FJ

Marrocos.

Com o rosto coberto de lágrimas, esperando a resposta de Tomoyo, a mão de Syaoran tocou em seu ombro, interrompendo a comunicação:

– Sakura. Já estou indo. O Sholong já tá no carro. O mundial vai começar. Eu estou te observando faz cinco minutos. Você estava hipnotizada pelas ondas! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sakura virou-se para Syaoran e ele estranhou as lágrimas da mulher.

– O que foi? O que são essas lágrimas?

– Nada não, nada mesmo…

Sakura enxugou as lágrimas e entrou no carro.

"Será que foi um sonho?", pensou Sakura quando entrou no carro.

– Tava falando com a Tomoyo, mamãe? – Sussurrou Chitatsu no ouvido dela.

– Não sei, filho, não sei… foi bonito sonhar, ouvir a voz dela mais uma vez… – Respondeu Sakura.

" _This girl on my mind, this mysterious girl – I can't just stand here quietly_

 _I want to know the real power that is hidden deep in our hearts…_

 _This anxious presentiment, this mysterious presentiment – the future is like a labyrinth_

 _Until the time when I can firmly grasp this dream in these hands_

 _I won't give up on myself and you!"_

 _(Esta menina em minha mente, esta menina misteriosa – eu não posso apenas ficar aqui quietamente_

 _Quero conhecer o verdadeiro poder que está escondido no fundo dos nossos corações…_

 _Esse ansioso pressentimento, esse misterioso pressentimento – o futuro é como um labirinto_

 _Até o momento em que eu possa firmemente agarrar este sonho nessas mãos_

 _Eu não vou desistir de mim e de você!)_

S&T:FJ

O mundial de clubes é um torneio de futebol disputado só pelos campeões dos torneios continentais dos seis continentes, ou seja, pelos melhores dos melhores. Os campeões sul-americanos e europeus apenas precisavam jogar um jogo antes da final. O campeão asiático e africano, dois e o campeão da liga do país anfitrião e da Oceania tinham que jogar três jogos por causa do nível de desenvolvimento de futebol de cada país.

Syaoran se reencontrou com os companheiros de Al-Ahly do Egito, derrotando-os nas quartas de final com o Gamba. Saiu aplaudido do estádio. Ele havia deixado sua marca naquele continente sofrido que era a África. Derrotou favoritíssimo o San Lorenzo da Argentina nas semifinais, liderando o time e mostrando seu valor para os sul-americanos.

Agora enfrentaria a final contra o time que sempre amou à distância: o Real Madrid. Enfrentaria Ronaldo e mostraria para o presidente do Real Madrid que merecia jogar no time.

A expectativa por um bom futebol era visível das arquibancadas lotadas. Alguns torcedores do Gamba vieram de longe só para ver o time jogar, pois eles sabiam que estavam vendo uma das últimas partidas de Syaoran pelo time. Muitos presidentes de clubes acompanhavam a competição, o foco, é claro estava em Syaoran. Tito Floreone, escutando os apelos de Ronaldo e boa parte do plantel madridista, resolveu considerar a proposta deles.

S&T:FJ

Barcelona.

Eu um barzinho à beira mar, Tomoyo olhava melancolicamente para o monitor da televisão, pendurada em uma das paredes. Mesmo com a iluminação baixa do lugar, ela podia identificar alguns torcedores do Espanyol de Barcelona gritando animados para a escalação do time madridista, torcendo para o Real Madrid e bendizendo vinda do chinês pros merengues; apesar de não ganharem um jogo contra eles desde 2009:

– Sem noção, não é? – Dizia Pedro, apontando para os torcedores, bebendo um copo de vinho…

Tomoyo sorriu, olhando para o copo de vodca em cima da mesa:

– Sabe… eu torço pro Urawa Red Diamonds no Japão, e meu time é muito rival do Gamba em questão de títulos. – Tomoyo deu um gole de vodca e continuou a falar. – Com a vinda do Syaoran-kun, essa rivalidade só aumentou…

– Vejo que vocês, de alguma forma, foram feitos para serem rivais um do outro… – Concluiu Pedro, gargalhando. – Ele, merengue, você, culé…

– Eu não quero ser rival dele!

– E se ele vier pro Madrid, como vai ser? Imagina se ele descobre que você é culé, hein?

– Não é tão diferente de mim e de você, Pedro… Você é um perico e eu sou uma culé… a gente se dá bem…

– Mas eu não sou um perico sem noção como aqueles ali!

Gargalharam. A atenção dos dois se voltou para a televisão, ouvindo a escalação dos times.

S&T:FJ

Marrocos

Os dois times estavam lado a lado no túnel entre o vestiário e o campo. Syaoran era filmado pelas câmeras cumprimentando e abraçando todos os jogadores do time merengue, aumentando as especulações sobre seu futuro. Tanto ele quanto Ronaldo eram os últimos da fila e deram um caloroso abraço tanto em campo quanto naquele túnel:

– Aqui está a escalação do Gamba, vestido de azul e preto, jogando no 4-3-3: Higashiguchi; Evson, Nishino, Fujiharu e Niwa; Futagawa, Kurata e Abe; Lins, Patric e Syaoran.

– E eis a escalação do Madrid, vestido de branco, jogando no 4-3-3: Iker; Álvaro, Képler, Sérgio e Daniel; Rodríguez, Tony e Luka; Karim, Gareth e Ronaldo. E começa o jogo!

A bola rolou em campo, com muita emoção e diversão:

– Nishino parra para Fujiharu, Fujiharu passa para Syaoran, Syaoran chuta e é gol! Três a zero para o Gamba! No contra-ataque!

Não deu trinta minutos de jogo e o placar estava com uma larga vantagem para o Gamba. A torcida olhava impressionada para o chinês. O técnico do Madrid apenas observava os dois times e pensava numa contra estratégia para o segundo tempo. O Real Madrid não podia perder aquele jogo.

O primeiro tempo terminou em três a um.

No segundo tempo, tudo mudou. O Madrid virou o jogo e ganhou por quatro a três.

Para quem via o jogo, foi uma bela partida.

Syaoran recebeu a medalha de vice-campeão e o prêmio de melhor jogador do torneio, superando Ronaldo, e não se importava com aquilo. Seu maior mérito foi mostrar seu valor como pessoa, como futebolista, mostrar o valor do futebol japonês tanto para a torcida do Gamba quanto para o futebol mundial.

Depois daquele dia, o nome de Syaoran nunca mais abandonou as páginas de jornais esportivos do mundo.

Sentado no vestiário, suado, bebendo isotônico por conta do cansaço, com a medalha prateada de vice-campeão no peito e o troféu de melhor jogador do torneio ao seu lado, o chinês recebia Sakura e o filho, ambos vestidos com a camisa do Gamba, para apoiá-lo. Chitatsu correu e abraçou o pai:

– Papai, papai! Você arrasou! Você arrasou!

– Arrasei sim, arrasei sim! Viu como o papai é bom!

Ver o sorriso de Sakura era como se visse a briga que tiveram semana passada se dissolver na ventania do deserto do Marrocos. Foi nesse instante de calmaria mental e alegria que o presidente do Real Madrid entrou com seus assessores, advogados e com Ronaldo no vestiário do Gamba.

Tudo voltou a ficar tenso.

Calvo, grisalho, com cabelos nas laterais, engravatado, limpando os óculos por conta do vapor do vestiário, ele falou e foi ouvido com respeito por todos os jogadores e equipe do Gamba como se fosse uma autoridade.

E ele era uma autoridade no mundo do esporte.

O rei pessoalmente tinha lhe dado o título de 'Dom', o que na Inglaterra correspondia a ser chamado de 'Sir':

– Li Syaoran?

– Sou eu. – O jogador soltou o menino do colo e ele foi pros braços de Sakura.

– Vimos a sua partida hoje e desempenho nesse mundial de clubes. Nunca fiquei interessado no futebol da ásia por conta do nível do futebol de lá, mas te ver jogando contra o San Lorenzo da Argentina e quase nos ganhando hoje me fez reconsiderar esse preconceito com o futebol asiático…

– Sim, presi, estou ouvindo…

– Você sabe que, pra jogar no Real Madrid, você tem que aguentar pressão, passar por uma rotina exaustiva de treinos, você tem que ser ambiciosos, tem que buscar resultado, tem que ajudar o time a ganhar sempre, correto?

– Sim, sim, eu seu disso.

– Ótimo. Continue assim. Não é nada oficial, não é nada pra agora, mas, desde já, estou oferecendo 65 milhões de Euros pro Gamba pra jogar conosco e pra você, um salário de 10 milhões de euros anuais e vaga como titular em 60% das partidas. Aceira?

Trêmulo, Syaoran respondeu:

– Sim, aceito.

– Vou entrar em contato com o presidente do Gamba e vou oficializar a proposta. Até lá, continue jogando como sempre e não se lesione. Se tudo der certo, se prepare pra se mudar pra Espanha no meio do ano que vem.

– Já no meio do ano? – Exclamou Sakura.

Tito Floreone, que até agora não tinha notado Sakura, levou um choque na cabela quando ouviu a voz dela e viu Chitatsu.

– A senhora é esposa dele?

– Sim, sou sim…

Tito Floreone tocou carinhosamente nas bochechas dela e passou a mão nos cabelos de Chitatsu. Sakura pensou que ele talvez gostasse de crianças:

– Se prepare que tudo vai mudar. Agora, você é a esposa do jogador mais caro da Ásia!

– Como é que é?

O presidente saiu sorrindo com sua comitiva e aquele vestiário explodiu em alegria por Syaoran.

S&T:FJ

Madrid

Num escritório amarelado, com paredes em típica decoração barroca, tapete vermelho, bordado em tons dourados no chão, cercado por bandeiras da Espanha, da comunidade autônoma de Madrid e diversas estantes de livros, o Rei analisava as páginas de um documento enviado a ele pelo parlamento, sentado confortavelmente em sua escrivaninha, roçando a barba.

Foi quando a secretária entrou na sala:

– Majestade, Dom Floreone quer falar com o senhor.

O rei ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela:

– Dom Tito? Coloque-o na linha segura.

– Sim.

O telefone ao seu lado tocou e ele atendeu com os dedos grossos, recheados de anéis:

– Floreone, que assuntos você tem a tratar comigo?

– Majestade… eu encontrei as cartas Clow!

– As cartas Clow?

O rei levantou-se de súbito da poltrona, com o susto que teve.

– Mas… Isso não era mito? Você tem certeza?

– Isso é a realidade, Majestade! Eu mesmo vi a mestra das cartas! Ela e o menino! Até passei a mão neles pra ter certeza que era verdade!

– Não pode ser! Você sabe o que isso significa?

– Sei sim, sei sim. O menino tem muito talento majestade… Eu fui fechar negócios no vestiário e, do nada, me encontrei com ela! Uma bela surpresa, e olha que nem esperava por isso!

– E o que pretende fazer Floreone?

– Deixe comigo majestade! Daqui há seis meses, as cartas vão vir pra Espanha… e quando elas chegarem, vou garantir que nem elas, nem aquele menino escapem das nossas garras! O Império e a Ordem do Dragão renascerão mais uma vez para a glória que nunca deveria tê-la abandonado! – Dom Tito fechou as mãos como se estivesse fechando consigo as cartas Clow, Sakura e Chitatsu sobre aquela palma.

Continua…

Notas finais:

Música: Ki Ni Naru Aitsu, tema do Syaoran em SCC, quando ele visita a feira de bichos de pelúcia com Eriol, Sakura e Tomoyo; Tema de Sakura e Tomoyo, com letra devidamente e profundamente adaptada para os fins dessa fic. Eu pensei em usar essa música justamente quando eu me lembrei que ela falava sobre pessoas que não saem da nossa mente. Nesse caso, quando Sakura estava diante do perigo, encarou tudo, tendo em mente todas as palavras de estímulo, todas as palavras carinhosas da amiga querida! Quando Tomoyo resolvia seus problemas, não tinha outro exemplo a se espelhar do que Sakura! Sinceramente, gostei muito de ler e reler as cenas de Sakura e Tomoyo desse cap, uma pensando na outra!

Briga de casal: Eu pensei em fazer uma coisa mais leve, mas ficou por isso mesmo! hehehe! Já tava na hora de eu fazer uma coisa mais tensa, mas enquanto eu não chegar na Espanha, nada de treta, treta mesmo!

Jogando no 4-3-3: um time de futebol tem 11 jogadores que se dividem em três funções: zagueiros, meias e atacantes. Zagueiros impedem o gol, meias levam a bola para os atacantes, que devem fazer os gols. Um time jogando no 4-3-3 tem quatro zagueiros, três meias e três atacantes. E por aí vai.

O que será que é essa 'Ordem do Dragão'? Surpresa! Hehehe! Será que Sakura vai encontrar a paz na Espanha? Veremos…


	35. Olá

Capítulo XXXIV

~Olá… ~

" _Tem certas coisas que não se pode evitar, como se estivéssemos unidos a algo ou alguém por uma linha vermelha que liga tudo e todos à nossa volta; tudo está conectado, só que algumas conexões são mais fortes do que outras, não importa a distância… e o quanto queiramos quebrar essa conexão… ela se torna um elástico que ricocheteia na nossa face, com toda a força do mundo, com toda a força que essa corda invisível foi tensionada…"_

Barcelona, Janeiro de 2015

Fazia um dia de muito frio na capital catalã. Não nevava, mas o vento gelado dos Pirineus cortava as ruas e faziam todos se agasalharem com muitas jaquetas e cachecóis.

O vento frio batia na janela do apartamento de Saint Montjuic e deixava pequenas camadas de gelo na lisa vidraça. A luz alaranjada do lustre iluminava a mobília cinza daquele lugar. Era uma das raras ocasiões daquele ano que podia acender a lareira, tomar um chá, aquietar a mente e se concentrar no trabalho ao lado de Tomoyo: a construção da fábrica das Indústrias Daidouji em Madrid e o casarão onde morariam em Barcelona.

Mas ela não estava com a mente quieta e muito menos conseguia se aquecer daquele frio ou se concentrar na planta da fábrica que estava à sua frente naquela mesa.

Marcela pegou o telefone e discou para Sonomi. Sabendo que havia uma nevasca no Japão que impossibilitou que ela saísse de casa, com certeza ela atenderia:

– Alô?

– Aló, Sonomi? Aqui é a Marcela…

– Ah, Marcela, quanto tempo! Você quase nem me ligou nos últimos seis meses!

– Pois é, é que eu tava ocupada com uns projetos aqui… sabe como é…

– Sei, a fábrica da Daidouji, a casinha de vocês! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não. Está tudo em ordem e já fizemos a licitação com a empreiteira. Mês que vem começam as obras.

– Que bom!

– O motivo que eu tou ligando é outro.

– Sim, fale!

– Sabe aquele negócio que você me prometeu?

Sonomi pigarreou e ficou séria. Respirou um pouco e continuou a falar:

– Sim. Você quer que eu te envie todas aquelas coisas?

– Eu preciso ver com os meus olhos o que a Tomoyo se nega a falar…

– Eu também acho que a Tomoyo está fazendo muito silêncio… eu não gosto dessa situação tanto quanto você…

– Então… vai me enviar?

– Sim, posso enviar agora mesmo… vai levar de 15 a 20 dias pra chegar…

– Que bom; obrigada, Sonomi!

– Marcela, só uma coisa?

– Procura ver esse material com a Tomoyo, tá? Ela tem muito a explicar e… não quero que você tire conclusões precipitadas…

Marcela ficou muda por um instante e deu um sorriso amarelo para Sonomi ao telefone:

– Eu não vou tirar conclusões precipitadas… pode ter certeza que sim…

S&T:FJ

21 de janeiro

Quando Marcela acordou, se deu conta que estava coberta por uma pilha de cobertores.

Estava quente, estava com febre.

Ao seu lado, no criado-mudo, uma jarra de água, um copo e frascos de comprimidos para a gripe, resfriado e dor de cabeça.

Tentou levantar-se e sentiu uma fisgada de dor na sua cabeça. Tossiu.

Sentindo a dor, lembrou-se que, no dia anterior, batera em Tomoyo com tudo, deixou a cara da companheira toda inchada e roxa com os tapas que dera.

Ela com certeza chamara um médico para verificar o estado de saúde dela, em meio aos delírios que a febre lhe causara durante o sono.

E o principal motivo de tudo isso era Sakura.

Descobrir quem era Sakura foi um choque tremendo para ela. Descobrir que tinha alguém como ela, igual a ela em aparência fez duvidar de Tomoyo durante todos os anos que viveram juntas.

Mas será que Tomoyo realmente se esquecera de Sakura nesses anos todos? A resposta era não para ela; não quando se tem uma pessoa igual a ela ao lado de Tomoyo todos os dias.

Do quarto, podia ouvir homens entrando e saindo daquela sala?

"Será que Tomoyo ainda está aqui?", Pensou.

Nesse instante, um homem de batina preta e cabelos loiros castanhos com uma espessa barba de mesma cor entrou. Era Pedro:

– Pedro, meu irmão… – Marcela tossiu e Pedro tratou de pegar um comprimido e um copo de água para dar para ela.

– Beba… – Marcela pegou o comprimido das mãos do irmão e bebeu o copo de água. – Vai ficar tudo bem… – Disse Pedro, acariciando o rosto dela.

– Não diga essa frase! – Marcela arremessou o copo de água com tudo contra a parede. Pedro juntou os dedos médio e indicador em riste na mão e disse:

– REGENERA!

O copo de água voltou a ser o que era antes de se espatifar.

– Não era pra você estar em Lleida?

– Desisti quando soube o que tinha acontecido com você. Você é mais importante agora…

– Cadê a Tomoyo? O que foi essa barulheira toda?

– A Tomoyo foi trabalhar. Ela tava com uma cara horrível. Esse barulho são os homens dos correios, levando as caixas pra serem embarcada pro Japão hoje mesmo…

– Eu devia ter jogado fogo nessas caixas… – Marcela voltou a se deitar e virou o rosto para a parede.

– Você pode colocar fogo nos sentimentos da Tomoyo? A Igreja queimou muitos judeus em Lisboa no ano de 1506, mas nenhum deles renunciou a sua fé… da mesma forma que a Tomoyo nunca renunciou seus sentimentos pela Sakura… nem você vai conseguir renunciar os seus sentimentos por ela. – Disse Pedro, acariciando os cabelos de Marcela.

Marcela voltou-se para o irmão com os olhos em lágrimas:

– Tou sentindo tanta dor no meu corpo como se eu tivesse levado uma surra… foi pior que os tapas que eu dei nela…

– Eu sei… esquece um pouco isso, tá? Você tava na cidade velha é? Lembrando dos velhos tempos da gente na praia? Eu, o primo Cotrim, a mana Sabina e você? – Pedro deu um tímido sorriso.

Marcela não respondeu e Pedro começou a cantar um salmo:

– Ieue roi la achsr. Bnauth dsha irbitz ni ol mi mnchuth inel ni nphsh i ishubb…

– O Senhor é o meu pastor e nada me faltará. Ele me faz andar sobre pastos verdes e refrigera a minha alma…

– Era o seu preferido, não é? Vamos, vamos cantar. – Pedro estendeu a mão para ela.

Marcela segurou a mão dele e se sentou naquela cama e cantou o salmo com o irmão, com a cabeça ainda latejando, com a dor e a tosse quase a passar.

S&T:FJ

Tomoeda, Fevereiro de 2015

O inverno ainda fazia suas estrepolias naquele jardim da mansão. Muitas flores que estavam nos vasos próximas à janela congelaram, as árvores ainda resistiam, vestidas de neve. Felizmente os preciosos cravos silvestres estavam protegido dentro da estufa.

O pequeno lago que saía da fonte do meio do jardim congelara. A fonte também congelara. Lembrou-se dos tempos que Sakura e Tomoyo costumavam praticar patinação no gelo naquele lago e brincavam de guerra de neve com as amigas, há muito tempo. Sorriu.

"Céus, que inverno rigoroso!", observava Sonomi da bancada de seu quarto.

Tomando um chocolate quente defronte à lareira, envolta na yukata que a aquecia perfeitamente, Sonomi lia as últimas notícias do jornal, folheando até a parte de futebol internacional, a espera de alguma notícia sobre a filha:

 _Mainichi_ _S_ _hinbun_

 _Transferência de craque do Gamba Osaka para a Espanha é dada como certa._

 _Presidente do clube disse em entrevista que já está pronto para perder um dos maiores jogadores do clube dos últimos dez anos._

 _O presidente do Gamba Osaka, Takashi Yamauchi, disse em entrevista à TV Tokyo ontem que é certa a ida de Syaoran Li, 27 anos, para um dos dois maiores times da Espanha._

 _"Há duas semanas, recebemos a notícia que o Bayern de Munique havia se retirado da briga por ele por conta da política do clube de não pagar mais de 40 milhões de euros pela transferência_ _de jogadores quaisquer_ _. A mesma atitude foi feita pelo Paris Saint-Germain e pelo Manchester United por considerar a operação de 'risco'. Depois que o Real Madrid nos fez a proposta_ _oficial_ _de pagar 65 milhões de euros pelo jogador, só o Barcelona continua na disputa", revelou o cartola._

 _Li Syaoran é jogador do Gamba há dez anos, depois de levar o modesto Tomoeda Rangers da terceira divisão para as semifinais da copa do imperador. De lá pra cá, o jogador ganhou três vezes o campeonato japonês, duas ligas dos campeões da ásia,_ _três_ _copas do imperador, duas copas da liga japonesa_ _e quase ganhou o mundial de clubes contra o Real Madrid, sem contar os três títulos que conquistou com o Al-Ahly no Egito: campeonato egípcio, copa do Egito e Liga dos campeões da África. Yamauchi disse que o ritmo de dois títulos por ano do Gamba depois da volta de Syaoran, as atuações dele na África e a recuperação de sua lesão junto ao plantel do Real Madrid no meio do ano passado tornou o interesse dos grandes clubes por Syaoran 'inevitável'._

 _"Eu já tinha ciência que a era gloriosa do Gamba com Syaoran estava prestes a acabar e estamos nos preparando para isso. Foi muito bom ter contado com ele durante esses dez anos e estamos prontos para a despedida. Eu só tenho a agradecer e desejar muita sorte para ele e para a família dele nessa nova etapa e que a boa fase do Gamba continue!"_

 _Perguntado sobre qual dos dois times o jogador tinha mais interesse em jogar, Yamauchi não deu detalhes. "Eu já conversei com ele sobre isso. Ele nos falou que na hora certa, ele vai decidir. Por hora, é um mistério para todos nós. O potencial de marketing que ele pode gerar para qualquer um desses dois clubes é muito grande! Eles só vão ter a ganhar!". Finalizou o cartola_.

Sonomi terminou de ler o jornal, deitando-o no encosto da poltrona. Olhou para o teto e se perguntou, tendo em mente a iminente visita de Sakura e de Chitatsu:

– Tomoyo, você já se decidiu se quer falar com Sakura agora ou não?

Enquanto pensava, uma das funcionárias da mansão interrompeu a empresária:

– Sonomi-san, a Sakura e o filho dela já estão aqui. Peço para esperarem mais?

– De forma alguma, de forma alguma, eu já estou indo!

Ajeitou sua yukata e desceu às escadas.

S&T:FJ

Aquela imensa sala branca da mansão onde recebia os convidados ainda continha um imenso lustre ocidental no teto, quadros orientais na parede e carpetes vermelhos no chão. Na mesa baixa de vidro, os chás e biscoitos feitos sob medida para eles, o ritual de sempre quando eles visitavam aquela casa; Chitatsu já aprendia a tomar seus goles de chá-verde, desde as mamadeiras. Encostada no canto da sala, as caixas que Tomoyo reenviara da Espanha, com as preciosas memórias de Sakura: as roupas, as gravações; tudo devidamente visto por Marcela, o que traumatizou a mulher e a fez correr para uma friagem de inverno na capital catalã, Sonomi já sabia disso. E lá estava ela, Sakura, sentada nas poltronas carmesins em estilo "art noveau". Chitatsu estava ao seu lado, agasalhado, brincando com os baldes de lego que Sonomi comprara para ele.

Eram as coisas dele, a cada visita que ele fazia na mansão ele brincava com os brinquedos dele. Resolveu comprar também uma bola de futebol para ele, que ele não estava usando porque Sakura o proibiu de jogar bola dentro de casa; ela não se importava que ele quebrasse as coisas, o importante era a felicidade dele, o neto da Nadeshiko. O apartamento era tão pequeno para que ele pudesse desenvolver o talento como jogador que Sonomi se entristeceu que ainda era inverno. Da próxima vez, pensaria em criar uma sala de jogos para ele, sem falta:

– Vovó! – Chitatsu correu e abraçou a avó de coração e Sonomi levantou ele em seu colo.

– Tá pesado, meu dragãozinho! Tá crescendo, hein?

– Que nada, vovó, são as roupas de frio…

Sonomi gargalhou e soltou Chitatsu, correndo para abraçar Sakura:

– Sakura! Como vai!

– Eu vou bem, Sonomi-san, e você?

– Ocupada como sempre com negócios. Hoje tirei uma folga e fico feliz que tenha me visitado…

– Já tá sabendo das últimas novidades, Sonomi-san?

– Sim, minha filha. Não vi a entrevista com o Yamauchi, um grande amigo meu, mas li no jornal alguns trechos…

– Sonomi-san! Você não sabe como a minha vida virou um inferno depois dessas notícias! A porta de casa tá recheada de cartazes, lembrancinhas, velas, tudo o que você imaginar! Puxa vida, parece que morreu alguém!

Sonomi sorriu.

– É normal, Sakura, esse assédio todo. É a última vez que eles ão poder contar com a companhia de vocês… do Syaoran… leve pro lado positivo…

– Eu odeio aqueles paparazzis! Ficam no meu pé o tempo todo! É fã querendo selfie, é gente querendo me dar presente na porta do hospital… tou de saco cheio já! – Sakura cruzou os dedos atrás da nuca, olhando para o chão e Sonomi ficou preocupada.

Sonomi sentia que Sakura estava mais sensível e estressada do que o normal. Será que ela estaria naqueles dias? Precisando de privacidade, ela chamou o neto:

– Chitatsu, vem aqui com a vó, a vó precisa conversar com a mãe, mas vai te levar no quarto pra jogar Wii U!

– Wii U? A senhora vai jogar comigo também?

– Daqui a pouquinho. Enquanto isso, vai lá jogando o novo "Mario Party" pra ensinar pra vó e pra mamãe!

Chitatsu, remexendo os lábios, sentindo-se contrariado, aceitou a proposta da avó:

– Tá bom então… mas eu vou esperar por vocês, hein? – Uma das funcionárias da mansão pegou Chitatsu pelo braço e levou até o quarto preparado especialmente para ele naquela casa.

Ficaram Sonomi e Sakura a sós naquela sala, com as portas trancadas, sempre que Sakura e Sonomi tinham algo importante a conversar:

– Sakura, o que foi? Eu sei que não é só uma coisa de fã e de paparazzi… – Sonomi sentou-se ao lado de Sakura e tocou em suas mãos.

– Eu sinto muito a falta dela… sinto mais ainda em saber que ela está tão perto da gente e eu não posso fazer nada pra pedir uma ajuda pra ela… ela sempre sabia o que fazer…

Sonomi entendeu o que Sakura queria dizer.

– Sabe, Sonomi-san, eu não te contei… mas quando o Shoran-kun e eu viajamos pra Europa… a gente não só viajou pra ver um jogo de futebol…

O semblante de Sonomi tornou-se mais escuro:

– Vocês tentaram procurar a Tomoyo, não foi?

Sakura fez um sim com a cabeça.

– Eu já devia saber…

– Sonomi-san… eu acho muito injusto o que ela fez comigo esses anos todos, como é que ela sempre participa dos momentos mais importantes da minha vida, os anos de escola, o meu casamento, a minha entrada na faculdade, o nascimento do meu filho e some assim sem dar notícias? Como é que ela se atreve a participar assim da minha vida e sai sem dar nenhuma satisfação? – O tom de voz de Sakura, que estava baixo, começava a crescer à medida que Sakura se irritava. Sonomi continuava a acariciar os cabelos da cardcaptor:

– Sakura… será que você… nunca vai conseguir esquecer da Tomoyo?

Sakura levantou a cabeça que estava abaixada, entrelaçada com os dedos sobre a nuca e olhou diretamente para Sonomi, olho no olho; os olhos de Sonomi eram azuis, claros, limpos; não era como os de Tomoyo, negros, azuis-escuros, como se observasse uma ressaca no mar, ela não ia naufragar olhando para eles; era como se nadasse em um lago raso; Tomoyo era uma lagoa profunda cheia de mistérios:

– Como é que se esquece de uma pessoa… que sempre esteve com você… nos momentos mais significativos da minha vida? – Os olhos de Sakura começavam a marejar – Como é que se destrói um sentimento por uma pessoa… que sempre foi seu ponto de apoio nos momentos de maior mistério e dificuldade da vida? – Fios de lágrimas começavam a sair do rosto de Sakura. – A bendita Tomoyo sempre esteve comigo… mesmo longe, me enviava cartas, presentes; foi ela que comprou boa parte do enxoval do meu filho… foi ela quem pagou meu casamento… foi ela quem me ensinou a estudar…

– E foi ela quem estava do seu lado e te incentivou a continuar quando… quando surgiram as cartas Clow na sua vida, não foi? – Agora, Sonomi começava a chorar e desviava a face dos olhares de Sakura. – Sakura… você é poderosa agora… e se você… e se você… resolvesse apagar da memória a lembrança da Tomoyo? Tem muitos feitiços que fazem isso…

Sakura sorriu. Um sorriso irônico, amarelo.

– Sonomi-san, eu me lembro que eu tinha uma colega na minha sala, que eu conheci antes da Tomoyo… o nome dela era Yumi Himegawa e adorava pirulitos. A gente estudou juntas até os oito anos de idade, a gente era muito amiga, sabe? Daí ela se mudou pra Nagoya e eu nunca mais vi ela. Daí, passados vinte anos, eu me encontro com uma outra Yumi no hospital universitário de Osaka, ela já está casada e com um filhinho precisando operar uma safena no coração. Um procedimento não muito drástico que eu poderia fazer. Fiz a cirurgia, o menino se recuperou e antes e depois da operação, a gente conversou bastante e nos tornamos bem amigas. Daí, ele pediu um doce. Não sei por que, mas eu logo pensei em um pirulito. Entreguei pra ele e pra mãe e ela falou que era seu doce preferido, que tivera uma amiga há vinte anos que sempre compartilhava pirulitos com ela. E então ela se lembrou de mim: cabelos castanhos curtos, olhos verdes. Eu me lembrei dela… era a Yumi que eu convivi quando eu tinha oito anos…

Sonomi compreendeu o que Sakura quis dizer:

– Sakura, você está querendo dizer que…

– Mesmo que eu me esqueça da Tomoyo… eu iria me… eu iria me…

– … encantar por ela de novo… e de novo?

– Ela está em tudo! Nas revistas, na moda, nas músicas. Duvido que eu não ia comprar um CD dela, uma peça de roupa feita por ela… eu duvido que eu realmente ia me esquecer dela… por mais que eu quisesse… quando se gosta de alguém, a gente simplesmente gosta, não tem jeito mesmo, não é? – Sakura enxugou um dos seus fios de lágrimas com as costas da mão e Sonomi a abraçou:

– Nem mesmo pro meu pai e pra minha família eu contei que tinha abortado… Só pra senhora, na esperança que ela poderia me escutar e… entrar em contato comigo… Sonomi-san… essas caixas encostadas na sala… são as roupas que a Tomoyo fez pra mim e os vídeos que ela gravou quando eu capturava as cartas Clow, não é?

A ternura de Sonomi se tornou em choque.

– Como… como você sabe?

– Eu senti… é a minha energia que está impregnada naquelas caixas, naquelas coisas… eu sinto também que… tem uma roupa que está rasgada… era a roupa que a Tomoyo mias gostava…

– Você também sentiu, Sakura?

– O Chitatsu abriu a caixa e mostrou pra mim… daí eu falei pra ele fechar… veio da casa da Marcela, não foi?

Sonomi soltou-a do seu abraço e começou a suar. Era ela agora quem precisava tomar uma xícara de chá-verde para se acalmar.

– Você conhece sobre a Marcela?

– Eu vi o nome dela numa revista de arquitetura… Sabe, eu nunca fiquei realmente longe da Tomoyo, por mais que eu quisesse… ela quem vai cuidar da nova sede das indústrias Daidouji na Espanha, não é? É ela quem está do lado da Tomoyo-chan esse tempo todo… a Tomoyo-chan achou alguém pra se relacionar? Porque a minha roupa se rasgou? A Marcela viu e não gostou?

Sonomi ficou impressionada com a agilidade de Sakura e sentiu que, se Sakura fosse um pouquinho mais inteligente, teria matado a charada. Viu um certo ar de melancolia e tristeza na face dela quando o assunto era Tomoyo e seus possíveis relacionamentos.

A empresária adotou uma postura séria e entendeu que o tempo de afastamento de Tomoyo e de Sakura já deveria ter acabado. Não era certo isso. Essa distância toda apenas tornou tanto Sakura como Tomoyo infelizes, se metendo em uma série de problemas que, estando juntas, nunca aconteceriam.

Sonomi foi até um criado-mudo da sala, abriu a gaveta, pegou papel e um bloco de notas e se pôs a anotar:

– Sakura, quando a Tomoyo se despediu de você no aeroporto e partiu para a África, ela se estabeleceu definitivamente na Europa, em Milão…

– Como é que é? – A tristeza no rosto de Sakura se transformou imediatamente em fúria. – Eu enviei milhares de cartas pra Milão e ela não me respondeu nenhuma! Como é que ela faz isso comigo?

– A Tomoyo tem razões que nem mesmo o coração dela entende… razões que fizeram ela se envolver com máfias, pessoas de reputação perigosa na comunidade mágica do Japão, com seitas mágicas secretas, e, assim como eu, fizeram com que ela se associasse com os Sakurazukamori.

– Sakurazukamori! – Sakura tapou a boca com as mãos e arregalou os olhos de espanto. – Foram eles que me fizeram usar essa pulseira maldita que me controla, que me persegue!

Tomoyo ficou cabisbaixa, sem coragem de olhar para ela:

– Mas então, ela se mudou pra Barcelona quando o Chitatsu nasceu, em busca de um grande amor, em 'busca' de um homem que a faria se esquecer de tudo e de todos… mas o que ela encontrou foi a Marcela… seu irmão Pedro e o clã dos Binyamin…

Sakura sorria de indignação, sentada no sofá.

– Os mesmos que… me receberam na Europa e me deram essa presilha caríssima que eu tou usando agora! – Sakura tirou a presilha do cabelo e segurou-a nas mãos.

– Sim… Sakura… – Sonomi começou a chorar. – A Tomoyo tentou fugir de você e eu ajudei ela nesse plano… não leve ela a mal, tá? Eu tenho muita vergonha de mim mesma por causa disso… Nem mesmo eu entendi a minha filha, mas eu posso te dizer que… quando a gente age contrário a nossa natureza, nossa verdadeira vontade… tudo de errado acontece na nossa vida… Toma…

Sonomi estendeu o papel que anotara para Sakura.

– Esse é o e-mail da Tomoyo. Você pode fazer uma videochamada com ela por ele… conversar com ela… olho no olho… face a face…

Sakura amassou o bilhete nas mãos com tudo. A tristeza havia se tornado raiva.

– Mesmo… você sabendo de tudo isso… você ainda vai conversar com ela?

– Se eu vou conversar com ela? Eu vou é bater na cara dela! Eu vou dar uns murrões na cara dela! Durante sete anos ela ficou fazendo essa patifaria comigo, esse chove não, agora ela vai ver só! Ela vai me pagar!

Vendo que Sakura estava desesperada, Sonomi agarrou o braço dela:

– Sakura, o que você vai fazer?

– Vou jogar Wii U com o meu filho; depois de ficar resolvendo problema de matemática, é uma das coisas que eu faço com o Kero-chan pra tirar o estresse! Foi o Kero-chan que me ensinou, anda, vem, Chitatsu não gosta que deixem ele esperando, viu? Ele odeia mentira…

A mão que Sonomi agarrou o braço da cardcaptor foi arrastada por Sakura até o quarto dele. Sonomi começou a se despreocupar e se permitiu um leve sorriso. Sentiu que, Sakura, assim como Tomoyo, também tomou muitas decisões precipitadas que não teria tomado se estivesse com ela. Tomoyo também se espantaria se ouvisse o relato completo das 'travessuras' de Sakura.

Era como se as duas tivessem criado uma ligação só dela durante os anos de amizade e afastamento.

Como uma espécie de 'mãe' que Sonomi tinha se tornado de Sakura com os anos e que conhecia muito bem os filhos, viu que, detrás da raiva de Sakura, havia uma sensação intrínseca de triunfo, de vitória.

S&T:FJ

 _Oh friends, not these sounds!_

 _Let us instead strike up more pleasing_

 _and more joyful ones!_

 _Joy!_

 _Joy!_

 _Joy, beautiful spark of divinity,_

 _Daughter from Elysium,_

 _We enter, burning with fervour,_

 _heavenly being, your sanctuary!_

 _Your magic brings together_

 _what custom has sternly divided._

 _All men shall become brothers,_

 _wherever your gentle wings hover._

 _Whoever has been lucky enough_

 _to become a friend to a friend,_

 _Whoever has found a beloved wife,_

 _let him join our songs of praise!_

 _Yes, and anyone who can call one soul_

 _his own on this earth!_

 _Any who cannot, let them slink away_

 _from this gathering in tears_

 _(Oh amigos, não esse som!_

 _Deixe-nos fazer um som mais agradável_

 _E mais alegre!_

 _Alegria!_

 _Alegria!_

 _Alegria, centelha bonita da divindade,_

 _Filha de Elísio,_

 _Entras, queimando com fervor,_

 _Ser celestial, seu santuário!_

 _Sua magia reúne_

 _Os costumes se dividiram severamente._

 _Todos os homens se tornam irmãos,_

 _Onde quer que suas asas delicadas pairam._

 _Quem teve sorte o suficiente_

 _Para se tornar um amigo para um amigo,_

 _Quem encontrou uma esposa amada,_

 _Deixe-o juntar nossas canções do elogio!_

 _Sim, e qualquer um que possa chamar uma alma_

 _A sua gêmea nesta terra!_

 _Quem não puder, deixe-os escorrer_

 _neste encontro em lágrimas)_

Barcelona

Ciutat Esportiva Joan Gamper, escritório de Tomoyo, dia:

– Mamãe, pode falar? – Disse, Tomoyo, segurando o telefone.

– Chegou a hora.

Tomoyo fez um silêncio sepulcral do outro lado da linha e Sonomi ouviu sua respiração profunda.

– Eu não estou com medo.

– Aprendeu com ela?

– Sim. E mais ninguém.

– Primeiro de março, tá? Sete horas aqui e onze horas aí de domingo…

– Tá certo…

Tomoyo colocou o telefone no gancho e as borboletas em seu estômago se reviravam em uma velocidade absurda. Seu coração era um misto de emoção que iam desde a mais profunda tristeza e depressão ao mais absoluto êxtase e alegria. No geral, não consegui esconder as lágrimas de felicidade, nem tapar com a boca o sorriso do rosto.

Estava feliz. Era o código que estabelecera com a mãe quando ela não conseguiria mais manter oculta a existência dela de Sakura.

Domingo, 1° de março de 2015

No seu apartamento em Barcelona, Tomoyo vestiu um vestido azul bebê com um grande laço amarelado no peito, seu melhor, penteou seu cabelo com o seu cabeleireiro preferido, colocou um lacinho cabeça como uma tiara, o MacBook encima da mesa, abriu-o e foi até a página do gmail. Esperaria por ela, esperaria o momento certo que Sakura iniciaria a comunicação com ela, depois de tanto tempo, tanta distância, tanto imprevisto.

Ao lado dela, estava Marcela de braços cruzados, vestindo uma calça jeans e jaqueta preta rasgadas com uma camisa cinza de manga longa e coturno, um estilo que Tomoyo não gostava muito, e na cozinha estava Pedro, comendo um mingau, olhando a cena toda.

Tomoyo virou-se para Marcela e perguntou:

– Vou falar com a Sakura… quer ficar?

– Ela é o amor da sua vida, não é? Porque eu ia ficar pra ver vocês duas reatando?

Tomoyo se enfadou com Marcela e levantou-se do sofá, encarando-a:

– Porque eu não estou reatando com ela!

Marcela estufou o peito e ficou apontando para Tomoyo:

– Você está reatando com ela sim! Debaixo do meu nariz sim!

– Quer saber Marcela? Ela é o amor da minha vida sim, e não vou ficar com recalque que nem você! Se você quiser encarar isso como adulta, eu agradeço, se não, me deixa em paz!

– Então… se ela fizesse assim pra você. – Marcela estalou os dedos. – Você voltaria para ela?

– Mas é claro que sim! Passei sete anos longe dessa menina, porque eu ia ficar mais tempo afastada? Quando ela me quiser, eu estou aqui! – Tomoyo falou sério com ela.

Marcela se revoltou com o que Tomoyo disse e saiu da casa, batendo a porta com tudo. Pedro girou a cabeça para vê-la sair e continuou a comer seu mingau.

– Passei os últimos meses só ouvindo isso: ciúmes, ameaças, recalque! Estou cansada! Que ódio! Será que ela não entende que a Sakura é casada e muito bem-casada? – Tomoyo sentou-se diante do MacBook, tapou o rosto com as mãos e as mãos de Pedro seguraram seu ombro:

– Sabe qual é o problema de vocês? Você sempre respeitou a Marcela, deu carinho pra ela, afago, sempre esteve do lado dela, mas nunca a amou, nunca se apaixonou por ela… esse sentimento só é da pessoinha que está discando naquela tela.

Pedro apontou para a tela do computador, voltou para a cozinha e lá estava a face de Sakura, chamando por ela para atender a videochamada. Tomoyo levantou o rosto com tudo, mexeu no touchpad e atendeu a ligação. Não era Sakura, era Chitatsu, vestido com a camisa do FC Barcelona que ela comprara para ele, há dois anos:

– Oi, Tomoyo, como vai? Aqui é o Chitatsu.

– E aqui é o Kero!

Os olhos de Chitatsu tinham as cores dos olhos de Sakura e a profundidade dos olhos dela. Tomoyo quase deixa que fios de lágrimas escorram de sua face vendo o menino, vendo Kero. Sem fôlego, ela acena para os dois e sorri:

– Kero-chan, Chitatsu-kun! Como vocês vão…

– Quanto tempo, Tomoyo! – Disse Kero.

– Ela é de verdade mesmo? É de verdade mesmo, Kero-chan? – Perguntou Chitatsu, maravilhado para Kero, do outro lado da linha.

– Sim, é ela mesma…

– O olho dela é igual ao meu… caraca! – Chitatsu colocava as mãozinhas na boca de tanta emoção.

– Cadê a mamãe, Chitatsu, Kero?

– Ela daqui a pouco vem… eu quero falar um pouco da gente… como eu fiquei bom no videogame…

– Você ainda é marreco!

– Que marreco! Não acredita nele não, Tomoyo!

A chamada com os dois durou meia hora, uma meia hora deliciosa onde todos gargalharam. Chitatsu contou para Tomoyo sobre seus jogos, seus sentimentos, a sua situação atual, sobre como gostava de ouvir histórias, jogar videogame, bola e estava começando a aprender a ler.

Osaka.

Sakura não viria daqui a pouco. Ela estava do outro lado do MacBook, abraçando o próprio braço, ouvindo toda a diversão que o filho estava tendo, conversando com Tomoyo. Seu semblante era sombrio e frio, mas se tornou mais leve à medida que o filho e Kero se descontraíam com aquilo.

Sakura estava com medo, insegura para conversar com Tomoyo. Precisaria de tempo, precisaria encontrar uma forma de falar com a amiga. Tomoyo percebia, do outro lado da tela, que Chitatsu e Kero olhavam para algum ponto vazio de vez em quando; com certeza Sakura estava do lado deles, mas estava com medo de aparecer, justo ela, a garota mais corajosa do mundo, com vergonha e medo!

Foi então, que a ocasião apareceu, quando Tomoyo perguntou sobre o futuro:

– Você tá vindo pra cá, Chiryuzinho?

– Claro que sim! Em julho a gente vai pra Barcelona!

– Virou fã do Barça, Chi?

– Claro que sim! O Kero-chan também! Aqui é todo mundo Barça, menos o papai!

Agora, Sakura teve coragem para falar.

– Não fala por mim, Chitatsu! – Sakura se meteu na frente do filho e agarrou o MacBook com toda a força. Kero se assustou e pensou que ela poderia quebrá-lo. – Eu vou falar uma coisa pra você, Tomoyo! Você fica anos sem dar notícias e fica fazendo a cabeça do meu filho assim, é?

Quando os dois olhares se encontraram, não existia mais tempo, não existia mais espaço. A conversa não estava mais sendo no apartamento de Barcelona ou Osaka, estava sendo só entre elas, entre o espaço invisível, imaterial, criado pelo coração das duas:

– Mas é claro que eu vou fazer a cabeça dele! Ele é a sua cara, Sakura-chan! Amei os olhos dele! Vou dormir com isso na cabeça!

– Você tá falando em dormir, é? Eu vou falar tanta coisa pra você que você vai dormir de cabeça quente hoje, tá ouvindo? Eu vou garantir que você tenha pesadelos hoje a noite por conta das suas pilantragens, ouviu?

Serenamente, Tomoyo ficou séria e respondeu:

– Pode falar, Sakura-chan, eu estou te ouvindo…

Sakura ficou calada, espantada, sem falar nada, trêmula. Só Tomoyo a fazia ficar assim:

– Eu vou enviar mesmo, tá?

– Eu não tenho medo, Sakura-chan, mas aponta seu báculo direito e me acerta no coração, tá?

– Tá valente é? Aonde você aprendeu a ficar assim?

– Com você… – Tomoyo sorriu de olhos fechados.

Foi a vez de Sakura abandonar o espírito agressivo, colocar o MacBook na mesa e ficar séria que até mesmo Tomoyo ficou com medo.

– Não vai me dizer que aprendeu a ficar séria me observando, Sakura-chan?

– Como eu posso mentir pra você, a pessoa que sabia que eu estava mentido mesmo quando eu mentia?

– Não tem como, né?

– Não tem mesmo…

– Aprendemos muita coisa juntas…

– Acho que a gente ainda tem muito a aprender, Tomoyo-chan…

– Eu penso a mesma coisa, Sakura-chan…

Mais fios de lágrimas escorriam da face de Sakura e teimavam sair da face de Tomoyo, mas elas resistiam. A vontade mútua de segurarem as mãos, abraçarem, desabafar, sentir o calor de uma e de outra não cabiam na tela daquele computador, muito menos na distância que as separavam:

– Tomoyo-chan, eu passei por muita coisa quando eu tava longe de você… muita coisa mesmo… você não sabe o quanto…

– Eu também passei por muita coisa durante esse tempo todo, Sakura-chan; eu ainda estou passando… você pensa que eu não acompanhava as notícias que eu ouvia? Essa terrível organização que tentou te roubar as cartas há quatro anos?

– Nem me fale, minha vida mudou completamente do dia pra noite; eles passaram a me vigiar, me espionar, me encaram como uma ameaça… nem mesmo minha relação com a Meiling foi mais a mesma…

– Imagino que deve ter acontecido o mesmo com o Syaoran-kun…

Sakura ficou em silêncio por um tempo, depois tornou a falar. Meiling e Syaoran eram um assunto extenso demais para ser abordado durante aquela conversa entre as duas.

– Tantas e tantas vezes que eu queria que você estivesse do meu lado…

Tomoyo fechou os olhos e ficou em silêncio durante um tempo, tentando conter as lágrimas que teimavam em sair.

– Acho que não importa a distância, não é? Eu nunca vou conseguir apagar tudo o que passamos juntas… nem o quanto você conseguia me ajudar nessas situações difíceis, só você…

Tomoyo continuou de olhos fechados, com o impacto das palavras de Sakura.

– Nossas amigas não eram o bastante, Sakura-chan?

– Isso é pergunta que se faça!? Bastou, Tomoyo-chan, pra você, só seus amigos na Europa? Não mente pra mim não, tá? Eu sei que não bastou… se é que você estava me acompanhando, como você me diz…

– Mas é claro que eu estava te acompanhando…

– E eu também, Tomoyo-chan! Eu escrevi muito durante a sua ausência… escrevi páginas e páginas de um diário com os meus principais problemas só pra você, só pra você ler…

– Eu vou ler sim, Sakura-chan, eu vou ler sim… agora não vamos falar nessas coisas que só enchem nossos olhos de lágrimas, vamos falar dos planos pro futuro como a gente sempre falava…

– Tá bom então…

Um primeiro fio de lágrima escorreu da face de Tomoyo enquanto que as mãos de Sakura passavam com mais frequência por aquele rosto, por isso, Tomoyo resolveu mudar o tom da conversa. Por mais que tentasse esconder seus sentimentos de Sakura, não dava para esconder, ela percebia que Sakura sabia até mesmo que ela, Tomoyo, estava mentindo.

Durante um longo tempo, um longo tempo mesmo, as duas falaram sobre como foi o dia e o resto da semana, dos projetos para a construção da nova fábrica da Daidouji na Espanha, sobre como Sakura estava aprendendo espanhol para começar a nova vida no novo país; o tema durante o resto da conversa foi o futuro, a nova vida depois do reencontro das duas. Apenas havia esperança e felicidade nos olhares e na mente delas:

– Não tem como esconder de você, Sakura-chan, tudo o que eu passei, só que agora, eu não posso contar tudo; a gente vai passar por muita coisa ainda, que, pela hora… – Tomoyo olhou para a hora no relógio de pulso dourado que carregava no pulso. – Céus, já são dez e meia da noite aí!

– Puxa vida Tomoyo-chan! Amanhã o Chitatsu tem consulta cedo no dentista! Ele tem que dormir… mas na Espanha ainda são… deixa eu ver… – Sakura começou a contar o fuso horário com os dedos da mão.

– Aqui ainda é duas da tarde; quando não é horário de verão… eu sempre me atento ao fuso horário quando eu falo com a minha mãe…

– Esse negócio de fuso horário dá um nó na nossa cabeça…

– Pois é, Sakura-chan… São os primeiros dentes de leite dele, não é? Em pensar que ha poucos dias ele tava no meu colo…

– Tá vendo? Quem manda ficar longe… eu vou chamar eles pra se despedir de você; eles já foram jogar videogame… me espera, tá?

– Tá bom…

Sakura saiu da frente daquele computador, pela primeira vez naquela noite e chamou o filho e o guardião para se despedirem da amiga. Os dois tinham saído de lá com as primeiras lágrimas de Sakura e foram jogar videogame, por uma sugestão de Kero, para que Sakura pudesse ficar à vontade:

– Oi, Tomoyo, já está se despedindo é? Pena eu não ter falado mais com você…

– Esse mês eu vou ficar um pouco ocupada, Kero-chan, mas juro que te passo meu celular pra gente trocar mensagens…

– Como nos velhos tempos… o Chitatsu também vai trocar mensagens, não é?

O menino enxugava com as mãos as lágrimas que teimavam em sair:

– Chitatsu, para de chorar, homem não chora…

– Para com isso, Kero-chan, eu nem tive muito tempo pra falar com a Tomoyo-chan, mostrar meus brinquedos…

– Chitatsu, só faltam uns quatro meses pre gente se ver, até lá, eu quero te ver animado e alegre como sempre, não fica angustiado tá? Daqui há uns dias, eu te passo meu celular pra gente trocar mensagens… e matar saudade, Chiryuzinho…

– Tá bom, tá bom… – Relutante, Chitatsu abriu passagem para que a mãe pudesse se despedir:

– Eu não gosto de falar pelo computador com os outros… acho muio frio, distante…

– Você acha que a gente ficou distante?

– Comparado a tudo que a gente já passou, a gente não ficou não… não ficamos não…

Inconscientemente, as duas mãos tocaram a tela do Macbook. Uma mão ficou grudada na outra como se estivessem se tocando.

– Tá vendo… eu não consigo sentir seu calor, Sakura-chan…

– Quatro meses, não é? Eu vou esperar, Tomoyo-chan, eu vou comprar um celular pro Kero-chan e pro Chitatsu pra gente poder se falar…

Tomoyo, vendo ainda as mãos de Sakura na tela do computador, sem saber que a comunicação tava com atraso nas imagens, puxou a tela para si, lascou um beijo profundo na tela, com os lábios colados naquela máquina e, inesperadamente, Sakura havia feito o mesmo! As duas abriram lentamente os olhos e se depararam com o choque que criaram para si quando a comunicação voltou ao normal. Afastaram imediatamente o Macbook com o coração pulado e a respiração ofegante:

– Sakura-chan!

– Tomoyo-chan! Não me assusta assim não!

– E eu ia imaginar que as imagens começaram a chegar com atraso!

Com vergonha, a face vermelha, pra não estragar a ternura da ação, não ousaram questionar o porquê do ato, mas tiveram muita dificuldade em desligar a tela…

– Então… chau… Tomoyo-chan…

– Tchau…. Sakura-chan… vamos fazer isso juntas…

– Finalmente juntas…

– No três…

– Um…

– Dois…

– …

Barcelona

As duas telas se desligaram com o toque das mãos no touchpad, em Barcelona e em Osaka. De um lado daquela fronteira invisível, Tomoyo agarrava a almofada do sofá, abraçava ela com tudo e soltava, de uma vez, todas as lágrimas que prendeu durante a conversa, todos os berros e gritos de dor que matinha preso no peito, desde a despedida de Sakura até aquele momento especial entre as duas; a dor que sentia era a mesma de ter arrancado o coração quente do peito com um só golpe de espada e o corpo se contorcesse com a dor, notando sua falta.

A alma de Tomoyo clamava pela presença de Sakura e Pedro, percebendo isso, correu a acudi-la.

Osaka.

Sakura escondeu a face por trás das palmas da mão depois de pôr Chitatsu para dormir, sentou-se no sofá e continuou a chorar as lágrimas livremente, sem obstáculos. Todas as lágrimas da distância, da saudade, da raiva, da alegria, todas misturadas numa só torrente. A cardcaptor fazia um ritual próprio de purificação de tudo de ruim que estava impregnado em sua alma; o choque emocional com Tomoyo a fez liberar tudo aquilo de uma vez.

Kero transformou-se em um grande leão alado, sentou-se no sofá ao lado dela e a envolveu com suas longas asas. Sakura abraçou o guardião com força e sufocou no peito dele os berros que as lágrimas lhe causavam, para Chitatsu não ouvir e se preocupar também.

Ele também choraria.

Nem Sakura nem Tomoyo podiam imaginar que a felicidade era uma sensação dolorosa no começo e prazerosa no final; isso elas só foram ver no dia seguinte.

Era como ter um filho, pela segunda vez.

 _Every creature drinks in joy_

 _at nature's breast;_

 _Good and Bad alike_

 _follow her trail of roses._

 _She gives us kisses and wine,_

 _a true friend, even in death;_

 _Even the worm was given desire,_

 _and the cherub stands before God._

 _Gladly, just as His suns hurtle_

 _through the glorious universe,_

 _So you, brothers, should run your course,_

 _joyfully, like a conquering hero._

 _Be embraced, you millions!_

 _This kiss is for the whole world!_

 _Brothers, above the canopy of stars_

 _must dwell a loving father._

 _Do you bow down before Him, you millions?_

 _Do you sense your Creator, o world?_

 _Seek Him above the canopy of stars!_

 _He must dwell beyond the stars_

 _(Toda criatura bebe de alegria_

 _No seio da natureza;_

 _Bons e maus_

 _Seguem seu rastro de rosas._

 _Ela nos dá beijos e vinho,_

 _Um verdadeiro amigo, mesmo na morte;_

 _Mesmo o verme foi dado desejo,_

 _E o querubim está diante de Deus._

 _Felizmente, assim como seus sóis_

 _Através do universo glorioso,_

 _Então vocês, irmãos, devem seguir seu caminho,_

 _Alegremente, como um herói conquistador._

 _Se abracem, Pessoal!_

 _Este beijo é para o mundo inteiro!_

 _Pois Irmãos, acima da copa das estrelas_

 _Deve habitar um pai amoroso._

 _Você se curva diante Dele, Pessoal?_

 _Você sente seu Criador, oh mundo?_

 _Busque-o acima da copa das estrelas!_

 _Ele deve permanecer além das estrelas)_

Continua…

Música: Ode to joy (Ode à alegria), composição de Friedrich Schiller e música de Ludwig van Beethoven.

Notas finais: Na primeira parte do capítulo fiz um antes e um depois da minha fic "Primeira vez". Aproveitem! O resto é a continuação dessa história.

Escrevi um one-shot chamado "Olá" e outro "Olá… eu estou aqui…" com as cartas de Sakura e Tomoyo uma para a outra, que elas mencionam ao longo do cap…

Simplesmente, o reencontro dela, escutado com o som completo da nona sinfonia de Beethoven, é demais, é simplesmente demais; não tenho muito o que falar desse cap, só tenho a dizer que era o que faltava há muito tempo nessa fic! Sem mais!


	36. Para a Espanha!

Capítulo XXXV

~Para a Espanha!~

" _Chegou o momento que Syaoran tomaria a decisão de escolher para qual clube iria; não importa a escolha que ele faria, no final, Sakura e Tomoyo ficariam, depois de tanto tempo, finalmente juntas…"_

Última semana de Junho, 2015

Na cidade de Suita, na Grande Osaka, Vans com enormes antenas de TV estavam estacionadas na porta dos escritórios do Gamba, Cabos e fios circulavam livremente pelas ruas. Repórteres dos principais programas jornalísticos e esportivos faziam a cobertura dos fatos e fãs do Gamba seguravam bandeiras e faixas com mensagens para Syaoran diante dos escritórios do clube.

Para quebrar o barulho daquela rua, gerando imenso silêncio e expectativa nos expectadores, carros com a delegação do Real Madrid e do Barcelona entraram. Eram pessoas da diretoria, advogados e membros do departamento de futebol dos dois clubes.

Tomoyo não estava entre eles por ser do departamento de comunicação. Porém, caso Syaoran optasse pelo Barça, noticiaria em primeira mão.

Nas últimas etapas da negociação, o Barcelona aumentou a oferta inicial de 60 milhões para 70 milhões. Para não perder o atleta para o maior rival, o Madrid aumentou a oferta de 65 milhões para 75 milhões de euros por ele. A negociação virou um verdadeiro leilão. Nas últimas etapas da conversa, Barcelona ofereceu 80 milhões de euros e o Madrid não fez mais alterações no preço que ofereceu por ele. Esse leilão feito por ele, acabaria por gerar o jogador mais caro da ásia já negociado nos últimos anos. Syaoran atingira o preço de mercado dos melhores jogadores da história.

O governo chinês estava muito contente com isso, ver o filho do país se destacando dessa forma nos esportes; era orgulho nacional ser tão cobiçado assim. Mas não importavam as ofertas, o que importava era o que ele queria para si.

Sakura, os amigos do casal e o Gamba pressionavam Syaoran a aceitar a oferta do Barça. A Adidas, os fãs do jogador e os demais patrocinadores de Syaoran o pressionavam a aceitar a oferta do Real.

No final, ele tinha uma difícil decisão.

Era a hora decidir para qual dos rivais iria. Não podia ser escravo de dois senhores, amaria um e odiaria o outro, já dizia o profeta.

Syaoran entrou naquela sala de escritório branca, com cortinas persianas e uma mesa branca executiva ao centro ao lado dos empresários e se sentou diante dos diretores de cada clube. O gerente de futebol dos clubes mostraram a ele o contrato, o quanto receberia pela participação nos lucros da venda de produtos oficiais, os direitos de imagens e o restante.

A oferta do Barcelona era mais generosa, pois o clube estava há muito tempo interessado nele. O clube oferecia a ele um salário de 12 milhões de euros por ano além de uma maior participação nos lucros. O Madrid manteve o salário no patamar original de 10 milhões de euros por ano e apenas permitia maior participação nos lucros caso mostrasse resultado.

Ele havia recebido uma cópia há semanas para ser analisada pelos advogados antes de assinar, para que ele saiba que está tudo bem.

Uma ansiedade tremenda causada por um coração saltitante tomou conta do corpo do rapaz quando ele pegou a caneta e colocou sobre um dos contratos. Ele já havia tomado sua decisão. Era como se voltasse há dez anos, quando assinou o contrato pelo Gamba quando ainda jogava no Tomoeda Rangers. Ousou arriscar, saiu de um time pequeno de uma cidade pequena para um grande time de uma grande cidade; agora dava um grande salto para o mundo, o desconhecido, saía da sua zona de conforto. Não tinha nada quando se mudou de Tomoeda para Osaka, apenas Sakura colada aos seus braços; agora saía de Osaka para o mundo com um filho nos braços, vários títulos conquistados pelo Gamba e pela seleção chinesa, uma pós-graduação em arqueologia antiga e fãs espalhados pelo mundo todo. Agora era pai de família, com muitos erros cometidos ao longo desses dez anos e outros tantos acertos também.

Ele havia se tornado um ídolo à altura dos grandes gênios do futebol para seus fãs.

Os grandes críticos do chinês não se admiravam com ele, diziam que Syaoran nada mais era do que um simples humano, demasiado humano, que arriscou muito sendo um nada e agora arriscava de novo depois de conquistar tudo. Como qualquer pessoa, errando e acertando, nem sempre ganhando, nem sempre perdendo, mas aprendendo a jogar, como o futebol lhe ensinou.

Assinou o contrato, os três hanzis que fazem parte do seu nome e um filme se passou na sua cabeça durante aquele ato.

O ano de 2015 fora especial para Syaoran.

Ano passado, ganhara pela terceira vez consecutiva, o título de jogador do ano, entregue pela AFC.

Em Janeiro, teve a copa da Ásia, na Austrália, onde levou a seleção Chinesa para as finais contra a anfitriã e ganhou o primeiro título por sua seleção, classificando a China para a copa das confederações de 2017 na Rússia.

Daquele ano em diante, o formato do campeonato Japonês havia mudado. Aquele campeonato de 18 times, 34 rodadas, três pontos para o vencedor, um em caso de empate e nenhum na derrota (como todo campeonato de futebol por pontos corridos funcionava no mundo) havia sido dividido em duas etapas de 17 rodadas. O time que somasse mais pontos na primeira e na segunda rodada tinha vaga garantida na fase final da competição e, caso o Gamba somasse pontos o bastante, seria classificado para a final direto, caso contrário, teria que enfrentar o terceiro colocado na somatória de pontos totais da liga, para enfim, enfrentar o finalista pela disputa do título do campeonato japonês.

Syaoran, mais uma vez, havia vencido a primeira etapa do campeonato pelo Gamba. O resto, bem, o resto os outros companheiros de clube deveriam garantir a trilha de vitórias do Gamba aberta pelo lendário jogador chinês, como ficou conhecido daquele dia em diante.

Agora, ele já tinha decidido seu futuro, quando largou a caneta do lado daquela papelada e cumprimentou um dos gerentes de futebol.

Um dos carros contendo uma das delegações saiu do prédio e os fãs se aglomeraram ao redor para ver de que equipe era. Não dava para ver nada, a película escura do carro não deixava.

O segundo carro também saiu depois de um tempo, com certeza eram os representantes do clube que Syaoran escolhera, com certeza acertando os detalhes finais da negociação.

Das janelas do escritório, Syaoran acenou para os fãs ao lado do presidente do Gamba e o time que havia escolhido seria um mistério que apenas seria revelado no dia seguinte.

Olhando, para aquela multidão, Syaoran lembrou-se da enorme festa de despedida que fizeram para ele há dois dias, no último jogo do primeiro turno contra o Vissel Kobe. Foi o último a entrar em campo e foi muito aplaudido. No gramado do estádio, estava uma espécie de mesa com todos os troféus que havia conquistado pelo clube naqueles dez anos. Os lendários jogadores do Gamba, que haviam contribuído com o clube no passado o aplaudiam e o prestigiavam. No telão do estádio, depoimentos de pessoas dos clubes que ele jogou, a turma do Tomoeda Rangers, companheiros de seleção chinesa e ex jogadores do Gamba. A torcida fez um minuto de silêncio pelos profissionais do Gamba mortos durante o sequestro de Syaoran (organizado, como bem sabemos, pelo seu tio, Li Xing Tuo para conseguir as cartas!) e a federação japonesa de futebol lhe deu várias placas com os recordes que havia conquistado pela Gamba: mais gols em uma temporada, mais títulos por um único time em um curto espaço de tempo, mais gols em uma partida, maior número de hat-tricks (três gols anotados por um só jogador em um jogo) em uma temporada, gol mais rápido, enfim, eram tantos que não conseguiu segurar as placas sozinho. Mais uma ovação se seguiu no fim da homenagem e um imenso bandeirão caiu das arquibancadas azuis e negras do Gamba, juntando-se ao mosaico que fizeram com o nome dele e as outras faixas com frases de agradecimento e apoio e ele. O bandeirão continha um imenso retrato dele e a palavra "obrigado".

Era emocionante tudo aquilo e ele chorou.

Alguns setores da torcida organizada do Gamba cantavam trechos do hino do Madrid por sua amizade com Ronaldo, conhecida por todos, em alguns momentos do jogo.

Com aquela homenagem extra, teve gás para marcar três gols pelo Gamba e se emocionar com todos eles. Ele era muito abraçado por todos os jogadores, os que estavam em campo e os que estavam no banco, e cumprimentado pelos rivais, que reconheciam sua qualidade.

No fim do jogo, uma homenagem final: foi substituído faltando 15 minutos para o final do jogo, quando Chitatsu invadiu o campo e abraçou o pai. Ele ergueu o menino no colo e saiu, sem sequer entrar outro jogador para substituí-lo.

– Ele é insubstituível. – Disse o técnico, na entrevista pós-jogo.

Os companheiros de Syaoran seguraram a pressão do Vissel Kobe e ganharam o jogo por três a zero, os gols que Syaoran tinha feito.

Voltando ao presente, vendo que Syaoran estava com olhos vidrados para aquela multidão, o presidente Yamauchi o tirou daquela letargia quando tocou em seu ombro:

– Eu tenho certeza que você vai ser muito querido também no Madrid, você tem um grande amigo lá que vai te ensinar tudo o que ele sabe! Isso é a coisa mais importante! Amigos!

– Fiz isso com o coração na mão, por conta da minha mulher, mas sei que ela gostaria que eu agisse de coração e agi. Sei que, apesar de um pouco longe de Barcelona, ela vai se reencontrar com a amiga; sinto que estou arriscando como eu arrisquei quando eu vim pra cá….

Os dos sorriram e continuaram a olhar para a multidão.

S&T:FJ

A notícia da transferência de Syaoran para o Madrid foi dada em um comercial da Adidas que ele fez com Rodrígez, Karim e Gareth dias atrás, futuros companheiros de Madrid, exibido simultaneamente no Japão, na China e na Espanha, naquela noite. No fim do comercial, a hashtag: #BienvenidoSyaoran. Ele já havia decidido para onde iria mesmo antes de assinar o contrato.

No site oficial do clube, foi exibido um vídeo, gravado no casarão azulado dos Li, em Hong Kong, dias atrás com Syaoran mostrando o seu tesouro: um quarto recheado de camisetas brancas que ele colecionava, contendo até mesmo um raríssimo exemplar de uma camiseta do goleiro Zamora e outra de Puskas, divididas, cada uma, por temporadas, que começavam no ano que ele nasceu, guardadas cuidadosamente em gavetas em uma sala climatizada, para não estragar. Em outra parte do quarto, havia uma miniatura com os principais troféus do clube merengue: 11 ligas dos campeões, 32 campeonatos espanhóis, 17 copas do rei, o mundial de clubes ganhado sobre o Gamba e outros troféus de menor expressão do time madridista. Havia também uma hemeroteca de jornais esportivos de Hong Kong com notícias do Madrid. Até mesmo havia alguns exemplares do jornal 'Marca' com fotos de Ronaldo na capa, um jornal que sempre publica notícias favoráveis ao clube da capital espanhola e camisetas de jogadores do Madrid que ele ganhava nos amistosos que fazia pela seleção chinesa. Se a diretoria do Madrid tinha dúvidas de que ele conquistaria a simpatia da torcida, essa dúvida foi dissipada quando viram o vídeo, surpreendendo até mesmo muitos daquela diretoria.

O número de seguidores dele nas redes sociais aumentou exponencialmente nas horas que se seguram ao anúncio da sua compra pelo time merengue.

Syaoran era madridista de coração e o jornal 'Marca' tratou de enfatizar que, mesmo recebendo a oferta e um salário melhor que o Madrid tinha oferecido, o chinês não foi para o Barça e vinha recheado de conquistas nas costas. Outra coisa que se podia ler nos jornais merengues era a melancolia que ficou em Barcelona por conta da sua transferência e por saber que ele era Madridista. Desde 2010, o time da capital catalã estava de olhos nele e sonhava com sua contratação.

A amizade de Syaoran com Tomoyo havia sido desvelada meses antes, pelo jornal catalão 'Mundo deportivo', em uma longa entrevista que ele dera, contando que, para sua esposa, seria muito bom que ele se transferisse para Barcelona (Sakura o proibiu de citar o nome dela, temendo os paparazzis), mas que, no tempo certo, decidiria o melhor para todo mundo.

Era pensando em tudo isso que, no dia posterior à assinatura do contrato, Syaoran buscou se livrar um pouco da suntuosidade das grandes despedidas para se despedir dos amigos que conquistara no Japão, em Tomoeda.

Alugaram a velha escola de Tomoeda, onde começara tudo, aproveitando-se da semana de férias que a escola passava para uma despedida.

S&T:FJ

Syaoran estava sentado na arquibancada da velha quadra de futebol, olhando o velho campo onde anotara os primeiros gols e sonhava em ser jogador profissional, por Sakura. A quadra e a arquibancada havia mudado muito, ganhara grama sinética e uma cobertura para os dias de chuva e de muito calor, tudo bancado por ele.

Girou a cabeça e viu a torre do relógio. A torre continuava a mesma, o lugar onde capturara a carta esperança junto com Sakura. As palavras dela, a corrida dela, o salto dela, o abraço dela, ainda ecoavam nos seus ouvidos, no seu corpo:

– Eu não posso esperar mais… pra dizer… que você é a pessoa mais importante para mim… e eu te amo!

Ceus! Isso foi há 15 anos. Talvez, nunca mais visse aquela torre mais. Será que o amor de Sakura por ele e dele por Sakura ainda era o mesmo? Em 15 anos, acontece muita coisa. Se Hye já se fora com a poeira do tempo e Meiling combatia terroristas em Xinjiang, ainda havia Gotzone, esperando-o em Madrid, tentando-o com sua beleza, sua magia. Nisso, ele não havia pensado quando assinou o contrato.

Se amava Sakura? É claro que sim. Mesmo com a sua história com Hye, mesmo com as brigas e discussões que tinha com ela, mesmo que, muitas vezes, o pensamento dos dois fosse diferente e ele quisesse mais a presença dela em sua vida, a amava.

Porque nenhuma mulher quisera ser sua amiga, sua companheira sem se basear no que tinha, no que possuía, no que tinha talento, nunca nenhuma havia visto-o como ele era, nunca se deitara com outra mulher antes dela, nem mesmo quisera ser amiga de alguém rabugento e meio antissocial como ele quando chegou ao Japão. Vendo a meiguice de Sakura, a rivalidade aos poucos tornou-se amor. Mesmo se deitando com outra e sendo tentado por outras, não sentia o mesmo sentimento que sentia por Sakura, poucas mulheres despertaram nele esse sentimento. A única, talvez, que se aproximasse, era Meiling. Mas, com a ida dela para Xinjiang, realmente demonstrava sentir o mesmo carinho por ela? Só de deixar que ela desse tapas e mais tapas no rosto dele, era muita prova de paciência com a prima; infelizmente, apesar de Meiling ter muitas características similares às de Sakura, ela não era meiga e era muito agressiva. Se ao menos Meiling fosse um pouco mais meiga…

Muitas dúvidas pairavam na cabeça dele enquanto olhava para a torre do relógio, mas de outras coisas, ele tinha absoluta certeza.

Não podia deixar que outra mulher aparecesse em sua vida e desviasse-o da missão de trazer de volta as cartas para a China. Não podia deixar-se divorciar, não podia deixar que um escândalo acontecesse a ele, que se tornaria ainda mais escandaloso com sua ida para o Madrid. Não podia deixar que o mesmo que aconteceu com seu amigo Yamasaki acontecesse consigo.

Pensando em Yamasaki, lá estava os filhos dele. O mais velho, de óculos, alto, de cabelos espetados, de cinco anos, chamado Ichiro e o mais novo, de cabelos penteados, azuis-marinhos, de dois anos, chamado Oojiro. Todos receberam o sobrenome da mãe depois do divórcio dos dois. Chiharu apareceu atrás dos dois e acenou para Syaoran:

– Syaoran! Vamos! O pessoal está te esperando na quadra de basquete… vem!

O jogador levantou-se das arquibancadas e abraçou os filhos de Chiharu.

S&T:FJ

Aonde havia a estátua que foi movida pela carta sombra, uma estátua de Syaoran foi erguida no lugar, devido à imensa ajuda financeira que ele deu para a escola durante esses anos todos como jogador.

A direita da estátua, era a entrada da quadra de basquete. Era o antigo salão de danças que foi convertido em uma quadra de basquetes, com arquibancadas nas laterais e cestas em cada extremo da quadra. Era o salão de danças onde tanto ele como Sakura reafirmaram os sentimentos que tinham um pelo outro diante da câmera de Tomoyo. Agora, ela estava lotada com os colegas e familiares dos dois, dos tempos de escola onde estudaram lá. Fujitaka, Kero, Touya, Nakuru e Yukito também estavam lá. Chitatsu e Kero também estavam lá e Yamasaki aparecera para cumprimentar o casal de amigos que sempre acreditou nas suas mentiras

No centro da quadra de basquete, uma mesa retrátil com toalha branca, sanduíches, ponches, refrigerantes, chá verdes, bolos, salgados, doces, copos, talheres e pratos de plástico; nada de bebidas alcoólicas ou comida pesada. Tudo o que havia antes naquela festa de pré adolescentes de 13 anos estava sendo recriado naquele momento.

A festa que Sakura e Syaoran juraram se beijar pela primeira vez, adiado por uma porta emperrada que não se abria.

Nas arquibancadas, Naoko ligou uma imensa caixa de som e colocou a playlist daquele dia, para o povo dançar e se descontrair: rock, pop, k-pop, j-music, rap, charme, soul, R&B e valsa.

Sakura, enquanto esperava por Syaoran, olhou fixamente para aquela mesa, sentada nas arquibancadas, embalada pela música entrou em transe e voltou no tempo, há 14 anos:

Flashback:

 _"–_ _Você está feliz Sakura? – Pergun_ _tou_ _um sorridente Syaoran enquanto dançam a valsa._

 _– Claro que sim Shoran! Só de estar com você aqui, dançando com você nesse momento não tem como eu não ficar feliz… – Disse Sakura, sorrindo para Syaoran com olhos estreitos._

 _– Sakura… eu quero te fazer feliz pelo resto das nossas vidas… – Syaoran ficou com a cara vermelha._

 _– Shoran, enquanto você me fizer feliz eu serei sempre sua, você foi o meu primeiro… e pode ser o único… basta ousar… – Disse Sakura, repousando a cabeça nos ombros do rapaz._

 _– Mesmo que eu fique longe e não volte mais pra cá durante um tempo, você vai continuar me esperando? – Pergunta Syaoran, com a cara séria._

 _– Mesmo que você nem volte Syaoran… você foi meu primeiro amor de verdade que eu tive… eu não vou me esquecer de você; se você quiser seguir a sua vida com outra pessoa siga, mas eu não vou conseguir apagar esse sentimento que eu tenho por você tão fácil. – Diz Sakura, abraçada com Syaoran._

 _– Não tem outra Sakura, só tem você. – Disse Syaoran, com cara de preocupado._

 _– Eu sei, eu sei; a Tomoyo me disse que muita gente gosta da gente, o amor que a gente sente por cada uma não se perde Shoran; eu amo você, eu amo a Tomoyo, eu gostaria muito de ter a chance de ter uma história com você Shoran…_

 _– Eu também Sakura, eu tou dando duro pra isso; me espera ouviu? – Disse Syaoran, com um tom imperativo de preocupação._

 _– Tá bom Shoran, só me faz feliz e mais nada tá? Porque quando a gente não é feliz é muito triste a gente começa a se odiar, o nosso amor se transforma e ódio mas…_

 _– Isso nunca vai acontecer! – Grita Syaoran._

 _– Eu sei Shoran, mas como eu tava dizendo, o sentimento não se perde Shoran; – Sakura faz uma pausa – Se algum dia eu não te ver mais ou se a gente não for mais feliz juntos eu nunca vou me esquecer do amor que tive por você –- Sakura faz outra pausa – E nem você vai se esquecer do amor que teve por mim, não dá pra apagar… – Respondeu Sakura, agarrada com Syaoran._

 _– Sakura, eu vou te amar pra sempre, não importa o que! – Grita novamente Syaoran._

 _– Não dá pra ser eterno Shoran, porque a gente morre um dia._

 _– Mesmo depois de morrer eu vou te amar Sakura!_

 _– O amor é como uma chama Syaoran que a gente alimenta sempre. – Sakura respirou – Não dá mais pra amar depois que a gente morre, mas que seja infinito enquanto dure nosso amor Shoran! – Sakura se afastou um pouco de Syaoran, fazendo uma alça com a sua mão em volta do pescoço dele, olhando pra ele com os olhos estreitos e um leve sorriso._

 _– Que seja infinito enquanto dure Sakura… – Disse Syaoran, com uma cara de abatimento._

 _– Não fica assim não tá? Você me faz feliz agora e é isso que me importa! Se lembra que a gente tem um assunto pra resolver hein? – Diz Sakura, tocando os lábios de Syaoran com os dedos. Ele fica vermelho com o toque. Os dois dançam por mais um tempo, Syaoran olha pro relógio do salão e rompe o silêncio:_

 _– Vamos Sakura._

 _– Está preparado? – Diz Sakura, com os olhos estreitos._

 _– Tou sim._

 _Antes de terminar a valsa, os dois seguram as mãos um do outro e vão até as escadas que dão para o terraço."_

Fim do Flashback.

De repente, uma mão tocou o ombro de Sakura. Era Chiharu, acompanhada de Naoko e Rika. Percebendo que Sakura estava triste, Kero mandou Chitatsu encher os bolsos da camiseta e os braços com o máximo de doces que ele conseguia e pediu pra levar para o pátio, para que ninguém o visse, afinal, ele era o grande Kerberos e Chitatsu fez o que o guaridão pediu, sem questionar:

– O que foi, Sakura, o que está acontecendo? – Perguntou a mulher de cabelos cacheados. Chiharu deixara os cabelos crescerem mais com o tempo e Rika tinha feito o mesmo. Exceto Naoko, que encurtara mais e mais o cabelo.

– Nada Chiharu, é que eu tava pensando aqui… no baile do festival de verão, há 14 anos… nas promessas que eu o Shoran-kun fizemos um pro outro…

– E o que vocês prometeram? – Perguntou Rika.

– Que a gente ia ser feliz… pra sempre… mas daí eu falei… que nem sempre a gente poderia ser feliz, mas enquanto durasse o nosso amor e a gente pensasse nisso… a gente ia ser feliz…

Naoko ficou um pouco desconfiada de Sakura e aprofundou a pergunta:

– Você tá pensando em outra coisa, não é? Você deve estar pensando se… você vai se adaptar à Espanha, se vai ser feliz naquele país, uma terra estrangeira, com costumes que você não conhece, não é Sakura?

– Eu acho também que a Sakura deve estar com um pouco de medo… Não é Sakura? Conta pra gente, vai? – Disse Rika, sentando-se ao lado de Sakura. Chiharu fez o mesmo e Naoko ficou de frente para ela. Sakura agachou a cabeça e escondeu o rosto entre os joelhos, escondendo os fios de lágrimas que teimavam em sair.

– Gente… Eu tou muito preocupada com o meu casamento… com a minha relação com o Shoran-kun… Com meu filho… Tem uma mulher na Espanha… a Rika sabe quem é… O Shoran-kun me pediu pra ser assessora dele, ser parte do staff dele… mas eu não quis! Eu quero ser médica!

Rika puxou Sakura para seu colo e deu um abraço na cabeça dela:

– Sakura, eu já disse pra você não colocar minhocas na cabeça, não disse? Sakura, se vocês se amam, isso nunca vai acontecer; ele vai te respeitar e você vai respeitar ele… tem mais alguma coisa, Sakura, que está te preocupando? Eu sei que sim, vai fala…

Sakura não se atreveu a contar sobre o caso com Eriol para as amigas, mesmo sendo Rika quem estava na sua frente, nem mesmo falou sobre a perseguição às cartas Clow que sofrera, causada pelo tio de Syaoran, isso era segredo de estado. Tudo isso apenas dividiria com Tomoyo.

O caso com Eriol fazia Sakura duvidar uma vez dos seus sentimentos por ele e a perseguição pela organização, minava a confiança no marido e em Meiling. Se amava Syaoran? É Claro que sim! Nenhum homem fora tão gentil e dedicado com ela antes, exceto, é claro, Yukito, o pai e o irmão; mas os dois não contam e Yukito tentou ser feliz com Touya (sem sorte e Sakura disse mentalmente um grande bem-feito para ele, mas se arrependeu depois). Nunca admirou tanto a responsabilidade que ele tinha, que era igual à do pai e do irmão. Ele sempre fora um bom marido naqueles anos todos e nunca deixou que nada falasse naquela casa, nem que Chitatsu ficasse desamparado em caso de doença. Nunca se deitara com nenhum homem antes dele, nenhum homem despertou nela um encanto tão grande por ser o que ele era, depois de Yukito, nem nunca houve nenhum outro homem com quem teve uma amizade tão profunda e partilhou um segredo tão catastrófico como as cartas Clow, exceto, é claro, com Tomoyo. Pensou na amiga querida e sorriu. Tomoyo a tratava de um jeito tão carinhoso que estranhava. No começo, pensou que, se Tomoyo ao menos fosse homem, o carinho dela ganharia de goleada para Syaoran, mas depois viu que essa coisa de sexo não importava quando se ama alguém, conforme ouvira repetidas vezes de Nakuru e via o exemplo de seu irmão e de Yukito enquanto se relacionavam e pensou depois que se ela não fosse tão esquisita, não a constrangesse tanto e não fosse tão animada para uma coisa que considerava tão banal como filmar e vesti-la… Sentia vergonha, é claro, mas sentia tanta falta dela. Mesmo com a distância, ainda a queria muito.

Muitas dúvidas pairavam na cabeça dela, deitada no colo de Rika, mas de outras coisas, tinha absoluta certeza:

Não podia deixar que as cartas Clow fossem parar em outras mãos a não ser as suas não importa quem fosse, pediria a ajuda de Tomoyo. Não podia deixar que outra mulher fizesse parte da vida de Syaoran e consequentemente, o filho pudesse ter uma madrasta. Só admitiria que Meiling fizesse isso pelos sentimentos que ela sempre teve por ele, apensar de achar isso muito impossível. No fundo, no fundo, não queria se separar de Syaoran ainda com um Chitatsu ainda pequeno, como aconteceu com Chiharu.

Pensando em Chiharu, a amiga levantou o seu corpo, enxugou suas lágrimas com um lenço e abriu os olhos. Yukito havia se juntado a elas também. O rapaz sorria:

– Yukito-san! Eu tava aqui com as minhas amigas e fiquei pensando… você tinha sentimentos pelo meu irmão, não tinha?

– Sim, Sakura, eu tive sim; mas as coisas mudam com o tempo e acho que a Nakuru faz ele feliz, de alguma forma que eu ainda não descobri…

– Yukito-san, como você superou isso?

– Eu simplesmente olhei pra dentro de mim e me lembrei de tudo de bom que eu passei ao lado do Touya; isso não morre e serve de lição pra gente; a gente foi feito pra sermos felizes, Sakura. – Disse seu Yukito de sempre, acariciando o rosto dela. Ela sorriu, ela sempre sorria com ele.

Naoko, Chiharu e Rika entenderam Sakura, como uma lâmpada tivesse sido acesa em suas cabeças.

– Rika… eu sei que a sua relação com o Terada-sensei já não é mais a mesma de sempre por conta do trabalho dos dois, vocês quase não se vêem e… eu tenho medo do que pode acontecer depois… você não tem medo disso não, hein?

– Não. Porque eu teria?

– Hoe?

– Sakura, bota em mente uma coisa: eu tenho a minha linha de vida e ele tem a dele. Se for pra gente se separar como a gente está agora, a gente vai se separar; se for pra gente voltar depois, a gente volta; eu nunca vou me esquecer das dificuldades que eu tive na minha gravidez, pois pra ser mãe jovem, eu tive que adiar muita coisa na minha vida; portanto, Sakura, não tenha medo de viver…

– Mas, se ele encontrar com outra?

– Eu quero que ele seja muito feliz com ela; se esqueceu da Meiling? Ela era muito apaixonada pelo Syaoran, mas daí a vida dele fez ele te encontrar e vocês agora estão juntos e ela respeitou a decisão dele. Ele foi feliz com você e ela buscou sua forma de ser feliz; lembre-se do filho lindo que vocês tiveram! É a maior prova de que o amor de vocês um dia existiu! – Rika sorriu.

Foi a vez agora de Chiharu falar:

– Sakura… eu tenho as minhas razões pra me separar do Yamasaki; se uma hora isso acontecer, você vai ter as suas também, porque você não pode controlar a alma de uma pessoa…

– Como assim, Chiharu-chan? Eu achava você e o Yamasaki-kun tão perfeitos, feitos um pro outro e daí você joga uma bomba dessas na gente e se separa dele? Como é isso?

– Porque eu nunca vou conseguir mudar o jeito dele de ser mentiroso, eu bem que tentei, mas não pude. Daí, só ouço as fofocas e ele me jurando de pés juntos que não tinha outra mulher, não tinha caso com ninguém. Quando eu fui ver, ele já tinha passado o rodo em três pobres coitadas e engravidado uma. E olha que ele é jornalista! Âncora de TV!

– Mas, Chiharu-chan, você se separou dele? Você conhecia ele desde criança e…

– Claro que eu conhecia. Eu ousei me casar com ele, ter filhos com ele e não me arrependo nenhum pouco. Eu amo meus filhos e o Eriol deu matrícula grátis até o fim do ensino médio pra todas nós. Eu só me arrependo, Sakura, de ter achado que eu podia mudar ele. O que eu posso é respeitar ele. Ele me ofereceu continuar casada com ele, mas tem coisas, Sakura, que a gente não consegue aguentar. Eu não tenho paciência pra esse tipo de coisa; e você, Sakura, perdoaria ele?

Um choque veio ao corpo de Sakura com a pergunta. Já imaginou tantas e tantas vezes Syaoran com amantes toda vez que ele tirava fotos com modelos que uma traição de Syaoran era o que mais temia e mais abominava. Perdoaria ele? A tendência de Sakura era pagar na mesma moeda, como já provou para si, uma vez.

Sakura não respondeu a pergunta de Chiharu.

Foi então que a mão de Syaoran se destacou no meio daquela arquibancada:

– Sakura, eu não vou perguntar se está tudo bem com você, porque eu sei que o que você estava falando aqui com as suas amigas é assunto de vocês; eu só quero dançar com você, uma última vez, nesse pátio, pode ser?

– Vai lá, Sakura! – Disse Rika. Chiharu e Yukito a incentivaram e a animaram com palavras carinhosas.

Sakura pegou nas mãos do marido e Naoko mudou a trilha musical para uma valsa. Casais se formaram na quadra de basquete, a iluminação mudou de cor para um tom rosado. Chitatsu e Kero voltaram também. Fujitaka tocou no ombro do neto e disse:

– Foi aqui, Chiryuzinho, que seus pais planejaram seu nome… tudo bem que foi uma sugestão meio boba da Tomoyo chamar o primeiro filho deles de Sholong se fosse menino e Hanabi se fosse menina, mas aí está você! O fruto do amor dos dois! Não importa o que aconteça, eles sempre vão te amar.

Chitatsu observou os pais valsando no salão com a cara empalidecida e disse:

– Tou achando isso aqui parado! Vamos, Kero-kun! Vamos mostrar pra eles o que é animação!

– Pera aí, pera aí.

Chitatsu ficou rodopiando com Kero nos braços esbarrando em um ou outro casal, inclusive nos pais, arrancando sorriso dos dois.

Sakura e Syaoran dançavam conforme a música e trocavam olhares entre si, tentando encontrar a ocasião para dizer para um e para outro o que tanto queriam dizer e encontraram-na quando Sakura parou para pensar em Meiling:

– Shoran-kun, a Meiling vai voltar, não vai?

– No ano que vem. Ela já saiu de Hotan e tá em Beijing com o General Zihao… agora que ela é Major, ela vai voltar como adido militar da China na Espanha… foi uma decisão do partido…

– Eu achei bonita as fotos que vocês tiraram juntos… você entregando a medalha pra ela… ela até te abraçou e te agarrou como antigamente… mas achei meio forçado também…

– Pois é… pois é… – O olhar de Syaoran se distanciou naquela pista de dança.

Um silêncio sepulcral se estabeleceu entre os dois durante um tempo.

– Você está feliz Syaoran?

– Só de estar com você, com o nosso filho, não tem como eu ficar feliz…

– Eu quero que você carregue essa felicidade com você pra sempre, Shoran…

– Enquanto a gente aproveitar esses pequenos momentos entre nós, eu vou ser feliz, você vai ser feliz também…

– Mesmo que, a gente nem volte mais pra cá… ou que tudo entre nós não volte a ser o que era antes… você me promete que nunca vai me esquecer?

– Como eu vou me esquecer de você, Sakura! A minha ideia é continuar a ter esses momentos de felicidade do seu lado… quem sabe pra sempre…

– Eu não sei se vai ser pra sempre, Shoran-kun… – Sakura desviou o olhar do marido.

– Ser felizes enquanto dure esse momento, Sakura? É nisso que você acredita?

Sakura fez um sim com a cabeça.

– Você não mudou nada desde aquele baile… – Syaoran sorriu melancolicamente – Eu vou ser feliz com você, enquanto esse momento durar….

– Infinito enquanto dure…

– Infinito enquanto dure… Mas eu nunca desisti de ser feliz com você, nem vou desistir… Eu não mudei meu pensamento desde aquela época…

– Shoran-kun… se você encontrar outra melhor que eu na Espanha…

– Não tem outra, Sakura! Tira isso da cabeça!

– Se eu encontrar outra pessoa também na Espanha…

– Eu juro que… eu juro que… enfio a espada na barriga dela! – Disse Syaoran, hesitante e trêmulo.

– Eu não quero saber de violência… Eu quero que você seja feliz, da mesma forma que eu vou procurar a minha felicidade, estamos certos?

Syaoran abraçou a cabeça de Sakura e a encostou no seu peito:

– Se é isso que você quer…

– Essa é a realidade… pra mim, a realidade suprema é a felicidade e conseguimos atingir cada porção dela com um sorriso e um abraço como esse… eu nunca vou me esquecer de você, Syaoran-kun.

– Eu nunca vou me esquecer de você, Sakura…

Os dois trocaram seu último selinho apaixonado naquele baile, em Tomoeda, no Japão. O último. Durante aquele ato, Syaoran pensou:

"Isso que a Sakura quis dizer com infinto enquanto durar? Eu sou feliz com ela enquanto estou com os lábios grudados nos dela, mas isso é tão efêmero que uma hora vai acabar. Será que o nosso amor realmente vai acabar um dia, Sakura? Antigamente, foi tão difícil te beijar… Sakura, só não me exponha, seja transparente comigo e pense no seu filho; ele não merece ter pais separados e vou fazer o impossível para que isso não aconteça!"

E Sakura pensou:

"Shoran-kun, eu vou tentar ser feliz com você, mas saiba desde já que, tem coisas que eu não vou aceitar, nem você ia aceitar de mim se soubesse o que eu fiz. Enquanto formos ignorantes dos erros um do outro, seremos felizes. A felicidade é a inexistência de problemas, de invejas, de apegos. Não me traia, respeite seu filho e não me venha com essa ideia de cartas Clow. Seja transparente comigo sempre…"

O dois finalizaram sua última dança tão tristes e melancólicos como começaram a primeira dança há 14 anos. O tempo havia passado para os dois. Não eram mais jovens. Eram adultos que já tinham passado pelos piores tipos de coisas com os piores professores do mundo.

S&T:FJ

Donostia, Espanha:

Das janelas de vidro da Sala, que davam vistas para um jardim esverdeado e arborizado, com um templo em ruínas no fundo, Gotzone olhava para o céu. Haviam nuvens negras por toda a parte e relâmpagos cortavam o ar.

Gotzone observava a capa do jornal 'Marca' com uma foto enorme de Syaoran. Abraçou o jornal e disse:

– Shorancito, Sakura… Tomem cuidado!

Um homem em uma armadura chamou Gotzone:

– Goti, venha, você precisa participar dessa reunião, é urgente!

– Já estou indo…

Gotzone depositou melancolicamente o jornal encima da mesa, olhando com ternura para a foto de Syaoran. Ele estava tão feliz.

S&T:FJ

Madrid, Espanha:

Das janelas de vidro dos escritórios da 'Cuidad Real Madrid' em Valdebebas, Tito Floreone observava as nuvens de tempestade que encobriam os céus da capital, segurando uma taça de vinho, sorrindo:

– Venga, Syaoran! Venga com las cartas! Falta pouco! – Dom Tito bebeu a taça de vinho com tudo, como se estivesse tragando Sakura e Syaoran junto com aquele gole.

Uma pessoa com robe preto e capuz abre a porta do escritório e diz:

– Dom Tito, a reunião está pra começar!

– Já vou, já vou.

Dom Tito deixa a taça de vinho na mesa e saiu daquela sala, acompanhado do homem de robe.

FIM DA PRIMEIRA TEMPORADA

Continua…

Notas finais: Sabe, a conversa com a Rika, a Chiharu e o Yukito que a Sakura teve no fim do capítulo foi baseado no capítulo 48, 49 do mangá original de SCC, quando Sakura se arrepende de não falar para Syaoran os sentimentos dela por ele depois que ele se declara e pede ajuda aos amigos para falar com ele, já que ele está partindo para Hong Kong e ela pode nunca mais vê-lo. Agora, meus amigos e minhas amigas, nessa fic que é continuação direta do anime, eles estão ajudando Sakura a encarar o seu "potencial futuro divórcio com Syaoran", baseados em suas experiências pessoais! Siu! Isso só foi visto nessa fic! (Eu tenho muito orgulho dela, como Cristiano Ronaldo tem orgulho das bolas de ouro que ganhou na carreira! Hehehe!).

Esse capítulo vai ser a base para os futuros eventos dessa fic e as razões para tal. Confesso que ainda estou desenhando a Gotzone no meu texto, era pra ela ser apenas uma "coisinha", mas ela cresce a cada cena, nem que tenha apenas 100 palavras, dá gosto de colocar ela aqui! Hehehe!


	37. A marca do Sakurazuka

Arco II

~Os anos de sofrimento de Tomoyo~

Capítulo XXVI

~A marca do Sakurazuka~

"No aeroporto, a vida de Tomoyo passou como um flash por sua mente quando se deu conta que Sakura, Kero, Syaoran e Chitatsu se aproximavam a cada minuto…"

Aeroporto internacional de Barajas, Madrid, 10 de julho de 2015

O carro de Tomoyo dirigia, com Marcela ao seu lado, até o estacionamento subterrâneo do aeroporto.

Durante o percurso, as duas observaram um menino de cerca de 15 anos, feições árabes, cabelo pintado de loiro, camisa branca com o número 17 atrás dela, onde se lia claramente em alfabeto latino "Syaoran Li", carregando um imenso bandeirão branco para o salão do aeroporto, reunindo-se com os demais seguidores do time branco, que eram muitos e portavam faixas, cantando feito loucos. Ele era só um exemplo do tipo de pessoa que esperava por Syaoran. A polícia teve que criar um cordão de isolamento e ficar de vigia no trajeto do jogador no aeroporto para que nenhum incidente acontecesse.

Era o dia da chegada de Syaoran na Espanha para os exames médicos.

A apresentação seria no dia 15 de julho, no estádio Santiago Bernabeu. Todos os assentos do estádio já estavam ocupados para vê-lo. Antes de chegar, o jogador fez uma sessão de autógrafos na loja da Adidas, um de seus patrocinadores, em Xangai e fez um amistoso em Cantão como jogador do Real Madrid Castilha, time secundário do Madrid, recheado com os jogadores da base do time, contra o Guangzhou Evergrande Taobao, time que ofereceu 100 milhões de euros para repatriá-lo que Syaoran recusou. Tudo para promover sua imagem no continente e para deixar a torcida madridista mais feliz ainda, o time secundário do Madrid venceu po melhor time da China com ajuda dele.

O Madrid recheou a cidade que lhe dá o nome com banners e faixas no trajeto do aeroporto até seu complexo esportivo em Valdebebas com a imagem dele, que passaria pelo seu estádio e pela fonte da Cibele, palco da comemoração dos títulos do time.

Dentro do carro, o coração de Tomoyo saltitava de expectativas com a chegada de Sakura, de Kero, Chitatsu e Sakura. Marcela cruzava os braços, indiferente com aquilo.

Tomoyo estacionou o carro, virou-se para Marcela e perguntou:

– Você vem?

– Eu vou ficar um tempo aqui, depois eu vou… – Disse Marcela, sem olhar para ela.

Tomoyo fechou a porta do carro e teve que caminhar sozinha até aquela plataforma de desembarque. Trouxe Marcela para apoiá-la, mas foi em vão. Tinha que atravessar o mar de madridistas que lotava aquele aeroporto, seus arqui-inimigos mortais (se pensasse como os torcedores da organizada do Barça).

Um mar de espinhos antes de se encontrar com o castelo da princesa que era protegido pelo dragão. Sakura era a princesa e Syaoran o Dragão? Sorriu com essa tolice em mente e continuou a caminhar, em meio aos merengues que gritavam em alto e bom som "Hala Madrid!", seu grito de guerra.

Para ela, ela era apenas uma pessoa qualquer, num dia qualquer, segurando uma placa nas mãos para orientar a chegada dos amigos que não via há quase oito anos.

A vida de Tomoyo até aquele ponto passou como um filme pela sua mente ao olhar para a luva que cobria a sua mão. A marca do Sakurazuka continuava lá, invisível, onipresente.

S&T:FJ

Era um dia nublado, quase querendo chover. Ainda faltava que os raios cortassem as nuvens daquele céu, mas o negrume das nuvens preenchia tudo.

Do topo de um dos prédios da Todai, Tomoyo tomava uma decisão que praticamente jogava a sua vida do topo do abismo que era formado por aquele prédio de vários andares e o chão que estava abaixo de si:

Estava acompanhada de sua mãe e Seishiro, um homem de roupas pretas por todo o corpo com um imenso colar em forma de cruz, preso ao pescoço por uma corrente de metal:

– Eu, como promotor da autoridade mágica da comunidade mágica do Japão e também, um Sakurazuka, ouço da descendente dos Daidouji que você quer continuar a linhagem dos Sakurazukamori, é isso que eu ouvi?

Tomoyo o encarou sem hesitar:

– Sim, é isso que eu ouvi, me faça uma Sakurazuka como você, como a minha mãe, como o meu pai também o fora.

Sonomi apertou a mão contra o peito ao ouvir a confirmação da filha:

– Tomoyo, minha filha, tem ideia do que você esta fazendo? Nem eu, nem seu pai queriam que você seguisse por esse caminho!

– Eu sei mamãe, eu sei. Eu sei que a energia negra dos Sakurazuka vai ser forte o bastante para repelir a Sakura de mim…

Sonomi correu e agarrou os pulsos de Tomoyo:

– Afastar a Sakura de você? Que ideia é essa?

– Mamãe, durante um bom tempo, eu me afeiçoei demais à Sakura, eu sempre fiquei grudada nela, até que eu não mais consegui desgrudá-la da minha cabeça, sabe? Isso é ruim, isso é terrível; pode uma garota gostar de outra garota e viver nesse mundo cheio de preconceitos ao lado dela feliz?

– Isso é um absurdo, Tomoyo! – Sonomi esbravejou contra a filha.

– Absurdo nada! No nosso país, todo mundo acha uma amizade muito íntima entre homens e mulheres da infância até a adolescência a coisa mais bonita. Até nossos banhos nas termas de água quente são coletivos. Mas quando um homem e uma mulher crescem e tem idade pra se casar, é necessário abandonar esse tipo de comportamento e se tornar adulto…

– O que você está querendo dizer?

Aos prantos, Tomoyo disse:

– Eu nunca vou deixar de amar a Sakura-chan como eu amo ela! Isso parece uma doença crônica dentro de mim! Eu quero me livrar disso, quero ser feliz e eu quero que ela seja feliz também!

Sonomi soltou os pulsos da filha e se afastou dela, cabisbaixa, triste com o que ouvia. Ela, no seu tempo, também amou muito Nadeshiko e jamais conseguiu ser feliz com ela; Nadeshiko sempre profetizara a sua morte prematura, por isso, sonhava em ser mãe; não era possível serem felizes.

– Porque você não luta por ela, Tomoyo? Porque não? – Perguntou Sonomi.

– Porque ela já escolheu com quem vai ser feliz a vida toda…

– É com esse pensamento pouco ambicioso que você pretende, um dia, assumir as indústrias Daidouji? – Sonomi agarrou os ombros de Tomoyo e a garota não disse mais nada. Seishiro interveio:

– Devo avisar que a energia negra dos Sakurazuka trazem consequências para qualquer um, membros da comunidade mágica ou não. Também não significa que a sua energia mágica e a de Sakura vão se repelir. Se houver um afeto mútuo entre vocês, se ela for de um tipo mágico que aceite e seja receptivo com muitas energias mágicas, ou pior, se ela se associar aos Sumeragi, o que eu acho impossível, o efeito da marca será nulo. Fora que a marca traz efeitos colaterais, como pesadelos, dores no corpo, de cabeça… náuseas… pode te levar a morte se ela te rejeitar… está certa disso?

– Sim, senhor Seishiro, me faça uma Sakurazukamori, dê-me o poder mágico suficiente para me afastar da Sakura!

– Tudo bem. – Seishiro retirou um livro negro do sobretudo que usava e começou a recitar algumas palavras. Um círculo mágico vermelho com um pentagrama invertido surgiu abaixo dos pés dele e nos de Tomoyo.

Um vento forte varreu aquele teto e Sonomi se afastou para não ser arrastada pelas poderosas energias daquele ritual mágico.

– Os espíritos do norte, do sul, do leste e do oeste. Eu sou o inascido que ruminou nos abismos da Terra antes de ela se formar. Eu reúno aqui, neste local, os assaltantes da primavera, verão, outono e inverno. Somente aqueles que são capazes de assaltar as tumbas que são as cerejeiras e assassinam essas sugadoras de sangue podem ganhar a marca daqueles que usam os meios mais ilegais para proteger o Japão nas sobras da luz, sob a luz da lua negra!

O corpo de Tomoyo flutuou no ar e o de Seishiro também.

– Espíritos arcanos e primitivos, forças que construíram e destroem os céus e a terra, eu vos ofereço em sacrifício o coração daquela que resolveu assassinar a flor de cerejeira que habita em seu coração! Extirpe suas raízes, remova suas folhas para dar lugar a mais um guardião das tumbas de cerejeira! Renasça, Tomoyo Daidouji, agora como uma de nós! Que a magia arcana e primitiva circule nas veias daquela que nunca foi contemplada por esse dom!

Veias vermelhas e brilhantes se espalharam pela pele de Tomoyo e um pentagrama invertido num vermelho luminoso foi inscrito nas costas da mão dela. A dor que Tomoyo sentia era descomunal, mas ela nem gritava, mas se contorcia bastante; aguentava como podia. Seishiro pôs os dedos em riste e continuou a conjurar:

– Em nome dos 1001 espíritos que se manifestaram aqui, apareça círculo mágico!

O círculo da estrela, com duas estrelas de cinco pontas sobrepostas de Sakura, com a lua e o sol em suas extremidades, os signos do zodíaco na borda, um círculo externo e outro externo e as 12 pontas, apareceu debaixo dos pés dela.

– Uma versão modificada do círculo de Clow! Como é possível! Isso só pode acontecer quando se tem contato com tal energia por muito tempo! Isso é muito poder pra ela e ela não vai conseguir controlar! – Seishiro virou as páginas do livro e murmurou um feitiço – Círculo mágico declinado, apareça! – Um outro círculo mágico com o símbolo da lua no centro e outro símbolo da lua nas extremidades, cercando a lua maior, com as 12 pontas e os signos do zodíaco ao redor apareceu.

– Isso é ainda muito poder! Isso vai matá-la!

Enquanto falava, Tomoyo começava a ter convulsões como um epiléptico e Sonomi se desesperou:

– Seishiro, a minha filha, minha única filha que eu pedi aos deuses para se parecer com a Nadeshiko! Salva ela!

– É muita energia mágica! Vou tentar!

O círculo mágico de Sakura voltou aos pés de Tomoyo e as convulsões pararam. Seishiro finalizou o ritual com palavras desconhecidas em Japonês e qualquer língua da terra, com o dedo indicador e médio em riste por cima do livro.

– E assim, acaba-se o ritual! Está feito! Erga-se Tomoyo Sakurazuka!

O corpo de Tomoyo caiu no chão, duro, tão pálido quanto era Tomoyo em vida. Veias vermelhas formavam um caminho regular em sua pele como se fosse uma árvore de fractais. Sonomi acudiu desesperada para a filha e abraçou seu corpo. Estava frio e o coração não batia mais.

– Tomoyo! Tomoyo! Está morta! – Sonomi voltou-se para Seishiro, gritando e desesperada, ajoelhada no chão. – Minha filha, Seishiro! O presente da Nadeshiko!

Seishiro olhou friamente para o corpo dela.

– Você acredita em milagres? Acredite no poder do Mago Clow que circula no corpo dela, sem ela perceber. Se ela ama mesmo essa Sakura, ela vai voltar… ela vai voltar… – O mago segurou os braços dela e olhou para os desenhos tatuados na pele dela. – Essa menina tem reunidos no corpo dela a herança mágica de todos os Daidouji! Ela é tão talentosa quanto eu ou você podemos pensar!

Chorando, com o rosto em lágrimas para a única pessoa que demonstrou fraqueza na vida, Sonomi olhava impotente para o corpo morto dela, justo ela que sempre conseguia o que queria nos negócios:

– Tomoyo… era necessário isso pra se esquecer da Sakura? – Sonomi colocou as mãos debaixo do vestido dela, sentindo sobre a pele dela se o coração ainda bateria. Nada durante quatro minutos até que uma leve pulsação apareceu. As veias vermelhas desapareceram da pele, restando apenas a marca vermelha do pentagrama invertido dos Sakurazuka nas costas das mãos.

Tomoyo abriu lentamente os olhos, sentindo imensa dor no corpo, com a cabeça latejando. Tudo doía, até um simples toque doía. Sonomi abraçou a filha com tudo e ela gritou de dor, pela primeira vez que realizou aquele ritual:

Seishiro tirou dos bolsos um par de luvas brancas femininas e deu-as para Tomoyo:

– Use isso! Isso vai te proteger dos nossos inimigos, os Sumeragi.

– Mas ela vai ter que usar essas luvas pela vida toda?

– Sim! É uma cicatriz eterna! Diferente de você que apenas durou sete meses e a marca ficou por mais sete dias depois que a energia negra dos Sakurazukamori é usada, ela tem muita energia mágica no corpo, ela passou muito tempo do lado de uma pessoa com muita carga mágica. Isso é como se fosse contaminação por chumbo ou radiação. Fica no corpo que a gente nem percebe…

– Não! – Sonomi se desesperou e chorou muito depois de um tempo. Depois, as primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair e Sonomi entendeu que aquilo que a filha fizera foi algo de sua vontade, colocou lentamente as luvas na mão dela, pois a dor que ela sentia era imensa.

– Seishiro… isso é seguro? Ela realmente vai se esquecer da Sakura? – Perguntou Sonomi, abraçada à Tomoyo no chão,

– Não sei; eu só seu que vocês duas devem agradecer a Sakura por deixar um resquício da energia dela no corpo da Tomoyo; foi isso que a salvou, senão ela teria morrido. Esquecer ou não de uma pessoa não depende de magia, mas do coração de cada um.

Seishiro colocou um chapéu e se teleportou, deixando um rastro de poeira vermelha.

A chuva caía cada vez mais forte na Todai e os relâmpagos rugiam com força nos céus.

Continua…

Notas finais: Acena do aeroporto foi terna, mas agora, quero falar um pouco mais da Tomoyo. Começo aqui um novo arco que eu falo mais sobre como a Tomoyo se tornou o que foi, da mesma forma que no arco anterior eu mostrei como a Sakura e o Syaoran vieram a ser o que eram. Esses dois não vão aparecer muito por aqui, agora é só Tomoyo e os colaboradores! Esse arco vai ter muita ação e vai ser menos cenas famílias do que o anterior, começando pelo ritual de magia onde Tomoyo ganhou a marca do Sakurazuka! O que vai acontecer? Prometo falar mais dela aqui, quando eu chegar na parte da Itália, por hora, não vou falar muito dela, mas quando a Tomoyo se encontrar com o Syao na Espanha… se preparem!


	38. No curso de arquitetura

Capítulo XXXVII

~No curso de arquitetura~

" _Era mais um dia comum do curso de arquitetura de Tomoyo Daidouji… e ela mal sabe o impacto que tinha sobre aquele povo mais velho de seu curso…"_

Era a aula de mecânica dos sólidos do terceiro período do curso de arquitetura. Era a última disciplina daquele dia recheado de matérias densas do curso de arquitetura, como Materiais e técnicas de construção, Teoria estética da arquitetura II, História da arte, arquitetura e cidades III, Conforto ambiental e projeto de arquitetura III.

Na sala de cor amadeirada, repleta de cortinas persianas e piso de madeira, o professor escrevia naquela lousa verde uma complexa equação matemática do modelo de viga de Euler-Bernoulli. Entender a distorção de uma viga era essencial para os demais projetos de arquitetura, se queriam virar arquitetos:

– Bem gente, aqui está a equação! – O professor bateu o giz na lousa, quebrando-o. – Alguém sabe me dizer como eu cheguei até ela? Ela vem de duas equações simples que são essenciais em física…

Nenhum aluno respondeu. Até que o professor apontou para uma garotinha de luvas brancas na última carteira do lado da janela. Ela havia se sentado lá justamente para não chamar tanta atenção, mas o professor adorava ela, todos os mestres adoravam aquela garota:

– Tomoyo, você pode vir aqui e explicar para a gente?

Ela se levantou da carteira, ajeitou o vestido e pegou o giz, sob os olhares de admiração e inveja de alguns dos alunos.

– Temos que pensar no peso por unidade de distância na viga, as forças verticais, as forças dissipativas e a força líquida devido a tensão por cisalhamento… então… colocamos a terceira lei de Newton em cada ponto da equação da derivada e temos… o modelo de viga de Euler-Bernoulli!

Em instantes a equação ficou pronta. Alguns aplaudiram, outros ficaram mudos e alguns simplesmente desviaram o olhar da garotinha perfeita e superdotada que era amada pelos professores.

Tomoyo voltou ao seu lugar, indiferente aos olhares da turma, sejam de odiadores ou apoiadores. Já estava acostumada com aquilo.

Muitos daqueles alunos eram dez, quinze anos mais velhos que Tomoyo e ralaram muito para entrar na Universidade de Tóquio. Ela passou de primeira e se destacava nas matérias. Até mesmo Tomoyo se assustou com o seu maravilhoso desempenho naquelas disciplinas e perguntou-se até onde o efeito da marca do Sakurazuka havia interferido na sua inteligência:

Andando pelos corredores vazios da Todai depois da aula, estava ela conversando com o senhor Seishiro sobre isso:

– Seishiro-san, até que ponto essa marca pode interferir no meu desempenho na aula?

– Em todos os sentidos.

– Então… nada do que eu faço é fruto do meu esforço?

– Até agora tudo foi fruto do seu esforço, mas bem que você pode romper esse equilíbrio… se você evocar a marca, é claro!

Tomoyo suspirou de alívio.

– Sinto um pouco aliviada agora. Pois nem mesmo nos meus sonhos eu me via usando a marca…

– Mas bem que você poderia usar pra se livrar dos seus inimigos… ou você não percebeu?

– Eu posso não ser uma usuária de magia padrão, mas eu sei que as minhas ações vão ter uma consequência… não tem?

– Tem exceções… como quando se está com a vida em risco…

Seishiro se teleportou e deixou seu habitual rastro de poeira vermelha.

Tomoyo continuou a caminhar até o refeitório. Seu estômago roncava. Estava com fome.

S&T:FJ

O fruto do sucesso de Tomoyo nos estudos era uma receita simples: foco e administração do tempo. Ela não fazia muitos amigos na universidade, usava os domingos para ter uma vida social e passava o resto do tempo depois da aula com a cara enfiada nos livros, dentro da biblioteca, fazendo a lição de casa e os projetos do curso, antecipando algumas matérias.

Para aliviar a tensão e o cansaço dos estudos, ela desenhava diversos modelitos de roupa que eram levados para a confecção para serem costurados e vendidos no seu Ateliê da Daidouji (construído com o dinheiro emprestado da mãe que ela estava pagando a prestações) em Tomoeda, com a ajuda de seus colaboradores (e funcionários): Daiki, Mei e Hoshi. Aquecia a voz, no banho, vez ou outra, para o trabalho de fim de semana que era gravar e dublar comerciais na TV nos estúdios da Sony, renda essa que também a ajudava a financiar o Ateliê.

Muitos alunos a odiavam.

A filha da presidente das indústrias Daidouji, a jovem empreendedora, a perfeitinha, a sabe tudo, a CDF, a famosinha, a dubladora. Tomoyo era odiada por tudo, era odiada mais ainda por usar aquelas luvas brancas que cobriam até mesmos os cotovelos e muitos a apelidavam 'carinhosamente' de 'princesa Peach'. Era um bullying aquilo e Tomoyo buscava ignorá-los ao máximo. Até que teve um momento que a tensão e ódio dos alunos explodiu de vez.

Caminhando para o refeitório, alguns alunos de uma cadeira próxima cochichavam:

– Lá vem a princesa!

– Ela sabe de tudo, não é? Não tem uma fraqueza sequer, um ponto fraco!

– Até de bronzear os braços ela tem medo!

– Pois bem. Vamos dar a ela uma coisa que ela não vai se esquecer tão cedo…

Segurando o tubo de arquitetura, um dos alunos naquela mesa maquinava um plano maléfico. A intenção era humilhar Tomoyo até que ela saísse da Todai.

Tomoyo entrou no refeitório e o celular tocou. Era o Daiki:

– Alô, Daiki. Sim, pode falar, não estou ocupada…

Enquanto conversava no telefone, Tomoyo colocava a comida na bandeja com uma mão e os alunos observavam atentamente o conteúdo daquela conversa. Ela conversava com o seu parceiro do Ateliê da Daidouji sobre o novo desenho que Tomoyo estava fazendo e as encomendas de peças de roupa para a confecção:

– Domingo você me encontra aqui, na Todai, então. Até lá já vou ter terminado os desenhos. Daí você manda pra confecção e me passa a nota fiscal semana que vem pra eu ver como ficou, tá certo? Beijo, Daiki, manda um alô meu pra Mei e pro Hoshi. Tchau.

Tomoyo desligou o celular, pegou a bandeja e se dirigiu até uma das mesas.

– Agora é com você Misaki!

Os alunos conspiradores da outra mesa, percebendo o movimento, fizeram um sinal de confirmação entre eles com a cabeça e Misaki, uma garota de cabelos compridos e pontudos pegou o tubo de arquitetura, colocou debaixo dos pés e chutou nos pés de Tomoyo no exato instante que ela passava.

Tomoyo pisou naquilo e foi impossível não tropeçar.

A bandeja escapou de suas mãos antes de parar no chão. Sua cara caiu na bandeja com tudo e sujou todo o seu vestido.

Todo mundo naquele refeitório riu.

Os alunos na mesa dos conspiradores a cercaram e Misaki se agachou, erguendo a cabeça dela, puxando sua franja para trás:

– Ora, ora, ora! Alguém vai ter que limpar isso aqui!

Os alunos que rodeavam Misaki gargalharam. Raiva se desenhou no rosto de Tomoyo, mas não ia chorar. Também não respondeu nada. Agiu. Levantou-se como podia, pegou a bandeja e devolveu até o refeitório. Pediu pras cozinheiras um carrinho de limpeza com balde, esfregão e outros produtos de limpeza. Passou um pano no seu rosto e no seu colo e começou a limpar, passando o esfregão na água do carrinho e limpando o chão, comprimindo-o depois no compressor do balde de água suja. Fez aquilo até limpar toda a sujeira que tinha feito e devolveu o tubo de arquitetura para Misaki, com toda a dignidade do mundo.

Se uma coisa que tinha orgulho e realmente empinava o nariz para algo naquela situação era o trabalho. Seu trabalho.

Até mesmo os alunos do refeitório viram aquilo e não tiveram coragem de gargalhar. Nem mesmo os que estavam com Misaki. Ela se revoltava ainda com Tomoyo:

– Agora você vai humilhar a gente de novo, hein, Tomoyo? – Misaki segurou em seus cabelos e gritou no seu ouvido. Tomoyo não reagiu e continuou limpando. – Vai me dizer que você se acha a Cinderela fazendo isso, hein? Tá a espera do príncipe encantado ainda pra te trazer os sapatinhos de cristal, é?

Tomoyo levantou a cara e a encarou:

– E se for uma princesa de cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos verdes usando um vestido feito por mim cheio de lacinhos e babados me trazendo os sapatinhos de cristal, hein? Ela com certeza teria menos paciência do que eu estou tendo com você agora!

Misaki olhou para Tomoyo de um jeito que parecia que teve um nó cerebral. Muitos alunos antecipavam uma briga próxima, mas uma aluna com franjas, cabelos e olhos azuis da cor do mar, mais longos e mais lisos que Tomoyo se aproximou das duas:

– O que está acontecendo aqui? Tá aprontando de novo, Nakashima?

– Foi ela quem começou, Ryuuzaki!

– Sei que foi ela! Porque ela entregou o tubo pra você, hein?

– Oras, ele escorregou da minha mão; se ela não presta atenção por onde anda a culpa não é minha! E outra: essa garota metida merecia uma lição das boas faz tempo! Quem manda ser sabichona!

Umi fechou os olhos, respirou fundo antes de responder. Tomoyo continuou a limpar a sujeira que ficou no seu material, no seu vestido, nas suas luvas, alheia àquilo tudo:

– Nakashima, lembre-se que eu sou a presidente do clube de esgrima da universidade e você é a minha subordinada! Esse seu gesto merecia uma suspensão!

– Uma suspensão injusta que eu recorreria à reitoria, Ryuuzaki! Você não tem provas! – Misaki voltou a se cercar de amigos e se sentiu mais corajosa. – Porque você não chama essa aí pro seu clube das princesas, porque vocês não me desafiam para um duelo de esgrima então? Eu posso provar que eu sou melhor que vocês duas!

A provocação de Misaki fez uma lâmpada se acender na cabeça de Umi.

– Se você tem complexo de inferioridade, o problema é seu! Se tem orgulho de onde nasceu, então eu aceito o seu desafio! Vou defender a minha 'quebrada' e você defende a sua; o que me diz? Se eu ganhar, você deixa essa menina em paz, está bem?

Todos os alunos do refeitório pararam para prestar atenção ao duelo de palavras daquelas três mulheres. Vendo-se encurralada por Umi, Misaki não teve outra opção:

– Eu aceito o seu desafio! Mas tem uma condição!

As duas mulheres se cumprimentaram sem soltarem as mãos, olhando fixamente uma para a outra. Só então Tomoyo compreendeu a gravidade daquele ato:

– Esperem um pouco! Eu não conheço nada de esgrima, como eu posso fazer um duelo desses?

– Te dou três meses, Daidouji. Se eu ganhar, eu juro que quero me tornar a presidente do clube de esgrima, está bem? Eu tou me arriscando, arrisque-se também Umi!

– Está certo! Meu cargo em troca da paz dessa menina!

O aperto de mão se tornou mais forte até que seus rostos se contorceram com a dor daquele ato e então soltaram as mãos. Tomoyo, percebendo que não poderia recuar àquele ato, tomou toda a coragem que tinha no peito e ofereceu-se para apertar a mão de Misaki, mas ela recuou:

– Tira a luva, Daidouji! Eu não vou apertar uma mão mascarada como a sua!

"E agora? Eu não posso mostrar a cicatriz da marca do Sakurazuka! Eu não posso mostrar a cicatriz, eu não posso mostrar a cicatriz!", Pensou Tomoyo, suando frio naquele instante, até que uma voz imperativa que não soube de onde vinha apareceu na sua mente:

"Tire a luva!"

"Mas…"

"TIRE A LUVA! AGORA!", disse a voz com mais força em sua mente.

Tomoyo respirou fundo, hesitou um pouco e, lentamente, retirou pela primeira vez aquela luva que cobria a pele da sua mão, incluso os cotovelos.

Uma expressão de nojo, horror e pavor apareceu na face daqueles estudantes. Muitos tapavam a boca enquanto outros vomitavam. Tudo o que aquele pessoal viu foi uma mão queimada, atrofiada, magra. Tomoyo estendeu aquela mão em carne viva para sua oponente e a única opção que ela teve foi cumprimentá-la com uma profunda hesitação estampada na face.

Continua…

Notas finais: No próximo cap eu explico como a Tomoyo conseguiu esconder a marca do Sakurazuka e a voz que falava com ela; eu pensei em colocar uma mão necrosada, mas necrose é uma coisa pesada, pesada mesmo e resolvi colocar uma coisa tipo queimadura grau 3 ou dois que é horroroso de ver! Horroroso mesmo! (mas não tão triste como necrose). Imagine cumprimentar alguém com a mão em pele e osso! Pois é! Já comecei a "maltratar" a Tomoyo um pouquinho e aviso que a coisa só vai piorar daqui pra frente! Me corta o coração fazer isso com minha princesa, minha personagem preferida do seriado, mas… quando a vida está numa mare de azar, mas Deus está do nosso lado, é só festa! Hehehe!

Desculpem, estudantes de arquitetura, se eu errei algum termo, mas tentei transmitir ao máximo o que se passa em uma sala assim! Hehehe! Muita matemática!


	39. Umi Ryuuzaki

Capítulo XXXVIII

~Umi Ryuuzaki~

" _Quando pensamos que a vida é só azar, o Universo nos mostra que ele é puro equilíbrio, ação e reação…"_

Chovia.

Em uma das tardes de domingo que Tomoyo tinha livre, Umi a convidou para tomar um chá na sala de descanso do seu dormitório.

Era um ambiente tradicional onde tudo era de madeira, desde o chão até o telhado, passando pelos corredores externos, as portas contíguas forradas com papel de arroz e as paredes forradas com lona branca.

Tomoyo observava melancólica para aquela chuva que teimava em cair, os pingos de gota do teto de telha preta e as poças que se formavam na grama, enquanto esperava por sua anfitriã.

Ouviu a porta se abrir e a mulher de franja com cabelos azulados longos entrou com uma bandeja de chá:

– Oi Daidouji. Esperou muito tempo?

– Cheguei faz dez minutos, Ryuuzaki. Tou aqui olhando pra chuva. Isso me traz um pouco de paz e me relaxa um pouco…

– Nem me fale, eu tou com uma pilha de dever pra fazer e não fiz nada ainda! Não consigo ser organizada como você ainda, mas vou chegar lá; toma. – Umi sentou-se do lado de Tomoyo e ofereceu uma xícara de chá-verde para ela. A garota agradeceu a gentileza e tomou lentamente aquele chá.

– Não liga pro que a Nakashima disse não, tá? Ela diz isso porque e filha de uma imigrante peruana e tem um pai japonês. O pai perdeu todo o dinheiro arriscando na bolsa de valores e se afundou na bebida. Morreu atropelado faz dez anos e a mãe teve que sustentar a casa. Ela trabalhava em uma fábrica de atum, e era muito sensível à umidade. Daí a mãe dela adoeceu e quando foi pedir ajuda pro dono da fábrica, ele virou as costas e disse pra ela se virar, ele não ia ajudar uma estrangeira. Misaki ficou tão furiosa com isso que abandonou a escola pra cuidar da mãe doente. Ela ralou durante 12 anos pra entrar na faculdade e praticar esgrima e só pode realizar esse sonho agora, na Todai, só depois que infelizmente a mãe morreu. É questão de honra pra ela me vencer, te vencer, se formar…

– Entendo porque ela odeia tanto os ricos… mas não entendo porque ela me odeia…

– Porque as indústrias Daidouji são os maiores fornecedores de máquinas pra fábrica onde a mãe dela trabalhava… o pai dela foi atropelado por um caminhão das indústrias Daidouji… Ela me contou isso quando entrou no clube, jurou vingança aos Daidouji que ela acusou de matar a mãe dela… o pai dela…

Tomoyo parou de tomar o chá e ficou contemplando o horizonte, em silêncio. Um relâmpago cruzou os céus antes de Tomoyo voltar a falar:

– Eu não sou culpada pelos erros dos outros… ela precisa entender isso… vou mostrar isso pra ela… – Tomoyo colocou um pouco de chá na sua xícara e bebeu lentamente.

– Daidouji, a Nakashima é boa na esgrima, ela não é nenhuma amadora! Não vai ser fácil vencer ela!

– Eu sei disso… eu só quero mostrar a ela que esse tipo de pensamento negativo não vai levar nenhuma de nós a nada, só vai nos levar a digladiar uma com a outra, a nos acusar mutuamente, em uma guerra sem fim… que só vai acabar quando uma de nós morrer, mas o pensamento não vai morrer com ela, você viu o pessoal que cercava ela?

Umi sorriu, bebendo mais um gole de chá, sob a luz dos relâmpagos.

– Sabe, Daidouji, gostei de você, gostei desse estilo de pensar. Amanhã mesmo a gente começa, pode ser? Depois das dez da noite, o que acha?

– Isso vai encurtar o meu sono, mas vou me esforçar! – Tomoyo sorriu de olhos fechados.

– Tomoyo… eu sei que você transfigurou a sua mão…

Tomoyo voltou seu olhar para Umi:

– Como você sabe?

– Bem… acho que não há segredos entre usuários de magia, não é? A gente sempre arranja um jeito de se encontrar… – Umi vestiu uma luva branca com um orbe esmeralda nas costas da mão e costura dourada e puxou uma espada da orbe. Tomoyo arregalou os olhos de espanto:

– A magia existe dentro de nós, é nossa força de vontade. Meus poderes são limitados aqui, mas tudo o que eu posso dizer é que, na terra de Zephir, onde eu consegui esses poderes, a força do pensamento é tudo. Se a gente pensa negativo, tudo de ruim acontece, mas se a gente pensa positivo, a gente torna o mundo num paraíso.

A espada voltou ao orbe esmeralda e dois relâmpagos estridentes cortaram o ar.

– Onde é que você aprendeu transfiguração?

Tomoyo se calou por um tempo e só então respondeu:

– Com… um cara da autoridade mágica do Japão… mas não posso falar muito sobre isso…

Umi levantou-se, pegou a bandeja com o bule de chá e colocou as xícaras de chá nelas.

– O sigilo mágico é o charme da magia; eu gostei de você, Daidouji; mas nada de achar que eu estou em busca de uma princesa como você está, eu já tenho… – Umi desviou o olhar por um instante para a sala antes de voltar a falar com Tomoyo – Meio que um príncipe em Zephir… Aliás, estamos em uma universidade imperial, nada desse papo aqui, tá? Você viu os olhares dos outros alunos. Guarde isso pra você, tá?

Tomoyo fez sim com a cabeça.

– Sabe, você pensa como a minha amiga, Hikaru; você ia gostar de conhecê-la.

– Acho que eu deveria ir atrás de um homem… – Tomoyo olhou melancolicamente para o chão.

– Você tem que ir atrás de quem seu coração mandar ir; me conta mais sobre essa princesa de cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos verdes, vai?

Um último relâmpago cruzou os ares, iluminando e ofuscando tudo com seu brilho.

S&T:FJ

No dia seguinte, os treinos noturnos de esgrima começaram no amplo salão branco dedicado ao esporte na universidade. Medalhas e troféus dos campeões eram vistos nas paredes dos corredores de acesso àquela sala. Fotos dos ex-alunos estavam expostas e Tomoyo notara que muitas celebridades das ciências e dos negócios do Japão já haviam passado por aquele clube, inclusive parentes de seu pai e da sua mãe.

Aquela era uma universidade de celebridades.

Vestiu o colete, a calça, tênis e meias de esgrima no vestiário ao lado e, durante o tempo que andou naquele corredor até a sala de treinos, lembrou que já havia visto tudo aquilo antes na sua infância em Kyoto. Poderia ter continuado a treinar aquele esporte nos anos da escola primária de Tomoeda, mas não tinha tempo para fazer tudo e teve que optar por uma coisa apenas. Se não fosse por Sakura ter achado sua voz bonita e ter ingressado de vez no clube de canto quando se mudou…

Segurou o protetor de busto com força e sentiu uma fisgada atravessar o peito. Mesmo não querendo, precisaria carregar no peito a coragem da garota mais corajosa do mundo. O cargo de presidente daquele clube estava em jogo e a sua paz naquele lugar também.

Abriu a porta e encontrou Umi arrumando as armas e prendendo o cabelo num coque:

– Boa noite, Ryuuzaki!

– Boa noite, Daidouji.

– Vejo que você já se acostumou com as roupas, não é?

– Sim, já tinha praticado esgrima antes, quando eu era muito pequena… mas me esqueci do resto quando eu entrei no clube de canto…

– Oras, então porque não continuou na esgrima? Não vai me dizer que…

Tomoyo corou com a pergunta de Umi, que a olhava com um olhar malicioso. A garota sorriu:

– Eu não vou perguntar nadinha! Você realmente tem uma voz bonita… vamos, vem cá, vou te mostrar algumas coisas… coloca o protetor de busto antes…

Tomoyo se aproximou da mesa depois de vestir a indumentária e Umi deu uma espada para ela:

– Esse é o sabre. Ele é uma arma de corte. É uma das armas mais flexíveis, também uma das mais leves; exige uma luta rápida.

– A gente vai começar os treinos com essa aqui?

– Não. Esse aqui a gente vê com o tempo; quando você ficar prática nas outras, a gente volta pra ela. Ele pode pontuar tanto com um raspão quanto com uma estocada.

– Deixa eu ver… A pontuação dela é do tronco pra cima, não é?

– Isso mesmo, Daidouji! – Umi aplaudiu. – Agora vou te mostrar essa aqui. – Umi entregou para Tomoyo outra arma – Você se lembra?

– Essa aqui é a espada. Ela é uma arma para dar golpes de ponta!

– Isso mesmo! A espada é uma arma pesada e você pode dar estocadas no corpo todo; posicione-se na vertical quando usar ela. Ela foi feita para pessoas altas.

Tomoyo manuseou a arma com a mão e Umi pegou outra arma pra mostrar para ela.

– Vamos começar pela espada, Ryuuzaki?

– Não. Vamos começar pelo florete; ele é leve, tem 90 centímetros e você pontua dando estocadas com ele só no tronco do adversário. Nada de braços, cabeça ou pernas!

– Entendido…

– Vamos começar? Ligue o florete na tomada, ele serve pra detectar nossos pontos; vamos até aquela pista branca. Já vou te explicar o que é. Pegue o capacete de florete e me acompanhe.

Tomoyo prendeu o cabelo em um coque e seguiu a orientação de Umi.

– Essa é a pista de esgrima. Ela tem 14 metros de comprimento por dois metros de recuo e de largura; eu trabalho com essa medida para principiantes; se você fosse mais experiente, um metro e meio dava.

– Eu me lembro, Ryuuzaki que a gente fazia um gesto antes de começar a luta…

– Isso mesmo, Daidouji. Antes de você começar e depois que terminar a luta, cumprimente a plateia com a arma erguida, o juiz com a ponta da arma no chão e o seu adversário com a arma em riste quando entrar na pista antes de colocar a máscara, assim, ó. Entendeu? – Umi executou os movimentos para Tomoyo.

– Vou tentar… plateia… juiz… e adversário!

– Ótimo… plateia… juiz… adversário… – Umi executou os movimentos e as duas se cumprimentaram com o florete em riste.

– Coloque o capacete e preste atenção.

As duas colocaram o capacete.

– Eu vou tentar te atacar e você vai ter que se defender. Ouviu? Valendo!

Umi investiu com tudo contra Tomoyo e um sinal sonoro foi ouvido, indicando um ponto para Umi.

– Péssimo, Daidouji! Vamos de novo! Agora você me ataca e eu me defendo. Valendo.

As duas mulheres se cumprimentaram e Tomoyo tentou dar uma estocada em Umi. O golpe foi defendido.

– Posição inicial na linha do meio da pista! Como eu me defendi da estocada, eu tenho o direito de te atacar até pontuar! Defenda-se!

Umi voltou a atacar com sucesso.

– De novo, Daidouji. Posição inicial. Valendo!

Umi atacou Tomoyo, mas ela rodopiou, tentando se desviar do ataque. Tomoyo aproveitou a mão sem arma para dar um golpe na mão dela, derrubado o florete.

– Falta tripla, Daidouji! Cartão vermelho e amarelo pra você e ponto para mim! Uma por me atacar com a mão sem o florete, outra por atacar um oponente desarmado e outra por dar as costas! Isso é inadmissível!

– Desculpa, Ryuuzaki! Vamos tentar de novo?

– OK. Posição inicial. Valendo!

Umi atacou Tomoyo, e a garota de cabelos negros se aproximou demais de Umi.

– Daidouji, você está saindo da pista de propósito, não tá respeitando a distância de dois metros antes do ataque inicial e tá tocando o adversário. Cartão vermelho e amarelo e dois pontos para mim! Quatro a zero! Eu podia te dar um preto por tantas infrações e te expulsar da partida!

Tomoyo suspirou de frustração por trás da máscara e deixou a mão que segurava o florete cair bruscamente ao lado da sua cintura.

– Já tá irritada? Você me disse que já tinha lutado esgrima antes…

– Isso foi quando eu tinha oito, nove anos… hoje eu não me lembro de mais nada…

– Entendi. Eu não quero que você se frustre! Eu estou fazendo isso justamente para você entender a situação de pressão que te aguarda! Sem falhas, Daidouji!

– Bem que você podia me falar o resto das infrações…

– Tudo bem; um amarelo pelas faltas que eu te falei, um vermelho com duas faltas acumuladas e um preto pelo conjunto dos cartões vermelhos; é isso por enquanto. Podemos tentar de novo?

Tomoyo recobrou o ânimo e voltou para a pista. Cumprimentou Umi e buscou se concentrar, respirando fundo.

– Atrás da linha dos dois metros, Daidouji… preparar… valendo!

Umi atacou Tomoyo com tudo, e a jovem estudante se defendeu. Umi avançava contra Tomoyo na pista de esgrima e Tomoyo recuava, andava para trás e ainda não conseguia uma abertura para se defender.

"Eu preciso encontrar uma abertura, eu preciso atacar… senão eu vou ser expulsa da pista", pensou Tomoyo quando Umi a recuava mais e mais e viu a linha de recuo cada vez mais perto de si.

Depois de tanto se defender, Tomoyo se desequilibrou e tombou de costas no chão, atrás da linha de recuo. Umi apontou a ponta do florete para ela:

– Você não pode tocar um adversário quando ele estiver no chão… – Disse Tomoyo.

– Bom que se lembrou; você sabe que isso significa, não sabe?

– Cinco a zero para você…

– E olha que nem deu quatro minutos…

– Vamos parar por aqui. Já foi muita informação por hoje… – Umi retirou o capacete e desprendeu o coque…

– Mas já? Eu pensei que partidas de esgrima precisavam se quinze estocadas…

– Se fosse no profissional, eu colocaria um limite de nove minutos ou 15 toques, com intervalos de três minutos. Se fôssemos uma equipe, seria quem marcasse 45 pontos, mas ainda você é uma padawan, então ficamos com o tempo de quatro minutos para atingirem o adversário com cinco toques válidos. Nesse sistema, vence quem atingir os cinco toques primeiro ou quem tiver o maior número de toques em quatro minutos.

Umi recolheu o florete e Tomoyo retirou o capacete.

– Eu ainda posso treinar mais um pouco?

– Já disse padawan, devagar se vai ao longe… medite nos seus erros de hoje, pois eles vão ser as pedras que vão construir a sua vitória amanhã! – Umi sorriu para Tomoyo. Ela se levantou e levou o florete para Umi.

– Tem mais alguma coisa que você queira que eu estude?

– Sim. Lembre-se sempre que nossas roupas são essas daqui: colete branco, máscara protetora (tem uma pra cada arma), luvas e um colete pro busto para nós, mulheres. Tudo deve ser conferido pelos juízes antes da luta, senão, são descartadas assim que se mostrarem defeituosas.

– E também: a gente tem que começar a uma distância de dois metros uma da outra na linha central da pista. Se a gente for empurrada pra zona de recuo, um ponto para o adversário.

– Isso, isso mesmo, padawan! – Umi passou a mão na cabeça de Tomoyo e ela corou. – Amanhã a gente continua com mais ação depois que você passar no 'meu' vestibular de esgrima, tá certo?

Tomoyo assentiu com a cabeça. Umi olhou fixamente para o rosto dela.

– Daidouji… posso te chamar de Tomoyo?

– Sem problemas! Eu prefiro te chamar de Umi também.

Umi se aproximou de Tomoyo e segurou seu rosto com as mãos, analisando as curvas de seu rosto:

– Sabe, vejo umas rugas aqui e ali no seu rosto… você já sorriu mais, não sorriu.

Tomoyo virou a cara e as mãos de Umi se soltaram do seu rosto.

– Sabe, Tomoyo, volte a sorrir. É essencial sorrir na esgrima. Sorria sempre… – Umi tocou nas mãos de Tomoyo, cobertas pelas luvas de esgrima. – Essa sua cara pálida tem a ver com o que você esconde nas suas mãos?

Tomoyo não respondeu por um tempo.

– Sorrir sempre… era o lema dela…

– Da sua princesa?

– Chega de papo furado e vamos dormir… eu amei seu senso estético! Acho que vou te roubar para os meus projetos.

Tomoyo deu um sorriso saboroso como não dava há tempos e abraçou Umi pelo pescoço, saindo juntas daquela sala.

As duas mulheres foram ao vestiário tirar aquela indumentária antes de dormir.

Continua…

Notas finais: Esse capítulo foi um capítulo meio 'nerd', mas eu gostei dele. Na minha primeiríssima Fanfic, eu pesquisei extensivamente sobre rosas antes de escrever e achei que não precisava ter pesquisado tanta coisa assim. Aqui, pesquisei muito sobre esgrima, um esporte que não pratico, mas admiro, para poder escrever ele. Fiz tudo isso por causa da Umi Ryuuzaki e já vou explicar quem é.

Umi Ryuuzaki é uma personagem das "Guerreiras mágicas de Rayearth", um anime da CLAMP que fez muito sucesso na década de 90 da mesma forma que Sakura Card Captors fez sucesso no começo dos anos 2000. Na adaptação brasileira, ela é chamada de Marine. Fala da história de três adolescentes, Hikaru, Umi e Fuu, que são chamadas para um mundo chamado "Zephir" pelo Guru Clef para salvar a princesa Esmeralda, pilar de Zephir e responsável pela lei e ordem daquele mundo, das garras do vilão Zagard. É uma história surpreendente! Simplesmente assistam e leiam assim que possível! Eu amo Guerreias mágicas e Umi de paixão e quis colocar ela aqui. Mais pra frente, eu vejo se coloco a Fuu e a Hikaru aqui também! Eu só gostei da CLAMP por animes como esse, mas o primeiríssimo anime da CLAMP que eu vi foi "Tsubasa ReserVOIR Chronicles" (lovers de S&S, esse anime é o de vocês, principalmente o mangá… ou não!).

Agora o Senhor Seishiro. Seishiro Sakurazuka é um personagem que aparece originalmente no mangá "Tokyo Babylon" da CLAMP. Depois, ele reaparece no mangá "X/1999" e no "Tsubasa Chronicles". Ele tem uma história (leia-se: caso) com o outro protagonista nos dois primeiros mangás mencionados: Subaru Sumeragi… é uma história tensa que não vou dar mais detalhes pra não estragar a surpresa. Me inspirei no Seishiro de "Tsubasa" que aparece aqui. O Seishiro é demais… e sinistro!


	40. O duelo

Capítulo XXXIX

~O duelo~

" _Cumprimento à plateia, ao juiz, ao adversário; pela primeira vez na vida, arriscava o cargo da presidente do clube de esgrima, como a eterna estrela que brilha na abóbada do seu coração arriscou as memórias daqueles que ela amava…"_

Tóquio.

Dentro do dormitório, Tomoyo fazia a lição de casa sob a luz do abajur quando Seishiro se teleportou para dentro daquele quarto, assustando Tomoyo:

– Seishiro-san! Alguém poderia ter te visto e acordado!

– Não se preocupe; eu coloquei um feitiço do sono sobre eles; estão dormindo como uma pedra.

Tomoyo largou a lapiseira e voltou-se para ele:

– Se o senhor está aqui, acho que tem uma coisa importante pra falar, não tem?

– Sim, tenho sim. Vejo que já se acostumou com a marca, não foi? Até fez umas luvas mais curtas do que aquelas que eu te dei…

Tomoyo apertou as costas de uma das mãos contra o peito e olhou triste para o chão.

– O pessoal da faculdade tava fazendo bullying comigo… por causa delas…

– Você sabe que é fácil se livrar deles. Basta que… evoque a marca e todos os alunos vão te temer, te respeitar… até mesmo aquela Nakashima que te desafiou para um duelo seria um cãozinho obediente aos seus pés; o que me diz? – Seishiro circulava por aquele quarto e pousou as mãos nos ombros de Tomoyo. A garota olhou séria para ele com o arrepio que sentiu com aquele gesto:

– Eu não quero usar esse tipo de poder para conseguir esse tipo de coisa. Eu apenas ia ficar cansada e mais cansada… porque eu não tenho treinamento em magia… se eu usasse isso pra benefício pessoal… nada do que eu conquistei seria pelo meu próprio esforço.

Seishiro sorriu.

– Então… você já conhece a história dos feiticeiros que usam magia pra ganhar na loteria… sei… – Seishiro andou por aquele dormitório, vasculhando com os dedos os livros de Tomoyo. – Eu sabia que estava dando a marca para a pessoa certa… você tem sabedoria para usá-la.

– Obrigada. Eu seu que vem fácil, pode ir fácil também…

– É a lei da magia… A não ser que você tenha uma egrégora poderosa do seu lado. Saiba que… os poderosos desse país… e dos outros também… usam meios legais e ilegais para se livrar dos inimigos?

– O que você está querendo dizer?

– Não seja ingênua, Tomoyo. Não pense que o mundo é feito de açúcar, lacinhos e babados. O mundo é cruel, é cruel! A Nakashima é filha da crueldade dele…

Seishiro se teleportou novamente, deixando o rastro de poeira vermelha de sempre para trás.

S&T:FJ

Três meses depois…

No vestiário, Tomoyo vestiu a calça, o protetor de busto, o tênis, as meias, as luvas e o colete branco. Os capacetes estavam na pista de duelo. Fazia um dia ensolarado naquela tarde de domingo de verão. O clima era de otimismo, mesmo assim, Tomoyo sentia calafrios na barriga.

O primeiro calafrio veio quando Umi lhe mostrou o documento oficial, autenticado em cartório, assinado pela reitoria, por ela e por Misaki. O duelo valeria o cargo de presidente e estava tudo nas mãos de Tomoyo, era importante vencer para que ela continuasse no clube.

O segundo calafrio veio quando viu a arquibancada, cheia de alunos das mas diversas matérias. Alguns diziam que mil estavam presentes e todos pagaram caríssimos ingressos para ver o duelo, porque a demanda era muita e a capacidade era baixa. Câmeras espalhadas ao redor daquela pista transmitiam o duelo para o resto do campus, usando o canal da universidade, para os alunos que não conseguiram assistir ao vivo.

Quem diria que ela, Tomoyo, a pessoa que mais constrangeu Sakura durante toda a vida escolar ao lado dela, agora era constrangida por uma plateia e câmeras?

Do outro lado da pista, estava Nakashima e seus aliados, se aquecendo com um florete. Ela estava animada e otimista, confiante que venceria uma principiante logo no começo. Ao seu lado, estava Umi, dizendo para ela como se fosse uma técnica de esgrima, da importância de vencer aquele duelo. Os calafrios ao lembrar do documento autenticado subiram em pequenos choques no coração. O som da arquibancada, em sua maioria, pró-Misaki, fazia com que sentisse sua pressão baixando.

Umi deu um tapa na face dela e implorou para que ela se concentrasse no duelo e nada mais.

Foi então que os juízes, posicionados no centro da pista, chamaram as duas para a pista de duelo, para que começasse o combate:

– De um lado, temos Tomoyo Daidouji, do quarto período de arquitetura. De outro, temos Misaki Nakashima, também do quarto período de arquitetura.

O segundo árbitro tratou de lembrar a elas da importância daquilo:

– Valendo o cargo de presidente do clube de esgrima, usaremos as três armas. Se uma das duelistas atingir duas vitórias em duas partidas seguidas, encerramos o duelo. Se houver empate, teremos a partida desempate com o sabre.

Olhando para Tomoyo antes de colocar o capacete, a cabeça de Misaki fervia:

"Eu, definitivamente, não posso perder, Mamãe! Eu ralei muito pra entrar aqui e não posso perder conta uma pirralha! É a minha chance de provar que o dinheiro delas não é tudo!".

A única coisa que veio na mente naquele vazio criado pelo tapa de Umi e a face de Misaki era Sakura, sem querer, sem nem fazer esforço, como uma coisa automática, lembrou-se que Sakura arriscou as memórias de todos os amigos quando enfrentou o juízo final de Yue:

"Você se arriscou antes, não foi? Eu também tou arriscando muito agora, Sakura!"

No fundo, no fundo, implorava silenciosamente pela presença dela, naquele lugar, mas se questionava se merecia ter ela do seu lado:

"Será que eu, ao menos, tenho o direito de te pedir pra estar comigo hoje"

Os pensamentos das dua foram paralisados pelas palavras do juiz:

– Linha central da pista. Dois metros de distância. Começando pelo florete. Peguem seus capacetes e suas armas.

As duas pegaram seus respectivos floretes e os capacetes para combate com florete.

– Vocês vão usar as três armas. Vocês tem um limite de 15 pontos em 9 minutos divididos em três tempos de três minutos, certo?

As duas fizeram sim com a cabeça.

 _–_ Ótimo. Cumprimentem-se.

Elas fizeram os cumprimentos para a plateia, o juri e para elas mesmas, adversárias uma da outra antes de colocar os capacetes.

 _–_ Comecem!

Misaki atacou ferozmente Tomoyo, empurrando seu florete para baixo e estocando o peito de Tomoyo.

– Um ponto para a Nakashima. Ela continua com o direito de passagem.

Nakashima sorriu.

"Droga! Eu fui muito descuidada na defesa! Se continuar assim, eu posso perder!"

Misaki reparou que Tomoyo deixava a mão baixa demais e formulou um plano na mente:

"Ótimo. Já tou vendo a falha na defesa dela. Só eu continuar a explorar essa falha e a vitória será minha"

O árbitro voltou a chamar a atenção delas:

– Posição inicial. Comecem!

A mão de Tomoyo ainda estava baixa. Ela esperava atacá-la em estocadas por baixo.

"Ótimo, o mesmo erro!"

O ataque de Misaki foi rápido como relâmpago.

– Dois a zero para a Nakashima.

Tomoyo ficou abismada com aquela velocidade toda.

"Não pode ser! Eu tenho certeza que eu me defendi!"

O duelo continuou e Tomoyo consegui arrancar alguns pontos de Misaki com a mão baixa, mas Umi percebia que ela falhava feio na defesa. Misaki, por outro lado, se defendia bem das investidas de Tomoyo, ganhava todas as passagens e pontuava sempre usando as falhas de Tomoyo. Umi começava a ficar preocupada.

– Fim do tempo! Antes de acabar a partida, Nakashima fez seu décimo quinto ponto. 15-7 para a Nakashima!

Nakashima saltitou, indo de encontro aos aliados, que entregaram para ela uma garrafa de água.

Tomoyo tirou o capacete e sua face estava com uma expressão de frustração. Frustração por errar na defesa, errar no tempo do ataque. Ver a face irada de Umi não a fez se sentir melhor:

– Tomoyo, você tá deixando a sua guarda muito baixa! Ela tá se aproveitando disso pra te atacar por cima enquanto você tenta atacar ela por baixo! Não foi isso que eu te ensinei! Tenta atacar e se defender no centro! Ela ganhou todas as passagens!

Disse Umi, gesticulando muito, com muita raiva por Tomoyo não ter aproveitado aquela parte do treinamento que Umi tantos custara a ensinar.

– Eu sei, Umi, eu tentei reagir…

– Mas já era tarde! Enquanto você fazia seu sexto ponto, ela já tava com 13! Meu cargo está em jogo, Tomoyo! Lembre-se disso!

– Eu sei, Umi-chan, eu sei…

– O próximo é espada e não tem essa de direito de passagem ou quem ataca primeiro! Você tem que atacar, atacar, atacar e deixe a guarda no meio, está bem?

Umi agarrou os ombros de Tomoyo e a estudante prometeu para si que não iria decepcioná-la daquela vez.

O árbitro tornou a chamar as garotas para o começo da segunda etapa.

– Começaremos com a espada agora. Peguem seus capacetes.

As duas vestiram os capacetes de espada, se posicionaram a dois metros uma da outra e fizeram os habituais cumprimentos.

– Comecem!

Uma sensação de medo tomou conta do corpo de Tomoyo quando iniciaram os primeiros golpes. Ela apenas se defendia como sempre.

"Essa espada… me lembra muito a carta espada… será que seria pedir um pouco demais que a carta espada esteja comigo hoje?"

Lembrou-se de Sakura usando a carta espada e, por um lampejo de segundos, sentiu-se manuseando a carta também, apesar de que não pensou em ativer, por um instante sequer, a marca do Sakurazuka:

– Um a zero para a Daidouji!

Misaki urrou de raiva com a estocada dada de surpresa por Tomoyo.

– Droga!

Uma sensação de alívio mesclou-se progressivamente ao espírito de Tomoyo com aquele triunfo:

"Agora é só continuar, só continuar…", pensou.

Decidida a não perder contra uma principiante, Misaki partiu para cima com tudo contra Tomoyo:

– Um a um. Ponto da Nakashima.

Umi bateu as mãos nas coxas, frustrada e furiosa com o erro tolo de Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, a guarda baixa, Tomoyo, a guarda baixa!"

Ouvindo a frustração de Umi, Tomoyo quis mostrar para ela que tinha levado a sério a conversa entre elas. Injetou uma dose de velocidade no próximo ataque que nem mesmo Misaki encontrou meios de se defender. Sua testa começava a suar e a sua franja já grudava na sua face:

– 2 a 1 para a Daidouji.

Umi suspirou aliviada.

"Isso, Tomoyo, continua! Essa foi a arma que você mais se adaptou! Você precisa ganhar essa partida.".

A partida seguiu equilibrada, com Tomoyo atacando bastante rápido e Misaki ganhando alguns pontos extras quando decifrava os padrões dos ataque de Tomoyo, inventava uma contra estratégia. Principiante que era, Tomoyo se virava como podia.

– Está 14 a 12 e faltam três minutos para o fim da partida. Começaremos o terceiro tempo. Linha inicial. Dois metros. Cumprimentos. Comecem!

Tomoyo apenas pensou em não perder, em criar um ataque rápido que evitasse uma derrota nessa etapa com espadas. A vitória estava próxima demais pra deixar escorrer assim pelas mãos. Misaki pensava o mesmo e se defendia como podia. Tomoyo investiu com tanto ímpeto contra Misaki que ela tinha apenas duas opções: ou recuava para pensar num contra-ataque ou parava de se defender e ousava atacar, sob o risco de ser atacada. Optou por se defender. Quando atingiu a linha de recuo, Misaki tropeçou e sua espada voou pelos ares. Deitada no chão, fora da pista, a ponta da espada de Tomoyo estava sobre seu rosto. Ela já sabia o que significava aquilo, mas não queria aceitar. Ela já fizera três pontos seguidos contra ela, porque não poderia virar o jogo?

– Fim da partida! 15 a 12 para a Daidouji!

Furiosa, Misaki levantou-se e esbravejou contra os juízes:

– Isso é absurdo! Ela usou a arma contra um oponente desarmado!

O julgamento dos juízes foi impassível, imparcial:

– Negativo. A arma caiu da sua mão logo que você cruzou a linha de recuo. Ponto para a Daidouji e olha que a espada nem encostou em você!

Misaki fez um não com a cabeça, como se não quisesse acreditar que aquilo era real:

– Eu vou protestar contra isso, eu vou protestar!

Misaki tentava desesperada ver se cabia recurso e Umi buscou tranquilizar Tomoyo ao máximo; a decisão dos juízes era soberana e até mesmo a plateia concordou que Misaki se comportava como uma má perdedora. Aquela era a última etapa naquela partida empatada. Ao contrário da espada, o sabre era uma arma veloz, era a especialidade de Misaki. Umi lembrou a Tomoyo que ela precisava ser cautelosa, precisava prestar atenção aos movimentos de Misaki para não perder.

– As partidas estão empatadas em um a um. A próxima partida vai ser com o sabre para o desempate. Peguem seus capacetes.

Depois do tempo de descanso, as duas estavam novamente de cara uma com a outra, vestiram os capacetes de sabre e estavam preparadas para "devorar", se possível, uma a outra.

– Na linha inicial. Distância. Comecem!

"Eu não vou perder, eu não vou perder!", pensou Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, toma cuidado! Essa é arma que ela é a melhor! Falta pouco!", Pensou Umi.

Tomoyo abaixou a guarda e Misaki atingiu a estudante com um raspão no braço.

– Um a zero para a Nakashima.

Umi esfregava as mãos na face suada, desesperada. Esbravejou:

– Droga, droga, droga! A guarda baixa, Tomoyo! Só basta um raspão pra ela pontuar! Entende a malandragem, Tomoyo!

Antes do combate, Misaki fitou Tomoyo:

– Durante essa partida toda, você teve muita sorte. Agora, vou te mostrar a linha que separa um esgrimista de primeira de um simples amador!

Mais uma vez, ela se aproveitava dos erros defensivos de Tomoyo para encostar com o sabre no pescoço dela:

– Dois a zero para a Nakashima.

Durante os dois tempos que se seguiram, a plateia viu uma partida desigual. A vantagem de Nakashima era enorme e muitos que estavam torcendo para Tomoyo por conta da sua luta com a espada começaram a ficar com o coração na mão ao ver os combos de pontos de Misaki encima de Tomoyo nos dois primeiros tempos da partida.

Tomoyo estava afobada, suando muito. Seu pescoço e sua cabeça começavam a doer com aquela tensão toda:

– 10 a 5 para a Nakashima. Fim do segundo tempo. Descanso. O próximo tempo é a partida final.

Umi gritou contra Tomoyo e a estudante foi até a técnica, calada, muda, escondendo a incompreensível dor física e mental que sentia. O que se sabia era que tinha apenas três minutos para reverter uma desvantagem de cinco pontos contra a mestra daquela modalidade. Se tivesse mais tempo, mais pontos de vantagem, pensou:

Umi agarrou Tomoyo pelos ombros e a estudante arregalou os olhos:

– Tomoyo, eu tou sentindo muita raiva de você, eu tou sentindo muita raiva mesmo, eu poderia dizer que eu fiz a pior escolha da minha vida ao te entregar nas mãos a minha sorte, eu poderia dizer que eu quero te dar uma surra das grandes, uma pessoa que só conhece esgrima faz três meses e ela conhece há quase dois anos, desde que entrou aqui; mas eu não vou fazer isso, independente do resultado, sabe por que? – Gritou Umi.

Sentindo o peso das palavras dela, Tomoyo apenas limitou-se a fazer não com a cabeça. Umi ficou tão sentida com a frieza de Tomoyo que chegou a pensar se não estava sendo rude demais com ela e isso causou a baixa do desempenho dela. Pigarreou e mudou um pouco o que iria falar:

– Porque eu sei que vai dar tudo certo. Eu não sei como eu consigo me manter com o pensamento positivo diante disso tudo, mas eu sinto aqui dentro de mim que você vai conseguir superar isso e vai vencer; você só precisa colocar o seu coração mais na partida e dizer pra você mesma "vai dar tudo certo". Use aquele seu lado oculto e escondido que você se recusa a usar Tomoyo!

Nos momentos de dificuldade como aquele, todo mundo rezava a Deus e pedia para ele zelar pela sua alma, independente de religião. Tomoyo aprendera a confiar apenas no que seus olhos viam. Todo o que estava em sua mente era a carta espada de Sakura:

– Vai dar tudo certo, não é?

Poderia ter rezado a Clow, poderia ter rezado e rezou. Quis pedir um profundo perdão para Sakura, a única pessoa a quem sua alma tinha magoado, naquela estação de trem-bala de Tóquio, quando entrou na universidade. A sua mãe também, quando quis ser uma Sakurazuka. Tudo o que via na sua mente era a carta espada.

– Competidoras, aproximem-se da pista. Últimos três minutos e a vantagem é da Nakashima. Comecem!

Tomoyo sentiu que uma energia rosada e aconchegante tomava conta de seu corpo. Foi o impulso necessário para que tivesse forças para dizer, desde que vira Sakura pela última vez:

"Vai dar tudo certo!"

Por um lampejo de segundos, Misaki viu a imagem de um grande Leão com orbe vermelho na testa, atrás de Tomoyo. Era Kerberos.

"Mas… o que é isso? Um leão?"

Foi o momento que Tomoyo percebeu que podia arrancar pontos de Misaki com sua estranha queda de ritmo. Arrancou dois pontos nos segundos seguintes.

– 10 a 7. Ponto da Daidouji.

As vitórias fizeram-na recuperar a confiança que se dissolveu nas lágrimas de Sakura. Sem entender nada, Misaki via uma garota de cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos verdes com um trem-bala ao fundo, chorando atrás de Tomoyo.

"Vai dar tudo certo!"

Tomoyo continuou a atacar e Misaki continuou a não entender. Só entendeu que não podia deixar que Tomoyo tirasse vantagem da sua confusão temporária. Investiu com tudo contra Tomoyo. Com raiva, com fúria nos segundos seguintes. Sem sucesso:

– 10 a 10. Empate.

A raiva tomou conta de Misaki de vez e ela não conseguiu se concentrar. Também não viu mais nenhuma imagem estranha atrás da adversária. Aos poucos, Tomoyo percebeu que a falta de concentração dela estava disfarçada em velocidade. Os ataques ora calculados e rebuscados dela, se tornavam mais simples e defensáveis.

– 11 a 12 para a Daidouji.

O som das duas arcadas dentárias e o cheiro de suor do corpo delas já era visível. Os movimentos ficavam mais lentos com o tempo, com o cansaço, mas o espírito de luta ainda ardia mais e mais dentro de cada um dos seios. A plateia e os aliados estavam parados, suspensos:

– Faltam trinta segundos. 14 a 14. Empate!

Misaki berrou:

– Eu não vou perder, eu não posso perder!

Tomoyo comentou:

– Eu nunca estou andando sozinha, não é, Sakura-chan?

Misaki voltou a ver uma imagem atrás de Tomoyo. Era Sakura segurando o maço de cartas Clow contra o peito, com Kero voando ao seu lado e a carta espada na frente do maço. Tudo que Tomoyo sentia era uma energia calma, silenciosa e serena misturando-se ao seu espírito.

As duas espadas se cruzaram no ar. Os dois punhos ficaram a milímetros. Estavam estáticas, paradas com a força do golpe. Estavam em uma posição que os juízes poderiam julgar empate, de tão igual que ficaram. A dúvida se dissipou quando um sinal sonoro foi ouvido do lado de Misaki. A espada de Tomoyo raspara por milímetros o braço da adversária.

– 14 a 15. Vitória de Tomoyo.

Vivas sonoras e aplausos foram ouvidos da plateia. Umi correu e abraçou Tomoyo com tudo, quase sufocando a garota. Eram os torcedores de Tomoyo anunciando a vencedora e o fim daquela peleja.

Misaki soltou a espada no chão e começou a sentir a enorme dor e tensão que ficara em seu braço naquela uma hora de duelo. Tremia.

 _–_ Não! Não, não e não!

Nakashima ajoelhou-se. Com aquela queda, todo o seu projeto de vingança virou pó, da mesma forma que uma estátua de areia se dissolve nas ondas do mar.

– Você perdeu, Nakashima. Assuma a derrota…

Tomoyo tirou o capacete e aproximou da adversária. Ela também tirou o capacete. Lágrimas escorriam do rosto dela:

– Durante anos, durante anos, eu jurei pra minha mãe treinar duro pra vencer a tudo e a todos. Daí me aparece você, uma maldita Daidouji na minha frente e me vence! É sempre assim! Quem tem mais dinheiro vence? Não é?

Tomoyo fez uma cara firme, apesar do cansaço que sentia e reuniu toda a força que restara no seu corpo para dar uma palavra de alento para a adversária:

– Não é assim! Você já venceu o mundo quando entrou aqui. E olha que você veio de uma família de trabalhadores. Não pense que eu entrei aqui por conta de contato da minha mãe aqui ou ali. Eu entrei por meu mérito, meu esforço, sacrificando meu amor-próprio nesse processo. Daí, quando eu me vi perdendo e arriscando tudo, eu me lembrei do amor que eu sacrifiquei para estar aqui, me lembrei que ele já se sacrificou muito por mim, a ponto de arriscar perder tudo por mim. Mas o amor dela a salvou…

Misaki enxugou as lágrimas, levantou-se e lembrou-se da imagem de Sakura que vira durante o duelo. Uma Sakura que chorava na estação de trem. Uma Sakura que esperava com as cartas no peito. Um Kerberos que a apoiava:

– Foi o amor do seu príncipe de cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos verdes usando um vestido?

Tomoyo ficou em choque com aquilo.

– Digamos que… essa é a imagem do meu amor-próprio que eu tentei sacrificar…

Misaki deu um tímido sorriso.

– A vida só está começando agora, Misaki-chan… – Tomoyo sorriu, desviando o olhar da moça – Mesmo que… mesmo que você perca agora, a sua energia para vencer nunca vai morrer dentro do seu coração… e você nunca vai deixar de ser uma guerreira que treinou o bastante pra vencer os obstáculos…

Tomoyo estendeu a mão para ela. Pecados se lavam por meio de sangue, suor e lágrimas. Os pecados daquela estudante de cabelos pontiagudos foram perdoados por seu esforço. Misaki sabia, como combatente do bom combate, que não adiantava ficar ajoelhada, chorando, precisava voltar a agir, a agir, a agir e continuar a combater, no combate da vida. Enquanto seu coração ainda pulsasse no peito, a luta continuava:

– Tou vendo que esse seu príncipe deve ser uma pessoa legal…

Misaki cumprimentou a adversária, reconheceu sua derrota e o valor do grande coração daquelas duas, tanto Umi quanto Tomoyo.

Um aplauso estridente e ensurdecedor saiu daquela plateia com o cumprimento das duas.

Na plateia, um homem com roupas pretas e cabelos espetados olhava a ação de Tomoyo por trás dos óculos escuros. Sorria:

– Há muita energia do Clow e daquela menina fluindo pelas suas veias, Tomoyo… você não se dá conta disso por não ser uma usuária nativa de magia, mas os outros já perceberam… cuidado vocês duas…

Seishiro vestiu um chapéu e despareceu daquela arquibancada.

S&T:FJ

Osaka.

A noite de domingo aparecia e pontilhava os céus com o brilho das estrelas. Um vento quente de verão perfumava a sala daquele apartamento de paredes amarelas com cheiro das flores de pêssego.

Na mesa daquela sala, Sakura estava debruçada sob de uma pilha de cadernos de exercícios e livros de matemática. Ela estava tentando entrar na faculdade de medicina, por isso, foco total na matéria que menos lhe agradava. Kero entrou no clima de estudos e também abandonara o videogame para auxiliar a mestra:

– Kero-chan, pega pra mim a apostila na estante.

Antes de voar, Kero fitou prolongadamente o problema de fatoração trinomial enfrentado por Sakura:

– Essa eu sei. Eu posso te ajudar a responder…

– Você é burro, Kero-chan! Não me esqueço daquela tarde que a gente capturou a carta libra quando eu e a Tomoyo-chan fomos pra biblioteca. Você errou tudinho e eu tive que refazer do zero! Sakura reescrevia e apagava uma resposta errada, sem fitar o guardião.

– Mas eu juro que sou bom em matemática! Eu quem resolvia as contas pro Clow! Meus poderes estavam fracos, por isso eu errei tudinho!

Kero suplicava, mas Sakura não lhe prestava atenção.

– Vai lá pegar a apostila pra mim, Kero-chan, eu deixo você resolver os exercícios comigo…

– Tá certo então!

Quando Kero se aproximou da estante, ele percebeu que o livro das cartas Clow brilhava estranhamente.

– Sakura, corre aqui.

– O que foi, Kero-chan?

– O livro das cartas… está brilhando!

– Brilhando?

Sakura abandonou o que fazia para olhar o que estava acontecendo com as cartas. Ela segurou o livro nas mãos e o brilho rosa que a envolvia ficou mais forte. Sakura e Kero não entenderam o que estava acontecendo até que o livro se abriu e a carta espada ficou em evidência. A carta voou até um retrato na estante, onde estava uma antiga foto dela e de Tomoyo, em um dia da gincana escolar da escola primária Tomoeda. Ela continuou a emitir um brilho rosa:

Sakura e Kero estavam espantados. Eles aproximaram-se lentamente da carta, sem despregar os olhos do estranho brilho rosa:

– Kero-chan… Você não sabe o que é isso?

– Não sei. Isso nunca aconteceu com as cartas Clow antes; essas são novas cartas, novos fenômenos vão acontecer com elas; coisas que eu ainda não vi… mas acho que isso é uma ressonância das cartas…

– Ressonância?

– Quando alguém conviveu por um tempo com um objeto mágico e, inconscientemente, evoca a presença dele, mesmo sem querer, ele tenta usar todos os meios possíveis para cruzar o espaço, até mesmo o tempo para atender a vontade daquele que o evocou…

– Então. – Sakura segurou o queixo com as mãos. – A Tomoyo-chan está chamando pelas cartas?

– Pode ser que sim… se ela estiver precisando muito… o problema é que a gente não sabe como ela tá…

Sakura agarrou o maço das cartas, com a carta espada sobre elas como se estivesse abraçando a amiga.

– Tomoyo-chan… você tá precisando da carta espada, não é? Que o poder dessas cartas esteja com você, minha amiga querida…

Sakura não desgrudou das cartas e nem voltou aos estudos até que a carta parasse de brilhar durante aqueles cinco minutos.

Continua…

Notas finais: Foi um capítulo de ação esse aqui e pretendo investir cada vez mais nesse seguimento nessa parte da fic, porque quando chegarmos ao fim, é só isso que vai acontecer! Treta atrás de treta! Foi um combate simples, exigiu bastante de mim, mas, na verdade, gostei de ter escrito a primeira e a última parte, o diálogo com o Seishiro, a Sakura e o Kero… Tou treinando e lendo bastante e vou tentando melhorar! Espero que tenham gostado! Acabo essa parte da faculdade de Tomoyo aqui, os próximos três caps vão ser sobre o casamento de Sakura, do ponto de vista da Tomoyo!


	41. O vestido de casamento

Capítulo XL

~O vestido de casamento~

" _Era o casamento de sua melhor amiga Sakura, era a responsável pela organização daquilo tudo, fazendo com que tudo desse certo; será que, mesmo assim, Tomoyo ainda agia de coração próprio ou contra a sua vontade?"_

Era um raro dia ensolado de fim inverno.

Enquanto a luz do sol brilhava lá fora, o vento frio batia atrás das janelas modernas com persianas, janelas estas que também serviam de parede para o ateliê da Daidouji, em Tomoeda. Em seu escritório, Tomoyo pegava a agulha e costurava delicadamente a estampa de cerejeiras do Irouchikake vermelho, o quimono que ficava por cima do Shiromuku de Sakura.

Atrás dela, estava a Hakama cinza e o Keikogi preto que Syaoran usaria no dia do casamento, trajada sobre um manequim. O Shiromuku de Sakura também estava lá, vestido no manequim com as medidas exatas de Sakura.

Na sua frente, duas mulheres, a mais velha com cabelos pretos e muito longos e a mais nova com cabelos castanhos e curtos. Eram Yelan Li e Shiefa Li, mãe e irmã mais velhas de Syaoran, respectivamente. Nas mãos de Yelan, estava o motivo da sua presença naquele lugar, o Futokoro-Gatana:

– Daidouji, eu exigi que não houvesse objetos cortantes no casamento, e você me diz que a Sakura tem que usar isso debaixo do peito, na altura do coração? – Perguntou uma Yelan inquieta.

– Yelan-san, essa é uma peça fundamental da veste da noiva. Isso não pode ser mudado, é parte da nossa tradição.

A matriarca olhava para aquela faca, como ela mesma chamava, com as mãos apoiando o queixo e tapando a boca, muito contrariada, como se aquilo não tivesse descido ainda pela garganta.

– Daidouji, me diga, e os presentes, já foram inspecionados? – Perguntou Shiefa.

– Todinhos, Shiefa-san; eu mesma devolvi muitos dos amigos de Syaoran do Gamba Osaka. Alguns se sentiram contrariados, mas logo entenderam. Outros me enviaram uma peça a mais pra embrulhar.

Folheando um álbum, Shiefa tornou a perguntar:

– As fotos dos noivos antes do casamento a gente já viu, mas e os 1000 grous?

– Já estão quase prontos, Kérberos em pessoa os estão fazendo, junto à Yue.

A mulher suspirou aliviada:

– Ao menos alguma coisa está avançando! Nada nas quantidades quatro e nove!

– Com certeza, Shiefa-san!

Tomoyo assentiu e, nesse momento, uma pessoa entrou naquela sala. Era Daiki, seu auxiliar do ateliê:

– Tomoyo, recebemos um fax da empresa de segurança do casamento. Eles concordaram em ceder batedores pra gente…

– Já conversou com a polícia de Tomoeda sobre o nosso plano de segurança?

– Sim, eles concordaram também! Eles aceitaram a interdição e as rotas alternativas que você criou.

Tomoyo sorriu de olhos fechados.

– Só aquele velho que não aceitou a imagem do santo Tsao-Chun no templo deles… a cerimônia vai ter que ser na casa da noiva então… – Yelan desviou os olhares do Futokoro-Gatana e se concentrou na veste dos noivos.

– Yelan-san, ele é um sacerdote muito respeitado de Tomoeda; os Kaho são uma família tradicional de magos, dizem até mesmo que foram amigos íntimos do mago Clow… – Disse Tomoyo, sem se desviar da costura.

– Ele bem que podia respeitar as nossas tradições, da mesma forma que a gente respeita a de vocês… – Yelan disse com um olhar firme para Tomoyo.

– Mamãe, nem tudo é perfeito; esse é o interior do Japão, afinal de contas, o povo aqui é tradicional e tem muitos aposentados de guerras; quase matam os primos quando viram eles com aquelas fardas verdes do exército! – Comentou Shiefa.

Yelan suspirou, levantou-se e tocou nas roupas de casamento do filho, de Sakura, que estavam no manequim:

– A roupa é só uma vestimenta que a gente usa e é roída pelas traças… o ódio, o amor são coisas que ficam dentro da alma, não se corroem facilmente… da mesma forma que as feridas de guerra… não importa como ela seja…

– Muitos Lis morreram tentando tirar Taiwan do domínio japonês também… temos tanto a nos queixar quanto eles. – Comentou Shiefa, chateada com a recepção dos aposentados com os primos.

– Teve mortes e atrocidades dos dois lados… agora, ver meu filho casado com uma japonesa é uma coisa que eu não esperava, ninguém esperava, da mesma forma que eu não esperava de uma menina de 20 anos um talento tão grande para organização desse tipo… a vida nos surpreende… ainda mais uma Daidouji! – Yelan se permitiu um leve sorriso por trás daqueles lábios escarlates.

– Muito obrigado, Yelan-san… sei que os erros do meu tetravô durante a guerra são imperdoáveis para vocês, mas…

Yelan levantou a mão no ar, pedindo para ela parar de falar e voltou-se para ela:

– Esqueça isso e vamos olhar para o futuro. Vamos acreditar no futuro. Quero que meu filho seja feliz e mais nada… mais nada… é bom que ele fique no Japão, longe dos tios dele por um tempo… – Yelan tornou a se concentrar nas roupas do casamento.

– Não sei quanto ao tio Xing e ao tio Qiantian, mamãe… eles nem vão vir… – Shiefa apoiou as mãos no queixo, preocupada.

Sem prestar atenção às palavras da filha, Yelan se volta para Tomoyo:

– Você me promete?

Tomoyo tentou entender o que Yelan perguntou e só depois respondeu:

– A felicidade da Sakura é a minha felicidade também, eu tenho certeza que o Shoran vai fazer ela feliz… – Tomoyo se permitiu um leve sorriso diante daquela mulher que impunha respeito com o olhar.

– Você não entendeu a minha pergunta. Se lembra quando você visitou Hong Kong, dormiu na minha casa, ajudou a Sakura quando aquela mulher de eras passadas tentou atacá-la? Você também é parte da felicidade desses dois, Tomoyo! Você não faz ideia do quanto…

– Yelan-san, eu sou só uma fiadeira, uma arquiteta recém-formada que saiu às pressas de uma pós-graduação na América pra organizar esse casamento… eu tenho uma vida pra viver, a Sakura e o Syaoran precisam da privacidade deles… O Syaoran é mais importante para a Sakura do que eu mesma…

Nesse instante, outra pessoa interrompeu a conversa deles. Era Mai, outra assistente do Ateliê da Daidouji:

– Tomoyo, desculpa interromper, mas as notas fiscais da festa chegaram, estão aqui.

Mai colocou uma pasta sobre a mesa de Tomoyo. Ela deu um leve olhar para aquilo e agradeceu com um sorriso. Shiefa abriu a pasta e sorriu também.

– Mamãe, eu tenho que admitir que a Tomoyo soube negociar… os gastos com a festa foram cortados pela metade… – Shiefa sorriu para Tomoyo.

Yelan foi até a porta e fez menção para a filha que estava de partida. Tomoyo se levantou também para acompanhá-la, mas Yelan acenou com a mão e pediu para que continuasse a costura das estampas:

– Fique. Admiro um trabalho feito sem interrupções… ele mantém os mesmos traços da hora que ele foi tecido, a mesma emoção. Que o casamento do meu filho seja como essas estampas de cerejeiras: que todo esse clima de felicidade não se perca com o tempo.

Tomoyo olhou confusa para Yelan.

– Você me entendeu. Eu vim aqui para mostrar meu ponto de vista, mas você me convenceu a aceitar o seu; a aceitar essa faca, nosso deus fora do tempo… Ver a sua capacidade de organização me mudou. Isso poucos conseguem fazer comigo. Mas ainda não estou convencida…

– O que está faltando, Yelan-san, nesse casamento? Eu posso conseguir, ainda temos tempo…

– Você compreende aquela menina melhor que meu filho; só você que conseguiu fazer ela entender a importância dos rituais chineses… só você vai conseguir fazer ela entender a importância de aprender nossa língua, nossa cultura, você é tão importante para ela quanto o meu filho e não o contrário; você tem as chaves da felicidade do meu filho e da desgraça dele também.

Tomoyo gargalhou levemente com a afirmação da Matriarca:

– Yelan-san, eu insisto; O amor da Sakura pelo Shoran vai fazer ela se aproximar de vocês… eles não precisam de mim…

– Você é hábil com organização, mas é inepta com os assuntos do coração. Eu conheço meu filho, eu sei eles vão precisar de você… Mesmo com o amor da Sakura, ainda vai ser insuficiente…

– Insuficiente para o que, Yelan-san?

– Tempos difíceis virão pela frente, virão para esses dois, tempos que ela vai precisar de você… eles vão precisar de você… Você promete que vai estar do lado deles?

Tomoyo ficou paralisada com a pergunta da matriarca. Olhou para ela séria e respondeu com firmeza:

– Eu não prometo nada, Yelan-san.

– Já esperava por sua resposta… Realmente você é uma inepta pros assuntos do coração… até mesmo do seu… Vamos Shiefa, estou falando com as paredes… com gente que precisa sofrer pra entender…

Yelan e Shiefa saíram do escritório de Tomoyo, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Tomoyo não entendeu nada da mensagem enigmática de Yelan e ficou profundamente séria, pensando naquilo.

S&T:FJ

– Ufa! Acho que essa é a última! Ficou uma graça o seu vestido de casamento, Sakura-chan!

Tomoyo terminou de tecer a última estampa de cerejeira e colocou o Irouchikake por cima do Shiromuku. Ela olhava admirada para a obra-prima que saíra de suas mãos, com uma sensação enorme de dever cumprido no peito.

"É muito bom ver Sakura e Syaoran felizes, dá uma sensação boa na gente", pensou.

Dentro de Tomoyo, uma sensação esquisita de que esquecera alguma coisa criava um vácuo no meio dessa animação toda.

Não entendeu o que era e continuou a admirar a roupa até que ouviu risadas e pegadas adolescentes do outro lado da porta, feitas por dois jovens adultos que não precisavam pedir licença para entrar naquele escritório. As vozes deles se tornaram mais sonoras com a aproximação:

– Para com isso, Syaoran-kun! A Tomoyo-chan tá do outro lado!

Sons de beijos eram ouvidos atrás da porta.

– Para! Eu já disse para! Você não pode entrar! Vai estragar a surpresa e outra: você não vai ver o vestido de casamento antes da hora!

– Ora, porque não? Eu já vi várias fotos e vídeos de casamentos japoneses na net! – Syaoran fazia uma cara infantil de felicidade que era raro ver nele. – Chama a Tomoyo aqui, Sakura! Chama ela pra andar com a gente!

– Shoran-kun! Parece que a gente começou a namorar ontem; ela não tem namorado ainda e pega mal ela segurar vela! E outra: não devemos interromper a artista em plena execução da obra de arte! Vai estragar a epifania dela!

Sakura repreendia Syaoran e ele continuava a sorrir para ela como um bobo.

– Você é a epifania dela, Sakura!

Sakura corou com a afirmação de Syaoran.

– Para com isso! A Tomoyo-chan pode ouvir a gente!

E ela estava ouvindo tudo, com o ouvido colado atrás da porta. Tomoyo não sabia o porquê, mas não conseguia sorrir com a intensidade da felicidade que Sakura sorria. Não entendia o porquê e tornou a lembrar que alguma coisa estava faltando.

Sakura chamar o que fazia de arte e o que a movia de epifania foi uma surpresa. Sakura nunca fizera isso antes. Pelo contrário, sempre ficava constrangida com as roupas que ela fazia. No início, nem ligava com isso e constrangia Sakura de propósito, só pra ver a cara linda de vergonha dela que ela fazia, como Tomoyo sempre pensara, mas aquele vestido estava sendo feito com tanto cuidado que o que Tomoyo buscou evitar era o constrangimento de Sakura.

Com certeza, a convivência com Syaoran a fizera mudar, a valorizar os bens materiais.

Quis chorar quando ouviu que a epifania de Tomoyo era Sakura. Aquilo sempre a norteava e temia que estivesse se tornando cada vez mais previsível com o tempo; tinha que disfarçar a imensa vontade de chorar que teve ao ouvir os amigos naquele corredor, que nem sequer sabia de onde vinha.

– Syaoran-kun, eu vou entrar, fica aí e me espera lá fora. Se a Tomoyo-chan quiser vir com a gente, ótimo!

Tomoyo desgrudou a orelha da porta e correu para o vestido assim que Sakura começava a girar a maçaneta.

– Com licencinha, tou entrando e nem tou pedindo licença e nem quero pedir!

– Pode entrar, Sakura-chan!

Sakura ficou boquiaberta assim que entrou e viu o vestido:

– Essa vai ser minha roupa?

Tomoyo sorriu de olhos fechados para ela. Sakura chorou enquanto apalpava as roupas.

– Tomoyo-chan, isso deu trabalho, não foi? Tá muito lindo! Você é demais, Tomoyo!

– Oras, não era você quem reclamava das minhas roupas?

– Você não sabe como me arrependo disso…

Sakura se retraiu de constrangimento ao se sentar na cadeira. Tomoyo ficou preocupada e foi até a amiga querida:

– Sakura, o que foi isso? Tem alguma coisa de errado?

– Não, Tomoyo-chan, é que… é que, esse vestido está tão perfeito que… eu me arrependo muito de não ter vestido as suas roupas antes… não ter deixado você filmar todas as cartas…

– Eu não quero que você se sinta assim! – Tomoyo alisava automaticamente os cabelos da cardcaptor e falava com firmeza.

– Sabe, Tomoyo-chan, só quando a gente vê o que você fez e onde você chegou é que a gente se arrepende do tempo que a gente não passou juntas… você tava na facul, se formou na América; eu tava longe, tinha o MSN, é verdade, mas… não é a mesma coisa de sentir seu carinho, minha amiga…

Sakura acariciou o queixo de Tomoyo e ela corou. Tomoyo prestou atenção em Sakura e viu que ela ainda chorava mesmo depois do choque de ver o vestido:

– Sakura, alguma coisa tá te preocupando.

Sakura suspirou e fez um longo desabafo:

– Tomoyo-chan, você sabe que eu sou feliz com o Syaoran-kun, a gente já mora juntos em Osaka faz três anos, ele me pediu publicamente em casamento no meio daquele estádio lotado… Eu sei que você quem deu ideia pra ele, sua pilantra!

Tomoyo sorriu de olhos fechados com a cara irada de Sakura:

– Mas… eu sinto aqui dentro de mim, que esse não é o momento certo…

– Não é o momento certo, Sakura-chan? Sakura, você tem ideia disso? Vocês namoram faz quase oito anos, passaram por quase três anos de afastamento, já estão juntos no Japão faz cinco anos, e mesmo assim, não é o momento certo?

Sakura fez um não com a cabeça e Tomoyo foi buscar uma garrafa de chá para as duas.

– É que eu não sei se eu quero me casar com o Syaoran-kun.

Tomoyo derrubou uma xícara de chá no chão com o choque da afirmação de Sakura, que se espatifou toda:

– Sakura. – Tomoyo deixou o chá e se ajoelhou ao lado da amiga – O Shoran é o amor da sua vida, você chorou lágrimas de amor por ele quando ele voltou pra Hong Kong, vocês criaram juntos a carta Esperança, falou pra ele que ama ele naquela torre do relógio que eu nem filmei direito e me diz que não sabe se quer se casar com ele?

Sakura voltou a fazer não com a cabeça.

– Tomoyo-chan… o sentimento de imenso carinho e amizade pelo Syaoran-kun nunca vão mudar. Eu nunca vou deixar de amar ele como um grande amigo que me ajudou muito nessa etapa difícil das cartas Clow da mesma forma que eu amo você.

– Porque essa dúvida agora, Sakura? Eu não tou entendendo?

– É que… eu sinto aqui dentro de mim… que eu, de alguma forma, não tou fazendo a escolha certa, que eu deveria dar tempo ao tempo… casamento é uma coisa séria, Tomoyo-chan… a gente já vive juntos, eu seu, mas… é justamente por vivermos juntos e enfrentado problemas juntos que eu tenho minhas dúvidas…

Sakura pegou as mão de Tomoyo e levou-a até o seu seio, na altura do coração que pulsava, um gesto que corou imediatamente as duas.

– Sakura… foi a Meiling que te fez pensar assim, não é?

– Ela não tem nada a ver… ela tá num hotel e nem tive tempo de falar com ela direito… ela me disse no telefone que tinha medo de se aproximar de Tomoeda por causa da farda dela…

– Então… o que foi, Sakura? Foi o Kero? Foi o Touya?

– Não sei! Eu, simplesmente, tou sentindo aqui que… ainda não é a hora…

Tomoyo desprendeu a mão do seio da amiga e falou duro com ela. Deu as costas e olhou as vestes de casamento:

– Sakura… eu e a Yelan-san gastamos milhões de Ienes com essa festa, esse casamento, pra você me dizer, uma semana antes do casamento, que você não sabe se quer se casar com ele? Olha pra ele, Sakura! Ele tá feliz, ele está contente! É o amor da sua vida e você é o amor da vida dele! Com que cara ele vai olhar pra você quando você disser que 'não é a hora?'. Sakura! Que cara eu vou ter pra me explicar pra prefeitura, pros organizadores, porque vai ser eu quem vai ter que dar a cara a tapa pra eles e não você, quando eu assinar a rescisão do contrato, quando eu pagar a multa astronômica, quando eu disser 'desculpa, não vai ter casamento, a noiva resolveu parar para pensar um pouco…'

Sakura começava a chorar e Tomoyo sentiu que foi um pouco cruel nas palavras. Sentiu vontade de chorar também quando seu rosto se contorceu de dor com choro de Sakura, mas precisava ser forte para ela. Ajoelhou-se do lado dela e tocou em suas mãos:

– Sakura… desculpa, vai, não chora… se você precisar de tempo…

Sakura levantou-se com uma cara sombria e enxugou bruscamente as lágrimas.

– Tem razão, Tomoyo-chan. Eu estou sendo egoísta e… aceitei me casar com ele na frente de um monte de gente… isso eu não posso parar… desculpa, ele tá muito feliz, só fala nisso o tempo todo…

Sakura foi até a porta e pegou na maçaneta.

– Eu só quis tirar essa dúvida com você, a pessoa mais importante pra mim agora, se o que eu estava fazendo era certo ou não. Eu já tenho a resposta. Vou seguir em frente… Obrigada…

Sakura saiu do Ateliê com um meio sorriso no rosto que se tornou num sorriso pleno, quase amarelo, quando viu Syaoran à espera dela na porta do Ateliê. Tomoyo a observava e sabia que ela fazia aquilo para não preocupar Syaoran com as suas dúvidas cruéis que apenas eram algo que compartilhava exclusivamente com Tomoyo e esperava uma resposta satisfatória dela, resposta essa que Sakura aceitaria como certa.

Tomoyo fechou as persianas assim que eles se foram e nunca se arrependeu amargamente durante toda a sua vida de uma coisa que disse ou que fez quanto a falar que Sakura deveria continuar o casamento, mesmo com as dúvidas dela… e as suas dúvidas também.

Continua…

Notas finais: Aproveitei esse capítulo pra fazer justiça à Yelan. No capítulo "O casamento", descrevi uma Yelan muito dura, intolerante e fria, essa não é a Yelan que eu vi no filme "Viagem À Hong Kong". Agora, acho que melhorei. Essa Yelan tá mais gentil, sábia, compreensiva e até mesmo pode constatar os sentimentos de Tomoyo por Sakura e sabe que Syaoran é muito limitado pra muitas coisas! Essa é a Yelan que eu tenho em mente e que eu vi no filme "Viagem a Hong Kong".

Ela ainda é um pouco arisca por conta da diferença cultural, bastante mandona e um tanto fria, mas é a Yelan mais humana! E chega de falar da mãe do Syaoran por agora! Ela vai aparecer, só que mais tarde, bem mais tarde.

A dúvida de Sakura com o casamento não foi uma coisa involuntária. Pensem gente, a menina tem 20 anos, tá no primeiro ano de curso e tem medo de se casar tão nova assim. Que mulher hoje em dia se casa aos 20 anos? É esse o debate que eu levanto. No tempo dos nossos avós, essa era a idade padrão, mas agora, com mulheres fortes e independentes, a idade para se casar aumentou…

Que conselho é esse, Tomoyo? Com certeza, o pior conselho que ela poderia ter dado, mas falo sobre ele mais pra frente.


	42. Casamento

Capítulo XLI

~Casamento~

" _Num dos dias mais feliz da sua vida, Sakura tinha apenas um único pedido para Tomoyo…"_

Noite.

Gotas de uma chuva passageira batiam nas janelas de seu quarto na mansão Daidouji, em Tomoeda. Um tímido raio de luz lunar iluminava a tapeçaria, a estante, a mesinha com uma jarra de água no centro, o armário daquela casa de decoração ocidental. E iluminava também uma cama com um corpo feminino que se agitava bastante debaixo de um edredom branco.

Era a véspera do casamento de Sakura.

Ela, com certeza, dormia na melhor cama de Tomoeda: colchão macio, travesseiro perfumado e um edredom que dera um toque pessoal só seu. Era difícil ter ácaros ou pulgas. O problema era que pesadelos não tem classe social. Os grandes problemas da alma afetam diretamente o espírito de qualquer ser humano desse planeta.

Ela chorava, mugia e gritava de olhos fechados:

– Não, não, não!

Gritou tão alto que Sonomi correu o mais depressa possível. Abriu a porta do quarto e tentou despertar a filha como podia, com uma série de puxões e empurrões naquele edredom:

– Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Acorde! Acorde! Você tá tendo um pesadelo!

A jovem estilista abriu os olhos e se levantou daquela cama com tudo. Sonomi encheu um copo com água para ela. Ela tomou tudo de um só gole e respirou ofegante. Sonomi acariciava as costas, as faces brancas da filha que estavam mais brancas ainda:

– Filha, o que tá acontecendo? Porque essa gritaria toda?

Tomoyo se recuperou da confusão mental que se encontrava e olhou para a mãe com seus profundos olhos azuis, assustada. Ela sabia que não adiantava mentir para ela:

– Mamãe… eu estou muito arrependida… eu estou muito arrependida do que eu fiz…

– E o que você fez?

Sob lágrimas, Tomoyo confessou:

– Mamãe… eu empurrei a Sakura-chan para um casamento incerto… ela me perguntou se estava fazendo a decisão certa, ela pediu um tempo pra pensar, ela pediu a minha ajuda e eu disse que sim, que sim! Que ela deveria continuar com o casamento e eu deu uma bronca nela! Mamãe, como eu tou arrependida!

O choque de Sonomi tornou-se numa face de pesar, como se tivesse sentindo a dor da filha:

– Tomoyo, milha filha… porque você fez isso?

– Porque… era a coisa certa a se fazer, mamãe! Era a coisa certa a se fazer…

Sonomi engoliu seco e continuou a perguntar:

– Filha… porque você não tira desse peito esse sentimento ardente que você tem pela Sakura e não mostra isso pra ela, de uma vez em vez de ficar aí sofrendo?

– O amor que a Sakura-chan sente por mim é diferente do que eu sinto por ela…

Com a voz embargada, Tomoyo tomou mais um gole de água, enxugou as lágrimas e continuou a falar, melancólica:

– Quando ela me diz que me ama, e olha que foram muitas vezes… ela não diz que me ama com o mesmo amor que eu amo ela…. O que adiantaria eu falar que amo ela? Ela ficaria confusa no fim das contas… eu não sei se ia me odiar… se ia me amar… eu só sei que ela ficaria muito confusa…

Com cara sombria, Sonomi esbravejou contra ela:

– Pois tente! Tente! Eu fui mulher o bastante pra falar pra Nadeshiko que eu amava ela!

– E ela te entendeu, mamãe? Adiantou?

Um clima de silêncio ficou entre as duas depois daquela pergunta, quebrado por Sonomi, segundos depois.

– Tomoyo, por que você apoiou o Syaoran esse tempo todo? Por que você incitou ele a se declarar, a pedir a Sakura em casamento?

– Mãe… a Sakura é a minha amiga… eu quero que ela seja o meu amor… o problema é que não basta vir de mim essa atitude… ela tem que me amar também como eu amo ela: querer a presença dela, sentir o coração dela bater forte quando está do meu lado… A Sakura é burrinha e não vai me entender tão cedo… eu quero que ela seja feliz e mais nada…

Tomoyo olhou indignada para a filha:

– Sem você? Como é isso, Tomoyo? Ela pede pela sua presença! Ela passou esses cinco anos que você ficou estudando reclamando comigo pela falta que você fazia! Ela sempre vinha aqui quando ela visitava Tomoeda mais do que a casa do pai dela, perguntava de você e eu dava a resposta cruel que você me fez falar: ela está ocupada! Que mentira, Tomoyo! Você podia visitá-la aos domingos…

Tomoyo acenava negativamente com a cabeça:

– Está aí o problema, esse amor da Sakura; se eu falar que amo ela e ela me entender, ela vai falar pra gente continuar como amigas, pois ela estará casada e feliz com o Shoran; se ela não entender, ela vai me odiar e vai estragar a nossa amizade; se eu não falar, eu vou ter que ver ela sendo feliz com outra pessoa que não sou eu! Tá vendo como isso é cruel! Eu nunca vou ser feliz com a Sakura… eu não tenho alternativa…

Tomoyo umedeceu os lábios secos com a língua e olhou para o vazio:

– Mãe… esse amor que eu sinto pela Sakura é uma espécie de doença que eu carrego comigo dentro da alma. Essa doença um dia vai acabar comigo. A Sakura tá muito acostumada comigo… ela precisa parar com isso e ser feliz com o Shoran…

Sonomi se chocou com o tom frio que ela falou. Segurou as bochechas dela para que olhasse para ela:

– Tomoyo… o que você vai fazer?

– Eu vou destruir esse amor que eu sinto pela Sakura e todos os nossos anos de convivência. Vou destruir essa amizade que eu sinto por ela. Vou arranjar um homem pra mim, mamãe, vou ter um neto pra senhora, um filho pra mim! Sakura vai ser passado! Passado!

Tomoyo deu um sorriso amarelo, sob lágrimas. Sonomi fechou os olhos e trincou os dentes de raiva.

– As portas dessa casa estarão sempre abertas pra Sakura, pro Touya, pro Yukito, pro Fujitaka, pro Yukito e pra quem mais ela quiser trazer! Não importa o que você queira! Eles são minha família também!

– Fique com eles. Eu vou me mudar pra longe, muito longe daqui… Vou pra África do Sul, pra Angola, pra Itália… pro fim do mundo se possível! Já recebi convites, vou pra lá!

Sonomi tampou o rosto com as mãos, levantou-se e saiu do lado de Tomoyo, escondendo as lágrimas que teimavam em correr:

– Boa sorte então, Tomoyo, na sua tentativa de se destruir! Não sei por quanto tempo você vai sustentar isso!

– Pelo tempo que for preciso…

– Mas eu sei que… você vai se arrepender disso! Ah, se vai!

O grito que Sonomi deu coincidiu com um raro raio que cruzou aquela chuva de começo de primavera. Era a empresária quem terminava aquela noite em prantos, lamentando-se pela perda prematura do presente que Nadeshiko lhe dera, que era sua filha Tomoyo.

S&T:FJ

O casamento de Sakura foi quase ao meio-dia, no templo Tsukimine, num dia nublado, onde o sol dava leves pinceladas de sua luz detrás daquelas nuvens brancas.

Mal entraram no templo e Tomoyo trocou o chapéu branco oval que Sakura usava, o wataboushi, pelo chapéu cúbico branco cheio de detalhes, o tsunokakushi.

Era o começo da cerimônia de casamento.

Entraram um a um no templo, o sacerdote, o senhor Kaho, os auxiliares, os mikos, pequenos ajudantes dos sacerdotes, os pais dos noivos, a nakoudo, a pessoa mais importante para o casal, que era Tomoyo, para enfim chegar os convidados.

As irmãs de Syaoran e os primos dele vieram em um bando muito numeroso de homens e mulheres jovens, muitos recém-saídos da academia militar ou de polícia, como Meiling, todos eles vestidos com longos sobretudos pretos para não chamar a atenção por causa das fardas, retirados assim que entraram no tempo. Os tios militares ficaram na China, ocupados com os deveres no exército e não foram autorizados a viajar.

Ao lado dos parentes da noiva, os amigos e parentes da noiva. Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Yamasaki estavam com Sakura, da mesma forma que Fujitaka, Touya, Sonomi e até mesmo Kero, dentro de um das dobras do quimono usado por Tomoyo. Ninguém se incomodava com Kero e achavam que aquilo era parte do ser excêntrico de Tomoyo.

Sakura e Syaoran fizeram reverências ao altar, aos céus, a terra, aos pais, serviram um chá de sementes de lótus para eles e recitaram algumas orações. Tomaram saquê, prova da entrada na vida adulta dos dois, servido por Touya e Tomoyo. O senhor Kaho fez seu discurso:

– Quem diria que um dia eu casaria a menina Sakura com o Shoran, um rapaz que veio da distante China só pra estudar aqui por um tempo e acabou definitivamente colocando o nome de Tomoeda no mapa do Japão! Sei que com o tempo, ele vai colocar até mesmo nossa ásia no mapa do mundo da bola! Nunca vi tantos chineses aqui, reunidos antes; vocês Lis são uma família numerosa… isso é uma bênção!

"Eu sei que esses numerosos homens e mulheres de farda da família Li causaram um rebuliço com os idosos dessa cidade, eles mesmos vieram falar comigo pra eu tomar providências contra vocês. A nakoudo Tomoyo bloqueou as ruas e colocou batedores, pensando que vocês sumiram, que vocês não seriam mais uma ameaça. Pois bem, eu não fiz isso, não achei necessário. Apesar das guerras do passado, acho que Japão e China tem muito em comum e podemos ser amigos, ver vocês dois é mostra de que pode existir o fio vermelho do destino entre os dois países.

"A prosperidade pode ser construída entre nossos povos, as diferenças podem ser acertadas com o tempo, se quisermos, se continuarmos a conversar. A nakoudo me contou que os dois se conheceram brigando e agora estão aqui, se casando. Que bela surpresa! Que a paz exista entre todos aqueles que constroem a prosperidade, como esses dois. Apesar do ódio com os chineses ainda não ter diminuído com o tempo como nós vimos, mesmo que a lua minguante brilhe no firmamento e tempos difíceis de manejar surjam mais pra frente, continuem conversando, continuem acertando as diferenças sendo o suporte um do outro que um dia a paz vira! Obrigado!

O sacerdote foi aplaudidíssimo pela família Li, pelo discurso em inglês para que não se sentissem de fora. Tomoyo, a próxima a discursar, seguiu pelo mesmo caminho:

– Senhores aqui presentes, vocês não sabem como eu fico satisfeita e esperançosa que estejamos caminhando rumo à paz, a prosperidade; esse é o caminho natural da humanidade. Esse caminho é automático, esse caminho é espontâneo e natural, como a história de amor desses dois. Nossas amigas e eu sabemos como começou essa história. Não foi um começo fácil, mas olha eles hoje! Ver Sakura e Syaoran nos ensina que não podemos ser precipitados, não podemos ter o pensamento fixo de que as coisas não podem mudar, não podem melhorar.

"Taí a prova viva. Agora, eu também acredito que o caminho do amor é um caminho espontâneo e natural. Quando a gente encontra a outra pessoa pra quem a gente está destinado, não importa a distância, não importa o que a gente faça, não importa o quanto a gente tenta destruir o amor dentro da gente, ele sempre vai arranjar um jeito de voltar pra nós. Esse é o amor, essa é a essência do amor. Eu vejo essa essência no amor desses dois.

"Agora, é só manter esse fogo acesso. Sejam felizes, vocês foram feitos um para o outro. Mesmo que a gente algum dia se separe pelos compromissos que a gente venha assumir, eu nunca vou me esquecer de vocês, nem a multidão de primos e primas do Shoran-kun vão se esquecer disso tudo. Que o Shoran-kun apoie a Sakura-chan em tudo que ela precisar e vice-versa.

"Sejam o suporte um do outro, vocês dois… o ponto de apoio… estendam as asas um do outro, se abracem…

Tomoyo não conseguiu terminar o discurso. Estava muito emocionada. Chorou muito e foi bastante aplaudida. Ficou ao lado de Meiling o tempo todo até o final da cerimônia. Sakura coçava para se juntar a ela, mas Syaoran dizia que aquelas eram lágrimas de alegria.

Só que não.

A cerimônia prosseguiu e depois de enxugar as lágrimas, Meiling a cutucou, igualmente em lágrimas:

– O que acha, Tomoyo?

– O que eu acho; eu só tenho a torcer, como uma expectadora, pelo sucesso desses dois…

– Expectadora? – Meiling deu um leve sorriso. – Você se lembra, Tomoyo? Daquele rancho de Fukushima? Eu me lembro de tudo…

Tomoyo olhou séria para a militar.

– Eu me lembro da cena no trem-bala, da visão da Sakura… ela previu um desastre pra Fukushima daqui há alguns anos, não foi? Eu me lembro também de te ver carregando ela escada acima, como o Goku, do Dragon Ball, não lembra?

– Eu me lembro, Meiling, eu me lembro muito bem…

– Vocês duas tiveram um fim de semana intenso naquele rancho… se abraçaram, se beijaram, se amaram debaixo daquela chuva… será que a Sakura se esqueceu de Fukushima?

Tomoyo limitou-se a olhar para os noivos no altar, que começavam a jurar amar e respeitar um ao outro:

– Aquilo foi uma brincadeira de duas adolescentes, Meiling, nada mais que isso…

– Jura? O Shoran nunca me tocou antes… ele sabe do imenso amor e carinho que eu sinto por ele e me pediu, se possível, pra me juntar ao serviço diplomático, virar adido pra ficar perto deles; vai ser fácil pra mim, eu já conheço o Japão e tudo o mais…

Tomoyo voltou-se para Meiling com a revelação que ela fazia:

– Você vai fazer isso pelo Shoran?

Meiling fez sim com a cabeça:

– Ele é meu primo, eu quero ver ele bem. Eu amo muito ele, isso não vai se apagar dentro de mim; eu só transformei esse amor; vou fazer treinamento em Pequim e, daqui uns dois, três anos, volto pra cá; e você, Tomoyo, conseguiu transformar seu amor pela Sakura em alguma outra coisa?

Tomoyo fez um não com a cabeça.

– Típico de uma boa virginiana cabeça dura que não se cansa de trabalhar! – Meiling sorriu.

– Eu preciso de tempo pra fazer essa mudança…

– Eu acho que não, vejo que seu coração está dividido; uma parte de você já compreendeu essa mudança e caminha pra apoiar esses dois, como você está fazendo agora, mas outra parte de você ainda está presa ao amor pela Sakura e deseja lutar contra o Shoran por ela; por isso, eu sinto que você não vai continuar a ver isso, você não vai suportar ver o Shoran amando a Sakura sabendo que você pode lutar por ela; você nunca confessou seu amor por ela, você tem muito chão pela frente, é sobre ele que você assenta a sua esperança; a Sakura deu uma resposta bem ambígua na estação de trem-bala, não foi? 'Saber o que eu realmente sinto por você', depois ela desmaiou…

Tomoyo olhou admirada para Meiling:

– Eu tenho medo de você, Meiling! Você se tornou uma mulher diabólica!

– Faz parte do meu trabalho como militar da inteligência do exército perceber os sentimentos dos outros…

– Isso mostra o quão previsível eu me tornei, amiga.

– Que nada! Os seus próximos passos são imprevisíveis pra mim, mas acho que você vai tentar fugir desses dois…

– Na mosca…

– Boa sorte! Eu não me vejo fugindo do Shoran; eu morreria sem ele!

As duas mulheres continuaram a lamentar seu imenso azar no amor, sob o beijão que Sakura e Syaoran acabavam de dar um no outro.

S&T:FJ

Mansão Daidouji.

A festa de casamento fluía, agora sob a linguagem universal da comida, da festança, da alegria e do álcool.

Saquê, vinho, espumante e cervejas eram servidas aos montes pelos garçons e garçonetes para aquele pessoal, depois, é claro, de entregarem gordas e simbólica quantias em dinheiro para o casal de recém-casados. Uma mesa com os mais fartos manjares e um imenso bolo de casamento estava no centro.

O lado chinês dos convidados, os parentes de Syaoran, se comunicavam gestualmente para a parte japonesa dos convidados, os amigos e familiares de Sakura. O mais incrível era que se compreendiam sem problemas.

Yamasaki, um mentiroso de primeira, tentava falar com eles usando também o inglês que aprendera na escola para contar mentiras aos chineses, mas eles não acreditavam porque Yamasaki não era um falante nativo de inglês e não conhecia os mecanismos das gírias como eles coheciam e não teve sucesso em contar mentira nenhuma.

Para resolver esse impasse, o rapaz de olhos fechados evocou Meiling:

– Yamasaki, Chiharu, Naoko e Rika, esses são meus primos, Tianyu Li e Lieng Li. Cumprimenta o pessoal gente.

Os dois chineses de cabelos castanhos, quase idênticos à Syaoran em aparência e estilo, cumprimentaram timidamente os amigos de Sakura. Perguntaram suas impressões da noiva, o que achavam dela, se conseguiria aprender mandarim rápido, pergunta essa que foi respondida negativamente por Yamasaki, para preocupação de Lieng e sorrisos de Tianyu, que já se acostumava com jeito de Yamasaki.

Foi nesse momento que a mão de Syaoran tocou os ombros da prima, interrompendo o serviço de tradução:

– Meiling, você pode me acompanhar?

– Claro, vamos.

O casal de primos sentou-se em um dos sofás escarlates e confortáveis de uma das salas da mansão, longe das vistas e da agitação daquele povo. Syaoran gentilmente encostou a cabeça da prima em seu ombro, acariciando seus longos cabelos negros:

– Sabe… você acredita que os primos disseram que você ia sair de lá como uma louca e parar o casamento? – Syaoran sorria com a piada que contava.

– Eles são um bando de idiotas, isso sim! Que motivos eu tenho pra fazer isso?

– Suas lágrimas…

– Até você, Shoran, pensa que eu sou uma louca varrida? Éramos crianças quando eu berrei aos quatro ventos que era sua namorada. Agora você é um homem adulto e te admiro muito por ter feito a sua escolha, por ter escolhido a Sakura para ser feliz ao seu lado… para sempre… mas é claro que eu gosto muito de você, Shoran!

– Eu sei disso, Meiling; isso não muda o fato de que você me conhece melhor que a Sakura, sabe meus gostos, minhas preferências…

– Shoran, agora você tem que mostrar isso pra Sakura! Não adianta eu te conhecer, ela precisa abrir o coração dela pra você; não sei se a gente daria certo, Shoran, acho que não… os primos não pensam que eu quero que você viva uma vida de harmonia e paz do lado dela do que uma vida infeliz de brigas e arranca-rabos comigo?

Meiling sorria e Syaoran a aproximava mais de si, dando-lhe um abraço fraternal:

– Não seria de arranca-rabos como eles pensam… Eu quero você do meu lado, Meiling! Em todos os grandes momentos da minha vida, eu quero ver você do meu lado!

– Eu vou estar do seu lado, essa é a minha forma especial de te querer bem… tem muitas formas de fazer isso…

Em um canto daquela sala, com as mãos no batente da porta, Tianyu, Lieng, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika e Yamasaki espreitavam o diálogo do casal de primos com algum sucesso e extraíam suas próprias conclusões:

– Esse dois tinham que ficar juntos. Todo mundo na família queria isso. – Comentou Lieng.

– Acho esses dois tão "fofinhos" que não acho que só a gente ia querer isso; muita gente na China ia querer também. Deixa o Shoran ser mais famoso… – Comentou Tianyu.

– Puxa vida gente, vendo eles tão juntos assim, juro que a Meiling tá fazendo uma confissão de amor pra ela e ele fala 'não posso; te entendo; também te amo; já sou casado!', como nas grandes histórias de amor… – Comentou Naoko, suspirando, sendo interrompida por um croque na cabeça dos punhos de Chiharu.

– Naoko, para de viajar! Meiling e Shoran são como dois irmãos; será que ele não pode ser carinhoso com ela não, nem por um instante, sem vocês shipparem os dois? – Indagou Chiharu.

– Tou com a Chiharu, além de achar essa atitude de vocês muito infantil, a Meiling vai voltar pra China e eles não sabem quando vão se ver. O Shoran vai ter a Sakura todos os dias com ele. Os primos estão se despedindo um do outro da forma mais carinhosa encontrada pelo Shoran-kun. Muito carinhoso o Li-kun com a família dele. – Comentou Rika.

– Olha quem tá dizendo, com a mão no batente ainda! – Comentou Naoko.

– Mas bem que seria interessante uma história entre Meiling e Syaoran… – Disse Yamasaki.

Chiharu se encarregou pessoalmente de dar uma dezena de croques na cabeça de Yamasaki.

A cômica briga do casal de amigos despertou a atenção de Sakura e Tomoyo, que se aproximaram do local:

– Gente, o que tá acontecendo, hein? Cadê o Shoran?

– Tá na outra sala, conversando com a Meiling… – Disse Tianyu.

– Eles só estão falando do imenso amor que um sente pelo outro e do respeito grande que existe entre eles… – Explicou Lieng.

– Não é nada de grave, Sakura! Não se preocupa! – Disse Rika.

Sakura apertou as mãos no peito e fechou os olhos com a cena de ternura dos primos:

– A Meiling conhece o Shoran-kun melhor que eu, ela me ficou dando dicas de comidas, roupas e gostos dele pra mim esse tempo todo; eu sou muito grato a ela por isso, mas tem um porém…

– O que foi Sakura? – Perguntou Naoko, confusa.

– Acho muito triste essa coisa da Meiling amar o Shoran-kun e não poder ser feliz junto dele… guardar esse sentimento com ela no peito…

– Oras, Sakura, você não sentia o mesmo pelo Yukito-san? – Disse Tomoyo.

– Pra falar a verdade, ainda sinto, mas transformei meu sentimento pelo Yukito-san aos poucos… – Sakura corou e olhou para o chão ao pensar em Yukito.

– … Quando você se deu conta que amava o Shoran-kun… – Tomoyo sorriu de olhos fechados.

– Eu posso amar muita gente… a gente sempre pode transformar nosso amor pelas pessoas … mas eu não teria coragem de continuar a amar e ficar do lado de uma pessoa que eu amo muito vendo ela casada com outra… parece uma maldição… o que você acha, Tomoyo-chan?

A pergunta de Sakura tinha paralisado e chocado Tomoyo de uma forma que todos ficaram preocupados com ela. Parecia que ela tinha tido apoplexia. Na verdade, Tomoyo estava profundamente arraigada em si mesma; era a mesma situação que vivia ao ver Sakura casada com Syaoran; que dúvida cruel em sua alma que Sakura sacou perfeitamente, mas errou o alvo.

Os gritos do pessoal, preocupados com o estado de Tomoyo despertaram a atenção de Meiling e Syaoran:

– Gente, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Meiling, agarrada à Syaoran.

– Nada, nada não… – Respondeu Tomoyo sorridente, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Todos suspiraram de alívio:

– Típico da boa Tomoyo! Pregando uma peça na gente, né sua danada! – Naoko deu um tapão nas costas de Tomoyo que a desequilibrou. Todos sorriram com aquela cena.

– Você estavam espiando, não é? Bando de filhas da mãe!

Meiling soltou-se do primo e perseguiu o restante do pessoal e dos primos. Sakura e Tomoyo aproveitaram que estavam sozinhas novamente, entraram naquela sala e sentaram-se nos sofás onde outrora estavam sentados Meiling e Syaoran. Sakura pousou a cabeça de Tomoyo em seus ombros e continuaram o assunto que ainda não tinha acabado:

– Sakura, é mais fácil destruir a muralha da China do que os nossos sentimentos; você pensa que o amor da Meiling-chan pelo Shoran-kun diminuiu? De forma alguma! Ele se tornou mais intenso com o tempo, se renovou, virou um imenso carinho e uma sensação boa de querer bem…

– Tomoyo-chan, eu também tenho muitos sentimentos por você, minha amiga, que não vão se destruir tão cedo, pese aquela profecia de afastamento que você fez… é mentira, não é?

Sakura sorriu e Tomoyo correspondeu ao sorriso.

– Você me conhece melhor que o Shoran-kun, você sabe de muita coisa minha e… tem muita coisa que eu só comecei a fazer com você e que eu apenas conheci com você… – Sakura corava com as palavras que dizia e vez ou outra desviava o olhar da amiga. Tomoyo já imaginava o que ela estava pensando.

– Os olhos do Shoran-kun estão voltados pra você, Sakura. Ele tem sentimentos pela Meiling-chan que ela encontrou uma forma especial de corresponder. Não é aquele amor que os dois sentiram quando eram crianças, mas é algo mais forte e mais intenso que uniu os dois. É isso que nasce da compreensão mútua desses sentimentos….

Sakura olhou confusa para a amiga querida, sem entender nada do que ela dizia:

– Resume isso pra mim, tá? Sei lá, Tomoyo-chan, ainda fico pensando no sacrifício que a Meiling-chan tá fazendo por mim…

– Sakura, para de ser besta então, aceita esse sacrifício e seja a mulher do Shoran por essa noite e mais nada, tá?

Durante um tempo, Sakura se limitou a olhar para o horizonte, para o imenso vazio, acariciando os cabelos de Tomoyo. Mil pensamentos corriam na mente de Tomoyo, na mente de Sakura não tinha pensamento algum:

– No que tá pensando, Sakura?

– Eu não tou pensando em nada… mas já que você falou…

Sakura segurou a cabeça de Tomoyo e a fez olhar para ela. As duas ficaram paralisadas por um tempo:

– Tomoyo-chan, posso te pedir uma coisa?

– Fala…

– Fica do meu lado…

Tomoyo arreglou os olhos.

– Fica do meu lado…

– Por quanto tempo, Sakura?

– O que acha de pra sempre…

– Pra sempre é muito tempo….

Sakura fechou a cara, mostrando que falava sério com ela:

– É pra sempre, tá? Não quero nem saber! Se o Shoran-kun vai ter a 'assessoria' da Meiling-chan, o que acha de ser minha 'assessora?'

As duas ficaram a se olhar sem se falar durante um bom tempo, até que Sakura quis quebrar o gelo:

– Ah, vem aqui, sua feiosa!

Sakura agarrou a cabeça de Tomoyo e pressionou ela com tudo contra seu peito. Tomoyo ficou surpresa com aquele gesto, como quando a mãe a abraçava quando era criança, como quando perdera a voz. Achava aquilo desnecessário, mas se elas ficavam felizes, trataria de despreocupá-las e sorriria também:

– Mesmo que você vá pra longe, eu sei que a gente ainda vai se encontrar de novo e de novo…

– O que te faz pensar assim, Sakura?

– Eu não penso, eu apenas vejo que a terra é redonda e que a gente se deseja muito… dentro dos nossos corações…

– E o que é que tem que a terra é redonda?

– É que é mais fácil de a gente se encontrar… mesmo assim, se o mundo fosse plano… a gente ainda ia se encontrar minha amiga… duas pessoas que se querem tanto não merecem ficar tão distantes uma da outra…

Pela primeira vez, Tomoyo teve vontade de chorar com as palavras de Sakura. Tão certas e tão indefinidas, como sempre Sakura falava ao se referir ao futuro.

Agarradas ao batente, Chiharu, Naoko e Rika observavam a cena e reparavam os movimentos do casal de amigas:

– Eu tenho certeza que essas duas são lésbicas enrustidas que ou são muito tapadas ou se respeitam muito, só pode! Tou com a pulga na orelha desde Fukushima…

Foi a vez de Chiharu e até mesmo Rika cerrarem os punhos com muita força para dar em Naoko um croque tão saboroso, com tanta vontade, as duas juntas, que fez Sakura e Tomoyo se darem conta da espionagem que estavam sofrendo.

Continua…

Notas finais: Para mim, o Kero sempre foi importante e fico feliz que a CLAMP tenha posto na capa do primeiro volume do "Clear card hen" a foto dele e da Sakura! Kero sempre vai fazer parte dessa fic, desde que eu ache um canto pra colocar ele; pra mim, a Sonomi sabe da existência do Kero desde sempre, ela é muito esperta, só não quer falar para não estragar a surpresa!

Sobre o texto: praticamente é uma reescrita do capítulo "O casamento", sob o POV da Tomoyo. Refiz o discurso e as falas de Syaoran para Meiling e de Sakura para Tomoyo e dei mais detalhes; achei as primeiras falas muito secas, agora acho que elas ficara mais saborosas, ainda mais com Naoko colocando uma pimenta a mais!


	43. Lágrimas no aeroporto

Capítulo XLII

~Lágrimas no aeroporto~

" _Para todas as perguntas que Sakura fazia, nem todas as respostas seriam aquilo que esperava…"_

O dia ainda estava nublado naquela manhã, três dias depois do casamento. Os ventos frios do inverno ainda não haviam deixado os céus da ilha honshu.

Aviões iam e vinham dos terminais de embarque. A imensa abóbada de vidro cheia de emaranhados de aço se erguia acima da cabeça das pessoas e um grande fluxo de maletas iam e vinham de todas as direções.

Um aeroporto era um lugar de abraços e apertos de mão, lágrimas e sorrisos, chegadas e despedidas. Sakura, definitivamente, começava a odiar aeroportos e muitas vezes se recusou a acompanhar embarques e desembarques por eles, exceto quando Syaoran viajava pela Ásia a serviço do Gamba ou nas visitas bianuais do casal para Hong Kong.

Talvez, porque ela sabia que ele ia voltar.

Muitas das vezes que viajava para Tóquio ou outro canto do país, preferia mil vezes o shinkansen, o trem-bala, do que um avião.

O engraçado era que era ela quem estava partindo e era Tomoyo quem se despedia dela, em terra. Tomoyo também se preparava para pegar um avião e partir definitivamente para o infinito, daqui há alguns dias.

O carro de Sonomi levou-os para aquele lugar de despedidas. A cardcaptor pegou as malas, fez o Check-in e foi pro portão de embarque, a espera do avião. Um segundo carro chegou mais tarde, trazendo Tomoyo, Fujitaka, Yukito e Touya.

Sakura pegava na alça da mala e fazia uma expressão triste no rosto, apesar de viajar para sua lua de mel. Tudo porque Tomoyo lhe dissera que não poderia acompanhá-la no retorno dela da lua de mel e da viagem para Hong Kong que faria logo depois de Okinawa. Faria uma longa viagem ao redor do mundo e não deu uma data para retornar.

Syaoran tentava a todo custo animá-la, dizia para ela que aquilo era temporário, que um dia Tomoyo voltaria. Ela mal acabara de se formar e estava buscando seu espaço no mundo, apenas isso. No fundo, Sakura sentia que o que Tomoyo fazia não era apenas um simples afastamento.

Chegaram no portão de embarque e Fujitaka foi o primeiro a falar com eles:

– Fico feliz que o Gamba tenha dado ao Shoran-san duas semanas de férias. Divirtam-se bastante durante a estadia nas ilhas e na viagem pra Hong Kong… cuida da minha filha, Shoran…

– Vou cuidar sim, pode confiar… – Assentiu Syaoran.

Fujitaka retirou um pequeno embrulho do bolso e entregou para Sakura:

– Filha, aqui está a aliança de casamento da sua mãe, considere um presente meu e dela pra vocês…

Sakura pegou o embrulho e abraçou o pai:

– Obrigada papai.

– É um presente pelo seu aniversário também, já que eu não vou te ver…

Fujitaka deu um beijo na testa da filha e soltaram-se do abraço. Touya se aproximou da irmã e deu seu presente para ela:

– Toma aqui, mostrenga, um colar de esmeraldas que o Eriol e a Nakuru te enviaram da Inglaterra…

Sakura deu um sorriso amarelo para o irmão, mas por causa da tristeza que sentia, não teve forças pra rebater o irmão:

– Brigada, Touya…

– Tem mais uma coisinha minha…

Touya entregou pra irmã a chave de uma moto. Sakura arregalou os olhos.

– Touya… isto é…

– O que eu comprei com o meu primeiro salário de ortopedista… Você não tava reclamando que a faculdade era longe? Ainda tou pagando… Toma, antes que eu me arrependa…

Sakura agarrou as chaves e apertou-as contra o peito:

– Brigada, Touya. Brigada mesmo!

Touya abraçou carinhosamente a irmã. Ele olhou maliciosamente para a irmã, acariciando-a com uma ideia em mente que pensou que poderia animá-la de vez:

– Sabia que foi o Kero quem escolheu o modelo e a cor? Ele ficou esperneando lá em casa, ele queria ir pra Okinawa também… mostrenga!

Sonomi, que não sabia de nada ainda, perguntou confusa:

– Quem é Kero?

Sakura de um pisão no pé do irmão com tudo que fez Touya saltitar pelo terminal de embarque. Fujitaka e os demais suaram frio com o segredo de Sakura.

– Ele é um amigo nosso da escola, sabe? Ele é meio estranho, fica me seguindo direto… sabe como é, Sonomi-san…

Sonomi pegou no queixo e ficou olhando para o teto:

– Puxa vida, que amigo estranho é esse que quer ir numa lua de mel…

Yukito chegou perto dela e deu um abraço nela. Aquele abraço entre os dois não precisou de mais palavras para descrever a enorme carga de sentimentos entre os dois:

– Me chama, tá? Ele vai saber a hora de te ajudar… – Sussurrou Yukito.

– Vai sim… vai sim…

Yukito tirou um papel do bolso e entregou para Sakura:

– Toma… aqui tá o endereço da loja de motos de Osaka, como eu não sabia qual capacete cabia em você e qual ficaria bom, o Kero me sugeriu um tamanho extra grande estilo dinossauro, mas aí eu achei que não ficaria bom e… bem, dá uma passada lá…

Tornaram-se a abraçar e Sakura trincou os dentes, de olhos fechados. Yukito apenas queria fazer Sakura sorrir um pouco, assim como Touya:

– Ele sugeriu um tamanho extra grande é? Ele vai ver só, ele vai ver só…

Sakura se desprendeu do abraço de Yukito e Sonomi se aproximou dela:

– Sakura, minha filha, eu queria te dar muitos presentes, mas daí fiquei sem tempo e… – Sonomi olhava para o vazio e tentava falar emocionada com Sakura. Ela tirou um lenço da bolsa e começou a passar as dobras dele nos cílios dela, para não borrar a maquiagem. – Toma aqui! Aproveita, tá?

Sonomi tirou um cheque para Sakura no valor de quinhentos mil euros. Sakura ficou em choque com aquilo:

– Muito obrigada, Sonomi-san; se a senhora me deixar, eu posso continuar te visitando?

– Que é isso! Aquela casa é tão sua quanto minha! Para com isso, Sakura!

Sonomi apertou a cabeça de Sakura com tudo contra seu ombro e segurou o choro ao máximo.

– É que tem umas pessoas feiosas que talvez não gostem, sabe?

– Eu mesmo vou dar uma surra de bambu nessas pessoas, minha filha, pode deixar… pode deixar…

Sakura soltou-se do abraço de Sonomi e ela continuava a acariciar e beijar a face, os cabelos dela, repetindo insistentemente que ela também era sua filha.

Depois daquele abraço, o que restou apenas foi o imenso espaço que sobrou entre Tomoyo e ela. Não sabia se aproximava-se ou deixava por isso mesmo. Se aproximasse da amiga, a dor da distância dela seria maior, mas se deixasse por isso mesmo, a dor de não ter falado com ela seria maior ainda.

Chegou perto dela, olhou para a camisa branca de mangas curtas de babados e a rara calça tactel azul que usava (porque Tomoyo só vestia vestidos) e tocou na única parte que sentia que era seguro pegar: os pequeninos e roliços dedos brancos dela, tão brancos e tão pálidos, tocados tantas vezes por ela, dedos que filmaram suas primeiras aventuras e estavam prontos para a sua definitiva despedida:

" _I see my reflection in the mirror_

 _And I detect some lonely nights_

 _My eyes seem much less clearer_

 _Girl, I'm in silence with myself!"_

 _(Eu vejo meu reflexo no espelho_

 _E eu detecto algumas noites solitárias_

 _Meus olhos parecem muito menos claros_

 _Mulher, eu estou em silêncio comigo mesma!)_

– Eu acho que… agora é aquele momento que a gente se dá conta que cresceu, se dá conta de que temos uma vida imensa pela frente a nossa espera… eu tenho muitas oportunidades de trabalho na minha frente… eu não posso abandonar isso…

Syaoran se enfureceu com as palavras de Tomoyo e se aproximou dela:

– Por que? Por que você faz isso? Por que se afastar da gente? Justo no momento que tudo tava começando a se acertar…

Tomoyo olhou séria para ele e falou com todo o sangue frio do mundo:

– Porque eu sou a filha da presidente das indústrias Daidouji, eu tenho um destino a cumprir, Shoran, da mesma forma que você tinha um destino a cumprir na China, se formar como Tenente do exército até se apaixonar pela Sakura, justo você o sucessor da líder da família…

Syaoran não engoliu as palavras de Tomoyo e estreitou mais ainda as sobrancelhas com a raiva que sentiu:

– Isso é uma patifaria das grandes que você faz com a gente! Você se torna a amiga da Sakura, estudam seis anos juntas, compartilham toda espécie de segredos pra você trair a confiança dela dessa forma? Saiba que eu não vou deixar ninguém fazer mal pra Sakura, ninguém! Nem mesmo você!

Tomoyo sorriu de olhos fechados para ele e a atitude espantou o rapaz:

– Syaoran-san, se algum dia tivermos a oportunidade de duelar, eu contra você, pela felicidade da Sakura, ainda vou colocar a ponta do meu gládio bem na sua jugular esquerda, de uma forma que fique bem visível pra qualquer um. Ainda vou ver seu punho coçar de fúria pra me atacar…

Syaoran puxou os cabelos de raiva:

– Você é louca, é?

Tomoyo deu um sorriso malicioso para Syaoran com a fúria que ele esbravejou aquelas palavras:

– Esse é o Shoran-san que eu queria ver; um Shoran-san que vai ensinar que a vida nem sempre é feita das coisas que a gente quer, que na vida a pessoas vão e vem; vocês vão arranjar novos amigos; você vai se tornar num Shoran-san que vai cuidar da Sakura-chan como prometeu no altar…

Syaoran não sabia se continuava a rebater Tomoyo ou se perguntava porque ela tava fazendo aquilo; aquele pequeno segundo de confusão foi o tempo necessário para que a face raivosa de Sakura aparecesse entre ela e Syaoran:

– Fala isso na minha cara, vai? Fala pra mim que tudo o que a gente viveu juntas não passa de um nada! Não significa nada mais!

Tomoyo falou fria e séria, sem expressar emoções:

– Quando eu começar a viver a minha vida, tudo o que a gente viveu não vai ter significado mais nada. A sua vida daqui pra frente é o que importa…

 _I fight against it all, 'cause I know who I am_

 _I try to win the war, winning nothing in the end_

 _Yeah I fight against myself becoming who I am_

 _Getting closer to the end_

 _(Eu luto contra tudo isso, porque eu sei quem eu sou_

 _Eu tento ganhar a guerra, ganhando nada no final_

 _Sim eu luto contra mim mesma, tornando-me quem eu sou_

 _Chegando mais perto do fim)_

Fujitaka, Sonomi, Yukito e Touya fecharam os olhos, esconderam a face e se sentaram com a dureza das palavras de Tomoyo. Era como se Sakura tivesse levado um golpe no rosto, um golpe que não sangrava, nem doía, nem inchava, mas doía muito. Por um instante, Sakura fechou os olhos e levantou o punho direito, tentando dar em Tomoyo o mesmo golpe que ela dera. Quando seu punho ergueu-se no ar, durante aqueles segundos, o soco perdeu toda a força que tinha e transformou-se num imenso chacoalhão que Sakura dera na amiga:

– Sim, Tomoyo, vá lá viver a sua vida de presidente das indústrias Daidouji! Vá viver sem seus amigos e sem sua família! A única pessoa que foi sua irmã quando você não tinha nenhuma! Vá ser feliz consigo mesma, mas se lembre que você vai estar jogando no lixo uma amizade verdadeira e sincera que você criou ao longo do tempo em troca das amizades passageiras que a vida vai te dar! É isso que você quer?

– Eu pago pelo preço, Sakura…

– E depois? Vai querer morrer afogada quando a depressão atingir o seu corpo quando você sabia que eu estava aqui esse tempo todo, Tomoyo? E depois?

Pela primeira vez, Tomoyo fechava os olhos e se contorcia com a imensa dor que sentia durante aquela conversa toda com Sakura. Criara uma armadilha para si própria que não conseguia se livrar. Nunca pensou que destruir todo o amor que sentia por Sakura fosse tão doloroso assim. Ela, Sakura, também deveria sentir a mesma dor. Sentindo-se fraca e com vontade de chorar, Tomoyo largou as pontas daquela fria e permitiu que aquela máscara de frieza se rompesse um pouco, antes que chorasse na frente de Sakura e ela cancelasse a viagem:

– E depois… a gente se encontra…

Sakura arregalou os olhos com a mudança de tom de Tomoyo. Essa era a Tomoyo que realmente conhecia, que era a sua amiga:

– Quando? – Sakura não se desgrudou dos ombros de Tomoyo e esperava por uma resposta, como se esperava pelos números premiados da loteria.

– Quando a gente tiver que se encontrar de novo…

" _Yeah I fight against myself becoming who I am_

 _Getting closer to the end"_

 _(Sim eu luto contra mim mesmo se tornar quem eu sou_

 _Chegando mais perto do fim)_

Syaoran se aproximou de Tomoyo com a mudança repentina de tom:

– Puxa vida, Tomoyo! Eu pensei que vocês fossem inseparáveis… vocês se conhecem há tanto tempo… Eu posso não ter muito dinheiro agora, mas com o pouco que eu tenho, eu posso ajudar…

Sakura interveio e continuou a discussão:

– Eu não entendo… eu não entendo isso! O que está acontecendo? Como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas com a gente! Eu tenho medo, sabia? Eu tenho medo que a gente só se encontre novamente quando você ficar mais branca do que já está, mais branca do que um fantasma… cuidado, viu?

Sakura começava a soltar lágrimas pelas laterais do rosto e Tomoyo se aproximou dela, para abraçá-la. Ficaram demoradamente nesse gesto até que os alto-falantes do aeroporto anunciou o embarque iminente:

– Tem coisas, Sakura, que eu preciso fazer por mim mesma, tem obstáculos na minha vida que eu preciso enfrentar sozinha daqui por diante; você já enfrentou uma provação terrível quando apareceram essas cartas Clow que ameaçou separar vocês dois; agora, Sakura, eu quero que você descanse dessa longa luta ao lado da pessoa que o seu coração escolheu pra você viver a vida inteira contigo. – Tomoyo erguia o rosto de Sakura com as palmas branquíssimas da mão e percebia que ela queria chorar mais, mas se continha.

Sakura suspirou fundo antes de continuar:

– Tomoyo… você falando desse jeito, na minha felicidade e do Shoran. Parece até que você se sente que pode atrapalhar a gente ou a gente atrapalhar você; puxa vida, é aí que a gente vai precisar de você, Tomoyo! Eu nunca quis me separar de você; que obstáculo é esse que você precisa enfrentar? Será que eu não posso ajudar não?

Tomoyo fechou os olhos e mentiu para Sakura:

– Vocês não são os responsáveis por isso; digo de mim mesma, eu preciso me abrir para uma nova vida, agora, eu preciso me fortalecer para o futuro que virá…

– E quando você terminar a sua busca… você vai voltar pra gente, não vai?

– Eu não garanto nada, nem sei por quanto tempo eu vou ficar fora…

Sakura apertou o peito e sentiu o colar de coração engastado em rubi que havia ganhado de Sonomi entre os seios. Aproveitou o abraço e permitiu-se tocar no pescoço da amiga e sentiu o fio dourado do colar de coração que ela havia dado a ela com o pouco dinheiro do seu salário da confeitaria, quando trabalhava para pagar o cursinho. Tirou o seu colar e o colar da amiga:

– Esse fica comigo, tá? Esse eu vou dar pra você… – Sakura trocou os dois colares. O colar de coração dourado vazado ficou com ela e o colar de coração de rubi ficou com Tomoyo. – Isso é pra que você saiba que eu nunca vou deixar de te querer bem, que eu sempre vou te amar por toda a minha vida; e mesmo que eu fique velha o bastante e você ainda não ter terminado a sua busca, eu vou te reconhecer quando eu tocar esse seu pescoço, esse seu colar… ou quando a gente deixar ele de herança pra alguém…

O alto-falante do aeroporto avisou que faltavam dez minutos para o embarque. Syaoran pegou e puxou as mãos da cardcaptor; a viagem era iminente e teve muita dó de separar as amigas; Tomoyo estava visivelmente abalada com aquele gesto de Sakura e sentiu que ela poderia entregar mais, confessar mais, se Sakura insistisse. Mas Sakura compreendeu o gesto do marido e tentou se separar de Tomoyo, deslizando lentamente a mão que segurava aquele colar na altura do coração pelos seios dela, até atingir o ar, o vazio.

– Eu sei que a gente ainda vai se encontrar… – Sakura erguia as mãos, ensaiando uma tímida despedida que nunca pensou em fazer. – Tudo o que aconteceu nas nossas vidas até agora foi inevitável… e você vai voltar pra mim… eu sei disso… isso é inevitável!

– Não existe coincidências mesmo, né, Sakura-chan?

Tomoyo levantava a mão e dava um chau, com a cara séria e fechada. Foi o gesto final para que Sakura começasse a chorar também já no portão de embarque. Syaoran envolveu seu braço no pescoço dela e ela continuou a chorar, com a face encobrindo as mãos no peito do marido.

O gesto de Sakura também foi o estopim para que Tomoyo não suportasse as mentiras que dizia para ela, para si mesma, não suportasse ver aquela que era o amor de sua vida partir com outro por aquele portão de embarque, mas se tivesse lutado por ela, não teria colocado um gládio desde aquela hora no pescoço de Syaoran?

Evitou a violência e deixou que ela desabasse sobre si.

A dor dentro de si foi tão grande que não suportou prender as lágrimas, a dor. Elas transbordaram naquele portão de embarque, assim que eles entraram no avião, um gesto que chamou atenção da equipe de paramédicos, seguranças e demais passageiros do local. Apertou as mãos contra o peito como se tivesse tendo um enfarte, ajoelhou-se no chão e começou a berrar, gritar, chorar como se tivessem arrancado um pedaço de si mesma de forma súbita.

A dor era insuportável.

Touya, Yukito, Fujitaka e Sonomi correram para acudi-la.

O irmão de Sakura segurou-a pelos braços, levantou-a assim que os paramédicos chegaram. Para dissuadi-los, disse que não havia nada de errado com ela. Mesmo assim, o paramédico insistiu que a enfermaria estava a disposição deles. Fujitaka disse sim para ele e todos foram para a enfermaria.

Touya carregava Tomoyo pelos ombros como se estivesse carregando um de seus inúmeros feridos do hospital universitário. E ela estava ferida por dentro, no coração, pensava o rapaz.

S&T:FJ

 _My thoughts go around me (around me, around me)_

 _And they tell me what I gotta do_

 _But my heart does not want to beat there_

 _Beating love with no sign of truth_

 _(O meu pensamento dirige ao meu redor (ao meu redor, ao meu redor)_

 _E eles me dizem que tenho que fazer_

 _Mas meu coração não quer bater lá_

 _Batendo o amor sem nenhum sinal de verdade)_

Enfermaria.

Os paramédicos mediam sua pressão com o medidor digital. Oito pontos cinco. Estava baixa. Tomou uma solução amarga e uns comprimidos pra recuperar a pressão, mas enquanto não se recuperava, ficou deitada na cama da enfermaria aquele tempo todo enquanto ouvia, com os olhos semicerrados contemplando a brancura do teto, sua mãe Sonomi responder para a paramédica as informações do seu histórico médico:

– Ela nunca teve alergia a medicamentos. Nunca ficou internada.

Era certo. Ficar internada numa cama de hospital, de uma enfermaria, era uma coisa típica de Sakura, que se tornou mais típica ainda a medida que capturava as cartas Clow.

Nunca era ela quem frequentava aquela cama. Antes, pensava que aquilo era símbolo de fraqueza, mas depois de conhecer Sakura, via que ficar internada era o caminho dos guerreiros e dos lutadores, a parada para o descanso e a renovação de forças antes do próximo combate.

Ela tinha muito a recuperar.

A paramédica afastou as cortinas e deu uma notícia para ela:

– Seu primo Touya quer falar com você; você consegue falar com ele?

– Sim… peça para ele entrar…

A mulher saiu da cortina e Touya apareceu, por trás de sua jaqueta de couro marrom. Nunca mudara o estilo meio rebelde que usava. Camisa branca, calca jeans. Quando não estava nos plantões, era assim que se vestia. Ele era bonito. Ele era o irmão de Sakura. De todos os homens que vira, se fosse para escolher seu príncipe encantado seria ele.

Tudo nele lembrava Sakura: as orelhas, as feições duras no rosto, até mesmo a forma fria que ele falava era a mesma forma fria que Sakura usava quando estava decepcionada.

Touya pegou um banco, sentou-se do lado dela, segurou suas mãos e acariciou seus cabelos. Tomoyo corou levemente com o gesto.

– Como você chora alto… mostrenga! – Tomoyo teve vontade de rir com aquilo. Mostrenga era o apelido de Sakura.

– Mostrenga, eu? Não era a Sakura-chan não, hein?

– Vocês duas são duas mostrengas. – Touya parou de acariciar Tomoyo, pigarreou e adotou uma postura mais séria:

– O que você foi fazer, hein? Porque tinha que ser a Sakura?

Tomoyo, percebendo que Touya já percebera tudo, não conseguia mentir para ele. Deixou-se levar por aquela correnteza, temendo que se segurasse esse segredo mais um pouco, seu peito queimaria de dor:

– Isso não foi uma coisa que eu escolhi, mas a muito custo tento me livrar…

– E porque se livrar?

– Eu não suportaria ver a Sakura-chan ser feliz com outra pessoa, sabendo que eu ainda estou aqui, amando ela e querendo o bem dela apesar de tudo… mesmo que eu encontre outra pessoa, eu nunca vou amar ela como eu amo a Sakura…

– O bem dela é você… você pensa que ela vai arranjar uma amiga tão íntima quanto você? Você é única pra ela, da mesma forma que ela é única pra você…

– É por isso que dói tanto, sabe? Dói demais amar…

Touya se levantou do banco e segurou as mãos dela:

– Vocês duas são duas mostrengas mesmo! Vocês se merecem! Você acha mesmo que vai aguentar essa dor dentro de você? A Sakura vai te procurar, vai ir atrás de você; você também vai procurar ela, basta uma pista ou um pequeno sinal…

– Não estou tão certa disso…

Touya sorriu maliciosamente para ela:

– Sabe de uma coisa? Eu não entendo porque vocês duas ficam se machucando uma à outra… sabendo que, no final, vocês vão se reencontrar de uma forma ou outra… a vida é estranha, é muito estranha mesmo…

Tomoyo apertou com força a mão do jovem ortopedista, percebendo que ele ia se retirar:

– Eu só quero ter a certeza… eu só quero ter a certeza de que… eu realmente não posso lutar contra mim mesma…

– Boa sorte, você duas só vão se estrepar daqui pra frente…

Touya soltou as mãos de Tomoyo e saiu pela cortina. Tomoyo tornou a fechar os olhos e dormir.

Durante o sono de Tomoyo, Fujitaka e Sonomi entraram e olharam para ela deitada naquele leito. Dormia e suspirava como um anjo. Fujitaka segurou a mão dela entre as suas duas mãos:

– Sabe, Sonomi, ver a Tomoyo assim me lembra tanto a Sakura… não sei se é por conta do tempo que eu convivi com ela, que ela conviveu com a Sakura… eu nunca vou deixar de olhar para ela como a filha que eu nunca tive e o destino me deu…

– Pois ela é a filha que a Nadeshiko me deu… nos deu… quis tanto que ela fosse parecia com ela… mesmo com toda a minha distância da Nadeshiko, lutando contra mim mesma … eu nunca deixei de pensar nela em nenhum instante…

– E eu não duvido que a Nadeshiko não deixou de pensar em você quando ela teve a Sakura… por isso, eu fico triste com essa atitude da Tomoyo… ela está tão arrasada que parece que não suportou lutar contra si mesma, segurar as lágrimas que prendeu que acabou se machucando toda… – Disse Fujitaka, acariciando o braço de Tomoyo.

Fujitaka e Sonomi não deixaram de ficar do lado de Tomoyo naquela enfermaria até ela se recuperar plenamente.

 _I fight against it all, 'cause I know who I am_

 _I try to win the war, winning nothing in the end_

 _Yeah I fight against myself becoming who I am_

 _Getting closer to the end_

 _It's not easy to forget_

 _It's not easy to forgive and to build_

 _I fight against myself becoming who I am_

 _Getting closer to the end._

 _(Eu luto contra tudo isso, porque eu sei quem eu sou_

 _Eu tento ganhar a guerra, ganhando nada no final_

 _Sim eu luto contra mim mesmo se tornar quem eu sou_

 _Chegando mais perto do fim_

 _Não é fácil esquecer_

 _Não é fácil perdoar e construir_

 _Eu luto contra mim mesmo se tornar quem eu sou_

 _Chegando mais perto do fim.)_

Continua…

Música: Fight against myself - Elaiza

Notas finais: Esse capítulo foi mais um capítulo família. Assim como o anterior, reconstruí a cena do aeroporto, ampliando os diálogos, dando mais drama e profundidade para eles, agora sob o POV da Tomoyo. Não se trata de uma nova versão, mas de um aprofundamento.

Eu fiquei pensando se seria uma coisa tacanha insistir nesse amor forte que a Tomoyo tem pela Sakura (e vice versa!), mas depois de ler "Shirou Heya no Futari" (Super recomendo! O primeiro Yuri a surgir no mundo! Eu tive a honra de ler e quero que vocês leiam também!) eu acho que isso não é uma coisa tão fraca; o amor de Simone D'arc por Resine de Poisson lá é o mesmo de Tomoyo por Sakura aqui (e vice versa! E olha que eu já estava alinhado com o grande cânone do Yuri sem mesmo ter lido o mangá antes!).

Nessa etapa, Tomoyo está tentando destruir o amor que sente pela Sakura, e Sakura tentou fazer o mesmo com Tomoyo na temporada anterior, mas como Sonomi disse no capítulo "Olá…", essa decisão só levou a burrices. De ambas as partes. Estou falando agora das burrices da Tomoyo! (E dando uma estrutura para ela, explicando a Marcela, como ela foi parar na Espanha… E como ela conseguiu os poderes dela, o dinheiro dela para a futura treta que eu tou preparando pra essa fic! Tou chegando lá! Mas acho que já dei uma pontinha de como ela vai ser… se tocaram?)


	44. Milão

Capítulo XLIII

~Milão~

" _Uma nova vida em um novo país e… Tomoyo percebe da forma mais brusca possível que ainda arrasta consigo algumas coisas dentro da alma que parecem que jamais vão deixá-la…"_

Tomoyo levava aos lábios mais uma xícara de café, que aprendera a beber na África. A bebida escorria quente e amarga pela sua garganta e pagara caríssimo por ela, assim como estava sendo sua curta passagem pela terra natal, para resolver a documentação.

Ao seu lado, um homem de óculos e cabelos castanhos também experimentava da bebida amarga descoberta nas costas do mar vermelho, na África negra. Era amarga como uma despedida, pensava. Olhava o relógio cravejado de pó de diamante que ganhara e notava que faltava pouco para a partida:

– Deve ter sido caro esse relógio aqui, não é Tomoyo?

– Mais ou menos, Fujitaka-san, comprei na África do Sul. Até que foi barato comprado em um lugar que produz muito diamante. Achei que combina com o senhor essa antiguidade e esses diamantes…

– Qualquer dia desses eu viajo pra África; agora, a viagem seria mais divertida se você estivesse do nosso lado.

Aquele homem que a mãe tanto odiara um dia acariciava suas mãos branquíssimas sobre a mesa como se fosse um pai. Era tão reconfortante aquele toque, aquele sorriso.

– Eu vou estar do lado de vocês algum dia, Fujitaka-san, só não sei quando…

– Você pensa que não faz falta, Tomoyo? Muito enganada! Você faz falta sim, tá? – Fujitaka sorriu e Tomoyo evitou olhar para ele por muito tempo; ele lembrava tanto 'ela'.

Se levantaram e correram para o terminal de embarque.

– Boa sorte na Itália, Tomoyo! – Fujitaka abraçou e beijou a garota como se fosse uma filha.

– Guarde isso como um segredo, Fujitaka-san! Eu confio no senhor, tá? O senhor também é como se fosse um pai pra mim.

– Eu não vou trair a sua confiança… não se preocupe.

O sorriso daquele homem era tão quente e acolhedor que a recusa de Sonomi para ver a filha no aeroporto passou desapercebida por ela. A empresária estava furiosa, mas Fujitaka entendia tudo, entendia todos e, da mesma forma que Sakura, ele tinha seu mantra invencível:

– Vamos acreditar no futuro!

S&T:FJ

Milão, a quinta maior cidade da Europa, segunda maior cidade da Itália. A décima quarta cidade mais visitada do mundo, recebendo sete milhões e meio de turistas por ano.

Mais de um milhão de pessoas vivem na cidade e quatro milhões vivem nos arredores, treze a vinte por cento são estrangeiros. Tem até uma Chinatown na cidade que está lá desde os tempos do Rei Vitor Emanuel.

Desde que Milão surgiu, foi uma cidade muito cobiçada e muito conquistada ao longo dos anos. Fundada pelos celtas, foi capturada pela República Romana e recebeu o nome de Mediolanum.

Com o fim do Império de Roma, virou ducado com o tempo, se tornou parte do reino Lombardo e incorporada no Sacro império Romano por Carlos Magno, mas seu controle político era disputada ferrenhamente pelas famílias Visconti e Della Torre, até que a Família Sforza assumiu definitivamente o controle da cidade.

Ao longo dos anos continuou a ser disputada por franceses e austríacos. A casa dos Hasburgo levou a melhor e a cidade ficou sob controle da Espanha e da Áustria. Quando Napoleão proclamou-se imperador, ele conquistou a cidade, coroou-se rei da Itália em Milão e transformou-a em capital do país.

Quando foi derrotado, Milão voltou para o controle dos Austríacos, mas o povo revoltou-se contra a Áustria e Milão foi definitivamente incorporada na Itália unificada. Depois da destruição da segunda guerra mundial, a cidade desenvolveu-se muito e atraiu muita gente, principalmente chineses.

Desde a idade média, por ficar no sopé dos alpes e próxima ao rio Pó, a cidade sempre foi um centro comercial e financeiro importantíssimo e foi lá onde surgiram os primeiros bancos. Com a unificação da Itália, a região virou o polo industrial do país, a capital financeira da Itália. Uma economia de 130 bilhões de euros, vinte por cento do PIB da Itália, distribuídos na indústria automobilística, nos bancos, serviços, tecnologia, indústria química, farmacêutica e tecnológica.

O que realmente levou Tomoyo para essa cidade da Itália foi o fato de ela ser um pólo do Design e da indústria têxtil, lar de doze mil empresas de moda, oitocentos salões de exposição e seis mil lojas de roupas. Junto da economia de 300 bilhões de euros da região da Lombardia, produzir roupas em Milão era tão fácil para ela quanto extração de petróleo na Arábia Saudita.

O quê de arquiteta também pulsava em Tomoyo e, se faltasse inspiração, ela teria à sua disposição mais de 50 museus, vários castelos, casas de ópera, igrejas e demais construções que ainda estavam intactas desde os tempos do Império Romano, pensando em suas futuras obras de arte. Todos os povos que conquistaram Milão investiram em construções ou patrocinaram pintores e músicos ao menos alguma vez.

Diante de toda essa exuberância daquela cidade, Tomoyo optou por viver em um pequeno apartamento conjugado, de quarenta metros quadrados do distrito de Porta Volta, na zona oito da cidade, próximo às ruínas da muralha espanhola.

O caminhão da loja de móveis e eletrodomésticos chegara um dia depois, para mobiliar aquela casa.

Pegou uma parte do dinheiro que ganhara na África e no ateliê da Daidouji no Japão para mobiliar aquele apartamento, outra parte usou para o aluguel e a parte que lhe restou financiaria as suas criações e marcaria uma exposição das suas obras. Se tudo desse certo, abriria um Ateliê Daidouji em Milão, somando-se às mais de seis mil lojas de roupas que haviam na cidade. Não era um desafio fácil, estava lutando lado a lado contra a Dolce&Gabbana, Armani, Gucci, Prada e outras mais.

Mas ela não queria pensar nisso.

Uma semana depois de se instalar na cidade e tentar, sem muito sucesso, acertar seu visto de trabalho, bebeu um copo d'água, saiu do apartamento para circular na cidade e fazer o que mais sentia-se feliz de fazer: fotografar, como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã, aquela cidade e se esquecer do mundo e dos problemas um pouco: O Duomo de Milao, O Castelo Sforza, o Jardim Botânico de Brera, a porta Romana, o Estádio Guiseppe Meazza, A biblioteca ambrosiana, o planetário de Milão, as milhares de igrejas, basílicas, museus e prédios da cidade. Nunca pegara tanto o metrô quanto naquela época, porque carro mesmo não tinha condições ainda de investir em um.

Andando ao lado das muralhas do castelo Sforza, um homem alto e corpulento, negro, careca, vestindo um sobretudo preto sobre a calça jeans e camisa branca se teleportou atrás de Tomoyo, sem ser notado pelas pessoas que estavam na calçada. Ele pôs as mãos sobre um comunicador preso ao seu ouvido e olhou para uma pequena bússola que segurava nas mãos.

– Cláudio, aqui é o Quarta-Feira falando. O pointer tá vibrando. Acho que… encontrei ela…

– Che cosa ha parlado (falado)? Você parló che trovió (encontrou) ela?

– Sí, Sí; faz uma semana que o ponter está instável… Me encontrei com essa mulher meio chinesa que apareceu aqui no Porta Volta e tenho certeza que é ela! Apesar de não parecer, tem muita energia saindo dela…

– Ma che cosa! Che cosa! Io pensato che fosse una leggenda! Le carte sono reali (as cartas são de verdade)! – Cláudio excitou-se do outro lado da linha.

– Si, Si, Chefe! As cartas Clow! A lenda de Chinatown; eles falam que elas existem, mas nunca pensei que fossem de verdade! – Quarta-Feira sorria, os largos brancos dentes destacando-se no rosto negro.

– Vá bene, vá bene! Non possiamo credere nellos Chinos, ma troviamo las cartas! (Tá certo, Nem sempre podemos confiar nos chineses, mas encontramos as cartas!)

– Quer que eu leve ela pra você?

– Grude os olhos nela! Não faça nada até eu encontrar o Sexta-Feira! Por hora, pegue uma máquina e continue a segui-la!

– Tudo bem. Já tenho tudo pronto!

Os dois desligaram o telefone e Tomoyo continuou a fotografar tolamente o castelo Sforza, sem se dar conta do perigo que a espreitava, atrás da película de um Alfa-Romeo vermelho.

S&T:FJ

Á tarde era o momento que os pombos faziam a festa e se aglomerava aos montes diante do Duomo de Milão, sede do arcebispado e ponto zero da cidade, uma obra de arte construída em estilo gótico. Muitos turistas como ela estavam na praça do Duomo também, capturando suas pequenas recordações do lugar. Via também padres e freiras apressados em seus hábitos, para assistirem a missa na Catedral, uma missa belíssima em rito ambrosiano, segundo ouvia dos turistas.

Olhava para as lentes da câmera e se perguntava se era necessário aquilo, afinal teria tempo o bastante para conhecer a cidade. Lembrou-se que Fujitaka e, a contragosto, sua mãe Sonomi esperavam notícias dela, saber como ela estava e as fotos até que fariam esse papel de mensageiros. Sentia-se feliz. Feliz por estar em um novo país, uma nova vida e novos desafios. Tudo bem, ainda tinha o visto, mas bastava dar tempo ao tempo para que tudo se resolvesse. Será que existiam outros usuários de magia como Sakura na Itália? Pensava ocasionalmente, vendo aquelas freiras.

Quarta-Feira se teleportou para um Alfa-Romeo vermelho onde estava seu parceiro Sexta-Feira, outro homem negro e corpulento como ele, de cabeça raspada e sobretudo sobre a camisa branca e a calça jeans, comendo um macarrão chinês que adquirira em Chinatown. Ele comunicou ao parceiro do novo alvo e mostrou o ponteiro do pointer, apontando freneticamente para o Duomo de Milão. Sexta-feira pegou o telefone e falou com Cláudio:

– Alô, Cláudio. Aqui é o Sexta-Feira. Isso é verdade mesmo?

– Claro que sim, Ragazzo! (Rapaz!)

– Você quer que a gente vá atrás dela? Tente convencer ela?

– De forma alguma! Vocês vão sequestrar a Ragazza! Tragam ela pro nosso esconderijo! Sem falhas!

– Mesmo que, ela esteja na praça do Duomo? Tem muita gente lá!

– Cazzo! Ma che cosa! Vocês são usuários de magia, ou não são? Vão até lá e traga ela agora! O maior perigo na praça é o pessoal da igreja, mas nem eles mesmos vão ser problemas pra vocês! Agora vai lá e me traz ela aqui!

– Sim!

Sexta-Feira terminou o macarrão chinês que comia e deu partida no carro.

S&T:FJ

Tomoyo cansou de fotografar e sentou-se conferindo as imagens que fizera do local, apagando as borradas e colocando filtro nas outras que achava boa. Nada escapara ao seu olhar: os pombos, as pessoas, a diversidade da gente que via no lugar, os prédios ao redor, os vendedores de rua, a catedral. Precisaria de dias para que tivesse uma boa vista do Duomo. Não queria perder um detalhe sequer e se admirou muito com aquele prédio.

– Bem, esse vai ficar pra outro dia… – Tomoyo olhava para aquele prédio, pondo as mãos na testa como uma aba de boné que refreava a intensidade da luz do sol.

O Alfa-Romeo dos dois parceiros pararam na calçada do Duomo e Quarta-Feira olhou para o Pointer que segurava nas mãos. Nunca viram a agulha daquela bússola oval vibrar tanto! Com certeza estavam diante de uma usuária de magia avançada, a mestra das cartas Clow, pensaram os homens.

Fecharam a porta do carro e, olhando para o pointer, Quarta-Feira sinalizava para o parceiro a presença de outros usuários de magia na praça. Sexta-Feira apontava o dedo para cada um deles e sussurrava um feitiço, apontando o dedo para o alto:

– ILUSIONE!

Um raio branco, quase transparente saiu do dedo daquele homem e explodiu no céu, como um fogo de artifício, sem ser visto. Os raios mágicos que explodiram caíram sobre a praça, formando um domo, um domo que impedia que qualquer um visse Tomoyo.

Tomoyo percebeu que havia alguma coisa estranha quando o turista logo diante de si agia e andava em sua direção e quase se sentava no seu colo no banco. Era como se ela não existisse. Ela se levantou e saiu do caminho dele. Aquela distração dela foi o bastante para que Sexta-Feira a agarrasse bruscamente pela cintura e tapasse sua boca e seu nariz com a outra mão, com um lenço encharcado de Clorofórmio.

– Vamos, vamos, cara! Temos que ser rápido antes que ela reaja!

Os dois correram para o Alfa-Romeo vermelho sem serem notados, com Tomoyo nos braços, que resistiu enquanto ficou consciente à aquele assédio.

Mas a magia deles não funcionou como eles queriam.

Uma das freiras que andava pela praça percebeu o sequestro. Ela tentou perseguir os sequestradores, mas foi em vão. Ao chegar na porta do carro, eles deram partida.

A freira colocou as duas mãos no rosto, murmurou como se estivesse rezando e uma pomba branca e luminosa voou pelo céu azul de Milão:

– Vá atrás deles! Eles não podem sair daqui assim!

A pomba voou até desaparecer. A freira voltou ao banco onde Tomoyo estava sentada e recolheu a máquina fotográfica dela.

– Virgem santíssima! Que nada tenha acontecido com ela!

Uma freira idosa se aproximou dela e tocou no seu ombro:

– O que foi Eugênia? Por que lançou um rastreador no céu?

– Porque, eu receio que, a Stregheria atacou novamente! Tenho que ir atrás deles!

A freira idosa colocou as mãos na boca com o espanto.

Continua…

Notas finais: Toda vez que eu escrevo uma fic, eu releio muito os capítulos anteriores pra eu ver se não ficou faltando detalhes e se eu poderia fazer melhor, pratico muito minha escrita nos intervalos do trabalho e leio e assisto muita coisa. Foi daí que nasceu o pequeno texto sobre Milão! Não que eu tenha estado na cidade ou algo do tipo, mas seria, sem sombras de dúvida, uma experiência interessante visitar Milão, mas é claro, desde que a obra não saia dos perímetros da cidade!

Agora vamos continuar o sofrimento de Tomoyo! Nos outros capítulos, falei do bullying, das dores da alma, agora vem as do corpo! Se preparem… daqui há pouco vai ter as dores morais e de consciência! Essa Tomoyo vai sofrer bastante ainda!

Nesse capítulo, apresentei uma pessoa que vai ser importante para a Tomoyo durante essa etapa italiana: Eugenia! Aguardem…


	45. O sequestro da Stregheria

Capítulo XLIV

~O sequestro da Stregheria~

" _Stregheria, o grupo de feitiçaria da Itália… era mais uma organização que sonhava em obter as famosas cartas Clow… as lendárias cartas que causariam a tragédia ao mundo e traria o poder a quem delas fizesse uso…"_

 _Du auf dem Schulhof_

 _ich zum Töten bereit_

 _und keiner hier weiss_

 _von meiner Einsamkeit_

 _(Você, no pátio da escola_

 _E eu pronto a matar_

 _E ninguém aqui sabe_

 _Da minha solidão)_

Tomoyo abriu progressivamente os olhos e começava a perceber onde se metera. Estava numa sala de paredes amarelas, com reboco e pintura descascados. Uma porta verde de metal era a única saída daquele lugar e a luz da lua entrava naquele recinto por meio de uma pequena janela com grades, há dois metros do piso. Uma tomada saía de uma das paredes e havia uma mesa de rodinhas, com algumas ferramentas encima dela, parecida com as mesas vistas em oficinas de carro. Um tambor de plástico com água até a boca estava do seu lado também, oposto à mesa de ferramentas.

Levantou a cabeça e tentou mexer os braços, Estava amarrada. Levantou o braço pela segunda, pela terceira vez e não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Fora sequestrada e nem sequer vira a face dos meliantes. Arregalou os olhos de vez e tentou usar a marca dos Sakurazuka para se libertar. Não sentiu nada a não ser um formigamento nas mãos. Tentando usar a marca, percebeu que havia duas pulseiras de metal atadas ao seu braço. Com certeza, eram supressores de magia, fortes o bastante para conterem os poderes dos Sakurazuka.

"Com certeza, alguma organização muito poderosa está por trás disso", pensou.

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu.

 _Rote Striemen auf weisser Haut_

 _ich tu dir weh_

 _und du jammerst laut_

 _(Chicoteadas sobre pele branca_

 _Eu te machuco_

 _E você chora alto)_

Os dois homens negros e corpulentos que a sequestraram entraram e mais um homem banco, alto, careca de olhos azuis, vestido com um robe marrom da cabeça aos pés entrou:

Ele se aproximou de Tomoyo e ergueu seu queixo:

– E então, mocinha, a gente revirou aquele seu apartamento da cabeça aos pés e não encontramos as cartas Clow; o pointer que eu tou segurando aqui me indica que há muita energia Clow dentro de você; você sabia que ele é fruto de anos de pesquisas da Stregheria, nossa organização?

Tomoyo olhou para a bússola em forma de ovo que ele tinha nas mãos e disse contundente:

– Eu não sei do que vocês estão falando! Eu não sei de nada sobre as cartas Clow!

O homem deu um forte tabefe na cara dela.

– Você sabe sim! Você pensa que somos amadores?

 _Jetzt hast du Angst und ich bin soweit_

 _mein schwarzes Blut versaut dir das Kleid_

 _(Agora você tem medo e eu estou pronto_

 _Meu sangue negro mancha seu vestido)_

Tomoyo olhou para o Pointer nas mãos do homem, sentiu as peças de metal que selavam o milenar poder dos Sakurazuka e entendeu que não poderia lidar com eles diretamente. Respirou fundo e continuou:

– E se eu tiver as cartas? Vocês pensam mesmo que podem arrancar elas assim tão fácil de mim?

Cláudio passou as mãos no rosto e começava a ficar nervoso:

– Se você não falar, eu vou te torturar até que você fale!

Tomoyo engoliu seco e ignorou as palavras dele:

– Jamais!

– Você sabe no que você se meteu? Eu já disse, durante décadas pesquisamos sobre a lendária energia Clow e depois de muito esforço, constatamos que ela era real. Criamos o Pointer, um instrumento de altíssima precisão para a detecção de energia mágica; ela aponta para você! Não ouse questionar os feiticeiros da comunidade italiana, Ragazza! Onde escondeu as cartas?

O homem começava a ficar nervoso e o pensamento de Tomoyo foi até Sakura. Sentiu a joia rubi que ela tinha lhe dado, naquele fatídico dia no aeroporto. Ela ainda estava lá, aqueles homens ainda não tinham feito nada com ela. Enquanto seu suor prendesse aquele rubi não lapidado no seu peito, resistiria a qualquer tipo de tortura para não entregar as cartas Clow, para não entregar Sakura:

– Não importa o quanto vocês me torturem, eu nunca vou entregar a localização das cartas!

– Pois bem, então vamos começar nossa sessão. Quarta-Feira, traz o saco,

Quarta-Feira abriu a gaveta da mesinha de rodas e tirou um saco de lá. Ele envolveu a cabeça de Tomoyo e prendeu aquilo no pescoço dela. Tomoyo começou a agitar, a sufocar até que começava a perder os sentidos. Ele tirou o saco percebendo que Tomoyo começava a ficar inconsciente e tornou a perguntar:

– Vai me dizer?

– Não…

Quarta-Feira voltou a colocar o saco na cabeça de Tomoyo. Ela tentava respirar, se debatia toda, mas nada conseguia fazer ela falar. A Sessão de tortura continuou até que inúmeros sacos foram gastos e eles estavam repletos de sangue de Tomoyo. A moça estava tonta, com a boca aberta e babando sangue. Cláudio pegou uma cadeira e se sentou diante dela, cruzando os braços encima do encosto dela:

– E aí, resolveu me dizer?

Tomoyo ergueu a cabeça com dificuldade e olhou com raiva para ele:

– Jamais…

Cláudio levantou-se da cadeira e disse para Sexta-Feira:

– Desamarra ela e joga ela no tanque! Vamos ver se ela não fala!

Os dois homens desamarraram Tomoyo da cadeira. Ela estava fraca demais para se debater. Sexta-Feira agarrou os cabelos dela e jogou a cabeça dela com tudo naquele tanque com água. Era uma sessão de simulação de afogamento e Cláudio não perguntava mais nada. A única força de Tomoyo era direcionada para sua mente, tentando ficar fiel à Sakura, se manter consciente, mesmo sob aquela tortura. Tentava inutilmente se agarrar nas bordas do tambor de plástico, mas não adiantava. Perdeu as forças e desmaiou.

– Chefe, ela tombou! O que a gente faz?

– Amarra ela de volta e a gente continua com isso mais tarde. Vamos tentar com choque e com alicate mais tarde.

Os dois homens corpulentos tornaram a amarrar Tomoyo na cadeira e saíram daquela sala.

 _Dein weisses Fleisch erregt mich so_

 _ich bin doch nur ein Gigolo_

 _dein weisses Fleisch erleuchtet mich_

 _(Sua carne branca me excita tanto_

 _Eu sou apenas um gigolô_

 _Sua carne branca me ilumina)_

S&T:FJ

No seu quarto em Hong Kong, Sakura dormia o sono dos justos ao lado do marido. Respirava o cheiro do incenso calmante que Syaoran preparava e esperava a digestão do prato suculento que a sogra preparara para ela.

A lua brilhava com intensidade lá fora naquela madrugada e os sapos coaxavam num brejo próximo. Tudo estava em paz, no mais absoluto sossego.

Foi então que uma voz distante chamou-a, no fundo da sua mente, uma alma que gritava desesperadamente 'Sakura':

– Sakura, Sakura… eu estou aqui! Sakura… eu preciso de você! Eu tou sofrendo muito!

– Uma voz? – Disse Sakura, dentro de seu negro inconsciente. – De quem será hein?

De repente a voz se tornou mais clara e desesperada, como se a voz que estivesse falando tremesse:

– Sakura! Sakura! Eu preciso de você! Me ajuda! Me ajuda!

– Essa voz… é da Tomoyo-chan? Não pode ser! Não pode ser dessa feiosa! – Sakura virou o rosto dentro de sua mente e batia nas paredes escuras, tentando acordar:

– Hei, eu quero acordar! Eu quero sair daqui.

De repente, outra voz falou:

– Você não vai sair nada!

– Essa voz… Kero-chan! Você tá dentro da minha mente, hein?

A figura de um leão alado de pelos dourados, envolto em uma armadura de jade com uma esfera rubi na testa apareceu:

– Kero-chan! O que está acontecendo?

– Recebemos um pedido de ajuda da parte de uma pessoa querida….

– Quem é ela? Onde é que ela tá? De onde saiu esse breu?

– Eu já vou explicar, enquanto isso, eu te peço uma coisa: fique quieta e calada o tempo todo quando eu lhe mostrar as imagens que você vai ver agora…

– Desembucha, Kero-chan, eu tou preocupada agora!

 _Mein schwarzes Blut und dein weisses Fleisch_

 _ich werd immer geiler von deinem Gekreisch_

 _der Angstschweiss da auf deiner weissen Stirn_

 _hagelt in mein krankes Gehirn_

 _(Meu sangue negro e sua carne branca_

 _Seus gritos me deixam cada vez mais excitado_

 _As gotas de suor de medo na sua testa branca_

 _Martelam em meu cérebro doentio)_

Um brilho saiu do peito de Kerberos que iluminou todo o breu do inconsciente de Sakura. Eles estavam em uma sala de paredes amarelas, mofadas, com o reboco caindo. Tinha quatro pessoas na sala. Dois homens negros corpulentos segurando eletrodos amarrados em uma Tomada, um homem careca de robe marrom de pé e uma mulher sendo torturada constantemente com eletrochoques. Quarta-Feira e Sexta-Feira se revezavam para ver quem dava mais choques e Cláudio erguia a cabeça daquela moça, perguntando ocasionalmente para ela:

– Me diga, Tomoyo, onde estão as cartas?

Tremendo depois de tanto ser torturada, Tomoyo levantou a cabeça com dificuldade e olhou para ele, delirando e revirando os olhos:

– Carta criada pelo mago Clow… Abandone a sua velha forma e venha servir ao seu novo dono! Em nome de Sakura!

Cláudio arremessou a cadeira que sentara na parede com tudo, destruindo o objeto. Ele pegou o alicate encima da mesa e se aproximou de Tomoyo. Quarta-Feira arregalou os olhos:

– Chefe, ela tá delirando… Dá um tempo pra ela antes de usar o alicate!

– Eu, infelizmente, Quarta-Feira, não arranjei ainda um leitor de mentes hábil pra nossa organização e você foi incompetente demais pra aprender essa arte! Vou usar o alicate sim! Eu tenho pressa! Vou arrancar os dentes da boca dela, um por um, até ela me dizer onde estão as malditas cartas Clow!

Sakura estava tremendo, paralisada. Tentou interferir na cena, tentou desamarrar Tomoyo e golpear os homens com algum objeto do lugar, mas ela nem sequer conseguia interagir com o ambiente e nem eles conseguiam vê-la; era como se fosse um fantasma e estivesse assistindo a sessão de tortura como uma expectadora:

– Kero-chan, eu preciso fazer alguma coisa, eu preciso fazer! Me ajuda! Vão matar a Tomoyo! Tudo por culpa dessas malditas cartas! Isso não pode ser real!

Sakura pôs as mãos na cabeça e desatou a chorar. Kero permaneceu impassível.

– Isso é real e está acontecendo muito longe de nós. Mas não se preocupe, vamos fazer alguma coisa. No tempo certo…

Sakura olhou furiosa para o guardião:

– No tempo certo! Como você me diz uma coisa dessas! – Sakura agarrou o guardião e o agitou pelos ombros.

– Sakura, a mente de Tomoyo está suportando horas de uma tortura cruel. A primeira coisa que o cérebro faz numa situação dessas e desligar a dor, a consciência. Ela está recebendo a dor com tudo, tentando se manter consciente. Eu vou tentar entrar na mente dela e pedir pra ela seguir as minhas instruções; enquanto isso, se prepara para usar as cartas! Eu tenho que ser rápido, antes que ela perca a consciência!

 _Dein weisses Fleisch erregt mich so_

 _ich bin doch nur ein Gigolo_

 _mein Vater war genau wie ich_

 _dein weisses Fleisch erleuchtet mich_

 _(Sua carne branca me excita tanto_

 _Eu sou apenas um gigolô_

 _Meu pai era exatamente como eu_

 _Sua carne branca me ilumina)_

Sakura olhou chorando para aquela cena: Cláudio pegava o alicate e arrancava os dentes de Tomoyo à força, um por um, e depositava-os numa bandeja. Depois de arrancar uns três dentes, mergulhava com tudo a cabeça dela no barril de água. Aquela água se tingia progressivamente com o sangue de Tomoyo. Tudo o que Tomoyo falava a cada momento de tortura era:

– Vai ficar tudo bem… vai dar tudo certo… Carta criada pelo mago Clow, abandone sua velha forma e sirva ao seu novo dono, em nome de Sakura!

– Droga, Cláudio, ela tá delirando! Vamos dar um tempo pra ela se reestabelecer!

– Tudo bem, tudo bem, Quarta-Feira! Se você insiste! Eu não sabia que você tinha sangue de barata!

– Eu torturei ela esse tempo todo, Chefe, mas não acho que é dessa forma que a gente vai conseguir alguma coisa!

– Vá bene! Vamos tomar um café e depois a gente volta…

Os três homens saíram da sala e deixaram uma Tomoyo desfalecida sentada naquela cadeira, sem forças para lutar, nem reagir. Tremendo e sofrendo muito por dentro com a cena, Sakura seguiu as instruções de Kero, tocou a chave do lacre e aguardou que ele terminasse de falar com Tomoyo e torcia pelo sucesso do guardião:

– Sorte, Kero-chan!

S&T:FJ

– Tomoyo… tá me ouvindo? Tomoyo? – A voz de Kero ecoava na mente distorcida de Tomoyo. Ela flutuava em um mar de pensamentos trefilados pela sessão de tortura e começava a perder a consciência. A voz de Kero surgiu como um raio de sol luminoso no meio do inconsciente dela:

– Kero-chan… é você mesmo?

– Sim, eu trouxe a Sakura comigo…

Tomoyo sentiu uma pontada de dor no seu coração mental e os fragmentos de pensamentos e memórias de Sakura dentro de sua mente começava a se organizar:

– Kero-chan… se você soubesse como eu tou arrependida…

– Agora não é hora para arrependimentos, Tomoyo! Ouça! Você tem que murmurar as palavras que você está dizendo, tudo bem?

– Carta criada pelo mago Clow?

– Sim! Faz isso no mesmo tempo que a Sakura…

– Mas como eu vou fazer isso se eu não tou vendo a Sakura?

– Simplesmente faça! A Sakura vai repetir no mesmo momento que você! E quando você disser, pense com força na carta Fogo, tá certo? Eu vou dar uma lição nesses caras, e outra: é a carta que eu tenho mais afinidade…

O inconsciente de Tomoyo engoliu em seco e assentiu:

– Tudo bem…  
– Lembre-se: vai dar tudo certo.

Kero desapareceu da mente de Tomoyo, num rastro de pó brilhante como as estrelas.

S&T:FJ

 _Jetzt hast du Angst und ich bin soweit_

 _mein krankes Dasein nach Erlösung schreit_

 _dein weisses Fleisch wird mein Schafott_

 _in meinem Himmel gibt es keinen Gott_

 _(Agora você tem medo e eu estou pronto_

 _Minha existência doentia grita por redenção_

 _Sua carne branca torna-se meu cadafalso_

 _Em meu céu não existe nenhum deus)_

A sessão de tortura continuava.

Cláudio fez Tomoyo engoliu uma cápsula mágica que restituiu as forças dela, para que continuasse com a sessão de tortura e conseguisse arrancar informações dela.

Tomoyo, sentindo que as forças voltavam ao corpo, levantou a cabeça lentamente e olhou para a face dos seus torturadores:

– Não importa o quanto vocês me torturem… eu nunca vou entregar onde estão as cartas Clow!

– Não vai mesmo? Pois bem, vamos ver se depois disso você não vai dizer onde estão as cartas… Quarta-Feira, Sexta-Feira… – Cláudio se afastou de Tomoyo, dirigiu-se a porta verde de metal e disse para os dois capangas:

– Estupra, mas não mata.

– Pode deixar, chefe! – Respondeu Sexta-Feira, animado, esfregando as mãos.

Tomoyo ficou desesperada:

– Não! Não! Você não pode fazer isso comigo!

Cláudio fechou a porta verde atrás de si e sons de gritos e roupas se rasgando era tudo o que ele ouvia saindo daquela sala.

S&T:FJ

 _Dein weisses Fleisch erregt mich so_

 _ich bin doch nur ein Gigolo_

 _dein weisses Fleisch erleuchtet mich_

 _mein Vater war genau wie ich_

 _dein weisses Fleisch erregt mich so_

 _ich bin ein trauriger Gigolo_

 _dein weisses Fleisch erleuchtet mich_

 _(Sua carne branca me excita tanto_

 _Eu sou apenas um gigolô_

 _Sua carne branca me ilumina_

 _Meu pai era exatamente como eu_

 _Sua carne branca me excita tanto_

 _Eu sou um triste gigolô_

 _Sua carne branca me ilumina)_

Quarta-Feira e Sexta-Feira agarraram Tomoyo e rasgaram as camisetas e sobretudos que usavam. Quarta-Feira agarrou Tomoyo pelos braços e Sexta-Feira tentava paralisar as pernas dela, mas Tomoyo resistia e se debatia bastante. Quando Tomoyo olhou para os dentes brancos sorridentes daqueles homens, as mãos enormes que eles tinham, sentiu que era o fim:

'Estou perdida', pensou.

'Tomoyo, não se desespera! Vamos ganhar na burrice deles! Aproveita que esse otário restituiu as suas forças grátis na ideia pra recitar o mantra! Use seu ódio contra eles, evoque a carta Fogo antes que eles te estuprem mesmo!', a voz de Kero ecoou forte na sua mente, e Tomoyo cerrou os olhos com raiva. A única pessoa que era dona por direito daquele corpo era Sakura, sua Sakura:

'Se eu falar, a Sakura-chan também vai falar', pensou.

'Se você sofrer, a Sakura também vai sofrer', Disse Kero.

– Carta criada pelo mago Clow…

– Carta criada pelo mago Clow, abandone sua velha forma para servir ao seu novo dono! Em nome de Sakura!

– … Em nome de Tomoyo!

Disseram Sakura e Tomoyo, ao mesmo tempo.

O círculo mágico de Sakura apareceu debaixo dos pés de Tomoyo e os meliantes largaram a jovem estilista no chão. Ela se levantou olhando furiosa para eles, e então a carta Fogo Surgiu, do meio da testa de Tomoyo.

Vestida com os mesmos vestidos recheados de lacinhos e babados de Sakura, ela parecia mais real do que quando Sakura a evocava. Ela tinha uma aparência pastosa, parecendo uma estátua de cera. Chamas circulavam intensamente pelo corpo dela.

Os dois homens ficaram espantados e trêmulos com a visão:

– As cartas estavam o tempo todo na cabeça dela!

– Não pode ser!

– ÁQUA!

Os dois homens apontaram seus dedos desesperados para a carta, tentando fazer alguma coisa, mas era em vão. Tremiam tanto que terminaram por borrar a calça com suas fezes e urina, sem conseguirem se concentrar. O calor da carta fogo era acolhedor para Tomoyo, mas espantoso para eles. A carta olhou para Tomoyo, acenou com um sim para ela, piscando o olho. A carta fechou um punho e bateu com a palma da outra mão sobre ele repetidas vezes, indicando que quebraria a cara deles.

A carta voou sobre Quinta-Feira e arrancou seu coração do peito num golpe. O homem caiu morto no chão, como se fosse um coelho movido a pilha que teve a fonte de energia retirada. Fogo agarrou o pescoço de Sexta-Feira e lhe deu um abraço mortal. Ficou envolto em um fogo que não se apagava, mesmo tentando entrar no tambor de água e sangue. O corpo de seu colega Quarta-Feira já estava se incinerando.

Tomoyo levantou-se do chão e andou com dificuldade, mas logo se ajoelhou e desmaiou. Sakura e Kero acompanharam com o olhar o rastro de fúria, ódio e destruição que a carta causava naquele edifício e nas pessoas que estavam nele. Tudo que a carta tocava, onde ela andava, se incinerava.

Explosões e gemidos de dor era tudo o que se ouvia.

S&T:FJ

Uma pomba branca vigiava o céu noturno estrelado do topo de uma fábrica abandonada dos arredores de Milão. Ela imediatamente levantou voo e se aproximou de uma moto que se aproximava. Era uma mulher coberta com um hábito religioso.

Eugênia logo viu a pomba que enviara para indicar o cativeiro daquela moça sequestrada na praça do Duomo. Estacionou a moto atrás de uma árvore e andou a pé até os portões daquele lugar. Grades enferrujadas circulavam aquilo tudo e dois homens faziam vigia.

Aproximou-se e eles notaram:

– Parada aí!

– Céus! Isso é um hábito! Ela é da Igreja! Ataque-a!

Eugênia olhou com raiva para eles, sacou um punhal de dentro de seu hábito e murmurou algumas palavras:

– Eu não vim pra trazer a união, eu vim trazer uma espada sobre as mãos! E como eu queria que nela estivesse aceso o fogo da divisão!

Imediatamente o punhal virou uma espada de luz. Eugênia avançou contra aqueles dois homens que portavam varinhas e deu um corte horizontal no ar. Eles se esquivaram, mas ao ouvirem uma explosão ao longa, na fábrica, se distraíram, olharam para trás e não puderam se esquivar do próximo golpe. Eles foram cortados pela metade, mas não foram mutilados. Seus corpos caíram no chão e uma fumaça negra saiu deles. Eugênia tocou nos pulsos deles e viu que estavam vivos ainda. Veias brilhantes e luminosas apareceram na superfície da pele deles e começaram a evaporar, como estivessem sido queimadas.

Levantou-se e olhou para eles:

– Perderam a magia! Viraram mortais!

Uma outra explosão aconteceu na fábrica e destruiu a caixa d'água. Eugênia se assustou e tirou os olhos daqueles homens, olhando para o estrago causado:

– Por Cristo, nosso senhor! Espero que não tenham feito nada com aquela moça!

Eugênia correu até os portões de ferro enferrujado daquela fábrica amarela e uma outra forte explosão quebrou as vidraças e arrancou um pedaço do teto. Uma coluna de fogo e fumaça subiu pelos céus e ela logo correu para a fábrica.

A cena era de um horror total.

Corpos mutilados de feiticeiros da Stregheria estavam espalhados pelo local, uns carbonizados completamente. O cheiro era horrível e se as descrições que ouvira dos pecadores do inferno desde criança fossem verdade, a descrição mais fiel do inferno seria aquela fábrica.

Tapou a boca com uma das mãos, tentando evitar o cheiro e fez um sinal da cruz com a outra sobre os corpos:

– Senhor, dai o purgatório para eles se arrependerem das suas bruxarias e seja brando com essas almas pecadoras que não sabem o que fazem! Poque eles já tiveram a sua recompensa em vida! – Esse gesto criou uma pequena bolha de ar envolta de si, que a protegia dos gases tóxicos produzidos por aquele processo de combustão.

Enquanto fazia esse gesto, a carta fogo apareceu para ela. Exuberante. Enorme. Uma mulher de dois metros de altura, totalmente laranja, branco e vermelho, com asas nas costas! Por Cristo! Aquilo era o demônio que tinha julgado aquelas almas, pensou.

Ergueu o gládio com tudo contra a carta, sem medo, com toda a coragem do mundo e a carta olhou com marra para ela:

– Senhor, se eu morrer aqui nessa terra pelas mãos do demônio, lembre-se daqueles que viveram pelo seu nome e não lhe negaram, mesmo na face do adversário!

A visão da carta fogo, séria, de braços cruzados e marrenta, não foi tão terrível quando a visão de uma japonesa de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos curtos vestindo pijama diante dela, com um leão alado ao lado de armadura. Era o espírito de Sakura e Kero se revelando para ela, Eugênia, que também era uma vidente, uma usuária de magia. Eugênia entrou em pânico e deixou cair o véu, revelando a bela cabeleira loira, destacando os olhos azuis claros que tinha:

– Moça, por favor, ajuda a minha amiga Tomoyo. Ela tá presa e fraca numa dessas salas! Ajuda ela por favor.

– Você… você é amiga daquela mulher?

Sakura e Kero acenaram positivamente com a cabeça.

Mesmo com o corpo em pânico diante da cena infernal que via, sentiu que ela não oferecia perigo, por meio da sua intuição como magista. A freira levantou-se do chão, recolheu seu punhal e buscou seguir, hesitante aquela figura fantasmagórica e aquele demônio mulher que não sabia de onde vinha. Se estivesse sendo levada para as portas da morte, tinha fé que Cristo a libertaria.

Seguiu por um corredor cheio de corpos mutilados e carbonizados e encontrou o corpo de Tomoyo desfalecido no chão. Olhou para ela, a boca sangrando, os dentes faltando na boca e sorriu. Passou carinhosamente as mãos na testa dela e levantou-a no colo.

Correram até a saída da fábrica, mas uma viga em chamas se interpôs entre eles. No meio dela, a figura de um Cláudio furioso, com um braço faltando e a cara cheia de queimaduras de segundo grau:

– Cartas Clow… quem delas fizer uso, ao mundo virá a tragédia! ACQUA!

Usando as últimas forças que tinha, Cláudio apontou a palma da mão para a carta fogo e ela foi coberta por um redemoinho de água. A carta Fogo voltou para a forma de carta e caiu ao chão ao lado de Sakura, como se fosse feita da mesma matéria fantasmagórica que era feita a cardcaptor.

Sakura recolheu a carta e fez menção de usar outra, tocando novamente no lacre das cartas preso ao pescoço, mas quando ia usar uma outra carta, Cláudio foi atingido por uma saraivada de flechas no peito. Caiu morto na viga e as chamas se encarregaram de consumir o resto do seu corpo.

Homens e mulheres armados com arcos e flechas apareceram, vestindo o mesmo robe marrom de Cláudio. Eugênia deitou o corpo desmaiado de Tomoyo no chão e sacou seu punhal!.

– Em nome de Cristo e da Igreja, eu vou acabar com vocês aqui e agora!

– Viemos em paz! – Os homens baixaram seus arcos e flechas e se aproximaram dela, mas Eugênia não abaixou seu punhal.

– Cláudio é um herege da Stregheria. Nós somos a verdadeira Stregheria! Ele se iludiu com poder, achou que poderia conseguir o proibido e catastrófico poder das cartas Clow; estávamos pensando em acabar com a seita dele hoje mesmo, mas vejo que já fizeram isso por nós. – O homem que falava olhou para Sakura e Kero.

– O que vocês querem, pagãos?

– O Pointer que Cláudio roubou. Ele é patrimônio da Stregheria!

Eugênia olhou para a pequena bússola em forma de ovo no meio das chamas das vigas que estavam entre eles. Agachou-se e pegou o objeto.

– Isso aqui?

– Sim, isso mesmo. Serva de Cristo, nos devolva, por favor!

Eugênia fechou as mãos sobre o objeto.

– Vou levar isso pra exame do Arcebispado de Milão, quero ver se esse objeto proibido não foi feito contra a Igreja!

– Mas isso é só um rastreador de magia! – O homem se desesperou.

– Que pode ser muito bem usado contra o santo padre e o Arcebispo! Vai ficar comigo! Pelo acordo da Igreja com os pagãos, qualquer objeto pagão deve passar por uma perícia antes de retornar aos donos… ou vai ser destruído se a gente constatar irregularidades.

O homem socou o ar, frustrado por não ter o objeto de volta:

– Vou estar em uma semana na porta do convento Santo Expedito! Até lá, quero ver meu ponter!

Os homens e mulheres se teleportaram, deixando uma nuvem e rastros de poeira vermelha e marrom para trás. Alguns se transfiguraram em morcegos e outras aves. Eugênia guardou o pointer no bolso e voltou a segurar o corpo de Tomoyo. Sakura olhava com ternura e preocupação para a amiga querida e Eugênia a olhava com um sorriso largo no rosto:

Sakura aproximou-se de Tomoyo e acariciou a face da amiga:

– Hei, fantasminha, você é a amiga dela?

– Sou sim. Eu sou a Sakura. Fui eu quem evocou esse poder mágico contra eles…

– E vejo que nunca matou ninguém antes, hein?

– Como você sabe?

– Suas mãos tremem com a presença da morte.

Sakura segurou em suas mãos e viu que elas tremiam. Tentou esconder a face, as mãos daquela mulher perspicaz demais.

Kero se aproximou da freira e disse algumas palavras:

– A pessoa que você segura no colo é uma amiga muito querida da gente. Por favor, cuida bem dela! Você não sabe como isso é importante!

– Você é uma bruxa, não é? E você é um guardião. Nunca receberam o batismo de Cristo… porque eu deveria ter piedade de vocês? Vocês são japoneses, não? A igreja sofreu muito no extremo oriente… duzentos mil cristãos foram imolados naquelas terras…

– Mesmo tendo as nossas diferenças, nós não somos imoladores de cristãos e o Japão não é mais o que você pensa… mesmo com a diferença entre a comunidade de magos e a igreja, muitos magos têm fé em Cristo e esperam seu retorno. Muitos não quiseram nascer com magia, mas é a vida, a vida nos fez assim, assim como fez vocês. E ainda assim você sorri com ela…

Eugênia ficou meio sem jeito com as palavras de Kero e corou as bochechas:

– Ela é bonita demais pra se envolver com vocês, feiticeiros…

– Ela é uma de nós. Cuide bem dela…

Sakura se aproximou de Eugênia e fez uma súplica final para ela:

– Você vai cuidar dela?

Eugênia acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

– Ora, se Cristo falou pra gente ter piedade com os samaritanos… por que não com os magos que ainda não receberam o batismo…

Sakura se aproximou de Tomoyo e deu um beijo ardente na têmpora dela. Sorriu, acariciando a franjinha dela:

– Melhora, minha amiga, pra quando a gente se encontrar a gente possa ser muito felizes juntas… algum dia… de alguma forma…

O corpo de Sakura e Kero se dissolveu no ar como se fosse poeira, somando-se a multidão de luzes das estrelas daquela noite de meia-noite em Milão.

S&T:FJ

Sakura levantou-se com tudo daquela cama, gritando, depois de tanto se agitar numa noite de sono intranquila. Os lençóis brancos daquele enxoval estavam empapados de sangue. Suas mãos e pijamas estavam repletos de sangue, o sangue dos feiticeiros mortos naquela fábrica. No bolso da sua calça, a carta Fogo estava lá, quente, ardendo muito.

Saiu assustada da cama tremendo muito e Syaoran abriu a porta do quarto, sorrindo. Ele já havia se trocado e estava vestindo uma roupa chinesa habitual. Ao seu lado, estava uma Meiling preocupada, mas não tão surpresa, usando a mesma roupa que o primo.

Sakura atirou-se nos braços do marido, tremendo e chorando muito, bombardeando-o de perguntas:

– Syaoran-kun, Meiling-chan! O que aconteceu comigo? Cadê o Kero-chan? O que é esse sangue todo?

– Sakura, se senta na cama, a gente vai te explicar… – Disse Meiling.

Sakura sentou-se e olhou para as mãos empapadas de sangue, a carta fogo quente no bolso.

– Sakura, a gente tava te acompanhando durante o seu 'pesadelo'. – Meiling fez um gesto de aspas no ar e Syaoran continuou a explicação.

– Não era um pesadelo… aquilo tudo era real…

– Real? Como assim?

– O Kerberos ligou pra cá e explicou tudo. Era cinco da manhã quando você estava se debatendo na cama; eu acordei assustado com os seus gritos, os seus gemidos, você conversando com o Kerberos…

– Shoran-kun, o que aconteceu? – Sakura agarrou os ombros do marido e acabou sujando a roupa dele com sangue das mãos.

– Sakura… você viajou astralmente para a localização da Tomoyo. Ela tava sendo torturada e você usou a carta pra ajudar ela… à distância. – Explicou Meiling. – Algus resíduos dasau viagem ficaram no seu corpo, pelo visto, foram muitos…

– Como eu pude fazer isso?

– Porque dentro de Tomoyo está um resíduo da energia das cartas Clow. Foi essa energia que guiou você até ela, que guiou a carta Fogo até aqui, apesar de ela ainda estar dentro da gaveta da cômoda de casa… – Disse Syaoran, acariciando o rosto de Sakura.

Sakura estava abismada.

– A Tomoyo-chan foi torturada, eu fiz uma 'viagem astral' e… – Sakura fez aspas com as mãos. – Eu usei a carta Fogo? Eu matei aquelas pessoas?

Nem Meiling, nem Syaoran quiseram culpar a cardcaptor pelo ocorrido nem acusá-la de nada. O casal de primos concordou em dizer a verdade aos poucos para ela:

– Tem certas horas que isso é necessário… a vida da Tomoyo tava em risco e você… foi ajudá-la! – Syaoran sorriu, agarrando seu ombro e tentando reconfortá-la.

– Não pensa no sangue que tá na cama, no seu braço, não pensa que você é uma assassina… pensa que você salvou a Tomoyo da morte… agora, vamos tomar banho!

Meiling levou Sakura para o banheiro do lado do quarto, despiu-a e abriu o chuveiro para ela. Deitou-a na banheira e Sakura pediu para ela a carta Fogo. Queria tocar nela uma vez mais.

A carta não estava mais quente. Pelo contrário, estava em temperatura ambiente.

Enquanto a água escorria do chuveiro, passava pelo seu corpo e Meiling esfregava a sua cabeça, a única coisa que estava na mente abalada de Sakura era a imagem daquela freira loira segurando o corpo de uma Tomoyo torturada e desdentada sob a luz do céu da meia-noite.

'Tomoyo-chan… que assuntos sinistros são esses que você tem que resolver até a gente se encontrar de novo?', Pensou Sakura.

Continua…

Música: Weisses Fleisch – Rammstein

Notas finais: o capítulo que eu jurei não fazer com ela o que eu fiz com ela: ter coragem de maltratá-la, de torturá-la. Pois é, eu tive que fazer isso, ainda mais sob essa música do Rammstein em mente… a cena que me deu mais arrepios foi a cena do alicate no dente… como eu pude fazer uma coisa dessas? Mas eu fiz, eu tenho as minhas próprias razões para isso e essa obra tem sua lógica para isso, um exemplo dessa lógica é a busca incansável pelas cartas Clow por parte de outras organizações mágicas, mas prometo que não vou ser tão cruel daqui pra frente…. Podem ter certeza que já escreveram coisas mais cruéis com os personagens de SCC do que eu escrevi aqui…

Não gosto muito de sexo e violência nos meus textos, mas tem certas horas que uma cena de violência ou uma hot é o necessário apara levantar a moral do texto! (desde que faça sentido, é claro! Hehehe!).

Tomoyo tem muito a sofrer ainda… e olha que nem comecei, ela ainda tem um longo caminho a percorrer… esse apenas foi o começo (mas eu juro que não vou ferir como eu fiz agora a integridade física e psicológica dela da forma tensa que eu escrevi!).


	46. Eugênia

Capítulo XLV

~Eugênia~

" _A vida é uma coisa engraçada; enquanto algumas pessoas sentem por nós um profundo desprezo e desconfiança sem a gente saber o porquê desde o início, baseados em suas próprias crenças individuais, outras pessoas podem amar espontaneamente, quem sabe, em busca de descobrir seu próprio amor perdido dentro de si mesmas…"_

Convento de Santo expedito, em Milão.

O sol brilhava com intensidade fora dos muros daquele prédio quase milenar, aquecendo a cidade e os jardins com um calor morno e agradável de primavera.

Era uma sala ampla cheia de leitos, parecidos com aqueles hospitais antigos com portas maciças de madeiras e azulejos com desenhos nas paredes e no chão.

Deitada sob aqueles lençóis brancos e aquele colchão e cama simples e humilde, por onde já passaram inúmeros doentes, vestida ainda com a roupa empapada de sangue, estava o corpo ferido e mutilado por dentro e por fora de Tomoyo, dormindo um sono profundo, induzido pelas magias aplicadas pelas freiras naquele corpo. Ela respirava lentamente e muitas das vezes gemia e tremia durante o sono, se remexendo toda, ainda recordando as marcas terríveis da tortura que sofrera. Quando isso acontecia, Eugênia dava passes pelo corpo dela, rezando um salmo, relaxando-a. Tudo para restituir a sua saúde, a sua sanidade mental, que quase foram destruídas por aqueles bruxos das trevas.

Ao lado da cama, os objetos pessoais da menina: a câmera que ela usava quando foi sequestrada na praça, a bolsa dela, o chapéu de abas que vestia, o colar de rubi não lapidado, sem nenhuma importância ou significado mágico.

Eugênia aplicou com as mãos um passe na boca dela para que recuperasse progressivamente os dentes arrancados, recitando salmos e passagens do Evangelho de Mateus.

Passou lentamente as mãos pelos braços e pernas dela, para que descansasse. Sentiu um formigamento nas mãos quando tocou as costas da mão dela. Havia uma coisa oculta naquelas mãos que já sabia o que era e, se aquilo chegasse à madre Superiora ou ao Bispo, com certeza aquela garota não ficaria naquele recinto por muito tempo.

Porque a Igreja havia se recusado a receber magos em seus conventos, com medo de eles se tornarem verdadeiros terroristas e roubarem as relíquias mágicas da Igreja e os inúmeros livros de magia também, compilados pelos monges ao longo de séculos.

'Espero que não tenham notado isso ainda', pensou, enquanto tocava nos supressores de latão que os homens de Cláudio haviam posto nos braços dela, para conter o terrível poder daquela marca.

Tocou na mão dela e olhou triste para ela. Aquela menina não tinha consciência ainda do terrível poder que tinha nas mãos, nem sequer fazia uso dele. Mesmo assim, percebeu que ela transfigurara a mão com o tempo para esconder por trás de uma mancha de queimadura aquela marca amaldiçoada.

'Porque ela fez isso?', pensou. 'Obter poderes mágicos que ela não tem? Isso é terrível! Ela não parece ser esse tipo de pessoa, e aquela amiga e aquele guardião que apareceram não me parecem envolvidos com magia das trevas', dizia a intuição do coração de Eugênia.

Passou delicadamente as mãos pela testa dela, retirando as pequenas gotículas de suor quando aquela porta abriu e a madre Superiora apareceu, despertando a atenção e os olhares de Eugênia:

– Eugênia, o Bispo quer falar com você…

– Madre… ela precisa da nossa ajuda… eu não tive outra opção…

– Quem vai decidir se ela precisa da nossa ajuda ou não é o Bispo, você conhece as regras! Agora venha!

A madre segurou pulso de Eugênia e a arrastou pelo corredor. O olhar daquela mulher loira não se desgrudou um minuto sequer do corpo de Tomoyo, ate que não mais o viu pelo corredor.

S&T:FJ

O Bispo agradeceu a Madre, dispensou-a, ela fechou a porta e pediu para Eugênia se sentar naquele escritório do convento, sem sequer olhar para ela. Aquele escritório tinha diversas estantes de livros ao redor e uma tapeçaria carmesim que se estendia por todo aquele lugar. Durante um tempo, o Bispo demorou-se longamente lendo uma passagem do código de direito canônico antes de falar com Eugênia.

Aquele longo silêncio foi torturante demais para ela, que começava a sentir o pânico dentro de sua barriga, coisa que não sentira antes quando esteve diante dos inimigos, diante da carta Fogo.

O Bispo fechou o grosso livro e o pôs sobre a mesa. O barulho do impacto do livro na mesa e o olhar severo do Bispo por trás dos óculos gerou mais pânico dentro do peito de Eugênia.

Eugênia levantou-se e deu um beijo no anel episcopal que carregava:

– Bispo Cláudio…

– Sente-se.

Eugênia obedeceu e ele fez o mesmo. Ele cruzou os dedos das mãos sobre a mesa e olhou-a demoradamente, por trás dos óculos:

– Eugênia Biancardi i Soler, você já faz parte da Ordem de Santo Expedito há mais de dez anos, seu pai Giuseppe Soler e sua mãe Antonina são velhos amigos meus; fui eu quem te batizei e a vida toda você viveu sobre a tutela da Santa Igreja desde sempre, vivendo e absorvendo conhecimento do Senhor; você é uma noiva de Cristo e já sabe o procedimento, não sabe?

– Reverendo, deixe eu me explicar…

– Deixe eu explicar algumas coisas para você, mocinha: Em 1714, esse convento recebeu dez magos que fugiam da perseguição na Sicília. Eles estavam muito feridos e pela piedade de Cristo, nós os acolhemos, na esperança que recebessem o santo batismo e tornassem seu coração para Deus. Ledo engano! Depois que se recuperaram, usaram sua bruxaria para nos atacar, atacar esse prédio e as pessoas que nele habitam. Roubaram o que puderam, destruíram quase tudo; esse livro é um sobrevivente fiel daquele período. Pegue-o e veja os gritos de dor e agonia deles.

Bispo Cláudio empurrou o grosso volume de direito canônico para ela e ela pode observar as marcas de queimadura sobre a capa de couro e o chamuscado que havia nas páginas amarelas.

– Reverendo…

Bispo Cláudio levantou as mãos e interrompeu o que ela ia falar.

– Você já percebeu que ela transfigurou uma marca mágica terrível nas mãos? Você sabe o que ela significa?

Eugênia estava cabisbaixa e não ousou responder para ele:

– As freiras que a trataram ficaram espantadas e a madre me trouxe uma pneumatografia da marca. É um pentagrama invertido! É uma marca mágica do oriente, do Japão.

O bispo abriu a gaveta e mostrou o pneumatograma da marca para Eugênia. As mãos brancas de Tomoyo e a marca dos Sakurazuka no meio dela.

– Não constatamos mais nada nos outros objetos que ela carregava e achamos por bem manter aquelas pulseiras de metal que os pagãos colocaram no pulso dela. Ainda estamos analisando aquele 'pointer' e vendo se não é uma ameaça para nós, mas saiba de uma coisa… – O Bispo aproximou o rosto do rosto de Eugênia e ela tremeu com o gesto. – Duzentos mil cristãos foram mortos no Japão ao longo dos séculos dezessete e dezoito. Muitos deles foram mortos por uma organização chamada "Sakurazukamori". Eles portavam pentagramas amaldiçoados nas mãos assim como aquela menina que você trouxe para cá ontem.

O bispo levantou-se de sua cadeira, circulou a mesa e tocou nos ombros de Eugênia:

– Você está certa que pretende manter essa menina aqui por mais tempo?

Eugênia engoliu em seco e respondeu:

– Amanhã mesmo eu cuido da saída dela, deixa ela tomar um banho, se trocar…

– Excelente! – O bispo juntou as mãos e tornou a sentar-se na mesa.

Eugênia levantou-se da cadeira e, reunindo toda a coragem do mundo, disse para o Bispo:

– Reverendo… mas eu ainda vou continuar acompanhando ela… pra ver se ela é tão perigosa quanto vocês dizem…

Bispo Cláudio se agitou todo na cadeira onde estava:

– Eugênia! Isso é um absurdo! Você tem que continuar a fazer as suas atividades eclesiásticas!

– Reverendo, eu, desde sempre, tive a capacidade de sentir o coração das pessoas; aquele homem que sequestrou ela tinha um coração cheio de pura maldade, mas ela, não sinto essa maldade toda dos Sakurazukamori!

– Eugênia, como você pode ser tão tola! Há feiticeiros que escondem perfeitamente as suas artes mágicas! Não se deixe enganar!

– Eu não estou me deixando enganar… eu preciso ver por mim mesma, aquela menina, aquela garota que apareceu…

– Sim, sim, você já nos contou; a visão do demônio de fogo, da garota e do leão alado que rivaliza até com a visão dos anjos do céu; você não têm consciência, com esses simples exemplos do poder diabólico que ela carrega? Eu posso conseguir com o Arcebispo até mesmo a detenção dela ou a expulsão dela da Europa! Nem mesmo os bruxos daqui vão aceitar esse poder maligno que ela carrega…

Eugênia olhou fixamente para o bispo e recitou alguns versos da Bíblia:

– Quem me deu de comer, quem me deu de beber? Aqueles que fazem isso a esses pequeninos é o mesmo que fazer isso a mim… e o que é a fé sem obras senão uma coisa vazia? Aquele que der testemunho de mim para esses pequeninos, eu darei testemunho deles ao pai nos céus… Eu vou dar testemunho da gente para ela e livrá-la daquela marca! Me deixe tentar!

O Bispo respirou fundo e voltou-se decepcionado para a estante de livros:

– Você tem as sagradas escrituras na sua mente, Eugênia, você já sabe o que é certo e o que é errado…

– Sei sim! Sei sim! Por isso eu peço que o senhor me deixe acompanhar essa menina e ver se tudo aquilo que dizem é real… eu preciso saber, eu preciso conhecer mais… saber quem é aquela menina, aquele leão…

Eugênia se ajoelhou diante do bispo e segurou a barra da sua batina, suplicando. Cláudio voltou-se para ela com o gesto que ela fazia:

– Duvidar da palavra de um bispo já foi motivo para ser excomungado, mas como a corrupção de alguns bispos no passado foi tamanha, o Santo Padre tirou esse direito da gente; pois bem; Se você precisa desse tempo para você… eu te isento das suas atividades eclesiásticas… por um ano.

Eugênia ergueu os olhos para o bispo e encheu a palma da mão dele, onde estava o anel eclesiástico, com uma torrente de beijos:

– Muito obrigado, reverendo! O senhor não sabe como isso é importante…

– Às vezes eu me pergunto se você fez a escolha certa, Eugênia, se foi correto você entrar na Ordem de Santo Expedito. Falei pro seu pai se não era melhor dar tempo ao tempo… mas ele insistiu, falou que você tinha um talento raro que não poderia parar nas mãos dos pagãos. Você sabe as nossas regras, não sabe? – Disse Cláudio sem olhar para ela.

– Reverendo, eu nunca vou deixar de ser uma noiva de Cristo, não importa o que! O meu amor está no seio do Senhor…

– Sério mesmo? – Cláudio voltou-se para ela e ergueu-a pelos ombros – Eu espero que sim, eu espero que sim… afinal, você não tem saída… mas Cristo vai te amar do mesmo jeito, vai te amar do mesmo jeito… acho que agora é o momento de você fazer uma coisa de seu próprio coração…

O bispo fez o sinal da cruz sobre ela e a dispensou da sua presença. Ela fez uma reverência para ele e caminhou com o coração pesado por aqueles corredores, pensando em seu pai Giuseppe e em sua mãe Antonina que não ficariam nenhum pouco felizes com aquela decisão.

S&T:FJ

O canto dos passarinhos na janela sinalizava o nascer de um novo dia. O céu estava nublado, mas a luz do dia entrava com intensidade.

Abriu lentamente os olhos e via que já não sentia mais dor. Tocou os dentes e eles estavam lá, como se fossem novos.

Estava deitada em uma cama humilde, muito diferente das que tinha deitado anteriormente.

Ao seu lado na cama, estava a responsável por tudo isso.

Eugênia sorria e acariciava os cabelos de Tomoyo, já sem o véu que usava, muito menos a batina.

– Bom dia, bela adormecida! Dormiu bem?

Confusa, Tomoyo respondeu perguntando:

– Onde eu estou? Que lugar é esse?

– No caminho eu explico. Agora, vai tomar um banho e se trocar dessa roupa encardida de sangue! A gente tem uma hora pra sair daqui e não podemos ficar um minuto sequer, está certo?

Tomoyo continuou confusa e Eugênia colocou uma muda de roupas que conseguira no apartamento de Tomoyo. Ela pegou a muda de roupas e foi para uma sala de banhos com tanque com água quente, preparado por Eugênia.

Tomoyo levou as mãos à testa. Ainda conseguia sentir, nem que fosse uns vestígios, o calor beijo que Sakura lhe dera.

Continua…

Notas finais:Acho que deu pra falar um pouco da Eugênia, resta falar agora da Igreja. No próximo Cap, mais sobre as razões da Eugênia para ajudar a Tomoyo e mais sobre a diferença de magia praticada dentro da Igreja e fora dela. Ate lá.

Viram que o nome do Bispo era Cláudio também, como o sequestrador da Stregheria? Pois bem, era para aliviar a barra com os Cláudios e para que eles não se ofendam com o Cláudio do capítulo anterior… Esse Cláudio daqui é severo, mas tem um bom coração!


	47. Meses de penúria na Itália

Capítulo XLVI

~Meses de penúria na Itália~

" _Estar em um estado de penúria é estar em um estado onde falta até mesmo os recursos para que sejam adquiridos itens básicos para a sobrevivência: moradia, comida, roupas, higiene. A vida se torna uma tortura…"_

Eugênia e Tomoyo voltaram a pé para Porta Volta, andando por uma série de ruas feitas estreitas, feitas de paralelepípedo e recheadas de sobrados e prédios construídos desde o século XVII.

Saíram do convento e encontraram-se com o bruxo da Stregheria de ontem, acompanhado por mais duas mulheres, todos vestidos em hábitos franciscanos. Eles reconheceram a face de Eugênia, ajoelharam-se diante dela, naquela rua de paralelepípedos e levantaram as mãos, como se pedissem esmolas:

– Io sono Mateo, sei que você tem algo que nos pertence, freira.

– Si, Mateo… – Eugênia revirou o bolso e entregou o ponter, a bússola oval que pertencia àqueles pagãos, como ela mesmo dizia.

– Obrigado, obrigado… – O homem recolheu a bússola nas mangas e continuou o seu caminho, mas antes, tocou nos pulsos de Tomoyo e retirou as presilhas de metal que estavam no braço dela, passando de leve pela luva que escondia a marca dos Sakurazuka, sentindo a energia mágica que delas emanava:

– Filha de Clow, sinto uma grande energia mágica vinda de você… se desejar maiores informações sobre nós, a gente pode te guiar pelas trilhas da magia… – Mateo retirou uma pedra da manga e entregou para Tomoyo, mas Eugênia foi mais rápida, arrancou a pedra da mão dele e atirou sobre eles:

– E não peques nunca mais… – Gritou Eugênia, quando aqueles bruxos viraram as costas e despareceram no meio da multidão com o susto que receberam, deixando seu habitual rastro de poeira marrom antes que a pedra os atingisse.

– Não precisava fazer isso, eles só queriam ajudar… – Disse Tomoyo.

Eugênia voltou-se para Tomoyo e perguntou:

– Mais tarde eu falo deles; me diga, já tirou as fotos que precisava, Tomoyo?

– Sim. Elas vão realmente ser úteis mais tarde, na minha pesquisa das pessoas digamos 'fantásticas'…

Eugênia sorriu e ouviu o estômago de Tomoyo roncar.

– Você tá com fome, não é?

– Eu não como faz uns dois dias… o armário de casa tá só o pó…

A freira pegou nas mãos da jovem estilista e a guiou pelos becos estreitos daquela cidade:

– Vem; conheço um lugar que tem uma comida boa; é gratuita, a Igreja que fornece… espero que não se sinta constrangida…

– Constrangimento pra mim é machucar o coração da pessoa que a gente ama…

Eugênia voltou a sorrir com ela e Tomoyo agarrou firme o colar rubi que carregava no peito.

S&T:FJ

Era um beco estreito cercado por prédios altos, que apenas iluminado pela luz do meio-dia e pela lua cheia da meia-noite. Uma van estava no fim do beco e alguns voluntários e religiosos retiravam panelões e mais panelões de comida. Dentro daquilo, uma mistura de macarrão, batata, tomate e alguns pedaços de carne daquela comida sem tempero. Uma fila enorme circundava aquele beco, formada por muitos homens e mulheres esfomeados em roupas remendadas e maltrapilhas; imigrantes ilegais, prostitutas, pessoas falidas, mendigos, dependentes químicos e depressivos eram parte daquele cortejo. Haviam também religiosos de ordens penitentes que fizeram voto de pobreza para o resto da vida. Eugênia era uma dessas pessoas.

Ela foi reconhecida e saudada pelos voluntários, pelos religiosos. Ela também fez muito daquele trabalho quando era uma adolescente católica devota.

Pegavam suas tigelas em forma de semi-esfera, suas colheres e sentavam-se nas longas mesas que se estendiam pelo beco. O único ruído era da comida que se assoprava, da comida que se engolia como sopa e das orações que alguns faziam, alguns calados, outros em silêncio.

Tomoyo engolia aquela tigela com toda a voracidade do mundo, como se fosse a última refeição da terra, como se fosse o prato mais saboroso, preparado pelo melhor dos chefs.

Quem diria que Tomoyo Daidouji, nascida e criada num verdadeiro castelo, comeria algum dia com os negros, com os drogados, com os imigrantes ilegais? Nunca isso se passou na cabeça dela, também não fazia diferença:

– Quem me deu de comer, quem me deu de beber? Ora, se não foi o escravo fiel e discreto? … Eu fiz uma festa não para os poderosos e os endinheirados, mas para os pobres e coxos… – Dizia Eugênia, acariciando a face de Tomoyo, tirando os pingos de sopa que escorriam hora sim, hora não, com um lenço. Ela sorria com os gestos estranhos, polidos e educados de Tomoyo.

– De onde você tirou essas palavras?

– Da Bíblia. Já li ela mais de dez vezes. De cabo a rabo. – Eugênia tirou do bolso um pequeno volume amarelado que Tomoyo reconheceu o que era. Ela tinha bíblias na biblioteca de sua casa, em Tomoeda, mas nunca se deu o trabalho de lê-las.

Tomoyo voltou a comer a sua refeição e Eugênia tornou a indagá-la:

– Eu vi o seu passaporte, os seus documentos na sua bolsa. Você é do Japão, não é? Você é formada em arquitetura pela melhor universidade do Japão, você é da família Daidouji. Eu dei uma pesquisada na internet. Sua mãe tem dinheiro, não tem? Porque você não pede pra ela?

Tomoyo parou de comer e olhou para ela, mastigando um pedaço de batata:

– Sabe, Eugênia, eu não conheço muito do cristianismo, mas sei que tem peregrinos e renunciantes que abandonam tudo o que tem para melhor servir a Deus, não tem?

Eugênia assentiu com a cabeça e Tomoyo continuou:

– Digamos que… eu estou em busca de mim mesma… em busca do que eu sou de verdade. Renunciei a minha mãe, a minha amiga querida, ao meu amor, pra descobrir do que eu sou feita…

Eugênia suspirou com a resposta dela:

– Típico de uma franciscana! São Francisco de Assis fez o mesmo!

– Siddarta Gautama, o Buda, fez o mesmo também… – Tomoyo sorriu de olhos fechados, com um fio de macarrão escorrendo nos lábios, com a melhor das intenções. Eugênia fez uma cara feia, ouvindo o nome do avatar do oriente. Tomoyo olhou preocupada para ela e indagou:

– Porque essa cara?

– Nada não, é que… eu não sou acostumada com esses 'deuses'; pra mim só existe um deus, seu filho amado e o divino Espírito Santo; a Santíssima Trindade; acima deles, não há mais nada…

– Temos uma coisa assim no oriente; Brahma, o criador, Vishnu o mantedor e Shiva, o destruidor… não sei se é parecido…

Eugênia fez uma cara mais feia ainda ao ouvir aqueles nomes, como se Tomoyo tivesse vomitado uma lesma. Tomoyo teve vontade de rir:

– Não pense que a vida só o cristianismo é o único caminho…

– Mas é o único mesmo! O resto é heresia! Você vai ver isso com o tempo… – Disse Eugênia, assertiva.

Tomoyo tentou mudar de assunto para não discutir o indiscutível:

– Bem, Eugênia, você usa magia, não é? A Stregheria também; me explica o que tem de tão diferente entre vocês se o princípio é o mesmo?

Eugênia pigarreou e explicou para Tomoyo:

– É o seguinte: desde que Deus criou os céus e a Terra e todo o seu exército, seu divino espírito santo habitou nas pessoas como ele mesmo disse no livro de gênesis. Algumas pessoas tinham talentos realmente especiais e multiplicavam seus dons até entre os que não tinham esses dons; esses eram os santos que o antigo e novo testamento dizem, pessoas inspiradas pelo espírito de Deus. Mas como Deus fez o sol brilhar sobre justos e injustos, pessoas más receberam esses dons também. Daí, surgiram o que foi chamado de "usuários de magia".

"Deus fez as pessoas perfeitas, para se organizarem em comunidades, espalhadas pelas quatro faces do planeta. Com os usuários de magia não foi diferente. Não pense que a vida foi linda e maravilhosa para as pessoas que tem esses dons, a vida muitas vezes se torna difícil pra quem usa magia…

Tomoyo estreitou o olhar e pensou em Sakura, no juízo final que ela enfrentou.

"Algumas esconderam seus dons e se misturavam às pessoas comuns, outros sofreram perseguições e foram assassinadas, principalmente por reis e príncipes que se viam ameaçados por esse poder exótico. Para lutar contra essa opressão, muitas pessoas com magia se reuniram em comunidades de magos espalhadas pelo planeta. Daí surgiu a comunidade mágica dos diversos cantos do mundo. A pessoa mais poderosa e mais habilidosa se tornou o chefe mágico e suas pessoas de confiança se tornaram a autoridade mágica que inibe o uso de magia por parte dos usuários de magia para que não afete a vida das pessoas não usuárias… Como os dons mágicos se espalharam de formas diferentes entre as pessoas e como cada uma tem sua forma de pensar, dentro da comunidade mágica sempre ouve clubes de magia, ora voltados para a cura, ora voltados para a magia de fogo, água e quaisquer outros elementos da natureza para contenção e prevenção de desastres, comunicação com os espíritos e até mesmo distorção e viagens dimensionais! Falando de forma leiga, a Stregheria é como se fosse uma sub-comunidade mágica dentro da comunidade mágica italiana.

– Ah… entendi… Me explica: se a Stregheria é um clube de magia, a Igreja também é, não é?

– Errado! A Igreja é uma coisa e a comunidade mágica italiana é outra! Já tou chegando lá… Nem sempre as pessoas com magia eram temidas pelos não usuários de magia. Muitas se tornavam chefes das comunidades dos não mágicos, como os índios da América do sul e os sacerdotes tribais da África e da Oceania.

"Agora, vou explicar por que a Igreja é diferente da Stregheria. No meio dessas tribos mágicas, de tempos em tempos, surgiam pessoas com talentos excepcionais, que superavam os talentos dos chefes tradicionais das autoridades mágicas. Muitos ficaram na deles, temendo perseguição da parte dos mágicos e dos não mágicos, outros se tornaram avatares e foram perseguidos do mesmo jeito, por usarem e distribuírem seus poderes entre seus seguidores para o bem comum; eles construíram verdadeiras filosofias de vida, modelos de certo e errado, acreditando no avanço da humanidade, numa comunidade única de irmãos. Era uma forma de tentar dialogar com as autoridades, mágicas ou não e criar uma noção comum de direitos humanos, mas, na prática, eles criaram suas próprias comunidades mágicas. Exemplos disso são o seu Buda, Cristo, que nós acreditamos ser o filho de Deus e Apolônio de Tiana. – Disse Eugênia, abandonando um pouco a devoção religiosa fervorosa e adotando um ponto de vista mais neutro.

"Da mesma forma que os avatares e os magos poderosos criaram suas comunidades mágicas, os magos malfeitores criaram as suas quadrilhas, para a prática de magia fora do controle das autoridades mágicas. Eles são os foragidos, os hereges…

– Então, quer dizer que Claudio…

– É um foragido da comunidade de magos da Itália.

– Entendi. Então, a Igreja é uma comunidade mágica, com suas regras e normas e a Itália tem sua própria comunidade mágica. As duas regulamentam o uso da magia de seus membros, é isso? E quem decide deliberadamente desobedecer…

– Não é tão diferente de um bandido que infringe a lei na sociedade humana comum.

Eugênia sorria com a cara de dúvida de Tomoyo, era tão engraçado os gestos dela, a mão no queixo, os sinais de exclamação com o rosto. Tomoyo comeu mais um pedaço de batata e tornou a perguntar:

– Eugênia… eu não entendo como a comunidade mágica é tão desunida se vocês lutam pela mesma coisa… porque você tem tanto preconceito com a Stregheria se é a mesma magia que circula pela veia de vocês?

– Da mesma forma que a humanidade é desunida por natureza, Tomoyo… Cada pessoa tem seus gostos, suas preferências. Não é sempre que a gente consegue unir o povo em prol de um bem comum. Quando a Igreja chegou em Roma, ela também foi temida e perseguida pelas autoridades do Império Romano. A Stregheria se solidarizou com ela e tentou ajudá-la. Essa união durou pouco. A Stregheria via uniões com pessoas do mesmo sexo, poligamia, sacrifício de animais aos deuses, sexo antes do casamento, nudez e bebida como fosse algo normal. A Igreja, sofrendo forte influência do judaísmo, não tolerou isso e se separaram. Quando a Igreja ficou poderosa, acusou muitos membros da comunidade Italiana de ter causado as perseguições anteriores. E nossa guerra continua até hoje por conta das nossas visões diferentes de mundo. Fora que a Igreja gostaria de regulamentar a magia no mundo e considera toda prática mágica fora dos seus muros como pagã, herege.

Tomoyo sorriu maliciosamente para ela:

– Então… amor entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo é permitido dentro da Igreja?

– Não, não e não! A Igreja proíbe relações homossexuais! A bíblia proíbe! Tá lá no levítico!

– Pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco…

– Come aí, vai!

Eugênia colocou dois dedos em sua tigela e passou nas bochechas de Tomoyo. As duas gargalharam. Nunca sorrira antes de forma tão infantil antes com uma pessoa, até conhecer Tomoyo.

S&T:FJ

Tomoyo acordou, escovou os dentes e foi procurar alguma coisa pro café da manhã. Abriu o armário e encontrou as formigas comendo o resto de um pedaço de pão deixado no fundo. Fechou a porta do armário e abriu o saco de pães encima da mesa. Ainda sobraram dois pães do dia anterior. Estavam duros que só. Revirou nostálgica a garrafa de café e viu que não tinha mais nada. Eugênia já tinha acordado e tentou preparar algum café. Não sobrara nada:

– Tá procurando café? Acabou faz três dias…

– Vamos ter que comer pão e a água de novo.. Ou a gente toma café no bandejão… tem pão com manteiga e café com leite lá, você se importa?

– Eu já até tou acostumada com a comida do bandejão… você e seus votos de pobreza e castidade da ordem de Santo Expedito… – Tomoyo abriu a porta do fogão e pegou o pote de manteiga. – Ainda sobrou manteiga aqui, dá pra fazer umas torradas com o pão seco…

Eugênia sorriu amarelo para Tomoyo:

– Tomoyo, e você? Porque você não procura um trabalho como arquiteta?

– Se esqueceu do meu visto? Ele só sai se eu arranjar trabalho, e o trabalho só sai se a papelada do meu diploma for autenticada aqui! Como a Universidade de Milão demora!

– E o dinheiro das confecções? Porque você não usa ele?

– Tá bloqueado no banco, só sai com o visto…

Tomoyo cortava um dos pães em rodelas enquanto Eugênia picava o outro. Abriu a geladeira e encontrou uma caixa de leite.

– Ainda dá pra tomar. Tá a quatro dias aqui, mas não tem cheio de azedo nem nada… vou fazer o mingau pra gente…

– Eu vou fazer umas torradas aqui com o resto da manteiga que sobrou… ainda dá pra fazer…

Enquanto Tomoyo despejava margarina com a colher na frigideira, alguém batia à porta dela. Eugênia olhou pelo olho mágico:

– É a Dona Bianca!

– Puxa vida, veio cobrar o aluguel! Eu tou sem dinheiro!

– Eu vou tentar convencê-la, eu conheço a dona Bianca faz tempo.

Eugênia abriu a porta e uma mulher de cabelos curtos prateados e uma cara ranzinza entrou.

– A paz de Cristo, dona Bianca, Boa manhã para a senhora!

– Você também, minha filha, espero que não tenha deixado ao hábito ainda…

– Que nada! Só recebi umas férias do reverendo… sabe, não sou uma freira da Clausura mais faz uns três anos…

– Eu achava tão bonita aquele véu nos seus cabelos loirinhos, loirinhos… – Dizia a velha, acariciando os cabelos de Eugênia.

Viu Tomoyo e fez uma cara raivosa.

– Tomoyo, eu estou esperando a parcela do aluguel que você me deve… cadê?

– Dona Eugênia, eu tou enviando meu projeto pras confecções, ainda estou esperando a aprovação deles, eles ficaram de me ligar…

– Mas você não é arquiteta, Ragazza! Como não arranjou emprego ainda?

– Tou com o diploma preso na faculdade de Milão ainda, eles não me deram prazo pra pegar…

– Mas já devia ter pego! Se eu fosse você eu ia até la e cobrava! – A velha deu as costas e voltou pra porta. – Olha, Tomoyo, vai fazer três meses que você está aqui, o seu visto de turista vai vencer e o meu dinheiro? Eu juro pelos santos que se você não me pagar até lá, eu falo com a polícia e exijo a penhora dessa casa toda pra ter o meu dinheiro! Você me ouviu?

Cabisbaixa, sem poder falar nada, Tomoyo respondeu:

– Pode deixar, dona Bianca, eu não vou deixar a senhora na mão…

– Acho bom mesmo! Se não fosse pela santa Eugênia que há muito custo está tentando te trazer pra cristo ao invés daquela imagem horrorosa de Buddha que você tem, eu mesma te expulsaria daqui hoje e te delataria pra imigração! Está me ouvindo?

Tomoyo não respondeu; limitou-se a fazer sim com a cabeça.

– Ótimo. Bem, já vou indo. Sua bênção, Eugênia.

– Em nome do pai, do filho, do espírito santo, amém. Que nossa senhora te guarde, dona Bianca. – Eugênia fez o sinal da cruz sobre ela sorrindo e Bianca fechou a porta. Tomoyo bateu com o punho na mesa com tudo, com a raiva que sentiu vendo o gesto de Eugênia. O que ela queria mesmo é soltar aquele punho de fúria contra ela.

– Calma Tomoyo! Ela já foi! Ela já foi! – Eugênia correu para o lado de Tomoyo e acariciou o braço dela, tentando acalmá-la.

– É engraçado vocês, hein? Essa mulher vai pra Igreja todo domingo, faz enormes doações pra paróquia e me trata desse jeito. Eu li a parábola do rico que perdoou o devedor e esse devedor não perdoou a mixaria que o outro mais pobre ainda lhe devia! Muita hipocrisia isso!

Tomoyo esfregou a face, os olhos com o antebraço, contendo as lágrimas daquele rosto branquíssimo tingido pela raiva, pelas lágrimas de ser humilhada daquele jeito. Virou a cabeça para Eugênia e esbravejou:

– Você deve me odiar, não é? Todo mundo nessa cidade é fanático!

– Não fala assim!

– Porque? Porque essa intolerância com as minhas crenças?

– Tomoyo… olha aqui, nem todos que dizem "senhor, senhor" serão salvos. E outra: eu não odeio o seu Buddha, São Paulo já disse, quando visitou a Grécia, que Deus se manifestou de diversas formas para os mais diversos povos; o começo do catecismo diz isso; as pessoas buscam a Deus e Deus sempre buscou se revelar…

– Belo Deus o de vocês! Belos fiéis!

– Tomoyo, não fala assim, gente como ela tem em qualquer parte do mundo…

A Torrada começava a queimar e Tomoyo deixava o fogão acesso de propósito. Eugênia desligou e tentou dar um consolo final para Tomoyo:

– Tomoyo… vou tentar dizer uma coisa pra você que os protestantes, hereges…

– Não fala assim! – Tomoyo sorriu de leve vendo o esforço de Eugênia para não criticar os Evangélicos na frente dela.

– Tá bem, os 'evangélicos' sempre falam que Deus vai salvar as pessoas da humilhação; os 'muçulmanos' falam que Alá é paciente, conhece nossos sofrimentos e é generoso… vai te recompensar nas horas certas.

Tomoyo deu um largo sorriso para ela:

– Eugênia, é mesmo você?

– Sabe… a gente aprende de tudo um pouco no convento… a primeira lição é isso: como Deus se manifesta das mais diferentes formas e como a fé é o princípio básico de tudo isso… tenha fé Tomoyo…

Eugênia abraçou Tomoyo e deu um beijo em sua têmpora.

– Agora sim você está mostrando que é uma pessoa de fé… sua fé te salvou, sua boba!

– Cala a boca e vamos comer essa torrada que você fez…

Eugênia tirou as torradas queimadas da frigideira e as duas se viraram com podiam naquela manhã.

S&T:FJ

Ao longo daqueles dias, Tomoyo colocou seu boné branco, pegou todo o tipo de transporte público, seja ônibus, metrô ou trem e ficou distribuindo seu projeto pelas confecções de Milão, a espera de serem aprovados.

Com o suor escorrendo em sua testa, muitas vezes ela atendia o telefone e ouvia um sonoro 'não', outras um educado 'a gente te liga mais tarde'. E nunca ligavam. Outros, mais otimistas, retornavam para ela 'olha, a gente achou o seu projeto bacana, mas ele ainda é iniciante; costumamos trabalhar com artistas profissionais'. Ela não era exatamente uma iniciante naquilo.

Não desistiu e persistiu enquanto sua teimosia virginiana batia dentro do seu corpo.

Por fim, chegou em uma confecção que nunca tinha visitado antes. Ficava na periferia de Milão e era bem periférica mesmo, quase dando em outra cidade. Em compensação, ficava na zona oito, a mesma zona onde ficava o distrito onde morava.

Era um prédio cercado de árvores, uma fábrica tradicional, feita com tijolos de barro, todos vermelhos. No portão da fábrica, lia-se 'Confecções Forza, desde 1875'. Aquela placa antiga e aquela fábrica de janelas foscas como a antiguidade atraiu Tomoyo de um jeito que a arrebatou e lhe causou suspiros. Guardas chineses faziam a segurança do local e controlavam o acesso dos caminhões, a entrada e a saída. Viu motoristas chineses entrar e sair, da mesma forma que viu gente com feições chinesas entrarem e sair de lá também.

– Que estranho! Uma fábrica que tem um ar tão tradicional ter muitos funcionários chineses aqui. Vou entrar e dar uma conferida… será que os Chineses compraram a confecção e mantiveram o nome? – Indagou-se, segurando o queixo com o polegar e o indicador.

Diferente do sentimento de receio que tomava seu corpo nas últimas visitas as confecções, uma coragem emergiu em sua alma vendo aquilo. Ajeitou a gravata do blazer preto, bateu três, quatro vezes na saia para tirar qualquer pó e deu uma conferida na maquiagem, nas tranças que Eugênia tinha feito nela, presas como um coque na cabeça, com o espelhinho que levava na carteira. Viu prolongadamente os dois fios de cabelos que ela deixara. Seus olhos se estreitaram quando se lembrou das palavras dela quando fizera aquilo:

– Vai dar tudo certo…

S&T:FJ

O porta-canetas encima da mesa estava destruído em cacos pelo chão. O chão estava coberto de papéis revirados e a vidraça fora quebrada com um tiro. A única coisa que preocupava realmente aquele homem alto e careca na altura de seus cinquenta anos era aquela mulher de cabelos castanhos curtos trançados apontando aquela ponta afiada na navalha no seu pescoço. Os tiros que receberia das pistolas daqueles dois homens que o cercavam seria menos doloroso.

'Os Chineses sabem cobrar seus devedores, sabem causar dores terríveis se quiserem', pensou, enquanto um fio de suor escorreu pelo seu rosto.

A mulher apertou a navalha com mais força no pescoço dele e ele deu um suspiro de dor:

– Massimiliano, até quando você vai fazer a gente de idiota? Pague o que deve! – Disse a mulher de cabelos castanhos curtos trançados.

– Xiu, minha cara Xiu…

Xiu apertou com mais força a navalha contra o pescoço dele e ele começou a sangrar, a gritar de dor.

– Não me chama como você chama as suas quengas!

– Minha única quenga é…

Xiu apertou com mais força a navalha contra a garganta dele e ele gemeu.

– Tá, tá bom, eu pago, eu pago tudo! Me deixa eu achar um administrador que eu pago.

Xiu estreitou os olhos para ele, com cara desconfiada:

– Você gastou todo o dinheiro dessa fábrica, todo o nosso dinheiro com rapariga e com jogo e agora vem me falar de administrador? Acho que não vou começar pela garganta, vou começar pelo seu dedo, um por um!

– Piedade, piedade, Xiu! Por nossa senhora que você é tão devota!

Xiu e os dois homens com armas na cabeça dele gargalharam. Xiu desceu um soco na cara dele:

– Olha aqui, cara! Você é tão incompetente pra tirar essa empresa da falência que precisa de alguém? Pois bem, pois bem… eu não me importo de ficar com a massa falida dela não!

– Pietá! Piedade!

Xiu não dava atenção para o que ele dizia e se preparava para cortar os seus dedos um a um, quando um homem chinês entrou naquele escritório:

– Xiu, tem uma mulher lá fora. O nome dela é Tomoyo Daidouji e quer falar com o Massimiliano…

– Tomoyo Daidouji é?

Os homens com armas apontadas para a cabeça de Massimiliano se excitaram ao ouvir aquele nome:

– Que auspicioso ouvir isso! Deixe ela entrar, deixa ela entrar, Xiu! Vamos ver o que ela tem à nos oferecer…

– Tá com piedade dele, Tie?

– Pensa bem, Xiu, se for Tomoyo Daidouji, acho que ele tem uma chance… dá uma chance pra ele… vai lá saber se ela não tem uma solução para ele…

O outro homem também participou da discussão:

– E outra Xiu: é melhor ele vivo do que morto…

Xiu guardou a navalha no bolso e voltou-se para o segundo homem:

– Tudo bem, Guan, eu aceito ouvir essa menina… mas você vai consertar essa bagunça…

– Pra já…

Guan tirou uma flauta de dentro da sua blusa e tocou uma música que fez os objetos quebrados daquele escritório se regenerarem, como se voltassem no tempo, exceto os ferimentos de Massimiliano. O homem respirou aliviado com aquilo. Xiu e Tie tocaram nas mangas da roupa de Guan e ele tornou a tocar sua flauta. Ficaram invisíveis.

Massimiliano ajeitou a gravata e um outro funcionário chinês anunciou a entrada de Tomoyo:

– Daidouji Tomoyo!

Tomoyo entrou timidamente naquele escritório e Massimiliano sorriu. Tomoyo sentiu a marca dos Sakurazuka formigar e reparou nos cortes na garganta do homem a sua frente:

– Boa tarde, Senhor Forza.

– Buona tarde, senhorita Daidouji. O que lhe traz aqui?

– Senhor Forza…

– Me chame de Massimiliano… – Disse ele, tocando nas mãos de Tomoyo.

– Sim. – Ela sorriu – Senhor Massimiliano, eu trago ao senhor um projeto de confecção dessas peças de roupa. – Tomoyo entregou um portfólio para ele. – Algumas eu desenvolvi na universidade de Tóquio, outros eu desenvolvi nas minhas passagens na África do sul e Angola… participei do desfile do Dipenaar e lecionei um tempo na Universidade de Luanda… o que achou?

Massimiliano pegou o portfólio e analisou as roupas que Tomoyo desenhara e as fotos dos projetos dela. Algumas realmente atraíram a atenção dele, outras nem tanto e no final, fechou o portfólio e devolveu-o.

– Me diga: você tem visto de trabalho aqui? Já apresentou seu projeto para outras confecções?

– Sim, senhor, Massimiliano, mas ainda não tive sucesso em nenhuma delas…

– Uma pena… eu até posso conseguir mandar essa sua linha para a produção… mas vai ter um custo…

Tomoyo olhava para aquele homem ansiosa, mas logo seu ânimo diminuiu quando entraram na parte dos 'custos':

– Bem… de quanto é esse custo?

– Vai custar 100 euros para produzir cada peça… fora que no seu portfólio tem umas trezentas peças. Temos também a despesa com mão de obra, a fotografia, a compra do material… me diga: você já tem desfile agendado? Conseguiu um salão?

Tomoyo olhou para os lados e respondeu, hesitante:

– Não, ainda não, o custo dos desfiles é altíssimo…

– Bem, então vamos ter que arranjar um e isso entra nos custos junto com as filmagens… então… tudo vai dar… – Massimiliano retirou uma planilha da gaveta e mostrou para Tomoyo. Ela já vira aquilo tantas vezes que desanimava. Ao menos aquela era a entrevista que durou mais tempo, as outras que fizera nem sequer alcançou o nível de perguntas que aquela chegara. Percebia que aquele homem também estava infeliz, de alguma forma que não sabia o que era. Tinha uma cara humilde e triste e um corte no pescoço, diferente dos outros diretores e diretoras das outras confecções com quem falara.

Ele terminou de escrever e mostrou o papel para Tomoyo:

– Preciso de duzentos mil euros para fazer o seu projeto realidade…

– Duzentos mil euros…

Tomoyo olhou cabisbaixa. Tinha cem mil euros só no banco e o dinheiro ainda estava preso no banco, à espera da documentação para ser movimentado, afinal, era um dinheiro que vinha do exterior e ainda tinha os impostos.

– Vou ter algum vínculo trabalhista?

– Nenhum.

Um vínculo trabalhista era tudo o que Tomoyo precisava para estender o seu visto. Sem ele, restava esperar a autenticação longa e demorada do seu diploma na universidade de Milão.

– Não tem como reduzir as peças a serem produzidas?

– A quantidade de peças é o menor dos problemas, o problema mesmo é o gasto com o pessoal e com o aluguel dos salões que é altíssimo aqui.

Tomoyo sorriu um sorriso amarelo:

– Não tem o dinheiro, não é?

– Só tenho cem mil no banco e tá preso; maldita burocracia!

– Entendo perfeitamente… você precisava do visto, não era?

– Sim, pra eu poder trabalhar…

– Sei…

Massimiliano sentiu uma profunda empatia por aquela moça que mal conhecera. Eram duas pessoas que estavam dentro do mesmo barco das dificuldades e dos problemas.

– Bem… o senhor foi muito gentil, senhor Massimiliano, só tenho a agradecer… eu vou me retirar…

Tomoyo recolheu suas pastas, a planilha que ele dera e cumprimentou-o. Ele fazia uma cara tão triste que parecia que ele era um porco a ser mandado ao abatedouro.

Fechou a porta do escritório e a marca deixou de formigar.

Guan tocou sua flauta novamente e o feitiço de invisibilidade sobre Xiu e Tie desapareceu.

Xiu agarrou a gola da manga de Massimiliano e disse:

– Vai atrás dela!

– Mas como eu vou atrás dela? Ela precisa de duzentos mil e eu tou falido!

– Você vai hipotecar essa fábrica e vai financiar o desfile dela! Justo quando você encontra um administrador você deixa ela voar como pombo? Vai atrás dela!

– Mas… se der errado?

– A fábrica já vai ter virado pó mesmo… bem-feito pro banco!

Xiu agarrou com mais força a gola daquele homem e aproximou mais o seu rosto dele:

– Olha pra mim, seu canalha! Eu estou concordando com seu plano idiota e tou pondo meu pescoço em risco; agora vai lá e chama ela aqui! Eu confiei em você uma vez e você não me deu garantia nenhuma, agora você deixa escapar uma Daidouji tão fácil assim?

– Mas eu não sei quem ela é…

– Mas eu sei! Eu conheço os Daidouji! É o mesmo que aparecesse aqui o carteiro e dissesse que você ganhou na loteria!

Xiu empurrou Massimiliano porta afora e ele correu até Tomoyo, antes que ela sumisse definitivamente.

S&T:FJ

O céu daquele fim de tarde começava a ficar nublado e os poucos raios de sol começavam a se extinguir. A face de Tomoyo estava triste e abatida. Seu chão havia sido destruído com mais um 'não' que não foi um não no sentido da palavra. A sensação era de impotência.

Eugênia ligou para o celular de Tomoyo para perguntar as novidades:

– E então, Tomoyo, como foi?

– Eles não aceitaram meu projeto por conta do dinheiro…

– Mas então… eles ouviram?

– Dessa vez sim, o diretor foi muito gentil comigo e…

– Giapponesa, per favore, espera!

Tomoyo foi interrompida pelo chamado de Massimiliano. Virou-se para ele como o telefone colado no seu rosto e a voz de Eugênia que perguntava nervosa o que aconteceu. O homem corria desesperado atrás dela. Parou, apoiou as mãos no joelho, respirou fundo e só assim conseguiu transmitir a novidade:

– Eu vou aceitar fazer o seu projeto…

– O senhor disse o que?

– Que nós vamos confeccionar as suas roupas aqui, Ragazza! Noi vamo costurar tuas creazzones, vamo expor para tutti Milano ver! O que pensa?

– Daonde vai vir o dinheiro?

– Io, io, vou dar a tí! – Massimiliano estava alegre e eufórico, nem parecia o homem triste e abatido que Tomoyo vira no escritório. Parecia que tinha recebido um segundo sopro de vida. Conteve a alegria dentro de si como pode:

– Então, a gente pode conversar amanhã e decidir os detalhes do projeto?

– Podemos começar hoje mesmo! Você tem a fábrica Forza a sua disposição!

Ouvir aquilo foi como se Tomoyo tivesse ganhado um grande prêmio, um troféu. Com lágrimas nos olhos, correu com tudo na direção daquele homem e o abraçou como uma filha abraça o pai. Ele rodopiou com ela pelos jardins arborizados da fábrica e a chuva começava a cair sobre os dois, como se os céus se livrassem da pressão que as nuvens faziam sobre ele e transformasse isso em água.

Na verdade, eram as lágrimas e o suor que aqueles dois extravasavam depois de tantos meses de tensão.

Continua…

Por trás do báculo: Essa etapa das memórias de Tomoyo (Lembre-se pessoal, isso é parte das lembranças dela, ela ainda está no aeroporto de Madrid!) Vai ajudar a gente a ganhar tempo em vez de perder tempo. Quando a fase espanhola começar, tudo vai fazer sentido. Eu bem que poderia ter tornado Tomoyo rica do dia pra noite numa frase, mas esse não é meu estilo, hehehe!

Usei esse capítulo para mostrar como eu enxergo o mundo mágico. Para mim, a magia é regulada e controlada como em HP, mas aqui, tanto há mágicos que se misturam com os humanos, como os que vivem em comunidades isoladas, dei margem para as duas versões (e nem todos usam varinhas! O Guan usa flauta!). Todo esse capítulo vai ajudar a explicar a treta que eu preparo para mais tarde na Espanha, ainda mais, a Ordem do Dragão. (Espero que tenha ficado claro).

Viram a Tomoyo passando fome, procurando emprego de metrô e tendo o aluguel do apartamento cobrado, sendo humilhada no processo? Essa é a realidade de muita gente no mundo; tou fazendo isso pra Tomoyo ganhar experiência de vida. (Pras tretas também!)

Mais tarde, a história de Massimiliano e Xiu.

Sabe, eu tinha feito uma Eugênia mais fanática nesse capítulo, mas me arrependi e reescrevi um longo trecho dele. Agora ela tá mais moderada, mas sem deixar de ser uma católica fervorosa!

Uso muitos trechos da bíblia em algumas falas da Eugênia, mas é pra mostrar que ela confia demais no texto sagrado. Com a convivência com Tomoyo, ela vai aprender a confiar mais nela mesmo.

Abaixo, os trechos que eu usei (já vou avisando que não sou a favor de nenhuma religião ou corrente cristã, só oferecendo os trechos para eles serem debatidos, afinal, eu gosto de textos sagrados, eles oferecem lições preciosas para nós, já aviso que não sigo correntes religiosas quaisquer):

"O sequestro da Stregheria": Mateus 10:34 e Lucas 12:49 (quando Cristo fala que veio trazer a espada pra terra e o fogo pro mundo, usado na hora que Eugênia evoca o poder); Lucas 17:33 e Mateus 10:28 (quando Eugênia encara a carta Fogo cara a cara; fala que aquele que não negar sua fé vai ter vida no paraíso).

"Eugênia": Mateus 25:35-40, Tiago 2:17 e Mateus 10:32 (Quando Eugênia pede clemência para o Bispo por Tomoyo; ela usa esses trechos que falam do valor da fé com obras, dar o testemunho de Cristo e amparar os necessitados)

"Meses de penúria na Itália": Deuteronômio 18:9-12 e Gálatas 5:19-21 (o trechos da Bíblia que condenam a prática de magia); Lucas 12:33-48, Mateus 22:8-10, Matheus 5,45 (Os trechos que Eugênia usa durante a conversa na mesa; um fala da parábola do escravo fiel e discreto, que se aplica a qualquer um que faz a vontade de Deus, o outro fala da festa de casamento para os pobres e o último fala do sol sobre os justos e injustos); 1 Coríntios 6:9,10 e Levítico 18:22 (Os trechos mais usados por todas as correntes cristãs contra os homossexuais); Mateus 7:21 (O trecho que Eugênia usa quando Bianca cobra o aluguel); João 8:11, Levítico 19:18 e Tiago 2:1-10 (Trechos usados a favor dos Homossexuais); Atos 17:23-27 (trecho que Eugênia usa para tolerar o Buda de Tomoyo); Mateus 18:23-35 e 1 Coríntios 13 (Trechos que Tomoyo usa pra discutir a atitude de Bianca com ela).

A bíblia, como o Alcorão é muito interpretativa. Muitos interpretam o texto de Coríntios como contrário a imoralidades sexuais, outros interpretam o texto de Levítico como mais uma das leis do antigo testamento que não são mais válidas com o tempo, com a evolução da sociedade, como o bode expiatório. Isso porque a população hebreia era pequena, práticas homossexuais não seriam aceitas por conta disso… No Alcorão, o trecho que é usado é sobre as pessoas de Ló e sua sodomia (Alcorão 26), mas, nem Cristo e nem Maomé falam especificamente contra os homossexuais. O Corão também fala que as pessoas foram feitas diferentes por Alá, e que os homens se casariam com mulheres se tivessem as disposições para tal (Corão 24:32), Cristo diz uma coisa parecida quando falam que alguns homens não se casariam (Mateus 19:12); não há compulsão na religião, o Corão é claro! (Alcorão 2:256). O homossexualismo foi muito comum no mundo islâmico pré século XX, mas hoje é um tabu, punido com pena de morte e prisão em muitos países. Vai lá entender, mas os séculos mostram que religião é uma coisa muito interpretativa, vai de cada um… por isso, não sou adepto de nenhuma corrente religiosa.


	48. A proposta da fábrica

Capítulo XLVII

~A proposta da fábrica~

" _Aceitação, confiança. Uma sensação tão boa de que alguém confia na gente, nós somos importantes para alguém ou para algo; damos nossa vida, nosso coração em troca dessa sensação… mas, muitas vezes, ela não vem sem ter algo por trás ou algum objetivo maior em troca…"_

Não demorou nem um dia para que Tomoyo voltasse para a fábrica e acertasse os termos e condições com Massimiliano. Aquele homem careca com cara de bonachão à sua frente, por trás do computador e da papelada da mesa de escritório, tinha dado a Tomoyo aquilo que ela tanto desejava na cidade: confiança de alguém para concretizar seus sonhos.

Nunca mais tomar café da manha e comer no bandejão, não mais comprar fiado nos estabelecimentos comerciais que Eugênia bem conhecia. A primeira coisa que ia fazer com o salário era quitar os três meses de aluguel atrasado e pagar as contas, depois investiria numa motocicleta de primeira, daquelas que roncavam bastante.

Pelo menos, tinha que retribuir a confiança que ele tinha depositado nela de alguma forma. Vestiu seu vestido habitual e deixou os cabelos soltos como sempre:

– Bem, Tomoyo, aqui está o seu contrato. O salário é esse aqui, as divisões dos lucros estão aqui. No final, tem uma folha do banco que você tem que assinar também. Você tem direito a um carro que a empresa vai te dar, fora o auxílio médico, odontológico, refeições… bem, tá tudo aí… só assinar.

Geralmente ela sempre lia todo tipo de contrato antes de assumir qualquer compromisso, como sua mãe sempre lhe ensinara, mas o curso expresso de italiano onde aprendera 1000 palavras básicas do idioma e algumas frases básicas, que fizera em apenas duas semanas não lhe permitia ler as complexas palavras em italiano escritas no papel. Precisaria de um dicionário, ou da ajuda de Eugênia (se ela não tivesse compromisso na igreja hoje…).

'Isso não deve ter nada suspeito', pensou.

Excitada como estava ao sentir a liberação iminente do visto e com a possibilidade de começar os projetos na primeira hora de trabalho, assinou sem hesitar, todos os papéis que Massimiliano lhe dava e o quarentão olhava ansioso e angustiado para ela.

– Excelente, Tomoyo! Vou te apresentar a Xiu, minha assistente que me ajuda na fábrica.

A porta bateu e Xiu entrou:

– Me chamou?

– Ah, sim, minha cara! – Massimiliano saiu da poltrona para cumprimentar Xiu com um beijo no rosto e ela fazia uma expressão de que não gostou nada daquilo. – Leve a Tomoyo pra conhecer a fábrica, por favor.

– Sim, vem comigo. – Xiu pegou Tomoyo pelas mãos e Tomoyo se despediu daquela sala com um sorriso para ele.

Xiu era uma mulher jovem, cerca de vinte cinco, trinta anos, não mais que isso. Ela tinha olhos muito puxados, mas por trás deles, dava para se ver a cor castanha daqueles olhos. Não era bonita nem feia e adorava cabelos curtos e a trança que usava. Vestia roupas italianas, ocidentais, contrastando com as roupas chinesas que aqueles trabalhadores usavam.

Por onde passava, além de ver as imensas máquinas de costura e os rolos gigantes de linhas, Tomoyo reparou que muitos daquele pessoal olhava para Xiu com respeito, até um certo temor, referindo-se a ela pelo sobrenome do que pelo primeiro nome, muito diferente da forma calorosa e latina que Massimiliano tratava todos, até mesmo ela, que ele não conhecia nem fazia vinte quatro horas direito:

Xiu chamou a atenção de um dos trabalhadores que carregava um dos rolos de fio de forma irregular no carrinho enferrujado:

– Dian, não é assim! Cadê seu EPI?

– Quebrou ontem, dona Hung.

– E você não fala nada! Passa lá no RH pra pegar outro! Não quero ver fiscalização bater aqui na porta!

O homem abandonou o que estava fazendo e despareceu quase que instantaneamente da frente das duas mulheres.

– Nossa, Xiu-san, você é bem durona quando o assunto é trabalho; percebi pela forma que esse pessoal olha pra você. – Perguntou Tomoyo.

– Temos que ser duros com todo mundo! Senão eles vão fazer tudo errado e o prejuízo fica nas nossas costas!

– Bem… é que eu acho que não precisa ser assim…

– Eles sabem que precisa ser assim! Sou eu quem mando aqui!

Xiu falou de uma forma tão assertiva que Tomoyo não perguntou mais nada para ela durante a visita à fábrica. Quando chegaram a um imenso galpão onde ficavam os tambores para a tintura das peças de roupa, uma curiosidade crescente explodiu dentro de Tomoyo, tudo porque todos que a abordavam, chamavam ela de 'Hung, Hung, Hung':

– Desculpa, Xiu-san, seu nome é cantonês, estou certa?

Xiu não respondeu nada.

– É que… Hung é um sobrenome da região de Cantão, não é?

Xiu virou-se para ela, sorriu levemente e respondeu:

– Sou de Hong Kong. Não esperava menos de uma Daidouji….

Um raio passou na cabeça de Tomoyo. Aqueles cabelos castanhos, aquela cara dura e fria e o lugar de onde veio fez com que se lembrasse da expressão dura de Syaoran.

Xiu percebeu o choque dela e perguntou:

– Que foi?

Tomoyo agitou a cabeça e sorriu:

– Nada não, nada não! É que tem muita fábrica da Daidouji em Cantão, não é? Por isso você me conhece?

Xiu tentou mudar de assunto para que aquela conversa não adotasse um tom mais pessoal e intimista que ela não estava nada a fim de entrar:

– Vamos continuar, tenho muito a mostrar…

As duas continuaram a caminhar pela fábrica e terminaram no futuro local de trabalho dela: o departamento de criação.

S&T:FJ

No apartamento de Tomoyo, Eugênia cortava as unhas da mão e do pé e fitava-as demoradamente. Na sua mente borbulhava uma ideia que Tomoyo implantara lá e teimava em sair:

'Você tem mãos bonitas; já pensou em pintar essas unhas e se maquiar alguma vez na vida?', Disse Tomoyo no dia anterior, sorrindo para ela.

Era difícil apagar o sorriso de Tomoyo, tão inocente e tolo como uma criança. Ela adorava aquele sorriso.

Olhou para o frasco de esmalte encima da estante que ela comprara para ela e sorriu consigo mesma. Nunca fizera aquilo na vida e agora estava na dúvida entre fazer e não fazer. Nunca precisou ser vaidosa com ninguém, porque ser agora? Pensava, segurando aquele frasco.

O barulho da porta se abrindo e se fechando com tudo, da forma mais explosiva do mundo dissipou aquela dúvida em sua mente:

– Eugênia, você não vai acreditar!

Tomoyo saltou no colo da freira com tudo e Eugênia corou com aquilo. Não sabia se era por causa da alegria da moça ou da sensação de sufocamento que sentira, mas Tomoyo logo se soltou dela e aquela dúvida desapareceu como as outras:

– O que foi, Tomoyo?

– Eu acabei de assinar! Vou poder pagar o apartamento, vou enfiar aquele dinheiro do aluguel atrasado goela abaixo naquela velha carola!

Eugenia ficou séria e repreendeu Tomoyo:

– Tomoyo, não fala assim dela! Dona Bianca foi muito gentil e piedosa comigo…

– Você bem falou… contigo e não comigo!

Eugênia sentiu que mais uma discussão ia começar entre elas até que a porta bateu. Tomoyo voltou-se para ela e abriu. Um homem careca de terno cinza estava parado lá. Era Massimiliano. Ele tremia e segurava uma maleta prateada nas mãos.

– Tomoyo… finalmente eu te achei…

– Massimiliano san! Como o senhor me descobriu?

– Bem… a Xiu me avisou que você estaria aqui… você não tinha falado com ela que morava num apartamento de uma velha ranzinza no Porta Volta? Daí foi fácil descobrir…

Massimiliano coçava a cabeça olhando para o chão e Eugênia cruzava os braços e repreendia Tomoyo com o olhar. Tomoyo gargalhava timidamente com a reação de Eugênia.

– Massimiliano-san, que bons ventos te trazem aqui? Entra, posso te oferecer água, porque café mesmo só vou ter quando o senhor me liberar a grana…

– Não se preocupa, não se preocupa, só estou aqui de passagem…

Massimiliano tirou a chave de um carro do bolso e entregou para Tomoyo:

– Toma, é seu?

Tomoyo olhou com cara de dúvida para ele.

– Como assim?

– O seu carro que você assinou o contrato… tá lá fora, dá uma olhada…

Com mais desconfiança com aquele gesto do que Tomoyo, Eugênia pôs a cabeça para fora da janela e ficou boquiaberta com o que vira. Perdeu o ar com a visão e interrompeu com a palma das mãos na boca uma exclamação vigorosa!

– Ma che Machina!

Tomoyo ficou preocupada com Eugênia.

– O que foi, o que foi?

Tomoyo colocou a cabeça para fora e não acreditou no que viu. Um Camaro amarelo estava lá fora, estacionado na calçada, recebendo olhares admirados das pessoas que passavam por aquela rua. Tomoyo voltou-se para Massimiliano assustada:

– Aquilo lá é meu…

– Todo seu, e outra…

Massimiliano colocou a maleta prateada encima da mesa cheia de farelos de pão e abriu. Eugênia desmaiou com o que vira.

– Aqui dentro dessa mala têm… tem… um milhão de euros… todos em notas de quinhentos. O dinheiro é legal e acabei de sacar da minha conta. Pode usar a vontade… e outra…

O homem tirou um contrato da maleta e uma chave.

– Essa aqui é a chave e a escritura de um apartamento de noventa metros quadrados em Chinatown; tem área de lazer e tudo o mais… já tá mobiliado e a dispensa tá cheia…

Tomoyo quase teve um infarte ao ouvir aquilo e pôs as mãos na boca boquiaberta enquanto Massimiliano se agitava todo como se estivesse com vontade de ir pro banheiro:

– Tudo meu?

– Tudo seu. Com licença.

Massimiliano deixou a maleta com Tomoyo, como se dentro dela estivesse o botão para ativar a bomba atômica.

Eugênia despertou progressivamente do susto e olhou para aquilo fazendo não com a cabeça:

– Tomoyo, o que é isso?

No instante que Tomoyo tentava articular alguma ideia na mente agitada por aquele choque, dona Bianca apareceu na porta aberta do apartamento, com a mesma cara ranzinza de sempre por trás do xale que usava, segurando um terço:

– Daidouji? Que carro é aquele que tá parado lá na frente? Me falaram que ele é seu! Ma che cosa, Ragazza! Dinheiro pra comprar uma machina você tem, agora pra pagar o aluguel não tem!

A exclamação de Bianca fez Tomoyo agir com o instinto e não com a razão. Retirou um maço de notas de 500 da maleta antes de fechá-la que, com certeza, cobririam os meses de aluguel atrasado com folga e enfiou goela a baixo na boca de Bianca, sem meditar sequer na origem do dinheiro:

– Tá aqui o seu aluguel atrasado! Pode gastar a vontade! Aliás, pode ficar com tudo, até mesmo a mobília!

A única coisa que Tomoyo levou daquele apartamento foi uma maleta com os projetos, documentos e bens pessoais e a imagem branca de Buddha meditando com a palma da mão para cima que pertencera a seu pai e era patrimônio de sua família e para onde fazia suas orações, que gerara tanto ódio em Bianca.

S&T:FJ

Tomoyo dirigia veloz por Milão, sem medo de ser multada ou mesmo parada pela polícia. O coração de Eugênia saltitava cada vez que Tomoyo acelerava o Camaro. O ronco do motor e a velocidade com que ele andava despertava olhares admirados de homens e mulheres que observavam o carro pela calçada.

Eugênia colocou as mãos encima das mãos de Tomoyo na alavanca das marchas e se assustou: a mão não estava lá. Tudo o que sentia era uma alavanca movendo-se sozinha:

– Tomoyo, cadê sua mão?

– Hoe? Esse carro é transmissão automática, não sabia?

– Tomoyo, o que você pensa que tá fazendo? De onde saiu aquele dinheiro?

– Do meu trabalho, ue? De onde mais viria?

Eugênia não acreditou no que ouvira e se desesperou de vez:

– Tomoyo, você não acha isso estranho? De onde ele tirou tudo isso?

– Ah, Eugênia, você não conhece a China? O país cresce dois dígitos por ano, o Massimiliano deve exportar pra lá, é de lá onde vem o dinheiro, capiche? Dá um crédito pra ele…

A distração de Tomoyo quase fez ela bater em um caminhão que passava. Ela desviou-se dele rapidamente e o motorista xingou muito numa língua que Tomoyo não conhecia, mas devia ser alemão. Eugênia gritava muito como se estivesse naqueles brinquedos perigosos dos parques de diversões e Tomoyo sorria com aquilo.

– TOMOYO, VOCÊ QUASE MATA A GENTE!

– O carro tem air-bag; dá uma olhada na imagem do Buddha, não aconteceu nada, não foi? Eu morreria se ela quebrasse, era do meu pai…

Eugênia olhou para trás e viu a imagem intacta, presa no cinto de segurança por cima da cadeira de criança.

– Tomoyo, vamos parar!

– Sim… na loja de motos!

As duas aceleraram com tudo até lá, sob o som dos gritos de Eugênia.

S&T:FJ

A imagem que ficou na mente de Eugênia daquela euforia toda fora uma visita ao supermercado, onde Tomoyo invadiu com o carro e tudo aquele lugar, colocando diversos vinhos, queijos, macarrões e outras iguarias finas dentro daquele veículo.

Antes de chegarem ao novo apartamento de Chinatown, Tomoyo saiu pelos bares de Milão e bebeu muito, até tombar pelas ruas da cidade italiana. Eugênia acompanhava Tomoyo de perto, evitando que ela fizesse alguma besteira. Tomoyo sorria sob o efeito da vodca e do vinho, da conversa aminada com os bebedores do bar, pese aos alertas de Eugênia para ela parar com aquilo. Ela só foi parar mesmo quando não mais conseguia andar e dizia frases incompreensíveis para ela.

A cena mais triste daquele dia foi quando Tomoyo saiu do Camaro e vomitou no estacionamento do prédio. A falsa alegria gerada pelo excesso da bebida dissipou-se naquele vômito. Colocou ela no elevador com dificuldade, pois ela estava prestes a desabar a qualquer momento. Arrastou-a até o sofá daquele apartamento ricamente decorado, com cortinas em vermelho e deitou-a no sofá. Ela dormiu.

Sentou-se também e tentou se recuperar do cansaço de levar Tomoyo pelo elevador. Tentou dar um banho nela por conta do cheiro de vodca e das gotas de vômito no seu vestido, mas deixou que ela mesma fizesse isso no dia seguinte.

Ela estava dormindo tão profundamente que não quis acordá-la.

Notou o colar rubi que ela carregava no pescoço e tentou tirá-lo, para que ela não se enforcasse. Quando estava com o colar em mãos, Tomoyo agarrou inconscientemente as mãos de Eugênia e impediu que ela levasse aquilo. Ela fechou o rubi nas mãos de Tomoyo e ela voltou a se acalmar.

A frase que Tomoyo dissera durante aquele gesto jamais saiu da mente de Eugênia:

– Sakura… Sakura…

S&T:FJ

Tomoyo nem foi trabalhar no dia seguinte.

A ressaca e dor de cabeça fora tamanha que Eugênia tratou de comprar uns comprimidos para azia, mal estar e a dor de cabeça que segura.

Aquele apartamento todo pareceu sair de uma verdadeira ilusão.

Completamente mobiliado com móveis caríssimos, talheres com detalhes prateados e eletrodomésticos novíssimos, a última tecnologia.

Esperou Tomoyo se recuperar plenamente para fazer as perguntas que queria fazer para ela.

Passados uma semana, pegou a moto que ela comprara e adentrou o estacionamento das Confecções Forza.

O departamento de criação estava uma bagunça.

Papeis espalhados para todo lado, um telefone que nem sequer parara um minuto de tocar, trabalhadores chineses entrando e saindo daquela sala, com certeza, auxiliando Tomoyo no que ela precisasse.

Ainda bem que Tomoyo arranjou uns minutinhos naquela agenda lotada dela para atender a freira:

– Oi, Eugênia! Eu tenho uma notícia pra te dar! Hoje mesmo recebi a confirmação da universidade de Milão que o meu diploma foi validado! Agora vou poder solicitar o meu visto! Meu dinheiro vai ser liberado e vou poder ficar aqui, Eugênia! – Tomoyo suspirava e juntava as mãos como se estivesse rezando. Seus olhos brilhavam e Eugênia tratou de trazê-la de volta para a realidade:

– E a sua carteira de motorista, não vai sair não?

– Eu só estava esperando legalizar a minha documentação para entrar com o processo! Você vai ver que eu logo, logo vou virar motorista!

– E você vai continuar dirigindo aquele Camaro por Milão sem documentação a não ser o passaporte?

– Eu já sei dirigir e sempre fui apaixonada por motos. O problema é acertar minha documentação! Vou fazer um curso rápido e acerto tudo…

Eugânia bateu com as mãos na testa, vendo que Tomoyo era cabeça dura o bastante para entender as leis italianas.

– Eu usei a sua moto hoje pra vir pra cá, tá bom?

– Usou? O que achou dela?

– Tomoyo, me escuta! Você quer ser presa por dirigir sem documentos?

Tomoyo fez não com a cabeça.

– Eugênia, você disse por telefone que veio aqui pra falar um negócio importante comigo, o que é? Era isso? Pode ficar tranquila que sou a primeira a querer regular essa documentação…

Eugênia sorriu e disse:

– Quem é Sakura?

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos e coçou a cabeça.

– Era isso? Isso é um assunto meio complicado pra falar agora…

– É mesmo? Vou falar de uma coisa mais simples então… você já parou para pensar de onde veio o dinheiro?

– O Massimiliano me garantiu que era legal…

Eugênia bateu as mãos com tudo na mesa dela:

– Abre o olho, Tomoyo! Eu estive me informando com o pessoal ao redor que essa fábrica tá mergulhada em dívidas! Em dívidas, Tomoyo!

– O Massimiliano me falou disso também; ele espera que com o sucesso da exposição a fábrica se recupere, ele também me falou que quer a minha ajuda para administrar as coisas por aqui… as financias sabe? Ele não vai me pagar agora, mas me prometeu pagar tudinho mais tarde…

Eugenia começou a se irritar com a falta de sensibilidade e perspicácia de Tomoyo:

– Você não entendeu; como é que uma fábrica, um industrial cheio de dívidas consegue te dar uma maleta com um milhão e ainda por cima um Camaro? Um apartamento caríssimo em Chiatown? Sabe o valor dele? Um milhão de Euros, Tomoyo, um milhão! E olha que eu nem avaliei ainda valor da mobília! Você tem ideia do que isso representa? Parece que não! Sua mente só está voltada pra suas criações, desfiles…

Tomoyo respirou fundo e prestou atenção na freira, ficando séria com o gesto:

– O que você sugere?

– Talvez você não esteja familiarizada com o termo, mas acredito que esse tal de Massimiliano tem laços com a máfia…

– Com a máfia?

– É a única explicação pra essas coisas todas!

Tomoyo se levantou da cadeira e encarou Eugênia.

– Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas?

– Com a mesma audácia que ele te dá esses presentes; você viu a forma como ele saiu de lá? Ele correu como se fugisse daquele dinheiro…

– Eu não posso acreditar que uma coisa que eu sempre sonhei possa ter raízes numa coisa tão suja! Você faz ideia disso! – Tomoyo deu um tapa em sua testa e começou a dar voltas pela sala.

– Vamos fazer a prova dos nove? Sabe aquela menina Xiu se sempre vem aqui? Porque você não segue ela hoje a noite com a moto? Vê onde ela vai e daí, você me fala.

Tomoyo olhou séria para o chão, cruzando os braços, apoiando o queixo com as mãos. Respirou mais fundo ainda e disse para a freira:

– Me encontra aqui às nove horas. Hoje eu vou ficar mais tarde e a Xiu não liga, ela sabe que eu tou focada no trabalho… ela vai sair daqui às oito depois de dar as instruções para o encarregado da noite… é a chance que a gente tem para confirmar essa história….

Eugênia sorriu:

– Bom mesmo que faça isso! Já tava até pensando que era melhor dormir na rua que eu sei como é, do que dormir naquele apartamento que não sei de onde veio!

– Não precisa fazer isso… Eu tenho planos para você, Eugênia! – Tomoyo segurou as mãos de Eugênia antes que se virasse para sair.

– Ah, é? Que planos são esses? Me diga, tem a ver com a Sakura?

Tomoyo ficou constrangida com a pergunta:

– Vamos deixar isso pra mais tarde…

S&T:FJ

O vento frio da noite atingia a jaqueta de couro com uma forte rajada de vento. Por dento do seu peito, seu coração saltitava com tudo, como se estivesse fazendo algo de errado. Trançou os cabelos, prendeu-os com um coque para esconder o volume deles. Lembrou-se que deixou a assistente em seu escritório para enganar Xiu. Ela sempre passava na frente dele e perguntava se estava tudo bem antes de sair. Felizmente aquele escritório era a prova de sons e dificultava a identificação da voz; nada com o que se preocupar.

Segurava o capacete com as luvas de couro, suando muito por dentro. Aguardava Eugênia e não sabia que horas ela viria, mas estava aguardando-a.

Xiu entrou no carro vermelho que era dela e deu saída da fábrica. E nada de Eugênia.

De repente, Tomoyo ouviu um som atrás dos arbustos do estacionamento e uma mulher de hábito pulando de um dos galhos com um capacete nas mãos:

– Demorei?

– Claro que sim! Ela já saiu daqui!

– Não se preocupa, enviei um 'pombo' atrás dela.

– Como assim?

– Eu uso pombos para rastrear as pessoas. Logo, logo ele me conta as novidades… agora, vamos, eu dirijo.

– Eugênia, como você vai dirigir se eles sabem que essa moto é minha? Eles controlam quem entra e quem sai daqui; se eles perceberem que eu estou saindo com uma pessoa que não se identificou, eles podem alertar a Xiu!

– Eu tenho a documentação e por isso vou dirigir. – Eugênia colocou o capacete na cabeça, sem se importar em esconder a cabeleira loira.

– Mas e esse cabelo?

Eugênia sorriu. Pegou um crucifixo do bolso e murmurou algumas palavras:

– TRANSMUTATIO!

O crucifixo brilhou e Eugênia transformou-se em Tomoyo! Tirou um cartão do bolso e mostrou para ela.

– Viu? Até a foto mudou. Agora você!

Ela apontou o punho fechado com o crucifixo para Tomoyo e uma rajada de vento atingiu a jovem estilista. Tomoyo começou a ficar invisível, da cabeça aos pés.

– Ninguém pode te ver agora! Só temos cinco minutos até o efeito da invisibilidade passar! Vamos!

Eugênia e Tomoyo embarcaram e passaram pela cancela, sem serem percebidos pelos guardas que estavam lá.

Um homem que estava no telhado observava Tomoyo saindo com a moto com um binóculo e fez uma chamada telefônica com o celular:

– Central? Aqui é o Tie. Verifica pra mim uma moto preta que tá saindo daqui agora e dá uma olhada pra onde foi aquele pombo branco que saiu daqui voando. Vê se eles não estão segundo a Xiu, acho que ela não percebeu ainda. Aliás, tem duas pessoas na moto, uma delas tentou passar a perna na gente e na garupa está a Daidouji.

S&T:FJ

O efeito da transfiguração de Eugênia só durou enquanto elas estavam saindo da fábrica e mantendo uma distância segura dela. Passou logo que cruzaram os portões. Seguiram o carro vermelho de Xiu até chegarem em um beco de Chinatown. Xiu entrou com o carro no beco e assim que ela saiu, Eugênia e Tomoyo desembarcaram da moto e, silenciosamente, seguiram a chinesa.

Eugênia tornou a jogar um feitiço de invisibilidade sobre elas, para que não fossem notadas.

O beco estava repleto com latas de lixo, escadas, ar condicionados, andaimes e rampas. Estava cheio de portas dos fundos e Eugênia acreditou que ela pudesse entrar através de algumas delas a qualquer instante:

– Olho vivo, Tomoyo! Daqui a pouco ela revela a localização dos parceiros dela!

– Se ela estiver envolvida com a máfia, o que podemos fazer? Nós não podemos entrar lá e sair dando porrada em todo mundo, a gente não é a polícia! E o efeito da invisibilidade já está passando!

– Vamos falar para o Massimiliano o que ele acha disso e se ele não fizer nada a respeito, a gente vai ter a prova de que ele tá junto com ela nessa! Você já olhou a papelada do RH como eu te falei? Está tudo certo? Não duvido nada que aqueles trabalhadores são ilegais…

Tomoyo engoliu em seco e respondeu:

– E depois? E se forem ilegais?

– A gente entrega eles para as autoridades.

Xiu parou em uma porta dos fundos marrom e um homem abriu uma janelinha. Ela disse algumas palavras, possivelmente uma senha, e ele abriu a porta para ela.

Dois homens chineses de terno saíram de lá e apontaram uma arma para a cabeça dela. A chinesa se debatia e tentava argumentar com eles, mas um dos homens lhe dera uma coronhada que a fez se ajoelhar. Eles algemaram ela em seguida:

– Xiu! O que é isso? – Disse Tomoyo, colocando a mão na boca com o espanto que teve.

Enquanto falava, quatro homens chineses aproximaram-se de Eugênia e Tomoyo com armas apontadas para elas:

– Estão se divertindo bonecas?

As duas voltaram-se para eles com susto.

– Tentaram enganar a gente com invisibilidade, mas não deu certo. Pensa que a gente não tava vendo da fábrica, é?

O terror era tudo o que se via na cara delas.

– Tomoyo, descobriram a gente! – Eugênia agarrou-se ao braço de Tomoyo.

– Se vocês fossem outras pessoas, a gente teria despachado as duas agora mesmo pro inferno por descobrirem nosso esconderijo, mas por serem quem são, o 'pai' resolveu esperar e dar uma chance pras duas! Ajoelhem-se!

Eugênia e Tomoyo se entreolharam. Tomoyo pensou em usar a marca, mas se usasse com aqueles homens olhando-as com o dedo no gatilho pronto a disparar a qualquer momento e tudo desse errado, Eugênia podia se machucar, afinal não tinha experiência com magia prática. Foi ela quem se metera naquilo tudo apesar da curiosidade de Eugênia. Olhou para Eugênia e percebeu que ela não tinha trazido seu sabre para lutar contra eles.

Desesperada por dentro, como se o chão tivesse se partido abaixo de seus pés a terra tivesse tragado o seu corpo, Tomoyo apenas pensava em ajudar a freira de alguma forma, dialogando com o tal 'pai'.

Ajoelhou-se e pôs as mãos na cabeça. Eugênia, vendo Tomoyo fazer o gesto, repetiu-a.

Os homens colocaram um capuz na cabeça delas e arrastaram-nas bruscamente pelo beco.

Continua…

Por trás do Báculo: No capítulo "Viagem a Europa", eu falo do encontro de Xiu com Sakura nas ruas de Milão e dos potenciais laços de Tomoyo com a Máfia. Agora tudo vai fazer sentido. Inicialmente, não pretendia escrever uma história de máfia, mas esse texto ganhou vida durante o planejamento e se tornou nisso! Aliás, como esses capítulos dessa semana! Eugênia tá começado a crescer no texto, e então, o que acharam dela? (hehehe, rola romance mais tarde?). Se eu parar para ver, esses capítulos dão muito pano pra manga mesmo…


	49. A máfia chinesa

Capítulo XLVIII

~A máfia chinesa~

" _Quanto mais a gente vive, a gente percebe que o mundo não é lindo e maravilhoso como os comerciais da televisão dizem… ele se torna mais frio e opressor a medida que convivemos com as estruturas internas que movem o mundo…"_

Um dos dois guardas que escoltavam Tomoyo e Eugênia chutaram a porta que estava no fim do túnel com tudo e jogaram-nas dentro de um imenso salão. As duas podiam sentir a textura do carpete sobre seus rostos.

– Chegamos bonecas! Daqui a pouco a gente fica sabendo se o pai quer ou não receber vocês!

As duas mulheres buscaram ficar de joelhos para melhor se levantarem e se depararam com a aparência infernal daquele salão.

O local parecia uma casa de shows, dividido entre o mezanino e o palco.

Algumas gaiolas douradas estava suspensa no teto, dentro delas, duas mulheres de olhos puxados e pele morena, possivelmente das Filipinas, observavam as pessoas a sua volta apavoradas. Nas mesas, homens e mulheres chineses conversavam animadamente, sob o efeito do álcool, depositando tranquilamente suas pistolas, facões e submetralhadoras sobre as mesas, enquanto o garçom de paletó preto servia as bebidas. Em uma das mesas, Tomoyo viu Massimiliano sorrindo, acompanhado de uma moça filipina vestida de lingerie, iguais as moças presas nas gaiolas do teto, oferecendo-lhe 'serviços' e forçando mais um copo de espumante em sua boca:

– Não posso Ragazza, estou enamorado!

Massimiliano afastou o copo que ela segurava e observou o palco. Sua cara, outrora feliz, cobriu-se de abatimento. No palco estava Xiu, algemada, ajoelhada, olhando para ele, como se fosse a atração de algum show barato que estava acontecendo por lá.

Um dos guardas ergueu Tomoyo e Eugênia e voltaram a conduzi-las com rispidez pelo pulso:

– O lugar de vocês é lá! Esperem até o 'pai' chegar.

Jogaram Tomoyo e Eugênia no palco, ao lado de Xiu. Massimiliano ficou definitivamente chocado com o que vira. Tomoyo levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele séria:

'Massimiliano, você estava envolvido com eles, não estava? Como fui tola assinando aqueles papeis e aceitando aqueles presentes!', Pensou Tomoyo.

O homem pegou um microfone e anunciou:

– Aqui no nosso palco de hoje, no show do ping pong, temos não uma, mas três atrações principais! No centro, temos a 'traidora' Xiu Hung, de Hong Kong, que nos deu o prazer de organizar esse show!

Urros vieram da plateia e gritos de 'mata' se tornaram mais audíveis e perceptíveis.

– Ao lado direito dela, temos uma loirinha, uma italiana! Vinda diretamente da sardenha, aqui está Eugênia Biancardi! E ainda por cima ela é freira! Será que ela é virgem? Vamos descobrir aqui, hoje à noite!

Mais urros e vaias saíram da plateia, acompanhado de clamores de 'tortura, tortura, tortura'.

– Calmem, minha gente! Por fim, temos aqui a herdeira das indústrias Daidouji, diretamente de Tóquio, Japão, Tomoyo Daidouji!

O homem de microfone pegou Tomoyo pela franja e ergueu o a cabeça dela.

A plateia ficou em um tenso silêncio, como se estivessem mexendo com uma coisa quente demais. O único grito audível era o de Massimiliano pedindo por clemência para as três mulheres!

– Salva, salva, salva!

O homem com microfone sacou uma arma de choque e acertou o peito de Massimiliano. Ele tombou desfalecido no chão e dois homens o arrastaram pelo carpete. Xiu aproveitou para cuspir nele.

– Como eu sei de tudo isso? – o homem de microfone tocou na testa com o dedo indicador. Eugênia percebeu isso e concluiu:

'Ele é um leitor de mentes!'

– Querem saber mais segredos sujos delas? Pois bem, de quem querem saber?

O homem tocou na testa dele com os dedos, pegou na cabeça de Tomoyo e imediatamente o celular tocou. O homem tocou no ouvido, onde estava preso um comunicador, para atender a ligação:

– Alô? Pai? Hum… Hum… Daidouji? Sei… Sei… Tá bom então.

Tocou no ouvido de novo e comunicou a plateia.

– Pessoal, eu tenho uma novidade para vocês. O pai em pessoa vai conduzir o ping pong show daqui a pouco! Se preparem que ele está pra vir!

Urras e vivas volumosos saíram de lá. De repente, Xiu, agachada, deu uma rasteira no homem de microfone e ele caiu no palco com tudo, batendo o pulso no chão. Xiu pisou no pulso dele e ele berrou:

– Meu pulso, sua vadia!

– Você não é homem pra revelar merda nenhuma minha não, Cheng, ouviu?

Os homens que riam e uivavam sacaram suas armas e imobilizaram Xiu. Ela se contorcia com tudo e tentava se livrar deles sem sucesso. Nesse instante, o 'Pai' apareceu atrás das cortinas do palco:

Um homem gordo, chinês, com dentes de ouro na boca, corpulento, de cabelos brancos, ralos e lisos, vestido de roupão dourado entrou no palco, segurando uma submetralhadora presa a uma tipoia em seu ombro. Era como se ele estivesse saindo de um banho ou de uma 'diversão' com as prostitutas.

– Ora, ora Xiu! Porque essa braveza toda? O erro foi seu por não ter notado elas te seguindo…

– Eu não tenho magia! Como eu ia adivinhar que usaram um feitiço de ilusão?

– Eu te dei um amuleto, minha cara, se você não estiver usando o problema é teu… ou você quer mesmo que eu diga o motivo por você não usar ele?

Xiu baixou a cabeça e não olhou mais para O Pai.

– Tragam o careca!

Massimiliano foi levado ao palco, escoltado por dois guardas. O Pai fuçou o bolso do paletó dele e encontrou o amuleto dourado, ricamente detalhado, com uma pedra de jade no meio, usado por Xiu para detectar qualquer usuário de magia por perto.

– Achei! Realmente, Xiu, você não precisava fazer isso… eu não preciso fazer um ping pong show com você, você é fácil demais de entender…

Xiu virou o rosto para o lado, se recusando a ver Massimiliano.

– Mas eu te entendo… eu te entendo, minha filha… com meu amigo Daidouji foi a mesma coisa… a mesma coisa… vai descansar um pouco, vai, eu cuido das coisas daqui pra frente… Levem-na pro quarto e leve o careca pra cela das baratas, pra curar a ressaca…

– Madonna mia, baratas não! – Exclamou Massimiliano, enquanto era levado pelos guardas. Xiu não resistiu mais e segui obedientemente seus carcereiros. O pai voltou-se para Tomoyo e ela levantou os olhos para ele quanto ele se aproximou. O pai tocou no queixo dela e contemplou longamente seu rosto:

– Tomoyo Daidouji… em pensar que eu te segurei no colo quando você era apenas um filhotinho de cruz-credo… agora é uma dona com uns peitões de dar inveja!

Tomoyo cuspiu na face dele, sem medo das armas, submetralhadoras e nem qualquer exército que ele tivesse. Eugênia se desesperou:

– Tomoyo!

Os homens do 'Pai' sacaram suas armas e porretes e se preparavam para bater em Tomoyo, mas o pai levantou as mãos pedindo calma:

– Calminha, aí… – O Pai sacou um lenço e secou o cuspe – Ela é só uma criança, ela não sabe o que está fazendo…

Os homens e mulheres daquele lugar soltaram uma enorme gargalhada. Tomoyo esbravejou contra eles com as gargalhadas:

– Quem é você pra falar assim do meu pai, falar que ele está envolvido nesse tipo de negócios espúrios?

– Minha querida, eu queria ter podido te contar mais… mas vejo que ou você tem um trunfo muito forte na manga pra me peitar dessa forma ou é muito corajosa; vamos ver qual das duas hipóteses é a correta. Eu também tenho meu trunfo. Tragam a freira!

O pai sacou uma arma de choque e deu disparos seguidos em Eugênia. Ela gritava de dor e desmaiava. O homem que a segurava puxou o cabelo dela para trás, um outro homem colocou uma toalha úmida na face dela. Um terceiro homem despejou uma garrafa de água para acordá-la. Ela se afogava com aquilo e tossia muito.

Foi então que toda a tortura que Tomoyo havia sofrido veio à tona em sua pele. Sentiu os arrepios daquilo novamente e seus pelos do braço se arrepiaram. Livrou-se dos carcereiros distraídos de forma brusca, ergueu o seu braço esquerdo e a marca dos Sakurazuka, o pentagrama invertido, tornou a brilhar.

Os chineses se impressionaram com aquilo:

– Oh, a marca do Sakurazuka! Faz mais de vinte anos que eu não a vejo. – O Pai sorriu, espantado – Vejo, Tomoyo, que nas suas veias corre o sangue quente do seu pai! Mostre alguns truques para ela rapazes! – Ele voltou-se para os capangas. – Vamos ver do que ela é feita!

Tomoyo rangia os dentes enquanto aqueles homens e mulheres jogavam porretes no chão e eles imediatamente se tornaram em cobras venenosas da mais alta letalidade. Exemplares de mambas negras, Taipan do interior e a terrível cobra marrom da Austrália poderiam matar Tomoyo e causar efeitos letais durante o processo com a mordida caso se aproximasse delas. Elas mostravam agressivamente os dentes e algumas chegavam a cuspir veneno e a torcer o pescoço, se preparando para o bote.

'Eu preciso de alguma coisa pra combater isso aqui, urgente!', Pensou.

Foi então que Tomoyo ativou a marca e evocou seus poderes, sem nunca ter feito isso antes, a não ser numa tentativa de tentar esconder a marca em suas mãos, transfigurando sua pele. Raios negros de bordas vermelhas saíram de sua mão e pulsava por toda a parte.

Ela tocou um dos pilares daquele lugar e o pilar tornou-se em uma multidão de cobras Urutus cruzeiro, que vira num ofidiário no Brasil, na última visita que fizera lá junto com o pai. As cobras golpearam as terríveis cobras venenosas e engoliram-nas em seguida. Tomoyo parou de usar a marca assim que as cobras venenosas morreram e as Urutus se tornaram em pedaços de pedra. O Pai aplaudiu Tomoyo do palco e ela recuava a medida que ele se aproximava dela:

– Muito bem, muito bem, muito bem! Não esperava menos da filha do Daidouji!

– Que negócios você tem com o meu pai?

– Calminha que eu te explico, mas preciso de garantias! – O Pai olhou de relance para dois capangas que estavam próximo e indicou com a cabeça para eles prenderem Tomoyo. A jovem estilista recuou mais até bater em uma mesa com algumas armas. Segurou no cabo do que parecia ser uma espada e ativou a marca novamente. Uma rajada de ar negro varreu aqueles homens para as paredes. Os outros capangas do Pai pegaram suas submetralhadoras. Tomoyo observou todos eles e marcou a posição de cada um com o olhar e girou a espada em sua volta. Um raio negro de bordas vermelhas atingiu cada um deles. Eles caíram assim que foi atingido pelo poder da marca.

– Esse é o poder da marca dos Sakurazuka? Então é possível fazer alguma coisa. – Disse Tomoyo.

Eugênia olhou assombrada para Tomoyo. Nunca imaginara que ela seria capaz disso alguma vez.

– Esse era o terrível poder que o bispo tanto temia? – Perguntou-se Eugênia – Se ela quiser, ela pode derrubar isso aqui com facilidade!

Os homens e mulheres avançavam contra ela, sem medo. Tomoyo combinara o que aprendera com a esgrima e usava o poder dos Sakurazuka para repeli-los. Foi então que o Pai sacou uma longa espada Chinesa com um amuleto branco no cabo dela e apontou para Tomoyo.

– Vejo que você combinou sua técnica de espada com o poder da marca. Vamos ver se será capaz de me combater.

Com movimentos rápidos, aquele homem que Tomoyo julgou lento e obeso colocou todo o peso do pulo no ataque de espada. As duas espadas pararam no ar como se o tempo tivesse parado. Os dentes de Tomoyo rangiam com o peso do golpe. O pai estava tranquilo.

As duas espadas batiam e se golpeavam sem ter um vencedor. Para acelerar o processo, Tomoyo evocou uma esfera negra com as mãos e apoiou-a na lâmina da espada chinesa que segurava. O gládio se revestiu de poder, ela bateu com tudo na espada do Pai e a força mágica lançou uma descarga elétrica contra ele, que o afastou.

– Bom, bom golpe, eu diria até que seria o suficiente para desacordar uma pessoa destreinada, mas será que será o suficiente para me enfrentar?

O Pai fez uma dança estranha com a espada em mãos, como se fizesse um kata de Wushu e um círculo mágico em forma de tabuleiro de damas chinesas saiu dos pés dele. Uma ventania o cobriu e Tomoyo se concentrou para o próximo ataque:

– Estou quase sem energias! Se eu falhar esse ataque, pode ser meu fim! Só mais um pouco, só mais um pouco…

Tomoyo pôs uma das mãos na lâmina da espada e revestiu-a com uma energia negra de bordas roxas. A espada do Pai também estava envolta em uma coluna mágica de vento. Os dois se aproximavam velozmente um do outro.

– Vejo que agora você está usando a magia do seu coração… isso sim, isso sim!

Quando Tomoyo se preparava para atacar o pai, um dos capangas virou um jarro de bolas de gude nos pés dela. Tomoyo escorregou naquilo e bateu o ombro no chão. A espada foi parar longe e ela foi parar nos pés do pai. Estava fraca, ofegante, por usar uma quantidade tão grande de magia em tão pouco tempo, sem nenhuma prática prévia. Eugênia se desprendeu de seus aprisionadores e correu até a garota.

– Tomoyo, tá tudo bem? Fala alguma coisa!

Tomoyo estava zonza, confusa, suando frio. Sua pulsação estava irregular e sua pressão baixara, Eugênia notara isso ao tocar na estilista. O pai aproximou-se dela e agachou-se, murmurando algumas palavras no seu ouvido:

– Você é muito jovem ainda, Tomoyo, tem muita coisa que você precisa aprender. Você até que é boa em espada, focada, mas precisa usar esse foco para lutar, para combater seus inimigos e perceber todas as artimanhas deles… quem sabe um dia… você tem um poder latente e enorme dento de si, mas se recusa a usar; só te digo uma coisa: quebre essa trava que te impede!

O Pai se levantou e fez menção para seus capangas prenderem as duas.

– Levem-nas! Um tempo nas masmorras vai ser o bastante para elas pensarem um pouco…

Os guardas agarraram Eugênia e Tomoyo e levaram-nas para os subterrâneos daquele lugar.

S&T:FJ

A luz da lua saía por uma pequena fresta com grades próximas ao teto inalcançável naquela cela feita de tijolinhos laranjas. Um colchão amarelado estava no chão revestido com lençóis brancos e uma porta maciça de madeira impedia que saísse de lá.

Ela, Tomoyo, estava novamente na mesma situação quando foi sequestrada por aqueles bruxos renegados da Stregheria, presa, encarcerada, sem poder fazer nada por si e agora por Eugênia. Mais uma vez. Chutou aquela porta com tudo e Seishiro se teleportou para sua cela com esse gesto. O feiticeiro apoiou os ombros na parede da sela e olhou de relance para ela:

– Seishiro-san! O que está fazendo aqui?

– Oras, vendo as consequências da sua impotência, minha cara! Você pensou mesmo que não usar a marca te traria tranquilidade? Veja, Tomoyo! Você bem que poderia ter vencido aquele homem, ele não é muito habilidoso e não é usuário de magia, aquela espada de ar era um amuleto; você tem do seu lado o poder dos Sakurazuka!

– Vencer? Como eu posso vencer? Eu venci aqueles bruxos que me sequestraram? Só os céus sabem o que eles poderiam ter feito comigo se a Sakura-chan não tivesse ouvido os meus apelos…

Tomoyo sentou-se no colchão frustrada e Seishiro sorriu para ela:

– Tomoyo, você pensou mesmo que nesse mundo todo mundo é bonzinho como você pensa?

– Eu nunca pensei isso, Seishiro-san, eu estive na África, eu sei como é a coisa!

– Mais ou menos. Você se esqueceu do que eu te disse na Todai? Nem tudo é lacinhos e babados…

Tomoyo ficou séria olhando para ele.

– Seu corpo rejeitou o poder da marca dos Sakurazuka. Você quase ia morrendo durante o processo…. Mas uma coisa que eu nem esperava te salvou…

– Como assim?

– A energia Clow que muitas organizações bruxas ambiciosas desejavam pôr as mãos. Você tem ela em abundância no seu corpo… Foi ela quem te salvou da rejeição da marca e da sua morte inevitável.

– Mas… como? – A cada minuto que se passava, Tomoyo se desesperava com as revelações.

– Simples: a mestra das cartas Clow. Você viveu muito tempo exposta à energia das cartas Clow… as cartas confiam em você porque a mestra das cartas confiava em você… Essa sua energia reagiu com ela, com elas, como uma ressonância que ativou o poder das cartas… mesmo a distância… Isso já aconteceu duas vezes… e ainda por cima a mestra das cartas empresta o poder dela inconscientemente a você!

– Você quer dizer que… – Tomoyo ficou atônica e levou as mãos para a boca boquiaberta.

– O seu destino está inevitavelmente ligado às cartas. Você, de alguma forma, está presa à mestra das cartas, a sucessora do mago Clow, por mais que queria ficar distante dela… Corte um braço e ela sentirá a dor a distância… vai ser interessante ver o desenrolar disso!

Seishiro teleportou-se gargalhando de Tomoyo.

– Espera, espera!

Enquanto gritava, buscando o bruxo, a porta da cela se abriu e fechou quase imediatamente. Duas pessoas entraram. Era Eugênia e Xiu.

– Eugênia, Xiu! – Tomoyo abraçou Eugênia e, sem nem mesmo se importar se Xiu estava envolvida com aqueles homens, Tomoyo deu um abraço caloroso na Chinesa – Vocês por aqui?

– Sim, nós pedimos pro "pai" deles permissão pra ficar com você enquanto ele se prepara pra falar com você amanhã de manhã; resolvemos passar a noite aqui… e esclarecer algumas coisas… Xiu?

Eugênia olhou para a face cabisbaixa e constrangida da chinesa e ela ergueu os olhos para Tomoyo e tornou a baixá-los. As duas mulheres ficaram um tempo sem se falar até que Tomoyo quebro o gelo, tocando nas mãos dela:

– Xiu… desde que eu nasci… eu vivo em um mundo de mentiras e falsidades que eu só estou descobrindo agora… sofro uma perseguição que eu jamais sonhei em passar; por favor, não minta pra mim mais… eu mereço saber a verdade sobre a fábrica Forza, sobre aquele dinheiro… sobre o Massimiliano….

Xiu olhou fixamente para os olhos de Tomoyo e teve medo. Aqueles olhos azuis-marinhos pareciam querer naufragá-la numa ressaca no mar, mas precisava ter coragem para dizer toda a verdade, pensou.

– Eu vivo nesse mundo de mentiras e falsidades desde que eu nasci…

– Como assim? – Perguntou Tomoyo.

Xiu respirou fundo e narrou seu triste relato:

– Tomoyo, a confecção Forza está mergulhada numa crise financeira causada pelos gastos desregrados do senhor Massimiliano Forza, um playboy inveterado do passado que gastou todo o dinheiro da família dele como se o dia não tivesse amanhã…

– A crise da fábrica tá tão grande assim?

– Bastante… Foi aí que, quando os cartões de crédito dele começaram a ser rejeitados pelas lojas caras que ele comprava, pelos hotéis que ele visitava e pelas companhias aéreas, ele bateu na nossa porta pedindo ajuda… então ajudamos ele, ele está nos devendo.

– E vocês são…

– Nós somos a tríade. Nem todo morador de Chinatown é parte da tríade, mas Chinatown é um dos nossos quartéis-generais na Europa. Precisamos de alguma coisa pra lavar nosso dinheiro e ver aquele quarentão arrependido dos erros que cometeu foi a nossa chance. Emprestamos trabalhadores para ele e demitimos os italianos antes que eles pudessem reclamar de direitos trabalhistas e salários atrasados…

– Você quer dizer que aqueles trabalhadores da fábrica…

– Trabalham 12, 13, 18 horas por dia, ganhando salários baixíssimos, sem direito nenhum…

– Céus! – Tomoyo tapou a boca com as mãos com o espanto e Eugênia segurou os ombros dela para que ela não caísse com o susto. – Como pode?

– Sabe, tem muito chinês que vende o rim para comprar um iPhone, tem muito chinês que daria tudo pra sair do trabalho duro do campo para ter uma chance nas cidades grandes onde o salário é maior. Infelizmente, o governo, o partido comunista não autoriza isso… daí, muitos pedem a nossa ajuda pra 'cruzar a fronteira', ir pra outro país… a gente ajuda…

– Mas isso é tráfico de pessoas!

– Você pensa que as pessoas na China não iam querer se mudar pra um canto melhor, em busca de uma vida melhor? Com governo ou não, esse é o sonho da maioria dos chineses, que nem tem acesso a essa riqueza toda que o Partido vende pro resto do mundo… minha mãe foi uma dessas figuras…

– Como assim?

– Nasci em Hong Kong porque meu pai teve permissão pra trabalhar lá. Quando ele morreu, eu tinha cinco anos, o governo mandou a gente pro interior de Cantão de novo. Mas minha mãe teimou em sair do interior da China e se voltou ilegalmente pra Hong Kong quando eu tinha oito anos. A gente precisava de dinheiro e minha mãe sonhava em pegar meus estudos, me colocar na faculdade. Depois de uns sete anos, o partido um dia descobriu e ela teve que fugir e eu tive que abandonar a escola. A gente passou fome, ela não conseguia arranjar emprego… Hong Kong é ilusão! Daí, minha mãe me vendeu como acompanhante de luxo pra tríade quando ela foi presa… e… ela não queria que eu morresse de fome, que eu parasse meus estudos…

As lágrimas começaram a transbordar dos olhos de Xiu como uma cachoeira e Eugênia a abraçou, a apoiou, a reconfortou. Ficaram nesse silêncio um bom tempo até que Xiu tomou fôlego para falar novamente:

– Eles pagam bem por menores de idade… Era isso ou passar fome, frio nas ruas… – Xiu enxugou as lágrimas com as mãos e continuou o relato – Nesse dia, os tiras bateram na porta da minha mãe, prenderam ela. Nunca mais eu vi. Eu jamais vou me esquecer daquela tira de cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos de mesma cor, nunca me esqueci do nome dela… Shiefa Li… miserável! Bateu na minha mãe, maltratou ela na minha frente, os tiras quase que abusam de mim, trataram a gente como se fosse lixo… Só os deuses sabem o que é dela agora…

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos e tornou a estreitá-los com a revelação, sentido dentro de si as mesmas dores de Xiu, o mesmo gosto amargo na boca. Não conseguia acreditar que Shiefa pudesse ser uma pessoa tão cruel assim.

– Depois de dois anos, minha mãe morreu na prisão e eu fiquei desesperada e pensava muitas vezes em pular do alto dos prédios onde os clientes e as clientes me levavam. O Pai percebeu isso e, antes que eu me jogasse de lá, ele teve piedade de mim, me tirou da vida e me trouxe pra cá. Tou aqui até hoje como cobradora de impostos da tríade na Itália. O pai foi muito gente boa comigo, me deu dinheiro pra terminar a minha escola, pra fazer a faculdade… me ensinou italiano, arrumou minha documentação… Eu devo tudo a ele…

– Você fez tudo isso aqui na Itália?

– Sim, a tríade arranjou meu visto num dia…

'Em pensar que legalmente levei três meses e meio; por isso essas máfias existem, essa ineficiência do estado!', Pensou Tomoyo.

– Estudei, trabalhei pra tríade e um dia me encontrei com o Massimiliano na faculdade… ele me falou que tava fazendo uma pós pra tentar arrumar um emprego honesto e sair das dívidas que ele adquiriu com a empresa da família dele. Ele tava falido quando eu conheci ele… ele me contou todas as amarguras da vida dele, todas as traições e rasteiras que ele levou e… eu senti empatia por ele… ele é um homem bom e engraçado, sabe? Foi um conto de fadas me encontrar com ele… uma pessoa como eu que me ouviu, me aceitou e…

– Daí, você se apaixonou por ele? – Perguntou Eugênia, que até então estava calada e percebera essa nuance especial do discurso dela:

Xiu olhou para as paredes, desviando os olhares daquelas duas mulheres:

– Sabe… – Xiu enxugou com as mãos um fio de lágrima que caía. – Eu nunca tive a chance de me apaixonar por ninguém… eu nunca soube o que era amar alguém na minha vida, sentir prazer de verdade… até eu conhecer o Massimiliano. Durante a minha adolescência eu só fui usada como um objeto pelos mais diversos poderosos e poderosas de Hong Kong. Sempre achei aquilo nojento. Prometi nunca me relacionar com ninguém…. Até me encontrar com ele. Ele mudou a minha cabeça. Ele foi muito gentil comigo, ele sempre foi bonachão e bem-humorado quando bebia e… ele não é uma pessoa má, nunca fez nada comigo, contra a minha vontade, só uma pessoa que fez muita burrada na vida assim como eu. Ele nunca teve preconceito comigo quando eu contei minha história, nunca me desprezou, nem sentiu nojo de mim… sempre me entendeu, sempre falou pra mim não ter vergonha de mim mesma, da minha história e pensar no futuro, olhar pra frente. Às vezes eu me pergunto se ele seria mais feliz se não tivesse me conhecido… Às vezes eu penso se eu não sou a culpada por ele estar passado por isso… eu já fui obrigada a cobrar impostos dele, sabe, Na frente dos homens do pai pra que eu ganhasse a confiança deles; já fui muito bruta e agressiva com ele; enquanto eu metia a faca no pescoço dele, ele sempre dava um beijo no meu rosto, não guardava rancor… Eu ficava constrangida com a bondade dele. Ele é muito preocupado com a minha história com o Massimiliano e tem medo que ele seja um aproveitador… eu tento dar confiança pro pai, mas acho que ele perdeu toda a confiança que ele tinha em mim….

Tomoyo estava arrasada, destruída por dentro com a história de Xiu. Um gosto amargo subia por sua boca, mas precisava continuar as descobertas:

– Xiu… onde eu entro no meio disso?

– O Massimiliano não tava conseguindo cumprir o plano de recuperação da Fábrica. Ele precisava de uma estilista de sucesso para criar uma coleção para ele e salvar a gente da falência. O problema era que ela tinha que aceitar receber só depois que a coleção fizesse sucesso e o dinheiro começasse a entrar. Isso é muito arriscado. Daí você apareceu e aceitou nossas condições. O pai sempre falou bem dos Daidouji e dos laços que a tríade tem com a família na China… Você é nossa pedra de salvação… O pai ficou tão contente quando soube que você ia ajudar a gente…

– E então ele deu uma mala de dinheiro e um Camaro amarelo pra Tomoyo como agradecimento? – Perguntou Eugênia.

– E deu um cala boca na polícia quando os caras começaram a investigar o carro, investigar a documentação. Não foi fácil se livrar das multas que vocês causaram, sabe? O pai também mandou que os ladões não se metessem com a Tomoyo quando ela andou bêbada pela rua… ou iam se meter com ele…

A conversa e aquela noite foram tão longas que os primeiros raios de sol apareceram pela janela da cela e as caras inchadas de sono das três mulheres ficaram evidentes. Tomoyo não estava disposta a dormir sem saber a verdade sobre si.

Pensando nisso, a porta da cela se abriu. Era Cheng, o homem do microfone:

– Madames, o pai preparou um banho e um café da manhã para vocês. Vamos, podem sair daí e vestir umas roupas limpas…

– Me diz uma coisa: eu posso falar com O Pai?

– Ele já está esperando por vocês… vem, vamos tomar um café…

A contragosto e com muita raiva, Tomoyo foi erguida por Eugênia e por Xiu para fora daquele lugar.

S&T:FJ

As três mulheres tomaram banho, tomaram o café da manhã e vestiram Cheongsams, um vestido tradicional chinês do século XX, preparados para elas. O de Tomoyo era de duas peças com uma saia e uma camisa de manga longa, o de Xiu, vestido de peça completa sem mangas e Eugênia vestiu o mesmo que Xiu, só que com mangas longas. Depois, foram guiadas por Cheng até o escritório do Pai, que trajava uma roupa chinesa estilo Mao.

Cheng abriu a porta:

– Pai, elas estão aqui.

– Ah, sim, mande-as entrar.

Tomoyo, Eugênia e Xiu entraram e a chinesa pediu para eles se sentarem.

O pai, que olhava o nascer do sol na janela, voltou-se para elas e olhou para Tomoyo:

– Tão bonito o sol nascer! Era minha coisa preferida quando eu era apenas um moleque de rua de Zhongshan, aquilo me dava forças, sabe, de que as coisas melhorariam e se renovariam, como a força e a cor do sol que nunca mudam. E mudaram!

O Pai sentou-se.

– Meu nome é Bo Liu. Sou o responsável pelas operações da tríade aqui na Europa.

A cara de Tomoyo era de um amargor ouvindo aquilo. Estava diante de um Pablo Escobar da vida e precisava ter cuidado, precisava respeitar. O crime organizado, atualmente, funcionava como uma multinacional:

– Responsável por tráfico de drogas, pessoas, armas, assassinatos, venda de órgãos… – Disse Tomoyo, cabisbaixa.

– Hei, hei! Já ouvi essa ladainha antes, moça! Faltou a lavagem de dinheiro, formação de quadrilha, corrupção… o velho blá, blá, blá…

– Como você pode?

– Como eu posso? – Bo gargalhou. – Você pode ter a visão da gente que toda a sociedade tem, toda pessoa que paga suas contas em dia, vão à igreja todo domingo e se indigna com o terror dos programas sensacionalistas da televisão… pois bem… vocês, justamente vocês que vivem em castelos de marfim, presos em seus carros confortáveis são o motivo da gente existir…

– Eu não entendo…

– Eu vou explicar. A sociedade e o estado são opressores, são repressores. Nós somos os oprimidos! Escolhemos lutar contra o estado usando suas armas, seus recursos e sua estrutura, para cuspir na cara deles todo o sistema nojento que criaram pra cima de nós. A hipocrisia das pessoas é o que nos formou… a Xiu é um exemplo disso.

– Vocês lutam contra o estado destruindo a vida das pessoas? É isso?

– Pera lá, mocinha! Não é bem assim! O crime é organizado. Nossa lei é o certo pelo certo. Quem tá devendo pra gente, leva bala, simples assim. A gente não mexe com a vida de ninguém que não deve pra gente. As pessoas têm seus sonhos, a gente realiza eles, mas tudo tem seu preço, nada é de graça… Quer usar umas paradinhas? A gente consegue, só pagar! Tem um mercado muito grande pras drogas. Quer viajar pra fora da China? Comer uma quenga da hora? Furar a fila do transplante? Se livrar da justiça? Só pagar! Com trabalho ou não, antes ou depois, tudo envolve dinheiro nesse mundo, tudo envolve trabalho, até pra tomar uma água é preciso levar um caneco, uma cumbuca pro rio, pro lago e é preciso andar pra chegar lá… tudo gasta alguma coisa para ser conseguido: tempo, dinheiro, energia, recursos, bens…

Tudo tem seu preço. Essa frase ela ouvira tantas vezes que até mesmo no crime organizado era uma verdade tão absoluta quanto as escritas nos livros sagrados.

– O Massimiliano tá te devendo, não é?

– Sim. Ele tá me devendo muito dinheiro, por isso a gente precisa da sua ajuda…

– A Xiu já me explicou isso…

– Já explicou? Então as coisas vão ser mais fáceis de explicar agora…

Tomoyo levantou as mãos e interrompeu o homem.

– Eu só quero saber de uma coisa: o que meu pai tem a ver com vocês?

Bo sorriu:

– Está pronta para ouvir?

– Nunca tive antes. Já ouvi coisa pior…

– Pois bem… há seculos, a família Li de Hong Kong e a família Daidouji de Tóquio tem uma guerra particular e secreta entre si, entre seus negócios; essa guerra só aumentou com as grandes guerras mundiais, mas agora ela esfriou; alguns dizem que ela pode estourar a qualquer momento, por baixo dos panos. Na família Li, Havia um homem muito poderoso e influente no exército Chinês que era obcecado por uma coisa que parecia ter saído de uma lenda e poderia realizar qualquer desejo que quem delas fizesse uso: as cartas Clow. O nome dele era Chang Li. Eu sei disso, eu trabalhava para o cara quando ele ainda era vivo.

Tomoyo ficou embasbacada com a revelação.

– Não sei se Chang encontrou as cartas mitológicas que queria, só sei que, em 86, o seu pai e meu amigo Daidouji soube das intenções dele e receou que ele usasse o poder das tais cartas para eliminar os Daidouji da face da terra. Sabendo que o tal mago Clow tinha morrido no Japão, Chang foi até a terra do sol nascente atrás delas. Ele terminou, inevitavelmente, por se encontrar com seu inimigo Daidouji. A luta entre os dois foi cruel. Seu pai era um hábil usuário dessa marca amaldiçoada, mas, mesmo assim, não foi capaz de vencer Chang. Ele era um guerreiro notável que atingira o generalato em pouquíssimo tempo. Foi então que ele usou uma carta na manga.

– Que carta na manga?

– Naquela época, eu já tava começando a juntar meus pauzinhos e a entrar em contato com colecionadores de antiguidades… foi aí que eu entrei em contato com os usuários de magia pela primeira vez. Muitos se queixavam do controle do estado sobre a 'comunidade mágica' deles e a tríade recebeu muitos revoltados de braços abertos, todos aqueles que quiseram se juntar a nós. Passei todo o meu tempo na China entrando em contato com eles, foi assim que conheci o Daidouji. A gente passava horas e horas falando de magia e tudo o mais; era como se fôssemos duas crianças falando de uma coisa fantástica. Foi aí que, pra selar nossa amizade, eu deu um amuleto amaldiçoado para ele, para ser usado em caso de urgência. Foi o trunfo dele na luta contra o Chang. Ele venceu e nunca ficamos sabendo se ele encontrou com as cartas ou a família Li ainda está atrás delas… mas, antes de morrer, Daidouji me disse que o Chang amaldiçoou a família dele e prometeu que seus herdeiros e descendentes continuariam atrás delas.

E foi então que Tomoyo se lembrou de Syaoran e de toda a aventura com as cartas Clow. E aquilo fazia um terrível sentido. Será que Syaoran ainda estava atrás das cartas? Tomoyo ficou atônita, como se estivesse paralisada pelo terror.

– O que foi? Eu disse pra você que a história era forte; quer continuar?

– Sim, pode falar… – Tremendo, respondeu Tomoyo.

– Pois bem… Por esse pequeno favor que eu fiz pelo seu pai, eu exigi algo em troca dele. Sabe, portar armas no Japão é uma coisa difícil, o governo tem controle sobre quem tem porte de armas no país… e a Yakuza tem muita demanda por armas… daí, quem apareceu? Nós, aqueles que lutamos contra o estado! Nós tínhamos as armas, e a Yakuza a demanda… mas ainda precisávamos de um intermediário sem suspeita para que as armas entrassem no Japão…

– Meu pai…

– Isso mesmo! Navios e navios das indústrias Daidouji recheados com armas saíram do sul da China e entraram no Japão como brinquedos… o resto é história. Me arrependo muito de não ter o seu pai aqui comigo e acho que sou um pouco culpado nisso… Pelo acidente aéreo que tirou a vida dele… ele tava usando o amuleto amaldiçoado com que venceu o Chang – Bo fez uma cara triste ao lembrar-se do Daidouji. Abriu a gaveta da mesa e estendeu uma foto para Tomoyo. – Aqui era você quando tinha só um ano. Dá pra ver a cicatriz no rosto do seu pai que ele ganhou na luta contra o Chang. Ele conseguiu transfigurar isso com o tempo.

Tomoyo olhou para a foto. Era realmente o pai e ela no colo de Bo. Xiu e Eugênia se aproximaram dela para ver aquilo e Tomoyo devolveu a foto para Bo, tapando a boca e se encolhendo. Ela começou a chorar.

– Era tudo o que eu tinha a dizer.

Bo saiu do escritório por um tempo e deixou Tomoyo chorar a vontade, no colo de Xiu. Mandou seus capangas oferecerem tudo o que ela precisasse.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora, ele voltou, a pedido dela.

Tomoyo estava com a cara inchada por causa das lágrimas, como se tivesse levado uma surra dolorosa. Bo sentou-se em sua cadeira e olhou para Tomoyo, que se apoiava nos ombros de Xiu:

– Você entende no que está metida?

– Sim. Entendo perfeitamente.

– Tomoyo, eu preciso da sua ajuda. – Bo pegou as mãos de Tomoyo que estavam encima da mesa e acariciou-as. – Você precisa de nós, você precisa do emprego para começar a sua carreira de estilista, não precisa? Nenhuma confecção quis apostar em você, eles não gostam de principiantes, de pessoas fora da Europa…

– Eu pude perceber isso…

– A gente soube que você resolveu sair do Japão, resolveu dar um tempo aqui na Europa, não é isso?

– É isso mesmo…

– Você quer voltar pra la?

– Qualquer coisa menos o Japão agora…

– É decepção amorosa? Eu sei que é, dá pra ver na sua cara, o velho aqui tem experiência.

Tomoyo não falou nada e continuou apoiada em Xiu, tendo as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer sendo secadas periodicamente por Eugênia.

– E então? Você concorda em aceitar a nossa ajuda? O Massimiliano precisa de você, não é Xiu?

Xiu fez sim com a cabeça.

Sem alternativas, Tomoyo levantou-se da cadeira, apoiou as mãos na mesa e olhou firme para Bo, olho no olho:

– Está bem, Eu vou continuar a trabalhar para a Tríade!

Bo deu um sorriso com aquela notícia:

– Você não vai se arrepender! Você vai ter segurança, vai ter…

Tomoyo levantou as mãos e o interrompeu:

– Mas eu exijo que nosso contrato seja desfeito assim que as dívidas do Massimiliano forem quitadas e eu consiga pagar pelo apartamento em Chinatown, pelo Camaro e por toda a dívida que eu fizer com vocês…

Bo deu uma gargalhada tão forte que quase o engasgou:

– Tomoyo, minha filha, chega aqui e escuta o pai. – Bo saiu de sua cadeira e agarrou Tomoyo pelo pescoço, levando-a até a janela. – Olha essa cidade, olha esse Sol… se você fosse outra pessoa que chegasse aqui, a ordem era te matar, mas como você é a minha filha, você vai perceber que a Tríade é como o pacto com o Diabo, uma vez que você entra, não tem mais volta. Você pode se afastar, mas sair da tríade, jamais! A gente nunca vai te abandonar…

Tomoyo olhou para o sol nascente, para os prédios de Chinatown e pensou em Seishiro; o homem realmente sabia que tinha certas coisas na vida que eram inevitáveis, como aquela marca que tinha na mão, como o ódio. Tomoyo culpou a sua ignorância por ter se metido naquela situação.

Continua…

Por trás do báculo: Gostei de escrever esse capítulo e ele me tomou um certo tempo para revisar. A primeira parte dele foi ágil e veloz, com a luta de Tomoyo e Bo (e eu estou só me aquecendo pras tretas que virão mais pra frente na Espanha!), depois ficou mais brando e denso na parte da cela, com a triste confissão de Xiu e por fim, ficou arrepiante no final! (me arrepiei ao reler os princípios básicos da tríade, que nada mais é do que os princípios básicos de qualquer organização criminosa!).

Me inspirei bastante na série 'Narcos', na recente crise do sistema prisional no Brasil, com a luta do PCC contra a FDN e na corrupção de Brasília. Tem coisa que é arrepiante demais como um filme de terror, e esse capítulo foi mais arrepiante pra mim do que fora o Jogos mortais!

Uma confissão: eu tenho muita dificuldade pra escrever. Principalmente para começar o texto e parar o texto. Por isso, tou lendo muito mangá e prosa pra aprender sempre uma coisa que eu faço todos os dias: escrever.


	50. A proposta dos Catalães

Capítulo XLIX

~A proposta dos catalães~

" _Olhar o mundo em volta e perceber que tudo não passa de objeto de uma vontade maior, que guia o mundo ao seu bel prazer sem se importar com as consequências é um pensamento amedrontador a se ter em mente, mas saber que o amor que as pessoas manifestam ao mundo, a cada ser humano desse planeta não pode ser violado por essa vontade maior é mostra de que podemos pensar e agir fora da caixa dessa vontade, podemos resistir a esse assédio todo, ao menos uma vez na vida…"_

Novembro de 2008

A Piazza del Duomo estava agitada naquela tarde por causa das compras de um natal que apenas viria no próximo mês. Pessoas iam e vinham de todas as partes, em todos os sentidos. Tomoyo arremessava uma pipoca para o chão, no bico de um dos pombos que aterrissaram no pé dela. O pombo comia aquele grão de milho estourado com voracidade, da mesma forma que toda a imagem que construíra do seu pai o longo daqueles anos era corroída pela dureza do coração dela.

Sonomi deixou a postura carrancuda e viajou para a Itália assim que pegou férias da companhia, afinal ela era mãe e toda mãe se preocupa com o filho, de alguma forma, ainda mais quando estão distantes um do outro. Ela estava com saudades dela.

– Tomoyo, não pensa assim do seu pai, ele te queria muito bem… – Disse Sonomi.

Tomoyo não prestou atenção à mãe e continuou a arremessar mais uma pipoca para um pombo que acabara de chegar.

– Eu não entendo… ele não precisava fazer isso… ele se arriscou demais, pra que? Por orgulho? Pra derrotar um general idiota?

Tomoyo amassou o saco de pipoca e arremessou em uma lixeira próxima.

– Eu sei disso, não pense que as indústrias Daidouji estão fundamentadas na ilegalidade….

– Mas nas trevas ela já está há muito tempo; eu li os livros da seção reservada da nossa biblioteca, os que contam sobre a história nada gloriosa da família do meu pai, da minha família, aquelas que não estão nem nos livros de história…

Sonomi ficaria espantada com a revelação se a notícia da colaboração de Tomoyo com a tríade não tivesse sido mais chocante.

– Você não precisa carregar os pecados do seu pai nas suas costas…

– Eu não estou fazendo isso, mamãe; eu carrego meus próprios pecados a partir de agora, minhas próprias fraquezas; fazer parte da tríade é o que está fazendo valer meus anos de estudo na Todai, a senhora bem sabe; eu não estudei cinco anos da minha vida pra nada…

Tomoyo se levantou e Sonomi percebeu que ela queria sair de lá. Ergueu os olhos para a filha e respondeu:

– Você sabe que poderia tudo ter sido mais fácil, não sabe?

Tomoyo sorriu com o canto da boca.

– Eu não gosto do caminho mais fácil… eu tenho as minhas preferências… isso não daria certo…

Sonomi mexeu na bolsa que carregava e entregou um pacote para Tomoyo:

– Toma aqui… Era do seu pai, ele queria ter entregado para você… se tivesse sobrevivido…

Tomoyo voltou-se para ela e recolheu o embrulho.

– O que é isso?

– Seu pai era um grande fã dos esportes; ele adorava o futebol da Europa e comprou até mesmo uma parcela de participação no Gamba Osaka que a gente tem até hoje; a gente até já patrocinou o Urawa durante um ano, sabia?

Tomoyo rasgou o embrulho e descobriu uma camisa de futebol. A camisa tinha listras verticais azuis e grenás, o escudo do time no meio, um número quatro dourado nas costas e o nome de um jogador chamado "Guardiola".

– Seu pai era um grande fã do FCBarcelona, da Catalunha; ele era grande admirador do Guardiola; ele ia viajar pro jogo deles se o avião não tivesse caído. A camisa tava na maleta dele. Pode ver no embrulho que é a letra dele… ele ia entregar pra você…

– Catalunha, é?

Catalunha, a terra lendária das narrativas de Eugênia, o lugar de onde veio boa parte da família da freira, lembrou-se Tomoyo. Passou a mão pelo escudo do clube e, como se fosse magia, o imenso buraco que ficou no seu peito com as terríveis revelações do pai foi preenchido com a lembrança do último abraço dele antes de pegar aquele trágico voo para a Europa. Ele estava em busca de sua paixão, de uma coisa que ele amava muito. Abraçou a camisa como se estivesse abraçando o progenitor e Sonomi se permitiu sorrir com a filha pela primeira vez desde que iniciara aquela viagem.

– Meu pai morreu tentando ver um jogo de futebol…. Que patético! – Tomoyo dava um sorriso constrangido e enxugava uma lágrima que teimou em sair.

– Amar, de alguma forma, é patético, nos deixa patéticos, nos faz agir de forma patética, tola…

Tomoyo percebeu a indireta da mãe e não quis continuar com aquela discussão:

– Vamos, vai.

Tomoyo, colocou a camisa de volta no embrulho, caminhou em direção ao bolo de gente daquela praça e se dissolveu na multidão.

S&T:FJ

Fevereiro de 2009

Depois que recebeu aquela camiseta, Tomoyo começava a prestar mais atenção num ponto turístico de Milão que não dera importância alguma antes: o estádio Giuseppe Meazza, nome esse dado em homenagem a um grande jogador da Inter de Milão, o mesmo nome do pai de Eugênia e time de coração dela.

– Não sabia que você gostava de futebol, Eugênia, pensei que a Igreja proibia isso também…

– Não é assim! São Paulo também já foi esportista, ele era pugilista e muitos caçadores são retratados na bíblia. Esporte é uma coisa saudável e nosso santo padre Paulo V demonstrou isso no século XX!

Passou na frente do estádio e viu um imenso cartaz que anunciava uma partida de futebol próxima: O FCBarcelona enfrentaria o time da casa, o Milan.

Tomoyo olhou para Eugênia, que se distraía com aquele cartaz, tomando um sorvete, e tentou fazer uma graça com ela:

– E então, Eugênia, não quer assistir ao jogo não?

– Não dá, os ingressos já foram vendidos e são caríssimos! Só tem na mão dos cambistas agora e custam os olhos da cara. Fora que eu torço pra Inter de Milão, eles são os nossos rivais. Alguém que fez votos de pobreza como eu só dá pra assistir na TV. – Eugênia voltou-se para Tomoyo e jogou o pote do sorvete já tomado na lixeira próxima – Mas, olha… o time que seu pai gostava vai jogar… não quer ver não? Dá pra usar essa camisa e torcer contra o Milan! – Eugênia gargalhou.

– Essa eu vou deixar passar, vou procurar me concentrar no trabalho… você já sabe qual é ele, não sabe?

Tomoyo olhou sorrindo para Eugênia, como se ela fosse alguma piada e a freira corou.

– Bem… não tem como voltar atrás, não é mesmo? – Disse ela, olhando para os lados, buscando alguma tábua de salvação.

– Você prometeu que faria o desfile dessa vez… Você anda bem, tem gingado, daria uma bela modelo.

Eugênia olhou para ela dando um leve sorriso:

– Eu já fiz tanta coisa com você, Tomoyo, nesses quase um ano juntas que fazer mais uma não vai me levar pro inferno; já pintei as unhas, pintei o cabelo, fiz a maquiagem… será que vou ser condenada por um desfile?

Tomoyo fez não com a cabeça.

– Tá bom! Vou fazer seu desfile, vou vestir os seus 'modelos' pela Europa…

Eugênia olhou para o céu azul de Milão com o dedo indicador no queixo e Tomoyo gargalho com a dúvida existencial da amiga.

S&T:FJ

Final de Abril de 2009

Depois que Tomoyo se encontrou pela primeira vez com Bo Liu, ele decidiu afastar Xiu dos negócios da tríade para que ela ficasse mais à vontade tocando a fábrica ao lado de Massimiliano e Tomoyo.

Graças ao tino administrativo de Tomoyo, as coisas na fábrica começavam a melhorar. Tomoyo sugeriu que os trabalhadores chineses trabalhassem segundo a lei italiana, com oito horas por dia, descanso uma vez por semana e salários fixos para todos. Os trabalhadores, justo eles, foram os primeiros a chiar. Eles queriam continuar a ganhar por produtividade e gostariam de ter a liberdade de escolher os seus próprios dias de folga. Tomoyo cedeu aos pedidos deles e deixou tudo como estava. Bo gargalhou de Tomoyo quando soube o que ela tentara fazer; ela realmente não conhecia como era o perfil de alguns trabalhadores chineses.

As dívidas da fábrica começaram a ser contornadas, graças principalmente ao espírito de grupo daquele pessoal que trabalhou para o bem comum daquele lugar, se responsabilizando pela manutenção e limpeza das estruturas, sem cobrar nada a mais. A confecção Forza era para eles como uma casa, parte das suas próprias famílias, uma família artificial que se formou espontaneamente e deu muito sucesso.

As coleções de Tomoyo começavam a fazer sucesso e ganhar interesse; seu estilo incomum passou a ganhar a capa de algumas revistas de moda europeias. Isso fez os convites para desfiles aparecerem com frequência, e é claro, fez a carga de trabalho de Tomoyo e Eugênia aumentar.

Uma das primeiras coisas que procurou fazer com a prosperidade que chegava foi investir o dinheiro na criação de uma empresa só para cuidar da imagem, fotografia e filmagens de seus eventos, e posterior divulgação de seus desfiles, sem depender de empresas de terceiros, contando com seus próprios recursos, seus próprios equipamentos. Em 2009, ela passou a prestar serviços de filmagem e gravação para quaisquer tipos de eventos a preços baixos, afinal ela precisava fazer caixa. Era a origem das produções Daidouji.

Tomoyo conseguiu trazer Mai e Hoshi, os primeiros a fazerem parte da sua equipe do Ateliê Daidouji para a Itália para continuar o trabalho lá, formando uma nova equipe ao lado de Xiu e Eugênia. A Chinesa cuidava dos recursos, do caixa, da compra de material e da aquisição de imóveis do pequeno conglomerado que Tomoyo formava. Eugênia era a modelo oficial do Ateliê e pousava para as fotos das produções Daidouji. Mai cuidava da comunicação, divulgação da marca e do marketing e Hoshi cuidava da parte de criação, deixando Tomoyo livre para a administração.

Junto com a estruturação de seu negócio, Tomoyo ganhou mais tempo para fazer uma atividade que nunca deixou de fazer, mesmo nos meses de penúria: entrou em contato com a sua gravadora para voltar a cantar; Em troca, recebeu deles milhares de euros dos direitos autorais e da venda dos álbuns.

Ver a cor daquele dinheiro honesto, obtido única e exclusivamente com o seu suor, sentir que as dívidas de Massimiliano com a máfia minguavam dia a dia e não se sentir tão culpada das atitudes dos trabalhadores chineses daquela fábrica, que trabalhavam o que queriam trabalhar por livre e espontânea vontade era a prova viva de que o sol vai voltar amanhã… mais uma vez… Ela sabia disso… Era tão idílico aquilo que parecia mentira!

Começou a gravar algumas músicas para seu terceiro álbum, viajou pelas principais cidades da Europa ocidental, divulgando suas coleções, suas músicas para a comunidade japonesa e voltava agora para a Itália após uma turnê de inverno pelo velho continente, passando por Berlim, Londres, Paris, Madrid e Roma.

Essa viagem também lhe trouxe alguns frutos, alguns contatos e alianças, que combinaram de se encontrar com ela no seu próximo desfile em Milão, assim que voltasse para lá.

Alugou um dos salões de exposição da Via Montenapoleone, a artéria principal do coração de compras em Milão, para fazer uma exposição particular e fora de época da sua coleção outono/inverno, preparando-se para a semana de moda de Milão, que aconteceria em outubro daquele ano. A Semana de moda de Milão era uma das quatro principais do mundo, se fizesse sucesso em Outubro, colocaria seu nome definitivamente no roll da moda mundial.

Mas enquanto ela não vinha, o sucesso aparecia naturalmente para Tomoyo.

Um dia antes do desfile, Tomoyo convidara alguns parceiros que encontrara pelo caminho para ter uma prévia do que estava aprontando. Um alemão loiro e alto, chamado Hans, dono de uma confecção de roupas na Alemanha que adoraria licenciar a marca de Tomoyo por lá, Anna, uma jornalista de moda da Escócia, de cabelos prateados e franzina, radicada em Londres que era interessada em novas tendências e novos estilistas; Benoit, de Lyon, na França, responsável pela logística de muitos ateliês da Europa e sondado por Tomoyo para levar suas coleções pelo velho continente; Giorgio, um italiano careca e corpulento de Roma, que trabalha com exportações da indústria têxtil pelo mundo e finalmente Plácida, uma mulher loira e baixinha de Madrid, radicada em Barcelona, dona de uma agência de modelos na capital espanhola e sócia de diversas agências espalhadas pela Europa. Acompanhada de sua filha adotiva adolescente que dava seus primeiros passos como atleta e modelo, uma menina negra franzina e tímida chamada Eulália, elas foram as primeiras pessoas a cumprimentarem Tomoyo naquele lugar:

– Oi Tomoyo, como vai? Não mudou nada desde a última vez que eu te vi, mulher! – Plácida e Tomoyo deram um abraço apertado uma na outra. Tomoyo já se acostumara com o jeito caloroso do povo do sul da Europa, tão diferente da forma polida dos Japoneses de se cumprimentarem com a mão do lado do corpo, inclinando a cabeça.

– Que é isso, Plácida! Não faz nem dois meses que a gente se viu em Madrid! – Tomoyo reparou em Eulália e virou-se para Plácida. – Ora, essa aqui eu ainda não conheço…

– Ela estava estudando em Barcelona, por isso você não viu ela ainda quando a gente se encontrou… – Plácida puxou Eulália pela mão e a trouxe para perto de si. – Cumprimenta a moça, Eulália!

As duas jovens mulheres se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mão.

– Oi, então você é a Tomoyo? Minha mãe fala muito da senhora…

– Fala, é?

– Ela fala que eu vou ser a próxima modelo da sua coleção!

– Já está dando os primeiros passos na carreira?

Eulália olhou para os lados, tímida, e tornou a olhar para Tomoyo:

– Mais ou menos… quero ainda jogar futebol na seleção e ser a jogadora mais bonita!

Tomoyo e Plácida sorriram.

– Você chegaram cedo, não foi?

– Nem tanto. Na verdade, estou aqui porque tem três homens que me procuraram e pediram um certo 'serviço' aqui em Milão. Daí, eu meio que te recomendei…

Tomoyo pôs a mão no peito, sentindo-se lisonjeada:

– Serviço? Pra mim?

– Você me disse que estava reconstruindo a vida, e tudo estava caminhando a contento. Daí eu me lembrei que você me mostrou a camiseta do Barça e eu pensei 'acho que com a Tomoyo, não vai ter problemas'.

Tomoyo começava a ficar angustiada.

– Desembucha, Plácida, quem são eles.

Plácida pegou o celular e enviou uma mensagem. Em instantes, três homens de terno entraram no salão de exposições. Eles cumprimentaram Tomoyo e se apresentaram.

– Olá, você é Tomoyo Daidouji?

– Fala com a própria.

– Eu sou Carles Cardoná. Esses são Adriá e Angel.

Os dois homens acenaram para ela.

– Sou o gerente da Barça TV, o time de futebol, sabe?

Claro que Tomoyo sabia, ela vira o cartaz do jogo de amanhã que o time faria contra a Inter de Milão espalhado pela cidade.

– Sei… eu vi na televisão.

– Ótimo. Precisamos da sua ajuda.

– Minha ajuda?

– Sim. Acontece que alguns dos nossos equipamentos de vídeo, áudio e imagem que a gente ia usar na partida contra a Inter de Milão chegaram em Milão completamente danificados por causa de uma turbulência e uma tempestade elétrica por conta de uma maldita nuvem cumulonimbus no sul da França. A partida vai ser amanhã bem cedo e precisamos disso pra ontem! Não temos tempo agora de mandar um avião pra Catalunha e pegar alguns reservas, fora que teríamos que comprar outros que não temos agora…

– Sei…

– Você tem uma empresa de produções, não tem?

– Sim, eu tenho, mas ela é modesta… a maior parte dos equipamentos eu tou usando aqui mesmo na minha exposição e…

– Faz o seguinte: eu preencho um cheque agora mesmo do aluguel dos equipamentos e fechamos negócio agora mesmo, o que me diz?

Tomoyo olhou espantada para aquele homem. Olhou para uma Plácida animada que fazia sim com a cabeça e lhe pedia para concretizar o negócio imediatamente.

– Gente, me dá uns cinco munutinhos, tá bom?

Tomoyo puxou Plácida para um canto daquele salão de exposição e conversou com ela:

– Plácida, como você fez isso comigo?

– Tomoyo, eles são representantes de um dos maiores clubes do mundo, o time tá na final da Champions…

Ouvir Plácida falando daquele jeito lembrou-a de Syaoran, e inevitavelmente, a lembrança de Sakura veio junto. Olhou para o vazio por um tempo até que Plácida deu-lhe um leve tapa na face, despertando-a do transe.

– Tomoyo, o que foi?

– É que eu não entendo nada de futebol, de Champions, de San Siro… e quero ficar longe disso tudo!

– Ora, empresta, mulher! E pede pra ele uns ingressos! Eu vou te mostrar que você não vai se arrepender! Eles vão te divulgar! Pensa em ser divulgada pelo maior clube de futebol do planeta Terra, usando os serviços da Daidouji produções! Pense como uma mulher de negócios, Tomoyo!

Plácida estava excitada e Tomoyo, desconfiada. A estilista olhou para o teto, buscando argumentos para recusar a proposta e Plácida deu sua cartada final:

– Sabia que Guardiola é o técnico do Barça? Você pode pedir um autógrafo para ele…

Tomoyo umedeceu os lábios secos e respirou fundo:

– Tá bom, Plácida, vamos ver no que isso vai dar! Mas te aviso logo que não conheço nada de Futebol…

– Então vai conhecer através do melhor jogador de futebol do mundo. Lionel!

Plácida puxou Tomoyo e informaram a decisão delas:

– A gente topa! Pode levar tudo agora mesmo…

– Obrigado!

O homem retirou um talão de cheques do paletó, alguns cartões, preencheu-os e entregou para Tomoyo:

– Toma aqui um adiantamento. Toma também aqui alguns ingressos pro jogo de amanhã, pode conferir. E aqui no cartão tá o e-mail da Barça TV pra você enviar a nota fiscal. Vocês não vão se arrepender!

Homens com macacões cinzas entraram no salão de exposições imediatamente e desmontaram os holofotes, as câmeras montadas nos pedestais e os equipamentos de áudio que estavam na frente do palco e levaram tudo para alguns caminhões que estavam parados fora do salão.

'Eles já vieram preparados para tudo', pensou Tomoyo, olhando para aquele movimento da janela do salão, incrédula.

– Esse Barça já vem preparado pra ganhar é? – Indignou-se Tomoyo.

– Você não sabe nem da metade; faz mais de cinco anos que o meu Rayo Vallecano não ganha deles! O Saldo de gols é de 50 a 5! – Comentou Eulália.

Tomoyo virou-se para a mãe e a filha, enfatizando:

– Agora vocês duas vão me ajudar a remarcar a minha exposição! A Anna já tá na cidade!

S&T:FJ

Fazia tempo que Tomoyo não visitava um estádio de futebol, a última vez foi quando Syaoran pediu Sakura em casamento no meio daquela multidão na final da copa do Imperador. Estava há quase um ano em Milão e nunca se interessara em conhecer a vida esportiva da cidade, o estádio San Siro, conhecido como Giuseppe Meazza pelos fãs da Inter, as pessoas vestidas de negro e azul que lotavam aquele lugar.

Com os ingressos, Tomoyo convidou Eugênia, Plácida e Eulália para assistir ao jogo. Eulália era a mais empolgada com a partida, afinal, era futebolista. A garota encostou-se na orla do estádio e apoiou a cabeça:

– Sabe, é bom a gente apoiar o Barça, ele representa a Espanha, sabia? Quanto mais ele avança nas competições Europeias, melhor pra gente… eu treino nas categorias femininas de Base do Barça também…

– Oras, e você fica apoiando o Barça sendo torcedora do Rayo de Madrid?

– Só tem dois times na Espanha que ganham tudo. Eu posso até torcer pro Rayo, mas no final, só Real Madrid e Barcelona ganham alguma coisa… prefiro ficar com o Barça…

Tomoyo gargalhou com Eugênia. Foi então que a voz do narrador despertou a atenção delas:

"Lá vem o Lionel com a bola nos pés no meio de campo. O que ele vai fazer… será que ele vai passar? Vixe, lá vem ele! Nossa! Olha o que ele fez! Driblou um, driblou dois, driblou três, passou a bola por baixo das pernas do quarto, será que ele vai driblar o quinto? Deu um chapéu no zagueiro, dominou e é gol! Dois a um para o Barça! O jogo está dramático pra Inter que precisa vencer!"

Eulália voltou-se para uma Tomoyo estática diante daquele jogador, da jogada que ele fez:

– Eu não falei pra você? Dá igual que eu torcer pro Rayo, ele sempre vai perder pro Barça… Ainda bem que a Inter é time grande, se fosse pequeno seria de cinco ou mais!

Plácida não gostou do que a filha falou e a repreendeu:

– Não fala assim, Eulália do nosso Rayo!

– E eu tou falando alguma mentira?

Tomoyo tapou a boca, sorrindo com a cômica discussão entre mãe e filha e voltou-se para uma entediada Eugênia, apoiada com a cabeça na orla da arquibancada:

– O que foi?

– É a primeira vez que eu venho no estádio e, logo que eu venho vejo, a Inter perder… que Saco! Como sou pé fria!

Tomoyo gargalhou novamente ia dizer algumas palavras para ela quando foi interrompida novamente pelo narrador:

"Olha lá o Lionel aprontando de novo… O que ele vai fazer? Passou a bola para Samuel na área, Samuel passou de volta, ele pulou como uma pulga e é gol! Três a um! Justo um gol de cabeça pra um jogador baixinho como ele!"

A onda negro azul dos torcedores da Inter, maioria do estádio, aplaudiu o jogador, pese ele ser do time adversário, enquanto ele fazia o sinal da cruz e apontava os dois dedos indicadores para o céu. Um imenso bandeirão com o retrato dele cobriu parcialmente a arquibancada dos torcedores do Barcelona. Eugênia sorriu com o gesto dele:

– Tá vendo, Tomoyo? Ele fez gol na gente mas pediu perdão pra Deus por ser tão bom assim e nos humilhar!

– Ah, eu não quero comentar de uma coisa que eu não entendo… Acho que eu nunca vou ter tempo pra entender futebol… Só quero o meu autógrafo do Guardiola no final do jogo que aqueles 'matutos' me prometeram; nunca vi tanta falta de cuidado com equipamentos de TV…

Enquanto Tomoyo, Plácida e Eulália se distraíam olhando os jogadores, apontando para eles e fazendo comentários, Eugênia teve uma vertigem quando olhou para o campo. Balançou a cabeça e voltou a olhar para o campo.

'Não deve ser nada…'

Tomoyo voltou-se para ela e as duas sorriram entre si. Eugênia tocou o rosto de Tomoyo e sua mão deslizou lentamente pela face dela.

– Como você fica bonita, Tomoyo, quando está feliz, está sorrindo…

O sorriso daquelas mulheres tornou-se em espanto antes que o jogo acabasse. Eugênia teve uma nova vertigem e desmaiou.

Tomoyo, Plácida e Eulália correram para acudi-la.

– Médicos, médicos, médicos, por favor, ela precisa de ajuda, ela tá muito mal. – Gritou Eulália, cercada de torcedores que faziam uma roda em volta dela para que Eugênia respirasse enquanto os paramédicos não apareciam.

Continua…

Por trás do báculo: No meio do texto, pulei alguns anos pra explicar algumas coisinhas. Eu acho que já deveria ter ressuscitado a carreira musical de Tomoyo mais cedo, mas como pensar em carreira musical quando se está numa penúria? Deu pra mostrar também como Tmoyo ajudou Massimiliano a se livrar das dívidas e a começar estruturar sua vida na Europa, acho que não ficou buraco.

Nesse capítulo, apresento duas personagens que farão parte dessa fic definitivamente e vão ajudar muito a Tomoyo nos rolos futuros dela com uma 'pessoinha' que ela vai se encontrar na Espanha: Plácida e Eulália, principalmente a Eulália. Não falei ainda, mas a Eulália, aqui, é coxa das pernas; daqui a pouco eu falo mais sobre isso. Assim como a Marcela, são duas personagens da obra "Memórias póstumas de Brás Cubas" que eu estou readaptando aqui. Na obra original, Plácida ajuda Brás Cubas no caso dele com a Virgília; aqui ela vai ajudar Tomoyo no caso dela com… Hehehe! Eulália morre cedo, com 19 anos, mas aqui eu transferi essa deficiência da Eulália de Machado para a Eugênia daqui e transferi a deficiência de Eugênia de Machado para a Eulália daqui… Ainda vou falar muito disso…


	51. A doença de Eugênia

Capítulo L

~A doença de Eugênia~

" _Doença é um sinal de debilidade, de fraqueza, de paralisia; mas é justamente nesse momento de fraqueza que temos o tempo necessário para repensar a nossa vida, eliminar o supérfluo e parar para pensar 'eu estou agindo como eu gostaria de agir?'"_

" _Que trema o inimigo_

 _Vendo a nossa bandeira!_

 _Pois, assim como colhemos espigas de ouro,_

 _Nós também sabemos ceifar algemas…"_

Uma bolsa de soro oscilava encima de um cabo de alumínio preso à maca. Vestida com as roupas azuis do hospital, o corpo de Eugênia era transportado às pressas pelos dois enfermeiros que estavam do lado da maca. Ao seu lado, Tomoyo segurava as mãos dela e dizia freneticamente para aquela mulher desfalecida:

– Vai dar tudo certo…

As mãos de Eugênia estavam frias e esfriavam a cada minuto. Ela perdia a consciência lentamente. Quando a maca entrou na sala de exames, tudo o que Tomoyo pode fazer naquele momento foi se sentar ao lado de Eugênia e Eulália e olhar o chão desconsolada, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido:

– Tomoyo… ela tem algum parente? – Perguntou Plácida.

– Ela é freira. Do convento Santo Expedito de Milão. A família dela tá na Sardenha…

– Então liga pra lá! Eles precisam saber como elas está!

Tomoyo pegou o celular de Eugênia e discou para o convento de Santo Expedito. A madre superiora atendeu e falou que passaria o recado para o bispo. O disgnóstico saiu antes mesmo que o religioso chegasse. O médico chamou Tomoyo para o canto e disse a péssima notícia:

– Ela tá com leucemia. Ela precisa urgente de transplante.

– Leucemia! Como assim? Ela me parecia tão saudável…

– Então… – O médico desviou os olhos de Tomoyo e olhou para Plácida e Eulália. – Elas estão com você?

– Sim, a gente tinha ido no estádio quando tudo aconteceu…

– Vocês não querem se oferecer para o exame de compatibilidade?

Tomoyo explicou a situação para Plácida e Eulália e elas se voluntariaram sem hesitar. Quando o resultado saiu, o bispo já tinha chegado. O médico, Eulália e Plácida beijaram o anel episcopal que ele trazia nas mãos e Tomoyo comunicou o resultado do exame para ele:

– Ela tá com leucemia, Excelência! Nenhuma de nós e compatível! O senhor gostaria de se prontificar pra fazer o exame de compatibilidade?

Diane do olhar desesperado de Tomoyo, Cláudio ergueu as mãos e pediu calma para ela e para o médico:

– Não vai ser necessário. Ela está em um estágio avançado agora que, acredito que mesmo tendo a medula transplantada, dificilmente ela se recuperaria; deu metástase, não é doutor?

– Vejo que o senhor conhece de oncologia, Eminência.

– Mais ou menos. Estudei um pouco antes de entrar no seminário… mas minhas obrigações religiosas não me permitiam avançar muito…

O doutor retomou o pessoal para o assunto principal daquela discussão:

– Mesmo assim, eminência, é a única opção que temos… precisamos tentar…

Cláudio olhou para o médico e perguntou:

– Ela já pode receber visitas?

– Daqui há algumas horas, Excelência, vocês todos podem visitar ela.

O médico deixou-os. Plácida e Eulália não ficaram para a visita. Estavam tão cansadas que se recolheram para seus hotéis. Tomoyo agradeceu a presença delas e ficou ao lado do bispo até que as visitas fossem liberadas. Começou a chorar e o bispo pousou a cabela dela no colo dele:

– Você é uma mulher de coragem, Tomoyo; você e Eugênia. Se não fosse por você, suas amigas cheias de compromissos não teriam sido tão solidárias. – O bispo tocou as mãos dela e Tomoyo sorriu um pouco com o gesto carinhoso do religioso.

– Foi a Eugênia quem me ensinou a olhar pra frente, a continuar caminhando mesmo nas adversidades. Se não fosse por ela, eu não teria sobrevivido tanto tempo na Itália! Ela me salvou de uma situação de vida ou morte…

– Você é corajosa, Tomoyo, mas é precipitada demais. Precisa aprender a ouvir mais o seu coração e agir conforme ele te orienta…

Tomoyo deu um sorriso amargo sobre o colo do bispo. Foi nesse instante que o médico os chamou, mas avisou que apenas um poderia entrar por vez. Tomoyo pediu que o bispo fosse antes dela, ela esperaria.

Aquele tubo na garganta de Eugênia, os equipamentos de monitoramento médico, presos nos dedos de Eugênia apenas significavam uma coisa para aqueles dois e eles sabiam muito bem disso. Era o segredo pessoal deles. Cláudio acariciou a face de Eugênia e tocou em suas mãos cheias de fio. O bispo murmurou uma prece, deu uns passes no corpo dela e ela abriu os olhos:

– Bispo…

– Eugênia… não fale muito… guarde as forças…

– O senhor por aqui?

– A Tomoyo me chamou. Você sabe que isso significa apenas uma coisa, não é?

Eugênia virou o rosto para o lado, desviando dos olhares paternais e severos do religioso.

– Reverendo, se veio aqui pra…

Cláudio apertou as mãos de Eugênia com mais força:

– Eu não vim pra te dar sermão… Eu estou aqui para te livrar desse fardo pesado, minha filha! Me deixa eu carregar essa cruz com você!

– O senhor sabe o que isso significa, não é reverendo?

Cláudio respirou fundo antes de prosseguir:

– Os membros da ordem de Santo Expedito fazem um juramento de vida ou morte quando entram na nossa ordem. Votos de pobreza e castidade não são meros acessórios. É aquilo que nos mantém vivos ou mortos…

Eugênia continuou:

– Sim… juramos nunca viver com mais do que precisamos, juramos nunca nos apaixonarmos por alguém, juramos ser fiéis a Cristo e a Igreja… eu jurei ser uma noiva de Cristo e não me arrependo…

– Mas, Cristo, Eugênia, é piedoso; ele deu o perdão a todos, você não é obrigada a continuar com a gente, minha filha; uma palavra sua e esse problema todo sai de você!

– Eu me lembro bem, Reverendo. Jurei diante do senhor que nunca amaria alguém na minha vida. Minha única paixão seria Cristo nosso senhor. Podemos parecer duros, mas é a forma que encontramos para melhor fazer nossa missão; mas…

– Você se apaixonou, Eugênia. Você encontrou alguém para amar, não foi?

Sob lágrimas, Eugênia confessou:

– Sim;… sim Reverendo! Eu me apaixonei de verdade… esse sentimento é o que está me matando por dentro…

– Você tem no seu coração puro o maior mandamento da nossa ordem, as palavras do próprio Cristo…

– … Prefiro entrar sem um pé no paraíso do que ter meu corpo inteiro queimado no inferno…

– Você é muito fiel, é muito devota… mas a nossa vida é importante! Renuncie a sua batina e seja livre! Cristo é piedoso, perdoador! Ele não desampara seus filhos amados! Seja feliz com a pessoa que você ama! Eu não vou te condenar! Seu pai te ama muito e não vai gostar de te ver assim…

Cláudio apertava desesperadamente as mãos de Eugênia contra seu peito e a freira chorava freneticamente:

– É que eu nunca vou poder ser feliz com a pessoa que eu amo…

Cláudio fez uma expressão sombria com o rosto e desviou o olhar dela:

– Não me diga que…

– Sim… eu estou apaixonada por uma mulher igual a mim! Uma mulher! Eu amo aquela Giapponesa que o senhor tanto sente repulsa…

– Repugnante foi o pecado que ela cometeu vendendo a alma pro diabo em troca de poder… mas Deus não faz acepção de pessoas… eu te respeito, fique com ela e permaneça casta. De corpo e alma… Eu me encarrego de exorcizá-la daquela marca amaldiçoada…

Eugênia parou de chorar e olhou para o bispo:

– Eu já tomei minha decisão… eu vou pra L'Alguer…

– L'Alguer?

– Reverendo… quem quiser salvar a sua vida, vai perdê-la, mas quem quiser preservar o seu corpo… vai morrer no fogo do inferno… prefiro ficar fiel a Cristo até o fim do que realizar minhas paixões da carne…

Eugênia sorriu e Cláudio apertou com mais força a mão dela, sorrindo também, com uma imensa dor no peito:

– Deus vai ser muito injusto com você, Eugênia, se ele não te tornar uma estrela no céu…

Quando chegou sua vez, Eugênia comunicou sua dramática decisão para Tomoyo:

– Você não quer transplante?

– Eu quero morrer em paz… no lugar onde eu nasci… L'Alguer… e nada mais…

Tomoyo fechou os olhos com tudo, soltou suavemente as mãos dela e desprendeu daqueles olhos pesados as lágrimas que ainda não tinha chorado.

S&T:FJ

O avião ambulância desceu no aeroporto de Fertilla de madrugada. O Bispo Cláudio providenciou uma ambulância no local que levaria Eugênia para a casa dos pais. O casal Biancardi receberam a notícia por meio do bispo e se desesperaram. A única filha do casal.

Tomoyo desceu do avião, entrou no carro da diocese e a primeira coisa que fez foi ligar para Xiu contando a situação:

– Xiu, agora você é a comandante desse negócio todo. Você quem vai agendar os eventos, remarcar tudo o que eu já marquei e tocar esse barco daqui pra frente, tá bom?

– Tomoyo, só sou eu e o Massimiliano, como eu vou dar conta de uma coisa dessas?

– Deixa a fábrica com o Massimiliano, se preocupa com os eventos. Qualquer coisa, o telefone do Giorgio e da Plácida estão ai. Daqui uns dias o Giorgio vai vir aí…

– Quanto tempo vai durar isso?

– Eu não sei e já te aviso que vou ficar tempo o bastante, tá bom?

Xiu hesitou no outro lado da linha, mas confirmou:

– Tudo bem, Tomoyo. Eu toco o barco aqui com o Massimiliano…

– Ótimo, vocês dois são muito lindos e muito fofos, vão saber se cuidar… Se cuidem!

Tomoyo desligou o telefone e se concentrou na cidadezinha que se apresentava nos vidros laterais daquele carro. Cláudio lhe apontava para a feira de corais vermelhos próxima a Igreja de Santa Michele, material muito abundantes na costa da cidadezinha da sardenha, símbolo da economia daquele local que vivia do artesanato. Cláudio apontou também para um complexo de prédios perto do prédio da Delegação da Generalitat da Catalunya:

– Aquele é o prédio do Departamento de Arquitetura, Urbanismo e Design da Universidade de Sassari…

Tomoyo se maravilhou com o prédio:

– Tão grande assim?

– Sabia que ia gostar… Não pense que aqui é uma cidade de caipiras; a cidade cresceu muito com o aeroporto, com o turismo…

– Vocês falam uma língua estranha aqui, não falam? A Eugênia só reza nessa língua daqui…

Cláudio sorriu:

– Não falamos uma língua estranha, falamos catalão. Não é só aqui que se fala catalão.

– Catalão? Nunca ouvi falar…

– É a língua oficial de L'Alguer, os pais da Eugênia só falam nessa língua… se prepare… vamos continuar…

O carro episcopal seguiu viagem até o subúrbio da cidade, próximo a encosta do litoral da praia de Lazarretto. Um abismo separava aquele bairro do mar. Fazia muito calor na cidade e o céu estava coberto por um azul bonito. Tomoyo chegou a pensar que nunca chovia ou tinha tempo ruim na cidade.

A ambulância tinha chegado antes e já estava saindo quando o carro da diocese chegou. Na porta da casinha branca de Madeira, um homem calvo e careca saía desesperado e era impedido por uma mulher de poucos cabelos loiros, que em breve se juntariam aos fios de cabelos grisalhos que preenchiam toda a sua cabeça:

– Maledetta, maledetta Giapponesa! Che fai qui?

Cláudio pediu calma com as mãos.

– Giuseppe, calma homem! Ela não tem nada a ver com isso…

– Como não tem nada a ver? Minha filha tá morrendo, eu liguei pra madre superiora e ela me falou que minha filha passou os últimos meses com essa Giapponesa! Maledetta! Minha filha, minha filha!

Giuseppe se desesperou e sentou-se nas escadas da entrada da casinha, chorando muito. A mulher, Antonina, mãe de Eugênia o abraçou. Ela também chorava.

– Gio… é a minha filha também… Minha filha que eu sofri pra ter e prometi entregar ela pra Cristo se ela sobrevivesse! Foi difícil ficar grávida dela… foi mais difícil a gravidez dela… eu quase perdi minha filha, Giuseppe, não fica assim!

– Não fica assim? Essa Maledetta Giaponesa fei isto com ela! Mostrou os pecato do mundo pra ela, mostrou pra minha filha! Você sabe o que isso significa, mulher? A ordem de Santo Expedito foi clara com a gente: ou ela nunca mais ama na vida ou ela morre! – Giuseppe gesticulava bastante e voltou-se para Tomoyo. – Quem é? Quem é o maldito pelo qual a minha filha se apaixonou e prefere morrer pra não ter que amar? Quem é?

Se Giuseppe estava desesperado, Tomoyo estava chocada com a revelação. Giuseppe tocou os ombros de Tomoyo e agitou-a com fúria, perguntando insistentemente uma pergunta que Tomoyo não tinha resposta alguma. Cláudio e Antonina grudaram nos braços do homem e o afastaram da estilista.

– Senhor Giuseppe, senhora Antonina, eu não sabia de nada disso, eu não tinha ideia das rígidas leis da ordem de Santo Expedito…

– Como não sabe? Um ano vivendo com ela e não sabe?

Tomoyo fazia não com a cabeça e se sentia tão mal com aquilo, tão pressionada que queria chorar também.

– Fora da minha casa! Vamos ver se sem você a minha filha melhora! Fora, cai fora!

Giuseppe foi até os fundos da casa pegar um garfo de feno para expulsar Tomoyo daquele lugar. A estilista ficou desesperada, mas Cláudio se interpôs entre ele e Tomoyo.

Ouvindo a gritaria do pai, Eugênia levantou-se da cama e caminhou com dificuldade para a porta de casa.

– Papai! Ela fica!

Giuseppe soltou o garfo e correu para a filha:

– Filha, bambina mia! Volta pra cama… – Giuseppe se ajoelhou nos pés da filha e acariciou as mãos dela, beijando muito. Antonina e Cláudio estavam atônitos, suspensos com o gesto de Eugênia.

– Eu só vou voltar se a Tomoyo ficar aqui! Não culpa ela! Ela não tem culpa de nada!

Giuseppe levantou-se com tudo e esbravejou, salivando muito enquanto falava:

– Ma como não tem culpa! Foi esse Demônio que te mostrou os prazeres da carne e te desviou da sua missão!

– Papai! Eu jurei morrer se alguém tocasse meu corpo, meus lábios! Como eu posso provar os prazeres da carne! Se eu fosse uma rameira de Sodoma e Gomorra, eu já estaria debaixo da terra e o senhor nem pra se despedir de mim!

– É culpada e pronto! – Giuseppe olhou para Tomoyo e se preparou para um grito final para Tomoyo, na esperança que ela sumisse de L'Alguer com a força do berro. – FORA DA MINHA CASA, DEMÔNIO!

Cláudio interferiu:

– Mas o que é isso, homem? Acusando sem provas? Maltratando o residente forasteiro na sua casa que você jurou na igreja não maltratar? – Cláudio agarrou os ombros de Giuseppe de uma forma e fez uma cara tão assustadora que Antonina e Eugênia se admiraram, porque nunca viu o bispo tão fora de si quanto daquela vez. – Eu fiz a catequese com você, você prometeu ser bom, você jurou não caluniar o seu irmão e você tá fazendo o contrário? Quer que eu te excomungue? Eu Faço isso agora mesmo! Você me respeita, Giuseppe! Respeita sua filha doente! Parece que o demônio tomou seu corpo?

Giuseppe caiu duro de pedra no chão e Antonina correu para resgatar o marido. Giuseppe foi rude com a mulher, olhou para Tomoyo, pegou o garfo de feno e deu as costas para todo mundo, esbravejando:

– Tudo torto! Esse mundo tá torto!

Saiu e ninguém viu o homem nos próximos três dias.

Sentada num canto, tremendo muito, Cláudio e Antonina chegaram perto de Tomoyo e a levantaram do chão:

– Vem, vem tomar um banho, descansar da viagem, eu vou preparar um café para você… O Cláudio vai ficar com a gente, não é Cláudio?

O bispo fez sim com a cabeça.

Antonina agarrou Tomoyo pela mão e ela só aceitou a bondade da mulher porque era a dona da casa que fazia a proposta.

S&T:FJ

Tomoyo olhou para a vitrine de pães da padaria, entrou e pediu um quilo e mais uns frios. Depois, passou na banquinha do vendedor de corais e comprou dois colares, um para ela e outro para Eugênia.

'Eugênia tá melhorando', pensava.

Mas era mentira. Eugênia estava à beira da morte, não se sabia que dia seria, mas ela decidiu que ficaria com a amiga até o final, pese a triste decisão que ela tomara.

Entrou na casa, tirou os chinelos que usara na rua e usou outros que usava dentro de casa. Cláudio descia as escadas do sobrado, gargalhando com o gesto de Tomoyo:

– Bom Giorno, Tomoyo!

– Bon Dia, Reverendo!

– Oras, já está aprendendo catalão?

– Sim, da mesma forma que vocês estão sabendo a diferença dos chinelos que usamos dentro e fora de casa! Até compraram um porta chinelos pra pendurar na porta!

– É Vero. Foi ideia da Eugênia. Antonina correu pra comprar pra ela e pediu pra uma pessoa fazer esse favor para ela.

– Quem foi essa pessoa reverendo?

Cláudio levou Tomoyo para a cozinha e o sorriso matinal em seu rosto desapareceu de súbito. Ao lado de Antonina, estava Giuseppe, tomando café, com uma cara tão amarga que parecia estar diante de um cobrador de impostos. Segundo o que ela soube mais tarde, passou os últimos três dias na casa da mãe, na cidade vizinha de Sassari:

– Não precisa ficar com medo, Giapponesa; eu estou aqui como um pedinte; posso comer do vosso pão também?

Tomoyo limitou-se a colocar os pães, os frios sobre a mesa e serviu-se com um copo de café com leite:

– Pode pegar, babina…

– O senhor é dono da casa… pode se servir antes de mim…

Giuseppe ficou mudo, recolheu os pães e serviu-se, ele, a esposa e o Bispo Cláudio. Antonina pusera no fogão um mingau que serviria para a filha mais tarde, pois ela não conseguia comer pão ainda.

O silêncio estabeleceu-se naquela mesa, quebrado apenas por uma palavra de Giuseppe para Tomoyo:

– Me desculpa, excusa per favore questo pecatore, bambina! O Cláudio me explicou tudo; quando a gente ama, não tem como a gente evitar, não tem? O que a gente pode fazer é torcer pelo melhor; minha filha não quer renunciar ao amor que ela sente, e dói, dentro do peito dese velho, sabe? Perdi meu chão quando soube que perderia minha bambina! Sou pai, algum dia, você vai sentir isso, você vai ser mãe também…

Enquanto Giuseppe continha mais uma ataque de choro, Tomoyo dava um leve sorriso com a ponta dos lábios ouvindo aquilo. A frase que ele disse era mais uma das frases de vida de Sakura, sua Sakura:

– Porque ri?

– Não sei se vou ser mãe um dia…

– Mas se fosse, não se desesperaria pelos seus filhos seu soubesse que eles estão doentes? – Interveio Antonina, quase muda naquele café da manhã, tentando fazer Tomoyo perdoar a rudeza do marido.

– Eu entendo o senhor, senhor Giuseppe, só não acho justo receber essa culpa toda; não foi eu quem forcei a Eugênia a fazer qualquer coisa, foi ela mesma que quis me acompanhar depois de me resgatar dos meus sequestradores…

Giuseppe, num raro gesto de carinho para ela, tocou nas mãos de Tomoyo e esboçou um sorriso. Tomoyo parou de comer o pão que comia e não sabia se ficava atordoada com aquilou ou aceitava o gesto numa boa.

Antonina tirou uma foto do avental enquanto desligava o fogão com o mingau de Eugênia.

– Mostra pra ela, marido! Agora é a hora de você falar tudo pra ela!

Giuseppe estendeu uma foto em preto e branco para ela. Tomoyo logo identificou que era ele e o bispo Cláudio, em roupas de seminaristas, quando eram mais jovens:

– O senhor era seminarista?

– Da ordem de Santo Expedito. Passei minha vida toda na igreja. Quase ia fazer meus votos, mas eu conheci a Antonina, madonna mia, e não continuei, mas o Cláudio continuou e virou bispo. Podia estar com nosso santo padre agora se não fosse tão modesto…

Cláudio pigarreou e entrou na discussão também:

– O motivo de você frequentar, digo, a gente entrar no seminário foram nossos estranhos poderes que manifestamos desde crianças; eu não entendia nada de magia, mas o padre nos ajudou a entender nossos dons. Achei que era um amaldiçoado, você jogou um balde de água quente encima de você, Giuseppe, achando que o demônio tinha te possuído…

– Tenho as queimaduras até hoje… – Giuseppe olhou para um ponto distante qualquer e tornou a mirar Tomoyo. – Bambina, quando io era picollo, só tinha o Cláudio, mais ninguém, só ele sabia pelo que eu passava. Não sei pelo que a minha bambina passou, mas acho que você pode ajudar ela melhor do que eu… vai lá e dá um consolo pra ela… fica qui e ajuda mia bambina!

Giuseppe tirou o mingau do fogão e estendeu para Tomoyo levar para Eugênia, no quarto, olhando-a com um profundo olhar de arrependimento.

S&T:FJ

Eram nove da manhã, mas Eugênia dormia como se fosse uma criança. O estado de saúde dela era grave, mas a serenidade estampava seu rosto. Estava calma, enfrentava a adversidade tão serena como Cristo enfrentou a cruz, ela mesma dizia.

Aproximou-se dela e acariciou a face dela. Ela despertou lentamente com o toque de Tomoyo. Sorriu.

– Bom Giorno, Dona estilista!

– Bom dia, Eugênia. Dormiu bem? Sentiu alguma dor?

– Eu teria sentido, mas o reverendo tem me ajudado com os passes dele; por isso ele ficou aqui pra me ajudar…

– Entendo… mas porqu!

Eugênia pôs os dedos nos lábios dela antes que ela perguntasse mais alguma coisa:

– Eu sei o que você quer falar, mas eu te digo: é a minha escolha. Não foi você quem escolheu abandonar uma vida de luxo na mansão Daidouji de Tomoeda e vir pra Itália com uma mão na frente e outra atrás?

– Você conhece da minha história em Tomoeda?

– Sua mãe me contou tudo quando ela estava aqui…

– Sei…

Tomoyo abaixou o sembrante enquanto Eugênia continuava a comer o mingau.

– Escuta, eu não tou te criticando pela sua decisão, nem sua mãe tá te condenando. Ela só acha ruim por causa da Sakura.

– Da Sakura? – Tomoyo levantou a cabeça de imediato.

– Sim. Eu não quero que você me critique nem nada, mas ela me pediu pra te deixar um recado e… eu concordo com ela!

Eugênia olhou firme para Tomoyo e ela ficou assutada.

– O que você concorda com ela?

– A Sakura, sua amiga que você abandonou em Tomoeda, Osaka, sei lá, tá grávida, sabia?

– Gravida… é?

Tomoyo voltou a olhar para o nada e a ficar cabisbaixa. A estilista falou num tom que Eugênia não sabia se Tomoyo estava indiferente a notícia ou se apenas soubera da notícia naquele instante. Resolveu continuar:

– Ela tá grávida de nove meses. Ela vai ter o bebê no fim do mês.

– No fim do mês?

– Sim. Ela tava pensando em te contar, mas ela achou que se contasse pra você, você não ia querer saber. Daí ela ligou pra mim e pediu pra te explicar tudo.

Tomoyo levantou-se da cadeira ao lado da cama de Eugênia e nem mesmo ela sabia se queria pegar o primeiro avião para Osaka ou se ficaria parada em L'Alguer usando todas as forças do mundo para tentar resistir o impulso de ir pra Osaka.

– E então, Tomoyo, não foi só pra construir sua vida na Europa que você veio pra cá, não foi?

Percebendo que não poderia fugir de Eugênia, Tomoyo olhou fixamente para ela, tremendo muito com as revelações que ela ia fazer:

– Você já sabe de tudo, não é?

– Você ama ela, não? Só que ela é casada e você nunca vai ser feliz com ela…

– Não me fale mais disso…

– Não é tão diferente da minha situação… e sabe de uma coisa? Em vez de você encontrar uma pessoa nova, enquanto você ficar longe dessa Sakura e não resolver as coisas com ela, você vai definhar e terminar como eu tou terminando aqui, nessa cama, comendo mingau e tendo de depender dos outros pra tudo…

Tomoyo colocou as mãos na cabeça como se estivesse sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça.

– Você sabe que é verdade, Tomoyo, agora, engole esse grito que você quer dar pra mim porque meu pai já te maltratou bastante e você sabe como é duro quando alguém grita com os outros, não sabe?

Tomoyo voltou a encarar Marcela, como se tivesse perdido uma luta. O olhar dela era duro, desafiador e até mesmo combativo, imagina se Eugênia tivesse saúde plena? Pensou.

Tomoyo pegou o prato vazio de mingau das mãos de Eugênia e toucou na maçaneta da porta, mas a voz de Eugênia novamente a parou:

– Se você já fica assim sem ela, imagine o que ela deve estar sentindo agora; ter um filho é o momento mais importante da vida de uma mulher…

Soltou a maçaneta e olhou para ela:

– Você venceu, Eugênia. Ei vou pra Osaka agora mesmo.

A freira sorriu tanto que, se pudesse, abraçaria Tomoyo com um abraço apertado; fez conforme podia. Saiu da cama e andou lentamente para ela, com toda a força que conseguia reunir, passo por passo. Quando ia encontrando Tomoyo, ela escorregou e a garota de cabelos cinzas correu para acudi-la derrubando o prato de mingau no chão.

– Tá vendo, Tomoyo? Eu estou dando o melhor de mim, tudo o que eu tenho só pra você. Da mesma forma que aquela mulher pobre, mesmo dando poucas moedinhas pro templo, ela deu tudo o que tinha. Dá um pouco de você pra Sakura, vai… Não custa nada…

Sorriu e desmaiou logo em seguida, gemendo de dor. Tomoyo correu e chamou por Cláudio.

Continua…

Por trás do báculo: Parando para pensar, o capítulo anterior foi um dos únicos (ao longo desse texto) que Tomoyo não foi maltratada. Em todos os capítulos anteriores, Tomoyo foi maltratada de alguma forma: violência física, verbal, emocional… hehe! Mas a Sofrência voltou com tudo nesse aqui. Essa questão da leucemia da Eugênia é delicado, essa 'auto-eutanásia' dela também, e uma revelação: Eugênia realmente se apaixona por Tomoyo! Uma pena eu não ter desenvolvido essa paixão mais adiante, mas falar da paixão de Eugênia aqui seria como eu falar dos anos felizes de S S depois da volta dele do Egito até a ida pra Espanha. Fica pra um one-shot!


	52. O nascimento de Chitatsu

Capítulo LI

~O nascimento de Chitatsu~

" _Tem momentos que desacreditamos das pessoas, perdemos a fé e a esperança em tudo e todos a nossa volta; são em momentos como esse que, enquanto mantemos a esperança acesa no coração, percebemos que nós nunca andamos sozinhos…"_

" _Você nunca vai chorar sozinha em um banheiro sujo…" – Cazuza_

22 de maio de 2009, Osaka, Japão.

Cama branca, lençóis brancos, cabelos suados e a penicante roupa verde do hospital que vestira há cerca de três dias, quando começou as contrações para o trabalho de parto. Estava se aproximando da etapa final do trabalho de parto e optara pelo natural. Segundo o que ouvira dos médicos, daquele dia não passava. As contrações estavam mais frequentes e regulares e Sakura sentia muita dor, muita dor mesmo. Para amenizar um pouco aquele sofrimento, era sedada com frequência para não sentir tanto desconforto. Apesar do medicamento não ser entorpecente, Sakura dormia naturalmente com a sedação; ela sempre foi muito sonolenta, lembrava Fujitaka aos médicos, para não se preocuparem. A cardcaptor voltava a despertar algumas horas depois, com as dores das contrações, vendo ao seu lado constantemente naquela cama, seu marido e de Sonomi.

– Sonomi-chan, Syaoran-kun, vocês não avisaram a Tomoyo-chan que o menino nasce hoje?

Com os olhos semicerrados e a testa pingando de suor, Sonomi olhava para Sakura com um imenso aperto no coração e ficava com o coração mais apertado ainda por ter de dar a desculpa de sempre, tanto ela como Syaoran:

– Sakura… Ela já está vindo… aguenta só mais um pouquinho…

Ouvir mais uma desculpa foi razão o suficiente para que ela empregasse as forças que lhe restou para se sentar na cama com a raiva que ela sentiu:

– Ela já tá vindo! Ela já tá vindo! Faz três dias, três dias que ela já tá vindo e…

Sakura pôs a mão na barriga e Syaoran correu atrás da equipe de obstetrícia. Os médicos mediram a dilatação dela e voltaram a sedá-la:

– Já está em quatro centímetros. Não vai demorar nada pra que ele nasça. – O obstetra sorriu, olhando para a bolsa com o enxoval do bebê, bordada toscamente por Kero com o nome em fio vermelho dele. E o guardião estava lá, empalhado como um boneco encima da bolsa. – Chitatsu está a caminho…

– O nome dele é Sholong! – Syaoran falou furioso para ele o nome do filho e o médico pediu calma para ele.

– Mantenha a esposa do senhor tranquila e não traga estresse desnecessário para ela.

Os médicos saíram e Sakura voltou a dormir. Da próxima vez que acordasse, seria para o nascimento de Chitatsu. Sonomi e Syaoran acharam por bem sair também e respirar um pouco, ao lado de Fujitaka, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Touya e Yukito. Aquele trabalho de parto todo era enlouquecedor.

– Obrigado, Sonomi-san, por me acompanhar no nascimento do meu filho; sabe, é meu primeiro, e não quero parar por aí…

– A Sakura é a minha filha também, Syaoran, é a filha que a Nadeshiko não teve tempo de cuidar. Aceito de bom grado os filhos da Sakura como meus netos… Ela mesma que pediu pra eu vir, acompanhar os pré-natais dela… Remarco a minha agenda com prazer…

– E eu faço questão que continue a ser a vó dele.

Syaoran sorriu e Sonomi deu um meio sorriso e o jogador percebeu:

– A Tomoyo não vai vir, não é? Mais uma vez…

– Eu não sei por que a Sakura ficou alimentando essa esperança, esperando por ela… vou falar que ela apareceu enquanto ela estava dormindo e peço a sua ajuda pra isso. – Sonomi voltou-se para Syaoran, pegando em suas mãos. – Fale pra ela que ela apareceu enquanto ela dormia, que não deu pra ela ver porque ela dormia profundamente, tá bom? Você me promete?

O chinês olhou sério para ela:

– Eu não vou deixar que nada faça mal pra Sakura, até mesmo a recordação da Tomoyo…

Sonomi deu um sorriso melancólico de sempre e os dois continuaram até o hall do hospital.

Mal chegaram e viram o pessoal em alvoroço e não era apenas eles. Alguns enfermeiros e médicos saíram temporariamente de seus postos e cercaram uma mulher de cabelos cinzentos, quase azuis que conversava num telefone que insistia em tocar a cada dez passos que ela dava:

– Ciao? Xiu? Stai utilizzo di cavi in fabbrica? Inviami nella mia e-mail le note, per favore? Mandami un fax alla parrocchia, va bene? Aspetterò.

Tomoyo desligou o telefone e Touya ficou boquiaberto, assoviando de admiração:

– Quem ia imaginar que eu veria a Tomoyo falando estrangeiro algum dia…

– Não é estrangeiro, Touya, é Italiano… – Respondeu Yukito.

– Eu não me admiro tanto; um ano na Itália é o bastante… dá pra aprender bastante coisa quando a gente tá no lugar onde se fala a língua! – Sublinhou Fujitaka.

Tomoyo deu um abração em todos os Kinomoto, em especial, um longo abraço apertado em Fujitaka, abraçou Yukito, as amigas e o telefone tornou a tocar antes de cumprimentar Naoko:

– Hallo, Hans, Wie geht's? Alles gut mit meine Kleidung? Wann Wir verkauft gestarten in Munchen? Freitag? Ja, ja. Spater, Ich werde telefoniert sie. Tchuss!

Tomoyo desligou o telefone e as meninas olhavam admiradas para ela:

– Nossa, Tomoyo! Um ano na Europa já deu pra falar alemão! – Maravilhou-se Naoko.

– Que é isso! Só falo o básico pra falar; nem consigo ler muitos livros, nem jornais, só dos de bebê. Aprendi nos livros de viagem que eu comprei pra passar o tempo enquanto eu procurava trabalho.

Um dos enfermeiros interrompeu a conversa:

– Você é Tomoyo? Minha sobrinha é uma fã da senhora e acabei de comprar seu CD; se importaria de dar um autógrafo?

– Claro. – Tomoyo pegou o álbum e começou a rabiscar. – Fique tanto tempo fora que não sabia que tinha bombado em tão pouco tempo.

– Acredite, Tomoyo, você é um sucesso e aquela turnê sua na Europa na Disney Paris só aumentou a repercussão, não se lembra? Que show foi aquele, menina! – Disse Rika.

– Sim, foi em Paris no fim do ano passado; umas dez mil pessoas apareceram e nem esperava tanto sucesso assim pra uma coisa que eu faço como hobby. Mas é a Disney… a gente tem que saber que lá os holofotes são fortes… – Disse Tomoyo, entregando o CD pra enfermeira.

– Agora, Tomoyo, tá na hora de você atender uma fã especial que está te esperando faz três dias e que vive amolando a Sonomi-san, perguntando de você… – Disse Chiharu, puxando Tomoyo do meio daquela confusão.

Tomoyo imediatamente se deparou com a sua mãe e Syaoran.

Sonomi nem sequer teve tempo de se admirar pela presença da filha naquele lugar. Saiu de supetão do lado de Syaoran e agarrou a filha pela orelha. Muitos diriam que Sonomi estava se coçando pra dar uns bons tabefes em Tomoyo. E ela não deixou a vontade passar:

– Tomoyo… como você faz uma coisa dessas com a gente? Sabia que a Sakura já está prestes a ter o bebê?

– Calma, Sonomi, deixa ela se explicar! – Pediu Fujitaka, tentando conter a empresária.

Com a chuva de tapas que levava, além de ter a orelha esquerda presa pela mãe, Tomoyo não tinha chance para se explicar. Foi só quando Sonomi terminou o que ela mesma chamava de "disciplina", Tomoyo teve tempo para respirar:

– Se lembra da Eugênia? Ela tá com câncer, mamãe. Câncer. Eu estive esse tempo todo ocupado com ela. Só tive chance de vir pra cá quando ela se recuperou. Eu já pensava em voltar pro Japão no começo do mês, mas ela adoeceu e eu tive que ficar lá essas três semanas…

Agora sim Sonomi ficou boquiaberta, sem saber o que falar e nem como continuar. Todos os que viam a cena sentiram a gravidade da coisa, apesar de nem saberem quem é Eugênia. Um arrependimento bateu forte no peito da empresária e ela não mais teve vontade de olhar para a filha. Tomoyo se aproximou de Syaoran e perguntou:

– Onde ela tá, Shoran-kun?

– Vem, me acompanha…

Syaoran pegou nas mãos da estilista e levou-a até Sakura.

Entrou no quarto e Syaoran teve vontade de deixar as duas a sós, mas Tomoyo insistiu para ele ficar. Kero também teve vontade de falar alguma coisa, mas Tomoyo imediatamente fez um sinal de silêncio para ele, pois a cardcaptor dormia.

Sakura estava completamente suada, a testa embebida na gordura do suor, os cabelos sujos e malcheirosos, fora a roupa que denunciava que precisava de um banho urgente. O trabalho de parto fora duro para ela e Tomoyo, mesmo tentando ficar indiferente à Sakura, não resistiu. Olhando-a com o olhar mais piedoso do mundo, que perguntava implicitamente 'Sakura-chan, aguenta mais um pouco, vai dar tudo certo', uma imensa pontada de dor bateu no peito dela vendo sua amada Sakura daquele jeito, naquelas condições. Chegou perto dela, entrelaçou as mãos dela com as suas e ficou assim durante um tempo, sentindo a lenta pulsação dela que corria naquelas veias. Depois, passou a outra mão pela franja dela, acariciando lentamente a face suada, a barriga onde estava o pequeno Chitatsu à espera de ele vir ao mundo. Não importa as condições deploráveis que Sakura estava, sempre seria a sua eterna estrela que brilha fulgurante na abóbada da sua alma, não existe uma Sakura fedida e suada, aquilo era coisa temporária, na sua frente estava a Sakura-chan que sempre amou.

Chegou perto das têmporas dela e lhe beijou lentamente. Foi o bastante para que aqueles pequenos olhos verdes visse a fraca luz que entrava pela janela e era refletida por aqueles olhos azuis da cor do mar profundo, aqueles olhos de ressaca que Tomoyo tinha e Sakura tinha tanto medo de se afogar neles, afogar na imensa profundidade dos sentimentos da amiga que amava tanto.

E a mente de Tomoyo foi para o passado, quando comiam um bolo delicioso que ela tinha feito, numa tarde distante, em Tomoeda:

 _– Tomoyo-chan, quando eu tiver filhos algum dia, eu quero que eles nasçam com a mesmo tom escuro dos seus olhos…_

 _– Dos meus olhos? Mas por que? Não vejo nada de especial neles…_

 _– Sim. Porque eu sei que você esconde alguma coisa de muito especial dentro de você que te faz fazer essa comida deliciosa e as roupas criativas que você faz pra mim. Eu quero que ele seja tão especial pra mim quanto você é._

 _Foi o bastante para Tomoyo corar sua face branquíssima pela primeira vez, naquela tarde. Pegou uma parte gorda do chantili do bolo e passou com tudo no rosto de Sakura:_

 _– Sabe de nada, Sakura!_

Se Sakura sorriu naquela hora? Sorriso é pouco para descrever as emoções da cardcaptor. Uma explosão de alegria palpitava no seu peito com força e se expandia para o resto do corpo dela, até chegar em Chitatsu. Ele também queria fazer parte daquela euforia silenciosa criada pelo encontro daquelas duas almas que se procuraram ao longo de um ano e estavam ali, reunidas novamente.

E então, ele pediu pra sair, gerando em Sakura uma dor agudíssima na barriga. A mão que Tomoyo entrelaçou na de Sakura sentiu uma força brutal, como se ela fosse ser esmagada. Tomoyo suportou aquela dor com toda a carga de sentimentos do mundo que sentia pela cardcaptor.

Syaoran saiu desesperado do quarto, gritando:

– Obstetra, Obstetra urgente!

Médicos e enfermeiros entraram naquela sala com tudo, retiraram a maca de Sakura de lá e Syaoran os acompanhou. A família e os amigos de Sakura apenas puderam acompanhar aquilo tudo com os olhos. O médico pediu apenas que o pai da criança acompanhasse o parto, mas, ouvindo o que o médico falava no meio do redemoinho de dor que ela sentia, com os dentes trincando de raiva e dor, Sakura protestou contra aquilo que ela mesma qualificava como "desumanidade".

– Ela vai, ela vai entrar também! Se ela não entrar, eu tenho essa criança aqui do lado dela agora mesmo!

Os médicos ficaram de cabelo em pé com aquele grito e Syaoran se ofereceu para ficar do lado de fora, mas Tomoyo e o médico insistiram e então entrou os dois. Sakura só soltou a mão de Tomoyo quando eles já estavam na sala de parto e a enfermeira insistiu que ela precisaria ser vestida com o jaleco azul e a mão de Sakura não deixava.

Soltou a mão dela só pra voltar a segurar de novo.

O lento acariciar de Tomoyo naquela testa, as palavras carinhosas ditas na orelha dela que ela tanto sentiu saudade, o sorriso bondoso, sério do marido somado à atitude abnegada dele naquele parto era o que Sakura precisava para suportar aquela dor imensa que sentiu e fazer o esforço que fosse para Chitatsu nascer em paz. Tão em paz que nem sequer chorou ao nascer:

– É um menino! É um menino!

O médico entregou o menino par Syaoran, mas ele insistiu para Tomoyo ficar um tempo com ele:

'Eu vou ficar a vida inteira com o meu filho, a Tomoyo, eu não sei quanto tempo ela vai segurar o menino nos braços', pensou, ao tomar aquela decisão.

E, com o flash da máquina e o toque de Tomoyo, o menino chorou pela primeira vez.

Tomoyo segurou o menino e Syaoran sacou a máquina fotográfica para compartilhar com a família, amigos e fãs uma memória que ficaria para sempre naquele coração; a foto dele, de Tomoyo e de Sakura beijando a face ensanguentada do menino antes de ela desmaiar de vez por conta de todo aquele cansaço.

S&T:FJ

Durante os três dias que se seguram depois do desmaio de Sakura na mesa de parto, Tomoyo só arredou o pé do lado dela quando soube que tudo ficaria bem com ela, conforme dizia o médico. Era visitada pelas amigas que sempre lhe faziam perguntas sobre a Europa, o que ela fazia por lá e quando voltaria. Tomoyo explicava sempre que estava em processo de construção dos seus Ateliês, da sua carreira na Europa e não sabia quando voltaria porque aquilo não tinha prazo para acabar.

– Puxa, Tomoyo, pelo menos você podia manter contato com a gente… Você sabe que comigo você não tem segredos, não é mesmo? – Disse Rika, dando uma piscadela para ela.

Rika foi a única pessoa fora de sua família que Tomoyo manteve contato durante aqueles seis anos de afastamento de Sakura. As outras foram Fujitaka, a mãe e Touya, que já sabia de tudo desde as lágrimas no aeroporto.

Dormindo na poltrona do quarto, sentiu Kero lhe tocar o rosto com as mãozinhas peludas, amarelinhas que ele insistia que eram douradas e ninguém percebia isso porque ele estava na sua identidade falsa:

– Tomoyo, vai comer alguma coisa lá fora, eu fico aqui cuidando da Sakura, você sabe que eu cuido dela…

– Eu sei, Kero-chan, mas o problema é os médicos e as nossas amigas te verem… Nem minha mãe sabe ainda quem é você, Kero!

Kero ouviu tantas vezes aquilo da boca de Syaoran e Sakura que ouvir aquilo da boca de Tomoyo foi a jogada de xeque-mate que acabou com as esperanças de liberdade que poderia ter naquele quarto.

Syaoran entrou no quarto e falou a mesma coisa que Kero tinha dito para ela. Tomoyo acatou e saiu para respirar um pouco.

No refeitório, quando comia a comida sem tempero do hospital, o telefone tocou. Os olhos dela se dilataram e o coração pulsava com mais força. Não era qualquer telefonema de negócios. Era Cláudio.

– Tomoyo… como vão as coisas por aí?

– Vão bem, reverendo, o menino já nasceu…

– Ótimo, porque, infelizmente, eu não tenho boas notícias pra dar…

– O que foi? O que foi?

– A Eugênia… o estado de saúde dela piorou… ela tá suando muito, delirando muito e tá pedindo a sua presença… se não for incômodo…

Tudo bem, reverendo, eu já estou indo.

Engoliu o resto daquela comida sem sal antes de ter uma conversa com Syaoran e com a mãe.

S&T:FJ

Chamou-os para os jardins daquele lugar para dar a notícia:

– Você está indo, Tomoyo? – Sonomi fez um cara triste. Era a primeira vez que falava com ela depois de ter dado uns tapas nela.

– Eu queria poder ter ficado mais um pouco, até a Sakura-chan melhorar, até ela voltar a falar comigo, daí eu ia explicar a situação toda.

Syaoran ficou imensamente triste com a partida de Tomoyo.

'Que droga! Justo quando eu mais preciso da Tomoyo ela tem que partir', pensou, afinal Tomoyo era a pessoa certa para que Sakura entendesse a carreira corrida dele como jogador, mutovo das discussões frequentes daquele jovem casal.

Tomoyo notou o distanciamento de Syaoran:

– O que foi, Syaoran-kun?

– Eu queria que você ficasse com a gente, com a Sakura… Ela queria tanto isso.

– Eu também queria, Syaoran-kun, eu não queria ter de dar desculpas pra ela ou usar vocês pra falar das minhas razões; eu teria que dizer isso pessoalmente para ela pra ela acreditar, pra ela se acalmar; se não ela pensaria que era mentira de vocês dois… mais uma vez…

Syaoran sorriu melancolicamente:

– Você conhece a Sakura, não é Tomoyo? É desse jeito mesmo que ela ia ficar… desse jeito mesmo… mas eu vou tentar, sabe? Eu vou tentar explicar pra ela… da Eugênia, e…

Sonomi entrou de supetão na fala de Syaoran:

– E eu vou complementar! Eu vou explicar pra ela a situação da Eugênia também…

Tomoyo deu um leve sorriso para os dois.

– Eu só vou dar uma passada no quarto pra ver ela, aproveitando que ela tá dormindo… vou me dar esse privilégio de sentir o calor do corpinho dela pela última vez…

Quando Tomoyo chegou no quarto, naquela tarde, repetiu tudo o que tinha feito antes: beijou o rosto dela, acariciou a testa dela e cantou uma cantiga e ela nem sequer acordava de tão profundo que estava sendo aquele sono. Era a mesma Sakura, naquele mesmo quarto, só que o barrigão já não existia mais e o cheiro dela tinha piorado. Nada daquilo importava para ela, nada daquilo.

Tentou soltar a mão dela, mas foi surpreendida. Sakura havia agarrado os dedos dela com tudo. Estava de costas para ela e não teve coragem de ver o rosto dela. Sabia bem o que aquele gesto significava, sabia bem o que ela queria e Tomoyo sentia que vacilava. Bastava poucos gestos, poucas palavras dela para Tomoyo largar tudo de mão, sua carreira na Europa, a tríade, Eugênia e ficar daquele momento em diante do lado dela:

– Fica aqui. Não me deixa não. Eu gosto muito de você pra te deixar partir assim… eu gosto muito de você, muito mesmo… muito… muito…

Sakura repetia aquela frase como um mantra e sentia que estava tendo sucesso no seu intento. Tomoyo vacilara. Estava completamente paralisada. Começou a tremer quando percebeu que a voz de Sakura estava alterada pelo choro, pelas lágrimas que ela prendia com força dentro dela.

Era uma luta de vida ou morte que Sakura ganhava. Mas Sakura estava cansada demais pra sustentar uma luta daquele tipo. Quando a sua voz enfraqueceu e ela, por fim, desmaiou, Tomoyo soltou-se dela com tudo e correu para a porta, sem olhar para trás.

Foi só tocar a maçaneta da porta e a cardcaptor perceber que o calor das mãos de Tomoyo haviam se extinguido para que uma sonambúlica Sakura, inconscientemente, voltasse a murmurar o mantra que faria Tomoyo cometer a loucura que estava prestes a cometer a qualquer instante:

– Fica aqui comigo! Eu preciso de você do meu lado… eu gosto muito de você… eu… te…

Não quis ficar nem mais um minuto lá e saiu correndo pelos corredores do hospital antes que ela terminasse de falar.

Quando entrou no avião, sentiu que tinha cometido uma das maiores crueldades que poderia ter feito com Sakura em toda a vida dela. Nem sequer imaginou que aquela fuga determinaria a vida que ela levaria pelos próximos seis anos. O tempo para arrependimentos era ali e agora.

Aquelas palavras, aquela frase incompleta ecoou na mente de Tomoyo até ela pôr os pés na Itália novamente.

Olhou para a janela do avião e olhou as brancas nuvens do céu europeu:

'Esse é o fardo que eu vou levar pelo meu erro, Sakura-chan'…

Continua…

Por trás do báculo: No capítulo 21, eu coloquei, primeiramente, que Chitatsu nasceu no dia 21 de julho; mea-culpa, ele nasceu no dia 21 de maio de 2009 (no Brasil, é claro e 22 de maio no Japão) e é de gêmeos, mais precisamente, nasceu às 4 horas da manhã e 2 minutos em Osaka, Japão! Gostei desse mapa astral, o ascendente dele é em Touro, tem urano no ascendente e ele tem Saturno em Virgem na casa 5, fazendo conjunção com o sol natal da Tomoyo (e que conjunção! Saturno simboliza o papel exato que eu quero para a Tomoyo nesse texto!). A lua dele é em Áries, fazendo conjunção com o sol natal da Sakura na casa 12 (uma beça combinação para mãe e filho!)! Quanto a compatibilidade com o Syaoran, o Sol de Syaoran faz uma quadratura com a lua dele em Aries… de resto não tem aspectos importantes com outros planetas a não ser um sextil do sol dele com o Saturno na casa 5… Não faz mal! Hehehe! Queria que ele fosse de gêmeos porque geminianos são espertos e inteligentes e para que ele tenha tanto afinidade com o signo da Sakura (Áries) quando da Tomoyo (Virgem) e, de alguma forma, com Syaoran (consegui meu objetivo!) e o resto das combinações veio naturalmente! Gostei desse mapa porque ele tem metade dos planetas no hemisfério superior, entre as casas 8 e 12, as casas da magia e do sobrenatural no mapa e Saturno parece que funciona como uma espécie de "contrapeso" do mapa! Isso é muito auspicioso!

De resto, muita emoção nesse encontro dessas duas! O texto fala por si mesmo e não preciso dizer mais nada… acho que soube construir a carreira da Tomoyo e como isso afeta a vida dela ao redor… acho que ficou bom, e vocês?

Próximo capítulo vai ser o último com a Eugênia. Tomoyo vai ter um baque e tanto!


	53. L'Alguer

Capítulo LII

~L'Alguer~

" _Muitos dizem que a forma que a gente morre, as condições e o local estão diretamente relacionados com a forma que levamos nossas vidas… Não importa onde morremos ou como morremos, o importante é morrermos tendo a certeza de que tudo o que fizemos ficou bem-feito, sem arrependimentos… da forma que a gente queria"_

Tomoyo desembarcou às pressas no aeroporto e correu para a casa dos Biancardi, na encosta da praia, pese aos telefonemas que recebera de Xiu no desembarque. Não tinha tempo para ela, precisava saber como estava Eugênia; pegaria qualquer fax que ela tivesse enviado na paróquia,

conforme Cláudio havia dito para ela e responderia por lá mesmo qualquer problema que ela tivesse.

Entrou naquela casa e não viu ninguém, chamou e ninguém atendeu. Sentiu uma ponta de dor no peito, achando que tinha chegado tarde demais.

Quando entrou no quarto dela e abriu a porta com tudo teve uma surpresa.

Eugênia estava de pé, diante do espelho, penteando a farta cabeleira loira, coisa que não tinha capacidade de fazer desde que adoecera:

– Eugênia é você aqui?

– Sim, Tomoyo, quem mais seria?

– Mas o bispo…

– Ele disse que eu tava muito mal, que eu estava delirando?

Eugênia gargalhou e Tomoyo não achou nada legal aquela atitude dela diante da sua preocupação.

– O que foi? Porque ficou assim?

– Eu nem tive tempo de me despedir direito da Sakura e, quando ela consegue falar comigo umas duas ou três palavras naquele hospital, me avisam que você tá passando mal e você tá aqui penteando os cabelos! Como pode!

Eugênia ficou um pouco pesarosa com a revelação de Tomoyo:

– Puxa, você não conseguiram se despedir, é?

– Não é bem uma despedida, eu só não consegui me explicar pra ela direito…

Eugênia puxou as mãos de Tomoyo e ela se sentou ao lado da freira na cama dela.

– O que aconteceu foi o seguinte: eu realmente estava muito mal, muito mal mesmo. Daí, o Bispo Cláudio, pesquisando num livros velhos da diocese, encontrou um livro com uma magia de cura muito boa; se não fosse pelos esforços dele, eu não estava aqui com você, hoje, aqui, agora…

Tomoyo olhou desolada para o chão, como se não tivesse acreditado nas palavras da jovem mulher:

– Agora, tudo se resolve com magia, é?

Eugênia olhou com uma grande cara de dúvida para ela.

– Tomoyo, esse mundo é feito de magia! Basta que a gente tenha um sonho e uma força de vontade enorme pra cumprir e a coisa se realiza, não aprendeu nada não?

Eugênia tocou as mãos de Tomoyo e alisou a cicatriz na palma da mão dela. Tomoyo imediatamente puxou a mão.

– Sabe, se você aprendesse a usar o poder dessa marca, quem sabe o que aconteceu com a gente em Milão não tivesse acontecido, a tríade, a Stregheria…

– Ah, agora você quer me induzir a usar a magia negra que você tanto condena?

– Não é bem assim; é que eu pedi aos céus pra estender a minha vida alguns dias ao seu lado, Tomoyo, assim como o rei Ezequias pediu pra Deus alguns anos mais. Lhe deram 15 anos. Essa foi a base da magia que o bispo usou comigo…

– Então, você estendeu a sua vida mais 15 anos?

– Não. Três meses e nada mais. Até eu tomar a minha decisão…

– Se você vai viver ao lado da pessoa que você ama?

Eugênia fez sim com a cabeça.

– Eu só preciso de um tempo e nada mais. Enquanto isso… – Eugênia olhou maliciosamente para Tomoyo e deu um pulo enorme nas costas dela. – Eu quero continuar a minha vida como modelo do seu lado! Vamos tocar o barco pra frente porque a gente ainda tem uma dívida grande a acertar com aqueles chineses!

Eugênia agarrou as costas e o pescoço de Tomoyo com tudo que lhe faltou o ar:

– Calma aí, Eugênia, tá me sufocando… se continuar assim quem não vai durar três meses sou eu…

S&T:FJ

L'Alguer, Última semana de agosto de 2009

Durante os meses de junho e julho, nunca Eugênia trabalhou tanto ao lado de Tomoyo, e olha que as duas trabalharam bastante juntas. Faziam desfiles, Eugênia pousava para fotos e trajava com prazer os modelitos que Tomoyo desenhava e a confecção Forza produzia. Nem parecia que passara os últimos meses terrivelmente doente dado à alegria que Eugênia mostrava naqueles dias.

O Bispo Cláudio voltou a Milão e deixou os pais de Eugênia sossegados quanto à saúde dela, citando apenas que aquele procedimento não era uma solução definitiva e que a solução daquele problema viria quando Eugênia resolvesse sair de vez da ordem.

Tanto o casal Biancardi quanto Eugenia temeram as palavras de Cláudio, pois nenhum deles queria que ela saísse da ordem, mas o casal se acostumou com o tempo a enxergar a filha deles como uma leiga secular novamente, justo ela que, desde o nascimento, passou a vida toda na igreja.

O que realmente ajudou a eles entenderem essa nova realidade foram as diversas capas de revista que a filha deles protagonizou naqueles últimos três meses. Muitas vezes sentados diante da cadeira de balanço, à beira mar, os pais dela olhavam a capa das revistas de moda e pensavam:

– Já se foi a época que nostra bambina era uma noiva de cristo, agora, a gente vai ter que aceitar ver ela casada com outro ragazzo!

– Não pense assim; casamento, assim como a ordem, é um santo sacramento!

Todos sabiam que aquela alegria tinha prazo para acabar.

Eugênia não renunciou ao seu hábito e, na última semana de agosto, foi levada às pressas para a casa dos pais, em L'Alguer, terrivelmente doente.

Chegou desfalecida e entubada em uma maca. O prazo do encantamento de cura havia acabado.

Cláudio fez os procedimentos necessários para que ela não precisasse de instrumentos médicos e pelo menos andasse, mesmo com dificuldade, naquela última semana, sem sentir.

Tomoyo voltou a deixar tudo nas mãos de Xiu novamente.

Durante aquela última semana, Eugênia não despregou do hábito e da cruz no pescoço que tanto fizeram parte da sua vida, eu que tanto aprendeu a respeitar e amar.

Agosto já estava acabando e ela estava fraca demais. Deitada na cama de seu quarto, estava cercada por seus pais, Cláudio e Tomoyo, as únicas pessoas que quis ver naquele dia, as únicas que ficaram do seu lado durante aquela doença terrível. O bispo fez os procedimentos mágicos ao seu alcance para que ela não sofresse com a doença.

Cláudio virou um frasco de óleo batizado no dedo e passou na testa, no queixo e no peito de Eugênia, fazendo o sinal da cruz sobre ela:

– Eu, Cláudio, bispo auxiliar de Milão, te unjo, Eugênia Biancardi i Soler, serva do senhor, com a unção dos enfermos, para que melhore, para que se recupere e não sofra com essa terrível moléstia, em nome do pai, do filho e do espírito santo, amem.

Todos daquele lugar fizeram o sinal da cruz em si, exceto Tomoyo, que não era cristã.

Eugênia agarrou as mãos da estilista com os olhos semicerrados e virou a cabeça para ela:

– Tomoyo…

– Quer ficar a sós com ela, Eugênia?

– Não, eu não preciso esconder nada de ninguém… eu não quero ter que me esconder mais dos meus pais…

Cláudio saiu do lado dela e tocou firme nos ombros do amigo Giuseppe. O homem temeu pelo pior:

– Se prepara e não vá sair quebrando tudo por aí.

Uma angústia comprimiu o peito daquele homem.

Eugênia apertou as mãos de Tomoyo com mais força, da mesma forma que Sakura, e aquele gesto lembrou muito a cardcaptor naquele dia no hospital:

– Sabe, Tomoyo, nós aqui de L'Alguer somos descendentes dos catalães que fundaram o reino de Aragão; acreditamos aqui que um dia, o conde Vilfredo I de Barcelona vai reencarnar e unificar o reino que um dia ele criou…

Tomoyo passou as mãos no rosto tentando não chorar com a história que Eugênia contara repetidas vezes para ela, agora, com contornos dramáticos. O peito dos pais dela e de Cláudio apertaram ao ouvir Eugênia declarar sonoramente que acreditava em reencarnação, uma crença abolida pela Igreja.

– Enquanto esse sonho não vem, eu gostaria que você realizasse o meu sonho de conhecer Barcelona; você faz isso por mim?

– Eu vou sim, eu vou fazer uma visita…

Eugênia sorriu.

– Boa menina! Da mesma forma que o nosso conde, você vai reconstruir esse seu coração quebrado que a Sakura quebrou, tá?

– A Sakura não tem culpa de nada, Eugênia, eu sou a culpada por tudo isso…

– Não coloque esse peso todo nas suas costas… sabe, posso te pedir um último desejo?

– O que é?

– Quero que, antes de você morrer e se juntar do meu lado no paraíso, você tome uma atitude de vez, crie coragem pra meter o louco pra cima da Sakura, mostre seus sentimentos pra ela, dê uma caneta de rico no marido dela, se case com a Sakura e seja o pai do filho dela! Seja feliz, Tomoyo!

– O… pai?

Tomoyo tapou a boca com as mãos ouvindo aquilo.

– Jesus, Maria e José! – Assombrou-se Giuseppe.

– Isso é heresia! Mia bambina una herege! – Declarou Antonina.

Toda a raiva que Giuseppe prendeu dentro de si contra Tomoyo parecia ter ressuscitado de uma vez naquele peito. Antonina estava chocada e quis dar uns tabefes na filha, se a condição dela permitisse:

– Claro que sim, mamãe, papai! Essa menina manteve preso dentro dela que amava a melhor amiga de paixão durante esse tempo todo, nunca teve coragem de se declarar e ficou a eternidade na friendzone! Desejo, com a minha morte, que ela tenha a capacidade de fazer uma loucura e se declarar de uma vez, ao menos uma vez na vida…

A situação seria cômica se não fosse trágica.

– Ma… questa ragazza é… é… – Giuseppe não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra que para ela soava como um sonoro palavrão.

– É Gay, marido! Una aberrazzone! Una cosa de demônio!

Tomoyo sentiu-se ofendida com o comentário dos pais de Eugênia e tentou sair do lado de Eugênia, mas ela usou as últimas forças que ela tinha pra segurá-la naquela cama. A semelhança com o que Sakura tinha feito era imensa:

– Fica aqui comigo… só você me entende… eu gosto muito de você, sabia…

Até as palavras eram as mesmas.

Dessa vez, Tomoyo olhou para trás, pois não tinha mais como fugir. De um lado, um furioso Guiseppe, de outro, uma moribunda Eugênia.

– Se eu não fosse uma religiosa e tivesse muito orgulho da minha religião e da minha história, eu faria você se esquecer da Sakura de uma vez. – Eugênia passou delicadamente as mãos no rosto de Tomoyo, acariciando-a. – Mas seria injusto ser feliz do seu lado, sabe? Eu ainda não mereço isso, eu não posso ser feliz do lado de uma pessoa não resolvida como você, Tomoyo!

Eugênia sorriu.

– Portanto… seja feliz com ela e, muito obrigado mesmo por ser… o meu primeiro amor… minha primeira paixão; justo uma mulher como eu…

Giuseppe tremeu de raiva com aquela afirmação e Antonina chorou com a revelação da filha. Tomoyo percebeu porque ela não queria renunciar ao hábito e continuar viva; os pais dela, orgulho pela fé incutido por eles e o desejo de não envergonhá-los fizera a freira adotar aquela decisão.

– Eu acho que eu sempre devo ter gostado, mas só como você eu tive coragem de me declarar como eu realmente sou… muito obrigado, meu bem, realmente foi divertido estar do seu lado… comer a comida do bandejão e dormir na mesma cama apertada que você, experimentar os prazeres do luxo que aquela máfia nos deu…

– Máfia? – Giuseppe disse de um modo que parecia ter um infarte.

– Sim… agora eu parto de consciência tranquila, não querendo… eu nunca fui tocada ou beijada na minha vida, Tomoyo… não siga o mesmo caminho que eu… você vai terminar como eu terminei…

Com um grande sentimento de culpa na alma, Tomoyo levantou o corpo de Eugênia daquela cama e lhe deu um último prazer: beijou os lábios dela com ardência. Foi o estopim para Giuseppe perder a cabeça de vez e Cláudio o forçar para fora daquele quarto. Antonina havia desmaiado.

– Eu… te… amo…

– Eu também queria ter te amado, eu também…

Eugênia tapou os lábios de Tomoyo e tornou a dar mais um beijo nela, sem se importar com a gritaria que o pai fazia fora do quarto. As duas ficaram assim até que os lábios dela esfriaram e Tomoyo teve a certeza que ela partira para um mundo melhor, onde não sofreria preconceito e ser tratada como um demônio por ser quem ela era.

Depositou lentamente o corpo dela na cama e sentiu suas costas serem atravessadas por um choque. Era Giuseppe.

– Durante um bom tempo, eu não compreendia esse poder amaldiçoado que eu recebi, mas a luz de Cristo me mostrou que eu devia usar isso pra combater os demônios, sim, os demônios que me tornaram nesse demônio que eu sou hoje.

Giuseppe voltou a disparar mais um raio com as mãos em Tomoyo e ela tremeu com o choque. Viu de relance Cláudio nocauteado no corredor pela porta aberta do quarto. Quando Giuseppe ia se preparar para lançar um terceiro raio branco com a palma das mãos, Tomoyo trincou os dentes de raiva e levantou a mão esquerda, mostrando as costas da mão branca para ele, onde imediatamente apareceu o pentagrama invertido, a marca dos Sakurazuka. O círculo mágico de Sakura, com a estrela no centro e o sol e a lua dos lados apareceu nos pés de Tomoyo.

Giuseppe sentiu uma sensação ruim dentro de si que o paralisou. Um vento atravessou aquele lugar e o pai de Eugênia foi erguido no ar, contorcendo-se sem poder fazer nada. O círculo de Sakura apareceu em linhas vermelhas brilhantes abaixo dos pés dele e dos dela:

– Durante anos, você incutiu na mente da Eugênia que ela deveria ser uma serva de cristo, deveria ir pra igreja e ver o resto do mundo como se fosse um grande demônio. Pois bem! Tudo porque um dia você viu ela dando um selinho, um bendito selinho na prima dela quando ela tinha cinco anos! Céus, ela era uma criança, só uma criança que vocês estragaram antes de ela tomar uma decisão se ela queria ou não servir à Igreja ou seguir seu caminho! Ela me contou tudo.

Giuseppe sorriu freneticamente, insanamente dentro do círculo mágico.

– Vai me condenar é? O demônio tá por toda a parte, tentando desencaminhar a gente… eu fiz o que qualquer pai faria; se a santa inquisição estivesse ativa nos dias de hoje, eu mesmo levaria a minha filha pra fogueira pra livrá-la do pecado! Pensa o que? Eu sou um devoto de Cristo e vou ir pro paraíso; pra minha filha, eu espero que você não tenha desencaminhado ela até as portas do inferno, demônio! É de lá onde você veio, não foi? Veio fazer mais uma vítima na minha casa, não?

Giuseppe cuspiu em Tomoyo e a estilista fechou a mão esquerda com tudo. O corpo do pai de Eugênia foi atravessado por inúmeros raios negros de bordas vermelhas.

– Miserável! Você não passa de um velho louco fanático! Eu não sou nenhum demônio!

Tomoyo fechou a mão com mais força e Giuseppe gritava de agonia. Os gritos do pai fizeram Cláudio despertar de seu desmaio e interferir urgente antes que Tomoyo fizesse alguma besteira. O bispo murmurou um salmo em latim e a magia de Tomoyo cessou até parar. O corpo de Giuseppe caiu como um saco de batata no chão. Tomoyo ajoelhou-se no chão do quarto, cansada, ofegante:

Cláudio olhou para ela e disse calmamente:

– Tomoyo, você passou dos limites. Por mais que Giuseppe estivesse errado quando a postura que ele adotou pra coibir seus poderes e os da filha, além da grande inclinação homossexual que ela tinha, essa aqui é a casa dele e você agrediu esse homem dentro do teto que ele habita, onde ele é livre para exercer os preconceitos dele à vontade. Fazendo isso, você quer impor a força a sua visão de mundo sobre ele, da mesma forma que ele impôs a visão parcial de mundo dele sobre a filha, sobre você.

– E o senhor, reverendo? Não me expulsou do convento a chutes? Que moral o senhor tem para falar assim comigo? – Olhou séria para ele Tomoyo.

– Eu não consenti que você ficasse mais tempo no convento porque a igreja não se envolve com assuntos da comunidade mágica italiana, mas depois de ver a marca amaldiçoada que você carrega, eu consenti que Eugênia te acompanhasse, para melhor estudar aquilo, estudar você. Descobri que você é uma boa pessoa, Tomoyo, sou proibido de manter magos que não são fiéis à igreja debaixo de instituições eclesiásticas; eu sofreria um processo disciplinar.

Tomoyo desviou os olhos de Cláudio ouvindo as palavas dele:

– Não pense que Giuseppe é a única pessoa que pensa da forma que ele pensa. Você vai encontrar muita gente como ele e tentar "equilibrar" um pouco as coisas discutindo ou agindo dessa forma agressiva não vai te ajudar a ser compreendida por seus oponentes, muito pelo contrário, no meio deles, você que é a errada. – Cláudio sorriu para Tomoyo enquanto levantava-a daquele chão. – Quem deveria ir para o inferno sou eu, afinal, eu permiti que ela vivesse do seu lado… não me arrependo de nada que eu fiz… Só lamento por essa tal de Sakura ter sido o empecilho para que ela não ficasse conosco por mais um tempinho… quem sabe, você não reencontrava a felicidade? Não desperdice o sacrifício dela!

Cláudio deu um leve tapa nos ombros de uma Tomoyo atônita, aproximou-se da cama e fez o sinal da cruz sobre ela:

– O salário do pecado é a morte, mas o dom gratuito de Deus é a vida… Descanse em paz, Eugênia…

S&T:FJ

O dia seguinte foi de um céu sem nuvens e um calor abrasador de fim de verão.

Pássaros voavam e cantarolavam na copa das árvores. As primeiras folhas amareladas das árvores começavam a cair no chão, verdes, ainda pulsando vida, antes da chegada do outono.

Uma lápide e uma cova for feita para ela estava nas raízes de uma árvore. Os vizinhos dos Biancardi compareceram em peso ao funeral.

– Ela era tão jovem. Nem 20 anos tinha direito…

– Mas eu soube que ela estava afastada da ordem de Santo Expedito… Deus a levou antes que tivesse pecado.

Ao lado do caixão de Eugênia, o bispo Cláudio proferia a oração final:

– Senhor, receba em teu seio a alma da irmã Eugênia Biancardi i Soler e saiba que ela morreu sendo fiel ao máximo ao senhor, a sua missão e à igreja. Torne as coisas para ela brandas do outro lado da vida e receba-a de braços abertos na porta do céu.

O caixão de Eugênia baixou lentamente ao solo, antes de ser coberto completamente por terra pelos coveiros. Uma placa de mármore seria posto mais tarde sobre ele.

A cara dos pais de Eugênia era amarga. Olhavam para aquilo sem acreditar no que ouviram no dia anterior:

– Prefiro ver a minha filha morta do que sendo uma 'gay', cometendo aberrações; não sei como suportou, marido ver ela beijando uma mulher!

– Com a mesma fé em Cristo que esses endemoniados vão ter a sua recompensa.

Giuseppe nem sequer citara que havia nocauteado o bispo ou que forma nocauteado por Tomoyo e pelo poder da estranha marca dos Sakurazuka.

A estilista observava o cortejo fúnebre do alto de uma colina por trás de seus óculos escuros, com um sobretudo preto, para não ser vista pelos Biancardi. Foi só quando eles se retiraram de lá que se aproximou do túmulo. Passou as mãos sobre aquela terra recém-posta e depositou um buquê de rosas, a flor preferida de Eugênia e de nossa senhora, a quem era muito devota:

– Eugênia… eu nunca vou me esquecer de você… todos os dias quando eu acordo… porque o amanhã não vai ser o mesmo… sem você. Eu só queria dizer que o meu terceiro Cd já está gravado. Eu fiz uma música especialmente para você, minha amiga! Eu choro muito quando eu canto ela!

Massimiliano e Xiu, que estavam com ela, se aproximaram do túmulo e tocaram o ombro de Tomoyo.

– Você não está sozinha, ragazza! Você é dona das confecções tanto quanto eu; você pode ter certeza que você tem um lugar seu em Milão; se precisar de alguma coisa, só falar com a gente.

Xiu abraçou Tomoyo e também lhe disse palavras carinhosas no ouvido:

– Com você e ela eu pude desabafar os meus medos e pesadelos. Sem vocês, eu nunca teria enxergado uma vida além da tríade. Eu só tenho a lamentar que a Eugênia tenha partido… sem ser feliz… com você…

Nesse instante, Bo Liu se teleportou ao lado da cova, acompanhado de Guan com sua flauta, Cheng com seu microfone e Tie com sua navalha, instrumentos mágicos dos capangas de confiança do mafioso, dotados de poderes mágicos.

– Eu recebi o seu fax e não aceito a sua renúncia. Apesar de sua dívida com a gente estar quase quitada, eu quero que você saiba que você tem toda a estrutura da tríade na Europa pra te ajudar, não se esqueça disso…

Tomoyo retirou os óculos pretos e o pessoal pode ver seus olhos inchados e avermelhados contrastando com sua face extremamente branca:

– Gente, eu só posso agradecer o apoio que vocês me deram, legal ou não, mas não quero continuar a morar em Milão. Tem muitas lembranças minhas e da Eugênia espalhadas por essa cidade, eu só quero um lugar pra recomeçar a vida; agora, sei que não vou começar do zero; o Hans me ligou e falou que a documentação pra começar a produção na Alemanha já está tudo certo; vou abrir uma nova loja em Munique e em Osaka daqui uns dias… obrigado, gente, se eu precisar de mais uma coisa, eu aviso.

Ao fundo do cemitério, um carro estacionou. De lá desembarcaram Plácida, Hans e Benoit, seus contatos na Espanha, Alemanha e França, respectivamente. Aproximaram-se de Tomoyo e a abraçaram-na:

– Desculpa por ter vindo mais tarde, mas só agora pude vir pra cá. – Disse Plácida, abraçando Tomoyo.

– Vocês não estão atrasados, só agora eu pude ver o túmulo da Eugênia; a família não me deixaria visitá-la durante o funeral…

– Eu querro dizerr que, está tudo ponto em Munique pra sua vinda; se quiser aparecer por lá, estou à disposição. – Disse Hans.

– O mesmo eu digo na França. Em Lyon, já entrei com a papelada parra construção de um ateliê só seu; daqui há uns dias eu tenho a resposta, mas a aprovação já está garrantida, eu só não sei quando… – Respondeu Benoit.

– Obrigada, gente; mas eu já decidi onde eu quero viver daqui pra frente… – Revelou Tomoyo.

– Ela vai cumprir um último desejo da Eugênia e começar pessoalmente um ateliê num país que ela ainda não conhece muito! – Respondeu Plácida, orgulhosa.

– Você vai para a Espanha, Tomoyo? – Perguntou Bo.

– Sim, sim; como eu disse, não vou recomeçar do zero, a confecção em Milão vai ser a minha matriz de produção na Europa, eu só quero um tempo pra repensar a minha vida e me acostumar com a perda da minha melhor amiga na Europa!

Lágrimas tornaram a sair dos olhos de Tomoyo e, surpreendentemente, Giuseppe havia retornado para a cova da sua filha:

– Giapponesa dello demônio! Voltou novamente pra nos assombrar!

Vendo o homem esbravejando contra Tomoyo, Guan e Cheng, dois rapazes, começaram a se beijar na frente do homem. Giuseppe ficou com os cabelos em pé vendo aquilo.

– Ma… che…

Tie sacou sua navalha e apontou para o pescoço daquele homem:

– Saiba que a Tomoyo tem os seus aliados da mesma forma que você, seu velhote! Não ousa se meter com a gente ou eu corto a sua garganta!

Plácida, Hans e Benoit, que não sabiam do envolvimento de Tomoyo com a tríade (e nem souberam) ficaram chocados:

– Gente, não precisamos dessa violência toda! Vamos parar com isso logo antes que alguém se machuque de verdade!

– Palavras sensatas, irmã Plácida.

Atrás de Giuseppe, Cláudio aparecera:

– Giuseppe, esses são os últimos dias que poderemos desfrutar da companhia da Tomoyo aqui na Itália. Eu tenho muito a dizer para ela, mas um passarinho me contou que ela vai arranjar bons amigos por lá, não é mesmo?

Cláudio deu uma piscadela para Plácida.

– Portanto, nesse momento de despedida, o que acha, Giuseppe, de dizer algumas palavras mágicas para a Tomoyo?

Giuseppe, ainda tremendo de raiva por causa do grande choque que levara e por tudo o que aconteceu antes, olhou furioso para ela:

– Eu, para essa aí?

Cruzou os braços e virou a cara.

– Pois eu tenho que pedir desculpas para você, senhor Giuseppe. Me desculpa por eu ser tão prepotente e obtusa com o senhor no quarto da Eugênia. Eu faltei com respeito com o senhor por desrespeitar o que o senhor pensa, mas sou o que eu sou e não posso deixar de ser da mesma forma que o senhor é o que é. Sinto pela Eugênia e digo ao senhor que não forcei ela a nada que ela não quis, pelo contrário, a Eugênia sempre me convidava pra eu ir a missa e eu pude aprender muito de cristo com ela, e, uma coisa que eu aprendi foi, que eu não posso continuar a andar pra frente sem reconhecer os meus erros…

– A trave do olho; um belo exemplo… – Pensou Cláudio.

– Por isso, aqui e agora, eu peço desculpas pelo meu erro. Eu também sou tão vítima como o senhor. Sofri tanto nessa terra quanto o senhor com a morte dela. Por isso eu saio daqui de cabeça erguida, mas digo uma coisa: a Eugênia pode me amar, mas eu nunca amaria ela como eu amo uma certa pessoa… Ela seria como uma amiga para mim…

Tomoyo aperou as mãos contra o peito e lembrou-se da eterna estrela que brilha no teto do seu coração.

Giuseppe olhou para ela e sentiu que conseguia entendê-la, nem que seja um pouco. Mesmo não compreendendo seus dons mágicos, nem muito menos ter trabalhado para desenvolvê-los, ele não tinha vocação para ser padre como Cláudio. Ele sempre amara Antonina desde que era criança:

– Não consegue amar a minha filha, é? Foi por amor que decidiu se exilar do Giappone?

Tomoyo não respondeu e continuou a olhar para o chão.

– Sei, sei… mas bem que você poderia abandonar esse 'satanismo' impregnado na sua alma.

Giuseppe olhou torto para Guan e Cheng e os dois protestaram:

– Quem você tá chamando de satanismo aí, tio?

– Acalmem-se. Vejo que deu pra entender a mensagem. – Cláudio aproximou-se de Tomoyo e abraçou a estilista. – Vá em paz, Tomoyo e seja feliz. – O religioso tirou um livro grosso de capa preta da batina. – Fica com isso aqui. Foi a primeira bíblia que a Eugênia ganhou. Continue aprendendo de Cristo aonde você for viajar…

Tomoyo se assustou com aquilo, folheando aquele livro velho cheio de anotações:

– Nossa! Mas isso é muito importante! Não! Não posso ficar com isso!

– É seu. Eugênia não faria objeções. Ninguém fez objeções e achou por bem você ficar com isso.

Tomoyo entendeu o que tinha acontecido. Olhou para Giuseppe e ele virou a cara.

– Vamo, Cláudio. A Antonina tá fazendo a comida…

O Bispo acenou para Tomoyo, dando seu último adeus.

S&T:FJ

Milão, 11 de setembro de 2009, Aeroporto, manhã, nem nove horas direito.

A mala, com suas roupas, pertences e criações passava pela esteira do check-in rumo ao bagageiro do avião. Cruzou o terminal de embarque e esperaria pacientemente pela hora do voo, sentada em um das poltronas do aeroporto. Na sua mão, estava a mala de mão com alguns documentos. Abriu a pasta e tocou na bíblia de Eugênia. Abiu uma passagem aleatória e leu:

 _"_ _Não julgueis, para que não sejais julgados. Porque com o juízo com que julgardes sereis julgados, e com a medida com que tiverdes medido vos hão de medir a vós. E por que reparas tu no argueiro que está no olho do teu irmão, e não vês a trave que está no teu olho? Ou como dirás a teu irmão: Deixa-me tirar o argueiro do teu olho, estando uma trave no teu? Hipócrita, tira primeiro a trave do teu olho, e então cuidarás em tirar o argueiro do olho do teu irmão."_

Pensou nas palavras de Eugênia para ela e disse:

'Como eu posso ter uma vida do seu lado se eu nem mesmo me livrei do amor que eu tive? Você estava certa, Eugênia, nunca me julgou apesar da marca dos Sakurazuka, nem quis viver pra me amar; eu me sinto culpada por isso, sabe? Era nesse texto que você estava pensando quando se declarou pra mim?'

No turbilhão de pensamentos, o telefone toca. Era Plácida:

– Aló? Tomoyo?

– Sim, Plácida, pode falar.

– Tou ligando pra dizer que acabei de alugar um apartamento aqui no Saint Montjuic. Fica perto do palácio nacional, é fácil de encontrar, tudo bem?

– Sim, Plácida, pode ser; você vai me pegar no aeroporto?

– Me desculpa, Não vou poder, Tomoyo, eu ainda estou no trabalho, meu marido tá viajando e nem a Eulália vai poder ir.

– O que aconteceu com a Eulália? E o marido?

– A Eulália tem jogo nas Astúrias, tá viajando. Os meninos e o marido aproveitaram o feriado pra viajar pra praia em Rossilhão, por isso, não tem ninguém pra te pegar.

Tomoyo ficou muda do outro lado da linha.

– Não se preocupe, pode despachar a bagagem pro endereço que eu te der e pedir pro taxista pra te deixar nas escadarias do palácio nacional que vai dar tudo certo. Hoje é o dia nacional da Catalunha por aqui! Aproveita pra ver o bandeirão no meio da rua e se acostumar com o clima da cidade! Dentro de duas horas depois que você chegar eu te pego nas escadarias do palácio nacional. Não dá nem dez minutos de distância. Eu vou acelerar as coisas aqui pra poder te pegar… Eu odeio trabalhar em feriados, mas tem uns problemas que apareceram e eu preciso resolver…

Tomoyo fez uma cara triste ouvindo aquilo.

– Tou vendo que não vou começar a minha vida na Espanha com o pé direito…

– Não diga uma coisas dessas! Você vai vir no meio de uma festa! Uma atração turística! Encare isso como uma festa pra você mesma, mulher! Aproveita e relaxa! Você ainda vai ser muito feliz aqui.

Tomoyo fez um meio sorriso depois de ouvir Plácida.

– Está bem; vamos ser otimistas, não é?

– É assim que se fala! Até daqui a pouco, Tomoyo!

– Até daqui a pouco.

O auto falante anunciou o embarque iminente e o coração de Tomoyo apertou dentro de si, com medo e receio do novo futuro na Espanha. Atravessou aqueles portões, aquele corredor até o seu assento no avião segurando firme a bíblia de Eugênia:

'Eu espero que você esteja me vendo e me apoiando dos céus… minha amiga querida… me dê forças para que eu seja realmente feliz como você quer que eu seja nesse novo país, nessa nova terra que eu não conheço e espero não me arrepender de conhecer…'

O avião saiu do chão asfaltado do aeroporto deixando para trás todos aqueles anos de sofrimento de Tomoyo no solo italiano. O sofrimento talvez não acabasse, mas a vida nova estava apenas começando.

Continua…

Por trás do báculo: Tirei o texto que Tomoyo leu de Mateus 7:1-5. Eu realmente me alonguei na cena da batalha, da despedida, porque quando escrevo sobre um momento intenso, minha mão parece que é possuída por alguma coisa e escreve até pegar fogo! Literalmente! Bem insano o pedido da Eugênia, não foi? Meti o louco mesmo, afinal, ela estava morrendo e precisava falar aquilo! Revelei que, no enterro, Eugênia morreu com 19 anos apenas, esse era um dos defeitos da Eulália original de Machado que eu passei pra Eugênia daqui. Porque isso? Não sei, intuição talvez (mais sobre isso quando a Eulália aparecer aqui), mas abracei a ideia de uma Eugênia italiana e de uma Eulália espanhola desde que eu planejei a fic. Termino aqui a etapa italiana da história. Agora vou começar a etapa espanhola da fic, finalmente, depois de tanto tempo e espera! Muita coisa a respeito da Espanha via ser vista aqui! Arriba y viva España!


	54. Catalunha

Capítulo LIII

~Catalunha~

" _Quando tudo deu errado ou não saiu do jeito que queríamos em alguma situação, com alguma pessoa ou em algum lugar, a tendência natural é fugir daquilo tudo, buscar abrigo em um outro mundo, uma nova terra, uma nova situação que pode agregar (ou não) conhecimento de mundo para que o problema seja encarado novamente, de outra perspectiva, outra abordagem, outro ponto de vista. Não adianta nada se refugiar e se exilar se a consciência permanece a mesma e o problema ainda persiste, ele vai continuar a nos perseguir e os erros vão voltar a se repetir porque a alma que os causou é a mesma; a boa notícia é que quanto mais convivemos com um problema, mais nos acostumamos a ele, mais familiarizado ele se torna e até terminamos por assimilá-lo, como um prisioneiro que se acostumou com a cela onde vive, que descobriu com o tempo que suas mãos podia girar a maçaneta e sua mente implorava por serrar as grades da janela, pese a pressão psicológica que sofreu para não fazer o ato; ele poderia, enfim ser livre…_

" _– Você deve me odiar, não é, pelo que eu fiz? (Fiz isso pensando em você…)_

"– _Sim. Porque eu não consegui te fazer perceber o que eu realmente sinto(… por você!)_

– _Shoujo Kakumei Utena, fala de Juri Arisugawa_ _para sua amiga do clube de esgrima_ _,_ _no_ _episódio 'Juri, a insatisfeita' do anime._

… _Nascer, crescer, viver e nunca regredir, sempre avançar…_

Não demorou nem três horas direito para cruzar o mediterrâneo. Chegou ao meio-dia na capital da Catalunha e pediu para o serviço do aeroporto despachar as malas para o endereço que Plácida tinha lhe dado. Sentiu fome e comeu no restaurante do aeroporto. Quando sentiu-se satisfeita, pegou um táxi e pediu pro taxista levá-la para o Palácio Nacional da Catalunha.

O taxista olhou para ela e enxergou suas feições orientais. Com certeza era turista.

– Primeira vez em Barcelona?

– Sim.

– Não quer fazer um tour pela cidade antes? É o feriado nacional da Catalunha, as ruas estão em festa… o trajeto via ser um pouco maior, mas prometo não cobrar nada mais por isso…

Sem nada a perder com aquilo, Tomoyo respondeu:

– Pode sim, eu vou aproveitar pra conhecer melhor o lugar…

Entrou no táxi e pôs seus óculos escuros para evitar maiores olhares daquele homem. Mas não ficou com os óculos por muito tempo.

A Catalunha e as ruas de Barcelona estavam em festa.

Por todo o canto onde passava, bandeiras amarelas com quatro listas vermelhas fulguravam nas fachadas das casas, nos prédios públicos, nos apartamentos e nos mastos de algumas construções. Nem parecia que Tomoyo estava na Espanha, mas sim em outro país porque sentiu a falta de bandeiras do país na viagem pela cidade e muitos da cidade falavam que naquele dia não tinham nada que ver ou dever ao governo espanhol.

Pelas ruas, pessoas vestindo camisetas amarelas e vermelhas brandiam a mesma bandeira amarela listrada com quatro faixas vermelhas. Outras, faziam enormes torres humanas que atingiam alguns andares de prédios. Muitas pessoas usavam uma versão modificada daquela bandeira, com um triângulo azul em uma das extremidades e uma estrela branca no meio do triângulo parecida com o design da bandeira de Cuba ou de Porto Rico.

– Aquela ali é a _Estrellada_. É o símbolo dos independentistas. O governo espanhol proíbe aquela bandeira em eventos públicos, mas, mesmo assim eles trazem… – Explicou o Taxista.

Aquelas pessoas que portavam aquela bandeira gritavam euforicamente "independência, independência! Visca Catalunya", brandindo os punhos cerrados no ar. Na cena mais chocante daquela festa, Tomoyo viu quatro jovens queimarem a bandeira da Espanha em um beco.

– Mas… o que é isso? Eu realmente estou na Espanha ou tá acontecendo alguma revolta contra o governo?

– Que nada! Isso é normal. O pessoal daqui é muito rebelde mesmo… dá uma olhada nisso aqui.

O taxista estendeu um panfleto em inglês onde se lia:

 _Não comemos jamón, e sim Embotits!_

 _Não dançamos flamenco, dançamos Sardana!_

 _Não temos uma bandera, temos uma ensenya!_

 _A Paella é catalã e não espanhola!_

 _Não temos um El Rey, temos uma Generalitat!_

 _Não temos a Goya, temos Miró!_

 _Nosso santo não é Santiago, é São Jorge!_

 _Não falamos Espanhol ou castelhano, falamos Catalão!_

 _Nosso país não é a Espanha, é a Catalunha!_

Tomoyo ficou espantada com aquele panfleto recheado de ódio contra a Espanha.

– Tem certeza que isso não é uma insurreição?

O taxista sorriu:

– Esse pessoal que inventa esse tipo de panfleto sonha com uma independência há anos. Tentaram até agora e vão continuar a tentar… mas quer saber? Nunca vão conseguir! O governo nunca vai deixar, tá no estatuto de autonomia e outra: se já tá ruim com a Espanha e essa crise econômica toda, imagina sem ela! As coisas por aqui ficariam piores… piores!

O taxista desviou o trajeto um pouco da multidão de independentistas que preenchiam aquela rua e tomou um caminho mais tranquilo. Passaram pela cidade velha de Barcelona, o centro da cidade, percorrendo as inúmeras construções em estilo gótico do lugar e passando ao lado dos prédios que Antoni Gaudí dera seu toque pessoal: A casa Milá, A casa Batlló e o Park Guell.

Pela primeira vez, Tomoyo tocou os vidros do táxi e fez uma cara de espanto e assombro como aquilo, como se tivesse gostando do que viu:

– Gosta de Gaudí?

– Se gosto? Eu sou arquiteta de formação, os estilo de Gaudí é o meu preferido! Ele é um Gênio, ele é um revolucionário!

– Já imaginei que fosse arquiteta, só foi eu passar pelas casas góticas pra que a senhora se animasse um poco mais…

– Sabe, eu tou precisando de um pouco de paz e me depara com essa confusão todo não é uma coisa que me anima muito não; e olha que eu tenho uma amiga aqui que disse que seria legal…

– Que amiga, hein? Ela nem falou nada da política daqui?

– Ela bem que falou que Barcelona era uma cidade agitada demais pra que eu descansasse, mas eu não consigo ficar longe das grandes cidades; fui criada em uma sabe?

– Veio direto do Japão?

– Não, vim de Milão…

Com uma pontada de orgulho no rosto por sua cidade, o taxista perguntou enfaticamente:

– Diz pra mim se Barcelona não é melhor e mais bonita que Milão!

Tomoyo gargalhou e os dois continuaram a viagem, até as escadarias do palácio nacional.

– Sabe, nesse palácio aqui fica o museu nacional de arte da Catalunha. Tá fechado hoje, mas amanhã abre. Das sete às nove da noite, tem um show de luzes na fonte. Nesse bairro também fica o complexo olímpico das olimpíadas de 92. Dá uma passada por lá!

– Pode deixar, moço, vou ter um tempão pra conhecer a cidade! Obrigado pelas informações.

– Aqui tá meu cartão, se precisar, só chamar!

– Muito obrigado, o senhor foi muito gentil!

Inclinou-se para o homem em agradecimento e o carro deu partida.

Sentou-se nas escadarias com a bagagem de mão do lado e mandou uma mensagem para Plácida, avisando da sua chegada. A mulher disse que em duas horas estaria lá sem falta. Para curar o tédio, Tomoyo aproveitou para fotografar o palácio Nacional, a fonte, a arena de touros de Barcelona (transformada em um centro comercial depois da proibição das touradas na comunidade autônoma) e a enorme estátua ao fundo que lembrava bastante a estátua da fontana de Trevi, em Roma. Barcelona era tão história como Milão, mas tinha seu charme pessoal, pensou.

Na rua em frente ao museu, as pessoas continuavam a caminhar ostentando enormes bandeirões da Catalunha enquanto outro grupo igualmente numeroso que estava naquelas cercanias desde que Tomoyo chegara e parecia estar há um bom tempo, portava uma enorme bandeira da Espanha. Gritavam "Viva Espanha" em alto e bom som e pareciam ser liderados por uma mulher magra vestida com uma bandana nas cores da bandeira catalã. Quando sentou-se nas escadarias do Museu, um dos homens daquele grupo, com uma bandeira espanhola amarrada nas costas lhe abordou, entregou outro panfleto em inglês que pregava a união com a Espanha e porque a Catalunha era espanhola.

'Tem louco para tudo nesse mundo', pensou Tomoyo lendo aquilo.

De repente, um grupo portando um enorme _estrellada,_ que era a bandeira catalã independentista, apareceu por aquela rua e se deparou com o grupo nacionalista espanhol. A mulher magra usando uma bandeira catalã como bandana na cabeça e uma bandeira da Espanha como capa nas costas que coordenava os gritos de "Viva España!" se aproximou do líder dos independentistas, um homem alto, careca e corpulento vestindo uma camisa de time de futebol azul e grená, e começou a discutir com ele.

"Puxa vida, vai dar confusão!" – Tomoyo pôs a mão na boca e aguardou pelo pior vindo daquilo. Ela pegou o relógio e olhou. – "Ainda faltam meia hora pra Plácida aparecer! Eu preciso sair daqui".

Tomoyo pensou em ligar para o taxista, para Plácida, mas uma cena curiosa entre a mulher e aquele homem a surpreendeu.

Mais nove homens cercaram a mulher e o grupo de Nacionalistas se aproximaram mais daquela multidão. A mulher pegou uma bandeira da Espanha presa em um mastro e começou a afastar aqueles homens, intrepidamente.

O homem branco corpulento reagiu e agarrou o mastro. A mulher não largou por nada daquele mundo o mastro e também reagiu. Com socos e chutes rápidos, nocauteou o homem. Mais dois homens se aproximaram. Ela agarrou o pulso de um e deu um soco nele, depois chutou entre as pernas de outro e ele caiu ao chão ao lado dos outros dois primeiros. Uma mulher da multidão de independentistas tentou agarrá-la com golpes de jiu-jitsu, mas a mulher magra abaixou seu tronco com tudo e a mulher voou no asfalto. A mulher de bandana deu um murro no peito dela e a confusão entre nacionalistas e independentistas estava feita. A vantagem era dos nacionalistas que eram mais numerosos e empurravam os independentistas para o outro lado da rua.

A multidão enfurecia se aproximou das escadarias do palácio nacional e Tomoyo pensou seriamente em correr daquele lugar quando viu um helicóptero preto sobrevoando o local, agitando seus cabelos e a barra de seu longo vestido azul. Pelo visto, parecia de uma emissora de televisão, pois vira um triângulo formado por quatro tiras vermelhas na porta dele e um enorme número 'três' escrito em branco sobreposto ao triângulo. Os brigões pararam com aquilo de imediato e pararam de uma vez quando três ônibus da polícia chegaram ao local.

Um oficial de polícia conversou com o homem corpulento e a mulher de bandana que discutiam freneticamente na frente de Tomoyo. O assunto: a grande questão de independência catalã. Uma van da televisão, do mesmo canal de TV que o helicóptero que os sobrevoava parou e entrevistou Tomoyo, ao vivo.

– Estou aqui na Plaza de Espanha onde uma confusão entre manifestantes independentistas e nacionalistas está acontecendo. Alguma palavra, senhora?

Tomoyo ficou chocada com aquilo e, usando o fraco espanhol que aprendera, respondeu:

– Mui terrible! Mui Terrible!

Tomoyo imediatamente saiu da frente do repórter e deixou que ele continuasse a entrevistar e filmar os brigões. A Polícia resolveu prender os homens e mulheres que aquela mulher havia nocauteado e eles protestaram muito contra aquela decisão. Ela, ao longe, deu a língua para eles e os policiais se interpuseram entre eles e pediram para ela se conter.

A polícia partiu e a procissão continuou. O vento soprou forte sobre a cabeça daquela mulher e desatou o nó da bandana, da bandeira, enfraquecidos pelo combate e Tomoyo teve um choque, como se o tempo tivesse parado.

Não prestara atenção antes, mas os olhos dela eram verdes; seus cabelos, castanhos curtos. Duas mechas de fios que delimitavam os limites da franja dela, se estendiam até a altura do pescoço e uma pequena mecha se encaminhava até o colo do busto, dos dois lados da cabeça. Na copa, uns dois, três fios prolongados que se destacavam dos demais e insistiam para ficar em pé na cabeleira, iam cada um para uma banda daquela cabeça.

Deus! A estatura dela, os contornos do corpo, a roupa, até mesmo a voz dela era parecidíssima com… Os pensamentos de Tomoyo pararam quando sentiu a máquina fotográfica escapar das suas mãos e se espatifar no chão por conta daquele choque.

Um homem segurou a bandana perdida da mulher e uma mulher pegou a bandeira que se desprendeu com o vento.

– Droga! Bando de safados, isso que eles são! – Disse a mulher, tirando a poeira da bermuda jeans curta que usava e da camisa regata amarela.

O homem e a mulher entregaram os pertences perdidos da mulher:

– Calma, Marcela, eles nunca vão conseguir a independência!

– Eu sei disso, Agnes, o problema é a confusão que eles causam na cidade…

– Não só a confusão, Marcela, eles espantam os turistas com esses panfletos idiotas que espalham nas ruas.

– Deixa eu ver, Adrià.

Marcela leu o panfleto, o mesmo que o taxista dera para Tomoyo. Marcela rasgou aquele panfleto em mil pedaços e guardou os papéis no bolso pra não sujar as ruas da cidade que tanto amava.

– É um bando de safados e miseráveis.

– Você podia ser presa, Marcela! – Alertou Agnes.

– Que presa nada! O comissário me conhece…

– Olha aquela chinesa, japonesa ali na escada, quebraram a câmera dela. – Apontou Adrià.

– Quebraram é? Puxa vida, deixa eu ver….

Marcela, Agnes e Adrià chegaram perto de uma petrificada Tomoyo. Marcela agachou-se, pegou a câmera quebrada e entregou para Tomoyo:

– Desculpa moça! Garanto que aqueles safados não vão fazer mais isso…

Tomoyo não falou mais nada. Marcela ficou preocupada.

– Não entende minha língua?

– Marcela, você tá falando catalão! – Alertou Agnes.

– Puxa vida, é mesmo!

Marcela apertou a tecla sap na cabeça e mudou para inglês:

– Tudo bem com você?

O sorriso, o contorno da boca, as orelhas, o tom de voz… Tudo era parecido com Sakura, exceto o nariz arredondado que ela tinha. Ao longe, um carro estacionou e uma voz despertou-a daquele estado:

– Tomoyo? Você tá aí, tudo bem com você? Não aconteceu nada, não foi? – Plácida aproximou-se e tocou em Tomoyo, vendo se estava tudo bem com ela. – Eu vi na TV que tava tendo uma confusão aqui e corri pra te pegar e… – Plácida olhou para Marcela e a identificou, tomando um susto. – Olha ela!

– Ela uma ova! Tava defendendo a constituição! Olha o que aqueles bárbaros fizeram com a câmera dela. – Marcela entregou os pedaços da máquina para Plácida. – Isso só serve pra afastar o turismo daqui… – Depois voltou-se para Tomoyo. – Ela é tão bonitinha!

– Marcela, você não perde uma, paquerando os turistas! – Adrià gargalhou.

Marcela ficou vermelha e ralhou com os amigos como Sakura ralhava com Touya. Parecidíssimo:

– Ei, ei, ei, pera aí, eu só tava ajudando…

– Obrigado, Marcela, mas tenho que ir. Vamos Tomoyo?

Marcela percebeu que Tomoyo estava de partida e foi se despedir dela também.

– Você tá indo é? Tomoyo é o seu nome é? Bonito nome… – Ela ficou olhando para o chão e fazendo um semicírculo com o pé esquerdo, da mesma forma que Sakura fazia, como se não quisesse se despedir dela tão cedo. – Bem a gente se vê por aí… – Ela estendeu a mão e Tomoyo a cumprimentou.

Entraram no carro e Plácida perguntou o porquê de Tomoyo agir tão estranho assim:

– O que foi, Tomoyo, porque essa cara de espanto?

– Porque ela… me lembra uma pessoa que eu não vejo mais faz um bom tempo… um bom tempo mesmo… e eu nunca mais queria ver, pensei em ver, de novo na minha vida…

Plácida olhou para Tomoyo com as sobrancelhas arregaladas.

Continua…

Por trás do báculo: Para saberem mais sobre a questão catalã, tem um excelente vídeo no Youtube: watch?v=mvnh53JCOl4&t=1287s Não é muito longo, tem 40 minutos apenas e achei muito rico em entrevistas, imagens e fatos.

Finalmente, cheguei na Espanha! Isso porque, em 2009, a Catalunha é parte da Espanha… pensei em colocar umas bandeiras da Escócia aqui, mas… a questão escocesa acontece um pouco depois… mas é o mesmo sistema. A Inglaterra consentiu e aceitou o resultado do referendo. A Catalunha tentou a mesma coisa em 9 de novembro de 2014, mas o governo Espanhol declarou o referendo inconstitucional… (e olha que ganhou por maioria…)

Bem, meu foco aqui não é a política, mas contextualizar um pouco. Viram que comecei a fic no meio da treta? É só o que nos aguarda aqui! Esse é o destino final dessa nave louca e não vamos sair da Espanha até o fim da fic, quem sabe uma viagem ou outra aqui e ali, mas nada e mudar o foco. O resto da história vai se passar entre Madrid, Donostia e Barcelona. (Londres… Hehehe!) e prometo não me estender muito com explicações!

Boa leitura, povo!


	55. Marcela

Capítulo LIV

~Marcela~

 _"Às vezes, pedimos ao universo paz, um tempo para pensar, para refletir, evitar certas situações, mas, muitas das vezes, ele continua a nos desfiar com novos desafios, novas situações... o que nos resta a fazer? Quando se cai no inferno, o melhor é abraçar o demônio..._

As mulheres subiram o elevador e chegaram até a porta de um apartamento. Plácida tocou uma campainha e um rapaz de cabelos louro castanhos atendeu:

– Mamãe! – O rapaz de imediato abraçou Plácida.

– Como foi a viagem?

– Correu tudo bem.

– Vocês voltaram cedo, não foi?

– É que o papai recebeu uma ligação do trabalho e teve que voltar; vão precisar dele logo cedo pela manhã…

– Sei… E onde é que ele tá?

– Foi buscar comida japonesa pra nossa convidada, ele foi com a Eusébia!

– Amável da parte dele!

O rapaz olhou para a moça de traços orientais e vestido azul e perguntou:

– Essa é a Tomoyo, mamãe?

– Sim, filho. Deixa eu apresentar ela pra você… Tomoyo, esse é o Luis Dutra y Garcia, meu filhote!

– Prazer! – Tomoyo o cumprimentou inclinando-se para ele e apertando as mãos em seguida.

Plácida aproximou-se de Luis e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Ela não fala bem castelhano, nem catalão, Ok?

– Ok.

Entraram no apartamento e Tomoyo sentou-se tímida no sofá. Plácida tinha ido à cozinha preparar a mesa. Estava em uma terra estrangeira, em um casa estrangeira. Diferente do que aconteceu na Itália onde ela planejou tudo, dessa vez, estava sendo guiada por Plácida nos primeiros passos nesse mundo novo e se sentiu tímida por não estar acostumada com aquele tratamento caloroso dela. Foi então que Luis aproximou de dela para conversar e em um dado momento da conversa, Tomoyo lhe perguntou:

– Você guardou as minhas bagagens?

– Sim, tão no apartamento logo em frente; não se preocupa que tá tudo certinho sem nenhum problema! – O rapaz tirou uma chave do bolso e entregou para Tomoyo. Ele era muito gentil.

Nesse instante, a porta se abriu com tudo. Entrararm um homem e uma garota segurando dois enormes barcos com sushi. Eram Eusébia e o marido de Plácida:

– Voltamos Mamãe!

Plácida saiu da cozinha e foi ajudar o marido e a filha!

– Olá, filhota, olá Prudêncio!

Ela cumprimentou os dois com um beijo:

– Muito sol em Rossilhão?

– Pena que a gente não pode aproveitar mais. – Lamentou-se o marido.

– A gente soube que tem uma japonesa aqui dentro de casa, é verdade? – Disse uma animada Eusébia.

– Sim, sim, mas venham com cuidado para não assustá-la! O Luís tá aproveitando todo o tempo com ela. – Plácida chamou o filho pra tirar um dos barcos de sushi das mãos de Eusébia e mandou o marido e a filha segui-la até a sala do apartamento. – Prudêncio, Eusébia, essa aqui é a Tomoyo Daidouji. Ela veio de Milão e vai morar a partir de agora em Barcelona.

Prudêncio apertou as mãos de Tomoyo depois que ela se curvou para eles e Eusébia ficou excitada. Reconheceu-a de imediato, segurou as mãos dela com tudo e olhou-a animada por um bom tempo:

– Você é a Tomoyo Daidouji? Nunca esperei que a japonesa que a mamãe abrigava seria você!

– Sim, sou eu mesma; me conhece da onde?

– Eu tenho uma amiga que veio do Japão que tá morando aqui que tem um CD seu, ela vai adorar te conhecer! Você tem uma voz belíssima!

– Sério mesmo? Muito obrigado!

– Claro que sim! E outra: mamãe já foi modelo e eu quero seguir os passos dela, eu já tou desfilando, sabe?

Eusébia pegou uma revista da mesinha de vidro da sala e mostrou para Tomoyo.

– Essa aqui sou eu e essas outras são umas fotos que eu tirei. Mamãe falou que daqui há um tempo ela já vai me indicar pra uma agência profissional! Ela mostrou também uma revista com as suas criações! Você é tão diferente do que eu vi! Seu estilo varia entre o "estilo Disney", com aquelas roupas de babado e laço até um estilo mais pop e modernista! Até o jeito como você se veste é meio Disney!

Tomoyo corou com aquilo.

– Tem certeza que não quer fazer moda?

– Eu vou fazer e vou desfilar, pra quando eu me aposentar, eu começar a costurar! Me arranja um bico no seu ateliê?

– Eu vou adorar ter uma modelo cheia de energia como você no meu pessoal!

Tomoyo segurou as mãos dela nas suas e admirou-se muito com Eusébia.

Plácida chamou todo mundo para a mesa e eles sorriram com o estranho gesto de Tomoyo de dizer "itadakimasu" antes de comer a refeição e imitaram-na também.

– Não se sinta constrangida! A gente aqui já viu muito isso no Doraemon e é engraçado ver isso acontecer de verdade…

Tomoyo pegou seu hashi, agarrou o primeiro enroladinho de sushi e levou-o a boca. Mastigou-o e sua mente processava numa velocidade rápida toda aquela informação nova e o gosto do sushi. Céus, como o gosto do sushi era diferente do sushi de sua terra! Era o mesmo sushi, mas o gosto do salmão, do arroz e da alga era diferente. Durante o tempo que esteve na Itália nunca foi à um restaurante japonês porque sabia que o gosto da comida seria diferente de tudo o que já vira; não era a mesma coisa de uma comida feita no Japão. E outra: adorava comida italiana e aproveitou a experiência de estar na Itália e comer as iguarias que tanto amava comer ao máximo.

Outra coisa que parou para pensar foi na imagem de nossa senhora de Fátima na sala, símbolos no tradicionalismo daquela família. Mãe, Pai, um casal de filhos, uma filha adotiva. Eusébia tinha cerca de 14 anos, baixinha, cabelos loiros e curtos como a mãe, usava camisas coloridas, calças e jaquetas jeans e tênis All star como toda adolescente. Já Luis era mais sério como o pai, cabelos loiros e uma franja espessa na testa, magro, era um ano mais novo do que a irmã, preferia camisas polo e sonhava em ser engenheiro como ele. Prudêncio tinha mais de quarenta anos, franzino de cabelos castanhos, era Engenheiro civil de profissão e construíra uma boa parte dos prédios novos de Barcelona, incluindo o que moravam.

Aquela família não era de Barcelona, era de Madrid. Há cinco anos se mudaram para a capital da Catalunha por conta do trabalho do pai e da mãe. Uma típica família tradicional Espanhola. Para ela, era uma experiência animadora conhecer uma, conviver com uma, já que na Itália só convivera com Eugênia. Sentiu falta de Eulália, a menina negrinha de 13 anos que conhecera na Itália pela primeira vez. Ela sabia que ela estava jogando futebol nas Astúrias, mas, comparado com aquela família, ela era um contraste:

– E a Eulália?

– Tá jogando futebol… – Respondeu Luis.

– Acho que não é isso que a Tomoyo perguntou… ela quis perguntar por que a Eulália é tão diferente de nós, não é? – Disse Eusébia e Tomoyo acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

– A Eulália é adotada. Plácida descobriu ela numa caçamba de lixo no Rio de Janeiro, envolta por um monte de sacos plásticos, quando ela viajou pra lá pra fazer um desfile. Ela não tinha nem uma semana de vida… – Disse Prudêncio.

– Ela não tinha nem uma semana de vida e era deficiente. Tinha a perna torta e o médico falou que ela ficaria manca pra vida toda. Tadinha… Resolvi adota-la assim mesmo… recebi uma profecia de um vidente no Brasil de que ela continuaria os meus passos e me daria muita alegria… tenso! – Respondeu Plácida.

– Mas então… por mais um milagre que eu não sei dizer de onde veio… ela fez uma peneira no Rayo, nosso time lá de Madrid e passou! Nem mesmo eu acreditei! – Lúis levantou as duas mãos mostrando surpresa.

– E então… ela continuou a praticar futebol aqui em Barcelona… Ela tá indo bem… Respondeu Eusébia. – Você não acha isso meio suspeito, Tomoyo?

– Se acho… – Tomoyo apoiou o queixo com o dedo indicador e polegar, olhando para o teto e ficou pensando até ouvir um sonoro tapa que Plácida dera na mão da filha.

– Deixa disso, menina! Se for um milagre, menos mal! A menina já sofreu desde quando ela nasceu… respeita a sua irmã…

Enquanto comiam a porta da sala se abriu. Era Eulália, vestindo uma conjunto esportivo vermelho da seleção feminina Espanhola com uma mala nas mãos:

– Voltei gente! – Ela olhou para Tomoyo e a família comendo na cozinha. – Puxa vida, nem pra me esperar!

– E como a gente vai te esperar se você parece que vem voando pra cá e nem avisa pra gente? Dã-ah! Você não via voltar amanhã? – Retrucou Luis. Eulália fez uma cara furiosa.

– Deixa ele, Eulália, vem sentar com a gente… – Disse Eusébia, preparando um prato para a irmã e voltando-se para Tomoyo. – Tomoyo, é verdade que vocês quase doaram a Medula na Itália?

Tomoyo surpreendeu-se com a pergunta.

S&T:FJ

Nos dias que se seguiram, Tomoyo recebeu uma remessa de roupas da sua coleção na Itália e alugou uma loja no centro comercial de Montjuic para começar a vender seus modelitos. Aquela loja foi um padrão para as demais: um interior branco, iluminado por lâmpadas de LED, mobília branca, equipamentos brancos, televisões de no máximo 21 polegadas que davam dicas de moda e orientavam as melhores ocasiões para se vestir as mais diversas categorias de roupas do ateliê Daidouji. Manequins vestindo as últimas novidades na fachada de vidro, os modelitos mais recentes e os passados nos cabides do final da loja. Um amplo estoque no fundo e um sistema inteligente de reservas que garantiam a chegada das roupas para os clientes em no máximo uma semana, a partir da produção delas na Itália e na Alemanha.

Sonhava em ter sua própria confeção Daidouji em solo espanhol e contratou uma empresa de engenharia para estudar o projeto para expandir a fábrica da Itália.

Com a ajuda de Plácida, começou a marcar seus primeiros desfiles na Espanha, a começar pela Catalunha, para divulgar sua marca. Sonhava também em ter seu próprio salão de exposição na cidade e já começava a comprar novos equipamentos de filmagem e gravação para a Daidouji produções.

Criou também um site mundial para o Ateliê, nos idiomas catalão, espanhol, italiano, alemão, inglês, francês e é claro, japonês.

A cereja do bolo foi a fachada totalmente preta e os três kanjis de seu sobrenome em lâmpadas de LED dando o contraste para aquilo: Ateliê Daidouji, escrito em letras brancas encima dos Kanjis.

A Catalunha e a cidade de Barcelona eram os locais onde a jovem estilista decidiu que estabeleceria a si mesma como alguém a ser respeitada no mundo da moda mundial, e também a cidade onde pensava em gerar cerca de 3000 empregos direitos ou indiretos mo meio da crise económica espanhola que deixara 25 por cento da população da Catalunha desempregada, com 50 por cento da massa de desempregados formado por jovens entre 16 a 29 anos com ela.

Mas trabalho não era tudo.

Quando estava cortando uma das caixas com mais um modelito de roupas para a inauguração do Ateliê Daidouji importado da Itália, Plácida fez uma pergunta que se coçava pra fazer:

– Tomoyo, faz umas três semanas que você só trabalha, trabalha e trabalha; não pensa em se divertir não?

– Me divertir? – Tomoyo gargalhou – Eu já estou me divertindo, Plácida. Meu trabalho é minha diversão.

– Eu quero dizer… namorar, passear um pouquinho, ver a cidade, não procurando terreno, espaço e equipamentos, mas… admirando os museus, os prédios históricos… esquecer um pouco o trabalho.

Tomoyo retirou uma imensa filmadora da caixa e deixou-a no chão, fazendo um longo e prolongado silêncio.

– Eu sei que Barcelona é bonita e tudo mais, mas eu não estou com humor de sair por aí e me divertir… gostaria de terminar o que eu estou fazendo primeiro.

Plácida olhou preocupada para ela:

– Eu vi a garrafa de vodca debaixo do rack, Tomoyo, você não me engana não! É assim que você se mantém trabalhando? Na base da bebida?

Tomoyo abriu mais uma caixa com equipamentos eletrónicos e fez um silêncio de morte.

– Você não tem nada a ver com isso, Plácida.

– Eu só quero que você saiba que a Eugênia preferiu morrer pra te ver feliz. Se não for pra você ser feliz, eu não pretendo continuar a te ajudar… você ainda nem fala castelhano, não é?

As duas se entreolharam por um tempo e Tomoyo baixou a cabeça:

– Você venceu, Plácida! Quando eu sair daqui, eu tomo um banho e vou sair pra "badalar" – Tomoyo fez aspas com as mãos e Plácida não escondeu sua felicidade.

– Ótimo! Conheço uma balada boa pra você ir… – Plácida mexeu nos bolsos da camisa e tirou um cartão – Essa aqui se chama "Opium Mar Barcelona", fica perto da praia, em La Barceloneta! Você não vai se arrepender! Tem muito turista estrangeiro gatinho por lá, tá?

Tomoyo pegou o cartão e olhou para ele:

– Um gatinho, é?

– Um gatinho pra aquecer esse seu coração de pedra! Não vira nada se embriagar sozinha só com trabalho e mais trabalho do lado!

Plácida atacou Tomoyo com um ataque de cócegas. Ela, por mais que quisesse, não resistiu e se rendeu ao ataque, sorrindo também.

– Tá, Plácida, eu prometo que eu vou, mas me deixa respirar um pouco, vai?

S&T:FJ

Opium Mar Barcelona era uma casa noturna muito movimentada. Homens e mulheres de diversas idades estavam no local, agitando freneticamente os braços e o corpo ao som da música eletrónica, alguns mais velhos, com os cabelos brancos à mostra se recusavam a envelhecer; o coração deles sempre está jovem, pensou. Outros, tão jovens quanto ela, rapazes e moças que nem sequer tiraram a carta de motorista ou talvez nem tivesse idade para estar naquele lugar pediam licença ao tempo para crescer e aparecer.

A bebida comum era forte e alcólica, nada de água. Wisky, Vodca, Martini. Tudo para fazer o corpo se descontrair e ir em busca de um novo amor, uma nova aventura ou apenas diversão, pensou também. Todos concordavam que ficar nas mesas ou nas cadeiras era a coisa mais careta a ser feita ali. Mas ela, Tomoyo Daidouji, mesmo vestida com o vestido mais curto que tinha, que ia até a altura dos joelhos, com o preto mais básico que tinha, sendo paquerada por três homens gatos da cidade de Barcelona, catalães, loiros ou castanhos, fazendo boa faculdade ou com a vida se encaminhando, nenhum deles chamava a atenção dela.

Tomoyo não entendia porque, mas não tinha ânimo para paquerar naquele lugar.

"Céus! Tem alguma coisa de estranha comigo hoje…"

Bebeu mais um copo de vodca e só agora começou a sentir os efeitos da bebida. Já bebera metade da garrafa de um litro e ainda não sentira nada, comparado aos adultos e jovens que nem bebiam um terço e estavam sorrindo alegres e agitando-se todos, seja na pista ou nas poltronas.

Tomoyo, com seus 22 anos nas costas, já estava com a vida feita, em estado ascendente, mas com o coração duro como pedra. Tão jovem. O último jovem catalão de, 25 anos, que a abordou ainda estava na faculdade de jornalismo; também não a atraiu.

"Será que eu só pesei em trabalho a minha vida toda e nunca pensei em abrir meu coração; agora ele não quer abrir mais?", preocupou-se.

Um frio arrepiante, tão congelante quanto o balde de gelo com inúmeras latas de refrigerante de limão subiu-lhe a espinha.

"Será que eu não vou conseguir amar mais ninguém?"

Tomoyo terminou de entornar a garrafa de vodca que ela bebia com refrigerante de limão e olhou frustrada para o primeiro jovem que a abordou. Ele estava alegre, aos beijos com outra moça que poderia ter sido muito bem ela na pista de dança. Fora o rapaz que mais lhe chamou a atenção.

O problema não era que ela tivesse um coração fechado para o amor, o problema era que

uma sensação fúnebre preenchia o seu corpo desde que saíra do Japão, e se tornou mais intensa depois que Eugênia morreu.

Sentiu que sua vida e sua alma, mesmo tendo dado um salto em sentido financeiro, havia necrosado em alguma parte que não entendia como curar. Sentiu tanto frio que começou a espirrar. Nem mesmo bebendo um copo de wisky quente de uma só vez fez com que se recuperasse.

Mas, de repente, um calor súbito lhe subiu a espinha.

Vestida com uma jaqueta curta que mais parecia casaco de pele, calça jeans com rasgos, botas estilo coturno e uma camisa fina de poliéster, Marcela, a moça da bandana com quem tinha se encontrado nas escadarias do palácio nacional há quase um mês, entrara.

Tomoyo imediatamente pegou os óculos escuros que trouxera e colocou para que não fosse percebida. Não adiantou de nada, porque a primeira coisa que ela viu foi ela e os óculos só ajudaram a denunciá-la.

Usando óculos castanhos, ela logo os retirou e correu acelerada para mesa onde ela estava. Tomoyo conseguiu enxergar mais de perto o estilo de vestir dela. Nada que lhe agradasse, mas achou que Sakura iria curtir uma coisa como aquela, apesar de, assim como ela, Sakura nunca ter aproveitado uma juventude de baladas e festas por conta do seu longo compromisso com Syaoran.

– E aí, se lembra de mim, Japonesa? – Marcela deu um sorriso animador, caloroso, diferente do balde de gelo que estava entre elas. O mesmo sorriso bobo e infantil de Sakura.

– Posso beber um pouco? – Marcela, sem pedir permissão, agarrou a garrafa de Wysky escocês que Tomoyo havia pedido e tomou um trago daquilo.

– Nossa! Isso é forte, viu? Rasgou minha garganta toda!

Marcela abanava a boca com as mãos e tentou chupar um limão para tirar o gosto do wisky. A boca dela ficou tão murcha que parecia que sua boca fazia um "X", exatamente como a cara que Sakura fazia quando se deparava com uma coisa incomum.

Pela primeira vez, naquela noite, ela sorriu, gargalhou com Marcela. Ela entendeu, logo na primeira vez, que Marcela era ousada demais, valente demais, "cabra mulher" demais para não se permitir explorar essa pequena abertura que Tomoyo Daidouji havia dado para o seu coração. Fez isso com consciência plena da responsabilidade que havia de aguentar:

– E aí, Tomoyo, você toma isso é?

– Tomo sim, no meu país as mulheres bebem muito álcool, mais até do que os homens, socialmente!

– Puxa vida, eu só tomei um gole e não aguentei!

Só agora a estilista tinha notado que Marcela lembrara-se de seu nome.

– Você se lembra do meu nome?

– Como eu podia me esquecer! Me sinto em dívida com você, sabe? Aqueles bárbaros quebraram a sua câmera por minha causa, acho que tou te devendo uma…

– Que nada! Aquela câmera eu mesma quebrei quando…

Foi difícil falar "quando eu vi você", mas Tomoyo estava tão alta que falou sem querer:

– Quando você me viu é? Será que eu sou tão gatinha pra você assim?

Marcela corou com aquela palavra de Tomoyo que se derreteu de amores imediatamente por ela, corando a face. Deus! Até nisso ela era parecida com Sakura. Tomoyo tinha o mapa completo do rosto da cardcaptor na sua mente, conhecia cada traço dele como a palma das suas mãos. Ver uma Sakura 2 na sua frente era demais. Tentou ficar mais esperta a partir daquele ponto e ofereceu mais bebida para ela, paga do seu bolso, para ver se ela ficava alta de uma vez e partia dali. Sakura era fraca para bebidas, será que essa Sakura 2 era também? Pensou.

– Bebe aí… – Tomoyo empurrou um copo de martini para ela.

– Ah, não gosto de beber muito não, sabe? Não sou muito boa com bebidas. – Marcela olhou para os olhos fechados e puxados de Tomoyo, o sorriso bobo e inocente da boca pequena e olhou para ela com o olhar mais malicioso do mundo, achando que Tomoyo tinha segundas intenções com ela. Ela também tinha suas segundas intenções.

– Se você insiste…

E Marcela era fraca para bebidas mesmo. Bastou três doses de martini e uma de wysky para ela contar até mesmo a cor da calcinha que usava naquele dia:

– Sabe, eu lutei em Israel, tá ligada? Forças de defesa de Israel, tá ligada?

Marcela entornou mais um copo de vodca e usou o antebraço pra limpar a boca, arrotando logo em seguida.

– Bebi muito refrigerante, não é? Tou malzona…

– Porque você não vai pra casa então? Você…

Não deu nem tempo de Tomoyo terminar de fazer a sugestão que sua boca foi invadida pela língua, pelos lábios furiosos de Marcela que a desejava, que a queria. Ela arregalou os olhos e tentou afastar Marcela.

– Pera um pouco, a gente…

Marcela pôs os dedos na boca de Tomoyo e imitou um gato com a outra mão. Até mesmo quando estava de porre, imitava certinho Sakura, mesmo sem nunca terem se visto ou conhecido. Ou não?

– Aqui é Barcelona! Aqui ninguém liga com a opção sexual dos outros! Eu sabia que você era especial, Tomoyo, eu reparei no seu olhar querendo me devorar naquele dia! Só relaxa um pouquinho e eu vou te devorar também sua gata!

Agarrou o pescoço de Tomoyo com uma força que a arquiteta desconhecia e socou-lhe outro beijo nela, enroscando a língua dela com a sua que sentia escapar. Tentou se soltar, mas Marcela era tão forte que não teve jeito e se rendeu àquilo. Agarrou o pescoço dela também e deu o que ela queria, enroscou a língua dela com a sua antes que ela arrancasse a mandíbula dela. Realmente, os anos que ela diz ter passado em Israel deram resultados.

Soltou-se do beijo e olhou-a com olhos estreitos. Os mesmos olhos estreitos de felicidade de Sakura. Justo ela que escapara para lá, Europa, para tentar se esquecer de Sakura e ela estava logo ali na sua frente. Mil e uma emoções se passavam na mente de Tomoyo naquele instante.

– Você beija bem pra caramba, viu? Nunca tinha provado uns lábios tão bons quanto os seus! Agora vem dançar!

Nunca ninguém tinha beijado Tomoyo com aquela intensidade antes. É fato que, desde aquela noite junto ao rio com Sakura, nunca teve nenhuma experiência sexual com mais ninguém. Marcela dançava animada, agitando as mãos e pés para todo lado com aquela dança frenética. Tomoyo viu a sua estratégia de embebedar Marcela ir por água a baixo. Qual seria o próximo passo dela? Teria como lutar contra aquilo.

Sentiu-se ser puxada por ela e atravessaram a selva de pessoas até pararem na selva de pedra gótica que era a cidade velha de Barcelona sem nem mesmo de dar conta da saída da casa noturna. Os poucos carros na rua naquela hora da noite, o som do mar. A mão de Marcela agitava-se no ar e um carro parou:

– Táxi, Táxi!

– Marcela o que você tá fazendo?

Mais uma vez não conseguiu terminar a pergunta porque Marcela tinha agarrado dela com tudo e dado mais um beijo violento na boca dela. Dessa vez, sentiu tanto o corpo dela entortar quanto o seu.

– Será que o resto do seu corpo é tão delicioso quanto a sua boquinha…

Marcela agarrou o queixo de Tomoyo forçando um bico nela, ao mesmo tempo que deslizava sensualmente a outra mão pelo busto, pela barriga dela, até chegar na virilha.

Um carro preto com portas amarelas parou. O motorista era o mesmo rapaz que fizera o tour com ela pela cidade catalã pela primeira vez.

– Oi, dona! Se lembra de mim? Tou vendo que tá se divertindo; pra onde vocês vão?

– Ah, sim, me lembro! Pra Saint Montjuic, urgente!

A estratégia de Tomoyo havia mudado. O plano agora era abrir e fechar a porta com toda a velocidade do universo. Só que não. Agarrou a maçaneta do carro e perdeu as forças ouvindo a exclamação alta e barulhenta de Marcela:

– P*** que pariu! Estourei no norte! Eu moro em Saint Montjuic também! Vamos pra lá, vamos pra lá!

Sentiu o mesmo agarrão forte de Marcela, dessa vez, no pulso. Ela colocou as duas dentro do táxi de uma vez e Tomoyo tornou a sentir a mesma impotência de antes que não teve nem forças para combater, nem pra protestar quando Marcela disse ao taxista para deixarem as duas no apartamento dela.

S&T:FJ

Marcela não escancarou a porta do apartamento. Ela praticamente arrombou a porta daquele apartamento amplo, cinza e com um design moderno que muito agradou Tomoyo. Paredes cheias de prateleiras, sofás e mobília brancas, um carpete cinza claro que se estendia na sala, a mesinha de vidro na sala conjugada com a cozinha. Uma lareira de mármore que dava um charme pessoal para aquele lugar. Muitos porta-retratos cobriam as prateleiras, mais do que os enfeites, vasos ou estátuas. As janelas eram amplas e iluminavam o cómodo todo, cortinas brancas davam um charme para a sala. Era um duplex aquilo, grande demais para uma pessoa viver sozinha.

Marcela trancou a porta branca com chave e tornou a agarrar Tomoyo, como estava fazendo durante todo o caminho desde que saíra daquele táxi, agora com mais ousadia e privacidade. Marcela colocou as mãos no seio dela e empurrou ela com tudo contra a parede. Depois, jogou ela no sofá da sala e ficou passando as mãos na coxa dela, roçando ligeiramente a calcinha na cintura e encaixando sua virilha com a dela, só pra provocar.

"Pra isso ela tem consciência", pensou Tomoyo, olhando de esgueira para uma foto de Marcela abraçada com um homem de cabelos curtos e barbas castanho loiras como o cabelo dela:

– Você é casada? Ele é seu marido?

– Marido? – Marcela gargalhou – Ele é meu irmão!

– Esse apartamento é muito grande, tem certeza que não tem mais ninguém aqui?

– Só tem eu e você, gatinha! Agora relaxa senão eu não consigo fazer meu serviço direito… – Marcela olhou com malícia para Tomoyo e deslizou suas mãos pelos seios da arquiteta. – Mas bem que… quando você fica tensa desse jeito… deve ficar muito apertadinha… vou adorar sentir meus dedinhos sendo esmagados a cada gemido seu… Eu gosto de enfiar nos dois e lamber os dois, tá? Espero que não se importe… Você é uma delícia mesmo, hein? Vou adorar te provar…

Marcela lambia as orelhas de Tomoyo e colocou as mãos em sua virilha, por cima do vestido, instigando-a freneticamente. A arquiteta estava ofegante e sentia que, a qualquer momento, Marcela acabaria com o longo jejum dela sem sexo.

– Para, por favor, para!

Marcela congelou de imediato, olhando séria para ela, com olhos da mais profunda misericórdia e arrependimento que lembrava muito Sakura. Não tinha jeito, ela era igual, idêntica em todos os aspectos, até mesmo na voz, só não sabia dizer na ousadia:

– Não quer?

Tomoyo, de uma forma que não entendeu o porquê daquilo, se arrependeu do que disse, mesmo não sentindo a fim de fazer amor com ela.

– Não… é que…

A indecisão de Tomoyo levou-a a fazer uma expressão de fúria, excitamento e uma certa dose de alegria da parte de Marcela:

– Você é daquelas que adoram colocar água no chopp, não é? Eu vou te dar um motivo pra você não fazer isso mais, já que as minhas mãozinhas delicadas não deram jeito em você…

Do nada, Marcela ergueu Tomoyo com os dois braços e ela subiu as escadas com ela. Chegou numa porta branca que deveria ser do quarto dela. Marcela entrou com tudo e jogou Tomoyo na cama. Levantou o vestido preto dela, retirou as mangas do vestido, expôs o sutiã branco que a estilista usava e encaixou sua virilha com a dela. Não foi precipitada como estava sendo, foi devagar, devagarinho, beijando ela muito, lambendo as orelhas, o pescoço dela, passando os dedos delicadamente nos bicos dos seios dela por cima do sutiã em movimentos circulares antes de inserir seus dedos dentro da virilha dela, seu objetivo, preparando a alma dela para o que tava por vir.

O colchão e o edredom eram confortáveis, estava muito excitada com aquilo, é claro, mas ela ainda não se sentia mentalmente confortável para fazer sexo com ela e nem com ninguém. Não, não agora, mas também não tinha mais forças para falar com ela, gritar com ela. Tinha até mesmo medo que ela ficasse mais violenta se falasse não.

Mas, no meio daquela movimentação toda, quando as mãos dela quase chegaram em sua virilha, ela adormeceu. Por fim ela estava cansada. A bebida e aquele esforço todo que ela fez naquela noite erguendo-a escada acima, berrando, beijando e dançando a cansaram.

Jogou o corpo dela para o lado. Vestiu novamente o vestido que ela parcialmente tirara e olhou para ela pela última vez. Até mesmo dormindo, Marcela era a cara cuspida e escarrada de Sakura, pois, da mesma forma que Sakura dormia se agitando toda na cama sem ter uma posição fixa para dormir, ela fazia o mesmo.

Correu fora do apartamento dela antes que ela despertasse, assim que ela mexeu as mãos na cama e começou a chamar em estado de sonambulismo puro "japonesa, Tomoyo, volta aqui, eu nem tive tempo de tirar a sua roupa ainda".

Continua…

Por trás do báculo: Esse capítulo é um capítulo interessante. Começo falado da família de Plácida (não esperem muito deles porque já tenho planos para eles, foquem na Eulália, ela sim vai ser importante) e termino com essa "hot" scene que não virou. E olha que na revisão eu coloquei mais tempero e pimenta do que no original! Hehehe! No meio, falei um pouco dos projetos da Tomoyo (que logo, logo vão virar realidade!), espero não ter sido chato, gostei desse capítulo, da aparição da Marcela. Ela é realmente um personagem importante desse texto até o final dele e vai ajudar muito a Sakura e a Tomoyo durante a saga delas na Espanha. Não vejam ela como um estorvo porque ela não é. Ela é um personagem que adorei criar, mas não prometo muita felicidade para ela. Faz mais de um ano que escrevi "Sakura e Tomoyo, a primeira vez" e é ela quem escuta a história. Com o tempo, vocês vão ver como ela é importante!


	56. A insistência de Marcela (parte I)

Capítulo LV

~A insistência de Marcela – Parte I~

 _"Podemos dar um basta definitivo em muitas situações, muitas pessoas que atravessam a nossa vida ou aparecem pelo nosso caminho; também podemos extrair dessas mesmas pessoas que são o estorvo de hoje lições preciosas que nos impulsionará para o nosso próprio amanhã…_

 _Capítulo dedicado à Adriana Adurens, a primeira shipper de Sakura/Tomoyo em língua portuguesa no ficworld; a história dela pode ser acessada no link: s/743047/1/TOMOYO (só copiar e colar depois da barra no endereço do fanfiction(ponto)net)_

Era uma manhã de terça-feira bem cedo, às oito da manhã, quando a maioria da população catalã saía as ruas para trabalhar ou estudar.

Uma jovem mulher andava pelas ruas do bairro de Saint Montjuic entregando panfletos de procurado, com uma foto e um número de telefone bem destacados nas escadarias do Palácio nacional da Catalunha.

Ao lado dela, estavam um homem e uma mulher usando sobretudos xadrez, ambos com cabelos castanhos loiros e olhos verdes. A mulher tinha os cabelos até a altura dos ombros; o homem tinha um topete bem penteado, uma barba espessa e um rosto bonito.

Quando não via mais pessoas andar por aquela escadaria, a primeira mulher começou a pregar cartazes pelos postes, e foi imediatamente imedida pela mulher que a acompanhava:

– Marcela, isso é errado! Tá sujando a cidade sem permissão!

– E os pichadores não fazem o mesmo? Pelo menos eu estou procurando por uma pessoa que eu perdi… ela tava nas minhas mãos. – Disse Marcela, sem prestar atenção à mulher, concentrando-se em pregar o cartaz no poste. De repente, o homem que as acompanhava gargalhou:

– O que foi Cotrim?

– Nada Marcela, é que… é muito engraçado você dizer "olha, ela tava na minha mão!" – Cotrim contraiu-se todo com a risada e ele precisou sentar com o ataque de riso. Sua face ficou ruborizada. – É engraçado porque tem um duplo sentido dos grande isso!

Marcela olhou furiosa para Cotrim; indignada, pôs as mãos na cintura. Depois recolheu os panfletos que estavam na mão dele com tudo:

– Se não vai me ajudar, não me atrapalha!

A segunda mulher se aproximou de Marcela e lhe deu um puxão de orelha:

– Você que é a atrapalhada aqui, Marcela! Você nem sabe quem é essa mulher e fica perseguindo ela por toda Barcelona! Sabia que ela pode se sentir acuada com isso que você tá fazendo?

– Eu só quero que ela me esclareça algumas coisas, só isso!

Cotrim levantou-se e tirou a poeira das roupas:

– A Sabina tá certa, prima. A gente atrasou a abertura da joalheria pra ficar aqui com você, mas acho que isso já basta. Você tá perdendo a primeira aula da faculdade, mocinha!

Marcela olhou entristecida para o casal:

– Puxa vida, gente, vocês podiam me ajudar um pouco mais…

– Sim, estamos te ajudando mana! – Sabina recolheu os panfletos da mão de Marcela e guardou-os na mochila que portava. – Te ajudando a colocar a cabeça no lugar!

– O que é que tem nesse mulher que te afetou tanto? – Perguntou Cotrim, coçando a cabeça.

Marcela ficou olhando as pessoas passarem na rua ao longe antes de responder:

– Eu não sei, eu realmente não sei. Sinto aqui dentro de mim que eu sempre estive procurando alguém assim pra compartilhar a minha vida, da mesma forma que, quando eu beijei ela, senti que ela tava me procurando de alguma forma, pela força do beijo dela, dos gemidos dela…

Cotrim tornou a gargalhar e Sabina olhou séria para a Irmã:

– Marcela, você tá me preocupando, sabe? Será que dá pra sentir isso só com um beijo?

– Prima, eu concordo com a Sabina, um beijo não quer dizer nada… vai pra facul, vai, eu e a Sabina temos um dia inteiro para tocar a joalheria…

Desanimada, Marcela rendeu-se aos argumentos dele e pôs a mochila nas costas. Olhou a mochila para ver se o passe do metrô estava lá e pegou um último panfleto que Sabina não tinha recolhido:

– Vou tentar mais uma vez.

Os três desceram as calçadas e se depararam com uma mulher de cerca de 40 anos, saia preta e camisa branca de botões decotados. Era Plácida:

– Oi moça. Tou procurando essa mulher aqui, sabe? Ela esqueceu umas coisas comigo e tou querendo entregar de volta. – Marcela estendeu o panfleto para Plácida e a ex-modelo pode olhar por trás dos óculos que usava o retrato falado quase perfeito de Tomoyo, ficando impassível quando o viu. Olhando aquilo, percebeu que aquilo deveria ser trabalho de profissionais.

– Você é da polícia é?

– Não, é que eu só queria entregar, só isso… ela atende pelo nome de Tomoyo, é japonesa e qualquer informação você pode discar pra esse número, tá?

Plácida olhou atentamente para aquilo, respirou fundo e olhou para Marcela com uma cara de desesperança:

– Vocês sabem que isso que vocês estão fazendo é errado, não sabem?

Os três se entreolharam e Sabina deu um empurrão na irmã:

– Eu falei pra você, Marcela! Tá acuando a menina! Vai lá saber se ela não já voltou pro Japão?

– Eu sinto aqui que não… mas brigada, moça.

Marcela sorriu para Plácida e ela guardou o cartaz na bolsa.

S&T:FJ

Plácida encontrou-se com Tomoyo no apartamento da cantora e reparou que a estilista olhava ao longe para a janela, usando um binóculo. Vestia uma calça jeans e camisa regata branca com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, um estilo incomum para Tomoyo:

– Bom dia, Tomoyo! Vendo o movimento nas ruas, é?

Tomoyo fechou a cortina e aproximou-se de Plácida:

– Não, Eu tava vendo outra coisa…

– Já sei… você viu aquela mulher que você conheceu na balada, não foi?

– Como você sabe?

Plácida abriu a bolsa e entregou o cartaz de procurado para ela:

– Me entregaram faz quinze minutos. Ela tá té procurando viu? Deixou uma boa impressão, não foi?

Plácida esboçou um sorriso com aquilo, mas Tomoyo não tinha nada a sorrir. Olhou o panfleto escrito em um catalão que entendia muito pouco e viu o retrato falado dela, uma arte profissional, diga-se de passagem. Os cabelos lisos, o laço que percorra a cabeça, e o sorriso de olhos fechados, típico da estilista.

– Então era isso. Ela trabalha na polícia? Isso é coisa de retrato falado…

– Perguntei pra ela e ela disse que não. Aproveitei pra falar que o que ela tava fazendo era errado e muito errado.

– Sabe de que horas até que horas ela tava perambulando as ruas de Barcelona atrás de mim?

– E você viu, Tomoyo?

– Eu me acordei seis da manhã e a primeira coisa que eu vi foi ela entregando esses panfletos na porta do apartamento com aqueles dois. O porteiro me ligou pra avisar e eu falei pessoalmente pro síndico pra falar pros condôminos não passarem informações minhas pra ela! Se ela continuar assim amanhã, eu vou na polícia! Eu só não saí mais cedo porque eu tava procurando alguma coisa pra vestir… pra não me reconhecerem…

Tomoyo sentou-se indignada no sofá e Plácida buscou analisar mentalmente aquela situação:

– Por que você não liga e esclarece as coisas com ela?

– Porque eu não tenho nada a esclarecer… eu nunca quis me encontrar com ela e a primeira coisa que eu encontro aqui é ela!

Plácida olhou severamente para Tomoyo:

– Porque ela é igual à pessoa que você quer fugir, não é? A Eugênia me contou que você estava fugindo de alguém…

Tomoyo ficou calada.

– Não me interessa! Eu não quero ver essa mulher e pronto! – Disse enfaticamente. Plácida optou por mudar de assunto:

– Falando de empresa… você ainda não contratou mais gente, não foi? Como você pretende contratar se você não fala catalão ou castelhano?

– Ah, você tá me ajudando Plácida e…

– Eu vim aqui te avisar que daqui há uma semana eu vou para Madrid.

Tomoyo ficou chocada com a notícia.

– Me desculpa, Tomoyo, eu tenho a minha vida e você tem a sua. Vai ter momento que eu não vou poder ficar contigo…

Tomoyo levantou do sofá e respirou fundo:

– Tou vendo que eu vou ter que acelerar as coisas…

– Faz o seguinte: eu vou te ajudar a te encontrar pelo menos um tradutor. Depois, você vai começar a aprender o idioma e não esse tal de Krav Magá. – Plácida sentou-se ao lado dela e ficou folheando uma revista de artes marciais em cima da mesinha de mogno da sala. – De onde surgiu essa ideia?

– O meu objetivo era trazer um professor de Caratê pra cá, mas vou deixar isso pro futuro; eu vi uns vídeos na internet e me interessei; eu fui sequestrada na Itália e quero evitar outro transtorno… entendeu?

Plácida olhou para Tomoyo da mesma forma que olhava para os filhos quando queria repreendê-los:

– Você devia focar em aprender catalão…

Tomoyo levantou-se do sofá, pegou a bolsa e pôs um óculos escuros.

– Eu vou, eu vou, tudo ao seu tempo; por hora, vou trabalhar; a Xiu me mandou uma remessa que vou colocar na loja no dia da inauguração; vou marcar uns desfiles, umas exposições e… – Tomoyo olhou para um relógio dourado encima da estante e colocou na bolsa – Vou consertar esse relógio; foi presente da Eugênia e não quero deixar ele assim!

Plácida reparou no visual de Tomoyo e comentou:

– Tou vendo que está preparada para fugir da mulher hein?

– Eu tenho que estar preparada pra tudo! Anda, vem!

As duas mulheres saíram do apartamento e trancaram a porta.

S&T:FJ

Era tarde e Tomoyo andava pelas ruas de Barcelona olhando para o relógio quebrado que Eugênia lhe dera. Ela disse que foi um presente de batizado especial que recebera do BispoCláudio. Pensando nisso, depois de se ocupar com a instalação de seu Ateliê em solo espanhol, a primeira coisa que buscou fazer foi consertar aquela preciosidade.

Fitou os ponteiros parados e olhou para as nuvens do céu azul refletidas neles;

'Deve ser alguma engrenagem quebrada', pensou.

Depois de tanto procurar, nenhum relojoeiro conseguia arranjar peças originais para aquele relógio. Foi então que chegou na porta de uma joalheria e relojoaria que o garçom do restaurante onde almoçara lhe recomendou e era sua última esperança: joalheria Binyamin. Ouvira falar que eles vendem joias de primeira qualidade e consertam relógios raros como aquele como ninguém.

Da fachada da joalheria, viu o pequeno telhado que fazia uma pequena sombra para aquele lugar onde estava uma tapeçaria vermelha na porta, sinalizando a entrada do lugar. Acima dele, o nome pomposo da joalheria "Joieria Binyamin, des de 1163 fent que els joies que ornamentat la corona dels reis d'Aragó" (Joalheria Binyamin, desde 1163 fazendo as joias que ornaram a coroa dos reis de Aragão); Tomoyo não entendeu nada daquilo, mas sentiu que aquilo era coisa séria só de ver o ano de 1163 acima da joalheria. As duas janelas que estavam em ambos os lados da porta dupla e giratória de vidro mostravam dois colares que custavam o apartamento alugado onde morava e ainda mais um pouco.

Foi revistada pelos seguranças na entrada com os detectores de metal e entrou.

O que viu realmente fez muito jus à fama do lugar e teve vontade de ir em um local mais barato devido à imponência daquilo, mas como era Eugênia, não poupou em gastar.

Estantes e mais estantes de vidros à prova de balas, contendo joias e relógios se estendiam por aquele lugar. Nos fundos da joalheria, haviam diversas marcas de óculos e relógios. Tomoyo ficou de boca aberta com aquilo. Naquela hora da tarde, a joalheria não tinha muito movimento e pode olhar atentamente para aquela coleção de colares e pulseiras de ouro e de prata contendo gemas preciosas de safira, rubi, esmeralda, ametista, pedra ágata, jade chinês e tudo o que a imaginação ainda não concebera. Foi olhando para um par de brincos de Safira que uma mulher de cabelos castanhos curtos na altura dos ombros e olhos verdes a abordou:

– Bom dia, senhora; interessada? Eles combinam com a cor dos seus olhos!

– Eu só estou dando uma olhadinha, na verdade eu quero consertar um relógio e… – Tomoyo fuçou a bolsa e fez a pergunta que estava coçando a sua língua desde que entrara. – Essa joalheria é tão antiga assim?

A mulher sorriu:

– Dá uma olhada atrás de você. Temos uma placa onde a rainha Petronila de Aragão encomendou pessoalmente uma coroa para Abraão Binyamin no ano de 1163, data da fundação da coroa de Aragão! Tem selo real e tudo e foi autenticada pelos historiadores da Universidade de Barcelona! Temos muito orgulho disso!

Tomoyo olhou a placa admirada, e o relógio de Eugênia quase cai no chão.

– Nossa, vocês são incríveis mesmo!

– Posso ser útil em alguma coisa? Eu sou Sabina Binyamin, e você?

– Eu sou Tomoyo Daidouji.

As duas mulheres estenderam as mãos e se cumprimentaram. Sabina sabia exatamente quem era ela, graças ao retrato falado de Marcela e Tomoyo não sabia aonde estava se metendo.

– Sim, eu queria concertar esse relógio; acho que quebrou uma peça….

Tomoyo entregou o relógio para Sabina e ela deu uma analisada com um monóculo:

– Esse relógio pode ser de uma marca conhecida, mas é muito antigo e de uma edição limitada, pode ser que não tenha peças para ele…

– Eu sei disso, rodei Barcelona inteira atrás de relojoeiro e nenhum deles conseguiu me ajudar…

Sabina olhou piedosamente para ela.

– Não se preocupe! A gente vai dar um jeitinho…

Tomoyo ficou feliz com a resposta:

– A senhora conhece mesmo de relógios! Parece até o Dupin das histórias do Poe!

Sabina corou com o elogio:

– Que nada! Sou só uma ourives. Vou levar ele pro fundo pra consertar e vou fazer uma nota pra você agora. Volta aqui daqui uma semana, ok?

– Tudo bem.

Quando Sabina começou a preencher a nota, um telefone tocou ao fundo.

Sabina suou frio e Tomoyo percebeu. As mãos dela congelaram alguns segundos e o telefone continuou a tocar ao fundo.

– Algum problema, Sabina-san?

– Nada não; vou atender o telefone… me espera um pouco, não vai durar nenhum segundinho…

O telefone ficava no andar de cima da joalheria. A Secretaria estava em horário de almoço. Só havia ela e Marcela na joalheria. Andando para as escadas, passando pelo fundo da loja, Sabina viu a irmã absorta em um relógio e rezou para que ela não percebesse a presença dela ali. Mas a primeira coisa que Marcela fez ao sentir a presença da irmã foi virar-se para ela:

– E aí Sabina? Tem alguma coisa a me dizer? – Marcela sorriu. Sabina teve um choque que a impulsionou para trás, derrubando o relógio de Tomoyo sem se dar conta.

– O que eu teria ate dizer? – Sabina respirou ofegante. – Eu só tenho a dizer que…. Você sempre teve boa intuição mana! Só isso! Me dá um instantinho e vou atender o telefoninho…

Sabina saiu de fininho, deixando Marcela profundamente curiosa.

Marcela levantou-se de sua cadeira, levantou a lupa que estava presa na testa com uma tiara e olhou o objeto que a irmã tinha derrubado: um raro exemplar de relógio de uma marca conhecida, mas do qual foram fabricados poucas unidades.

– Puxa vida, deixou cair aqui; deve ser de algum cliente. Os ponteiros não se mexem. Deixa eu ver…

Marcela abriu aquela peça e deu o diagnostico numa velocidade esperada de um relojoeiro de primeira:

– A engrenagem quebrou. Não vai dar pra soldar, vou ter que forjar uma nova engrenagem, mas cadê a nota? Sabina! Sabina! – Marcela gritou, mas Sabina não respondeu.

Contemplando novamente o par de brincos de safiras que tinha tanto lhe chamado a atenção tentando adivinhar o preço, a atenção de Tomoyo se voltou para outra coisa. A voz que gritava "Sabina, Sabina!" Ao fundo lhe era bem familiar.

– Só pode ser brincadeira, não pode ser verdade…

– Sabina! Sabina? Droga, ela deve estar ocupada, ainda mais sem a secretária aqui hoje…

Marcela apareceu na joalheria saindo das portas do fundo e seu olhar se encontrou com o de Tomoyo. As duas congelaram. Marcela só não colocou as mãos na boca com o susto que levou porque poderia quebrar mais ainda o relógio que lhe foi confiado, possivelmente por aquela mulher que estava na sua frente.

– To… moyo? É você? É você mesmo? Esse relógio é seu é? Puxa vida que sorte!

Nem deu tempo para Marcela sorrir e Tomoyo juntou forças nos pés e deu uma carreira daquela joalheria. Marcela tentou segui-la:

– Peraí, espera aí, eu tou com o seu relógio aqui! Não me deixa assim não! Fiquei te procurando por toda a cidade!

– Dessa vez, eu vou passar!

– Pera um pouco, esse relógio é raro, ele deve significar muito pra você!

– Pode ficar com ele!

Tomoyo atravessou a rua freneticamente, ao som das freadas e buzinadas dos carros que passavam. Marcela tentou fazer o mesmo, mas aquela avenida movimentada começava a retomar a normalidade. Tomoyo mais uma vez, escapara das mãos dela. Tudo o que restou a Marcela foi se ajoelhar na calçada da rua, enxugar algumas lágrimas de frustração e voltar para a joalheria com o rabo entre as pernas.

– Você tentou seguir ela? D-us! Era tudo o que eu mais temia! Porque eu fui deixar o relógio cair, como eu sou desastrada! Só fiquei um minuto fora e aconteceu isso!

Marcela olhou entristecida para a irmã:

– Puxa vida, Sabina, você parece que não queria que a gente se reencontrasse; você me ajudou tanto com os panfletos e agora isso?

– Você gostaria que alguém ficasse te perseguindo por aí sem um motivo aparente a não ser terminar uma noite de balada que já passou? Esquece ela Marcela, passado é passado!

– Mas, e o relógio dela?

– Provavelmente ela vai mandar alguém pra pegar e vai tomar o cuidado de nunca mais colocar os pés aqui; e você, nada de insistir, está bem? Trate de consertar esse relógio!

Marcela apertou aquele relógio dourado com tudo contra o peito, como se fosse o único fio de esperança, uma única âncora que a ligasse até aquela mulher misteriosa por quem se encantou naquela noite e tinha poucas esperanças de se reencontrar novamente.

Continua…

Por trás do báculo: Esse capítulo na verdade era um capítulo que se dividiu em dois devido à extensão que ele tomou. Falo como a Marcela por fim se encontrou com a Tomoyo e como elas ficaram juntas. Na próxima parte eu dou uma revelada nas entrelinhas do papel importante que ela vai ter daqui pra frente nessa história e, ainda mais pra frente, falo como a vida dela foi sofrida como a vida da Xiu (mas não tão sofrida!) hehehe…. Magia à vista!


	57. A insistência de Marcela (parte II)

Capítulo LV

~A insistência de Marcela – Parte II~

 _Pessoas são facas de dois gumes, com características próprias, peso, fio de corte e forma do cabo, com sua própria forma de manuseio; podem ferir, mas também podem servir como uma preciosa ferramenta…se soubermos como usar o potencial escondido de cada um que nos cerca ao nosso favor… da mesma forma que servimos ao favor dos outros…_

 _Capítulo dedicado à Violet-Tomoyo e a sua fic "A lua de Tomoyo" (s/1328226/1/A-Lua-de-Tomoyo)_

Nas futuras instalações do ateliê Daidouji, Tomoyo fazia a contabilidade dos gastos que o empreendimento lhe trazia anotando no papel os detalhes que faltava e deixando tudo anotado na planilha do notebook quando Plácida entrou naquela loja com um pacote debaixo do braço.

Tomoyo parou de preencher a planilha, olhou para Plácida e perguntou:

– Você não foi pessoalmente lá não, não foi?

– Mandei o Luis. Ele acabou de voltar de lá Foi meio caro esse conserto, viu? Depois você me paga. Ainda por cima a mulher que atendeu ele foi a mesma Marcela que estava te procurando. Tadinha dela, o Luis me falou que ela quase foi atropelada por um carro tentando te perseguir e foi xingada até a morte. Ela insistiu em perguntar sobre você e ele disse que não foi autorizado a dar maiores informações; o Luis me falou que ela fez uma expressão terrível de melancolia que deu dó!

Tomoyo gargalhou:

– Bem persistente ela, não é?

– Acho que ela não vai parar com isso enquanto você não falar com ela… vai continuar com isso mesmo assim?

– Eu não tenho nada a ver com ela, Plácida. Ela que achou que tinha alguma coisa a ver comigo; eu quero viver a minha vida em paz e é por isso que eu estou aqui…

– Eu acho que você ainda não se esqueceu do passado… você se sente perseguido por ele…

Tomoyo se irritou com o comentário de Plácida.

– Como eu não me esqueci do passado? Eu estou aqui justamente para me esquecer dele! Quem não consegue se libertar dele é essa mulher maluca!

– Tem certeza? Então por que trata ela assim?

Tomoyo não respondeu e Plácida mudou o assunto da conversa:

– E o professor de catalão e castelhano? Você não contratou ainda não foi?

Tomoyo continuou de cabeça baixa, fitando a planilha.

– Tomoyo, daqui há três dias eu vou para Madrid.

– É que eu tenho medo de sair pra rua, Plácida e me encontrar com aquela mulher…

– Porque tanto medo assim?

– Você acredita que eu liguei pra associação espanhola de Krav Maga e sabe o que eles me responderam? A única instrutora de Krav Maga em Barcelona é uma tal de Marcela Binyamin! É ela! A mulher maluca que tá me perseguindo. Percebi pelo nome daquela joalheria! Imagina se eu ligo pra escola de idiomas e descubro que ela também é a professora de catalão!

Foi a vez de Plácida sorrir com a história de Tomoyo.

– Vai lá saber se isso não é um sinal para que vocês acertem as diferenças entre vocês?

– Não vi graça nenhuma nisso!

– Agora, falando sério, existem milhares de tradutores aqui pra te ajudar. Tomoyo, você veio pra Barcelona pra se libertar dessa gaiola que tava te prendendo no Japão, na Itália; não cria outra gaiola pra você aqui não tá? Não torna a experiência de viver em Barcelona em um tormento; se não, pelo que eu tou vendo, em nenhum canto do mundo você vai ter paz…

Tomoyo tornou a baixar a cabeça e sentiu o gosto amargo das palavras de Plácida. Ela estava certa. Ela estava fugindo de Sakura e colocando toda a culpa em Marcela. Não podia se deixar perseguir pelo fantasma da amiga, pensou.

– Você tem razão… eu não posso deixar de viver; o meu terceiro CD acabou de sair… a gravadora marcou um show pra mim aqui, sabia?

Plácida ficou surpresa com a notícia:

– Jura? Sério mesmo?

– Sim, eu vou cantar. Vou cantar no "Festival de Japó" no Palau Blaugraná! Já marcaram data e tudo! Vai ser depois de amanhã!

– Por que você não me avisou? A Eusébia e a amiguinha dela iam ficar muito felizes, sabia?

– Porque só ontem foi que eu falei com a gravadora. Eu tava um mês sem, falar com eles depois que eu gravei a minha música "Eugênia". Ela mexe muito comigo, sabe? Eles falaram que ainda não tava boa pra colocar no CD, eu insisti que não ia regravar e eles ficaram brigados comigo. Daí, ontem eles me ligaram e falaram que vão colocar o CD na prensa mesmo assim! Isso me deixa tão feliz! Vai entrar um pouco mais de dinheirinho pra gente!

Tomoyo agarrou o pulso de Plácida e e as duas saltitaram pelo Ateliê.

– Espero que você consiga cantar no meio daquela multidão; confesso que amo as multidões e sei que não é pra muita gente isso! Sinto saudades dos meus tempos de passarela! Mas tenho fé que você vai se dar bem! O Palau tem capacidade pra dez mil pessoas, tá?

– Agora, eu vou mais preparada pra enfrentar tudo… tudo mesmo…

Tomoyo deu um meio sorriso para Plácida e as duas se despediram.

S&T:FJ

Usando a camiseta listada azul e branca do time de futebol do coração delas, o Espanyol de Barcelona, Sabina e Marcela caminhavam pela esplanada daquela imensa arena em Les Corts que dava tanta raiva à Marcela: O complexo esportivo do FCBarcelona, maior rival do time delas.

– Eu não sei pra que você me chama pra esse campo de suíços! Não tenho nada o que fazer aqui…

– Ora Marcela, vivemos na Suíça a nossa infância toda, ano que vem vou me mudar pra lá com o Cotrim pra gente tocar a joalheria e cuidar dos nossos filhos que ficaram com a mãe, você vai ficar aqui sozinha, tá?

– Tá, eu já sei disso, Eu só não entendo porque a gente tem que vir pra casa do Farcelona…

– Não tem nenhum porque mesmo é?

Chegando na entrada do Palau Blaugrana, elas leram o cartaz do Festival Japão que a prefeitura da cidade estava organizando junto com o clube. Lá se lia:

 _A prefeitura municipal de Barcelona,_

 _em Parceria com a Generalitat e o FCBarcelona,_

 _tem a honra de apresentar:_

 _Festival do Japão_

 _Com apresentações de artistas, cantores, exposições de pinturas e fotografias, estande culinário, workshop,venda de produtos japoneses, palestras, debates e muito mais!_

As duas pegaram a programação na entrada e percorreram os olhos pela lista de artistas que iriam se apresentar. O olhar delas pararam de imediato no nome de Tomoyo:

– Tá vendo? Ela vai se apresentar aqui hoje! É a sua chance de se encontrar com ela; ela é uma cantora famosa no Japão, sabia?

– Não sabia disso não; eu não sei nada sobre ela; deve ser por isso que ela tenha me chamado tanta atenção….

Marcela olhou melancólica para o panfleto.

– Marcela, não é porque somos uma das famílias mais tradicionais da Catalunha, porque eu sou a organizadora dos shows desse festival que recebemos os convites pra vir aqui, a joalheria Binyamin também é patrocinadora do evento. A gente nem sabia que ela ia se apresentar, fui tudo de última hora, mas eu arranjei um jeito de incluir a apresentação dela…

– E o que você quer dizer com isso?

Sabina acariciou o rosto da irmã e olhou ternamente para ela:

– Se lembra das nossas lições de cabala? Se lembra da árvore da vida que tudo está interligado?

Marcela fez um sim com a cabeça.

– Eu quero saber o porquê essa mulher querer se afastar tanto de você, o seu interesse repentino nela… e o porquê de a gente ser selecionado de última hora pra organizar o show dela, okay? – Sabina deu uma piscadela para a irmã.

– Eu acho que a gente não vai conseguir nada com isso…

Marcela abaixou melancolicamente a cabeça e Sabina agarrou o braço dela, tentando animá-la. De repente as duas irmãs foram avistadas e chamadas por um homem de terno e gravata ao longe:

– Sabina Binyamin?

– Ah, é o Pau Montserrat! – Os três se cumprimentaram.

– Sim, sou eu, já está tudo pronto no palco pras apresentações. Aqui está a ficha dos artistas com a ordem de apresentação e tudo.

Sabina passou os olhos por ela e fez uma observação.

– Tomoyo Daidouji vai se apresentar por último?

– Sim, ela foi a última que encaixei; só conseguimos a última apresentação, mas podemos mudar, você quem manda.

Sabina deu um olhar malicioso para a irmã e respondeu:

– Pode deixar assim mesmo! E mais uma coisa: os primeiros lugares pra essa 'pimentinha' aqui!

– Hoe? – Admirou-se Marcela.

– Sim, você vai esperar nas primeiras fileiras e… se sentir fome, basta pedir; já está tudo pago e aqui estão as suas credenciais! – Marcela pendurou uma grande placa no pescoço da irmã. – Sem isso aqui, nada de comida grátis! Aproveite! A apresentação da Tomoyo só vai ser às nove e é pra encerrar o festival! Divirta-se!

– Você vai me deixar aqui sozinha é?

Sabina não respondeu e continuou a caminhar ao lado daquele homem de terno enquanto o acompanhante dele ofereceu para Marcela mostrar onde ficavam as várias dependências do lugar.

S&T:FJ

Tudo começara exatamente às nove horas da noite e fora a última a se apresentar. O show já estava acontecendo há quase uma hora e meia na quadra de basquete. Dez mil pessoas lotaram aquele espaço par ver a apresentação de Tomoyo, a mais conhecida cantora Japonesa que se apresentaria lá, fora o que ouvira.

De certa forma, os shows que fizera em Paris havia dado algum efeito.

Como em toda a apresentação que tinha que lidar com o público, estava nervosa e ansiosa. Suor escorria por suas mãos enquanto segurava o microfone. Mas como toda boa artista, ela tinha que se esquecer daquilo tudo, se esquecer do brilho das luzes que incidiam na sua cabeça, o grito das multidões e usar aquela energia ao seu favor, o combustível que impulsionaria a sua apresentação daqui pra frente:

 _E Como pequenos pássaros_

 _Vamos voando até a luz que vem de cima_

 _Onde o ar é menos raro_

 _Atrás da chama que ilumina._

 _E continuamos voando para o alto,_

 _Buscando aquela luz alcançar_

 _Não importa, para nós é como um salto_

 _Sentir nas mãos seu fulgurante brilhar._

Eram com canções como essas que metaforizavam muitas situações da vida usando elementos da natureza que ela arrancava aplausos suspiros e assovios daquela multidão. Mesmo sem entender uma única palavra de Japonês, como um hinário de igreja, eles tinham nas mãos toda as canções da estilista traduzidas.

– Essa foi mais uma apresentação da nossa cantora convidada especialmente para cá! Tomoyo Daidouji! Como se sente, Tomoyo, se apresentando pela primeira vez na Catalunha?

Tomoyo sabia que mulher era aquela. Cabelos castanhos loiros na altura dos ombros, olhos verdes. Ela falava e Sabina traduzia para o povo:

– Bem, pra falar a verdade, eu tou muito nervosa e ansiosa com essa repercussão toda que as minhas músicas estão tendo aqui na Europa, e olha que eu só me apresentei em Paris e já deu isso tudo!

– Ah, e você pensaria que você não seria vista em Paris, menina? Na Disney ainda por cima?

Muita gente da plateia gargalhou com aquilo. Tomoyo não se dava conta da fama que conseguira, estava mas preocupada com a presença de Marcela naquele show. E ela estava lá, inesperadamente triste e melancólica, apoiando o queixo com as mãos, olhando triste para Tomoyo, como quando Sakura ficava triste; ela era tão parecida com a mulher que apresentava aquele show, e tão parecida com Sakura… até mesmo a camisa de time de futebol era a mesma.

– Sabina-chan…

– Que fofo ela dizendo Sabina-chan, não é gente?

A plateia fez um sonoro assovio de excitação.

– Sabina-chan… eu só tenho a agradecer por traduzir as minhas músicas pro pessoal daqui… deve ter dado trabalho, não foi?

– Você nem sabe o trabalho que deu! Japonês é difícil de escrever viu?

Muitos gargalharam.

– E então… pra finalizar…

A plateia fez um suspiro de desânimo. Marcela permaneceu estática como se aquele fosse seu estado natural de espírito.

– Pra finalizar, eu quero cantar uma música que eu dedico à uma grande amiga minha que morreu recentemente na Itália. Essa canção eu dedico pelo ano maravilhoso de felicidade ao lado dela…

– E ela… foi algum affair seu?

Tomoyo e a plateia ficaram atônitos.

– Que nada! Você sabe como amizade entre mulheres tem mais intimidade e… tem muita troca de segredos, proximidade; daí, quando a gente se separa é muito chororô, é muita dor… Agora eu estou separada definitivamente dela… faço isso por ela… e pra ver se consigo entregar um álbum decente pra gravadora… ó meu agente ali na plateia gravando todo o Show! Hey Ikeda!

Ikeda acenou para ela e para a plateia. Um japonês de cabelos tigelas, moreno e olhos puxados. Ele estava sentado do lado de Marcela.

Tomoyo respirou fundo, pegou o microfone e mostrou a sua elegia da mais profunda gratidão à Eugênia.

 _Eugênia…_

 _Eu nunca vou me esquecer de você…_

 _Todos os dias quando eu acordo_

 _E, ao lado da minha cama, eu não te ver_

 _Porque não haverá amanhã_

 _O Amanhã não é o mesmo sem você…_

 _faltou muita coisa pra gente viver_

 _O sol não brilhará como antes_

 _Quando seus raios baterem no meu divã_

 _E assim como é a separação de dois amantes_

 _O meu coração pulsa de dor sem a sua presença…_

 _Mas sua lembrança será pra mim a minha crença_

 _Minha amiga, minha eterna irmã_

 _Os pássaros pararam de cantar_

 _na sua janela a cada despertar_

 _E então, você me falou para ir para longe_

 _Uma terra nova, uma nova manhã._

 _E hoje eu estou aqui, tentando ficar de pé_

 _Vendo o mundo novo tal como ele é_

 _Minha felicidade ainda não é completa_

 _Mesmo assim, vou continuar a acreditar_

 _E eu vou acreditar no amanhã cheio de luz que você sonhou pra mim naquele dia_

 _Eu eu vou continuar a seguir rumo àquele amanhã que você sonhou pra mim…_

 _Eugênia_

 _Só da saber que não te verei mais ao meu lado na cama_

 _Todos os dias quando acordo_

 _Sinto que o sol não brilhará mais em meu céu_

 _e os pássaros não cantarão mais ao seu nascer_

… _porque não há mais nascer do sol_

 _Eugênia…_

 _Eu vou me lembrar eternamente de tudo o que vivemos_

 _Toda vez que a dor pulsar no meu coração_

 _Vou me lembrar de tudo que vivemos juntas_

 _E de tudo o que faltou pra viver…_

 _Mas, mesmo assim, eu vou acreditar no calor do sol_

 _E no brilho daquela eterna estrela no meu coração_

 _De um brilho raro e especial que poucos viram…_

 _Eu vou acreditar…_

 _Eu vou acreditar…_

E assim acabou a canção. Mesmo entendendo pouco ou quase nada do japonês falado por Tomoyo, a plateia reagiu ao tom triste da canção, às lágrimas derramadas pela cantora no palco e toda a carga emocional que ela passou na canção e a ovacionaram com mais força ainda. Era tocante, era emocionante. Ikeda, da gravadora, gravou o show ao vivo para colocar as músicas no iTunes e ver Tomoyo manifestando aquela explosão de emoção superava a gravação embargada com as lágrimas suprimidas de Tomoyo.

– Que canção foi essa, Tomoyo! Guardou o ouro para o final?

Sabina estendeu um lenço para ela que ela usou prontamente.

– Mais ou menos….

Muitas vivas e aplausos saíram daquela plateia durante um cinco minutos ou mais e nem mais desejavam pedir um encore. De longe, foi a apresentação mais tocante da noite e os organizadores tiveram muito agrado com Tomoyo. Para encerrar o show com um pouco de alegria, Tomoyo cantou "yoru no uta", uma das suas primeiras canções.

S&T:FJ

Tomoyo recebia um abraço caloroso de Plácida enquanto Ikeda, o agente da Sony na Europa, ditava para Tomoyo os próximos passos: mais um show na França, um tour pela Espanha que incluiria, Pamplona, Bilbao, La Corunã, Valladolid, Madrid, Sevilha, Málaga, Valência, para depois um novo tour pela Europa.

'Ele realmente era um homem ambicioso', pensava Plácida.

– Ikeda-san, eu preciso me estabilizar aqui primeiro, eu nem tenho uma professora de castelhano ainda e gostaria de criar umas raízes na Espanha primeiro…

– Mas isso não é tarefa difícil! Amanhã mesmo te mostro um professor de espanhol…

Nesse instante, a porta do camarim se abriu e Pau e Sabina apareceram:

– Muito boa a sua apresentação, Tomoyo, pode ter certeza que receberá um bom dividendo pelo seu show…

– E eu, como uma das patrocinadoras do evento, quero lhe entregar isso.

Sabina entregou para Tomoyo uma caixa de veludo azul marinho que Tomoyo abriu com as mãos suadas de medo e ansiedade. Dentro da caixa estavam o par de brincos safira que ela estava olhando naquele dia na joalheria com um colar dourado com pequenas pedras safiras bem discretas.

– É seu, pode usar a vontade.

– Obrigado, Sabina-chan, eu realmente sou muito agradecida por essa gentileza…

Tomoyo abraçou a caixa e sua mente voou até Marcela, a cara triste dela e as lágrimas que escorreram dos olhos dela na apresentação da última canção. Ela realmente ficara tocada com aquela musica. Ela se levantou da cadeira antes mesmo da canção acabar e nem sequer viu o final do show. Tomoyo olhou tão nervosa para Sabina, mais do que estava na apresentação e lhe perguntou com dificuldade:

– Você… você… você… sabe onde tá a Marcela… Você sabe onde tá a Marcela?

Plácida e Sabina se entreolharam surpresas e excitadas, como se estivesse combinado entre si alguma coisa há muito tempo.

– Ah… Sabe Tomoyo… se lembra quando o Luizinho veio pegar o seu relógio na joalheria? – Perguntou Plácida

– Sim, me lembro, o que é que tem?

– Bem… a Plácida tinha me enviado uma carta por meio do filho dela que continha um telefone, era o número dela… daí eu resolvi ligar e… – Disse Sabina.

– A gente viu que tinha uma coisa em comum sabe? Uma grande coisa em comum… – Explicou Plácida.

– Conversa foi indo e foi vindo até que… eu falei para ela do Festival do Japão e ela entrou em contato com a sua gravadora… daí…

– Só juntamos o útil ao agradável, não é Sabina? – Explicou Plácida.

Tomoyo ficou surpresa:

– Então, quer dizer que…

– Queremos que essa história entre vocês se resolva aqui e agora, sem ressentimentos, mágoas ou frustrações passadas! – Disse enfaticamente Plácida.

– É isso mesmo e eu faço isso pela minha irmã! Ela ficou três anos no exército em Israel, acabou de voltar e ela só tá no primeiro ano de faculdade! E é bolsa! Eu não quero que ela perca a concentração nos estudos por conta de uma fixação dela! Você me entende, Tomoyo?

Explicou Sabina, com uma expressão de profunda preocupação. Tomoyo tocou nas mãos dela e decidiu:

– Cadê ela? Pede pra ela entrar… – Disse Tomoyo.

– Ela está aqui do lado… entra Marcela!

Plácida e Sabina gritaram e a expressão tímida de Marcela apareceu por aquela porta que ela abriu.

– Agora, nós vamos esperar lá fora enquanto o pessoal da manutenção organiza o espaço aqui… o Barça foi muito gentil com a gente… vamos Pau, Ikeda.

Sabina e Plácida chamaram os rapazes para fora do camarim, fecharam a porta e deixaram Tomoyo e Marcela sozinhas, em paz.

Uma não tinha coragem de dizer nada para a outra. Nem parecia a Marcela corajosa e nem a Tomoyo fujona. Se bem que Tomoyo estava com mais coragem que Marcela naquele momento.

– Senta, Marcela, eu não vou morder nem fugir não…

– Ah, não sei… eu nem queria vir, só pra você ficar sabendo, mas a minha irmã insistiu e só agora fiquei sabendo do plano dela… ela me paga!

– Eu que fui uma idiota querendo fugir assim de você… ela não tem culpa, ela tá certa…

– Ela não tá certa não! Eu já nem queria mais te ver e ela me empurrou para cá!

Marcela gesticulava de forma infantil, espontânea e Tomoyo tocou de leve na bochecha dela:

– Não culpa ela; quem realmente queria te ver, precisava te ver era eu… acho que… se eu não te visse mais… eu mesma ia atrás de você naquela joalheria…

Marcela corou com a fala dela.

– É… é mesmo é?

– Tenho uma coisa presa dentro de mim há muito tempo, por isso eu fugi de você…

– Era… essa Eugênia?

– Tem a ver com ela. Há muito tempo, no meu país, eu tinha uma amiga que eu gostava muito. O maior problema era que ela não era apenas uma amiga pra mim.

Marcela entendeu perfeitamente o que Tomoyo dizia.

– Então… você fugiu dela e veio pra cá?

Tomoyo acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

– E o que eu tenho a ver com ela?

– Sua voz, seus olhos, seu rosto, seus cabelos, a cor deles, sua altura… seu jeito de se vestir… até mesmo seus gestos me lembram muito ela… me diz… que dia você nasceu, só por curiosidade…

– 31 de março…

– Tá vendo? Isso não é uma mera coincidência. Minha amiga nasceu no dia 1° de Abril, como a diferença de horas daqui pra lá é de oito horas, quem sabe vocês não tenham nascido juntas?Até mesmo nisso vocês são parecidas…

Marcela estava chocada com aquela revelação.

– Quer dizer que eu… lembro bastante a sua amiga?

– Não exatamente igual. Ela é japonesa, você parece que veio do oriente médio… O seu nariz é diferente do dela…

As duas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até Marcela quebrar o silêncio:

– Você está errada! Eu não quero nem saber como ela é e vou ficar com raiva se souber… mas eu não sou igual à ela… Dentro de mim, eu sou a Marcela, ela é a sua amiga. Temos duas almas completamente diferentes habitando em corpos diferentes. Você tá errada quando diz que eu sou igual à ela! Eu sou eu, ela é ela!

– Eu sei disso, só que as semelhanças entre vocês…

– Não quer dizer nada… se ela não soube te valorizar… eu te valorizo, eu te digo o quanto você é bonita, o quanto você é inteligente, o quanto você consegue cativar os seus fãs, o quanto a sua voz é bonita… o quanto eu desejo te conhecer e desejo te conhecer mais e mais… – Marcela tocou suavemente o rosto de Tomoyo (e todos sabemos como funciona isso!)

Marcela deu um beijo carinhoso, leve e gentil nos lábios dela.

– O problema é que eu não me apresentei direito. Eu sou Marcela Binyamin, nasci aqui em Barcelona e vivi boa parte da minha vida na Suíça e em Israel, mas sempre mantive o contato com a minha terra natal, com a Espanha. Fiquei três anos prestando serviço militar em Israel e agora voltei pra cá pra cuidar dos negócios da minha família aqui enquanto a Sabina vai cuidar dos negócios da família na Suíça. Tou no primeiro ano de engenharia mecânica e… sou uma especialista em cabala e Krav Magá, sabia?

– Você… é usuária de magia? Você… pratica artes marciais?

– Sim. Eu e a minha família toda… Pratico desde quando fui pra Israel e… se precisar de ajuda com isso aqui…

Marcela tocou as mãos de Tomoyo enquanto sussurrava no ouvido da estilista. Ela sentiu a marca dos Sakurazuka mas não fugiu e nem teve preconceito.

– Eu posso ajudar… tá bom?

Tomoyo sentiu-se tão tocada com aquilo, tocada por ser entendida e por sentir que Marcela era diferente de Sakura que retribuiu o carinho de Marcela com um beijo mais prolongado e mais carinhoso. Sorriu levemente para ela:

– Eu realmente estava enganada… você realmente é diferente dela… você é a Marcela, ela é a minha amiga… você disse que está disposta a me ajudar não é? A me conhecer melhor…

Marcela desviou o olhar dela pela primeira vez.

– Sabe… seus olhos me dão arrepios… eu tenho medo de olhar pra eles…

– A minha amiga me dizia a mesma coisa… ela tinha medo de olhar pra mim por muito tempo, por isso eu estreitava meus olhos quando eu olhava para ela…

– Eu não quero saber quem é a sua amiga, nem como ela é… eu não quero saber dessas pessoas que não souberam te dar valor…

– Não fala assim dela… Eu não tenho mistério algum, não precisa ter medo dos meus olhos… eu sou fácil de entender… Marcela… quem sabe o motivo de você ser tão especial assim é o grande amor que eu sinto por ela que jamais vai morrer dentro de mim… Eu bem que posso tentar te dar uma chance, dar uma chance pro meu coração, mas… eu nunca vou te amar como eu amo a minha amiga… mesmo assim, você quer me conhecer melhor?

Marcela deu um sorriso melancólico pra ela:

– Quem sabe você não seja especial por isso… por esse seu amor… me dá uma chance pra fazer você se esquecer dela… dá uma chance pro seu coração bater de novo… eu realmente não me importo….

– Eu tenho medo de ferir o seu coração, Marcela. Eu tenho medo…

– Sabe, Tomoyo. Quando eu praticava as minhas lições de Cabala, um rabino me disse que, por eu ser estéril, eu nunca seria feliz no amor nessa vida, eu nunca saberia o que seria ser mãe porque, numa vida passada, eu tornei uma pessoa profundamente infeliz, eu tratei o amor como uma coisa leviana. Se algum dia você quiser voltar pra sua amiga, eu vou ficar com muita raiva, mas saiba que… antes disso, eu quero ajudar vocês de alguma forma… eu compreendo que foi o meu carma…

– É uma questão de carma?

– É uma questão de tentar ser feliz… ao menos uma vez nessa vida…

Tomoyo sorriu com a resposta dela e sua face irradiou de uma felicidade plena que não mostrava havia muito tempo, desde que entrou na faculdade e se separou de Sakura. Sentiu o seu coração pulsar novamente, como se a camada de gelo que o revestia tivesse derretido. Sentiu-se viva novamente a ponto de acariciar os cabelos, contemplar as faces daquela mulher que era tão parecida com Sakura e ao mesmo tempo não era. Enxergá-la como mulher. Ela também queria ser feliz ao menos uma vez naquela vida.

As duas se abraçaram e se beijaram uma terceira vez, com mais intensidade e intimidade, com muitos toques e, só não terminaram o assunto inacabado da noite anterior porque Plácida e Sabina estavam à espera atrás da porta.

Encostadas com a orelha naquela porta, as duas não ouviram mais sons de palavras vindo daquele lugar:

– Tá vendo? Se acertaram Plácida! Nosso plano deu certo!

– Ah, isso eu tirei dos meus tempos de modelo. Só deixar os dois briguentos num espaço fechado que eles se entendem!

Continua…

Por trás do báculo: Hehehe! A segunda parte desse capítulo que cresceu, cresceu e cresceu. As canções que a Tomoyo cantou só existem aqui mesmo; já fiz isso em "Sakura e Tomoyo: a primeira vez" e achei bacana e recoloquei aqui. Fiz novos poemas e completei o poema que apresento no primeiro capítulo de "Better Call Sakura"!

Pode parecer estanho, mas "Pau" é um nome catalã mesmo que "Paulo". O Palau Blaugraná que apresento aqui vou falar dele mais tarde… mais tarde… hehehe! (próximo cap tá aí!).

Acho que esse capítulo cresceu por conta da Marcela. Ela é realmente, assim com a Gotzone, uma personagem original que tem muito a crescer nessa fic! Aguardem por mais!


	58. Temos um nome e todos sabem

Capítulo LVII

~Temos um nome e todos sabem…~

" _Vencer… perder…_ _são duas faces da mesma moeda. A vitória de um é a derrota de outro; para que haja a derrota, é necessário que um vença para o outro perder._

 _O importante não é perder ou vencer, o importante é o quanto lutamos e o quanto evoluímos para encarar os combates da vida_ _e o quanto o caminho que escolhemos seguir nos tornou mais forte_ _, pois a cada luta, ganha-se a experiência e conhecimento necessários para enfrentar uma nova luta… e continuar nossa jornada por esse planeta… é isso que impulsiona a vida…_

 _E a experiência de competir, viver e vencer é viciante…_

Fevereiro de 2010

No seu escritório do Ateliê Daidouji, Tomoyo assinava o pergaminho velho com o selo real espanhol e entregava para uma mulher de cabelos loiríssimos, quase brancos, curtos, que desciam como dois cones de sorvete sobre os ombros. Ela pegou o pergaminho e, instantaneamente, ele evaporou-se em suas mãos no meio de uma chama azulada:

– Bem-vinda, Tomoyo, à comunidade mágica espanhola! A partir de agora, a senhora será classificada como uma usuária de magia da classe dos não magos, mas com selo; além disso, se hora será classificada na raríssima categoria CLOW que criamos baseados na última Conferência dos Magos Europeus que incorporou a energia CLOW como real e seus usuários deveriam ser mantidos em sigilo absoluto!

A mulher sorriu de olhos fechados.

– Quanta honra! Uma categoria só minha, hein? Me sinto uma criatura fantástica sendo catalogada desse jeito… Ao menos essa cidadania saiu mais cedo do que a minha cidadania como cidadã comum da Espanha… – Ironizou Tomoyo…

– Eles só fazem isso pra ter controle, Tomoyo. Tem magos bons em ataque e outros em defesa… daí eles encaminham para as áreas onde a gente pode se destacar. – Respondeu Marcela.

– Não precisa se sentir assim! Tudo surgiu do longo trabalho de pesquisa de Eriol Hiiragizawa, que fez esse esforço para proteger a senhora; ele achou importante que a senhora fosse mantida em segurança total aqui na Espanha depois do incidente que a Stregheria nos reportou recentemente no último Congresso; já que você não se encontra sob a tutela da igreja mais…

No fundo, no fundo, Tomoyo não estava nada animada com aquilo:

– Você tem ideia do impacto disso? Eu tenho uma vida a viver no mundo das pessoas comuns, não quero fazer parte da Comunidade de magos da Espanha…

Marcela interveio:

– Não se preocupa não, Tomoyo! Tem muitos magos vivendo vidas paralelas! Eles usam suas habilidades mágicas às escondidas das pessoas comuns, mas também não deixam de ter uma família e amigos!

– E o maior exemplo disso é a nossa cara Akiho Shinomoto, não é? – Perguntou Tomoyo, me tom de ironia.

Akiho Sorriu:

– Eu entendo, Tomoyo, mesmo assim, quero dizer que você ainda não sabe o rebuliço que você causou na cúpula da nossa Autoridade mágica. Dom Ramon, o presidente de governo da Autoridade mágica quer conhecê-la pessoalmente… é claro, se a senhora quiser. Não estamos forçando a senhora à nada…

Tomoyo levantou-se da cadeira e contemplou o céu alaranjado da tarde:

– Ha muito tempo eu não sei o que o Eriol trama pra mim… eu fico com muito medo dele… Ele sempre se mete onde e quando não deve e acaba causando eventos catastróficos… Igual ao Clow original…

Marcela sentiu que Tomoyo se irritava e tentou acalmar a parceira:

– Tomoyo, nem liga com isso, eles só entregam uma carta uma vez por mês na nossa casa e pede pra gente se reunir. Eu nem dou bola pra isso, mas meus irmãos dão…

– Típico do Pedro, da Sabina e do Cotrim…

Percebendo o tom melancólico de Tomoyo, Akiho levantou-se da cadeira e se aproximou dela:

– Não precisa se preocupar, Tomoyo! Repito que fazemos isso pra te proteger! Pra sua segurança!

– E repito mais uma vez que não tenho interesse em ajudar a comunidade mágica da Europa nem da Espanha; eu só quero saber, Akiho, se você concorda com o nosso plano; o plano que eu e a minha mãe te passamos antes de você se revelar como inspetora da Autoridade mágica Espanhola sei lá o que, sei lá o que! Quero falar com a Administradora de empresas Akiho Shinomoto, nascida em Vigo, na Galícia, que rodou a França, Alemanha, Hong Kong, Itália e Inglaterra e diz conhecer a Chiharu, Naoko, Rika e o resto dos meus amigos… e não a pau mandada do Eriol Hiiragizawa!

Akiho entendeu o que Tomoyo disse. Ficou séria, pigarreou e respondeu:

– Tomoyo, não me leve a mal. Eu, Akiho tenho a minha identidade no mundo dos não magos como no mundo dos magos e não deixo de ser quem eu sou…

– Isso não deixa de ser uma vida dupla, Akiho! – Destacou Marcela.

– Mas é uma vida dupla que levo com muita dignidade. Muitos magos têm uma vida dupla combatendo forças mágicas que saíram do controle e tendo profissões banais no mundo comum, como eu. Eu gosto dos dois mundos… e eu sou sua amiga há muito tempo Marcela!

– Você é um anjo!

Marcela mandou um beijo à distância para Akiho e ela aceitou, corando o rosto. Tomoyo bateu na mesa com o punho fechado para chamar a atenção das duas mulheres:

– Eu preciso que você se concentre em administrar as futuras instalações da fábrica da Daidouji na Espanha, tudo bem?

– Okay. Já falei com a Nikken Sekkei e eles concordaram; eles até fizeram uma oferta generosa só por ser você, Tomoyo! – Akiho sorriu.

– Ah, sim, meus amigos da Nikken Sekkei com quem estudei… – Tomoyo olhou nostálgica para o chão.

– E os empreiteiros? – Perguntou Marcela.

– Também já falei com o Grupo ACS e o presidente deles, Dom Tito Floreone aceitou construir a fábrica em Madrid.

– Dom Tito foi tão amável comigo… sinto saudades dele. – Tomoyo continuou a olhar no chão nostálgica. Akiho prosseguiu:

– A matriz de Barcelona vai ser feita pela Kamiyama; aliás, sua amiga Sakuya mandou um beijo, Tomoyo!

– Essa Sakuya! Estudou na mesma sala que eu! – Disse Tomoyo, sorrindo.

– Ela até já se casou com a Kanade e mandou as fotos pra você! – Comentou Akiho.

– Deixa eu ver, deixa eu ver! – Excitou-se Marcela.

Akiho pegou um álbum de fotos da bolsa e colocou em cima da mesa. Marcela rapidamente o pegou e começou a folheá-lo.

– Nossa, que lindo! Duas mulheres se casando, quem diria! Quando é que vai ser o nosso, hein, Tomoyo? – Perguntou Marcela admirada, sem tirar os olhos do álbum.

Tomoyo saiu da janela e voltou para as mulheres:

– Tudo ao seu tempo. Por hora, isso é tudo o que eu queria ouvir; é bom que as coisas estejam andando no seu lugar; você me entendeu, Akiho?

– Entendi sim, Tomoyo. Mas saiba que o Eriol e a Mizuki me contaram muito sobre você, sobre a Sakura… eu também tenho muitos segredos que você vai descobrir com o tempo…

Akiho tocou acima do peito, na base do pescoço e Marcela olhou desconfiada para a mulher:

– Ah, vamos falar de outra coisa vai? Vamos deixar a magia pra lá…

S&T:FJ

No dia seguinte, Tomoyo voltou ao trabalho no Ateliê ao lado de Marcela. Abriu uma caixa com algumas remessas de roupas no estoque quando Marcela trouxe para ela um vestido dentro de uma capa de plástico:

– Tomoyo, A Xiu acabou de enviar, ela começou a produzir as primeiras duzentas unidades e espera chegar às mil assim que o Hans colocar a prensa para ferver na Alemanha!

Tomoyo teve um susto, tirou o vestido do plástico e ficou acariciando-o para ver se não tinha imperfeições. Respirou aliviada e perguntou para Marcela:

– Pode mandar o Hans confeccionar a próxima coleção; não preciso inspecionar mais…

Marcela tomou um susto:

– Mas você nem quis ver como ficou e já que mandar assim?

– Porque eu confio em você, Marcela!

Tomoyo olhou séria para ela, com os olhos brilhando. Marcela corou.

Desde que Marcela apareceu na vida de Tomoyo, muitas das coisas que ela fazia sozinha começaram a ser feitas por ela, acelerando o tempo da produção no processo. Tomoyo ganhou velocidade, ritmo e tempo livre para se dedicar às criações quando dividiu as responsabilidades de administração do Ateliê e das produções com ela.

Com essa decisão de Marcela de ficar ao lado de Tomoyo, a joalheria Binyamin passou a ser administrada por uma tia de Marcela e ela teve mais tempo para ajudar Tomoyo em seu trabalho e fazer a faculdade de engenharia que lhe exigia muita atenção com matemática.

– Eu realmente não me arrependo de ter saído da joalheria pra te ajudar nesse negócio de confecções que eu nem mesmo sei o que é, minha Roxinha. – Marcela pegou a mão de Tomoyo e começou a beijá-la, não se importando com a cicatriz de queimadura que escondia a marca dos Sakurazuka.

– Ora, mas você não é uma engenheira mecânica? Eu preciso de máquinas velozes pra costurar e você é quem vai fazer elas pra mim daqui pra frente, tá?

Tomoyo bateu com a prancheta na cabeça de Marcela e ela deu um sorriso bobo, apaixonado. No fundo, uma campainha podia ser ouvida. A loja tinha clientes.

– Vamos lá atender e parar de namorar aqui! A senhora tem que fazer muito sucesso pra gente pagar por udo isso aqui! – Disse Marcela.

– A Plácida tá me ajudando muito com os desfiles em Madri e as encomendas só aumentam vamos ver que tipo de cliente veio nos visitar hoje… dessa vez, deixa que eu falo e você me corrige se eu errar tá. – Disse Tomoyo.

– Tá!

As duas mulheres saíram do depósito aos fundos e foram cumprimentar a cliente que apareceu naquele momento de horário de almoço dos funcionários. Era uma mulher branca de cabelos negros, longos e sedosos, com uma longa franja na testa e muito bem-vestida. Ela olhava para tudo muito curiosa e admirada, como se quisesse confirmar uma suspeita. Passava as mãos nas camisas e contemplava os decotes e barras das calças:

– Posso ajudar, senhora?

– Oi, pode sim; é a primeira vez que eu venho nessa loja e uma amiga minha me recomendou e falou que gostou muito dos vestidos de uma tal de Daidouji.

– Você está falando com a própria!

– Ah, você que é a Tomoyo! – A mulher ficou surpresa.

– Sou eu mesma!

– Nossa, mas que prazer! Meu nome é Antonella Rocuzzo!

As duas mulheres se cumprimentaram e Tomoyo sabia que na Espanha não era possível adivinhar quem era o marido daquela mulher elegante pelo sobrenome que ela usava, por mais que tivesse curiosidade em saber, afinal, as mulheres mantinham o sobrenome do pai, mesmo depois de casadas.

– Me diz uma coisa: qual vestido você me recomendaria para uma festa da empresa do meu marido?

Tomoyo olhou a mulher de cima a baixo e deu seu diagnóstico:

– Acho que esse vestido cinza aqui cairia bem. Ele é super discreto e acredito que você vá arrasar! Pelo que eu vejo, a senhora parece ser da alta sociedade e seu marido deve ser uma pessoa muito importante.

A mulher gargalhou:

– É isso mesmo, é isso mesmo! Meu marido é importante mesmo! Gostei da sua sugestão, o babado tá muito bem-feito e é super charmosos! Vou levar!

Tomoyo sorriu e finalizou a compra da mulher. As duas se despediram.

S&T:FJ

Tendo Marcela do seu lado para tocar o Ateliê e Akiho para tocar as fábricas da Daidouji, restou a Tomoyo fazer o único trabalho que lhe cabia: o de criação. Passava as manhãs desenhando vestidos e roupas para as confecções na Itália e na Alemanha e a tarde compunha, tentava gravar algumas músicas e conversava com fãs pela internet. Com o tempo, isso se tornou tao corriqueiro que acabou ficando entendiada com uma coisa que considerava um hobby. Marcela até que convidou a parceira para assistir à uns jogos de futebol do time dela para se descontrair, já que ela era uma das diretoras da torcida do Espanyol de Barcelona, mas Tomoyo adiava o compromisso porque futebol lembrava muito Syaoran.

Precisava urgente de um desafio maior.

Foi em uma dessas tardes de tédio em que apoiava o queixo com a palma das mãos, olhando para fora da porta de vidro do ateliê, um homem e uma mulher entraram no ateliê. E ela sabia quem ela era muito bem:

– Oi, Tomoyo, tudo bem?

– Tudo, e você, Antonella? Pelo visto, você trouxe o seu marido com você…

– Sim, eu vim fazer umas comprinhas e trouxe ele comigo…

Tomoyo os tratava com toda a naturalidade do mundo como se fossem duas pessoas normais. Tomoyo percebeu que aquele casal de tímidos demonstrava surpresa analisando as expressões deles:

– Alguma coisa de errado gente?

– Não, nada não… faz tempo que eu não me sinto tão à vontade assim fazendo compras… – Respondeu o tímido Marido.

– Faz tempo é? Sintam-se em casa, gente!

O casal entreolhou-se admirado.

– É, pelo que vejo, você não conhece o meu marido, Tomoyo… mas tudo bem, tudo bem… vou levar essas peças aqui.

A mulher colocou um grande número de roupas sobre o balcão e Tomoyo os escaneou.

– Agora fiquei curiosa…

Tomoyo olhava bem para a cara daquele homem e não conseguia se lembrar de nada. Olhou as grandes maçãs no rosto dele, o sorriso juvenil, o queixo em forma de coração e os longos cabelos negros que escorriam nas laterais da cabeça e teve a sensação que já o viu em algum lugar.

– Bem… Obrigada, Tomoyo! As minhas amigas começaram a perguntar muito de você depois que eu apareci com aquele vestido!

Tomoyo sentiu-se lisonjeada.

– É mesmo? Continua a me recomendar! Eu tou precisando vender, sabia?

– Vou te recomendar sim, a mulher do Andrés adorou e…

Antonella olhou para o marido e os dois fizeram um sim com a cabeça:

– Se você quiser conhecer mais a gente… – O homem tirou um maço de ingressos do terno que usava. – Pode nos encontrar nesse endereço.

Tomoyo olhou para aquilo curiosa.

– São ingressos do camarote. Se você quiser depois falar comigo, é só me chamar.

– Obrigada…

Tomoyo sorriu gentilmente e continuou a não entender aquilo. O casal percebeu que uma mulher entrava no Ateliê usando uma camisa de futebol azul e branca do Espanyol. Era Marcela voltando do jogo de futebol do time de coração dela:

– Vamos Lio, antes que comece a dar confusão.

– É mesmo…

Quando o casal ia saindo, Marcela ficou chocada ao ver o homem como se estivesse se deparando com o pior inimigo. Ficou boquiaberta, apontando para eles e gaguejando muito, sem conseguir falar. Foi então que Tomoyo foi acudir a mulher:

– Marcela o que foi?

– O que foi? Você não viu aquilo! O demônio apareceu aqui!

– Demônio? – Tomoyo sentiu-se contrariada com aquilo. – Que é isso! São os meus clientes!

– Não são não! Você não sabe quem ele é?

– Não…

– Ele é o Lionel, o maior astro do Farça!

– Do Farça?

Tomoyo ficou com uma cara terrível de dúvida.

S&T:FJ

Para dissipar aquelas dúvidas, lá estava ela e Marcela no camarote do Camp Nou, assistindo uma partida do Espanyol de Barcelona de Marcela contra o maior rival deles: o FC Barcelona, o clube proprietário das instalações do Palau Blaugraná onde Tomoyo cantara no Festival do Japão. Daquele camarote cheio de gente rica, importante e celebridades, A estilista via em sua poltrona confortável ao lado de Marcela, sendo servida com as melhores bebida e refeições à disposição, o marido de Antonella driblar três zagueiros e fazer mais um gol. Boa parte daquele camarote de torcida mista foi à loucura com o gol. Sim, Tomoyo se lembrou dele e sorriu. Vira-o no dia que Marcela desmaiara no San Siro em Milão, aquele triste dia que deveria ser de alegria, junto com Plácida e Eulália.

Aquele clima todo lembrava muito a final da copa do Imperador, onde Syaoran pedira Sakura em casamento no meio da multidão. Foi a última vez que viu uma partida completa de futebol. Era melancólico se lembrar daquilo, mas também era divertido assistir aquele jogo. Marcela dava a graça para todo aquele lugar, se contorcendo toda com os gols e dribles do Lionel. Agora Tomoyo entendia o ódio da mulher contra ele, ele fazia o inferno com a zaga do Espanyol:

– Tomoyo, eu te chamei inúmeras vezes pra assistir as partidas do Espanyol comigo, mas você resolve aceitar o convite dos suíços e assistir a uma jogo deles contra o meu Espanyol na arena de batalha deles! Você sabe o que significa isso! – Esbravejou a mulher!

– Ora Marcela…

– E, ainda assim, você veste uma camisa raríssima dos suíços só pra me provocar! Você sabe quem é esse Guardiola? Onde é que você arranjou isso?

– Essa camisa era do meu pai, ele era um grande fã do FCBarcelona e fico feliz por estar aqui pensando nele! Eu fui muito bem recebida aqui e você tem que reconhecer…

– Você seria melhor recebida no meio da Torcida do Espanyol onde eu sou a rainha!

– Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu não ligo tanto para futebol, eu só estou aqui por conta de uma cortesia do Lionel e da Antonella comigo. Se não fosse por isso…

– Mas, e essa camisa?

– Eu já disse que era do meu pai, e outra: eu estou gostando muito do jeito de eles jogarem! Você vai ter que aceitar.

As duas não tocaram mais no assunto o resto do jogo todo e Marcela voltou a se contorcer na poltrona vendo os gols de Lionel, uma coisa que não podia fazer nada contra, da mesma forma que não podia apagar o passado culé de Tomoyo e as lembranças do pai dela.

Quando acabou o jogo, três homens de terno preto apareceram no camarim:

– Tomoyo Daidouji?

– Sou eu…

– Nos acompanhe. Lionel em pessoa quer apresentar para a senhora o vestiário.

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos:

– Apresentar o vestiário para mim! O Guardiola vai estar lá?

– Ele também está curioso, parece que a mulher e as irmãs de diversos jogadores compraram coisas com a senhora…

– Comigo!?

Marcela e Tomoyo se entreolharam e desceram pelos corredores que davam acesso aos vestiários. A estudante de engenharia não largou o braço dela um minuto sequer. Para Tomoyo, era uma oportunidade de ouro conhecer aquele pessoal, os maridos das suas clientes. Marcela parecia que estava sendo torturada quando passava naqueles corredores do estádio que mais lembravam a ela um filme de terror.

Chegaram no vestiário e todos ficaram sérios, apesar da torcedora do Espanyol que estava agarrada nos braços de Tomoyo, o que despertou um ligeiro riso da parte de alguns jogadores devido ao baile que tinha ocorrido há poucos instantes naquele campo. Marcela estava constrangida. Os jogadores olharam para ela e Lionel foi o primeiro a quebrar o gelo:

– Bem, agora você sabe quem eu sou. Sou Lionel…

– O melhor jogador de futebol do mundo, pese a humildade dele… – Interrompeu um homem calvo com uma barba pouco volumosa que se estendia pelo rosto dele. Tomoyo logo o reconheceu pelas feições do rosto dele na fotografia amarelada e autografada que o pai tirara com ele. Naquela época, ele tinha mais cabelo do que barba.

– O senhor é… o Guardiola?

– Sim, sou eu.

– Nossa, você não sabe o quanto maravilhada eu estou por me encontrar com o senhor! Sou a Tomoyo Daidouji, filha do presidente das indústrias Daidouji, o senhor se lembra?

– Me lembro sim, e não é pelo comentário das nossas mulheres…

O vestiário gargalhou.

– Ele sempre passava para visitar o elenco, assistir os jogos do time e já tinha assinado um contrato de patrocínio com a gente e com o clube… até que a gente soube que ele foi vítima daquele acidente aéreo… – Guardiola olhou para a camisa de Tomoyo e se lembrou mais ainda do pai dela. – Essa camisa foi a que eu dei pra ele não foi?

– Foi sim! Como o senhor sabe?

– Por esse rasgo aqui… – O homem pegou a barra da camisa e mostrou para Tomoyo o pequeno detalhe que passou desapercebido por ela. – Fiz num jogo contra o Madrid, nosso eterno rival…

– Nossa, que coisa, nem tinha me dado conta disso!

– Vem aqui, vou te apresentar o resto do elenco. – Disse Lionel, aproximando-se dela e mostrando os jogadores um a um.

– … esse aqui é o Andrés, esse é o Ibra, esse é o Sérgio e, pra terminar, esse é o Gerard!

– Prazer em conhecê-los gente!

– Você sabe o que significa estar nesse vestiário, Tomoyo? – Perguntou Guardiola.

– Eu não tenho muita experiência com futebol, mas acho que deve ser a mesma coisa que estar cercada por um monte de gente que a gente admira e nos inspira a cada dia! Deve ser isso! Acho que muitos fãs queriam ter a chance que eu estou tendo agora…

– Pra mim é como se eu estivesse no inferno! – Protestou Marcela, que até aquele momento estava calada, de rosto virado e braços cruzados para eles. Todos do vestiário gargalharam.

– E eu te digo uma coisa, mocinha: a última vitória de vocês sobre a gente no ano passado pode ter sido sorte, mas garanto que a gente não vai perder mais contra o Espanyol de vocês! Hoje foi nosso recomeço! – Disse Andrés.

Foi o estopim para que Marcela esbravejasse ainda mais contra eles, precisando ser contida por Tomoyo.

– Marcela, se comporta! Olha a postura!

– Você viu o resultado do jogo? Quando eu vejo um suíço fazendo cinco a um nos pericos eu fico furiosa!

O vestiário inteiro gargalhou de Marcela que não teve mais moral para debater com eles a humilhante derrota que seu time sofreu. Tomoyo achou por bem encerrar a visita ali e agradeceu pela oportunidade que Lionel tinha lhe oferecido e foi convidada por ele e pelo técnico do clube a visitarem-nos mais uma vez.

S&T:FJ

Março de 2010

No apartamento de Marcela, Tomoyo lia o jornal "La vanguardia" em castelhano e catalão e rabiscava mais uma frase num caderno sob o olhar atento da companheira. Marcela lia um jornal esportivo ouvindo Tomoyo falar em catalão. Quando não entendia alguma frase, ela pegava o dicionário e anotava a tradução em japonês ou inglês debaixo da frase. Foi nesse momento que Marcela abaixou os olhos do jornal e olhou para ela:

– Tomoyo, cadê seu caderno de palavras novas?

– Nossa, me esqueci!

– É sempre importante ter ele por perto e praticar as conjugações dos verbos que você não conhece logo depois disso! Entendido! Eu vou revisar…

– Tá bom, já vou pegar, da mesma forma que eu, Senhora Marcela, vou ver se você conjugou direitinho a lista de 100 verbos em japonês que eu te passei. O prazo final é hoje, tá?

– Você vai ver que eu fiz tudo certinho…

As duas sorriam, Marcela voltou a ler o jornal e Tomoyo foi pegar o caderno. Desde que passaram a viver juntas, Tomoyo mudou-se do apartamento alugado que Plácida lhe arranjara para o amplo duplex da parceira onde vivia também o irmão dela, Pedro Binyamin. Marcela também dava aulas de Krav Magá, Castelhano e Catalão para ela no longo tempo ocioso que Tomoyo tinha.

Tomoyo pôs o caderno na mesa e olhou atentamente para o título do jornal que ela estava lendo:

– Mundo Deportivo, é?

– Só fala do Farça, mas tem umas notícias do meu Espanyol também, diferente do Sport que é todo vendido pro Farça; pode ver, eles ganharam novamente.

Marcela entregou o jornal para Tomoyo e ela leu lentamente o que estava escrito na capa:

– O… Barcelona… ganhou… de … qua… tro… a ze… ro… do La Coruña… e vai… com energia… para o Clássico em Madrid…

– Não enrola tanto nos números que eu já te ensinei! – Disse Marcela.

– E que é difícil essa fonética de vocês!

Na capa, tinha uma foto de Lionel comemorando um gol que fez abraçado com Andrés. Seus olhos se estreitaram lembrando do maravilhoso dia que tivera com eles e imaginava quando os veria novamente.

De repente, o telefone da sala tocou e Marcela foi atender:

– Alô, Residência dos Binyamin. Tomoyo? Sim, sim, ela mora aqui. Quem quer falar com ela? Hum… – Marcela pôs a mão no telefone e chamou a parceira. – Tomoyo, corre aqui, seus amigos suíços querem falar contigo!

– Meus amigos suíços!

Tomoyo correu para atender e uma voz feminina falou:

– Falo com Tomoyo Daidouji?

– Sim, ela mesma.

– Que bom. Aqui é a secretaria do FC Barcelona.

– Do Barça?

– Sim. Estamos te ligando porque o presidente quer falar com a senhora…

– Comigo?

– Sim, isso mesmo…

– Isso é sério mesmo?

– Basta rastrear o número. Essa não é a casa do Bispo Pedro Binyamin?

– Sim, é ela mesmo… mas como vocês sabem disso?

– Soubemos quando vimos a irmã dele com você no estádio naquele dérbi de fevereiro. O resto foi fácil…

Tomoyo ficou desconfiada e Marcela tratou de deixá-la tranquila, tocando em seu ombro:

– Meu irmão é muito conhecido nessa cidade, não duvido que o Farça tenha o número daqui…

A estilista voltou a falar no telefone:

– E pra qual dia ele quer falar comigo?

– A senhora está disponível amanhã?

– Amanhã? Sim, sim, que horas?

– Meio dia está bom?

– Sim, pode ser.

– Então está marcado. Estamos à espera na Ciutat Esportiva e, se precisar remarcar, é só nos ligar para o número que eu vou te passar.

Tomoyo anotou o telefone e finalizou a ligação.

– O que foi?

– O presidente do Barça… quer falar comigo…

– Parece que você deixou uma boa impressão, hein? Até a mulher do presidente já comprou com você… Agora só falta o presidente da Catalunha virar sua cliente e você vira senadora da Generalitat!

Marcela garalhou muito e Tomoyo não viu graça nenhuma.

S&T:FJ

Era como uma entrevista de emprego.

Chegou na cancela da Ciutat Esportiva Joan Gamper uma hora antes com seu carro, apresentou-se e estacionou o veículo. Depois, foi orientada por uma mulher até a sala do presidente. Pela voz, reconheceu que ela era a mesma secretária com quem falou no dia anterior:

– Ficou preocupada? Não fique com medo, a gente tava à sua espera…

– Tem certas coisas que são difíceis de acreditar mesmo; quem diria que o presidente do Barça ia querer falar com alguém como eu.

Aproveitando que faltava uma hora para começar o encontro, a secretária levou Tomoyo para conhecer as dependências daquele lugar e finalizou o tour na sala dos troféus e a estilista ficou abismada. Haviam muitas fotos, medalhas, salvas de pratas, taças, acompanhadas por placas que explicavam cada um dos feitos e o ano que eles foram conquistados. Alguns daqueles troféus foram conquistados na primeira década do século XX enquanto a maioria deles fora conquistada na década de 50 em diante. No centro daquela sala que, com certeza, tinha mais de 200 troféus, três se destacavam:

– Nossa! Isso é tudo troféu de futebol?

– Que nada! Esses são de todas as modalidades esportivas do Barça. Esses três aqui são os nossos orgulhos: a tríplice coroa de 2009! Copa do Rei, La liga e Champions League! São poucos os times que conquistaram esses três títulos, só o Celtic da Escócia, o Ajax e o PSV da Holanda e o Manchester United da Inglaterra se comparam com a gente!

– Vocês gostam de ganhar sempre, não é?

– Ganhar é a nossa profissão! Os patrocinadores nos matam se perdemos! É muita pressão aqui, mas vale a pena. O salário é bom…

Depois da visita, a secretária ofereceu café e chá para ela até que o presidente a chamasse naquela sala. Devido ao nervosismo que aumentou com a visita a sala de troféus, aceitou o chá.

Faltando cinco minutos para a reunião, resolveu verificar a sua maquiagem e ver se estava tudo em ordem. Repassou o batom, olhou umas três vezes o seu blazer preto, bateu a saia preta e ajeitou a gravata. Voltou quase encima da hora do encontro e viu três executivos saírem da sala. O presidente imediatamente olhou para ela:

– Tomoyo! Que surpresa! Entre! Fico feliz que tenha aceitado meu convite!

– Eu que sinto lisonjeada por atrair a atenção de um time como o barça!

– Não se sinta nervosa! Vamos.

Entraram na sala e o fechar daquela porta só deixou Tomoyo mais tensa.

Sentou-se e ouviu passivamente o que aquele homem de cerca de 40 anos branco, alto, de blazer preto de fino corte italiano e entradas na cabeça que sinalizavam um princípio de calvice:

– Não sei se me conhece, mas vou me apresentar. Sou Rossel, presidente do FC Barcelona; Sou eu o responsável por tornar esse time o mais competitivo da Europa.

– Eu pude perceber pela sala de troféus. Vocês tem bastantes, não é?

– E a nossa intenção é continuar mantendo esses troféus a serem exibidos por toda a Europa. Nós não somos apenas um clube de futebol, somos mais que um clube, somos uma complexa instituição esportiva e eu sou o presidente disso tudo.

– Uma complexa instituição esportiva?

– Sim. Apesar do time de futebol masculino ser a nossa joia da coroa, com um mundial de clubes da fifa, três supercopas da Europa, três ligas dos campeões, 19 campeonatos nacionais, 26 copas nacionais, 9 supercopas da Espanha e outros títulos menores, temos muitos outros esportes sendo praticados aqui.

– Tais como?

– O futebol feminino com seus times A e B, o time de futebol de praia, o time sub-19, o time de basquete, basquete de cadeiras de rodas, Hóquei de patins, Hóquei no gelo, Handball, Rugby. Tudo isso custa dinheiro que vem dos nossos patrocinadores e o grande problema que enfrentamos em muitas dessas modalidades é a falta de torcida e divulgação.

Tomoyo deu um leve sorriso.

– O que vocês desejam de mim?

– Nosso gerente de comunicação social, Carles Cardoná, que você conheceu em Milão, recentemente aceitou a proposta da TV3 da Catalunha para assumir a diretoria de lá e perdemos nosso profissional. Antes de sair daqui, ele se lembrou que tinha alugado os equipamentos de TV que a gente utilizou na partida contra a Inter de Milão no ano passado com uma tal de Tomoyo Daidouji. Você se lembra disso?

– Sim, me lembro sim, eu emprestei os equipamentos pra ele e afirmo que já recebei o pagamento pelo aluguel.

– Isso nós sabemos. Éramos nós quem alugamos o equipamento. Soubemos que no mês passado você nos visitou, não foi?

– Sim, visitei sim, foi um convite do Lionel quando ele foi comprar umas roupas pra esposa dele no meu Ateliê…

– Você sabia que o seu nome foi a coisa mais escutada por esses corredores no último ano aqui?

Tomoyo ficou surpresa.

– Nossa! Eu não esperava tanto assim…

– Pois espere… os seus equipamentos nos salvaram de um grande problema na Itália e suas roupas têm feito a alegria das nossas esposas e dos nossos filhos… agora até mesmo dos nossos jogadores…

– É sério é?

– Sim. – Rossel deu um sorriso malicioso para ela. – Sabemos tudo sobre você, sua mãe, seu pai, a sua ligação com o Barça e temos tudo isso escrito aqui…

Rossel abriu uma pasta e entregou uma foto para Tomoyo. A estilista logo reconheceu quem eram as pessoas naquela foto:

– A Eugênia, eu, a Plácida e a Marcela!

– Sim, são vocês… e aqui está uma pasta sobre você…

Rossel estendeu a pasta para Tomoyo. Folheando-a, Tomoyo reconheceu que aquele pessoal tinha plenos conhecimento das suas empresas, suas propriedades, escolaridade e seus negócios na Itália e na Espanha, incluindo os negócios das indústrias Daidouji de sua mãe na China.

– Como pode observar, sabemos tudo sobre você e lamentamos pela perda da Eugênia…

Deus! Eles sabiam até da Eugênia, pensou Tomoyo.

– Vocês não dão ponto sem nó mesmo, puxa vida!

– E não damos mesmo…

Tomoyo colocou a pasta de volta na mesa e fez a pergunta que tanto sua língua se coçava por fazer:

– Então, pra quê vocês precisam de mim? O meu currículo eu não vou precisar apresentar, pelo que eu vejo…

– Queremos que você seja a nova gerente de comunicação oficial do FC Barcelona e assuma total controle da Barça TV como diretora-geral dos nossos meios de comunicação; o seu trabalho vai ser administrar o orçamento, pessoal, ativos, a comunicação com os sócios, com a imprensa e a programação da televisão. Não se preocupe com o planejamento, o Diretor de Comunicação a quem você é subordinada vai te repassar tudo. Você terá subordinados que vão te ajudar nas suas tarefas cotidianas e terá liberdade total pra escolher sua equipe…

O coração de Tomoyo que já estava apertado, se contraiu de vez.

– Isso é muita responsabilidade, não é?

– Muita mesmo. Você vai trabalhar no maior clube do mundo na atualidade e, por hora e eu digo por hora, o segundo em títulos na Espanha e o sétimo da Europa. Com a acensão de Lionel no último ano e a vinda de Ronaldinho pra cá, começamos nossa expansão pelo mundo e planejamos nos aproximar do Madrid e chegar a sermos o quinto da Europa até 2015.

– Vocês planejam a longo prazo… como podem ter tanta certeza assim?

– Eu confio nos meus homens.

Tomoyo ficou quieta por um tempo e pensou:

'Essa é a mesma coisa que eu falo para a Marcela'

– O que me diz? É pegar ou largar… começo imediato!

Rossel estendeu a pasta do contrato para ela, uma cópia a ser analisada pelos advogados e uma original que ficaria com eles.

– Eu posso pensar um pouco?

Rossel levantou-se de sua poltrona e ficou dando voltas em Tomoyo e a mesa. Tomoyo pode observar melhor que ele estava cercado pelas bandeiras do clube e da Catalunha, e nenhuma da Espanha:

– Pensar? Você já pensou demais, Tomoyo! Você está há um ano na Europa e ainda não aproveitou o dinheiro da sua mãe pra fazer seu nome? Com certeza você faria frente as maiores marca italianas há muito tempo se você fosse mais agressiva…

– Foi minha opção começar do zero, presidente…

– Saiba que esse aqui não é o seu Urawa Red Diamonds ou o Gamba Osaka! Somos o FC Barcelona e somos mais que um clube de futebol. Pensamos grande, somos política, somos pró-Catalunha e pró-Generalitat, somos maiores que a cidade de Barcelona e garantimos que a Espanha tenha quatro vagas na liga dos campeões e duas na liga Europa. Somos uma empresa, temos fãs em todas as partes do mundo e mais de cem mil sócios na Espanha! Somos o clube de coração de seu pai!

Rossel voltou a sentar-se na poltrona e fitou Tomoyo com atenção:

– E então? Quer aprender a ser uma mulher de negócios de verdade ou vai continuar segurando o queixo no seu Ateliê esperando por clientes? Vai continuar a rabiscar roupas e escrever letra de músicas no conforto do seu escritório ou vai determinar o que os nossos fãs vão ler sobre nós amanhã nos noticiários? Vai querer aprender catalão e castelhano na prática ou vai continuar conjugando o verbo 'ser' na folha do seu diário no apartamento da sua namorada? O que você vai contar pra Sakura, pro filho dela no futuro? Que você ficou costurando roupas no maior tédio ou que escreveu a história do futebol?

O presidente do Barça estava sendo duro, autoritário e usava todos os recursos que aprendeu como empresário para persuadi-la. Ele queria ela e não descansaria enquanto não a tivesse. Usar Sakura foi golpe baixo, mas aquele catalão já tinha nocauteado o ego de Tomoyo das mais variadas formas possíveis. Compreendeu que o FC Barcelona era muito inteligente, tilha olheiros e informantes espalhados pelos diversos cantos do mundo. Entendeu também que aquele time era exemplo de ter o bolo pronto enquanto os demais estavam com a farinha na mão, entrava em campo pra ganhar e não pra jogar. Enquanto as outras empresas, os outros times faziam longos estudos e entrevistas, o Barça fechava negócios e entregava a maleta com o valor. O entrave para assinar aquele papel não era o Ateliê, era Syaoran. Não queria se aproximar de uma atividade ligada a ele tão cedo, mas Marcela provara para ela que não poderia ficar presa ao passado, aos traumas. Tinha que andar para frente e não para trás:

– Quando é que eu começo?

– O que me diria… hoje?

S&T:FJ

Quando voltou para casa, encontrou Marcela de braços cruzados, de pé, esperando por ela na porta do apartamento em clara pose de impaciência:

– Tomoyo, sabe que horas são?

– São oito horas…

– Onde é que você foi?

– Marcela, eu explico…

– Não explica nada que eu já sei! – Marcela apontou o dedo indicador para Tomoyo num claro apontamento de acusação e correu para pegar o MacBook. – Eu já sei de tudo! Por um sinal dos anjos de D-us, eu desconfiei e vi tudo no site do Mundo Deportivo! Você assinou com os suíços! Você virou gerente do Farcelona!

Marcela falava de uma forma tão tragicômica que Tomoyo teve vontade de sorrir. Ela se limitou a revirar os bolsos do blazer preto e mostrar para ela uma carteirinha

– Já virei até sócia do clube! Sou a sócia Número 100987!

Foi o bastante para Marcela chorar melodramaticamente no sofá da sala e Tomoyo tentar consolá-la do baque emocional.

Futebol, assim como qualquer coisa na vida que fazemos, não só envolve razão, mas também, uma grande dose de amor e paixão para que as coisas possam ir adiante.

S&T:FJ

A notícia da contratação de Tomoyo como gerente de comunicação social e Diretora geral da Barça TV se tornaram notícia na Espanha toda, nos quatro principais jornais esportivos do país, apesar de não figurar na capa. O que mais chamou atenção foi a sua jovem idade e a aposta arriscada que Rossel o presidente do Barça, fazia por ela. O presidente justificou a sua escolha comparando a situação dela como quando trouxe Ronaldinho para o Barça: todos achavam difícil, quase impossível e de muito risco. Todos ficaram maravilhados depois e pediram desculpas!

O jornal "Mundo Deportivo" foi além e fez uma longa entrevista com ela, sabatinando-a com se ela fosse assumir um cargo importante no governo.

E ela estava assumindo. Não no governo. Tomoyo, com o tempo, compreendeu o que Rossel quis dizer que o FC Barcelona era mais que um clube. Muitos torcedores e funcionários daquele lugar o consideravam como um símbolo nacional da Catalunha, pois o Camp Nou, estádio do time, era o único local onde se podia falar catalão livremente na Espanha durante a dura ditadura de Franco fora outras coisas.

No primeiro dia de batente, logo de manhã bem cedo, a primeira reunião com a mesa dos demais diretores:

– Senhores, apresento nossa gerente de comunicação social e Diretora Geral da Barça TV, Tomoyo Daidouji! – Disse Rossel

Os diretores e diretoras a olharam sérios para aquela mulher de blazer e saia cor de vinho e a aplaudiram sobriamente. Muitos deles eram décadas mais velhos que Tomoyo.

– Para todos aqueles que tem dúvidas da minha decisão, vou mostrar pra vocês. Ela é formada em Arquitetura na melhor universidade do Japão, a e Tóquio e tem pós-graduação pelo MIT. Você está preparada, Tomoyo, para o que eu vou te perguntar?

Ela estava muito nervosa. Aqueles olhares e a sobriedade da pergunta de Rossel a encurralavam. Mas ela tinha que responder:

– Eu estou pronta. Pode perguntar. – Disse ela, sóbria, seca.

– Pois bem. Nós há muito tempo estamos de olho em dois jogadores para integrar o nosso plantel. Um é o Ney Júnior do Brasil, ele atualmente joga no Santos FC e o outro é Li Syaoran do Gamba Osaka. Já fizemos sondagens com eles, tivemos algumas conversas e está tudo pronto pra contratação. Só falta assinar; o que você me diz, qual dos dois a gente deve contratar?

O primeiro dia de trabalho, a primeira dúvida cruel. Tomoyo também aprendeu com o tempo que trabalhar no Barça não era um mar de rosas.

Demorou-se um tempo e Rossel voltou a perguntar:

– Você conhece Li Syaoran, não conhece? A esposa dele acabou de ter um filho e…

– Eu acho que essa seria a pior escolha a fazer. – Interrompeu imediatamente Tomoyo. Ela sabia onde ele queria chegar e aquele golpe baixo não funcionaria duas vezes.

A resposta de Tomoyo deixou os diretores de olhos levantados. Há muito tempo o Barça sonhava em contratar Syaoran.

– Por que? A negociação com ele tá muito avançada… – Perguntou o gerente de futebol.

– LI Syaoran é uma grande fã do Real Madrid. Não sei se com isso daria certo.

Os diretores sorriram e gargalharam muito, incluindo Rossel:

– Vaia, vaia! Arrancamos Luis Enrique e Samuel Eto do Madrid debaixo do nariz de Tito Floreone e eles deram muito certo aqui, porque seria diferente com ele que é só um fã do Madrid, nem jogador do Madrid é? – Disse o velho, gorducho e calvo diretor financeiro e os demais diretores fizeram coro às risadas.

– Por conta da família dele. Ele é muito arraigado à família e acho difícil que ele se transfira para cá sem se preocupar um segundo com a distância de casa. E outra: a mulher dele tá na faculdade agora e teve que congelar os estudos pra cuidar do filho. Ele pode querer, mas e ela? A gente sabe que a família é um fator decisivo nesse momento e acho que ele não renderia o suficiente com uma esposa que só reclamaria no pé dele. Por outro lado, o Ney é jovem, tem futuro. Ele tem um filho, é verdade, mas não tem vínculo de marido. Muitos brasileiros enxergam o Barça como um sonho e acho que ele renderia muito mais pra gente. Mas vamos esperar mais um ano; sinto que ele tem muito a mostrar para a gente ainda no Brasil.

Os diretores se admiraram com a velocidade de raciocínio dela. Rossel Sorriu:

– Você sabe como Syaoran é chamado aqui? "Pérola da Ásia". Ele tem muito potencial e a gente quer sair na frente antes que o Madrid ou qualquer outro clube na Europa chegue nele antes de nós. Vamos aceitar a sua decisão por momento, mais pelos fatos novos que você nos apresentou do que por ele ser um fã do Madrid. Está bem?

– Eu respondi mal, Presidente?

– Era justamente o que eu esperava de você; agora vai pra sua sala e deixe a gente aqui em paz por um tempo. Você tem muito a aprender ainda.

– Com licença…

Tomoyo saiu da sala e se sentiu como uma criança no meio de adultos, sentiu que aqueles diretores velhos e sabichões faziam bullying com ela, que estava sendo perguntada por algo que eles já tinham a resposta na ponta da língua. Ela não queria ver Sakura tão cedo por aquele lugar e deixaria isso tão claro para Rossel quando ele deixara as coisas daquele lugar para ela.

Dentro da sala, os diretores discutiam:

– O que me diz, presi, vai mesmo ouvir a sugestão dela? Já temos tudo pronto pra trazer Li para cá! Quem sabe no meio do ano!– Perguntou o gerente de futebol.

– Vou sim. Dentre todos os que estão aqui, ela é a pessoa que mais conhece aquele rapaz. A forma que ela fugiu do Japão pra Europa me mostra isso. E outra, eu gostei da resposta dela; a gente pode ver que ela não hesitou em nenhum momento, mesmo não sabendo nada do assunto.

– Você fez uma pergunta muito dura para ela Rossel! Dê um tempo para que ela possa se acostumar com o ambiente antes de dar palpites nas nossas contratações! – Reclamou a vice-presidente da área social.

– Que nada! Ela sabe o que é estresse desde a faculdade; ela se formou só com 19 anos, sabia? Esperem pra ver, eu vou aumentar a pressão sobre ela e vou transformá-la numa "mini-presi". Daqui pra frente, joguem problemas sobre ela à vontade!

Os diretores ficaram surpresos e comentaram muito.

– Sei que vocês estão assim, mas, desde os meus tempos de Nike, eu sei da importância de ter do meu lado aqueles que não desistem e apenas fazem!

Continua…

Por trás do báculo: Prometi não usar elementos do "Clear card hen" aqui, mas lendo ontem o capítulo sete não teve jeito e me excitei; Seja bem-vinda ao ficworld pela primeira vez em uma fanfic de língua portuguesa, Akiho Shinomoto! Me sinto honrada ao introduzi-la no ficworld e na minha monumental! Fiquei com medo de colocá-la aqui, mas percebi que ela seria de grande proveito ao mostrar a Tomoyo como funciona a Comunidade Mágica Espanhola! Tava pensando em fazer isso com o Eriol, mas deixei esse peso nas costas dela! Por hora, enquanto eu não souber mais informações a respeito dela, não vou colocar ela sobre a luz, ela vai servir justamente para tirar um peso das costas da Tomoyo e da Marcela, apenas isso (porque eu vou colocar um outro peso nas costas da Tomoyo… e vocês sabem que peso foi esse…).

Aproveitei para fazer uma homenagem a Sakuya Kamiyama, do Candy Boy e sua fixação pela Kanade. Elas já estão casadas! (eu adoro Yuri, mas não gosto de incesto, mas Candy Boy é tão bonitinho…).

A Antonella que aparece aqui é a esposa do Lionel da vida real, o melhor jogador do mundo! Percebam que a Tomoyo opta pelo Barça e o Syaoran opta pelo Madrid! Que coisa! O maiores rivais!

O Lionel que eu falo aqui se trata de Lionel Messi, melhor jogador do mundo! Os jogadores apresentados aqui são o Andrés Iniesta, Sergi Roberto, Gerard Piqué e Ibraimovic. Guardiola foi formado na base do Barça e jogou a déada de noventa inteira pelo clube antes de ir pra Itália e pro México. Chegou a ser capitão do time e a ganhar o primeiro título continental pelo clube.

Perico é periquito, a mascote do Espanyol de Barcelona.

"La vanguardia" e "Mundo Deportivo" são dois jornais catalães do mesmo grupo empresarial. Um fala de notícias e o outro de esportes e existem há mais de 100 anos. O "Sport" e outro jornal.

Farça, Farcelona e Suíços são ofensas comuns que o Barça recebe. O "suíço" vem do fundador do Barça, Hans Kamper, que era suíço.

O cálculo de troféus não é brincadeira não. Somando os títulos do time de Roquei, de futebol e de basquete dá quase isso mesmo! E outra: os títulos listados aqui só vão até 2010! A inter de Milão e o Bayern de Munique ganharam os seus tripletes em 2010 e 2013, respectivamente. O Barça ganhou mais um em 2015! (E ganhou mais títulos também!).

A copa do rei é um torneio de mata-mata, ou seja, se perdeu, já era, disputado em jogos de ida e de volta com 83 clubes da Espanha da primeira, segunda e terceiras divisões.

O campeonato Espanhol é um torneio disputado por 20 times e 38 rodadas. Um ponto é dado em caso de empate, três em vitória e nenhum em derrotas. Ganha quem somar mais pontos durante as 38 rodadas.

A Champions League é um torneio continental da Europa envolvendo os todos campeões dos campeonatos nacionais (ao todo, 54 times) e mais alguns times dos países onde o futebol tem maior nível, fama e atenção. Os países onde o futebol é fraco e contam com pouco investimento precisam jogar três a quatro etapas de mata-mats contra adversários decididos por sorteio para entrar na fase de grupos, que já vem formada por 22 dos melhores times da Europa. Assim que as dez vagas restantes forem preenchidas, começa a fase de grupos distribuída em 6 rodadas com 32 times divididos em 8 grupos de 4, todos contra todos. Apenas 16 times passam para a próxima fase de mata-mata, com jogos de ida e volta. A Liga dos campeões é o quinto evento esportivo que atrai mais dinheiro, ficando atrás somente do Super Bowl, das olimpíadas de inverno e verão e da NBA.

A liga Europa é a mesma coisa que a Champions, um torneio paralelo com os times subcampeões europeus e alguns campeões que ficaram pelo caminho e os terceiros colocados da fase de grupos da Champions. Ela é mais longa, tem mais times e mais grupos que a Champions.

Bem, é isso! Capítulo longo, notas longas! Vou tentar moderar no próximo! No próximo vou dar mais detalhes do Clã dos Binyamin!


	59. A família Binyamin

Capítulo LVIII

~A família Binyamin~

" _Estar em família é um momento que a gente se reúne em torno de uma mesa, uma sala, um jardim para nos recordarmos o que nos une àquelas pessoas tão diferentes, frutos de um mesmo tataravô e uma mesma tataravó, um mesmo sangue, um mesmo sobrenome, uma mesma história em comum._

 _Mesmo distantes, coisas como um aniversário, um feriado ou uma comemoração religiosa em comum são coisas que nos unem novamente nos mostram que não estamos sós no mundo e estamos aqui para alguma coisa…_

Abril de 2010

Tomoyo chegou cansada do serviço ao apartamento de Marcela, segurando inúmeras pastas contendo dados de atletas, calendários de partidas e uma longa recomendação do presidente do que deveria ser liberado aos sócios do clube e o que deveria ser mantido em segredo.

Trazer trabalho para casa se tornou uma constante. Não trabalhava apenas das oito às cinco da tarde nos escritórios da Ciutat Esportiva. A consequência disso era, que passados um mês, estava exausta. Nem mesmo os insistentes carinhos e avisos de Marcela a relaxavam mais.

Jogou aquelas pastas com tudo encima do sofá e não se preocupou se os papéis se esparramavam ou não. Queria dormir, teve um dia estressante, não importava que fosse o tapete da sala.

Acordou com um leve carícia na testa feita por mãos que conhecia muito bem. O cheiro, o tato, eram os da sua mãe Sonomi. Abriu lentamente os olhos e olhou para aquela mulher de cabelos cor de vinho:

– Acorda filhota! Dormiu bem?

– Mamãe… – Tomoyo esfregou os olhos e olhou para ela – Você tá aqui?

– Sim, a Marcela me convidou para o Pessach; muita bondade dela! Aceitei o convite na hora e aproveitei pra saber como você tá, quem ela é já que eu nunca a vi na vida; ela disse que você está horrível com esse trabalho todo no novo no clube de futebol…

– Eu estou arrasada! Todo mundo joga a responsa nas minhas costas e isso me deixa muito sobrecarregada! E olha que eu tenho gente pra dividir a tarefa comigo!

Nesse instante de desabafo, uma porta se abiu. Era Marcela:

– Bem-vinda Sonomi, minha futura sogra! Seja muito bem-vinda à família Binyamin! Pode ter certeza que eu já considero muito a senhora.

Sonomi virou-se para a mulher que a chamava e teve um susto dos grandes. Só não desmaiou porque precisava ser forte para Tomoyo. Aquela mulher de bermuda vermelha e camisa branca regata era a cara de uma pessoinha que gostava muito!

Marcela sentou Sonomi no sofá e correu para pegar um copo de água com açúcar para ela. Deu o copo para ela e a empresária bebeu com tudo.

Sonomi sentiu também que ao lado dela estava um homem de cabelos loiros castanhos, barba volumosa mas não grande, que enchia a cara harmoniosamente, dando ao rosto uma feição arredondada e bonita. A cabeleira loira castanha da cabeça era curta, arrebitada e o topete involuntário que ela formava. Parecia uma parede que impedia que uma franja caísse na testa. A batina preta e a cruz no peito revelava que o homem era um religioso. Aquele homem era Pedro Binyamin, bispo auxiliar de Barcelona.

– Compreendo, Dona Sonomi que a senhora tenha se assustado com a minha irmã Marcela por ela ser muito semelhante a uma conhecida sua, mas não se assuste! Na comunidade mágica espanhola, os sósias são como se fossem irmãos gêmeos. É uma grande alegria encontrar uma pessoa portadora de poderes especiais tão parecida conosco!

– Eu realmente tenho muito a me assustar com vocês, a Família Binyamin, a comunidade de magos da espanhola, mas tanho certeza que a minha filhota está nas mãos de boas pessoas… Me sinto feliz e segura que a minha filha tenha arranjado uma companheira, eu também fico feliz pela segurança dela, sabe?

– Mamãe, não me envergonha… – Tomoyo ouviu aquele discurso com as mãos no queixo, envergonhada porque a mãe a tratava como uma criança que precisava de cuidados.

– Mãe é mãe, Tomoyo! Tá certo ela não deixar de se preocupar com você… – Disse Pedro.

Tomoyo olhou a longa sacola de itens fermentados nas mãos de Pedro, que iam desde os caríssimos uísques que comprara para beber até um simples e inocente pão integral para dar ao vizinho e eles já sabiam o que significava aquilo.

Em uma semana, a páscoa judaica, o pessach, se aproximava.

Ao longo daquele mês, Tomoyo aprendeu que a páscoa judaica não era ovos de páscoa e chocolates. Eles não comemoravam um deus que morreu e renasceu considerado o salvador. Eles comemoravam a libertação do povo hebreu, antecessor dos judeus, da casa da opressão, da terra do Egito.

O sorriso de Pedro lembrou-a da primeira vez que se encontraram:

 _Flashback:_

 _Outubro de 2009_

 _Marcela puxava Tomoyo para a Igreja de Santa Maria del Pí, próxima do litoral construída inteiramente por donativos de pescadores devotos daquela cidade, quando viu aquele homem loiro de batina branca e estola verde, usando uma espécie de quipá, um chapéu religioso judaico, roxo na cabeça que Marcela logo corrigiu a estilista e falou que era um solidéu de bispo._

 _Pedro tinha só 33 anos e fora nomeado bispo auxiliar de Barcelona naquele ano devido ao talento que demonstrou na oratória, no preparo das homilias e no trato com os fiéis. Fora indicado ao Papa pessoalmente pelo Cardeal Miquel Tossel e pelo Arcebispo Oriol Bosch sem nenhuma objeção. O Cardeal Tossel era também um cardeal bispo e uma pessoa muito influente na Igreja._

 _– Amados irmãos Cristo tinha uma família que ele prezava muito e daí pensamos: Cristo não violou aquele mandamento de honrar pai e mãe do antigo testamento quando se escondeu de seus pais no templo? Não, meus caros! Cristo veio justamente para dar cumprimento a lei e não aboli-la, a lei de amar ao Senhor antes de todas as coisas e amar ao próximo como a si mesmo. Por isso ele desaparece, mas não foge, para que seus pais o encontrem e assim encontre a Deus com ele no templo, o mistério do Emanuel. Ele estava constantemente ao lado das pessoas responsáveis do templo, sacerdotes e escribas e não do lado dos irresponsáveis. Isso é um exemplo para as crianças também quando se perderem dos pais, não acham?_

 _Muitas pessoas sorriram com a auto reflexão que Pedro propunha. Eram de homens como Pedro que a igreja precisava, pensavam seus superiores, O Cardeal Miquel e o Arcebispo Oriol que o olhavam em segredo._

 _Sentada em um dos bancos, Tomoyo perguntou:_

 _– Marcela, você não me disse que você e ele são Judeus? Como ele vira bispo da igreja?_

 _– Os Binyamin são judeus messiânicos que acreditam que Cristo é o messias e vai voltar pra restaurar Israel algum dia. Fora que isso faz parte de um segredo de família nosso…_

 _– Que segredo é esse?_

 _– Ele vai te explicar o resto da história daqui há pouquinho…_

 _Tomoyo baixou a cabeça encima do livro de orações e esperou a missa terminar. Ao término da missa, Marcela correu para abraçar e beijar o irmão:_

 _– Mano!_

 _– Marcela! Como vai, sua pimentinha!_

 _– Eu já disse pra você que eu não sou pimentinha!_

 _Marcela socava repetidas vezes o irmão da mesma forma que Sakura socava levemente Touya quando era chamada de dinossauro por ele. Ela também era apelidada de uma forma que não gostava._

 _Pedro olhou para Tomoyo e perguntou:_

 _– Quem é essa aí, Marcela? Sua nova amiga?_

 _– É o amor da minha vida! Finalmente eu encontrei! Encontrei, encontrei, encontrei!_

 _Pedro olhou severamente para a irmã._

 _– Marcela, você conhece a mulher há uma semana e já vai falando essas coisas! Vai assustar ela!_

 _– Que nada! A Tomoyo não liga não porque ela já sabe que ela é-é._

 _Tomoyo ouvia tudo pacientemente, sem interferir._

 _– E então, pimentinha, é você ou ela que vão se apresentar pra mim?_

 _– Ops, já falei o nome dela. – Marcela pôs a mão na boca e abraçou o pescoço de Tomoyo. – Essa aqui é a Tomoyo Daidouji! Ela veio do Japão só pra me encontrar!_

 _– Puxa vida, é mesmo! – Pedro olhava para os lados ironicamente. Essa atitude deixou Marcela nervosa demais:_

 _– Pedro, seu malvado! Ela é minha namorada e já sofreu muito nessa vida!_

 _Marcela gritou tão alto que chamou a atenção de duas fiéis que foram cumprimentar o bispo:_

 _– Ela deve estar furiosa porque o santo bispo Pedro a repreendeu! Quanta insolência!_

 _– Ela deveria agradecer que está se livrando das portas do inferno! Isso sim!_

 _Tomoyo ouviu o que as duas mulheres cochichavam e disse para Pedro:_

 _– A gente se vê mais tarde, Reverendo. Vamos Marcela._

 _Tomoyo arrastou Marcela para fora da Igreja e ela protestou muito:_

 _– Peraí, espera aí, nem te apresentei direito!_

 _S &T:FJ_

 _Pedro abriu a porta do apartamento e viu Tomoyo e Marcela sentadas no sofá estudando catalão. Agora ele estava de terno, camisa social e uma cruz no peito sem gravata, obrigatória para os bispos. As duas viraram-se para ele e Marcela finalmente pôde apresentar a companheira ao irmão:_

 _– Como eu estava te dizendo, essa aqui é a Tomoyo, ela é do Japão, passou um ano na Itália e agora está aqui! Cumprimenta o moço, Tomoyo!_

 _Marcela empurrou de leve a companheira até o sacerdote e os dois se cumprimentaram._

 _– A paz de cristo, Tomoyo! Seja bem-vinda à nossa querida Barcelona!_

 _Tomoyo ficou um pouco tímida com ele. Era a mesma coisa que rever Cláudio novamente. Pedro tocou carinhosamente as mãos dela, colocando-as entre as mãos dele e sentiu o poder que delas emanava:_

 _– Vejo que você passou por terríveis provações na Itália e está tentando superar a perda de uma amiga querida, não é?_

 _Tomoyo imediatamente recuou ouvindo aquelas palavras._

 _– O senhor é… um leitor de mentes._

 _Pedro sorriu:_

 _– Longe disso. Eu sou um usuário de magia, um mago se preferir._

 _Tomoyo ficou sem respirar, processando a revelação, mas logo se recuperou quando se lembrou que Marcela tinha dito que também era. Pedro continuou:_

 _– As pessoas transmitem os seus pensamentos e emoções a todo o segundo por meio dos seus gestos, palavras, atos. Elas voam como ondas pelo tecido etéreo do astral. Eu as capturo e decodifico. Eu senti a pulsação da cicatriz que você carrega nas mãos e te digo: você não está sozinha._

 _Pedro retirou uma pequena esfera do bolso que se transformou em uma doninha. A Doninha voou pela sala do apartamento até o religioso fechá-la na sua mão e ela voltar a ser espera novamente._

 _– Vocês são…_

 _– Isso mesmo! Somos todos magos!_

 _– Eu pensava que… cabala.. que a Marcela tinha me dito era…_

 _– Não é a penas um olhar místico da nossa torá. É a magia mística da nossa religião, a filosofia que impulsiona a nossa magia e move nosso mundo, nossa vida.- Explicou Marcela._

 _Pedro levantou as mãos para o teto, fechou os olhos e recitou um salmo. Marcela repetiu o gesto do irmão e uma estrela de seis pontas dourada apareceu no chão entre os dois irmãos._

 _De repente, os talheres, panelas e ingredientes saíram do armário e da geladeira e rodopiaram pelo ar. Sem obedecer à nenhum comando aparente, as facas cortavam a carne, as verduras e os legumes no ar perfeitamente. Os ingredientes eram despejados sobre as panelas separadamente e de forma ordenada. Depois os materiais voltavam para o fogão e começavam a cozinhar. Os talheres voltaram para a pia e eles mesmos se lavavam. Em um minuto a comida estava pronta._

 _Os dois irmãos abriram os olhos e olharam para uma espantada Tomoyo:_

 _– E então, vamos comer?_

 _S &T:FJ_

 _Marcela mastigava um pedaço de carne enquanto Tomoyo saboreava a comida que os irmãos fizeram por pura magia. Estava tão deliciosa quanto qualquer comida que já tinha comido em algum restaurante:_

 _– E então Tomoyo? Viu que comida feita por magos fica muito mais deliciosa do que a comida normal? – Vangloriou-se Marcela._

 _– Marcela, não seja orgulhosa! Agradeça a mim que passei horas lendo os livros de culinária mágica! Uma comida feita com magia não é tão diferente da comida feita por humanos comuns! Se você não souber cozinhar não adianta nada e outra: o que a magia faz é só dar uma acelerada nas coisas que você já sabe!_

 _Marcela mastigou o pedaço de carne emburrada._

 _– Você é um estraga prazeres!_

 _Pedro voltou-se para Tomoyo e perguntou:_

 _– Você não é uma usuária de magia, não é Tomoyo?_

 _Tomoyo passou o guardanapo na boca e engoliu a comida antes de responder:_

 _– Eu prefiro falar mais sobre mim depois da janta, pode ser? Agora não estou no clima para isso…_

 _E então, todos terminaram a refeição e os três se reuniram no escritório de Pedro para uma conversa que durou horas. Tomoyo contou toda a história que tinha passado na Itália para ele, falou do assédio da Stregheria, do encontro com membros da igreja e de Eugênia. Contou também sobre toda a aventura com as cartas Clow e como adquiriu aquela marca negra que estava em suas mãos, para ele e para Marcela. Pedro e Marcela olharam para ela apreensivos com o relato que ela lhes dava:_

 _– Agora eu entendo porque a comunidade mágica europeia baixou um decreto protegendo toda e qualquer pessoa que manifestasse alguma energia Clow; Alguém já te procurou?_

 _– Não…_

 _– Pode ter certeza de que você já está sendo monitorada. Agora eles não vão aparecer de repente porque eles sabem que você está aqui comigo e estão pensando que você está sob a tutela da Igreja, mas com o tempo, eles vão se apresentar formalmente para você…_

 _– Então, quer dizer que…_

 _– Não é bem um grampo. Entenda isso como uma "medida cautelar"_

 _– Mas eu passei um ano na Itália e nunca fiquei sabendo de nada!_

 _– Repito: porque você estava sob tutela da igreja. A comunidade mágica não interfere com a igreja e vice-versa…você recebeu o convite da Stregheria, não recebeu? A Eugênia já deve ter te explicado como funciona, mas comigo, é um pouco diferente…_

 _– Diferente como? Eu não entendo isso? Você não é um mago da igreja?_

 _– Sim, eu sou, mas também eu sou um membro da comunidade mágica espanhola antes disso. Desde que manifestei meus poderes aos cinco anos eu pertenço a ela. A igreja não sabe que eu sou um mago…_

 _– Mas… como assim?_

 _– Eu explico. A família Binyamin, há muito tempo, veio da Judeia para a Espanha, isso aconteceu no começo do cristianismo, nos tempos de Império Romano. Criamos as primeiras sinagogas em solo Espanhol e vivemos harmoniosamente aqui, pese as invasões posteriores dos visigodos e dos muçulmanos. Mas teve um fato que mudou a nossa história…_

 _– Que fato é esse?_

 _– Quando Carlos Magno invadiu a Catalunha e começou a guerra de libertação da península ibérica dos árabes, os cristãos ocuparam o lugar deles e nós, por sermos judeus e acusados de sermos os assassinos de Cristo, fomos perseguidos…_

 _– Perseguidos?_

 _– Sim. A perseguição aos judeus se tornou mais intensa nos anos que se seguiram e atingiu o ápice com a fusão das coroas de Aragão e Castilha. Dom Fernando e Dona Isabel foram implacáveis conosco e trataram de expulsar da Espanha todos os judeus e árabes que sobraram…_

 _– Nossa, que coisa!_

 _– Sim. Nós, que sempre fomos espanhóis, nos vimos obrigados a procurar abrigo na Suíça no ano de 1492. Esse Ano marca a inauguração da nossa joalheria lá. Nós nunca desistimos de voltar para a Espanha e demos um jeito de entrar em contato com a nossa terra natal…_

 _– E que jeito foi esse?_

 _– Fingimos que nos tornamos cristãos, mas não mudamos nosso sobrenome judaico. E, para ficarmos em contato contra qualquer notícia de pogrom ou ameaça à comunidade judaica espanhola, nos infiltramos no Clero, na nobreza e nos tornamos o que somos até hoje…_

 _– Então…_

 _– O fato de eu ser um religioso da igreja é uma relíquia de um passado distante, dos tempos que éramos perseguidos. Decidimos não confiar em ninguém e só em nós mesmos. Se não fizéssemos isso e não tivéssemos mantido nossas tradições em segredo seríamos massacrados!_

 _– Mas como vocês, se infiltrando no Clero, continuaram a ter descendentes? Foi tudo em segredo, é? A igreja tem um controle rigoroso dos seus membros…_

 _– Antes de nos infiltrarmos no Clero e abandonarmos a nossa fé judaica aos olhos dos homens comuns, quando um homem e uma mulher da família dos Binyamin completa 15 anos, ele tem que passar por um ritual de fertilidade…_

 _– Ritual de fertilidade?_

 _– A menina é obrigada a mostrar que pode ter filhos engravidando de uma pessoa mais velha de fora da família ao mesmo tempo que o menino é obrigado a engravidar uma mulher mais velha. Temos sete tentativas para fazer isso._

 _– Então… – Tomoyo voltou-se para Marcela que estava com a cabeça baixa e um olhar sombrio na face…_

 _– Sim. Tanto eu como a Marcela passamos por esse ritual. Eu tenho um filho em Israel que eu nem sei como está. A Sabina, minha irma, têm 27 anos, mas tem uma filha mais velha de 13 anos._

 _– Mas, cadê o filho da Marcela?_

 _– Minha irmã é estéril. Meu avô obrigou ela a passar pelo teste de fertilidade mais de sete vezes com três homens diferentes. Ela não engravidava e concluímos que ela era estéril…_

 _– Depois disso eu jurei nunca mais me relacionar com homem nenhum… – Respondeu Marcela. – Você sabe a dor e a vergonha que você passa fazendo isso? – Marcela olhou para a face chocada de Tomoyo que dizia não._

 _– Isso deve ser doloroso, não é?_

 _– Pro Pedro e pro Cotrim não, que eles são homens! – Retrucou irracionalmente Marcela._

 _– Isso não é fácil para ninguém, Marcela, não generalize. Você sabe muito bem o que é ser forçada a ter relações com uma pessoa que você não conhece só pra preservar a família…_

 _– Mas, qual é o fundamento disso tudo? – Tomoyo perguntou assustada._

 _– A sobrevivência da nossa família, do nosso sangue mágico. Quando fomos perseguidos na Espanha, nossa família quase desapareceu. Nosso antepassado que fugiu da Espanha, Ezequias Binyamin, tinha tido cinco filhas de 16 anos e uma esposa. Nenhuma delas sobreviveu. Ele recebeu o conselho do Rabino Mordecai rabino na Suíça de que se elas tivesse tido filhos mais cedo, nossa família não teria sido trucidada. E assim começou a tradição. Ele também sugeriu que o primeiro filho homem fosse entregue para a igreja para acalmar a fúria dos inquisidores e para nos infiltrarmos na cova dos nossos adversários e protegermos os judeus na europa. E aqui estou eu._

 _– A Sabina teve sorte que o primo Cotrim aceitou fazer o ritual com ela e até que os dois começaram a se dar bem com o tempo… – Disse Marcela, triste, olhando para a janela._

 _– Entendi. Então tudo foi parte de uma estratégia de sobrevivência?_

 _– Sim. Você não tem ideia do que é ser perseguido…_

 _– Mas e o seu filho que você teve?_

 _– Ele está em Israel. Eu nunca mais vi ele._

 _– Mas… você não fica com saudades dele?_

 _Pedro levantou-se do sofá e olhou para a janela ao lado de Marcela:_

 _– Eu tento esquecer que eu tenho um filho em alguma parte do mundo. Da mesma forma que, na páscoa, comemos ervas amargas para nos lembrarmos que o mundo não é tão gentil com a gente e que, a todo instante, devemos fazer coisas que não gostamos para continuar a respirar e a andar por esse mundo…_

 _Tomoyo baixou a cabeça e não teve curiosidade de perguntar mais nada para eles. Pedro e Marcela saíram da janela e se acercaram dela no sofá._

 _– Não fica assim. Eu vou ser o último a ter que fazer lobby na Igreja, eu poderia ter encerrado esse ciclo, mas resolvi participar porque eu sou um grande curioso do cristianismo. Da mesma forma que minha sobrinha, Noam, não vai passar por isso quado completar 15 anos…_

 _– Mas, se vocês voltarem a ser perseguidos, vocês vão ter filhos na adolescência e vão se infiltrar nas estruturas de poder vigente, não vão? – Perguntou Tomoyo._

 _– Ou a gente faz isso ou a gente morre… Esse mundo é cruel, Tomoyo, apenas o mais adaptado consegue passar suas informações, sua vida, seus talentos para a geração seguinte…_

 _Marcela e Pedro abraçaram os ombros de Tomoyo e deitaram a cabela sobre eles._

 _Fim do Flashback_

Olhando para Pedro, perdida em seus pensamentos, Tomoyo foi despertada por um toque na campainha.

– Deve ser a mãe e a tia que chegaram! Vai lá Tomoyo atender! – Berrou Marcela da cozinha.

Foi o impulso que ela necessitava para abrir aquela porta e se deparar com duas mulheres de cabelos acobreados na porta:

– Oi. Você deve ser a Tomoyo! Prazer, sou Efrata, a mãe da Marcela e do Pedro.

– Prazer, dona Efrata! A Marcela me falou muito sobre a senhora!

– É mesmo! Ao menos sentir orgulho da mãe ela sente…

Efrata garalhou e Marcela respondeu de dentro da cozinha:

– Eu ouvi mamãe! Não fica me envergonhando não na frente da Tomoyo e vem me ajudar a preparar os pães ázimos!

– Com licença…

A mulher se retirou e foi ao encontro da filha. Uma segunda mulher de cabelos acobreados cumprimentou Tomoyo:

– Oi, Tomoyo! Eu sou a Rachel. Sou a mãe do Cotrim e irmã da Efrata. Prazer em te conhecer, Tomoyo!

– Prazer, dona Rachel! E quanto ao Cotrim e a Sabina?

– Eles vão vir da suíça com os filhos e com o nosso avô, Salomón, que vai vir diretamente de Israel! Daqui há uma semana eles estão aqui!

– Pelo jeito que a senhora fala, ele deve ser uma pessoa muito importante…

– Você não sabe o quanto ele é importante… vamos entrar que eu explico tudo.

S&T:FJ

Muitas vezes, a realidade se sai melhor do que a narrativa.

Salomón Binyamin era membro mais velho da família Binyamin vivo e o mais respeitado. Nasceu em 1930, em Barcelona e as suas primeiras memórias de infância eram as dos bombardeios da guerra civil espanhola. O pai dele, Isaac Binyamin, era um nacionalista catalão fervoroso e defensor da segunda república espanhola. Quando a guerra estourou, Franco, ditador da Espanha, os perseguiu para entregar aos Nazistas. Isaac enviou seus quatro filhos homens para a Palestina e partiu com o mais novo, Salomón, para a Suíça. A Família fugiu, mas foram perseguidos pelos agentes de Franco.

Isaac Binyamin foi preso, enviado para um campo de concentração e morto. Essa memória terrível ficou presente na mente do jovem Salomón para sempre.

Não podendo voltar para a Espanha, assim que acabou a guerra, se mudou para a Palestina onde já estavam quatro de seus irmãos o esperando e ajudou na criação do futuro estado de Israel. Até hoje os Binyamin são uma família muito importante para o estado judeu.

As coisas não melhoraram na nova terra. Desde cedo teve que lutar contra os colonizadores britânicos e os árabes revoltados com a criação do novo estado no oriente médio. Levou vários tiros durante a guerra de independência, o que valeu o título de herói. Durante a recuperação, cursou medicina. Deixou o exército depois da guerra dos seis dias e teve que enfrentar a perda de dois filhos, Elias e Eliseu, durante a guerra do Yom Kippur.

Foram os esforços de Solomón que fizeram a família Binyamin sobreviver aos eventos turbulentos do século XX e ele era muito considerado por isso. Tornou-se rabino depois da morte dos filhos e recebeu um perdão e uma indenização formal do governo espanhol com o fim da ditadura de Franco em 1975 pela morte do pai e das perseguições que sofreu. Mas não retornou à Espanha. O resto da família Binyamin, incluindo suas netas Efrata e Rachel, conseguiram nascer na Espanha com a flexibilização da ditadura, assim como os seus bisnetos que nasceram depois dela.

Era a primeira vez que o homem voltava para sua terra natal depois de um longo tempo.

Acompanhado das netas Efrata e Rachel, bisnetos Sabina, Cotrim, Marcela e Pedro e dos trinetos Noam, Mateu e Gerard, aquele homem de barbe bem feita e cabelos brancos olhava emocionado para a família que formara ao longo daquele tempo por trás dos óculos.

Sonomi e Tomoyo foram convidadas especiais do velho rabino para se sentarem logo após ele na mesa do jantar. As duas usaram quipás e um lenço branco sobre os ombros como parte do ritual.

Antes da cerimônia de páscoa, eles lavaram as mãos, beberam um copo de vinho (as crianças beberam suco de uva) e lavaram bem os vegetais amargos que comeriam em água. Nenhum trabalho deveria ser feito do meio dia em diante e a limpeza daquela casa era essencial. Talheres prateados que o velho rabino havia trazido de Tel Aviv estavam espalhados pela mesa.

Depois de todas as cerimônias, o rabino partiu o pão, proferiu algumas palavras antes de começarem a cerimônia do Hagadá, a leitura de uma passagem do livro de Êxodo feito pelas crianças. Nesse caso, seria feita por Noam.

– É muito bom ver vocês, residentes forasteiros se acercado da nossa família pra compreender os mistérios ocultos dentro das nossas almas; pois nós conhecemos o coração do estrangeiro, pois fomos estrangeiros na terra do Egito! – O homem tocou gentilmente as mãos de Tomoyo. – Eu fico muito satisfeito em voltar pra minha terra depois de tanta perseguição que sofri na Europa e lamento por meu filho Neemias e minha filha Noema não estarem aqui comigo hoje, seus pais, Éfrata e Rachel. Morreram pela paz lutando no Egito e é isso que importa.

As duas mulheres curvaram a cabeça lembrando-se dos pais mortos.

– Meus netos e filhos, isso é um recado pra vocês verem que nada na vida se consegue sem um pouco de sacrifício. Não fiquem intimidados com o amanhã, somente caminhem rumo a ele e não aceitem a escuridão como a verdade absoluta. Deixem que a luz do criador guiem vocês pelo mundo, porque ele nos formou da luz!

Todos agradeceram.

– Minha trineta Noam, por favor, leia a Haganá.

A Haganá era um pequeno livro para crianças contendo a história de libertação do povo hebreu. Noam, uma menina loirinha, filha mais velha de Sabina e Cotrim, pegou o livro e leu um trecho.

"Então disse Moisés a Deus: Eis que quando eu for aos filhos de Israel, e lhes disser: O Deus de vossos pais me enviou a vós; e eles me disserem: Qual é o seu nome? Que lhes direi?

E disse Deus a Moisés: EU SOU O QUE SOU. Disse mais: Assim dirás aos filhos de Israel: EU SOU me enviou a vós. E Deus disse mais a Moisés: Assim dirás aos filhos de Israel: O Senhor Deus de vossos pais, o Deus de Abraão, o Deus de Isaque, e o Deus de Jacó, me enviou a vós; este é meu nome eternamente, e este é meu memorial de geração em geração. Vai, e ajunta os anciãos de Israel e dize-lhes: O Senhor Deus de vossos pais, o Deus de Abraão, de Isaque e de Jacó, me apareceu, dizendo: Certamente vos tenho visitado e visto o que vos é feito no Egito. Portanto eu disse: Far-vos-ei subir da aflição do Egito à terra do cananeu, do heteu, do amorreu, do perizeu, do heveu e do jebuseu, a uma terra que mana leite e mel."

– Que verso bonito! Se pararmos para pensar, é a história de toda a humanidade, a história de toda a nossa família humano! Um eterno libertar da opressão!

O rabino Salomón partiu o pão mais uma vez e distribuiu entre os presentes, que fizeram uma espécie de sanduíche com ele. Depois comeram as ervas amargas, símbolo dos anos difíceis dos hebreus no Egito e das dificuldades permanentes da vida diária que temos que enfrentar com a mesma fé que os hebreus naquele tempo tinham que seriam libertados da casa da opressão.

A cerimônia de pessach prosseguiu com salmos, bênçãos e orações. Coube ao rabino Salomón encerrar aquela cerimônia:

– Ano que vem em Jerusalém! Mas, pra falar a verdade, vou ver se ano que vem eu fico aqui por Barcelona mesmo do lado dos meus netos!

– Vai ficar sim, bisa, vai ficar sim! – Respondeu Marcela.

Coçando de curiosidade, Tomoyo perguntou:

– Tem mais pessoas da família Binyamin em Israel?

– Sempre houve pessoas da família Binyamin! Seja em Israel ou aqui! A história que te falaram deve ser de mim mesmo, não foi?

Tomoyo confirmou:

– Por D-us! Meu pai, Isaac Binyamin teve quatro filhos e uma filha. De todos os quatro, eu fui o mais azarado! E tudo para administrar a nossa joalheria! Como eu fui sovina! Fui preso pelos franquistas, tive a minha joalheria confiscada pelos Nazistas; eu deveria ter ido pra Israel com os meus irmãos onde eles estão até hoje! Mas, pelo menos, os Suíços me deram o dobro pela joalheria e abri outra na Basileia com o mesmo nome e data de fundação!

– E eles também pensam em voltar para a Espanha?

– Meus sobrinhos netos nasceram em Israel e fizeram parte das lutas naquele estado. Eles são muito arraigados àquela terra, sabe? Mas eles estão interessados em voltar pra cá. Minha terra natal é a Espanha. A terra natal dos Binyamin é a Espanha. Minha neta Rachel e Efrata tão pensando em trazer a nossa joalheria definitivamente pra cá. Vou deixar meus sobrinhos bisnetos cuidando da joalheria na Suíça, mas vai levar tempo. Quem sabe, antes da Noam entrar na faculdade, eu vejo esse sonho realizado!

O rabino gargalhou gentilmente para Tomoyo.

– Agora, minha bisneta Marcela, o que você tinha tanto a me falar? Tem a ver com a presença da sua amiga aqui? – Perguntou o Rabino, acariciando lentamente o rosto dela.

Efrata cutucou a irmã Rachel e cochichou:

– Irmã, não é melhor tirar a Noam, o Mateu e o Gerar daqui? Eu conheço a minha filha e sei o que ela vai tentar fazer…

– Mana, eu acho que está mais do que na hora dos meninos ouvirem mais sobre a família deles do que a escola pode ensinar! Só em casa é que eles vão superar os preconceitos do mundo!

– Não tou falando disso não; tou falando da Sonomi, da Tomoyo! O que elas vão pensar disso?

– A Sonomi se mostrou bem tolerante com essa coisa toda de 'namorada' que a Marcela falou…

Marcela segurou as mãos de Tomoyo e chamou Sonomi para perto. Os Binyamin estavam apreensivos:

– Bisa, bem… o senhor sabe que aquele ritual da nossa família me fez enxergar o mundo de outra forma, de outro jeito… ela tá aqui, tá?  
Marcela puxou Tomoyo e a estilista olhou confusa para ela:

– Sim, Marcela, nós sabemos que você não gostou nada disso…

– … então, eu resolvi que nunca mais viveria ao lado de homens!

Marcela exclamou com tanta força que assustou os corações de todos daquela sala, inclusive de Noam, Gerard e Mateu.

– Você não precisa agir assim… não adianta nada ir contra a sua natureza se isso não vai te fazer feliz…

– Mas essa é a minha natureza e ela me faz feliz, bisa! Ela é a minha felicidade e vou apoiar ela no que precisar! Ela tá me apoiando também!

– Digo, Marcela: você realmente gosta de mulheres?

Salomón olhou fixamente para a bisneta e Marcela ficou, pela primeira vez, amedrontada. Mas estava mais convicta do que nunca da decisão que adotou:

– Bisa, eu sei que no Talmude fala de homens que se deitam com homens…

– E de mulheres também, Marcela!

– Mas as leis do Talmude são tão antigas que…

Salomón fez um sinal de silêncio que a fez parar de falar quase que imediatamente:

– Eu não vou aceitar que você critique o Talmude e a Torá nessa festa do Pessach; Se não fosse por ele não teríamos sobrevivido, não estaríamos aqui juntos comemorando a páscoa…

– Eu sei, bisa, mas é que…

– Marcela. Deus criou o homem e a mulher com uma finalidade e essa finalidade, desde o tempo de Moisés não mudou. E eu não só falo de reprodução…

Marcela se calou e não questionou mais o bisavô:

– O seu dever era dar um descendente pro nossa família, mas você falhou; nem mesmo quando nós tentamos curar com magia a sua esterilidade você permitiu; a sua missão está incompleta.

– Mas que missão é essa que eu não posso nem ao menos escolher com quem eu quero ter a minha primeira vez! Puxa vida, a Sabina teve tanta sorte!

– A sorte dela foi que ela e o primo dela estavam na idade de dar filhos para a família e cumpriram a sua obrigação, mas o desejável foi que tivessem filhos com outros; filhos entre primos não adianta de muita coisa. Você ainda nos deve, Marcela.

Marcela tentou retrucar o Bisavô, mas Tomoyo a puxou de volta. O homem foi em direção à janela e fitou as estrelas:

– Marcela, nós judeus sempre fomos um povo perseguido e oprimido até hoje. Muitos nos chamam de avarentos e nos culpam por toda a sorte de males que se multiplica na face da terra desde os tempos dos Nefilins. Nos multiplicarmos no começo da nossa puberdade foi a forma que Ezequiel Binyamin no século XVI encontrou para preservar o sangue mágico da nossa família. Não é questão de sermos Judeus, é questão de sermos magos.

"E, como magos, vidente que eu sou, previ desde o seu nascimento para a minha neta Éfrata e seu pai Obede, que o messias se lembre dele quando restaurar o templo de Jerusalém pela terceira vez, que a filha deles não teria agrado nenhum no amor.

O velho rabino saiu da janela e olhou para a bisneta:

– Até agora a minha visão se provou correta e eu não vejo alternativa para que você pague pelo seu carma. Sabe, eu sou um rabino muito progressista em Israel e vocês não tem ideia do quando eu sou taxado de 'moderno'. Eu não vejo problema nenhum em você se relacionar com uma pessoa do mesmo sexo que você, mas entenda o contexto que Moisés escreveu aquela passagem no livro de levítico. Éramos poucos diante de nações numerosas. Precisamos nos multiplicar e ser fecundos como o criador nos ordenou. Quer se casar com ela? Eu não vejo problema algum, mas você ainda nos deve um descendente, um Binyamin.

Salomón passou os olhares pela face de Marcela, Sabina e Cotrim. Até que Noam se levantou e falou pela primeira vez:

– Triavô; eu faço o ritual da nossa família. Eu já vou fazer 14 anos, acho que estou apta pra fazer no lugar da Marcela. Eu não quero que a minha tia sofra mais…

Salomón olhou para a trineta e sorriu. Sabina levou as mãos à boca com o susto:

– É justamente por termos pessoas de coragem na nossa família que eu aboli temporariamente esse ritual, pelo seu futuro, pela Marcela. Continue estudando, afinal, ficar grávida na adolescência não é uma experiência muito boa… você vai perder um precioso ano de escola… agora, Tomoyo, Marcela, mesmo que vocês se respeitem muito e cubram os olhos uma da outra quando morrerem, não sinto que há um amor forte e genuíno ligando vocês duas… sinto muito. Você sabe que é o seu carma, não é Marcela?

Marcela olhou cabisbaixa para o chão e Tomoyo sentiu que um segredo muito pessoal seu estava sendo revelado por aquele rabino.

– Senhor Salomón… eu…

– Não precisa dizer mais nada. Mesmo não tendo nosso sobrenome, eu já te considero como parte da nossa família e o resto da família também, pelo que eu posso ver. Dentre todas as pessoas que a Marcela pode encontrar, é com você que ela se dá mais bem… continuem assim, até que vocês duas resolva os problemas do seu coração, dona Tomoyo… e da sua pequena amiga divertida que adora anatomia e fisiologia e odeia patologia!

O velho rabino tocou abraçou levemente a estilista e Tomoyo teve certeza de uma coisa:

'A família Binyamin, O rabino Salomón… são pessoas realmente incríveis…. É esse tipo de pessoa que eu quero conviver… quem sabe, ser parre da comunidade mágica não seja uma coisa tão ruim assim… as costas dele são tão calorosas'

Continua…

Por trás do báculo: Olho ao cardeal Miquel Tossel, ele terá um papel importantíssimo nessa história que desvelarei logo no começo da terceira temporada!

Muito satisfeito em introduzir formalmente aqui o Bispo Pedro Binyamin que apareceu logo no comecinho de "Primeira Vez", há um ano! Fico muito feliz por ele, ele vai ser uma presença constante e vital nessa história! Podem ter certeza que sim!

Essa cena da comida mágica foi divertida, não acham? Hehe! Tava pensando em tirá-la daqui, mas, pensando melhor, ela até que mostra que Pedro e Marcela são magos. No próximo cap, mostro mais sobre como a magia da Marcela e do Pedro funcionam e como funciona as diversas classes de magos. Pode soar meio HP, mas, na verdade, tou seguindo meu próprio caminho. Termos como 'Comunidade mágica' e 'Autoridade mágica', são criações minhas, da mesma forma que 'Leitor de mentes' é uma categoria que eu criei para 'Telepáticos'. Quando eu mostrei aqui a organização que quis roubar as cartas Clow, pode ter soado meio que 'meta-humanos' como os X-men, mas, aqui, falo de outra coisa totalmente diferente… o meu cainho! Hehehe!

O que acharam da história da família Binyamin? Trágica, não é? Essa história do ritual de fertilidade da família toca em um ponto sensível e delicado que são os pogrons dos judeus na Europa e a criação do estado de Israel. Aqui, falo também da perseguição dos bruxos, assunto tocado pela JK de forma meio lúdica com os bruxos que só sentiam cócegas quando postos na fogueira, mas aqui, falo de forma trágica mesmo.

Outro ponto sensível que trabalho aqui é a perseguição dos judeus pelos nazistas e a guerra civil espanhola. São pontos muito sensíveis mesmo, assim como as guerras que Israel travou contra os vizinhos árabes e como isso afetou a vida de um homem, no caso, Salomón Binyamin. Pensava em colocar ele só nesse capítulo, mas vou colocar ele mais tarde nessa fic; quando eu escrevia e elaborava a história dele me empolguei tanto que a imagem de um velhinho barbudo de quipá, o chapéu religioso judeu, cabelos e pele muito brancos se solidificou na minha cabeça e vou falar mais a respeito dele mais tarde.

Por fim, o ponto mais sensível de todos e a reafirmação que eu coloquei no capítulo 'A insistência de Marcela'; Marcela nunca vai ser feliz no amor. Nesse ponto, a minha fic se funde com 'Memórias póstumas de Brás Cubas' porque essa Marcela daqui tem a alma da mesma Marcela de lá, que apenas namorou Brás Cubas por interesse, um interesse que levou o homem à ruína. Por isso, Marcela nunca vai ser feliz no amor… (sorry! E olha que eu gosto dela!).


	60. A equipe de Tomoyo - Parte I

Capítulo LIX

~A Equipe de Tomoyo – Parte I~

" _Quando uma pessoa que queremos muito é morta por alguém, só pensamos em justiça ou vingança; quando somos assaltados e sofremos violência, por mais que pensemos que os problemas dos marginalizados são culpa da própria sociedade, um sentimento de remorso e vingança nasce no nosso peito, seja conta a sociedade ou contra os meliantes…"_

 _Homenagem à "Cavalos caídos", de Liber Logaeth:_

 _fanfiction(ponto)net/s/1855114/1/Cavalos-Ca%C3%ADdos_

Março de 2011

Sonomi

No seu escritório na Ciutat Esportiva Joan Gamper, cercada por uma pilha de papéis e pastas com informações e dados para despachar aos diversos departamentos esportivos do clube, Tomoyo lia um e-mail no computador diante de si enquanto recebia visita do técnico do time principal, Guardiola, que estava mais que ansioso para receber as informações das pastas e algo mais:

– Tomoyo, eu preciso dos vídeos com as jogadas para ontem, você me entendeu? – Disse o treinador, folheando a pasta do time de futebol masculino.

– Eu já enviei um e-mail pro departamento de audiovisual, mas não consigo acelerá-los mais, só de tarde que eu vou poder disponibilizar os vídeos.

O técnico levantou-se frustrado da cadeira:

– Assim não consigo planejar nada! O pessoal do audiovisual é muito lento!

Tomoyo pegou o telefone e discou para um ramal:

– Alô? Sala de audiovisual? Tem como vocês pararem tudo agora e só se dedicarem a gravar os vídeos dos últimos cinco jogos dos nossos próximos potenciais adversários da Champions agora mesmo? Em quanto tempo vocês conseguem fazer isso? Duas horas? – Com o telefone grudado na orelha, a executiva virou-se para o técnico – Pode esperar duas horas, Pep?

– É melhor que nada! É pra ontem!

– Ok, comecem a gravar imediatamente. E quanto ao furo da grade de programação? Coloca o jogo das meninas, ok? Eu me responsabilizo se o Presi perguntar alguma coisa. É só isso.

Tomoyo pôs o telefone no gancho e o técnico suspirou aliviado:

– Ainda bem! Preciso urgente estudar nossos adversários; a taça desse ano depende isso, e outra: é o último ano de Sir Alex Ferguson no comando do United e ele vai vir com tudo! Você entende?

– Entendo perfeitamente. Pode ir lá, eles já começaram a gravar…

– Vou mais tarde. Antes, vou pôr o pessoal pra correr…

O técnico saiu daquela sala batendo a porta com tudo. Tomoyo sentiu uma fisgada no pescoço e um princípio de dor de cabeça. Massageou o pescoço, tirou um comprimido da gaveta e o ingeriu. No começo foi difícil, mas já se acostumara com o estresse que aquele trabalho lhe trazia. O telefone tocou novamente. Dessa vez, era Sonomi:

– Alô, mamãe?

– Alô filha, como vai? Acho que nem preciso perguntar… você deve estar muito tensionada, não está? Tou sentindo pelo seu tom de voz…

– Nem me fale…

– Desculpa por te passar essa informação nesse momento, mas acho que não teria momento melhor…

– Que informação? – Tomoyo estreitou as sobrancelhas com a dúvida.

– A Sakura. Foi atacada no apartamento dela em Osaka. A polícia foi investigar e… cinquenta homens armados invadiram o prédio… foi terrível…

O princípio de dor de cabeça de Tomoyo se transformou em uma enxaqueca completa e a dor que sentiu no pescoço parecia ter vindo de um torcicolo agudo que remédio nenhum solucionaria.

– Atacada!?

– Nós não sabemos nada, mas… segundo o que o Seishiro me falou, eles estavam atrás de um artefato mágico dela! Eu não entendo isso! Você pode me explicar?

Tomoyo massageou o pescoço antes de falar com a mãe. A dor aumentara numa intensidade maior do que a esperada por ela:

– Mamãe, a senhora pode fazer uma coisa por mim? Continua monitorando a situação dela e me avisa qualquer coisa! Manda o Seishiro ficar de olho nela!

– Me desculpe, filha, eu pensei nisso também, mas ela já está sob a vigilância dos Sumeragi. O Seishiro não pode fazer nada porque os dois são rivais… Você entende?

– Entendo… – Uma sombra de abatimento apareceu na face da executiva. – Mas faz o seguinte: sempre mantenha contato com ela e nunca deixe ela desamparada! Faça ela sentir que a senhora sempre está do lado dela! Entendeu?

– Sim, entendi, mas me diz: o que eles queriam da Sakura?

– Isso é uma coisa que a senhora mesma vai descobrir com o tempo… por meio dela… até.

Despediram-se e, quando se sentou, a dor que sentia com a preocupação com Sakura foi tão intensa que nem conseguia fazer mais nada direito, nem levantar a cabeça, porque suas sobrancelhas doíam, nem terminar a pilha de trabalhos que tinha para fazer. Viciada em trabalho que era, restou a Tomoyo a única alternativa que tinha: pegou o telefone e discou para o departamento médico do clube:

– Alô? Tem como vocês aparecerem com uma injeção urgente aqui no meu escritório?

S&T:FJ

Agosto de 2011

Aproveitando o raro dia de folga que recebeu no trabalho, Tomoyo usou o tempo livre que tinha pra ir à praia ao lado de Marcela. Ela morava na capital catalã há quase um ano e não havia visitado o lugar ainda.

Deitada em uma cadeira de praia, sob a sombra de um guarda-sol, Marcela se deitou na mesma cadeira de praia ampla da companheira, abraçou-a e a beijou-a, despertando-a do seu sono.

Por trás dos óculos escuros, Tomoyo abriu lentamente os olhos:

– Marcela, você veio se deitar aqui?

– Eu já disse pra você que aqui ninguém liga com as nossas mostras de carinho!

– Não tou preocupada com isso…

– Mas eu sei que tem uma coisa te preocupando, não é Tomoyo? Desde o começo do ano você está estranha…

Tomoyo deu um beijo na testa da companheira, deitou-a sobre seu peito e acariciou seus cabelos:

– Eu não quero que você se preocupe com nada do Japão, com nada… só com aquilo que eu te falei…

– Você quer que…

– Sim… mas vamos falar disso mais tarde, eu não quero saber de problemas agora, vamos aproveitar a praia…

Marcela quis perguntar mais, mas Tomoyo se recusaria, ela sabia disso. O que restou a Marcela foi esquecer de tudo e se abraçar à aquela rara demonstração de carinho que a companheira mostrava para ela naquela praia, na frente do público, coisa que ela raramente fazia.

Marcela

Apesar do apartamento de Marcela e Pedro ser um duplex, ele não tinha um espaço muito grande para ter um laboratório dentro de casa ou mesmo ter um tatame para os treinos de Krav magá de Tomoyo. Por isso, assim que os vizinhos se mudaram para outro apartamento no começo do ano, Tomoyo tratou logo de alugar o prédio e usar como uma oficina.

No fundo, sentia que precisava aprender a usar a marca dos Sakurazuka e uma ou duas artes marciais para usar contra aqueles que tentaria assediar Sakura por causa das cartas Clow. O problema era que não esperava que eles fossem aparecer tão cedo:

– Você quer aprender a usar o poder dessa marca mesmo? – Perguntou Marcela, triste.

– Não é uma questão de aprender, é uma questão de precisar…

– Meu bisa te falou que o melhor mesmo era você tentar tirar essa coisa de você ou selar ela! Você não é uma usuária nativa de magia, usar magia sem ter uma estrutura no seu corpo pronta pra aguentar a radiação mágica é terrível, sabia? Você pode ter sua expectativa de vida encurtada e outros efeitos colaterais!

A cara de Marcela estava preenchida por angústia, mas Tomoyo estava decidida:

– Eu quero aprender a usar esse poder maldito que eu carrego e só eu sei porque eu preciso usar esse poder!

Sentindo que não conseguia convencer Tomoyo, Marcela pediu para que ela se concentrasse, respirasse fundo e relaxasse. Para avaliar o potencial mágico dela, pediu para ela estender a mão esquerda com a palma bem aberta, segurando com a mão direita o pulso.

Tomoyo fechou os olhos e Marcela pediu para ela se concentrar, enquanto narrava a história da magia:

 _"Ninguém sabe ao certo como a magia apareceu no mundo e do que ela é feita,_ _ela é uma energia tão misteriosa quanto os processos de criação e manutenção da vida e da morte e o que há além delas. T_ _udo o que sabemos é que ela preenche tudo o que existe, desde as distantes estrelas até as minúsculas e invisíveis partículas que formam a matéria. Tudo no universo é mágico e possui sua magia, mas tem pessoas que conseguiram reunir dentro de si um poder mágico t_ _ão_ _grande que é capaz de realizar verdadeiros milagres._

 _"Esses são considerados magos, feiticeiros, usuários de magia, portadores de poderes especiais e qualquer nome assombroso que a ciência criou ou o preconceito concebeu. Algumas pessoas possuem esse poder em menor grau, enquanto outras o possui em abundância. Isso não significa que um feiticeiro seja menor que o outro. Todos aqueles que conseguem produzir milagres são considerados magos._

 _"A energia mágica flui pelo corpo como se fosse o sangue que circula nas veias. Alguns magos fazem paralelos com a medicina e afirmam que há infinitas correntes de fluxo de energia mágica pelo corpo humano, que se quebram, se dissolvem e se unem novamente._

 _"Da mesma forma que a carga elétrica dos átomos, a energia mágica possui duas polaridades: uma negativa e outra positiva. As duas polaridades precisam trabalhar em conjunto para que os milagres aconteçam, porque uma polaridade reversa atrai a outra. Se duas polaridades iguais forem postas em conjunto, criam uma magia de separação e dissolução._

 _"Como a magia está presente em tudo e com todos, ela adquiriu diversas formas e diversas propriedades ao longo de bilhões de anos de existência, basta que haja um aumento ou diminuição na proporção de cargas mágicas positivas ou negativas, da mesma forma que um só átomo de hidrogênio, quando fundido, gerou todos os 92 átomos naturais que a ciência descobriu, com seus núcleos recheados de prótons._

 _"Assim como que um átomo com 8 prótons gera o oxigênio, um gás e um átomo com o quádruplo disso gera o germânio, um metal, assim funciona a energia mágica: mais cargas mágicas podem gerar a terra e tudo o que é sólido e menos cargas podem gerar o ar. Basta controlarmos a carga de energia mágica com palavras, atos e pensamentos para que um objeto vire uma planta, um animal, qualquer outra coisa ou aja conforme nossa vontade; basta ter imaginação e querer._

 _"Há magia nas plantas, nos animais, nos espíritos da natureza, nas palavras, nos metais, nas máquinas, na música, nos prédios, nas ruas, nas roupas, nos cheiros, nas cores, em qualquer criação humana e em qualquer criação da natureza, tudo tem energia mágica, basta que o Mago, com as suas emoções, tenha a sensibilidade o suficiente para senti-la, reconhecê-la, pegá-la entre as mãos, trabalhar com ela._

 _No fundo, magia é uma coisa vinculada à emoção e, aqueles com emoções negativas, vão gerar uma magia negativa que arruína e destrói, mas aqueles com emoções positivas vão gerar uma magia de cura e libertação. Essa é a origem da chamada magia negra e magia branca._

 _Existe magia para tudo no mundo, desde costurar roupas até controlar os mais bestiais tsunamis e vulcões. Basta que dissolvamos nosso espírito dentro espírito mágico que guia o fenômeno, nos tornarmos um com ele e esquecermos nosso ego. Nos tornamos iguais aos deuses nesse processo._

 _–_ Então, tudo o que eu preciso para produzir um fenômeno mágico é mentalizar uma forma de manifestar essa magia no mundo? – Perguntou Tomoyo, segurando o pulso da mão direita com a mão esquerda, onde brilhava, fulgurante em vermelho sangue, o pentagrama invertido dos Sakurazuka.

– Sim, quase como você conseguiu fazer aquela bola de energia que você usou contra a máfia chinesa em Milão, você tá lembrada? – Perguntou Marcela.

– Mas fazer aquilo lá foi tão natural pra mim…

 _–_ Foi natural porque o princípio da sua magia são as emoções negativas. Você tem que pensar em tudo quando é ruim para liberar o máximo potencial da sua magia, em suma, só deu certo daquela vez porque você pensou em assassinar o tal de Bo, não é?

Tomoyo assentiu com a cabeça.

– Pra que você possa fazer qualquer coisa, você precisa imaginar, ter força de vontade e principalmente, atrair as emoções certas pra você…

– Tá, eu vou tentar Marcela…

Tomoyo voltou a se concentrar na palma de sua mão, apertando as pálpebras e as sobrancelhas, mas não conseguiu produzir nada. Foi então que Marcela colocou um pouco de gasolina naquela fogueira:

– Não é assim! Pensa um cubo. Pensa que com esse cubo você vai usar pra matar alguém ou destruir algo, só assim que você vai conseguir fazer alguma coisa! Não é só ficar bufando que não vai acontecer nada…

Tomoyo tentou mais uma vez. Dessa vez, fechou os olhos e relaxou. Imaginou que aquele cubo destruía os inimigos que atacaram a sede da polícia de Osaka, atacada pela misteriosa organização chinesa que assediou Sakura. Era isso que a estava preocupando na praia.

Um imenso cubo opaco negro apareceu nas mãos da estilista. Marcela ficou impressionada.

– Isso mesmo, Tomoyo! Agora, tenta controlar o cubo e lança ele contra o jarro! Mas primeiro, tenta encolher o volume dele!

Tomoyo não deu ouvidos para o que Marcela dizia. Não porque não queria, mas porque não conseguia.

– Eu não tou conseguindo, Marcela, eu tou paralisada, é muito poder pra mim! Uma sensação ruim tá subindo no meu estômago! É como se ele estivesse queimando!

– Eu tenho que parar isso! – Desesperada, Marcela colocou os dedos indicador e médio em riste, mas logo que fez isso, o cubo negro ficou instável. Relâmpagos vermelhos circulavam pela sala; Marcela suava muito.

– Eu… tenho… que parar essa coisa…

O cubo explodiu e mandou Tomoyo para a parede com tudo antes mesmo que a estudante de engenharia fizesse alguma coisa. A rajada negra de energia varreu a sala do apartamento e quebrou todos os móveis e eletrodomésticos que estavam no caminho. Marcela correu até uma desfalecida Tomoyo, desmaiada nos pés da parede.

– Tomoyo, Tomoyo! Fala comigo! – Marcela segurou a cabeça dela e deu repetidos tapas até que despertasse. Com dificuldade, Tomoyo abriu os olhos.

– Marcela…

A estudante de engenheira sorriu de alívio.

– Como você tá se sentindo?

– Horrível! Tá doendo tudo! Parece que eu tou sangrando por dentro…

– Deixa eu ver… – Marcela passou as mãos na barriga de Tomoyo e uma série de linhas e círculos apareceu na palma da mão dela. – Você está bem, é como eu te falei, essa energia dos Sakurazuka é muito negativa, é muito pesada! Acho que você só não está sangrando por dentro mesmo porque essa tal de energia CLOW flui pelas suas veias.

Tomoyo desviou o olhar de Marcela e virou-se para a parede:

– Foi a mesma coisa que o Seishiro me disse… mesmo assim, eu vou continuar a praticar; e se eu realmente sou tão sortuda assim, vamos ver se todos esses anos filmando a Sakura-chan resultaram em alguma coisa.

Tomoyo sorriu, para desespero de Marcela

No fundo, no fundo, Tomoyo só pensava em uma coisa:

'Eu vou descobrir quem são esses caras, eu vou descobrir quem está por trás disso, Sakura-chan, por mim e por você…'

Seishiro

Dezembro de 2011

Em Tomoeda, no casarão dos Daidouji, na imensa sala ampla de reuniões de família, formada pela imensa mesa de mogno, o carpete vermelho e a lareira de mármore que aquecia aquele lugar em pleno inverno, Tomoyo lia o exemplar do "Asahi Mahou", o jornal da comunidade mágica japonesa, e, ao lado de sua mãe, Sonomi e de Seishiro, o homem de cabelos pretos curtos espetados, sobretudo preto e uma imensa cruz no peito que era o representante dos Daidouji na comunidade mágica, anunciava sua drástica decisão:

– Mamãe, Seishiro; eu tenho treinado o controle da marca negra dos Sakurazuka desde que a Sakura sofreu aquele assédio daquela organização chinesa e, para proteger as cartas Clow de ser contrabandeada para qualquer canto do mundo onde elas, com certeza vão ser mal utilizadas, eu desejo implantar as espadas sagradas em mim; sei que as cartas Clow são um patrimônio daqueles que a recuperou, por tanto, da Sakura, e vou fazer o máximo possível para que as cartas fiquem na posse dela…

Seishiro gargalhou muito e aplaudiu ironicamente a decisão de Tomoyo:

– Bravo, bravo! Pela primeira vez na história do grupo de assassinos Sakurazuka, vemos alguém que, em vez de usar seus poderes para benefício próprio e ganho pessoal usa por simples amor! É de rir, Tomoyo, a sua atitude!

Tomoyo se irritou com a zombaria de Seishiro e bateu encima da mesa com tudo:

– Eu estou falando sério! Nunca estive falando tão sério quanto antes! Eu não vou permitir que ninguém tome as cartas Clow! Ela é patrimônio da Sakura!

– É mesmo? E a Sakura acaso é seu patrimônio para que você se preocupe com o roubo de um bem dela? Ela que se vire com os assaltantes…

Tomoyo ficou mais irritada ainda e esbravejou contra ele:

– Como você pode ser tão insensível?

– Você se esqueceu, Tomoyo, das regras dos Sakurazukamori? Nunca se apaixonar, nunca amar… você e sua mãe estão presas pelo mesmo destino! Fala, Sonomi, que você também não colocou essa marca negra pra se esquecer da Nadeshiko, fala pra ela! Fala que você não colocou isso pra poder aguentar ver o casamento da sua prima, sua própria prima com o desconhecido Fujitaka!

– Cala essa boca, Seishiro! Eu coloquei essa marca porque meu marido me obrigou! Se a Nadeshiko decidisse pular de uma ponte e pedisse meu apoio eu a apoiaria com tudo!

– Sim, eu vejo, tal mãe e tal filha. – Seishiro voltou a aplaudir as duas ironicamente.

– E outra: as cartas Clow também é patrimônio da minha família que a Sakura confiou em mim pra proteger! É claro que eu quero ir atrás dos malditos assaltantes também! – Gritou Sonomi.

Seishiro andou ao redor da mesa por um tempo, parou atrás da cadeira de Tomoyo e segurou seus ombros:

– Tem certeza que é isso que você quer? Durante a guerra de 1999, entre os dragões do céu e os dragões da terra, duas pessoas, Saya Monou e Tokiko Magami morreram dando a luz a essas espadas; agora você pretende usar elas contra aqueles que tentaram roubar as cartas Clow?

– Eu não vou mudar a minha decisão, Seishiro! Implante essas espadas em mim agora mesmo!

– Sabe, a Kanoe, irmã da princesa Hinoto, a maior autoridade em magia do Japão, e minha patroa quando eu era um dragão da terra, espiou um sonho da irmã e viu que um objeto mágico conhecido como cartas Clow despertaria no Japão e que duas guerras cruéis seriam travadas pela posse delas. A primeira já aconteceu, mas a segunda ainda está por vir…

– Se a profecia for verdade, é mais do que certo que eu tenha um papel ativo nessa guerra…

– Não se importa mesmo de ter uma bomba-relógio no corpo que pode explodir a qualquer momento?

– A única coisa que eu me importo é com a Sakura! Se houver outra guerra pela posse das cartas, eu estou preparada… – Afirmou Tomoyo.

– Se você não morrer nesse processo, você vai ter dores crônicas pelo corpo: cabeça, ossos, músculos. Você vai ter ânsias de vômito, enjoo e náuseas terríveis, mesmo assim você está disposta a encarar esse sacrifício? Tudo pela Sakura? Sabia que ela é uma protegida da família Sumeragi agora? Ela tem uma cicatriz e tudo, assim como você…

– Eu não me importo…

Seishiro sorriu:

– É muito amor demais… bem… o que acha, Sonomi?

Sonomi, cabisbaixa com a decisão de Tomoyo, levantou a cabeça e fitou Seishiro:

– Se é isso que ela quer… eu não vou subestimar as decisões da minha filha…

– Está bem!

Seishiro estalou os dedos e duas espadas maciças e enormes apareceram diante deles. A lâmina das espadas pareciam um triângulo isóscele agudo, longo e afiado. No meio da lâmina, havia uma longa inscrição em hebraico. O cabo era dourado, roxo e arqueado, parecido com um florete de esgrima.

Seishiro erguei a mão esquerda no ar e as cicatrizes nas mãos de Sonomi e Tomoyo ressoaram. Tomoyo foi erguida no ar e ficou flutuando deitada na frente de Seishiro. No ar, as espadas cruzaram-se sobre o peito de Tomoyo. Seishiro pegou no cabo de uma e disse algumas palavras:

– Sabia que feiticeiros de alto nível nem precisam murmurar feitiços? A sua magia é rápida e seus encantos imediatos. Vai doer um pouco, mas pelo que vejo, você tem feito um bom uso dos seus circuitos mágicos como você mesma disse… se prepare.

– Eu já estou preparada…

– Não está não… comece contando a partir de 1000 e vá subtraindo por sete… vamos lá: 1000….

– 993… 986… 979… 971…

Seishiro pegou o cabo das duas espadas com as duas mãos e enfiou com tudo no coração de Tomoyo. O grito da executiva foi tão estridente que até mesmo rachou a vidraça da sala. A sensação no corpo dela era horrível. Era como se estivesse sendo esmagada por um rolo compressor e estivesse viva e consciente sentindo a dor. Era como se cada osso de seu corpo estivesse sendo triturado um por um lentamente.

A cara de Seishiro esboçava prazer e crueldade pelo que estava fazendo.

Sonomi não resistiu ver a cena e correu para acudir a filha.

– Para com isso, Seishiro! É a minha única filha!

– Eu já acabei, eu já acabei… ela foi forte, sabia?

Sonomi afastou Seishiro bruscamente e abraçou o corpo quente da filha.

– Como você pode ser tão cruel?

– Os nossos métodos são cruéis, Sonomi! Já se esqueceu? Usamos todos os métodos legais e ilegais pra proteger nosso país contra qualquer ameaça interna ou externa! Foi ela mesma quem pediu por isso! Vocês não consideram a Sakura parte da família de vocês? Ela mesma não compreendeu o que vocês eram e aceitou isso, mesmo sendo uma Sumeragi? Então aceite que a sua filha tem um dever com o nosso país e o dever dela é proteger as cartas Clow! A partir do momento que as cartas chegaram ao nosso país, elas se tornaram um patrimônio nosso! Proteja-o! Agora já vou indo, tenho mais o que fazer.

Seishiro se teleportou, deixando seu habitual rastro de poeira e fumaça vermelha.

O olhar de Sonomi para Seishiro era um olhar recheado de desprezo, nojo, como se o homem tivesse assassinado a filha a sangue frio na frente dela, sem remorso, sem piedade. Seishiro não era uma pessoa que tinha piedade, afinal, para se tornar o líder dos Sakurazukamori, ele teve que matar a própria mãe.

Acariciando a face suada da filha, Sonomi se arrependeu amargamente de ter tomado a decisão de ter se juntado com gente tão perigosa. Um filme passou pela cabeça dela e imaginou se tivesse lutado pelo amor de Nadeshiko até o fim, pois culpava o marido e a família Daidouji por possuir aquela marca, aquela cicatriz hereditária que só causava dor e sofrimento. Ela poderia ter morrido, mas seria do lado dela. O problema era que nem Sakura e nem Tomoyo teria nascido. Será que o sofrimento dela também seria menor?

Continua…

Por trás do báculo: Essa é a primeira parte de um capítulo que eu queria que fosse um, mas acabou virando dois. Como eu já falei, são tantas as histórias de vida a serem abordadas aqui que não coube num capítulo só. Deu dez mil palavras tudo isso aqui e resolvi dividir em dois. A primeira parte fala dos companheiros de sempre de Tomoyo, Marcela e Seishiro, e sobre como eles estiveram ajudando Tomoyo para os eventos "que virão" (vou deixar o Eriol explicar esse "que virão" mais tarde). Por mais cruel que isso possa parecer, esse processo todo é inevitável…

Talvez o texto sobre a história da magia tenha ficado um pouco longo, mas ele é importante pra entender o futuro encontro da Marcela com a Sakura! (sósia x sósia!) e também: olho para essas espadas! (se bem que eu não vou usar muito elas, exceto no importante duelo de Tomoyo contra "El ****" mais pra frente e também por motivos que eu vou falar mais tarde). Eu tirei elas do X/1999, da mesma forma que o Seishiro, a Saya, a Tokiko e o ritual de sucessão dos Sakurazukamori! Pode parecer meio crossover isso aqui, mas como o Seishiro é um personagem da CLAMP, essas espadas são invenção da CLAMP e a própria CLAMP adora fazer crossovers nas suas obras… peguei meu personagem favorito de lá e coloquei aqui! Se bem que aqui, ele tá a cara do Seishiro de Tsubasa Chronicles! (Estou esperando o fim do mangá de X/1999, hein, CLAMP? Até lá, vou maltratar seus personagens…hehe!)


	61. A equipe de Tomoyo - Parte II

Capítulo LX

~A equipe de Tomoyo – parte II~

" _Quando uma pessoa que queremos muito é morta por alguém, só pensamos em justiça ou vingança; quando somos assaltados e sofremos violência, por mais que pensemos que os problemas dos marginalizados são culpa da própria sociedade, um sentimento de remorso e vingança nasce no nosso peito, seja conta a sociedade ou contra os meliantes…"_

 _Homenagem à "Magnólias e flores de cerejeiras", de Raye Minamino:_

 _fanfiction(ponto)net/s/2102453/1/Magn%C3%B3lias-e-FloresdeCerejeira_

Fevereiro de 2012

Próximo ao cume do monte Tibidabo, em Barcelona, uma imensa igreja gótica, cheia de detalhes, branca com quatro torres em cada canto dela e uma torre no meio, com uma imensa imagem de Cristo de braços abertos para a capital catalã, se levantava em meio às árvores daquele bosque nas colinas. Era a Igreja do Sagrado Coração e Pedro realizava um serviço no lugar.

Do lado de fora, Marcela estava sentada num banco da praça lendo um livro de bolso quando as mãos do irmão pousaram em seu ombro.

– Já terminou?

– Sim, sim, vamos… precisamos saber como está a Tomoyo.

Nem precisaram ir muito longe quando um táxi parou próximo à roda gigante que no sopé da igreja. Tomoyo desembarcou do carro com uma roupa e calça branca e uma faixa marrom na cintura. Marcela arregalou os olhos de admiração e desceu as escadas correndo para abraçar e beijar Tomoyo:

– Você passou, você passou, você passou! Finalmente você consegui a faixa marrom de Krav Magá!

– Até que foi duro, os outros competidores não eram tão durões assim! Eu fui a melhor, sabia?

Pedro ficou sério com a declaração de Tomoyo.

– Ainda sente dores, Tomoyo?

– Imensas. Dor de cabeça direto, tou tomando uns cinco tipos de analgésico por dia pra parar com as dores; o que eu posso fazer é conviver com elas; o que não me mata me fortalece.

Tomoyo tentou sorrir para despreocupá-los, mas os dois irmãos continuaram sérios:

– Tomoyo, que tal a gente ir numa clareira aqui perto pra gente ver como está o seu nível… eu posso não ser tão bom em Krav Magá quanto a minha irmã, mas sei dar uns golpes… pode ser?

O sorriso de Pedro em meio à seriedade dele no último mês convenceu Tomoyo a aceitar o convite; tudo para despreocupar os irmãos.

Pedro

– Vamos lá, Tomoyo! Tenta se defender dessa chave de braço!

Pedro segurou o pulso de Tomoyo e abraçou seu corpo todo nele. O bispo cruzou as pernas no ombro de Tomoyo e a executiva sentiu que a pressão que ele fazia ia deslocar seu ombro. Marcela hesitou vendo aquela cena e parou de atacar Tomoyo:

– Marcela, não para de atacar! Você se esqueceu que ela é faixa marrom? Ataque-a com tudo!

Hesitante, Marcela correu para agarrar o outro pulso de Tomoyo, mas a estilista, em vez de deitar no chão e tentar lutar contra Pedo no solo, puxou o braço que ele agarrava com tudo, deslocando o braço e o antebraço. Sem esperar por aquilo, Pedro bateu a cabeça com tudo no chão e quase torceu o Pescoço. A cena do braço torcido era grotesca. Marcela, sabendo que era faixa preta 3°Grau de Krav Magá e poderia derrotar Tomoyo, hesitou, mas a cantora jogou o braço com tudo no ar e ele voltou ao lugar. Em um segundo, Tomoyo agarrou a companheira pelo pescoço, deitou-a de bruços no chão e agarrou os pulsos dela para trás. A dor era terrível.

– Acho que já posso fazer o teste da faixa preta, não acham? – Tomoyo sorriu.

– Você tá maluca é? Você se lesionou e mesmo assim continua a lutar? Só esse tranco que você me deu tá doendo bastante, tá? – Esbravejou Marcela.

Pedro se levantou e voltou a olhar para Tomoyo preocupado.

– Você não sentiu dor nenhuma, Tomoyo?

– Eu não consigo sentir mais dor, Pedro. Eu já te disse que, a dor que eu sinto por conta dessas espadas dentro de mim é tão grande que dor nenhuma é maior que ela… Mas vamos falar de outra coisa…

Os três bateram o pó das roupas, saíram da floresta e entraram no carro de Pedro.

– Como está a construção do casarão em Les Corts?

– Está indo de vento em polpa… Em três anos, eles terminam tudo… – Respondeu Marcela.

– E os laboratórios?

– É a primeira coisa que ficou pronta; já falei pro pessoal da ACS acelerar, mas me diz, Tomoyo: você realmente quer ir adiante com esse plano? – Perguntou uma tristonha Marcela.

– Eu já estou indo adiante com ela; era a minha intenção me cercar com o máximo de pessoas com magia para investigar essa organização que atacou a Sakura no Japão… vocês já sabem disso…

– Entendo – Suspirou Pedro, com as mãos no volante – Só não vai tentar fazer mais experiências com você, Tomoyo! Já basta essa loucura que você se submeteu, mais uma e digo com dor no coração que não posso dormir debaixo do mesmo teto que você…

– Mas você não sente magia mais em mim desde que eu coloquei aquelas espadas, ou sente?

– Nada. Não sinto mais nada. Nem mesmo o mais hábil rastreador sensitivo poderia te localizar… não é mesmo, Marcela?

– É isso que eu queria… Não é a minha intenção, Pedro, fazer mais experimentos com o meu corpo…

– Acho bom mesmo, Tomoyo! A maioria dos magos que tentou fazer isso terminou de forma terrível…

– Eu seu disso, mas… eu desejo aprender mais uma arte marcial… eu não tenho motorista, não é?

Marcela olhou curiosa para Tomoyo:

– Como assim? No que você tá pensando?

– Você vai ver…

Touya

Touya Kinomoto era faixa preta terceiro grau de karatê. Se tinha alguém melhor para ensinar a arte marcial de Okinawa era ele, uma pessoa conhecida que sempre mantinha contato, seja para perguntar da Sakura, do Chitatsu ou simplesmente como estavam as coisas na terra do sol nascente.

De seu escritório na Ciutat Esportiva, discou para aquele homem que se tornou com o tempo o seu irmão de coração:

– Sabia que eu vou me casar no meio do ano? – Disse o Ortopedista, do outro lado da linha.

– Claro que sim! Eu vou te enviar os presentes já, já! Só lamento que você e o Yukito tenham tomando rumos tão diferentes!

– Não me leve a mal! O problema era que eu e ele tivemos um pequeno desacordo quanto aos nossos sonhos juntos! Foi decisão dele! Eu precisava dele e a Sakura precisava dele; ela teve um ano terrível, sabe, eu te falei…

– Sei… é por isso mesmo que eu quero que você me ensine karatê…

– Desculpa, Tomoyo, como eu te disse, minha vida tá em um rumo diferente agora; não vou poder te ensinar…

– Eu já imaginava esse tipo de resposta…

– Mas não fica assim não! Eu tenho o telefone e o endereço de uma profissional mesmo de karatê que tá precisando esfriar a cabeça depois de uma decepção amorosa… anota aí…

Do outro lado da linha, Tomoyo anovava os dados da profissional e Touya aproveitou para testar um pouco os sentimentos dela:

– É pela Sakura, não é?

O coração triste e dolorido de Tomoyo parou. Um calor preencheu o peito dela e as dores terríveis que sentia passou, por um momento apenas.

– Você é um dinossauro, Touya!

– Se você ver o desgraçado por trás disso tudo, e você tem recursos pra isso, dê um murro bem no meio da fuça dele!

A voz esperançosa de Touya do outro lado da linha fez Tomoyo limpar o pequeno fio de lágrima que transbordava naquele rosto rubro, um fio de lágrima vindo daquele coração inflamado de paixão.

Murasame Sumika

 _Atrás dela, os galhos de cerejeiras florescem sob o céu azul da primavera. Eles estendem seus galhos longos até outra árvore de cerejeira menor, na esquina da escol_ _a, como se quisesse saudá-la. Contemplando a rua por trás de seus óculos quadrados, há uma garota virada de costas para a escola. Uma pétala de cerejeira pousa encima de seu uniforme azul; a pétala acaricia as longas franjas negras, a gravatinha borboleta vermelha antes de rodopiar pela longa meia preta até pousar finalmente nos cabelos loiros dela, como se a pétala quisesse anunciar a presença de uma para a outra. Uma garota igual a ela._

 _E, mesmo beijando-a por trás da máscara do Ultraman no dia anterior, mesmo sendo uma brincadeira tola e boba daquela garota fofinha_ _e lo_ _i_ _rinha_ _que amava tanto, beijou-a com toda a carga de sentimentos, com todo o calor de seu corpo, segurando-a pelos braços como se_ _ela_ _fosse sua, sua_ _namorada, sua mulher_ _._

 _"Será que ela sentiu os meus sentimentos",_ _dizia ela,_ _palavras sussurradas no_ _vazio_ _da mente_ _._

 _Era ela quem ela procurava e seria ela quem ela procuraria sempre. Sua amiga, sua melhor amiga que conhecia há muitos anos. Sua karateca_ _que a fez enxergar a fofura por trás daquela arte marcial_ _:_

 _Ushio, a garota loira que ergia as mãos do lado da árvore de cerejeira na esquina da escola, levantou as mãos e, durante uns segundos, uns segundos apenas, seu coração e sua mente só pensavam em uma coisa e uma coisa somente;_ _palavras sussurradas para ela_ _:_

 _– Sumika, ei, Sumika, eu estou aqui!_

– _Sasameki Koto, descrição da imagem da capa do primeiro volume do mangá_ _(com umas pitadas de tempero!)_

A Makiwara vibrava a cada golpe dela. Os golpes eram tão intensos que o pai e os irmãos dela, vestidos de quimono, na casa de alvenaria do lado do dojo, ouviam tudo e temiam que ela derrubasse o frágil campo de treinamento de caratê, todo feito em madeira.

Um carro preto parou na porta da casa e ela imediatamente identificou a placa com os kanjis da família Murasame e também escutou o som estridente vindo do dojo.

Nesse momento, a campainha tocou e o pai foi anteder.

Aquele som de campainha e aquela mulher elegante que atenderam foram o bastante para romper o constante som agressivo vindo do dojo. E já valeu o dia para aqueles homens aquele ato:

– Olá, senhora, como vai? O que traz uma senhora tão elegante até a minha humilde casa?

– Oi, sou Tomoyo Daidouji. Vim falar pessoalmente com Sumika Murasame. Ela se encontra?

 _–_ Tomoyo Daidouji?

– Aquela cantora famosa?

– Eu tenho uma calça da marca Daidouji!

– Eu acabei de comprar o seu terceiro CD!

Os irmãos de Sumika ficaram tão animados com a presença de alguém ilustre que pegaram CDs para autografar, tiraram fotos com o celular e fizeram várias perguntas. Os irmãos faziam aquilo apenas para irritar a irmã. Ter a presença de Tomoyo Daidouji era tudo o que ela não queria naquela tarde, por ela representar tudo o que ela não queria lembrar. O pai de Sumika tentou evitar o assédio, mas Tomoyo ficou feliz em ser prestigiada por eles.

Por fim, o pai levou a cantora até o dojo da família.

Abriu a porta e chamou pela filha ao fundo, oculta pelo breu. Só pelo barulho que ela fazia era possível saber onde ela tava:

– Sumika, filha, tenho visita pra você…

– Visita? – Sumika não parou de bater na Makiwara. – Eu não estou esperando visitas.

– Nem mesmo se for de Tomoyo Daidouji?

Sumika parou de bater no poste assim que ouviu o nome dela. O pai fechou a porta do dojo para deixar as duas à vontade.

Sumika se virou para ela e os dois olhares se encontraram. A primeira, vestida com um quimono suado e com um forte cheiro de suor. A outra, muito perfumada, vestindo um vestido com lacinhos e babados parecendo uma lolita, só que mais comportada do que as lolitas normais. Ficaram se olhando por um tempo e então Sumika deu um meio sorriso que se tornou uma gargalhada:

– Lacinho… babado… muito fofinho isso aí, hein? – Sumika não parava de gargalhar. – Era tudo o que ela gostava… tudo mesmo…

A carateca voltou a bater na makiwara com tudo.

– Ora, se não é uma maria homem que tá falando que parece negar que ela mesma é mulher! Já conseguiu parar de menstruar e tá esperando a cirurgia é? – Provocou Tomoyo.

Sumika não gostou da provocação e agarrou Tomoyo pelo vestido:

– O que é que você veio fazer aqui, hein? Eu sou feliz por ser mulher, sabia?

– Mas não é feliz por amar uma não é?

Os dentes de Sumika trincaram:

– O que é que você sabe de mim?

– Você acha que é difícil pra duas mulheres sapatas como a gente reconhecer uma a outra?

Sumika ficou tão atordoada com a revelação que soltou Tomoyo.

– Sabe, quimono e artes marciais é tudo o que ela gosta agora, mas eu nunca vou alcançar o coração dela.

Tomoyo tirou uma foto de Sakura ao lado de Touya quando prestou o exame para a faixa azul de judô e passou. Sumika olhou para a foto e devolveu para ela:

– Porque você não corre atrás dela?

– E por que você não corre atrás da Ushio?

Falar de Ushio era tão tabu que Sumika tentou empurrar Tomoyo, mas a estilista mostrou o que tinha aprendido esses anos todos de Krav Magá. Agarrou o braço dela, deu uma joelhada na barriga e jogou-a no chão, imobilizando-a com a mão no queixo dela, afastando a cabeça.

– Você é boa, não é?

– Eu quero ficar mais boa ainda… – Tomoyo levantou Sumika do chão e finalmente, tiveram uma conversa decente. O pai trouxe uma bandeja de chá-verde para elas quando viu que a poeira baixou entre elas:

– Preciso que você me ensine caratê em Barcelona. Tem uma pessoa que eu preciso proteger…

– Por que você quer meus serviços, patricinha?

– Porque você é a pessoa mais jovem a chegar no sexto dan da faixa preta…

– Eu faço isso desde que eu era criança… não foi difícil…

– E então? Não adianta acender uma luz e colocar ela de baixo da mesa, é preciso que você coloque ela encima da mesa, que é pra todo mundo ver. É pra isso que ela serve.

Sumika ficou calada.

– Eu só estou tirando o estresse…

– Na sombra do seu dojo?

– É o jeito que eu arranjei…

– Tem muita gente bonita em Barcelona, sabia?

– Nem a pau! Não pensa que eu vou trocar a minha loirinha por nada desse mundo!

Sumika agarrou Tomoyo pelo vestido e esbravejou.

– Sabe, eu gostei de você, Sumika. Você faz o que faz pra proteger uma pessoa. Eu faço o que eu faço pra proteger uma pessoa. Você até me dá esperanças que um dia eu vou me encontrar com ela… me entender com ela…

Sumika levantou-se e recolheu a bandeja de chá com o bule quase vazio:

– Eu pensava que você não passava de uma patricinha que os meus irmãos usavam pra me provocar. Por isso, eu não me revelei como eu sou pra eles mais cedo. Mas, até que passar um tempo em Barcelona não me parece ser nada mal…

S&T:FJ

Olhou o lacre da mala e colocou no táxi que a levaria para o aeroporto. As mãos dos irmãos de Sumika saudavam o ar com muita tristeza e melancolia. O pai, que estava ao lado deles na porta de casa, já estava preparado para quando aquele momento chegasse.

O velho carateca levou a última mala para o carro e fechou o porta mala.

– Vai mel ligar, não vai?

– Vou sim, não se preocupem, não vou ficar longe de vocês… com a internet e tudo o mais…

– Mas Barcelona não fica logo ali na esquina, nem tem como ir de trem bala… – Respondeu o velho carateca, entristecido.

– Eu vou cuidar da sua filha, Senhor Murasame!

– Tenho certeza que sim. – O Senhor Murasame e Tomoyo se cumprimentaram e ele de um abraço apertado na filha.

Depois de um tempo que entraram no carro, Sumika fitou o vestido de Tomoyo e teve uma leve visão de Ushio. Tomoyo reparou na rara demonstração de sentimentos que Sumika demonstrava:

– Tá arrependida?

– Se você não tivesse me imobilizado, eu não teria aceitado vir com você…

– Tem certeza que é só isso?

– Eu também senti que… alguém conseguia me entender ao menos uma vez na vida… eu precisava me afastar da Ushio e aceitar dentro de mim a resposta que ela me deu… doeu aqui dentro ouvir que ela apenas me considerava como amiga… – Sumika começou a chorar e imediatamente enxugou as lágrimas. – Eu preciso me reencontrar com ela renovada, de alma lavada… eu não sei como você consegue ficar afastada da sua amiga por tanto tempo e ainda é capaz de olhar pra uma foto dela… estou curiosa…

– Acho que você é mais forte que eu, Sumika, eu ainda me considero fraca…

Sumika sorriu:

– Mas trate de ficar forte logo, pois eu quero ver uma luta de vocês duas algum dia…

Tomoyo colocou os óculos escuros para não demonstrar muita emoção:

– Eu também quero lutar essa luta…

S&T:FJ

Passos acelerados de uma menina loira que corria faziam-na grudar a bolsa que carregava no peito. Tinha guardado um presente especial para ela que urgia em entregar. O coração dela sentiu uma fisgada quando viu um carro preto sair da porta da casa dos Murasame e correu mais ainda. Chegou na porta da casa e se encontrou com o senhor Murasame olhando-a espantada.

Agachou-se, respirando ofegante. O senhor Murasame agachou-se também e a encostou no muro da casa, para que descansasse. O pai estava bastante preocupado com ela e com a filha:

– Ushio-chan, pra que essa pressa toda?

– Murasame-san, eu preciso dizer uma coisa importante pra Sumika! Ela ainda tá aqui?

O senhor Murasame levantou-se e fitou-a sério:

– Ela acabou de partir. Foi contratada pelas indústrias Daidouji pra ensinar caratê pra herdeira deles… na Espanha.

– Na Espanha!

Restou a Ushio olhar o horizonte com tristeza e uma cara que queria chorar muito, mas aguentou até voltar pra casa, ao seu quarto. Os socos e chutes daquela menina quatro olhos de cabelos e franjinhas pretos é que lhe davam a força para suportar aquela separação, feita tristemente pela artista e figurinista que mais gostava.

Rin Asogi e Kiiko Kawakami

A porta de vidro verde dos laboratórios das indústrias Daidouji, em Tóquio, abriu-se e três mulheres passaram por ela. Uma das mulheres, vestida de blazer laranja, despertava imenso respeito naqueles homens. A segunda, usando uma camisa de botões e calças masculinas, gerava medo. Por fim, a outra, vestida em estilo lolita, gerava a mais profunda repulsa, visível na face deles. No imenso hall, havia uma fotografia do homem que tornou aquilo possível:

 _******** Daidouji,_

 _Seu esforços vão ser lembrados para sempre_

 _15-8-1945_

 _3-7-1994_

Levantaram os olhos para o alto e pensaram:

– O papai era amado por aqui, não é?

– Foi ele quem comprou a farmacêutica Tojo antes da falência em 1999. Mesmo morto, ele deixou uma série de coisas a serem feitas se determinados eventos acontecessem…

– Esse Daidouji deve ser terrível, não é? Desde que eu entrei, eles não deixam de olhar torto pra mim… – Disse Sumika, sentindo-se desconfortável.

– É isso que eu tenho que encarar todos os dias quando faço essas visitas de inspeção nos prédios do meu pai… o pessoal aqui é muito gentil e amável comigo, eles sabem da minha vida privada e me recebem assim; só vou ter facilidades pela frente quando eu entrar na mesa diretora daqui há sei anos… valeu papai por essa homofobia maravilhosa!

Sumika espirrou o copo de água que bebia quando ouviu a palavra "homofobia":

– Você disse "homofobia?"

– Vamos Sumika, Tomoyo, a Rin está esperando a gente. – Disse Sonomi. – E outra: a culpa disso tudo é minha… eu sou a esquisita aqui antes de tudo que abriu caminho pra vocês, vocês não sabe o que eu tive que enfrentar antes…

A porta do elevador se abriu e se fechou na mesma rapidez que se deslocou aos andares inferiores. Quando abriu a porta novamente, uma mulher de cabelos verdes, brilhantes, lisos, sedosos e óculos quadrados cumprimentou as três mulheres, especialmente Tomoyo:

– Prazer, sou a Rin Asogi, sou sua nova advogada e vou ajudar a senhorita Tomoyo no que ela precisar!

A mulher se curvou e todas se curvaram para cumprimentá-la. Em seguida percorreram pelo longo corredor de metal, suspenso no ar em meio aos imensos cilindros de titânio e uma luz verde que vinha dos laboratórios do fundo.

– Lamento que a Akane Ito tenha querido ter um ataque de nervos aqui! Queria ter tirado ela daqui mais cedo antes que ela tivesse fugido pra Fukushima em março de 2011…

– Ora, ora, Tomoyo-san, ela morreu por amor… – Comentou Sonomi.

– Sei, Umame… descansem as duas em paz… – Respondeu Tomoyo.

Sumika aproximou-se de Rin e cochichou em seu ouvido uma pergunta curiosa:

– Hei, Asogi-san, essa Umame é o que eu entendo por Umame mesmo?

Rin assentiu com a cabeça. Sumika apertou a palma da mão com tudo e puxou o cotovelo para trás com a força da emoção. Os olhos dela brilharam:

– Sabia!

Chegaram em uma imensa porta de titânio com o logotipo das indústrias Daidouji e a porta se abriu. Uma cientista de cabelos castanhos curtos, com duas mechas que escorriam sobre os ombros, franja na testa e olhos de mesma cor curvou-se para elas:

– Bem-vinda de volta, Sonomi-sama, Tomoyo-san. Sou a Kiiko Kawakami e estou chefiando, no momento, o departamento de estudos das pessoas portadoras de capacidades especiais. Me acompanhem…

– Departamento de… capacidades especiais? – Indagou-se Sumika.

– Você logo vai compreender… Você logo vai entender… – Disse Tomoyo.

As quatro mulheres pararam diante de um grande cilindro de vidro a prova de balas, preso ao teto por uma espécie de funil de titânio. Imensos tubos e fios saíam de lá e iam direto para imensos tubos de líquido, refrigeração e computadores que operavam a todo vapor. Dentro daquele tubo havia uma jovem mulher nua, cabelos pretos e curtos, estilo chanel recheada de fios que monitoravam as suas condições vitais e um imenso tubo preso na sua boca que permitia que respirasse embaixo dágua. O grande choque daquela visão eram os pés e mãos dela, que não eram de mulher, mas de urso.

Tomoyo tocou as mãos no vidro e ficou admirando aquela mulher como se fosse uma obra de arte, analisando detalhe por detalhe daquele corpo.

– Era essa recruta que a senhora tinha pro meu time, mamãe?

– Sim. Ela tem uma força sobre-humana, é resistente à magia, catástrofes naturais… tudo o que você imaginar. Fizermos inúmeros testes com ela e os resultados foram positivos. Colocamos ela em lava vulcânica, radiação e ela sobreviveu… Ela não tem magia nenhuma, tá mais pra uma meta-humana ou alguma coisa do tipo… Ou alguma coisa entre humano e urso… – Explicou Sonomi.

– Inclusive colocamos ela sobre as temperaturas mais frias e tentamos golpeá-la das mais diversas formas com armas químicas ou biológicas. Nenhum lutador ou condição foi páreo pra ela. Tentamos também analisar o sangue dela… nada! Eu digo com toda certeza, Sonomi-san, que ela não é desse mundo, deixe-me… – Explicou Kiiko, excitada, mas Sonomi a interrompeu antes que terminasse de completar a frase:

– Sei que você adora essa coisa de viajar e pesquisar "pelas dimensões", sabemos que você é uma leitora de mentes e teleportadora de primeira e adoraria usar nossos recursos para essa empreitada, mas é isso é uma coisa que me custaria trilhões de ienes e levaria as indústrias Daidouji à falência! Você compreende? – Explicou Sonomi.

– Sonomi-san, eu sei! Eu sei disso! Eu só digo que estamos perdendo um bom tempo em não aproveitar e pesquisar o potencial dela! A constituição do corpo dela é algo único, só comparada com as espadas sagradas de 1999!

– Sabemos sobre a Aaya Saitou e que está tentando reencontrá-la, em alguma dimensão por aí; por favor entenda que os recursos da empresa não servem para recuperar amores perdidos, você entende?

Kiiko sentiu-se ofendida com o comentário de Sonomi:

– Sonnomi-san! O meu compromisso sempre foi com a senhora e com as indústrias Daidouji! Encontrar a Aaya só é um detalhe… um detalhe…

Sumika, curiosa e tentando processar toda aquela informação ,cutucou Rin mais uma vez:

– Essa Aaya… ela é

– Exatamente o que você está pensando… – Respondeu Rin, para alegria de Sumika.

– Eu sabia!

Tomoyo tirou as mãos do tubo de vidro e perguntou para Kiiko:

– Como foi que vocês encontraram isso?

– Faz mais de trinta anos. Na verdade, foram os Soviéticos que encontraram ela nas ilhas Curilas, a equipe que a encontrou foi trucidada. Daí, o senhor Daidouji, pai da senhorita, usando o poder estranho dele junto com a chefe dos Sakurazukamori na época, trouxeram ela pra esse laboratório secreto subterrâneo que na época, era parte da Tojo Farmacêutica. Ela está aqui até hoje. Todos os dados que eu tenho são da época que os soviéticos tentaram lidar com ela… – Explicou Kiiko.

– Não encontraram nada com ela? – Perguntou Rin, instigada por Sumika.

– Uma placa de metal e uma foto com uma menina loira com uma arma nas mãos. Nunca conseguimos reconhecer em que lugar da terra aquilo foi fotografado. Os soviéticos descobriram, por meio disso, que a única forma de feri-la era com armas de fogo.

– Não tinha nada escrito na placa de metal? – Indagou pessoalmente Sumika.

– Tinha sim, tinha o nome de uma pessoa escrita no nosso japonês, chinês, coreano… não sabemos em que língua é, mas é escrito em kanjis; em japonês se lê Kureha Tsubaki. – Disse Kiiko, mostrando a placa e a foto para ela.

– Será que é o nome dela? – Indagou Sumika.

Tomoyo tirou as luvas que escondia a marca dos Sakurazuka e Sonomi entendeu o que ela quis dizer com aquilo:

– Kiiko, peça pra todo mundo evacuar o perímetro! – Disse a empresária.

– Sonomi-san, isso é perigoso! – Alertou Kiiko.

– Você nos disse que as únicas coisas que pararam ela foram as armas de fogo e o poder de dois Sakurazuka. Temos isso de sobra aqui. Viemos justamente preparadas para isso. Rin?

Rin abriu a maleta que carregava, mostrando as partes de uma arma que estavam nela. Ela rapidamente montou aquele aparato num segundo e calibrou a mira telescópica, apontando para o tubo. Sumika se espantou:

– Você é louca, mulher? Como pensa em fazer isso?

– Porque eu sou imortal. Eu nasci muito antes de seus avós conceberem a sua existência e vou continuar a viver muito tempo depois que seus ossos já tiverem virado pó na terra! Sirvo os Sakurazukamori há anos – Respondeu Rin. O pentagrama dos Sakurazuka nas costas dela brilhou, fulgurante, ressoando com os pentagramas invertidos da mãos de Sonomi e Tomoyo, para espanto de Sumika. Era como se estivesse diante de um fantasma que não compreendia o que era.

– Kiiko, tira a Sumika daqui, ouviu? Cuida dela, tá?

Kiiko segurou o pulso de Sumika e perguntou:

– Pronta pra descobrir um novo mundo que você está começando a desbravar?

– Ha?

Sem mesmo ter tempo para pensar, Kiiko teleportou Sumika para o alto de uma ponte suspensa de titânio no alto daquela sala.

– Mas… hein? – Perguntou a carateca, confusa.

– Apenas olhe para baixo. – Respondeu Kiiko.

– No três, um… dois… três… – As três mulheres que ficaram no piso contaram juntas e esperaram que o líquido que mantinha aquela mulher urso presa se esvaziasse, mas antes que isso acontecesse, a mulher abriu os olhos e destruiu o vidro com a força da sua patada:

– E olha que diziam que o vidro era a prova de balas… vamos! – Disse Tomoyo.

A mulher urso avançou contra Rin e mutilou a mulher antes mesmo que ela tivesse tempo de atirar. O peito foi destruído, a cabela foi rachada e o cérebro se espalhou por aquele chão, tingindo-o de vermelho. O que restou do crânio de Rin foi uma cabeça sem cérebro com os olhos de vidro e sem vida olhando para o vazio.

Do alto, Sumika gritou como uma louca, chamando a atenção da mulher urso. A mulher imediatamente deu um pulo enorme, destruindo com suas patas a ponte de titânio onde estavam.

Kiiko apareceu com Sumika em uma poça de sangue deixada por Rin.

– Será que não tinha um lugar melhor pra gente ir não, hein?

– Cala a boca ou você teria morrido de verdade!

A mulher urso viu que seu ataque falhou e tentou pular novamente sobre Sumika, mas antes mesmo que pudesse fazer, Tomoyo ergueu a palma da mão contra ela e ela caiu de imediato no chão, na poça de sangue de Rin como se tivesse sido fulminada por um clarão gigantesco.

– Quanto mais Tomoyo se aproximava dela, o pentagrama invertido nas costas da mão brilhava com mais fulgor e mais força. A mulher urso sentia dores de cabeça terríveis.

Ela levantou os olhos para Tomoyo e a estilista perguntou:

– Eu só quero conversar…

– Essa cicatriz… é a mesma daquele homem, a cicatriz do homem que me aprisionou aqui… você tem o sangue dele nas veias… – Respondeu a mulher.

– Ele só estava tentando conversar com você, até que você tentou explodir a cabeça dele.. não foi?

– Eu não tenho nada a conversar com você…

– Não tem mesmo? E sobre a Kureha Tsubaki, não tem nada não? Ela é você?

A mulher trincava os dentes e tremia toda; Tomoyo sentiu,de alguma forma por meio daquela cicatriz amaldiçoada, que estava diante de uma adolescente sem causa.

– Me responde! É você a Kureha Tsubaki?

A mulher urso fez birra por um tempo até que Tomoyo pressionou um pouco mais a cicatriz e ela resolveu falar na base da dor:

– Eu… estou procurando… por ela…

– E quem é você?

Sabendo que tentar esconder o jogo daquela mulher com terríveis olhos azuis tão escuros quanto qualquer coisa que já vira era em vão, porque seria forçada a falar por meio da dor, aquela mulher com patas e orelhas de urso de olhos rosa choque desabafou:

– Sou chamada de Yurishiro Ginko… Eu estava feliz do lado dela nos céus quando uma tempestade de meteoros enviada por Kumaria-sama nos separou… quando eu despertei eu estava nesse mundo…

Kiiko se excitou com a revelação, mas não tanto se a situação não fosse trágica. As outras dimensões realmente existiam como havia previsto teoricamente.

– Você é de outro mundo é? Um mundo onde as pessoas são metade urso e metade humano?

– Não… eu nasci urso… mas eu ganhei a habilidade de virar humana graças aos três juízes do meu mundo…

As garras de urso de Ginko começaram a se transformar em pés e mãos de humanos.

– Como é que você veio parar aqui?

– Foram os três juízes, os mesmos três juízes que me mandaram pra cá! Eu fiquei com tanta raiva de me separar da Kureha que…

– Saiu atacando a primeira coisa que viu, não é?

Ginko disse sim com a cabeça. Quando ia falar mais, um tiro atravessou o seu corpo e ela caiu no chão. Era Rin que havia se regenerado. Sumika ficou tão apavorada que parecia que vira um fantasma:

– Eu não te falei que era uma imortal, maria homem? Não se preocupa que eu não matei ela. Aquilo só foi um sossega-leão feito pra animais grandes como ursos. Afinal, usar a marca dos Sakurazuka por um bom tempo cansa e mina as forças de quem não é mago, não sei como você conseguiu se manter de pé por tanto tempo…

– Com a mesma força que eu mostrei pra Sumika, não é?

Tomoyo sorriu para ela e a cara de espanto da carateca se dissolveu aos poucos.

Yurishiro Ginko

Os pequeninos e belos olhos cor de cerejeira de Yurishiro Ginko começaram a se abrir. Tentou adivinhar o que era aquela coisa perfumada e macia que cobria o seu corpo. Lembrou-se de Kureha quando ela disse que aquilo era um edredom e o cheiro daquela peça de cama vinha do amaciante onde ela foi lavada. Um cheiro de coco, como os da roupa da amiga.

Virou a cabeça no travesseiro e viu uma mulher de vestido lendo um livro. Lembrou-se que era Tomoyo, a filha da única pessoa que a tinha derrotado naquele mundo.

Ela realmente tinha uma força assombrosa dentro dela comparável a daquele homem. Só por não tê-la aprisionado novamente naquele frio tanque de vidro, pese a fatalidade que tinha acontecido, resolveu ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer:

– Acordou, é?

– Sabe, no mundo de onde eu vim, nós, ursos, costumamos não ter piedade com os humanos… eles nos caçam, nós os devoramos. Uma guerra sem fim. Até que eu fui salva por uma humana e vi que nem todos os humanos são tão maus assim…

– Você sabia que poderia ter matado uma pessoa?

– Eu vim parar em um universo diferente, como eu ia saber? Era eu ou era ela…

– Eu te entendo e previmos isso. Felizmente ela está bem… quero saber de você, como está se sentindo?

Ginko viu naqueles olhos cor de tempestade marinha a mesma humanidade que viu em Kureha:

– Minhas costas estão doendo… meu braço tá todo picado…

– Sinto por isso, mas a Kiiko teve que fazer umas incisões em você pra saber do que você é feita; fizemos uns exames porque você veio de outro universo, temíamos que nem mesmo nossa comida pudesse bastar para que você saciasse a sua fome…

Ginko analisou o braço perfurado e a súbita raiva que sentiu se tornou em compreensão:

– E então… se vocês querem saber o que eu como… então… vocês não vão me prender?

Tomoyo passou sua mão suavemente pela pele de Ginko:

– Que bonitinha! Você tem uma pele muito lisa e muito sexy, sabia?

Ginko imediatamente afastou a mão de Tomoyo:

– Não fala esse nome! Esse foi o juiz do meu mundo que me mandou pra cá, sabia?

– Desculpa, não quis ofendê-la. – Tomoyo tornou a acariciar a pele de Ginko.

– O que você quer de mim?

Como num passe de mágica, os olhos de Ginko fitavam uma imensa tela branca onde eram projetadas imagens. Estavam agora em uma sala de reuniões com paredes brancas, de mármore, com várias colunas coladas nela e umas bordas douradas que corriam a superfície daquelas paredes. Só havia uma parede com várias janelas quadriculadas ladeada por pares de cortinas azuis que eram presas por cordas feitas por fios dourados.

Vestida com terno e gravata, estava acompanhada por Sumika, Rin e Kiiko. Tomoyo distribuía algumas pastas encima da mesa marrom amadeirada e fechava manualmente algumas das cortinas azuladas para que a luz do fim da tarde não interferisse na apresentação do datashow:

A jovem estilista, executiva e cantora sentou-se na cabeceira da mesa e olhou as sua meninas olho no olho:

– O motivo de eu reuni-las aqui é um só: recebi de um amigo meu da Inglaterra uma profecia terrível escrita em uma carta que dizia que duas guerras terríveis aconteceriam pela posse das cartas Clow, que eu já expliquei o que é. Sei que o pessoal aqui entende de magia, só acho que a pra Sumika e pra Ginko ainda é uma coisa nova…

– Bota nova nisso! Parece até aquelas histórias do Harry Potter, Nárnia! Cruzes! – Comentou a carateca.

– Logo, logo vocês se acostumam, meninas. Continuando; a primeira guerra já aconteceu. Na pasta de vocês está uma cópia colorida da carta, a original está nas minhas mãos e já confirmei a autenticidade delas. – Tomoyo balançou a carta que recebeu de Eriol para as meninas.

"Pessoas morreram, famílias foram destruídas, pessoas foram separadas e uma pessoa, em especial, sofreu muito com isso tudo…

– É a Sakura, não é? – Perguntou Rin. – A Akane me passou tudo sobre vocês… tudo mesmo…

– Sim. É ela mesmo. Eu quis dar umas 'férias' de mim mesma para ela, mas vejo que… tem coisas na vida que parecem ser inevitáveis. O meu amigo da Inglaterra falou que outra guerra terrível seria travada no futuro por essas cartas; eu preciso da ajuda de vocês, meninas, pra proteger a Sakura…

– Vamos ter que ser as guarda-costas dela? – Perguntou Kiiko.

– Ela já está sob proteção aqui no Japão. O que a gente vai fazer agora é ir pra minha base, em Barcelona, pra gente se preparar pra esse dia. As funções de vocês está em cada pasta, mas já vou deixar isso claro pra todas. Rin, você vai ser a minha advogada na Espanha, mas você é uma detetive de primeira antes de tudo, A Mimi já tá montando todo o nosso aparato de informática no nosso casarão, em Les Corts, você só vai precisar investigar essa organização até a China e, na medida do possível, quebrar sigilos telefônicos, bancários, usar todos os meios possíveis pra obter alguma coisa… sei que é difícil, mas temos que tentar! De todas nós, você vai provavelmente entrar em contato com a Sakura e… continuar o trabalho da polícia de Osaka aonde ela parou…

– Entendo… Mimi… – Rin olhou melancólica para a janela.

– Eu sei o que você sente, irmã… – Sumika deu um abraço nela.

– Kiiko, você é a nossa cientista. Eu te encarrego de criar qualquer aparato, bugiganga que você achar útil pra guerra que virá e até mesmo continuar a sua pesquisa sobre dimensões. Além disso, você vai treinar a Ginko pra que ela se torne uma espada afiada nessa guerra. Por fim…

Tomoyo passou para o próximo slide e a cabeça de um homem chinês com um imenso rombo na testa apareceu. As meninas ficaram horrorizadas com aquilo.

– Esse é Qiang Xun. Especialista em venenos do exército chinês e membro daquela organização que tentou roubar as cartas Clow. Antes de morrer, fizeram isso na cabeça dele. Graças ao senhor Seishiro, consegui trazer o crânio congelado desse homem para a Catalunha pra fazer uma perícia. Eu quero saber o que ele falou e quem ele viu antes de morrer. Você consegue restaurar as últimas memórias dele baseado-se na forma da pupila e na disposição das substâncias eletroquímica que restaram nos neurônios dele, Kiiko?

– Essa foi a minha tese de mestrado, Tomoyo-san! Isso vai ser fácil. Vai levar uns anos pra decifrar, mas vou conseguir, isso é certo!

– Ótimo. Vou te dar nas mãos um orçamento de um bilhão de Euros que eu vou pagar assim que a minha herança for liberada daqui há cinco, seis anos, está bem?

– Pode deixar comigo, Tomoyo! Só de ter tanta gente diferente agindo em torno de uma coisa em comum já me deixa feliz… eu não me sinto tão estranha.

– E eu? – Perguntou Sumika.

– Você vai ensinar a Ginko a ser uma humana normal, interagir no nosso mundo sempre que eu não puder estar com ela…

– Só isso?

– Você pensa que uma gerra dessas é fácil? Até que ela comece, eu quero que você aprenda com as outras meninas e descanse… até tudo começar… você vai ser a minha guarda-costas e vou te mostrar muita coisa nova em Barcelona…

– Ora, Tomoyo, pelo visto, tá parecendo o clube da Luluzinha assim… – Comentou Rin.

Tomoyo finalizou a apresentação de slides e guardou o Mabook na mala:

– Pode parecer o clube da Luluzinha, mas quero desde já que vocês ajam como se fossem minhas amigas, quero que vocês se tornem amigas e sejam também as minhas amigas também, porque eu estou considerando vocês desde já como amigas. Faço isso porque… todas vocês tem histórias em comum de separação de suas parceiras. Não foi à toa que eu fiz isso…

As meninas se entreolharam espantadas e Sumika perguntou:

– A Sakura deve ser importante pra você, não é, Tomoyo?

– Mesmo separada dela, eu juro que eu morreria se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela. Vocês já perderam a companheira de vocês. Não me façam perder a Sakura… vocês sabem como eu me sentiria se isso acontecesse, não sabem?

Um imenso silêncio reinou naquela sala depois das palavras de Tomoyo.

Continua…

Por trás do báculo: É com muita honra que eu anuncio a chegada de quatro integrantes superespeciais à nossa fanfic (e isso não é crossover! Eu só tou 'alugando' uns personagens e usando a história deles como pano de fundo pra apresentálos!) *Segura a camiseta do Barça nas mãos, posa com um sorriso para os jornalistas, que disparam inúmeros flashes para as contratadas*:

Sumika Murasame, do Sasameki Koto,

Kiiko Kawakami, do One-shot Kuttsukiboshi,

Rin Asogi, do anime super seinen alá Evangellion dos Yuris, Mnemosyne,

E (meu xodó, por isso caprichei no carinho e na apresentação dela e com ela) Ginko Yurishiro, do Yurikuma Arashi!

Essa é a minha homenagem aos 10 animes yuris que vi no ano passado (e os que ainda eu vou ver) que me ajudaram em muito a escrever e imaginar a história de amor de Sakura e Tomoyo! Tem muita gente boa que ficou faltando, com a Fumi e a Akira, a Shinobu Handa…, A Yumi e a Sachiko, a Juri e a Shiori, enfim, tem muita gente boa que conheci no mundo yuri que eu tenho vontade de fazer uma fic só pra esses ships que eu aprendi a amar, mas quero deixar claro aqui que elas já representam bastante todo o meu mundo yuri. (mais pra frente vou fazer a participação especial de uma personagem Yuri que é lenda e vai ajudar uma personagem dessa fic a criar coragem e a tomar uma decisão, aguardem!).

O mistério do Eriol? A carta da Tomoyo? Já, já, no próximo capítulo explico tudinho…

Querem saber mais sobre o ataque à Sakura, a primeira guerra das cartas e quem é Qiang Xun e o responsável por tudo isso? Só lendo "Better Call Sakura", um spin-off nem tão spin-off assim… (não se preocupem que a história de uma não interfere com a história da outra, só dá alguns detalhes…)


	62. O amigo da Inglaterra (parte I)

Capítulo LXI

~O amigo da Inglaterra~

" _Se fosse possível saber tudo de antemão, todos os desastres e todas as catástrofes que estão por vir… seria possível fazer de tudo pra nos livrarmos delas ou elas seriam uma coisa tão inevitável de acontecer como mudar o movimento de translação da Terra? Além disso, será que uma mudança, por mínima que seja, poderia comprometer de forma definitiva, toda a estrutura das nossas vidas?"_

 _Tributo à "All the things she said", de Riyoko Masaki:_

 _fanfiction(ponto)net/s/2314133/1/All-the-things-she-said_

Milão, Maio de 2014

O pentagrama invertido ardia em vermelho-alaranjado, como se tivesse sido marcado em brasa sobre aquela pele branquíssima faz pouco tempo naquela sala sem janelas totalmente vermelha, forrada com papel de parede vermelho com dragões dourados. A mão dela pousava tranquilamente nos braços da poltrona carmesim confortável enquanto mirava a chama da lareira à sua frente crepitar, ouvindo a madeira estalar.

Atrás de si, se contorcendo no tapete vermelho, Cheng, um dos mafiosos da tríade, jovem de cabelo espetado, se contorcia de dor.

Ela aprendera a usar aquela marca muito bem, depois de anos de treinamento.

Uma mulher chinesa de cabelos castanhos trançados se aproximou do encosto da poltrona e chamou a atenção dela:

– Tomoyo, acho que já foi o bastante! Ele já teve o que merecia! – Disse Xiu.

– Como vocês podem ser tão inconsequentes a ponto de atrair a Sakura pra um lugar tão perigoso assim? E se o marido dela reagisse? – Ela reclamou.

– A gente ia partir pra porrada! Escarrei na cara dele mesmo que ele não passa de um merda que não fez nada pela seleção chinesa até agora!

Mal Cheng se levantou do chão, recebeu outra descarga de choques da mão de Tomoyo. Ela levantou-se da poltrona, levantou a mão e a cicatriz desapareceu nas costas da mão de imediato.

Ela aprendera a transfigurar e esconder aquela marca eterna na superfície da pele.

– Eu só tentei te fazer uma surpresa… – Xiu retirou do bolso o papel com o croqui do vestido que Tomoyo desenhara por cima de um desenho que ela fez de Sakura usando aquilo. Tomoyo fechou os olhos e afastou as mãos da subordinada.

– Ainda não é a hora Xiu, pra eu me reencontrar com a Sakura, por mais que vocês queriam que isso aconteça… Durante esses três anos eu me preocupei com a Sakura, mas aparentemente, ele esteve bem esse tempo todo…

– Acho que, por ela não ter sofrido mais ameaças, você relaxou, Tomoyo… – Disse Xiu.

– Eu estou com medo. Eu sei que, por mais que eu tente me afastar dela… esse incidente com as cartas Clow há três anos mudou tudo… tudo mesmo… mas, mesmo assim, eu estou com muito medo… muito medo mesmo do que eu estou prestes a descobrir…

Tomoyo tornou a se sentar em uma cadeira de uma mesa daquela sala.

– Você me disse, Xiu, que aquele pessoal todo que participou da organização…

– Tem ou teve envolvimento com a família Li em algum momento da vida deles… eles foram escolhidos a dedo… Além disso, a gente teria que entrar no QG dos Lis, em Hong Kong; isso é muito arriscado, Tomoyo! Mesmo assim, vai querer tentar?

– Eu ainda tenho três opções. A Kiiko já está terminando de decifrar o crânio daquele cara e os corpos do pessoal da organização que vocês conseguiram roubar na China foram de grande ajuda. A minha última opção seria interrogar a Meiling, mas ela tá no meio de uma operação antiterrorista no fim do mundo; acho difícil… acho difícil ela me falar alguma coisa, principalmente, se a família dela estiver envolvida…

– Tomoyo, nem mesmo o partido é empecilho pra nós; basta uma ordem sua…

Tomoyo levantou as mãos, pedindo silêncio para ela.

– Deixe estar, Xiu. Eu quero que você se concentre apenas na minha produção aqui e esqueça esse assinto de máfia, organizações… deixe que eu cuido disso.

Tomoyo ia saindo daquela sala, mas mirou repentinamente para Xiu:

– E deixe a Sakura em paz enquanto ela estiver na Europa. Vou pro Brasil agora, acompanhar a copa do mundo, qualquer emergência…

Xiu assentiu com a cabeça.

S&T:FJ

Barcelona, Inverno de 2014

Era uma sala ampla, espaçosa, sem janelas, com um sofá encostado na parede do lado oposto à porta. Acima do sofá, cortinas ladeavam aquele móvel e se abriam, revelando uma mulher elegantemente vestida com um quimono ricamente estampado, multicolorido, deitada no móvel: magra, branca, sensual, segurando um cachimbo. A fumaça do cachimbo perfumava com seu cheiro aquela casa. Despejando seus longos cabelos negros no sofá, a mulher se virava e fitava a cliente com seus tenebrosos olhos vermelhos e seu sorriso diabólico.

– E então, Tomoyo, essa é a terceira vez que você me procura… o que está te faltando? A mulher sorveu o longo cachimbo e soltou a fumaça pelos lábios finos sem olhar para ela.

– Eu procurei? Eu estava andando na calçada quando essas duas pestinhas me puxaram até aqui berrando "uma cliente para a mestra, uma cliente para a mestra!".

Tomoyo apontou para duas meninas. A primeira, de cabelos rosas, lisos e curtos, usava um vestido branco e asinhas de anjo. A segunda, de cabelos azuis, longos e crespos, usava um vestido preto com asas de demônio. As duas rodeavam Tomoyo como uma ciranda e cantarolavam ao mesmo tempo:

– Uma cliente… para a mestra… uma cliente… para a mestra!

– Morodashi, Marudashi, podem se retirar, a cliente deseja ser atendida a sós…

As duas meninas seguraram uma bandeja cada uma com garrafas de saquê e latas vazias de aguardente, cerveja e caminharam imprudentemente com elas até a porta, rodopiando-as no ar, quase derrubando-as.

– Atendida… a sós… atendida… com a mestra….

A mulher se sentou no sofá, guardou o cachimbo e olhou fixamente para Tomoyo:

– Eu pedi pra você, quando eu cheguei em Milão, se era possível me esquecer da Sakura e ela se esquecer de mim… tudo o que você me cobrou foi a minha cicatriz como preço. Eu cedi, mas você me devolveu o pagamento e nem me explicou o porquê… depois, em Barcelona, eu fiz o mesmo pedido, você cobrou a cicatriz dos Sakurazuka e a herança do meu pai, falou que o preço era alto demais… eu aceitei e você, dias depois me devolveu o pagamento, sem mais nem menos… eu fiquei tão frustrada… você me deu as esperanças que a Sakura se esqueceria de mim e eu dela, depois você me faz esse papelão?

A voz de Tomoyo começou a alterar de um tom leve e suave para um tom mais agressivo, como se estivesse regurgitando no colo daquela mulher toda a escuridão da sua alma. Yuuko a observava friamente, como se fosse mais uma das inúmeras assombrações que circundam aquela loja:

– Tudo o que eu mais queria era me esquecer da Sakura! Daí, em 2011, aqueles filhos de uma p*ta vão lá e roubam as cartas Clow! Você acha que eu poderia ficar indiferente a isso? Nem mesmo minha mãe me deixou! Sempre ela me ligava e falava o que tava acontecendo com a Sakura, os testes para entrar na polícia, os treinos de magia incompletos com o Kero, os treinos de judô, os ferimentos dela, aquela investigação na fábrica onde ela trucidou aqueles caras! O maldito Zhang! Li Heng He, Li Xing Tuo, primo da Meiling e do Shoran! O que eles tinham na cabeça? Era uma trama sofisticada capturar as cartas Clow desde o início, era?

A mulher bocejou para o discurso de Tomoyo e a executiva ficou mais irritada ainda:

– Então, Tomoyo, vamos pular esses detalhes e me conta do encontro da Marcela e do Shoran… você tá mudando de foco…

– Eu tou mudando de foco! O foco sempre foi a Sakura! Se a maldita família Li quiser as cartas Clow, que se danem! Que as levem de volta pra China e a Sakura junto no pacote! Eu seria muito mais feliz sem eles! Sem ela!

Tomoyo ajoelhou-se e chorou no tapete daquela loja e a mulher continuou indiferente ao sofrimento de Tomoyo. Sorveu o cachimbo e soltou a fumaça:

– E então? Vai desmembrar a sua equipe de proteção das Cartas Clow?

Tomoyo chocou-se com a indiferença daquela mulher. Andou até ela e agarrou-a pelo quimono:

– Você é louca é? Yuuko Ichihara, a grande bruxa das dimensões não passa de um embuste! Diz ter uma loja dos desejos, mas na verdade, não deve nem conseguir realizar os seus próprios desejos! Tem que mandar aquele quatro olhos de duas cores fazer tudo por você!

– Tomoyo Daidouji, administra o mais vencedor time de futebol do mundo da década com precisão cirúrgica, mas não sabe nem administrar o seu próprio coração… suas próprias emoções!

– Eu já fiquei quieta por tempo demais quando eu era mais nova! Eu quero que tudo se dane agora! – Tomoyo largou Yuuko bruscamente no sofá. Ela ajeitou o quimono e continuou a aspirar o seu cachimbo.

– Agora eu vejo com mais clareza; seu desejo não é difícil de ser atendido: jogue-se do topo da torre Agbar e você vai se esquecer de tudo. Tudo mesmo. Mas dificilmente vão se esquecer da sua loucura. O beijo que você deu nela, o toque da mão dela lá embaixo na sua virilha, os vídeos que você filmou dela, a conversa que vocês tiveram na praia, durante o mundial de clubes, a caixa cheia de camisetas que você deu pro filho dela. Vai ser bom também pra ganhar umas capas de jornal e…

Antes de terminar de falar, Yuuko levou um forte tapa de Tomoyo que deixou uma marca vermelha visível na sua pele de branco fantasmagórico. Tomoyo virou as costas, indicando que estava de saída e Yuuko continuou a falar com ela como se nada tivesse acontecido:

– Você acha que conhece o universo, é? Não adianta nada você desejar se o seu desejo é menor do que o desejo da Sakura de reencontrar você; quando você se afastou dela, criou a corda onde você está se enforcando agora…

Tomoyo se virou para ela e viu que a marca do tapa desaparecera. Ficou com medo, mas não demonstrou.

– Física básica, do primeiro ano do ensino superior. Você pulou a escola, não foi? Se você aplica uma força de 30 Newtons de um lado da corda, você nunca vai romper o coeficiente de atrito estático de um objeto de 100 Newtons enquanto essa mesma corda ideal não receber uma força maior ou igual aos 100 Newtons… fora a aceleração é claro…

– Você está dizendo que…

– É impossível eu te separar da Sakura. O desejo dela de te encontrar é maior do que o seu desejo de se afastar dela. O Cotrim, a Xiu e a Sabina te contaram o papelão que ela fez na Europa, não foi? Você estava no Brasil, não era? Ela quase compra uma passagem pra lá se não fosse o problema no pé do marido. Só faltou um pouco para vocês se reencontrarem, se não fosse o marido dela novamente, o susto que ele tomou com a Marcela…

Yuuko entornou uma garrafa de saquê que estava encima de uma mesinha na frente do sofá e deu um arroto expressivo antes de continuar:

– Mas Ano que vem, ela vai vir pra Espanha… O seu afastamento da Sakura gerou no coração dela um forte desejo de estar do seu lado… custe o esforço que custar… quando a Sakura quer alguma coisa, é difícil tirar isso da cabeça dela… e olha que eu tenho experiências com Sakuras de diferentes dimensões… de diferentes realidades… a origem da vida delas é a mesma…

Yuuko tirou um ovo do quimono e ficou olhando demoradamente para ele. Ela voltou a puxar fumo do cachimbo e a soltar com a boca.

– A forma mais rápida que você tem para se separar dela é pulando de um prédio. Mas não garanto que ela não deixe de te procurar em outra vida e que o negócio que você tem com ela nessa vida fique inacabado…

Tremendo muito, Tomoyo abraçou-se para conter os calafrios que a voz daquela mulher lhe causava:

– O que eu devo fazer?

Yuuko estalou os dedos e uma multidão de cartas voou pelos ares e pousou nos pés de Tomoyo. Eram cartas que Eriol lhe enviara durante aqueles anos todos e ela ignorava.

– Sabia que os magos ingleses adoram enviar cartas? Quando uma é destruída antes de ser lida pelo destinatário, eles encantam a carta pra que duas aparecem no dia seguinte. E elas vão se multiplicando até que chegue no destino. Todas elas são uma mesma carta, aquela carta que ele te enviou em agosto e você destruiu, se lembra?

Tomoyo agachou-se, pegou uma carta e olhou para aquilo indignada.

– Nunca me senti tão ultrajada e manipulada na minha vida!

– Porque você não aceita que dói menos? Aceita que durante esses anos todos o seu coração teceu palavras de amor para ela que você nunca teve coragem de dizer e que o seu coração sempre pulsou de saudades por ela? E olha que não é por um simples beijo ou tocar na virilha: o gosto do primeiro beijo dela e do toque da sua mão no corpo dela ainda são uma lembrança constante…

Tomoyo depositou cinco mil euros encima da mesinha de Yuuko para ela comprar fumo e saquê e saiu daquela loja com a carta de Eriol em mãos.

S&T:FJ

Barcelona, mansão em Les Corts, 1 de janeiro de 2015

A grua que servia para colocar mais um pilar naquela construção estava estática. A mansão de Les Corts, como era conhecida sua futura casa em Barcelona pelos vizinhos, só ficaria pronta no final de 2016, mas os laboratórios subterrâneos já estavam funcionando. Assim como aquela grua, o casarão estava sem ninguém. Kiiko e as meninas comemoravam o ano novo no apartamento de Marcela.

Quando aquela casa ficasse pronta, teria o comprimento da primeira fachada do palácio de Versalhes, só que sem os jardins suntuosos e a miríade de empregados. A maioria daquele espaço seria usado para pesquisas, escritórios e para abrigo dos seus aliados e das suas meninas e com suas parceiras, assim que as encontrassem, como todo bom palácio feudal japonês era.

Fazia um frio cortante de inverno na capital catalã que nem mesmo o sobretudo e cachecol que Tomoyo usava servia para conter o frio. Ela olhou para o relógio de pulso e viu que faltavam cinco minutos para Eriol chegar, mas como ela aprendera a ser elétrica com o trabalho no clube, estava lá fazia uma hora. Aproveitou para ver como a construção que ela mesma desenhara estava ficando, o que estava faltando e o que podia ser melhorado.

– A qualquer momento ele vai chegar…

E não tardou para que uma pantera negra de asas de borboleta aparecesse nos céus da Catalunha. Spinel Sun pousou delicadamente na entrada da mansão e contemplou longamente o esqueleto da fachada:

– Está ficando bonita, Tomoyo! – O rapaz sorriu assim que a viu. Tomoyo não tinha nada a sorrir. – Eu só não me teleportei antes porque na Espanha não se permite que magos de outros países se teleportem para dentro de construções mágicas; é pra evitar fugas de criminosos, sabe?

– Tem criminosos na comunidade mágica?

– A Stregheria de Cláudio não te ensinou nada?

Com a face congelada, a resposta de Tomoyo foi fria para ele:

– Eu odeio as suas ironias, Eriol! A minha vida inteira eu nunca me deixei de me sentir manipulada por você! Como se cordas invisíveis estivessem presas na minha mão!

– Me conta mais sobre essa minha "manipulação". – Eriol sorriu ironicamente para ela, da mesma forma que Yuuko. – Tudo o que eu fiz, foi para o seu bem e o da Sakura, principalmente o da Sakura que eu amo muito… – E como aquele sorriso a irritava e o amor que ele confessava sentir por Sakura a fazia sentir ciúmes.

– O clube de esgrima que eu me juntei na faculdade que você me recomendou, aquela caixa com presentes pro Chitatsu que você implorou pra que eu entregasse, as meninas da minha equipe, tudo foi sugestão sua que eu acatei como uma idiota! Tudo baseado em profecias de guerras que eu nunca vi!

– Não é porque você não vê uma coisa que ela não existe; você não viu que uma das guerras se cumpriu?

– Será que não é você quem está por trás desse assédio pelas cartas Clow tentando recuperar o antigo poder que você tinha?

Eriol gargalhou como se Tomoyo tivesse falado uma asneira.

– Vejo, Tomoyo, que o ar quente da Espanha fez você agir com as emoções antes da razão; cadê aquela menina inteligente que entendia tudo?

– Aquela menina que você conheceu é uma fachada! Eu sou a Tomoyo como eu deveria ser faz tempo… faz tempo… A Tomoyo que fala o que sente…

– É mesmo? – Eriol voltou a sorrir ironicamente para ela. Tomoyo começava a se irritar.

Eriol pegou uma folha congelada pela geada em um dos arbustos e levou até Tomoyo:

– Tá vendo essa folha aqui? Ela está morta, porque não tem mais sol pra ela fazer fotossíntese e o gelo impediu que ela liberasse o gás carbônico retido nela. Se eu fizer isso com ela. – Eriol apertou a folha dentro da sua mão e abriu mostrando os pedaços picados da folha para ela – Ela vai virar pó. Agora, me diga: essa folha seca e fria era o que ela deveria ser? Ser um caco a ser devorado pela terra ou uma folha verdejando vida? Qual age mais como uma folha?

– Isso é uma indireta é?

– Eu estou sendo direto. Agradeça a Sakura por ter te inspirado a seguir a carreira que você leva, a ganhar o pão de cada dia com seu trabalho de filmagem e costura. Apesar de ela ser menos inteligente que você, ela teceu seu destino, porque Deus não escolheu para se revelar diante dos sábios, mas sim, para os humildes e desinteressados de coração… sem a Sakura, mesmo com toda a sua fortuna, a sua vida seria vazia e sem sentido…

– Por favor, não imita a Eugênia… Eu já entendi que, mesmo com metade dos poderes do Clow original, você ainda é uma pessoa espantosa…

Eriol andava pelos jardins daquela mansão olhando para o vazio da rua vizinha e Tomoyo percebeu que o tom que ele adotava era o mesmo tom irônico e seco que o de Yuuko e ele ainda tinha o desplante de fazer citações bíblicas como Eugênia. Ela estava farta de lições de moral:

– Você queria falar comigo pra jogar isso na minha cara, é?

– Não. Pra te colocar de volta no lugar num eixo que você está cambaleando.

– Não estou entendendo…

– A bebida, o cansaço, a máfia, essas espadas que você tem presa no corpo… Sabia que esse seu sobretudo tem cheiro de vodca? Você bebeu, não foi, antes de vir pra cá? Você está viciada em bebida… já parou pra pensar que, o dinheiro que você gastou com uísque, vodca, vinho esse tempo todo dava pra você comprar um apartamento, uma moto e um carro de classe média?

– O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta!

– O Sol brilha no espaço e faz tudo girar à sua volta. A lua e os planetas recebem seu brilho. Sem o brilho do Sol, a Terra seria sem vida e a Lua não teria sua beleza noturna. Não passariam de dois pedaços de pedra desimportantes vagando sozinhos no espaço…

Tomoyo sentiu que aquilo era mais uma indireta para ela:

– Eriol, eu sou uma mulher adulta, ciente do que eu faço ou deixo de fazer e…

– Então porque você não se joga do alto do Edifício Agbar de uma vez? Seria menos humilhante do que se degradar com bebida…

Tomoyo, por fim, estralou os dedos da mão com a raiva que sentiu:

– Eu já estou cansada disso tudo!

Eriol sorriu:

– Não sou eu quem vou dar um jeito em você, vai ser a Sakura…

– Eu vou embora…

Quando Tomoyo chegou no portão da mansão, a voz de Eriol a fez parar de imediato:

– Se você sair por aquele portão, você vai causar um acidente com todo esse estresse preso no seu corpo, vai ser parada pela blitz de ano novo, vai ser presa por dirigir embriagada uma moto e vai pagar dois mil euros de fiança fora o prejuízo. O maior vai ser perder o jogo amanhã contra o Espanyol de Barcelona. Imagina o que os jornais vão falar… você mesma vai fazer sua caveira nessa cidade. Vai encarar? Ou vai querer ir comigo pra saber mais detalhes da futura guerra que vai acontecer, aqui mesmo na Espanha, pela posse das cartas Clow? Eu não tenho tanta certeza assim que a Sakura vá ficar com as cartas, esses caras são profissionais… barra pesada… não são amadores quando os homens de Li Xing Tuo…

As mãos de Tomoyo deslizaram pelas grades negras do portão da mansão, sua própria mansão, como se estivesse perdendo as forças aos poucos. Estava finalmente arrasada, derrotada e Eriol tinha razão, ele podia ver o futuro e ela não. Virou-se para ele e o fitou com seus olhos azuis-marinhos que davam medo. Os olhos azuis-marinhos daquele cinquentão eram mais assustadores. Ele estendia a mão para ela, querendo ajudar.

Tomoyo podia ter expressado mais o seu lado emocional com o tempo, mas não era idiota. Sua única alternativa era segurar as mãos de Eriol e montar nas costas de Spinel Sun e se deixar conduzir para qualquer lugar que ele a levasse.

Continua…

Por trás do báculo: O edifício AgBar que eu menciono aqui várias vezes é um prédio azulado, em formato oval, um grande destaque da cidade de Barcelona! Tem 144 metros de altur terceiro mais alto da cidade, não é o mais alto, até porque o mais alto é um hotel e não tem tanta graça quando o AgBar! Hehehe!

Yuuko aqui! Nunca vi a Yuuko ser ameaçada ou levar tapa dos clientes no Holic, mas aqui… bem… aqui é diferente! Hehehe! Bem que a Yuuko merecia uns tapas e achei bacana colocar ela aqui.

Sinceramente, não achei um jeito de encaixar o Spinel Sun aqui, me desculpem, não pensei em nada pra ele e deixei tudo com o Eriol. E então, como foi a aparição deles? Metade dos escritores de SCC shippa esses dois, mas aqui a coisa é diferente. Espero que tenham gostado da conversa deles! O simbolismo não faltou!

Na primeira parte desse cap, mostrei o depois de a Xiu ter se encontrado com a Sakura no capítulo "Viagem à Europa" e o que aconteceu. Me inspirei em Lord Voldemort torturando um de seus comensais da morte! Hehehe!

O tempo avançou, e se avançou, estamos perto de ver Sakura e Tomoyo, finalmente, finalmente juntas depois de 62 capítulos! Hehehe! O porque desses capítulos vai ser explicado… aguardem…


	63. O amigo da Inglaterra (parte II)

Capítulo LXII

~O Amigo da Inglaterra – Parte II~

 _Uma comunidade de magos, prontos a impedirem que uma grande catástrofe aconteça na Europa, com Sakura e com as Cartas Clow; parece ser coisa de ficção, mas é a realidade atual de Tomoyo… agora é proteger ou proteger Sakura, sendo mais uma peça dessa partida de xadrez que está prestes a começar!_

 _Tributo à "Seguindo em frente", de Haunted Heart:_

 _fanfiction(ponto)net/s/2728372/1/Seguindo-em-Frente_

Estavam no céu azul da Espanha, não se sabia se estavam na Catalunha mais, nem quanto tempo tinha se passado, nem Tomoyo quis perguntar. Estava com os braços amarrados à cintura daquele feiticeiro, voando nas costas de Spinel Sun. Aquelas asas de borboleta multicoloridas do guardão embalavam Tomoyo como uma canção de ninar.

Era como se estivesse recuperando o brilho no olhar e o encanto por tudo o que era mágico desde que vira Sakura pela última vez.

– Está gostando? Suas mãos ficaram quentes de repente…

Tomoyo corou de vergonha. Os dois caminhavam por entre as nuvens e viam, de vez em quando, pilares dourados flutuando nos céus, casas invertidas e objetos voadores não identificados, cuja origem Tomoyo não sabia se era alienígena ou não.

– Em muitos lugares da terra, já houve contato de pessoas de outros planetas com pessoas da terra. Não sinto nenhuma delas por aqui hoje…

– Já estamos chegando perto da comunidade mágica espanhola?

– A comunidade mágica está por toda parte; basta ter a sensibilidade pra sentir e eles vão vir até você; pensa numa fada.

– Como?

– Pensa numa fada, Tomoyo. Você vai ver que um enxame delas vai vir até a gente; Faz um esforço. Estamos na fronteira onde tudo é possível agora…

Tomoyo fechou os olhos e, de repente, uma nuvem de pó dourado apareceu. Eriol se aproximou da nuvem e as imagens de jovens mulheres de vestido purpurina se tornaram mais nítidas. Elas cochichavam tímidas por trás de uma nuvem até que Spinel Sun desacelerou e Eriol chamou uma delas:

– Oh, senhor Eriol, o senhor por aqui?

– Don Ramon em pessoa quer falar comigo! Vim visitar um amigo nessa noite de ano novo! O Palácio da comunidade ainda está por aqui?

– Vocês estão em cima dele! Só descer em queda livre e ele vai aparecer…

– Obrigado! Vamos Suppi!

Spinel Sun rodopiou em espirais descendentes em torno daquele céu escuro e Tomoyo gritou de medo como se estivesse em uma montanha russa. A arquiteta olhou para baixo e identificou o palácio de Zarzuela, sede do poder do Rei da Espanha, em Madrid.

– Eriol, o que é isso? Já estamos em Madrid? – Tomoyo soltou a mãos das costas dele e olhou para o relógio de pulso e tomou um susto. – E olha que só se passaram só dez minutos! Você tem ideia do que é isso?

 _–_ Tenho sim e você vai ter mais ideia ainda do que eu estou falando! Toda a velocidade Suppi!

– Pra já Eriol! – Disse o silencioso guardião.

Spinel Sun desceu com mais velocidade e Tomoyo pensou que bateriam no telhado do palácio de Zarzuela ou chamariam a atenção das forças especiais Espanholas que faziam a segurança do lugar. Foi quando Spinel Sun atingiu a altura de descida máxima, mergulhou em cima da cabeça de um dos guardas com tudo e a rajada de vento daquele voo lhe tirou o chapéu. O soldado agachou-se e colocou de volta a indumentária, sem suspeitar de nada.

– Você é louco, Eriol?

– O que você diria daquilo?

Eriol apontou para o alto e Tomoyo viu uma imagem impressionante.

Um castelo dourado recheado de torres cilíndricas de mesmo brilho. Quem olhava para aquilo parecia ver uma pequena cidade cheia de prédios flutuando nos céus de Madrid.

– Eriol, como nunca ninguém viu isso?

– Oras, porque é mágico!

A medida que se aproximavam, Tomoyo tomava ciência do quão colossal era aquilo. Cada torre daquele castelo tinha o diâmetro do Camp Nou, o segundo maior estádio da Europa, a casa do Barça. A Arquiteta contara ao menos cem daquelas torres. Infinitas pontes invisíveis e transparentes ligavam cada torre. Se aproximaram mais e viram pessoas, aves mitológicas, diversos tipos de animais fantásticos e pessoas usando roupas diferentes chamadas robes, multicoloridas que iam da cabeça aos pés.

– Essa é a sede da autoridade mágica espanhola com jurisdição em todo território espanhol. Tá vendo aquela torre central, bonita e imponente logo ali? Estão nos esperando. Apensar de a maioria dos magos ter vida dupla, a maioria trabalha aqui e pode levar um estilo de vida mais independente, mais mágico, sabe?

Tomoyo estava boquiaberta com aquela visão. Os magos sabem ser terríveis e espantosos quando querem, pensou. Tudo naquele lugar estava repleto de encanto e magia e até mesmo o efeito do álcool, metade da garrafa de vodca que tinha tomado com Rin, já tinha passado. A ressaca fora curada por um vapor transparente cheio de um brilho multicolorido circulava por aqueles prédios, curando até mesmo suas dores crônicas que sentia pelo corpo.

Spinel Sun aproximou-se da torre central e pousou, recuando suas asas.

Dois homens de robes pretos da cabeça aos pés e com capuz segurando cajados, sacaram pequenas varetas deles e apontaram para Tomoyo e Eriol. Um brilho amarelado saía da ponta daquelas varetas.

– Identifiquem-se!

– Sou Eriol Hiiragizawa. Membro da Real sociedade de biologia do Reino Unido pela Universidade de Birmingham e da Real sociedade de biologia fantástica. Estou aqui em nome do ministro para assuntos dos especiais para me encontrar com Don Ramón Bustos, presidente de governo da comunidade mágica da Espanha!

Um dos guardas passou aquela vareta por todo o corpo de Tomoyo, parou demoradamente sobre as mãos dela e virou-se para Eriol:

– Você sabe que pessoas que fizeram implantes artificiais de circuitos mágicos não são autorizados a entrar nesse palácio, não sabe?

– Eu sei sim, mas Tomoyo é uma pessoa registrada na comunidade mágica espanhola por possuir dentro de seu corpo enorme radiação CLOW que eu pesquisei e entrou naturalmente nela!

– Não é bem assim. Ela está sob acompanhamento por conta dessa marca sinistra dela.

O homem segurou as mãos de Tomoyo, apontou a vareta para elas e o pentagrama invertido apareceu, por trás da pele transfigurada. Eriol tomou um choque. Não sentira nada, poder algum vindo dela, só umas energias sinistras que a cercavam que pensou serem causadas pela energia Clow. O homem que sabia até mesmo dos pormenores do encontro dela com Yuuko não conseguiu prever que, o que estava arruinando a vida e a saúde de Tomoyo era a marca dos Sakurazuka. Não tinha como ter previsto, afinal, entregara metade dos seus poderes de vidência à Fujitaka e a família Sakurazuka era uma incógnita para a comunidade mágica global.

– Tomoyo… não me diga que…

– Eu não tenho nada pra explicar…

– Não tem problema, não precisa me explicar nada… – A excitação no rosto de Eriol se tornou em abatimento ao ver aquela marca, mas ele entendia porque ela tinha feito aquilo.

Um morcego voou até os guardas e soltou uma maçã sobre um deles. Ele pegou a vareta e leu a mensagem codificada no fruto:

– Don Ramon autorizou a entrada deles e disse que se responsabiliza pela garota.

– Ótimo! – Suspirou Eriol, aliviado.

– Mas ele não vai poder entrar. – O guarda apontou para Spinel Sun com a vareta e a imensa pantera de asas de borboleta voltou a sua identidade falsa de um Kero de cor preta.

– Agora que a brincadeira estava ficando boa! – Disse um furioso Spinel Sun.

– Suppi, lamento, mas eles não deixam entrar animais não cadastrados nas dependências mágicas da Espanha….

– Agora eu virei animal é? Eu falo, eu ando e eu penso! Exijo respeito!

Spinel Sun voou e se perdeu na escuridão do céu, emburrado.

Eriol tocou as mãos de Tomoyo, acariciando-as:

– Até onde você foi pra se esquecer da Sakura, hein?

– Muito longe, muito longe mesmo, mas agora, eu vejo que eu não posso voltar atrás; o que antes servia pra eu me afastar dela, agora vai servir pra protegê-la… da guerra que vai vir, não é?

A imensa porta dourada que protegia aquele lugar se abriu, dando passagem aos dois.

S&T:FJ

Atravessaram um imenso corredor dourado, repleto de imagens e chegaram a uma câmara central enorme, com uma imensa abóbada azulada no teto, que continha o desenho das estrelas do hemisfério norte. No meio daquela abóbada, havia um pequeno modelo do nosso Sol suspensa por nada, nem corda, nem haste, que não era apenas um modelo. Era um Sol de verdade mesmo, só que em miniatura que iluminava aquele lugar. Ao redor dele, os nove planetas do sistema solar, incluindo Plutão, suspensos a nada, presos a nada, apenas sob o comando daquele sol.

Aquele salão parecia ter vários andares, pois inúmeros lances de escadas davam acesso à pisos em andares superiores que pareciam não acabar tão cedo, nem mesmo na abóbada.

Abaixo deles havia vários palcos, mesas, pistas de danças, prateleiras e mais prateleiras de livros. Uma multidão de homens e mulheres usando roupas elegantes e coroas circulavam pelo salão. Era a festa de ano novo e havia muitas bandejas flutuantes com diversos tipos de comida e bebida que serviam aqueles que pediam alguma coisa. Quando a bandeja esvaziava, ela ia para as portas dos fundos e voltava repleta, alguns minutos depois. Haviam muitos adultos por lá, mas também havia um número incrível de crianças e adolescentes também que dançavam, cantavam, tocavam instrumentos musicais e discutiam teorias mágicas lado a lado com os adultos, naquelas mesas, com muitos livros, panfletos e revistas flutuando ao redor deles.

– Aqui, na Espanha, eles não consideram uma criança com magia tão diferente dos adultos, pelo contrário, eles acham que as crianças com magia, por não terem tantas preocupações e não terem herdado preconceitos, malícias e limitações ainda do mundo, são as mais capazes de produzirem fenômenos mágicos surpreendentes e estabelecerem a paz e a concórdia. O Secretário do exército mágico, a ministra da defesa, e o ministro de assuntos exteriores são todas crianças. Eles deixam o cargo logo que completam 15 anos…

– Tão jovens assim?

– Como eu te falei, eles acreditam que as crianças são muito melhores para resolver alguns assuntos do que os adultos; não acha?

Eriol sorriu, mas Tomoyo ainda estava tentando processar aquelas novidades.

Eles se aproximaram e tudo parou. As bandejas flutuantes congelaram no ar, a banda parou de tocar, as pessoas pararam de dançar e o imenso planetário na abóbada daquele lugar teve os movimentos paralisados. Todo mundo olhou atônito para Tomoyo. A marca dos Sakurazuka brilhava com intensidade. Tomoyo tentava escondê-las, mas era em vão. A marca brilhava com mais intensidade ainda.

– Eriol… o que eu faço? – Tomoyo ficou desesperada.

Um homem de cabelos grisalhos, gordo, vestindo um robe dourado com um desenho das constelações do hemisfério norte apareceu diante deles segurando um grande copo de cerveja acompanhado por uma série de homens de robe preto com cajado em mãos, como os guardas da entrada. Ao lado deles, estavam um menino de olhos verdes e cabelos escuros de cerca de dez anos de idade e um homem de cabelos brancos usando terno marrom risca de giz e chapéu coco:

– Eriol, há quanto tempo. – Disse o homem de cabelos branco e terno marrom risca de giz, olhando para Tomoyo da cabeça aos pés. – Sinto que não nos encontremos em circunstâncias mais apropriadas…

– Embaixador… eu posso explicar tudo…

– Devo informá-lo que trazer magos artificiais para cá, ainda mais se tratando de magia negra é estritamente proibido. Sabemos que você, como reencarnação do grande Mago Clow, possui poderes fantásticos capazes de burlar a nossa segurança. Por favor, essa é a nossa festa de ano novo do calendário gregoriano e não queremos mais interferências.

– Eu, como ministro dos assuntos exteriores, já enviei uma carta para o secretário da autoridade mágica britânica recomendando uma repreensão, Senhor Eriol! O que o senhor fez é um absurdo! Retire-se daqui imediatamente com essa mulher perigosa! – Disse o menino.

Todos naquele salão concordaram com o que estava sendo dito e protestaram muito com a presença de Tomoyo naquela festa.

Tomoyo aproximou-se de Eriol e cochichou no ouvido dele:

– E olha que eles nomeiam crianças para o governo pensando que elas são puras de coração! Esse menino é bem espertinho, não?

Eriol quis sorrir, mas a situação não era para risadas.

– Basta! – Disse uma voz aguda e infantil vinda do fundo daquele imenso salão. Todos voltaram a cabeça para a origem da voz e se ajoelharam em efeito dominó, abrindo um longo caminho que tornou visível aquele carpete avermelhado que preenchia o lugar.

A voz partia de uma menina loira. Ela usava uma tiara na cabela e um longo vestido branco em detalhes dourados. O homem e o pequeno ministro foram os últimos a se curvarem enquanto o embaixador fez uma reverência quando ela se aproximou, porque não era súdito dela.

Tomoyo olhou bem para a menina e ficou assustada:

– Mas ela é… ela é dona Sofia, a princesa das Astúrias, a herdeira do trono!

– E você está surpresa com isso? Desde que a Espanha é Espanha, sempre houve um rei com magia no trono; ela vai ser a próxima. – Disse Eriol.

Sem entender direito ou o que fazer, Tomoyo também imitou o gesto daquele pessoal e se ajoelhou também diante da princesa, afinal, residia há cinco anos na Espanha e já solicitara a sua cidadania espanhola. A jovem princesa que, com certeza, deveria ter a mesma altura e idade de Chitatsu parou diante de Tomoyo:

– Levantem-se.

Todos obedeceram. A princesa tocou nas costas das mãos de Tomoyo, onde estava a cicatriz, passou as mãos sobre ela e a marca desapareceu.

– O medo, o preconceito surgem das trevas da nossa ignorância por medo do desconhecido. Só quando a gente tem a coragem de nos aproximarmos daquilo que nos causa medo e tentamos entender como funciona aquilo, o desconhecido se torna conhecido e vira entendimento, as trevas se esvaem. Eu não tenho medo de você, Tomoyo Daidouji, mas… você deve ter muito medo de você… não é verdade?

A princesa sorriu, deixando Tomoyo espantada com a revelação e com a inteligência dela, parecidíssima com a de Chitatsu, segundo ouvira de Touya, Fujitaka e a Mãe.

– Vem. Estávamos te esperando. Vem você também, Eriol.

A princesa andou com eles até um dos inúmeros lance de escadas daquela sala enquanto aquela multidão, boquiaberta, tentava retomar a normalidade da festa. A marca dos Sakurazuka sumiu da mão de Tomoyo com o toque da princesa.

S&T:FJ

Uma porta marrom com um imenso brasão do Reino Espanhol estava diante deles. Uma argola dourada estava no fim do brasão, e as imensas janelas daquele corredor dourado era a única fonte de luz que os guiava pelo carpete vermelho por onde andavam.

– O castelo produz luz naturalmente, Tomoyo. Essas são pedras mágicas e brilhantes da Andaluzia. Só tem uma canto na Europa onde se produz um material mágico desses para construções e é aqui na Espanha. – Explicou Eriol.

A princesa bateu três vezes nas argolas e a voz de um homem perguntou de dentro daquela sala:

– Quem é?

– Princesa Sofia, presidente! Podemos entrar?

– Ah, chegaram! Sim, alteza, deixe-me que eu desculpe com eles pessoalmente…

A princesa Sofia passou a mão por aquelas argolas sem encostar nelas e a porta se abriu automaticamente.

Quando Tomoyo e Eriol entraram por ela, não podiam esconder a boca aberta de admiração por entrar naquela sala. Um lustre feito de diamantes puros estava acima deles no teto. Um pequeno sol iluminava aquela sala cheia de armários dourados com portas transparentes, cheios de frascos de vidros. Havia também estantes repletas de livros e uma mesa no meio daquilo tudo que deveria ser do presidente de governo da comunidade mágica espanhola.

Duas cadeiras douradas pousaram na frente de Eriol e Tomoyo e a princesa pediu para que se sentassem. Do alto do lustre, segurando uma cesta de aço que continha mais daqueles frascos de vidro de diversas cores espalhados pelo lugar, o presidente de governo, a maior autoridade em magia da Espanha, descia, flutuando no ar.

Até mesmo a aparência dele era surpreendente. Vestia terno e paletó comuns que todo não mago vestia e, em vez de ser um velho de barbas brancas, era um homem jovem de cavanhaque bem-feito, rabo de cavalo e tão ou mais bonito que qualquer cantor ou ator de primeira linha espanhol que Tomoyo tinha conhecido até o momento.

O homem sorriu para eles e curvou-se perante a princesa:

– Me desculpe princesa; fiz esse convite de urgência e o pessoal não estava preparado, nem me reuni com os ministros pra avisar dessa visita… excepcional…

A princesa virou-se de costas para eles e caminhou até a porta:

– Não se culpe! Sei que o que vocês tem a falar é um assunto ultrassecreto que só o meu pai tem acesso. Não vou interferir. A segurança do nosso país vem em primeiro lugar! Com licença, vou animar a festa e acalmar o pessoal…

A princesa saiu da sala deixando os três a sós.

O presidente de governo apresentou-se, cumprimentando Tomoyo e Eriol, animado:

– Sou Don Ramon Bustos, presidente de governo da comunidade mágica da Espanha… – O presidente cumprimentou Tomoyo com tanta admiração e surpresa que ela pensou que ele iria se curvar para ela também.

– Não sabia que a comunidade Espanhola já tinha declarado a república… – Perguntou Tomoyo, surpresa.

– Não é isso. Procuramos seguir as nomenclaturas do governo comum. O primeiro-ministro daqui é chamado de presidente de governo. Esse é o meu cargo, como se eu fosse um primeiro-ministro. Pode me chamar de ministro, mas eu acho esse negócio de primeiro-ministro da magia muito clichê, não acham?

Eriol gargalhou com a observação dele e Don Ramon continuou:

– A sua visita estava sendo muito aguardada, muito aguardada mesmo…

– Pelo visto, não pelos ministros do governo…

– Desculpe pela recepção dos meus convidados, ainda há um certo receio de magos que implantaram circuitos mágicos com a ajuda de outros feiticeiros pra entrar na comunidade mágica, mas esse não é o seu caso… muita gente recorre a magia pra praticar crimes, sabe?

– Entendo… tem muita gente que queria pôr as mãos numa varinha de condão pra colocar fogo no mundo! A minha cicatriz é uma coisa terrível, não é?

– A senhora entende, mas não é bem assim… Temos leis aqui no nosso país e…

– Eu não gostei do que eu ouvi lá embaixo. Quer dizer que eu estou sendo monitorada esse tempo todo?

– Sim e não. Antigamente, a gente conseguia sentir com mais intensidade os poderes instáveis dessa marca, mas agora, não sentimos mais faz uns três anos. Pensamos que o poder dela evaporou-se, sabe, acontece com magos inexperientes, mas essa marca deveria ter matado a senhora…

– Eu acho que sim… – Tomoyo passou as mãos pelo pescoço e sentiu uma fisgada de dor.

– Mas, pelo que eu posso ver, ela ficou ainda mais perigosa. A gente suspeitou na época, mas então, deixamos de lado. Percebo que agora é um erro…

– Como assim?

– Essa marca negra vai eventualmente matar a senhora algum dia agora que não conseguimos sentir os poderes dela. Entende o que significa isso?

Eriol olhou preocupado para Tomoyo, mas ela não parecia se preocupar consigo mesma:

– Entendo perfeitamente…

– A senhora não está preocupada?

Tomoyo parou para examinar seus pensamentos um pouco antes de responder:

– Antigamente eu me importaria mais, mas… não sei se deveria me importar mais…

Don Ramon olhou preocupado para ela.

– mas agora vou te falar algo pra começar a se preocupar. Você sabe porque está aqui, não sabe?

– Entender mais sobre essa profecia das cartas Clow… você pode me explicar?

– Sim. Alguns videntes da Europa, na tentativa de decodificar e esclarecer uma profecia anterior feita por uma vidente de Hong Kong há mais de 100 anos obtida pelos ingleses, previu que uma guerra seria travada aqui na Europa por conta de um artefato mágico conhecido por "cartas Clow". A comunidade mágica Europeia achou incrível isso tudo, pois, apesar de o mundo mágico ser muito liberal quanto a teorias novas, é consenso há mais de 300 anos que as cartas Clow não passam de ficção.

– Se as cartas Clow não passam de ficção, a minha vinda pra Europa confirmou essa teoria, certo?

– Não fio bem assim. Essa profecia foi concebida há mais de cem anos e profecias feitas há tanto tempo assim não são confiáveis se não são feitas por magos poderosos. Eriol, sabendo dessa profecia, não a ignorou e confirmou nossa hipótese, se revelando como reencarnação desse dito mago. Não acreditamos no começo, afinal Clow sempre foi um homem recluso segundo consta nos arquivos ingleses, mas desde que essa descoberta aconteceu e detectamos a presença de uma carta Clow na Itália, estamos em alerta máximo quanto a isso.

Tomoyo desviou o olhar do ministro, fitou os frascos de vidro colorido e lembrou-se da carta Fogo aparecendo no seu triste sequestro. O ministro continuou:

– Quando você apareceu na Itália, pela primeira vez, confirmando a teoria de Eriol que as cartas Clow existem, ficamos alvoroçados. Elas existiam mesmo. Ficamos mais preocupados quando você foi sequestrada. A Stregheria então foi te salvar, mas a Igreja tinha sido mais rápida. E você ficou sob custódia deles… não podíamos fazer nada, a Igreja e a comunidade mágica são inimigos de eras… mas ficamos despreocupados, porque eles não sabiam nada da profecia e nem mesmo a profecia poderia se cumprir caso você ficasse na Igreja, sem entrar em contato com a comunidade de magos, mas então, o futuro mudou. Você veio pra Barcelona e o relógio dessa terrível profecia avançou alguns metros….

– Vocês sabem que Pedro Binyamin é da Igreja, não?

– Não tente nos enganar, mocinha! – O ministro sorriu. – Pedro é um dos nosso e ele esteve te monitorando esse tempo todo…

– O tempo todo?

– Ou você acha que deixaríamos a solta uma fugitiva do Japão cheia de energias sinistras no corpo a solta na Europa?

Tomoyo, apesar de não demonstrar, ficou espantada com a agilidade da comunidade mágica europeia.

– O senhor sabe que… eu sou uma Sakurazuka, não sabe?

– Sim e aviso que não temos nenhum acordo com os Sakurazuka. Só reconhecemos a família Sumeragi como autoridade mágica no Japão.

– Ministro, que profecia é essa? – Tomoyo perguntou e Eriol respondeu.

– Há muito tempo, uma bruxa de Hong Kong que tinha servido à família Li durante cinquenta anos, a família da mãe de Clow, fez uma revelação e então morreu fazendo a profecia. Ela vislumbrou a queda de um anjo dos céus que se transformou num terrível Dragão quando desceu à terra. O dragão perseguiu uma mulher nos planaltos da Espanha até alcançá-la. Quando o Dragão alcançou a mulher, exigiu dela as cartas Clow. A mulher se negou a entregar e então, ele feriu a mulher de morte e roubou as cartas. Quando isso aconteceu, uma besta terrível se ergueu da terra. A Besta, com a ajuda do terrível Dragão, subjugou toda a Europa, por meio de guerras, fome e destruição e todos seguiram a besta. Menos uma pessoa. Uma mulher ergueu uma espada e lutou contra o dragão e a besta. A profecia acaba aqui.

– Não, Eriol, a profecia tem várias partes depois desse ponto… – Disse o ministro.

– Eu não posso acreditar em profecias com duas partes, presidente. Elas são muito imprecisas… ainda não investigamos o bastante…. – Respondeu Eriol.

– Mas é importante que ela saiba! – O ministro Ramon estendeu uma bola de cristal gigantesca para Tomoyo e ela olhou confusa para aquilo.

– O que eu devo fazer?

– Apenas olhe para dentro do cristal. O que você vê?

Tomoyo tocou na bola de cristal e a fumaça que antes havia nela começou a tomar forma. Diante do dragão, a mulher que ela via era ela com uma armadura preta. Ela apontou a espada para o dragão e a imagem começou a se dividir em duas. Na primeira imagem, o brilho da marca aparecia e ela explodia. Na segunda imagem, ela não lutava contra um dragão, mas contra uma terrível besta. Na terceira imagem, que estava muito nebulosa, ela era o dragão. Uma quarta imagem surgiu da terrível besta e ela largou com tudo aquela bola de cristal.

Tomoyo respirava ofegante, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Sua cabeça doía e seu corpo tremia com a força das imagens. Eriol pediu para o ministro um copo com água, ele então pegou um dos inúmeros frascos multicoloridos da vitrine e deu para Eriol. O mago inglês colocou o frasco na boca de Tomoyo, fazendo-a beber tudo, entornando a garrafa.

– Tá se sentindo melhor? – Ele perguntou.

– Tou… tou sim… o que era isso?

– Mana. Vai reestabelecer a sua saúde… e parar as suas dores por um tempo… – Disse o ministro, sorridente. Você entende a sua importância nisso tudo, Tomoyo? Estamos sabendo que a sua antiga amiga Sakura, está pra vir pra Espanha no ano que vem. Eriol até usou as cartas do Tarô pra confirmar isso pra gente. Ele é um ótimo vidente, sabia? Mas ele renunciou os poderes, com certeza eles seriam de muita ajuda nesses momentos tensos que passamos…

– Hoje eu me arrependo um pouco disso, mas acho que vai ficar tudo bem… – Disse Eriol, melancolicamente.

– Vocês acham que as cartas Clow vão ser roubadas quando elas chegarem na Europa?

– Se achamos? Temos certeza, só não sabemos quando e nem como vai ser ou quem vai fazer. Sabemos que ela vai sofrer muito se isso acontecer… – Explicou Ramon.

– E por isso, vocês precisam da minha ajuda?

– Toda a ajuda possível. Você viu a sua imagem na bola de cristal, não viu? Sabemos que você trouxe três pessoas com poderes especiais para a Europa pra proteger a Sakura caso esse ladrão apareça não é?

– Foi tudo recomendação do Eriol…

– E preocupação sua também, não é?

Tomoyo corou.

– Um pouquinho…

– Mas… Temos suspeitas quem possa ser o culpado, não é Eriol?

– Sim, ministro. A profecia foi direcionada para a Família Li caso eles tentassem adquirir as cartas Clow, que na época não tinham despertado ainda. Desde que Clow morreu, muitos da família Li apenas treinaram na fé cega de que as cartas voltariam para eles. Você sabe as consequências disso, não sabe?

– Li Xing Tuo… mas será que… – Disse Tomoyo.

– Não. Não se trata dele. A profecia fala claramente da Espanha. Não tem outro lugar que ela fale tão bem quanto aqui. Por isso, apesar de falar de uma guerra apenas apesar de já ter havido uma, ela fala daqui…

– Mas bem que suspeitamos que o Dragão possa ser um membro da família Li… mas é só suspeita; as profecias sempre mudam e não são fiáveis. Ver o futuro não é uma coisa muito segura, isso eu digo com toda certeza… Até mesmo Clow já errou – Eriol colocou carinhosamente a sua mão no ombro de Tomoyo, para despreocupá-la.

– E, Assim como o Eriol explicou, a batalha pelas cartas vai acontecer aqui. Espero que ela não aconteça…

– E eu vou ter papel-chave nela?

– O mais importante de todos… por isso… esteja sempre com a Sakura, ouviu? – Ramon tocou gentilmente as mãos de Tomoyo encima da mesa. – Vocês vão se reencontrar em julho e espero que, a partir de então, estejam finalmente juntas… até essa guerra começar, durante e mais além…

– E o que vocês querem que eu faça?

– Proteja a Sakura. Foi pra isso que te chamamos aqui e…

Nunca o estômago de Tomoyo se contraiu tanto quanto ao ouvir aquele pedido.

– E mais uma coisa: pra parar as suas dores no corpo por conta dessa marca dos Sakurazuka e reverter os efeitos dela… tome isso… – Don Ramon estendeu para Tomoyo um pacote de couro marrom cheio de comprimidos azuis. – Um por dia vai ser o bastante para aliviar as dores e impedir que o poder dessa marca destrua o seu corpo. É isso que ela está fazendo. Quando acaber, fale com o Pedro e lhe enviamos mais. Nunca gostamos dos Sakurazukamori do Japão por causa disso, os métodos deles são cruéis demais!

Tomoyo olhou melancolicamente para o saco de remédios enquanto Eriol abraçava os seus ombros fraternalmente:

– Vamos voltar?

S&T:FJ

Enquanto voavam nas costas de Spinel Sun, pelos céus de fim de Madrugada da Espanha, contemplando as construções mágicas entre as nuvens e as asas multicoloridas de Suppi, Eriol voltou-se para Tomoyo e perguntou:

– Você compreende agora?

– Compreendo o que?

– O Porquê da Yuuko não ter conseguido atender o seu desejo?

– Porque… é difícil eu me separar da Sakura por conta dessa profecia que diz que eu tenho que ficar do lado dela?

– Essa é só uma das partes dela… O seu reencontro com a Sakura, por mais que você tenha feito de tudo para se afastar dela, apesar de você ter maltratado o seu corpo fisicamente e psicologicamente… é inevitável! Não existem coincidências!

– Você e essa história de novo… eu vou continuar a não acreditar nisso… – Tomoyo virou o rosto para o lado e evitou olhar para ele.

– Mesmo com todas as evidências?

Eriol sorriu e Tomoyo não respondeu, não quis falar mais nada. Apertou a cintura do mago com tudo e continuaram a voar pelos céus da península ibérica.

S&T:FJ

Spinel Sun pousou delicadamente nos jardins da mansão de Les Corts.

Eriol e Tomoyo desembarcaram e, para surpresa de Tomoyo, Pedro e Marcela também estava esperando por eles:

– Vocês por aqui?

– O ministro enviou pra gente um morcego com uma mensagem na maçã. Eu já estou sabendo dos seus comprimidos pra dor e vou fazer questão que você não falhe em tomá-los! – Disse Pedro, abraçando a arquiteta.

– Eu fiquei preocupada, já que você não aparecia e então ele falou pra gente que você tava reunida com ele e a gente não precisava se preocupar, assinto de estado, é verdade? – Marcela colocou um sobretudo nas costas da companheira e acariciou os cabelos dela, sob o olhar atento de Eriol.

– Você gosta da Tomoyo, né Marcela?

– Muito, até demais. O senhor não sabe como eu sofro com as dores dessa menina… mas parece que ela não se preocupa com as pessoas que amam ela! – Marcela virou-se de costas para Tomoyo, fazendo bico e a estilista ficou sem jeito.

– Não mesmo! Não se preocupa mesmo, nem com ela mesma! – Sorriu Eriol.

– Sabia! Você é malvada, Tomoyo! – Reclamou Marcela.

– Sabe, vou contar um segredo meu. Há muito tempo eu estava perdido e não sabia se eu amava a minha esposa ou os meus filhos. Foi quando a Sakura, da forma mais gentil e abnegada possível, me mostrou que eu estava errado, que eles eram importante pra mim da mesma forma que eu sou importante pra eles. Então, eu percebi que eu estava errado no final e voltei pra minha família, e percebi também que… eu amo muito, muito, muito a Sakura pra que eu não possa fazer nada por ela nesses tempos difíceis que estão por vir… Ela te ama demais, Tomoyo pra você fazer isso com ela, você não sabe como ela sofreu e ela desabafou comigo… ela está voltando, Tomoyo, volte pra ela você também…

Tomoyo notou alguma coisa de estranho na voz de Eriol e perguntou:

– Que história é essa, Eriol?

– A Sakura vai explicar mais tarde… aliás, vai explicar pra todos vocês… vocês vão ver o quanto essa menina é preciosa e vão acabar se rendendo a ela também, Pedro, Marcela! Até mesmo você Tomoyo vai se arrepender amargamente do que fez com ela! Se cuidem!

Eriol montou em Spinel Sun e saiu voando pelos céus, sob a luz dos primeiros raios da manhã.

– Bonita a criatura dele, não é? – Comentou Pedro, protegendo os olhos dos raios de sol.

Pela primeira vez em anos, Marcela olhou para Tomoyo e perguntou para a arquiteta a pergunta que ela nunca desejou fazer naqueles mais de cinco anos de relacionamento entre as duas:

– Tomoyo… eu nunca quis saber o porquê de você ter saído do Japão, eu sei que é por causa dessa sua amiga… Você ficou toda estranha no ano passado, mas agora… eu quero saber tudo! Eu quero saber quem é essa Sakura que você me escondeu esses anos todos… eu quero saber a verdade! A mensagem do ministro foi muito urgente, sabe?

Marcela agarrou os braços de Tomoyo e olhou fixamente e seriamente para a parceira. Apesar de o ano de 2015 ter começado há pouco tempo, Tomoyo se deparava com um problemão: como dizer para Marcela sobre Sakura se nem ela mesma queria tocar no assunto e se sentia a vontade para falar dela com a companheira?

Continua…

Por trás do báculo: Aqui, nesse capítulo, eu desenvolvi o meu mundo fantástico. Ler HP, Nárnia realmente me ajuda, mas faço isso aqui a partir da minha imaginação; colocar as crianças do lado dos adultos realmente foi demais! Hehehe!

E a princesa Sofia e o Ministro Ramon, hein? Será que ela vai se encontrar com o Chitatsu? Hehehe! Tenho uma surpresa com esses dois e digo: Don Ramon vai surpreender bastante ainda!

A profecia do Dragão que vai tomar as cartas Clow… sei que disse que em um mês eu terminava essa segunda temporada, mas acontece que ela foi crescendo e muitos detalhes foram adicionados, muitos personagens que vão ser usados mais pra frente apareceram também e tudo aqui vai se encaixar! Já estou preparando tudo.

Uma última coisa (como mostra que eu encaixo as peças): Vocês notaram a pergunta da Marcela? Foi nessa noite fria de ano novo que começou a história de "Primeira vez"! Hehehe!


	64. Viajantes de outra dimensão (parte I)

Capítulo LXIII

~Os viajantes de uma outra dimensão – Parte I~

" _Quando enfrentamos um dilema cruel, que compromete a nossa vida e nos deixa em uma encruzilhada, o que podemos fazer para superar esse obstáculo muitas vezes está em uma caminhada, em uma visita a um lugar nunca visto, nunca conhecido; nos deixarmos levar por outras situações e problemas mais fáceis de se resolver… mesmo assim, essas pessoas continuam a lutar e enfrentar seus problemas, sempre caminhando, nunca desistindo e, apesar de todos os males, sempre com um sorriso no rosto e a esperança acesa no coração…_

Barcelona, Fevereiro de 2015

 _Hatenaki yume motomeru shirube naki sekai de…_

 _(Caminho em busca de um sonho sem fim, nesse mundo sem direção…)_

O telefone ao lado tocava insistentemente e logo parava assim que a Secretária atendendia na próxima sala. A papelada com a documentação do clube estava na mesa, assim como alguns processos feitos contra o clube por direitos de imagens também. Nada daquilo importava ou era mais importante do que o motivo que fez Sonomi aparecer diante dela naquele escritório de paredes azuladas, teto branco e luminárias de LED.

Tomoyo nunca precisou da mãe quanto naqueles dias:

– O Eriol falou que eu preciso ver a Sakura, é importante que a gente fique juntas…

– E você, minha filha? O que pensa disso? Sabia que a Sakura quer muito te ver? A cada dia mais ela que te ver, agora que o Shoran está de malas prontas pra vir pra Espanha…

– Eu sei, mamãe, é exatamente disso que eu tenho medo. Uma parte de mim quer ver a Sakura, abraçar, beijar, mas a outra parte fala, para! Ela nunca vai ser aquilo que você sonhou e você já é comprometida com uma pessoa que se deprime de ciúmes pelo pouco valor que você dá a ela… – Tomoyo colocou as mãos na testa para encobrir as lágrimas e Sonomi prontamente abraçou a filha que estava sentada naquela cadeira. – E eu sei disso, ela joga todo dia isso na minha cara; eu sei que magoo a Marcela cada dia mais com esse amor meu que jamais morreu, por mais que eu tenha tentado…

Durante aquele abraço, Sonomi aspirou os cabelos da filha e sentiu um leve cheiro de álcool vindo das roupas delas:

– Sabia que eu me preocupo muito com essa bebedeira sua?

– Tá tudo sob controle, mamãe, é justamente a bebida que me mantém consciente nesse mundo de dores…

S&T:FJ

Abril de 2015

Marcela tinha viajado à Madri e chegou em Barcelona na manhã seguinte, bem cedo. Não arranjara voo mais cedo. Abriu a porta do apartamento e encontrou uma garrafa de vodca de um litro vazia encima da mesinha de vidro da sala de estar agarrada à mão branca de Tomoyo. Sobre o carpete, estava o corpo da Arquiteta, desfalecido.

Marcela correu até ela e lhe acordou na base de uma série de tapas na cara:

– Sua boba! Suia idiota! Até quando vai continuar com isso?

Tomoyo abriu lentamente os olhos e fitou a companheira.

– Marcela… o que foi? – Perguntou Tomoyo, colocando as mãos na cabeça com a dor enorme que sentia que Marcela não sabia se eram causadas pelas espadas em seu corpo ou pela garrafa de vodca que ela entornou completamente.

Na dúvida, Marcela correu até a estante e contou os comprimidos da bolsinha. Era a mesma quantidade que contara antes de sair de viagem para Madrid:

– Tomoyo, eu vou pra Madrid resolver a papelada da fábrica da Daidouji e você não tomou nenhum remédio nessa uma semana que eu estive fora? Você está maluca é? Quer morrer?

Tomoyo olhou com os olhos semicerrados para ela e falou num tom muito deprimido e agressivo:

– Quem sabe se eu morresse eu estaria melhor; que me importa que você diga que eu vou morrer? Não me importa mais! Quem me dera que eu estivesse morta, morta pra não sentir mais dor, desejar mais, querer, aí você ia aceitar alguma coisa na sua vida… o que você não pode ter e nunca vai ter como você bem sabe… Sabe o pior? É essa sua não aceitação dos fatos, não aceitar que a Sakura é real e falta pouco para ela estas aqui. Eu não sou nenhuma personagem da odisseia de Homero pra tolerar esses desaforos seus! Eu sei que você vai sofrer com isso tudo, então, pra quê tomar os remédios?

Tomoyo subiu com dificuldade o lance de escadas e o coração de Marcela apertou com a dor e a raiva que sentiu da companheira, por temer que, dependendo do estado do casamento de Sakura conforme leu na carta que ela recebeu da amiga, as duas pudessem "reatar". De repente três objetos brilhando em vermelho apareceram na janela daquele apartamento. Marcela afastou as cortinas e descobriu três penas branquíssimas com um coração vazado desenhado em vermelho atravessado por três lanças.

Marcela sabia que um grande poder mágico saía daquilo:

– Mas… o que é isso?

S&T:FJ

 _Kasanaru omoi kokoro tsukisasu kodou_

 _Shizuka ni tsuzuku tamerai mo nai uta_

 _(Emoções misturadas, batem dentro do nosso coração;_

 _É como uma canção, que canta no silêncio, sem parar…)_

No Park Guell, museu a céu aberto das obras de arte de Antoni Gaudí, o espaço ao redor se distorcia como se fosse um espelho convexo que sempre estivera lá mais nunca se mexera. A imensa bola transparente que parecia furar e distorcer o espaço ao redor explodiu e quatro pessoas saíram dela. Uma criatura fantástica parecida com um pãozinho japonês branco que cabe na palma da mão, com orelhas de coelho e uma orbe rubi na testa, saiu pulando sobre a cabeça daquelas pessoas e pousou nos cabelos negros espetados do viajante alto, de túnica preta, espada samurai apesar de se identificar como ninja e um mal humor crescente:

– Já chegamos finalmente ao próximo mundo!

– Cai fora daqui! – O shinobi de cabelos espetados chutou a criatura e ela começou a quicar e pingar ao redor até pousar nas mãos de uma menina de cabelos loiros curtos, franja na testa e olhos verdes.

Um rapaz caolho alto de cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, bem-humorado e túnica branca que parecia oriundo de um país frio como a Rússia olhou as construções em volta em forma de cogumelo e comentou admirado:

– Nossa… as casas desse mundo tem um formato peculiar… a gente deveria perguntar ao redor pra gente saber onde a gente está! E então, Syaoran, o que acha? – O homem loiro cutucou sorridente um rapaz de cabelos castanhos bagunçados e olhos de mesma cor, sério e contemplativo, que usava uma capa verde com um óculos de aviador, preso no pescoço.

O rapaz olhou para uma placa ao longe e respondeu:

– Isso aqui não é uma cidade, Fye, isso aqui é um parque, tá escrito lá, Park Guell. Quando visitamos Spirit e Leucort, aproveitei pra ir na biblioteca de cada lugar e de uma pesquisada nos idiomas que usam alfabeto latino… deu pra aprender bastante coisa…

– Se isso é um parque, aqui deve ser uma cidade, afinal parques ficam dentro de cidades. Temos que sair daqui pra ver as pessoas. – Respondeu o ninja mal encarado, de braços cruzados.

– Então, já estamos prontos para sobreviver aqui, hein? – Fye olhou para a menina loira de olhos verdes e a agarrou pelo pescoço:

– E então, Sakura, Mokona, prontos para usarem suas habilidades especiais?

Melancólica, Sakura respondeu:

– Eh… nada que a minha sorte não possa resolver… exceto…

– Não diga 'exceto'. Agradeça a cada coisinha conquistada… sua perna tá doendo ainda não? – Disse Fye, limpando o queixo e as bochechas dela.

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça.

– Então, vamos em frente? – Ele fez uma alça com os braços que a menina prontamente agarrou. – E então, Mokona, sente alguma presença?

Mokona fechou os olhos, bufando e gemendo com o esforço que fazia:

– Nada muito perto ainda, Fye! Mas ela está perto, eu sei que sim, a gente precisa procurar… – Mokona entrou em estado de transe por um segundos e a sua orbe rubi começou a brilhar rosado. – A Yuuko quer falar com vocês!

Mokona aprontou a testa para uma parede e a imagem da feiticeira de longos cabelos negros lisos, pele fantasmagórica e olhos vermelhos foi projetada para eles:

– Oras, vejo que vocês chegaram a um novo mundo… já sabem onde estão? Sentiram alguma presença?

– Ainda não sei ao certo, Yuuko, eu senti alguma coisa, está fraco, a gente sabe que está em algum canto daqui… – Respondeu Mokona.

– Hum… – Yuuko olhou ao redor da visão de Mokona antes de responder. – Esse é o Park Guell, não é?

– Sim, como a senhora sabe? – Perguntou Syaoran.

– Eu conheço essa cidade… vocês estão em Barcelona!

– Barcelona? – Todos perguntaram.

– Sim. É uma cidade muito bonita, cheia de gente por toda a parte. Não tem carros voadores e nem muitas pessoas com magia ao redor, portanto, cuidado, hein, Kurogane? Se te pegarem com essa espada nas mãos você pode ser preso!

– Hunf! Eu sei me virar… – Disse o shinobi mal encarado, virando a cara para a feiticeira.

– Agora tenho que ir… mas se encontrarem Tomoyo Daidouji… entregue isso a ela.

Yuuko estendeu um maço de dinheiro para o Mokona preto. Ele aspirou e o Mokona branco abriu a boca e soltou o maço nas mãos de Syaoran.

– Você disse… Tomoyo Daidouji? – Perguntou Syaoran, admirado.

– Não pense que é só no mundo Piffle que existe uma Tomoyo Daidouji. Em três mundos vocês já se encontraram com Tomoyos, não é Kurogane?

Yuuko sorriu com a indireta que lançou para Kurogane e ele respondeu:

– Tudo um bando de pistoleiras, rameiras!

– Ah, eu vou falar isso pra ela e pra Amaterasu, sabia?

Kurogane não respondeu nada, nem deixou a pose de marrento e Yuuko se despediu do pessoal. A orbe na testa de Mokona voltou a ficar vermelha. Fye agarrou o pescoço de Syaoran e berrou animado, rebolando seu longo corpo de excitação:

– Barcelona, aí vamos nós.

 _Tooku sora no kanata kara mazariatta bokura no kage_

 _Hitsuzen to kimagure no naka shirusareta kioku_

 _(Nossas sombras se encontram unidas, quem sabe antes desse céu ser azul,_

 _Acidentes, mudanças não são capazes, de apagar tudo isso…)_

S&T:FJ

A Turma subiu e desceu pelas ruas da cidade catalã, contemplando a cidade e recebendo olhares curiosos das pessoas. Toda vez que um policial aparecia, Kurogane se escondia em um beco para evitar que eles apreendessem sua espada que custou tanto pra recuperar.

De repente, Sakura parou diante de uma banca de revista e ficou admirando a foto de um jornal chamado "Mundo deportivo". Na capa, estava nada mais nada menos que Syaoran, usando a camisa do Gamba Osaka. Na capa, se lia em letras garrafais "Syaoran, há um passo de Barcelona. A pérola da ásia recebe exclusivamente nossa reportagem em sua casa, em Osaka, e revela os laços que o unem à Tomoyo Daidouji, Diretora de Comunicações do Barça. Detalhes da transferência multimilionária, página cinco".

Sakura parou as mãos no vidro da banca de jornal e ficou olhando demoradamente para aquela imagem. Syaoran entendia tudo o que estava escrito no jornal e Mokona também e tratou de traduzir para Sakura. Eles se aproximaram de Sakura e Mokona subiu no seu ombro:

– Será que é ele? Será que ele chegou nesse mundo e… virou capa de jornal, Senhor Syaoran? – Perguntou Sakura.

– A cara dele me parece muito agressiva, ele parece que está correndo e tão exigindo dinheiro por ele. Parece que ele tem uma história com Tomoyo Daidouji desse mundo…

– Ora, Syao-kun, bem que pode ser ele não? E se isso for um cartaz de procurado? Hein? Já vimos muitos assim no mundo de Outo, ele pode estar sendo cassado aqui e causando a maior confusão! Bem que essa cidade pode ser uma prisão…

– Só vamos saber disso perguntando… – Syaoran se aproximou do jornaleiro e perguntou:

– Moço, quanto está esse jornal?

– Um euro.

– Um euro? – Syaoran colocou as mãos no bolso e percebeu que as moedas que tinha não serviam nesse mundo.

Sakura se aproximou do jornaleiro e perguntou:

– Moço, sabe onde a gente pode arranjar emprego nesse mundo pra ganhar dinheiro daqui?

– Vocês são imigrantes ilegais?

O jornaleiro fez uma cara furiosa e a turma percebeu que tinha falado besteira.

– Não, não é nada disso, somos viajantes, mas não temos um vintém no bolso agora!

– Entendo… O único meio de ganhar dinheiro aqui é mendigando ou apostando tudo num cassino…

– Cassino? – Todos perguntaram surpresos, menos Kurogane.

– Sim, tem um logo ali e…

O jornaleiro anotou o endereço e entregou aos viajantes.

– Moço, muito obrigada mesmo! Guarda um desses pra gente, tá? Daqui a pouco a gente volta! Por favor, o senhor não sabe como isso é importante pra gente… – Disse Sakura, suplicando.

– Calma, calma, moça! Se esse jornal é tão importante assim, eu guardo… mas venha rápido porque ele tá vendendo muito… é a pérola da ásia, não é? Vai vir pro Barça, Tomoyo vai trazer ele! Você é muito parecido com ele rapaz… – Disse o jornaleiro, olhando para Syaoran, vendo-o corar.

– Muito obrigado, muito obrigada mesmo! – Sakura quase se ajoelhou aos pés dele com o agradecimento. Todos partiram e o jornaleiro notou algo de estranho em Syaoran e o chamou:

– Hey, moleque! Até que você é a cara do Syaoran, a pérola da ásia, não é?.

Syaoran olhou para ele e sorriu:

– Eu sei disso… e tou constrangido com a semelhança de nós dois…

S&T:FJ

No cassino Barcelona, o jogo estava tenso. Rodeados por um grande número de máquinas caça niqueis, colunas douradas e carpete vermelhos, os quatro jogadores depositavam tensos as cartas na mesa verde semicircular daquele jogo de blackjack:

– Bem, falta mais uma cartada. Vocês perderam as últimas três rodadas e, segundo o que vocês combinaram entre vocês, quem somar quatro vitórias primeiro ganha. Cesc?

O homem de cabelos espetados depositou as cartas na mesa:

– 21.

– Gerard?

O homem alto de topete depositou as cartas na mesa confiante.

– 16

– Hum, já é alguma coisa… Lionel?

O melhor jogador do mundo colocou suas cartas na mesa, frustrado:

– 23, não tenho sorte.

– Marcela?

O homem da mesa chamou pela última jogadora loira de cabelos curtos e olhos verdes e ela deitou as cartas, orgulhosa, beijando o escudo do seu Espanyol de Barcelona na camisa de futebol que usava na frente daqueles três ídolos da torcida culé muito conhecidos por lá:

– 17! Blackjack! Eu ganhei!

A companheira de Tomoyo, que pintara recentemente os cabelos de loiro para se distanciar dos cabelos castanhos de Sakura já que da cara e do penteado não poderia se livrar, estendeu os longos braços para a mesa e recolheu o bolo de moedas.

– Ganhei 50 mil euros dos suíços! A Tomoyo não vai acreditar! – Marcela jogou as fichas num saco e deu um beijo no ar pra eles:

– Tchauzinho!

Depois do jogo, os três jogadores e amigos do Barça olharam para ela frustrados:

– Eu quero revanche, Lio! – Disse Gerard!

– Vamos atrás dela antes que troque as moedas! – Disse Cesc.

Os três homens rodaram o cassino e encontraram Sakura, acompanhada de Fye, Mokona e Syaoran (Kurogane não entrou pra não ter sua espada confiscada na entrada quando passasse pelo detector de metal) segurando uma trouxa com as roupas que ganharam nos outros mundos e que Syaoran estava tentando penhorar para conseguir dinheiro de Barcelona, olhando o cassino com um olhar curioso e inocente, típico de uma criança.

– Olha ela aí gente! Ta até vesga que consegui ganhar da gente que já trocou de roupa! Vamos atrás dela! – Disse Lionel.

Os homens se aproximaram de Sakura e a intimaram:

– Hey, Marcela, vem aqui com a gente! – Disse Cesc.

– Queremos uma revanche. – Disse Gerard.

– Tudo o que tem na sua bolsa por 50 mil euros! – Disse Lionel.

Sakura ficou confusa:

– 50 mil euros pela bolsa! Puxa vida! Hoe! Vocês devem estar enganados, eu sou…

Antes de terminar de falar, Fye puxou Sakura para um canto e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

– Hey, Sakura, se esses caras estão te confundindo com uma conhecida deles, deixe que eles joguem contra você e vamos ter o dinheiro pra comprar o jornal e umas roupas daqui… capiche?

– Tá bom…

Em instantes, estavam na mesa de blackjack. Um por um, os jogadores do Barça que tinham desafiado Sakura desceram as cartas:

– 15.

– 22.

– 16 cheguei perto! – Disse Gerard!

– E você, mocinha, quanto você tem aí? – Perguntou o homem da mesa.

Acuada, Sakura deitou as cartas na mesa:

– Eu tenho um dezessete aqui!

A frustração dos jogadores era evidente. Em menos de uma hora, perderam cem mil euros no cassino.

Fye aproximou-se com uma grande bolsa e colocou nela os cinquenta mil euros que tinham ganhado.

Na saída, depois de trocarem as fichas por Euros, a trinca de jogadores correu até Sakura, Fye e Kurogane, que esperava Syaoran sair do cassino:

– Hey, precisamos falar com vocês! – Disse Lionel.

– Você não é a Marcela, não é? Eu vi você chamando ela de Sakura! – Disse Cesc.

– E daí, o que importa? Vocês perderam um jogo muito justo! – Disse Fye, olhando para Kurogane – Mas se vocês tiverem alguma coisa a mais pra protestarem, vocês podem falar com o nosso amigo ali. – Fye deu um chute em Kurogane, que estava encostado no poste de braços cruzados e o ninja perguntou:

– O que foi aí, hein?

Só de ouvir a voz de Kurogane, Cesc, Gerard e Lionel sabia que dali não saía boa coisa, pese a serem os melhores futebolistas do planeta. Saíram de lá pra evitar polêmicas e fofocas. No meio do caminho, viram Syaoran e Gerard perguntou:

– São um bando de farsantes! Aquele cara que estava com eles é a cara da pérola da ásia! Vou falar com a Tomoyo isso, não pode ser… – Lionel pegou o celular e discou para a amiga.

 _Surechigatta toki no uzu_

 _Kuchihatetemo kimi no koe wo shinjite_

 _(Mesmo perdido, por essa vida,_

 _Arruinado, eu ainda vou, eu vou crer, em você!)_

S&T:FJ

No bar à beira-mar, olhando para as ondas que iam e vinham, Tomoyo tomava mais um pileque no intervalo do trabalho, agora mais caprichado depois de ouvir a história de Lionel no telefone. Levava o copo à bola e engolia a dose de tequila de 50ml de uma vez. Depois, pegou uma banda de limão e espremeu sobre a paella de camarões com feijões negros; era todo o seu almoço e isso não a sustentava como deveria:

– Antes doía mais, mas agora, nem queimar mais na garganta queima, nem me dar uma brisa isso me dá mais… – Comentou a moça sobre a tequila.

Tomoyo pegou um dos camarões com o espeto e levou-o à boca.

Nas ruas da Ciutat Velha de Barcelona, Fye usou o dinheiro para comprar roupas para tudo mundo e pediu que Mokona engolisse suas roupas verdadeiras até que encontrassem os fragmentos de memória de Sakura. Saíram do Ateliê Daidouji como verdadeiros turistas de grife de uma das mais visitadas cidades do mediterrâneo. Até mesmo o olhar de espanto para com eles se tornou olhares admirados. Vestir um corte da Daidouji era status na Catalunha!

– Sei não, não gosto de vestir essas roupas não, elas me lembram tanto o estilo da princesa Tomoyo do meu mundo… – Reclamou Kurogane, que estava calado até então.

– Ora kuro-pyon, as roupas daquela loja são super elegantes, fora que elas caíram bem em mim e na Sakura; até ela está mais animada com aquelas roupas.

Fye apontou para Sakura e Syaoran atrás de si. Syaoran traduzia o "Mundo deportivo" para ela e comentava a notícia do Syaoran, da Sakura e da Tomoyo daquele mundo.

– Aqui tá dizendo, Sakura, que Li Syaoran é um jogador de futebol e joga no Gamba Osaka, de Osaka, no Japão, sabe de alguma coisa disso no seu mundo, Kurogane?

– Nunca ouvi falar de Osaka nem desse tal de Gamba e nem sei o que é futebol… – respondeu o Ninja.

– Aqui continua, dizendo que ele tem uma história de longa data com a Sakura e com a Tomoyo Daidouji desse mundo… eu não entendo nada de futebol, nem sei o que é isso, mas acho que a gente precisa encontrar essa tal de Tomoyo Daidouji. Aqui diz também que ela que pode ser uma das responsáveis por trazer ele de Osaka para Barcelona… Tá contando a história toda desse Syaoran aqui…

– Será que não tem uma chance de ser ele? Todas as matérias que falam de futebol eu vejo um bando de homens chutando uma bola e fazendo uma cara feia; será que não pode ser isso? Será que ele está lutando essa luta chamada futebol pelos fragmentos da minha memória? – Perguntou Sakura, com uma cara de profundo abatimento.

– Não mesmo. Ele tem uma história completa aqui desde a infância. Tem fotos dele aqui quando ele era criança. Se fosse ele, ele já seria adulto; ele tem magia suficiente pra causar confusão e as pessoas já teriam medo de mim, me perseguiriam. Não é isso que a gente vê.

– Certeza mesmo, Senhor Syaoran? – Insistiu Sakura, suplicante.

– É como eu expliquei, não parece ser do feito do Syaoran entrar em uma competição pra disputar um fragmento de memória, justamente porque ele tem a magia dentro de si pra tomar ele se quiser. – Disse Syaoran, fechando o jornal e entregando para Sakura. A Garota abraçou o jornal e fechou os olhos, triste. – Mas, se ele tá jogando futebol, a gente só vai saber de alguma coisa perguntando pra essa Tomoyo. – Concluiu Syaoran.

– A gente pode aproveitar também essa visita pro Kuroron matar as saudades da Tomoyo com a Tomoyo desse mundo além de entregar o troco da Yuuko pra ela, o que acham? – Disse Fye, provocando Kurogane que já se contorcia de raiva por ter o seu nome trocado.

A raiva dele piorou quando Mokona ficou saltitando em sua cabeça e dizendo:

– kuroron, Kuroron, Kuroron!

Kurogane ficou com tanta raiva que atirou a criatura fantástica para longe:

– Seu Majuu branco!

Mokona foi arremessado pra tão longe que flutuou no ar, concentrado como se tivesse sentido a presença de um fragmento da memória de Sakura. Todos correram pra saber a verdade:

– Eu tou sentindo… eu tou sentindo a presença de um fragmento! Tá fraca, mas tá aqui perto!

Mokona flutuou acima da cabeça deles pra evitar ser percebido pelo pessoal na calçada. A criaturinha chegou perto da praia e a presença do fragmento ficou mais forte:

– Tá ali, tá ali, tá logo ali!

Mokona apontou nada mais nada menos do que para o restaurante onde estava Tomoyo, almoçando sua paella aos goles de Tequila.

Tomoyo levou um copo para a boca e tragou-o com tudo:

– Não faz nem mais efeito mais…

Tomoyo mirou para a calçada da rua e não acreditou no que viu. Não acreditou naquelas quatro pessoas correndo na sua direção, usando as roupas que desenhou e na grande semelhança que eles tinham com Sakura e Syaoran. Tomou mais um gole de tequila e olhou para eles:

– Realmente tá fazendo efeito… – Tomoyo revirou a bolsa e encontrou a pena com o coração vermelho vazado desenhado, perfurado por três lanças que Marcela lhe dera naquela manhã. – É verdade. Eu sinto uma energia mágica grande vindo disso aqui. Nem mesmo eu deixando de tomar os remédios, eu senti dor e nem mesmo tomando uma garrafa de tequila, eu fiquei embriagada… é o poder disso aqui que tá evitando isso… a minha depressão… a minha ruína…

De repente, Mokona pulou em cima de Tomoyo e gritou!

– Eu achei, eu achei, eu achei você! Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo, te achei! Achei, achei, achei!

Tomoyo se assustou, mas nem tanto, afinal tinha experiências com criaturas fantásticas e pessoas com habilidades especiais:

– Mas… quem é você! Como sabe o meu nome?

– Eu, sou Mokona-sama! O deus soberano de Kurogane-kun! Esses são os meus servos!

Kurogane jogaria Mokona pelos ares se a visão de Tomoyo não tivesse tocado o seu coração. Chegou a sentir pena dela, pela garrafa de Tequila que estava ao seu lado, entendeu que ela estava tentando se embriagar e não conseguira; o poder do fragmento de Sakura a impedia. Não importa o mundo, ele conhecia o jeito daquela mulher, depois de anos de serviço prestados a ela.

Sakura e Syaoran pararam ofegantes diante dela e Fye sentou-se tranquilamente do lado dela e beliscou um camarão da Paella:

– Bom isso aqui, hein? Lembra as comidas frias do mundo do Kuropon!

Syaoran levantou os olhos para ela e os dois olhares se reencontraram pela primeira vez desde o fatídico encontro que tiveram em Madrid no ano passado:

– Syaoran-kun…

– Tomoyo…

Tomoyo era inteligente demais para entender que aquele não era o Syaoran que conhecera, da mesma forma que descobrira quando Kero trocou o corpo com Syaoran:

– Você não é o Shoran!

Kurogane, sabendo que ela bebia álcool, uma coisa atípica da Tomoyo que conhecera, não se conteve mais e disse, incrédulo com o que via:

– Você não é a Tomoyo! A Tomoyo nunca sucumbiria a esse… a esse papelão todo!

Foi então que Sakura falou pela primeira vez:

– Não importa! – Sakura se levantou da calçada e tocou mas mãos de Tomoyo. – A origem da vida é a mesma, não é? Posso não saber quem é você aqui nesse mundo, mas em todos os mundos que eu visitei, a Tomoyo sempre foi minha amiga… sempre foi importante para mim… e eu sempre me senti tão mal de me separar dela… imagina ver ela triste desse jeito…

A Sakura de cabelos loiros apertou as mãos da estilista com força, entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela e acariciou a bochecha dela, preocupada, como se conhecesse aquela mulher há anos. Aquela sim era Sakura e não Marcela. A temperatura das mãos, a força do toque, o formato do rosto, a altura, dados biológicos de Sakura que Tomoyo conhecia tão bem quanto um computador. Apensar de todos saberem que não eram as pessoas com que estavam acostumados ou conheciam, o sentimento que sentiam uma pela outra não mudara.

Nem mesmo a intensidade do amor mudou e todos perceberam que aquele coração maltratado acolheu aquelas pessoas desconhecidas.

– Tomoyo… podemos conversar? – Perguntou Sakura.

 _Hatenaki yume motomeru shirube naki mirai de_

 _Boku ga hikari nakushitemo itsuka_

 _kimi ga tomoshite kureta kirameku mune no honoo_

 _Tsubasa ni kawaru kibou no kakera_

 _(Caminho em busca de um sonho sem fim, num futuro sem direção,_

 _Mesmo que eu perca o brilho aqui dentro de mim, algum dia…_

 _Você me dará a luz que eu preciso, com a chama do teu coração,_

 _Tornando então nossas asas, peças de esperança!)_

Continua…

Música: BLAZE, Por NIEVE, HAL e Kinya Kotani

Notas: O Park Guell é uma atração turística famosa de Barcelona. Qualquer dia, coloco uma foto dele…

Amaterasu é a Deusa do Sol, origem dos imperadores Japoneses e, em Tsubasa Chronicles, Irmã mais velha da princesa Tomoyo do reino Nihon.

Quem leu o capítulo "O amigo da Inglaterra" sabe o que eu quero dizer com esse "troco" hehe!

Por trás do báculo: Antes de mais nada, saibam que eu só shippo Sakura de Sakura Card Captors com a Tomoyo (de vez em quando com Yukito, Eriol e não passa disso) e nada mais, mas… eu tenho todos os mangás originais de Tsubasa Chronicle lançados no Brasil pela JBC aqui comigo e… paguei uma nota por eles por ser CLAMP e… A história e confusa e apaixonante e não recomendo pra ninguém que tem a mesma linha de pensamento que eu, senão vocês vão começar a shippar SxS! A história é emocionante, triste e bela, mexeu comigo, por isso fiz esse cap, por isso… fiz essa coleção de capítulos (quatro ao todo) e vocês vão entender logo o porquê.

Tsubasa Chronicle fala da história de Sakura, a princesa do reino Clow e filha do Rei Clow, que se apaixona pelo amigo de infância (mas não fala nada dos sentimentos dela por ele), Syaoran, arqueólogo, filho adotivo de Fujitaka que investiga as misteriosas ruínas do reino Clow continuando o trabalho que o pai deixou antes de falecer. Um dia, a princesa é transportada para as ruínas telepaticamente por uma força misteriosa e perde suas memórias, que são espalhadas pelas dimensões em forma de penas. Sem as memórias, Sakura corre o risco de morrer. Criaturas aparecem para "roubar" a princesa, mas Syaoran e o Príncipe Touya os contém. Yukito, o sumo sacerdote do reino, envia os dois até Yuuko, a feiticeira das dimensões para que ela os ajude. Chegando lá, Syaoran se encontra com Fye, um mago poderoso que deseja ao máximo se afastar do mundo de onde veio e Kurogane, que deseja voltar para o mundo que foi expulso. Syaoran suplica por ajuda, ela aceita, mas tem que pagar um preço pra recuperar as memórias: Sakura se esquecerá definitivamente toda a história que teve com ele, ele se torna um completo desconhecido para ela. Com dor no coração, Syaoran aceita e, junto de Fye e Kurogane, começa a viagem pelas dimensões em busca das memórias perdidas de Sakura, com a ajuda de Mokona. Ao longo da trama, os três descobrem que o buraco é mais embaixo… muito além das memórias de Sakura.

Bem, é isso, e quis fazer essa homenagem a essa série e um exemplo disso foi a cena do cassino (quem se lembra da chegada no mundo Spirit no Mangá, e no mangá apenas!), por isso, distinguo aqui a Sakura e o Syaoran desse mundo (mundo de Sakura Cardcaptors) do mundo de Tsubasa Chronicles. Adorei essa teoria da CLAMP de vários mundos, várias existências paralelas que se correlacionam…

Pra falar a verdade, é um pequeno crossover de Sakura Cardcaptors (SC) com Tsubasa Chronicles (TC) e, de certa forma, gostei do resultado. Além disso, coloquei o drama de Tomoyo com a bebida, coisa que ela usa pra superar as encrencas de Marcela que serão vistas no próximo cap. Até!


	65. Viajantes de outra dimensão (Parte II)

Capítulo LXIV

~Os viajantes de uma outra dimensão – Parte II~

" _Muitas vezes percebemos que a solução para os problemas difíceis ou algumas etapas do problema está presente nesses pequenos problemas fáceis e que, por mais difícil que esteja a situação, às vezes não percebemos que há pessoas com problemas e dilemas maiores que os nossos…"_

Estavam no apartamento de paredes cinzas e teto branco de Marcela e Pedro. Deitada na cama do quarto de hóspedes, estava Sakura. Syaoran estava sentado lado dela próximo ao abajur que ele desligou. Monitorava a suas condições, sua pulsação, para ver se tudo estava bem. O corpo de Sakura havia acabado de ingerir um dos seus "fragmentos" de memória em forma de pena, por isso, ela estava deitada.

– Confesso que fiquei assutado de ver essa menina colocando um daqueles fragmentos. Eles entraram no corpo dela como se ela fosse de vento… Ela sempre dorme tanto assim quando "engole" uma dessas coisas? – Pergunto Tomoyo.

– Sim. Umas dezoito horas pelo tempo desse mundo… – Respondeu Syaoran. Ela só vai acordar amanhã…

Tomoyo fez não com a cabeça:

– Isso não pode ser! Marcela vai ficar doida se vir isso!

Tomoyo se virou para abrir a porta quando Syaoran a interrompeu:

– Marcela é aquela mulher de cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos verdes das fotos que eu vi lá embaixo, não é?

Tomoyo olhou admirada para ele:

– Você é bem inteligente, não é rapaz?

Então, a cena mudou. Tomoyo estava acompanhada por Sumika, Kiiko, Rin e Ginko na mesa de jantar e, do outro lado, estava Syaoran, Fye, Kurogane e Mokona, contando a sua história:

– Entendi. Você, Syaoran, esteve preso por sete anos dentro de um tubo de vidro? – Perguntou Tomoyo.

– Esse é o meu drama também… – Comentou Ginko, a ursinha.

– Sim. Um feiticeiro muito poderoso me prendeu. É o mesmo que espalhou as memórias da Sakura pelos mundos. – respondeu Syaoran.

– Eu sabia que eu estava certa esse tempo todo! A Aaya deve estar bem em algum canto por aí… – Disse Kiiko.

– Você vai encontrar ela, amiga, você vai encontrar… – Disse Sumika, abraçando a telepata.

– Sim. Estamos não só em busca dos fragmentos de memórias da Sakura, como também do Syaoran do mundo Clow, o que a Sakura conheceu. Sabe esse olho aqui? – Fye levantou o tapa-olho e as meninas se encolheram de medo. – Foi ele quem roubou. Estamos em busca dele também. Ele é uma ameaça, Sabe? Ele viaja pelos mundos destruindo tudo o que ele vê e toca em busca dos fragmentos…

– E esse outro Syaoran é um clone desse primeiro Syaoran? – Perguntou Tomoyo.

– Sim, ele é meu clone… e eu pretendo destruí-lo antes que ele cause mais problemas… – Respondeu Syaoran sério. A seriedade no olhar e a força de convicção das ideias dele deixaram Tomoyo assustada. Não era nada diferente do Syaoran que conhecera.

– Nossa! Eu me achava estranha por ter vivido desde o período heian, mas ouvir uma história de Syaoran clone, Syaoran e juntar com o Syaoran que a gente conhece é mais estranha ainda! Cruzes! – Disse Rin. Todas gargalharam.

– E então, Syaoran, acha que o Syaoran que a gente conhece pode ser o Syaoran que vocês procuram? – Perguntou Tomoyo.

– Pelas evidências que eu vi no "mundo deportivo" e pelo que você me falou, as chances são zero. Esse mundo já tem um Syaoran.

– Entendo…

– Mesmo assim, eu preciso de tempo para que a Sakura recupere suas memórias e seja capaz de incorporar os fragmentos no corpo dela, por isso, Tomoyo, eu peço que você nos dê tempo. Eu não vou atrapalhar em nada, se precisar eu durmo na rua pra evitar a Marcela, mas…

Tomoyo levantou as mãos e pediu para ele parar:

– Você vai dormir nesse teto. Eu aguento a bronca por ela… já estou cansada de tentar fugir da Sakura e… – Tomoyo disse aquilo com tanta convicção que deixou as meninas boquiabertas e fez Kurogane dar um meio sorriso. Essa era a Tomoyo que sempre conhecera.

Nesse instante, Sakura, vacilante, andava pela casa, em puro estado de Sonambulismo. Tomoyo e Syaoran correram pra ajudá-la e evitar que ela tropeçasse em algo ou se machucasse:

– Ela sempre faz isso quando sente que um fragmento de memória está perto. É como se o corpo dela buscasse por eles… e ainda faltam dois… – Explicou Syaoran.

– Fico pensando se ela não já voou pela janela… – Disse Tomoyo.

Marcela abriu aquela porta ao lado do irmão Pedro e tomou um susto vendo a arquiteta agarrada à Sakura e ela involuntariamente lhe abraçando, lhe agarrando em puro estado de sonambulismo.

Suas mãos tremeram com o choque de ver a companheira agarrada à Sakura:

– Tomoyo, eu pintei o meu cabelo de outra cor pra me distanciar da Sakura que você conheceu e você me aparece com isso? – Esbravejou Marcela.

S&T:FJ

Tomoyo levou Marcela e Pedro até a cama de Sakura. Ela tornava a dormir profundamente depois que ela e Syaoran a recolocaram naquele quarto, sem notar nada de anormal no lugar. Foi difícil Marcela entender o que estava acontecendo, mas ela entendeu que não era possível que a "pérola da Ásia" tivesse viajado do Japão para a Catalunha numa viagem relâmpago acompanhado por pessoas tão diferentes e um bicho que mais parecia uma pão branco.

O mais incrível ainda foi explicar para ela sobre as outras dimensões, seus viajantes e habitantes e o que eles vieram fazer ali. Aqueles viajantes estavam em busca das três penas que apareceram na janela do apartamento e precisavam entregar para Sakura antes que Outro Syaoran viesse tomar aquilo à força. Era muito confuso aquilo tudo, mas Kiiko tratou de desatar esses nós:

Olhando para Sakura deitada na cama, Marcela perguntou:

– Não tem como colocar todas essas penas dentro dela?

– Não dá. Seria muito poder pra ela. Ela pode não suportar. Temos que fazer isso aos poucos… enquanto isso, o que a gente pode fazer é esperar…

Marcela não falou mais nada e saiu do quarto decepcionada e Syaoran percebeu.

S&T:FJ

Enquanto Sakura não despertava, a turma fuçava a residência de Tomoyo buscando solucionar o mistério do outro Syaoran e conhecer o Syaoran desse mundo. Syaoran observou as fotos que Tomoyo tinha do casal, nas prateleiras do seu pequeno escritório naquele apartamento com um certo ar de melancolia, como se o que estivesse vendo não passasse de um sonho para ele que estivesse se materializando naquele momento.

Enquanto Tomoyo estava sentada, revisando a papelada do trabalho, Syaoran pegou um dos retratos e olhou atentamente para ele. Lá estava uma foto da Sakura e do Syaoran desse mundo, os dois acompanhados por Tomoyo e por Meiling elegantemente vestidos. Era o retrato do dia do casamento dos dois. Antes dessa foto havia uma foto do casal quando era mais jovem, dando abraços e beijos expressivos e generosos. Pela aparência dos dois, ele percebeu que os quadros estavam organizados em ordem cronológica; o olhar de Syaoran percorreu os retratos como se estivesse vendo uma linha do tempo. Olhou depois para a foto do casal em seguida à do casamento, com Sakura de barriga. Depois, Sakura segurava uma criança no colo e, a medida que o olhar dele transcorria, ele via uma foto com o menino já grandinho, tirada no começo daquele ano e depois, acompanhada pela família e pelos amigos. Outra coisa que ele percebeu era que, o sorriso cada vez mais farto no rosto de Sakura e a distância cada vez mais próxima de Syaoran nas fotos diminuía com a passagem do tempo, dos retratos. A primeira foto, mostrava a reprodução do abraço dos dois que Tomoyo insistia para eles repetirem depois da captura da carta Esperança. A última foto dos dois, tirada no começo daquele ano, eles estavam separados um do outro pelo pai Fujitaka, pelo irmão Touya, Sonomi e Chitatsu. Ele olhou fixamente para as fotos e uma pontada atingiu o coração dele e lágrimas escorreram pelo olho:

– Está tudo bem, Syaoran? – Disse Tomoyo, após levantar a cabeça e fitá-lo. – Será que é esse o Syaoran que você esperava encontrar? Que você espera um dia ser?

– A cada olhada nessas fotos, me convenço que não é. Esse Syaoran e essa Sakura são exclusivos desse mundo… Acho que não são quem eu planejo ser um dia…

– Li Syaoran faz sucesso aqui, é um rapaz inteligente e persistente como você…

– É que eu quero ser feliz e mais nada antes de ser famoso, sabe?

Tomoyo sentiu que ele estava preocupado, querendo buscar mais informações do Syaoran desse mundo. Lembrou-se da página do facebook "Sakura e Syaoran forever and ever" e sugeriu isso a ele como distração, ao invés das tristes fotos da distância dos dois que Touya lhe enviara no começo do ano para ilustrar o escritório.

– Pelo que eu vejo, você entende a nossa língua; você já sabe usar a internet, não sabe?

– Sei sim, já vi alguma coisa assim no mundo de Piffle…

– Então, o que ainda te incomoda?

Syaoran ergueu os olhos para ela e sentiu que sua alma estava sendo lida e interpretada por aquela mulher:

– Me diga, eles são casados?

– Sim.

– Há quanto tempo?

– Vai fazer sete anos no mês que vem.

– Eles já tem filhos?

– Sim. Esse menino é o filho deles…

– E… você está separada deles, não está? Quem mandou essas fotos foi o irmão dela, não foi? – Perguntou Syaoran, apontando para a última foto.

– Ora, pelo que eu vejo, as relações familiares da Sakura não mudaram muito nas outras dimensões… Você é bem inteligente, Syaoran, parece até o Dupin das histórias que eu adoro… – Tomoyo sorriu.

O rapaz sorriu:

– Algumas não mudam mesmo, mas outras mudam. Esse Fujitaka que é o pai da Sakura desse mundo é o pai do Syaoran que eu estou buscando. A Sakura que está comigo é filha do mago Clow. Sabia que no mundo que o Kurogane veio, você tem uma irmã? E você não tem irmã aqui…

– É mesmo! Vocês tinham me falado dela… Você ainda tem mais alguma dúvida sobre eles?

– E… você está afastada deles… por que?

O sorriso e a admiração que demonstrara por ele minguou na face de Tomoyo dando lugar a uma expressão séria:

– Isso é um assunto que só eu e a Sakura desse mundo temos a resolver…

Syaoran sentiu que sua curiosidade atravessou uma fronteira perigosa e coçou a cabeça, constrangido:

– Me desculpa, acho que tem a ver com o jeito que a Marcela recebeu a gente, não foi?

Tomoyo olhou de volta para a papelada e não sabia como continuar a conversar com ele.

– Desculpa…

– Você é bem-educado, não é? – Tomoyo deu um leve sorriso para que não se preocupasse.

Nem mesmo Syaoran sabia como perguntar a pergunta que queria fazer à Tomoyo. Ele coçou a cabeça repetidas vezes antes de continuar:

– O que eu tenho a dizer é… é… Essas fotos… Eles já foram tão unidos, mas agora nem fazem questão mais de estarem juntos; nas fotos do último ano sempre estão do lado de alguém…

– Oras, você não pode analisar a felicidade desses dois só por causa de umas fotos; veja, justamente por eu não estar do lado deles, eu nem sei como eles estão…

– Entendo… mas… eles ainda são felizes juntos?

A pergunta dele surpreendeu Tomoyo:

– Se eles são felizes? Eu não duvido nenhum momento da felicidade deles…

– Digo isso porque… vendo ele assim, parece que eu estou vendo o meu futuro… não que eu acredite que algum dia eu vá me casar com a Sakura que eu conheci porque…. Eu já perdi essa Sakura que eu conhecia faz um bom tempo… ela não vai voltar mais, mas… – Com lágrimas escorrendo no rosto dele e a voz embargada, ele continuava. – Eu conheci a Sakura e sei como ela é e… eu fico muito decepcionado sabendo que ela talvez não seja feliz… do meu lado, do lado de qualquer Syaoran, sabe? Muitas vezes eu me culpo por isso e…

Tomoyo, usando toda a força das células do seu corpo, agarrou aquele rapaz e lhe deu um abraço apertado e aconchegante, acariciando a densa cabeleira loira dele:

– Não acredite no que você vê nessas fotos… acredite em você mesmo; pode ser confuso pra mim essa coisa de diversos 'Syaorans' e diversas 'Sakuras', mas eu te entendo; você perdeu a Sakura que você conhecia e está tentando ajudar essa que você não conhecia. Mas acredito que a partir do momento que a gente deseja o mal do próximo, essa energia ruim se volta contra a gente e destrói toda a pureza que há dentro da gente; não perca essa vontade apaixonante de ver a Sakura bem e vai dar tudo certo… vai dar tudo certo… se eles são felizes ou não, isso não depende de você… depende deles… depende da vida que ela leva… – Tomoyo desprendeu do abraço e tocou levemente nas bochechas dele. – Pessoas diferentes, mundos, diferentes e problemas diferentes… Não vá me dizer que todas as Tomoyos que conheceram faziam as mesmas coisas que eu faço. Não é?

– Tem razão, tem razão… não fazem, mas não deixam de ser umas princesas, sabe? – Disse Syaoran, olhando sem querer para os seios dela, recordando-se da pressão que eles fizeram sobre seu peito.

– E você também nunca vai deixar de ter alguma preocupação com a Sakura… – Tomoyo sorriu genuinamente como não fazia há tempos, acariciando as bochechas daquele rapaz mais de dez anos mais novo que ela.

Os dois voltaram a se abraçar e Marcela entrou naquela sala, pegando-os naquele momento de ternura, com a intenção de chamar os dois para o jantar:

– Tomoyo! – Disse ela, muito irritada.

S&T:FJ

Na mesa de jantar, Marcela e Pedro serviam e preparavam uma mesa com vários manjares e um postre para os viajantes e para as meninas. Colocaram as últimas panelas e se sentaram, um em cada canto da mesa, ao lado de Tomoyo. A arquiteta ficou na cabeceira, olhando para aquele quadro cheio de gente tão diferente com uma história de tragédia em comum, de perda e separação:

– Sabe, na terra de onde a Tomoyo veio, é costume dizer "agradecemos pela refeição" antes de comer, e na de vocês? – Perguntou Marcela.

– A gente também tem certos rituais na hora da comida antes de comer também, como lavar as mãos… – Respondeu Fye.

– De onde eu vim, também se faz assim… – Disse Kurogane, juntando as mãos e dizendo "itadakimasu". As meninas sorriram:

– Ele parece que fala japonês, mas é um japonês bem antigo, sabe? – Respondeu Sumika. Kurogane ficou acanhado com o comentário e Mokona pulou na cabeça dele só pra provocar.

– Kuropun, antigão! Kuropun, velharia!

– Cai fora daqui! – Kurogane amassou Mokona nas mãos e o lançou naquela sala, fazendo-o saltitar.

– E sempre importante respeitar os rituais, principalmente da comida… – Disse Syaoran, repetindo Kurogane.

– Que bonitinho; esse rapaz é tão feminino! – Disse Rin.

– Ele talvez seja mais feminino que você, hein? – Kiiko cutucou Rin, levando um beliscão da advogada de cabelos verdes em seguida.

– Mesa com muita gente sempre é bem animada… – Comentou Pedro.

– Me diz uma coisa gente. – Marcela pigarreou e tomou um gole de água antes de perguntar. – Vocês disseram que encontraram três Tomoyos já, não é?

– Eu mesmo vi três antes desse mundo, mas o Kuroporon aqui – Fye cutucou Kurogane fazendo-o rosnar como um cão. – Teve a chance de ver quatro antes dessa aqui. Portanto, essa é a quinta que ele vê.

– A quarta é? Como são as outras?

– A do mundo do Kurobon era uma princesa que o amaldiçoou se matasse alguém e mandou ele viajar… – Respondeu Fye.

– Princesa é? Que vive num castelo e tudo? – Marcela olhou de esgueira para Tomoyo.

– Sim, ela vive no mundo Nihon…

– Nihon? Não é tão diferente que o Japão… será que esse mundo não é o passado do nosso Japão? – Perguntou Ginko, que, até então, estava muda.

– Pode ser… No país de Shara, a gente começou no presente e depois acabamos viajando para o passado daquele mundo quando pensávamos ter ido pra outro mundo e depois voltamos para o presente de novo e descobrimos que mudamos o tempo… e como mudamos o tempo! – Disse Fye, levantando olhares espantados das pessoas daquela mesa.

– Vocês são espantosos mesmo! – Disse Marcela – E a segunda Tomoyo?

– Tava num mundo chamado "Hanshin". Era estudante.

– Hanshin? – Indagou-se Tomoyo, pela primeira vez, naquela mesa onde ela era o assunto principal.

– Lembra Osaka, não é? É lá onde a Sakura e o Shoran desse mundo estão… – Respondeu maliciosamente Marcela.

– É mesmo é? – Até Fye ficou impressionado.

– Me conta da Terceira Tomoyo, Fye…

– Ela era uma princesa imponente de um país chamado "gaiola". Tinha uma gaiola enorme e ela era a chave dela. Tivemos que resgatá-la, o Syaoran foi fabuloso e libertou-a num ataque incrível! Nem consigo descrever direito como ele ficou equilibrado naquela massa de energia e voou até a gaiola no alto, que mais parecia que ficava no teto do céu… – Disse Fye, dando um leve tapa nas costas do rapaz.

– Aquilo não foi nada, eu só fiz o meu dever… – Disse o rapaz, envergonhado.

– Princesa do país da Gaiola é? – Marcela voltou a olhar para Tomoyo que reparava nos olhares maliciosos da companheira e começava a se incomodar com aquilo. – E a última, e a última? – Perguntou Marcela, animada.

– Bem… – Fye colocou a mão no queixo e reuniu as memórias dela antes de responder. – Foi a Tomoyo com quem a gente mais conviveu e a Sakura também… ela recebeu uma mensagem em sonho da outra Tomoyo do mundo do Kurobomba informando a ela que a gente estava em busca de um fragmento de memórias… daí ela organizou uma competição pra gente competir por ele… a gente ganhou! O nome dela também era Tomoyo Daidouji…

Tomoyo ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele com o garfo em mãos:

– Ficou curiosa, Tomoyo? Sabia que ela era presidente de uma empresa importante e adorava costurar? Você falou que essas roupas que a gente tá usando são suas, não são?

Foi então que a mente de Tomoyo viajou para o passado:

 _Flashback:_

 _Tomoyo voltou do trabalho, abriu a porta do apartamento e Marcela recebeu a companheira em casa, acompanhada de Kiiko. Marcela entregou as penas para Tomoyo e Kiiko se encarregou de passar as informações:_

 _– Esses objetos caíram na janela aqui de casa hoje cedo; a Kiiko analisou do que elas são feitas e a respostá é incrível! – Disse Marcela._

 _– Eles não são feitos com nenhum material conhecido do nosso mundo!_

 _– Nada?_

 _– Elas são feitas de pura energia! Eu coloquei elas perto de uma televisão sem tomada e a televisão funcionou perfeitamente; testei em outros aparelhos e funcionaram também. Levei elas pros laboratórios e você não vai acreditar; essas coisas são capazes de iluminar Barcelona durante três décadas sem perder o poder! Meus poderes de ler mentes e de se transportar ficaram mais potentes também! Até mesmo a magia da Marcela ficou mais forte…_

 _– Tudo isso causado por uma pena?_

 _– Sim._

 _Tomoyo parou pra pensar um pouco antes de responder:_

 _– É possível rastrear a magia presente nelas?_

 _– Sim, não é difícil e…_

 _– Kiiko, analise do que essa pena é feita e depois destrua essas penas! Elas não podem ser rastreadas pela comunidade mágica e nem por ninguém. Não quero que vocês sofram o que eu sofri na Espanha com isso…_

 _– Mas… destruir essa fonte de energia preciosa?_

 _– Sim. Pois quando a gente pensa que isso vai ter uma utilidade pra gente, a gente se engana e vai ser perseguido por isso; a comunidade mágica é enorme diante disso aqui, somos pequenos pra enfrentá-los, eu os vi pessoalmente; por isso, te peço pra destruí-las, tudo bem?_

 _– Entendo… Respondeu melancolicamente Kiiko._

 _– E outra: essa pena me lembra bastante a Sakura… até demais._

 _Marcela arregalou os olhos e a cena mudou. Deitada em sua cama, Tomoyo não conseguiu dormir. Levantou-se e tomou um copo de água antes de deitar-se e tentar dormir._

 _Quando pegou no sono, sonhou um sonho estranho:_

 _– Tomoyo, Tomoyo… Você não pode destruir essa pena!_

 _– Quem me chama?_

– _Quem mais poderia ser Tomoyo? Sou eu, Tomoyo Daidouji! Ou melhor, eu sou eu… você é… você?_

 _A imagem da mulher que chamava por Tomoyo tornou-se mais clara Tomoyo viu uma mulher de cabelos longos pretos, que com a luz, se tornava azul-marinho e depois cinza, profundos olhos azuis-escuros e um vestido rosa lolita de babados._

 _"D-us, como eu tenho olhos assustadores!" – Tomoyo se espantou com o próprio olhar, que causava tantos arrepios naqueles que a olhavam de perto._

 _A mulher tocou as palmas das mãos de Tomoyo e sorriu infantilmente daquilo. Tomoyo permanecia séria._

 _– Hehe! Quanta lisonja me encontrar comigo mesma de uma outra dimensão!_

 _Até mesmo a fala dela era de uma polidez que Tomoyo perdera com o passar dos anos._

 _– Eu… mesma?_

 _– Sim, eu também sou chamada Tomoyo Daidouji, mas sou a Tomoyo do mundo Piffle!_

 _Tomoyo olhou para ela sem entender nada._

 _– Não importa se você está me entendendo ou não, só tenho a dizer que eu tenho pouco tempo pra te passar a mensagem que eu tenho pra te passar com o pouco de magia que a Princesa Tomoyo do Nihon conseguiu pra gente se comunicar…_

 _– Mensagem? Princesa Tomoyo do Nihon?_

 _– Escuta: quatro viajantes, Sakura, Fye, Kurogane, Syaoran e Mokona vão vir pro seu mundo. Receba eles bem tá? Eles estão em busca dessas penas que você encontrou, portanto não destrua elas!_

 _Tomoyo nem perguntou mais nada. Só de ouvir que tinha uma outra Tomoyo falando da chagada de uma outra Sakura, um outro Syaoran vindo de um mundo desconhecido era motivo o suficiente para qualquer um ter um nó cerebral. O mais complexo ainda foi ouvir sobre uma princesa Tomoyo que usava magia naturalmente e causava aquela conversa toda entre elas. Decidiu deixar os detalhes para depois:_

 _– Porque eu não devo destruir a pena?_

 _– Porque elas são as memórias perdidas da princesa Sakura do mundo Clow; sem elas, ela pode até mesmo morrer!_

 _– Morrer?_

 _– Sim, sim, por isso, Syaoran e seus amigos estão viajando pra encontrar elas. Por tanto, Tomoyo, receba-os bem, está certo?_

 _Tomoyo do mundo Piffle deu uma piscadela e fez um joia com as mãos. Tudo o que Tomoyo, a melhor amiga da capturadora de cartas, pode fazer foi simplesmente atender o pedido daquela mulher e concordar com o que ela dizia, até que entendesse tudo:_

 _– Está bem…_

 _Foi o bastante para a Tomoyo do mundo Piffle dar uma abraço apertado na Tomoyo de Barcelona no sonho:_

 _– Muito obrigada mesmo! Sei que você tá tristinha e tudo o mais, mas eu sei que você vai se animar quando ver eles; a Sakura é tão gente boa! Ela vai alegar seu coraçãozinho! Você é tão quentinha, sabia? Será que está apaixonada?_

 _Tomoyo de Barcelona corou com a revelação. Será que além de idêntica, ela podia ler corações?_

 _Desgrudaram-se e ela deu um tchau e soltou um beijo no ar._

 _Fim do Flashback_

Syaoran percebeu que os olhares de Tomoyo estavam direcionados ao vazio. A cantora olhava para dentro de si. Olhou temeroso para a mulher que o abrigava e perguntou:

– Tomoyo, Tomoyo, está tudo bem?

Tomoyo despertou em um instante ouvindo a voz daquele rapaz:

– Oi. Tou bem sim. Eu só estava pensando em uma coisinha, só isso…

– Que coisinha, hein, Tomoyo? – Perguntou Marcela, furiosa.

Foi o motivo para que o silencioso shinobi, Kurogane, não suportasse mais manter preso dentro de si as palavras presas em sua garganta, não conseguia ficar sem fazer nada vendo a pressão psicológica que Marcela fazia sobre ela, a mulher à quem era mais fiel:

– Em todos os mundos que nós visitamos, desde que saímos da frente da bruxa das dimensões, eu encontrei Tomoyos de diversos tipos, diversas personalidades. Mas eu nunca encontrei uma Tomoyo tão triste como você! Ela sempre foi uma moça alegre que se contentava com as mínimas coisas apesar de sempre vê-la presa naquele palácio. Eu pedi pra feiticeira pra voltar pro meu mundo, mas eu compreendo que todos os dias eu estou de volta ao meu mundo quando eu me deparo com a pessoa que eu servi e sempre serei fiel! Mas nesse mundo é diferente, sabe por que? Poque, do jeito que eu conheço a Tomoyo, você parece que está fugindo, fugindo de alguma coisa, sofrendo com isso tudo; pensa que eu não reparei que suas mãos tremem? Isso é dor, dor que você sente dentro de você, da mesma forma que ela sentia. Daí, pra piorar isso tudo, tem esse clone malfeito da Sakura que fica te atormentando como um mosquito!

Marcela estreitou os olhos para ele e cerrou os punhos.

– O que você disse?

– Disse que você não passa de um mosquito inútil que vive atormentando a Tomoyo desse mundo! Pensa que eu não vi a vitrine de bebidas? Pensa que eu não vi ela bebendo quando tava almoçando? Almoçando! Ela tem medo da Sakura, e você é a causa disso tudo!

Marcela se levantou da cadeira e encarou o ninja:

– Repete tudo o que você disse se você for homem!

Kurogane deu de ombros à educação, o cavalheirismo, à hospitalidade que recebia na casa daquela mulher, levantou-se da cadeira e a encarou:

– Por que não se cala? Você não passa de uma cópia banal da Sakura que só vive atormentando a Tomoyo!

– Basta Kurogane! – Foi a vez de Tomoyo se levantar da cadeira e bater as mãos naquela mesa com tudo para evitar coisa pior. Pedro, Syaoran, Fye e Mokona acompanhavam atentamente àquilo tudo, surpresos, com respiração suspensa, sem se atrever a dizer nada. – Não coloque palavras na minha boca! Não coloque!

– Eu nunca colocaria palavras na sua boca porque é justamente isso que você pensa, não é? Quando começou o seu vício com bebida? Foi quando você se encontrou com ela, não foi?

– Você não sabe nada da minha vida! Portanto cale-se e termine de comer seu prato de comida em paz!

– Ele não vai comer! Nem ele, nem nenhum deles! Todos fora daqui e levem aquela maldita Sakura do quarto de hóspedes! Sumam pro canto onde vieram! Tome suas malditas penas e saia daqui!

Marcela perdeu o controle, Pedro e as meninas se aproximaram dela, segurando-a, criando com isso uma barreira entre o Shinobi e ela, para evitar um desastre; ato este que ela repeliu de imediato:

– Marcela, acalme-se! – Disse Ginko.

– Não vou me acalmar! Só me acalmo quando eles sumirem daqui!

– Ah, é? – Kurogane retirou a longa e afiada espada e apontou para o pescoço de Marcela, chocando a todos. – Eu só saio daqui se a Tomoyo autorizar! E outra: se você fosse a dona dessa casa, essa casa estaria em ruínas!

Tomoyo levou as mãos na boca quando ouviu aquilo. Marcela partiu para cima daquele homem com tudo e as meninas tiveram um trabalho para contê-la. Era como levar um leão feroz de volta para a jaula depois que ele escapou. Kiiko tentava paralisá-la com sua magia mental, Ginko, com suas potentes garras e patas de urso, Sumika e Rin com sua força, mas não dava. Recebiam constantes golpes, socos e chutes de Marcela que não queria saber de outra coisa senão o Homem. Syaoran e Fye pediram para que Kurogane se retirasse. Então, Pedro se destacou no meio deles e tentou pacificar a situação:

– Ordem todos vocês!

Todos pararam ouvindo as palavras do sacerdote. Ele continuou, falando individualmente com cada um:

– Senhor Kurogane, eu respeito a devoção do senhor com a Tomoyo, mas o senhor se encontra na minha casa e essa não é a Tomoyo que o senhor conheceu. Esse ato de apontar uma arma para a minha irmã é de um completo e total desrespeito! Se a Tomoyo tem os problemas dela, a gente compreende, sabemos que há muitos problemas entre ela e a minha irmã, sim, tem, as duas convivem juntas, mas, por favor, a Tomoyo é adulta o suficiente pra resolvê-los! O senhor me entende?

Kurogane guardou a espada na bainha, olhou para Tomoyo e virou-se para o sacerdote:

– As palavras do senhor são corretas. Mas eu não suporto ver essa tristeza e essa dor na minha frente. A forma que ela perguntou das outras Tomoyos, da Sakura, ela só tava usando isso pra provocar a Tomoyo! Como pode! Não suportei isso e desabafei. Errei, eu sei, mas tentando acertar.

– Peço que o senhor se retire, senhor Kurogane. Para o próprio bem do senhor. Sei que tem dinheiro e temos um bom hotel três estrelas aqui perto onde todos vocês podem se hospedar com o dinheiro que ganharam no cassino.

Kurogane virou as costas para ele e saiu do apartamento.

Pedro voltou-se para a irmã e de uma bronca nela, tão grande que nem mesmo pediu para Tomoyo, Syaoran e seus respectivos companheiros se retirarem:

– Você, Marcela, desde o começo do ano obcecada com a Sakura, desejando saber quem era ela, como ela se comportava, o que ela fazia; pois bem! Olha ela aqui e agora, deitada no nosso quarto de hóspedes, olha! Era a Sakura quem você queria ver, era? Está aí! Só pra você ver! Essa sua maldita obsessão, esse seu ciúme doentio levaram você a maltratar nossos hóspedes… maltratar a Tomoyo!

– Meus nada, só se forem seus hóspdedes!

– Que seja, são meus hóspedes! Você não tem direito a isso! Olha como a Tomoyo está! Você já sabe que ela está doente e vem arruinar o resto dos nervos dela! Nem mesmo eu sabia que ela bebia enquanto almoçava! Você tem ideia do que é isso?

– Pedro… você está me humilhando!

– Isso é pra você aprender a se portar na frente dos nossos convidados! E ainda não acabei de falar com você!

Syaoran, com Sakura desfalecida nos seus braços, ladeado por Fye e Mokona, pigarreou antes de informar a sua decisão para Pedro:

– Senhor Pedro, agradeço a hospitalidade, mas, vou sair daqui agora mesmo.

Pedro espantou-se com a decisão convicta daquele rapaz:

– Com assim? Vocês podem ficar aqui o tempo que precisarem…

– Me desculpa, mas acho que causei transtornos demais pra vocês… eu só tenho a me desculpar…

– A culpa é minha também, Shoran! Eu sou a culpada pelo estouro da Marcela! – Disse Tomoyo.

– Até tu, Tomoyo! – Rosnou Marcela entre os dentes.

Tomoyo retirou alguns euros da bolsa e entregou para ele, coisa que ele recusou.

– Eu já tenho o bastante, dá pra passar umas noites no hotel até a Sakura conseguir recuperar todas as penas. Obrigado mais uma vez.

Fye, Mokona e Syaoran saíram daquela casa apesar dos apelos de Pedro. O bispo olhou furioso para a irmã:

– Tá vendo o que você fez?

– O que eu fiz? Isso é culpa da Tomoyo por ter escondido a verdade de mim esse tempo todo.

Tomoyo aguentara tudo o que Marcela falava silenciosamente, sem soltar um pio. Naquele momento, inspirada pelo gesto de Kurogane, a arquiteta explodiu como um vulcão e esbravejou contra Marcela toda a dor dentro de si desde que a estudante de engenharia descobrira que era sósia de Sakura:

– Marcela! Quando a gente se conheceu você me disse que não importava quem era a Sakura, que não queria saber quem ela era, que era pra ir pro inferno tudo o que eu sabia sobre ela! Eu fiz exatamente como você pediu! Dane-se Sakura Kinomoto durante cinco longos anos! Daí, de uma hora pra outra você decide saber quem ela é, com quem ela é casada e leva esse choque! Problema seu! – Tomoyo batia os dedos da mão um contra o outro repetidas vezes. – Estou pouco me lixando, passei um mês inteiro afundado em bebida pensando em como eu ia receber ela aqui, principalmente, como você ia encarar a Sakura daqui em diante, agora que ela vai vir pra Espanha! Mas, sabe que eu percebo? O seu ciúme doentio por ela nunca vai diminuir, nenhum pouco. Eu não vou me afundar em bebida mais pensando nisso. Pra mim já chega! Chega!

Tomoyo conjurou a marca negra dentro daquela casa, pela primeira vez. Sempre fez isso no laboratório do prédio ao lado, mas Marcela, de certa forma, pedira por aquele raro acesso de fúria de Tomoyo, pensava a cantora. Estourou o vidro da adega que mantinha na sala de jantar e destruiu todos os vidros de bebida alcoólica, as vodcas caríssimas da França, Suécia e Rússia que comprara.

– Regenera!

Pedro apontou a palma da mão para aqueles cacos de vidro para que as garrafas voltassem ao estado que estavam e a sala não ficasse cheia de cacos de vidro. As garrafas voltaram ao normal, mas a bebida nunca mais voltava. Era a lei mágica do leite derramado, um fluido nunca volta para a garrafa da qual vazou.

Tomoyo colocou a bolsa debaixo do braço e fez menção de sair daquele apartamento. Rin parou de súbito e olhou para ela:

– Tomoyo, somos suas contratadas…

– Sei disso. Preciso esfriar a cabeça. Se ela expulsarem vocês, vão para a mansão, vocês quatro!

– Isso não vou deixar! – Disse Pedro.

– Vocês sabem onde me encontrar…

Tomoyo bateu a porta daquele apartamento, pegou o elevador e nunca se sentiu tão livre quanto naquele momento. Quebrou suas preciosas bebidas, é verdade, mas o mais importante ainda é que não quebrou sua sanidade mental, nem a da Sakura da outra dimensão. Pegou sua moto e viu os viajantes da outra dimensão no outro lado da rua, olhando ela surpresos, fora do prédio. Sakura, dormindo profundamente no colo de Syaoran, parecia que dava um ligeiro sorriso com os lábios para ela, só para ela.

Continua…

Notas: O período Heian (Heian jidai) é a última divisão da história clássica japonesa, indo de 794 a 1185. O período recebeu o nome da capital da época, Heian-Kyo, a atual Kyoto. Foi o período da história japonesa no qual o budismo, o taoísmo e outras influências chinesas atingiram o seu máximo. Não vi isso no anime, mas pelo que eu vi, a história da Rin começa a ser contada a partir da alta idade média japonesa.

Por trás do báculo: O segundo capítulo da saga dos nossos heróis de Tsubasa. Teve choro do Syao, briga da Marcela na mesa de jantar, desabafo da Tomoyo e lembrança com o sonho da Tomoyo Daidouji do mundo Piffle. Pensavam que eu ia deixar a roxinha de fora? Jamais!

O ponto alto mesmo foi ver Tomoyo chutando o pau da barraca com tudo! Ela é demais! Hehehe! Estou ansioso para chegar na Espanha, me aguardem…


	66. Viajantes de outra dimensão (Parte III)

Capítulo LXV

~Os viajantes de outra dimensão – Parte III~

" _Sakura desperta e se encontra novamente com a sua amiga Tomoyo de todas as dimensões. Por um dia, durante um dia apenas, Tomoyo teve a sensação de estar finalmente junta com aquela menina que tanto adorava…"_

Syaoran pousou delicadamente o corpo de Sakura sobre a cama do quarto de hotel. Da janela, Fye contemplava a noite da capital catalã junto com Mokona enquanto Kurogane descansava sentado, encostado perto de uma cômoda.

– A noite está tão bonita hoje, né, Mokona?

– Eu tou preocupado com a Tomoyo. Como será que ela tá depois disso tudo?

Syaoran terminou de cobrir o corpo de Sakura e se juntou aos dois na janela:

– A gente causou um problemão pra ela, não foi? Eu sabia que não era a coisa certa a se fazer… uma casa é uma coisa muito particular pra se estar… mas eu insisti, achei que ela fosse igual à todas as Tomoyos que nós encontramos…

Fye sorriu diante da cara de terrível preocupação de Syaoran:

– Eu acho que essa Tomoyo ainda é a mesma que nós vimos em outros mundos…

A porta do quarto bateu, Kurogane se levantou e girou a maçaneta. Para sua surpresa, a mulher de cabelos azuis escuros apareceu para eles:

– Oi gente, como vocês estão?

– Eu que me pergunto, Tomoyo, eu peço desculpas pelo problema que nós causamos pra você! – Syaoran se curvou perante a mulher e Tomoyo pediu pra que ele não fosse tão formal assim.

– Não precisa ficar assim. Sabe, antes de vocês aparecerem aqui, a Tomoyo Daidouji do mundo Piffle veio até mim. Ela falou comigo de dentro dos meus sonhos…

– De dentro dos sonhos? – Indagou Kurogane e Syaoran.

– Ela era igualzinha a mim, agora sei porque vocês se surpreenderam tanto assim. Até mesmo eu fiquei surpresa. Mas ela me explicou tudo. Vocês são viajantes de uma outra dimensão, buscando os fragmentos de memória dela, a princesa Sakura, certo?

Todos confirmaram com a cabeça.

– Sabe, a gente meio que se encontrou, sabia? O Kuroporon aqui quer voltar pro lado da princesa Tomoyo que ele conhece, mas eu quero me afastar do lugar de onde eu vim, não é?

Kurogane ficou furioso com Fye e com Mokona, que voltou a saltitar encima da sua cabeça;

– E você quer salvar a vida da princesa, não e, Syaoran? A felicidade dela é tudo o que importa pra você?

– Não é bem assim. Essa era a missão do meu "outro" eu. Eu também estou em busca de uma outra Sakura que foi presa num espaço paralelo as dimensões, mas não sei se algum dia vou vê-la. Encontrar meu outro eu é parte disso. Meu objetivo agora é encontrar meu outro eu e impedir que ele destrua o sonho dessa menina…

– Sei… alguém deve estar manipulando a viagem de vocês e os fez se juntarem diante da bruxa das dimensões… ele deve estar causando esse caos todo entre vocês… entendo.

Todos ficaram surpresos com a velocidade de raciocínio de Tomoyo que, com poucos argumentos, conseguiu desvelar toda a trama que guiava o destino daquelas pessoas. Tomoyo sentou-se na cama do lado de Sakura e começou a acariciar a testa dela.

– Toda a existência volta para o lugar onde veio, onde ela se sente bem, onde tudo começou. Vocês ainda vão encontrar o rumo de vocês… ou ter de encarar os seus maiores medos, mas essa viagem de volta vai mudar vocês de alguma forma, de algum jeito… Não tem jeito, não é? A gente sempre muda e volta mais maduro, não é Syaoran?

Tomoyo sorriu pela primeira vez para aqueles viajantes e eles sorriram de volta.

'Essa sim é a Tomoyo que eu sempre conheci' – Pensou Kurogane.

Da cama, alguns gemidos foram ouvidos e todos ficaram atentos. A princesa Sakura começava a despertar de seu longo e profundo sono antes mesmo do esperado. Abriu lentamente os olhos e sorriu para todo o pessoal. Esfregou os olhos e se levantou da cama:

– Nossa… acho que eu dormi demais… não é? – Girou a cabeça com uma cara meiga de confusão e viu a arquiteta e o arqueólogo que adorava. – Tomoyo, Senhor Syaoran, vocês por aqui?

– A gente sempre vai estar do seu lado pro que der e vier! – Mokona pulou encima da cabeça de Sakura e foi pego por ela.

– Moko-chan! – Disse Sakura, abraçando a criatura.

A barriga de Sakura começou a roncar e todos olharam constrangidos entre si.

– Ela não comeu nada, não é?

Tomoyo levantou-se do lado da cama e chamou Syaoran:

– Vamos pedir alguma comida no restaurante do hotel; vamos ser rápidos porque eles fecham meia-noite e só temos mais três horas.

– Peraí, gente, não precisa ter tanto trabalho comigo não! – Sakura levantou-se da cama e afastou os lençóis e Tomoyo virou-se para Sakura e pediu para que não se preocupasse:

– Descanse, mocinha! Não se preocupa que não vai ter trabalho nenhum não. Vamos pedir a refeição e a gente vai comer aqui mesmo! Vem, Syaoran, vamos descer!

O espírito inquieto de Sakura aceitou prontamente as palavras daquela mulher e sorriu para ela. Segurou as mãos dela e de Syaoran. Por dentro, estava aliviada por ver naquele momento a Tomoyo que conhecera nos outros mundos e não mais aquela Tomoyo triste que bebia enquanto almoçava naquela manhã.

S&T:FJ

A turma comia com voracidade aquela comida. Estavam com fome e até mesmo Mokona deu um jeito de se esconder e comer gordas quantidades de comida encima do colo de Sakura para não chamar a atenção. Kurogane comia devagar e sempre, Fye era o mais gulosos de todos, Sakura misturava as comidas frias com as quentes e Syaoran parecia tímido diante de tanta coisa que Tomoyo pediu para eles.

A arquiteta passou o olho sobre eles e analisou o comportamento de cada um. Kurogane parecia mais velho, mais responsável, mas era tão jovem quanto eles e parecia esconder um grande segredo dentro da alma. Fye tinha o espírito mais calejado e cheio de dores, coisa que ela percebeu nos momentos de seriedade dele que ele tentava disfarçar com aquela alegria e glutonice que ele manifestava, e era mais jovem que Kurogane. Sofredor conhece sofredor, pensou Tomoyo. Syaoran e Sakura não passavam de dois adolescentes que passaram nesse curto espaço de tempo por tanta provação na vida quanto as dificuldades de uma criança na África que cresceu sem nenhum recurso, sem nenhum luxo e enfrentavam uma dura tarefa pela frente.

Sakura ficava triste quando via Syaoran, quem sabe, pensando no Syaoran que conhecera, afinal, um lembrava bastante o outro, e sorria logo em seguida que seu olhar se encontrava com o de Tomoyo. Sabendo que a mulher de olhos azuis-marinhos percebia a tudo e a todos, Sakura tentou descontrair aquele clima melancólico daquela mesa:

– Sabe, Tomoyo, eu aprendi a dirigir nesse tempo todo, eu participei até mesmo de uma corrida, sabia?

– Sério mesmo? Foi no mundo Piffle isso ai?

– Sim. A gente competiu pelo meu fragmento de memória. Foi uma corrida disputada, colocaram trapaças na pista, mas a gente conseguiu vencer no final!

– Que bom! – Respondeu Tomoyo. Ela teve o cuidado de não perguntar muito sobre o outro Syaoran que Sakura conhecera para não despertar memórias tristes nela, como Syaoran recomendara. – Vocês tiveram outra aventura dessas?

– Sim. A gente já comandou uma cafeteria juntos. Ela se chamava "olho de gato". A Sakura trabalhou como garçonete lá e era uma das mais simpáticas! – Disse Fye. Sakura corou.

– A Sakura trabalhou bastante mesmo! – Mokona sorveu o resto da comida que o pessoal não comeu, até mesmo as bandejas e continuou. – Ela já costurou no mundo Piffle um vestido muito bonito pra Yuuko!

– Yuuko… sei… – Tomoyo lembrou-se da feiticeira que lhe despertava péssimas recordações, do troco devolvido por ela e se controlou para não transmitir para eles sua frustração com ela.

– Da outra vez, a Sakura teve que trabalhar em três serviços pra juntar dinheiro pra comprar o fragmento de memória dela! Ela foi garçonete, motorista e chapeira de uma lanchonete daqueles caras no retrato na estante! – Disse Mokona, lembrando-se da foto de Touya e Yukito juntos na estante do apartamento.

– Chapeira? Vocês então tem experiência pra montar uma empresa! – Concluiu Tomoyo para espanto daquele pessoal.

– Tem mais! Mokona se encontrou com aquela criatura amarela no seu retrato que tava na cabeça daquele menino! O nome dele é Kero, não é?

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos e Syaoran entrou na conversa:

– A gente sempre viu imagens desse tal Kero em tudo quanto é templo, logotipo e imagem sagrada nos lugares que a gente foi. Ele deve ser uma criatura fantástica mesmo, não é?

– Bastante até… até demais! – Tomoyo falou constrangida de Kero e todo mundo gargalhou da vergonha dela.

Voltaram para suas camas e se prepararam pra dormir. Fye e Mokona dormiram em uma cama e Kurogane insistiu para dormir sentado do lado da estante enquanto deixava a outra cama do quarto disponível para Syaoran, Tomoyo ou Sakura. A arquiteta falou para o ninja que reservaria outro quarto para todo mundo, mas eles insistiram em ficar no mesmo quarto para proteger Sakura. Syaoran não se importaria de dormir no carpete do quarto com Kurogane.

– Vocês devem ter passado por bons e maus bocados atrás dessas memórias, não foi? – Perguntou Tomoyo para eles.

A turma se entreolhou e não sabia como responder a pergunta de Tomoyo. Sakura tomou a dianteira e disse para ela:

– Mesmo assim, eu sempre pensei que, por mais difícil que as coisas fossem, a gente deveria sorrir sempre. Sabe, minha perna tá manca e talvez eu nunca mais consiga andar direito, mas sei que, por mais que seja sacrificante isso tudo, valeu a pena!

Aquela frase da Sakura loira era típica da Sakura de cabelos castanhos que conhecia. Tomoyo cobriu Sakura com a coberta e pegou o segundo fragmento de memória que estava no criado-mudo:

– Hora de você recuperar suas memórias, mocinha!

Sakura fez uma cara triste quando Tomoyo falou isso e a estilista tentou mudar o discurso:

– Amanhã, eu vou te levar pro circuito da Catalunha, está bem? Vai ser um dia divertido…

Sakura voltou a sorrir um pouquinho:

– Vou esperar ansiosa por isso, mas antes…

Sakura chamou Tomoyo para perto para ter uma conversa mais íntima e pessoal com ela, da mesma forma que a Sakura que conhecia fazia com ela:

– Sabe, Tomoyo-chan, eu tenho sonhos todas as vezes que meu corpo absorve essas penas.

– E o que você sonha?

– Eu sonho com o deserto, com o reino de Clow, o povo de lá… meu irmão Touya, o sumo sacerdote Yukito, meu Pai Clow… mas daí, eu sei que sonho com mais alguém, eu sei que sonho com outra pessoa especial pra mim, mas ela nunca aparece lá e eu fico muito triste…

Sakura começou a chorar e Tomoyo enxugou as lágrimas dela com o polegar:

– Não fica assim! É que você ainda não recuperou todas as memórias, é por isso! Assim que você recuperar tudo, você vai se lembrar daquela pessoa especial pra você…

– Eu sempre escuto isso e, quando me falam disso, eu me lembro do Senhor Shoran que sempre me acompanhou nessa viagem, sempre me ajudou e eu sei que vocês evitam falar nele; eu furei a minha perna tentando salvar ele, sabia? – Sakura afastou a coberta e mostrou o machucado no pé que a fazia mancar. Quebrara alguns ossos do calcanhar e a estaca ainda estava alojada no seu pé, sob o risco de, se tirar, necrosar o pé com a hemorragia da artéria.

– Sakura…

– Eu queria que vocês falassem mais nele! Ele também é importante pra mim, sabiam? Acho que ele é tão importante quanto o…

Os olhos de Sakura olharam para o vazio e as pupilas dela dilataram. Foi como se tivesse tido uma pequena convulsão e tivesse desmaiado. Tomoyo acudiu para tentar abrir a boca dela e evitar que se engasgasse, mas Syaoran levantou-se e tocou nos ombros da arquiteta:

– Não se preocupa. É sempre assim. Quando ela tenta se lembrar do passado dela com o outro Syaoran, ela tem um colapso.

– Mas por que?

– Foi o preço que ela pagou pra restaurar as memórias dela. A feiticeira das dimensões cobrou toda e qualquer memória que a Sakura tivesse com ele como preço para o resgate dela…

– Mas isso significa que…

– Ela nunca vai se lembrar do passado que teve com ele… Eles nunca vão poder ficar juntos novamente… Acho que é melhor assim; ele fez coisas terríveis sabia?

Syaoran deu um leve sorriso melancólico e Tomoyo sentiu um frio na barriga de arrepiar. Queria pergunta mais e Syaoran gastou o resto da noite com ela contando a tragédia da vida deles, de Sakura e de Syaoran que se repetia pelas dimensões que passavam:

– Por isso, o que eu me importo agora é só com o sorriso dela, com a vida dela. Que ela esteja bem, a felicidade da Sakura é como se fosse a minha. Tudo o que podemos fazer é colocar o fragmento de memória sobre ela e deixar que o destino faça o seu papel… – Terminou de explicar Syaoran.

Tomoyo pegou o segundo fragmento de memória sobre o corpo desfalecido de Sakura e o corpo da princesa absorveu o fragmento. Tomoyo e Syaoran ainda ficaram acordados para ver Sakura falando sozinha durante o sono, relembrando das cenas com o mundo Clow, a conversa com seu pai Clow, seu irmão Touya e com um Syaoran que nunca mais se recordaria.

S&T:FJ

Sakura abriu calmamente os olhos no dia anterior. Ao seu lado na cama, estava Tomoyo, ainda dormindo. Levantou-se um pouco mais, retirou as cobertas de modo que não perturbasse o sono da amiga que conhecera e observou ao redor:

– Senhor… Syaoran? O senhor não está aqui? Moko-chan? Senhor Kurogane? Fye?

Nenhum deles respondeu. Estava a sós naquele quarto de hotel com a amiga que tinha feito naquele mundo. Viu que um bilhete estava ao lado do criado-mudo na cama. Recolheu-o e leu-o: – É a letra do senhor Shoran! – Disse ela, pasmada com aquilo:

 _Princesa Sakura:_

 _Eu, o Fye, o Kurogane e o Mokona fomos passear por Barcelona. Mokona queria comer uma comida deliciosa antes de a gente partir pro próximo mundo e Fye queria ver as obras de arte de Antoni Gaudi, Salvador Dali e Pablo Picasso que a Tomoyo nos falou. Confesso que fiquei encantado com a arquitetura dessa cidade e aproveitei pra conhecer ela um pouco mais com a rapaziada. O Kurogane… bem, o Kurogane ficou de ser nosso tesoureiro e tá segurando a responsa de cuidar da nossa bolsa de dinheiro (ele tem medo que o Mokona induza o Fye a gastar tudo com bebida e jogo!)._

 _Do seu lado, está a Tomoyo. Ela ficou até tarde preocupada com você depois que você absorveu o fragmento de memória. Cuida bem dela tá? Apesar de você não se lembrar, você pediu para que ela ficasse do seu lado o tempo tudo durante aqueles pesadelos ruins. Ela ficou e eu também._

 _Mais uma vez, me desculpe por não estar do seu lado nesse momento, mas sei que está em ótimas mãos. Sei também que, mesmo sem o Mokona do lado, vai conseguir se comunicar com ela muito bem._

 _Até mais tarde e aproveite esse último dia em Barcelona também! Vocês duas._

 _De seus guardiões:_

 _Fye, Kurogane, Moko-chan e Syaoran._

 _PS.: Tenteni ser um pouco mais informal e descontraído, afinal, você odeia que eu seja formal demais, não é?_

Sakura terminou de ler a carta e a abraçou contra o peito:

– Não poderia esperar menos do Senhor, Senhor Shoran!

Sakura se agitou tanto na cama que despertou Tomoyo. Ela esfregou os olhos e Sakura percebeu que ela tinha areia neles e veias vermelhas da noite de sono mal dormida:

– Bom dia, Tomoyo.

Aquele sorriso bobo de adolescente, aqueles olhos verdes e aquele cabelinho loiro a acordando de manhã era tudo o que Tomoyo desejou algum dia, mesmo reprimindo esse desejo com todas as forças do mundo dentro de seu peito depois que conheceu Sakura. Ela amava aquela mulher e sempre a amaria pelas qualidades dela pelas quais se apaixonou e sempre amaria. Tomoyo retribuiu o sorriso, livre, leve e solta, sem o peso nas costas que era Marcela.

Aproximou-se dela e deu-lhe um beijo próximo dos lábios daquela moça antes de dizer bom dia que a fez ficar vermelha como pimenta. Jurava que, se Sakura tivesse um apito de panela de pressão na cabeça, ele teria rodado a toda a velocidade:

– Hoe! Tomoyo! Como você faz isso comigo" – Ela levantou-se da cama com tudo, abriu a janela buscando fôlego para a nova possibilidade que se abria no seu coração, uma nova perspectiva do amar. – Eu já sou comprometida sabe? Eu tou procurando por uma pessoa muito importante pra mim nessa viagem!

Tomoyo levantou-se da cama e, por apenas alguns segundos, afagou a nuca daquela mocinha e ficou contemplando e se deliciando com o rosto de medo e excitação que se desenhava naquela face que tanto amava. Como ela babava!

– Eu sei disso e, por isso, eu te respeito por querer a felicidade dele acima da sua!

A arquiteta virou-se de costas para ela e foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes. Sakura a interrompeu:

– Tomoyo-chan… será que a Sakura-chan desse mundo… será que… você também tem tanta intimidade com ela assim? – Disse Sakura, trêmula.

– Faz sete anos que eu não vejo ela pessoalmente. A última vez foi há poucos dias na fria tela de um computador. Você não sabe como eu tou louca pra me encontrar com ela… – Disse Tomoyo, assumindo para si mesma aquilo que prendeu durante tanto tempo no peito. Sakura ficou surpresa com a sinceridade dela:

– Sei sim, sei sim! Da mesma forma que eu estou louca pra me encontrar com meu irmão, o Rei Touya, o Sumo Sacerdote Yukito e… e….

Tomoyo sabia o que ela ia dizer e tratou de tapar a boquinha dela com a pontinha do dedo indicador:

– A pessoa especial para você! Sei, sei… agora vai escovar esses dentes se não você vai pegar cáries e eu não gosto de mocinhas mulambentas e com cáries no meu ateliê, ouviu?

Tomoyo empurrou Sakura pelos ombros até o banheiro e ela não apenas escovou os dentes como também, tomou um bom banho, dado por Tomoyo!

A Princesa Sakura, durante o banho, entendeu o tipo de intimidade que havia entre a Sakura e a Tomoyo daquele mundo.

 _Vida..._

 _Me diste tu vida_

 _Y hoy guardo tus dias_

 _Muy dentro de mi_

 _Oh..._

S&T:FJ

As duas jovens mocinhas rodaram Barcelona como se o dia fosse acabar hoje. Não compraram roupas, nem muitos acessórios que poderiam pesar na bagagem. Tomoyo levou Sakura para o "Parc d'Atraccions del Tibidabo", do lado da igreja do Sagrado Coração, no monte Tibidabo, onde Pedro também estava e celebrava uma missa. Ele viu as mulheres e acenou para elas. As duas andaram em rodas gigantes, carrinhos de bate-bate, jogaram videogame nos enormes simuladores do parque (E Sakura levou a melhor nas provas de corrida!), comeram sorvete e algodão-doce e deram uma voltinha numa montanha-russa:

– Puxa vida, quanta animação! Eu não me sinto assim desde que eu estive no país de Hedonis! Nunca me diverti tanto! – Disse a princesa.

– Fico feliz, Sakura!

– Eu sempre me diverti com as coisas que o Senhor Shoran mostrava pra mim, mas isso não significa que eu não tenha me divertido com as Tomoyos!

Sakura ficou toda vermelha tentando se explicar e Tomoyo sorriu.

Depois que foram no parque, foram para o Ateliê da Daidouji no bairro de Cornella-El Prat ver a chagada de um carregamento das fábricas na Itália e ver como um aeroporto funciona (A princesa ficou embasbacada com o subir e descer dos aviões, as empilhadeiras e caminhões de carga e as milhares de pessoas que passavam por lá). Sakura acompanhou todo o processo de chegada das mercadorias, inspeção na alfândega, a burocracia com a papelada, a liberação, o transporte até a chegada nas lojas do Ateliê. De lá, as peças eram inspecionadas por Akiho (a moça loira de cabelos encaracolados curtos como um cone que Tomoyo contratou para cuidar das suas confecções enquanto trabalhava no Barça) para então ir para as vitrines.

– No olho de gato, a cafeteria que eu trabalhei, também era assim, a gente encomendava os materiais e equipamentos e assinava a papelada. A gente precisou de dinheiro pra abrir o negócio, mas o Senhor Syaoran e o Senhor Kurogane ajeitaram tudo. Hoe! E não era tão complicado quando aqui…

– Quero um dia conhecer essa terra de Outo…

Ginko estava no Ateliê e saudou melancolicamente as amigas. Marcela injuriou-se com elas e todas as meninas optaram por sair temporariamente de lá; estavam morando na mansão incompleta de Les corts e Sakura se sentiu culpada pelo incidente com elas, mas Tomoyo pediu para que não se preocupasse.

– Ela é assim mesmo! Daqui a pouco ela se arrepende e vem me pedir perdão de joelhos, eu conheço ela…

– Hoe! Tem que ter muita paciência com uma pessoa como a Marcela, se for como a Ginko falou, eu tenho medo dela!

– Quando a gente aprende a gostar de uma pessoa pelas suas qualidades boas, a gente se esquece dos defeitos dela… anda, vem!

Tomoyo levou Sakura para o seu trabalho na Ciutat Esportiva Juan Gamper e ao Palau Blaugrana, onde a arquiteta passava a maior parte do tempo, mostrando para ela o seu escritório cheio de papéis. Viram Rin cuidando da papelada de Tomoyo, pensando que a Patroa havia abandonado-as. Tomoyo explicou que estava em um hotel e que já deixara avisada com Pedro que, assim que a poeira baixasse, voltaria para o apartamento. Rin ficou aliviada e contou a notícia na hora com um áudio mandado no grupo de whatsapp delas.

Os jogadores também estavam de folga naquele dia e ela não pode acompanhar o treinamento deles, mesmo assim, Sakura se divertiu com os jogos da equipe feminina de futebol e com a equipe de hóquei no gelo.

– Eu acho que eu já vi alguma coisa assim num mundo que eu visitei… Será que dá pra fazer isso nas areias do meu mundo, o mundo Clow?

– Dá pra fazer o que você quiser, Sakura, o que você quiser! Basta ter imaginação!

Tomoyo sorriu de olhos fechados para ela e a princesa Sakura desviou os olhos dela, com a face vermelha. O carinho de Tomoyo realmente mexeu com ela e não queria sentir aquilo tudo que começou a sentir por ela. O mesmo sentimento que havia reservado para a pessoa especial para si, Sakura percebia que podia compartilhar com outra pessoa, com Tomoyo.

 _Vida aun tienes mi vida_

 _Si un dia la vida_

 _Nos vuelve a reunir_

 _Mirame con tus ojitos de mar_

 _Dime que hiciste sin mi_

 _Desde que nos separamos_

 _No deje de pensar en ti_

 _Dejame entrar en tu alma de sal_

 _Se que lloraste por mi_

 _Aunque me fui de tu lado_

 _No deje de pensar en ti_

Tentando dissipar aquela dúvida no peito, Sakura pediu a Tomoyo para irem pra mais um destino: o circuito da Catalunha, a casa dos testes de automobilismo da fórmula um de todos os anos e pista de ciclismo olímpica das Olimpíadas de 1992. Felizmente, a pista estava desocupada e a empresária já havia alugado o espaço com antecedência, graças a Rin.

Tomoyo vestiu Sakura com um macacão, colocou o capacete nela e entraram em um Renaut Clio especialmente modificado para ralis. Aquele carro modificado ia de 0 a 100 em 9,46 segundos.

Tomoyo abriu a porta do motorista para ela e entrou logo em seguida no banco do passageiro. A arquiteta percebeu que Sakura hesitava:

– O que foi? Tá sentindo alguma coisa?

Sakura sorriu:

– No mundo Piffle, a Tomoyo fez uma roupa especial pra mim e…

– Essa não deixa de ser uma roupa minha, sei que, pela descrição que você me deu, era uma roupa mais confortável, cheia de lacinhos e babados…

– Não tinha luva, nem penicava tanto quanto essa aqui…

– É pra sua segurança, Sakura, que eu tou fazendo isso; uma pena que o meu mundo não seja como o Piffle e tenha todo aquele aparato de segurança maravilhoso de vocês, mas um cinto de segurança é um cinto de segurança.

Sakura colocou o cinto e prendeu o capacete. Tomoyo fez o mesmo e ajudou Sakura a conhecer os comandos dos carros, tocando ocasionalmente no macacão que fazia suar aquele frágil corpo. Mais uma vez, Sakura suou, misturado com o suor do macacão, estavam as gotas de suor que aquela mulher provocava nela:

– Sabe… teve um mundo que eu fui e não consegui dirigir não! Peguei a máquina e saí derrubando tudo! Mas depois me acostumei com o serviço…

– Sabe por que você derrubou tudo? Você só precisa acreditar um pouquinho em você, Sakura! Pensa que esse é o Wing Egg que você pilotou em Piffle e que eu estou te aguardando no fim da pista com o seu fragmento de memória… depois, acelera…

Tomoyo colocou as suas mãos encima das mãos de Sakura no câmbio e um misto de emoções se misturou dentro dela. Não sabia se era o calor de um novo sentimento, a hesitação e culpa por repartir o imenso carinho e paixão reservados para a pessoa especial para si com uma pessoa que estava prestes a perder em apenas um dia. Só sabia que, com aquelas mãos presas à sua, segurando o mesmo câmbio que ela, precisava ser forte como a menina e mulher que sempre foi. Precisava ser Sakura, pois seu sangue fervia e pedia por isso.

Pôs o pé no acelerador e deu voltas e voltas naquele circuito, batendo os recordes de velocidade daquele carro que Tomoyo ainda não batera pela falta de tempo.

Dentro de si, o coração de Sakura saltitava naquele peito ao saber que batia além dos recordes de velocidade daquele carro a cada checkpoint, a cada vez que passava pela linha de chegada, batia também todos os recordes de seus sentimentos, de seu coração. O amor não separa, só agrega ainda mais as pessoas, sorriu concluindo aquilo, olhando de quando em vez para Tomoyo, vendo o que havia de bonito nela, sempre que a reta permitia.

 _Oh…Vida me diste tu vida_

 _Y hoy guardo tus dias_

 _Muy dentro de mi_

 _Oh…Vida aun tienes mi vida_

 _Si un dia la vida_

 _Nos vuelve a reunir_

 _Dejame conocer tu dolor_

 _No quiero verte sufrir_

 _Yo seguí mi destino_

 _Y al final del camino volví_

 _Y regrese hasta nuestro lugar_

 _Porque el amor está aquí_

 _Más allá de la distancia_

 _Me di cuenta que estás_

 _Junto a mi_

Música: Vida, cantada pela catalã e Blaugrana Gisela! Caiu como uma luva aqui!

Continua….

Por trás do báculo: Depois de tanto tempo sem um capítulo SakuTomo, resolvi fazer um aqui. O foco mesmo foi essas duas e a capacidade de Sakura de fazer amigos e amar, como sempre foi o jeito de ser Sakura, se bem que a Tomoyo provocou (e muito) a Sakura do Tsubasa com as indiretas delae ela não soube como reagir… hehehe! Tomoyo mais soltinha! Espero que tenham gostado, pois eu adorei fazer esse capítulo e ouvir a maravilhosa música da Gisela!

 _Bona Nit a tots!_


	67. Viajantes de outra dimensão (Final)

Capítulo LXVI

Os viajantes de outra dimensão – Final

 _A turma se prepara para partir e seguir capturando os fragmentos de memórias de Sakura e a pessoa especial para Sakura pelas dimensões, mas Sakura, depois de todo aquele tempo com Tomoyo, tem uma mudança de coração que pode afetar um pouco o rumo daquela viagem…_

Era tarde e o sol cobria os céus da Catalunha com seu brilho alaranjado.

Sakura estacionou o Renault Clio de corrida de Tomoyo dentro de um dos boxes e as duas mulheres desembarcaram, tirando aquele capacete e desabotoando o colete sufocante, aliviadas:

– Nossa, Tou precisando de um banho, Tomoyo-chan, essa tarde de treinos foi intensa! Hoe!

– É o que você gosta de fazer, não é, Sakura? – Tomoyo sorriu – Quando a gente faz aquilo que a gente gosta, parece que a coisa não tem fim…

– Pois é… – Sakura olhou para o relógio de pulso que Tomoyo lhe dera e arregalou as sobrancelhas:

– Pua vida, já são quase seis horas! O senhor Shoran deve estar preocupado com a gente!

– É mesmo, vamos passar nos vestiários primeiro pra tirar esse suor do corpo… O pessoal não vai gostar nadinha de ver uma Sakura fedida… vamos, vamos!

Tomoyo empurrou Sakura pelo ombro e a jovem ficou constrangida com aquilo.

'Tomar banho com a Tomoyo-chan de novo… não tem divisórias no banheiro! Hoe!'

Enquanto entravam no vestiário, o celular de Tomoyo vibrou. Olhou e viu que era uma mensagem de Syaoran enviada por meio do celular de Pedro:

" _Estamos no apartamento do Pedro e da Marcela agora, ela quer falar com você…"_

S&T:FJ

No apartamento, olhando para o céu alaranjado, Marcela estava deitada no colo do irmão Pedro, pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos três dias, desde que aqueles misteriosos viajantes apareceram. O homem acariciava os cabelos dela enquanto ela confessava para ele os seus lamentos:

– Pedro… eu amei tanto a Tomoyo… mas, a cada dia, eu sinto que ela está se afastando de mim…

– É você que quer se afastar dela, Marcela, e está assustando as pessoas que são importantes para a Tomoyo com isso tudo. Você ficou gripada, estressada e explodiu desde que ficou sabendo quem a Sakura é e que ela está para vir pra Espanha…

– Eu tenho medo… eu tenho medo, Pedro!

– A gente nunca perde uma pessoa que a gente ama, Marcela, você nunca vai perder a Tomoyo, nem ela vai te perder. A Tomoyo te respeita muito, minha irmã, pra ela cometer qualquer tipo de loucura que você imaginou que ela cometeria quando revisse a Sakura e…

– Mas eu vi ela conversando com a amiga dela naquele computador! Eu vi ela gritando pra mim que voltaria pra ela se ela quisesse! Basta ela querer!

– Você irritou demais a Tomoyo e ela está cansada dos seus ciúmes! Ela até se afundou na bebida tentando achar um jeito de se encontrar com a Sakura e conviver com você, porque elas vão se encontrar quase todos os dias, se o marido dela vir pra Barcelona…

– Ela não me ama, Pedro, ela não me ama! Nunca vai me amar como ama a Sakura!

– Mas sempre vai te respeitar, não importa o quê. A Sakura é casada, é mãe e é médica. Tira essas bobagens da cabeça…

– Não sei, mano, mas acho que eu tenho que me preparar pro dia que eu tiver que perder a Tomoyo pra ela…

Pedro tentou rebater a irmã, mas a campainha daquela casa tocou e ele sabia quem era. Levantou-se do sofá e foi atender. Encontrou-se com Syaoran, Fye, Kurogane e Mokona:

– Com licença, reverendo! – Syaoran se curvou para o bispo e beijou o seu anel episcopal.

– Não precisa de tanta polidez, Syaoran, eu que me desculpo por vocês; entre.

Mokona saltitou pelo cômodo até parar nas mãos de Marcela. Kurogane virou a cara de imediato para ela e Fye apenas sorriu:

– O senhor queria falar conosco, reverendo? – Perguntou Fye.

– Sim… – O religioso voltou-se para a irmã e pediu com as mãos para que se levantasse. – Marcela…

Com Mokona nas mãos, ela olhou com dificuldade para as pessoas na sua frente, baixando a cabeça para o chão de vez em quando, levantou lentamente a cabeça e contemplou o olhar sério, calmo e profundo do rapaz de olhos castanhos e cabelos bagunçados:

– Quero pedir desculpas pelo que eu fiz…

– Eu não tenho nada contra você, Marcela, não tenho nada contra ninguém, nem guardo ódio de você. Sabe, já passei por muita coisa nessa vida tentando resgatar as penas da Sakura, já estive a beira da morte diversas vezes, enfrentei dificuldades colossais, mas eu nunca desisti do meu objetivo. – Syaoran coçou a cabeça e desviou o olhar de Marcela pela primeira vez. – Ou melhor, meu 'outro eu' nunca desistiu do objetivo de ajudar a Sakura, mas ele nunca conseguiu despertar dentro de si o amor que o ajudaria a enfrentar as dificuldades, o mesmo amor e carinho que eu despertei pela Sakura que um dia eu conheci e não sei se vou conseguir reencontrar algum dia…

Marcela desviou o olhar de Syaoran e Mokona sentiu que ela entendia o que ele descrevia:

– Puxa vida, quanta coisa, hein?

– Sim. Por isso, Marcela, não pense que eu estou te dando lição de moral não, só tou compartilhando a minha experiência de vida com você, se você gosta da Tomoyo, tenta gostar do que ela gosta, senão, esse seu amor vai virar obsessão e você vai terminar como meu 'outro eu'.

O discurso dele foi tão sincero que Marcela ficou meio sem jeito de responder para ele:

'Justo eu que quero me afastar da Tomoyo de tudo quanto é jeito', pensou.

Foi nesse momento que a campainha tocou mais uma vez. Pedro, que estava até o momento de braços cruzados olhando para eles, foi atender a porta e deu passagem para Sakura e Tomoyo:

– Pronto! Agora você pode chamar as meninas de volta! Agradeça ao Syaoran!

S&T:FJ

A noite já tinha caído em Barcelona.

Sakura já estava dormindo no quarto de hóspedes daquele apartamento, deitada ao lado de Fye e Mokona. Kurogane continuou a dormir no chão como cachorro, ouvindo piadas de cachorro de Fye e Mokona.

Tomoyo olhava para a lua do céu noturno na varanda e Syaoran olhava aquela mulher de longa cabeleira azul marinha, cuja cor se confundia com os céus, dissolvendo-se neles.

Ela estava com a pena em mãos e olhava melancolicamente para ela já fazia mais de uma hora, como se aquela pena fizesse rever a Sakura que sempre conheceu, a Sakura que perdeu de vista, a Sakura que nunca viu, a Sakura adolescente. Na mensagem de texto do whatsapp, ela recebeu de Chitatsu faz alguns dias uma foto da mãe. Coincidentemente, pintara o cabelo de loiro desde o casamento do irmão faz três anos. Seria a última vez que Sakura pintava o cabelo de loiro no Japão e logo, logo voltaria a deixá-los castanhos. Mandou aquela foto para recordação mesmo.

Por outro lado, Syaoran revia mais uma vez o álbum de fotos da Sakura e do Syaoran daquele mundo. Tinha fotos de tudo: da juventude dos dois, da época das cartas Clow, do casamento, das viagens que fizeram juntos, das situações cotidianas e domésticas e dos festivais. Sorriam, é verdade, eram felizes, mas, a medida que o tempo passava, eles se distanciavam cada vez mais nas fotos, interpolados ora por Chitatsu, Kero, o irmão Touya, o Príncipe Touya do mundo Clow, Yukito, o sumo sacerdote Yukito que conhecera, Fujitaka, o rei do Mundo Clow dele e pai da Sakura que conheceu (a princesa Sakura com quem viajava era filha do rei Clow), Nakuru, Sonomi e um outro amigo ou amiga do casal, que não sabiam quem era e nunca os viu em viagem, mas não os via com aquele fogo e chamego das primeiras fotos. Fechou o álbum com uma dor no coração.

O maior medo daquele homem de coragem era o esfriamento do amor dele por Sakura. Queria amá-la eternamente, se pudesse, mas para amá-la eternamente, precisava estender pela eternidade aquele fragmento de felicidade que era a simples sensação de estar ao lado dela nos diversos prédios do reino Clow, nos diversos tempos. Ele sabia muito bem que manter um casamento não era nada fácil.

Tomoyo sentiu que passara tempo demais naquela varanda e saiu de lá com a pena luminosa em mãos para entregar para Syaoran. O rapaz também percebeu que passara tempo demais, perdido em seus pensamentos e preocupações com um Syaoran que nem ao menos fazia aniversário no mesmo dia que o seu (1° de abril; Li Syaoran fazia aniversário dia 13 de julho), não tinha os problemas que ele tinha e nem era a pessoa quem procurava. Era como Tomoyo dissera: mundos diferentes, situações diferentes. Olharam-se olho no olho como nos filmes de faroeste. A primeira bala saiu da boca de Syaoran antes de ela entregar a pena:

– Você promete?

Tomoyo estreitou as sobrancelhas.

– Prometo o que?

– Você promete que vai proteger a Sakura não importa o que?

Tomoyo engoliu em seco o que ele falava. Ela já estava ciente disso desde que Eriol a levara para ver o presidente da comunidade mágica. Parecia que esse Syaoran temia que Sakura passasse por perigos também.

'Como ele é inteligente!', pensou.

– E então?

Tomoyo pigarreou e respondeu:

– A Sakura sempre vai ser protegida por você, Syaoran, não precisa se preocupar comigo…

– Mesmo se eu mesmo fizer mal à Sakura, você promete que vai protegê-la de mim mesmo?

Tomoyo sorriu:

– Você tem medo do seu outro eu?

– Eu tenho medo de mim mesmo, eu me conheço e sei como eu sou; por isso, eu te peço…

– Eu não acredito que Syaoran pode fazer mal à Sakura…

– Você não viu o outro Syaoran… quando ele quer ser ruim, ele pode ser ruim, mas quando quer ser bom, ele pode ser um anjo…

– Isso é com qualquer um e…

O rapaz agarrou as mãos de Tomoyo como se estivesse suplicando:

– Por favor, eu não tenho mais tempo… Eu sei que essa distância da Sakura só te ajudou a se preocupar mais com a Sakura; essas meninas que são suas guardas gostas são mais do que isso, o Fye disse que três delas tem poderes especiais e tem mais uma que não está com você…

Tomoyo olhou espantada para ele:

– Mas como…

– Eu sei que a Sakura desse mundo tá correndo algum tipo de perigo…

– E você deduziu isso só com poucas pistas?

– A Marcela me contou… me contou das suas suspeitas, me mostrou a carta que ela enviou que dizia que o casamento dela não estava do jeito que ela queria… que odiava os paparazzis… que estava sendo investigada… que tentaram roubar um artefato dela… eu não sei o que é isso, mas acho que é o dever dele fazer a Sakura feliz…

Syaoran baixou a cabeça e ficou contemplando o carpete por um momento. Tomoyo tentou esbravejar contra Marcela, mas ele não merecia aquilo. Aquele era um Syaoran bom que se preocupava e muito com a Sakura, assim como ela.

– Por isso, eu peço a sua ajuda… Se o meu eu desse mundo não puder ajudar a Sakura, sempre esteja do lado dela, está bem?

O olhar dele estava úmido de súplica e Tomoyo quis chorar com as palavras dele. Desviou os olhos dele e desprendeu de sua mão. Para evitar chorar, propôs a ele a coisa mais absurda que tinha em mente.

Fechou a mão abruptamente com a pena em mãos, ocultando seu brilho e Syaoran sentiu com aquele gesto que os sentimentos calmos dela ficaram agressivos:

– Em todos os mundos que você passou, você precisou lutar com alguém ou trabalhar duro pra conseguir essas penas. Nenhuma delas veio fácil, essa aqui também não vai vir. Foi a Sakura quem me falou isso. Se você quiser essa pena, pega a sua espada e venha me enfrentar… no Camp Nou! Ele está vazio a esta hora da noite

Syaoran sorriu animado para ela:

– Tudo bem. Minha espada, a Hien, já está dentro do meu corpo, já podemos ir.

– Segure no meu braço. Já teleportou alguma vez?

– Só com o Mokona… de mundo pra mundo…

– É meio desconfortável no começo, mas você se acostuma…

Syaoran agarrou o braço de Tomoyo. A marca dos Sakurazuka, o pentagrama invertido, brilhou em vermelho sangue nas costas da mão dela e o círculo mágico da estrela de Sakura apareceu debaixo dos pés dela, em vermelho. Num piscar de olhos os dois já tinham saído de la.

Foi então que Sakura despertou de seu sono profundo e olhou ao redor e não viu Syaoran e nem Tomoyo. Sentiu que alguma coisa tinha acontecido com os dois.

S&T:FJ

Como uma sonâmbula, Sakura levantou-se da cama e foi acompanhada de perto pelos olhares de Fye, Mokona e Kurogane que se abriram. Eles também perceberam que Syaoran também não estava lá. Uma luz rosa envolveu o corpo de Sakura e seus olhos estavam abertos, sem vida. Aquelas pessoas conheciam bem o significado daquilo. Sakura fica assim toda vez que sentia que um de seus fragmentos de memória estava fugindo de si e estava muito perto. Ela mesma se encarregava se ir atrás de suas memórias.

Sakura andou pelos corredores do apartamento e esbarrou em Sumika, que estava acordada no corredor e levava um copo de água para o quarto. A carateca de cabelos pretos teve um susto e precisou ajeitar os óculos. Em poucos minutos, Rin, Ginko e Kiiko desfizeram de seus pijamas e vestiram seus ternos pretos. Alguma coisa grave acontecia. Até mesmo Pedro e Marcela despertaram assutados de sua cama com o berro de Sumika:

– A Sakura, a Sakura tá esquisita!

Pedro apontou a palma da mão para a princesa e uma série de tatuagens invisíveis, de brilho branco, contendo o desenho da árvore da vida da cabala apareceu:

– Essa magia… eu nunca vi nada parecido com isso antes!

Fye encostou a mão no braço do Bispo, pedindo pra abaixá-la:

– Não se preocupe, a Sakura está em busca das suas memórias.

Do nada, o corpo de Sakura foi erguido no ar e ficou reto, horizontal. Sumika e Ginko tentaram se agarrar a ela, mas foram repelidas pela forte magia que vinha do corpo da princesa.

Kurogane olhou para as duas e avisou:

– Não podemos fazer nada quando ela está assim…

– Mas ela está indo pra varanda! Precisamos fechar a janela! – Desesperou-se Sumika.

Sumika levantou-se mais Kurogane agarrou-lhe o ombro:

– É em vão…

Sakura começou a balbuciar algumas palavras e todos ficaram apreensivos olhando par ela:

– Tomoyo-chan, Senhor Shoran… Tomoyo-chan, Senhor Shoran…

Sakura flutuou lentamente até a janela e saiu voando pelos céus de Barcelona. Marcela soltou um grito estridente. Por incrível que pareça, pensou que morreria se alguma coisa acontecesse com aquela menina. Agarrou Mokona tão forte que parecia que ia sufocá-lo:

– O que vamos fazer, Moko-chan? A Tomoyo e o Syaoran podem ter ido enfrentar algum bicho perigoso que pode ter ido atrás dessas penas, como o outro Syaoran que vocês falaram! Ou então, alguma organização mágica do nosso mundo deve ter encurralado eles por causa do poder daquela pena! – Desesperou-se Marcela.

– Isso é uma coisa bem plausível… Vai ser muito ruim duelar com mais alguém pela posse da pena… – Comentou Fye.

– Tudo o que temos a fazer é… olhar e….

– E…

– Continuar olhando…

Marcela se desesperou:

– E…

– Seguir ela, oras! A Sakura vai nos levar até onde está a Tomoyo e o Syaoran! – Respondeu Mokona.

Todos entraram apressados no elevador, apertaram seus botões freneticamente ou optaram por descer as escadas do apartamento às pressas até a pick-up de Pedro.

Pedro, Mokona e Marcela foram na frente, colocaram os cintos enquanto Fye e Kurogane foram na caçamba. Rin, Ginko, Sumika e Kiiko foram em um outro carro delas, guiadas pelo brilho rosa que iluminava como uma estrela o céu noturno da cidade, sem se importarem com os sinais vermelhos.

S&T:FJ

Sim, estava havendo uma disputa pela memória de Sakura. O oponente a ser enfrentado? Tomoyo! O motivo? A promessa de proteger Sakura custe o que fosse, até contra ele mesmo. O prêmio? O fragmento de memória de Sakura para quem vencesse.

Os dois estavam no grande círculo central do Camp Nou. O local de lendárias batalhas do FC Barcelona, o clube de futebol onde Tomoyo era uma das diretoras. As enormes arquibancadas do estádio, com suas cem mil cadeiras pareciam querer devorar aqueles dois, elas realmente devoram qualquer adversário do Barça quando estão lotadas. Aquele estádio quando estava cheiro era um inferno, um caldeirão. Todos os adversários que o Barça enfrentava sabiam bem disso e a vitória não sairia tão fácil de lá.

Tomoyo sabia bem disso. Mesmo não tendo ninguém naquele lugar, naquela hora, exceto o pessoal da manutenção, da limpeza e da segurança, ela usaria a vantagem de conhecer aquele campo como ninguém. O Li Syaoran que conhecera era madridista e não tinha esperanças que viesse para Barcelona com Sakura. Sabia disso porque ele já demonstrara esse amor pelo time da capital espanhola quando comemorou como louco a oitava taça da liga dos campeões do time merengue, isso no tempo da transformação das cartas Clow em cartas Sakura.

E como desejava enfrentar aquele homem. Mesmo sendo de outra dimensão, enfrentar Syaoran era um item da sua lista de tarefas que enterrou no fundo de seu coração. Tudo para não magoar o coração de Sakura.

Tomoyo colheu um pouco da grama daquele estádio, apertou as mãos com tudo contra a grama e, usando o poder da marca dos Sakurazuka, transfigurou a grama em duas flores: um lírio branco e uma rosa vermelha. Colocou o lírio no seu peito e a rosa, no peito de Syaoran, na altura do coração.

– Syaoran, se você arrancar esse lírio do meu peito, e eu arrancar essa rosa do seu peito…

– Vencemos, não é?

Tomoyo assentiu. A arquiteta conjurou uma barreira com a marca dos Sakurazuka em forma de estrela de cinco pontas que inundou o estádio.

– Ainda tem gente trabalhando aqui. Não podemos ser vistos, entende?

– Entendo perfeitamente.  
– Essa barreira isola a gente do mundo real e do mundo mágico. Só quem tem magia pode entrar por aqui. Entende?

Syaoran fez sim com a cabeça e retirou a sua espada do seu braço. Tomoyo fez a mesma coisa e tirou a espada sagrada de 1999 do pentagrama.

– E como começamos?

– Andamos até a circunferência, contamos até dez e… já!

Tomoyo mal esperou iniciar os movimentos e logo atacou Syaoran com um corte vertical. Ele se defendeu com a espada na horizontal. Trincando os dentes com a força que faziam, sorriam:

– Não pensei que você pudesse ser tão traiçoeira!

– Nem pensei que você pudesse ser tão inteligente! Estou fascinada, Syaoran!

– Eu já levei muito tapa dessa vida…

– E eu também…

– Mas foi com esse começo desleal que eu já garanti a minha vitória!

Os dois se separaram e colocaram os pés na circunferência branca do meio de campo, o lugar onde iniciavam os duelos.

– Já.

Os dois correram um contra o outro, a espada reta na altura dos ombros, apontada contra a flor no peito um do outro.

S&T:FJ

Sakura voava até o bairro de Les Corts, até o Camp Nou e o pessoal pode ver a barreira de estrela vermelha que Tomoyo tinha erguido no lugar:

– Eles estão lá, Mano! Fui eu que ensinei isso pra ela! Um mestre feiticeiro reconhece seu aprendiz pelo feitiço! – Disse Marcela.

– Bem… eu sinto que eles estão tendo uma conversinha particular entre eles… – Fye espreguiçou-se demoradamente na caçamba da pick-up deixando uma pulga atrás da orelha na cabeça de Kurogane:

– Eles estão lá?

– Logo, logo vocês vão saber…

Os dois carros aceleraram até chegar na barreira. Sakura bateu nela e caiu em queda livre no chão. As meninas saíram do carro e Kiiko levantou as mãos para salvá-la com sua telecinese. Assim que Sakura quase bateu no chão, Kiiko sentiu que perdia o controle sobre ela:

– Ela é muito forte… não tou conseguindo aguentar por muito tempo… – Colocou as mãos na têmpora sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça. Ginko correu pra ficar de baixo do corpo dela, caso acontecesse algo.

Fye e Pedro apalparam a barreira mágica para ver se conseguiam atravessar:

– É uma barreira forte, mas a pessoa que criou ela não tem muita magia pra suportar essa quantidade de energia por muito tempo… ela vai se cansar… e rápido…

– Eu temo por isso… – Disse Pedro.

O corpo de Sakura bateu, bateu e bateu tanto contra a barreira que a quebrou como se fosse um vidro. Ela continuou a voar para o Camp Nou e a Turma correu apressada para dentro do estádio.

Fye aproximou-se de Kiiko e tocou em seu ombro:

– Vamos precisar da sua telecinese mais uma vez para chegar até a Sakura… – O mago sorriu. – Não temos muitas pessoas que podem voar aqui, não é, Kuropyon?

Fye olhou para o amigo de viagem rabugento que virou a cara para ele.

– Mas como eu vou fazer isso se eu não tenho energia mágica?

– Eu vou te dar uma mãozinha… você só precisa se concentrar… – O único olho azul de Fye brilhou intensamente até ficar amarelo. Kiiko fechou os olhos e Pedro, Marcela, Ginko, Sumika (agitando muito os braços conforme subiam), Rin, Kurogane, Mokona e por fim Fye e Kiiko flutuaram pelos céus do estádio até aterrissarem no gramado, tudo isso para não alertar a segurança.

Voaram sem perceber dois homens de sobretudo preto que estavam assistindo o duelo no teto da parte coberta do estádio.

S&T:FJ

Os dois homens de sobretudo preto abotoado até o pescoço, olhavam para o pessoal que voava, para Sakura nos céus, para Tomoyo e Syaoran e riam daquilo tudo um para o outro.

Os dois eram quase iguais. Um vestia terno e óculos escuro por trás do sobretudo e o outro usava uma corrente e um óculos escuro. Nas mãos do segundo homem, havia uma esfera de brilho rosado vindo de uma pena. Era um fragmento e memória de Sakura!

– Você treinou o seu discípulo bem, Seishiro! Ele luta tão bem quanto a minha menina! – Disse Seishiro.

– Oras, eu treinei foi o outro, esse treinou por si mesmo… – Respondeu o outro Seishiro. – Você é diabólico, hein? Dando um poder perigoso desses para aquela menina, enfiando aquelas espadas nela… onde é que já se viu? E ainda fala que está aqui pra protegê-la?

Seishiro gargalhou:

– Sempre estou aqui pra protegê-la. Mesmo sem aquelas pílulas que ela toma pra conter a dor, eu nunca vou deixar que aquelas espadas e aquele poder acabem com ela e destrua o corpo dela! A comunidade mágica não conhece os Sakurazukamori! Nós temos palavra e vamos atrás dela até o fim.

O outro Seishiro sorriu:

– Palavra… sei…

– Eu sei que você está aqui com essa pena em mãos pra entregar pro garoto, não é? Só tá esperando o momento certo pra isso… – Disse Seishiro.

O outro Seishiro sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

– Eu não presto mesmo! Quando minha mente virou esse livro aberto?

– Eu me conheço… eu me conheço…

S&T:FJ

Os movimentos dos dois eram rápidos e não se sabia quem ganharia aquilo.

Ambos trocavam golpes horizontais, verticais e diagonais de espada um contra o outro, de cima pra baixo, de baixo pra cima. Tomoyo percebeu que Syaoran não se defendia bem do lado esquerdo do corpo e investiu com tudo com ataques pela esquerda. Nessa etapa da luta, Syaoran apenas se defendia:

– Não ataca bem pela esquerda, é?

– Como eu sou previsível diante de uma mulher observadora.

Syaoran investiu contra ela, arrancou-lhe a espada do punho e tentou investir contra o lírio no peito dela e parou assim que percebeu que só conseguira arrancar a espada da mão dela porque Tomoyo pôs a mão na cabeça e sentiu uma fisgada de dor:

– O que foi?

– A minha barreira… foi quebrada!

– Quer continuar isso outra hora?

– Não… quero aqui!

Tomoyo colocou-se em posição de combate, os punhos cerrados, os pés afastados e Syaoran colocou a sua espada de lado e também ficou em posição de combate. Os dois trocavam chutes e socos sequenciados, que eram defendidos com as mãos e os antebraços. Syaoran era bom nos chutes e Tomoyo boa nos socos. A estratégia de Tomoyo era agarrar o braço de Syaoran e arrancar a rosa do peito dele antes que ele chutasse; era impossível evitar que ele arrancasse o lírio com esse movimento, precisava ser mais rápida que ele. Syaoran pensava em atacar Tomoyo com um ataque certeiro, afinal, ela estava tentando agarrar seus pés e seus braços e não podia se dar ao luxo de ser pego, seria o caminho para a sua derrota.

'Se eu vacilar, ele vai dar um chute rasgante e arrancar o lírio'

'Se eu errar, ela vai agarrar meu pé, vai me puxar e arrancar minha rosa'

Os dois oponentes se afastaram um do outro, andaram em círculos, se encarando. O próximo golpe seria o último.

– Syaoran! Tomoyo!

A voz de Sakura ecoou acima da cabeça deles e os dois olharam ao mesmo tempo para ela:

– Sakura!

A preocupação de Tomoyo era vencer Syaoran. A preocupação de Syaoran era salvar Sakura. Tomoyo não pensou duas vezes. Vendo ele parado naquele lugar, olhando para o céu, sem defesa, correu até ele e se preparou para dar um chute certeiro no peito dele. Não ia tentar uma arriscada voadora, ia correr e chutar.

'Derrotar o oponente com a sua própria arma é prazeroso' – Pensou.

Foi então que Syaoran, percebendo as intenções dela, não tentou fugir do golpe. Pelo contrário, correu para cima dela. O peito do pé dela já estava saindo do chão e acertou em cheio as partes baixas dele. Tudo para evitar que o chute certeiro.

A dor era colossal. O chute era forte demais.

De olhos fechados, trincando os dentes e engolindo a dor, Syaoran levantou a cabeça e sorriu para ela:

– Derrotar o oponente com a sua própria arma é prazeroso. – O punho do rapaz estava preso no seu seio, encima do lírio, apertando-o. Ele girou o punho sobre o seio dela e aquele lírio branco se desfez em mil pedaços diante da cara de espanto de Tomoyo.

Syaoran caiu sentado no chão, Sakura caiu sobre o colo dele e a turma correu até os dois oponentes no círculo central do campo.

Tomoyo entendeu o que tinha acontecido. O coração dele pensou somente em Sakura, na sua segurança, enquanto ela pensava apenas em lutar, vencer e triunfar sobre Syaoran. O problema era que as condições daquele duelo giravam em torno de Sakura. Assim, Syaoran, sem temer a dor e nada mais, mostrou da forma mais dolorosa possível para si e para ela, que uma coisa não estava separada da outra.

Marcela, Pedro e as meninas correram para Tomoyo e Sakura, no colo de Syaoran, atordoava, tentava entender aquela situação toda:

– Senhor Syaoran! – A princesa abraçou o rapaz com tudo diante da face de espanto de Tomoyo. – Eu tive um sonho terrível que você e a Tomoyo-chan se matavam em um duelo mortal! Não se feriu não foi?

Agora era Syaoran que estava espantado com a revelação. Até mesmo a dor que sentia dissipou-se com o impacto da queda da menina sobre seu corpo, com as preocupações dela. Ele agarrou a nunca dela e apertou contra o seu peito. Não havia mais nada para se preocupar.

A espada nas mãos dos dois entrou rapidamente na pele deles antes que Sakura se preocupasse mais. Ela já havia sofrido o bastante e os dois duelistas concordaram com aquela trégua silenciosa estabelecida entre eles.

– Está tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem…

Sem acreditar muito no que ele dizia, Sakura afastou-se do abraço e agarrou os ombros dele, olhando-o fixamente. Era como se ela não acreditasse, mas fosse convencida a aceitar o que ele dizia com o sorriso dele:

– Vai ficar, não é? – Sakura virou-se para Tomoyo, saiu do colo de Syaoran e deu um abraço nela também. – Está tudo bem, não é Tomoyo-chan?

– Sim, vai ficar sim, agora é hora das suas memórias, mocinha! – Tomoyo sacou de dentro de uma das dobras do vestido o fragmento brilhante de memória de Sakura e colocou-o no peito da princesa. Ela ficou entorpecida por um momento e desmaiou em seguida, nos braços da arquiteta.

Ela levantou Sakura pelos braços, olhou ternamente para ela. Aquele gesto a lembrou daquela tarde há catorze anos, naquela tarde junto ao rio do rancho de Fukushima. Com a dor no peito daquela época, sabendo que ela inevitavelmente pararia nos braços de Syaoran, ela entregou Sakura nos braços daquele homem que deveria ser o seu rival na luta pelo coração daquela garota. Mais uma vez:

– Você venceu. Ela está aqui e o fragmento também…. – Ela depositou lentamente Sakura nos braços de Syaoran e se afastou dela.

– Ora, ora, afinal vocês estavam lutando mesmo… – Comentou Fye.

– O importante é que a Sakura recuperou o fragmento de memória perdido dela e tudo ficou bem no final! Não é Syaoran? – Comentou Mokona, entusiasmado e saltitante.

– Ainda bem que nenhuma daquelas organizações mágicas vieram atrás do Fragmento… – Comentou Marcela.

– Agora que todos os fragmentos foram recuperados, já é hora de partirmos pra outro mundo… Comentou Kurogane.

– Não… a não ser eu mesma… – Tomoyo abraçou seu braço e voltou-se para os irmãos Binyamin e para as meninas.

– Você está errada! – A Voz de Syaoran a chamo de volta e ela se virou para ele. – Não é assim! Nós dois queremos o bem da Sakura, à nossa maneira… Mas eu ganhei no final, não é? Agora você vai ter que proteger a Sakura… custe o que custar… – O rapaz sorriu.

– Custe o que custar… – Tomoyo sorriu e virou-se de costas para ele. Andou em direção ao seu pessoal, parou e voltou-se para ele novamente. – Não pense que eu não vou querer revanche, eu vou querer sim, tá? Perdemos hoje pra virar o jogo amanhã, é a filosofia de uma blaugraná.

– E nunca desistir, mas sempre insistir é a filosofia de um merengue, não é? Eu li naquele jornal a entrevista que o Syaoran desse mundo deu… eu sei que você vai recebê-lo depois de amanhã…

Tomoyo não podia esconder, mas estava satisfeita com a inteligência daquele rapaz.

– Vocês já vão partir, não é? – Disse Tomoyo, melancólica.

– Sim, temos que ir, temos pressa… e acho também que não seria nada legal para o Li Syaoran me ver aqui, ele ficaria bem confuso… – Disse Syaoran, coçando a cabeça.

Incitada por Pedro e o pessoal, Tomoyo aproximou-se pela última vez de Sakura para se despedir daquela menina loira que gostava muito e nunca tivera a oportunidade de conhecê-la durante a adolescência dela. Assim que tocou na testa dela, ela despertou:

– Tomoyo-chan!

– Sakura…

– Puxa vida… – Ela saiu do colo de Syaoran e ajeitou sua roupa. – Eu tava tendo um sonho esquisito agora… mas foi um sonho feliz, sabia?

– E você sonhou com o que?

– Sonhei que… sonhei que há muito tempo, no meu reino, eu conheci uma menina como você… assim como você, de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis-escuros e…

– E…

– Eu tava do lado de uma pessoa, eu conversava com ela e…

– Syaoran escondeu o olhar dela nesse momento, pois ele sabia de quem ela falava. Era o preço que ela pagava pelas memórias perdidas: se esquecer dos momentos ao lado do outro Syaoran.

– E…

– Ela ficou me desenhando… me desenhando… eu e a pessoa que estava do meu lado… Eu nunca mais vi eles, mas me diverti muito naquele dia… Puxa vida, será que eu vou me lembrar dela algum dia?

– Vai sim… algum dia… Agora vá!

Tomoyo tocou na testa dela com os dedos, inclinando-a ligeiramente. Mokona abriu suas longas asas, envolvendo os viajantes no círculo mágico da bruxa das dimensões e recitou suas palavras.

– Mokona Modoki não pode mais esperar! …

Foi então que Sakura saiu abruptamente daquele círculo mágico, aproximou-se de Tomoyo e lhe deu um longo selinho, deixando todos em choque. Era a retribuição daquele beijo que ela dera no começo daquele dia. Não precisava de palavras para se falarem; aqueles sorrisos, os olhos brilhantes das duas, aquele gesto, aquele ato valiam por mil delas.

Vendo a cara feliz de Tomoyo, Kurogane ousou sorrir ao menos uma vez e gritar a plenos pulmões, o que era incomum para ele:

– Essa é a Tomoyo que eu realmente conheci!

– E esse é o Kurogane que eu ainda vou conhecer – Cutucou Fye.

Sakura voltou ao círculo mágico, Mokona deu um giro em torno deles e finalmente disse seu encantamento:

– Mokona Modoki não pode esperar! Ka-a Pu-u!

As asas envolveram os viajantes e eles desapareceram, envoltos em um clarão que alertou a segurança para a presença de pessoas dentro do campo.

Tomoyo ajoelhou-se no gramado, tocou nos seus lábios tentando reter aquela sensação maravilhosa que era o beijo de Sakura. Pedro aproximou-se dela e tocou seu ombro:

– Ela não vai voltar mais…

– Mas a promessa que eu fiz pra ele e os gestos dela vão ficar pra sempre dentro de mim…

A segurança chegou até o centro do gramado surpresa com aqueles seis:

– Senhora Tomoyo! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Continua…

Por trás do báculo: Pensavam que eu não iria Yurizar a Sakura do Tsubasa com a Tomoyo de Cardcaptors? Ledo engano, ainda mais quando se fala com um dos maiores shippers de Sakura/Tomoyo, se vê um vídeo no Youtube chamado "yurizoku" e é levado até uma cena de yuri live action "sem querer" graças as sugestões do site de vídeos! Vaia, vaia! Estava louco pra escrever uma luta entre Tomoyo e Syaoran tanto quanto o pessoal queria ver Chael Sonnen vs Wanderlei Silva no MMA! Será que o Syaoran daqui vai lutar de verdade com a Tomoyo daqui? Hehehe! Surpresa! Não deixei de colocar o Seishiro aqui, até porque é um personagem que eu gosto muito no Tokyo Babylon e ele faz uma participação importante em Tsubasa: ele é caolho e é quem ensina Syaoran a lutar! Hehehe!

No próximo cap, o retorno de Syaoran e estamos avançando pra chegar na Espanha!


	68. A visita de Syaoran

Capítulo LXVII

~A vista de Syaoran~

" _Muitas vezes, quando nos despedimos de alguém e ficamos um longo tempo longe dela, não encontramos a mesma pessoa que conhecemos na época da despedida; pelo contrário, o que vemos é uma nova pessoa, transformada pela vida e pelo caminho que ela escolheu para ela, da mesma forma que uma pele clara fica morena depois de ficar muito tempo debaixo do sol…_

Abril de 2015

Fazia mais de um mês que os canais de comunicação entre a família de Syaoran e Tomoyo estavam abertos e em pleno funcionamento. Não era mais mistério conversar com Tomoyo, porém Touya, Sonomi e Fujitaka concordaram que todo o contato anterior com a estilista seria mantido em sigilo, esse era um segredo que Tomoyo revelaria aos poucos para Sakura, no momento certo.

Sakura comprara um celular para Chitatsu e Kero para eles conversarem com Tomoyo. Kero sempre enviava fotos e vídeos das atividades da família, sempre que podia filmar e se esquecia direto de recarregar a bateria do celular, o maior problema que o guardião tinha que entender, pois ele mesmo nunca precisou recarregar bateria alguma!

Chitatsu estava começando a aprender as primeiras letras com o pai e pedia ajuda de Tomoyo pelo whatsapp para entender o alfabeto latino e a falar castelhano. Sakura fazia curso intensivo do idioma do começo ao fim do dia com um professor catalão no Japão desde que terminara a especialização em cirurgia e cardiologia pediátrica na primavera e ensinava tudo o que aprendia para o filho; Syaoran não precisava de curso intensivo porque já falava português, que tinha aprendido quando viveu em Macau durante a infância. A cardcaptor buscaria emprego e escola para o filho assim que desembarcasse na Espanha e esperava que Syaoran optasse por Barcelona, mas avisou que ele era livre para escolher o destino que seu coração pedia.

Foi pensando nisso que o jovem jogador e ídolo máximo da seleção chinesa após a conquista feita por ele da copa das nações da Ásia realizada em janeiro na Austrália, desembarcava em Barcelona para verificar com mais atenção à proposta dos catalães, mas antes disso, avisou para Tomoyo por telefone:

– E então, Tomoyo, o Gamba me liberou pra eu analisar a proposta de vocês, então… eu posso viajar pra aí?

– Claro que sim, Syaoran! Eu que te pergunto se eu posso marcar uma entrevista com o "Mundo deportivo" pra você; aceita?

– Uma entrevista?

Syaoran ficou mudo por um tempo e depois respondeu:

– Claro que sim… pode marcar.

A hesitação dele no telefone, fez os pensamentos de Tomoyo irem até Marcela, e todo aquele incidente durante o reencontro deles em Madrid no ano passado:

– E… eu quero que você fique no meu apartamento… pode ser?

– No seu apartamento!?

Tomoyo sentiu que a voz do craque chinês tremia e que ele quase soltou o telefone ao ouvir aquilo:

– E então? É importante pra mim que você venha pra minha casa, aceita Syaoran?

Syaoran sabia que Tomoyo tinha um grande talento para emparedá-lo daquela forma, e não era feitio dele fugir dos problemas. Ele sabia que Tomoyo viu a forma que ele encarou Marcela e gostaria de esclarecer aquilo com ele. Ouviu a respiração dele do outro lado da linha e a resposta dele:

– Tudo bem. Mal espero te ver.

– E eu também… eu também…

E lá estava ela, sentada na sala de desembarque do aeroporto de cornellá-el prat, em Barcelona, à espera dele. Uma ou outra pessoa a reconhecia e tirara uma selfie com ela; o povo de Barcelona estava acostumado com celebridades e ela não seria exceção. De vez em quanto encontrava um turista japonês que ficava muito excitado em vê-la, seja por suas canções, por suas roupas ou por ser sócia, participar de projetos e ter amigos no famoso escritório de arquitetura japonês, o Nikken Sekkei, responsável por muitas obras, inclusive o projeto de reforma do Camp Nou e do Palau Blaugraná, magistralmente orquestrado por ela.

'Quando o Shoran-kun chegar aqui… será que ele vai ter esse assédio todo?', Pensou.

Teve a resposta para ela assim que ele desembarcou e andou pela esteira rolante do aeroporto com a bagagem em mãos. A primeira reação dos dois ao se verem depois de muito tempo foi um sorriso tímido.

'O encontro com o Syaoran e a Sakura da outra dimensão foi realmente bem útil; agora estou bem mais preparada para encarar você, Sakura', pensou.

Antes de falarem qualquer coisa, usaram a linguagem universal dos gestos e deram um abraço longo, apertado e demorado entre si. Olharam-se e o rapaz falou:

– Você não sabe o quanto você fez falta esse tempo todo! O Sholong queria vir, o Kero até se escondeu dentro da mala pra te encontrar e a Sakura… bem…

O rapaz desviou o olhar dos olhos profundos de Tomoyo sem saber usar as palavras corretas naquela situação, para descrever todos os sentimentos que Sakura sentiu naquela ausência:

– Não precisa falar…

– É melhor que ela fale por mim…

Abraçados um com o outro, com os braços de Tomoyo formando uma alça em volta do pescoço dele, um flash apareceu entre eles, assustando-os. Era um turista chinês que visitava Barcelona e encontrara a estrela da seleção.

– Syaoran! Somos torcedores do Espanyol e queremos um autógrafo seu!

– Até que eu fui reconhecido… – Lamentou-se o chinês.

O Espanyol de barcelona havia sido comprado há pouco tempo por um empresário chinês, por isso eles usavam a camiseta do time lá, mas na China, a preferência maior sempre foi pelo Barça, até mesmo um casamento de dois chineses foi realizado no Camp Nou e o piansta Lang Lang já tocou em seu piano o hino do clube, naquele gramado. Era natural que Syaoran optasse ir para o Barça.

S&T:FJ

Não podia deixar de confessar que se sentia imensamente desconfortável com aquela situação. Só era Syaoran, Tomoyo, Marcela e Pedro quem estavam naquela sala de jantar e a comida era muito simples. Os olhos verdes de Marcela olhavam constantemente para a pérola da ásia que chegou a admirar um dia, mas que agora só lhe trazia dúvidas e inquietações.

'Será que aquele homem egoísta e egocêntrico saberia colocar a mulher nas rédeas, de preferência, bem longe da capital da Catalunha?', Pensou Marcela. No fundo, temia as consequências do reencontro de Sakura e Tomoyo e apenas um forte amor entre eles evitaria seus maiores temores.

– E então, Syaoran, me conta dos seus títulos no Japão. – Perguntou a formanda de Engenharia com a mesma fisgada maliciosa de interesse por ele. Nesse caso, não era pra provocar Tomoyo, mas sim, ele mesmo.

– Tenho ganhado dois títulos por ano desde que eu voltei do Egito no Gamba, eu fui emprestado por um tempo, um ano…

– E o que te fez ir ao Egito?

– O meu péssimo rendimento no ano anterior, acho que a Tomoyo já te falou…

– Sei… o ataque da organização… continua…

– Ou eu me preocupava com a minha carreira ou eu me preocupava com a Sakura. Eu optei por me preocupar com a Sakura…

Marcela engoliu o camarão da Paella que preparara como se ele não tivesse descido direito pela garganta:

– O engraçado que, no ano anterior ao ataque, você marcou cinquenta gols na temporada, incluindo os quatro torneios que o Gamba disputou…

– Sim, eu seu disso…

– Daí, você tem uma baixa catastrófica no ano seguinte e marca míseros 17 gols durante o ano todo, 14 desses gols antes de agosto. A Sakura se formou em agosto na academia de polícia. Pra depois de um ano no Egito você recuperar a sua média de 50 gols por ano.

– 53 gols no Egito. Fui o jogador africano do ano, ganhei a bola de ouro da ásia e tudo o mais… – Respondeu irritado Syaoran.

– Sendo 34 desses gols depois daquela entrevista para a revista France Football, sua primeira participação internacional. Me diga: o que lhe fez aumentar a sua média assim de um ano para o outro?

Syaoran olhou atentamente para aquele rosto e percebia que, ao lado dela, Tomoyo e Pedro davam cutucões e beliscões para que ela moderasse o nível da conversa. Ela permanecia impassível com um ligeiro arrebitamento do nariz para ele.

Entendia perfeitamente onde ela queria chegar.s

Marcela era uma espécie de Sakura com cérebro, pensou. Se Deus não jogou fora a forma que usou pra fazer Sakura e usou-a pra fazer Marcela em Barcelona, com certeza só tinha um cérebro pra dar para as mulheres e resolveu dar para a mulher que estava na sua frente.

Como ela lembrava fisicamente Sakura e como era difícil engolir a raiva que sentia dentro de si quando Marcela lembrava de todos os momentos que brigou com Sakura com sua perguntas afiadas. Se não fosse pela densa franja que levava na testa, os três perceberiam a veia levantada na têmpora e o suor que escorria da testa.

Engoliu em seco e respondeu de uma vez para Marcela, tentando encerrar aquela discussão.

– Você não sabe o que é ter o seu apartamento invadido por cerca de 50 homens armados e prontos para tirar a sua vida, da sua família e você não poder fazer nada pra conter aquilo. Depois, tem que passar o resto do ano dormindo com medo de alguma coisa acontecer com sua mulher estudante e seu filho bebê. Sem contar que a Sakura, assim como você, não leva desaforo pra casa e resolve dar uma de heroína com um filho nos braços.

– Eu não quis dizer isso! – Marcela interveio, mas Syaoran continuou:

– Você não é pai e nem mãe pra saber o que eu sofri, então, por favor, não me venha com estatísticas numa mesa de jantar agora! Se eu fiz mais gols no ano anterior, foi pra honrar os profissionais do clube mortos no ano anterior por culpa dessa maldita organização. Se eu fiz mais gols no Egito, apensar da tensão no país, foi pelo alívio de não ter que conviver com medo; eu estava cercado de seguranças por todos os lados e me sentia, sim, bem mais seguro pra fazer meus gols graças ao amor da torcida que você não sabe o que é isso por ser apenas uma chefe de torcida e não uma atleta…

A Paella que Marcela tinha feito com magia e ternura acabara de azedar naquele prato. Foi um prato indigesto que Marcela teve que comer até o fim, ao menos não estaria sozinha na missão; Syaoran também achara aquele discurso bem indigesto.

Nem mesmo Syaoran sabia completamente o que era toda a dor que parcialmente descrevera. Mas conseguira por uma pedra bem grande naquelas perguntas.

S&T:FJ

Agora estava na redação do jornal que só escrevia notícias do clube que aprendera a odiar desde o campeonato espanhol de 1998. A provocação de Luis Figo aos madridistas e as subsequentes provocações dos jogadores do Barcelona ao Real Madrid que nunca foram censuradas ou desencorajadas pelos editores daquele jornal, desde Eto'o até Piqué eram uma memória constante na mente dele.

Pelo menos não estava em um tribunal, mas sim na redação de um jornal. Ele sabia lidar com aquilo. Basta soltar qualquer declaração para a imprensa que ela aceita como verdade absoluta, seja ela verdade ou mentira. Quanto mais escandalosa e explosiva melhor, pensava. Tudo para vender jornal e seus encartes feitos por ele, pensava.

O Mundo deportivo não era nenhum santo nesse assunto. Só de ignorar o restante dos clubes da Catalunha em prol de um só, o jornal de 110 anos já era parcial. Não existia jornalismo imparcial no mundo e Syaoran bem o sabia disso.

Era o jornal mais entusiasmado na sua vinda para a Catalunha e o mais interessado nela também. Ser amigo de Tomoyo era como se desse ao jornal noventa por cento de certeza que estaria no Barça em julho. Estar na redação do jornal aumentava em mais cinco por cento a possibilidade de morar na capital da Catalunha:

Seria uma entrevista publicada ao vivo na internet, pelo Youtube, impressa nos jornais amanhã cedo.

Colocaram microfone nele, ajeitaram penteado, maquiagem e, para não se sentir tão inseguro com tantas perguntas, apenas um jornalista o entrevistaria com perguntas feitas pela redação, leitores do jornal e pelos fãs do time catalão:

– Aqui é Saint Nolla, editor-chefe do mundo deportivo. Estou aqui entrevistando o melhor jogador da ásia dos últimos três anos, o melhor do Japão nos últimos sete anos e o da áfrica de 2012; campeão da copa da ásia de 2015 e amigo pessoal da diretora de comunicação social do Barça, Tomoyo Daidouji… Li Syaoran! É um prazer recebê-lo. – O homem de terno amarelo, cabelos grisalhos com óculos quadrados de armações grossas e calças cinzas listradas apertava a mão daquele jogador asiático com entusiasmo.

Syaoran era uma iguaria exótica da ásia a ser saboreada lentamente por meio daquelas perguntas.

– E então, pronto para vir pro Barça? Já conheceu a cidade, já decidiu onde morar?

– Isso é uma decisão a ser tomada entre eu, a minha esposa e Tomoyo. Tem muitos lugares bonitos em Barcelona que eu gostaria de morar…

– Espero que escolha um imediatamente! – Os dois gargalharam. – Mas, falando sério agora, sabe que vai ter que disputar a posição que joga com jogadores como Pedro e Andrés que estão no clube há bastante tempo, desde a base; muitos arriscam que teria que disputar posição até mesmo com Ney Júnior, a pérola do Brasil contratada a peso de ouro; não te intimida ter que ficar no banco com a sua média assombrosa de gols na Ásia?

– Me intimida bastante sim, mas se o Barça está disposto a pagar 80 milhões por mim, não venho para ser reserva, não sou um banco de luxo, sou titular. – Syaoran soltara a frase bombástica (ou uma delas) que faria o jornal se esgotar na banca amanhã.

– Hum… Interessante; mas você sabe que, diferente do Japão e da Ásia, onde o nível do futebol é uma coisa, aqui o nível é muito alto e talvez sua média de gols decline, ainda mais tendo de dar assistências para os futuros gols de Lionel, mesmo assim, não tem medo?

– Eu sempre pus na minha cabeça que se eu quisesse triunfar em qualquer parte do mundo eu só deveria fazer o meu trabalho e nada mais. Se possível, eu até mesmo disputaria a posição com Lionel se o clube me der liberdade pra continuar fazendo os meus gols.

Mais uma bomba. Dessa vez, a resposta foi agressiva demais e era a típica resposta que agradaria os fãs do Madrid. As perguntas com o tempo pararam de ser mais voltadas ao hipotético futuro dele em Barcelona e se tornaram mais realistas. Syaoran destruía aos poucos o encanto daqueles torcedores do Barça sempre que falava em disputar posição com medalhões consagrados do time. Esperavam que ele fosse coadjuvante e assumisse o protagonismo com o tempo. Ser protagonista logo de cara era coisa de quem ia para o time da capital espanhola, o Real Madrid.

Foi então que as perguntas espinhosas começaram a aparecer e minaram por completo as esperanças da torcida culé para que ele vestisse a camisa azul grená. O jornal sabia da proximidade que ele tinha com pessoas do clube da capital e evitou fazer esse tipo de pergunta até agora, mas falar que ia disputar posição com o melhor jogador da história blaugrana era uma piada de mal gosto, uma heresia. As perguntas sobre as disputas dele com Lionel e manifestações de apreço pelo rival do Barça se tornaram mais frequentes:

– Você já bateu boca com Lionel, com Ney Júnior e com Luisito, o trio de ataque do Barça, nos amistosos da seleção chinesa e também pode vir pro time no meio do ano, mas já manifestou afagos e palavras carinhosas com o Ronaldo, o Karim e o Gareth, mesmo depois de sofrer uma entrada violenta desse último no amistoso entre China e País de Gales, vencido pela China com gols seus e inclusive segue eles nas redes sociais e tem eles como amigos seus. Se viesse pro Barça, saberia enterrar o passado e olhar para o futuro?

– A briga que eu tive com o Lionel já foi resolvida em um outro amistoso que eu fiz com a China na Argentina; a gente conversou e ele disse tudo bem. Com o Luisito digo a mesma coisa e ainda não tive chance de falar com o Ney Júnior. Se eu me entendi mais com o Karim e com o Gareth foi por conta da minha amizade de longa data com o Ronaldo. Nós falamos português e as coisas ficaram mais fáceis entre nós. Sou profissional, jogaria no Barça com o mesmo profissionalismo que no Madrid.

– Uma última pergunta que na verdade são três. Ano passado, você se lesionou no calcanhar e ficou três meses fora de campo. Esse tempo foi reduzido para dois e você fez a maior parte do tratamento nas instalações do Madrid. Inclusive, você é sócio da torcida organizada do Madrid de Hong Kong e no Japão, mas, em contrapartida, em uma postagem no youtube que você fez há dois anos, você mostra seu filho usando a camisa do Barcelona assistindo a derrota do Barça para o Bayern de Munique na Liga dos Campeões e daí você pergunta pra ele: você ainda vai torcer para o Barça depois dessa goleada? Reposta essa que o seu filho disse sim. Minha pergunta é: você é fã do Real Madrid? Se você tiver um histórico com o Madrid e aceitasse a proposta do Barça, devido a amizade que tem por Tomoyo, ao seu filho e a sua esposa, estaria disposto a esquecer esse passado Madridista para jogar ao lado de Lionel, inclusive renunciando ao desejo de ser titular imediato? Conhecendo as duas cidades, qual te agrada mais: Madrid ou Barcelona?

Syaoran tomou um longo gole de água da garrafa de 500ml que estava ao seu lado, ajeitou o microfone preso na camisa de botões e respondeu para ele:

– A minha opinião pessoal se eu sou Madridista ou não é uma coisa pessoal minha e não convém falar aqui. O que convém é que, além de ser amigo da Tomoyo, eu sou amigo do Ronaldo. Eu tenho camisas do Real Madrid e facilito muito a venda e compra de produtos do Madrid para os fãs clubes que sou sócio. Isso não me impede de forma alguma de eu jogar em Barcelona. Antes da rivalidade entre Madri e Barcelona, tem uma centena de pessoas que estão envolvidas e não quero ver elas separadas de mim por conta de uma rivalidade idiota entre duas cidades. Como você bem disse, meu filho está no meio disso, minha esposa tá nisso também. A Tomoyo é madrinha do meu casamento. O Ronaldo é mais que um amigo pra mim. Se eu tiver que escolher entre esses dois, prefiro ouvir o meu coração do que a pressão da mídia. É isso e agora chega.

Syaoran retirou abruptamente o fone de ouvido, o microfone, cumprimentou friamente o jornalista que o entrevistou. A irritação dele com as perguntas finais era visível. No começo, os noventa e cinco por cento de certeza da torcida culé da sua vinda para Barcelona se transformaram em noventa e nove por cento de certeza que ele iria para o Madrid.

No começo, a torcida culpou Syaoran, depois culpou o jornalista por ter sido tão agressivo nas perguntas. O pobre profissional foi bombardeado nas redes e afastado do cargo até Syaoran tomar uma decisão sobre seu futuro.

No fundo, no fundo, apenas Syaoran sabia o que realmente queria.

S&T:FJ

E tratou de deixar isso claro para Tomoyo antes de mais alguém.

Os dois andaram pelo litoral, por uma praia afastada da vista de todos. Depois da entrevista de ontem, não tinha quem não soubesse quem era Syaoran em Barcelona, até mesmo entre aqueles que não gostam de futebol e sua saída no aeroporto, mais tarde foi muito tumultuada. Suas declarações ajudaram a tiragem diária do jornal mais que dobrar. O jornal 'Marca' da capital espanhola tentou convidá-lo para uma entrevista, mas ele recusou.

Visitara a cidade, é verdade, se encantara por muitos lugares, conheceu escolas onde poderia colocar Sholong para estudar, potenciais hospitais onde Sakura poderia trabalhar e achou o povo de Barcelona muito hospitaleiro, principalmente com estrangeiros como ele. O mais importante era que estava longe daquela espanhola que conhecera no Egito há três anos. Ela falava que morava no país basco e simpatizava com o Madrid, o país Basco ficava a quilômetros deles; o que ela estava fazendo agora, se era casada ou solteira ou se já terminara a escola, ainda era um mistério.

Sorriu com uma pontada de dor no peito ao se lembrar daquela espanhola. Se de saudades dela ou pelas inúmeras dificuldades que ela tinha pra chegar em Barcelona, nem mesmo ele sabia.

Tinha de tudo para vir pra Catalunha em julho, mas tinha um porém.

Sentado num banco a beira-mar, ao lado de Tomoyo, que comia um saco de pipocas comprado em uma barraca próxima, os dois olhavam o vai e vem das ondas; seus olhos iam até o vazio, tentando enxergar nelas o futuro que ainda não construíram:

Tomoyo sentou-se do lado dele e inclinou o saquinho para ele:

– Vai querer?

– Não, obrigado…

Um longo silêncio estabeleceu-se entre eles até que Tomoyo o quebrou:

– Tem alguma coisa te incomodando?

– Eu mentiria se dissesse que não…

Outro período de silêncio se estabeleceu entre eles. Tomoyo não queria ter que submetê-lo a um terceiro interrogatório, já passara por dois logo que chegou, apesar de sua alma se coçar pra saber a versão dele sobre o que aconteceu com Sakura em 2011, perguntar se ele conhecia Qiang Xun, cujo crânio estava sendo minuciosamente analisado por Kiiko durante esses três anos em busca de respostas para saber o que tinha acontecido naquela vez que Syaoran lutou contra ele, como bem sabia.

Talvez, ela fosse tão mal como entrevistadora quanto Marcela e Saint Nolla, pensou.

Dessa vez, foi ele quem quebrou aquele silêncio:

– Tomoyo… você passou anos aqui, não é?

– Vai fazer seis anos que eu estou na Espanha…

– Vai adiantar eu perguntar agora 'por que?'

– Eu acho que eu já dei a reposta pra vocês…

– Não estou falando da sua viagem… estou falando da Marcela. Ela e aquele irmão dela tem magia, não tem? Pude detectar a presença deles, vários traços de objetos mágicos dentro daquela casa além dos dois que pertence há quatro pessoas diferentes, e um deles é bem parecido com a Sakura… Me diga, você está planejando alguma coisa?

Agora era ela, Tomoyo, que estava encostada contra a parede pelos olhares castanhos daquele homem que não temia mais seus olhos azuis-marinhos. Não podia alertar da presença das meninas e nem que estava investigado pessoalmente o incidente de Osaka. Pelo que soube das investigações da Rin no Japão, Syaoran se desentendera bastante com o chefe de polícia de Osaka na época sobre a participação de Sakura na operação que já esteve na lista de suspeitos por ter ligações familiares com os mandantes do crime. Ela adotaria a mesma postura, uma recomendação pessoal de Makoto Koribayashi para ela, depois que Rin o questionou:

– Eu conheci muitas pessoas com magia aqui, Syaoran. Não foi tão diferente quanto você se encontrar com a Sakura, a Mizuki-sensei, o Eriol… Não somos os únicos que conhece magia no mundo… tem uma comunidade mágica enorme em cada país que eu descobri com a vida…

– É verdade… – Syaoran tornou a baixar a cabeça novamente. Tomoyo não era burra e conhecera pessoas com magia durante a sua jornada pela Europa, pensou. – Mas eu acho muito estranho, Tomoyo, muito estranho mesmo essa tal de Marcela…

– A semelhança dela com a Sakura, não é?

– Eu pensei coisas sinistras sobre você, sobre a sua vinda pra Europa, sabia?

– E o que você pensou?

– Você e a Sakura são muito amigas não é? Até hoje ela não se esqueceu de você e meu filho, apensar de te conhecer apenas por fotografias, quer muito te ver… mas eu fico com medo, sabe?

Tomoyo sabia exatamente o que ele estava pensando. Olhou fixamente para os olhos de Syaoran, sem tremer, sem vacilar e sem hesitar em nenhuma palavra:

– Eu não escolhi me encontrar com a Marcela. Ela quem me encontrou. Quando eu cheguei aqui, cheguei no meio de uma manifestação e uma turba avançou contra mim. Ela avançou contra a turba pra me proteger e… eu corri da frente dela, quando eu vi que ela era a cara da Sakura. Foi a minha opção descansar da imagem da Sakura enquanto eu estivesse na Europa. Foi então que, ela, antes de mim, me perseguiu até me encontrar. A iniciativa não foi minha, foi dela.

Syaoran, meio entendendo, mas não querendo entender ou acreditar, continuou a procurar motivos pra sustentar seus argumentos:

– Mas vocês vivem juntas, não é? Há cinco anos… ela fala que ela é sua esposa, vocês são casadas! Casadas!

– Sim e não. Eu vivo com ela e com o irmão dela. Eu não sou casada com ela e não tenho nenhum laço que me prende a ela a não ser o carinho e respeito que eu tenho por ela. Se ela colocou na cabeça dela que ela é a minha esposa, eu não pude fazer nada, da mesma forma que eu não pude me manter afastada dela enquanto eu estava aqui… eu queria ter encontrado um homem aqui na Europa pra que vocês parassem de me chamar de lésbica como a Naoko me chama, e a Chiharu e o Yamasaki concordam, e você sabe muito bem…

– Um homem, é?

Mais uma vez, uma sensação de incômodo subia na garganta de Syaoran. Tinha mais uma pergunta a fazer para Tomoyo e soltou tudo de uma vez de forma desesperada, sem medir as suas palavras, guiado pela dúvida e pela curiosidade de entender Tomoyo:

– Se você gosta de meninas, como pode dizer que se casaria com um homem? Você não seria feliz e enganaria o coitado… e mesmo assim, você faria isso por pura questão de imagem?

Uma pequena poça de lágrimas começou a se formar nos olhos de Tomoyo.

– Eu não escolhi gostar de meninas e me relacionar com uma que é a cara da Sakura!

– Mas você gosta de meninas, não gosta? Se não, não estaria com a Marcela! Você também deve ter gostado e muito, alguma vez… – Gaguejando, ele disse. – Da Sakura… Ela mesma me diz direto que quando a gente ama uma pessoa, a gente não pode evitar esse sentimento… Será que você não passou esses anos todos tentando evitar a Sakura por conta disso? Desse amor silencioso?

Tomoyo o interrompeu-o assim que os seus profundos olhos azuis-marinhos voltaram a fitar Syaoran. Dessa vez, com mais intensidade e seriedade. E como aqueles olhos eram parecidos com os olhos de Sholong, pensou, e como davam medo olhar para eles:

– Da onde você tirou isso?

– Você mesma dava pistas… eu só juntei as desconfianças e…

Em um tom de voz calmo e melancólico, ela respondeu:

– Eu nunca falei isso pra ninguém, nunca falei meus sentimentos para ninguém… Não precisa pensar assim, você e a Sakura já são muito felizes juntos… Você parou pra pensar que eu passeis os últimos sete anos sem falar com a Sakura, ver a Sakura, mandar uma carta pra ela ou sequer adicioná-la em qualquer rede social e ainda sou louca por ela?

– Sim…

– Se a gente usar essa lógica da Sakura, eu não amei ela o suficiente pra não evitar essa distância toda…

Syaoran sorriu:

– Eu penso o contrário. Você sabe o que significa realmente essa distância para mim? Você, justo você que me aconselhou a falar dos meus sentimentos pra Sakura com palavras, esconde os seus sentimentos dela… É a partir disso que eu desconfio… do que você realmente sente pela Sakura…

Syaoran levantou-se daquele banco e fitou o oceano.

– Você sabe o que a Sakura sofreu com esse tempo todo de afastamento de você? Você sabe o que eu sofri com isso? O que nosso casamento sofreu? Você conhecia a Sakura melhor que eu, poderia ter me ajudado a lidar com ela melhor em muitas situações…

– Confesso que fui bem egoísta quando abandoei a Sakura. Pensei em mim. Questão de me livrar dessa imagem que vocês tem de mim, sabe? O que adiantaria, Syaoran, ficar do lado dela se você, assim como Otelo, tem ciúmes da Sakura e afirma que eu gosto dela? Como eu poderia ajudar no casamento de vocês?

– Mais do que você mesma imagina…

Tomoyo sorriu de leve com aquela resposta:

– Você sabe o que é sofrer preconceito por ser taxada de lésbica?

– Sei sim. É ter sua vida arruinada por conta das suas preferências amorosas, como aconteceu com uma professora minha e da Meiling, é ver pessoas olharem torto pra você por causa de uma simples brincadeira ou desconfiança… principalmente aquelas que eram nossas amigas…

– Você me entende… Eu e a Sakura éramos íntimas demais pra que as pessoas não deixassem de pensar outra coisa de mim… A Sakura tava te esperando e dizia orgulhosa que você voltaria, o namorado chinês dela. Ela mostrava fotos suas pro povo, a Naoko e a Rika desenhavam desenhos de vocês juntos. E sabe o que eles falavam pra ela? Falavam que, se não desse certo com você ou se você não voltasse, eu seria a sua substituta do lado da Sakura! E se você voltasse, a gente ia disputar o coração dela, nós dois, eu e você! A Sakura ficava constrangida e não entendia a malícia por trás desses comentários, mas eu sabia o que eles queriam dizer. Eu sempre sofri preconceito e sofro até hoje com isso… quando eu estou do lado da Marcela, o povo olha torto pra gente na rua e ela ainda berra orgulhosa que eu sou a esposa dela; eu nunca quis conhecer a Marcela, nem quis me encontrar com a Sakura… nem pedi pra ser chamada de lésbica… nem pedi aos céus pra gostar de meninas… mas eu vou vivendo com isso…

Tomoyo passou rapidamente as mãos pelo fio de lágrima que escorria, tentando evitar que Syaoran visse seu rosto empapado e inchado. O rapaz fechou os olhos e se lembrou da ameaça que ouvi do tio quando voltou pra China, a pressão pra conseguir as cartas Clow e por mostrar o seu valor como profissional para ter o direito de voltar pro Japão e se reencontrar com Sakura.

No fim, os dois tiveram uma vida bem sofrida e estavam unidos em causar sofrimento à Sakura, seja perto ou longe dela.

Voltou a fitá-la e soltou um longo suspiro:

– É pra isso que os amigos servem, para os momentos difíceis… – Olhou o oceano, girou a cabeça e voltou a olhar para uma Tomoyo que chorava – Me diga, como seu amigo que sou: você é lésbica, Tomoyo? Você sempre amou a Sakura?

Tomoyo não hesitou em responder, secou as lágrimas e, com olhos e nariz vermelhos, disse:

– É como você disse.

– Sabia! – jogou e chutou a jaqueta, tornando a recolhê-la, sem entender porque tinha feito aquilo. Ciúmes por haver uma outra pessoa que amava Sakura tanto como ele? Na sua alma, sentiu o mesmo ciúme e a mesma dor que sentiu quando viu Eriol dando em cima de Sakura. E agora, sentia esse sentimento pela pessoa que mais o ajudou a ser feliz do lado de Sakura. – Eu só queria que você estivesse do lado dela, pra proteger ela quando eu não estivesse, pra me ajudar a cuidar do meu filho, ser uma tia, uma mãe também pra ele; minha vida é muito corrida, sabe? Tem vezes que a Sakura não entende…

– Eu sei Shoran, eu também tenho amigos aqui. Lionel é meu amigo assim como o Ronaldo é o seu amigo. Eu sei como é a sua vida…

– Então, foi por medo que você se manteve longe? Medo desse amor?

– Nem mesma eu sei. Por um lado, eu quis viver a minha vida longe de vocês um pouco, conhecer outras pessoas, outros lugares, outros mundos, mas acho que fiquei tempo demais longe… eu também sinto muita falta dela, sabe? Podia ter conhecido tudo isso do lado de vocês…

– Acho que você podia perfeitamente estar hoje do nosso lado… eu cuidaria de tudo, você viveria com a gente… nada seria incompatível um com o outro… o seu amor só agregaria… não vejo incompatibilidade nisso…

Tomoyo fez sim com a cabeça.

– Você teve muita dificuldade do lado da Sakura, não foi? O nascimento do Chitatsu, a sua carreira, a faculdade dela… não foi?

Syaoran assentiu.

– Desculpa confessar isso, mas acho que, se eu não visse o que a Sakura tinha de bom esse tempo todo, não teria continuado ao lado dela esse tempo todo… ela tem muitas qualidades, mas poucos são os que veem essas qualidades…. E está do lado dela pra aceitar os defeitos que ela tem… e são muitos.

Foi então que o chinês sentiu empatia por Tomoyo e vice-versa. Sabia que o que impedia que se divorciasse de Sakura, apesar dos longos anos de briga e as várias mulheres mais bonitas que Sakura que encontrara pela vida e que se adaptaram rapidamente a ele (como Hye, Gotzone e Meiling), eram as boas qualidades que um via no outro. Mas, mesmo assim, com tantas idas e vindas, estavam unidos pelo amor que sentiam por Sakura.

Vestiu a jaqueta e fez menção de partir.

– Já me decidi pra onde ir.

– Essa decisão você tomou faz tempo, não faz? Eu te conheço, Syaoran!

– Conhece, é?

– Você sempre foi um fã do Madrid e, perguntando pro Chitatsu, você ficou muito contente com o interesse deles no ano passado. Até mesmo a Sakura se lembrou de um episódio do passado que você construía a sua carreira até o Real Madrid assim que o Gamba te contratou. Vai deixar o seu sonho escorrer pelo ralo assim que você está tão perto dele? Você não é pessoa de desperdiçar sonhos, Syaoran. A Sakura foi seu sonho que você transformou em realidad sua realidade até hoje. Agora resta realizar o seu sonho de jogar do lado do Ronaldo que você tanto admirou. Não deixe seus sonhos virarem seu pesadelo, da mesma forma que eu me arrependo desses anos todos longe da Sakura… não vi ela crescer… nem o Chitatsu crescer direito…

Pela primeira vez naquela tarde, Tomoyo deu um daqueles seus sorrisos de olhos fechados tão característico dela. Ele sorriu também:

– Você vai ter muita chance de ver eles crescerem, mas você não vai ficar chateada?

– Nem a Sakura vai se isso é o seu medo. Ela reconhece que seu sonho é esse e quer muito me encontrar de novo. Diga a ela que tenho um jato particular no aeroporto de Barcelona que pertence à diretoria do Barça que me faz ir pra Madrid em apenas duas horas! Vocês não vão ficar longe de mim. Taí a vantagem de ter dinheiro e trabalhar em um clube poderoso. Aprendi que a felicidade das pessoas, independente de pais, origem ou condição social, não é diferente. Todos nós só desejamos amar e ser amados e estar do lado das pessoas queridas no final…

O sol do fim do dia brilhava no seu habitual céu laranja de fim de primavera sobre a cabeça dos dois amigos, dissolvendo da alma de um e de outro, os fantasmas que há tanto tempo impediam que os dois se olhassem com naturalidade, sem medos, depois do traumático encontro dos dois no funeral de Dom Alfredo.

Um peso saiu das costas de Syaoran e, de alguma forma, se arrependeu de não ter levado Sakura para se encontrar com a amiga quando teve a chance.

Continua….

Por trás do báculo: Esse capítulo foi meio "técnico" e serviu pra revisar alguns acontecimentos dos outros capítulos e aclarar a decisão de Syaoran de ir pro Madrid, que ele tomou há trinta capítulos atrás. Serviu também para eu emergir numa parte delicada que é a discussão acerca da sexualidade da Tomoyo. Aqui, ela foi bastante clara e as suspeitas e medos de Syaoran (quem se recorda do que eu escrevi em "Tu serás feliz, Syaoran!" para a Deusa Guan Yin sabe do que eu tou falando) foram exteriorizadas de uma vez, antes de ele iniciar a sua nova vida da Espanha. Era necessário fazer isso, esse exercício, eu devia isso pro andar da história há muito tempo. Tomoyo foi o mais direta possível e Syaoran não deixou de apoiar Tomoyo uma vez sequer, apesar dos ciúmes dele sobre ela. Syaoran é inteligente demais pra ir "no nervo" doa a quem doer e, mesmo com a evasiva de Tomoyo, sentiu que ela não seria uma ameaça para ele, mas bem que a decisão de ir pra Madrid, além de coração, teve um pouquinho das suspeitas e do ciúme por Tomoyo! (mas bem pouquinho mesmo…)


	69. A espera por Tomoyo

Capítulo LXVIII

~A espera por Tomoyo~

" _Se temos a esperança em algo, somos capazes de esperar pela vinda desse algo, mas, se não temos esperança dentro do coração, esse algo não virá tão cedo… nem tão tarde… nada virá, exceto as coisas que o universo traz naturalmente, como o dia e como a noite, a chuva e o sol; somos reféns da esperança de uma forma ou de outra e não temos como escapar dela; o que podemos fazer durante esse tempo que parece ser indefinido de espera é continuar trabalhando até que o sonho se torne realidade…_

Nemuro, fim de junho de 2015

Sakura bateu à porta da casinha de madeira naquela cidade quase isolada no extremo norte da terra do sol nascente ao lado de Chitatsu e de Kero. Agasalhara bem o filho contra os ventos frios e hostis vindos da Rússia naquela ilha fria de Hokkaido. Até mesmo Kero se permitiu usar uma toquinha para visitar o velho chefe de Sakura.

A casinha era modesta, de madeira. Apenas uma pessoa, o velho superintendente de polícia, Makoto Koribayashi, vivia lá e não havia campainha. Segundo o que ouvira dos vizinhos, costumava sair pouco de casa nos dias quentes de verão, preferia ficar sozinho.

De mãos dadas com Sakura, Chitatsu olhou para o arrumado jardim daquela casa, atento a tudo:

– Mamãe, o Super Makoto é bem velhinho, mas ele é mais organizado que a senhora!

Sakura olhou para o filho com uma pontada de chateação pela comparação nada favorável a ela e Kero abafou o riso com as mãozinhas, encima do ombro de Sakura.

– Ele é o meu superior e você deve respeitá-lo Chitatsu! Estamos diante de uma autoridade de polícia!

Nem precisou aplaudir para ser atendida. Vestido de calças brancas listradas e camiseta branca, o velho chefe de polícia sorriu quando viu a antiga subordinada. Nem esperava pela visita dela, mas aquilo foi uma agradável surpresa:

– Sakura, você por aqui!

– Makoto-san! O senhor pensava mesmo que eu ia deixar o Japão sem ver uma pessoa que me ajudou muito? – Sakura olhou para baixo e soltou as mãos do filho – Cumprimenta o Super, Chitatsu.

Chitatsu inclinou o pequeno corpinho para ele, seguido por Kero logo em seguida.

– Muito bom dia, Superintendente Makoto! É uma honra ver o senhor. – Chitatsu retirou seu pequeno grande celular do bolso e curvou-se para ele – Trouxe a minha câmera fotográfica para tirar uma foto de recordação com o senhor, caso o senhor me autorize.

Makoto realmente ficou muito surpreso com a decisão de Sakura de vê-lo, da polidez de Chitatsu com ele, o filho de Syaoran. Esperava outro tipo de comportamento daquele menino.

Todos entraram e o Superintendente recebeu-os com um chá, bolo e biscoitos, como um avô. Sakura educadamente pediu para o filho brincar com seu Nintendo 3DS com Kero nos fundos da casa enquanto conversava em privado com o policial.

Makoto colocou uma bandeja na pequena mesinha da sala com um bule cheio de chá verde fumegante e dois copos de chá para eles, dobrando os joelhos apoiados na almofada, sentando-se sobre os calcanhares logo em seguida. Sakura o imitou.

– Sakura… seu menino se tornou um rapaz muito diferente dos pais que são vocês… ele é muito educado e bonzinho, típico filho de um chinês; a vizinha é chinesa e tem dois filhos gêmeos de quatro anos, um menino e uma menina. A mulher trabalha 12 horas por dia, deixa a comida pronta e as crianças não dão um pio. Esses chineses sabem "silenciar" uma criança.

Makoto sorriu e Sakura não quis tirar o sorriso do rosto dele que estava tão contente por ver Chitatsu. Ela retrucaria para ele em outros tempos, mas agora, não era tempo de indiretas ou patadas:

– Makoto-san… o Chitatsu é educado porque é o que ele é… ele tem muito respeito por mim, pelas minhas amigas e pelo pai dele; até mesmo pelo Kero ele tem respeito, apesar de os dois serem brincalhões até demais…

Makoto tomou um longo e demorado gole de chá antes de se pronunciar:

– Vai sentir falta daqui, não vai? Se sentar assim pra tomar chá…

– Eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que não; vou sair do meu país, da minha terra pra ser médica em outro país… médica por mim mesma e não mais fazer cirurgias acompanhada do meu instrutor e não só ficar trabalhando como clínica geral… isso me dá arrepios…

Sakura tremeu.

– Se lembra do que eu disse pra você?

– Vá em frente e, se não for nada do que você espera, ao menos arrume a bagunça toda!

Makoto a aplaudiu.

– Isso mesmo! Isso mesmo! Fico feliz que mesmo com as negativas do Syaoran, você ainda tenha apreço por esse velho policial e pelas lições dele…

– Makoto-san, o Shoran nunca foi uma pessoa má… sabe? E…

Makoto colocou o copo sobre a mesa e fitou Sakura:

– Sabe por que eu odeio o Syaoran?

Sakura olhou surpresa e assustada para o chefe de polícia, mas também estava curiosa para entender a origem daquele ódio e desconfiança mútua dos dois, por educação, negaria a resposta para aquela pergunta:

– Não precisa me responder, Makoto-san…

Os olhos de Makoto se concentraram na ponta da tampa de porcelana do bule de chá:

– Há muito tempo, eu já tive uma esposa chamada Sakura… assim como você…

– Assim como eu?

– Sim. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos curtos como você e olhos verdes. Ela tinha terminado o relacionamento com um chinês de nome Li Xiao Long…

– Li Sholong? Como o meu Chitatsu?

– Sim, se estivermos falando em japonês, mas ele preferia ser apelidado de Xiao Lang, pequeno lobo e não pequeno dragão, sabia? Não se preocupa que ele não é parente de seu marido…

– Sei… o nome Li é muito popular na China, não é?

– Isso mesmo, o mais popular no meu tempo… essa história é a história de um "Li" e de uma "Sakura".

Sakura ficou com o coração apertado e não desejava saber para onde aquela história toda a levaria. Sua intuição lhe dizia que levaria para o mesmo caminho da sua história e a de Syaoran:

– Eu me casei com ela e comecei meus estudos na academia de polícia e ainda não tinha me interessado pelo tópico de "proteção dos especias", pessoas com magia, apesar de ser a moda na academia na época. Queria ser um investigador forense e nada mais. Mas então, em um belo dia…

– Sempre em um belo dia… – Sakura abaixou a cabeça e colocou o copo vazio de chá na mesa. Sentia que colocaria outro copo de chá novamente até o fim daquela narrativa.

– Um belo dia, quando minha mulher estava na aula de anatomia da faculdade, criaturas fantásticas atacaram o campus e, surpreendentemente, esse tal de Li Xiao Long apareceu pra "salvar" o dia e se reencontrar com a antiga namorada, a minha mulher… Ele não tinha magia, mas era um hábil lutador de Kung Fu como o seu marido. Pela ferocidade de batalha dele, todos na escola o chamavam de "Li, Chisai no Ookami", "Li, o pequeno lobo" que ele preferia que fosse dito em mandarim mesmo: Li, o Xiao Lang!

Sakura colocou mais uma dose de chá e bebeu com tudo, não se importando que o calor do chá rasgasse a sua garganta.

– E o que aconteceu?

– Um não se esqueceu do outro e o antigo amor que sentiam reacendeu no coração dos dois. Foi a minha ruína. Ela me pediu o divórcio, me agradeceu por tudo e não queria me enganar mais, relutei em aceitar, mas fui forçado por esse tal de Li a aceitar as condições dele na marra. Não tive escolha. Pensei na felicidade dela, mas então… eu senti muita raiva de mim depois…

– Raiva?

– Sim, e muita. Raiva por não ser um bom lutador como ele e ainda estar na faixa branca de judô. Fraco por não manter a minha mulher do meu lado, a minha Sakura, minha flor de cerejeira. Foi então que eu me interessei em estudos dos especiais e pratiquei judô como louco pra pegar a minha faixa verde o mais rápido que eu podia, mas não era assim… Eu fui um homem apaixonado antes de ser um superintendente de polícia…

Makoto começou a chorar e Sakura começou a se sentir mal com as revelações íntimas e pessoais do Superintendente de polícia e quis chorar também:

– Eu me encontrei com uma feiticeira de olhos escarlates e cabelos longos, vestida de quimono que me ofereceu uma poção do amor e me prometeu que restauraria meu antigo amor por Sakura. Eu coloquei a poção em uma garrafa de coca cola e dei para ela. Foi tudo pela culatra. Eu super dosei, ela enlouqueceu e tomei uma surra das grandes do tal de Li. Fiquei todo quebrado e nunca me senti tão humilhado em toda minha vida…

– E o senhor nunca viu a tal de Sakura?

– Ela se mudou com ele pra Hong Kong assim que se curou. Nunca mais vi os dois. Nunca mais…

– Makoto-san, esse tal de Li que o senhor conheceu é uma pessoa, meu marido é outra! Por que? Por que esse ódio todo com essas coincidências?

– Você não entendeu, Sakura? O nome e sobrenome parecidos, os cabelos de cor castanha, a mesma origem… uma esposa com o mesmo nome… Quando eu vi Li Syaoran no apartamento revirado em 2011, eu pensei estar revendo o homem que moeu todos os meus ossos de novo… por mais que tenha sido uma coincidência, as dores daquele encontro nunca saíram do meu corpo…

– De novo? De novo não!

– Sabe por que eu o odeio mais ainda? O jeito arrogante dele, todo o mistério que ele fez em torno daquela organização, se conhecia ou não quem era Li Heng He… No final, todos ficaram sabendo que eram primos dele e que ele, de certa forma tinha envolvimento com eles…

– Mas nada ficou provado do envolvimento dele com os malfeitos dos primos dele! – Esbravejou Sakura.

– Sim, eu sei, por isso, eu me arrependo de ter me encontrado com o Li Syaoran e saber que ele é seu marido e pai de um filho de nome Li Xiao Long, mas, mesmo que ele não existisse, não deixo de suspeitar que ele, no fim das contas, tem alguma coisa a ver com isso tudo…

Sakura sentiu seu coração apertar ainda mais:

– Makoto-san, eu respeito a sua história com a sua esposa Sakura, mas… mas seria muito cruel que a Meiling e o Syaoran tivessem envolvimento com eles além dos laços familiares! Muito cruel mesmo! Ele é o pai do meu filho e meu marido como o senhor sabe e…

Makoto sorriu para ela, levantou-se, foi até a gaveta da estante da sala e retirou uma pasta.

– Tome. Aqui estão os dados da minha investigação particular que eu fiz dessa organização depois que me demitiram. Uma mulher de cabelos verdes de óculos chamada Rin Asogi tentou conseguir esses documentos que eu escrevi e compilei. Jamais digitei isso em nenhum computador com medo de serem hackeados e destruídos… Eu achei estranho esse interesse dela de obter essas informações e disse que não sabia de nada mais que as autoridades não soubessem; ela insistiu e disse que fazia aquilo para a proteção de Sakura Kinomoto.

– Minha proteção? – Sakura ficou espantada com a revelação.

– Sim, sua proteção Não sei se ela entendeu, só sei que, no dia seguinte, encontrei essa pasta intacta, mas com os papeis fora de ordem. Nenhum foi roubado, assim como nenhum outro objeto dessa casa saiu do lugar, mas acho que ela entrou aqui usando todos os meios possíveis e que nem imaginei pra "usar a tática dos fins justificam os meios como aquela organização fez com você". Vamos ver se ela vai ter sorte…

Sakura agarrou a pasta, confusa, e não sabia o que era mais enigmático, se o interesse daquela mulher em protegê-la ou da parcialidade da informação contida na pasta.

– Makoto-san, não sei se essa pasta aqui vai ter a imparcialidade que uma investigação séria precisa…

– Mas é para você agir com imparcialidade que eu te dei essa pasta… se eu não te contasse a minha história, você não me entenderia nem ao menos as brigas que eu tive com o seu marido, nem os meus motivos e nem as razões de eu ser policial; no fundo, no fundo, não deixo de ser um ser humano cheio de dúvidas, defeitos e problemas a resolver, como todos nós…

Makoto tocou nas mãos da antiga subordinada e percebeu que estavam frias:

– Sakura, para sermos policiais, precisamos antes identificar que somos pessoas, ser humanos… pra depois a gente isolar essa humanidade dentro de nós e agirmos com toda a frieza do mundo com nossos suspeitos. Eu sempre procurei fazer isso, seja antes ou depois de me despir da farda…

– Eu não vou abrir essa pasta.

– Nem precisa. Tenho fé que um dia, tudo se esclareça.

Makoto soltou as mãos dela e os dois tomaram um longo gole de chá e ficaram mudos, calados, contemplando o longo silêncio estabelecido entre eles. De repente, os olhares dos dois se encontraram com os profundos olhos verde escuros de Chitatsu. Ele estava escutando a história toda desde o começo, atrás do policial e nenhum deles percebera:

– Chitatsu! Você não sabe que é feio escutar conversa dos mais velhos?

– Eu sou silencioso mamãe, eu quis brincar um pouquinho com vocês, só isso!

A face de Sakura começou a ficar vermelha. Ela não tinha gostado nada daquilo. Pegou Chitatsu e Kero pela orelha para dar um corretivo nos dois. Makoto não interrompeu Sakura.

– Vocês dois agora vão pedir desculpas para o Makoto-san! Tá me ouvindo, Kero? Eu pedi pra controlar o Makoto e você taca fogo nas traquinagens dele?

– Calma, Sakura, ele veio aqui sozinho! Eu tava distraído e…

– Sei, com o seu recorde, não é?

– Mas ele armou tudo!

– Kero, seu traidor!

Os dois garotos começaram a brigar e a se xingar na frente de Sakura e de Makoto e a cardcaptor não sabia se apertava a orelha dos dois ou se os afastava de vez. Para ajudar Sakura a se decidir, Makoto preferiu rir daquela cena toda:

– Sakura… como você mudou… como seu filho mudou… Eu esperava ver um menino rebelde que me odiasse, mas estou feliz por ver um menino tão esperto quanto o pai e a mãe juntos! Incentive-o e não o recrimine…

Sakura soltou a orelha dos dois e tentou argumentar com o antigo chefe, mas Chitatsu foi mais rápido e se curvou perante o chefe de polícia, como se fosse para pedir perdão, mas era algo mais e deixou todos de sobrancelhas em pé:

– Makoto-san, eu juro para o senhor que eu vou encontrar os responsáveis dessa organização, eu juro que eu vou reparar todo o mal que o meu pai fez pro senhor…

Makoto, surpreso, levantou Chitatsu do chão e bagunçou os cabelos do menino para despreocupá-lo:

– Chitatsu-chan, na sua idade eu brincava e era muito arteiro, levei muitos puxões de orelhas da minha mãe; seja essa criança esperta e alegre e deixe esses problemas de adultos com adultos…

– Eu sei disso, mas levar puxão de orelha é muito ruim mesmo… – Explicou meigamente o menino. Sakura não sabia se sorria com ele ou se dava uma bronca:

– Mas tá precisando levar mais…

– Agora que todos sabem disso, posso dizer o que eu tenho a dizer para vocês, Sakura, Kero e Chitatsu antes de partirem para a Espanha…

– E o que é? – Todos indagaram.

– Da mesma forma que essa organização tentou ir atrás das cartas, tem muita gente na Europa mexendo ilegalmente com magia pra conseguir poder. Obviamente, há pessoas boas para te ajudar, mas há também as más. Cuidado com as cartas Clow, vocês todos, não acho que essa vá ser a única tentativa de obter um poder tão grande e perigoso assim…

Sakura, Kero e Chitatsu engoliram em seco às palavras ditas pelo velho policial.

Quando Sakura, Chitatsu e Kero saíram, Makoto sentou-se nos degraus da porta de casa e ficou olhando para as pessoas que passavam na rua. Nesse instante, passou a mãe chinesa que tinha descrito para Sakura. Ela foi abraçada de imediato pelos dois filhos quando chegou. Ele sorriu com a cena e a mulher e as crianças perceberam. Ela convidou-o para tomar um chá e jantar com eles, mas ele recusou. Foi quando uma mulher de cabelos curtos grisalhos e olhos verdes apareceu atrás da primeira mulher chinesa:

– Oi Makoto, se lembra de mim? Sou a Sakura… A gente tem muito a conversar, a nos entender… você me dá uma chance? – Sakura olhou suplicante para ele, agarrando as mãos deles entre as suas.

Makoto olhou para ela boquiaberto. Em todos esses anos trabalhando com pessoas especiais e as mais diversas possibilidades que a magia oferecia, nunca imaginara aquele reencontro.

S&T:FJ

Depois de quatro anos trabalhando para a polícia de Osaka para ganhar seu dinheirinho, como ela mesma dizia, Sakura e Kero caminhavam por entre a multidão de agentes daquela sede de polícia, sem uniforme dessa vez

Não trabalharia mais.

Abriu a porta da sala do Superintendente Albert. O filtro, a mesa, as cortinas persianas, a poltrona do superintendente do departamento de assuntos dos especiais. Tudo aquilo lembrava os inúmeros problemas que enfrentou em 2011 e não despertavam saudade alguma nela, mas não podia deixar de negar que teve bons momentos naquele lugar também. Foi trabalhando como agente de polícia que Sakura teve consciência dos imensos poderes que tinha.

O chefe de polícia levantou os olhares da pasta que estava analisando para ela:

– Olá Sakura, Kero. Vejo que já tomaram a decisão de vocês, não foi?

– Sim.

Sakura retirou seu distintivo, suas credenciais de dentro da bolsa, hesitante, e pôs na mesa do chefe de polícia. Albert fechou a pasta que analisava e fitou a agora ex-agente da polícia de Osaka.

Pegou aquelas coisinhas dela com um aperto no peito. Gostava de Sakura e, apesar de a investigação sobre os testas de ferro da organização que tentou roubar as cartas Clow há quatro anos não ter achado mais nenhuma evidência ou prova, ainda tinha esperança de ter algum sucesso.

– Bem, essa aqui é a sua pasta. Ela vai ficar nos arquivos da nossa sede aqui e nos Estados Unidos, caso seja necessário…

– Estados Unidos!? – Disseram Sakura e Kero ao mesmo tempo. Kero estava surpreso e Sakura, desanimada, mas logo entenderam o porquê. Os EUA eram a polícia do mundo!

– Não interprete isso como uma espionagem…

Sakura sentou-se na cadeira em frente daquela mesa. Esperava ficar apenas alguns minutos lá, mas viu que a conversa duraria horas.

– Um dos motivos de eu seguir firme nesse trabalho de investigadora foi ter a esperança de que eu poderia ser útil não só na minha investigação, mas também, ajudando e conhecendo outras pessoas com poderes especiais… e também uma das coisas que me fez me arrepender da minha decisão foi… a negação do Syaoran a toda essa vigilância que eu sofri esses anos todos… nem sei em que estado está o meu casamento mais, nem sei se a gente vai voltar a ser o que nós fomos há quase oito anos atrás…

Albert olhou para ela sério:

– Vocês são jovens. Eu também tive que deixar muita coisa pra trás nos Estados Unidos quando eu vim pra cá, aceitar esse posto de superintendente de polícia. Minha família ficou no Texas, mal pude ver o crescimento da minha filhinha que nasceu antes de eu vir pra cá, mas agora… eu vou voltar pra lá, pra minha casinha, meu país…

– O senhor vai voltar? – Perguntou Kero, curioso.

– Minha missão foi ajudar o governo Japonês a proteger e controlar os poderes da Sakura durante esse problema internacional que cruzou a longa distância entre Japão e o mar da China. Agora que ela vai sair daqui, não tenho mais o que fazer aqui. Semana que vem, volto pra América.

– E quanto a vigilância da Sakura?

– Vocês ainda tem as pulseiras, não tem? A princesa Hinoto cuidará disso daqui pra frente durante o tempo que vocês ficarem na Espanha…

Kero cruzou os bracinhos e olhou para ele como se a solução daquele problema fosse simples o bastante para ter sido aplicada há muito tempo:

– Bem que isso poderia ter acontecido desde o início…

– E sempre se manteve assim, sempre vai se manter… sempre continuaremos a proteger a Sakura, não importa onde ela esteja…

– Mesmo assim isso me parece ser muito suspeito! – Disse Sakura, confusa. – Vocês sempre disseram que precisam de alguém pra me acompanhar, sempre disseram que eu nunca ficaria longe da vigilância de alguém enquanto o poder que eu tenho dentro de mim ainda fosse um mistério pra vocês…

Albert sorriu, levantando-se da cadeira e pegando um copo de água para beber no filtro:

– Digamos que, como eu te disse no começo do ano, os europeus não aceitam serem vigiados por Americanos, nem por Britânicos. Tudo bem que a autoridade mágica e o governo da América e da Grã-Bretanha é unificado, mas na Europa, eu não tenho a liberdade de te proteger como eu quero, como aqui no Japão, afinal, nossos governos têm um pacto de segurança…

– Sei… – Disse Sakura, desconfiada. Kero cochichou no ouvido da cardcaptor algumas coisinhas que não quis dizer para Albert. Ela levantou-se da cadeira e fez menção de sair:

– Albert-san. Eu Já vou me retirando.

O superintendente prestou uma continência para ela. Sakura e Kero imitaram o gesto:

– Sargento Sakura, foi uma honra trabalhar ao seu lado e só lamento que as desconfianças acerca das nossas intenções e do meu país tenham feito a senhora ficar receosa do nosso trabalho. Mas nós te valorizamos, Sakura.

Alberto desfez a continência, pegou uma medalha que tinha no bolso e pregou no peito de Sakura:

– Por todos os serviços prestados à polícia de Osaka… você foi promovida.

– Promovida?

– Promovida à Investigadora Sakura. Era tudo o que eu tinha a fazer. Agora, o resto das coisas vai ser dita a você pela princesa Hinoto. Ela está te esperando no palácio da dieta.

– Entendi…

Sakura desfez a continência e ficou pensando nas atitudes e palavras do policial. Durante anos, Syaoran condenou aquele lugar, aquele homem por ser americano como uma grande invasão de privacidade. Mas, vendo que aquele homem também deixou a família que tinha no Texas, traçou um paralelo da vida dele com a sua e, durante a caminhada com Kero pela calçada da rua, deu uma última olhada para o prédio da delegacia onde ganhara seu dinheirinho nos últimos quatro anos com um misto de melancolia e saudade:

– Kero-chan, você me falou naquela hora que não tínhamos nada a falar com o Superintendente Albert. Ele tem família, Kero-chan, eu sei o que é abandonar o meu filho pra seguir com a minha missão…

– Ele não só deixou a família, ele deixou os amigos também. Talvez só por uma vez eu concorde com o pirralho: no dia que você saísse da polícia de Osaka, seria bom pra todo mundo…

Sakura olhou para o futuro que desenhara para si dentro da sua mente e continuou a caminhar:

– Eu espero que sim, Kero-chan; eu amava ser policial.

– Mas não pode ser policial e médica ao mesmo tempo! Você acabou de se formar semana passada! Ou será que pode?

Sakura afundou a cabeça de Kero na mochila e pegou o táxi até a estação de trem-bala que a levaria direto para o palácio da Dieta, em Tóquio.

S&T:FJ

Dentro da sede do poder japonês, depois de passar por inúmeros homens e mulheres engravatados que decidiam o rumo daquelas ilhas, inclusive se um cidadão merecia ser espionado ou não por agentes de outro país amigo, como os Estados Unidos, Sakura e Kero pegaram o elevador para se encontrar com a mulher que, de alguma forma que Sakura não compreendia, protegia o país no subsolo daquele lugar, cega, surda e muda, privada de qualquer sentido.

Passado um longo tempo naquele elevador, a porta se abriu e foi conduzida por um corredor estreito revestido de madeira por todos os lados até a sala da princesa. Atrás de um biombo, naquela imensa sala, as duas guarda-costas daquela princesa de cabelos muito longos, brancos, vestida de quimono, Souhi e Hien, seguraram a princesa pelos braços e a guiaram até onde estava a cardcaptor e o guardião solar, como se ela fosse uma idosa precisando de cuidados, mas a aparência dela era de uma adolescente de 13 anos:

– Sakura… você veio… pensava que você não viria… – Disse a princesa, sorrindo. Sakura podia não entender como uma mulher cega com dupla personalidade poderia ser ela sozinha a líder da comunidade de magos do Japão, além é claro, conseguir controlar os antagônicos Sumeragi e Sakurazuka, mas revelar que Sakura já pensava em não vir era espantoso demais para qualquer um que tivesse os seus segredos da alma revelados. Mais uma vez, Hinoto dava a ela o motivo para ser respeitada.

– Eu bem que não viria mesmo… mas como vocês amarraram duas pulseiras maravilhosas nos meus pulsos e tornozelos, nos do Kero-chan e do Yue, pulseiras essas que eu nem consigo tirar nem mesmo pra tomar banho… – Sakura desabafou, cruzou os braços e virou o rosto para ela. – Eu bem que não queria te ver mesmo, mas eu vim mesmo assim porque vai que o FBI, a CIA, a NSA, nossas forças de autodefesa resolvem me trazer pra cá na base da condução coercitiva.

– É isso aí! – Kero confirmou e fez o mesmo gesto de Sakura.

Hinoto sorriu.

– É isso que você pensa?

– Se não coisa pior…

– Você sabe que, durante esses anos todos, nunca fizemos isso e nem temos motivo para isso…

Sakura voltou-se para a princesa, olhando-a séria, desabafando tudo o que sentia durante aqueles anos todos:

– Vocês me julgaram, me condenaram, me prenderam, quiseram me exilar no meio da ilha e Iwo Jima! Mahoutokoro! Longe do meu filho, da minha família.

– Sakura, todos os feiticeiros do Japão são cadastrados, essa é nossa política desde o Xogunato, desde que Clow em pessoa desembarcou nessas terras…

– Do Xogunato! Que leis arcaicas são essas?

– Peço que você respeite as leis do nosso país. A comunidade mágica se orgulha de ter leis estáveis.

– Leis velhas, isso sim… – Sakura voltou a cruzar os braços para ela e a virar a cara.

– Continuando… Essa são as leis do nosso país. Você usava a perigosa magia CLOW sem nenhuma orientação; sabe o que você poderia ter causado? Se lembra do Juízo Final? Tomoeda nas trevas?

– Sem orientação uma ova! Vocês pensam que eu sou o que? – Questionou Kero.

– Você é um guardião que ficou 300 anos preso na capa de um livro e não está informado das nossas leis mais atualizadas!

– Pode ser… – Disse Kero, inconformado, girando a cabeça.

– O que eu quis fazer, Sakura, foi você compreender a natureza dos seus poderes especiais, a sua natureza mágica por dentro… o enorme potencial que você tem… Por isso, você ficou esse tempo todo na polícia de Osaka, pra praticar magia além das cartas Clow, sentir seus poderes… mas seu treinamento está incompleto…

– Incompleto como? – Perguntou Sakura, voltando-se para ela.

– Você não compreende a natureza dos seus poderes, nem o alcance deles ainda… mas não faz mal… a Espanha está vindo…

Sakura ficou curiosa com o que ela dizia.

– A senhora não é mãe e nem tem marido. Como eu ia deixar os dois aqui com o Shoran tendo que se virar, longe de mim, ainda mais emprestado como jogador no Egito?

– Eu já vi o futuro do seu marido nos meus sonhos e te digo: se uma pessoa ama a gente de verdade, a gente espera o tempo que for por essa pessoa. Posso não ter tido a experiência de ser mãe e ser casada com alguém, mas sou uma contempladora de Sonhos e já vi muito da vida mesmo não tendo experimentado essas realidades que eu vi. Da mesma forma que eu conheço o amor…

A garganta de Sakura estava se revirando para responder para ela, quando Kero foi mais rápido:

– E o que a senhora quis dizer com esse negócio de "a Espanha está vindo aí"?

Hinoto sorriu:

– Isso vocês vão descobrir por vocês mesmos, não vou estragar a surpresa. Nos meus sonhos, eu vi você, Sakura, domando seus poderes plenamente e sendo protegida pelos Sakurazukamori em solo espanhol, por isso, não tenho pressa que vá pra Mahoutokoro… isso é uma daquelas coisas que é inevitável apesar de tudo…

– Pelos Sakurazukamori? Como você me diz uma coisa dessas? Exijo provas!

– Eu também! – Gritou Kero.

– Está bem…

A princesa Hinoto olhou para ela com o terceiro olho tatuado na testa dela e as coisas ao redor de Sakura e Kero começaram a flutuar e a distorcer, como se o universo estivesse se fragmentando. A dupla gritou apavorada. A princesa levantou os dedos contra a testa dela e lhe deu um piparote:

– Vá, ragazza innamorata!

O universo voltou ao normal, mas Sakura e Kero desapareceram. Hinoto sorriu.

S&T:FJ

Sakura e Kero acordaram confusos e se depararam com a casa dos Sumeragi, em Kyoto. Foram servidos por chá pela avó de Subaru enquanto Sakura aguardava pelo amigo. Vestida com o longo quimono branco, com longas mangas brancas que se arrastavam no chão, bordas em costura roxa e dois nós roxos na altura dos seios, Sakura contava ao lado de Kero os ofudas que recebera da avó de Hokuto enquanto mirava um retrato dela na parede.

Ela nunca se esquecera da amiga enfermeira animada, que morrera nas mãos do chefe dos Sakurazukamori, tentando salvar o irmão da morte juramentada.

Subaru entrou naquela sala percebendo Sakura perdida em seus pensamentos, olhando para a foto da irmã. Detectou a presença do décimo terceiro chefe da família Sumeragi pelo forte cheio de tabaco que ele exalava pelas roupas:

– As vezes, eu fico pensando se, a minha irmã não tivesse sido morta da forma que foi… muitas coisas na minha vida não teriam deixado de acontecer…

Subaru sentou-se do lado de Sakura e serviu-se com o chá-verde que ela bebia e que fora preparado pela avó…

Sakura sorriu e o abraçou:

– Não te culpo, se eu fosse ela, eu também protegeria o meu irmão da mesma fora que ela te protegeu…

– Ela não precisava ter feito o que ela fez…

– Subaru-kun, eu sou médica e sei o quanto você vem se destruindo por dentro porque perdeu a Hokuto, ela é a minha amiga também, eu fiquei muito triste, mas eu não posso deixar de sorrir sempre, pois é o que ela queria que eu fizesse…

Sakura enxugou um fio de lágrima que teimava em escorrer enquanto Subaru tomava mais um gole de chá-verde, olhado para um ponto qualquer do jardim imenso do complexo de casas em Kyoto.

– Você já me disse isso, Sakura… Mas agora, o assunto é você, não é? Está de partida, não?

Sakura não quis mais tocar no assunto de Hokuto e focou-se na sua viagem e nos seus medos e receios com as cartas. Sabia que Subaru usava tabaco não para se destruir, mas para tentar alcançá-lo. Naquele dia, ele foi o que mais saiu perdendo.

– Sim… vou rever a minha amiga queria que faz longos sete anos que eu nem vejo ela direito… mas estou preocupada…

– Minha vó já me disse tudo… você tá preocupada com os Sakurazukamori, não é?

– Eu não entendo… eu simplesmente não entendo como gente tão cruel pode ser designada pra me proteger na Espanha!

– Não é uma questão de designação, mas sim de involuntariedade.

– Mesmo eu não querendo?

– Eles, de alguma forma ou outra, vão te proteger com os terríveis poderes que eles têm que tanto mal fazem para eles… Essa é a missão de um Sakurazukamori: proteger. Assassinatos são um meio e não um fim em si para eles…

– Não pedi por essa proteção…

Subaru tomou mais um gole de chá e gotas de chuva começaram a cair:

– Os Sakurazukamori são uma família grande e numerosa, tem muitos ramos deles espalhados pelo mundo, mas nenhum deles é respeitado. Oficialmente, nós, da família Sumeragi, somos os representantes legítimos da autoridade mágica japonesa pelo mundo…

– Mesmo assim, eu tenho medo… tenho medo que eles façam algum mal pra mim, pra Tomoyo…

– Eles não vão fazer nada contra vocês… disso eu tenho certeza… – Subaru olhava para Sakura como se já conhecesse a história por trás dessa profecia que Hinoto fizera e olhava incrédula para ele.

– Mesmo assim, Subaru-kun, não tem um jeito de eu me sentir mais protegida? Não quero que a Tomoyo-chan saiba… – Sakura lembrou-se que a Família Daidouji tem um longo laço de amizade com o Sakurazukamori segundo o que Sonomi confessou e quis que a amiga se mantivesse longe de problemas com eles. – … Ou se machuque com eles, caso as cartas Clow continuem a serem caçadas na Europa…

Subaru sorriu:

– Quem sabe vocês duas me mostrem que poder haver algum tipo de diálogo e união na comunidade mágica japonesa…

– Hoe?

– Vem, vou fazer um último ritual de proteção com você pra que se sinta segura… Vou marcar as cartas Clow com o pentagrama dos Sumeragi. Só você e quem você quiser vão poder usar o poder das cartas, mesmo que elas caiam em mãos erradas, caso alguma coisa venha acontecer com elas… vem…

Subaru agarrou Sakura pelas mãos e levou-a até um santuário nos fundos daquele imenso complexo de casas da família, onde havia um templo particular para rituais privados dos Sumeragi. Na parede daquele santuário Xintoísta, uma foto de Hokuto estava pendurada, como Sakura pedira. Queria que a amiga a acompanhasse por sua viagem pela Espanha, assim como a mãe. Usando a roupa do corpo que usava, ajoelhou-se diante do pote de incenso e do retrato da amiga e concentrou-se no perfume dele.

Subaru colocou um colar de 108 contas vermelhas ao redor do pescoço dela e ficou espalhando incenso com um turíbulo ao redor dela e aspergindo água consagrada no corpo dela. Depois de dar sete voltas no corpo dela e proferir orações em sânscrito, Subaru colocou as duas mãos na cabeça dela e os pentagramas brancos e luminosos de ambas as mãos começaram a irradiar um brilho quente.

– Que, em terras estrangeiras, diante do perigo, o nosso quimono sagrado te proteja contra todas as ameaças! – Subaru colocou os dedos em riste e o quimono branco de longas mangas e nós roxos dos Sumeragi apareceu sobre ela, mais uma vez. – I, FUKU!

– Que, em terras estrangeiras, diante do inimigo, a palma suprema do criador nunca deixa de velar pelo corpo na qual habitas! KIN! – Ainda mantendo os dedos em riste, o colar de 108 contas mudou de cor, passando de vermelho para roxo.

– Que, em terras estrangeiras, a memória da nossa linguagem e das nossas palavras jamais deixe de habitar o seu espírito! GO! – Um brilho branco irradiou-se do cérebro de Sakura desde a hipófise, atravessando a parede do crânio e iluminando aquele lugar.

– Que represente a nossa família em qualquer parte onde for! SHI! – O pentagrama branco das mãos de Sakura fizeram a mão dela brilhar.

– Está feito. – Sakura levantou-se do chão enquanto Subaru ainda mantinha as mãos sobre a cabeça dela. Sakura, como mais uma onmyoujin da família Sumeragi, mestres do onmyoudou, eu lhe envio para proteger a nossa nação contra os perigos que te sobrevenha e sobrevenha as cartas Clow, que nada tenha êxito tentando adquiri-las e que elas não sejam usadas para nenhum fim além dos designados por você.

Sakura abriu os olhos e Subaru colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dela:

– Se sente mais segura?

– Agora sim, eu tenho a certeza que eu posso superar tudo o que estiver na minha frente, me impedindo, me bloqueando…

Subaru abraçou Sakura e ela retribuiu o abraço:

– Eu sei que sim… eu sei que sim… Vá em paz para a Espanha, protejam-se, uma a outra, viu?

S&T:FJ

Osaka, Março de 2015

Era o grande auditório da Universidade de ciências médicas da Kansai e estava lotado. Na plateia estavam Syaoran (Despertando muitos olhares curiosos e diversos pedidos de autógrafo e de selfies), Sholong, Kero (Escondido na mochila de Chitatsu), Sonomi (que trouxera consigo uma equipe profissional de filmagem para registrar aquele momento), Fujitaka, Touya, Nakuru, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika e Yukito.

Nas primeiras fileiras, vestida com Beca, estava Sakura. No palco, seu orientador naqueles anos todos, Shuichiro Kudo. O homem de cabelos espetados chamava um por um os formandos e entregava os canudos para eles. Sakura foi a última a ser chamada. Era a pessoa mais velha de sua turma e fora escolhida para ser oradora daquele pessoal.

A cardcaptor estava séria, com o peito estufado e as mãos suando, a espera de ser chamada:

– Sakura Kinomoto, é com prazer que te entrego não apenas um, mas dois diplomas. Um, da sua faculdade de medicina que qualifica pra ser clínica geral, e o outro da sua especialização em cirurgia cardíaca, com foco em Pediatria. Agora, tenho certeza que depois desses oito anos conosco, você é uma médica completa e exemplo de persistência e perseverança para o pessoal daqui! Meus parabéns!

Uma chuva de aplausos estridentes foi ouvida daquela multidão.

Sakura pigarreou e começou seu discurso:

– Bom, não preciso falar aqui coisas clichês que ouvimos nas palestras de empreendedorismo de palco e conhecemos de cor e salteado como "nunca desista dos seus sonhos" ou "nunca deixe de persistir". Eu vou usar a mim mesma como exemplo. Era pra eu ter me formado há uns dois, três anos atrás, mas daí, eu virei mãe, resolvi ganhar um dinheirinho, tenho um marido famoso e futebolista que viaja o mundo inteiro e… e… tive meus altos e baixos, mas ainda estou aqui. Se não fosse o meu orientador, Shuichiro Kudo, meu Irmão, meu Pai, a Sonomi-san que sempre foi uma segunda mãe pra mim, minhas amigas, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, meu Filho, meu Marido, o Kerberos e o meu querido… ai, ai, ai, Yukito!

Sakura corou no palco e Yukito, que via tudo, sentiu-se constrangido. Sakura continuou:

– … e a minha vontade de ser uma heroína e ajudar as criancinhas, eu não estaria aqui discursando pra vocês.

"Mas o que mais me motivou a concluir esse curso com mais vontade ainda… foi o desejo de rever uma pessoa que não está comigo hoje; eu prometi a mim mesma que reviraria o mundo atrás dela quando conseguisse esse diploma. Eu sei que é difícil manter acesa essa chama no peito esses anos todos, quando o sonho parece ser impossível a cada ano e ele parece não resistir, é daí que a gente larga tudo, enlouquece ou se prende a essa fé cega de uma vez; eu agradeço a minha Mãe e a minha amiga Hokuto Sumeragi que estão nos céus ao lado do criador do universo por ter posto no meu caminho essa pessoinha… uma pessoinha que costura vestidos e que me ensinou a lição mais importante de tudo isso, justo ela mesma e, o que ela me ensinou foi: eu preciso trabalhar duro pra ver esse projeto virar realidade.

"Eu via os vestidos que ela fazia e perguntava: isso não dá trabalho? Daí ela me falava: todo o trabalho do mundo. Primeiro eu tenho que desenhar, depois, compro o pano, a linha, a agulha, a tesoura. Vou recortando o vestido e… com muita paciência, eu consigo o resultado que eu desenhei. Mas eu perguntei pra ela: você não fica entediada pelo tempo que isso leva? E se faltar material como linha e pano pra costurar, a luz do sol pra ver, o que você faz? Daí ela me falou: mesmo que eu fique um dia sem costurar por falta de material, por causa da umidade da chuva, as forças da tempestade e dos raios, o tremor da terra e do calor do sol, eu vou olhar pra aquele desenho, vou ver tudo o que eu fiz e tudo o que falta pra fazer, e não vou deixar de fazer um minuto sequer… imagine se eu não tivesse começado? Tenho sonhos grandes que eu quero ver realizados, Sakura, não vou desistir deles e vou trabalhar todos os dias pra ver eles realizados. Ela me dizia.

"Típico de uma virginiana, não? Eu respondia. O jeito que ela fala é tão complicado!

A plateia gargalhou com a observação de Sakura, inclusive seus amigos que sabiam de quem ela estava falando que já começavam a chorar.

– Daí ela me falou: mesmo se a natureza nos desfavorecer e destruir tudo o que a gente já fez, temos que ter a consciência de que podemos virar o jogo, remontar o placar, sempre andando pra frente, nunca andando pra trás, mesmo perdendo aquele momento precioso, mesmo perdendo de três, quatro a zero, sempre podemos esperar atentos pelo próximo momento que podemos construir de novo nosso sonho, nosso objetivo, seja lá quaisquer que sejam. Se fizeram três, quatro gols na gente, podemos fazer cinco, seis neles, se tivermos foco, treino e concentração.

"E foi com esse pensamento e essa imagem dela na minha cabeça que eu consegui me formar… e voltar a falar com ela… e saber que… e saber que… falta muito pouco pra gente estar realmente juntas, finalmente juntas… mais uma vez…

Com lágrimas claras nos olhos, Sakura soltou sua última frase com a voz embargada e o rosto vermelho:

– Tomoyo, você não sabe o quanto me inspirou, o quanto me motivou durante esse tempo todo; você tentou diminuir a sua importância na minha vida, sua malvada, mas você não faz ideia do quanto você é importante pra mim; porque você nunca deixou de ser importante, você sempre foi importante e essa sua distância toda só deixou claro o quanto eu preciso de você, da mesma forma que eu preciso da minha família e dos meus amigos do meu lado. Você tem um lugar especial aqui dentro de mim, sabia? Esse diploma eu dedico pra você, por ter me ensinado com a sua vida e o seu trabalho a não desistir daquele esboço que a gente desenhou no fundo do nosso coração há muito tempo e deseja um dia ver ele tomando forma e cores… basta trabalhar… obrigada por voltar a falar comigo, mais uma vez…

Com um nó na garganta e com as mãos no rosto, Sakura recebeu um beijo gentil na testa e um abraço de Syaoran, foi abraçada e beijada em seguida pelo pai, por Sonomi pelo irmão, por Yukito, discretamente por Kero, pelo resto da família e dos amigos que espontaneamente subiram naquele palco sob a chuva de um prolongado aplauso de pé dado a ela por todos daquele salão.

S&T:FJ

Aeroporto de Hong Kong, 8 de julho de 2015

Sakura estava sentada na poltrona do aeroporto aguardando o voo do embarque para Madrid, Espanha, com escalas em Nova Deli, Dubai, Istambul, Roma, para finalmente chegar à Madrid. Seria um longo voo que demoraria horas, mas estava preparada para aquilo.

Ao seu lado, estava o filho Chitatsu jogando videogame com Kero no seu colo, orientando o rapaz. Num canto longe daquela muvuca toda, estava Syaoran cuidando do check-in e despachando a bagagem. Kero aproveitara antes para pedir pães de queijo, bolo, empada, doces chineses, rosquinhas, pretzels e donuts para o jogador de futebol, tudo para aguentar a longa viagem até a Espanha. Syaoran atenderia o pedido do guardião, porque só assim ele dormiria a viagem toda e deixaria Chitatsu em paz por um tempo, coisa que ele sempre fazia em longas viagens como aquela.

Sakura recém-saíra de uma turnê de Syaoran pela China, vestindo a camisa do Madrid sem ser ainda apresentado oficialmente pelo Clube. Aproveitou que o time B do Madrid fazia uma excursão pela Ásia para antever o gosto que aquela camisa tinha sobre ele. Enfrentou três grandes clubes da China e saiu vitorioso em todos os jogos, graças aos seus gols.

O Madrid permitiu que ele jogasse, afinal isso só seria pra promover a imagem do clube espanhol no país asiático, a vender camisetas e, principalmente, promover a imagem dele em um grande clube europeu como campeão da copa da ásia do começo daquele ano. Durante aquele ano todo, o jovem jogador chinês recebeu muitas mostras de carinho e apoio do povo chinês, recebeu também medalhas de herói e de mérito esportivo; se tornara o orgulho daquele país que se esforçava para tentar conquistar a copa do mundo até 2050.

O casal aproveitara também para fazer uma visita à Yelan, às cunhadas que Sakura tinha na China, à Meiling e ao seu pai, recém-saída do inferno de Xinjiang. Ano que vem, com certeza, Meiling estaria na Espanha também, isso ela tinha certeza. Não deixara de notar que a amiga voltara totalmente mudada daquela estepe deserta da China, principalmente com o trato com Syaoran, mas não quis questionar a pessoa que considerava como uma quinta (senão a primeira) cunhada que tinha e a conhecia muito bem. Chitatsu a tratava naturalmente por tia Meiling.

O celular vibrou no bolso dela e viu que recebera uma mensagem de Tomoyo pelo whats que enviara há sete horas, mas que o fuso horário não permitia que ela respondesse no momento que Sakura enviou. Agora, naquele instante, enquanto eram duas horas da tarde em Hong Kong, era cinco ou seis horas da manhã em Barcelona:

"Você já está vindo pra cá, é? Previsão pra chegar dia 10 é? Vou te esperar pessoalmente em Madrid"

"Você está ON agora?"

"Sim"

Não esperou um minuto sequer pra fazer sua ligação pra Tomoyo, não se importando com a montanha de créditos que ia gastar por conta da ligação internacional. Queria porque queria falar com a amiga querida e ouvir a voz dela mais uma vez:

– Tá acordando agora?

– Sim, vou trabalhar daqui há pouco.

– Tem como você passar uma semana com a gente em Madrid?

– Uns dois dias sim, mas no dia 15, o pessoal viaja pros Estados Unidos pra fazer temporada lá. Vou voltar no começo de agosto só…

– Você vai ficar quase vinte dias fora é?

Chitatsu e Kero observavam Sakura telefonar. Ela falava como se o universo não existisse ao redor dela. Syaoran voltou com as guloseimas que Kero pedira e tocou em Sakura, avisando pra se prepararem para chegar no portão de embarque. Sakura obedeceu mecanicamente os comandos que recebera como uma máquina.

Chegaram no portão de Embarque e esperaram a meia hora que faltava para o embarque. Syaoran apontou para o relógio na frente do portão e pediu para que ela não se demorasse muito porque daqui há pouco teria que desligar o celular. Sakura só acenava e não falava nada com eles, só acenava. Falava verbalmente apenas com Tomoyo.

– Te entendo, Tomoyo. O Shoran me disse que ele vai rodar o mundo também por conta da pré temporada do Madrid. Só em agosto a gente vai estar de volta… uma pena…

– Não fica assim, Sakura… você pode me enviar mensagem toda a hora. Tem vezes que eu demoro mesmo, mas nunca passo das 24 horas! O Chitatsu e o Kero fazem isso direto…

– Eles fazem direto, é? – Chitatsu abriu os braços como se quisesse dizer que não podiam fazer nada contra aquilo. – E você deixa é?

– O que é que tem, Sakura? Não me importo de falar com eles no meu tempo livre…

– Mas Tomoyo, você canta, costura, desenha prédios, roupas, administra as futuras instalações das fábricas da Daidouji, as comunicações do Barça… e ainda sim arranja tempo pra ouvir as amolações desses dois é? – Sakura brincou com o filho e o guardião e ouviu um sonoro "Amolação uma ova!" dos dois.

– Mas eu não faço isso tudo sozinha, Sakura, eu tenho uma equipe comigo, sabia? Ou será que você faz cirurgia sem um anestesista e sem enfermeiros na sala? – Tomoyo sorriu do outro lado da linha. – Eu vou mostrar elas pra você…

– É verdade… – Sakura olhou para o relógio de pulso e viu que faltavam apenas dez minutos para o embarque. – Puxa vida, já tou embarcando…

– Eu também já tou entrando no carro pra trabalhar…

– Eu devo ter te incomodado, não é? – Sakura corou.

– Viva voz serve pra quê, Sakura?

– Puxa vida, é verdade!

Chitatsu sorria com o que Kero dizia na orelha dele.

– Com certeza tá levando patada, olha só, olha só! – Disse o guardião. Sakura ouviu ele e tentou dar um cascudo nele, mas Chitatsu se esquivou.

– Poxa, se você deixa esses dois ligarem pra você… bem que você podia arranjar um espaço na sua agenda…

– Na hora que você quiser…

A última afirmação fez Sakura corar. Aproveitando que já estava vermelha como um pimentão, perguntou pra ela uma pergunta que há muito tempo dava um nó na sua garganta:

– Eu ainda sou prioridade pra você, Tomoyo?

– Tothora… – Respondeu Tomoyo suavemente em catalão, dizendo "sempre" na língua do país que adotara como seu, deixando Sakura encabulada por não saber ainda catalão.

O coração de Sakura saltitou de ansiedade no peito:

– Então… eu posso ligar pra você, enviar mensagem pra você… – A frase seguinte foi difícil de sair, mas saiu. – Até mesmo quando não é pra falar de coisas importantes?

Tomoyo fez um silêncio antes de responder:

– Até mesmo pra falar de bobagens do dia a dia…

– Eu vou falar, tá?

– Eu vou te esperar…

– Eu também vou te esperar…

– Eu… eu…

Percebendo a hesitação de Sakura, Tomoyo disse de uma vez, sem rodeios, apesar do imenso nervosismo que sentia naquela hora e ninguém via:

– Eu gosto muito de você, Sakura!

– Eu também… eu também gosto muito… de…

Sakura estava tão nervosa que nem teve tempo de dizer a última palavra. Syaoran ,que esperava pacientemente por Sakura terminar aquela ligação, agarrou ela pelo ombro e puxou-a portão de embarque adentro quando o oficial de voo fez a última chamada para o embarque dizendo que ele estava atrasando o voo.

A ligação acabou assim que a mão dele tocou no dedão dela e fez ela tocar no botão de "finalizar chamada" na tela:

– Syaoran!

– Vamos, Sakura, o Sholong já tá la dentro! Só falta a gente!

– Mas eu não finalizei a minha ligação e…

– Já parou pra pensar que vocês vão ter tempo o bastante pra se falarem daqui pra frente? Anda, vamos lá!

Arrastada pelo pulso, Sakura olhou para a tela daquele celular pela última vez pensando se Tomoyo entendera o que ela tinha a falar. Ela era inteligente o bastante para entender que o tempo rugia para eles e avançara depressa, disse Syaoran.

No outro lado do mundo, Tomoyo abraçou o telefone e deitou-se na cama, perdida em pensamentos inevitáveis com a volta de Sakura.

Continua…

Por trás do báculo: O que eu mais amei nesse cap foi a cena com o Makoto, achei ela tão bem escrita… ficou do meu agrado… Não tinha previsto ainda fazer ele se reencontrar com a Sakura que ele conheceu, mas até que ficou bonito, aquela coisa de "não existem coincidências" e "tudo se resolve com o tempo". Hehe!

Não podia deixar de colocar aqui a cena com o Subaru, fazendo par com a cena do Seishiro no capítulo da Tomoyo… O amor de Seishiro por Subaru é como Romeu e Julieta! Será que vai ser assim com nossos anjinhos? Muitas surpresas pela frente… aguardem! Também vou falar mais da importância desses pentagramas mais pra frente, mais pra frente…

Foi tocante o discurso da Sakura na formatura e bem divertido e sentimental a conversa que Sakura e Tomoyo tiveram no telefone. As novas tecnologias estão a mil aqui! Estão aprendendo Catalão? Em breve estaremos na Espanha, se preparem!


	70. A espera por Sakura

Capítulo LXIX

~A espera por Sakura~

" _Se temos a esperança em algo, somos capazes de esperar pela vinda desse algo, mas, se não temos esperança dentro do coração, esse algo não virá tão cedo… nem tão tarde… nada virá, exceto as coisas que o universo traz naturalmente, como o dia e como a noite, a chuva e o sol; somos reféns da esperança de uma forma ou de outra e não temos como escapar dela; o que podemos fazer durante esse tempo que parece ser indefinido de espera é continuar trabalhando até que o sonho se torne realidade…_

Teto da Igreja da Sagrada família, Barcelona, 7 de junho de 2015

Um dos privilégios de se amiga de um bispo católico era ter acesso à determinadas áreas de construções religiosas que o público, no geral, não tem acesso, inclusive inúmeros católicos que dão o dízimo mensalmente para a diocese e rezam o rosário sem vacilar um só dia.

Ela não precisou fazer nem um, nem outro para estar naquele lugar fantástico, naquele momento.

Depois da fatigante viagem de volta de Berlim, sob uma atmosfera densa de alegria e festa por causa da conquista da liga dos campeões da Europa, aquele teto daquela igreja planejada minunciosamente por seu arquiteto favorito e que só ficaria pronta em 2026, era o lugar onde encontrara paz, sua paz naquele dia agitado.

As ruas de Barcelona borbulhavam de alegria, exceto, é claro, nas áreas onde predominavam torcedores do Espanyol e de outros times da Catalunha antipáticos ao Barça, como os bairros de Sarriá e Montjuic, nacionalistas espanhóis ferrenhos e lugar onde ficava o apartamento de Marcela e Pedro.

Bandeiras da Catalunha vibravam nos vidros e nos capôs dos carros, nas calçadas, nos bares, nas varandas dos apartamentos, nas janelas das casas. Pessoas gritavam, berravam e cantavam sem cessar os cânticos de torcida do Barça, mesmo que não torcessem para o time.

Porque não foi apenas um título, mas os três mais importantes do futebol, de uma vez, em um ano apenas: a copa continental, o campeonato de pontos corridos nacional e a copa nacional. E não era apenas uma conquista do Barça, mas de uma instituição da Catalunha frente a Europa. Isso era chamado de "triplete" e era uma honra no futebol ganhar os três títulos ao mesmo tempo, no mesmo ano. Era o segundo na história do Barça e Tomoyo testemunhara pessoalmente a conquista dos dois.

Nas praças, multidões se reuniam para fazer as imensas torres humanas, uma das marcas registradas da cultura catalã. Nunca os telefones das pizzarias e dos restaurantes tocaram tanto. Muitos diziam que aquela demonstração do nacionalismo catalão superaria com folga a passeata do dia da Catalunha, em setembro.

Agir daquela forma que só era vista naquele dia especial era como se tirasse das gargantas catalães o futuro cântico de independência daquela região, até o momento, autônoma apenas.

Ser do Barça, mais que nunca, era reconhecer que aquele clube esportivo era mais que um clube, era um símbolo nacional daquele povo sem seu território reconhecido como seu país, como os curdos. Ver o Barça triunfando e vencendo os três títulos importantes do futebol era como se vissem eles mesmos vencendo e triunfando. Era mostras de que o impossível era nada.

O nome daquela cidade já brilhava sobre o teto da abóbada do mundo, restava agora o povo catalão brilhar sobre os céus da Europa, a Catalunha como parte da Espanha ou sem ela, dava igual.

Nunca mais Tomoyo bebera depois de se encontrar com Sakura da outra dimensão. A camisa do barça que vestia estava empapada com cheiro do espumante que não pode resistir e acabou por beber, com moderação. Ela era a diretora de comunicações do clube e tinha a missão de fazer o time brilhar naquela noite. E conseguiu.

A audiência da TV fora enorme e sabia que seria recompensada devidamente pelos patrocinadores do clube. A mesa de diretores estava muito satisfeita com ela. Em meio a tantas dificuldades, realizara o mais difícil. Coordenara cada operação de filmagem da conquista dos três títulos, supervisionara pessoalmente da distribuição e divulgação das redes sociais e cuidara para que o Barcelona continuasse a manter a imagem de time invencível que fora durante boa parte do século XXI; aos poucos superaria com folga o maior rival da capital espanhola se continuasse a ganhar tantos troféus assim nesse ritmo.

A vitória o Barça não deixaria de ressoar até mesmo no Japão, mesmo com o jogo passando lá às cinco da manhã e terminando às sete. Chitatsu e Kero estavam elétricos, vibrantes e não perderam nenhum minuto sequer aquela final, por mais dorminhocos que fossem os dois (o sono ficaria para depois) de um dos torneios esportivos mais importante do mundo, lado a lado da olimpíada de inverno e verão, o Super Bowl e a Copa do mundo de futebol.

Os gritos dos dois foram o bastante para despertar seus pais e sua mestra.

Syaoran não estava nada interessado na vitória culé daquele torneio, mas respeitava a alegria do filho porque tudo aquilo era organizado por Tomoyo, uma figura que o filho passou a admirar como tempo e que ele tinha muito respeito e consideração. Para Syaoran, a Liga dos campeões acabara assim que o seu Madrid foi eliminado nas semifinais pelo campeão da Itália, a Juventus.

Mesmo depois de duas horas da final, as ruas de Barcelona estavam intransitáveis e muito agitadas. Ninguém ia ou vinha para lugar algum. A única coisa que funcionava era a comunicação de Tomoyo com o Japão, isso sim funcionava.

Tomoyo pegou o celular e viu que recebera uma mensagem por whatsapp de Chitatsu. Era um pedido dele para fazer uma chamada de vídeo com ela, que só pode ser atendido assim que a euforia dos vestiários tinha passado. A festa de verdade mesmo estava marcada para daqui há dois dias:

– Oi Chiryuzinho!

– Oi Tomoyo!

– Yo! – Disse Kero, esfregando de súbito sua cara amarelada naquela câmera frontal do celular.

– Desculpa por fazer vocês esperarem, mas eu só pude atender vocês com um pouco de privacidade só agora, acredita?

– Claro que eu acredito! O Barça ganhou o triplete, pensei que a gente só se falaria amanha… o papai me falou que você é VIP, Tomoyo e que você organizou tudo isso… é verdade mesmo? – Perguntou Chitatsu.

– Ora, ora! – Tomoyo sentiu-se lisonjeada com as palavras puras e inocentes de Chitatsu – Eu ajudei sim, ajudei o Barça naquilo que eu pude fazer por ele…

– E você fez bastante e foi demais! Acho que vamos ter que reservar horário na sua agenda, não é, Moleque? – Disse Kero, provocando Chitatsu.

– O papai já falou pra você parar com isso!

– É moleque sim! Filho de moleque, moleque júnior é!

Kero voltou a ralhar com Chitatsu e os dois discutiram. Foi então que os dois brigões prestaram atenção na tela do celular com a deliciosa risada que Tomoyo dava do outro lado da linha:

– Vocês dois são muito comédia e muito gracinhas! Pena que eu não tenho a minha câmera aqui pra filmar vocês…

Chitatsu ficou corado com as palavras dela.

– E então, tia Tomoyo, vamos ter que marcar espaço na sua agenda? – Perguntou Chitatsu, inocente e constrangido. Ele herdara a timidez do pai e a preocupação da mãe e tinha mais um quê de polidez que Tomoyo suspeitava vagamente de quem era, mas não dava certeza da onde veio. Não, aquilo não era possível, pensava ela.

– Vocês já são VIPs comigo, pode me mandar mensagem a hora que quiserem que eu respondo! Se eu demorar muito pra responder, eu estou muito ocupada mesmo, me desculpem, mas vocês dois sempre vão ser minha prioridade!

Tomoyo sorriu e Chitatsu suspirou aliviado. Kero saltitou pelo ar e gritava:

– Oba, oba, oba!

– A mãe tá aí, Chiryuzinho?

– Tá sim, ela tá com vergonha de falar com a tia, sabe? Ela tá aqui do lado da gente… pera… agora ela tá ficando vermelha como um pimentão e eu sei que a tia não gosta de pimentão, não é?

– É sim…

– Ela tá falando pra eu deixar de te amolar e voltar a dormir todas as horas de sono que eu não dormi, tá ouvindo? Agora ela tá gritando comigo e gritando "fique longe do Kero!". Agora ela tá correndo atrás da gente e o Kero tá fugindo! Eu vou fugir também! Olha o Kero voando na frente da câmera!

– É pra Tomoyo me ver fugindo no meu melhor ângulo, sabe?

Tomoyo acompanhava em tempo real a tudo o que Chitatsu narrava, ouvia e fazia e gargalhava com a dupla. Ele levantava graciosamente os braços pra tentar explicar e ilustrar tudo de grande que ele ainda não conhecia e filmava a si mesmo e fragmentos da mãe ralhando com ele e com Kero. Aquela cara de pau, aquela espontaneidade pra filmar as coisas e capturar tudo com as mãos, as palavras e as mãozinhas, aquela pele ficando cada vez mais branca em vez de morena como a do pai, os profundos olhos verdes com a mesma tonalidade escura dos olhos dela, só mudando a cor, aquele destemor, o jeito educado quando fala, aquela alegria com Sakura lembravam-na tanto a si mesma quando era uma criança feliz e alegre e não a adulta melancólica que se tornara.

De alguma forma, Chitatsu tinha uma parte do corpo e da alma dela dentro de si que não sabia explicar como foi parar lá. Era a criança que ela fora também algum dia e a alegria dela era mostras que a Tomoyo da sua infância ainda não morrera.

Finalmente, os dois pararam no quarto e levaram uma bronca enorme de Sakura que Tomoyo apenas ouviu e não viu. Quando Sakura terminou, Chitatsu pegou o celular pra encerrar a chamada:

– Tia, o Kero acabou de voar pela janela e fugiu, me deixou aqui sozinho, pode?

– Sei… esse Kero!

– Desculpa, Tomoyo, mas eu tenho que desligar… a mamãe tá mandado e ela tá brava… – Disse o rapazinho esfregando os olhos e bocejando, morto de sono, dando razão para a bronca e as preocupações de Sakura. Ele esperara por Tomoyo e nada mais justo era fazer uma aparição só pra ele em meio às inúmeras mensagens que recebera naquela noite das diversas partes do mundo pelo whats e pelo Messenger.

– Durma bem, meu dragãozinho…

– Vou sim… sabe, a mamãe tá do meu lado e eu sei que ela tá se coçando pra falar com você…

– Não tou me coçando nada, Chitatsu! Para de inventar! – Disse Sakura, corando como pimentão, cruzando os braços e virando-se de costas para o filho, fazendo bico.

– Tá sim, tá sim, tá sim que eu vi sim! Aí ainda é de noite não?

– São quase três da manhã aqui, aí devem ser mais de dez horas não é?

Chitatsu fez sim com a cabeça:

– A mamãe tá falando que o vizinho já reclamou do barulho…

– Obedeça a sua mãe tá?

– Tá bom… – Foi só Tomoyo falar para Chitatsu se cobrir com a coberta imediatamente e Sakura reclamar do filho por ele fazer isso mais facilmente com o comando de Tomoyo do que com o dela. – Tomoyo, eu tenho mais um pedido pra fazer…

– Sim, qual é?

– Será que você pode colocar a mamãe na sua lista de VIP sei lá o que? Coloca ela como prioridade tá?

– Chitatsu, eu vou arrancar esse celular de você! – Berrou Sakura.

Tão admirada que Tomoyo estava com a espontaneidade perdida de Chitatsu, que já foram dela algum dia, mas agora estava dentro dele, que foi espontânea também na resposta, como nos velhos tempos:

– A Sakura sempre foi minha prioridade, Chiryuzinho! Por mais que ela não tenha me entendido esses anos todos… ela sempre foi a minha prioridade, sempre…

A afirmação de Tomoyo foi audível por todo o quarto. Chitatsu ficou com as sobrancelhas em pé com aquilo e a Tomoyo, não querendo, mas querendo no fundo, fez Sakura corar tanto que desejou ardentemente arrancar aquele celular das mãos de Chitatsu e começar a discutir com Tomoyo naquele instante. Mas, Sakura sabia que se fizesse isso, arrancaria do filho as preciosas horas de sono que cobrara dele, ficando horas e horas na frente daquele celular. Tomoyo também adiaria tudo o que tinha pra fazer pra ficar horas e horas conversando com ela, perdendo a noite de sono que lhe restava.

Sakura engoliu. Engoliu aquela vontade louca de falar com Tomoyo a muito custo e saiu do quarto sem repreender o filho pela provocação que ele fazia:

– Eu sabia, eu sabia! Mamãe, não se preocupa não! A senhora é mais VIP que eu! – Chitatsu olhou feliz e confuso para a tia – O que é VIP, Tomoyo?

– Outra hora eu falo mais disso, agora vai dormir! Eu vou dormir também! Tchau meu dragãozinho!

– Tchau, Tomoyo!

Desligou. O Celular estava quente na mão dela e deveria estar quente na palma da mão dele também.

Escorregou lentamente pelas vigas do teto até o chão, ouvindo ainda os gritos de vitória vindos das ruas, em plena madrugada, reprimidos há muito tempo nas gargantas dos torcedores do Barça e dos habitantes da Catalunha.

Há muito tempo, estava reprimida na garganta de Tomoyo um grito que desejava dizer apenas para Sakura e para ela apenas. A amiga querida devia ter muito a gritar para ela também.

O celular tornou a vibrar ao lado dela. Era uma mensagem de áudio de Sakura:

– Não esquenta não que dia 10 no máximo do mês que vem eu tou aí! Aí você vai ver só o que eu vou te fazer por fazer meu filho acordar quatro e meia da manhã pra assistir esse seu jogo de futebol, sua malvada!

Tudo o que restou a Tomoyo fazer foi deslizar lentamente o seu dedo por aquela tela, dando inúmeros replays naquele áudio, tendo ao menos um gostinho daquela voz que sempre desejou ouvir mais uma vez ao vivo e a cores, como as transmissões de futebol que comandava.

S&T:FJ

Um guarda da polícia de Madrid conduzia um homem de terno e gravata algemado pelos corredores amadeirados daquele tribunal de paredes brancas, de rosto magro e abatido devido ao tempo que ele passou na carceragem. Era o julgamento de Rossel, o presidente do Barça até janeiro daquele ano.

O homem foi posto em uma cadeira ao lado da juíza de cabelos loiros que analisava os papéis do processo contra ele, sem fitá-lo. Sua atenção estava voltada para a testemunha de cabelos roxos à sua frente.

Rossel fora preso durante um encontro com Tomoyo no escritório da presidência na Ciutat Esportiva acusado de lavagem de dinheiro, formação de quadrilha, tráfico de influência e corrupção passiva. A receita federal, o FISCO espanhol, o acusava de não declarar impostos referentes ao ano fiscal de 2010 à 2015, por receber, como pessoa jurídica, enormes somas de dinheiro envolvendo transferências de jogadores, o que acarretaria menos impostos e seria uma clara sonegação fiscal.

O sucessor de Rossel, Bartomeu, recebia as mesmas acusações, mas ainda não fora encarcerado ainda por falta de provas.

A juíza levantou os olhos da papelada e encarou Tomoyo, sentada na mesa, à sua frente, ladeada pelo promotor e pela advogada de defesa, Rin Asogi, que a bombardeavam freneticamente com perguntas. Agora, depois de se cansar daquele circo montado entre acusação e defesa, ela mesma questionaria a testemunha, a pessoa mais fiável a se ouvir, para decidir se ela viraria ré ou não:

– Tomoyo Daidouji, o seu nome aparece envolvido em muitos desses papéis de transferências milionárias de jogadores. O mais famosos é o da contratação do jogador Ney Júnior do Brasil e da renovação do contrato de Lionel, feita em Rosário, na Argentina. O que a senhora tem a dizer sobre isso?

O olhar da juíza foi severo para ela. Uma palavra dela poderia significar a pena eterna para eles e o fim de seu emprego como diretora de comunicações do Barça e quaisquer vínculos com o clube ou a salvação daqueles homens e a manutenção do status quo. Ney Júnior e Lionel também estavam no julgamento como réus, acusados de sonegação fiscal. O pescoço deles estavam a prova. Se condenados, ficariam um longo tempo na cadeia, em solo espanhol, a ser determinado pela juíza também, pese a serem as maiores estrelas do Barça e de suas respectivas seleções; teriam suas imagens e carreiras sujadas para sempre.

Tomoyo pigarreou, tomou um copo de água para umedecer os lábios e a garganta para dar a sua versão dos fatos. Olhou fixamente para a juíza e alguns poderiam dizer até mesmo que não piscara os olhos um minuto sequer durante aquele depoimento:

– Excelência e senhores do júri. Eu estaria mentindo se eu negasse a minha participação nesses contratos. Eu também estaria mentindo se negasse a participação dos presi neles e das nossas estrelas. Eles são contratos verdadeiros.

Todos os jurados e advogados ficaram boquiabertos com a revelação que ela fazia. Bartomeu, Rossel, Ney Júnior, os quatro réus, seus familiares e advogados gelaram e engoliram em seco. Até mesmo Sonomi estava lá para acompanhar a filha, sua herdeira ser inocentada ou enjaulada! Uma ansiedade os consumiu pela barriga e Bartomeu cochichou para seu antecessor:

– Acabou a carreira dela! Se ela se acusa a gente tá perdido!

– Calma, Nobita! Você não conhece a Tomoyo ainda…

Passado o espanto, cessado com as marteladas da Juíza, Tomoyo continuou:

– Porém, devo ressaltar, como o minha advogada entregou para sua Excelência a documentação, as negociações foram feitas com pessoas jurídicas, entre pessoas jurídicas. Tanto os representantes de Ney Júnior, do Lionel e os meus representantes e os do clube negociaram entre eles, pessoalmente não tivemos envolvimento nisso tudo.

– Mas enquanto às assinaturas colhidas? E o dinheiro não declarado?

– Como eu entreguei para sua Excelência, é óbvio que tanto eu, como os demais teríamos que assinar esses papéis como representantes maiores dessas empresas. Nós quatro também somos empresários. A senhora pode constatar também que houve não só as nossas assinaturas, mas também da mesa diretora. Todo o dinheiro declarado teve que ser como pessoas jurídicas, porque, como já expliquei, foi uma transação entre empresas. Nossas contas e impostos estão em dia e das empresas também. A alta nos valores declarados são normais quando se trata de negócios assim. Podem conferir. Não temos nada a esconder. Nossos pagamentos e bonificações sempre foram declarados no período.

A juíza analisou e reanalisou os papéis que Rin Asogi lhe entregara antes daquele julgamento e teve que admitir que elas estavam certa em um ponto, mas uma intuição, como uma pulga atrás da orelha, alertava a juíza que tinha alguma coisa de errada.

Para falar a verdade, não tinha mais e nem sabia o que questionar daquela japonesa de longos cabelos roxos e tiara nos cabelos. Tudo estava em ordem como ela falara e queria terminar o quanto antes aquele julgamento.

A juíza se reuniu com os jurados por um tempo e deu a sentença daquele julgamento:

– Pelas provas apresentadas pelas respectivas defesas dos réus, eu poderia condená-los, mas pelas provas apresentadas pela testemunha de defesa, por unanimidade, decidimos pela absolvição total dos réus….

O tribunal ficou eufórico, Bartomeu e Rossel se abraçavam e a euforia cessou novamente com as marteladas do juiz. Tomoyo e Sonomi permaneceram todo o tempo neutras, estáticas e imóveis; Foi a única pessoa quem deu confirmação para aquele juri que estavam tomando a decisão correta:

– Devo alertá-los que estaremos mais vigilantes a partir de agora com relação as declarações ao fisco dos réus. Apenas isso.

S&T:FJ

Estavam de volta à sala da presidência do Barça, na Ciutat Esportiva, em San Joan Despí. Agora, era Tomoyo, Bartomeu e Rossel. Sentado na cadeira que um dia foi sua, o executivo da Nike preenchia um cheque com uma gorda quantia em dinheiro para Tomoyo enquanto Bartomeu comentava o último episódio de Doraemon que tinha assistido; por isso, era apelidado de Nobita (apensar desse não ser o primeiro nome do executivo), o companheiro do simpático gatinho azul do futuro que ajudavam as crianças a crescerem como homens e mulheres de bem. A arquiteta olhava para aqueles homens impassível por fora, mas pasmada por dentro com tamanha ironia e cara de pau dos dois.

Rossel estendeu o cheque para ela e a roxinha analisou-o minunciosamente:

– Aqui estão trinta milhões de euros que você fez por merecer, Tomoyo! Continue assim que um dia, você vai ocupar essa cadeira! Escuta o que eu te digo!

Tomoyo recolheu o cheque e sorriu para eles, mas por dentro, o que sorria era um sorriso amarelo:

– É o meu dever salvar a imagem do clube de toda a ameaça, seja interna… ou externa. Aprendi tudo isso com você, Rossel.

Tomoyo sorriu amarelo e Rossel sentiu-se lisonjeado, mas sabia que sua pupila estava sendo irônica. Tomoyo continuou:

– Nunca eu permitiria que o Lionel e o Ney Júnior fossem presos por causa das péssimas declarações ao FISCO que eles fazem, que todo jogador desse clube faz… sabendo ou não sabendo que é ilegal receber como pessoa jurídica o que eles deveriam receber como pessoas físicas, pagando menos impostos… driblando a receita…

Rossel massageou o pescoço, sentindo o choque de verdade que Tomoyo lhe trazia. Aumentou ligeiramente o tom de voz, irritado ao falar com ela:

– Você pensa que todo mundo é santo, Tomoyo? Não somos e nossos rivais muito menos! Quanto Tito Floreone não deve ter pagado num jogo, numa liga, numa copa que nem a Juventus fez e ninguém investiga? Sai mais barato do que comprar jogador! Futebol, muitas vezes, se joga roubado, como um jogo de cartas marcadas pra ele. E outra: nosso compromisso é com a Catalunha, não temos obrigação nenhuma de alimentar o Leão da receita de Madrid! Tem vezes que eu questiono a sua lealdade, Tomoyo!

– Recebi minha cidadania e prestei meu juramento ao Rei e a Bandeira em janeiro desse ano, Presi, eu sou uma cidadã Espanhola…

– … mas a sua residência é em Barcelona! Sua língua mãe é o Catalão e não o Castelhano! Você prestou juramento sob a bandeira Catalã primeiro. Lembre-se disso…

Rossel dirigiu um olhar nervoso para Tomoyo. Uma veia erguia-se de sua têmpora. Foi quando Bartomeu interveio:

– Não diga isso, Rossel! Agora a gente sabe que a Tomoyo é parte desse time! Imagina se a gente fosse preso? O Lionel fosse preso, como seria o clube? A imagem dele? Nossa imagem pro Tito Floreone e os outros cartolas da Europa? É tudo o que ele quer… Se eles declararam errado, problema deles, mas é nossa missão nãos sermos humilhados como estamos sendo, como o Uil Hoeness foi! O Lionel é o maior pagador de impostos para o FISCO de Madrid, mesmo assim, em Madrid, perseguem o homem! – Comentou Bartomeu, irritado.

Rossel levantou-se da cadeira e guardou a caneta no bolso do paletó, querendo encerrar aquela discussão:

– O importante é que você salvou a nossa vida e isso é que importa! Você tá junta nisso também, Tomoyo! Se a gente cai, você cai! Se o clube cai, a Catalunha cai! Sua pátria é a Catalunha e não o amontoado de domínios que Madrid e Toledo conquistaram que eles deram o nome de "Espanha", está bem?

Tomoyo continuou a sorrir amarelo e a olhar sério para os dois.

– Eu quero me esquecer disso tudo! Vamos esquecer isso tudo e assistir mais um episódio do Doraemon! Ele vai ensinar o Nobita a finalmente se declarar pra namorada dele, a Shizuka! Vamos! Chega disso! É esse tipo de coisa que me liberta dessa dor de cabeça toda. – Disse Bartomeu, massageando o pescoço. Ele também estava irritado com aquele julgamento.

– É por coisas como essa que vão continuar te chamando de 'Nobita', Nobita! Deixe de ser idiota e parar de admirar essas bugigangas japonesas…

Rossel dava um olhar assustado como um rato para aquele monstro que ele mesmo criou que se tornara tão espantoso quando o criador, ele mesmo. Fitou Tomoyo séria, tocou em seus ombros, desconfiados e disse ao seu ouvido, antes de sair:

– Lembre-se…

Bartomeu, ao contrário, olhava Tomoyo diretamente no olho por trás dos óculos, firme, sério. Ele gostava da executiva que tanto lhe tinha ajudado na administração daquele clube. Tocou ligeiramente em sua bochecha antes de sair daquele lugar. Tomoyo sentiu-se mais aliviada e menos tensa com aquele toque:

– Mil vezes pagar impostos para nossa Catalunha do que Madrid, você sabe disso…

– Sei sim, Presi…

– Mas ainda não sente, isso que incomoda o Rossel…

– Eu quero ser amiga de todo mundo… Dom Tito tem me ajudado a construir as empresas da minha mãe aqui…

– … e a gerar postos de trabalho para Espanhóis, não Catalães, não é?

Tomoyo não soube responder. Baixou a cabeça e fitou o chão:

– Eu só quero ser amiga de todo mundo…

– Que nem a Sakura te ensinou, não é?

Bartomeu sorriu levemente e Tomoyo olhou para ele, sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios. Bartomeu era amigo de Tomoyo e sabia quem era Sakura. Ergueu a cabeça e fitou o empresário:

– Que nem a Sakura me ensinou.

Bartomeu tirou as mãos do rosto dela e dirigiu-se pela porta que há muito Rossel passara. Limpou os óculos com o paletó e disse uma palavra final para Tomoyo:

– Ouça Tomoyo. Li Syaoran vai vir pra Espanha, no Madrid, e Sakura também, já sabemos disso. Apesar de você ser amiga dele e do Tito Floreone, saiba que nem sempre podemos ser amigos de todo mundo, por mais que a gente queira. Viu quando o Raul nos encontrou em Nova Iorque? Um dos maiores ídolos do Madrid lado a lado com os diretores do Maior rival…

– Me lembro, presi… a torcida do Madrid xingou muito ele… duvidou do madridismo dele… e ele só queria mostrar que essa divisão de torcidas é uma coisa idiota… – Tomoyo tornou a baixar a cabeça.

– Exatamente; por isso, quando eles chegarem, da mesma forma que o povo daqui só te aceitou quando você usou o Catalão em vez do castelhano para falar, mostre que você está do lado do povo dessa terra, mostre pra eles, quando Li chegar que você é tão culé quanto todos eles, mostre que você ama a Catalunha tanto quanto nós, que você é uma cidadã desse país também, se você quiser continuar nesse clube, se você quiser um dia se sentar na cadeira que está atrás de você, você me entende?

Tomoyo voltou-se para trás e viu a cadeira da Presidência do FC Barcelona, vazia. Um lugar onde ela eventualmente poderia se sentar um dia, se quisesse, mas jamais pensou em se sentar nela, até aquele momento.

– Se você quiser ter os dois, vai sair sem nenhum. Escolha apenas um caminho e permaneça nele até o final que você, um dia, alcançará as extremidades do mundo seguindo por ele. Esse é o significado de pertencer a este clube. Trate de mostrar isso pro Tito Floreone, pro Syaoran, pro pequeno Chitatsu e principalmente, traga também a Sakura para o seu lado, que é o nosso lado também, capiche? Ainda dá tempo…

Tomoyo corou com o pensamento. Bartomeu segurou os ombros dela com firmeza e olhou-a fixamente antes de partir:

– Eis a hora, ceifadora! Da mesma forma que colhemos espigas de ouro, quando convém, ceifamos algemas! Chega dessa história toda de preferir ver a felicidade só dela com outro em vez de ter seu sentimento correspondido! Não é só a felicidade dela que importa, mas a sua também! Isso é papo furado dizer que você é feliz vendo ela com outro sabendo que ela pode ser sua! Junho está acabando, afie bem sua foice, ceifadora, agora é a hora!

Bartomeu recolocou os óculos, abraçou Tomoyo como dois irmãos catalães e os dois se despediram. Os homens saíram daquela sala para comemorar o fim do processo contra eles movido pela juíza de Madrid e Tomoyo continuou a olhar para o cheque de trinta milhões de euros sem saber o que fazer com aquele dinheiro, fruto das evasões fiscais de Rossel contra o governo Espanhol que ele tanto odiava e mostra do borbulhante nacionalismo catalão nas veias daquele homem e de inúmeros habitantes da Catalunha.

De repente, sentiu uma vontade de sentar na cadeira da presidência do FC Barcelona como Bartomeu sugeriu com aquela demonstração de nacionalismo e rebeldia dos dois. Ela estava logo ali na sua frente que não ficou só na vontade, se sentou nela de verdade.

Jogou o cheque sobre a mesa, inclinou a cabeça no encosto, levando o corpo ligeiramente para trás, agarrou o braço da cadeira e fechou os olhos. Nunca aquela sensação de fazer uma coisa que era tabu para ela durante aqueles quase seis anos trabalhando para aquele clube se tornara tão prazerosa, como sentar naquela cadeira de presidente. Mas tudo tem seu preço.

Nunca se sentara naquela cadeira antes, sempre respeitara a presidência do Barça. Ver muitas vezes os olhares acuados e assustados dos executivos de outros clubes quando se reuinia com ela, gente que era vinte, trinta anos mais velhas do que ela faziam-na se sentir mais acuada do que eles com ela, mas também sentia que eles lhe respeitavam. Será que estaria pronta para aquele desafio proposto por Bartomeu e Rossel?

E como aquela posição naquela cadeira fazia sentir medo com as palavras de Sakura, de Rossel e de Bartomeu duelando dentro de sua mente:

 _"_ _Recebi minha cidadania e prestei meu juramento ao Rei e a Bandeira em janeiro desse ano, Presi, eu sou uma cidadã Espanhola…"_

 _"… mas a sua residência é em Barcelona! Sua língua mãe é o Catalão e não o Castelhano! Você prestou juramento sob a bandeira Catalã primeiro. Lembre-se disso…"_

 _"Eu quero ser amiga de todo mundo…"_

 _"Saiba que nem sempre podemos ser amigos de todo mundo, por mais que a gente queira."_

 _"Eu tenho uma profunda amizade com o Shoran, apesar de ele ser madridista"._

 _"Mesmo assim, mostre que você ama a Catalunha tanto quanto nós, que você é uma cidadã desse país também, se você quiser continuar nesse clube, se você quiser um dia se sentar na cadeira que está atrás de você, você me entende?"_

E como aquela era confortável, se ajustava a ela perfeitamente e era do jeito que gostava. E que decisão difícil ela tinha que tomar. Tomoyo lembrou-se das vezes que fora ela quem era a presidente de fato daquele clube. A única coisa que a bloqueara era uma bendita assinatura que tinha que mendigar para a mesa diretora, para aqueles dois homens.

Mas para se sentar naquela cadeira, de fato, tinha de mostrar para Syaoran que seu compromisso era mais com o Barça do que com a amizade deles.

 _"Se você quiser ter os dois, vai sair sem nenhum. Escolha apenas um caminho e permaneça nele até o final que você, um dia, alcançará as extremidades do mundo seguindo por ele. Esse é o significado de pertencer a este clube. Trate de mostrar isso pro Tito Floreone, pro Syaoran, pro pequeno Chitatsu e principalmente, traga também a Sakura para o seu lado, que é o nosso lado também, capiche? Ainda dá tempo…"_

Tomoyo sorriu. Ela, trazer Sakura para o Barça? Missão impossível! Um fluxo final de pensamentos atingiu a mente dela antes de ter uma vertigem por pensar tanto:

 _"Eis a hora, ceifadora! Da mesma forma que colhemos espigas de ouro, quando convém, ceifamos algemas! Chega dessa história toda de preferir ver a felicidade só dela com outro em vez de ter seu sentimento correspondido! Não é só a felicidade dela que importa, mas a sua também! É papo furado dizer que você é feliz vendo ela com outro sabendo que ela pode ser sua, porque você não é realmente feliz! Junho está acabando, afie bem sua foice, ceifadora, agora é a hora!"_

Para se sentar na cadeira de presidente do Barça era necessário ser tão egoísta a esse ponto? Pensar mais em si do que em Marcela? Do que em Syaoran? Do que em Sakura? Tomoyo arrependeu-se de ter feito essa pequena 'confissão' para Bartomeu. Já tomara a sua decisão, é fato, separar-se de Sakura, destruir todo o amor que sentia por ela na Catalunha, mas conseguira?

Quando começou a ficar tonta depois de tanto pensar, aquele fluxo de pensamentos conflitantes em sua cabeça cessou. Olhou para o cheque na sua mesa e sentiu uma ânsia quando se pensou na luta que tinha que enfrentar pelo coração de Sakura, agora com Chitatsu no meio, em nome do fervoroso nacionalismo catalão dos seus chefes. Aquilo era uma tremenda de uma cruz e uma espada que nem queria pensar em se meter tão cedo.

Levantou-se com tudo daquela cadeira que culpava por fazê-la ter aqueles pensamentos, pegou aquele cheque novamente e amassou com tudo em sua mão. Pensou em queimá-lo com o poder da marca, mas então, Seishiro apareceu naquele escritório, deixando seu habitual rastro de poeira vermelha que cheirava feito enxofre:

– Seishiro! – Tomoyo olhou surpresa para o Sakurazuka.

– Não faça isso. Você bem que poderia estar sentada nessa cadeira agora, mocinha! Você sabe que sim… Você poderia estar ao lado dela… Usando esse dinheiro… – Seishiro rodeava Tomoyo, cercando-a, restringindo-a. Tudo o que ela menos queria fazer naquele momento era pensar mais ainda.

– Eu já tomei minha decisão. Eu prefiro ficar com o Bartomeu do que com essa maldita marca… E outra, ela não me ajudou em nada mesmo, só me trouxe mais dor de cabeça… A Sakura vai me odiar quando souber disso, dessa marca, do meu envolvimento com vocês… eu tenho medo de frustrar ela, sabe? Ela tá com tanta esperança em mim… – Tomoyo segurou sua mão direita com a esquerda, fragilmente, usando uma para cobrir as costas da mão da outra como se sentisse frio.

– Tem certeza? Nunca pensou que essa marca pode ser útil algum dia?

– Não sei no quê ela pode ser útil… e não estou a fim de pensar…

– Sakura é a mestra das cartas Clow… Os Sakurazukamori são guardiões também… apesar do uso de magia proibida e ilegal que fazemos, somos guardiões. Tempos difíceis estão chegando… Tempos que a Sakura vai precisar de você e vai agradecer a Hokuto por você ter essa marca… – Seishiro tocou nas mãos de Tomoyo e ela imediatamente soltou-se das mãos dele, que cheiravam a tabaco, como se elas fossem repugnantes.

Tomoyo achou uma grande insensibilidade da parte dele tocar no nome da pessoa que ele assassinou, irmã da única pessoa que o amou na vida.

– Continuo não tendo nada a agradecer por ela. Ela só me trouxe problemas. O Cláudio na Itália, a Tríade no meu pé, os problemas judiciais do clube, dos jogadores, do presidente… qual vai ser o próximo? – Disse Tomoyo, ligeiramente nervosa e irritada.

– A marca até que atrai as coisas corruptas do mundo, mas é sua a decisão de fazer parte delas… ou não fazer… não existem santos no mundo… só existe a gente, os nossos amigos e aliados. Se um amigo nosso é atacado, partimos pra defender e o outro lado se torna o lado mal da história, por mais folgado que tenha sido nosso amigo com os parceiros "dos outros"…

– Não concordo com esse seu conceito de justiça…

– Mas é fat filosofia que orienta o nosso trabalho… – Seishiro retirou um chapéu da manga da longa camisa preta, começou a colocá-lo na cabeça e fez menção de partir, para alívio de Tomoyo. Ele continuou:

– Tempos difíceis estão chegando… é você quem vai proteger a Sakura nesses tempos que chegarem… com o poder da marca… a marca que você tanto amaldiçoa… das espadas dentro de você… você já foi avisada pela comunidade mágica Espanhola…

Seishiro terminou de colocar o chapéu e se teleportou, deixando seu habitual rastro de poeira e enxofre. Tomoyo tossiu, mas se sentiu feliz por livrar-se daquele homem que parecia o diabo em pessoa.

S&T:FJ

Era Tóquio, Japão. Chovia uma chuva torrencial de verão e raios ribombavam naquele céu noturno.

Coberta por um capuz, uma mulher corria até a porta vermelha de um típico tempo xintoísta. Na placa da entrada, se lia "Templo Togakushi".

O templo estava em ruínas e abandonado desde que a família Monou, guardiã daquele local, fora brutalmente assassinada na guerra civil da comunidade mágica japonesa de 1999.

Entrou e sentiu uma barreira mágica anulando o poder da marca, como as pulseiras que Cláudio prendera em seu braço, na Itália.

Das ruínas do templo, um homem com uma espécie de veste sacerdotal totalmente branca, longa como um vestido, com dois laços acima no peito, um colar de 108 contas de pérolas lilases amarrado no pescoço com cabelos tigela, saía de lá. Do corpo do homem, saía um forte cheiro de tabaco.

O pentagrama branco brilhou na palma da mão dele e Tomoyo se ajoelhou, tirando o capuz, molhando-se toda com a chuva, como mostra de respeito por aquele homem. Sua cicatriz também brilhou, mas não podia fazer mal algum a ele; estava no território dele e permitiu se submeter às leis dele.

Na entrada do templo em ruínas, ele olhou brevemente para ela e virou-se para o altar logo em seguida:

– A espada que um dia pertenceu a esse templo acabou de voltar. O que faz aqui, Sakurzuka, por que marcou essa reunião com o seu inimigo, Sumeragi?

– Senhor Subaru, eu vim lhe entregar isso… – Tomoyo mexeu nas vestes por baixo do manto que usava e sacou um envelope transparente de plástico dela contendo o cheque com os dividendos do Ateliê Daidouji, que montara em Barcelona. Estendeu para ele, mas ele não se virou. Continuou a falar com ela voltado para o antigo altar daquele templo, mantendo-se atento a tudo:

– Por que isso?

– Sonhei com a Hokuto. Ela me falou que era o caminho que eu tinha pra me redimir, pra me livrar um pouco desse poder sujo que eu tenho e que causou a morte dela, dessa culpa… Faço isso também em memória à Família Monou que guardaram essas espadas por tanto tempo. Ela me falou pra eu restaurar o templo para que eles possam dormir em paz…

– Você não vai se livrar desse poder que você tem tão cedo… nem desse medo…

– Eu sei disso… Mas eu também amo uma mulher e já fiz muita burrada nessa vida por causa desse meu amor por ela, sabe? Essa cicatriz só e parte disso tudo… Quero que a Hokuto me ajude na minha vida a me livrar dos efeitos dessa cicatriz maldita, que ela não saiba que eu tenho ela comigo… quero que a primeira oração a ser oferecida nesse novo templo seja em memória dela… ao espírito dela… A Hokuto disse que o senhor era bonzinho assim como ela…

Subaru finalmente voltou-se para ela e olhou tanto para ela quanto para o cheque. Estendeu a mão e o recolheu:

– Esse cheque tem mais que o bastante para eu restaurar o templo…

– Pode ficar com o que sobrar…

– Ele é fruto do orgulho nacionalista de um homem por uma nação que não existe mais como ele quer…

– Mas está lavado no peso da minha culpa, do meu arrependimento que são tão reais quanto as pedras desse templo!

Subaru ficou em silêncio por um tempo antes de prosseguir. A chuva continuava a cair e os raios ribombavam no ar:

– Essas espadas dentro de você… essa marca… sua dor… não se preocupe que você não vai morrer tão cedo… – Subaru tocou carinhosamente nas mãos de Tomoyo e as pôs entre as suas. Uma energia sutil e revigorante atravessou o corpo dela, como se sentisse a presença de Sakura consigo: – Tempos difíceis estão para chegar… O que você fez é passado e no passado tem que ficar… Não se arrependa pelo que você fez, mas pelo que você deixou por fazer e ainda ficou pendente… ela ainda espera por você… você deve estar do lado dela…

Tomoyo soltou-se das mãos calorosas e bondosas daquele homem e virou as costas para ele, voltando a sentir o frio da chuva sobre seu corpo.

– Até você? Parece que vocês combinaram responder isso juntos…

– Você sabe com quem está falando?

– Com a segunda pessoa em autoridade mágica do Japão… E também… com o homem que protege a Sakura…

Subaru sorriu:

– Ainda bem que você sabe… Nenhuma maldição é eterna, Tomoyo, nenhum mal é para sempre; quando queremos andar para frente e evoluir, seja pelo motivo que for, principalmente se for pelo amor por uma pessoa, a muralha que nos impede de passar e causa calos nas mãos se torna em um dos nossos maiores professores, uma das nossas mais preciosas ferramentas… isso é fato!

Subaru pôs a mão nos ombros dela e fez ela olhar para ele, girando o corpo dela. Ele estava sorrindo. Daquele homem, apesar do cheiro de tabaco igual ao de Seishiro, uma energia e presença boa irradiava para todo lado:

– Por que Ele não é assim como o senhor?

– Porque Ele é uma pessoa muito solitária… proteja a Sakura com esse poder que você amaldiçoa e, quem sabe, vocês serão capazes de produzir um milagre… agora é você quem vai proteger ela e não mais ela te proteger sempre… as duas juntas… finalmente juntas…

Quando menos Tomoyo esperou, Subaru se teleportou, deixando um rastro de poeira branca que cheirava à menta e o coração de Tomoyo se sentiu mais apertado com aquele pedido:

"Proteja a Sakura…"

S&T:FJ

Barcelona, 1° Julho de 2015

Naquele dia cheio de trabalho, onde o clube começava a receber os novos jogadores para a temporada 2015-2016 do Barcelona e a se preparar para a pré-temporada que seria feita nos Estados Unidos (competição essa que servia apenas como exercício para o treinador verificar como estavam as 'peças' que tinha no elenco e para testar novas variações táticas), o presidente do Clube, Bartomeu, lhe deu uma folga em pleno meio dia quando soube que Tomoyo recebia naquele dia suas amigas Sakuya Kamiyama, uma mulher baixinha, vestida de terno, gravata e saia, de cabelos ondulados brancos curtos e olhos cinzas e Umi Ryuuzaki, uma mulher alta, vestida com vestidos da marca Daidouji de Tomoyo, de cabelos azuis lisos longos e olhos também azuis. As duas há muito tempo estavam envolvidas com os projetos das indústrias Daidouji na Espanha e apareceram no clube para se encontrar com Tomoyo.

As duas amigas estavam de passagem pela cidade catalã e aproveitaram para visitar Tomoyo e conferir pessoalmente como estava o andamento das obras da fábrica. Por telefone, combinaram de se ver no Real clube de esgrima de Barcelona, o esporte que as uniu na faculdade e nos negócios para saber o quanto cada uma andou enferrujada esses anos todos.

No meio da longa pista branca sobre a grama verde daquele jardim arborizado e florido da área externa do clube, Tomoyo e Sakuya colocaram o capacete, o colete, o protetor, calça e sapatos, seguraram seus floretes e iniciaram o combate entre elas. Não demorou nem um minuto direito para que Sakuya atingisse o limite de pontos e fosse derrotada por Tomoyo:

– Próxima!

A empreiteira de cabelos brancos jogou o capacete com tudo no chão. Ela era muito obstinada e competitiva e não gostava de perder, habilidades admiráveis para uma empreiteira como ela!

– Droga!

Umi vestiu seu capacete e lutou contra a sua antiga aluna, testando as habilidades de uma e de outra durante aqueles anos todos.

Diferente de Sakuya que não durou muito, o combate entre as duas se estendeu por cerca de nove minutos, quase igual ao tempo da esgrima profissional, sem ter um vencedor. O placar estava catorze pontos para cada uma.

Foi então que, antes de acabar o tempo, Tomoyo usou um pouco de velocidade e golpeou Umi, encerrando aquele duelo.

As duas mulheres retiraram o capacete empapado de suor, enxugaram os rostos com uma toalha e beberam o chá gelado trazido por Sakuya:

– Nossa, chá gelado! Faz um tempo que eu não tomo isso…

– Já virou espanhola, Tomoyo e se esqueceu da terrinha natal? – Provocou Sakuya, dando uma gargalhada.

– Acredita que já sou faixa preta de Caratê e Krav Magá? – Disse Tomoyo, desviando propositalmente do assunto que conversavam.

As duas empresárias olharam a amiga admirada:

– Jura?

– Eu nunca abandonei o Japão, minha terra, suas bobas! – Gargalhou Tomoyo. – Mas devo confessar, que você ficou muito boa, Umi.

– Que nada! Faz um tempo que eu não duelo também…

– É mentira, Tomoyo! Ela duela sim! O que você me diz daquele cara alto que vive com você naquela mansão enorme dos Ryuuzaki, hein? Vai me dizer que arranjou ele em Zephir?

– Tá falando do Ascot de Zephir? – Perguntou Tomoyo sorrindo, para constrangimento de Umi.

– O Ascot é uma pessoa importante para mim e parte da minha vida! Nem ousem olhar de cara feia pra ele! Ele me ajuda muito sim, tá? – Umi cruzou os braços e virou-se de costas para ela, sob a chuva de brincadeiras de Sakuya que implicava:

– Tá namorando, tá namorando!

Depois de ralhar um bom com Umi, a ponto de ela fugir de lá e visitar outras dependências do clube, distanciando-se das piadinhas de Sakuya com sua relação com Askot, a empreiteira de cabelos brancos puxou Tomoyo para um canto isolado daquele jardim para terem uma conversinha particular.

Entre as árvores daquele local, as duas tiveram seu momento de privacidade:

– Miga, eu me lembro de você me dizendo que reuniu umas cinco gatas pra te ajudarem em Barcelona. De início, pensei que fossem suas guarda-costas, mas, depois de tanto visitar você com a Kanade todos os anos por aqui, eu vejo que elas são suas amigas, se tornaram suas amigas; eu fiquei espantada quando você me falou que conseguiu sua faixa marrom de Krav Magá em dois anos! – Admirou-se a empreiteira baixinha.

– Ora, Sakuya, o que tem de mal nisso? – Indagou Tomoyo, suspeitando do que ela pensava. – Eu sou apressada às vezes… se lembra que eu conclui minha pós com apenas 20 anos?

– Você é inteligente, Tomoyo, eu sei que você me entendeu bem; tá acontecendo alguma coisa com a Sakura ou está pra acontecer?

Tomoyo ficou séria com a amiga.

– Eu sabia! Eu sabia!

– Não fique afirmando nada sem saber antes, Sakuya! – Tomoyo esfregou a bochecha na palma da mão, gesto que sempre fazia quando se sentia acuada.

A empreiteira olhou com olhos maliciosos e estreitos para ela:

– Sabe, pra mim não foi fácil levar a Kanade pra cama na primeira vez… mas com o tempo, a coisa ficou mais fácil, mais quente… o amor pela irmã dela, a irmãzinha dela sabe? Me ajudou bastante a encontrar os "pontos fracos" da Kanade…

Tomoyo ficou ainda mais constrangida com o rumo que a conversa tomava, o rumo que Sakuya dava para ela e tentou desviar do assunto:

– E como estão as obras da fábrica da Daidouji na Itália, Sakuya?

A baixinha agarrou Tomoyo pelos cotovelos e encostou em uma árvore próxima:

– Não desvie do assunto! Ou você está fazendo isso tudo e aprendendo autodefesa como uma louca pra defender a Sakura ou você está fazendo isso por você mesma, contra algo ou alguém; mas também pode ser que você… – Sakuya estreitou mais os olhos para ela. – Está tentando conquistar e se exibir pra Sakura quando ela chegar aqui! Se assuma, Tomoyo! Saia do armário de uma vez, oficialmente, assim como eu sai no meio de todo mundo e causei um escândalo daqueles!De coração eu entendo e de coração de sapata rica filhinha de papai como eu entendo mais ainda! Sinto o cheiro de couro de longe! Hahaha!

Tomoyo olhou para o céu, olhou para os lados e tentou dar à amiga empreiteira a melhor e mais sincera resposta possível antes que ela a provocasse novamente com mais perguntas 'indecentes' e com aquele vocabulário chulo que ela usava, mas na verdade, queria ser tão rude e indecente com ela quanto ela tinha sido, pois não sabia se ela estava querendo ajudar ou piorar ainda mais as coisas:

– Tá bom, você sabe o que aconteceu com a Sakura em 2011, não sabe?

– Sei sim, sei sim…

– Tudo pra proteger ela nessa nova etapa, está bem?

A malícia de Sakuya não diminuiu e só aumentou:

– Então aproveita que tá protegendo a Sakurita e… – A amiga deslizou lentamente e sensualmente os dedos pelo queixo dela, pelos seios, pelo ventre até a virilha sobre a roupa de esgrima que ela usava enquanto falava. – Saia do armário, tome ela pra você como eu fiz com a Kanade e… seja feliz!

– Cala a boca, vai!

Tomoyo deu um afastão na amiga que, se fosse dado com mais força e velocidade, pareceria um tapa e um empurrão, mas não foi e nem Tomoyo queria que parecesse com isso. Empurrou ela de lado, fazendo-a cambalear pelo gramado, até que finalmente ela caiu com o próprio desequilíbrio dela, com o traseiro no chão, quase dando uma cambalhota:

– Você não tem vergonha na cara não?

– Eu sou fiel, você sabe; de mim não vai sair chifre nenhum pra Marcela não…

Tomoyo quis dizer mais umas coisinhas para ela, mas foi interrompida pelos berros de Umi vindo ao longe, procurando por elas:

– Tomoyo, Sakuya! Eu aqui procurando vocês e vocês duas tendo um papinho só de vocês debaixo dessa árvore! Vocês não tem moral nenhuma pra me falar de mim e do Ascot!

– Tenho moral sim, porque vocês não se assumem! – Berrou Sakuya, Foi o bastante para Umi correr atrás da amiga como duas crianças adolescentes.

Tomoyo entendia perfeitamente o constrangimento de Umi com Ascot. Era o mesmo que ela tinha com Marcela, com Sakura: a vergonha de falar seus verdadeiros sentimentos apesar de ser uma cupido esses anos todos com as 'suas meninas' e seus 'rolos' particulares.

Mas no fim daquela visita das amigas, ouviu delas uma palavra calorosa e que jamais pensou em ouvir delas naquele momento:

– Tomoyo, eu sei o que aconteceu em 2011 porque foi a Kamiyama quem construiu a fábrica daquela organização chinesa… a polícia pediu as plantas do local pra gente… foi um rolo que só. A gente pensava que tava fazendo negócios com a pessoa certa, mas nos enganamos… E foi a Sakura quem me interrogou, acredita?

– Tomoyo, o que eu e a Sakuya queremos dizer é que tanto eu como ela conhecemos a Sakura quando ela trabalhava na Polícia de Osaka em 2011 e sei a pessoa que ela é… Se precisar da nossa ajuda, seja para o que for, você sabe onde procurar a gente… eu também sei usar magia. – Disse Umi, agarrando as mãos de Tomoyo entre as suas.

– E aproveita também para…

Não deu tempo para Sakuya terminar. Tomoyo e Umi agarraram a boca da Sakuya, prensaram-na contra a parede e falaram juntas:

– Cala essa boca!

Continua…

Por trás do báculo: Esse capítulo era originalmente um, mas ele teve que se dividir em dois. Busquei falar dos momentos de Sakura e Tomoyo antes de se reencontrarem, finalmente juntas depois de tantos anos!

Essa aqui é a Sakuya Kamiyama do "Candy boy" (shippei ela com a Kanade, a pessoa que ela sempre corre atrás!) Candy boy beira muito ao incesto, não concordo com isso, mas vejo que o shipp entre Kanade e Yukino pode ser visto muito além de romance e sexo, englobando coisas como amizade, carinho, fraternidade e amor entre irmãs, porque não? Mas, pra mim, as necessidades 'orgânicas' da Kanade serão supridas pela Sakuya, hehehe! #AcorMaisQuente

Shipp da Umi com Ascot? Não shippo ninguém com ninguém em "Guerreiras mágicas de Rayearth", elas são meu amorzinho porque o final terminou muito aberto! Guerreiras mágicas foi a base pra fazer Sakura Cardcaptors e é lá que aparece o Mokona! Coloco o Ascot aqui como amigo apenas…


	71. A aventura da Capitã Meiling (Parte I)

Capítulo LXX

~As aventuras da Capitã Meiling – Parte I~

" _Sentindo-se humilhada e ultrajada,_ _t_ _udo que restou a Meiling foi aceitar seu cruel destino e partir com a cara e a coragem para o inferno; quando se está lá, o melhor_ _a se fazer_ _é abraçar o capet_ _a, agarra-se a dificuldade e mostrar a ela que ela se meteu com um osso muito duro de se roer…_

Hotan, Xinjiang, Maio de 2014

Eram cinco horas da manhã.

O muezim gritava do topo do minarete da mesquita, com um microfone em mãos, a shahada, a profissão da fé islâmica, dizendo que "Não há deus senão Alá e Muhammad é o seu enviado" em árabe. Era um aviso para todos que o Farj, a primeira oração muçulmana, estava para começar.

Naquele morro, homens saíram dos seus casebres de pedra, moldados pela areia do deserto, com baldes de água nas mãos para fazerem as abluções, uma lavagem ritual das mãos e dos pés, antes do começo das rezas em direção à Meca, pois o Exército de libertação popular havia cortado o fornecimento de água para a mesquita no topo do morro.

Um carro blindado, tal como os carros-fortes de banco, freou bruscamente no sopé daquele morro, levantando poeira atrás de si. Os fiéis ficaram apreensivos ouvindo a freada e os símbolos do Exército popular de libertação impressos na lataria. A porta do blindado negro se abriu e uma mulher de cabelos longos, lisos, negros e olhos vermelhos com uma boina preta na cabeça saiu de lá. Ela ajeitou a boina, fez uma cara de mal terrível, conferindo seu colete a prova de balas e erguendo sua submetralhadora Type 79 para o alto.

Atrás dela, um jovem oficial de cabeça raspada e barba ainda por fazer chamava o restante dos soldados de dentro daquele carro. Os demais homens e mulheres partes daquela operação estavam encapuzados, pois eram moradores de Xinjiang e temiam represálias dos bandoleiros contra seus familiares.

Antes mesmo que pudessem subir o morro pra rezar, a mulher mostrava a eles que rezariam quando o Partido e o Exército determinassem:

– Vai subir ninguém, vai subir ninguém! Podem ficar quietinhos aí!

Alguns homens soltaram seus baldes na hora e correram para suas casas. Outros, mais resistentes e barbudos, ficaram parados olhando para ela para ver o que ia acontecer. O jovem oficial do lado dela se aproximou de um deles e deu uma coronhada forte no rosto dele com o fuzil:

– Não ouviu a capitã? Vai subir ninguém, seu barbudo! Que barba é essa? Tu é terrorista?

O homem dizia não com a cabeça enquanto sua barba era extraída a força pelo oficial com um canivete. O partido comunista baixou uma determinação em Hotan proibindo barbas longas demais ou mulheres com niqab, a veste islâmica que cobre o corpo todo. Aquele espetáculo de força foi o bastante para dizimar a coragem dos mais resistentes que ficaram olhando.

– Ahmad, vamos, não temos tempo a perder e eles podem ter avisado os outros.

– Positivo, Capitã!

Os militares continuaram a caminhar em filha indiana até o topo do morro, dando cobertura um ao outro com suas armas apontadas para o alto. O risco de morte era iminente, mas eles não estavam aí para morrer, nem pra prender ninguém.

Chegaram em um terraço na frente de uma casa e ouviram um homem dando instruções finais para um grupo de Mujahidin, homens preparados a fazerem o martírio em nome do Islã. Esconderam-se numa mureta próxima antes que fossem descobertos, esperando o momento certo par atirar. Um dos soldados se distanciou mais ainda para obter informações visuais dos elementos, gesticulando de longe com os dedos para a capitã.

– Soldados de Alá, hoje é o nosso dia de glória! Vamos atacar com tudo o quartel-general dos infiéis e mostrar para eles que Alá está do nosso lado! Mulheres definitivamente não foram feitas para lutar, nem comandar exércitos! Que o nosso martírio de hoje seja a alvorada de um amanhã ao profeta, que a paz esteja com ele!

Eram cerca de três homens em pé e vinte cinco homens ajoelhados. A Capitã engatilhou o seu fuzil e atacou-os antes que pudessem fazer mais alguma coisa.

TA, TA, TA, TA! Todos mortos.

O ataque daquele pelotão foi rápido o bastante para que as restantes janelas que estavam abertas de curiosos naquelas casas do morro se fechassem de uma vez. Os vinte e cinco mujahidin ajoelhados e dois dos homens que estavam em pé foram mortos. A capitã arrastou pelos cabelos o único sobrevivente até um círculo formado pelos militares daquele pelotão, arrastando-o pilha de sangue e corpos que se formava.

– Bom dia, filho. Tava rezando é?

– Eu… eu só tava ajudando… – O homem tremia. Ele era jovem demais para planejar alguma coisa, concluiu a capitã. – Eu só sou talibã, sabe?

A capitã sorriu ironicamente dele:

– Ah, tu é Talibã, é? – A capitã olhou para os demais soldados em volta deles e apertou com mais força os cabelos dele. – Ele é talibã, galera!

Todos gargalharam.

– Tu é talibã, filho da p***! Tu é talibã, é? – Os soldados começaram a chutar violentamente aquele rapaz. Depois disso, a capitã voltou a agarrá-lo pelo cabelo, apontando a cabeça dele para a pilha de corpos. – Tá vendo isso aqui? É você quem financia essa Merda! É você quem financia essa p****! – A capitã pessoalmente distribuía tapas, socos e chutes no rapaz. Ele começou a chorar.

– Ahmad, traz o saco e o cabo de vassoura! Nesse aqui vamos colocar areia pra lubrificar o rabo!

Quando Ahmad já pegava um cabo de vassoura e uma sacola naquele quintal, o rapaz apontou tremulamente para uma casa:

– É ali… é ali que estão as armas que a gente ia… – O rapaz soluçou, com o nariz escorrendo sangue. – Usar no ataque de hoje!

A capitã agarrou-o pelo colarinho e desferiu mais tapas no rosto dele.

– Cai fora daqui! Cai fora daqui, seu bosta! – Ela olhou para o jovem oficial sem capuz enquanto o jovem talibã sumia atrás do morro. – Ahmad, traz o C4.

O oficial e a equipe encheram o casebre com explosivos, esperaram um tempo até que explodissem.

BOOM! A explosão espalhou pedaços de pau e pedra pelo lugar e gerou um leve tremor no morro. Ahmad temia que aquele terremoto e aquele fogaréu atingisse as casas vizinhas.

Ao ver o fogo consumir aquele barraco, os militares voltaram para o carro-forte.

– Isso vai atrasá-los por um tempo.

A capitã percebeu que o seu jovem oficial hesitava:

– O que foi, Ahmad?

– Capitã… vão matar ele… destruímos o paiol de armas de e… eu conhecia ele… ele tem mãe, tem família e…

– E ele, não ia matar a gente? Deixa de ser besta e vamos embora!

Entraram no carro-forte e saíram de lá.

S&T:FJ – ACM

No dia seguinte, no regimento de Hotan, uma mulher de meia idade com véu colorido bateu na porta do lugar acompanhada da filha e armas foram mostradas para elas, por trás da trincheira.

– Eu venho em paz! Eu só vim ver a Coronel Meiling!

Os soldados comunicaram a presença da mulher para a secretaria do regimento via telefone e eles aceitaram recebê-la via uma rigorosa revista.

As mulheres levantaram as mãos para o alto e a mulher mais velha foi obrigada a se despir completamente no meio do deserto, sob o sol do meio dia, com dezenas de homens em um caminhão cheio de soldados que entrava no quartel naquele momento olhando para ela.

O caminhão parou na porta para que os soldados vissem o espetáculo. Para não deixar a mulher entrar sozinha no quartel, a filha também se submeteu a rigorosa revista. Elas se agachavam para ver se não trazia bombas ou armamentos, até meso na vagina e no ânus. Passou por um detector de metais de longa distância preso em uma vara para que se tivesse certeza de que não engoliram explosivos que seriam acionados por controle remoto. Quando tudo estava OK, foram autorizadas a entrar.

Era uma sala ventilada por um pequeno ventilador com apenas uma janela. Havia um pequeno retrato de Mao Zedong e de Kurban Tulum atrás da mesa dela. Uma bandeira da China, do Turquestão e do Exército ladeava a capitã. Sobre a mesa, retratos austeros dela com o pai e a mãe, com Syaoran e com Sholong.

Ela olhava para as duas mulheres impassível, fria, por trás dos olhos vermelhos, as mãos sobre a mesa enquanto as mulheres olhavam para ela com uma pontada de esperança vendo as fotos da família dela. Quem sabe, não era o filho dela, pensou.

O uniforme Type 07, o terno e gravata verde-oliva com as ombreiras de coronel e o nome "Meiling Li" no soutache militar davam a ela a autoridade suficiente para prender aquelas mulheres e interrogá-las sob tortura, se necessário. Elas sabiam bem disso e não podiam falar bobagens diante dela.

A mulher mais velha tocou nas mãos frias da capitã:

– Coronel… meu filho… recebi um pedaço do pé dele em casa… eu só quero saber onde que eu posso encontrar o resto do corpo dele… pra dar um enterro digno pra ele… – Ela olhou para o retrato de Chitatsu e apertou com mais força a mão dela. – Sei que a senhora deve ter filho…

– Sobrinho. – Corrigiu a Capitã.

– Sobrinho e…

Diante da falta de reação da capitã, a mulher mais jovem interrompeu a mãe, sob prantos, enxugando as lágrimas com a palma das mãos:

– A gente foi humilhada… a gente teve que ouvir as risadas daqueles soldados…

Meiling se levantou da sua cadeira e fez menção de sair quando Ahmad apareceu na porta da sala dela.

– Se o seu filho optou por virar talibã, não nos culpem por nossos protocolos de segurança, é a jihad dele em nome da vida de milhares de pessoas que vivem e trabalham aqui que ele estava ameaçando. Se a senhora não o educou direito, não venha choramingar aqui falando que foi humilhada! Eu só estou fazendo o que precisa ser feito, entenderam?

As mulheres interromperam a saída da capitã, se ajoelharam sob os pés de Meiling e continuaram chorando muito.

– Desde os cinco anos, quando o pai dele morreu, eu crio ele sozinha, trabalhando fora! A senhora não sabe como eu me arrependo e fico amargurada com a decisão que ele tomou! Se juntar aos mujahidin!

– Eu não posso fazer nada pela senhora, com licença! – Meiling se desprendeu delas e atravessou a porta. – Ahmad, tire elas daqui.

Meiling desapareceu no corredor e duas soldados seguraram as mulheres pelos braços. A cara da mulher mais jovem era de raiva, a da mais velha, de frustração.

– Agora eu entendo porque querem libertar a gente dos Hans de Pequim! – Gritou a mais nova, recebendo socos e tapas em seguida.

– Filha cala a boca! – Disse a mais velha.

Ahmad se aproximou da mulher mais nova e ela levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo:

– Você é uigur, é? – Perguntou a mais nova.

– Sou sim. Sei o que você está passando e…

– Um uigur a serviço dos Hans não sabe o que a gente tá passando!

– Sei sim! Sou muçulmano igual a vocês! A maioria aqui é muçulmano igual à vocês! Eu posso ir atrás do corpo do filho de vocês…

– Pode mesmo?

– Posso sim… mas em troca…

Ahmad passou delicadamente os dedos sobre o rosto dela. As mulheres pensaram o pior. Pensaram que ele queria usar a mais nova como objeto sexual para recuperar o corpo perdido do irmão. A mais velha se contorceu nos braços da soldado que a segurava, levando um mata-leão dela logo em seguida para sossegar. A mais nova gritava de agonia, antevendo as agressões sexuais.

– Em troca… eu quero que você me passe todas as informações que vocês sabem sobre os separatistas do Turquestão. Entenderam?

Um silêncio enorme atravessou aqueles corredores.

– Então? Vocês fazem isso numa boa e saem numa boa daqui ou eu posso fazer de outro jeito. Vocês são parentes de terroristas, não são? Vocês pensam que podem sair incólumes daqui? Faz tempo que eu e as meninas aqui não dão uma pimbada…

A mulher mais jovem olhou para a mãe e ela deu um aceno positivo para ela.

– Tudo bem… eu falo… eu falo…

Trêmulas, foram conduzidas até a sala de interrogatórios. Antes de entrar, Ahmad foi parado por Meiling:

– Eu não vou assumir responsabilidade por isso! Solte-as!

– Eu assumo! Faço isso pelo partido, capitã! Erradicar separatistas é o nosso papel e também… – Ahmad hesitou por um momento e continuou. – Eu tenho coração, eu sei o que elas devem estar sentindo…

– Sei… pimbada é? Você abre um buraco pra tapar o outro. Pois bem… Vamos ouvir o que elas tem a dizer e ver até que ponto há ligações dos terroristas daqui com os separatistas. De certa forma, estou orgulhosa com o seu progresso tenente, eu já não consigo ter coração… você bem sabe…

Ahmad acenou positivamente com a cabeça para ela, prestando continência logo em seguida.

S&T:FJ – ACM

Praça da Solidariedade, uma semana depois, junho de 2014

Duas crianças, um menino e uma menina, brincavam com um pedaço de papel branco, com o desenho de uma lua crescente e uma estrela pintado em azul onde se lia em uigur "Propostas para um plebiscito sobre a independência do Turquestão oriental"

O vento levou o papel até o jipe militar em movimento onde estava Ahmad. Ele pegou o papel e aquilo apenas confirmou as suspeitas daquele homem com as informações obtidas naquele interrogatório. Amassou o papel com fúria nas mãos, não ocultando a sua raiva.

Desembarcou do jipe com uma face rubra de raiva que espantou aqueles meninos que não tinham nada a ver com aquilo tudo.

Nas ruas adjacentes à praça da solidariedade, em frente a mesquita de Khotan, havia um grande bazar que vendia de tudo: frutas, temperos, especiarias vindas do Afeganistão, da Índia, do Paquistão e produtos manufaturados e industrializados da própria Xinjiang, como roupas de seda.

As crianças corriam pelas ruas e os adultos faziam seus negócios debaixo do sol escaldante de trinta graus daquele deserto quando quatro jipes militares e um caminhão repleto de soldados desembarcou por lá.

Na dianteira os soldados, estava Meiling e Ahmad.

Pularam nas ruas e as atividades daquele bazar, se não paralisaram, cessaram durante um tempo. As crianças pararam de correr e se aproximaram de seus pais, que exigia máxima distância daquele pessoal. Alguns adultos observavam com medo aquele pessoal, outros poucos, com ódio estampado na face e a maioria simplesmente continuava o que fazia.

O grande temor daquele pessoal era a explosão de um carro-bomba ou de um homem ou mulher bomba a qualquer momento. Era aguardar para ver.

Passaram por entre a multidão que abria caminho espontaneamente para eles sob a mira daqueles fuzis que poderiam ser ativados a qualquer momento pelas mãos hábeis e ágeis daqueles soldados.

O objetivo deles não estava no meio daquela multidão.

No centro da Praça, onde não havia mais o bazar e apenas uma grande rotatória com as ruas do local, havia uma enorme estátua dourada de Mao Zedong cumprimentando calorosamente Turban Kulun, antigo líder local dos uigur, mostrando a ele o radiante e novo amanhã comunista que o líder chinês prometia ao povo uigur.

Na base da estátua, um homem gritava aos berros segurando o panfleto branco com a lua crescente e uma estrela azul em evidência:

– Ontem, meus amigos, o Exército de libertação popular explodiu a minha casa e queimou uma série de casas vizinhas do lado da minha. Se as nossas casas não fossem feitas de pedra, com certeza, nossos filhos e nossas esposas teriam sido incineradas pela fúria deles.

O pequeno círculo de pessoas que rodeava aquele homem concordava e acenava positivamente com a cabeça.

– Os Hans mandam a gente cortar a barba, mandam a gente vestir o que eles querem, mas e a nossa segurança? Nossas moradias? Eles vão dar outras pra mim? Pros meus vizinhos? Eles estão pouco se lixando pra nós! Eles constroem vários apartamentos na região de Cantão pra ninguém morar, já que os Hans e o partido deles determinam quem vai morar lá e quem não vai! Somos uigures! Não temos nada a ver com os Hans! Se é assim que eles desperdiçam nosso dinheiro, porque eu também pago impostos pra Pequim, não adianta nada a gente continuar com eles! Independência…

No instante que o homem falava aquelas palavras, Ahmad atirou com uma bala de borracha na boca do homem que lhe custou uns dentes e um corte que não parava de sangrar. Outros soldados atiravam, com lança-granadas, rojões de gás lacrimogênio sobre aquele círculo que começaram a se dispersar. Os mais retardatários foram recebidos com balas de borrachas e cassetetes nas costas e na coxa, mas, no geral, não houve resistência. Muitos foram presos depois de terem sido controlados na base do porrete.

Ahmad segurou o homem pelo colarinho e começou a desferir tapas e socos no homem.

– Ahmad, para! Já está tudo controlado! Ele tá sangrando muito!

– São esses filhos da p*** de separatistas do Turquestão que mataram o meu pai! Os malditos filhos da p*** servos do Omar Al-Malik! – O militar continuou a dar chutes e socos no homem e Meiling teve que segurar os braços dele pra não cometer besteira. Ahmad se afastou do homem e Meiling jogou uma garrafa de água que estava próxima na boca dele pra conter o sangramento e deu um pano pra ele pra conter o sangue:

– E então, subvertendo o governo? Você sabe que esse tipo de atitude é ilegal, não sabe?

O homem sorriu ironicamente para eles, desesperado, com os lábios cortados e inchados:

– Eu tou aí com isso? Vocês estavam aí quando explodiram a minha casa? Eu tinha acabado de sair pra trabalhar na confecção quando vocês saíram daquele camburão e apontaram fuzis pra mim! Se lembram? Eu fui o primeiro a parar, o primeiro a levantar as mãos. E o que vocês fizeram? Encheram aquele barraco de explosivos e destruíram a minha casa! Destruíram tudo o que eu conquistei! Vocês passaram reto quando eu gritei e falei "minha casa, minha casa!". Fui na prefeitura reclamar e eles falaram que não podiam fazer nada, nada! Daí, eu tomei minhas providências… – Temendo apanhar na cadeia, o homem suplicou e moderou o discurso de raiva. – Mas não tenho nada a ver com o Omar Al-Malik, sou um homem desesperado, sabe?

Ahmad se aproximou do homem novamente e começou a chutar e dar tapas nele:

– Sua casa é? Não tem nada a ver, é? Tu sabia que aquilo era um paiol de armas e não falou nada, Seu filho da p***! Seu desgraçado! Fod*-se se era a sua casa, terrorista tem que se f***r mesmo! Separatismo é ideia do maldito Omar Al-Malik.

– Calma, Ahmad!

– Calma o caramba! Bando de filhas da mãe, separatistas e assassinos! – Ahmad segurou na gola da camisa do homem uma última vez e perguntou:

– Tu sabia que aquilo era um paiol de terrorista?

O homem hesitou por um momento, os olhares vidrados, mas sentiu que não tinha mais nada a perder e confessou:

– Sabia mais ou menos… Só via uns homens de turbante de preto entrando lá e só não falei nada pra evitar problema pra mim… mas só soube no dia antes de vocês explodirem a minha casa…

Ahmad começou a sufocar o homem e ele tentava dar uma palavra final, babando, com o rosto roxo:

– Eu… falo o que… eu sei… eu sei… bastante… eu vi…

Ahmad quase estrangula o homem e Meiling sacou o cassetete e deu um leve mata-leão no tenente, para acalmá-lo.

– Calma aí, ele pode servir como fonte de informação pra gente! Ele pode levar a gente até as pessoas que mataram seu pai! E você quer matar ele aqui?

O tenente se desvencilhou do estrangulamento e, com orelha quente, ofegando muito, olhou pra Meiling num misto de revolta e frustração:

– Tudo bem, capitã; vamos voltar pro jipe.

S&T:FJ – ACM

O jipe percorria as areias do deserto de taklamakan, levantando muita poeira no processo durante a longa marcha dos carros militares até o complexo do regimento, formado também pela prisão militar e pelo hospital militar. No caminhão, estavam os separatistas presos naquela praça. Dirigindo o jipe, Ahmad estava apreensivo, mas feliz, satisfeito com aquelas apreensões e encabulado com os métodos de Meiling. Sentia que progredia cada vez mais com aquele tipo de operação, apesar daquela matança no morro e a confusão na praça, era cruel e necessário, dizia Meiling. Ele queria a todo custo encontrar as pessoas que arruinaram a sua família, que considerava ser tão cruel quanto destruir a casa de um homem, mas pensava também se ações como essa não poderiam fazer a raiva do povo se voltar uma hora contra eles.

Olhava de vez em quando para a superior militar, olhando para aquelas areias com tristeza e melancolia no rosto:

– Alguma coisa, capitã?

– Nada…

– Estamos mais perto deles… em breve… eles vão se ver com a gente…

O jipe passou por um buraco que fez tudo balançar e Meiling continuava na mesma. Ahmad tentou animá-la:

– Me desculpa, capitã, pela minha insubordinação, mas sabe como é, não sabe? Eu tenho coração, capitã! Um coração quente no peito!

– Eu já deixei de ter coração faz tempo, Ahmad; não sei se você já percebeu

Ahmad calou-se novamente e Meiling continuou a fitar o deserto. Foi como se o tenente tivesse levado um forte soco na barriga.

– Eu pude perceber… a gente exagerou nos explosivos, não é?

– Eu não me arrependo do que eu fiz; mesmo sabendo que a violência das nossas ações podem levar aquelas duas mulheres ou esses caras pros radicais mujahidin, é só a gente matar eles, não é? No fim de tudo, a nossa vida não vale nada…

Ahmad sentiu um aperto no peito ouvindo aquelas palavras depressivas da superior.

– Eu não penso assim, Capitã! Para Alá, toda vida é preciosa, mas isso não nos impede de combatar aqueles que nos combatem como o profeta, que a paz esteja com ele, deixou claro no Corão!

Meiling o fitou:

– Você tem objetivos, não é, Ahmad?

– Aqui é o meu lar, da minha família. Eu não posso voltar aqui e deixar essa bagunça! Deixar que eles façam o que querem…

– Fico feliz por você, mas eu sinto que… eu já deveria estar morta faz tempo…

Ahmad estreitou as sobrancelhas e olhou curioso para a superior:

– Capitã? Capitã?

Enquanto Ahmad perguntava insistentemente por ela, aquela pergunta contínua, o andar daquelas dunas do deserto e a visão das tempestades de areia rebolando de uma parte para a outra levaram Meiling até o passado, até o ponto que a sua vida tornou-se naquele inferno.

S&T:FJ – ACM

Tóquio, Japão, dezembro de 2011

Com o uniforme verde-oliva Type 07 amarrotado e os dois belos coques que tinha na cabeça desfeitos pelas carícias e fúria daquele homem, Meiling chorava no chão da sala do embaixador segurando um papel em mãos. Era a folha que designava para onde iria, já que acabara de ser promovida a capitã do exército de libertação popular. Não fazia falta que ela lesse o papel. Aquele homem dizia tudo com as suas duras e frias palavras:

– Você vai pra Hotan, Xinjiang. O capitão local foi morto em um ataque terrorista e atualmente, o nosso exército está travando uma guerra na região que nem mesmo a imprensa tem acesso as notícias de tão grave que está a situação lá…

– Você está me levando pra morte, Syaoran?

O homem moreno, de cabelos castanhos bagunçados, olhos castanhos, vestindo roupas no estilo zhongshan, o mesmo de Mao e de muitos membros da cúpula do partido, virou-se para ela:

– Se você morrer ou não, isso não é problema meu mais. Você sabe demais, Meiling, demais! O partido não teve outra alternativa a não ser…

– Você é que não teve outra alternativa! Estávamos nisso juntos! Desde o começo! Porque eu tenho que pagar tudo sozinha?

– Sim, eu sei que foi você quem elaborou o plano das Cartas Clow, da minha volta pro Japão e sou grato por isso. Agora que o plano foi por água a baixo, eu estou numa encruzilhada e preciso desatar esse nó; você sabe de tudo, é a única que sabe de tudo e eu… não estou certo quando ao seu silêncio depois do que aconteceu entre nós nessa sala… com esse seu temperamento explosivo…

– Não aconteceu nada demais entre nós! Você queria que eu tivesse me entregado como uma cadela pra você, é isso? Assim você não ficaria assustado como você tá agora, é?

Syaoran não respondeu.

– Um de nós precisa ser sacrificado e não pode ser eu; por favor, entenda…

Syaoran dobrou os joelhos para tirar a prima do chão. Ela segurou as mãos dele e arrumou a roupa abarrotada. Ele não mais olhou para os olhos rubros e lacrimejantes dela:

– Agora arrume essa roupa, refaça essa maquiagem e tira essa cara de choro. Estamos em uma festa e não vai ficar nada bem se o embaixador ver essas lágrimas…

O chinês ficou olhando para ela para ver se ela lhe obedecia, mas Meiling estava constrangida o bastante para fazer qualquer coisa na frente dele:

– Me dá um tempo então.

Syaoran entendeu a mensagem da prima e resolveu esperar do lado de fora assim que sentiu que a prima não mais seria uma ameaça. Tudo o que Meiling queria fazer era chorar, chorar desesperadamente, chorar como nunca, sabendo que a pessoa que mais amava no mundo era a maior responsável por enviá-la para aquele inferno.

Engoliu as lágrimas e jamais refez o coque duplo que adorava usar.

Quando saiu da sala, os diplomatas e políticos presentes perceberam que Meiling estava sem os coques e começaram a conjecturar que tipo de coisa "quente" os dois deveriam estar fazendo.

S&T:FJ – ACM

Quando voltou pra China, O pai de Meiling, o Coronel Zi Hao Li tentou a todo custo evitar que a filha fosse para um lugar tão perigoso como Hotan, mas foi em vão. A decisão de mandar Meiling pra Xinjiang veio do alto-comando Militar do partido, assinada pelo secretário-geral em pessoa. Quem o incitou a assinar aquela assinatura, ninguém sabia, a única coisa que se sabia era que a mãe de Meiling se desesperou-se toda e tentou se encontrar com secretário-geral do partido, sem sucesso.

Meiling ficou um mês em Pequim aprendendo as peculiaridades da região antes de ser despachada. Ela chegou a sede do comando central do exército um dia depois de desembarcar na capital do país. Na portaria feita de amplas grandes cheias de arames farpados e guardas preparados a qualquer momento para atitar, um homem de feições turcas, nariz longo, redondo e globo ocular levemente ressaltados na face pelas pálpebras, dando a aparência de que estavam ligeiramente esbugalhados, usando uniforme Type 07 e um chapéu vermelho turco na cabeça chamado de fez ou tarboosh, andava de um lado para o outro acompanhado de uma mulher uniformizada de cabelos curtos. Pelas ombreiras, via-se que aquela figura peculiar era um general, apesar de não parecer.

Até mesmo a cumprimentou como de costume antes mesmo que pudesse se apresentar para ele:

– Prazer, Capitã. Sou o general de brigada Abdulaziz Abdullah, Comandante das tropas estacionadas em Hotan. Aqui do meu lado está a tenente Ai Baibai que vai lhe explicar tudo sobre a nossa região…

A jovem mulher burocrata do comando-geral do exército em Pequim prestou continência para ela:

– É uma honra capitã orientar alguém de uma família tão fiel ao partido como os Li de Hong Kong! Nos acompanhe, por favor.

Durante aquele longo caminho pelos corredores do comando até sala da situação (onde seria informada de tudo sobre a guerra em Hotan), além de pensar que era paparicada desse modo por ser a prima de Syaoran Li e sobrinha de muitos generais, Meiling percebeu que o homem era diferente de tudo o que imaginou. Nunca tinha visto um uigur de perto antes, nem mesmo na academia militar, mas sabia que eles eram parte das mais de cinquenta etnias além dos Hans, nome oficial dos chineses como ela, reconhecida oficialmente pelo governo.

Apesar de ser uma chinesinha como ela, a tenente que a guiava vinha originalmente de Xinjiang também. Metade da região era formada por Hans, que moravam em sua maioria na capital, Urumqi.

Entrou na sala, sentou-se e prestou atenção as explicações dela auxiliadas por data show:

– Xinjiang é um local diverso, com pessoas de diferentes origens devido ao seu histórico de invasões por mongóis, turcos e persas. Muitas religiões são praticadas por lá como Budistas, Muçulmanos, Taoistas e praticantes da religião tradicional chinesa. A maior região autônoma da China, tem um sexto do território do nosso país e um quarto das nossas fronteiras terrestres e…

Meiling bocejou para ela assim que começou a escutar as explicações. A tenente ficou ligeiramente irritada com o gesto:

– Alguma coisa, Capitã?

– Tenente Ai, isso eu já vi na academia. Por favor, me fale da realidade nua e crua! Somos miliares e não guias de viagem!

O general Abdulaziz foi até a tela branca do projetor:

– Dispensada, tenente, eu me encarrego do resto aqui…

A tenente bateu continência e virou-se para eles antes de sair daquela sala. O general pigarreou:

– Capitã, já que quer ir direto ao ponto, preciso falar um pouco de geografia antes…

O general fuçou no computador e uma porção de mapas da região foi mostrada à medida que o general falava:

– Xinjiang está dividida em duas partes: a montanhosa bacia de Dzungaria, parte da cordilheira de Tian Shan, cheio de florestas, árvores e rios como o Irtysh e lagos como o Tianchi; é onde fica a capital e o comando do exército onde eu despacho. Depois das montanhas, temos a bacia de Tarim, onde fica o deserto infernal de Taklamakan, cheio de oásis onde se registrou as maiores temperaturas da China. É aí que mora o perigo e vai ser a sua área de atuação…

– General, eu já sei disso… qual é o perigo então?

– Calme, mocinha e mais respeito, pois uma aula de revisão não faz mal pra ninguém… Hotan fica nessa região e grande parte dos ataques terroristas da China também. Como você ouviu, muita gente vive em Xinjiang e há uma certa rixa entre os Hans como você e os uigur como eu. Muitos deles criaram movimentos separatistas querendo desfragmentar a China como no Tibete e em Taiwan. Seu objetivo é: acabar de uma vez com essas organizações salafitas que estão controlando ferrovias e estradas na região, fazer os Uigur vir pro nosso lado e esquecer os separatistas. O comércio com nações vizinhas como o Paquistão, o Cazaquistão e a Índia diminuiu muito na fronteira depois que essas organizações miseráveis apareceram por lá, graças à maldita invasão do Afeganistão pelos americanos.

– E quanto aos separatistas do Turquestão? Eles parecem ser inofensivos e…

O general a interrompeu rispidamente:

– Não existe essa coisa de Turquestão! Entenda: o partido estabelece que há uma China e dois sistemas, como você, residente de Hong Kong bem o sabe…

– E devemos preservar a identidade das mais de cinquenta nacionalidades a salvo de ideologias que destroem a República popular da China pela paz e pelo comunismo. – Concluiu Meiling.

– Isso mesmo! – O general juntou as mãos entusiasmado com a inteligência da tenente. – Lembre-se: tudo para garantir a lei e a ordem em Hotan, em Xinjiang. Sem imprensa e o pessoal da anistia internacional e dos direitos humanos no pé. Tudo é controlado em Xinjiang, até mesmo a internet. Basta uma denúncia e tiramos tudo do ar. Deixem o pessoal dos direitos humanos especularem o que quiserem…

– Senhor, isso significa… tortura?

– Eu prefiro "reeducação para a segurança de Hotan". Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, não entendeu, Tenente? Você tem todas as permissões, só não vai abusar…

– Entendi sim…

Meiling não quis perguntar mais nada para o General, temendo contrariá-lo.

– Eu bem que queria que a senhorita fosse "reeducada" conforme as diretrizes do partido antes de ir pra um lugar tão perigoso, mas temos pressa e um tenente da inteligência foi despachado para lá assim como a senhora… qualquer dúvida só falar com ele… ele é muito fiel e zeloso ao partido e vai ser a força e a luz da senhorita em qualquer momento.

Meiling sentiu-se ligeiramente irritada. Aquele rapaz seria enviado para verificar a sua fidelidade ao partido, disso ela sabia muito bem, afinal, passara anos no Japão e tudo o que eles temiam era que o ar de "liberdade de expressão" e "liberalismo" da terra do sol nascente tivesse contaminado-a.

– Como eu?

– Sim. Ele se chama Ahmad El Mofty. Ele é uigur e perdeu o pai pra essas organizações separatistas. Vai vir ajudar com o sangue nos olhos desde a academia! Dispensada, tenente!

S&T:FJ – ACM

Aeroporto internacional de Urumqi, Fevereiro de 2012

Um rapaz de farda militar, careca com feições turcas de olhos puxados largou sua mochila no chão assim que viu a militar de farda camuflada verde desembarcar do avião militar e ir até ele. Ao lado de Meiling, estava o general Abdulaziz.

Assim como o general, ele havia se antecipado a ela quanto a se apresentar:

– Permissão capitã! Primeiro Tenente Ahmad El-Mofty, do primeiro batalhão de inteligência da infantaria de Pequim! É uma honra estar sob suas ordens!

Os dois bateram continência um para o outro e Meiling sentiu nele a mesma essência de puxa saquismo da tenente de Pequim.

– Vejo que o Tenente Ahmad é muito bem informado e buscou informações sobre a nossa nova capitã…

– Sim senhor! Ao falar, deve-se ter um ardente desejo de proteger a causa do povo e elevar nossa consciência política, e não deve haver ridicularização ou ataque em nossa abordagem.

O general e Meiling ficaram de olhos arregalados com ele. Meiling sabia que o general ia testar ela a qualquer momento sobre a fidelidade dela ao partido e usaria aquele jovem careca, cinco anos mais novo do que ela e com um excepcional talento que ela conhecia muito bem qual talento era para ser promovido de segundo para primeiro tenente em pouco tempo:

– Se lembra, capitã, de onde vem essa frase?

– Do livro vermelho. Capítulo treze, parágrafo sete.

– Muito bom. Você que você estão afinados com a ideologia do partido. É isso mesmo que vocês devem aplicar quando chegarem em Hotan, entendidos? Vou agora para o centro me encontrar com o secretário-geral do partido e informar a chegada de vocês. Quando chegarem lá, procurem o coronel Tao Lam e o tenente-coronel Xia Liaoma. Em breve me encontro com vocês. Dispensados!

Os dois fizeram posição de sentido e bateram uma última continência para o General.

S&T:FJ – ACM

Ferrovia Urumqi-Hotan, tarde.

Saíram do aeroporto e pegaram o trem sem nem sequer terem tempo de apreciar aquela grande cidade que era parte da antiga rota da seda. A visão daqueles dois oficiais fardados de colete a prova de balas gerou espanto para os uigures naquele trem, temendo um iminente atentato terrorista naquele trem.

Fato era que Xinjiang, assim como o Paquistão, sofria um atentado terrorista por dia causado por inúmeras facções islâmicas e separatistas. No ano passado, 540 soldados morreram na região por conta do terrorismo, quase duas mortes por dia. O antigo capitão morreu em uma operação e Meiling iria substituí-lo.

Enquanto a "morte" também não chegava para ela, a oficial olhava, com as mãos sustentando o queixo, melancolicamente a transição da paisagem montanhosa cheia de árvores de Urumqi para o terreno árido, hostil e desértico do Taklamakan. Ao seu lado, Ahmad estava excitado por estar do lado dela, como se estivesse ao lado de uma estrela dos esportes. Ele insistia em conversar com ela, mas ora ela dava respostas monossilábicas ou nem sequer respondia as perguntas que ele fazia:

– Capitã… posso te perguntar mais uma vez?

– Você já está perguntando, Ahmad, e eu já estou te respondendo… você viu como o general tem dúvidas quando a minha fidelidade ao partido e te colocou pra me vigiar…

– Não interprete a mal, capitã! Pela resposta que a senhora me deu, eu posso recitar qualquer parágrafo que eu já tenha lido do livro vermelho e a senhora responderia com perfeição aonde está! Eu vi as suas notas na academia, são muito boas, até mesmo um concurso de beleza a senhora ganhou…

Meiling virou a cara para ele como se ele tivesse fuçado a bolsa dela sem permissão. Ahmad contraiu-se de vergonha:

– O que eu queria perguntar é: a senhora é realmente prima do Li Syaoran?

Se se virar para ele, ela respondeu:

– Que diferença isso faz?

– Todo mundo na academia comenta sobre isso, mas nunca tive coragem de verificar isso pessoalmente com uma família tão respeitada pelo partido quanto os Lis de Hong Kong…

– Por que a pergunta?

Ahmad retirou da mochila uma camisa de futebol da seleção chinesa envolvida cuidadosamente em plástico e mostrou para ela uma fotografia dele fardado ao lado de Syaoran. Ela pegou a foto e ficou analisando:

– Foi no jogo da seleção contra o Brasil em Pequim, no estádio olímpico do ninho do pássaro. Fui despachado pra ajudar na segurança e ganhei a camiseta autografada dele e minha promoção pra primeiro-tenente num só dia! A gente pode ter perdido o jogo, mas Syaoran marcou dois gols!

Meiling olhou demoradamente para o sorriso do primo. Ela sabia quando acontecera aquilo, ele tentou levar Sakura, mas o trabalho na polícia a impedira, deixando ele furioso. Mesmo com a derrota, ele sorriu um sorriso animado, autêntico como não sorria faz tempo. E ela sorriu também com o sorriso dele que há tanto tempo não via, entrou em transe.

– Capitã? Capitã?

Meiling chacoalhou a cabeça e devolveu a foto.

– Tá vendo como o Shoran também mexe com a senhora? – Ahmad sorriu. – Não tem como ganhar do Brasil ainda, ou tem?

Meiling sorriu timidamente para ele. Ahmad era jovem, tinha 21 anos e não conhecia o que era um teatro de operações militares, assim como ela. Era filho único naquela China de política do filho único, mas tinha mãe, tinha pai, tios e primos. Eram duas pessoas rumo a um desconhecido que, no fundo, admiravam a mesma pessoa.

– Ahmad, já pensou se você morrer?

– Se eu morrer? – Ahmad sorriu – Uma coisa que eu aprendi com esse homem. – Ahmad apontou para a camisa de Syaoran antes de guardá-la cuidadosamente na mochila. – É nunca desistir, sempre insistir. Vou insistir até o fim pra caçar o homem que matou o meu pai… faço isso pela minha mãe!

Ahmad apertou as mãos contra o peito e Meiling confessou, olhando para o deserto do outro lado do trem:

– Eu aprendi isso com ele também… quando a gente tinha nove anos…

Ahmad arregalou os olhos, assoviou surpreso e, de repente, o trem sacolejou, como se tivesse batido em alguma coisa. Uma explosão foi ouvida e o pessoal começou a correr e a gritar de um lado para o outro naquele trem. Era o pânico. Tiros foram ouvidos e algumas balas perdidas perfuraram as janelas.

O trem parou e militares entraram no vagão de Meiling e Ahmad:

– Por favor, evacuem pelo lado direito e sigam pelo corredor de viaturas que a gente formou. – Ele olhou para Meiling e Ahmad e imediatamente prestaram continência.

– Capitã! Tenente! Desculpe interromper a viagem de vocês, mas estamos sofrendo uma ataque! Os salafitas estão tentando alcançar Turpan e estamos tentando pará-los nessa ferrovia. Eles atacaram o trem pra atrasar o avanço das tropas e estarão aqui em poucos instantes!

– Vocês são de Hotan, não são? Sou a Capitã Meiling e esse aqui é o Tenente Ahmad! Fomos designados para cá. Sabem alguma notícia dos Coroneis Xia e Tao?

– Pelos céus, estávamos esperando vocês! Eles estão nas linhas de frente! Vamos, por aqui!

Os dois oficiais receberam fuzis dos soldados quando saíam daquele trem para se encontrar com os superiores.

S&T:FJ – ACM

Puseram os capacetes e as tipoias das armas assim que saíram do trem. Ahmad colocou também sobre a cabeça antes do capacete o taqiah, um chapéu muçulmano de orações, uniu as mãos como uma cuia sobre a boca e começou a recitar versos do corão:

– … Combatei, pela causa de Deus, aqueles que vos combatem; porém, não pratiqueis agressão, porque Deus não estima os agressores…

– Ahmad, se concentra, estamos sob ataque! – Meiling puxou o parceiro para atrás de uma trincheira.

– Mas eu estou me concentrando, Capitã; não posso lutar sem ter a certeza de que Deus está do nosso lado! E você, capitã, perdeu a fé?

Meiling não respondeu e Ahmad colocou o cano da arma sobre a trincheira e começou a atirar nos adversários.

– Vamos, esses já caíram.

As mãos dos dois estavam trêmulas. Era a primeira vez que matavam pessoas, mas não podiam hesitar. Naquela guerra, matavam ou morriam.

Avançaram. O terreno de guerra era desolador. Casas destruídas, carros em chamas no meio do deserto, animais mortos, muretas usadas como trincheiras perfuradas por balas e a visão mais chocante: soldados mortos. Uns, com fuzis em mãos, olhos abertos, outros com parte dos corpos mutiladas por causa de explosivos, como granadas. Os soldados dos mujahidin também estavam perfurados por bala, manchando a areia castanha daquele deserto com sangue e geravam a mesma visão do horror.

Vendo aquilo, Meiling sentiu repulsa pela morte e Ahmad recitava freneticamente versos do corão.

– Eu sou filho único, capitã, não posso morrer; se eu morrer, quem vai cuidar da minha mãe?

Correram pela areia, abatendo adversários até chegar em uma colina onde encontraram o tenente-coronel Tao ao telefone, pedindo reforços.

– Aqui é o tenente-coronel Tao Lam, exigindo reforços!

– Permissão, Coronel! – Meiling e Ahmad bateram continência! – Capitã Meiling, Tenente Ahmad, despachados do comando do exército direto pra Xinjiang, às suas ordens.

O superior militar bateu uma breve continência e continuou a atirar contra os militantes que vinham em carros.

– Só vieram vocês dois?

– Estávamos em um trem, coronel, pra ser despachados pra cá, não tivemos tempo ainda de nos apresentarmos e nem de chegar em Hotan…

– Entendo… precisamos combater mesmo assim… esses mujahidin estão tentando bloquear o trem e nossas tropas, é mais uma manifestação de força do que uma tentativa de tomar território; é terrorismo puro!

Sons de bala atravessaram aquela trincheira nas colinas e rasgaram de raspão o capacete do coronel. Os três oficiais imediatamente pegaram seus fuzis e atiraram. Os mujahidin aproximaram-se com três carros cheios de militantes com roupas pretas, da cabeça aos pés e um cinturão de explosivos amarrados ao corpo.

– Suicidas! Corram fora daqui! Eles são o anel de resistência que separa a gente das forças do Coronel Xia! Eu vou segurar eles aqui enquanto vocês partem, vão! Peguem o jipe assim que eu acabar com a maioria deles!

Ahmad olhou assutado para ele, mas Meiling puxou-o pelo braço.

– Vem, não temos tempo! Me dê cobertura.

A capitã entrou no carro e Ahmad tentava manter a cabela deles a salvo, contra os tiros daqueles soldados. Uma explosão foi ouvida ao longe, na trincheira acima da colina.

– Capitã…

– Vamos indo! Não podemos fazer nada pelo coronel mais!

Chegaram até um oásis no deserto e encontraram um soldado a pé. Olhando mais de perto, puderam ver a cabeça careca dele, um fuzil nas mãos e um braço sangrando muito.

– Pelos céus, é o Cononel Xia!

Meiling parou o jipe, pegou panos e uma garrafa de álcool para tratar o ferimento do coronel, mas ele simplesmente pediu para que atassem um pano no ombro.

– Coronel Xia!

– Capitã Meiling? Tenente Ahmad? Desculpa por não poder cumprimentá-los como de costume, mas como podem ver, sou o Coronel Xia Liaoma. Nasci em Xinjiang e sirvo nessa região por vinte e cinco anos. Conheço o terreno como ninguém. Posso guiá-los por aqui.

Meiling deu partida no carro e Ahmad ajudou o velho coronel a entrar.

– Assim está melhor! – Disse Xia, depois que Ahmad deu um apertado nó naquele ferimento. O coronel conseguia segurar a arma, mas gemia de vez em quando de dor.

– Senhor, temos que recuar, temos que levar o senhor para o hospital militar…

– Eles criaram um cordão de isolamento na cidade e já contatei a força aérea pra fazer uns bombardeios estratégicos. Até agora, nada…

– Podemos levar o senhor para Turpan e… – Meiling foi interrompida pelo comandante antes de continuar.

– Minha jovem, você sabe a distância para Turpan nesse grande deserto? Vou necrosar o braço antes de chegar lá. O coronel Tao chamou reforços?

– Sim senhor, mas infelizmente, eles não chegaram ainda e… receio que ele esteja morto… – Disse Ahmad.

– Entendo… de qualquer forma, não temos outra alternativa a não ser lutarmos… tentar fugir é entregar essa posição pros jihadistas!

– Mas senhor…

– Escute, Meiling, agradeço ao Imperador Amarelo que tenham vindo pra Hotan no meio do inferno, porque é só isso que os aguarda pelos próximos meses; aprendam a conviver com isso, essa é a nova realidade de vocês…

Meiling e Ahmad se entreolharam.

– Sei que vocês são jovens, estudaram e trabalham no exterior, tiveram contanto com o ocidente e nunca mataram ninguém, mas vão ter que aprender a serem duros e cruéis se quiserem sobreviver no deserto… me entenderam?

Antes que pudessem responder, uma fileira de carros com mujahidins armados atirou neles, baleando o Coronel Xia no único ombro bom que lhe restava:

– Dane-se, vamos Ahmad! Vamos atrasá-los! – Gritou Meiling.

O coronel engoliu a dor, juntou toda a força que tinha e atirou contra o vidro do carro daqueles homens que atiravam. A vidraça do primeiro carro foi perfurada por diversos disparos, tingindo-se de vermelho sangue. O corpo do atirador ficou suspenso na porta como um boneco de pano. O segundo carro bateu no primeiro e Ahmad atirou no tanque de gasolina, fazendo o terceiro carro explodir também. O quarto carro saiu de lá encobrindo o quinto carro, que tinha um homem na porta com uma bazuca apontada para eles. Ahmad atirou com tudo naqueles homens, desviando o curso da bazuca, fazendo os dois carros colidirem com o sexto e o sétimo carro que estavam atrás.

Mas, para a infelicidade deles, a bazuca fora ativada e, o disparo que atingiria o jipe, atingiu as pernas do coronel, fazendo-o voar daquele veículo:

– Coronel! – Meiling gritou e foi com o carro com tudo na direção do corpo do coronel.

– Capitã, não vou conseguir segurar eles por mais tempo, minha munição acabou! – Ahmad desesperou-se com o clique seco daquele fuzil, tentando inutilmente atirar.

O oitavo carro aproximou-se deles e, quando o terrorista se preparava para atirar, Ahmad juntou as mãos em forma de cuia na altura do rosto e pediu perdão para Alá por não ter munição para combater aqueles homens, nem proteger mais a mãe.

Foi nesse momento que, parecendo com um milagre, os caças da força aérea de libertação bombardeou aquele comboio que os perseguia. Um grande avião cargueiro passou sobre eles e vários soldados paraquedistas desceram sobre aquelas areias. Ao longe, vários caminhões militares passaram perto deles. Ahmad sentiu-se aliviado. Meiling parou o jipe e ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo desfigurado do coronel, sem as pernas, sangrando muito naquela areia.

O coronel falava com dificuldade:

– Capitã… receio que não vou ter tempo pra… conhecer você e nem indicar… a sua posição… desculpa por colocar esse peso nos seus ombros, mas… Pequim não vai enviar outro oficial superior pra cá sabendo da minha morte…

O coronel retirou dos ombros daquela farda suas ombreiras de coronel e abotoou-as nos ombros de Meiling. Ele bateu continência para ela antes de fechar os olhos de uma vez.

– Senhor, por favor, não morra… não posso segurar esse peso…

Uma série de jipes militares pararam diante deles. Lá estava o general Abdulaziz com um fuzil nas mãos. Ele caminhou lentamente para Meiling ajoelhada próxima ao corpo do coronel. Homens trouxeram sacos pretos para colocar o corpo do coronel, junto com pedaços de suas pernas que foram encontrados pelas tropas paraquedistas e dos demais soldados caídos em batalha também. Ela levantou-se e encarou o general:

– Senhor, demoraram muito…

– Esse é o deserto, Filha, é difícil que qualquer coisa entre ou saia fácil daqui… – O general olhou as ombreiras de coronel nos ombros de Meiling e estreitou os olhos:

– O tenente-coronel Tao já morreu?

Um soldado paraquedista chegou até eles com as ombreiras do coronel Tao e o corpo dele misturado ao de vários outros soldados que estavam naquela colina:

– Senhor, essa foi a única coisa que restou intacta do coronel Tao… o corpo dele foi totalmente mutilado com as explosões. – O soldado, com as luvas de couro ensanguentadas, depositou aquele objeto nas mãos do general.

– Entendo…

– E agora, general, o que a gente faz? Perdemos os oficiais superiores do regimento de Hotan, os mujahidin ainda estão fazendo um cordão de isolamento; quem vai liderar as tropas?

– A gente? – O general Abdulaziz tirou as ombreiras de tenente de Ahmad e colocou as ombreiras ensanguentadas do coronel Tao nos ombros dele. – Essa pica não é minha não, essa pica é da capitã agora…

– O que? – Meiling exclamou, pasmada e o General achou que Meiling deveria ter um pouco mais de respeito por ele.

– Sentido coronéis!

Meiling e Ahmad se entreolharam sem entender nada, já que essa não era a patente deles.

– Eu disse sentido!

Os dois imediatamente se colocaram em posição de sentido ouvindo a voz assustadora e nervosa dele, enquanto o general andava de um lado para o outro na frente deles:

– Antigamente, os coronéis tinham um auxiliar chamado de "tenente do coronel". Esse papel agora cabe a você, Ahmad. – O general bateu com as duas mãos nos ombros dele, olhando-o fixamente.

– Mas, senhor, eu sou jovem demais pra assumir uma posição dessas!

– Sou daqueles que acredita que as pessoas aprendem com a experiência. Cabe a você auxiliar a Coronel Meiling no que ela precisar, entendeu?

Engolindo em seco, só restou a Ahmad dizer:

– Sim, senhor!

Ele voltou-se para Meiling e olhou mais sério para ela:

– Estou deixando na sua responsabilidade mil homens que me custou a minha carreira pedir emprestado pra Pequim, pra vir pra esse fim de mundo. Trate de acabar com esses miseráveis a todo custo…

– S…e…

– Não me venha com dúvidas, nem com tremeliques, foi isso que você ouviu. Agora você é a nova coronel, Capitã!

Meiling soltou um grito estridente sem medo de sofrer punições militares:

– Mas como eu posso ser promovida assim de repente sem o partido saber de nada, sem o comando saber de nada, assim, sem mais nem menos? E os meus vencimentos?

O general mostrou que também sabia esbravejar:

– Eu vou acertar tudo com Pequim assim que essa merda acabar, até lá, trate de limpar pra mim esse pedaço de bosta daqui, entendido? Lembre-se, coronel, você está no meio do nada; quer ser mais um nada no meio dessa poça de areia ou quer fazer a diferença pro povo daqui, o que me diz?

Meiling se pôs em posição de sentido e esbravejou com toda a raiva e desespero que sentia. No fundo, estava abandonada, entregue a própria sorte no meio do deserto. Com toda a raixa e coragem no peito, Meiling respondeu:

– Sim, senhor! Sou eu quem vou limpar essa merda!

– Ótimo coronel. – O general subiu no jipe e deu um último comando antes de partir. – Sentido!

Todas as tropas ao redor se colocaram em posição de sentido.

– A parti de agora, vocês vão ser liderados pela coronel Meiling, qualquer queixa, dúvida, pedido ou reclamação, vão ter que se ver com ela, está bem?

– Sim senhor! – Todos disseram em uníssono.

– Até mais ver…

O jipe partiu, levantando poeira daquele deserto e os soldados se aproximaram, ansiosos por ordens, para Meiling e Ahmad:

– Coronel, quais são as ordens? – Perguntou um sargento.

Meiling olhou para ele melancólica, querendo desabar com aquele peso nas costas dela; precisava ser forte porque dali em diante, seria ela sem ninguém para orientá-la do lado dela no meio daquele fim de mundo recheado de criminosos, longe da família, longe de todo mundo. Ela era a comandante daquele regimento e não teria os braços de ninguém para secar as lágrimas das dores que aquele trabalho lhe dava.

Fez a cara mais séria que jamais fez naqueles anos todos e disse ao sargento:

– Precisamos quebrar o bolsão que cerca a cidade. A força aérea abriu caminho pra gente, mas temos que fazer o resto! Vamos lá!

Engatilharam seus fuzis e correram como loucos sobre aquelas areias até os mujahidin.

S&T:FJ – ACM

– Capitã? Capitã?

Meiling voltou a cabeça lentamente para Ahmad, que estava no volante.

– Sim?

– Eu também não posso deixar que os sentimentos da senhora fiquem bagunçados desse jeito; algum dia desses, eu quero ter a oportunidade de conhecer esse homem cruel que destruiu o coração da senhora e a fez perder a fé e o amor…

– Quem sabe um dia vocês não se encontram…

– Faço questão…

Ahmad sorriu para Meiling com toda a fé e esperança no futuro que só ele tinha.

S&T:FJ – ACM

Hotan, 2014

Depois que chegaram em Hotan, Meiling e Ahmad, agora como comandante e subcomandante daquele regimento, tinham muitas responsabilidades pela frente pelos meses que se seguiram e, uma delas, era reorganizar a força policial da localidade que fora totalmente desmantelada durante aqueles anos todos de combates.

A segunda etapa era fazer a população local enxergar o exército não como uma força inimiga, mas sim, uma força aliada da população. Tarefa que Meiling achou difícil de ser feita depois que o governo baixou um decreto na região proibindo barbas muito longas, niqabs e burqas, as vestes islâmicas do Afeganistão durante o período do Talibã que cobria totalmente o corpo das mulheres. Esse decreto foi baixado tentando acabar com os homens e mulheres bombas da região e gerou muito cochicho nos meses que se seguiram.

Uma media que Ahmad pensou para que o exército fosse bem-visto na região foi fazer os homens e mulheres que serviam no regimento rezar nas mesquitas da cidade, como a histórica Mesquita de Khotan sem vacilar uma hora sequer as cinco orações diárias; o próprio Ahmad de encarregava de seguir na dianteira deles e explicar porque faziam isso:

– Somos muçulmanos e uigures iguais a vocês, não temos motivo nenhum pra nos isolarmos do resto da cidade, do resto da região onde viemos; estamos aqui pra cumprir as nossas obrigações religiosas como o profeta Muhammad (que a paz esteja com ele) nos prescreveu pra todos nós.

No início, medo e receio aqueles homens e mulheres soldados (mulheres!) se curvando na direção de Meca, rezando lado a lado dos homens geravam, mas agora, a população aceitava isso de forma natural e era óbvio que Ahmad usava essas visitas na mesquita para patrulhar a cidade e prender, uma vez ou outra, suspeitos de serem separatistas do Turquestão, maior motivo de lotação da prisão militar e causa das inúmeras discussões dele com Meiling:

– Você foi pra cidade e prendeu dezenove suspeitos, dezenove! Da última vez, interrogamos os suspeitos e eles apenas estavam discutindo a possibilidade de uma separação por meio de plebiscito da China, discutindo apenas!

– Lamento capitã que o Japão tenha feito tanto mal pra cabeça da senhora, mas acontece que o próprio partido nos manda essa determinação! Precisamos atacar todo o foco de divisão e rebelião antes que ele vire um incêndio dos grandes!

– Como é que é que você disse?

– Eu só estou fazendo o que o partido determina e dando uma boa vigiada na senhora que passou tanto tempo no Japão e em Hong Kong! Pode ter coisas que a senhora tenha se esquecido!

– Eu não me esqueci da minha missão e nas nossas escolas se discute sim, democracia! Por que não discutir maior autonomia?

– Porque quando for pra destruir tudo o que o grande Mao e o eminente Saifuddin Aziz criaram, é melhor largar essa terra de mão.

A discussão continuaria sem fim. Ahmad poderia ter denunciado Meiling para o comitê de disciplina do exército, mas não fez isso. Primeiro, porque ela segurava as pontas da segurança naquela região, apensar do pensamento machista que imperava naquele lugar, o típico "Ela é uma boa comandante, apesar de ser mulher", depois, porque Meiling não interferia no trabalho de investigação de Ahmad, afinal, poderiam chegar até os terroristas prendendo os separatistas e, como consequência, aos homens que matam seu pai. Por fim, Ahmad aprendera a admirar o trabalho de Meiling; se antes fazia isso por ela ser a prima de seu ídolo, agora parava para pensar e valorizar o trabalho dela.

Ela fazia justamente o que o partido sonhara e nunca tivera coragem de fazer e, muitas das vezes, fazia além: passava menos tempo na caserna para subir os morros daquele lugar, visitar e entender as necessidades das famílias carentes, catalogar as crianças que ainda não foram vacinadas e não iam as escolas e, conseguia junto ao governo de Hotan e Urumqi, recursos para prestar assistência para essas famílias, como auxílio com a distribuição de material escolar, compra de remédios e distribuição de cestas básicas em um lugar tão castigado pela guerra.

O maior exemplo disso era quando Meiling, em uma visita de patrulha, em um dos morros, era recebida por três irmãs trigêmeas.

As meninas usavam véu, mochilas e iam pra escola, graças aos esforços que Meiling fez pra elas estudarem. A Capitã desembarcou do jipe e foi até elas:

– Fátima, Mariam, Amina! Que bom ver vocês três!

– Tia Meiling!

As três correram até a capitã de braços abertos e se abraçaram. Ahmad desembarcou do jipe e ficou vigiando ao redor.

– E então, tão voltando da escola?

– Acabamos de estudar matemática com o professor Fahad! Ele ensinou pra gente como somar e dividir frações! – Disse Fátima, a mais velha.

– Mas eu ainda acho os exercícios muito difíceis! – Reclamou Amina, cruzando os braços.

– Se é fácil ou se é difícil, a gente tem que estudar de qualquer jeito ou vai levar zero na prova! – Disse Mariam.

Meiling segurou Amina, a mais jovem no colo e olhou as meninas com ar de repreensão:

– Fátima, você quer ser médica, não é?

A garota fez sim com a cabeça.

– E eu quero ser professora! – Disse Amina.

– E eu quero ser uma soldado que defende os oprimidos assim como você, tia! – Respondeu Mariam.

– Pois é meninas, me diz se fazer comida é fácil? Me diz se limpar a casa, cuidar dos nossos irmãos é fácil também? Nada é fácil, tudo tem a sua dificuldade; a forma que a gente responde pra essas dificuldades mostra a força do nosso espírito, não se esqueçam disso!

Amina deu um abraço apertado no pescoço de Meiling antes de sair do colo dela:

– Por isso que eu gosto de você, Tia Meiling, suas palavras dão forças pra gente! Agora quero resolver esses problemas com toda a alegria do mundo! – Amina ajeitou a mochila e correu pela rua. – Vamos, irmãs, vocês vão se atrasar.

Fátima e Mariam cumprimentaram respeitosamente Meiling antes de correrem atrás da irmã. Meiling e Ahmad subiram no jipe e foram direto para o quartel. O sol do meio dia ardia sobre a cabeça deles e as areias rodopiavam na estrada com o movimento do vento:

– Tou vendo que a senhora, capitã, tem feito sucesso com as meninas daqui; elas te enxergam como se fosse um super herói daqueles filmes ocidentais… ainda pensa em morrer, capitã?

Meiling era chamada de Capitã apenas por Ahmad e pelas meninas, pois era assim que estava seu registro de oficial no comando do exército e acreditava seriamente que o General Abdulaziz quis terceirizar muito o serviço de Meiling e Ahmad por aquelas bandas, cortando gastos ao máximo para não alertar o partido e a imprensa. O motivo por trás disso, desconhecia.

Depois de um tempo em silêncio, observando o circular da poeira da estrada, lembrando-se quando que havia dito a ele no trem quando se conheceram, respondeu:

– Não mais; vou dedicar a minha vida pra ver os sonhos dessas meninas virar realidade. Tá vendo, Ahmad; essas meninas, há pouco tempo, não tinham sonhos nenhum a não ser se casarem com pessoas que não gostam e terem filhos. Fico satisfeita por ter dado uma luz pra vida delas…

– E fico mais satisfeito ainda pela reação da população. Viu como eles olham pra gente? Não mais com desconfiança e medo, eles até dão bom dia pra gente e desejam "Salaam Aleikum". Isso vale uma promoção das boas com o partido!

– Eu acho que se a gente não tivesse reconstruído a casa daquelas pessoas que a gente destruiu com aquela explosão, duvido que olhariam pra gente no rosto.

– O bom é que os separatistas não vão ter mais espaço pra dividir o país e já fico contente com isso. Inclusive, Capitã, estamos começando a receber denúncias anônimas?

– Anônimas?

– Sim, de paióis de armas, garagens e coisas desse tipo. Destruímos uma carga de papoula que estava num depósito. Eles estão traficando drogas pra se financiarem…

– Típico de qualquer organização terrorista; vai me dizer que a denúncia do paiol do outro dia também foi anônima?

– Sim, foi sim; tá vendo, capitã, que estamos recuperando a confiança da população?

– Será que algum dia vamos recuperar a confiança daquelas mulheres?

– Todo mundo aqui não dá moral pra parentes de terroristas, o povo confia na gente…

– Espero que sim… que denúncia foi essa que você recebeu?

– Tráfico de armas. Ouvi há alguns dias atrás de um recebimento semanal de armas que os salafitas recebem. Hoje a noite vai ter uma entrega das grandes e quero conferir de onde vem essas armas…

– Não vem do Afeganistão?

– Dessa vez não, falaram pra mim que essas armas estão vindo da China!

– Da China?

Continua…

Por trás do Báculo: Começa aqui uma série de sete capítulos de "Finalmente juntas" onde eu foco totalmente na personagem injustamente esquecida por mim nessa fic: Meiling Li. Meiling, prometo que mas terceira fase de "Finalmente juntas" você vai aparecer em todos os caps junto com o Kero! Isso é promessa! Da mesma forma que a Sonomi e o Fujitaka vão aparecer cap sim e não. A Meiling tem um potencial enorme e eu não posso ignorar isso. Ela realmente é uma personagem interessante de se trabalhar e, nessa terceira fase que está se iniciando, quero que vejam isso. Aqui, focaremos nas relações de Sakura e Tomoyo, Meiling e Syaoran, sem exceção, por isso, preciso dela em todos os caps! Hehehe! Afinal, "Finalmente juntas" é a fanfic onde eu dou potencial para aquilo que a CLAMP ainda não viu potencial, recuperando os personagens esquecidos, como é assim em toda fanfic! Hehehe!

Não é necessária a leitura desses seis caps para entender a linha da história da Fic, se quiserem, podem partir direto para "Finalmente juntas – O reencontro", mas aviso que muitas das atitudes da Meiling em diante, vão ser melhor entendidas lendo eles.

Boa leitura!


	72. A aventura da Capitã Meiling (Parte II)

Capítulo LXXI

~As aventuras da Capitã Meiling – Parte II~

 _Quanto mais o tempo passa, Meiling e Ahmad aprendem que fazer o certo não necessariamente implica em seguir as ideias e os mandados de seus superiores, seja no partido ou no exército… fazer o certo, muitas vezes significa ir de encontro a um mundo que há muito tempo se acostumou com o erro como norma…_

Ocultos atrás de um muro, Meiling e Ahmad observavam com um binóculo um mujahidin salafita de turbante preto, andando para lá e para cá, debaixo da luz de um poste na rua estreia e empoeirada. Ele usava barba longa e era claro que não se mostrava em Hotan. Com certeza, as patrulhas o teriam prendido ao verem a barba grande por suspeita com terrorismo. E com certeza, se aquele homem tivesse acompanhado por mais alguém, significaria morte certa para Meiling e Ahmad.

– Capitã, tem certeza que foi melhor ter vindo só nós dois? Isso pode ser uma emboscada…

– Você tinha que ter pensando nisso antes, Ahmad, antes de ter vindo pra cá. – Meiling olhou irônica para o colega, que estava tão ansioso por ter começado a operação, mas agora se acovardava com medo de perder a vida a qualquer momento. As traumáticas imagens dos terroristas que mataram e dos perigos que correram ao longo daqueles perigosos dois anos repletos de emboscadas, atentados e ameaças de morte desde que chegaram em Xinjiang mexeram muito com ele.

Meiling continuou:

– Mas precisamos apenas confirmar umas coisinhas e não matar ninguém… lembre-se que estamos usando roupas civis. Use as armas se necessário.

Meiling usava hijab, o véu islâmico que cobria apenas a cabeça e Ahmad trajava uma longa túnica com um turbante. A pequena barba que mantinha dava mais credibilidade ao disfarçe dele. Quem os visse, pensariam que eram marido e mulher ou irmão e irmã.

De repente, um caminhão foi ouvido na estrada e o homem parou de andar de um lado para o outro. Meiling e Ahmad grudaram os olhos e ouvidos na fresta da mureta e engatilharam seus fuzis, prontos para qualquer emboscada. Ahmad vigiava os homens enquanto Meiling vigiava a retaguarda.

Uma imagem fez as mãos de Ahmad ficarem trêmulas e seu sangue descer nos pés.

Daquele caminhão, homens uniformizados da guarnição de Urumqi desembarcaram do caminhão e conversavam alegremente com aquele homem barbudo de turbante preto.

Outros homens começaram a retirar as armas do caminhão e colocavam ora numa garagem próxima do lugar ou em um outro caminhão que estava perto. Tinha de tudo: bazucas, lançadores de granada, morteiros, explosivos, fuzis, submetralhadoras, caixa de munição, pistolas, coletes à prova de balas e espingardas de diversos calibres, de cinco milímetros usadas pela polícia até as mortíferas ponto 50, capazes de furar a blindagem de tanques e carros-fortes e derrubar aviões e helicópteros.

Trêmulo, com o dedo no gatilho, Ahmad olhava a verdade chocante diante de si:

– Permissão… permissão…

– Senta o dedo nessa p****!

– Sim… senh…

– Quando eles descerem a caixa de C4, dá um tiro nela… agora… um… dois…

Meiling e Ahmad atiraram juntos e…

BOOM!

Um clarão iluminou aquela rua. A terra tremeu. Corpos em chamas saíam do meio daquele caminhão em chamas. Postes foram derrubados, as casas da vizinhança foram demolidas (em sua maioria estavam vazias e eram usadas como paiol de armas por aqueles terroristas) e o povo pensou que estava havendo um terremoto, com o choque da explosão. Uma nuvem de poeira se seguiu ao clarão e viaturas do corpo de bombeiros chegaram ao lugar. Dos escombros, Meiling e Ahmad corriam freneticamente:

– Corre, Ahmad.

O tenente olhou para trás como se estivesse deixando algo para trás:

– Mas e as armas? E os sobreviventes?

– Você acha que eles vão dizer alguma coisa? Vamos ter que procurar por nós mesmos…

– Mas aonde?

– No comando do exército, em Urumqi, escritório do general.

– Ha?

S&T:FJ – ACM

Urumqi, comando de Xinjiang, dia seguinte:

O general Abdulaziz entrou na sua sala acompanhado por dois homens. Meiling e Ahmad estavam escondidos atrás da cortina, imóveis, ouvindo tudo o que se passava:

– Sentem-se.

Os homens não obedeceram.

– Você acha que a gente tem tempo pra se sentar e tomar um cafezinho? O Omar tá muito puto com você! – Disse um dos homens, barbudo.

– O Omar Al-Malik? – Perguntou o general.

– Esse mesmo, não se faça de besta! – Respondeu um homem de cabelos castanhos.

Ahmad quase se mexeu ao ouvir esse nome e teve que ser segurado pela capitã pela boca para que não falasse. Um dos homens notou algo de estranho na cortina, mas deixou pra lá.

– Diga a ele que eu não quis que isso tudo acontecesse… eu não planejei isso…

O segundo homem, de cabelos castanhos lisos, segurou o terno do general com as duas mãos:

– Nossas armas, porr*! Tá tudo f*dido! Tudo virou metal retorcido!

– Eu sei disso, caralh*! Eu perdi muitos soldados que sabiam dos esquemas naquela explosão! Dá um crédito!

O general se livrou das mãos dele e desamassou com as mãos o terno. O homem barbudo de cabelos negros retrucou:

– Dá um crédito? Tu podia ter acabado com isso faz tempo!

– O que vocês tão querendo dizer?

– Aquela porr* de Coronel que tu arranjou pra lá! Ela tá fuden*o com toda a nossa operação!

– Vocês queriam que o partido fizesse o quê! Vocês ficam f*dendo com tudo, tomam a cidade como se fosse de vocês e acham que o partido ia ficar quieto? Se vocês não tivessem matado o Xia e o Tao taria tudo limpeza pra vocês, mas o que as "antas" resolvem fazer? Vão provocar os caras! Os caras já tavam ligados no nosso esquema, já sabiam de tudo, aí vocês vão e matam os caras, isso que é f*da!

O homem de cabelos castanhos respondeu:

– Abdulaziz, aqueles coronéis queriam mais dinheiro, mais arrego! Como é que a gente ia arranjar pra eles? A gente ia dar o c*?

– Eu tou pedindo pra vocês terem paciência!

– Não tem como comprar esses caras não? – Perguntou o homem barbudo.

– O tenente dá pra tentar, mas a Coronel é parada dura… Mas nada que eu não consiga… Mas já vou avisando que não tem arrego com a inteligência do partido…

Os dois terroristas se entreolharam, nervosos:

– Dá seus pulos!

– Eu vou tentar, eu vou tentar…

– É certeza mesmo, né? Eles vão parar de embaçar na nossa, não é?

O homem barbudo tornou a segurar a gola do general.

– Me dá um tempo, né cara? Vocês querem que eu faça tudo do dia pra noite?

Os dois homens olharam entre si. O de cabelos castanhos fazia não com a cabeça enquanto o de barba fazia sim. No fim, o de cabelos castanhos teve de aceitar as condições:

– Tou de saco cheio, cara! Saco cheio mesmo! Por mim, eu já botava pra f*der com esses dois!

– Eu já disse pra você que eu também perdi gente nessa explosão! Gente que sabia dos esquemas; me dá um tempo caralh*!

O homem de cabelos castanhos tocou a maçaneta da porta e se virou para o general:

– Tem um mês!

Os dois homens saíram da sala e o general atirou uma caneca que estava na sua mesa contra a porta:

– Um mês… tão pensando que é assim é? – O general massageou o pescoço e pegou o telefone. – Secretária, me liga com a coronel Meiling e pede pra ela aparecer aqui na minha sala urgente com o tenente-coronel Ahmad!

Das duas cortinas daquela sala, Meiling e Ahmad apareceram.

O tenente apertou o general pela gola da camisa, sufocando-o. Depois, sem temer nada e nem ninguém, nem sequer a autoridade dele, bateu com a cabeça dele repetidas vezes sobre uma cópia do corão que estava na mesa dele, quebrando o nariz do general:

– O castigo, general, pra aqueles que lutam contra Deus e contra o Seu Mensageiro e semeiam a corrupção na terra, é que sejam mortos, ou crucificados, ou lhes seja decepada a mão e o pé opostos, ou banidos. Tal será, para eles, um aviltamento nesse mundo e, no outro, sofrerão um severo castigo… o que o senhor prefere?

Ahmad apertava com força a cabeça do general contra o livro sagrado de onde tirara o verso que recitara, impedindo-o de falar. Meiling sentou-se na cadeira em frente dele e interrogou-o como se fosse mais um dos vários terroristas que interrogara esse tempo todo nos dois anos que atuou em Xinjiang:

– Tudo bem, filho?

O general tentou levantar a cabeça e olhar pra Capitã, sem, no entanto, conseguir falar com ela. Ele bem sabia do tom de voz assustador que Meiling usava nesse tipo de ação, os métodos dela e sentiu um pouco de medo:

– Capitã…

– Amarra esse cara na cadeira!

Ahmad sacou uma algema, puxou os braços dele para trás e prendeu o general em sua própria poltrona da forma mais desconfortável possível. O superior hierárquico não reagiu.

Meiling inclinou a cabeça para ele, dando vários tapas e porradas na cara dele:

– E então, filho, que p*rra é essa? Que porr* é essa com o Omar Al-Malik?

O general não respondeu, nem conseguiu olhar para a cara dela, que o tratava com muito desrespeito. Não ficou trinta anos no exército para ser tratado daquela forma:

– Você precisa me respeitar! Se não fosse por mim, o departamento de engenharia do exército não teria reconstruído as estradas, as ferrovias…

Ahmad não se conteve e deu uma porrada na cara dele:

– Te respeitar? Você mesmo destruía as estradas pra reconstruir depois e posar como bom samaritano pro partido e pro povo!

– Não é assim… eu só sou um elo dessa corrente…

– É ousado ainda! "Sou o elo da corrente", ah, cala essa boca!

Ahmad debochou do superior e deu mais um soco na cara dele. Meiling observava tudo de braços cruzados, sem interferir.

– É você quem tá conduzindo essa operação, capitã?

– Agora você está me chamando pela patente certa, e não essa de coronel que o senhor me inventou! Ahmad, traz o saco!

Nem precisou Meiling pedir direito, bastou tocar na palavra "trazer" para Ahmad sufocar o general. Ficaram assim por um minuto até ele soltar a cabeça dele. E ele não queria soltar. Aprendera com Meiling que, mesmo com os filhos de uma mãe morrendo, eles sempre deixavam pistas aonde podiam ser encontrados e quanto mais durava aquilo, menos resistentes ficavam.

O general respirou ofegante e Meiling o agarrou pelo colarinho.

– General, ninguém sabe que a gente tá aqui, só está eu, você e meu colega Ahmad. Se a gente matar o senhor, duvido que o Partido vá fazer uma investigação séria da sua morte. Morreu sufocado, não se sabe por quais mãos, estamos usando luvas e toucas, sabia? Sem impressões digitais, sem vestígios de DNA… o que me diz?

– Tá bom, eu falo, eu falo. Eu sou só um elo dessa corrente…

Ahmad tornou a dar mais uma porrada no general que o fez sangrar pela boca, pelo nariz, sujar o uniforme e derrubou a cadeira dele com tudo, com ele junto. O tenente o levantou do chão da forma mais bruta possível, como se estivesse levantando um lobo sarnento do chão:

– Sabe quem é Omar Al Malik? O homem que matou meu pai! Ele era só um soldado raso dos talibãs do Afeganistão quando ele morreu, mas agora é o filho da p*ta que tá comandando as operações dos mujahidin aqui! O que o senhor me diz?

– Digo que isso não começou comigo. Tudo começou com o governador…

– Com o governador? – Meiling olhou intrigada para aquele homem.

– Sim… O governador teve a ideia de dar armas pros mujahidin pra aumentar a violência de Xinjiang. Eles recebiam armas em troca de criar estorvos em Hotan. Turpan, Urumqi… nada muito grave, sabe? Mas a coisa acabou saindo do controle. Ele mandou muitos deles treinarem no Afeganistão pra virarem jihadistas…

Ahmad tornou a agarrar a gola do general:

– Foram esses "tumultos" general, que mataram o meu pai! O senhor não pensa nisso não?

O general não respondeu e desviou-se do olhar dele. Meiling prosseguiu:

– E o que ele ganhava com isso?

– Com mais ataques terroristas em Xinjiang, mais dinheiro pro exército daqui. Quanto mais orçamento as tropas recebiam, mais ele comprava equipamentos superfaturados e baratos de segunda mão e embolsava a diferença usando empresas comandadas por laranjas dele. Essas empresas depois recebiam o deles com as licitações superfaturadas com o governo… é um ciclo sem fim…

Ahmad largou o general com tudo na cadeira e ficou andando de um canto para o outro naquela sala cheia de troféus, medalhas e até mesmo uma foto com o antigo Presidente da China, Hu Jintao. Honras que nunca ele mereceu, pensou o tenente.

Meiling estava besta com aquilo. Olhou para a foto dele com Hu Jintao e perguntou:

– Por que?

– Eles ameaçaram a minha mãe, meu pai, minha irmã, me ameaçaram de morte; eu não sou filho único, sabia? Também nem tenho filho único; tenho três meninas que eu mandei pra Pequim. Nunca mais vi elas. Tudo pra fugir desse terror que eu sofri… e do controle do partido…

– E os caras uniformizados do caminhão?

– Eram gente deles… o governador facilitou a entrada deles… não eram cria nossa como vocês…

– Não se atreva a me juntar aos da sua laia!

– É verdade mesmo, eu não sou da sua laia, eu não tenho "honra" de burguês de Hong Kong como você e seu primo, Capitã, criados no leite com pera, só sou um cara f*dido, filho de um separatista do Turquestão que a vida e o partido nunca deu chance pra nada… nem pra trampar em Hong Kong, Guangzhou, Xangai, Pequim, onde tem emprego, sabe? Eu não nasci em berço de ouro como você, Capitã, que tem um primo que é Herói da China, tá na seleção… meus irmãos estão f*didos até hoje… só eu que ajudo a velha da minha mãe… Entrar no exército foi minha saída… eu tirei boas notas… era aplicado… mas aí a vida me deu uma rasteira, assim como deu no meu pai… – O general começou a gargalhar. Meiling e Ahmad se irritaram com ele.

– Tá rindo do que?

– Tou rindo dos separatistas do Turquestão… os caras pensam que vão ter a independência e tão conseguindo armas… vão conseguir a independência… Os otários mal sabem que não passam de brinquedo na mão do partido, dos políticos… até mesmo esse Omar Al-Mailk… Você sabe disso, Ahmad, você é da inteligência… o partido manda em tudo… se quiser acabar com eles, eles acabam na hora…

Meiling e Ahmad foram até a porta da sala, mas antes, olharam para o general que ainda estava amarrado na cadeira e com o nariz sangrando e a boca cortada:

– Eu vou resolver umas coisinhas com um cara ali e já volto pra gente continuar nosso papo. Até lá, desamarre a si mesmo. Não pense que o comando do exército vai ficar incólume a esse ato de lesa-pátria, General, ah, não vai. – Disse Ahmad.

– Lesa-pátria? Você queria que eu fizesse o que?

Nem deu tempo para o general falar e Ahmad fechou a porta na cara dele.

S&T:FJ – ACM!

O tráfego pela rodovia de Urumqi estava calmo e chegaria em casa em um instante, pensou o governador, beliscando uma coxinha de frango enquanto telefonava com o celular, sentado em um confortável assento de sua limusine.

– Eu já tou chegando aí, prepara aquele banho relaxante que você conhece bem… a minha mulher? Eu já falei pra ela que eu tou numa reunião, assuntos militares, sabe? E só vou chegar amanhã…

O carro parou abruptamente e a coxinha de frango voou das mãos do governador.

– Mas que M*rda! O que tá acontecendo? – Esbravejou o homem.

– Governador, tem uma blitz na estrada. Pessoal do exército. – Respondeu o motorista.

– Eles não sabem ler a placa não é? Isso é veículo oficial! Sai lá e manda eles despacharem essa operação para a p*ta que pariu ou eu mando prender todo mundo; que saco!

O motorista saiu do carro e o Governador continuou a ligação que fazia:

– Preciso desligar, benzinho, tem uns meninos muito maus aqui que tão tirando a minha paciência, mais tarde a gente se fala… Vou dar umas chicotadas aqui e já te chamo de novo…

O motorista voltou com um soldado em seu enlace, totalmente rendido. O governador estranhou:

– Governador, eles querem falar com o senhor…

– Comigo? É golpe é? – Disse o governador, acuado.

Atrás do soldado que rendia o motorista, vinham Meiling e Ahmad, com boina preta e fuzil na mão. Ele logo reconheceu as ombreiras de oficial militar dos dois e baixou o vidro traseiro do carro:

– Coronéis, é bom que seja uma coisa séria mesmo pra vocês tirarem a minha paciência desse jeito!

– Governador Hussein Abdullah?

Meiling abriu a porta do carro com tudo, agarrou o homem pela gola da camisa e bateu a nunca dele contra a lataria do carro.

– Mas o que é isso? – Perguntou o homem, assustado.

Meiling puxou o broche com a bandeira da China do peito dele bruscamente, rasgando aquele terno caríssimo que usava:

– Isso é corte italiano! Das confecções Daidouji! Você é louca?

– Pede demissão desse cargo que tu não é governador não, tu é moleque! – Meiling tornou a bater a cabeça dele na lataria do carro, batendo freneticamente com o dedo indicador no peito dele.

– Como é que é?

– Ainda é ousado a miséria! – Disse Ahmad, retirando o cassetete da cintura, batendo-o contra a palma da mão. Meiling tirou o seu cassetete da cinta e os dois sentaram uma surra enorme naquele governador, na frente dos outros militares, no meio da estrada, que os pais dele nunca tiveram a coragem de dar e ele nunca levara na vida. Alguns motoristas passavam por perto, olhando curiosos para aquela cena.

"Deve ser algum vagabundo", eles pensaram.

Eles mandaram o motorista entrar no carro e dar partida antes da surra.

O celular do governador tocou e Meiling esmagou com tudo aquele aparelho com seu coturno, espalhando os pedaços dele pelo asfalto.

Com os ossos totalmente moídos, roupa rasgada, olho roxo, galo na testa, orelha cortada de tanto levar tapa, sangrando muito, com a pele roxa e, com certeza, um braço quebrado e vários dentes triturados no asfalto, o governador rastejava. Meiling o agarrou pelo cabelo:

– Se vira pra pedir ajuda e sair daqui. Se perguntarem por que o senhor apanhou tanto, o senhor vai pedir as contas! Ou prefere que eu diga a verdade? O seu lugar é com puta e com talibã, governador, não administrando o dinheiro de gente decente e trabalhadora!

Meiling jogou a cabeça dele contra o asfalto, quebrando mais uns dentes da boca dele.

Assim que partiu, tremendo muito, o governador apertou as mãos doloridas e quebradas com força, trincando os dentes que lhe restaram na boca com raiva, borbulhando o sangue que escorria.

S&T:FJ – ACM

Janeiro de 2015

Demorou meses para o governador de Xinjiang, Hussein Abdullah, se recuperar completamente da surra que tinha levado de Meiling. E, quando recuperasse, a Capitã sabia que a vingança dele não tardaria; nem mesmo a mãe dele tinha de dado uma surra dessas na infância.

Meiling continuou os meses seguintes combatendo os jihadistas, mas agora com mais intensidade depois de descobrir as falcatruas do general, invadindo casa por casa, apreendendo como nunca, fazendo interrogatórios frequentes, apreendendo armas e até mesmo torturando e executando se assim a situação exigisse. Bastava que houvesse uma suspeita para começar a operação. E os resultados estavam sendo positivos. Armas apreendidas, pessoas presas, terroristas incapacitados, ataques cada vez menos frequentes, diminuição da violência, menor número de mortes. Se antes morria-se 540 soldados por ano, esse foi o número de soldados mortos em Xinjiang desde que Meiling chegou naquele trem até o fim das operações contra Omar Al-Malik naqueles três anos. Ao mesmo tempo, a polícia e o exército montavam lentamente a complexa rede de conexões que levariam cedo ou tarde à Omar Al-Malik, o homem que matou o pai de Ahmad e destruiu sua família e possivelmente estava escondido em alguma toca no Afeganistão.

O relacionamento dela com o general Abdulaziz não era promissor, mas ele nunca mais negou ou impôs dificuldades às operações da tropa de Meiling e nem ao menos os indiciou por agredi um oficial general. Sabia que Meiling também buscava provas do envolvimento do general com essas organizações terroristas e separatistas com as operações e, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, ajudava a Coronel. Se alguma indício fosse encontrado, ao menos contaria com a piedade dela no dia do juízo, sendo bondoso como estava sendo.

Ao lado de seu fiel lacaio, estava o general Abdulaziz com o nariz quebrado, o governador agora era um homem de mãos enfaixadas, implantes dentários, rosto cortado, orelhas tortas com pedaços faltando e olhos semicerrados, mostra de que as cicatrizes daquele dia ainda estavam vivas na pele dele.

Colocou as mãos trêmulas de dor sobre o púlpito e ajeitou o microfone para pronunciar diante da imprensa legalizada por Pequim a sentença que nem ao menos tinha a certeza de que era a coisa certa a se fazer:

– Povo de Xinjiang, Nesse momento de maior glória da nossa nação, quando finalmente alcançamos as semifinais da honrosa Copa da Ásia, tendo um duelo difícil contra o Japão logo mais pra frente, recebo em meu escritório a triste notícia de que a Capitã Meiling Li e o Primeiro Tenente Ahmad El Mofty, oficiais do regimento de infantaria de Hotan, estão, ao longo desses quase três anos, usando ilegalmente os títulos de coronel e tenente-coronel, respectivamente, sem a autorização ou o consentimento do partido, dando ordens e expedindo mandatos de apreensão e operações sem nosso amado exército popular de libertação ter ciência do fato. Portanto, para preservar a segurança de todos os habitantes na sofrida cidade de Hotan, vítima de ataques terroristas constantes, enviei agora mesmo um mandato de busca e apreensão para Pequim e apenas estou aguardando a autorização deles para investigarmos o caso. A segurança da "nova fronteira" da nossa querida China deve ser mantida longe de quaisquer ameaças internas ou externas. Só isso!

– Governador, governador!

Vários microfones foram estendidos para o púlpito, mas a guarda palaciana e as divisórias impediam qualquer aproximação. Discretamente, o governador e o general saíram daquela seção de perguntas e respostas da imprensa sem responder a nenhuma pergunta qualquer, e nem explicar as paupérrimas condições do governador, que há muito tempo não fazia uma aparição pública.

– Governador, o senhor sabe o que está fazendo?

– Sim, sei sim. Salvando o meu pescoço e o seu.

– Esses dois foram empossados como oficiais superiores por mim! São eles que estão mantendo esse pedaço de terra longe dos mujahidin!

– Uma promoção ilegal que nem sequer entrou na conta do partido porque você não quis avisar pra Pequim da sua incompetência! Em dez anos de conflito, sete oficiais superiores mortos! Mais um e o partido em pessoa baixaria aqui!

– O senhor não está entendendo! Se o senhor prende Meiling Li, Meiling Li! – O general enfatizou especialmente o sobrenome "Li" – Os homens de Omar Al-Malik vão transformar a região num inferno! O senhor entende isso? Eles vão vir atrás da gente!

– E o senhor entendo que se Omar Al-Malik quisesse transformar tudo num inferno ele já teria feito! Nunca mais enviamos armas pra acalmar a fúria do homem! Ele deve estar louco agora!

O general parou de andar e assustou o governador com o gesto:

– Abdulaziz?

– Sinceramente, Governador, estou cansado! Estou cansado dessa putaria toda do senhor! Dane-se! Isso parece ser o Leão de Nemeia que todo mundo tinha medo dos ataques dele se não oferecesse um sacrifício pra ele! Que merda!

O governador agarrou o general pelas mangas da camisa.

– Você ficou louco? Você sabe o quanto essa mulher é perigosa pra gente! A gente pode ser preso, arruinado! Você já viu os vídeos dos políticos indiciados por corrupção? Eles vão exibir nossa cara na TV e nos forçar a pedir desculpas! Desculpas! Minha mulher vai ficar louca se souber dos meus casos! É o fim da minha carreira!

– Se tem uma coisa que essa menina me ensinou com esse nariz quebrado que não cicatriza mais foi recuperar os reais motivos por eu ter entrado no exército e, sinceramente, se ela for nosso novo Hércules vestido de saias, só tenho a dar graças a Alá por mostrar que as mulheres são tão submissas a ele e a palavra do profeta quanto os homens. Por favor, me dê licença…

O General se soltou das garras do governador, que continuou olhando perplexo para ele andando por aquele corredor.

S&T:FJ – ACM

Na caserna, o barulho dos alto-falantes que narravam o jogo por todo aquele quartel para que os soldados nas guaritas pudessem assistir era estridente.

As paredes da caserna foram decoradas com faixas amarelas e vermelhas com frases de apoio para a seleção. Era parte da tentativa de Meiling e Ahmad de aproximar o exército à população, apesar da brutalidade e frequência das operações antiterroristas da região que incomodavam e muito a população com as frequentes revistas e interrogatórios.

– Sei que a Capitã Meiling está sendo muito dura, mas eu sei que é pra manter a gente indo pra escola, não é? - Disse Amina, acompanhada de Fátima e Mariam, dias atrás.

– É como a mamãe falou pra gente, se ela não desse um beliscão nas bochechas do nosso irmão Jamal, ele se lambuzaria todo! – Disse Fátima.

– Tia Meiling é a mamãe de Hotan, não é tia Meiling? – Concluiu Mariam.

Meiling não deixou de corar com as jovens estudantes de véu que andavam à rua para ir à escola. Naquele dia, virou-se de costas, agarrou o fuzil e continuou a andar, não permitindo que elas vissem as lágrimas de felicidade que ela começou a chorar. Se ela estava indo pra escola, era por causa do trabalho que Ahmad e ela faziam na região.

Mesmo assim, a população concordava numa boa, pois a capitã havia diminuído consideravelmente a violência e os ataques terroristas da região, a roda da economia começava a girar e eles se beneficiavam da produção de jade, seda e roupas novamente, e muitos já se acostumavam a andar sem barba e sem véu, apesar de Meiling ter flexibilizado as leis um pouco.

Por cima da farda, muitos soldados vestiram a camiseta da seleção, oscilavam bandeirinhas no ar e torciam para que na hora do jogo não houvesse chamado de emergência. Armaram um imenso banquete com salgadinhos, pães, frituras e as iguarias exóticas que eram a carne de cobra e escorpiões no espeto, iguarias comidas por seus pais e heranças do grande salto pra frente de Mao Zedong e da grande fome gerada na China depois dela, gravada ainda na carne daquele povo turco do deserto que tinha fé em Alá. Até mesmo uma fila de churrasqueiras estava sendo improvisada para assar carne para aquele povo todo com a vitória da China, mas nada com álcool. O pátio onde marchavam estava cheia de cadeiras ocupadas plenamente pelos oficiais daquele lugar. E como tinha gente.

Ahmad vestiu orgulhoso a camisa autografada por seu ídolo, Li Syaoran, levantando-se da cadeira na primeira fila assim que o rosto de seu ídolo apareceu no telão que exibiria os jogos no pátio daquele quartel:

– Eu ganhei pessoalmente do cara! Quero ver ter alguém aqui que já viu o cara em pessoa como eu!

– Por favor, silêncio Tenente Ahmad! Deixa a gente assistir. – Disse um outro tenente próximo, atirando pipocas e tira-gostos no rapaz.

Encostada em uma coluna daquele pátio, Meiling suspirava e olhava melancólica para a imagem de Syaoran, mesmo ele sendo o responsável por ela estar naquele inferno.

'Ele continuava lindo como sempre', pensou.

Syaoran estava moreno como sempre, os cabelos bagunçados, o corpo mais musculoso e atlético.

'Com certeza está se dedicando bastante depois que recebeu a proposta do Madrid', pensou novamente.

As bochechas dela coraram, os olhos se umedeceram de lágrimas e um leve sorriso se esboçou no seu rosto não apenas vendo ele, mas Sakura, Kero e Chitatsu nas arquibancadas, que há tanto tempo não os via. Ela sabia o quanto a cunhada era resistente a ir em jogos do marido nos anos corridos e estudos de faculdade que tinha, mas dessa vez ela foi e não estava sozinha.

– Sakura, você conseguiu um tempo pra ir… e ainda vestiu a camisa da seleção chinesa!

As irmãs e mãe de Syaoran estavam também, além é claro do Presidente da China e toda a cúpula do partido. O Japão era uma seleção muito difícil de ser vencida e aquela seleção chinesa era a melhor que tinham visto na história. Não queriam perder por nada desse mundo. A presença do Presidente e das lideranças do partido enfatizava o quanto aquile evento era importante. Ganhar sobre o Japão era como ganhar a copa do mundo sobre o Brasil!

A felicidade de Meiling não passou desapercebida por um Ahmad que de tão animado e excitado com tudo aquilo, deu a língua nos dentes com tudo:

– Além de mim, só a Capitã Meiling que, com certeza, já deve ter tirado uma casquinha do cara!

Um choque veio na cabeça da capitã e foi como se tivesse levado um balde de água fria na cabeça. Os olhares curiosos daqueles soldados do regimento se voltaram para ela em um uníssono assobio de admiração que se tornou em risadas de excitação imaginando a cena dela de romance e chamego com o craque de seleção de diversos ângulos possíveis. Todos mesmo!

Meiling se intrometeu entre a tropa e o telão, agarrou Ahmad pelo pescoço e o sufocou com tudo usando um mata leão, dando cascudos nele. A tropa gargalhou:

– Eu já falei pra você que eu não tenho nenhuma história com o craque de vocês! Minha vida inteira foi de serviço ao exército! E outra: Ele já tem esposa e filhos! Olhem ali!

Meiling apontava para a tribuna exibida no telão e ressaltava os comentários do narrador da partida sobre quem era a figura curiosa de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes ao lado da mãe de Syaoran:

– Quem? Essa 'japonesa sem sal' que fica olhando como uma boba pro campo com aquela boca aberta sem entender nada, perguntando a toda hora? Todo mundo aqui sabe que a Capitã teria mais fogo que ela, olha só como ela me agarrou, olha só como ela dá tapa nos vagabundos daqui! Com a capitã, não seria só doggy style toda noite! Não concorda galera! – Disse Ahmad.

Toda a tropa concordou com uma sonora ovação e a face de Meiling estava mais vermelha como uma pimenta enquanto ela gritava e ameaçava o companheiro de luta. Foi naquele pátio de quartel que os dois, Meiling e Syaoran, foram shippados na China pela primeira vez, como ela bem se lembra.

No meio dos gritos de Meiling para ele, Ahmad implorou:

– Por favor, Capitã, só um minutinho! Já vamos fazer o gol da vitória!

– O gol?

Meiling soltou as golas da camisa de Ahmad que agarrara até então, derrubando-o no chão. Ele logo se levantou para olhar aquela televisão com olhos bem abertos.

Todos pararam e apenas a voz frenética do narrado se ouviu na televisão:

– Lá vem o Syaoran com a bola nos pés. Driblou um, driblou o outro zagueiro, nossa, que jogada! Ele vai chutar, bateu, é gol! Gooool! É da nossa pérola da Ásia, cobiçada pelos maiores times do planeta! Gol da China, gol de Syaoran! Um a zero!

O quartel inteiro foi à loucura. Fogos de artifícios foram ouvidos e disparados do e no quartel e até mesmo Meiling abraçou Ahmad depois da discussão que tiveram no pátio do quartel, mas logo Meiling desfez o abraço e virou-se furiosa para o lado, dando as costas para Ahmad.

Foi nesse instante que a alegria daquele pessoal acabou.

Carros militares entraram no quartel com tudo depois de se identificarem como sendo de Pequim nos portões do regimento. Era em torno de dezesseis viaturas. Eles pararam na porta do pátio e um oficial saiu da primeira viatura com um papel em mãos. Era um coronel e era visível naqueles carros os emblemas da tropa de Pequim.

A atenção saiu da tela da TV para a porta do pátio.

– Capitã Meiling Li?

A oficial parou de andar e virou-se para ele, que lia a sentença escrita naquela folha de papel:

– Sim, sou eu.

– Aqui é o coronel Li Songman. Você está presa por exercer funções de oficial superior quando não está autorizada para isso. A senhora será conduzida para o comando central agora mesmo. Prendam-na!

Dois oficiais saíram de outro carro carregando algemas. Ahmad, o oficial de maior patente daquele lugar depois de Meiling protestou diante do coronel, como Syaoran protestava contra juiz por causa de um cartão amarelo que levara naquele instante, no telão, por reclamação. Ele sabia que aquele momento chegaria depois da surra que deram no governador, mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo, justo agora que as coisas estavam indo bem. Nem sequer Ahmad ou aquele regimento conseguiu comemorar o segundo gol de falta de Syaoran com aquela notícia dramática:

– Permissão, Coronel, mas se o senhor quiser prender a capitã, vai ter que me prender também! Eu também estou exercendo funções de tenente-coronel sem o consentimento de Pequim! Só do General Abdulaziz! Me prenda também!

Ahmad estendeu os pulsos para ele e foi seguido de um grande protesto daquele regimento:

– Nós não somos subordinados de Pequim se levarem Meiling daqui!

– Como o partido pode ficar cego diante dos atos dessa mulher? Diante dos atos desse regimento? Nós aqui, arriscando a pele contra os terroristas e Pequim vivendo no bem-bom!

Os soldados protestaram.

– Independência do Turquestão já.

O projetor que projetava as imagens daquela partida foi derrubado no chão, quebrando-se com o tumulto que se formou no pátio do quartel. Todos estavam dispostos a proteger Meiling e Ahmad daquela prisão arbitrária mesmo custando suas carreiras. Os homens do regimento cercaram o coronel e os soldados de Pequim recuavam.

– Coronel, comande seus subordinados! Por favor, a senhora sabe que as coisas podem ficar pior! Se o general os elevou ao coronelato, vamos resolver isso com ele então! – Disse um acuado e medroso coronel Songman, reconhecendo Meiling como uma igual e temendo rachar a China ao meio no pátio daquele quartel.

Os soldados gritaram com mais força ainda e chegaram a pegar em armas, mas Meiling levantou as mãos e pediu para eles pararem:

– Eu vou com vocês, mas antes vamos passar por Urumqi e falar com o general Abdulaziz e o governador Hussein cara a cara!

Os soldados uivaram animados e pressionavam o coronel a aceitar as condições que Meiling impunha sobre eles.

Antes mesmo de terminar a frase ou o coronel ter tempo de fazer qualquer coisa, um último carro parou na porta do pátio daquele quartel em alvoroço. Era um carro oficial do governo de Xinjiang e de lá saíram nada mais, nada menos do que governador Hussein e o general Abdulaziz:

– Parem essa prisão! Parem essa prisão! Precisamos dos serviços da Coronel Meiling urgentemente! – Esbravejou o governador com um papel em mãos revertendo a ordem que ele mesmo dera e ordenara para o coronel de Pequim.

S&T:FJ – ACM

Aqueles homens e uma parte dos oficiais do quartel se reuniram imediatamente na sala da situação, a ampla sala de mesa longa com um mapa de Xinjiang no meio da mesa, onde Ahmad e Meiling discutia estratégia com seus subordinados.

Além do governador, uma elegante mulher de meia idade de cabelos curtos desembarcou daquele veículo. Ela era uma Han, como os dois puderam reparar.

Meiling sentou-se na cadeira de frente ao governador que tinha ab-rogado sua prisão, do General que não via há mais de meses e do coronel e dos demais oficiais de Pequim enviados para prendê-los. Atrás do governador, a mulher de cabelos elegantes dava repetidas 'bolsadas' no ombro do homem:

– Coronel, preciso de seus serviços… – Disse o governador suplicante, com mãos trêmulas, tentando agarrar as mãos de Meiling sobre a mesa, mas ela logo recuou e o governador continuou a receber bolsadas da mulher.

– Anda, Hussein, conta pra ela!

– Não me apresse, mulher! Você não sabe o quanto isso é constrangedor pra mim!

– Não deve ser tanto quanto o constrangimento que você me fez passar, Hussein! Aquela surra da Coronel Meiling foi pouca! Anda, desembucha! – A mulher deu repetidas bolsadas nele, agravando ainda mais a dor dos ferimentos causados por Meiling. O general sabia o que estava acontecendo e se mantinha frio, impassível, moderando vez ou outra a mulher:

– Acalme-se, Yaling! – Disse o General, tentando segurar o pulso da mulher e recebendo bolsada logo em seguida.

Yaling. A mulher han, assim como ela, casada com aquele uigur, com um nome parecidíssimo com o seu. Realmente, quem tem nome terminado em 'ling' no final estava destinada a se casar com safados e sem vergonhas, pensou Meiling.

O coronel Songman não entendia ainda nada do que se passava:

– Pessoal, estamos tentando resolver um problema! Primeiro, pensávamos que fosse a Coronel Meiling, mas agora a situação mudou! Eu não posso continuar vendo essa loucura toda! Volto para Pequim agora mesmo!

O coronel fez menção de se levantar, mas o governador impediu:

– Fique coronel, a situação é grave e vamos precisar de reforços.

– Que tipo de reforços? - Indagou Ahmad.

– Xun Chanjiang, minha secretária…

Trêmulo e hesitante, o governador falava, recebendo um furiosa chuva de bolsadas da mulher, trêmula de raiva:

– Sua vagabunda, Hussein, seu miserável! Não estamos na Arábia pra você ter quatro mulheres!

– Mas o profeta me autoriza!

Só foi o governador retrucar para que voltasse a apanhar novamente:

– Que profeta! Deixe as coisas de Deus em paz, longe de gente corrupta e nojenta como você!

Cansada de tudo aquilo, Meiling deu um basta:

– Pare com isso, dona Yaling! Eu, assim como a senhora, conheci um homem muito safado e cara de pau, e por isso estou aqui…

As duas mulheres se olharam, com um misto de empatia uma com a outra.

Ahmad deu um olhar estranho e cheio de dúvidas para Meiling depois de ouvir as palavras dela.

– Sei o que a senhora está sentido, mas pelo visto a situação é grave. Entenda que isso aqui é um regimento militar e não um tanque de roupa suja. Peço paciência da senhora. Depois, garanto que não vou interferir nos assuntos da senhora e do seu marido. Continue, governador.

A mulher se sentou longe dele, virando a cara para ele, temendo o que ele ia revelar.

– Xun, minha secretária, foi sequestrada pelos homens de Omar Al-Malik…

Ahmad e Meiling ficaram atônitos com a revelação no começo, mas depois, fizeram uma cara que dizia: eles mereciam.

– Há meses… há meses… a senhora sabe, eles estão me chantageando…

– Chantageando? – Indagou-se o coronel.

– Não importa! Preciso que a senhora salve a Xun! Por favor, a senhora me compreende… Acho que sei onde ele está… devem estar perto da montanha de Tian Shan, fronteira do Quirguistão, sabe? … perto do rio Irtysh…

Foi só ouvir a última frase para que Yaling saísse daquela sala e batesse a porta com tudo. Meiling também se levantou com Ahmad.

– Coronel Songman, vou precisar dos seus homens…

Espantado, como se sentisse desconfortável com o que ouvia, o homem levantou os olhos para Meiling:

– Coronel Meiling… tem certeza que pode comandá-los mesmo não sendo uma coronel de verdade?

– Tenho mil e duzentos homens e mulheres lá embaixo no pátio, prontos a declarar a independência do Turquestão a qualquer momento, como bem o sabe… Turpan não vai hesitar em se juntar à rebelião, junto com Karamay e Hami… ninguém aqui teme as retaliações de Pequim, depois que eu terminar de jogar toda essa m*rda no ventilador, o senhor me entende?

O coronel levantou-se da poltrona e se dirigiu à porta. Antes de sair, voltou-se para o general:

– Então, eu estou isolado e nem sei quem está chantageando quem aqui, general Abdulaziz… entendo…

O general continuou impassível:

– Em Urumqi, a polícia não hesitaria em apoiar a rebelião… – Disse o governador.

– Eu não quero ser o homem que começou o princípio do fim da China… nem você, Coronel Meiling, é desse feitio, pelo nome que tem. Seu pai morreria de desgosto e toda a nação também. Ganhamos do Japão no futebol, estamos na final e isso deve ser comemorado… Foi o seu nome que me fez emprestar as minhas tropas, coronel, por esse mesmo nome do nosso maior herói da atualidade, eu peço: salve a China, salve Xinjiang!

O coronel virou as costas e fechou lentamente a porta da sala.

S&T:FJ – ACM

– Tem certeza que é por aqui, Capitã?

– Eu vi e revi essas cartas, fora os vestígios de pegadas recentes na margem, eles chegaram há pouco tempo… temos que ser rápidos…

Meiling e Ahmad desembarcaram de uma canoa nas margens pantanosas do rio Irtysh, acompanhada de cerca de cento e cinquenta soldados de Pequim. Puseram os pés na lama e sentiram um arrepio tão frio quanto a água que tocava o couro de seus coturnos. Há poucos metros de distância, homens de turbante preto, barba longa e fuzil na mão faziam rondas por aquela região, entre as árvores. O barracão onde estava Xun ficava a poucos metros de distância.

– Tou vendo que é ali, Capitã! – Disse Ahmad, falando o óbvio por trás do binóculo.

– Ah, não me diga? – Meiling ironizou o subordinado e lhe deu uma leve coronhada nas costas. – Vamos!

Meiling e Ahmad que iam na frente continuaram a avançar, os outros soldados iam atrás. Ao sinal de Meiling, eles pegaram os silenciadores e anexaram um a um na ponta dos fuzis para que não fizessem ruídos. De repente, um som de metal bateu nas rochas na beira do rio como se fosse chuva e a barriga de Meiling e Ahmad se contraiu.

Os homens de turbante se voltaram para o rio e começaram a vasculhar para ver a origem daquele som. Estavam perdidos, seriam mortos.

– Ahmad, que merda é essa! Como você deixou cair o silenciador? – Meiling se voltou para os homens de Pequim que a seguiam. – E vocês, soldados? São suicidas, P*rra! Tudo bando de filha da p*ta de Pequim!

– Suicida não, Coronel, ataque soviético já! – Gritou os soldados de Pequim.

Sem nem mesmo aguardar pelo comando de Meiling, temendo pelas suas vidas, os soldados que colocaram silenciadores nos fuzis começaram a atirar. Zunidos cruzaram aquela mata e acertaram os terroristas antes que pudessem reagir. Caíam mortos no chão como peças de dominó! – Conseguimos, Capita! Vamos avançar…

– Conseguimos p*rra nenhuma, Tenente! Tá vendo não, os tiros cruzaram a parede! Eles perceberam! Vão enviar uma segundo ataque!

– O que a gente vai fazer?

– Eu e você vamos pegar a vagabunda do governador, enquanto que os outros vão nos dar cobertura! Honrem Pequim, caral*o!

Meiling gritou a pelos pulmões as ordens e os soldados correram como loucos até a clareira onde estavam os terroristas. Foi a distração necessária para que Meiling e Ahmad corressem até o barracão onde estava Xun. Chuvas de tiros cruzavam o ar, e as tropas de Pequim estavam indo bem. De vez em quando, um o outro terrorista aparecia diante deles com granadas na mão e Ahmad descia a bala na testa deles.

O coração dos dois pulsava acelerado, temendo que uma daquelas balas perfurassem o seu corpo assim como os dos soldados de Pequim, sem sorte que iam tombando no chão.

Chegaram até a porta do barracão e foram rápidos. Três homens estavam segurando fuzis e uma faca contra a garganta de uma mulher de cabelos pretos preso num rabo de cavalo, curtos e lisos, usando camisola ainda. Os dois foram rápidos o bastante para matar os terroristas antes de fazerem algo. Meiling segurou a mulher pelo colarinho da roupa que ela usava e aproximou seu rosto do dela:

– Tudo bem, filha?

A mulher olhava atônita pra Meiling e não respondeu. Sentia medo dela, dos olhos vermelhos dela. Nunca vira uma mulher tão corajosa no exército antes.

– Tudo bem, filha, viemos te resgatar. Você vai continuar a dar o rabo pro governador como sempre fez. Vamos, vamos!

Meiling algemou a mulher e levou-a, da forma mais rude e bruta, até o barco, assim como levou os corpos dos soldados que tombaram em batalha contra os mujahidin. Quando voltaram para o regimento de Hotan, Meiling pediu para ensacar os corpos em sacos pretos.

O governador esperava na porta, ansioso pelo retorno da sua secretária. Antes mesmo de correr até ela e abraçá-la, Meiling segurou o pulso dela e Xun reclamou. Só veria novamente o governador assim que todos os corpos dos soldados mortos naquela operação fossem postos na frente dele, do general e do coronel de Pequim:

– Tá me machucando!

Xun continuou a se contorcer nas mãos de Meiling, de propósito para que o governador pudesse ver. Aquela brutalidade diante do governador seria punida com certeza, pensou a jovem secretária. Meiling puxou-a pelo rabo de cavalo e ela começou a gritar.

– Ahmad, já terminou de contar os corpos?

– Sim, Coronel! Tem trinta e sete corpos aqui!

Xun parou de se contorcer ouvindo o saldo de mortos. Meiling a jogou com tudo no chão do lado de um saco preto. Ela caiu sobre o corpo do soldado morto e gritou de medo. A Coronel se aproximou lentamente da amante do governador e ela recuava com a visão dos olhos vermelhos da Coronel. Ela sentia medo daquela mulher. Tudo o que Meiling sentia era nojo da jovem à sua frente.

Agarrou a mulher pelos cabelos, sob pedidos de clemência e moderação do governador, do general e do coronel:

– Fala o que você queria dizer?

Trêmula, ela não respondeu. Meiling puxou com mais força o cabelo dela.

– Fala agora o que você disse pra mim no barco?

Aos poucos, ela foi falando:

– Eu… disse… eu disse… que você seria punida…

– E o que mais, filha?

– Disse que uma… não posso falar!

A mulher desviou dos olhos de Meiling, mas a coronel girou a cabeça dela de volta para a face dela, não se importando com a dor que ela sentia na raiz do cabelo:

– DIGA!

Com lágrimas nos olhos, confessou:

– Disse que uma coronelzinha como você não seria párea pra caneta do governador!

A frase saiu de uma vez. Os soldados que observavam a cena ficaram revoltados com o comentário e começaram a murmurar contra ela.

Meiling soltou os cabelos dela:

– Uma coronelzinha, é? Me diz, por que esses homens estão mortos?

Xun gelou. Sabia que qualquer palavra de errado que dissesse poderia custar sua dignidade na frente daqueles soldados e o governador não mostrava que estava do lado dela, ainda mais com a esposa do lado dele:

– Foi… você, não foi?

– Ah, fui eu? Fui eu é? Fui eu, galera!

Meiling ironizou a mulher diante dos soldados de Pequim e dos de Hotan que a observavam. Xun nunca se sentiu tão humilhada como antes:

– Ela tá dizendo que fui eu! – Meiling voltou-se para Xun. – Tá dizendo que sou eu, sua vagabunda! Sua p*ta!

Uma chuva de risadas atravessou aquele pátio. Xun queria estar morta naquele momento, principalmente quando Meiling começou a dar tapas no rosto dela e a chutá-la. A mulher chorou. Yaling sentiu-se aliviada por aquele tratamento que ela estava dando na mulher que jogou no espaço o casamento dela. Meiling, por fim, agarrou os cabelos dela, abriu um dos sacos com o corpo dos soldados mortos e jogou a face dela na cara fria e cheia de sangue dele:

– Tá vendo isso aqui? Mesmo morto, ele tem mais dignidade do que você, porque eles não levaram uma vida de puta e de ladra como você levou! Levaram uma vida honesta e se sacrificaram por uma puta! O que as mães deles em Pequim vão dizer disso, hein? – Meiling deu mais um chute na barriga dela, desatou as algemas que prendiam os braços dela e jogou-a contra os braços do governador. Agora, começou a receber tapas e bolsadas da mulher dele, Yaling. O governador, trêmulo com aquela humilhação, nada fez.

– Eu preferiria estar morta do que ser humilhada desse jeito! – Gritou Xun, depois daquela humilhação.

Meiling andou pelo pátio do quartel, cheio de corpos, rapidamente até ela. Xun tentou se esconder entre as pilastras, mas foi empurrada por um dos soldados do regimento de volta para o pátio e mesmo assim tentou recuar.

Meiling pisou na cabeça dela e esfregou o queixo e a bochecha dela no chão empoeirado:

– Olha aqui, sua rapariga! Perdi trinta e sete homens pra que você continuasse dando a bunda por aí! Trata de aproveitar essa merda de segunda vida que eles deram pra você da melhor forma que você pode arranjar ou te enfio num templo do Tibete!

O papo de Meiling agora não era mais com ela, era com ele. Agarrou o colarinho do governador e aproximou o rosto dele da face dela:

– Olha aqui, governador, se esses filhas da put* retalharem e descontar todo o ódio que eles sentem pelo senhor no meu povo, o assunto agora é pessoal, tá? – Largou-o com tudo e voltou-se para o subordinado. – Vamos, Ahmad.

Os soldados do Regimento abriram passagem para Meiling e Ahmad, para que eles preparassem os rituais fúnebres dos soldados. O governador, junto com o coronel e com o general, não sabiam mais o que fazer, nem o que dizer. Nem mesmo ódio sentiam de Meiling.

O que eles tinham certeza era de que Xun voltaria para Urumqi com suas próprias pernas.

S&T:FJ – ACM

Maio de 2015

Nos meses que se seguiram após o sequestro de Xun e a humilhação que Meiling e o governador haviam impostos a ela, a ex-secretária se reaproveitou a vida da melhor forma que pode: colocou véu na cabeça e virou secretária da escola onde estudavam Fátima, Mariam e Amina, as três meminas apadrinhadas por Meiling naquela região, sob recomendação da própria Meiling, cuidando das meninas, já que Meiling não podia estar sempre come elas.

Aquele mês fora inteiramente dedicado para caçar os remanescentes das tropas de Omar Al-Malik, que deveria estar enfraquecido, desesperado e sem recursos nas montanhas de Tian Shan ou na fronteira do Afeganistão. Ele sequestrara Xun para ver se conseguia chantagear o governador e recuperar o fluxo de armas gratuitas que recebia para manter o terror na região, enquanto ele, Hussein Abdullah, lucrava com o orçamento superfaturado da compra dessas mesmas armas. Nunca mais voltou a receber armas do esquema de chantagem e ameaças que ele montou. Depois da destruição das linhas de distribuição de ópio, comércio de armas e dos armazéns espalhados pelo deserto e os oásis de Taklamakan, nem mesmo os talibãs davam mais moral para o que o terrorista uigur tentava fazer ou falar.

Era questão de honra para Ahmad se confrontar com o homem que matara o seu pai.

Se Xun suportou a humilhação que Meiling lhe impôs, conseguindo se transformar em uma pessoa melhor, o mesmo não veria da parte de Omar Al-Malik.

Do alto de uma colina, usando sua roupa completamente preta, da calça de algodão até o turbante e sua longa barba negra, Omar Al-Malik observava a cidade de Hotan, o regimento de infantaria e as três meninas que Meiling adorava saírem da escola. O homem apertou o fuzil nas mãos quando a viu. Apertou aquela arma com tudo contra o peito, querendo destruir tudo aquilo com um golpe com a fúria que sentia naquele momento, mas tinha que fazer em etapas. Primeiro, Hotan, para depois atingir Urumqi.

– Aquele maldito governador… sempre mandou armas pra gente pra limpar o estoque dele e conseguir mais dinheiro pra comprar mais armas recebendo a parte dele no final… no final ele sempre usou a gente. Pois ele vai ver só! Esse povo miserável e infiel vai sentir o peso da espada de Alá e de seu profeta!

Um carro parou na frente das três meninas e fuzilaram-nas sem nenhuma dó ou piedade. Os cadernos que elas levavam nas mãos e usavam como escudo para se proteger dos tiros se espatifaram em vários pedaços picados tingidos com o sangue delas no meio da rua. Era o fim do sonho de uma futura médica, professora e policial. E não parou por aí.

Um caminhão desgovernado atropelou as barracas do grande bazar, perto da praça da união, atropelou diversas pessoas e explodiu logo em seguida, causando uma grande tremor parecido com um terremoto.

Uma van chegou até a praça cheio de muhajidins armados que tratavam de matar qualquer um que não tivesse sido morto pelas bombas ativadas no bazar. A estátua dourada de Mao Zedong no centro da praça foi alvejada por tiros, ficando igual a um queijo suíço.

No quartel, as coisas não melhoravam. Quando ouviam relatos de ataques na cidade, carros lotados de explosivos batiam com tudo nas guaritas e nos portões do regimento, explodindo tudo.

Sirenes tocaram no quartel e na cidade, alertando do nível dos ataques mortais na cidade, pedindo para o povo se esconder em um lugar seguro.

As tropas estavam em alvoroço e se preparavam para uma verdadeira guerra.

Foi só saírem do regimento para que os primeiros jipes fossem recebidos com balas, minas terrestres, granadas e lança-foguetes. Cinquenta soldados e cem policiais precisaram morrer para que a situação pudesse ser contornada e tudo pudesse ser compreendido naquele lugar.

Meiling correu apressada para a rua da colina onde havia começado o ataque dos homens de Omar Al-Malik, junto com Ahmad, assim que o cerco que os terroristas fizeram ao regimento de infantaria foi furado.

As ruas estavam vazias e cheias de corpos, portanto, o limite de velocidade não foi preocupação para eles, muito menos qualquer lei. Aquele tipo de ação distorcia completamente a realidade ao redor deles.

Dentro do peito de Meiling, uma angústia crescia dentro do peito dela, uma angústia que lacera, pungia e consumia se coração com fisgadas lentas a cada corpo de criança que encontrava por entre os escombros daquela destruição. Faces empoeiradas, algumas sorrindo, outras com as lágrimas empoeiradas e congeladas sob a luz daquele forte sol. Algumas, abraçadas aos pais, igualmente mortos na tragédia, outros, apegadas a brinquedos, animais de estimação. Vidas paralisadas no tempo, o futuro de muitos arruinado por conta do fanatismo de um só único homem que não aceitava o mundo ao seu redor, um mundo que não estava estritamente escrito no Alcorão.

Outros soldados, em jipes atrás de Meiling e Ahmad que os escoltava pelo caminho, filmavam tudo e diziam furiosos "vamos mostrar isso pra Pequim pra ver se eles realmente estão do nosso lado", outros diziam "Vamos mostrar isso além do grande firewall de Pequim!". Vez ou outra, encontravam um terrorista ferido no caminho e atiravam na cabeça dele antes que pudesse se tornar uma ameaça, como os soldados antigos feriam a lança o coração dos inimigos restantes.

O jipe dirigido por Ahmad subiu a colina e o coração de Meiling pulsou com mais velocidade. Suas mãos tremiam sobre o porta-luvas. Queria descer daquele carro a qualquer momento, mas Ahmad a impedia:

– Capitã, pode ser uma emboscada pra atrair a senhora! Acalme!

Meiling ignorou todos os protocolos de segurança, não teve calma e desembarcou daquele jipe com o fuzil na mão, correndo pela rua. Ahmad orientou as tropas para se dispersarem pelo terreno, à procura de terroristas.

Os primeiros tiros foram disparados. Ahmad estava certo. Haviam terroristas de turbante preto prontos para emboscar Meiling. Eles sabiam que a Capitã se preocupava com aquelas meninas.

O coração de Meiling congelou quando ouviu os primeiros disparos. Era sinal que os terroristas estavam preparando para emboscá-los. Era sinal que eles conheciam onde as meninas moravam. Correu.

À medida que corria por aquela rua e ouvia-se os tiros cada vez mais intensos dos combates dentro das casas ao redor, os pés de Meiling ficaram cada vez mais pesados. Tiros começaram a passar de raspão pela cabeça desprotegida dela, sem capacete. Ahmad saiu do jipe e apontou seu fuzil para o alto, contra os franco-atiradores, derrubando um ou outro homem que se esgueirava entre as varandas.

Uma poça de sangue com três corpos no meio cobria aquele chão. O sol do meio dia ardia sobre os cabelos pretos de Meiling. Ahmad atirava nos três últimos franco-atiradores que estavam nas varandas e nos telhados. Os tiros da tropa se tornavam cada vez mais frequentes, até cessarem.

A emboscada havias se desfeito.

O corpo de Mariam havia sido perfurado com três tiros no peio. O corpo de Fátima foi atingido com um tiro de 7.62 mm que lhe arrancou um pedaço do bracinho e Amina teve a nuca destruída quando o tiro saiu do seu crânio, pedaços do encéfalo estavam espalhados pela poça de sangue no meio da rua.

Nada daquilo importava para ela, nada importava. O corpo era só uma casca vazia onde um dia habitou um espírito, uma vida. Uma vez que o espírito se foi, só restava a lembrança daquelas pessoas.

A capitã ajoelhou-se na poça de sangue. A ponta metálica do fuzil, preso ao ombro dela pela tipoia, bateu nas pedras do chão com tudo. O corpo dela vibrou com o impacto frio daquela arma.

Não era mais a capitã promovida subitamente para Coronel. Era a Meiling humana que sonhava em ser mãe e adorava crianças. Não era mais a pessoa fria que tratava seus inimigos com crueldade. O gelo de seu coração dissolveu-se com aquele calor todo que nasceu do seu peito com a revolta e a indignação de ver tudo aquilo.

Agarrou os três corpos com os braços, beijou a testa de cada uma delas sem se importar que se sujasse de sangue sua farda, seu colete, e as abraçou, dando um último abraço naquelas meninas que a receberam tão bem, nas primeiras pessoas com quem falou quando chegou a Hotan, as primeiras que viram além da cara de mal dela.

A memória daquelas peônias que elas deram para ela, a flor preferida de Syaoran, quando fez uma batida na casinha delas era uma memória constante: as meninas ajoelhadas no tapete, as três mãozinhas erguidas em torno daquela flor segurada por Amina como se fosse um presente das três endereçado a ela, pese o transtorno que Meiling estava causando naquele momento.

Não eram pessoas más. Eram pessoas querendo viver sua vida honestamente e nada mais.

Estavam usando as roupinhas que tinha comprado para ela. Durante aqueles três anos, foi a tia Meiling delas. Agora, isso havia acabado.

Tentou ser durona, mas não deu. Lágrimas quentes e gritos agudos e desesperados cruzavam aquela rua deserta e empoeirada sentindo que naqueles corpos não havia mais vida. Smartphones filmavam a cena de desespero daquela rua. Ahmad tentou impedir, mas não dava, eram muitos. Os soldados combinaram entre si de fazer aquela mensagem até Pequim. Com o fim dos combates, o povo que morava naquelas casas e fora feito de refém pelos mujahidin saía as ruas mudos e não conseguiam deixar de se comover com a cena. Algumas mulheres ora encobriam o rosto para esconder as lágrimas que aquilo tudo lhes causava, ora ficara mudas e serias, retiravam o véu como sinal de respeito pela capitã e as leis que haviam imposto em Hotan coibindo símbolos islâmicos por causa dos terroristas. Os homens repetiram as mulheres e retiraram seus turbantes, colocando-os na altura do umbigo.

A mãe das crianças apareceu, ajoelhou-se do lado de Ahmad e agarrou seus joelhos para não cair no chão. Nem mesmo ela chorava com a intensidade com que Meiling chorou naquela rua, naquele dia.

Apertando com força aqueles corpos, suja com o sangue delas, Meiling continuou chorando e murmurando até sua voz perder força e ficar rouca. O caminhão do IML, solicitado por Ahmad, só consegui levar os corpos delas depois que recolheu os outros corpos do lugar. Meiling não deixava ele se aproximar.

Ahmad caminhou lentamente até ela e tocou em seu ombro:

– Capitã, a senhora já chorou o suficiente pra que a taça da indiferença do Comando central transborde e os gritos da senhora já puderam ser ouvidos além das montanhas do Quirguistão e da Índia. Vamos.

Com dificuldade, os braços enrijecidos, Meiling soltou aqueles corpos, recolhidos de imediato pelos homens do IML que a circundavam. Foi erguida com dificuldade por Ahmad do chão empoeirado e parecia que ela era quem tinha sangrado esse tempo todo. Sentindo o desapego do corpo das meninas do seu peito, um vento frio das montanhas soprou no pescoço dela naquele fim de tarde e Meiling recomeçou a chorar, tendo seu rosto ocultado por Ahmad com um véu doado por uma das mulheres que acompanhava aquela cena. Se deu conta de que nunca mais veria as meninas. Estavam mortas. Definitivamente Mortas.

Ahmad escondeu o rosto de Meiling no seu peito e deu tiros para o alto para dispersar a multidão que se aglomerara ao redor deles e impedia que chegassem ao jipe.

Aquele povo de Hotan aprendeu naquele dia que a Coronel Meiling, responsável pela imposição daquelas revistas, daquela brutalidade, daquelas prisões, batidas e até mesmo do novo estilo de vida que eles adotaram relutantemente, homens de barbas curtas e de mulheres sem véu, sabia chorar. E quanto ela chorou naquele dia.

Continua…

Por trás do báculo: Essa é a segunda parte das "Aventuras da capitã Meiling". Alguns já devem ter percebido que eu estou publicando esse conjunto de caps separadamente em uma fic paralela: As aventuras da Capitã Meiling. Queria falar um pouco de Meiling que foi tão esquecida nessa fic, dar um pouco de cidadania pra ela, coisa que ela pouco recebe. Não é questão de ter dó dela, é de gostar dela mesmo, ter admiração pela força feminina dela. Na próxima fase desse texto, ela vai ter muito destaque aqui, vai ter sim! Hehehe! Esperem por mais!


	73. A aventura da Capitã Meiling (Parte III)

Capítulo LXXII

~ As aventuras da Capitã Meiling – Parte III~

 _"O grito de desespero de Meiling circulou o mundo e finalmente chamou a atenção dos membros do partido. Agora, eles vão enviar a mensagem urgente de ajuda para a Coronel, ajuda essa que também é um recado claro do Partido para ela: acabar de uma vez com os extremistas que causaram aquele tumulto todo para que o mundo além do grande firewall da China saiba que o Governo tomou uma atitude. Uma imensa responsabilidade nas costas, sua vida em jogo e a indignação de uma pessoa que ama muito... e a maior responsável por ela sentir aquele gosto de poeira na boca... ele voltaria para ela quando tudo aquilo acabasse... depois de três anos... como reagir?_

07lisyaoran: O mundo inteiro tem que ver essas imagens! Não é só no oriente médio que o terrorismo se alastra. Isso é uma coisa global! Temos que nos unir contra isso! Começo hoje mesmo a criar um fundo de ajuda para as crianças de Hotan pra ajudar esse povo! Eu mesmo vou doar cinco milhões de euros e isso não vai me fazer falta. Doem vocês também. Mais informações no link abaixo. #PrayforHotan.

A mensagem acima, postada por Syaoran no facebook, com a foto de Meiling abraçada ao corpo das meninas, chorando desesperada, é prova de que a notícia do atentado em larga escala, havia dado volta ao mundo. Os primeiros comentários das imagens apareceram em minutos no Weibo, vindos de Xian, Em uma hora, a notícia havia chegado à Chongqing, Tianjin, Anqing, Huaibei e Fuyang. Em duas horas, o choro de Meiling chegou até a costa leste: Hong Kong, Macau, Cantão, Xangai e Pequim. Em três horas, já estava em Seul, Bangkok, Taipei, Islamabad, Nova Dehli e Osaka. Tudo pelo Weibo ou pelo WeChat, nada pela Xinhua, a principal agências de notícias do país. O Partido ficou alarmado.

Quando a notícia chegou nos Estados Unidos e na União Europeia três horas depois e o Partido ouviu as condolências e as condenações pela série de atentados em Hotan, o Partido pensou em ativar o grande firewall da China e bloquear de imediato a internet do país, mas o estrago já estava feito. Restou a Xinhua administrar a informação que chegava. A comissão central militar não se manteve insensível e agiu rápido diante da imagem da militar desesperada.

Em uma sala de imprensa com várias cadeiras, um púlpito e cortinas azuladas atrás deles com um imenso símbolo em vermelho da foice e do martelo pendurado atrás deles, aqueles três homens reuniram a imprensa da China e os meios estrangeiros autorizados a trabalhar no país, pra dar a notícia e as atitudes a serem tomadas. Eles sabiam que foram os soldados que filmaram a maior parte das imagens.

O chefe da comissão central militar do partido, que também era o presidente da China, o ministro da defesa, General Chang Wanquan e o chefe do departamento de inteligência, General Li Zihao foram fazer o pronunciamento à nação, mas só o General Li Zihao deu a cara a tapa aos jornalistas, ao povo:

– Recebemos recentemente a notícia do brutal atentado em Hotan das mãos dos nossos soldados e da informação de chineses no exterior, e por meio dele, sabemos que a notícia se espalhou rapidamente além das fronteiras do nosso país. Nós, como membros da comissão central militar, sentimos a dor expressa pela Coronel Meiling nas imagens, que vem conduzindo brilhantemente as operações na região e anunciamos que hoje mesmo enviaremos aviões cargueiros com blindados, munição e tropas para dar uma resposta definitiva aos grupos jihadistas que há anos interferem na região. Queremos mostrar para a população de Hotan, Turpan e Urumqi e a toda Xinjiang que vocês não estão sozinhos, vocês são uma parte importante da China e nos preocupamos com a segurança de vocês e com o bem-estar dos nossos soldados. Nos próximos dias, estaremos enviando uma comissão para avaliar os estrados na região e estimar os custos da reconstrução. Não se preocupem, reitero novamente que os uigur são uma parte importante da China e são vocês, junto com as demais nacionalidades desse país, que tornam a China forte. É só isso…

Os três saíram do palco e alguns jornalistas insistiam em perguntar, puro teatro porque eles só respondiam as perguntas previamente combinadas e nenhuma daquelas perguntas foi combinada com eles.

S&T:FJ – ACM

A noite caiu e os três caixões envoltos em bandeiras azuis-celestes com o símbolo da lua crescente e uma estrela, igual à bandeira da Turquia, onde estavam os corpinhos dela eram conduzidos pelas ruas de Hotan. Grandes retratos delas com inscrições uigur em alfabeto árabe eram carregados por aquela multidão sobre gritos de "Allahu Akbar" até o regimento de infantaria.

O grito mor dos terroristas também era o grito de dor deles.

Os reforços de Pequim foram enviados às pressas para Hotan e devido a ocupação do quartel para o rito fúnebre, tiveram que montar rapidamente um acampamento militar ao lado do regimento, com barracas para manter os carros abrigados e alojamentos para o sono dos soldados. Uma grande cerca com concertinas e grades de metal para circundar todo aquele complexo já estava de pé antes da meia-noite. O sistema de vigilância, as guaritas nas torres e o paiol de armas nas barracas do centro da base, que também eram as barracas do comando daquele acampamento improvisado, foi montado logo no começo.

Aquilo era uma verdadeira base militar completa criado em horas.

Atravessando a longa fila de moradores e soldados que se reunia para se despedir das meninas, os oficiais da tropa de Pequim chegaram. Olhares atônitos se dirigiam da multidão, vendo que eles pararam diante dos corpos com as bandeiras do Turquestão, sinal de separatismo para Pequim, mas eles nada fizeram contra eles. Curvaram-se perante os corpos, prestaram suas condolências e perguntaram a um soldado próximo, rompendo o silêncio daquela cerimônia:

– Nos leve até a Coronel Meiling e ao Tenente-coronel Ahmad!

O soldado os levou até a sala da situação, dentro daquele aquartelamento.

S&T:FJ

Sob o peso daquelas quatro estrelas de coronel do exército popular de libertação nos ombros, Meiling observava atentamente o mapa da prefeitura de Hotan, colocando a posição das troas que tinha disponível em azul e as posições inimigas que identificara com alfinetes vermelhos.

Ahmad entrou na sala e sentou-se na cadeira de frente a ela. Colocou alfinetes verdes sobre a mesa, indicando os reforços que chegaram de Pequim.

– Ahmad, o que significa isso?

– São as tropas de Pequim que vieram para ajudar… isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde, Coronel.

– Coronel? – Meiling respondeu, ainda estranhando, da parte de Ahmad, ser chamada pela nova patente que recebera e fora confirmada naquela tarde pelo partido. Ahmad sorriu para ela fazendo sim com a cabeça. Ele já se acostumara com isso e só estava esperando aquela ordem para soltar aquele nome há muito tempo preso no peito dele.

Meiling levantou a cabeça e olhou para a farda dele. As três estrelas douradas sobre as ombreiras verdes brilhavam sob a luz da lâmpada, da mesma forma que as dela brilhavam para ele. Para uns, era um sinal de reconhecimento, para outros, muita responsabilidade.

Os dois, no fundo, aceitaram aquilo com prazer.

– Gostou dos nossos novos uniformes?

– Nem sei que dizer deles ainda…

– Ah, Coronel, o comandante da base de artilharia está aqui. Ele quer falar com a senhora…

Meiling parou para pensar um pouco antes de responder.

Ainda Era tão estranho para Meiling ser chamada oficialmente de "Coronel" por Ahmad. Depois que seu pai usou essa patente para se referir a ela em cadeia nacional sem ao menos ser repreendido pelos homens mais poderosos do exército daquele país, as quatro horas da tarde, quando tomava banho para se livrar do sangue das meninas, saiu e encontrou o uniforme novo. Não precisava mais usar as velhas ombreiras da farda de combate sobre as estrelas de capitã mais. O partido a reconhecia como tal e deixou que seu pai lhe desse a boa notícia. Só não fizeram a festa porque a dor e a crise eram fortes demais. E como ela tremia com aquela dor.

– Peça pra entrar.

Ahmad abriu a porta e três homens, dois majores e um tenente-coronel coronel apareceram e bateram continência para ela.

– Permissão, coronel. Tenente-coronel Gang Guanting do oitavo exército de Xangai.

– Permissão, Coronel. Major Jing Jingyi, do regimento paraquedista de Cantão.

– Major Tai Wanyang, da inteligência de Xian.

Era tão estranho receber continência de homens dez anos mais velhos do que ela. Bateu continência para eles também, lentamente.

– Apresentados. Sentem-se e me passem a situação.

– Um destacamento veio para cá às pressas. Estamos montando um acampamento ao lado como a senhora pode perceber. – Respondeu Gang.

– Qual o tamanho das tropas?

– Temos mil homens conosco e mais mil vão ser enviados amanhã. Já iniciamos os trabalhos de patrulha noturna nas ruas e o Partido deu todas as autorizações e o poder para a senhora fazer o que quiser com elas. Aqui está a papelada toda.

Gang deu uma pasta para Meiling com todas as permissões e assinaturas da comissão central militar e levantou as sobrancelhas ao observar um pormenor:

– Posso usar até mesmo o apoio aéreo?

– Deve. Amanhã mesmo transformaremos o aeroporto de Hotan em base aérea dos nossos ataques aos separatistas. Começaremos amanhã também as operações quando os caças chegarem e recebermos o relatório da inteligência.

– Eu já sei onde eles estão. – Respondeu Meiling, entregando a pasta de volta para eles.

Os três oficiais ficaram assustados.

– O último reduto deles fica no condado de Pishan, num vilarejo às margens do rio Baiyu, montanhas Kunlun.

– E como a senhora sabe disso?

Meiling apontou para o mapa que estava analisando.

– Essas são as posições deles nos últimos três anos, baseados nos ataques que eles fizeram na região. Se usarmos raciocínio indutivo, perceberemos que eles evitaram atacar um lugar. Pishan nunca recebeu um ataque deles nos últimos cinco anos. Eles dependem da população local pra se esconder.

Meiling ficou atualizando as informações de Hotan para aqueles homens por um tempo e discutindo com eles o seu estilo de fazer as coisas. Passado esse tempo, sem ter mais nada a declarar para a Coronel, os três oficiais se levantaram e fizeram menção de Sair, mas Meiling os impediu:

– Esperem. Não falei ainda quando começaremos os ataques.

Os três oficiais olharam espantados para ela novamente:

– Começar? Mas ainda nem temos apoio aéreo! Começaremos a planejar quando eles chegarem! – Respondeu Gang, enfatizando o "planejar"

– O apoio aéreo é o de menos, coronel. Vamos começar hoje mesmo a entrar nas linhas inimigas pela margem do rio Baiyu. Já fizemos isso no rio Irtysh e a operação foi um sucesso. – Respondeu Ahmad. – Continue a patrulhar as ruas com suas tropas, vamos atacar eles com as nossas!

Ahmad e Meiling se levantaram da cadeira diante dos olhares chocados dos três oficiais.

– Mas… e a sua dor, Coronel! Ouvimos hoje mesmo os seus gritos de dor… não quer velá-las?

Por um instante, Meiling parou e virou-se para eles:

– Eu estou com um calor ardente no meu peito e desejo dar a eles tudo o que eles deram para as minhas meninas! Vamos Ahmad, ative as sirenes e agrupe as tropas!

A sirene de agrupamento tocou estridente naquele quartel e os soldados pararam tudo o que estavam fazendo, pegaram suas armas e entraram nas viaturas. Por telefone, O coronel Gang ordenou aos tenentes de seu regimento para proteger o quartel e os civis que iam para o funeral. Antes de entrar nos carro blindado que os levariam para o rio Baiyu, e consequentemente, para Pishan, Meiling e Ahmad atravessaram o pátio com os caixões, recebendo olhares atentos dos civis. Com fuzil agarrado ao peito, ela tocou em cada um dos caixões, passou delicadamente as mãos sobre a bandeira azul clara do Turquestão encima deles e tocou nos ombros da mãe delas. Acenou positivamente para ela diante dos olhares de dor dela. Olhou para o retrato das três meninas em cima dos caixões, engatilhou o fuzil e voltou-se para Ahmad, que rezava com as mãos em concha na altura da boca, sem tocá-la, assim que ele terminou sua oração:

– Vamos pra morte!

S&T:FJ

Os carros atravessaram em comboio a margem do rio Baiyu, silenciosamente, com faróis baixos. Era das margens daquele rio que uma das principais matérias-primas da região, o jade branco, vinha, por isso o rio era chamado de "O rio do jade brando". Atualmente, a produção de jade estava nas mãos dos terroristas.

Por rádio, Ahmad passava os comandos:

– Parem!

O comboio de carros parou. Ahmad deu o aviso por rádio para eles.

– Sei que é meio precipitada essa operação toda, mas temos urgência antes que se desloquem ou preparem outro ataque. Eles já sabem que estão acuados. Vamos desembarcar do carro e matar qualquer homem de barba grande e mulher com véu. Sequestramos um morador da região com um carro de alto-falante que está à nossa frente. Ele vai mandar o recado pra população "dentro de uma hora, as tropas de Hotan vão entrar em Pishan, Os homens que tiverem barbas que cobrem o pescoço e as mulheres que insistirem em ficar de véu, serão alvos! Estão avisados". Preparem seus fuzis porque combateremos de porta em porta até extirpar essa maldita raça daqui. Eu não estou dizendo em combater até o último homem porque eu não vou morrer aqui e nem quero que vocês morram também! Eu e a coronel Meiling seremos as linhas de frente… O presidente da China e o comando central militar do partido estarão acompanhando pessoalmente essa operação. Façam isso pelos seus filhos e netos para que eles não vivam sob a opressão da religião, mas sim, que a luz do livro santo de Alá ilumine a todos. Allah Akbar!

Os oficiais e sargentos nos carros blindados fizeram coro a Ahmad.

Nas portas da cidade, o carro com alto-falante começava a rodar a mensagem:

– Dentro de uma hora, as tropas de Hotan vão entrar em Pishan, Os homens que tiverem barbas que cobrem o pescoço e as mulheres que insistirem em ficar de véu, serão alvos! Estão avisados!

Assim que ouviram a mensagem, os homens apressaram-se para pegar uma faca e raspar a longa barba. As mulheres correram para dentro das suas casas e rasgaram o véu. Os que estavam na praça raspavam às pressas as dos seus companheiros para não caírem vítimas do exército. Durante quinze minutos, o carro de som transmitiu a mensagem até ser alvejado por tiros vindos de um dos minaretes da mesquita da praça central, por conta de um dos homens de turbante preto de Omar Al-Malik.

Eles alvejaram o motor do carro e o motorista correu para se esconder com os demais homens e mulheres da cidade que estavam correndo. O carro continuou a acelerar até bater no muro da mesquita. Do minarete, o terrorista gritou:

– Não dê ouvidos pra eles! Alá está do nosso lado e vamos repelir o ataque deles.

Ninguém deu ouvidos ao muhajidin. Todos prestavam atenção para a gravação que saía do alto-falante, pois sabiam que as retaliações de Pequim seriam cruéis depois daquele ataque em larga escala feito hoje em Hotan.

Furioso, o muhajidin descarregou o fuzil no carro até acabarem as balas da arma. O carro explodiu e a gravação se consumiu no fogo daquela explosão. Mesmo assim, a mensagem foi passada de boca em boca para a população.

Os bazares e as ruas do vibrante condado, que ficava até as dez da noite apinhados de gente, já estavam vazios às oito horas. A situação era desesperadora.

Omar Al-Malik, escondido em uma das casas no topo do morro, ordenou por telefone para seus subordinados:

– Continuem a frequentar as mesquitas e as ruas! Nem começou a última oração do dia anda! O homem que raspar a barba e a mulher que tirar o véu vai morrer! O soldado que desertar diante do inimigo também vai morrer! Vão pras ruas pra combatê-los! Eles são liderados por uma mulher, uma reles mulher! Já estão avisados!

Dos alto-falantes da mesquita na praça central, eles deram as ordens do chefe terrorista. Só os jihadistas se arriscavam a frequentar a mesquita para a última oração do dia. Percebendo a baixa frequência, os jihadistas começaram a caçar os homens em suas casas e arrastá-los pelas ruas da cidade para a mesquita à força. Aquele que resistia ou que já tinha rapado a barba, morria e suas mulheres, filhas e quaisquer familiares femininos (caso tivessem) eram usadas como objetos sexuais daqueles homens nas ruas mesmo para servir de exemplo.

Andando em direção à mesquita com cabeças baixas e mãos para o alto, os homens pediam clemência, não para os terroristas, mas para Meiling.

Faltando quinze minutos para o ataque, percebendo os sons de tiro e gritos de terror que haviam na cidade. Meiling ordenou por rádio aos oficiais.

– Acoplem as câmeras aos capacetes para que a comissão central militar veja a ação de vocês e as barbaridades dos terroristas! Eles estarão vigiando!

Assim que colocaram as câmeras, um chamado chegou ao tablet do carro militar. Ahmad atendeu:

– Coronel. É do partido. Presidente!

– Coloque-o no visor.

A imagem do Presidente apareceu no tablet da videochamada. Meiling bateu continência para ele.

– Coronel Meiling, vejo que já está bem equipada com o colete a prova de balas, luvas e vejo que não usa o capacete, apenas a boina preta… recomendo que o coloque, estamos preocupados com a sua segurança…

– Assim que começarem as operações, presidente.

– Ótimo. Recebi um chamado do tenente-coronel Gang, nos avisando do começo dessa operação. Foi recomendado que a senhora esperasse pelo apoio aéreo e pelo relatório da inteligência, mas vejo que a senhora já tem tudo pronto…

– Sim, senhor, são pessoas perigosas. Sei como eles são. Eles podem retaliar a qualquer momento e tenho uma dívida a acertar com eles… Perdoe questionar, mas temos um oficial de inteligência que conhece eles como ninguém.

Meiling olhou para Ahmad, que estava ao seu lado, de capacete, luvas, fuzil e coletes a prova de balas.

– Entendo. Mesmo assim, vamos enviar um pequeno apoio aéreo pra vocês de Urumqi… Não vou me prolongar. Sua missão é atacar os redutos jihadistas de Pishan e render o máximo possível dos terroristas, vivos ou mortos, evitando ao máximo a morte de civis. Destruir os galpões de armas e obter documentos das movimentações financeiras deles, auxiliadores, onde ele obtinha financiamento, entre outros. E por fim, prender Omar Al-Malik, vivo ou morto. Não saiam daí sem antes obter esse objetivo. Entendidos?

– Sim senhor! – Meiling e Ahmad disseram em uníssono.

– Passo a palavra agora para o General Chang, ministro da defesa.

– Boa noite, oficiais. Fico surpreso pela decisão da Coronel Meiling e estou preocupado, mas aliviado. Sei que aceitou um terrível fardo ao aceitar o cargo de Coronel assim que chegou à Xinjiang e passou os últimos três anos sem receber como tal. Nós trataremos de providenciar a promoção de vocês e os pagamentos atrasados, assim que isso tudo acabar. Saibam que, desde Pequim, vocês já são vistos como heróis e o fundo de ajuda montado pelo seu primo já arrecadou nessas poucas horas mais de dez milhões de euros. Os dois primos Lis são o orgulho da nossa nação, tratem de saber disso.

Meiling olhou melancólica para a tela do tablet e Ahmad percebeu:

– Obrigado general!

– Passo a palavra agora para o General Li Zihao.

– Boa noite, Meiling, Ahmad. Bom ver você viva depois dos três anos infernais que você teve que passar aí. Como eu queria estar do seu lado, minha filha, pra te apoiar nesse momento difícil que você está passando. Sua mãe quase se desespera com as suas lágrimas.

Meiling não suportou mais ver o pai. Colocou as mãos nos olhos para esconder as lágrimas e entregou o tablet para Ahmad. Já tivera muita emoção por aquele dia:

– Tenente-coronel Ahmad, proteja a minha filha, faz três anos que eu não vejo ela. Eu quero voltar a vê-la e a mãe dela também. Mas não dentro de um caixão, está me ouvindo?

Ahmad fez uma continência vigorosa para ele:

– Sim senhor! É uma honra servir aos Lis de Hong Kong!

– Você está servindo a China, ao partido, a paz e o comunismo, meu rapaz, lembre-se disso. Prometa pra mim que vai proteger a minha filha, está bem?

– Sim senhor! Em troca, sem querer ser interesseiro, posso pedir uma coisa?

– Sim, pode falar…

– Tem como o senhor me conseguir uma camisa autografada da seleção, do Syaoran, uma chuteira e a bola da copa da ásia de 2015? O senhor é tio dele, sabe?

Os poderosos daquela sala de reunião se entreolharam e alguns até sorriram e gargalharam com o pedido dele. O general Zihao ficou sério e começou a berrar:

– Garanto que até o fim dessa operação, vai conhecê-lo pessoalmente. Já vai começar o ataque Coronel Ahmad! Ponha-se em forma imediatamente e proteja minha filha, entendido?

– Sim senhor!

A transmissão terminou e os olhos e nariz de Meiling estava vermelho.

– Vamos, Ahmad!

Ahmad retirou seu capacete, colocou a boina preta e saiu do carro blindado junto com Meiling, igual à Meiling.

S&T:FJ – ACM

O jihadista do topo da mesquita, tentando dar uma de muezim, com o fuzil descarregado, pegava o microfone e gritava do alto da mesquita "não há deus senão Alá e Muhammad é o seu mensageiro", convocando os homens que ainda mantinham suas barbas, sob a mira do fuzil dos terroristas, a comparecer para o Isha, a oração islâmica do pôr do sol.

Homens rendidos eram empurrados para dentro da mesquita enquanto os outros homens de turbante e roupas negras revistavam as casas, matando e torturando qualquer um que tenha raspado a barba e obrigado suas mulheres a usar o véu.

Um carro blindado preto com um fuzil na ponta parou na rua de frente a mesquita. De lá, desembarcaram Meiling e Ahmad segurando seus fuzis. Quando o jihadista ia convocando novamente os homens para a oração, um jato passou encima da mesquita e destruiu o minarete com um míssil, matando o homem. Os terroristas ficaram atordoados e os homens que tiveram a chance aproveitaram para correr da mira das armas, sob a chuva de escombros do minarete, mas os terroristas dispararam contra eles, acertando alguns, Outro e mais outro jato continuou a sobrevoar a cidade e a bombardear possíveis armazém de armas, pistas de treinamento terroristas e minaretes onde haviam homens de preto de fuzil.

– A cavalaria chegou. – Comentou Ahmad.

Ahmad continuou a caminhar em direção a mesquita, apontou o fuzil para o minarete não bombardeado e recitou uma oração, temendo morrer, afinal, era humano como todo mundo:

– Alá e todos os profetas que vieram para anunciar e restaurar a sua mensagem aos diversos povos do mundo, que a paz esteja com todos eles. Dai-me forças para eu segurar o fuzil e dai-me a visão para eu acertar o alvo daqueles que dizem ser submissos à sua mensagem e ao seu santo livro e espalham a irreligião entre os filhos de Adão.

Ahmad disparou e os terroristas despencaram um a um dos minaretes e dos tetos das casas. Os jihadistas começaram a se dar conta da presença dos oficiais.

Da linha de frente, Meiling e Ahmad dispararam contra os homens de preto que começavam a sair da mesquita, em plena rua. O carro blindado onde estavam saiu disparando com tudo pela rua e atropelando muitos daqueles terroristas alienados que avançavam com tudo contra o carro, acreditando que Alá lhes daria a vitória. O carro avançou até chegar na porta da mesquita e ser alvejado por um foguete. O carro tombou e, antes que recebesse um segundo tiro de lança-foguetes, Meiling alvejou o homem que disparava.

– Vamos!

Lutaram de casa a casa, porta a porta, ora atirando nos terroristas que já estavam prontos para morrer em nome das 72 virgens do paraíso que acreditavam que veriam, ora porque não tinham outra alternativa ou seriam mortos do mesmo jeito. Muitas vezes, a tropa de Hotan chegava em uma das casas no momento que estava prestes a ser cometido uma barbaridade, seja um estupro ou um assassinato de um pai de família ou uma família inteira.

Os terroristas se voltavam contra a própria população que os tinha acolhido e escondido sua existência por tanto tempo.

Os combates duraram até o amanhecer e cessaram progressivamente. Quando era encontrado um paiol de armas ou um galpão de suprimentos, caças da força aérea popular de libertação, enviados às pressas ao aeroporto de Hotan, faziam bombardeios estratégicos, cirúrgicos.

O dia raiou e o condado de Pishan estava imerso em um mar de sangue. As pessoas se recusavam a sair de suas casas e os soldados estavam cansados e tensos depois de quase onze horas de operações e combates sem cessar. Essa era a realidade dura da guerra.

Tudo estava numa calma mórbida que dava arrepios.

Omar Al-Malik, que não pregara os olhos a madrugada inteira, assim como muitos dos moradores daquele lugar, estava trêmulo, escondido em um barraco, ao lado do seu auxiliar.

O auxiliar foi pegar uma garrafa de água em uma geladeira para o patrão enquanto ele comia uma coxa de frango:

– Tá tudo muito calmo aqui, tá tudo muito tranquilo por aqui… eu tou tentando ligar e não tou recebendo notícia de nada.

– Quem sabe eles tenham vencido!

– Não venceram nada. O Muezim nem chamou o povo pra fajr. Tá muito estranho isso tudo…

Omar devorou ferozmente a coxa de frango, triturando os ossos com os dentes e o auxiliar lhe passou a garrafa de água.

De repente, um tiro cruzou a vidraça do pequeno barraco onde estava e alvejou a têmpora do auxiliar. O homem tombou morto no chão.

Omar deixou que a garrafa de água caísse no chão com o susto, espalhando água sobre o concreto. O homem se encolheu assustado num canto da parede, trêmulo.

Pegou seu fuzil AK-47, subiu as escadas de madeira que davam para um alçapão de tábuas e abriu a portinhola.

Subiu ao teto da casa e empunhou seu fuzil:

– Quem é que tá atirando nessa porr* aí?

Meiling, escondida em uma das escadas do acesso daquele morro, engatilhou a arma e disparou contra os testículos daquele homem. O tiro destruiu a genitália dele por completo.

Omar Al-Malik ajoelhou-se no telhado e foi cercado de imediato por Meiling, Ahmad e o resto da guarnição de Hotan que havia sobrevivido aos combates.

Meiling gesticulou para um grupo de soldados que estava segurando um rapaz de roupa preta com o rosto coberto de sangue. O rapaz mal se movia e era arrastado pelos soldados e tinha um cabo de vassoura preso no traseiro. Ele havia sido pego estuprando e foi imediatamente torturado no começo da manhã para informar a localização do chefe terrorista.

– Podem largar ele aí.

O homem foi solto e mal conseguia andar. Se arrastava todo.

Meiling pisou com força na virilha de Omar, sob a mira do fuzil dela e de Ahmad. O terrorista gemia de dor e contorcia o rosto sob o sol da manhã.

– Então, seu Omar, quem disse que Alá não enviaria uma reles mulher como você mesmo disse para mandá-lo ao mármore do inferno? Alá enviou o bem e o mal sobre vocês para testar a fé de vocês. Você perdeu, cara! Talvez Alá tenha visto que você não é um bom muçulmano… – Disse Meiling, imitando o estilo de recitar versos ou trechos de versos do Corão que aprendera com Ahmad.

– Peraí, Coronel, me leva pro hospital, eu tenho informações dos caras do Afeganistão, vocês não podem me marar assim…

– É o que? – Meiling fingiu que não ouvia o que ele falava e apertou com mais força o ferimento dele. – Tu já perdeu, Omar!

Ahmad apontou o fuzil para ele, esperando o comando de Meiling.

– Na cara não, Coronel, pra não estragar o velório…

– É o que?

Meiling pisou com força nele. Sangue começava a espirrar e Omar tremia de frio com a hemorragia e a perda de sangue. O tiro atingiu a artéria e morreria em poucos minutos se fosse deixado assim. Meiling voltou-se para um dos soldados e pediu:

– 07 traz a 12 aqui pra mim.

A sargento identificada como 07 trouxe a espingarda calibre doze para Meiling. Ela engatilhou a arma e entregou pronta para a ação para Ahmad:

– Ele é todo seu!

A coronel afastou-se e os demais soldados faziam rodinha em torno do corpo de Omar. Outros preparavam mastros onde seriam hasteadas as bandeiras da China e do Turquestão.

Antes de atirar, Ahmad sacou seu Corão e fez uma breve leitura de alguns versículos:

– O profeta Muhammad, que a paz esteja com ele, deixou claro no santo corão e os discípulos depois deles nas suratas o respeito pelos órfãos e as viúvas, como ele mesmo e sua mãe Amina o eram. Você matou meu pai, cara! Você me deixou órfão, não só a mim, mas a milhares de crianças dessa terra!

– Peraí, cara, deixa eu falar…

Ahmad chutou a boca dele com tudo, quebrando vários dentes da boca dele.

– Você não é fiel não, você é um surdo, você é um daqueles que ouvem a mensagem, diz espalhar ela e não se converte de coração. Da sua boca só sai veneno, como disse o profeta Jesus, que a paz esteja com ele, na Bíblia, nem todos aqueles que dizem senhor serão salvos.

– Na cara não, pra não estragar o velório! – Implorou Omar, sob prantos.

– Você é um sem Deus e que ele tenha piedade da sua alma no inferno e, se ele te fazer voltar a esse mundo novamente, que sofra tudo o que você causou, pra você aprender na pele!

Ahmad encostou a arma na testa dele e disparou.

Sangue espirrado correu à solta e os soldados da rodinha viraram o rosto por conta do respingo.

A bandeira vermelha de cinco estrelas amareladas da China foi hasteada no alto do morro, junto com a bandeira azul com a lua crescente do Turquestão, sob um toque de trombeta com a melodia do hino chinês.

Ouvindo aquele som, o povo começava a sair de suas casas para então finalmente a convocação para o fajr acontecer nos minaretes das mesquitas, agora sem a ameaça daqueles homens de preto que enchiam agora as ruas com seus corpos.

S&T:FJ – ACM

Hotan, Junho de 2015

As ruas de Hotan aos poucos recuperava a normalidade após o fim da organização terrorista de Omar Al-Malik. Os poucos homens que restaram, ora foram presos ou se juntaram aos talibãs do Afeganistão ou do Paquistão. De qualquer forma, as fronteiras entre o Afeganistão e a Índia receberam um reforço a mais depois que o drama de Hotan rodou o mundo.

Os comerciantes voltaram a chegar às cinco da manhã nas ruas do Bazar. Da pequena caminhonete, três homens, todos parentes, retiraram as lonas e as tábuas que montariam a barraca de temperos. Sons de marteladas eram ouvidos ao mesmo tempo que cordas eram amarradas pelas mulheres. Uma segunda caminhonete, com um homem e uma menina, chegou, com os produtos a serem comercializados. O carro parou e caixas e mais caixas de madeira foram colocadas no chão. A menina de véu, filha do casal, organizava por cores os temperos. Às cinco e meia estavam prontos para vender, mas antes, pararam para rezar a primeira oração do dia, com tapetes no chão ou na mesquita, pedindo forças a Deus para mais um dia de trabalho.

E essa era a história das outras centenas de barracas da rua do bazar de Hotan, que não é tão diferente das fábricas de seda e das confecções de jade branco, força motriz da economia da região. Todas abriam seus processos e encerravam-nos só mudando a ordem dos fatores ou os instrumentos de trabalho.

Agora, a diferença é que não corriam o risco de serem atropelados, bombardeados ou alvejados com balas a qualquer instante. Da mesma forma que iniciavam seus serviços, nunca antes na história daquela região, viam a rua com tantos militares e policiais. Fato é que a China tinha disputas territoriais com a Índia por conta da parte sul da Prefeitura de Hotan, até o vale Dahongliutan e não se podia arriscar. A presença de terroristas do Talibã poderia ser a porta de entrada para pessoas mais perigosas, como o Daesh, e isso deveria ser evitado a qualquer custo.

Aquele dia era um dia especial. Era festa

A rua inteira fora esvaziada e redecorada conforme a importância da ocasião.

Era o dia do desfile militar de Meiling e Ahmad e a confirmação deles como Coronel e Tenente-coronel do exército popular de libertação. Estariam presentes o governador Hussein Abdullah, o General Abdulaziz, o General Chang, ministro da defesa, o General Li Zihao, chefe do departamento de inteligência, várias autoridades do partido comunista e uma pessoa especial, apenas revelada horas antes de desfile, por questões de segurança. Veículos miliares e as tropas que fizeram parte do desfile já estavam há postos dias antes do começo daquele evento.

A larga rua do bazar, que ia da praça da União, começando pela imensa estátua dourada da amizade de Mao Zedong e Kurban Tulum, Hans e Uigures, local do início do desfile e do discurso das autoridades estava decorada com faixas vermelhas, a maioria dizendo "Vida longa ao partido comunista!". Ao longo da rua, retratos de líderes uigures e de Pequim de 1949 em diante fulguravam. No fim da avenida, próxima à prefeitura, estava um imenso retrato da pessoa que era considerada o futuro do partido comunista: nada mais, nada menos do que Li Syaoran!

S&T:FJ – ACM!

Li Syaoran nem sequer levou um tiro de raspão ou comandou qualquer operação de combate, nem sequer tomou parte dela. Mesmo assim, um dia antes da parada militar, desembarcou no aeroporto de Hotan gerando muito alvoroço, como se fosse um herói. A população simplesmente se aglomerou no aeroporto para tocar no herói da China. Foi só passar pelo saguão de desembarque para ser tocado e reverenciado como o Superman nos filmes.

No dia antes da parada, Syaoran organizou um jantar com os líderes militares da região, como o General Abdulaziz e o Governador Hussein Abdullah, para saber o que estava acontecendo. Ahmad enviara inúmeros relatórios com explicações do envolvimento do governador e do general com as facções terroristas que causavam o caos na região ao comando do partido, mas nem sequer foi ouvido. Não tinha as notas fiscais das negociações ilegais e nem gravações telefônicas dos dois lados; não tinha provas e não havia registro da compra de armas. Era inútil incriminá-los, todas as provas haviam sido queimadas ou estavam em combustão em algum lugar do deserto de taklamakan, nos campos de papoulas do Afeganistão ou em qualquer lugar no fim do mundo. Apesar disso, foram convidados para o jantar com as autoridades antes do desfile. Meiling foi convidada, mas não compareceu. Alegou ene motivos legalizados pelas políticas do Partido para não aparecer, mas Ahmad não perderia por nada a chance de conversar com o seu ídolo e, para sua alegria, foi a pessoa com quem ele mais quis conversar naquela noite.

– Coronel. Ele queria ver a senhora…

– Eu não tenho nada a ver com o meu primo. Primo não é parente. Ele é um craque, um líder da juventude do partido e eu não passo de uma subordinada sua. Nós não passamos disso. Eu só quero viver a minha vida em paz e quero que ele seja feliz com aquela japonesa sem sal que é casada com ele.

Ahmad fez uma longa pausa antes de continuar:

– Coronel… vocês tiveram alguma história antes? Antes do casamento deles? Vocês estudaram juntos, viveram juntos até os 15 anos, depois voltaram a se ver no casamento deles e, por fim, ficou quase dois anos com ele, como auxiliar de adido militar no consulado de Osaka… e depois foi enviada pra cá…

Se fosse há três anos, quando se conheceram, Meiling ficaria furiosa com a invasão de privacidade que o subordinado profissional de inteligência fizera na sua vida, mas Syaoran perdera a importância para ela com o tempo. Syaoran não importava mais. A memória de Amina, Fátima e Mariam, o contato com os corpos ensanguentados dela, o sobrinho Sholong eram mais fortes e mais importante do que ele naquele momento. O amor que sentia por ele esfriara de uma vez, estava congelada em um esquife gelado no seu peito e dificilmente derreteria.

Meiling não respondeu e Ahmad ficou furioso a ponto de dar com a língua nos dentes:

– Eu tenho medo dessa sua frieza, Coronel! Eu pude não ter dito, mas durante esses três anos, eu sempre tive medo dos métodos da senhora, da brutalidade com que a senhora assumia as rédeas da situação! A senhora nunca sorriu! Apesar de o partido nos dar todas as permissões possíveis, a única vez que eu vi a senhora sorrir foi com aquelas meninas, foi quando eu fiz aquela brincadeira! A única vez que eu te vi chorar foi quando a senhora falou com seu pai! Isso só são metadados que eu sei de vocês! Lá fora tem gente disposta a vender o rim para estar do lado daquele homem e a senhora sempre esteve com ele e trata ele como se não fosse nada! Eu não entendo!

Meiling olhou para ele com seus ameaçadores olhos vermelhos, informando que entendera a mensagem dele. Ela não queria mais interrogatórios sobre sua vida pessoal, principalmente do relacionamento dela com Syaoran:

– Ahmad, quero parar por aqui…

Ahmad insistiu e, mesmo sabendo que poderia ser punido, agarrou os ombros da superior:

– Quando eu era apenas um tenente e a senhora era apenas Capitã, a senhora me disse que tinha uma pessoa que destruiu o coração da senhora e a fez perder a fé e o amor. Li Syaoran é esse homem? Me diga!

Meiling não respondeu e Ahmad sentiu-se amargurado por dentro. Tinha mais uma coisa a dizer:

– Coronel… independente de quem seja ou do que eu disse, eu vivo com a senhora há três anos e não três dias e nem são as três horas que eu conversei com o Syaoran que vão mudar tudo isso! Muita coisa aconteceu aqui. Quase morremos. Somos parceiros de luta e combate. E isso vai ser até o fim das nossas vidas! A senhora vale mais do que esse homem cruel que destruiu seu coração… Quero que saiba… Por mais duro que a senhora tenha sido, eu idolatro e venero muito a senhora! Quero ser metade da pessoa que a senhora é! Eu vou indo…

Ahmad se dirigiu até as portas do aposento e Meiling parou Ahmad no meio do caminho:

– Espere!

Ahmad congelou, mas não se voltou para ela:

– Sim, coronel.

– O homem que destruiu meu coração está aqui. Vai ser quem eu beijar amanhã. Então, você acerta as contas com ele, está bem?

– Sim, senhora… com todo prazer!

Ahmad bateu continência e fechou as portas daquele aposento.

S&T:FJ – ACM!

Os soldados do início da parada, que eram cinco em formação de cruz, marchavam com o fuzil reto na frente de seus rostos, apoiados pela mão esquerda parada na altura do umbigo. O homem no centro carregava a bandeira da China e o de trás, a do partido, a famosa foice e o martelo. Os homens davam passadas largas, erguendo o pé até a cintura e moviam ao mesmo tempo a mão direita como um pêndulo ao longo da marcha. Era só o prelúdio para a marcha em bloco de linhas e colunas com vinte por vinte soldados, com quatrocentos homens e mulheres ao todo em cada bloco que viriam logo em seguida e marchariam da mesma forma, segurando fuzis.

Na frente da imagem de Mao Zedong no centro da praça, um palanque enorme. Os líderes do partido comunista se alinhavam um por um enquanto a população nas calçadas aguardava pelo desfile das tropas e para ver quem faria o discurso. Veteranos de Pequim, Nanquim, Guangzhou… O último a sair foi Syaoran com muitas folhas nas mãos e já matara a dúvida de todos. Era mostra de que o partido apostava em uma liderança jovem e não em uma antiquada para conduzir o futuro da China.

Sem contar que o discurso seria televisionado para a China toda.

Trombetas tocavam e davam sinais para que as tropas se posicionassem. O desfile começaria assim que o membro da assembleia nacional por Hong Kong fizesse o discurso. O primeiro a discursar foi o governador, Hussein Abdullah:

– Hoje é um dia glorioso. O nosso exército popular de libertação do povo, nos seus sessenta e seis anos de história, vem libertado a nossa população de ameaças que impedem a vida normal no nosso país. E com Xinjiang não seria diferente. Saibam que hoje é a festa dessa libertação. Se no passado, nosso exército enfrentou os reacionários com vigor, agora enfrentamos os terroristas que usam trechos do Alcorão e das Suratas para justificar suas ações mercenárias e assassinas. Não poderíamos ter vencido a guerra contra eles sem pessoas, homens e mulheres como vocês. E aqui temos um homem e uma mulher. Li Meiling e Ahmad El-Mofty. Alá, mais uma vez, nos mostra que não há distinção de pessoas, o homem submisso e a mulher submissa à sua vontade em Dunya, o lugar onde vivemos. Vocês também são os futuros e atuais Meiling e Ahmad, a cada vez que ajudam, auxiliam abnegadamente o seu companheiro sem pensar em si, mas em louvar à Alá e ao partido com suas ações. Pela paz e pelo comunismo. São essas coisas que definem um herói! Por isso, esse homem e essa mulher, sob a ciência do politburo, vão receber a ordem do herói exemplar diante de vocês, nossa mais alta condecoração diante de vocês; primeira classe.

Vivas e aplausos estridentes partiram das pessoas que estavam nas calçadas.

Nesse instante, dois soldados portando duas caixas vermelhas com o selo da república popular na tampa, parecidas com porta-joias, adentraram aquele palco e pararam diante de Syaoran. No palco, ele recolheu as medalhas e colocou-as sobre o pescoço de Ahmad e Meiling.

O Tenente-coronel estava radiante de felicidade e honra por ser condecorado com aquela honraria pelas mãos do maior ídolo. Seus parentes, que estavam na calçada, estavam orgulhosos dele. Bateu continência para ele e se a seriedade da ocasião permitisse, daria um abraço e um sorriso enorme nele e para ele.

E então chegou a vez de Syaoran condecorar a prima com a mais alta honraria do partido. Sem desabotoar a fita da medalha, ele colocou-a de propósito sobre a cabeça da prima e, propositalmente também ajeitou os longos cabelos dela para que a parte traseira da fita da medalha alcançasse o pescoço dela.

Todos estavam atentos à demora.

De vez em quando, discretamente, ele colocava os polegares na jugular da prima, fingindo ajeitar a medalha e os cabelos para saber se ela estava tensa, precisando de alguma coisa, se sentia alguma coisa ao vê-lo. Nada. Os batimentos dela não se alteraram nada com a presença dele, com os olhares fixos que ele tinha dado para ela. Os shippadores da China viam toda a demora pela televisão e não perdoaria o "amado sucessor", como vinha sendo chamado, por aquela demora. Alguma coisa tinha alí.

Syaoran havia mudado muito desde que recebera a proposta de jogar na Europa. Há três anos, aqueles olhos castanhos flamejavam com fúria, raiva e paixão quando enviou-a para aquele inferno arenoso. Agora, três anos depois, os olhos dele estavam cheios de culpa, de arrependimento, de pesar. Será que a ideia de queimar o seu arquivo vivo Meiling havia dado errado? A sobrevivência dela era algo a ser evitado? Ele, como membro da assembleia nacional do partido, tinha muitos meios e recursos para despachar Meiling para o inferno, se quisesse, que até mesmo o General Li Zihao, pai de Meiling, não poderia fazer nada, mesmo que Meiling fosse inocente.

Mas Syaoran não era o tipo de homem que despachava mulheres para o inferno sob condições normais. Principalmente sua prima que amava muito, apesar de não parecer.

Os olhos dele, fixamente presos naqueles olhos escarlates dela, só buscavam compreensão, acolhimento, perdão.

Mas os olhos de Meiling, antes lacrimejantes, estavam frios e secos. O calor do deserto ensinara a secar as lágrimas, mesmo com o choro estridente dela abraçada ao corpo das meninas.

Terminou de colocar a medalha nela e ela lhe bateu uma fria continência, como se ele não significasse mais nada. Na verdade, Meiling aprendera a se controlar com o tempo.

Passadas as condecorações, Meiling e Ahmad tomaram seu lugar na tropa. O rapaz subiu em um cavalo e desfilaria com a guarnição de Hotan, na ponta do bloco de soldados do regimento. Meiling entrou em um carro conversível e inspecionou, de pé, encima dele, cada bloco de soldados que estava naquela imensa avenida, verificando se as armas, os cavalos, veículos e bandeiras estavam em ordem e os soldados, alinhados. O carro foi e voltou e quando retornou, tomou sua posição final: observaria e conduziria o desfile do alto do palanque, do lado do primo, por determinação do partido.

Um toque de trombeta soou, as canções nacionalistas que estavam sendo tocadas até agora cessaram e os porta-bandeiras se posicionaram no começo do desfile com o fim de sua longa marcha. A população nas calçadas parou para observar.

O carro conversível que transportava Meiling parou diante do palanque com as autoridades e ela prestou continência. Todo barulho cessou:

– Permissão, Ministro. Coronel Meiling Li, representante das tropas de Xinjiang e comandante da operação liberdade duradoura, apresento a tropa pronta!

Na verdade, quem deveria fazer esse papel era o General Abdulaziz, mas o partido determinara que seria ela a fazê-lo. Fruto das denúncias de Ahmad? Nunca se soube…

O general Chang bateu continência de volta:

– Apresentado, Coronel! Pode dar seguimento ao desfile!

As tropas começaram a marchar no mesmo lugar, para aquecimento. Deslocaram uns poucos metros e deram direita volver, sob o comando de toques de trombeta, observando o que Syaoran falaria. Seria ele a fazer o discurso agora.

Todos estavam mais atentos do que nunca:

– Passo a palavra agora ao nosso herói, nosso membro da assembleia nacional por Hong Kong e nosso querido sucessor, Li Syaoran! – Disse uma sargento, apresentando a iminente figura que discursaria. Muitos jovens e adultos estavam atentos. Os mais velhos se perguntavam se ele faria um discurso de estabilidade e manutenção do status quo. Os mais jovens queriam ver uma palavra de mudança dele, incluindo artistas e intelectuais críticos do regime.

A resposta dessa pergunta ficou a cargo das ações que Syaoran adotaria:

– Glória à vocês, soldados da revolução, glória às suas ações virtuosas que em muito exaltam o nosso país e ao povo uigur. A China, do Tibete à Mongólia interior, de Xinjiang até Taiwan, todos vocês, são parte dessa grande casa chamada China. A China é nossa casa. Se mantemos uma casa em péssimo estado e um jardim cheio de ervas daninhas, não vamos esperar dormir numa cama confortável, pois não há conforto na falta de higiene. Mas se arrancarmos as ervas daninhas, a poeira e as pragas que vem atacar nosso armazém de alimentos, os cupins que corroem nossos móveis, podemos ter certeza de que podemos repousar com tranquilidade a nossa cabeça nos travesseiros. Teremos bom sonhos só com a simples sensação de dever cumprido.

"Os jihadistas são essas ervas daninhas que vem tirar nosso sono, mas são vocês, soldados, que são um dos principais motivos para que todo Chinês, do berço até a cadeira de rodas, durma em paz e tenha uma noite tranquila… porque vocês cumpriram bem o seu dever com o seu país.

Quebrando o protocolo e interrompendo o discurso dele, urras e uivos foram sibilados por aquele pessoal, empolgado com as palavras dele.

– Esse pessoal, sem paz de espírito, vem tirar o nosso sono e nos responsabilizar pela falta dele, por pensarmos diferente deles e não seguir a sua cartilha pessoal que define quem é e quem não pode ser tratado com dignidade. É o nosso dever nos livrar desse tipo de pessoas da nossa casa!

"Obviamente, é claro que não conseguimos fazer esse trabalho de arrumação da nossa casa se não temos pessoas do nosso lado pra nos apoiar, se não termos ferramentas. O partido é essa ferramenta que ajuda a gente nesse trabalho. Por mais que ele não seja perfeito e acabe falhando algumas vezes, podemos ter a certeza de que, como um amigo que envia um sócio pra nos ajudar, ele reconhece seus erros, busca melhorar e conquistar diariamente a confiança de vocês, porque o partido é orgânico, é humano. Se não fosse um partido popular e voltado para o povo, seria como as ideias radicais dos jihadistas que apenas veriam a si mesmo ou os imperadores divinos e corrompidos do passado. Tudo o que faríamos era a vontade deles. Sabendo que um partido popular nos conduz, podem ter certeza de que ele visa a todos, mesmo errando e falhando, aprendermos com os erros e melhoramos a cada dia. Isso é ser humano, pensar como gente, agir como gente.

Syaoran, com seu discurso, conseguiu arrancar uns poucos e tímidos aplausos daquele pessoal. O partido estava ansioso por saber que posição ele adotaria: uma mais tradicional ou uma mais progressista. A dúvida se dissipou nas palavras seguintes:

– O partido, assim como foi os imperadores de tempos passados que governaram o País do Meio, se esforça diariamente para manter todos que vivem debaixo desse teto chamado "China" seguros, sãos e a salvo, tranquilos para que possam trabalhar em paz, estudar, formar famílias, criar os filhos. Eu também sou pai, marido e tenho muitas responsabilidades e as minhas preocupações. O partido tem as suas, vocês são a preocupação dele. Agora, temos um desafio em dobro que nem mesmo os imperadores do passado enfrentaram: a poluição ambiental, a ameaça americana no Mar da China, a industrialização crescente, a falta de alimentos, o crescimento da nossa população. Somos nós, a cada dia, os responsáveis por manter o País do Centro forte. Não é uma questão de sermos Hans, Uigures, Huis e quaisquer outros povos que aqui habitam. É ter amor por nossa terra-mãe e pelas pessoas que aqui habitam que vão nos levar a um futuro de paz e prosperidade num futuro amanhã comunista. Um país, dois sistemas, muitas nações sobre esse teto, essa terra, esse sol. Um exemplo para o mundo. É com isso que sonhamos e é isso que visamos. Hu-Rah!

O grito de guerra de Syaoran foi replicado pela numerosa coluna de soldados por um longo minuto e aqueles que viam o desfile das calçadas faziam coro. Foi o ponto de partida para a marcha.

Na frente, o Coronel Li Songman, o homem que tentou prender Meiling em seu suntuoso carro, prestando continência para os militares e políticos na frente da imagem de Mao. Atrás dele, a imensa coluna de soldados de Pequim, enviados como reforços para lá. Ao todo, cinco blocos com quatrocentos soldados cada. Com armas nos braços, viraram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo e bateram continência para as autoridades no palanque.

Depois dele, as tropas de Turpan desfilaram, ao tudo três blocos com mil e duznetos homens e mulheres. Os demais estavam cuidando da segurança do lugar. O comandante deles, desfilava em cima de um camelo, usando uma bandeira azul do Turquestão.

Depois, vieram os homens de Urumqi, seis blocos imensos com dois mil e quatrocentos soldados. Ostentando a bandeira estrelada da China, o comandante, encima de um carro conversível, também bateu continência para o palanque.

Por fim, as tropas de Hotan. Ahmad estava encima de um dromedário, vestido com a farda verde-oliva Type 07 e o tarbush turco na cabeça, o chapéu vermelho em fira de tronco de cone com um rabinho preto saíndo do centro. Orgulhosamente, com a medalha da ordem do herói exemplar brilhando no peito, ele lutava contra si para não sorrir da felicidade que sentia. Muitos vivas apareceram quando Ahmad bateu continência e ergueu a bandeira azul do Turquestão acima da cabeça, igual à bandeira da Turquia, símbolo do povo uigur, de origem turca, da ásia central.

Encima do dromedário, Ahmad podia ver um ligeiro sorriso de Meiling para ele.

Depois que as tropas passaram, carros blindados, jipes militares deram o ar da graça no desfile. Tanques de guerra, caminhões cheios de mísseis e outros com os pesados sistema de defesa antiaéreo Russo S300 apareceram aos montes. Até mesmo um míssil balístico intercontinental com capacidade de atingir os Estados Unidos e a União Europeia, se quisessem, que podia carregar uma ogiva nuclear apareceu, deixando o povo boquiaberto com a capacidade militar do partido comunista.

A parte final do desfile foi fechada com a apresentação dos caças de guerra, que sobrevoaram a cidade, fazendo piruetas e acrobacias. A foice e o martelo foi desenhada no ar, as cinco estrelas da bandeira chinesa e uma cortina de fumaça vermelha levantou-se para fechar com chave de ouro o desfile.

O povo aplaudiu e aos poucos, começou a se dispersar. Só ficaram naquelas ruas os militares e políticos do partido.

Foi nesse instante de folga que Ahmad se encontrou com a família, a mãe, os tios e primos que lhe restaram e vieram vê-lo e o General Li Zihao se aproximou da filha e lhe deu um longo abraço. Meiling mostrou que sabia chorar e suas lágrimas ainda não haviam secado.

– Minha filha, a sua missão nesse inferno acabou. Vamos voltar pra casa. Vão te transferir, o partido concordou com isso…

– Eu tou sabendo papai, eles não vão querer que eu assuma um regimento assim logo de cara, acho que vão me mandar de volta pro serviço diplomático.

– Eu acho que sim, mas qualquer coisa é melhor do que esse deserto…

– Eu aprendi a gostar desse deserto, papai, acho que até eu me acostumei com ele…

Meiling deu as costas para o pai e olhou para a gente sofrida de Hotan que ainda estava nas calçadas e admirava os carros militares cheios de foguetes que estavam estacionados na rua. As mulheres de véu, os homens de tarbush, as crianças. Olhou para o outro lado da rua e viu as estátuas de Amina, Fátima e Mariam, erguidas fazia menos de um mês, símbolo da opressão daquele povo, da luta e da resistência para a construção de um amanhã melhor, seja estudando ou trabalhando.

Postumamente, também receberam cada uma delas a ordem do herói exemplar, as mais novas a receberem o galardão.

– Meiling! – A voz de Syaoran ecoou no pátio e ela parou. Ahmad olhou animado para o ídolo, segurando uma camisa da seleção e uma caneta que seu primo lhe dera, pronto a qualquer instante para pedir o autógrafo dele.

Meiling parou e virou-se para ele.

O general Li Zihao, sem ter medo de nada, agarrou a camisa de Mao cinza que ele usava como se estivesse lidando com os inúmeros vilões que lidara ao longo da carreira:

– Olha aqui, Syaoran! Antes de ser seu subordinado, eu sou seu tio e o partido vai me entender! Eu sei que foi você que mandou a minha filha pra cá, seu canalha! Queria matar ela, não era? Eu sei que vocês dois, e não só você, tem alguma coisa a ver com o que o meu irmão Xing Tuo aprontou no Japão há quatro anos, receio até que a morte dele não foi suicídio! Mas eu não tenho medo de morrer, sou capaz até de matar você pela segurança da minha filha, está me ouvindo?

Syaoran olhava assustado para o tio, que cuspia de raiva enquanto falava e esbravejava muito encima dele. Aquela atitude agressiva chamaria a atenção dos militares do partido cedo ou tarde, mas ele não se preocupava com isso. O importante era afastar Meiling de Syaoran não importava como e estava disposto a dar sua vida por isso.

Mas Meiling gostava muito do pai para permitir que aquele homem de olhos escarlates como os dela e cabelos grisalhos, que um dia fora pretos, jogasse sua carreira limpa no exército por causa de Syaoran.

Decidira que suportaria tudo de Syaoran, não importa o que fosse:

– Espere papai! Eu quero falar com ele…

Meiling se aproximou do pai e ele olhou para ela chocado e com dúvidas e receios na alma. Lentamente, seus velhos braços perderam a força quando ela subitamente tocou nas bochechas dele.

Ela sorriu. Ele olhou para ela espantado com o sorriso espontâneo e juvenil que era deu. Todos da praça, que antes olharam um agressivo General Li Zihao, agora prestava atenção para o que estava prestes a acontecer entre Meiling e Syaoran.

Ahmad congelou e se lembrou das palavras de Meiling.

 _"O homem que destruiu meu coração está aqui. Vai ser quem eu beijar amanhã. Então, você acerta as contas com ele, está bem?"_

Meiling sorriu para Ahmad, coisa que ela só fez nesses últimos três anos quando o assunto de tratava das meninas. A camisa e a caneta derraparam das mãos do oficial para o chão.

Tremendo munto, Syaoran perguntou:

– Meiling, o que você… o que você…

A Coronel envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços, fazendo uma alça e deu um leve tapinha na bochecha dele:

– Você não passa de um safado e de um canalha que eu estimo muito e não consigo ainda deixar de estimar…

Ela encostou os lábios nos lábios dele, abriu lentamente a mandíbula dele com os lábios, penetrando a boca dele com sua língua, aprofundando o movimento com a pressão que a sua mão fazia na nuca dele. De início, ele tentou impedir, com a mão sobre os ombros dela, mas depois, Syaoran cedeu. As mãos dele deslizaram lentamente pela silhueta do corpo dela até atingir a cintura dela e parar ali, onde a curva do traseiro se encontra com a coluna. Suas línguas se tocavam e se enlaçavam dentro da boca deles, aquecidas progressivamente com a umidade da saliva dos dois.

"Por Guan Yin, como o corpo dela tá durinho, firme, com tudo no lugar…", pensou Syaoran, admirando o corpo da prima. O clima hostil e as operações militares impediram-na de ganhar peso, ao mesmo tempo que seu corpo foi moldado para suportar aquele calor, a pressão que as armas, as ações faziam sobre seu corpo, a temperatura quente e fria do deserto. Estava mais morena, mais cascuda e mais experimente, mas, mesmo assim, entregava-se a ele com a mesma inocência e pureza que uma virgem se entregava ao primeiro amor.

Apertou a cintura dela e, por si mesmo, aprofundou ainda mais aquele beijo com a prima, retribuindo um pouco do carinho que culpou-se por não ser capaz de dar a ela.

Suas línguas se enroscavam uma na outra e aquele desejo safado que surgia na alma dos dois (o toque dele na cintura dela, imprimindo levemente os dedos no traseiro dela, gerando leves arrepios na virilha dela; o contato do peito musculoso dele com os volumosos seios dela, que ela, de propósito, apertava contra o corpo dele só pra ele sentir o que perdera durante aqueles anos todos, o cheiro dela, do suor dela mesclado ao perfume que ela usava), dava lugar para carícias mais amorosas.

Flashes de câmeras fotográficas cruzaram o ar, bombardeando os dois.

De olhos fechados, eles sabiam o que acontecia ao redor deles.

Ele tentou parar o beijo, mas ela o agarrava com mais força, dando um grande "dane-se" ao mundo. Continuou. Syaoran censuraria todas aquelas fotos. O partido já estava alerta quanto a deixar que aquelas informações e aquelas fotografias atravessassem o grande firewall da China. Isso eles evitariam a qualquer custo, com certeza, e não cometeriam o mesmo erro que aconteceu com o choro de Meiling.

O general Zihao não sabia o que fazer, impedir o beijo ou os fotógrafos? Tentou separar a filha, afinal, um cessaria o outro:

– Meiling! Pare já com essa palhaçada imediatamente!

A mulher de olhos rubros parou o beijo e sorriu para ele. Fitou o pai que estava olhando tudo desesperado, Ahmad espantado, o povo boquiaberto e cochichando e os militares e políticos surpresos e contentes com aquela cena. Os políticos desejavam aquilo há muito tempo e, saber que os dois já eram heróis, era muito auspicioso.

Meiling voltou-se para o pai:

– Papai, não se preocupa comigo, enfrentei o cão aqui e quero mostrar pro senhor que eu já estou preparada para enfrentar tudo o que for, até mesmo o lobo safado e sem vergonha do Syaoran! Ele vai ter um trabalhão tentando censurar todo mundo…

Meiling sorriu, gargalhando levemente e Syaoran ficou mais irritado com aquela ousadia toda. Sentiu-se traído e enganado. Agarrou o braço da prima, pese à ameaça do general, mas ele foi imediatamente afastado do casal por um grupo de políticos que o observara agarrando a roupa de Syaoran. Todos queriam que o casal de heróis se dessem bem custe o que custar:

– Você fez tudo isso pra me exibir?

– Ora, ora, e você não gostou do nosso beijo? Todo mundo gostou, todos esperavam por isso… Não é, Ahmad?

Meiling deu uma piscada para o subordinado, chocado, que recolhia do chão a camisa da seleção chinesa que o primo dele pedira para autografar. Syaoran olhou ao redor e sentiu que era isso mesmo o que o pessoal queria. E gostava:

– Eu não estava sabendo de nada disso! – Disse ele, indignado.

– E não era você não queria falar comigo? O que você queria dizer? – Perguntou Meiling, levemente irritada.

Syaoran hesitou, parou um pouco e então retomou aquilo que queria falar com ela antes daquele beijo:

– Eu quero que você saiba que, da mesma forma que você eu mudei muito nesses três anos que a gente esteve separados… eu parei pra pensar e… eu senti muita falta de você, muita mesmo.

– Sei, sei, o Sholong tá grandinho agora, você é um herói, deu um título inédito pra nossa seleção… sei…Precisa realmente de mim? Você já é feliz, é o homem mais desejado da nação… porque você precisa de uma Coronel como eu, quando você tem todos os generais que o partido pode oferecer? – Meiling virou de costas para ele, deu alguns passos para frente e Syaoran segurou o ombro dela, virando a para si.

– Só você me entende… Só você me conhece como ninguém!

As palavras dele foram o suficiente para fazer Meiling parar e olhar para o primo. Abaixou os olhos e fitou o chão, escondendo o rubor de sua face por trás dos cílios. No fundo, ainda era a mesma garota apaixonada por ele, isso não mudara desde os nove anos de idade e sentia-se envergonhada por preservar esse sentimento dentro de si, ela, mulher feita, com vinte oito anos de idade, ainda amando o primo como uma adolescente.

Syaoran ergueu o rosto dela para ele, levantando com o dedo o queixo dela:

– Você tem a Sakura, você tem uma série de fãs que te conhecem muito bem e…

– Nenhum deles é como você! Nenhum deles é você! Entende? Pra ninguém eu dou a ousadia de falar pra mim o que você fala, da forma que você fala…

Meiling tornou a virar o rosto e sentiu o dedo dele que estava no queixo roçar o rosto dela, o queixo, o cabelo.

– Não quero dizer apenas isso! Eu quero dizer que eu preciso de você do meu lado, do lado da Sakura e do Sholong, quero que você ajude ele agora que ele tá crescendo e tudo o mais e…

– Só agora? Você quer que eu segure vela pra você? Há três anos você não precisava de mim…

– Mas agora eu preciso! As coisas mudam com o tempo, não mudam!

– Eu não acredito em você!

– Deixa eu provar pra você! – Syaoran agarrou o braço dela para fazê-la voltar-se para ele, mas ela afasta o braço com brutalidade das mãos dele.

– Me deixa!

– Não deixo não!

– Ei, maturo, Não ouviu a moça não? Deixa ela! Respeite uma militar que deu a vida pra salvar as fronteiras da China, cara, enquanto você tava preocupado em ganhar beijo e autógrafo na televisão pra assediar moças inocentes.

Uma voz ousada saiu ao longe, naquele pátio. Ahmad, juntando toda a coragem do mundo no peito, gritou com fúria para Syaoran. Meiling e o primo olharam para ele com olhos arregalados, não acreditando no que ouviam.

Syaoran levou as mãos às têmporas, começando a ficar irritado com a imagem ousada de Ahmad. Foi então que o tenente-coronel tomou a dianteira. Amassou a camisa com as mãos e segurou com força entre as mãos:

– É esse homem que arruinou o seu coração, Coronel?

Meiling assentiu com a cabeça e Syaoran ficou chocado e impressionado com a fúria que se desenhava no rosto do tenente-coronel.

Ahmad jogou a camisa com tudo no olho dele. A caneta que estava com ela bateu em seu olho e escorregou por sua roupa.

– Dane-se o partido, General! – Ahmad bateu continência para Li Zihao, deixando o velho general assustado. – Finalmente consigo dizer isso. Eu sabia que há muito tempo existiam pessoas podres nas fileiras do partido, não importa que sejam heróis ou não… nesses três anos que vivi ao lado da capitã, eu aprendi que ser herói é muito mais do que a nossa propaganda da Xinhua nos faz engolir todo o dia… É gente como a coronel Meiling que são os verdadeiros heróis. Minha fidelidade é dela. Nunca pude imaginar que a fonte de tanta revolta que eu vi nesses três anos pudesse ser do herói da seleção! Não esse cara! Você não passa de um Lixo!

Até mesmo o general Zihao se arrependeu de ter jogado o quepe. Ahmad andou com tudo contra Syaoran e deu um esbarrão nos ombros dele, ignorando os gritos de Meiling e Zihao.

– Tenente-coronel Ahmad! Você pode ser preso por esse ato de insubordinação!

Antes mesmo de Meiling implorar clemência por Ahmad, ele se voltou para Syaoran com os olhos estreitos de raiva. Mas foi Syaoran quem respondeu:

– Eu não sou um lixo, tenente-coronel! Você não sabe o que aconteceu comigo esses anos todos pra me tratar como uma lixeira, da mesma forma que eu não sei o que se passou com você esses anos todos…

– Eu tenho primas e irmãs que conhecem o inferno de perto… eu jamais enviaria elas para esse fim de mundo… jamais!

– E se eu não tivesse enviado Meiling para cá, acaso teria mandado o partido se danar? Acaso essas mortes cruéis e essa terrível organização terrorista teria deixado de existir? Acaso teria matado o homem que matou o seu pai?

Syaoran fora cirúrgico na resposta. Ahmad voltou-se para ele como se fosse dar um soco nele:

– O que você disse aí?

– Se Meiling não fosse enviada pra cá, você não teria conseguido a sua vingança tão cedo. Meiling é a minha prima e a minha ligação com ela é mais forte que a sua! Ela me conhece desde o dia que eu nasci! Crescemos juntos! – Syaoran puxou a prima vigorosamente para si, abraçando-a na cintura. Pareciam que os dois eram namorados com aquele gesto.

– Repete!

Os dois homens encostaram a testa um do outro e Syaoran continuou:

– Você não é homem pra me enfrentar! Tudo o que você conquistou até agora foi graças ao partido! Você é um soldado do partido! Portanto, não venha dizer um grande "dane-se" a tudo o que você conquistou por conta da sua fidelidade à Coronel, comprando brigas dela como se você fosse o marido dela, ela mesma tem que comprar as brigas pessoalmente comigo!

Ahmad apertou os punhos e Meiling e o pai pensavam que a qualquer momento ia acontecer uma loucura. Syaoran foi mais ligeiro e apertou os pulsos do tenente-coronel:

– Se você der mais um passo, você vai preso! Já tivemos clemência demais com a sua insubordinação! Se você tem raiva de mim, que seja, se quiser aproveitar o autógrafo, que seja, a camisa é sua e não sou eu quem vai mudar a sua raiva, mas minha conversa, agora, é com a Meiling e ela é muito mais do que uma coronel pra mim, coisa que você não vai saber o que é tão cedo ou tão tarde… você não está aqui dentro de mim pra sentir o peso do meu arrependimento e da minha história com ela, portanto, dê meia volta e nos deixe em paz!

– Só saio daqui se a coronel autorizar!

O coração de Meiling, antes dividido, estava rachado no meio. Como continuar? Syaoran abraçou-a pela cintura e apertou-a definitivamente contra sua cintura. Ela estava na frente dele e ele atrás, como um casal. Respirando ofegante por conta da briga dos dois homens, começou a dizer, mas o General Zihao foi mais rápido, acompanhado de dois homens da polícia militar:

– Não vou permitir mais brigas aqui! Ordeno que se retire, Ahmad! Ela é a minha filha e ela tem pai, não venha se meter onde não é chamado!

Com lágrimas querendo sair dos olhos, Ahmad deu um último olhar para Meiling. Meiling se soltou do abraço de Syaoran e encarou o subordinado:

– É louvável que você me defenda, Ahmad, mas essa briga é demais pra você…

– Você ainda gosta dele?

– Nosso pior inimigo somos nós mesmos. Se tem uma pessoa que pode encarar Syaoran agora sou eu… você sabe que eu fico com raiva com as suas investigações da minha vida…

– Vocês dois se merecem… toda aquela dor…

– Eu vou carregar aqui dentro de mim e ser uma boa soldado, como você sempre foi… passei três anos só focada na minha missão, apesar da minha dor, a dor que aquele miserável me causou, onde muitos fraquejariam… eu tirei força da minha dor…

– É por isso que eu te admiro, Coronel… e te admiro ainda mais eu mesmo não suportaria uma dor assim… a dor do amor…

Ahmad ajeitou o quepe que usava e bateu continência para ela e Meiling repetiu o gesto.

– Depois dessa discussão, serei punido pelo partido…

– Eu vou tratar de acalmar a fúria deles…

– Foi uma honra ter servido ao seu lado, coronel! Permissão para me retirar…

– Permissão concedida, tenente-coronel, pode entrar em forma com o resto da tropa!

Os dois militares bateram os calcanhares e Ahmad deu as costas para eles. Deu as costas para o homem que um dia admirou demais. Restava agora carregar a dor daquela desilusão consigo.

Syaoran e Meiling voltaram-se um para o outro e continuaram a conversa:

– Agora você entende o que causou? Tudo isso é culpa sua e não dele!

– Me escuta, Meiling! Há três anos você me ameaçou e me chantageou! Eu sei que você juntou um monte de provas pra me incriminar por tudo o que o tio Xing fez com a Sakura! Sei sim, é minha culpa não ter batido de frente com ele; mas eu bati, eu fiz ele pagar com a vida pelos crimes que ele me fez fazer! Como é que eu ia reagir? Pedir tempo pra você? O tio Xing e você me deixaram com a corda no pescoço, eu não tive alternativa, caramba! Me entende!

Syaoran se humilhava para ela, na frente de tudo mundo, sem se importar com a fofoca e com os comentários não porque podia censurá-los, mas porque tentava a todo custo fazer com que sua mensagem e sua dor chegasse ao coração da prima, uma coisa que era raro de se ver em muitos homens, mas não com ele, não com Li Syaoran, não com as pessoas que ele se importava e gostava como Meiling, pese às suas más ações do passado.

Meiling, por um momento, quis ceder, mas se manteve firme apesar de tudo:

– E o que você quer que eu faça?

– Eu estou com um pé pra fora da Ásia e você sabe disso. A Sakura, cada dia mais, fica estressada com o meu trabalho, com os paparazzis, com as idas que ela faz aos meus jogos, o cancelamento das consultas, das cirurgias da faculdade que ela faz com o orientador dela… ela tá se formando a conta-gotas cuidando do meu filho, tendo que estudar e ela nunca suportou isso. Vou jogar no Madrid do meu coração como você sabe…

Meiling ergueu a sobrancelha com a informação do primo.

– Fora que tem a Tomoyo… o reencontro das duas… A vida que a Tomoyo tá levando lá fora… Tem muita coisa que eu preciso desabafar com você… só com você, minha prima, e não consigo falar aqui…

Meiling ficou assustada com o tom de revelação do primo. Ele gentilmente brincava com os cabelos dela, enrolando-os no dedo dela. Ela desviava de vez em quando o olhar dele para acompanhar as mãos dele.

– Não quero que o Sholong cresça achando que o nome dele é Chitatsu e que ele cresça na sombra da Tomoyo, falando catalão e castelhano. Ele é seu sobrinho, seu parente, você é a tia dele que ele respeita e admira muito e eu quero que ele saiba que é um Li, a família dele também vem da China, fala mandarim e cantonês e que ele vai ser o sucessor das cartas Clow e de muita coisa mais. Eu preciso da sua ajuda, minha prima… posso arranjar um emprego como adido na embaixada de Madrid… você vai ficar do meu lado, quero você do meu lado… Entenda que sou um homem desesperado que não sabe o que fazer mais… Eu só confio em você…

Syaoran pegou delicadamente as mãos dela e acariciou os dedos da prima entre os seus, beijando levemente as costas da mão dela. Depois, levantou as mãos dos dois na frente do rosto, quase fazendo uma oração. Se humilhava mais uma vez para ela. Entrelaçou os dedos morenos dela com os seus. Sorriu. Sentiu o coração dela voltar a pulsar com aquele toque, aquela sensação de reencontrar-se com o primo. O coração dele também pulsava acelerado.

– Eu tou com uma vontade grande de te dar um tapa no rosto, mas sabe porque eu não faço isso? Eu não consigo deixar de te querer bem, torcer pela sua felicidade. Eu amaldiçoo o dia que a gente se conheceu. Fomos criados juntos, eu te vi crescer e você me viu crescer…

– E eu amaldiçoo o dia que te enviei pra cá… Por eu nunca ter amado você como você merece…

Os olhos dos dois estavam vidrados, úmidos de lágrimas que queria chorar um para o outro, nos braços de um e de outro. Os dois voltaram a se abraçar confortavelmente, fraternalmente, sem malícia, apenas tentando sentir a angústia e o desespero que um e o outro sentiam, compartilhando um pouco daquela dor no contado dos dois corpos.

– Poderíamos ter sido felizes…

– Eu me formaria na academia militar como você…

– Eu também me formaria na academia…

– Seríamos transferidos juntos… pra gente se casar…

– É claro! Casais trabalham juntos no exército…

– Teríamos um filho…

– Colocaria o nome dele de Li Tailan…

– Li Tailan? – Meiling levantou a cabeça dos ombros dele para fitá-lo. – Você ainda se lembra disso?

Ele apenas sorriu para ela.

Os olhos castanhos dele se encontraram com os dela e ela desenlaçou do abraço. O general Zihao observava tudo de longe, com o coração no peito. Não queria que a filha sofresse mais nas mãos daquele homem considerado perigoso por ele.

Meiling caminhou um pouco e voltou-se para ele:

– Tudo bem, eu vou pra Espanha com você… estou preocupada com o Sholong, com a vida dele… Com a Sakura, com a Tomoyo…

Syaoran aproximou-se da prima mais uma vez, abraçou-a e deu-lhe um beijo na têmpora. A cara dela era de pura tristeza e melancolia, mas no fundo estava feliz com aquele gesto de carinho do primo na frente de todo mundo. Os fotógrafos ficaram de prontidão para fotografar aquele momento de ternura. Aquela foto ele não censuraria.

O general Zihao livrou-se dos políticos que o cercava mais uma vez e correu até ela:

– Meiling, por favor, não estrague a sua vida do lado desse homem! Por favor!

– O problema, papai, é que eu não consigo tirar ele da minha vida… eu vou pra Espanha com ele, o partido vai adorar a decisão… é só isso!

O general jogou com fúria o quepe que usava no chão.

– Dane-se o partido! Você é minha filha!

– Sholong também é seu sobrinho neto, filho dos Li e herdeiro das cartas Clow! Eu faço isso por ele também.

– Eu sabia que essas malditas cartas seriam a ruína da nossa família eu falei pra Yelan… mas ela preferiu escutar o Xing Tuo… se arrependeu.

Com um olhar triste para a filha, como se estivesse sentindo o tipo de sorte que teria na Espanha, o velho general pegou o quepe os chão, colocou-o de volta e deu uma última olhada para a filha antes de recomeçar a falar com os políticos. Sentiu uma fisgada de dor no coração como se estivesse dando a filha em casamento para Syaoran e nunca mais fosse vê-la.

"Aquelas malditas cartas Clow… se não fosse por elas… quem sabe… eles não fosse mais felizes hoje… adoraria ter um neto chamado Tailan", pensou Li Zi Hao.

S&T:FJ – ACM

Hong Kong, Julho de 2015

Em poucos dias, Syaoran, Sakura, Meiling e Sholong estariam na Espanha. Os dias que ele passara na China divulgando o Real Madrid, disputando amistosos com o time B passaram como um raio.

Antes de embarcar, Meiling fora chamada pelo comando do exército para uma reunião em particular com a guarnição de Hong Kong e o membro do partido representante da região no Congresso Nacional do povo.

Em uma sala branca com uma longa mesa de reuniões, esperavam por ela a congressista Zhi Zhouyu, o Coronel Zan Yuen e o General Yan Xunyu.

Sentou-se e ouviu o que eles tinham a dizer:

– A maior parte das fotografias daquela parada foram censuradas por ordens do seu primo, mas ainda temos aquela imagem daquele beijo que ele deu na sua testa… Ela está na memória de todos, fora que, por sermos do partido, ainda temos as gravações daquele beijo… – Disse Zhi.

Meiling olhou para eles como se uma lâmpada tivesse sido acesa dentro de sua mente.

O general Yan inclinou ligeiramente o seu corpo para frente:

– Vejo que você entende o que nós queremos dizer, o que o partido quer dizer com isso…

– Sinto, mas Syaoran é casado e muito bem-casado com…

Os oficiais do partido fingiam que não escutavam o que ela dizia, da mesma forma que ela afastou Kero de sua face na primeira vez que se reencontraram, não acreditando que aquele boneco era o grande Kerberos:

– … uma Japonesa sem sal que nem ao menos acompanhou o marido nessa parada militar e nem nos outros compromissos que ele participa. Você se aproveitou dele quando ela não estava aqui; não me venha com moralismos, coronel! – Respondeu o Coronel Zan.

Meiling começou a se irritar com o rumo que a conversa tomava:

– Vocês não podem determinar com quem o meu primo escolhe pra ficar do lado dele!

– Mas podemos impedir que seja alguém do nosso desagrado, alguém que o influencie a não seguir o rumo correto… você está nos entendendo? – Perguntou ameaçadoramente a congressista Zhi.

– Syaoran é muito importante para o futuro da China e quero que saiba dessa importância, Coronel. Alguém tão fiel à nossa causa e que foi promovida rapidamente de capitã para Coronel sabe da importância do que falamos… – Disse o General Yan.

– E sou eu a garantir esse futuro? – Perguntou Meiling.

– Vocês são o futuro da China e do partido! Faça de tudo para que ele não se esqueça disso! Sabemos que tem plenas condições de fazer até mesmo Syaoran se curvar à sua vontade. – Respondeu o coronel Zan.

Arrepiada de medo, Meiling perguntou:

– À minha vontade?

– Nós analisamos as imagens dos dois e vemos o magnetismo que você tem sobre o Syaoran. Ele se humilhou pessoalmente pra você. O que o motivou, não sabemos, mas temos que usar isso para garantir o futuro do partido e da China. Nosso amado sucessor é muito carismático e é disso que o partido precisa pra sobreviver no futuro com tanta gente na China questionando os nossos métodos, nossas políticas… – Respondeu a congressista Zhi.

– O amor de Syaoran ao partido que o protegeu só seu primo é evidente, só precisamos que você mantenha acesa essa chama. Ele é nosso futuro! – Respondeu o Coronel Zan.

Meiling passou as mãos pelo rosto preocupada, tensa com o que estava ouvindo daquele pessoal. Diante da hesitação dela, os três ficaram irritados e cochicharam entre si. Meiling levantou-se e a congressista Zhi chamou a atenção de Meiling antes que ela pudesse sair:

– Eu não terminei ainda, Coronel, volte a se sentar. Isso é uma ordem.

Contrariada, Meiling tornou a se sentar. Poderia dar um "dane-se" ao partido e ao futuro dele assim como o pai deu, mas não tinha condições para isso. Eram eles quem estavam dando as cartas daquele jogo e o que restava a ela era continuar a jogar com as cartas que recebia:

– Precisamos falar em cantonês claro com a senhora? – Perguntou irritado o General Yan. – Você tem uma missão. Sua missão é ser a futura primeira-dama do nosso partido, do nosso país. Acompanhe-o em todos os compromissos que ele participar, esteja sempre ao lado dele. Você o tem nas mãos.

– O futuro do partido é o futuro da China! Esse futuro passa por Syaoran! Entenda definitivamente isso de uma vez! Você também é parte desse futuro! – Disse o coronel Zan.

Meiling bateu na mesa com tudo e virou as costas para eles, indi em direção à porta:

– E se eu me recusar? Ele tem vontade própria!

– Você se esqueceu do seu treinamento? Você é uma oficial de inteligência de alto nível, não esperamos menos vindo de você, Coronel! Se quiser, pode sair, mas você já sabe sua missão: o futuro de nosso país está em suas mãos! Dispensada Coronel! – Respondeu a congressista Zhi.

Meiling bateu continência e saiu daquela sala. Dentro de si, se arrependia amargamente de muita coisa que tinha acontecido na sua vida, mas a mais recente era aquele beijo que dera em Syaoran por simples capricho para ver a reação deles, do partido, de Syaoran, do pai e de Ahmad. Nunca pensou nas consequências daquilo para si, para sua vida.

Continua…

Por tás do báculo: Esse é o capítulo final das Aventuras da capitã Meiling. Esse também é o capítulo mais longo que eu já escrevi em fanfics, com quase 13000 palavras! Chamo isso "Limite Kath", nome de uma autora famosa de fics de SC que escreve uma média de 10000 palavras nos seus textos. Quando eu escrevia as aventuras da capitã Meiling, assim como eu fiz com a minha primeiríssima fic, escrevi tudo num doc só, sem me preocupar em dividir por caps. Quando a gente escreve e engrena, a gente não quer parar mais, daí esses caps ficam longos! Para quem quiser ler esses caps divididos por caps, só ler a fic homônima desse mesmo autor. Deu trinta caps quando eu dividi tudo! hehehe!


	74. O sonho de Sakura

**Arco III**

 **~Finalmente Juntas~**

 **Capítulo LXXIII**

 **~O Sonho de Sakura~**

" _O avião fizera inúmeras escalas pelo caminho e agora estavam em Istambul. A próxima parada seria em Madrid, na Espanha… a hora do reencontro estava chegando…"_

" _E eu pus-me sobre a areia do mar, e vi subir do mar uma besta que tinha sete cabeças e dez chifres, e sobre os seus chifres dez diademas, e sobre as suas cabeças um nome de blasfêmia._

 _E a besta que vi era semelhante ao leopardo, e os seus pés como os de urso, e a sua boca como a de leão; e o dragão deu-lhe o seu poder, e o seu trono, e grande poderio._

 _E vi uma das suas cabeças como ferida de morte, e a sua chaga mortal foi curada; e toda a terra se maravilhou após a besta._

 _E adoraram o dragão que deu à besta o seu poder; e adoraram a besta, dizendo: Quem é semelhante à besta? Quem poderá batalhar contra ela?_

 _E foi-lhe dada uma boca, para proferir grandes coisas e blasfêmias; e deu-se-lhe poder para agir por quarenta e dois meses._

 _E abriu a sua boca em blasfêmias contra Deus, para blasfemar do seu nome, e do seu tabernáculo, e dos que habitam no céu._

 _E foi-lhe permitido fazer guerra aos santos, e vencê-los; e deu-se-lhe poder sobre toda a tribo, e língua, e nação._

 _E adoraram-na todos os que habitam sobre a terra, esses cujos nomes não estão escritos no livro da vida do Cordeiro que foi morto desde a fundação do mundo._

– _Apocalipse 13:1-8_

" _Tempos difíceis estão chegando…"_

Quanto mais o avião ia para o oeste da Terra, Sakura percebia que a hora que saiu de Hong Kong parecia congelada. Era fato, estavam indo na direção do pôr do sol e parecia que o sol nunca se punha no oeste do mundo. Fuso horário era outra coisa com a qual Sakura nunca se acostumara.

Parecia que a hora para reencontrar Tomoyo jamais chegaria e isso aumentava aquela ansiedade toda.

Depois de horas, Sakura, cansada de se preocupar com aquela tarde eterna, resolveu dormir como Kero, Chitatsu e Syaoran faziam há muito tempo, quando o avião voou sobre a Tailândia, em Bangkok, para acordar novamente quando ele parou pra abastecer em Nova Deli, na Índia.

Já anoitecera. Mesmo assim, quando iam para Dubai, nos Emirados Árabes, parecia que a noite era eterna sobre o oceano índico e Sakura voltou a se preocupar. Se antes, o problema para dormir era o jet lag, agora eram os choques de hormônio que o seu coração recebia. Será que Tomoyo estava à espera? Será que ela se importaria que o cabelo dela estivesse bagunçado, o corpo meio fedido com o suor? Ela estaria bem-vestida? Elegante? Acompanhada da Marcela? Como Marcela reagiria?

Depois de se preocupar pela segunda vez, Sakura voltou a dormir quando o avião pousou no Emirado pra depois acordar, pois teriam de trocar de avião para voar para a Espanha.

Aquilo foi um terror. Não conseguira dormir direito durante aquelas nove horas até Dubai, enquanto Syaoran e Chitatsu, descansados, estavam ansiosos, elétricos, conversando sobre a vida nova na Espanha do lado dela.

Tornou a cochilar quando o avião saiu de Dubai e pôs tapa-olhos e protetor auricular para tentar descansar. Quando acordou, o dia já havia amanhecido e já estavam saindo de Istambul, na Turquia. Kero, Syaoran e Chitatsu voltaram a dormir. Sakura tomou um susto ao olhar para o relógio.

– Kero-chan, acorda. – Sakura cutucou o guardião, deitado no colo de Chitatsu.

– O que foi, Sakura?

– É isso mesmo que eu vi? Só se passaram três horas desde que saímos de Dubai?

– É como tá dizendo o relógio, oras! – Kero voltou a dormir no colo de Chitatsu, irritado por ter sido acordado. Sem esperanças em dormir, restava a ela ficar acordada nas quatro horas que faltavam até chegar à Espanha, segundo os cálculos de Syaoran. Se tudo desse certo, chegariam às dez da manhã, na hora local.

Como ela odiava aquelas contas! Sakura começou a se sentir cansada. Receberia Tomoyo sonolenta! Não podia deixar aquilo acontecer!

Não conseguiu dormir com a preocupação e deu de ombros ao sono durante uma parte da viagem, distraindo-se com o que mais odiava fazer, mas aprendera a conviver em momentos de tédio como aquele: contas de matemática!

Duas horas se passaram. O avião agora estava em Roma.

A próxima parada seria em Madrid, o destino final da viagem.

O que era mais chato naqueles embarques e desembarques todos eram os enjoos, o sono e o desconforto.

Ao contrário de Syaoran e Chitatsu, Sakura não conseguia dormir regularmente o voo todo.

Com os olhos vermelhos, cheios de areias e costas que doíam bastante, como se ela tivesse carregado pedra o dia todo, Sakura puxou o cobertor caído dele para os ombros e acariciou a testa dele. A cardcaptor tratava de fazer Chitatsu se sentir o máximo confortável, na poltrona dele ao seu lado, encostada na janela, para que ele não sentisse os efeitos que ela sentia, causados pela longa viagem.

Kero, felizmente, estava colaborando com Sakura e estava tão empalhado no colo do menino e fazia tão poucos movimentos que chamassem a atenção que não tinha nem graça interagir com o guardião. Ele também conseguia dormir tão profundamente quanto os dois homens da sua casa.

Kero entreabriu os olhos e notou de imediato a luta de Sakura consigo mesma para dormir:

– Eu penso nele também, sabe? É muito duro aguentar uma viagem dessas e ele está aguentando bem…

Sakura, com os olhos vermelhos, a cabeça doendo, sorriu para os dois.

– Ainda bem que você entende, Kero-chan. Ele é o meu pequeno dragão. Ele aguenta tudo…

– Nessa parte, acho que ele puxou o pai… desde que retomamos a viagem ele não se mexe do lugar…

Kero apontou para o corpo de um imóvel Syaoran que dormira desde que saíram de Istambul. Syaoran buscou ficar as horas de vigília inteiras o máximo possível acordado e elétrico, para poder dormir no avião na reta final da viagem. Ele tinha experiências com viagens longas, adquiridas nas constantes viagens pela Ásia, pela seleção chinesa, pelo Gamba Osaka, quando disputava a liga dos campeões da Ásia. Recomendara a Sakura fazer o mesmo, mas ela se lamentava por não conseguir fazer.

Sakura sorriu melancolicamente para o marido e Kero não deixou de aconselhar:

– Quer usar o poder da carta sono?

– Não precisa… a gente já tá em Roma, não é? Daqui a pouquinho a gente vai estar em Madrid…

– Você precisa dormir bem e acordar disposta, Sakura. Quando a gente chegar, o Shoran vai fazer os exames médicos e vai ter a assinatura do contrato. Amanhã vai ser a apresentação dele no Bernabéu. Vão ser dias corridos. E tem mais: o encontro com a "Tomoinha", não é?

Kero cutucou Sakura e a Cardcaptor ficou completamente vermelha com a revelação do apelido carinhoso que criara para Tomoyo nas suas noites de sonambulismo e sonhos com ela. Kero continuou:

– Como você vai ter forças pra abraçar ela…

– Eu vou matar ela, Kero e você também por falar o que não deve! – Sakura transferiu toda a sua agitação com a revelação para a raiva que sentiu com a ausência dela.

Kero sorriu:

– Você está ansiosa, não é, Sakura? Fala a verdade! Por isso ainda não conseguiu dormiu direito…

Sakura ficou com as maçãs do rosto ligeiramente coradas:

– Kero-chan!

– Assuma! Tá ansiosa pra rever a Tomoyo, não está?

Sakura, não querendo brigar com o guardião pra não interromper o sono do filho, girou a cabeça em negação, como se não acreditasse no que estava pensando da sua melhor amiga, do que estava sentindo por ela. Ficou em silêncio por um tempo e se assumiu para ele, com o rosto levemente corado:

– Mentiria se dissesse pra você que não… foram oito anos, oito anos… como eu sinto falta dela! De tudo dela!

– A Tomoyo significa tanto assim pra você perder o sono?

O rosto de Sakura ficou mais vermelho ainda:

– O suficiente para valer esse sono todo. Significa o tanto que essas horas mal dormidas significaram pra eu esperar por ela; antes, eu não tinha uma referência, mas agora só algumas horas nos separam…

A cardcaptor sorria com a face mais vermelha ainda com aquela confissão.

– Eu também tou com falta dela… só a Tomoyo me capturava do meu melhor ângulo!

Sakura sentiu vertigem e as suas pálpebras começavam a fechar com toda a emoção que sentia no peito:

– Vai dormir, Kero-chan! Já, já a gente se acerta com ela…

Sakura puxou o cobertor de bordo sobre o corpo e girou a cabeça para o lado da poltrona de Syaoran, que estava deitado ao lado do corredor do avião. Kero aninhou-se novamente no colo de Chitatsu e os dois buscaram dormir um pouco para terem forças para receber Tomoyo.

Foi quando estavam voando sobre a Córsega, fechou os olhos sem querer e dormiu.

S&T:FJ

Abriu os olhos e estava em uma planície vasta, cheia de pequenas colinas onde cresciam árvores, sopradas por uma morna e aconchegante brisa. O céu, no alto, estava azul, sem nuvens, com um sol que não se sabia se estava começando a se erguer ou estava no começo de seu crepúsculo. Seja como for, parecia que era uma tarde agradável de outono. Ao redor dela, formando uma espécie de colchão, estavam margaridas, malmequeres e dentes de leões. O cheiro das rosas e dos lírios eram agradáveis.

Levantou-se não como se não tivesse conseguido dormir a viagem toda, pelo contrário, depois que se espreguiçou, sentiu que estava com as energias restauradas, típica de uma boa noite de sono.

Olhou para os lados confusa, sem entender nada:

– Hoe? Kero-chan? Filho? Syaoran-kun? Tomoyo-chan? Onde é que eu tou?

Ninguém atendeu. Uma pétala branca caiu do lado dela, rodopiada pelo vento.

– Lírios?

Uma outra pétala vermelha rodopiou vacilante e tombou no ombro dela.

– Rosas?

As pétalas tornaram a voar pelo ar e a se chocar uma contra a outra, como se estivessem brigando. Sakura teve um mal pressentimento com aquela visão. Andou mais um pouquinho e viu ao longe, em uma depressão, um grande círculo no chão, feito de azulejos de pedra branca.

Correu ansiosamente até o lugar. Nesse instante, a visão de um cavaleiro em armadura roxa que cobria o corpo todo sobre um cavalo preto apareceu. Sakura parou de andar antes que chegasse ao círculo. Os longos cabelos negros arroxeados do cavaleiro esvoaçavam com o vento. Estava sem capacete e Sakura reconheceu quem era:

– Tomoyo-chan!

O céu, que até então estava limpo e azul, cobriu-se de nuvens negras como tempestade quando Tomoyo apareceu.

E ela não lhe deu atenção. Continuou a cavalgar em direção a outro cavaleiro de armadura roxa como ela, que cobria o corpo todo que estava sobre um cavalo branco. Estava com elmo protegendo a face. Tomoyo acertou com tudo o segundo cavaleiro na cabeça. O capacete rachou e o golpe revelou a todos quem era o segundo cavaleiro:

– Syaoran-kun! – Gritou Sakura.

Não deu nem tempo de Sakura sorrir com a novidade. Quando mal começava a sorrir, já estava com as mãos tapando a boca com o susto daquela ação toda.

Syaoran caiu do cavalo com aquele choque e Tomoyo desceu do seu cavalo. Os dois se encararam dentro do círculo de azulejos com a espada em mãos.

O corpo dos cavalos dos dois se fragmentou no ar e, dos fragmentos, apareceram criaturas. Do cavalo preto de Tomoyo, saíram inúmeras máquinas e robôs com corpo de aço e vidro com diversos fios por onde atravessavam pulsos elétricos e fluídos, como os jiqirens que Sakura enfrentou na fábrica de Osaka, quando era policial. Do cavalo de Syaoran, apareceram inúmeros dragões com escamas duras, negras e vermelhas e bocas com diversas fileiras de dentes, grunhindo contra as máquinas.

Os dois grupos de criaturas se encararam e atacaram-se umas às outras.

No instante que os robôs atacaram os dragões, os dois oponentes no centro do círculo, Tomoyo e Syaoran, cruzaram suas lâminas no ar. Tomoyo tentou atingi-lo com um corte vertical, mas Syaoran se defendera com a espada empunhada com as duas mãos na horizontal.

O dente dos dois trincava de raiva e Sakura tremia de medo com aquela cena.

Enquanto dragões eram trucidados pelas máquinas e as máquinas explodiam no ar com o ataque dos dragões, derramando muito óleo e sangue pela grama outrora verde, Sakura gritou de desespero quando Tomoyo começou a dar estocadas de esgrima no pai de seu filho e ele apenas se defendia:

– SYAORAN-KUN!

Syaoran se desviou com facilidade das repetidas estocadas de Tomoyo, rodopiou no ar e atravessou verticalmente o corpo da arquiteta, cortando a armadura. Um longo corte que atravessou do rosto até a barriga surgiu, fazendo sangue explodir do corpo dela. Tomoyo ajoelhou-se, colocou as mãos no olho esquerdo dilacerado, tentando estancar a hemorragia, mas era em vão, o sangue continuava a circular. Syaoran sorria enquanto ela trincava os dentes de raiva. Foi o bastante para Sakura soltar outro grito:

– TOMOYO!

Com um salto, Tomoyo se ergueu, deu uma sequência de golpes horizontais em Syaoran, cruzando o ar em arcos. Syaoran se defendia como podia, mas logo a resistência dele enfraqueceu. O último golpe de Tomoyo foi o bastante para fazer a espada dele voar pelos ares e ela lhe cortar horizontalmente o ventre. Sangue explodiu da barriga e as tripas dele sairia se não tivesse posto as mãos na barriga. Os dois trincaram os dentes um para o outro como cães rosnantes.

Sakura ia soltar mais um grito, mas mordeu as mãos que tapavam a sua boca com tudo quando ouviu uma voz em sua mente:

"Não fale nada, não interfira em nada! Se gritar, correr e levantar as mãos para um e para outro, vai favorecer a quem você sentir pena primeiro".

O corpo de Sakura começou a tremer. Como não interferir naquela matança entre as duas pessoas mais importantes para si, depois de sua família?

Foi então que Tomoyo tentou dar um golpe vertical com a espada no inimigo, pressionando com as duas mãos o cabo da espada, mas Syaoran a interrompeu com o resto da força que tinha no corpo, segurando os pulsos dela com a mão direita e segurando as tripas que teimavam em sair com a mão esquerda.

Os dois paravam. Só uma atitude de Sakura resolveria quem era o vencedor da luta, Sakura pensou.

Foi então que uma miríade de homens barbudos de turbante e roupas pretas, iguais aos terroristas que Meiling descreveu com quem lutara em Xinjiang, saiu do chão como se fossem corpos de zumbis se levantando da sepultura. Portando fuzis, eles metralharam Tomoyo, Syaoran e nas máquinas e dragões remanescentes.

A armadura deles foi perfurada a bala e os dois corpos tombaram no chão, derramando muito sangue sobre o azulejo branco. Tomoyo ficou de olhos abertos, a boca escancarada. Syaoran caiu de olhos fechados, encolhido, as tripas a escorrerem pelo chão.

Os homens de turbante preto viraram pó depois de fuzilarem a última máquina e o último dragão e suas armas caíram no chão depois do sumiço deles.

Sakura ajoelhou-se gritou de desespero e, com as mãos nas têmporas que latejavam de dor, ajoelhou-se na grama e começou a chorar:

– Isso não é real, isso não pode ser real!

O cheiro forte do sangue de Tomoyo, do óleo de máquina e dos intestinos podres de Syaoran eram reais. E fortes. Sakura pensou que estava enlouquecendo mais ainda quando das nuvens negras, despencou uma forte chuva que a fazia sentir frio e raios rimbombavam, fazendo-a tremer.

A água que batia no seu corpo era real demais para aquilo ser um simples sonho. E como desejou despertar.

Foi então que uma luz saiu do meio daquelas nuvens indo até o centro daquele círculo de pedras, manchado com o sangue das pessoas queridas, entre os corpos de Tomoyo e Syaoran.

Sakura ergueu os olhos com a claridade e a chuva cessou. De dentro da luz branca, Sakura sentiu a presença de uma imensa e colossal energia mágica vinda de um mago tão poderoso quanto ela, quanto jamais viu. Maior até que o próprio Mago Clow.

Do nada, a presença daquela colossal energia mágica desapareceu, dando lugar a presença de um homem de braços cruzados, cara de mal e quimono cerimonial branco, com longas mangas, o colar roxo de 108 contas no pescoço e saiote farto, igual ao que Subaru usava. Sakura julgava sentir asas invisíveis atrás dele. Era um "Anjo", pensava. Ele tinha a mesma altura de Syaoran, com o mesmo cabelo castanho de Syaoran, a mesma face de Syaoran, mas diferente de Syaoran, ele tinha profundos olhos verdes e uma pele extremamente branca como a de Tomoyo.

O homem portava um imenso morcego nos ombros, maior até que a grande raposa voadora, o maior morcego do mundo até então.

Aquela imagem seria o bastante para enlouquecer Sakura de vez, mas, apesar de não sentir mais a colossal energia mágica vinda dele como se ele não tivesse mais aquela magia toda dentro de si, sentia uma energia calma, relaxante vinda dele, como se estivesse dizendo para ela "vai dar tudo certo", apesar da cara de mal dele e dos copos no chão. Levantou-se e deu alguns passos até ele, mas parou ao ouvir a voz dele:

– Acalme-se, Sakura, filha de Nadeshiko. Venho trazer uma mensagem de esperança e de paz e não de guerras…

O "anjo", a cara cuspida e escarrada a de Syaoran, falava sem abrir a boca.

Sakura tremeu e gaguejou muito antes de falar diante daquela revelação:

– Que-quem é você? O qu-qu-que é isso?

– Você ainda está no reino dos sonhos, filha de Nadeshiko. Tudo não passou de uma miragem provocada por mim.

Céus, ele abriu a boca e até mesmo a voz dele eram as mesmas de Syaoran!

– Miragem? Quem é você? O que é isso? – Disse Sakura, mais nervosa ainda e sem gaguejar. O mago percebeu que ela persistiria nessa pergunta até obter a resposta. Cedeu, afinal, sabia que ela não acreditaria:

– Eu sou Li Syaoran. Sou servo fiel da casa de Bourbon, os reis e rainhas da Espanha e Arquieparca da Ordem do Dragão, primaz de todo o reino. Estou aqui para lhe transmitir uma mensagem urgente.

Agora era Sakura quem trincava os dentes com raiva e olhava para ele com os punhos cerrados, apontando e cuspindo para ele, encarando-o, não gostando nada daquela imagem que ele criara e não gostando mais ainda que ele usasse a imagem de seu marido para falar com ela:

– Tira essa máscara e fala na minha cara! VOCÊ não é o Syaoran! Essa brincadeira não teve graça! O Syaoran não tem essa energia mágica toda! Não tem essa pele branca! Esses olhos verdes!Esse morcego nos ombros!

– Sim e não. Eu sou Li Syaoran, porque esse é o nome que meu pai e minha mãe me transmitiu ao longo das gerações e é esse nome e essa imagem que ele pessoalmente pediu para que eu usasse com você… Mas você não deixa de estar certa. Não sou Li Syaoran… isso tudo não passa de uma mera ilusão dele… mas ainda não posso me revelar quem eu sou, pois posso interferir drasticamente na sua história e ser punido por isso. Coisas terríveis aconteceram com magos que viajaram no tempo e revelaram coisas que não podiam ser reveladas, sabia?

A raiva que Sakura sentiu daquele homem se acalmou um pouco e eles entenderam que eles poderiam ter uma conversa decente daqui para frente. Calma era tudo o que aquele Syaoran queria da Sakura na sua frente. Sakura contraiu os lábios como se a maior dúvida que tinha não pudesse ser respondida naquele instante e olhou para o corpo baleado das suas duas pessoas queridas:

– Então… o que significa tudo o que eu vi aqui? Se você me fez ver isso… você deve ter uma coisa terrível a me falar do futuro da Tomoyo e do Syaoran, não é?

O anjo assentiu:

– Sim. Se prepare porque tempos difíceis estão chegando… a hora que você vai perder definitivamente a Tomoyo e o Syaoran está para começar.

Sakura ficou com olhos arregalados e boquiaberta ouvindo aquilo:

– O que você disse?

– Disse que a morte de Tomoyo ou de Syaoran está perto… e você é a culpada.

– Como assim? Eu, a culpada?

A revelação fez Sakura cambalear, como se o ar ao seu redor tivesse sumido ou tivesse levado um forte soco no estômago. Sakura tremeu e colocou a mão na têmpora antes de responder:

– Mas por que eu?

– A sua indecisão…

– Como assim?

– Ou você opta pela vida da Tomoyo ou a do Syaoran para salvar. As duas vidas não podem ser…

– E SE EU ESCOLHER A VIDA DE NENHUM DOS DOIS? – Sakura gritou, jogando com tudo os punhos cerrados para trás.

– Então os dois vão morrer…

Sakura gelou como seu coração tivesse parado. As palavras daquele anjo pareciam agulhadas no seu peito. Como assim teria a vida dos dois nas mãos? Aquilo era uma tremenda brincadeira de mal gosto, pensou. Tentou sair do choque que se encontrava para perguntar apropriadamente para aquele anjo, mas, mesmo assim, falou gaguejando:

– Como é que isso vai acontecer, então? Não tem como lutar contra isso?

– Me escute… Eu sou um membro da Ordem do Dragão. Daqui há uns anos, a Ordem do Dragão virá atrás de você e tentará tirar de você as cartas Clow. Eles consideram você uma menina poderosa demais e limitada o bastante para portar o poder das cartas… o real poder das cartas…

– E o que eles querem com isso?

– Restaurar as antigas glórias do meu país, a Espanha, o império onde o sol nunca se punha, como disse o rei Felipe II no século dezesseis. Eles querem ter esse império de volta…

– Usando as cartas Clow? Mas isso é em vão! As cartas foram seladas pelo Subaru, a família Sumeragi do Japão, sabia? Só o Kero pode selecionar quem será o mestre delas e só o Yue pode julgar se o mestre das cartas é digno de usar elas, não entende? Como assim você me diz que vão tentar roubar as cartas? O Kero e o Yue nunca permitiriam e só o Mago Clow venceu o Yue!

– É você quem ainda não entendeu o que está em jogo. Você está certa ao afirmar que Kerberos não escolheria qualquer um para usar o poder das cartas e nem o Yue perderia facilmente o duelo no julgamento delas, confesso que a experiência com a organização Chinesa tenha te preparado contra isso, mas eu vim de uma realidade onde não há nem Tomoyo, nem Syaoran, onde suas preciosas cartas Clow estão sob o poder da Ordem do Dragão, onde a Espanha é o império onde o sol nunca se põe. Sabe como é esse mundo? Sabe como é um lugar onde apenas um único país tem o poder absoluto? Sabe o que acontece com você? Com o Kero? Com o Yue? Sim, vocês estão vivos ainda, isso eu posso te adiantar, mas, quer saber mais sobre você? Sobre o Chi? Receio que vai querer trocar de lugar com esses dois corpos quando souber…

Aquele anjo que nem precisava abrir a boca para falar cercava Sakura e rodeava-a, esmagando, sufocando Sakura com aquelas palavras. Sakura voltou a tremer, sentindo poderosos calafrios que a faziam se sentir na Antártida. Uma dor fina e latejante apareceu em sua cabeça com o peso daquelas palavras e ela falou berrando, como se aquele ato suavizasse a sua dor:

– COMO ISSO É POSSÍVEL! COMO ASSIM VÃO TIRAR TUDO O QUE EU TENHO! – Os olhos de Sakura arderam de dor e ela começou a chorar. – O Shoran tá tão feliz com essa viagem… é um grande passo na carreira dele… o Chitatsu tá tão feliz por se aventurar em um novo país… eu tou tão feliz por rever a Tomoyo… daí você me diz que eles vão morrer, as cartas vão ser roubadas… Como eu posso lutar contra isso? Eu vou chegar no Shoran e falar "Ah, Shoran, vamos voltar pra Osaka, porque vão roubar as cartas!". Daí, ele vai ficar assustado e me mandar me separar do Kero e do Yue e enviar as cartas pra China, pra China, que nem ele me falou pra fazer quando aquela organização chinesa me atacou em Osaka.

Sakura esfregou os olhos e aquele anjo sentiu o poder das lágrimas de Sakura. Sentiu uma dor fina atravessar o peito e apertou o coração. Sakura percebeu o gesto daquele homem, vendo-o admirada, com os olhos vermelhos e inchados. Sakura parou de chorar.

Para maior surpresa da cardcaptor, ele abriu a boca para falar em vez de continuar a falar mentalmente com ela:

– Não pense que elas vão estar seguras na China. Não pense que a Ordem do Dragão tem limites, porque não tem. Por isso, eu vim aqui…

Sakura explodiu de raiva com as palavras daquele homem. Não teria saída, era isso mesmo que ouviu? Como isso podia acontecer? Ele só viera falar que a vida dela se tornaria um inferno e ela não podia fazer nada contra? Pensou Sakura. Ela então demonstrou essa raiva toda contra ele:

– Você vem aqui me falar uma coisa dessas e não me oferece uma saída, é isso mesmo? EU não quero perder a Tomoyo, eu não quero perder o Syaoran! Eu não posso acreditar em você!

– Mas deveria…

O homem tirou uma chave do pescoço e Sakura reconheceu que aquela era a chave da estrela:

– Chave que guarda a minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os ao valente (o nome que ele falou não pode ser ouvido por Sakura) que aceitou essa missão! LIBERTE-SE!

O báculo da estrela apareceu nas mãos daquele homem, com a estrela amarela na ponta cercada pelo aro rosa de asinhas, sustentando pelo cabo rosado com o rubi na ponta. Sakura ficou espantada. Ele então retirou uma carta Sakura das dobras do quimono que usava, lançou-a ao ar e tocou na base dela com o aro do báculo enquanto a carta rodopiava no ar:

– Carta criada pela valente Sakura, abandone a sua velha forma e venha servir ao seu novo dono, em nome de (o nome que ele falou não pode ser ouvido por Sakura de novo)! FLOR!

A carta Flor apareceu diante deles, tão viva e real quado ela capturou no teto da escola e dançara com ela. A carta colocou um buque no corpo de Tomoyo, no de Syaoran e nos braços dela. Sorriu e fez uma reverência para ela, segurando a ponta do vestido.

– Ca-car-ta Flor!? – Sakura gaguejou.

– Eu não vim falar de tragédias, eu vim falar de esperança. Eu preciso de calma, Sakura! E eu também não vim só falar o lado ruim sem oferecer uma saída, eu peço calma da sua parte! – Disse o anjo, repreendendo Sakura. Diante daquela imagem, Sakura engoliu o choro, a raiva e prestou atenção para o que ele dizia:

– Eu, atualmente, sou o mestre das cartas Sakura. Agradeça aos céus por elas estarem nas minhas mãos e não nas mãos dos outros interventores…

– Interventores?

– Sim. Mais tarde, você vai saber quem são eles. Por hora, eu venho lhe entregar isso:

O anjo fechou e abriu a palma das mãos. Uma luz azulada saiu do meio dela e flutuou até Sakura, que olhava para tudo com os olhos arregalados. Sakura estendeu as mãos para pegar o objeto e viu uma pequena chave como a sua chave da estrela com duas asinhas na circunferência que rodeia a estrela, só que agora a estrela tinha oito pontas em vez de cinco e várias bolinhas ao redor da circunferência, onde as pontas da estrela a tocavam. Sakura tocou no seu pescoço e percebeu que a chave da estrela ainda estava lá. Respirou aliviada ao constatar os fatos:

– Com essa chave… eu vou salvar a vida da Tomoyo ou do Syaoran?

– Com essa chave você vai salvar as cartas. A vida da Tomoyo ou do Syaoran só depende deles…

– Como assim? – Disse Sakura, chocada.

– Só um dos dois vai se salvar e vai ser quem você escolher. O outro até pode se salvar, se ele quiser, se ele tomar a decisão certa… mas eu prometo a você que vou tratar de convencer aquele que você não escolher a tomar o caminho correto… é o meu interesse salvar a vida deles, salvar a vida da Tomoyo e do Syaoran que são pessoas muito especiais para mim.

O anjo com a cara de Syaoran tocou nos ombros de Sakura e a cardcaptor se espantou. Dos profundos olhos verdes dele e da pele branquíssima dele sentia emanar paz, tranquilidade, como se tudo fosse dar certo. A cara angustiada de bonzinho dele fez seu coração raivoso se acalmar um pouco, afinal, era a mesma cara de bonzinho de Syaoran e foi por esse aspecto da personalidade dele por quem ela mais se encantou. Guardou a chave no bolso da bermuda que usava e voltou a fitá-lo com atenção:

– Você promete que vai salvar eles?

– Vou fazer tudo ao meu alcance pra salvar eles, a vida deles…

Sakura fechou os olhos e apenas sentiu as palavras e o hálito daquele homem para depois abrí-los:

– O Syaoran-kun e a Tomoyo são muito importantes pra você, não é?

– As pessoas mais importantes da minha vida…

Sakura estreitou os olhos para aquele homem para ver melhor os olhos dele e tocou o pulso dele para sentir a textura daquela pele. Sentiu que ele era familiar de alguma forma. O anjo percebeu o que ela estava fazendo e ele se soltou dela, tirou a mão do pulso dela e virou de costas para ela:

– A transfiguração falhou, não foi, Blackwrite? – Perguntou "o anjo" para o Morcego em seus ombros.

– Parcialmente… – Respondeu o morcego.

– Droga! – O anjo ia jogando o báculo da estrela com tudo no chão, mas Sakura pôs a mão no ombro dele. O anjo congelou ouvindo as palavras dela, sentindo a mão dela no ombro dele:

– Por favor, não faça isso! Me deu tanto trabalho criar as cartas Sakura… Criar esse novo báculo da estrela… Você é o novo mestre delas, não é? Tudo bem, eu não vou tentar adivinhar mais quem você é se isso te incomoda.

Sakura tirou as mãos do ombro dele e ele voltou a relaxar o braço. A cardcaptor se afastou dele e baixou a cabeça, fitando os pés:

– E olha que eu pensei que fosse o meu filho algum dia… ele está bem? Como ele se comportou depois da morte do pai dele, da Tomoyo, depois que as cartas foram roubadas? Ou será que você não pode falar?

Sakura começava a juntar as peças daquele quebra-cabeças que era aquele anjo. Ele olhou para a sua mão, branquíssima:

– Eu não posso revelar quem eu sou. Não ainda, antes de todo esse inferno que está pra vir acabar… mas quando ele acabar… eu vou dizer quem eu sou… vou dizer o que aconteceu com o Chitatsu… até lá, vamos frustrar os objetivos da Ordem do Dragão, vamos tentar salvar a vida dos dois… As duas pessoas mais importantes para mim. – O anjo virou-se para ela e sorriu. Sakura também sorriu com aquele sorriso bobo emprestado de Syaoran ,mas sentiu a angústia e o medo pulsar em seu peito.

– Quando eu vou saber a hora de usar isso?

– Você vai sentir quando deve usar… é apenas isso que eu posso falar… Não revele isso para ninguém até chegar o momento…

Sakura aperou as mãos contra o peito e olhou-o uma última vez:

– A Tomoyo me disse que recebeu viajantes de uma outra dimensão uma vez, uma Sakura, um outro Syaoran e mais duas pessoas que conheciam uma outra Tomoyo que tinha uma vida diferente dessa. Você, por acaso, é filho de uma outra Tomoyo com um outro Syaoran? – Sakura coçou a cabeça, receando a resposta que aquele anjo daria, mas ele apenas sorriu para ela:

– Não faz mal revelar isso… a Tomoyo é minha mãe e o Syaoran é o meu pai. E basta! Agora vá! Vá se encontrar com a Tomoyo que você ganha mais!

O anjo apontou o báculo da estrela para Sakura e ela começou a flutuar. Um brilho branco envolveu o corpo dela e uma sensação de alívio preencheu-o. Toda aquela dor de cabeça, o cansaço por causa do sono terrível durante o voo, a dor das lágrimas, o tremor, tudo se esvaía na luz branca que cercava seu corpo. O anjo materializou as quatro asas invisíveis que estavam atrás de si, bateu-as e toda aquela imagem da destruição e carnificina que fizera Sakura visualizar desapareceu com um bater de asas. Tudo o que restava naquele momento foi o círculo de azulejos brancos, a planície florida cheia de árvores e o céu azul de outono. O corpo de Sakura subiu as alturas até tudo ficar branco em volta dela e desaparecer.

Acordou com os cutucões de Syaoran, girou a cabeça e se espantou. Chitatsu subiu no colo dela, Kero mordia e se prendia na orelha dela como um brinco e Sakura viu uma multidão de pé no avião. Se sentia extremamente bem, como se tivesse tido a melhor das noites de sono na vida.

– Sakura. Chegamos. Estamos em Madrid. Eu fico contente que tenha dormido. Temos um dia cheio pela frente. Espero que tenha dormido bem. – Syaoran sorriu e ela sorriu com ele também. Agora aquele era o Syaoran que conhecia e se sentiu aliviada constatando isso.

– Usou a carta Sono, Sakura? – Disse Kero, se desprendendo da orelha dela.

– Não… – Sakura tentou falar mais, tentou falar sobre o sonho com o anjo, mas se conteve. Não queria preocupá-los mais. Olhou para o filho, subiu o zíper da jaqueta azul do barça que ele usava e colocou Kero na gola da camisa:

– Mamãe, tá quente na Espanha, não precisa disso tudo! – Reclamou o menino.

– A Tomoyo vai gostar de ver você com essa jaqueta… foi ela quem te deu quando você tinha três pra quatro anos e tou vendo que ela ainda serve…

Só de ouvir que Tomoyo gostaria de ver ele com aquela jaqueta, Chitatsu levantou o zíper té o limite, sufocando Kero:

– Peraí, Moleque, não tá vendo que tá me sufocando? – Criticou o guardião. – Tal mãe, tal filho!

Sakura, Chitatsu e Syaoran gargalharam com Kero e a família andou pelos corredores do avião com a bagagem de mão. Foi então que Sakura tocou no bolso e sentiu um objeto de metal. Era a chave que o anjo lhe dera no sonho. Olhou a chave na palma da mão e seu coração voltou a ficar apertado:

 _"Ou a Tomoyo ou o Syaoran… os dois não podem ser"._

Balançou a cabeça com tudo pára se livrar daqueles pensamentos e voltou a guardar a chave no bolso. Tomoyo estava lá embaixo esperando e era apenas nisso que queria pensar.

Continua…

 **Por trás do báculo:** Hehehehe! Agora a fic é para maiores de 18 e eu acho que já deveria ser há muito tempo. Depois de tanto tempo, vai ter cena quente aqui, vai ter cena picante aqui e o melhor: a hot scene! Esperem até o final de junho que eu prometo que vou colocar aqui! Já tou com tudo na minha cabeça, vai ser intenso, picante, romântica, e antes disso, vou colocar uns "ecos" dela por aqui! Hehehe!

Muito intenso esse sonho da Sakura com o "anjo", o filho da Tomoyo e do Syaoran? Hehe! Esperem e verão que esse anjo tem muito a ser revelado… muito mesmo! Ainda mais dessa imagem de morte toda. Anotem aí o novo lema da fic "Tempos difíceis estão chegando" da mesma forma que em GoT o lema é "O inverno está chegando!" e tem sua justificativa. Até a próxima, pessoal!


	75. Finalmente Juntas (O reencontro)

**Capítulo LXXIV**

 **~Finalmente juntas – O reencontro~**

" _E agora retomamos à cena da chegada no aeroporto, onde Tomoyo (e por que não Sakura também?) esperam ansiosamente uma à outra para se reencontrarem depois de longos oito anos…"_

 _Ain, Ein, Aiyn (_ אין ) _: Significa "Nada" em Hebraico. É o ponto onde não há existência, o reino e domínio do "não há". Não ha forças do caos nem da ordem, não há forças para movimentar a matéria e nem há matéria para ser movida e gerar mais força, mas há o simples conceito de um nada que dá origem a tudo, um nada cercado de possibilidades, capaz das mais absolutas campanhas. Um vazio além da paz. É o primeiro véu da existência negativa e a camada potencial onde reside o tudo do universo de possibilidades…_

" _A distância só tornou o amor que essas duas sentem uma pela outra mais forte… e só reafirmou esse sentimento que uma sente pela outra"_

" _SAKURA:_

 _Você me disse, quando nos despedimos há oito anos, que a gente se encontraria quando a gente tiver que se encontrar; o destino te levou pra Espanha, o destino me levou pra Espanha… então, acho que já é mais do que hora pra gente se ver novamente, né?_

 _TOMOYO:_

 _Bem… acho que já é mais do que hora… hehe! Eu não vou fugir de você… vou te receber de braços abertos!_

 _SAKURA:_

 _(com a face corada):_

 _HOEEEEE!"_

– _Última mensagem trocada no Whats, antes do embarque._

" _Eu simplesmente desejei me reencontrar com você… o mais forte que eu pude… até que finalmente, o destino resolveu me ouvir e me deu esse pelo presente, que é ter sua presença do meu lado, pura e simplesmente você!"_

… _Stay together forever and ever! (… Fiquem juntas para sempre e sempre!)_

Aeroporto de Madrid, Barajas, 10 de julho de 2015

Vestia calça jeans e uma camisa baby look rosa. Estava sem sua câmera. Estava sozinha, pois Marcela se recusara a sair do carro. Ao seu lado, estava uma pequena bolsa de couro preto com nada mais do que seu estojo de maquiagem, caixas com lenços secos (e umedecidos), seu kit para as unhas (com lixa, base, esmalte e acetona), um pequeno secador a pilha, um pente, sua escova, absorventes e sua carteira com seus cartões de crédito, como qualquer mulher tinha para as emergências básicas. Nem parecia que naquele aeroporto agitado e naquelas cadeiras brancas comuns de plástico estava sentada a Diretora de comunicação social do FC Barcelona. E era assim que queria parecer, ela não era louca de chamar a atenção daquela turba branca que ligava o saguão.

Ela, sentada nas cadeiras de plástico, há cem metros do portão de desembarque, via a imensa coluna branca de bandeiras e torcedores do Real Madrid CF que se formava progressivamente naquele portão. O corredor era ladeado dos dois lados nos três andares do aeroporto, aproveitados plenamente pelos torcedores, por questões de segurança, já que o primeiro andar já estava lotado de gente. Nos andares de cima, despencava um imenso bandeirão roxo com a caricatura de Syaoran de braços cruzados usando o uniforme merengue. Um segundo bandeirão despencava com as taças que o Madrid disputava: a Liga Santander, a Copa de Sua majestade, o Rey, as supercopas da Espanha e da Europa e o maior troféu de todos, o da Liga dos Campeões com um imenso número 12 na frente, "La Duodécima", a décima segunda conquista do troféu mais difícil de todos os outros cinco e que o Madri mais adorava conquistar, conquista essa que a torcida contava com o craque Syaoran para obter. Já tinham onze e a cidade de Madrid era a cidade europeia que mais tinha Liga dos Campeões, graças, é claro, ao Madrid.

Para que o corredor do portão de desembarque onde futuramente passaria Syaoran pudesse tomar alguma forma pra que ele fosse visível, cordas separavam a torcida do corredor e uma corrente de policial distantes por apenas um metro e meio cada um completava o aparato de segurança contra o forte assédio da torcida.

Tomoyo Daidouji, a mulher de cabelos roxos longos com tiara, que ficavam cinzas sob a luz do sol, longos que iam até a cintura e tinha leves ondulações nas pontas, olhos azuis marinhos profundos, quase negros, mas vívidos sob a luz do sol e uma pele branquíssima por conta da baixa melanina que tinha no corpo, pese aos oito anos que vivera sob o sol espanhol, se sentia perdida, seu coração estava apertado.

Olhou para o relógio dourado no pulso esquerdo e viu que ainda eram nove e meia. O voo só chegaria às dez! Que tortura esperar tanto tempo, pensava. Tomoyo era um exemplo de paciência, mas era compreensível para uma Culé se sentir acuada diante dos torcedores do maior rival.

Mas não era apenas isso que estava a incomodando.

– Oito anos… oito anos mudam muito uma pessoa… oito anos… – Disse Tomoyo, ao ar.

O coração apertou mais ainda quando parou pra prestar atenção para a calça jeans, a camisa rosa. Raramente ou nunca vestia aquilo, adorava vestidos e roupas sociais e aquelas eram roupas que poderiam caber perfeitamente em Sakura. A imagem daquela menina de chuquinhas e mechinhas que se transformou na imagem de uma bela mulher magricela de mechinas que escorriam pelos ombros, mechas essas que pousavam delicadamente sobre os pequenos seios apareceu em sua mente.

Por D-us! Ela nunca se esquecera de Sakura e aquele era o dia que aquela simples ideia dela tomava forma diante de si, com um filho nos braços e um marido ao lado dela. Durante oito anos tentou destruir todo o sentimento que tinha por ela, mas o amor dela por Sakura era tão indestrutível quando adamantium, o metal que percorria os ossos de Wolverine, o tratamento brutal que ele se submetera para esquecer-se do amada, morta pelo irmão e buscar vingança. Ela também injetara a terrível marca dos Sakurazuka dentro de si para esquecer-se de Sakura, mas como Yuuko, a feiticeira das dimensões bem explicou, a vontade ardente de Sakura para rever Tomoyo foi mais forte que a vontade de se separar e lá estavam elas, novamente juntas, finalmente juntas daqui há alguns minutos somente. Sakura era uma maga com poderes enormes e incompreensíveis até para ela mesma, pensou Tomoyo.

Não aguentando mais ter de olhar sempre para aquela roupa que cairia perfeitamente bem em Sakura, ficar parada e sentada, olhando aqueles madridistas que batucavam e cantavam hinos de louvor ao Real Madrid e ofensas obscenas ao Barça e ao Atlético de Madrid, levantou-se e andou alguns metros.

Foi quando ouviu duas meninas japonesas de cerca de treze anos que corriam aceleradas por aquele saguão movimentado. A primeira, loirinha, cabelo liso e de olhos azuis, corria com um sorvete de casquinha de chocolate nas mãos e era perseguida por uma menina de cabelos brancos curtinhos e olhos lilases com óculos:

– Kyouko-chan, devolve esse sorvete, ele é da Chizuru-imouto-chan! – Gritou a menina de cabelos brancos.

– Nada disso, Chitose-chan, a Chizuru-chan vai ter que falar que é a minha amiga e parar de me socar! – Berrou Kyouko, virando a cabeça para trás para olhar Chitose sem reparar quem estava na sua frente.

O sorvete nas mãos de Kyouko bateu com tudo na blusinha baby look rosa que Tomoyo vestia, na altura dos seios. Um enorme borrão de chocolate apareceu no meio dela, fora os respingos que pingaram no seu rosto e os pedaços das casquinhas que ficaram pendurados na blusa. Sentiu frio no plexo solar, a região do corpo onde se sentia mais ansiosa. As meninas olharam para ela com uma cara de que estavam encrencadas e Kyouko agitou os dedos no ar, como se sentisse que aquilo merecia chibatadas!

Tomoyo não sabia se se sentia aliviada por ter a chance de tirar aquela camisa e parar de pensar com Sakura ou se sentia frustrada por ter de gastar dinheiro com roupa. Olhou séria para as meninas e repreendeu as duas com aquela cara séria que só ela fazia e dava medo:

– Desculpa, não tive a intenção, sabe como é né? – Kyouko coçou a cabeleira loira, sorrindo com sua enorme cara de pau. Chitose pôs as mãos na boca e não sabia o que falar. Apenas ficou alternando o olhar entre o rosto de Tomoyo e a blusa. Viu a menina e desistiu de ter raiva dela. Lembrou-se de Chitatsu, das vezes que falara com ele no whatsapp e sabia que ele era muito esperto e arteiro, ainda mais patrocinado por Kerberos, é confusão na certa! Cruzou os braços, tirou uma caixa de lenços da bolsa e começou a se limpar e a limpar as mãos de Kyouko.

– De agora em diante, vocês prestem mais atenção por onde andam ou eu vou contar pros seus pais! – Disse Tomoyo, limpando bruscamente os braços e mãos de Kyouko.

– E a sua camisa? – Perguntou Kyouko.

– Eu compro outra. – respondeu Tomoyo olhando para o relógio de pulso. – Tenho meia hora ainda pra receber minha amiga e me dá tempo de trocar de roupa.

Tomoyo reparou que Chitose ainda estava congelada, imobilizada diante daquilo, como se estivesse tendo suas típicas vertigens. Tomoyo preocupou-se:

– O que aconteceu com ela? – Perguntou Tomoyo.

– Ela é assim mesmo, daqui a pouco o nariz dela começa a sangrar… – respondeu Kyouko.

Tomoyo terminou de reduzir os "estragos" do sorvete e Chitose despertou:

– Você… é Tomoyo Daidouji, não é?

Tomoyo ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela e ficou feliz por ser reconhecida.

– Você me conhece?

Chitose abriu a mochila e de lá tirou os quatro CDs que Tomoyo havia lançado e o livro que tinha escrito "Os clubes de futebol da América do sul e da Europa". Aquilo trouxe tantas recordações para a arquiteta :

– Sou uma grande fã sua! Me dá seu autógrafo?

Tomoyo pacientemente autografou todo o material que ela tinha em mãos, conversou com ela e até mesmo Kyouko se sentiu a vontade para fazer perguntas:

– Você está esperando sua amiga é? – Perguntou Kyouko.

– Sim, uma amiga que eu gosto muito e eu tou há muito tempo longe dela… – respondeu.

– É a Sakura, não é? A esposa daquele famoso jogador? Eu vi a foto de vocês três no jornal! Vocês estão oito anos longe não é? – Perguntou Chitose e Tomoyo assentiu. Então, Chitose retirou os óculos que usava e seu nariz começou a sangrar. Tomoyo chocou-se com aquilo, tirou um lenço, mas Kyouko apenas sorriu:

– Não liga não, ela é assim mesmo, sempre tira os óculos e fica imaginando muita coisa pervertida, sabia?

– Pervertida? – Estranhou Tomoyo.

Na mente de Chitose estava uma bela imagem de Sakura agarrando Tomoyo pelos ombros, deitada sobre a amiga no saguão do aeroporto:

– Tomoyo-chan, ficamos oito anos longe uma da outra, vamos tirar o atraso aqui dentro mesmo, no meio de todo mundo? – Perguntou Sakura.

– A-aqui? – Indagou Tomoyo.

A vertigem de Chitose ficou mais intensa quando Sakura lambeu e mordiscou com força o seio de Tomoyo por cima da camisa melada de chocolate e a estilista gemeu. As imagens se aprofundaram ainda mais e não é possível ver mais do relato pois isso foi tudo isso que Chitose confessou, sob risco de ter uma hemorragia severa caso continuasse o relato.

Os dois narizes de Chitose sangraram e ela desmaiou. Tomoyo limpou o nariz dela e o chão que ela tinha sujado, fez ela cheirar a acetona que trazia na bolsa para despertar.

As duas meninas se despediram de Tomoyo, ela sorriu para as duas e olhou o relógio. Ainda tinha quinze minutos pela frente e uma camisa suja a ser trocada.

Virou-se e viu uma loja de camisas esportivas atrás de si.

S&T:FJ!

Deu três passos e, do seu lado, apareceram nada mais nada menos do que suas meninas. Murasame Sumika, a carateca de cabelos pretos e longos e olhos de mesma cor com óculos e Yurishiro Ginko, a menina que pode se transformar em urso, com seus cabelos curtos, levemente rosados, assim como seus olhos. As duas estavam vestidas com ternos pretos de segurança e tinham duas câmeras nas mãos:

– Meninas, vocês por aqui?

– Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo, a gente não ia perder por nada esse momento tão precioso que é o seu reencontro com a "Sakurinha" – Disse Sumika, suspirando. Tomoyo corou ouvindo o apelido carinhoso que dera para Sakura, fruto das suas noites de sono de duas horas no sofá do casarão de Les Corts, durante os dias exaustivos de trabalho.

– Quem foi que te falou que eu estaria aqui? Você não ia visitar a Ushio no Japão?

– A gente ia pro Japão, gao, gao, mas a Sonomi pediu pra gente te acompanhar. Ela lembrou pra gente que ela é quem paga o nosso salário, Gao, Gao! – Respondeu meigamente Ginko, mexendo as mãos que mais pareciam patinhas de urso. – Ela quer ver as imagens do reencontro de vocês, Gao, Gao!

– E outra, Tomoyo… – Sumika agarrou Tomoyo pelos ombros e empurrou a amiga para a loja de camisetas esportivas que Tomoyo observava. – A Sakurinha não vai gostar nadinha de te ver com essa blusa suja e fedida de açúcar! Bora trocar já!

– Calmem aí! – Tomoyo soltou um grito agudo enquanto era arrastada a força pelas seguranças até a loja de roupas.

Chegando lá, pediu ao vendedor por uma camisa de Syaoran. Tudo bem que era a camisa do rival, mas era a camisa do seu amigo que estava usando e se entenderia com Bartomeu mais tarde, pese aos alertas dele para parecer mais culé diante das câmeras:

– Já vendemos todas, senhora, até do nosso estoque estava vazia. Não temos nada. Vai ter que escolher outra.

Ela mostrou ao destino que tinha boa vontade, mas o destino não lhe era favorável naquele momento. Sumika pegou uma camisa de listras azul grená horizontal, o novo uniforme do Barça para aquela temporada e Ginko pegou uma bufanda do Barça, o cachecol que só era usado em dias de jogo:

– Miga, gao, gao. – Disse Ginko, referindo-se pessoalmente para Tomoyo, pois era assim que via as meninas, não seguranças, mas amigas, como Sakura lhe ensinara e por isso era Sonomi quem pagava o salário das meninas. – Vai ter que usar…

– Gente, vocês ficaram loucas? Eu, com camisa do Barça, no meio dos merengues? – Indagou Tomoyo, assustada.

– Não tem outra opção, amiga, vai ter que ser isso mesmo… – Disse Sumika, dramática como sempre.

– Eu concordo com a amiga de vocês, usar isso aqui só vai dar problemas! – Disse o vendedor.

– Miga, você tem que se assumir de uma vez, Gao, gao! Sai desse armário culé e se mostre como você realmente é, Gao, gao! Pra que se esconder? – Disse Ginko e Sumika concordou enquanto o vendedor insistia que aquilo não era boa coisa. Os três continuaram a discutir e nem perceberam quando Tomoyo saiu da frente deles, com a camisa e o cachecol em mãos e entrou no provador.

Entre a cruz e a espada, novamente, Tomoyo decidiu o que pensava que era o melhor para ela, sem as meninas ou o vendedor perceberem. Vestiu a camisa e o cachecol azul grená para espanto de todo mundo e colocou a camisa suja na bolsa, surpreendendo até mesmo os clientes daquela loja, para alegria das suas meninas. Pensou no que disse Bartomeu dias atrás e que ele insistia sempre no trabalho: tinha que mostrar que estava com o Barça, tinha que mostrar que estava com a torcida e não fazia sentido usar uma camisa do Madrid, apesar de serem amigos. Amizade era uma coisa que Tomoyo tinha de aprender a deixar fora do estádio, pois dentro das quatro linhas eram inimigos juramentados!

– Desculpe, mas… pensando melhor, o meu trabalho exige que eu represente o Braça… até mesmo diante dos lobos ferozes do Real Madrid, como o senhor mesmo disse. – Tomoyo sorriu. – Tenho minhas meninas comigo e elas tem permissão para portar armas e usar a força se preciso.

Ginko e Sumika pularam animadas, batendo palmas no ar enquanto o Vendedor quase deixou escorregar a máquina de cartão das mãos.

Mal Tomoyo tirou o cartão da máquina e o sorriso e o choque imediatamente cessaram quando um torcedor madridista correu animado pelo saguão do aeroporto gritando a pelos pulmões para aquele povo dento da loja:

– O avião de Syaoran já está em terra! A pérola da ásia já está a caminho! Faltam 10 minutos!

O torcedor não só alarmou o povo daquela loja, mas das outras também. Uma multidão seguia atrás dele para ver aquele espetáculo. O coração de Tomoyo apertou, vendo ao longe pela imensa vidraça do aeroporto, o avião da Emirates onde estava Syaoran, manobrar na pista. Ginko e Sumika fizeram sim com a cabeça, uma para a outra, entrelaçam a mão de Tomoyo entre as suas e puxaram a arquiteta com tudo, para o meio daquela multidão merengue que se formava ali.

– Perem um pouco! Deixa eu me preparar!

S&T:FJ!

Próximo ao portão de desembarque, havia muitos cabos espalhados pelo chão, pessoas sentadas em mesas portáteis com maletas, câmeras fotográficas e computadores e outras pessoas em pé, fotografando e gravando a cena da torcida com smartphones e câmeras de vídeo.

Tomoyo sabia bem o que era aquilo e entendeu tudo o que estava acontecendo. Era o pessoal da Real Madrid TV, filmando em tempo real a chegada do craque para os assinantes do canal no mundo inteiro.

As meninas voltaram a ficar a vinte metros do portão de desembarque, a espera de Sakura, filmando tudo, sob o olhar atento dos policiais:

– Hey, moça, se eu fosse você, eu não me aproximava daqui com essa camiseta! Vá escolher uma outra! – Disse um oficial de polícia para elas.

– Mas que mal tem nisso se ela está representando o clube dela? – Uma voz masculina apareceu atrás dela. Era Butrageño, futebolista do Madrid nos anos oitenta e noventa e agora gerente de futebol do Madrid, responsável por trazer Syaoran para o clube e negociar diretamente com ele.

– Butrageño!

– Tomoyo! – Os dois executivos se reconheceram e se abraçaram, El Buitre, como era chamado nos tempos de jogador, abraçou e beijou também a face de Sumika e Ginko.

– Deu pra ouvir o grito da multidão, não foi? Olhe para eles cantando e vibrando. Desculpe-me se ele era seu amigo de infância, mas aqui somos o Madrid e reunimos os melhores jogadores, não importa de que parte do mundo sejam! – Sorriu Butrageño, colocando as mãos nas orelhas, ouvindo a canção que saía no meio da torcida:

 _ **Enemigo en la contienda, cuando pierde da la mano; sin envidias ni rencores, como bueno y fiel hermano**_

 _(inimigo nas partidas, quando perde dá a mão; sem invejas, nem rancores, como bom e fiel irmão)_

 _ **Los domingos por la tarde, caminando a Chamartín, las mocitas madrileñas, las mocitas madrileñas van alegres y risueñas porque hoy juega su Madrid**_

 _(nos domingos pela tarde, Caminhando em Chamartín, as mocinhas madrilenas, as mocinhas madrilenas, vão alegres e risonhas, porque joga seu Madrid!)_

 _ **¡Hala Madrid! ¡Hala Madrid! ¡Hala Madrid! ¡Hala Madrid!**_

Era o grito que ecoava daquela multidão que agitava bandeiras brancas com euforia. Tomoyo caminhava vacilante, hesitante no meio dela, mas caminhava com coragem. É possível sim existir valentia diante do medo e era onde ela era mais necessária.

– Eu sempre fui da opinião que craque a gente cria em casa mesmo, assim eles tem mais identificação com a bandeira, a história do clube a torcida… e buscam o resultado com vontade só de pensar em tudo isso! – respondeu Tomoyo, sorrindo.

– Ora, e eu não sou cria da base e tenho duzentos gols pelo Madrid? O Zizou não começou a carreira conosco, mesmo assim teve muito sucesso no Madrid! Em breve, vai virar técnico e eu te falo: não tem ninguém como ele que entenda de Madrid. Quando se ama uma coisa, não importa que seja da base, o que importa é a paixão!

Tomoyo e Butrageño sorriram com o comentário, mas os dois pararam de rir de imediato por uma turba de torcedores que gritavam eufórico contra Tomoyo:

– "La concha de tu puta madre, hija de puta! Como te atreves a vestirse así?"

A turba se agitou mais ainda e Ginko e Sumika sacaram seus cacetetes. A torcida fez coro aos palavrões em todos os andares e os policiais tiveram dificuldade de conter aquele pessoal. O mais fácil era retirar Tomoyo de lá:

– Não é possível que a senhora fique mais tempo aqui! Afaste-se imediatamente! – Disse um policial de quepe e terno que se aproximava de Tomoyo e era um dos responsáveis pela segurança do lugar.

– Pois eu insisto que ela fique, oficial! – Respondeu Butrageño. – As seguranças dela estão aqui conosco. – Apontou para Ginko e Sumika e as duas assentiram com a cabeça e mostraram a eles suas credenciais. Afastaram um pouco o terno preto com as mãos e mostraram ao oficial armas de choque, cacetetes e sprays de pimenta à disposição, na cintura. – Será que ainda hoje, em pleno século vinte e um seremos julgados pelas nossas ideias? A Tomoyo está aqui para ver os amigos e levá-los comigo para Chamartín, agora se os outros não toleram, que se vá os incomodados! – Gritou a lenda merengue, fazendo aquela torcida paralisar para acompanhar a discussão entre ele e o oficial.

Não precisou Butrageño pedir para que a polícia retirasse do meio da torcida os torcedores que insultaram Tomoyo, causando um grande rebuliço:

– "El Buitre no és madridista defendiendo los culés, vete de acá!" – Gritaram os exaltados contra o jogador que tanto contribuiu para aquele clube e ainda contribuía.

Alguns exaltados fizeram coro às palavras e restou a Tomoyo e a Butrageño ficarem chocados com a falta de respeito daqueles torcedores.

Outros torcedores, mais velhos e moderados, a grande maioria dos que estavam lá, não se importaram com a presença de Tomoyo, tentaram colaborar com a polícia e afastar de lá os torcedores brigões, cantando o hino de "La Décima", em uníssono e baixinho, como um hino de igreja, com a letra levemente modificada para se referir a Syaoran, que já estava para chegar:

 _ **Historia que tú hiciste, Historia por hacer; y que nadie resista tus ganas de vencer**_

 _(História que fizeste, história por fazer; e que ninguém resista a tua fome de vencer)_

 _ **Ya viene nueva estrella en nuestro chamartín, De lejos y de cerca, Nos traes hasta aquí**_

 _(Lá vem a nova estrela, em nosso Chamartín, de longe e de perto, nos trazes até aqui)_

 _ **Lleves la camiseta pegada al corazón; Los días que tú juegas sé todo lo que soy**_

 _(leves a camiseta, colada ao coração; no dia que jogares, seja tudo o que sou)_

 _ **Corras cual la saeta y ataca com madrid. Sé lucha, sé belleza, el grito que aprendío**_

 _(Corras como uma seta e ataque com o Madrid. Seja luta e beleza, o grito que aprendeu)_

 _ **Madrid, Madrid, Madrid ¡hala madrid! Y nada más, Y nada más, ¡hala madrid!**_

De tanto evocarem a presença do craque chinês, ele apareceu da melhor forma possível e a barulheira daquela torcida aumentou mais ainda. Usando a camiseta branca com o número 17 nas costas, calça jeans e um tênis, com o carrinho das malas em mãos, Syaoran se sentiu arrepiado e quase emocionado com o grito daquela multidão, aquela bandeira enorme com a sua imagem, o enorme desenho da taça da Champions e a imensa faixa que dizia aos pés dela "Que você conquiste tudo isso e mais um pouco com a gente" escrita em mandarim e castelhano.

Aquela torcida tinha muita expectativa na chegada dele e era ele quem estava mais arrepiado a ponto de fazerem os pelos dos braços levantarem. Sentiu os olhos arderem e umedecerem de lágrimas, mas se conteve; tinha um jovem fã de cadeiras de rodas estendendo para ele uma camiseta branca pronta para ser assinada e autografada por ele, o primeiro autógrafo:

– Qual é o seu nome? – Perguntou.

Do lado dele, estava Sakura, com uma camiseta amarela de alcinhas, bermuda jeans e sapatilhas, Chitatsu, com a jaqueta roxa do Barça a espera de Tomoyo e Kero preso no seu pescoço, mostrando só a cabeça como um bicho de pelúcia. Antes mesmo de ouvir o hino de "La Décima", eles observavam atentamente a confusão que acontecia entre os torcedores, o sonoro xingamento "La concha de tu madre" que causou arrepios em Sakura com aquela massa branca de gente que mais parecia um fantasma com aquela roupa. Alguns até estavam com a cara pintada de branco:

– Shoran-kun, esse pessoal todo tá muito nervoso, não é? Tou com medo, o Chitatsu tá com medo também…

Syaoran sorriu, olhando ao longe.

– Você quer saber de onde veio essa confusão toda? O jogador apontou o dedo para uma mulher de cabelos pretos, longos, ondulados na ponta, gargalhando ao lado de El Buitre, vestindo a camisa do Barça. O único ponto azul grená naquela multidão branca. – Vai me dizer que não sabe mais quem ela é, ou não sabe?

Os olhares de Tomoyo olharam para o portão de desembarque assim que começaram a cantar o hino de "La Décima". Foi nesse momento que, depois de oito anos, os olhares de Sakura e Tomoyo se reencontraram, face a face e não mais sob um intermédio de um computador.

Sakura sentiu Syaoran empurrar as costas:

– Vai lá, eu vou ficar aqui sentindo o calor da torcida.

– Hoe?

 _ **Ya sé que no vendrás, Todo lo que fue; El tiempo lo dejó atrás**_

 _(já sei que não virá, tudo o que fui; o tempo já deixou pra trás)_

Sakura estava nervosa. Olhou para Tomoyo e a primeira coisa que fez foi balançar a cabeça como se dissesse não, como se aquilo não fosse verdade. Tomoyo era uma executiva e estava vestida como uma mulher comum que vai ao estádio de futebol torcer para seu time, com o cachecol no pescoço. Foi assim que ela optara se vestir para reencontrá-la? Causar rebuliço com aqueles torcedores merengues fantasmagóricos vestidos de branco? Viu Sumika dar pulos de alegria e balançar a mão para ela. Ginko chamava-a com a mãozinha de urso. Aquelas eram as seguranças de Tomoyo e a presença de seguranças ao lado da amiga parecia que não mudara desde os tempos de escola, mas ao contrário daquele bando de guarda-costas mulheres sérias que cercava Tomoyo, apenas eram elas duas, duas mulheres jovens, quase adolescentes, com o terno preto desabotoado, gravata levemente afrouxada, descontraídas, como se fossem amigas.

Tomoyo apenas a observava, olhos estreitos, parada, com um leve sorriso no rosto, apertando as mãos juntas na altura do coração. Ela também sentia um aperto enorme com aqueles imensos olhos verdes olhando para ela e não sabia como reagir também. Por fim, Sakura viu também as mãos de Butrageño, o homem que negociara com Syaoran e visitara a casa deles em Osaka, empurrando as costas de Tomoyo, assim como Syaoran fazia com ela.

Os gritos daquela torcida continuavam com fervor.

Os olhares de Tomoyo desviaram-se do casal para encarar a face de um sorridente Chitatsu, de cinco aninhos que herdara os cabelos bagunçados do pai e os olhos da mãe. Chitatsu sorria, com as mãozinhas brancas na boca e Kero colado no pescoço. Ele roía as unhas e tirou uma das mãozinhas para bater discretamente no escudo do Barça no peito, na sua jaqueta. Foi o bastante para Tomoyo abrir um largo sorriso, mostrando os dentes. Para Sakura, para Chitatsu, para Kero. Syaoran estava distraído com os fãs para ter notado o sorriso de Tomoyo num primeiro momento.

O casal Li percebeu o sorriso aberto de Tomoyo que nunca a viram fazer (mas só Sakura e Kero tinham visto). Os oito anos mudaram muito Tomoyo. Diante da indecisão do casal e de Tomoyo, Kero agiu:

– Olha, Chitatsu! Aquela é a pessoa que uniu o seu pai e a sua mãe. Se você tem a chance de ter o pai que tem e a mãe que tem hoje, dê graças à ela!

– Eu sei, Kero-chan… – Chitatsu voltou-se para a mãe e perguntou com dificuldade. – Mamãe… vamos?

Sakura, igualmente hesitante, disse ao filho:

– Eu… vou me aquecer com o calor da torcida, agora vão os dois até aquela feiosa!

Sakura empurrou o filho pelas costas e se aproximou de Syaoran. Tomoyo percebeu. O marido dela autografava camisetas, bonés, bufandas, chuteiras, pousava para selfies e estava feliz como nunca com aquela recepção. Sakura viu o filho caminhar hesitante e sorrindo para Tomoyo. Fechou os olhos, virou-se de costas, passou a mão pelo rosto, tentando conter as lágrimas e aquela pressão toda que sentia no peito. Olhou para Syaoran se ele sentia o mesmo, mas não. Ele estava em outra realidade agora e já tinha se reencontrado com Tomoyo antes. Estava feliz e seguro, pousando para mais uma selfie com um grupo grande de torcedores, quase se jogando para cima deles. Ela não. A situação de Sakura era distinta da de Syaoran.

Mas Tomoyo sim, hesitava. Sakura percebia. As duas tinham a mesma hesitação. Uma hesitava em se encontrar com a outra, talvez, tentando escolher o momento certo para fazer aquilo, a forma certa.

Chitatsu caminhava hesitante, devagar, com a mesma ânsia e emoção no peito quanto sentiu sua jaqueta ser agarrada por alguns torcedores merengues exaltados, remanescente daquela turba que xingou Tomoyo:

– Cabrón, arranca esto!

– Respétanos! No somos culerdos!

– Estás com madridistas, no nos insulte com camisas del Barsa!

– Vete de acá com esto!

– Salga de acá, hijoeputa!

Os puxões se tornaram mais insistentes e a polícia teve dificuldade de conter os torcedores. Mais uma vez, para eles, era mais fácil ele tirar aquela jaqueta roxa que representam sua identidade e suas ideias do que os torcedores arrancarem o clubismo da alma. Chitatsu trincou os dentes, tentou puxar a manga da camisa e Kero saiu da gola da jaqueta para morder a mão daquele homem. Sem entender o que se passava e da onde tinha vindo o ataque, o homem puxou com mais força a jaqueta de Chitatsu, quase arrastando o menino.

Chitatsu soltou um sonoro "me solta, me solta" em castelhano e foi então que Sakura e Syaoran pararam para olhar o que estava acontecendo. Tomoyo atenta desde o princípio para aquela cena toda, notando a cegueira dos torcedores que nem sequer reconhecia o filho de Syaoran ali, mas sim, um inimigo culé, arrancou da cinta de Ginko o cassetete que ela portava e, como uma flecha, bateu no braço do homem que agarrava Chitatsu.

Chitatsu caiu com tudo no chão. A imagem que ele viu foi de Tomoyo gritando contra o torcedor, gritando contra os policiais, agitando o cassetete na mão mas parecia uma cavaleira medieval com uma espada em mãos à lá Joana D'arc:

– Vocês são loucos? Ele é apenas uma criança! Ele é o filho do Syaoran, seus miseráveis! E vocês? Como podem permitir uma falha de segurança dessas?

Era mais fácil para a polícia colocar a culpa em Chitatsu do que neles mesmos:

– Aqui tem torcedores de diversos lugares, não podemos conter todos os radicais que se infiltram aqui! É mais fácil…

– Não me fale o que é mais fácil, oficial!

Tomoyo jogou o cassetete para Ginko, que se aproximava deles junto com Sumika, deu as costas para eles e olhou para o garotinho de olhos verdes no chão, assustado. Ele sorriu. Tomoyo agarrou-o pelo braço e o pôs no seu colo:

– Chitatsu… Kero…

– Tomoyo… você também… – Chitatsu tocou na bufanda que ela usava. – Tá com as cores do Barça no meio dos merengues?

A multidão Merengue afastou de vez os radicais que agarraram o pulso de Chitatsu e alguns até mesmo gritaram desculpas para ele, o filho do cara.

Tomoyo fez um sim com a cabeça e Chitatsu começou a chorar:

– Saiba Chitatsu, que por mais difícil que estejam as coisas, por mais que a gente se sinta trancafiados numa situação difícil, como se o universo inteiro tivesse se voltado contra a gente, você nunca caminha sozinho… – Tomoyo enxugou mais um dos fios de lágrimas que escorriam do rosto do menino. Como aqueles olhos verdes eram belos, pensou ela, tão verdes quanto os da mãe e tão escuros quanto o dela.

– É igual ao hino do Liverpool, que você escreveu no livro "Os times de futebol da América do sul e da Europa"?

– É a mesma coisa! – Tomoyo deu mais um dos seus saborosos sorrisos, mostrando os dentes para ele e para Kero.

– Demorou, Tomoyo! Oito anos e você faz esse tipo de coisa com a gente… – Disse Kero, sorridente. – Mas bem que você apareceu na hora certa! Elas devem ter captado o seu melhor ângulo, porque o meu, infelizmente, não dá pra mostrar aqui... – Disse Kero, apontando para as meninas.

Foi o bastante para que Tomoyo começasse a chorar pela primeira vez. Chitatsu limpou aquelas lágrimas que escorriam com as mãozinhas e aquele toque foi motivo para ela soltar mais uma lágrima pelo rosto.

– Tempo demais, não é?

– E quem são elas? – Kero perguntou, olhando para Sumika e Ginko, as duas com câmeras na mão. Kero notou uma presença mágica em Ginko e não notou presença mágica em Sumika.

– São duas das quatro gatas que me protegem aqui, não é Meninas?

Sumika e Ginko assentiram, cumprimentaram Chitatsu se aproximaram para ver o guardião:

– Ah, então você que é o Kero, não é? – Sumika aproximou-se dele e passou o dedo na cabecinha dele. – Ele parece ser tão fofinho!

– Gao, gao! – Ginko estendeu o dedinho para ele e cumprimentou-o.

– Então Menina urso, Menina homem…

– Quem você chamou de menina homem? – Sumika apertou o punho contra ele e fez uma cara de brava. Kero apenas riu daquilo tudo.

– Você, oras! Eu sou o Grande Kerberos, o guardião da Sakura. Só não falo os outros títulos porque a humildade não permite.

Todo mundo gargalhou e Chitatsu apertou com força o pescoço de Tomoyo com seus braços, sufocando Kero. Ficaram um longo tempo assim. Tomoyo conteve as lágrimas enquanto Chitatsu umedecia os ombros da estilista com as suas:

– Tal mãe, tal filho, algum dia me matam sufocado!

– Tomoyo… a mamãe e o papai precisou tanto de você… precisou muito de você… sempre chamava por você e você nunca tava com a gente… Não faz isso mais não, tá bom? Não faz isso mais não…

– Não vou não… eu tou aqui esperando por ela, mas ela tá demorando demais pra vir… parece que ela está se borrando de medo nas calças, não é? – Comentou Tomoyo. Chitatsu afrouxou o abraço e sorriu com aquilo.

– Só não deixa a Sakura ouvir isso, tá? Senão ela te mata, Tomoyo! – Disse Kero.

Ninguém notou a aproximação de Sakura, exceto Ginko e Sumika que queriam ver aquele circo de emoções pegar fogo por aquelas lentes. E ela se aproximava, lentamente, durante aqueles minutos de abraço. Só quando Kero chamou a atenção deles, Sakura gritou, de olhos fechados e punhos cerrados:

– Quem é que tá falando em borrar as calças de medo?

Tomoyo abriu os olhos. Sakura abriu os seus. As duas pararam. Toda a carga de sentimentos de uma e de outra voltou com tudo, como uma represa que estoura. As duas se tocaram que estavam a apenas um metro de distância uma da outra.

 _ **Sé que no regresarás, Lo que nos pasó, No repetirá jamás**_

 _(Sei que não vai voltar mais, tudo o que passou, não repetirá jamais)_

 _ **Mil años no me alcanzarán, Para borrarte y olvidar**_

 _(Mil anos não me alcançarão, para apagar-te e te esquecer)_

 _–_ Cê tá usando meu filho de escudo, é? Vem aqui pra me encarar de cara!

Tomoyo soltou Chitatsu do colo e ele correu para os braços de Sumika. Tudo que Tomoyo fez foi abrir os braços e sorrir. Os policiais, agora mais atentos, tentaram ficar entre Tomoyo e Sakura notando o tom agressivo da cardcaptor, mas Tomoyo os impediu:

– Não precisa… não precisa.

Os policiais se afastaram. Sakura congelou e Tomoyo ficou preocupada.

Sakura percebeu o quanto Tomoyo era importante por onde passara, o quanto ela incitava nas autoridades de segurança a necessidade de ser protegida e o quanto ela podia reclamar com elas. Ela fora policial e conhecia sobre esquemas de segurança de autoridades; ela era a diretora de comunicações do Barça, uma pessoa muito importante (VIP). Sakura sentiu-se injustiçada por ela ser importante para eles e não ter continuado a ser para ela, durante longos oito anos.

Tomoyo viu Sakura agarrada com uma bolsa, em estado de choque. Depois, o choque se transformou em raiva no seu rosto e Sakura apertou a bolsa com mais força na mão. Ela entendia de Sakura como ninguém entendia e mesmo depois de oito anos sabia o que ela pensava, o porquê de ela sentir aquela raiva dentro de si. Sentiu uma dor no peito pensando que fora muito cruel com ela com todo aquele afastamento, aquela distancia e, principalmente, aquela mudança de prioridades. Tudo o que ela fez foi abrir os braços para ela sorrir com os dentes a mostra para ela e esperar pelo abraço dela.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

Sakura estreitou os olhos para ela, trincou os dentes e bateu com tudo nela usando a bolsa, repetidas vezes:

– Tomoyo, sua malvada! Você… fica… oito… anos… longe e… fica com… essa cara de pau toda… arreganhando os dentes… pra mim… achando que… eu ia… te abraçar… é? Eu vou te bater muito! – Sakura continuou a bater com a bolsa e Tomoyo apenas sorriu para ela, tentando impedir aqueles golpes com as mãos.

– E, ainda por cima… faz meu filho… usar as suas jaquetas… pra apanhar na mão de estranhos!

– Mas eu salvei ele, Sakura!

– Salvou uma ova, fez mais que sua obrigação!

Sakura continuou a bater nela irregularmente com a bolsa. Tomoyo percebeu que ela perdia força com os golpes e a raiva estampada naquele rosto se tornava em lágrimas, um rosto que queria chorar. Foi só Sakura se distrair para que Tomoyo, como boa praticante de Krav Magá e Karatê, agarrasse o pulso dela, puxasse ela para si e segurasse a cinturinha fina dela naquela "pegada" típica quando se começa o beijo.

As respirações estavam ofegantes, se entrelaçavam e as duas se sentiram excitadas com aquele toque. O calor dos corpos circulava de um corpo para o outro e as batidas dos dois corações aceleraram. Os olhos, a boca, estavam há uma distância perigosa de vinte centímetros.

E então, Sakura e Tomoyo perceberam: estavam ali, realmente ali, finalmente ali, tanto uma como a outra.

A torcida merengue parou de batucar e cantar e Syaoran parara de autografar e conversar com aquela torcida para ver o que ia acontecer. Até mesmo as câmeras da Real Madrid TV, focadas até então em Syaoran, congelaram nas duas, dado ao suspense que estava aquilo. Quem não estava envolvido com aquilo parou para ver o que ia acontecer.

Tudo parou para acompanhar o próximo ato daquela ação toda envolvendo Sakura e Tomoyo. Foi a arquiteta quem gritou primeiro, rompendo aquele silêncio.:

– Para Sakura! Não tá vendo que eu tou aqui? Até quando vai ficar pensando no que eu fiz oito anos atrás? Eu não sou a mesma de oito anos atrás! Eu tou muito arrependida pelo que eu fiz. Me deixa eu pagar essa dívida, tá? Me dá uma chance de me desculpar com você…

– Você foi muito injusta comigo, Tomoyo! Muito injusta…

Sakura começou a tremer e enxugou uma lágrima dos olhos. Lábios, olhos, rosto, mãos… Suas mãos perderam a força, deixou a bolsa cair. Não era isso que queria fazer com Tomoyo, não queria bater nela. Queria abraçar, beijar, chorar no ombro dela… e nada mais!

 _ **Y ahora estoy aquí, Queriendo convertir, Los campos en ciudad, Mezclando el cielo con el mar**_

 _(E agora estou aqui, querendo converter, os campos em cidade, mesclando o céu com o mar)_

 _ **Sé que te dejé escapar, Sé que te perdí, Nada podrá ser igual**_

 _(Sei que te deixei escapar, sei que te perdi, nada poderá ser igual)_

 _ **Mil años pueden alcanzar, (Mil años pueden alcanzar), Para que puedas perdonar!**_

 _(mil anos podem alcançar, mil anos podem alcançar, para que possa perdoar!)_

Sakura abraçou com força o pescoço de Tomoyo e a amiga agarrou com força a cintura dela. Afogou o rosto nos ombros de Tomoyo e desatou a chorar. Tomoyo também não resistiu e começou a chorar. Todos se encantaram com aquela cena. Chitatsu chorou pela segunda vez, nos ombros de Sumika.

– Até quando você pretendia ficar longe da gente? O tempo que fosse? – Disse Sakura, nervosa.

– Eu não sei… eu não sei… eu sofri tanto quanto você sofreu… eu me pergunto porque eu fui me afastar de vocês pra me aventurar nesse mundo hostil… eu apanhei muito, sofri bastante, sabia?

– O problema é esse! Você saber o quanto eu sofri e eu saber o quanto você sofreu. Você não tava comigo pra sentir do meu lado as dificuldades que eu passei… Você não tava!

– Eu também sofri, Sakura! É aquele caso de que se arrependimento matasse… eu já estaria morta!

– Não fala de morte que quero ver você viva pra pagar tudo o que você me deve…

– Eu vou pagar com prazer… de agora em diante…

Sakura tornou a abraçar Tomoyo com mais força ainda e a Arquiteta percebeu o quando a amiga querida tinha se tornado forte naqueles anos. Ela ainda se sentia como uma boneca de porcelana nos braços dela.

 _ **Estoy aquí queriéndote, Ahogándome, Entre fotos y cuadernos, Entre cosas y recuerdos**_

 _ **Que no puedo comprender**_

 _(Estou aqui, querendo você, me afogando entre fotos e cadernos, entre coisas e lembranças que não posso entender)_

 _ **Estoy enloqueciéndome, Cambiándome un pie por la cara mía, Esta noche por el día, Que nada le puedo yo hacer**_

 _(Estou aqui, pirando, colocando um pé na cara, achando que noite é dia, em nem consigo me controlar!)_

Seus corpos trocaram calor, umidade, sensações, sentimentos, as duas buscando-se atualizar, na memória de seus corpos, o cheio, o toque, a força, o sabor, as lágrimas, os beijos na bochecha de uma e de outra… Teriam todo o tempo do mundo para atualizar tudo, mas aquele abraço parecia não ser suficiente.

O abraço e os murmúrios na orelha de uma para a outra durou tanto tempo que nem souberam o quanto durou e quando perguntei para elas, nenhuma delas quis me responder quanto durou e tinham raiva de quem sabia. Chiryuzinho me confidenciou mais tarde que ele jurava que eram mais de 10 minutos. Seja como for, só pararam com aquilo quando ouviram os sonoros aplausos da torcida Merengue para elas. As duas já tinham roubado a cena.

Syaoran sorria para aquela cena, mas sentia uma pontada de dor no peito com aquele abraço que mais tarde entendeu que era um leve sentimento de ciúme por Tomoyo. Ficara um ano no Egito longe de Sakura, ela sentira saudades dele, resistiu a tentação da Bruxa do País Basco, é verdade, mas queria que o reencontro deles tivesse acontecido num momento mais especial como aquele.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, Syaoran sentiu o cano de uma pistola nas costas dele. Gelou.

– Não se mexa. Eu estou armada.

Frustrado, ouvindo aquela voz, Syaoran baixou a cabeça e deu um tapa na testa:

– Meiling!

– Já que adivinhou, pode se virar.

O jogador virou-se e olhou para a prima militar, Pelé morena como a dele, os mesmos cabelos longos, negros e lisos, agora sem coques, olhos vermelhos como sangue, trajada com o terno verde-oliva do Exército de libertação popular, segurando uma pistola nas mãos.

– Você é louca, é?

– Não foi você quem me pediu pra te acompanhar até a Espanha? Louco é você!

– Eu pensava que seria ano que vem… como você anda com uma arma no avião?

– Hello! Eu tenho passaporte diplomático. Estou aqui como adido militar, está se esquecendo?

– Nem pra você me enviar uma mensagem avisando que você tava vindo?

– Desde quando você ligou pras minhas mensagens, Sholan? Você é um safado e um canalha!

– Vai me xingar até aqui?

– Porque você não deixa de ser um cachorro não importa aonde você vá!

– E atrás desse cachorro que você vem atrás, não é?

– Eu estou aqui pra te proteger de você mesmo, pra proteger a Sakura, você tá me ouvindo? Além do mais, foi você quem me pediu pra vir aqui, esquece-eu?

 _ **Las cartas que escribí, Nunca las envié, No querrás saber de mi**_

 _(as cartas que eu escrevi, nunca as enviei, não queria saber de mim)_

 _ **No puedo entender, Lo tonta que fui, Es cuestión de tiempo y fé**_

 _(Não posso entender, a tonta que eu fui, é questão de tempo e fé)_

 _ **Mil años con otros mil más, (Mil años con otros mil más), Son suficientes para amar**_

 _(Mil anos como outros mil mais, são suficientes para amar)_

Syaoran desistiu de discutir com a prima e Meiling guardou sua arma no coldre. Chitatsu correu animado para abraçar a tia:

– Tia Meiling.

– Sholong, meu Dragãozinho! – Chitatsu saltou com tudo no colo de Meiling e ela o agarrou, com Kero na gola da jaqueta roxa do Barça:

– Agora a família tá completa, com a encrenqueira, o pirralho, a Sakura e a Tomoyo!

Meiling deu um leve piparote na cabeça de Kero que fez o guardião ralhar com ela e ele só não ralhou muito porque estavam num aeroporto cheio de gente e era incomum um boneco de pelúcia sair por aí falando.

Tomoyo abriu os olhos com o barulho da discussão entre Kero e Meiling e viu Syaoran e a prima caminharem para ela, os dois primos, aplaudindo, com Chitatsu no colo dela. Sakura abriu seus olhos e viu duas mulheres caminhando para ela, não era Ginko, nem Sumika. A Dirigente não desgrudou a mão da cinturinha de Sakura, atônita como se tivesse visto um fantasma, enquanto virava o corpo para ele. E Sakura se assustou mais ainda quando viu Meiling naquela farda verde sem os coques duplos que usava na cabeça:

– Meiling, você por aqui? – Perguntou Sakura.

– Sou eu sim. Quis fazer uma surpresa pra vocês…

– Mas você não ia aparecer só no ano que vem?

– Então… o governo adiantou algumas coisas pra mim… agora estou aqui com vocês… – Meiling sorriu e recebeu um abraço caloroso de Sakura e de Chitatsu.

Tomoyo também cumprimentou calorosamente e demoradamente Meiling com um abraço forte e apertado:

– Ficou forte, hein, Tomoyo?

– Olha quem fala! Pude sentir seus músculos rígidos por trás dessa farda verde, Meiling! Cadê os coques?

Meiling coçou a cabeça, tentando se explicar:

– É uma longa história…

Depois do abraço, Tomoyo e Syaoran se olharam demoradamente antes de se cumprimentarem. Tomoyo, com a camisa azul grená, Syaoran, com a camisa branca, levantaram as mãos para o ar e, parecido com um high five, agarraram um a mão do outro e se olharam fixamente:

– Amigos e rivais? – Perguntou o Chinês.

– Amigos e rivais, Li-kun! – Respondeu a Japonesa, sorridente. – Os dois "rivais" e Meiling olharam para uma Sakura atônita e perguntaram juntos:

– O que foi?

Sakura virou-se e deparou-se com Marcela, vestida com um sobretudo preto elegante da Daidouji, blazer azul-marinho e uma echarpe branca. Olhos verdes, cabelos castanhos curtos como o dela, com duas mechas prolongadas na frente e uma leve franja que Marcela penteara para os lados, sabendo da semelhança que tinha com Sakura, tentando se distanciar dela. Ao lado dela estava Akiho, a administradora contratada por Tomoyo para administrar os negócios da Daidouji na Espanha, uma mulher loira, olhos azuis, cabelos curtos enrolados como um cone nas duas mechas encaracoladas que desciam como cones sobre os ombros dela. Vestia um blazer verde-esmeralda risca de giz e sorria para ela.

Sakura sentiu a presença de muita energia mágica ao redor das duas, principalmente Marcela.

Tomoyo olhou para a relutante companheira cheia de coragem para se apresentar para Sakura e Meiling. As duas colocaram as mãos na boca, surpresas. Syaoran estava sereno enquanto que Ginko e Sumika estavam atônitas. Foi Chitatsu quem quebrou aquele gelo.

– Mamãe, ela é a cara da senhora! É você, Marcela? – Chiryuzinho sorriu, pegou as mãos da mãe e de Marcela e uniu as duas. Marcela sorriu, mas Sakura não deixou de estar atônita com tudo aquilo. Os dois dedos se entrelaçaram para depois se abrirem no ar.

Tudo o que Marcela pensou que sentiria de Sakura era ódio quando chegasse o momento de se encontrar com ela. Mas não sentiu isso. Uma sensação de alívio preencheu o corpo dela quando tocou nas mãos de Sakura, tal como o Tarzan tocou as mãos da Jane no filme da Disney. Marcela sorria com os lábios e Sakura faia uma cara boba e infantil de espanto e admiração, sem encontrar palavras para traduzir aquilo que estava sentindo. Os sentimentos das duas estavam embaralhados dentro do peito, pensaram em fazer milhares de perguntas uma para a outra, mas como não sabiam por qual começar, a vontade imensa de fazer essas perguntas era o que travava uma e outra. Até que Sakura soltou a primeira coisa que lhe veio, gaguejando:

– Até mesmo a forma da minha mão é muito parecida com a dela! Hoe!

Todos sorriram e gargalharam.

No meio do assombramento de Sakura, Kero esgueirou-se entre o blazer da Akiho e apareceu de súbito no rosto dela:

– Eu te conheço de algum lugar?

– Acho que é a primeira vez que a gente se encontra, não? – Akiho deu um discreto sorriso, sem sequer se sentir assustada e Kero dirigiu o seu olhar para um boneco rosa em forma de coelho na bolsinha que ela carregava. – Esse é o Momo, gostou dele? – Akiho tornou a sorrir para despistar o guardião.

– Sinto muita energia de Clow saindo dele… e de você!

– Tudo ao seu tempo… Kerberos… tudo ao seu tempo…

– Sei…

Butrageño, vendo a perplexidade de todo mundo, intrometeu-se na discussão deles:

– Bem gente, sei que vocês estão se reencontrando, tem muito a conversar e lamento muito quebrar esse momento, mas já são quase onze horas da manhã e Syaoran precisa urgentemente assinar o contrato e fazer os exames médicos antes da apresentação deles. Temos uma pré-temporada para jogar e uma supercopa para disputar com o Barça em agosto. Você sabe disso muito bem, Tomoyo?

El Buitre voltou-se para a dirigente que entendeu bem o que ele dizia:

– Mas… eu mal me encontrei com a Tomoyo e já tenho que me separar dela, é isso? – Disse Sakura, tremendo.

– Sakura, eu já te falei no telefone, não te falei? – Disse Tomoyo, sorrindo melancólica, passando as mãos na bochecha dela. – Eu tenho trabalho no Barça, o Li-kun tem que treinar com o Madrid…

 _ **Si aún piensas algo en mi, Sabes que sigo esperándote**_

 _(Se ainda pensas algo de mim, saiba que sigo te esperando!)_

Sakura esperneou:

\- Eu não consigo aceitar uma coisa dessas! Como pode vocês dois estarem em lados opostos assim? Só agora que eu percebo isso, com esse povo todo maltratando o Chitatsu! Como Madrid e Barcelona são tão diferentes, como eu sou uma boba! – Sakura bateu com os punhos nas coxas e todos pensaram que ela começaria a chorar de novo. Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, todos tentaram dizer alguma coisa para ela, mas foi Marcela quem tomou uma atitude concreta e colocou a cabeça de Sakura no lugar:

– Distância e rivalidade não significa afastamento e desamor, Sakura. É justo nos momentos de distância que a nossa fé é provada. Você já passou no primeiro teste. A primeira vez que meu povo ficou distante de Jerusalém durou longos setenta anos na terra da Babilônia, mas voltamos para a nossa terra da mesma forma que você voltou pra Tomoyo. – Marcela pegou as mãos de Sakura entre as suas e Sakura sentiu uma energia branca, luminosa, radiante saindo de Marcela. Uma energia poderosa, mas relaxante. – Você já voltou pra gente. Quando acabar a pré-temporada, a gente vai andar de iate em Barcelona, no mediterrâneo, é uma promessa, está bem? Todos nós…

Chitatsu ficou excitado com a possibilidade. Saltitou como nunca e rodopiou Kero nos braços:

– Ouviu, Kero? Vamos pro mediterrâneo, vamos pro mediterrâneo! Oba!

Sakura sentiu o coração aliviar e Butrageño deu a palavra final:

– Vamos todos pra Ciudad Real Madrid, Valdebebas, todo mundo, seja culé ou dos nossos, vamos lá, e não se preocupe, Tomoyo, Dom Tito Floreone tem muita estima por você e tá esperando por todo mundo!

– Eu posso pegar o meu carro lá em baixo. Podemos ir eu, a Sakura, as Meninas e a Marcela, o que acham? – Sugeriu Tomoyo.

– E eu posso ir com o Sholong e a Meiling… não tem problema. – Disse Syaoran.

– Fechado, então vamos!

Todo mundo saiu daquele pátio agitado e barulhento e a torcida se retirou também com o tempo, não antes de cantar uma última vez o hino de La Décima com eles:

 _ **Historia que tú hiciste, Historia por hacer; y que nadie resista tus ganas de vencer**_

 _(História que fizeste, história por fazer; e que ninguém resista a tua fome de vencer)_

 _ **Ya salen las estrella del viejo chamartín, De lejos y de cerca, Nos traes hasta aquí**_

 _(Lá vem as estrelas, do velho Chamartín, de longe e de perto, nos trazes até aqui)_

 _ **Madrid, Madrid, Madrid ¡hala madrid! Y nada más, Y nada más, ¡hala madrid!**_

No caminho até o estacionamento, agarrado ao pescoço de Chitatsu, Kero não pode deixar de perceber duas singulares figuras no saguão do aeroporto, completamente vestidas de armadura roxa da cabeça aos pés, como o homem de ferro, só que sem luvas nas mãos; elas estavam nuas.

Kero olhou com cara feia para elas.

Das mãos, era possível deduzir as suas cores de pele: uma mão branquíssima e outra negra, com as unhas bem aparadas e cortadas. O que ajudava a definir o sexo das figuras que usavam aquelas armaduras eram os longos cabelos que caíam do capacete, um liso e loiro e o outro cacheado que as duas deixavam mostrar. A cintura delas era fina e um busto se destacava nas armadura roxa. Uma longa capa vermelha escorregava dos ombros até os pés delas, atrás da capa da mulher negra, havia as sete estrelas da bandeira da comunidade autônoma de Madrid e a bandeira do País Basco desenhada atrás da capa da mulher loira.

As duas mulheres mascaradas passaram tranquilamente pelo detector de armas e metais e os policiais pensaram se tratar de cosplayers e deixaram-nas em paz, mas não era bem isso.

As mulheres viram atentamente o reencontro de Tomoyo com Sakura, Chitatsu e Syaoran por trás de seus visores. Quando as famílias saíam do saguão, abriram seus visores e não se preocuparam em deixar exibir seus olhos para eles e um pouco da pele do rosto.

– Olhe atentamente para eles… Aquele é Syaoran, aquela é a Sakura e a Tomoyo você conhece muito bem… – Disse a mulher loira, apontando para eles.

– Sim… aquele é o filho deles, não é? Você não se preocupa que tenhamos, se preciso, matá-los pra obter as Cartas Clow? – Respondeu a mulher negra.

– Você não viu a reunião hoje da ordem hoje não? Não temos que ter piedade com eles… nem com ninguém… nem mesmo temos que nos esconder da comunidade mágica espanhola mais… por isso, exibimos orgulhosas nossas armaduras da Ordem do Dragão… Dom Tito foi claro com a gente: se não for a gente, vai ser outra pessoa!

A mulher negra voltou-se revoltada para a mulher loira. Agarrou o pulso dela com tudo e fez ela virar-se para ela:

– Mentirosa! É isso que você quer? A morte deles? Do Syaoran? Da Sakura?

– E o que eu posso fazer? Você viu Dom Floreone matando, matando…

– Não precisamos fazer como ele fez! Eu não vou matar a Tomoyo! E você, vai matar o Syaoran se ele mandar? Duvido!

A mulher loira virou o rosto longe dos olhares da mulher negra e respondeu hesitante:

– Que a Deusa Mari me livre de levantar a mão contra o Syaoran!

– Eu digo o mesmo! Que essa loucura nunca aconteça com eles!

As duas mulheres sumiram no meio da multidão, acompanhadas à distância por Kero, que não desgrudou os olhos delas até o final, mas também, não conseguiu escutar nada do que elas disseram:

– Sinto a presença de muita energia mágica vinda dessa cidade… muita magia mesmo…

 **Continua…**

 **Músicas: "Estoy Aqui – Shakira"; "Hino do Real Madrid" e "Hala Madrid y nada más, hino de 'La Décima', quando o Real Madrid ganhou sua décima Liga dos Campeões, se tornando o maior vencedor da competição"**

 **Por trás do báculo: Preciso falar que esse capítulo foi um dos mais longos, demorados e que eu mais levei tempo para planejar e elaborar? Hehehe! Bem… como começar? Tenho muito a falar ainda…** **então vamos em frente:**

 **1° – Toushinou Kyouko!: Foi uma questão de tempo eu ter colocado uma cena dela aqui, eu praticamente faço referências aos grandes animes Yuris que eu assisti aqui nessa fic e com a Toshinou Não seria diferente. Eu queria ter posto todo mundo, mas acho que já coloquei gente demais, demais… Achei muito típico dela causar toda aquela confusão com a Tomoyo e tudo o mais… fora que não preciso me prolongar sobre a Chitose Ikeda, uma personagem que eu gosto muito com aqueles oclinhos dela! Hehehe! E aquela fantasia toda, hein? Foi o motivo que me fez aumentar a faixa etária da fic…**

 **2°- A cena das roupas: Foi pra dar mais destaque pra Ginko e pra Sumika pra que elas não se sentissem tão esquecidas ao longo da fic… até que ficou bem comédia essa cena toda com elas… e a Decisão da Tomoyo pra usar a camisa do Barça na frente dos Merengues? Faz parte da minha ideia de "apertar" os personagens dessa fic ao máximo! Hehehe!**

 **3° – A cena com os torcedores: foi pesado chamar a Tomoyo com aqueles palavrões, mas não seria uma coisa que não aconteceria. Aconteceria sim, mas tratei de falar que não são com todos os torcedores e que a maioria que estava lá queria ver a cheda de Syaoran. Se apareceram arruaceiros, é por conta deles mesmos!**

 **4° – A chegada: Na minha visão, Syaoran é muito bonzinho e, com certeza, apesar de não ter essa hesitação toda da Sakura com o reencontro da Tomoyo porque ele já tinha visto ela no ano passado e naquele ano mesmo, ele deu maior incentivo para a Sakura. Não foi uma questão de indiferença da parte dele, foi sim uma questão de deixar Sakura e Tomoyo mais a vontade uma com a outra, já que Tomoyo já tivera problemas o bastante com os torcedores.**

 **5° – O Reencontro:** **Antes de ir, Sakura envia Chitatsu/Sholong pra se adiantar e acontece aquele rolo todo! Siu! Tomoyo mete o ca** **ss** **etete nas mãos dele** **com tudo e liberta Chitatsu das mãos dos "Evil Madridistas". Gostei muito das palavras dela para ele e só lamento por não colocar mais intensidade naquele abraço; o mesmo eu digo pra cena do abraço delas, não quis colocar mais palavras porque pensava que soaria muito longo e repetitivo, deixei que o longo abraço de dez minutos dissesse por si só.**

 **6° – As surpresas: Como não interromper o abraço e se deparar com Meiling? Aquele trecho da música da Shakira no momento da fala dela também serve para o reencontro dela com o Syaoran, da mesma forma que é a música de fundo para o reencontro de Sakura e Tomoyo. Sim, Marcela saiu do carro e chamou Akiho (eu vou explicar mais tarde como ela apareceu aqui) pra se encontrar com Sakura em grande estilo! Amei o que ela disse e podem ter certeza que estou preparando um papel vital pra Marcela nos próximos caps até o encontro derradeiro com a Ordem do Dragão. Isso nos leva ao outro tópico;**

 **7° – As mulheres de armadura: Surpresa! Mais sobre elas nos próximos caps, elas vão aparecer mais aqui, eu garanto! Quem serão elas? Hehehe! Vou combinar de enviar um prêmio pra quem adivinhar… hehehe! Já adianto que são duas personagens centrais nesse texto também…**

 **A** **Ficha dos personagens: Eles não deixam de ser os personagens de "Sakura Cardcaptors" que a gente conhece e as Cartas Clow/Sakura não deixam de ser o foco da história, mas agora, nessa nova etapa da vida deles na Espanha, eles vão ter muito a crescer e a evoluir junto com as novas experiências, adversários, realidades e personagens.**

 **Sakura começa essa história casada e com um filho: O jovem Li Sholong/Chitatsu Kinomoto, de apenas cinco anos. Nessa fase da história, Sakura tem 28 anos, terminou a especialização em cirurgia cardíaca pediátrica e está em busca de emprego na área dela, na Espanha. Há quatro anos, uma organização chinesa tentou roubar as Cartas Clow/Sakura e Sakura colaborou com a polícia para descobrir quem eram, por isso, Sakura traz consigo um background de ter trabalhado para a polícia de Osaka enquanto estudava. Essa história toda está na minha fic "Better Call Sakura".** **Durante esses anos de dificuldade, ela sempre contou com a ajuda de Chiharu, Naoko, Rika e Sonomi, revelando a elas o segredo das cartas Clow e de Kero nesse meio tempo. Elas ajudaram a criar o pequeno Chitatsu, mas Sakura sempre sentiu a falta da amiga Tomoyo. Em 2014, durante uma lesão de Syaoran, eles viajam pela Europa em busca da amiga, mas não encontram ela, deixando Sakura muito triste. Sakura gosta da família, mas não gosta dos Paparazzi que vivem "infernando" a vida dela com Syaoran como ela mesma diz que não deixam ela sair pra esquina pra comprar uma besteira direito sem ter um deles no pé. Odeia aquela exposição toda da mídia e implorou para Syaoran que as fotos dos dois juntos só saíssem nas redes sociais e não na imprensa pros paparazzi não inventarem fofocas. O problema é que Syaoran é a figura pública mais fotografada do Japão devido ao sucesso dele como jogador; como conviver com isso? Esse é o dilema de Sakura…**

 **Syaoran, depois que voltou para o Japão, cumprindo a promessa que fez pra Sakura no final do mangá, entrou nas categorias de base do Tomoeda Ranges para se sustentar no Japão sem a ajuda do dinheiro da mãe, se profissionalizou por lá mesmo e chamou a atenção do Gamba Osaka, onde conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos para se formar em Arqueologia na faculdade. Com o sucesso no Gamba, se casou com Sakura e teve um filho com ela,** **mas um casamento não é exatamente um mar de rosas, mas sim um aprendizado constante** **. Mas o General Li Xing Tuo, lembrando que Syaoran** **falou em obter as cartas Clow, chantageia-o e obriga-o a colaborar a força no plano para obter as cartas. O plano falha e o general é morto por Syaoran. Depois que a organização chinesa se foi, Syaoran muda-se para o Egito para fazer pós-graduação e tem muito sucesso no ano que jogou futebol por lá, voltando para o Japão e para Sakura no ano seguinte. De 2013 até 2015 foram os melhores anos de casamento dos dois, era o casal mais amado e mais shippado do Japão, graças é claro ao apego de Syaoran com os fãs nas redes sociais e porque ele é uma pessoa muito família que ama o filho e a esposa. Em 2014, recebe a proposta do Real Madrid para jogar na Espanha e aceita. Agora, Syaoran tem 27 anos de idade, mas ele vai completar 28 dia 13 de julho. Descrevo ele como sendo quatro meses mais novo que Sakura; ela faz aniversário dia 1 de abril. Tirei essas infos do mangá de SC e das fichas dos personagens.**

 **Tomoyo Daidouji tem 28 anos nessa fic, vai completar 29 dia 3 de setembro desse ano (eu estou falando do ano de 2015) descrevo que ela é sete meses mais velha que Sakura e dez mses mais velha que Syaoran. Trabalha na Espanha como Diretora de comunicações do FC Barcelona porque um dia, Lionel "D10S" Messi, o maior jogador da história do Barça, comprou roupas no Ateliê dela, gostou e convidou ela pro clube. Daí, o presidente do Clube na época, Sandro Rossel, lembrou-se que Tomoyo prestou serviços de filmagem com sua empresa de gravações na semifinal da Liga dos Campeões de 2009, na Itália, gostou do serviço e convidou ela a ocupar o cargo que estava vago. Antes disso, Tomoyo trabalhava como estilista em tempo integral na Itália com a ajuda de Eugênia, uma jovem freira que a salvou de uma organização mágica dissidente que almejava também as cartas Clow.** **Quando Eugênia morreu, Tomoyo já organizava desfiles pela Europa e já começava a produzir suas coleções em Milão e em Munique. Mudou-se para Barcelona, na Espanha a convite de Plácida, sua agente na Espanha, ex-modelo, dona de uma agência que divulgava as peças de Tomoyo. Depois que assumiu a Diretoria de comunicações, Tomoyo deixou de participar diretamente do Ateliê, deixando tudo na responsabilidade de Akiho Shinomoto, uma administradora Nipo-espanhola usuária de magia (há muito tempo as famílias Shinomoto e Daidouji tem uma aliança entre si), mas nunca deixou de criar seus modelitos. Tomoyo também canta nas horas vagas e já gravou quatro CDs. Uma vez por mês faz shows ou na Europa, ou na América do Sul, ou no Japão e por aí vai, só não faz muito porque o trabalho não permite. O que fez Tomoyo se mudar para a Europa foi a tentativa de destruir o imenso amor que sente por Sakura, mas ela não conseguiu. Sempre recebeu notícias de Sakura através de Touya, Nakuro, Fujitaka, Yukito e Sonomi, sua mãe, inclusive da tentativa de roubar as cartas Clow. Reuniu uma equipe de quatro meninas e pediu ajuda da família Sakurazuka, outros aliados da família Daidouji, para investigar a organização chinesa que tentou roubar as cartas.**

 **É isso pessoal! Aqui está uma pequena síntese da história de Sakura, Tomoyo e Syaoran; agora que confusões aguardam nossos personagens? Mais sobre eles nos próximos caps!**

 **Muito obrigado pela leitura e até a próxima, pessoal!**


	76. A Ordem do Dragão

**Capítulo LXXV**

 **~A Ordem do Dragão~**

" _Durante o domínio árabe da Península Ibérica, muitos magos e povos nativos que habitavam a região desde os tempos do Império Romano e das conquistas visigodas se sentiram excluídos da nova sociedade que se formou com as novas leis, línguas e culturas que os invasores trouxeram consigo. Esses magos se uniram e por iniciativa própria, participaram das revoltas que ficaram conhecidas como "Guerras da Reconquista". Cercaram Córdoba, mataram o Sultão do Califado e retomaram a Espanha para os cristãos… mas a atividade deles não parou por aí não…"_

" _E vi subir da terra outra besta, e tinha dois chifres semelhantes aos de um cordeiro; e falava como o dragão._

 _E exerce todo o poder da primeira besta na sua presença, e faz que a terra e os que nela habitam adorem a primeira besta, cuja chaga mortal fora curada._

 _E faz grandes sinais, de maneira que até fogo faz descer do céu à terra, à vista dos homens._

 _E engana os que habitam na terra com sinais que lhe foi permitido que fizesse em presença da besta, dizendo aos que habitam na terra que fizessem uma imagem à besta que recebera a ferida da espada e vivia._

 _E foi-lhe concedido que desse espírito à imagem da besta, para que também a imagem da besta falasse, e fizesse que fossem mortos todos os que não adorassem a imagem da besta._

 _E faz que a todos, pequenos e grandes, ricos e pobres, livres e servos, lhes seja posto um sinal na sua mão direita, ou nas suas testas,_

 _Para que ninguém possa comprar ou vender, senão aquele que tiver o sinal, ou o nome da besta, ou o número do seu nome"._

– _Apocalipse 13:11-17_

Madrugada de 10 de julho de 2015, Madrid.

No alto céu de Madrid, além de inúmeras construções mágicas da Comunidade Mágica Espanhola que flutuavam pelos céus, onde a mais especial delas era o Palácio dourado flutuante, sede da autoridade mágica espanhola, cheio de torres, havia também um segundo palácio, escondido nas dobras das infinitas dimensões criadas pelos magos, acessíveis apenas por eles mesmos.

De dentro de uma das nuvens, o imenso palácio de pedras negras aparecia. Bandeirolas vermelhas com o Brasão do Reino da Espanha e seu lema "Plus ultra", mais além em Latim, caíam das inúmeras torres daquele palácio. Ao redor dele, uma nuvem de dragões fazia parte do aparato de segurança daquele lugar. Eram Wyvern, dragões ingleses, com uma longa cauda, asas e garras, mas sem patas.

Montados neles, haviam homens com robes negros, parecidos com as placas dos homens sanduíches das ruas, com um buraco no meio e sem mangas, parecidos com uma tapeçaria, totalmente negro com o enorme emblema da ordem do Dragão bordado em vermelho no peito: o sol de 17 raios.

Cada raio, que mais parecia uma leve caricatura, simbolizando cada uma das comunidades autônomas da Espanha, no tempo que as comunidades autônomas eram 17 reinos, antes de a atual Espanha ser unificada por Dom Fernando de Aragão e Dona Isabela de Castilha, os reis católicos, em 1492.

Cada um desses raios significavam 17 animais, animais esses que davam a forma para as armaduras dos Interventores, cuja linha evolutiva se relacionava aos Dragões de alguma forma, todos eles répteis e dinossauros.

Representando a Andaluzia, sul da Espanha, a armadura das aves, descendentes dos répteis segundo a evolução; representando Aragão, nordeste da Espanha, a armadura de Anapsídeo, o primeiro réptil; representando as Astúrias, norte da Espanha, a armadura do místico Dragão Chinês; representando as Ilhas Baleares, no mar mediterrâneo, a armadura do Ictiossauro, o réptil marinho; representando o milenar País Basco no norte da Espanha, que resistiu a todas as invasões ao seu território, a armadura em forma de Tiranossauro; representando as distantes Ilhas Canárias na costa da África, a armadura de Pterossauro voador; representando a Cantábria, no norte da Espanha, a armadura do raríssimo Tuarara, ameaçado de extinção; representando a Catalunha, na costa nordeste do mediterrâneo, a armadura roxa tinha forma de Serpente naja; representando Castela Mancha, centro-sul da Espanha, a armadura na forma do Monstro de Gila, um raríssimo lagarto venenoso; representando Castela e Leão, centro-norte da Espanha, a armadura do feroz Tricerátopo; representando Extremadura, Oeste da Espanha, a armadura de Gekko, a Lagartixa; representando a Galícia, noroeste da Espanha, a armadura da longeva Tartaruga; representando La Rioja, norte da Espanha, o camaleão; representando Múrcia, sudeste da Espanha, o Jacaré; representando Navarra, histórica região Basca, o Pelicossauro, com enorme coluna espinhosa; representando a comunidade Valenciana, leste da Espanha, na costa do Mediterrâneo, a Iguana e, por fim, representando a Comunidade autônoma de Madrid, a armadura em forma de Ser Humano, que não era diferente das armaduras dos cavaleiros medievais. O ser humano é considerado outro descendente dos répteis, segundo a evolução.

Essa simples associação de répteis com as comunidades autônomas era parte do simbolismo que a Ordem do Dragão adotara faz muito tempo. Há também muitos cargos na Ordem do Dragão e uma longa escala hierárquica que não cabe aqui falar, mas o principal posto na escala era o de Interventor. Magos poderosíssimos que tinham poder sobre uma Comunidade autônoma inteira; era uma forma de zombar a autoridade mágica espanhola e a autoridade da Igreja, num futuro caso de as "Guerras da Reconquista" serem reativadas novamente para que a influência da Espanha se expandir novamente pelo mundo. Tudo isso causado por conta da incompetência da comunidade mágica espanhola para evitar a invasão da Espanha pela França de Napoleão Bonaparte em 1808. A Ordem do Dragão estava preparada até mesmo para se tornar ela mesma a Autoridade Mágica Espanhola num futuro próximo, se necessário.

O dono do imponente castelo estava sentado sobre o trono daquele palácio, olhando o castelo dourado da Comunidade mágica Espanhola com os olhos azuis estreitos por trás dos óculos. Sem o elmo que envolvia a cabeça calva, com ligeiros cabelos brancos crescendo pelas laterais, vestindo a colossal armadura roxa de monstro de Gila, a capa escarlate com o escudo da Comunidade de Castela Mancha, ele girava o punho direito, com o cotovelo apoiando no trono e a cabeça apoiada no punho esquerdo nu e cerrado pressionando a bochecha, numa clara demonstração de tédio.

As nuvens do céu rodopiavam sob o comando da sua mão, gerando massivas nuvens de tempestade sobre Madrid. Raios cruzavam o ar e atingiam de vez em quando o Palácio Dourado da autoridade mágica. O homem estreitou os olhos ainda mais quando duas figuras de armadura roxa saíram do palácio, voando pelos céus.

Atrás de si, três homens vestindo o carpete negro da Ordem do Dragão, os mesmos homens que conduziam os dragões lá fora, ajoelharam-se e o homem que agitava as nuvens levantou-se do trono e os fitou:

– Os guardas detectaram o palácio?

– Nenhum sinal deles, Dom Tito, nem mesmo entenderam de onde a tempestade veio…

– E os outros interventores, já chegaram?

– Estão na sala de reunião… estão todos com os seus Gerenciadores… só faltam os Interventores de Madrid e do País Basco.

Dom Tito sorriu.

– Excelente… – Dom Tito colocou o elmo por baixo dos braços e saiu da sala do trono.

Sob as nuvens de Madrid, O Interventor de Madrid e sua Gerenciadora voavam pelos céus, oscilando suas longas capa escarlates com as sete estrelas de Madrid na capa, em branco. O vento agitava também os longos cabelos cacheados da Gerenciadora e resfriava suas mãos negras. Não demorou muito e o interventor do País Basco com a sua Gerenciadora de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, apareceram do lado também apareceu do lado deles:

– Indo para o Palácio da Ordem, Madrid?

– Indo para a mesma reunião que você também vai, Interventor Basco.

As duas Gerenciadoras se afastaram dos seus interventores e conversaram entre si:

– … O que acha que vai acontecer nessa reunião? – Perguntou a menina negra de cabelos cacheados.

– Não sei… só não fala o meu nome, ninguém pode saber quem é a gente… apesar do meu Interventor saber quem é quem…

– Mas a gente se conhece, não é?

Os interventores observaram o gesto:

– As nossas meninas se conhecem de longa data; só nós não nos conhecemos um ao outro, interventor; essa realidade já vai mudar… – Disse o Interventor Basco.

– Pois eu prefiro que ela não mude, Interventor… – Respondeu o interventor de Madrid.

– Você sabe que todo mundo na Ordem já sabe que Dom Tito, quem diria, o Cartola do Real Madrid CF, é o Interventor de Castela Mancha; eu, como Interventor Basco, sei quem é quem porque tenho esse poder que a minha armadura me deu e porque sou um hábil leitor de mentes… Dom Tito vai pedir pra você tirar esse capacete, Madrid!

– Eu tiro com todo o prazer…

– Eu sei que você está nervoso e não era isso que você queria…

– Eu sei o que eu faço, Interventor, não se intrometa…

– De todos nós, você é o que mais tem a perder…

– Ninguém vai ganhar, vai todo mundo perder quando nossas identidades forem reveladas… E eu me importo muito com a minha menina… – Respondeu Madrid. Os interventores notaram que o palácio estava próximo e suas meninas já pousaram nos portões. – Vamos, Madrid, que os deuses tenham piedade de você…

Os homens pousaram nos portões do palácio num pulo e logo se juntaram com suas meninas. As meninas puxavam as grades dos portões, mas eles não abriam. O Interventor do País Basco se aproximou delas e pediu para se afastarem:

– Não é assim, meninas, tem que ser com a senha…

– Mas a gente tentou!

– Não é essa senha mais, agora é essa aqui: "Viva la Reina Sofia y viva España!"

As grades do imenso portão de ferro se abriram, para espanto delas.

– Rainha Sofia? Dom Tito enlouqueceu? – Perguntou Madrid.

– Se ele enlouqueceu, não sei, mas ele não é tolo de reunir os 17 Interventores sem ter uma "Carta" na manga, se é que me entende… vamos…

Os quatro andaram pelo saibro daqueles jardins do palácio até o salão de reuniões.

A sala era imensa, enorme, sem janelas, com teto abobadado e lustre, cheia de quadros dos membros da Ordem do Dragão do passado que a Comunidade Mágica e os Espanhóis comuns ficariam boquiabertos em saber que fizeram parte da Ordem. No fundo da mesa, no lugar que deveria ser do Rei ou do Arquieparca, a pessoa mais importante da Ordem, que tem o poder de selar os poderes dos demais membros e líder virtual dos demais, abaixo do monarca, estava Dom Tito Floreone e, atrás de si, um imenso retrato da Princesa Sofia, de apenas seis anos, no lugar onde deveria estar por lei e tradição o retrato do Rei da Espanha, Dom Felipe VII.

Chegando lá, os quatro depararam-se com a enorme mesa quase cheia e seus lugares reservados. 32 Interventores e Gerenciadores da Ordem do Dragão reunidos num lugar só, distinguíveis apenas por sua armadura e suas capas, todos com elmo na cabeça, só Dom Tito que retirara o seu.

A armadura mais exuberante era a do poderoso Interventor da Catalunha, cheia de escamas e um elmo com duas abas, como as cobras najas, uma armadura que remetia ao demônio pese a ele ser o Arquieparca da Ordem. Ele estava do lado direito da mesa, logo após Dom Tito. A cadeira do Gerenciador da Catalunha estava vaga, porque ele ainda não havia escolhido um.

Dom Tito levantou os olhos para eles e sorriu. Os demais membros da reunião também levantaram as cabeças para ver quem se juntava aos demais na mesa de reunião:

– Interventores, vocês chegaram! Que bom, sentem-se, seus lugares estão reservados.

O lugar do Interventor de Madrid estava do lado esquerdo de Dom Tito e o do interventor Basco estava logo em seguida ao do de Madrid.

Uma coisa que as meninas não deixaram de notar era que no teto, em ambos os lados do lustre, em cada ponta da mesa, estavam presos no ar pelos calcanhares, de ponta cabeça, os corpos de um homem de cabelos negros, curtos, espetados e olhos puxadinhos e uma mulher de cabelos castanhos curtos com duas tranças cacheadas em forma de cone, ambos japoneses, contorcendo-se e gemendo para se livrar dali. Um sopro gelado soprou no coração das meninas, mas nenhum dos demais Interventores ou Gerenciadores se importava com a sorte dos dois infelizes japoneses. Continuaram a conversar animadamente até os últimos convidados se sentarem e Dom Tito pedir a palavra de ordem. A mesa silenciou-se e a animada Interventora da Extremadura, cujo símbolo era uma lagartixa, foi a primeira a falar:

– Desde que expulsamos as tropas de Napoleão da península ibérica em 1813 por ordem de Dom Fernando VII, nunca os Interventores da Ordem tinham se reunido em um só lugar, justo no palácio da Ordem. O Rei da Espanha, a quem somos submissos diretamente não está aqui hoje e recebo uma bela surpresa quando soube que a senha agora é "Rainha Sofia" quando Dom Felipe VII ainda está vivo, e muito bem vivo no trono! – Tremendo, a Interventora bateu com tudo os punhos na mesa. – Em contrapartida, fomos reunidos aqui, pelo Interventor de Castela Mancha que ainda ousa revelar a sua identidade e pede pra gente revelar a nossa! Nunca a Ordem foi tão ultrajada antes! O que você tem a dizer, Arquieparca? Faça alguma coisa!

A Interventora girou a cabeça para olhar o homem de elmo de naja, portando um báculo episcopal. Os gemidos de agonia do casal de japoneses se tornou mais forte. O calcanhar deles doía e a cabeça dos interventores fervia.

– Sugiro que a senhora se sente e escute, Interventora. – Respondeu o homem, retirando o elmo que usava, revelando quem ele era. A face de um homem idoso, com rugas, cabelos lisos e grisalhos e óculos apareceu.

Uma onda de murmúrio e cochichos de espanto surgiu da mesa e todos se levantaram, assustados. O Interventor da Comunidade Valenciana gaguejou e sua armadura de Iguana tremeu toda:

– Dom… Dom Miquel Tossel, Co Príncipe de Andorra, Cardeal Príncipe de Barcelona, Cardeal Bispo de Óstia, Carmelengo de Sua Santidade! Filho do Rei Dom Afonso XIV, Marechal das tropas da Igreja… no seio da nossa Ordem! Mas o que é isso! Você nos atraiu pra uma armadilha, Tito Floreone?!

– Vai nos jogar pros leões da Igreja? – Indagou a Interventora de La Rioja.

– Acalmem-se todos, porque muito ainda tenho para ser revelado! - Gritou Tito Floreone.

Hesitante, os demais membros se sentaram. Só o Interventor de Madrid e do País Basco não se sentiram acuados.

– Interventor de Madrid, tire o elmo. – Disse Dom Tito. Quando ele tirou o elmo, revelou a face de um homem jovem, bonito, com cavanhaque e rabo de cavalo. Outra onda de espanto e indignação surgiu entre os interventores daquela mesa. A Interventora de Extremadura se exaltou:

– Dom… Dom Ramon Bustos, presidente de governo da Autoridade Mágica Espanhola… dentro da Ordem do Dragão! Isso é um absurdo!

Os olhos dos demais interventores e gerenciadores mudaram de cor e brilharam num brilho vermelho florescente. Era a mostra de que os Interventores da Ordem do Dragão estavam prontos para utilizar seus poderes a qualquer instante contra os três intrusos àquela reunião.

Os olhos de Tito Floreone, Ramon Bustos e Miquel Tossel também brilharam em vermelho, o mesmo brilho dos demais membros da Ordem do Dragão, usados para se identificarem. A situação ficou tensa e os demais membros discutiram se aquilo que estavam vendo era verdade ou mentira. O Interventor do País basco tentava convencê-los de que o que viam era a realidade e não estavam vendo uma miragem. A discussão piorou.

Dom Miquel Tossel levantou-se da sua mesa, pegou o báculo episcopal e deu três batidas no chão. Os Interventores e Gerenciadores congelaram, pararam no ar e não falaram mais nada:

– Receio que vocês estão discutindo demais… Se vocês duvidavam que eu era o Arquieparca da Ordem, essas dúvidas já foram esclarecidas. Agora, se vocês querem entender o porquê de Dom Tito se sentar na cabeceira dessa mesa, sentem-se e calem a boca!

Os Interventores e Gerenciadores se sentaram, mas seus olhos não deixaram de brilhar em vermelho luminoso, sinal de que estavam prontos para usarem seus poderes caso necessário.

– Ótimo, fico feliz que tenham se acalmado! – Respondeu Dom Tito.

– Quem disse que eu me acalmei, Floreone! Você vendeu a Ordem pra Igreja e pra Autoridade mágica! Quem você pensa que é? – Gritou a interventora de Extremadura.

Tito fez um gesto para Dom Ramon Bustos e ele ergueu a Interventora no ar, levantando as mãos e usando o poder da Ordem do Dragão que circulava por seu corpo. A mão dele brilhou em vermelho e envolveu numa aura vermelha o corpo da mulher. A interventora se contorcia no ar, gemendo de dor, com o aperto que sofria.

– Interventora, esse é meu último aviso. Reúno vocês sob a autorização expressa do Arquieparca da Ordem que há gerações é também o Interventor da Catalunha. Você, da casa de Estremadura, tem méritos por ter destronado o usurpador José Bonaparte do trono de Dom Fernando VII, mas o meu respeito com a Extremadura está a ponto de acabar. Ou você sossega ou eu te explodo e faço do seu Gerenciador o novo Interventor da Extremadura.

Dom Ramon Bustos colocou a Interventora de volta na cadeira. Todo mundo que estava sentado naquela mesa tremeu de medo com as ameaças que eles faziam. O Arquieparca era a autoridade máxima na Ordem, só abaixo do Monarca. Ele tinha a autoridade para suspender os poderes dos membros da Ordem ali e agora, se quisesse. O problema era que ele era a segunda autoridade máxima da Igreja, só abaixo do Papa, o que era uma contradição. Há séculos a Igreja era inimiga da comunidade de magos, imagine da Ordem do Dragão, que estava a margem da comunidade mágica?

O mesmo se diz de Dom Ramon Bustos, o chefe da Autoridade Mágica da Espanha. Era ele quem deveria combater organizações mágicas marginais como a Ordem do Dragão e não fazer parte dela.

Assim que a poeira baixou, Dom Tito Floreone fez seu pronunciamento:

– Assim está melhor… Interventores e Gerenciadores da Ordem do Dragão… vocês estão livres para tirarem o elmo se quiserem. Sintam-se à vontade.

Ninguém se mexeu. O olhar de Dom Floreone percorreu a mesa toda. A única coisa que se mexia era o corpo dos dois japoneses pendurados no ar.

– Ninguém vai tirar? Pois bem, então vou continuar sem rodeios o que eu tenho a falar para vocês… – Tito Floreone pigarreou e o Interventor do País Basco começou as explicações:

– Interventores e Gerenciadores, o nosso estatuto, criado pelo Grande Afonso X de Leão, o sábio, e antes dele, corroborado pelo grande Guilherme, o ruivo, o primeiro Conde de Barcelona, nos diz claramente que devemos empregar as nossas forças pela Espanha, pelo nosso país, prestando vassalagem silenciosa ao nosso rei… devemos eliminar toda a ameaça interna ou externa não importa o quanto isso nos custe… e usar todos os meios para avançar o nosso país… nos foi dado esse poder pelo Dragão principal…

A Interventora de Extremadura passou ligeiramente a mão pelo pescoço, lembrando-se da tortura mental que sofreu, sentindo o peso das palavas daquele Interventor:

– Devo recordar também, Interventor, que nossa identidade deve ser secreta e nossas reuniões em graves momentos que comprometam a ameaça nacional do nosso país… nem mesmo a nossa identidade deveria ser revelada… e até mesmo essa regra foi criada diante da opressão que o povo de Hispânia sofria nas mãos dos conquistadores árabes…

– E você não acha que a nossa Hispânia, como você bem o sabe, não viveu a margem da Europa tempo o suficiente? O Nosso atraso permitiu a Napoleão invadir o nosso país no passado e hoje, é Berlim quem manda na Europa e automaticamente manda na gente… Somos forçados a aceitar uma cota de refugiados da Síria e da África que Berlim nos impôs, gente que não é e nem nunca foi súdita do nosso reino! A Espanha está sob ameaça de perder a sua identidade nacional! – Respondeu Dom Tito.

– E o que o senhor propõe? Que nos levantemos contra a Europa inteira? – Indagou o Interventor de Castela Leão.

– A Espanha foi o primeiro país da Europa a se unificar sob o comando do grande Dom Fernando e da Dona Isabela, trabalho esse complementado pelo Imperador Carlos I do Sacro Império. Em compensação, perdemos a vanguarda industrial e tecnológica pros alemães, ingleses, italianos do norte e franceses… Enquanto eles faziam fábricas, estávamos ainda cultivando batatas nas fazendas! Fomos os primeiros a explorar o mundo, mas agora, somos a periferia da Europa, quando deveria ser o contrário! Madrid e não Berlim deveria ser a capital da Europa! Não concordam?

Um murmúrio de concórdia e de discórdia às declarações de Dom Tito surgiu no meio daquele povo reunido na mesa.

O Interventor de Castela Leão falou:

– Esse é o mesmo pensamento dos Nacional socialistas, de Napoleão, de Dom Felipe II, e o que eles fizeram? Arrastaram os países que eles comandavam para a ruína! Você quer arrastar a Espanha para a ruína do novo também? Não se aprende nada com história não?

Muitos gritos de concórdia foram ouvidos ao lado do interventor de Castela Leão. O Interventor da Andaluzia se levantou da mesa e encarou o colega:

– Nem Napoleão, nem Dom Felipe II estavam preparados pra travar suas guerras. Do jeito que eu conheço a atuação de Dom Tito, um dos homens mais ricos da Espanha e da Europa, ele não dá ponto sem nó! Com certeza ele deve ter encontrado um meio de fazer a Europa se curvar perante nós! É decepcionante as suas declarações, Interventor, justo você que representa o Reino de Leão, pilar da nossa nação! Se você fosse Andaluz, saberia o que é ter suas cidades ultrajadas por conquistadores árabes e ser usado como sede do império deles!

Muitas ovações foram ouvidas em concórdia ao Interventor da Andaluzia. Dom Miquel Tossel bateu com seu báculo episcopal, chamando atenção dos demais:

– Interventores, nem uma coisa e nem a outra. Vamos terminar de ouvir o que Dom Tito tem a nos dizer:

– Obrigado, Arquieparca. – Dom Tito Floeone bateu palmas e 32 rolos de pergaminho apareceram como um piscar de fogos e pousaram delicadamente na frente dos Interventores e Gerenciadores que abriram o rolo selado. – Há três anos, quando eu viajei para a Itália, meus informantes na Stregheria me alertaram da morte de um homem chamado Cláudio Ricieri. Ele era um dissidente da Stregheria e tentou obter um item raro, parte das lendas mágicas da nossa Europa, tão lendário quando a lenda por trás delas: As Cartas Clow.

Um murmúrio de agitação, discussão e confusão surgiu na mesa e os interventores discutiam freneticamente sobre a existência ou não das cartas Clow. Foi quando o Interventor da Andaluzia levantou-se e tomou a palavra:

– Dom Tito, com o perdão da palavra, os ingleses desmentiram para nós a existência das cartas. Apesar de o Mago Clow Reed ter morrido há mais de 300 anos no Japão, os Japoneses não encontraram as cartas com eles. Até mesmo os ingleses ofereceram os arquivos da Torre de Londres para serem investigados devido aos protestos da Rússia, acusando os Ingleses de querer monopolizar o poder mágico na Europa…

– As cartas existem, Interventor, elas estavam no Japão e foram encontradas por uma mísera garotinha de 10 anos de idade que agora tem 28, os Japoneses, há três anos guardam o segredo delas há sete chaves e os ingleses não revelaram nem a metade do segredo pros russos…

O Interventor da Andaluzia se sentou-se e continuou a indagar:

– Como assim, Dom Floreone?

– Simples: Um homem, Cláudio Ricieri, jamais desistiu de ir atrás dessa lenda. Desde que despertara seus poderes mágicos aos oito anos, na costa do mar da Sicília, em Palermo, ele ouviu sobre as cartas e desejou ardentemente encontrá-las. Até que um dia, entrou na Stregheria e descobriu que há tempos eles faziam pesquisas sobre as cartas, assim como nós. Ele continuou as pesquisas e inventou um dispositivo chamado "Pointer", justamente para localizar as cartas. Ele refez os cálculos energéticos que Clow fez há trezentos anos, descobriu que haviam 54 cartas Clow mais uma especial, só que, ele não conseguiu gerar magia no nível elevado que as cartas Clow exigiam para serem criadas, o que seria o mesmo que usar o poder das cartas.

"Há quatro anos, desembarcou na Itália, Tomoyo Daidouji, a Dirigente do Barça, herdeira dos Daidouji e modista daquele Ateliê. Cláudio, com seu Pointer, detectou essa energia dentro de uma pessoa que conviveu um longo tempo com as cartas, ou melhor, com a mestra das cartas. Uma vez que a energia Clow foi liberada, era o mesmo que tirar plutônio radioativo do reator; ele impregna tudo o que ele toca com a sua radiação… O corpo de Tomoyo Daidouji estava cheio de energia Clow; imaginem a felicidade daquele homem por ter a sua teoria comprovada…

"Ele sequestrou Tomoyo, torturou ela para que ela revelasse quem era a Mestra das cartas e onde ela estava, mas ela não falou nada. Até que, do nada, Cláudio se deparou com a Carta Clow "Fogo" em pessoa. A carta matou o homem e seus dissidentes da Stregheria. Como Tomoyo invocou a carta, ninguém sabe, tudo o que eu sei é que esse segredo foi mantido pela Stregheria e enviado ao Conselho Europeu de Magia. Por sugestão do presidente do conselho e de Eriol Hiiragizawa da Inglaterra, ele, tendo se revelado como reencarnação do dito Mago Clow e sabendo que Tomoyo se mudara para a Espanha, o presidente achou por bem, pôr Tomoyo sob vigilância, por sugestão de Eriol. Nem mesmo o Parlamento Mágico Europeu sabe dessa história. Mas ela não aceitaria isso facilmente.

O Interventor de Madrid, Dom Ramon Bustos, tomou a palavra:

– E foi então que Akiho Shinomoto y Galvez, filha de pai japonês e mãe espanhola, nascida na Salamanca, caiu como uma luva nas nossas mãos. Todos os países da Europa tentaram recriar as cartas Clow e conosco não seria diferente. Akiho é cobaia da Ordem do Dragão e o fato de ela ter aparecido na vida de Tomoyo só facilitou as coisas. Ela vigia Tomoyo para a Ordem, como agente dupla infiltrada na Autoridade Mágica, para a gente, é claro.

Uma outra onda de murmúrio surgiu na mesa ouvindo aquela história.

– E quem diz que o senhor não vigia a gente, Interventor, pro Parlamento Europeu? – Esbravejou a Interventora de Extremadura. Dom Tito olhou sério para ela, depois olhou para Dom Tito fazendo sim com a cabeça. Os olhos de Dom Ramon Bustos voltou a brilhar em vermelho e ele tornou a agarrar o pescoço da Interventora, erguendo as mãos no ar. O fluxo de energia vermelha da Ordem do Dragão transbordou no ar, sufocando-a:

– Mais uma palavra e eu lhe mato! – Disse Dom Tito. Dom Ramon soltou o pescoço da Interventora. Ela apalpou-o com a dor que ele sentiu.

Tentando por panos frios na situação, a Interventora da Galícia perguntou:

– Dom Floeone, como uma menina de 10 anos conseguiu o poder dessas cartas tão poderosas? Como o senhor sabe de todas essas informações?

– Cláudio em pessoa me disse. Se vocês abrirem o pergaminho, vão ver o desenho do "Pointer" como eu falei pra vocês e vão ver também que, segundo um pergaminho antigo encontrado nas ruínas de uma casa na Inglaterra, Cláudio descobriu até mesmo que o Mago Clow colocou dois guardiões para guardar as cartas: um para selecionar o mestre delas e o outro para testar se ele era digno das cartas, sob a pena de esquecimento, caso o mestre falhasse. Clow deu instruções detalhadas sobre como queria o novo mestre: uma pessoa ingênua, sem ambições e com muita alegria para viver. Essa pessoa é Sakura Kinomoto e ela está agora mesmo em um avião sobrevoando a Turquia rumo para cá… para a boca do Dragão! – Dom Tito fechou as mãos com tudo e um arrepio preencheu a mesa. Os japoneses presos ao teto gemeram com mais força ainda.

– Como o senhor sabe que é ela? A caso o senhor conversou espiritualmente com Cláudio?- Perguntou a Interventora da Extremadura.

– Domingo Abarca, nosso Interventor nas Filipinas está encarregado de vigiar as famílias Kinomoto e Daidouji e de nos repassar toda essa informação. Abram o pergaminho e vocês vão ver toda informação: informações sobre a Sakura, o filho dela, o marido dela; mãe, pai, guardião. Como vocês podem ver, Sakura Kinomoto é uma pessoa muito bem vigiada pela Comunidade Mágica Japonesa, mas aqui na Espanha eles não podem fazer nada. Foi um grande achado ter encontrado ela naquele vestiário no Marrocos no ano passado, durante o mundial de clubes e tenho que agradecer ao Pointer que estava no meu bolso para me orientar…

– Mas como? – Indagou o Interventor das Astúrias.

– Abram o pergaminho e vocês vão encontrar uma figura parecendo com uma noz. Passem as mãos sobre ela…

Os interventores obedeceram e um brilho vermelho iluminou o papel. Como por magia, 32 Pointers apareceram na frente deles.

– Muito bem… – Dom Tito bateu palmas e as duas portas laterais da imensa sala se abriram. Na porta da esquerda, apareceu nada menos do que Cláudio em pessoa, vestindo a armadura de Interventor da Ordem do Dragão e a capa vermelha nas costas, calvo, os olhos azuis, ressuscitado, com uma imensa mancha de queimadura vermelha no rosto, causado pela carta Fogo. Na esquerda, apareceu Li Xing Tuo, a cabeleira castanha longa, barba espessa no rosto, olhos da mesma cor do cabelo, com um furo de bala debaixo do queixo, usando a armadura roxa e a capa vermelha dos demais interventores da Ordem do Dragão.

Os interventores ficaram assustados. Dom Tito explicou:

– Não somos apenas nós e Cláudio que buscaram as cartas Clow. Eu, como Interventor de Castela Mancha, tenho o poder de ressuscitar os mortos. Mas esse poder é incompleto e eles não passam de mortos-vivos sedentos por carne, não falam com ninguém a não ser sob o meu comando. Domingo Abarca, meu contato nas Filipinas e Interventor Internacional da Ordem, descobriu também que a família Li, de Hong Kong, a mesma família da mãe de Clow, escondeu durante séculos os segredos das cartas. Eles buscaram silenciosamente por elas, sem falar para ninguém, nem mesmo o governo Chinês sabia delas, até um tempo atrás, mas decidiu ignorar, consideravam as cartas assuntos dos Japoneses agora. Li Xing Tuo é um desses homens que morreram pelas cartas, nas mãos do sobrinho, Li Syaoran, mas agora está de volta pra realizar a sua vingança… Interventores, para onde o ponteiro dos pointers está apontando?

– Pro teto… pros dois japoneses… – Respondeu o Interventor da Comunidade Valenciana.

– Isso mesmo… – Disse Dom Tito, olhando para a Gerenciadora do país Basco. – Gerenciadora, liberte-os.

A gerenciadora respirou fundo, apontou o dedo para o alto e o casal de japoneses caiu em cima da mesa com tudo, espantando os demais interventores. Dom Tito levantou-se da sua cadeira:

– Esses dois são Yamasaki Takashi e Chiharu Mihara. Eles são amigos pessoais de Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji e Li Syaoran e prova viva do que eu estou falando aqui. Como vocês podem ver, há muita energia Clow dentro deles, tudo porque eles tiveram contato com as cartas… no julgamento de Yue, um dos guardiões das cartas, eles foram ameaçados de esquecer do amor que um sentia pelo outro, mas agora não sentem mais, já que estão divorciados graças às galinhagens do senhor Takashi…

Dom Tito Floreone bateu palmas mais uma vez e Li Xing Tuo e Cláudio Ricieri agarraram os pés de Chiharu e Yamasaki, respectivamente. Chiharu bateu com a boca na mesa e quebrou alguns dentes e Yamasaki teve o calcanhar triturado devido à força que Cláudio usou para agarrá-lo, mal conseguindo se manter de pé. O grito de dor e agonia dos dois era estridente e alguns Interventores e Gerenciadores viraram o rosto para não ver o espetáculo macabro que estava acontecendo, inclusive as Gerenciadoras de Madrid e do País Basco.

– As cartas Clow já estão aqui na Espanha, desprotegidas, a espera que o primeiro que as peguem seja o novo mestre delas. Vocês não sabem o potencial de devastação que essas cartas possuem… Vocês não tem ideia do poder que elas tem e do que podemos fazer com elas. Em Janeiro, informei do achado para o Rei Dom Felipe VII e ele deu de ombros para a minha descoberta. Pois bem, pareço que sou o único que se importa com elas e não vou deixar que nenhum pistoleiro tome posse do que é meu, do que é da Espanha e está nas mãos de sujeitinhos despreparados e destreinados. Decidi que eu mesmo vou reunir as cartas Clow, eu mesmo vou encontrar um Enviado para tirar aquelas Cartas da mão de Sakura Kinomoto! Eu mesmo hei de matar qualquer um que ousar entrar no meu caminho… até mesmo o Rei da Espanha eu vou matar e colocar a filha dele, Dona Sofia de Bourbon, no trono pela desconsideração dele com essas Cartas! A Espanha vai renascer como O Império Onde o Sol Nunca Se Põe De Dom Carlos I e Dom Felipe II e colocaremos o nosso país na cabeceira do mundo, mas para isso, preciso da ajuda de vocês, preciso que vocês me deem o poder de Regente do Império! Preciso que a armadura dourada revista meu corpo! – Dom Tito Floreone esbravejou seu discurso, bateu com força no peito e olhou a reação dos demais Interventores. Ninguém ousou falar nada.

Foi então que Dom Miquel Tossel, bateu seu báculo no chão e disse:

– Ninguém se opõe? Então, que a armadura dourada do Regente do Império apareça!

Dom Tito Floreone estendeu os braços e a armadura de Interventor de Castela Mancha brilhou em durado até que as peças da armadura saíram do corpo dele e foram parar atrás dele. As peças unidas formavam a figura do Monstro de Gila, o animal patrono da região autônoma, segundo a Ordem do Dragão. Em vez dela, o corpo de Dom Tito foi revestido por uma armadura dourada com uma capa vinho. Atrás da capa, havia o Brasão da Espanha, o mesmo da bandeira espanhola. Essa era a armadura do Regente do Império.

A armadura do Regente do Império foi criada logo após Dom Fernando e Dona Isabela terem subjugado os árabes, em Granada e completada durante longos 50 anos, até o reinado do Imperador Carlos I. Ela representa o poder daquele que está abaixo do Rei e deve ser o responsável por proteger o trono, por isso se chama armadura do Regente e, da mesma forma que a armadura do Interventor de Madrid, tem a forma de um ser humano quando desmontada e se adapta facilmente ao sexo do usuário. Também pode ser usada por príncipes ou princesas, caso sejam cônjuges diretos do Rei ou da Rainha, mas era comumente usada pelos Regentes até o Rei atingir a maioridade. A última vez que ela foi usada foi durante a Guerra civil espanhola, para combater as organizações mágicas separatistas paralelas à autoridade mágica espanhola na Catalunha e no País Basco que se rebelaram durante os anos da ditadura franquista. Ela só era usada em casos graves.

Ninguém se opôs a que Dom Tito Floreone usasse a armadura por medo, porque o Arquieparca da Ordem do Dragão tinha a permissão expressa do Dragão principal, a egrégora e espírito guia da Ordem do Dragão, para matar até mesmo os Interventores, um poder dado apenas ao rei; por isso havia uma energia vermelha envolvendo o Interventor de Madrid, cedida pelo Dragão principal, quando ele ergueu a Interventora de Extremadura. Se opor à que Dom Tito se tornasse o Regente era se opor à própria vontade do Dragão principal. E o Dragão já tinha tomado a sua decisão: queria as Cartas Clow.

De braços estendidos, todos os Interventores e Gerenciadores daquela mesa observaram o resplendor do poder daquela armadura. Depois de um tempo, ela parou de brilhar:

– Sim… sinto um grande poder emanando dessa armadura… o Dragão principal está conosco! Ele concordou com o nosso plano!

O Cardeal Miquel Tossel se levantou da cadeira e fez uma reverência real à Dom Tito. Ele ajoelhou-se e beijou as costas da mão dele:

– Vossa Graça… agora o senhor é o comandante da Ordem do Dragão. Aquele que deve guar a Rainha Sofia ao trono. Como tua responsabilidade, deves proteger nosso país e levar o renascido Império às estrelas! – Disse o Cardeal

– Aceito essa responsabilidade com prazer!

Os dois voltaram a se sentar nas cadeiras e Dom Tito Floreone dirigiu um longo e prolongado olhar para a mesa de Interventores:

– Com essa armadura, ganhei os poderes das demais armaduras e, assim como o Interventor do País Basco, posso ler a mente de vocês e sei exatamente quem cada u que está pensando… Vejo hesitação em você, Interventora da Extremadura e em muitos dos que estão aqui; não faz mal, não faz mal… Vou mostrar uma coisa pra vocês que vai eliminar de uma vez a hesitação de vocês… – Dom Tito se dirigiu aos zumbis que tinha criado. – Li Xing Tuo, Cláudio Ricieri… a seus postos…

Os dois zumbis agarraram com força o corpo de Chiharu e Yamasaki. Os dois gritaram de dor, mas logo desfaleceram nos braços deles. Dom Tito levantou-se de sua cadeira e a abóbada e as paredes da imensa sala se abriu como por magia; e era magia. Estalar de relâmpagos, nuvens roxas de tempestade e uma forte rajada de vento invadiu o lugar. Dom Tito começou a caminhar ao redor da Mesa dos Interventores e Gerenciadores, fazendo um discurso para eles. Foi então que eles se levantaram das suas cadeiras:

– Y Viva el Regente, y viva España! – Gritou o Cardeal Miquel Tossel, batendo o báculo no chão. Dom Tito deu um tapinha na bochecha do cardeal e sussurrou:

– A Catalunha vai ter um lugar de honra na nossa nova ordem mundial…

O Interventor do País basco foi o segundo a berrar:

– Hasta la victória siempre de nuestra España y do toda latinoamérica!

Dom Tito abraçou o Interventor, beijou a face da Gerenciadora e abriu o visor do capacete dela, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

– Não tema e nem hesite pela vida daqueles que você está apaixonada… Você tem belos olhos azuis e vai dar tudo certo… eu prometo entregar o homem que você ama nos seus braços. – A Gerenciadora do País basco começou a chorar por trás do capacete, sem poder retirá-lo para que sua identidade não fosse comprometida.

– Pois esse é o momento da verdade… – Dom Tito voltou-se para Dom Ramon Bustos, presidente de governo da Comunidade mágica e sua Gerenciadora. Pegou as mãos negras dela, acariciou-as entre as suas e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido:

– Não tema como a sua amiga, a Gerenciadora do País basco. Sei que você preza muito essa pessoa, mas agora é a hora que sacrifícios terão de ser feitos. Vou elevar a sua cabeça junto aos demais Gerenciadores e quando chegar a hora de virar Interventora, a sua recompensa está garantida… – A gerenciadora virou o rosto dele, deixando que as mãos dele deslizassem pelo seu capacete. Dom Tito olhou fixamente para Dom Ramon. O Presidente da autoridade mágica berrou, sem olhar para ele:

– Viva nuesta futura Reina Sofia!

Dom Tito deu um leve tapa na bochecha dele:

– Sua fidelidade vai ser testada, Interventor… não se preocupe!

Dom Tito continuou a andar entre os Interventores e Gerenciadores, cumprimentando-os e sendo exaltado por eles:

– Viva el Império donde El Sol nunca se pone! – Gritou a Interventora da Galícia.

– Essa é a razão pela qual vocês nasceram…

– Gracias, Dom Tito Floreone, Gracias a Nuestra Grácia! – Gritou a Interventora de La Rioja, beijando a mão dele.

– Hoje é o dia… Não é mais o passado, não é mais o futuro…

– Por el Império daremos la vida. – Gritou o Interventor da Comunidade Valenciana.

– Isso é o agora!

– Y viva el Regente del Império! – Gritou a Interventora de Múrcia.

– Vocês não devem agir como seres humanos, mas sim como legiões de Dragões…

– Por Supuesto, Gran Marechal del Império! – Exaltou o Interventor da Andaluzia. Dom Tito abraçou o homem e ele lhe beijou a palma da mão dele e as bochechas da Gerenciadora dele:

– Eu não me esquecerei da Andaluzia, fiel na reconquista, ainda mais fiel agora! – Sussurrou Floreone.

– Eu quero sentir o fogo da determinação e do sacrifício de vocês…

– Claro que si, Regente! Daremos la sangre, la vida! – Gritou o Interventor de Castela Leão.

– Sacrifício!

– Toda nuestra sangre! – Esbravejou o Interventor das Ilhas Baleares. Dom Tito Floreone já tinha dado a volta na mesa e começara a retornar ao seu lugar de origem.

– Batendo como um só coração… Vocês tem a força e a vontade dos Dragões…

– Una só legión vamos enfrentar toda la Europa y el mundo! – Gritou a Interventora de Aragão.

– Mas a partir de agora, vocês não serão seres humanos…

– La Sangre del Dragón está con nosotros! – Gritou a Interventora da Cantábria.

– A partir de hoje, vocês serão Dragões de verdade…

– Nunca más divididos, ahora o nunca más unidos! Una só nación, uno solo Império, escudo y bandera! – Gritou o Interventor das Ilhas Canárias.

– Pois o que pode deter Dragões em fúria? Está no nosso escudo! Na nossa bandeira!

– Y que Dios esteja con nosotros! Y el está contra los infieles así como estuvo com nosotros na reconquista! – Berrou a Interventora de Navarra.

– Vocês serão lendas e temas pra livros, filmes e canções no futuro…

– Un nuevo cantar de El Cid surgirá de nuestras planícies! Viva España y América, Cabrones! – Berrou a Interventora das Astúrias.

– E essas escolhas não são de vocês… são da história! A história vai se encarregar de dá-las em suas mãos…Vocês foram os escolhidos… Os especiais… Quando a trombeta do destino soarem em seus ouvidos… Vocês devem respondê-la com a glória!

Dom Tito parou na hesitante e temerosa Interventora da Extremadura e agarrou-lhe os ombros, olhando-a fixamente:

– Nada! Eu disse: nada! Nada pode parar a gente agora…

A interventora ajoelhou-se, beijou-lhe as mãos e Dom Tito voltou ao seu lugar. Dessa vez, voltou-se para o vazio, para o céu cheio de nuvens e raios que ribombavam ao som de suas palavras e dos gritos dos demais Interventores. A forte rajada de vento fazia oscilar sua longa capa rubra.

– Não importa quem estiver no nosso caminho… Não importa o que estiver em seu caminho… Não importa! A partir de agora começa a nossa era… porque… agora… é a hora… da Ordem do Dragão! – Dom Tito agitou as mãos no ar como se estivesse dando um soco no céu vazio; virou-se e viu os demais Interventores e gerenciadores gritando em coro:

– Y viva el Regente Dom Tito Floreone! Y viva Espanã! Y viva la Reína Sofia y viva Espanã!

Dom Tito sentou-se e os demais se sentaram também. Assim que sentou, as paredes e a abóbada voltaram ao lugar, como magia (e com magia).

– Se ainda resta alguma dúvida de que obteremos as Cartas Clow acho que agora ela se encerrou. Essa rajada de vento e de raios que apareceu foi causada pelo Dragão principal em pessoa… vocês sentiram a energia disso, vocês puderam sentir. Nossos amigos até desmaiaram com isso. Nosso objetivo é destronar o Rei da Espanha, Dom Felipe VII, porque, como dizia Camões, um fraco rei faz fraca a forte gente. Se ele cooperar, tudo bem, mas se ele resistir, não teremos outra opção, teremos que matá-lo.

– Matá-lo? – Perguntou a Gerenciadora de Madrid.

– Sim, da mesma forma que vai ser um imenso ganho sugar todos os bilhões das Indústrias Daidouji, de Tomoyo Daidouji e da família Amamiya.

– Você jurou que não tocaria nela! – Exclamou a Gerenciadora de Madrid.

– Quando tentarmos obter as cartas, Tomoyo vai reagir, ela parece estar preparada, mas ainda não sabemos a extensão dos preparativos dela. Temos que impedir que ela reaja… infelizmente, vai ser uma peça que teremos que sacrificar…

A gerenciadora levantou-se do lugar, mas Dom Ramon a puxou de volta.

– Você é louca, é? Saindo assim sem a permissão de Vossa Graça?

A gerenciadora olhou para Dom Ramon, olhou para Tito Floreone e voltou a se sentar, contrariada, sob o olhar severo deles.

– Jovens… são assim mesmo. – Disse Dom Tito. – Como eu estava dizendo…

– Mas e o marido da Sakura, Vossa graça, o que faremos com ele? – Perguntou a Gerenciadora do País basco.

– Isso não é problema meu, é problema seu agora! Agradeça à sua amiga de Madrid pela dor de cabeça…

A gerenciadora abaixou os olhos e contemplou a mesa.

– Como eu estava dizendo… o plano é o seguinte: vamos primeiro estudar Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran e quem mais estiver nos impedindo aos poucos. Não podemos partir para pegar as cartas sem conhecer o inimigo antes… Assim que obtermos todas as informações necessárias, vamos partir para o ataque: eu vou escolher um enviado da Ordem do Dragão de dentro do meio deles e, por meio dele, vou obter as cartas e os bilhões de Euros das Indústrias Daidouji e Amamiya! – Dom Tito cerrou os punhos com o último comentário.

– E não se esqueça, Vossa graça, que o filho deles, Chitatsu, é presa minha! Vou torná-lo meu Gerenciador porque eu não tenho nenhum! Estou com 90 anos e não tenho um sucessor! – Disse Dom Miquel Tossel.

– Tudo ao seu tempo, Arquieparca, tudo ao seu tempo… o garoto vai vir pro senhor, esse direito eu não lhe tiro. Nos últimos tempos, a nossa Ordem está aberta para os filhos adotivos da nossa Espanha… – Dom Tito voltou-se para a Gerenciadora de Madrid, que o encarava. – Eu só espero que eles mostrem de volta a mesma gratidão para com o nosso país por ter acolhido-os como seus filhos…

– Com certeza, vossa graça… – Respondeu a Gerenciadora de Madrid. Debaixo daquela mesa, as mãos da Gerenciadora do País basco encontrava-se com as mãos da amiga de Madrid. Uma apertou com força a mão da outra. Por telepatia, A Gerenciadora basca falava com a amiga de Madrid, mentalmente:

"O Chiryuzinho não… Não!"

Chiharu, que até então estava desmaiada, levantou a cabeça quando ouviu os planos diabólicos reservados para Sakura, Tomoyo e Syaoran, encarando Dom Tito:

– Vocês estão pensando que vai ser fácil assim encarar a Sakura? A Sakura tem a Tomoyo e o Syaoran do lado dela, tem o filho dela, a família dela… A Sakura tem poderes tremendos, já encarou de frente uma organização de magos mafiosos como vocês e saiu de lá viva… o que me faz duvidar que ela também não vai dar um chute no traseiro de vocês, seus megalomaníacos de uma figa agora que ela tem a Tomoyo! – Chorando, se contorcendo nos braços do Gerenal Li Xing Tuo que a machucava cada vez mais, Chiharu deu seu berro derradeiro. – Eu não tenho medo de vocês! Eu não tenho medo do que vocês vão fazer comigo! Eu só tenho medo que a Sakura perca a fé nela mesma e a certeza de que vai dar tudo certo… com tudo isso nas mãos, quero ver o que uma mãe que tem seus filhos separados dela, suas cartas subtraídas, sua grande amiga e seu marido maltratados por vocês não pode fazer! Vocês assinaram sua sentença de morte quando decidiram roubar as cartas!

Chiharu trincou os dentes de raiva e Dom Tito Floreone aplaudia e gargalhava com o que ela dizia:

– Bravo, bravo! Acho que esse vai ser o nível do espetáculo teatral que vamos ver daqui em diante! É bom saber que ela se agarra a essas coisas tolas. Você me deu tudo o que eu preciso pra destruir ela. Ela é mãe e esposa, é? Pois bem, diante do nosso poder, ela não é capaz de nada, nada!

Dom Tito aplaudiu duas vezes e Cláudio puxou a cabeça de Yamasaki para cima, esticou o pescoço dele com os braço direito enquanto apertava o peito dele com o esquerdo até o ponto que quebrou o pescoço dele depois de tanto forçar. Tudo o que Yamasaki pode fazer foi tentar respirar e se contorcer. O pescoço dele caiu mole sobre o peito depois que foi quebrado. Yamasaki Takashi, o mentiroso e melhor amigo de Syaoran, estava morto. Chiharu sentiu pavor quando viu o corpo do ex marido nos braços de Cláudio. O zumbi levantou as mãos de Yamasaki e começou a devorar o corpo de Yamasaki, como se ele fosse comida.

– Tá com medo, é? Ficou assustada? Devido a essa boca dura toda, mocinha, nem mesmo vou te dar o privilégio de morrer em paz. Vai morrer com dor, devorada pouco a pouco pelo General Xing Tuo! – Dom Tito contemplou o resto da mesa de Interventores e Gerenciadores. – É isso que vamos fazer com qualquer um que vier com esse papinho de "vai dar tudo certo/vai ficar tudo bem". Jantar, Nagini!

O general Li Xing Tuo cravou os dentes com tudo nos dedos de Chiharu Mihara. Ela trincou os dentes com a dor, mas começou a gritar assim que sua mão era devorada e seus ossos, triturados. Com uma enorme dor de cabeça, a última coisa que veio na mente de Chiharu foram os pensamentos com os filhos e com Sakura, como se estivesse enviando uma mensagem por uma garrafa jogada nos mares do plano astral:

"Sakura, sei que você está chegando hoje na Espanha, mas não deixe de acreditar que vai ficar tudo bem e vai dar tudo certo. Eu acredito em você. Só te peço pra cuidar dos meus filhos Oojiro e Ichiro, por favor, cuide deles Sakura… e cuide de você e daqueles que você ama… Adeus" O espetáculo macabro continuou. Li Xing Tuo devorava os braços, os ossos de Chiharu e as Gerenciadoras do País basco e de Madrid se levantaram dos seus assentos assim que o sangue de Chiharu espirrou nos seus elmos e os gritos dela se tornaram mais agoniantes:

– Com sua licença, Vossa graça. – As duas fizeram uma reverência para ele.

– Já vão? – Perguntou Dom Tito.

– Temos que começar a acompanhar a chegada de Sakura na Espanha… não podemos perder nada… – Respondeu a Gerenciadora do País Basco.

– E a Tomoyo vai estar lá também… Temos que captar tudo com a nossa visão… – Respondeu a Gerenciadora de Madrid.

– Podem ir. Só peço pra vocês ostentarem nossas cores e nossa bandeira naquele aeroporto. Não tenham medo do que vocês são a partir de hoje. Sintam orgulho porque a coisa só tende a piorar daqui pra frente…

As duas amigas saíram de mãos dadas daquela sala, sob os gritos de agonia e dor de Chiharu.

 **Continua…**


	77. A apresentação no Bernabéu

**Capítulo LXXVI**

 **~A apresentação no Bernabéu~**

" _Obter sucesso na carreira, ser reconhecido como um dos grandes da história, estar lado a lado dos ídolos que sempre admirou… é o objetivo de todos aqueles que colocam suas carreiras como prioridade… Mas, para atingir esse objetivo, um sacrifício precisa ser feito…"_

O carro de Tomoyo cabiam cinco pessoas. A estilista dirigia, Ginko estava com ela no banco da frente, Sumika estava atrás com Sakura e Marcela. De todas que estavam naquele carro, Sakura, com certeza, era a mais nervosa de todas. Seu coraçãozinho palpitava, estava muda, pálida e suando frio. Tinha vontade de perguntar, de falar, de conversar tudo com elas, mas se encolhera diante da presença de Marcela. Mas não era só isso. Via Tomoyo conversando animada com Ginko, no banco da frente, em um catalão que pouco compreendia, mas sentia também que a amiga estava nervosa e ansiosa. Ouvia Sumika no celular conversando em castelhano com alguém que não sabia quem era, mas sentia que a pessoa com quem Sumika conversava fazia as bochechas dela corarem e Sakura jurava ter ouvido uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha. E lá estava Marcela.

A principal razão de Sakura ficar retraída assim era que ela era uma sósia perfeita dela, quase um clone dela. O que Sakura tinha vergonha de perguntar naquela hora era como Tomoyo convivera com tanto tempo com Marcela e ficara esses oito longos anos longe dela?

Po impulso, a cardcaptor tocou nas mãos dela, que estavam na coxa. Fechou as mãos sobre as costas das mãos dela. Marcela levantou as mãos e olhou para Sakura, olho no olho. Sakura tentou desviar o olhar, mas Marcela tocou no queixo dela e fez a cardcaptor olhar de novo para ela. Olhando Marcela de perto assim, Sakura se sentiu como uma espécie de gêmea mais nova de Marcela e era verdade. Marcela tinha a mesma idade de Sakura e Tomoyo e dava para serem gêmeas. A pulsação e respiração de Sakura se tornaram mais fortes, mas, como se fosse por magia, o toque de Marcela fazia Sakura se acalmar e relaxar. Marcela sorria e Sakura fazia a cara de boba como sempre fez:

– Tudo ao seu tempo, sei que você tem muita coisa a perguntar, já estamos chegando em Valdebebas, fica do lado do Aeroporto, sua pimentinha! – Marcela apertou as bochechas de Sakura e ela sorriu. Só não brigou com ela porque estava envergonhada demais.

Sakura voltou a abaixar a cabeça e a fitar pela janela do carro, o carro de Syaoran e da comitiva do Real Madrid que entrava no pomposo portão da Ciudad Real Madrid, recheado de fãs, com faixas, bandeiras e uniformes, a espera de Syaoran da mesma forma que foi no aeroporto. Realmente, a hora de conversar não havia chegado.

Tomoyo parou o carro e Sakura viu o homem calvo, com cabelos grisalhos nas laterais, vestido de corte italiano, acenando, sorrindo e olhando para eles por trás dos óculos. Era Dom Tito que Syaoran mencionara tanto nos últimos tempos.

Tito Visconti Sforza Saboia Floreone i Soler nasceu em L'Alguer, na Sardenha, em 1945, fim da segunda guerra mundial, filho de Carlo Floreone, engenheiro civil de formação e um nobre falido da Itália. Ele era de Milão e fugiu para a Sardenha assim que perdeu tudo o que tinha com a invasão aliada na Itália. Letícia Soler, sua esposa, era da Sardenha, mas era neta de Catalães e sugeriu ao marido mudarem-se para a terra de seus avós depois do sofrimento da guerra. O homem aceitou a proposta veio residir em Madrid. Aproveitou o gancho da destruição que guerra causou na Espanha para construir uma empreiteira com seu sobrenome, reconstruindo tudo o que a guerra tinha destruído em toda a Espanha. Quando o jovem Tito Floreone terminou a faculdade de Engenharia, em Madrid, o pai já colhia os frutos daquilo que se tornaria uma das maiores empreiteiras da Espanha sob o comando dele, anos mais tarde.

Dom Tito não tinha um pingo de sangue espanhol até a terceira geração por parte de mãe e nem tinha nascido na Espanha, mas desde que se entendera por gente cresceu na Espanha, tinha como língua mãe o castelhano, apesar de ter pais italianos e tinha dentro de si, graças aos avós paternos, a herança genética das casas mais nobres que surgiu em Milão e na Lombardia: os Sforza, os Visconti e a real casa de Savoia. Sofrendo preconceito dos nacionalistas espanhóis da era Franquista a partir do momento que começou a frequentar a alta sociedade espanhola, por sua origem nobre Italiana, Tito Floreone fuçou sua árvore genealógica e conseguiu provar por A mais B que tanto por parte de pai quanto de mãe, descendia dos reis de Aragão e dos Condes de Barcelona, começando em Jaime II de Aragão. Foi o bastante para calá-los por um tempo, mas não o suficiente. O preconceito que sofreu durante a ditadura de Franco por ser Italiano e ser tido por fascista o marcara profundamente.

Tentando afirmar sua identidade espanhola, casou-se jovem com sua colega de faculdade, a princesa Gabriñe, tia do atual monarca, Dom Felipe VII, tanto porque a monarquia não tinha esperanças nenhuma de voltar ao poder quanto pelo sangue nobre e pela fortuna de Dom Tito. No casamento dos dois, Tito insistiu em usar bandeiras de Aragão enquanto a esposa insistiu para ele usar as bandeiras nobres da Itália e ter orgulho delas. O casamento dos dois tinha tudo para dar errado, dado as motivações por trás dele, mas deu certo. Tiveram três filhos: Iker, Alejandro e Sara. Tito Floreone era presença constante nos eventos da família real e se tornou mais constante ainda depois da restauração da monarquia e da democracia, em 1978, os filhos do rei cresceram familiarizados com ele e seus filhos nasceram pertencendo a linha de sucessão ao trono, mas ele nunca gostou muito desses eventos dado ao olhar negativo da nobreza espanhola com seu sangue italiano, mais uma vez.

Antes de se casar, Tito nunca havia se interessado por futebol, mas sua esposa era torcedora do Madrid, conhecia muitos jogadores e torcedores e fora amiga pessoal do então presidente do clube, o lendário Bernabéu. Não quis aceitar o convite da esposa para ver o homem devido à péssima impressão com a convivência na elite espanhola, mas a mulher insistiu e ele aceitou. Para sua surpresa, Bernabéu foi muito gentil com ele e lhe mostrou o tesouro do clube: as seis Taças dos Clubes Campeões Europeus que o Madrid ganhou nos últimos seis anos. Aquela imagem e a polidez de Bernabéu o impressionou. Foi convidado pelo cartola a fazer parte da diretoria do clube e aprendeu muito com ele nos anos que se seguiram, aprendeu os sonhos e as ambições que ele reservara para o clube onde foi um dos primeiros jogadores, nos primórdios de 1902: ser o maior time da Europa em 60 anos e não se importar de gastar o suficiente para ter os melhores jogadores do mundo no elenco, Di Stéfano, Santamaria, Gento, Kopa e Puskas quem o digam.

Outro fato que marcou e muito a vida do empresário e dirigente esportivo foi a morte prematura do primogênito e sucessor natural, Iker, num acidente de carro, em Málaga, em 1996. A esposa estava junto com ele e perdeu os dois no mesmo acidente. Foi um choque que ele nunca se recuperou e até hoje tem pesadelos com o acidente.

Depois de anos vendo o Clube amargar um longo jejum de Taças de Europa e vendo o Barça aumentar a coleção de campeonatos nacionais, coisa que o Madrid estava ameaçado de ser superado pelo maior rival, Dom Tito assumiu definitivamente a presidência do clube em 1998, superando muitas figuras tarimbadas de Madrid e da diretoria do clube que questionaram a sua ascensão no Madrid por ser italiano, como o empresário madrileno Florentino Pérez, dono do grupo ACS, rival e concorrente da Floreone Empreendimentos y Construciones. Tito Floreone comprara parte das ações da ACS, por vingança e revanchismo, e se tornara diretor da empresa porque ajudou na recuperação dela com a crise financeira de 2008 que abalou a Espanha. Foi por meio da ACS que Tito Floreone conhecera Tomoyo, quando ela solicitou uma empreiteira para construir as futuras fábricas da Daidouji na Europa. Mesmo assim, Florentino ele era cotadíssimo a ser presidente por ser Madrileno, mas ficou no final com a vice-presidência do clube. Mais uma vez, renasciam as questões quando a cidadania de Tito Floreone. Venceu com sucesso a eleição e as reeleições seguintes, que garantiram a sua permanência no clube até hoje. Depois que se tornou presidente do Madrid, implantou o sonho de Dom Bernabéu: contratar os jogadores mais caros do mundo. E conseguiu. Depois que se instalou no Clube, o Madrid passou de seis para onze Ligas dos Campeões, em compensação, também viu, durante os últimos dez anos, o Barcelona ganhar, mais quatro ligas dos campeões e todos os tútulos domésticos, a Copa do Rey, a Supercopa da Espanha e o Campeonato Espanhol, dez vezes seguidas. Dez.

A vinda de Syaoran para o Madrid era a esperança de que poderiam sonhar em quebrar essa imbatibilidade do Barça na Espanha, justo o Madrid que adora ser reconhecido como o time base da seleção da Espanha, teve que ter sua importância dividida com o rival na conquista da copa do mundo de 2010, feita pela Espanha.

 _ **We passed upon the stairs, we spoke of was and when, Although I wasn't there, he said I was his friend**_

 _(Nós passamos pela escada, falamos do que foi e quando, embora eu não estivesse lá, ele disse que eu era seu amigo)_

Syaoran foi o primeiro a sair do carro, subir as escadarias e cumprimentar o dirigente esportivo, gesto esse captado pelas lentes da Real Madrid TV. Chitatsu estava ao lado dele usando a camiseta branca do pai, segurando Kero nas mãos como um bicho de pelúcia (Kero havia pegado jeito com o tempo!) e cumprimentou Tito Floreone também, porque Meiling havia guardado a jaqueta do Barça e Sholong compreendera que aquilo era uma solenidade importante demais para o pai pra usar o uniforme azul grená. Ele olhou para o homem, a aparência sorridente e sóbria dele, entendeu que, pela primeira vez, o pai o levava para conhecer uma pessoa realmente importante:

– Ele é Dom Tito Floreone, Sholong, o presidente do Madrid e o novo chefe do papai; cumprimenta o moço.

Sholong estendeu a mãozinha para ele e Dom Tito não deixou de dar uma gargalhada com o rapaz:

– Esperto como o pai, não é, Sholong? Oras, pensei que o nome dele era Chitatsu…

Syaoran coçou a cabeça:

– Isso é uma longa história…

Tomoyo aproximou-se e estendeu a mão para o homem que construía sua casa e as empresas da Mãe em Barcelona. Dom Tito transformou aquele aperto de mão em um abraço caloroso; o homem gostava de Tomoyo:

– Bom te ver novamente, Pequena! Agora com mais coragem do que nunca… – Aproximou-se dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido. – O Bartomeu deve estar te pressionando pra você parecer mais culé pros sócios, não é? Eu entendo, eu entendo… – Dom Tito não deixou de reparar na camiseta azul grená dela.

– Intuitivo como sempre, intuitivo como sempre, Dom Tito.

– Somos pessoas de negócios, minha querida, temos de ser intuitivos…

Chegou a vez de Sakura cumprimentar o dirigente e um leve choque veio a cabeça de Dom Tito, como se ele tivesse passando por uma leve vertigem ou problema de pressão. Sakura se preocupou com ele por um segundo, mas logo ele se reestabeleceu:

– Prazer em revê-la, Sakura! Como foi a viagem? Espero que não tenha sido cansativa…

– Nem me fale…

Meiling, imponente com o uniforma militar, apertou com firmeza as mãos dele:

– Sou Meiling Li. Vou ser uma das empresárias do Shoran quando ele tiver aqui…

– É sempre bom ver uma mulher forte do lado de um homem de sucesso… com certeza vai ajudar bastante o seu primo com esses contratos espinhosos de 200 páginas; vamos… os demais empresários já estão esperando…

Dom Tito cumprimentou Akiho, Marcela, Ginko, Sumika, todo mundo que estava na comitiva de Syaoran. Assim que acabaram os cumprimentos, Dom Tito fez um convite para eles:

– Que tal vocês darem uma voltinha pelas instalações do complexo esportivo? Vocês vão gostar…

Aquele grupo aceitou com prazer o convite de Dom Tito sem ter ideia do que os aguardavam.

 _ **Which came as some surprise I spoke into his eyes, I thought you died alone, a long, long time ago**_

 _(O que veio como uma surpresa, eu falei dentro dos olhos dele; Achei que você tinha morrido sozinho, há muito, muito tempo)_

Havia muitas quadras de futebol, destinadas as atividades do clube A, do clube B e do futebol Sub-19, os dois últimos times eras formados por jovens em sua maioria que jogavam na terceira divisão, chamada por lá de "2°B". As quadras de basquete do time também eram divididas para o club club time de Basquete do Real Madrid também era motivo de orgulho para a cidade e para o país. Não havia um time de futebol feminino, muito menos no basquete. Até há dois anos.

Vislumbrando a gigantesca, bem construída e preparada estrutura do clube esportivo mais rico do mundo, os olhares e os ouvidos de Meiling e Sakura ouviram gritos femininos vindos de uma quadra. A comitiva se aproximou naturalmente da quadra e viram moças praticando futebol naquele campo.

– Vocês tem clube de futebol feminino agora, Dom Tito, tinha me esquecido… – Indagou Syaoran.

– Começamos em junho do ano retrasado a montar nosso time de futebol pra fazer frente aos clubes da Espanha, principalmente o Barça, se é que me entende, Tomoyo… e já conquistamos a liga do ano passado…

Dom Tito e Tomoyo deram um leve sorriso um para o outro.

O pessoal se aproximou mais ainda da quadra e dos prédios executivos e ouviram um silvo de apito. A atividade havia terminado:

– Contratamos as melhores jogadoras da Europa pra fazerem parte do nosso time; Alemanha, França, Suécia tem muita tradição no futebol feminino e seus times ganharam muitas Champions rosas e a Seleção alemã tem duas copas do mundo. Compramos metade da seleção deles nesse verão.

– Isso mostra que quando o Madrid quer uma coisa, ele consegue essa coisa! – Disse Tomoyo, zombeteiramente.

– Isso mostra que o Madrid investe pesado no futebol; o que eles fazem aqui é exemplo pro teu Farcelona, Tomoyo! – Exclamou Marcela.

– Temos um time feminino há anos, me poupe! – Respondeu Tomoyo. Sakura gargalhou de leve com a discussão entre as duas, mas logo parou quando ouviu a voz de uma mulher loira de rabo de cavalo gritando para as mulheres que estavam saindo da quadra:

– Intervalo de duas horas. Depois do almoço, quero ver vocês aqui, as duas em ponto!

A mulher saiu do portão e viu Dom Tito se aproximando com Syaoran. Sakura sentiu um fio de dor no coração quando viu a cor azul dos olhos dela.

"Me diz que ela é mais uma das alemãs do Madrid, Senhor!" – Disse Sakura.

– Goti, Goti, venha ver a Pérola da Ásia e a família dele! – Gritou Dom Tito.

A mulher loira sorriu um sorriso malicioso quando olhou para Syaoran. As memórias de 2012, no Egito, com aquela mulher, voltaram a tona na mente dele. Mesmo que não tenha acontecido nada com eles dois nas pirâmides, era como se aquela declaração de amor que ela fez para ele nunca tivesse morrido dentro dele. A imagem dela de hijab, apresentando-se como sua esposa para ter acesso a ele, a tempestade de fogo que ela criou nas Pirâmides, mostrando que elas eram mágicas, a conversa sobre a faculdade de arqueologia que ela fazia, a esperteza que ela mostrou para saber se ele era casado e a rapidez para perguntar de Sakura e mostrar as matérias de jornal da comunidade mágica em um passe de mágica, saber que ela era sua esposa, a entrevista para a France Football, os beijos generosos na bochecha dele, aquela entrega juvenil só para ele (e ela era virgem na época, será que era também agora?). Ela tinha apenas 17 anos quando conheceu-a. Agora, tinha 20 anos e havia se transformado em uma bela mulher, mas ainda preservando o traço de ninfeta da adolescência. Era ainda uma loiraça. E ela? Ainda se lembrava dele?

Meiling sentiu um desconforto com o sorriso dela, os bustos fartos dela, os traços femininos dela, massageou o pescoço, trincou levemente os dentes e aproximou bruscamente Sakura e Syaoran um do outro, fazendo-os trombarem um contra o outro. Syaoran se sentiu mais envergonhado e desconfortável com aquilo.

Goti, a menina do Egito se aproximava deles e Tito Floreone jogava mais gasolina naquele fogo de emoções, pegando a tocha para tacar fogo na lenha, em tudo.

Syaoran sentiu que a energia mágica de Goti aumentava ainda mais. Ela se tornara poderosa com o passar dos anos. Sakura, Marcela, Ginko e Akiho, as usuárias de magia de lá identificadas por ele, incluindo Kero, devem ter percebido isso.

– Vem – Tito Floreone pegou as mãos dela e levou-a diante de Syaoran, Sakura, Meiling e Tomoyo. – Syaoran, quero te apresentar a nossa promessa, nossa joia do futebol espanhol. Há três anos ela estava em San Sabestián, no País Basco, mas depois veio pra cá. Demoramos três anos pra montar esse elenco e ela foi a artífice por trás de tudo isso, mesmo sendo jovem, é a capitã desse elenco e manda em mulheres alemãs de 35 anos como se fosse uma treinadora de 50. Gotzone Bengoetxea, esse é Li Syaoran que você conhece muito bem porque acompanhou todas as notícias sobre ele; essa é a Sakura, esposa dele, esse é o Sholong, filho deles, e essa é a prima dele, Li Meiling.

Gotzone cumprimentou Chitatsu, todas as mulheres, até mesmo Tomoyo e seu pessoal. Quando chegou a vez de Sakura, ao contrário da vez que ela cumprimentou Marcela, Sakura sentiu a presença de uma fogueira enorme envolvendo-a, consumindo-a, durante o tempo de abraço e cumprimento que ela deu nela:

– Então é você a Sakura que eu tanto ouvi falar, não é? Como é bom conhecer pessoalmente as figuras que a gente escuta falar, mas ainda não vê; você está feliz em me ver, Sakura? Em me conhecer?

Mais uma vez, o sorriso malicioso na cara dela. O mesmo sorriso e olhar intimidador daquela foto na capa de revista há três anos. Se não fosse por aquela maldita foto e aquela maldita reportagem na revista, não teria feito o que fez com Syaoran, quando estava com Eriol, naquela noite, durante o casamento do irmão com Nakuru, no quarto de Tomoyo, nem teria ficado estéril, nem teria desconfiado do marido, nem o teria chifrado. O certo é que, com o tempo, aprendera a se culpar, a assumir a culpa pelos erros e a mentir como mentia para os pacientes em estado terminal do hospital, para que tivessem uma morte tranquila:

– Estou sim, Gotzone! Posso te chamar de Goti? – Sakura deu um sorriso amarelo para a mulher.

Gotzone, como uma boa líder das jogadoras de futebol, intuitiva como era, poderia ter encerrado aquele assunto ali, notando o desconforto de Sakura e Meiling com ela, mas como ela tinha vinte aninhos e queria tacar fogo em tudo, usou seus afiados poderes de leitura de mentes para constranger Sakura, a mulher do cara:

– Certeza mesmo? Não é isso que eu estou sentindo… – Gotzone acariciou a bochecha de Sakura e deslizou os dedos até a têmpora dela. Com os dedos, tirou um fio vermelho brilhante e incandescentes de dentro do cérebro dele, deixando todos boquiabertos:

– Ora, pra que a surpresa? No meu país, quando dois magos poderosos encontram um ao outro, os dois se cumprimentam mostrando seus melhores poderes… Você não sabe nada de mim, Sakura, mas eu sei tudo sobre você… tudo mesmo!

O choque de Sakura se transformou em raiva até virar de novo choque diante de si. O fio vermelho incandescente se transformou na edição da revista "France Football" com ela na capa, de vestido escarlate e ele de terno, segurando o ombro de Syaoran, olhando intimidatória para todos:

– É isso que te incomoda, não é, Sakura?

Meiling, afobada como era, puxou de imediato a revista das mãos de Gotzone:

– Mas o que é isso? – A Chinesa tremeu toda com a revista em mãos. Folheou as páginas até encontrar as fotos de Gotzone e Syaoran. O tremor borbulhava na forma de raiva em seus braços trêmulos. Meiling enrolou a revista e começou a distribuir cacetadas em Syaoran:

– É um safado… é um canalha mesmo! Deixou mulher e filho no Japão pra ir pro Egito e se encontrar com… – Meiling queria dizer "essa vagabunda", mas sabia em que posição estava. Estava diante da mulher que não tinha (ou tinha) nada a ver com a discussão dos primos e mulher nenhuma gostava de ser chamada de vagabunda. E outra: Meiling não sabia quem era Gotzone e não poderia atacá-la irracionalmente. – … Com uma mulher mais bonita do que ela! – Meiling dava com a língua nos dentes como sempre e Gotzone sorria com as trapalhadas da militar.

Syaoran agarrou os braços da prima e a impediu de continuar com aquilo:

– Para com isso, Meiling! Não aconteceu nada no Egito! Você não sabe de nada!

E era verdade. Nem Sakura, nem Meiling sabiam, só ele e Gotzone. O coração de Sakura apertou ainda mais com a dor da traição; Tomoyo percebeu e se aproximou mais dela, tocando nos ombros da amiga querida.

–Engraçado você, Meiling, sente ciúmes no lugar da mulher dele! Era ela quem deveria fazer isso, afinal, mostrei a revista pra ela, não é, Sakura? – Gotzone deu uma piscadela e mostrou a língua para ela. – Você, por acaso… É a esposa dele também? Você viveu em Xinjiang, acho que lá dá pra um homem ter duas mulheres se ele tiver condições de sustentar todo mundo, verdade?

Meiling se tocava que Gotzone lia (de verdade) os pensamentos dela.

– Eu acho que você deve ser mulher dele… – Gotzone gargalhou – Você quer que… eu… 2011… 2015… – Gotzone tocou nos ombros de Meiling e olhou perigosamente para ela, como se estivesse preparada para soltar uma bomba ali mesmo. Até Syaoran se preocupou ouvindo as datas. Foi Tomoyo quem abafou o fogaréu antes de Gotzone queimar tudo de uma vez:

– Goti, se lembra de mim? Sou a Tomoyo Daidouji que patrocina a Liga Iberdrola, tá lembrada de mim? Fui eu quem entreguei o cheque de campeã pro Madrid ano passado, encima do meu Barça… Aquele gol foi um gol e tanto que você fez…

– Ah! – Gotzone juntou as mãos na altura do pescoço numa cara surpresa, e então Tito Floreone interrompeu todo aquele atraso de vez:

– Meninas e rapazes, sei que vocês tem muito a conversar… são muitas memórias que eu nem me atreveria a revelar aqui; vamos assinar o contrato, Syaoran! Vamos, vamos! – Dom Tito acelerou todo mundo, empurrou levemente a multidão para dentro dos prédios executivos do clube. Gotzone ficou parada olhando tudo.

Antes de entrarem pela porta de vidro de entrada, Meiling, Tomoyo e Sakura olharam para trás e viram uma sorridente Gotzone que dava tchau e se despedia delas no meio de uma coluna de fogo que envolveu o corpo dela.

Aquela mulher parecia mais o diabo em forma de gente, pensou Tomoyo, a mesma ilustração do Diabo que Pedro falava para ela.

 _ **Oh, no, not me, We never lost control**_

 _(Oh, não, eu não, Nós nunca perdemos o controle)_

Syaoran assinou o contrato com uma série de flashes apontados para ele, numa mesa com Sakura, Meiling, Chitatsu, vários advogados do clube e os que Meiling tinha trazido da China consigo e pessoal da assessoria de Syaoran. Aquelas fotos foram publicadas no site e nas redes sociais logo que foram tiradas.

Depois, foi a etapa dos exames médicos e Syaoran precisou fazer uma bateria deles. Era exame de sangue, coração, de cabeça, de músculos, ossos, urina… eram tantos que ele só saiu de lá às seis horas da noite (que foram prolongadas graças à curiosidade dele para conhecer mais sobre o futuro lugar de trabalho).

Quando estavam indo fazer os exames, Dom Tito parou para mostrar para ele o tesouro do Clube: na antessala da presidência, o hall onde estavam as onze Taças dos Clubes Campeões Europeus, a Liga dos Campeões, que o time havia ganhado. Tomoyo percebeu que não era nada diferente da imensa sala de troféus e camisetas de jogadores lendários que o Barça tinha e que ela vira assim que foi convidada para trabalhar no clube.

No meio de tanto protocolo e burocracia, Li Sholong, o Chitatsu, deu um perdido no pai, na mãe e em Tomoyo, sob a influência de Kero, para respirar um pouquinho e sair daquela chatice toda, e também porque Kero havia incitado ele a fazer aquilo. Quando Sakura estava ao lado de Syaoran enquanto ele fazia um exame de coração, Kero sussurrou no ouvido de Chitatsu:

– Hey, Chitatsu, vamos sair um pouquinho, vai? Eu me responsabilizo por você…

– Vamos lá, Kero-chan, tou achando isso muito chato também… muita conversa de adultos…

Chitatsu esquivou-se das meninas de Tomoyo, falou que ia ao banheiro pra Akiho e saiu do prédio para se sentar em frente da pequena colina que ficava em frente ao gramado de treino do futebol feminino. Olhou longamente a quadra e ficou lembrando de tudo o que tinha acontecido: a conversa com aquela bruxa misteriosa, as caras de nervosismo da tia Meiling, a cara de hesitação e culpa de Sakura. Desde aquela terna idade, Chiryuzinho me contou que já tentava desvendar o mecanismo do mundo, mesmo não tendo sucesso muitas das vezes:

– Kero-chan, sabe porque a mamãe ficou tão nervosa na frente daquela bruxa?

Kero, que sabia todos os pecados de Sakura, tim tim por tim tim, calou-se:

– Oras, Chi, ela tá querendo fazer uma troça com a sua mãe e a sua prima…

Chitatsu pegou uma pedra na grama e arremessou na quadra:

– Pára de mentir, Kero; eu sei que você tá mentindo! Nunca vi nenhuma troça onde a tia fica nervosa e a mamãe preocupada daquele jeito; até a tia Tomoyo ficou preocupada.

Kero olhou preocupado para Chitatsu e ia lhe falar para tirar aquilo da cabeça, quando, ao lado deles, surgiu uma coluna de fogo incandescente e, de dentro da coluna, saiu uma figura feminina. A coluna de fogo sumiu assim que ela se mostrou. Era Gotzone.

Chitatsu ficou assustado com aquela visão e Kero também, mas Gotzone sorria, infantilmente, tolamente. Agachou-se no gramado, sentou-se ao lado de Chiryuzinho e tentou lhe dar um abraço, mas Chitatsu se esquivou:

– Calma, Chiryuzinho, não vou te machucar.

Uma nuvem de calor morno envolvia Chitatsu e Kero. Ele tentou reagir contra a mulher e Kero tentou grunhir, mas na verdade, aquela coluna morna de calor que os envolvia fazia muito bem a Chitatsu e a Kero mais ainda, já que ele era um guardião cujos poderes estavam vinculados ao sol, ao vento e ao fogo. Em suma, o poder mágico de Gotzone fazia muito bem aos dois:

– Calma, Kero! Chega mais! Eu também sou jovem como vocês! Eu só quero conhecer vocês e quem sabe… ser amiga de vocês? – Gotzone mostrou as mãos nuas para eles, mostrando que não era ameaça. Kero fez sim para Chitatsu e ele se ajeitou na grama, finalmente a encarando lado a lado, cara a cara, como se ela não oferecesse perigo para ele:

– Você viu, Chi, como a sua mamãe e suas duas titias ficaram toda agitada quando me viu? Kero? Sabe de alguma coisa? Eu acho que elas tem medo de perder contra mim em um duelo de magos! – Gotzone gargalhou.

Kero olhou sério para ela e Chitatsu ficou meio receoso de falar, apesar das ondas do aconchegante calor que recebia da bruxa:

– Eu nunca tinha visto leitores de mente tão hábeis quanto você; você conseguiu ler até mesmo a mente da Sakura, que com certeza, é muito mais poderosa do que você. – Disse Kero.

Gotzone sorriu:

– É mesmo, é mesmo! A Sakura é uma bruxa com poderes excepcionais! Eu não me comparo com ela, mas aviso que um mago de grandes poderes sem treinamento vira alvo fácil pra feiticeiros mais habilidosos… eu tenho habilidade…

Chitatsu ficou calado, Kero também e Gotzone ficou contemplando o horizonte com eles por um tempo. O vento da tarde soprou sobre eles e se tornava mais quente com Gotzone do lado deles:

– Você não acha que sua mãe, seu pai, sua tia Tomoyo e sua tia Meiling esconde muita coisa de você, Chiryuzinho? – Gotzone perguntou.

Chitatsu ficou com o coração apertado, olhando com dor para a grama e Kero reagiu a provocação dela:

– O que o povo esconde ou deixa de esconder é problema deles! Não tem nada a ver com você, muito menos com o Chitatsu! Se fosse prejudicar ele…

Gotzone sorria, Kero se estressava e Chitatsu tomou uma atitude:

– Não me interessa agora em saber o que a mamãe esconde de mim! Ou o papai, ou a tia Meiling ou a Tomoyo! Eu só tenho cinco anos!

– Você não despertou seus poderes mágicos ainda, não é, Chiryuzinho?

– Uma hora ele vai despertar! – Gritou Kero.

– Você não tem curiosidade? – Gotzone pegou no queixo de Chitatsu e, com a outra mão livre, criou um brilho nas mãos que fez os dois arregalarem os olhos. – Tempos difíceis estão chegando, Chiryuzinho, e você ainda não sabe de nada…

S&T:FJ

Os corredores dos prédios executivos da Ciudad Real Madrid estavam cheios de troféus, medalhas, camisas de jogadores, contratos, tudo o que Sakura detestava. Odiava aquele senso de competição que de vez em quando afastava Syaoran da família, dela mesma, que o futebol criara, essa necessidade de ganhar sempre que norteou as ações do marido durante os dez anos que viviam juntos. Nunca fora habilidosa o bastante para ter uma foto pendurada nas paredes daquele corredor, nem ao menos ter uma medalha pendurada no peito, muito menos gostava de competir com outras pessoas.

Para Sakura, fazer amigos e ajudar as pessoas bastava. Essas eram suas medalhas.

Andava perdida por aqueles corredores em busca do filho e se preocupava mais ainda porque não encontrara a jaqueta roxa do barça que Meiling lhe dera e jurava ter posto dentro da bolsa dela. Temia que alguém o visse usando aquela jaqueta e batesse no filho como aconteceu com o aeroporto, logo agora que eles estavam na boca do leão! Syaoran já estava terminando os exames médicos e logo teria a coletiva de imprensa e eles partiriam dali, para a casa que o chinês comprara no bairro de La Moraleja, em Madrid. Tomoyo foi a primeira a perceber as preocupações da amiga querida, como sempre:

– Sakura, não tá nada bem, não é?

Aquela pergunta, apesar de ser insistente, era tudo o que Sakura desejou ouvir naqueles anos todos, longe dela. Daria tudo para ela fazer aquela pergunta mesmo, franzir a testa de preocupação com ela. Uma sensação esquisita invadiu o peito dela e ela corou levemente:

– O Chitatsu…

– Eu vou procurar ele… eu conheço esse prédio… ele não deve ter ido muito longe…

Sakura sorriu com a preocupação dela e segurou as mãos dela entre as suas:

– Brigada… – Sakura parou para pensar mais um pouco e perguntou para ela. – Tomoyo-chan, o que você acha dessas fotos, dessas medalhas, dessa coisa toda, hein?

Tomoyo sorriu e falou conscientemente para Sakura, já antevendo a reação dela:

– Sakura, esse é o supra sumo da filmagem! Um clube gravar os troféus, tirar as fotos dos grandes ídolos da história do clube que fizeram parte daquela conquista é a maior felicidade! Aprendi isso com o tempo, viu? – Tomoyo apontou o indicador para a cara de Sakura como se estivesse dando uma lição na cardcaptor. Sakura não gostou nada daquilo e fez uma cara azeda:

– Some daqui, vai, Tomoyo, e só me volta aqui com o meu filho!

Sakura empurrava Tomoyo até o elevador e ela continuava a provocar Sakura com aquela cara de deslumbramento que só Tomoyo fazia.

Marcela acompanhava a discussão delas de perto.

S&T:FJ

Uma bola de fogo apareceu nas mãos de Gotzone. A bola de fogo se expandiu e se transformou em uma corda de fogo que logo se tornou um círculo de fogo. Do meio do círculo, saía a jaqueta roxa do Barça de Chiryuzinho. Kero e Chitatsu ficaram espantados com a apresentação.

– Você tem poderes incríveis, Gotzone! Tenho que admitir.

– É uma honra ser elogiada por um guardião de fogo como você, o grande Kerberos, criado pelo lendário Mago Clow em pessoa.

Kero corou com o elogio e Chitatsu sorriu pela primeira vez com aquilo.

– Posso passar pra vocês informações da comunidade mágica Espanhola, Kero. Faz tempo que você não se envolve em assuntos da comunidade mágica e nem mesmo come uma guloseima feita por magos, não é verdade?

Kero olhou preocupado para ela.

– Gotzone… o que você quer de nós? Nunca vi ninguém se oferecendo assim pra gente como você… qual é o seu objetivo?

Gotzone sorriu de olhos fechados. Kero e Chitatsu não souberam o que dizer.

– Kero, a vantagem de a gente ser mago é que dá pra saber só de estar perto da pessoa se a gente vai se dar bem ou não; o que vocês acharam de mim? Vocês não me acham legal? Não sou uma ameaça e vocês sabem disso…

– A gente te achou muito legal, Goti! O Kero também, não é Kero? – Chitatsu respondeu pelo guardião e ele corou com a resposta cara de pau do menino.

– Eu não falo nada por hora…

– Você tem muito potencial, Chitatsu. Você é filho de uma família tradicional de magos e de uma das feiticeiras mais poderosas do mundo… Você vai dar um mago e tanto com o treinamento certo é claro…

Chitatsu olhou para o vazio novamente com Kero e pegou o celular do bolso:

– Me passa seu telefone… eu te passo o meu e a gente se fala…

Gotzone pegou o seu celular do bolso, feliz da vida como se tivesse pescado um peixe.

Chitatsu apertou com força a jaqueta do Barça no peito.

– Você gosta do Barça, Chiryuzinho?

– Gosto… por causa do meu pai… por causa da Tomoyo… meu pai tem sorte com times de branco…

– Então, porque você não é Madrid?

– Não sei… não sei mesmo… mas eu amei a cara de felicidade quando a mamãe pegou a camisa do Barça que a Tomoyo me deu… nunca vi a mamãe feliz assim antes, ela brigava muito com o papai naquela época, sabe?

Gotzone fez uma cara maliciosa para ele:

– E como você gosta de uma pessoa sem conhecer ela direito?

– Não sei… acho que é intuição de mago… – Chitatsu sorriu e Gotzone deu um afago nos cabelos bagunçados dele e na cabeça amarela de Kero.

Nessa hora, Tomoyo apareceu fora dos prédios executivos, vendo Chitatsu guardar o celular no bolso e Gotzone do lado deles. O coração dela saltou de preocupação e correu até o garoto:

– Chitatsu!

Os três se viraram para ela e se levantaram do gramado.

– Tomoyo… – Disse Chitatsu.

Tomoyo correu até ele e segurou-o pelo braço, olhando para Kero:

– Foi ideia sua, não foi, Kero-chan?

– Calma aí, calma ai, Tomoyo! Eu só tava conversando com o menino; não fiz nada com ele, se eu fizesse, ele já teria saído gritando aqui, e olha que o Kero tava olhando ele, não é, Kero? – Explicou-se Gotzone.

Kero, constrangido, limitou-se a fazer sim com a cabeça.

Tomoyo pegou Chitatsu pela mão e olhou séria para Kero:

– Leva ele pra Sakura, Kero, sente a presença dela, vai lá!

– Você tá nervosa, Tomoyo…

– Depois a gente conversa… agora vai!

Kero voou e Chitatsu o seguiu. Tomoyo acompanhou os dois com o olhar até atravessarem a porta de vidro do prédio executivo., depois voltou-se para Gotzone:

– Não precisamos falar em linguagem figurada uma com a outra pelo que vejo; tenho uma hábil leitora de mentes comigo, sei como funciona isso…

– Mas não sabe nadinha da comunidade de magos da Espanha e nem de mim, Tomoyo, nada!

Tomoyo se calou.

– Não torne a vida da Sakura, da Meiling, do Shoran mais difícil do que ela está, Gotzone! Os dois passaram por um problema sério no casamento há dois anos… não toque nessa ferida mais…

Gotzone gargalhou diabolicamente para Tomoyo:

– Tomoyo, o seu maior erro foi tentar prever o futuro… um futuro sem a Sakura, agora me acusa de querer estragar o casamento da Sakura e do Syaoran? Como você pode ter tanta certeza se você já apostou contra o destino e perdeu?

Tomoyo fez uma cara mais feia ainda e Gotzone deu as costas para ela e continuou a andar. Tomoyo a impediu:

– Gotzone! Não sei o que você tá tramando… mas sou capaz de acabar com você se tentar alguma coisa contra o Chitatsu…

– Eu fazer alguma coisa contra o Chitatsu? – Gotzone voltou-se e encarou Tomoyo. – Chi é um amorzinho, Eu quero ajudar ele, eu vou ajudar o Chitatsu… nesses tempos difíceis que estão chegando… – As duas ficaram se encarando por um tempo. O vento soprava nos cabelos delas.

– Você virou mulher da Sakura agora pra se preocupar com o que é dela? Não sabia… –Gotzone deu um leve toque nas suas têmporas.

– Eu sou amiga dela, sua… – Ela queria dizer "cretina" com aquele estresse todo, mas não ficaria nada bem duas mulheres brigando num lugar cheio de holofotes como a Ciudad Real Madrid.

– Cretina? – Gotzone deu outra gargalhada, tão forte a ponto de fazer ela se agachar com a dor que sentiu na barriga depois de tanto rir. Depois, se recompôs e olhou para ela. – Você falou em 'acabar' comigo, Tomoyo. Você não faz ideia do que já existe no mundo pra acabar com você…

– Isso é uma ameaça?

– Não, só tou dando exemplos. A marca dos Sakurazuka, as espadas sagradas dentro de você… eu tou mentindo?

Tomoyo baixou a cabeça. Ela estava certa.

– Eu só te peço: ajude a manter o casamento da Sakura e do Syaoran, pelo bem do Chiryuzinho que você diz querer muito bem…

– Eu não tenho interesse nenhum nesse casamento e você é uma péssima vidente, Tomoyo, Só a Sakura consegue ver o futuro, inclusive do casamento dela… não sou eu quem vou manipular o coração do Syaoran apesar da posição privilegiada que eu tenho… Nem eu tenho sentimentos escondidos por ele, o Shorancito sabe o que eu sinto por ele; quem é mais capaz de acabar com esse casamento e criar um escândalo: eu ou você? Fique com a dúvida para si! Até a próxima, Tomoyo!

Gotzone desapareceu na coluna de chamas que ela criou ao redor dela. A coluna desapareceu e ela se teleportou e Tomoyo não entendia como não conseguia sentir ódio por Gotzone depois de tudo o que ouviu.

S&T:FJ

 _ **You're face to face With the man who sold the world**_

 _(Você está cara a cara com o homem que vendeu o mundo)_

 _ **I laughed and shook his hand, and made my way back home**_

 _(Eu ri e apertei sua mão, e fiz meu caminho de volta pra casa)_

 _ **I searched from form and land, for years and years I roamed**_

 _(Eu procurei um jeito e lugar, por anos e anos vaguei)_

 _ **I gazed the gazeless stare at all the millions hills**_

 _(Eu encarei com um olhar vazio milhões de montanhas)_

 _ **I must have died alone, a long, long time ago**_

 _(Eu devia ter morrido sozinho, há muito, muito tempo)_

 _ **Who knows? Not me; I never lost control**_

 _(Quem sabe? Eu não; Eu nunca perdi o controle)_

Madrid, 11 de Julho de 2015, Meio-dia.

– Senhoras e senhores presentes ao coliseu branco, ao estádio Santiago Bernabéu. É com imenso orgulho que eu lhes apresento a nossa contratação mais cara de todas as janelas de transferências do futebol mundial nesse meio de ano. Dentre todas as camisas pesadas do futebol Europeu que queriam contar com ele, nós, O Real Madrid Clube de Futebol, superamos mais uma vez esse desafio e somamos a nossa constelação de galáticos mais uma estrela, para que continuemos a ser o clube mais valioso, o mais rico e o maior vencedor da Europa e da Espanha! Li Syaoran! – Disse Tito Floreone, de um púlpito no gramado do estádio. Ao lado dele, já estavam Meiling, Tomoyo, o embaixador da China na Espanha e Ronaldo, um dos maiores artífices daquela transferência, vestidos elegantemente de terno e gravata. Meiling não foi autorizada a tirar a farda e Tomoyo vestiu um blazer azul-marinho com um discreto broche dourado do Barça no peito.

Ao redor do gramado, uma equipe de jornalistas da Real Madrid TV e dos dois principais jornais de Madrid, Marca e AS, com câmeras fotográficas e de filmagens em mãos e seus longos crachás e credenciais para participar daquele evento, andando por aquele gramado.

O estádio estava lotado como se fosse um jogo de Liga dos Campeões ou um Clássico do campeonato espanhol. Setenta mil torcedores estavam presentes. Setenta mil. A capacidade máxima do estádio. A última vez que isso tinha acontecido foi com a apresentação de Ronaldo. Em seis anos jogando naquele clube, o amigo tinha se tornado o maior jogador da história de seu país. Ele tinha a mesma ambição.

Tinha chegado cedo ao estádio cedo, com Sakura e Chitatsu. Assinou pacientemente autógrafos durante uma hora nos poucos metros finais que restavam para entrar no estádio. Aqueles fãs estavam muito animados com ele e muito esperançosos. Despiu-se do terno e gravata que vinha vestido e colocou, oficialmente pela primeira vez, a camisa branca com o número 17 nas costas (a camisa sete que ele sempre usou no Tomoeda Rangers e no Gamba Osaka não dava pra ser usada porque Ronaldo usava-a). Quando terminou de colocar as caneleiras e subir as meias, olhou mais uma vez para aquele armário e aquele lugar com o seu nome, sua foto; nem dava para acreditar que o sonho de infância virara realidade.

Quantos meninos não sonhavam com aquele momento e ele havia superado muitos deles. Sua maior satisfação não foi ver a si mesmo vestido de branco no espelho, foi ter visto o enorme sorriso de Sakura para ele assim que terminou de se vestir e ver seu filho Sholong usando o mesmo uniforma que o dele, até mesmo com a chuteira. Via-se a si mesmo nele quando tinha cinco anos, só que sem os olhos verdes e a pele branquíssima que ainda não ficara morena como a dele.

– Vamos. – Sem muito o que dizer, segurou nas mãos de Sakura e de Sholong e atravessou o túnel do vestiário até o gramado.

Nenhum jogador do Real Madrid entrou com a família dentro do gramado em apresentações oficiais, geralmente ficavam do lado do presidente do Clube, no gramado, mas ele entrou, entrou com Sakura, entrou com Sholong nas mãos dos vestiários. Subiu as escadas e uma nuvem de papel picado prateada, branca e roxa junto com uma fumaça branca foi jogada contra eles, dos dois lados do caminho. Flashes de câmeras fotográficas bombardearam as suas faces até observarem a imensa multidão branca das arquibancadas. Uma enorme faixa vinda do gol sul ostentava os dizeres "Decidme que se siente" para ele e, abaixo dos dizeres, a enorme taça da Liga dos campeões da Europa com o número doze na frente dela. Outra faixa de outro setor da arquibancada dizia "Feliz Cumpleaños, Campeón", já que seu aniversário seria daqui há dois dias, dia 13 de julho.

A arquibancada estava em festa.

Andou até o centro do gramado onde todos os esperavam. Cumprimentou Tomoyo e Meiling com um beijo no rosto, o embaixador da China com um aperto de mãos, seu amigo Ronaldo com um high five e um abraço de "parças", deu um abraço em Dom Tito Floreone e, antes de falar ao microfone, deu um abraço no filho e um beijão na boca de Sakura, tal como nas novelas, para plena ovação do estádio.

Do lado direito dele, as onze taças da liga dos campeões e o troféu de melhor clube do século XX, que só o Real Madrid tem, do lado das taças, expostos no gramado. À esquerda dele, uma foto imensa dele com 9 anos usando a camisa de Raul, mostrando para todo mundo que desde cedo ele era Madrid.

– Ola a todos! – Disse ele, em castelhano. – Querem saber como eu me sinto?

Ele deu uma pausa e ouviu os longos silvos vindos da arquibancada.

– Orgulhoso de ser como vocês, mais um de vocês, estar no meio de vocês!

A torcida foi à loucura.

– Sinceramente, não consigo descrever em palavras o que é estar nesse clube, com essa torcida, com esse calor que eu recebi nesses dias; eu só tenho a demonstrar em ações, pelos meus gols, pelas minhas assistências, que aqui tem um coração branco e, quando eu morrer, quero que o meu caixão seja branco como esse meu coração!

Uma ovação imensa apareceu na arquibancada quando ele citou trechos de um dos hinos populares de torcida do Madrid.

– E eu quero que saibam, que mesmo me oferecendo 90 milhões de Euros, 15 milhões de euros por ano, fora as luvas… – Syaoran fez uma pausa, lembrando-se da proposta do Barcelona por ele, umedeceu os lábios e continuou. – Eu escolhi vir pra cá por 75 milhões de Euros, 10 milhões anuais porque eu sou parte dessa massa branca, gente! Vamos juntos quebrar os dez anos de campeonatos nacionais seguidos do Barcelona, ganhar mais uma Liga dos Campeões e continuar a fazer de Ronaldo o maior jogador do mundo. – Syaoran voltou-se para Ronaldo, encabulado, que se derretia de amores por ele. – Vamos superar a Lionel!

Ronaldo abraçou o amigo calorosamente e a massa branca das arquibancadas gritou com força o nome dele e gritaram várias vezes "Hala Madrid". Agora tinham certeza que ele estava fechado com o clube branco, pese a sua amizade com Tomoyo. E ela não aplaudiu as palavras dele no final, antevendo a repercussão que a atitude teria na imprensa.

No fim da apresentação no gramado, Syaoran e Ronaldo fizeram embaixadinhas juntos, trocaram passes, cabeçeios até o gol e chutaram mais se cem bolas espalhadas pelo gramado para a torcida merengue que estava lá para assisti-los. Syaoran quebrou mais ainda o protocolo e pulou na arquibancada, recebendo abraços calorosos dos fãs. Até mesmo tirou a sua camisa e jogou para a torcida, como um presente para eles.

– É assim como eu me sinto! – Disse para si.

 _ **We passed upon the stairs, we spoke of was and when, Although I wasn't there, he said I was his friend**_

 _(Nós passamos pela escada, falamos do que foi e quando embora eu não estivesse lá, ele disse que eu era seu amigo)_

 _ **Which came as some surprise I spoke into his eyes, I thought you died alone, a long, long time ago**_

 _(O que veio como uma surpresa, eu falei dentro dos olhos dele; Achei que você tinha morrido sozinho, há muito, muito tempo)_

Vestiu de novo o terno e gravata e respondeu as perguntas dos jornalistas na coletiva de imprensa durante meia hora. Depois que acabou a coletiva, teve o jantar com os sócios, com a mesa diretora e foi levado por Dom Tito Floreone a cumprimentar as pessoas mais influentes e mais devotas daquele clube. A primeira foi uma mulher séria, alta e loira:

– Essa é a juíza de família de Madrid, Sara Molina y Paz, seu marido e sua filha; a família dela é sócia do Real há mais de três gerações e uma fiel torcedora branca! Quis se jogadora do Madrid, mas infelizmente não tínhamos uma equipe feminina; ela quem moveu os pauzinhos na justiça pra gente ter nosso time feminino agora!

A mulher loira de cabelos presos cumprimentou Syaoran com um abraço:

– Afáveis palavras, Dom Tito. É muito bom ter a Pérola da Ásia aqui com a gente; fiquei muito encantado com a entrada da sua esposa no gramado… muito bonito… Também sou uma mulher que ama a família. – Disse a Juíza, abraçando a filha de 15 anos, vestida de Branco. Ela fazia parte das categorias de base do Madrid Feminino.

– É sempre bom contar com o apoio da família, Meritíssima.

Depois, chegou uma mulher baixinha de cabelos castanhos curtos bem escuros até eles, usando a camisa de Syaoran, muito animada e elétrica, por sinal:

– Essa é a Doutora Ainhoa Vidal y Alcuña, ela é psiquiatra e psicóloga do hospital infantil de Madrid e membra da mesa diretora. O hospital dela é vinculado à Sanitas, que faz nossos exames. – Disse Dom Tito.

Syaoran estendeu a mão e a mulher foi logo dando um abraço nele e vários beijos no rosto, para preocupação de Meiling e de Sakura:

– Você não sabe a minha alegria em te ver por aqui, Syaoran! Rezei pra Santiago dia e noite pra que você não fosse pra Barcelona e viesse pra Madrid! Deus seja louvado! – A mulher deu um abraço apertado em Syaoran que quase o sufocou. Depois, ela foi conversar nada mais nada menos do que com Gotzone, que estava lá também, no jantar. Sakura e Meiling, no fundo, não a queriam por lá, mas ela era a capitã da Seleção feminina espanhola e deveria aparecer por lá e cumprimentar Syaoran, da mesma forma que Tomoyo também apareceu para fazer o gesto:

– Essa aqui você conhece muito bem, dispensa apresentações. Você não tem a ideia do imenso carinho que eu tenho pela Tomoyo; sou eu quem estou construindo as fábricas da Daidouji aqui na Espanha… – Disse Dom Tito.

– Oras, que é isso; o senhor que é muito gentil, Dom Tito. – Tomoyo sorriu e voltou-se para Syaoran. Ele ficou envergonhado de olhar para ela depois que ele disse no gramado – Syaoran-kun, fico feliz que tenha sido sincero com a torcida merengue e tenha sido claro quanto a nossa negociação com você; até o mês passado, juravam que você iria pro Barça e a torcida ficou com receio da sua vinda pra cá até você mostrar pra eles aquele vídeo da sua casa em Hong Kong cheio de tesouros difíceis de se conseguir para qualquer torcedor… quem diria que você ainda tem uma camisa do Puskas?

Syaoran sorriu:

– É muito bom ser acolhido por essa massa branca e contar com o apoio dos amigos…

Os dois se abraçaram:

– É muito bom ver você e a Sakura ainda mais feliz do seu lado, Syaoran; pode contar com meu apoio, a gente precisa mostrar que rivalidade é uma coisa e amizade é outra!

Em um dado momento daquela sessão de cumprimentos, Syaoran sentiu o bolso do terno esquentar. Tocou no bolso e tirou as mãos logo em seguida, como se tivesse queimado a mão. Tornou a colocá-la depois de um tempo e sentiu uma pedrinha branca vermelha com uma inscrição em Chinês:

"Vestiário".

Olhou para o relógio e saiu discretamente daquele salão. Ainda tinha tempo antes do jantar começar. Meiling percebeu o movimento sorrateiro do primo e buscou Gotzone por aquele salão. Nenhum sinal da bruxa! Percebendo isso, preocupou-se e buscou segui-lo. Olhou para Sakura uma última vez e não sabia se se sentia aliviada por ela não ter percebido nada e ainda continuar a conversar animadamente com a doutora Ainhoa, que enchia-a de perguntas sobre Syaoran, ou se falava para ela da fuga do marido dela. Tomoyo estava do lado dela e ela estava feliz, entrara no gramado ao lado dele e aguentara aquela multidão de flashes só por ele. Não queria que ela perdesse aquele sorriso. Aguentaria as "falcatruas" do primo por ela.

Correu pelos corredores do estádio em busca do primo.

 _ **Oh, no, not me, We never lost control**_

 _(Oh, não, eu não, Nós nunca perdemos o controle)_

 _ **You're face to face with the man who sold the world**_

 _(Você está cara a cara com o homem que vendeu o mundo)_

 _ **Who knows? Not me; I never lost control**_

 _(Quem sabe? Eu não; Eu nunca perdi o controle)_

 _ **You're face to face with the man who sold the world**_

 _(Você está cara a cara com o homem que vendeu o mundo)_

Receber pedras incandescentes no bolso, segundo o que ouvira da comunidade mágica europeia, era um sinal de boa sorte e um bom agouro. Ir ao lugar determinado por ela era sinal de que alguma coisa de bom o aguardava.

Mas tudo o que Syaoran encontrou no vestiário branco foi outra coisa.

Um capuz vermelho e longo que envolvia o corpo todo escondia uma figura feminina por trás dele, que ele percebeu pelo corpo esguio e pelos fios loiros que transbordavam na aba do capuz. Ela estava de pé, no banco. Nas costas do capuz, um desenho presente nas tumbas do País Basco, parecido com o desenho de uma fechadura de porta.

A mulher despiu o capuz e revelou Gotzone por trás dele. Ela virou-se para ele, sorrindo.

Syaoran ficou boquiaberto.

– Vo… cê?

A mulher flutuou no ar e foi parar nos braços de Syaoran. Ela o abraçou com tudo, fazendo-o sentir o impacto dos seios dela sobre seu peito e agarrou o pescoço dele:

– Shorancito! Gostou da minha surpresa?

– Agora você tá criando sorte com as mãos?

Gotzone sorriu:

– Esse é um velho meio de comunicação entre magos do meu país, mas é um meio muito limitado porque não dá pra escrever uma mensagem longa e é difícil transportar matéria pelo espaço, entende?

– Eu tenho que voltar, vão suspeitar… – Syaoran se voltou para a porta do vestiário, mas Gotzone o agarrou pelo pulso.

– Espera! Vai sair assim?

Syaoran não entendeu.

– Você não acha que as grandes histórias de amor não deveriam começar assim?

– Assim como? Eu já sou casado!

– É mesmo? – Gotzone agarrou o queixo dele com as duas mãos e lhe lascou um beijo nos lábios. Syaoran resistiu com tudo, soltou a boca dela e Meiling apareceu na porta do vestiário.

– Intrometida!

Gotzone apontou o dedo para o capuz e ele flutuou pelo ar, agarrando a Coronel, envolvendo-a, apertando-a. Meiling contorcia-se inutilmente no chão, tentando se libertar daquele aperto, trincando os dentes para ela.

Gotzone agachou-se e sussurrou para Meiling. A situação estava tão tensa que nem mesmo Syaoran sabia o que fazer. Um passo em falso e poderia ser esmagado pelos poderes daquela mulher:

– Deve ser muito triste ter nascido com circuitos mágicos capazes de fazer magia e não ter um pingo de energia mágica no corpo, nem ao menos para conseguir lutar… – Gotzone virou o corpo de Meiling, envolto pelo manto, para o lado, para que ela não a visse. – sabe o que eles faziam com os magos sem magia? Eles jogavam da ponta de um rochedo em direção do selvagem golfo do Biscaia, onde as ondas do atlântico batem na costa do atlântico e cria uma corrente que arrasta tudo consigo… mas hoje em dia, eles dão esses magos rejeitados pra adoção, mas sempre monitorando… uma geração eles despertam novamente a magia, afinal sangue mágico é sangue mágico e deve ser preservado… mesmo sendo de um aborto… e retorna pra gente de novo…

Syaoran gritou ouvindo a expressão pejorativa para os magos sem magia que Meiling escutara a vida toda dos setores conservadores dos Lis de Hong Kong:

– Cala a boca, Gotzone! Você não sabe nada da minha família! Solta a minha prima! – Syaoran tocou o bolso e tirou de lá a esfera negra de onde saía a sua espada. Liberou a espada e o círculo mágico da família Li, dois quadrados sobrepostos com os oito trigramas do I ching e o símbolo do yin yang no meio, apareceu em amarelo. Relâmpagos pulsavam do corpo do jogador e ele apontou a espada para o pescoço da bruxa.

Gotzone ficou espantada.

– Você não fala que os magos do país Basco se apresentam mostrando suas habilidades? Essas são as minhas e as da minha família também… até mesmo da Meiling!

Meiling sentiu o coração aliviar depois de ouvir as palavras carinhosas do primo, defendendo-a.

No imenso salão de jantar, a hora se aproximava e Sakura se deu conta da ausência de Syaoran. Sentiu a presença do marido dos vestiários e percebeu que seus poderes mágicos tinham aumentado de repente. Segurou o pulso de Tomoyo e olhou para a amiga querida:

– Tomoyo, tem alguma coisa acontecendo com o Shoran e a Meiling; os dois sumiram e não sei onde eles estão… vem comigo?

Tomoyo acenou com a cabeça e as duas correram para os vestiários.

No vestiário, Gotzone tentou negociar a saída da saia justa que havia criado. Sabia que se soltasse aquele capuz do corpo de Meiling, a Coronel partiria com tudo para cima dela:

– Tá, Shorancito, foi uma brincadeira! Tá, eu peguei pesado!

– Você sabe a quanto tempo vem pegando pesado? Estamos fartos das suas brincadeiras! Chega!

Gotzone ficou triste.

O grito de Syaoran coincidiu com o momento que ouviu a voz de Sakura atrás da porta do vestiário:

– Através!

A Carta Sakura envolveu o corpo de Meiling com um brilho rosa e fez o capuz atravessar o corpo de Meiling. Meiling levantou-se de súbito e Sakura também apontou o báculo da estrela para Gotzone:

– Você de novo! – Gritou Sakura.

A única coisa que segurava Meiling eram as mãos de uma Tomoyo preocupada nos ombros dela.

– Tá bom, eu já vi do que vocês são capazes; se não gostaram de brincadeiras, então eu paro! – Gotzone sumiu numa coluna de fogo que criara, a mesma coluna de fogo que a envolvera nas vezes anteriores.

Syaoran recolheu sua espada, Sakura recolheu o báculo. Meiling deu leves tapas no terno para limpar a poeira.

– O que aconteceu aqui? – Tomoyo perguntou.

– É… uma longa história… – Respondeu Syaoran.

Kero e Chitatsu entraram também no vestiário, percebendo a reunião de energias mágicas:

– Que explosão de mágicas foi essa que eu senti aqui? – Perguntou o guardião.

Tomoyo olhou para Chitatsu, intimidadora:

– Chi, passa o telefone pra tia.

Chitatsu hesitou, mas aqueles olhos azuis-marinhos eram tão intimidadores do que a cara feia do pai e a de surpresa da Mãe. Sem ter alternativas, Chitatsu entregou o aparelho para ela, desbloqueado, hesitando:

– O que foi, Tomoyo?

– Tá vendo isso aqui? Ele pegou o número dela, Sakura! Olha aqui!

Agora foi a vez de Sakura fazer uma cara feia para ele. Agarrou Kero e reclamou com ele:

– Quando foi isso, Tomoyo?

– Ontem, quando ele deu um sumiço na gente…

– Como você deixa uma coisa dessas acontecer, Kero? – Sakura agitava o guardião e ele ficava tonto.

– Mas ele não podia fazer nada! Ela apareceu do nada!

Tomoyo apagou o número dela e entregou o telefone para Chitatsu:

– Tá vendo, Chi, porque a gente não pode fazer contato com estranhos? Aquela é uma bruxa malvada que prendeu a titia com aquele capuz miserável! Tá me ouvindo! – Reclamou Meiling com ele.

Chitatsu, indo na contramão da mãe, do pai e das duas tias que tinha, disse corajosamente:

– Nunca vi uma bruxa má ser tão bonita daquele jeito! Ela foi tão legal comigo…

Todo mundo arregalou os olhos, mas Sakura deixou voltarem para casa para dar uma lição para o filho e para Kero. E não seria apenas ela, seria também de Tomoyo e de Meiling. Aquela hora não, aquela era hora de almoçar e receber os cumprimentos do pessoal do clube.

Gotzone enviou uma mensagem para Dom Tito, mais tarde, dizendo que estava indisposta e tinha saído mais cedo.

 **Continua…**

 **Música: The man who sold the world – Nirvana.**

 **Por trás do báculo:**

Os novos personagens: Olá pessoal! No capítulo anterior, vocês puderam ver que apresentei a Ordem do Dragão, alguns traços da sua hierarquia, como os "cavalgadores de dragões", os "Gerenciadores" e os "Interventores", nomeados cada um segundo uma comunidade autônoma da Espanha, algumas de suas peculiaridades como o uso de armaduras na forma de répteis pré-históricos e contemporâneos e seus objetivos: fazer com que a Espanha seja mais uma vez o Império colonial que foi durante os séculos XV-XX. Para isso, eles precisam das cartas Clow/Sakura e mostraram diante de todos que são capazes até mesmo de ressuscitar os mortos e matar qualquer amigo de Sakura que esteja no caminho para que os demais Interventores aceitem o plano, como Chiharu e Yamasaki.

Percebam que dei muita voz para o Interventor de Madrid, revelado como sendo Dom Ramon Bustos, presidente de governo da Comunidade Mágica Espanhola e ao Interventor da Catalunha, Dom Miquel Tossel, Arcebispo emérito de Barcelona, Cardeal Bispo de Óstia e carmelengo de sua santidade. Mais sobre o Cardeal Miquel mais pra frente, mas eu já citei aqui Dom Ramon Bustos e a profecia que ele disse para Tomoyo em "O Amigo da Inglaterra, parte II". O cardeal Miquel cito brevemente como superior de Pedro, Irmão de Marcela, no capítulo "A família Binyamin". Há mais dois personagens que aparecem aqui, as gerenciadoras de Madrid e do Pais Basco, que vocês vão tombar da cadeira quando souberem quem elas são! Hehehe! Gerenciador é o sucessor imediato do Interventor e Interventor é o posto mais alto na Hierarquia da Ordem do Dragão, abaixo apenas do Rei da Espanha. No caso de o Rei não estiver disponível ou não saber da existência da Ordem do Dragão, o Interventor da Catalunha assume o posto de líder da Ordem e é chamado por isso de "Arquieparca". Arquieparca é um título eclesiástico das Igrejas Católicas do Oriente equivalente ao tútulo de "Arcebispo". É um título em zombaria da Igreja, da mesma forma que os 17 Interventores zombam da Autoridade mágica Espanhola das 17 comunidades autônomas. Regente é um cargo temporário, usado por qualquer Interventor em tempos de crise assim que o Arquieparca determina, até que o novo monarca seja apontado. Ele tem o poder dos demais Interventores e sua armadura é dourada. Nesse caso, Dom Tito, por determinação de Dom Miquel, se torna o Regente, mas o Rei ainda está vivo! Mais sobre isso, mais pra frente. Dom Tito também aparece no capítulo "O Mundial de clubes" e brevemente no capítulo "Para a Espanha".

Percebam que vemos uma personalidade mais gentil daquele que é tido aparentemente como o "vilão" dessa nova fase e conhecemos um pouco da história dele. Não se prendam à esse rótulo de Vilão". Não se prendam, apesar da morte cruel da Chiharu no capítulo anterior.

Agora, quero falar de dois personagens: A Gotzone Bengoetxea e o Chitatsu Kinomoto/Sholong Li. Gotzone apareceu nos capítulos "A Bruxa do país Basco" e é citada em "A escola Eriol, parte I". Ela é uma pimentinha e tenho muito para falar dela, mas não agora. Por hora, vou apresentá-la aos poucos. Esse cap apareceu pra mostrar um pouco sobre ela. Saibam que ela é uma habilidosa bruxa do fogo e hábil leitora de mentes, como vocês puderam perceber. Ela é Basca, uma nacionalidade que exste no norte da Espanha.

Sholong Li/Chitatsu Kinomoto é o filho da Sakura (e do Syaoran também). Ele aparece nos capítulos "O nascimento de Sholong/Chitatsu" e "Chitatsu, culé". Ele é a principal fonte de discussão entre Sakura e Syaoran depois do nascimento dele, tudo porque Sakura é uma mãe de primeira viagem, teve filho cedo no meio da faculdade e não teve muito o apoio de uma mãe numa hora dessas. Tudo o que ela pode contar foi com o Fujitaka e Sonomi, mas os dois moram longe demais e não podiam estar o tempo todo com ela, em Osaka. Como vocês puderam ver, ele tem dois nomes, um nome Chinês, usado por Meiling e Syaoran, e um nome Japonês, usado por Kero, Chiharu, Rika e Naoko. Chitatsu se escreve com os kanjis de "pequeno" e "dragão". Em "Sakura: o primeiro bejio", mostro que é Tomoyo quem dá a ideia pro nome, baseado no nome de Syaoran, que é escrito com os kanjis de "pequeno" e "lobo". O problema é que o kanji para "pequeno" é lido em Japonês como "Ko", "Shi" e "Chi", enquanto que em Chinês ele tem uma leitura só: "Xiao". O mesmo de diz de Dragão, que é lido como "tatsu", "ryu" em Japonês e "Long em Chinês; esse mesmo Kanji para Dragão é escrito em Chinês e Japonês de formas distintas, por isso, ele tem um só nome e duas (e várias) formas de ler: Chiryuzinho, Chitatsu, Kotatsu, Chi, Sholong. Oficialmente, o nome dele é "Sholong Li" e o sobrenome de Sakura também é "Li", mas Kero acha melhor chamar de "Chitatsu", porque acha mais fácil de falar, da mesma forma que Sakura, no primeiro encontro deles, descrito no primeiro volume do mangá, encurta o nome dele de "Kerberos" para "Kero", por achar mais fácil para falar. É tudo um alinhamento com o canon, gente! Hehehe e não fujo dele!

O Chitatsu tem muito a crescer e evoluir, e ele vai aprender e evoluir nas próximas linhas, aguardem por mais confusões da Gotzone e dele por aqui! Estamos apenas no começo!

Pra descrever a apresentação de Syaoran, vi muitos vídeos da apresentação do Cristiano Ronaldo e do Bale no Youtube, quase iguais as que eu descrevi aqui!

É isso, desculpem pela demora e até a próxima! (que prometo não demorar tanto assim!)


	78. Reunião de família

**Capítulo LXXVII**

 **~Reunião de família~**

" _Uma surpresa inesperada aguarda a família Li durante sua estadia na Espanha… E uma notícia triste também…"_

Agosto de 2015

Antes de chegar em Madrid, Syaoran tratara de comprar um chalé de luxo no bairro de La Moraleja, num condomínio fechado que englobava o campo de golfe de Moraleja. O bom do chalé era que bastava meia hora andando pela rodovia M-12 para cair direito na Ciudad Real Madrid. A distância para o Bernabéu não era longa e ficava praticamente do lado do aeroporto.

A casa de luxo custou cinco milhões de euros, tinha 996 metros quadrados e vinha com piscina, um amplo e fechado jardim para os treinos de Sholong, caso ele quisesse desenvolver magia e treinar wushu com Meiling. O teto era grande e negro, cheio de painéis solares e o interior da casa era vasto e amplo, com imensos cômodos conjugados.

O melhor de tudo: totalmente pintado de paredes amarelas, como o apartamento de Osaka, como a casa da infância de Sakura. Foi Tomoyo quem escolhera o imóvel e decorara a casa, com a supervisão do casal. Ele só precisou empacotar as coisas da China e do Japão para que Tomoyo desse um jeito de arrumar aquilo tudo. E o resultado foi espantoso.

Teria espaço para que até mais pessoas pudessem viver naquela casa; com aquele espaço todo, o jogador pensou em tentar fazer uma penca de filhos em Sakura com as bênçãos de Guan Yin, na Espanha, pese Sakura estar estéril (vai que a Deusa resolve sorrir pra ele? Pensou).

Sakura ficou boquiaberta quando entrou e levou dias para conhecer todas as bugigangas e aparatos que a casa tinha, mesmo com Tomoyo tendo guiado-a pelos cômodos daquela casa, segurando-a nas mãos: elevador, portas que se abrem com impressão digital e leitura de retina, luzes que se acendem e apagam com aplausos, eletrodomésticos e eletroeletrônicos que funcionam com o comando de voz; Meiling já era acostumada com espaços amplos e com aquela tecnologia toda no tempo que atuou na base da inteligência do exército quando era nova e Kero aproveitou para conhecer a casa voando logo que saíram da bateria de exames em Valdebebas. Com o tempo, nascido na era digital que era, Sholong aceitaria aquilo como normal. Tomoyo contratara também para o casal um grupo de empregados diaristas especialistas em organizar a casa de celebridades na Espanha e manter sigilo absoluto do que acontecia na casa.

Nunca os olhos castanhos de Syaoran brilharam com tanta intensidade e seu peito pulou de satisfação com aquilo. Agora sim, estava no mesmo patamar das estrelas internacionais. Faltava convencer Sakura da mesma coisa, com o tempo, como Tomoyo bem alertara para ele.

Depois da pré-temporada pela "International Champions Cup", que envolveu os times campeões da Inglaterra, Alemanha, França, Holanda, Itália e Portugal, realizada nos EUA, China e Singapura, onde deu as primeiras assistências para seu ídolo, Ronaldo, e marcou os primeiros gols pelo Madrid, recebeu de braços abertos a família de Sakura naqueles imensos jardins: Fujitaka, Sonomi, Touya, Nakuru e Touya. Tomoyo também apareceu para levar Sakura e Chitatsu para Barcelona no fim do encontro deles, para passar uma semana com eles; estava com a câmera em mãos e filmava tudinho. Syaoran não pode ir, pois tinha treinos pesados com o Madrid e se dedicava como um louco:

– Papai! – Sakura correu com tudo, com os pratos nas mãos, lenço na cabeça e avental para cumprimentar as visitas.

– Filha! – Fujitaka abraçou a filha franzina e magrinha com força – Como tá passando a vida na Espanha? Se adaptou ao seu novo mundo?

– Eu ainda tou fazendo curso de espanhol, conhecendo a cidade e logo, logo começo a arrumar emprego… O Shoran-kun tem me levado pros cantos e me mostrado a cidade; Madri é uma cidade linda… – Tomoyo, que estava logo atrás, fez uma cara cômica de lamento para a amiga querida. – …mas acho que Barcelona deve ser mais bonita ainda… – Sakura corou e Tomoyo fez outra careta cômica de apaixonada. Sakura ficou mais encabulada ainda que não entendeu o porquê e deu um beliscão que fez Tomoyo rir.

Fujitaka se soltou dela e Sonomi veio correndo abraçar Sakura num abraço tão sufocante que fez a cardcaptor sair com os olhos em caracóis daquele abraço. Os pratos voaram das mãos de Sakura e só não quebraram porque Nakuru e Tomoyo os segurou:

– Você sabe que é a minha segunda filha, não é Sakura? Se você quiser conhecer Madri, só me chamar que a gente vai! Uma pena eu não ir pra Barcelona com vocês também, tou com a agenda cheia, mas vocês sabem que é só me chamar, não sabem?

– Sei, sim, Sonomi-san, sei sim, a gente tem planos de conhecer a Espanha toda… vou acompanhar o Shoran-kun… – Tomoyo ameaçou fazer outra vez a cara de lamento – …e a Tomoyo também… – Tomoyo fez as orelhinhas de Kero na cabeça – junto com o Kero…

Sakura ajeitou o avental, beliscou mais uma vez Tomoyo e Sonomi acariciou a face e os cabelos de Sakura, derretendo-se de amores por ela, se lembrando de Nadeshiko.

– Como você me constrange! – Disse Sakura para Tomoyo, sorrindo com as palhaçadas de Tomoyo.

Nakuru entregou os pratos para Sakura e deu um abraço apertado nela:

– Eu só não te agarro com tudo porque já fizeram isso antes! Você ia morrer de sufoco, magrinha do jeito que você está! Está só o pó, Sakura!

Sakura corou, coçou a cabeça e sorriu para a cunhada, sendo rodopiada por ela em seguida:

– Eu ainda tou me adaptando à comida daqui… só isso…

Por fim, apareceu Touya com um pacote nas mãos, dando um abraço prolongado na irmã. Sakura estendeu as mãos para o pacote e Touya puxou para trás. Tomoyo foi a última, estava atrás de todo mundo, filmando o encontro com a câmera. Sakura deu um abraço nela tão forte e prolongado quanto os outros, querendo quebrar os ossos dela:

– Sakura, vai me sufocar…

Sakura agarrou o pescoço de Tomoyo e fez um cafuné nela como fazia com Kero:

– Tá feliz assim porque amanhã vamos pra tua cidade, não é?

– Eu tou feliz porque… você tá feliz, não tá? Não quero que você perca esse sorriso… por nada desse mundo, não importa o que aconteça, tá certo? – Tomoyo acariciou sorridente e melancólica o rosto da amiga querida e Sakura tornou a não entender porque corava com aquele toque, aquele carinho. Deu um leve tapa na mão dela e tornou a fazer um cafuné nela. Sakura corava com o constrangimento de ser filmada também; para desviar das bochechas vermelhas, focou no pacote que Touya trouxera consigo:

– O que é isso, hein?

– É Konyaku, vai querer?

– Eca! Para com isso, Touya!

– Não é pra você, mostrenga, é pro Chitatsu.

Sakura fez uma cara emburrada para Touya enquanto caminhavam até os demais:

– Você não muda mesmo não, né, Touya?

Na entrada dos fundos do chalé, aparecera Syaoran para cumprimentar as visitas, com um espeto cheio de carne que ia imediatamente para a churrasqueira, de bermuda e camisa. Fujitaka espantou-se com aquilo, admirado, pois não era acostumado a comer churrasco numa quantidade tão grande assim e ver o genro vestido tão à vontade assim:

– Vejo que você já se acostumou com a comida daqui, Shoran-san…

– São as festas dos caras, eles me fizeram comer um monte de besteiras daqui…

– Desculpa por não ter trazido nada, Syaoran-kun, viemos aqui de passagem, na pressa de encontrar com vocês depois que vocês chegaram na Espanha – Respondeu Sonomi.

– Que é isso! A Sakura ficou feliz demais com essa visita… não precisa de presente não… – respondeu timidamente o jogador, colocando a carne na churrasqueira.

Touya se aproximou do pai e cochichou no ouvido dele. Fujitaka ficou sério e Nakuru se aproximou dos dois também. Sonomi sentiu que o assunto ficou sério demais e Sakura percebeu a seriedade na cara deles. Tomoyo entrelaçou os dedos com os dedos de Sakura e a cardcaptor começou a suar.

– O que… vocês estão escondendo da gente? – Perguntou Sakura.

Sonomi e Fujitaka se entreolharam para ver quem ia dar a notícia:

– Por falar nisso, onde tá o Chitatsu e o Kero? – Perguntou a empresária.

– Tá em cima, no quarto, pelo barulho, tão jogando videogame no maior volume… – Respondeu Sakura.

Syaoran pediu pro pessoal se aproximar para uma área reservada e sombreada do jardim para conversarem melhor.

S&T:FJ

Dentro do imenso quarto que ganhara do pai, Chitatsu apalpava o celular, sentado no chão de madeira na beirada da cama enquanto Kero vigiava as janelas e a porta a espreita de que aparecesse alguma pessoa:

– Chitatsu, seus avós e seus tios chegaram! Guarda isso logo!

Chitatsu tirou o telefone da orelha e levantou a cabeça para falar com o guardião, que vigiava na porta:

– Eu já seu, Kero, agora vai jogar videogame pra simular um pouco senão a mãe chega aqui desconfiada! Aumenta o volume, vai!

Kero olhava abismado para Chitatsu. Bastou umas chamadas telefônicas para aquela mulher para que ele aprendesse a enganar Sakura como os melhores traquinas. Nem ele, Kerberos, teria feito melhor ou teria ensinado Chitatsu a ser tão travesso em tão terna idade.

O que restou a Kero fazer foi confiar em Chitatsu, ligar o Wii U e colocar a televisão de 60 polegadas no volume máximo para enganar Sakura:

– Oi Chiryuzinho, dá pra falar? – Uma voz feminina perguntou.

– Sim, Gotzone, tenho tempo antes de a mãe vir aqui me buscar; meus avós tão aqui, meu tio Touya também; você vai gostar de conhecer eles… A Nakuru é igualzinha a você, só que muito mais melosa, fica me agarrando, me abraçando e me comparando com o tio, só falta me lamber…

Do outro lado da linha, Gotzone gargalhava com Chitatsu e com o barulho alto do videogame de Kero. Sakura começava a gritar pelo filho, dentro da imensa casa:

– Não sei se sua mamãe deixaria eu chegar perto de você pra conhecer sua família… viu como ela ficou furiosa quando ela me viu?

– Ela vai deixar… ela tem que deixar… Você tem me ajudado bastante, Gotzone… Eu tou começando a sentir a presença mágica da mamãe, do papai, do Tio Touya, do vovô, da tia Nakuru… ela tem que deixar… tudo graças a você. Pensei que não tinha magia dentro de mim… mas você me mostrou que eu posso…

– Eu fico feliz, Chi, que em tão pouco tempo você já tá sentindo presenças mágicas com os exercícios que eu te passei… mas acho melhor a gente se falar outra hora, sua família deve ter viajado um bom tempo do Japão, não é?

Sakura começou a subir as escadas. Chitatsu e Kero sentiram a presença de Sakura cada vez mais perto e notaram que precisavam acelerar:

– Viajou sim, Goti, amanhã vou pra Barcelona com a Tomoyo e não vou poder falar com você porque a Tomoyo vai ficar me vigiando… mas eu volto, viu? Depois a gente se fala mais…

– Tá certo, Chi, até!

Chitatsu desligou o celular e apagou a chamada assim que Sakura entrou no quarto:

– Chitatsu, desliga isso aí e vem logo ver o resto da família! Kero, que som alto é esse? Desliga isso aí também e vem junto. – Disse Sakura.

Quase que arrastados pela orelha, os dois travessos foram se encontrar com o pessoal que tinha chegado.

S&T:FJ

– Vocês estão dizendo que o Yamasaki e a Chiharu estão mortos? – Indagou Syaoran.

Fujitaka assentiu com a cabeça. Sonomi continuou:

– Encontraram as ossadas…

– Ossadas? – Indagou Sakura. Tomoyo acariciava o braço da cardcaptor, entrelaçado com sua mão, sentindo o tremor dela.

– Sim, encontraram os restos mortais deles em um desfiladeiro, na beira de uma estrada na região de Kanto… parecia que eles foram… devorados por algum animal… ou estavam mortos faz tempo… os ossos da mão da Chiharu parece que foram mastigados… foi horrível fazer o reconhecimento daqueles corpos, horrível… – Sonomi passava a mão no rosto, enxugando as lágrimas e Touya continuou:

– A perícia disse que eles foram mortos há mais de um mês… despareceram dia primeiro de julho e não foram mais vistos… é tudo o que eles sabem…

– E os filhos?

– Estão com a avó. Avisamos ao Eriol e ele prometeu cuidar da educação deles… – Respondeu Touya.

– Por que não me falaram isso antes? – Perguntou Syaoran, nervoso. Touya se irritou:

– Porque foi só ontem que a gente soube de tudo… a gente já tava pra viajar pra cá, mas devido ao estado avançado de decomposição dos corpos, nem velório eles tiveram, foram logo cremados…

Syaoran ainda não acreditava no que ouvira. Sakura olhara para ele desolada.

– Vai querer voltar pro Japão, Shoran-kun? – Perguntou Sakura.

Syaoran olhou para a imensa mesa de jantar no jardim, preparada para receber aquela visita, aquele momento de festa, o belo sol de verão que fazia naquele momento em Madrid, a brisa fresca; Yamasaki adorava encontros entre amigos e não estragaria nada, nem que tivesse mentir, mas dentro de si, queria ver o amigo querido mais uma vez, nem que seja o que sobrou dele:

– Vamos colocar um retrato deles no jardim, acender um incenso num pote e… outra hora a gente vai visitar eles… depois você chama o Chitatsu pra almoçar e falar com a família dele, temos que continuar… O Yamasaki não ia querer ver a gente triste…

Syaoran pegou as mãos da esposa entre as suas, beijou-as. Tomoyo repetiu o gesto dele e todo mundo foram preparar as homenagens fúnebres aos amigos mortos.

S&T:FJ

Quando Chitatsu e Kero desceram, não deu para não se chocar e sentir um arrepio com o retrato de Yamasaki e Chiharu no centro da sala, com um pote de incenso queimando em cada retrato. O pai e a mãe explicaram para ele que os dois estavam com o papai do céu agora. Chitatsu era intuitivo demais para perceber que os dois estavam mortos e os pais sabiam que não adiantava mentir para ele. Sakura sempre acendia incenso diante do retrato da mãe a cada aniversário dela, no dia 20 de maio, quase no mesmo dia do de Chitatsu e aquilo o marcava bastante a cada ano.

O casal pediu para que ninguém naquele lugar mostrasse cara de luto ou choro para o filho. Assim que voltassem para o Japão, teria lugar para tudo isso.

Antes de ir pro jardim, Chitatsu curvou-se diante do retrato da mulher que ajudara a mãe a criá-lo nos anos duros de faculdade que ela teve, agradecendo a tudo.

Havia uma mesa imensa posta sobre o sol de verão e não desperdiçariam nada daquilo. Não era isso que os dois amigos mortos iam querer para aquele dia. Além disso, a comida estava quente na cozinha, esperando ser posta na mesa.

Muito daquela comida foi preparado por Sakura, Kero, Tomoyo e Syaoran para receber a família. Fizeram questão de preparar tudo e, por incrível que pareça, Kero e Sakura ficaram encarregados pela parte japonesa daqueles pratos. Fizera Okonomiyaki, Nigiri, Gulkan, Norimaki, Temaki, Chirashi, Sukiyaki, Tempurás, Nori, Wakame e Huramaki.

– Tou vendo que o peludinho aqui não se esqueceu de onde veio, não é Kerberos? – Provocou Nakuru, pegando um nigiri com os hashis, esfregando na cara dele. Kero virou a cara, cruzou os bracinhos e sorriu zombeteiramente dela.

Tomoyo aparecera no último dia para dar um toque espanhol para o jantar em família: polvo à galega, fabada asturiana, cozido madrileno, rabo de touro, pote asturiano, carcamusas, sopa castelhana, suquet, escudella, calçots, alioli e fuet de vic, os quatro últimos, pratos típicos da Catalunha:

– Cada vez que volto aqui pra Espanha vejo que a minha filhota já está acostumada com os pratos daqui! Deve ter dado um trabalhão fazer isso, não foi? – Perguntou Sonomi, saboreando um fuet de vic, o salsichão catalão ao molho alioli, parecido com uma maionese.

– Até que foi fácil. O Kero adora cozinhar… – Tomoyo deu uma piscadela para o guardião e ele deu um joinha para ela.

– Só não abro um restaurante porque ficaria esquisito um bicho de pelúcia assumido a cozinha; aquele filme "Ted" me traumatizou. – Disse Kero. Todos riram.

Ao fundo, Meiling e Syaoran traziam os pratos chineses que prepararam: Chop suey, Macarrão de Soba, Pato de Pequim, Rolinho primavera, frango xadrez, Camarão à moda de Xangai, Tofu recheado, Lamen chinês, Zong Zi e Tangyuan:

– Tá um pouco apimentado, mas acho que tá bom… – Disse Meiling enquanto Kero mordiscava um camarão de Xangai.

– Nunca pensei que uma encrenqueira que passou anos comendo carne de cavalo no exército soubesse fazer um camarão à moda de Xangai!

Mal Kero colocara o camarão na boca e Meiling foi logo dando um piparote nele com tudo; o camarão rodopiou no ar e parou no prato enquanto que Kero voou metros pelo jardim. Voltou para a mesa voando e discutiu como nunca com ela, gesticulando os bracinhos no ar. Meiling mostrava a língua e fazia caretas para ele.

Depois de comerem quase toda a comida daqueles pratos, Tomoyo chamou Syaoran para conversarem em um canto do jardim, a sós. Todos pensaram que estavam tramando uma surpresa e continuaram a conversar animadamente na mesa.

Nunca Sakura se sentiu tão feliz como se sentiu naquele momento, desde que recebera a notícia da morte de Chiharu e de Yamasaki, mas ainda estava com um pouco de melancolia dentro de si. Olhou para Syaoran e Tomoyo, conversando distantes daquela mesa, num canto do jardim, próximo a piscina, e sentiu a dor pulsar em seu peito quando Tomoyo agarrou os braços dele. De um jeito ou de outro, preocupou-se com Tomoyo e lembrou-se do sonho que tivera com os dois lutando um contra o outro e da necessidade que tinha de salvar apenas um deles do destino que se aproximava. Mal se reencontrara com Tomoyo e já tinha um tempo muito curto ao lado dela, era isso?

Tempos difíceis estavam chegando, os dois pareciam que discutiam e não preparavam surpresa alguma e Sakura sentiu uma cólica no útero, no lugar onde havia operado há quatro anos, como se a cicatriz reabrisse. Levantou-se da mesa e Fujitaka percebeu a dor da filha e as mãos dela no baixo ventre, para igual preocupação de Sonomi:

– Está tudo bem, Sakura? – Perguntou Fujitaka.

– Sakura, não aconteceu nada, não é? – Indagou Sonomi.

– Tá sim, papai, acho que desceu pra mim mais cedo, acho que comi demais e vou no banheiro. Continuem comendo, eu já volto, é só uma cólica…

Como Sakura queria que aquele dia terminasse feliz com todo mundo sorrindo. Amanhã ia para Barcelona passar uma semana com Tomoyo e não queria nada perturbando as duas. Nada. Seria a morte dos amigos o começo dos tempos difíceis profetizados por aquele anjo?

"Tomarem que vocês estejam falando dos momentos bons da Chiharu e do Yamasaki", pensou Sakura, enquanto corria ao banheiro.

S&T:FJ

– Syaoran-kun, agora que apareceu essa notícia da morte dos nossos amigos, preciso falar uma coisa com você que eu já devia ter falado faz tempo e que tá me angustiando bastante…

– O que foi, Tomoyo?

– Um dia antes de vocês chegarem; na madrugada antes da chegada de vocês, tive um pesadelo terrível no hotel…

– Que pesadelo foi esse?

– Sonhei que você arrancava o coração da Sakura, eu me desesperava, matava você e era fuzilada no final. Eu morri e depois ressuscitei quando um anjo tocou no meu braço… A visão foi tão chocante que parecia real…

Syaoran sorriu do sonho de Tomoyo, tapou a mão com a boca, negou com a cabeça e a executiva adotou um tom mais sério:

– Tou falando a verdade, Syaoran-kun! O sonho é tão louco, tem detalhes tão absurdos que não falei pra vocês nada sobre ele… nem pra Sakura… Até agora…

– É só isso o sonho? Por que você acha que ele tem algo a ver com a morte do Yamasaki?

– Porque a pessoa que me ressuscita tem a mesma cara que você, Syaoran-kun! Ele se apresentou com o seu nome! Só que ele tem pele branca e olhos verdes… tinha umas roupas de sacerdote xintoísta e tudo o mais! Acho que por baixo da roupa ele tinha uma armadura de ouro e usava o báculo da estrela! – Tomoyo agarrou os braços de Syaoran e olhou fixamente para ele. Syaoran começou a se preocupar e a se arrepiar com o relato de Tomoyo.

– E o que mais?

– Pensei que era o Chitatsu, mas…

– Mas o que?

– Ele falou que era meu filho! Ele falou que você era o pai dele. Nosso filho! – Tomoyo agarrou com mais força ainda o braço de Syaoran.

– E como pode isso? Nós nem temos envolvimento um com o outro?

Tomoyo se lembrou dos viajantes de uma outra dimensão e pensou que aquilo não seria uma coisa tão difícil assim, só que aquela história, naquele momento, era uma coisa difícil de explicar.

– Ele me falou também que era Arquieparca de uma tal Ordem do Dragão… disse que vinha de um futuro distante onde a gente estava morto, me falou também que tempos difíceis estão chegando e que um de nós morreria tentando proteger a Sakura do assédio dessa "Ordem". Ele falou que ia tentar salvar a vida de nós dois… impedir um futuro onde a Sakura ficaria sem a gente…

Syaoran fechou os olhos e soltou o ar com tudo pelo nariz:

– Que provas você tem disso?

Tomoyo abriu a bolsa e tirou uma flecha de ouro pequena de lá:

– Isso aqui. Ele me deu isso aqui nos sonhos. Me falou para usar no momento certo. Quando acordei, já era de manhã e acordei com essa flecha na cama… essa maldita flecha!

Tomoyo tornou a guardar a flecha na bolsa. Syaoran estava sério.

– E o que me diz, Syaoran? Não acha que esses tempos difíceis já estão começando?

– Não sei, Tomoyo, mas uma coisa é certa: a gente é capaz, sim, de proteger a Sakura, o Sholong… eles são a minha família… e vejo que é a sua também… você também é parte da família que tenho com a Sakura… Você gosta muito da Sakura, não gosta? Sei que vai tentar proteger ela…

– Te aviso que vou proteger com todas as forças! E nem que eu tenha mais forças! Eu quero que você esteja do meu lado, Syaoran-kun, vamos lutar juntos contra isso antes que a Rika ou o Touya sejam os próximos a virarem ossadas; o que me diz?

Tomoyo olhou preocupada para ele. Syaoran fez uma cara de desânimo e melancolia.

– Em 2011, passei o inferno com o meu tio por conta das cartas Clow… Sabe o que é isso? Fiquei sem a Sakura do meu lado, meu nível caiu muito e muita gente no clube pediu a minha cabeça… Agora que as coisas estão dando certo na minha vida, agora e sou feliz com a Sakura, não quero que esses anos de tormento voltem de novo pra minha vida. Sinto muito, Tomoyo, mas rejeito essa sua proposta… Se você quiser investigar… sinta-se live, mas me deixe e deixe a Sakura e meu filho longe disso… longe dessa loucura toda… Fale com esse "Seu Anjo" misterioso vindo de não sei da onde pra cuidar disso e deixar a gente em paz… E outra: tem uma autoridade mágica na Espanha, se eu soubesse disso há mais tempo, teria posto tudo nas costas deles… é a responsabilidade deles nos proteger contra esses loucos!

Tomoyo fez uma cara de raiva que logo virou uma cara de tristeza:

– Entenda, Tomoyo! Não somos mais crianças capturando cartas Clow… somos adultos, sou pai, tenho minhas responsabilidades agora e você tem as suas… chega disso! Chega dessas aventuras!

Tomoyo ficou chocada com a resposta que ele deu. Soltou os braços dele, olhou para o chão e depois olhou para ele:

– Entendo, Syaoran-kun; você mudou, Shoran; eu sei que eu não estava do lado da Sakura nesse momento, mas sei como ela se sentiu… como você se sentiu… Eu só quero que isso tudo seja um pesadelo também como você diz…

Tomoyo virou as costas para ele e caminhou até a mesa e perguntou de Sakura. Depois que ela se afastou, Syaoran mexeu no bolso da calça e tirou um pequeno coração cristalizado, do tamanho de um coração de galinha e parecido com um.

Engoliu em seco, olhando o objeto e se lembrando das palavras do anjo, a visão de morte que ele mostrara. Era o mesmo anjo sem asas que Tomoyo descrevera, com a cara dele, o nome dele, a pele de Tomoyo e os olhos de Sakura, com a tonalidade escura dos olhos de Tomoyo, segurado o báculo da estrela e ostentando a armadura dourada por baixo do quimono branco, sacerdotal, xintoísta:

"Você vai matar a Tomoyo e ser morto pela ordem assim que sua missão acabar. Ou você ou ela, um dos dois vai sobreviver, mas eu não vou deixar que você morra… muito menos ela, que é a minha mãe; tome esse coração de dragão; não tem importância agora quando você vai usá-lo, mas você precisa engoli-lo antes que a hora chegue! Entendeu? Ou eu forço isso goela a dentro em você!"

Syaoran não era homem de ser ameaçado, mas também não ignorava um sonho profético. Engoliu o coração de dragão e teve vontade de vomitar com o gosto de estrume que sentiu na boca, mas aguentou o vômito, a ânsia e a cólica que veio em seguida. Agachou-se, tentando conter os sintomas daquilo, apertando a grama do jardim entre os dedos:

– Tomara que esses malditos "tempos difíceis" não apareçam por aqui ou eu acabo com a raça deles antes de eles acabarem com a minha! Nunca mais Li Xing Tuo!– Disse o jogador.

 **Continua…**

 **Por trás do báculo: Ao longo dos capítulos, venho usando as nacionalidades e profissões dos personagens aqui pra evitar repetir o nome deles na mesma linha ou em uma subsequente pra leitura não ficar tão cansativa. Ao lado dos nomes alternativos, coloco o cap que justifica o uso daquele nome, afinal os personagens daqui foram crescendo com o texto (fazendo o texto crescer também) e ainda tem muito a crescer (e apanhar! Hehehe!):**

 **Geralmente, vou chamar a Tomoyo de "A Japonesa" (cap. O ponto zero) "Arquiteta" (por se formar em arquitetura, como falo no cap "No curso de Arquitetura" e "A professora da Todai"). Vou chamar ela também de "Executiva" por ser Diretora do Barça (Cap "Temos um nome e todos sabem…) a Estilista (cap "O vestido de casamento" e "a proposta da fábrica") e "Cantora" (cap. "A insistência de Marcela, parte II" e "A proposta dos catalães").**

 **Quanto ao Syaoran, vai ser chamado de "O Chinês" (cap. aquele que ela sempre esperou), "O jogador" (cap. O teste no Tomoeda Rangers), "O arqueólogo" (cap. "A professora da Todai" e "a Primeira grande conquista…") e "O amigo de Ronaldo" (cap. "Viagem à Europa).**

 **Meiling vai ser chamada de a "Coronel", "A militar" (Caps. "As aventuras da Capitã Meiling) e "A Chinesa" (cap. O vestido de casamento).**

 **Por fim, Sakura vai ser chamada de "A cardcaptor", "A mãe de Chitatsu (cap. O Nascimento de Sholong/Chitatsu), "A Japonesa" (cap. O ponto zero), e futuramente "A Médica", "A cardiologista" e "A Pediatra" (cap. A Espera por Tomoyo).**

 **Desculpa pela demora, se isso parece muito com SxS, mas não é e não tem a intenção de ser. Meu objetivo é fechar todas as pontas soltas (como eu fiz ao falar o que aconteceu com a Chiharu e com o Yamasaki) aqui, desenvolver novos personagens e novas linhas de história (como no caso da ligação para a Gotzone) e dar clareza a certas coisas antes de dar o próximo passo.**

 **O capítulo ficou mais curto e a tendência é que fique cada vez mais objetivo, mais dinâmico, eu poste com mais frequência e menos longo. Essa é a minha intenção. E também, cada vez mais SxT. Acalmem-se, esse é apenas o começo e garanto que essa fase é como um redemoinho: as coisas são meio lentas no começo, mas começam a acelerar perto do fim até se juntarem da forma mais "caliente" possível! Hehehe! Vocês não perdem por esperar!**

 **Próximo cap, é a visita em Barcelona! Hehehe!**


	79. Apenas um tempo a mais com você I

**Capítulo LXXVIII**

 **~Apenas um tempo a mais com você…"**

" _Depois da pré temporada que ela passou nos Estados Unidos ao lado da equipe, Sakura e Tomoyo tem um momento para aproveitar_ _a_ _sós e colocar o assunto em dia… um longo assunto de oito anos que não dava para falar_ _pelo_ _computador e_ _nem pelo_ _celular…"_

Barcelona, Agosto de 2015

– Está tudo bem, Sakura?

– Sim… sim, só tou com um pouco de cólica, Tomoyo, tá tudo bem comigo…

Tomoyo dirigia olhares desconfiados para Sakura.

Com o tempo, a estilista aprendera a desconfiar mais das coisas e suspeitar mais dos sintomas da amiga depois da cólica que ela teve durante o almoço daquela tarde; tratando-se de Sakura, ficava mais preocupada ainda.

A dor na cicatriz do útero de Sakura pulsava, mas não era tão intensa quanto foi na vez que viu Tomoyo e Syaoran discutindo no jardim. Sentiu que, da mesma forma que sentia a presença das cartas no passado, começava a sentir a presença de maus agouros no presente. O sonho com o anjo deixara-a mais preocupada.

Atrás das duas, no portão de desembarque do aeroporto de El-Prat, estavam Chitatsu e Kero. Kero carregava as bagagens no carrinho enquanto Chitatsu se distraía com o seu Nintendo 3DS:

– Dá pra você parar de se distrair e vir aqui me ajudar! – Gritou Kero.

– Ora, mas já estou te ajudando… Tou te ajudando a avançar umas fases desse jogo aqui que você não tá conseguindo… ora bolas!

Foi motivo o bastante para Kero soltar o carrinho e discutir com Chitatsu, cara a cara. Tomoyo voltou-se para eles e interferiu:

– Chi, me dá isso aqui e carrega as malas que você tá fazendo o Kero carregar… tá? Estamos num espaço público e o Kero não pode ser visto… – Tomoyo deu uma piscada para ele. Chitatsu fez uma cara cômica de lamento e pegou a alça da mala.

– Chata! – Comentou Chitatsu, num sussurro para Tomoyo.

Sakura deu um beliscão no bracinho de Chitatsu ao ouviu o filho e, pra finalizar, Kero deu uma mordidela no lóbulo da orelha dele. Sakura pegou o guardião e enfiou-o na bolsa com tudo.

– Mais uma vez… eu sufocado de novo! – Protestou Kero e Sakura tratou de apertar mais a bolsa.

Aquela confusão foi o bastante para Sakura sorrir um pouco e deixar de se preocupar com a dor no baixo-ventre.

– Benvingut al Catalunya! Gaudir de la seva estada! (Bem vindos à Catalunha, aproveitem a estadia!) – Disse uma mulher de cabelos castanhos na entrada do aeroporto, usando uma camisa amarela com quatro listras vermelhas verticais. Um homem entregou um papel para Sakura, que Tomoyo logo recolheu:

– Graciès. – Tomoyo andou uns passos e amassou o papel.

– O que é isso, Tomoyo? Eu nem tive tempo de ler o papel…

– E você ia conseguir ler? – Tomoyo abriu o papel amassado, escrito em catalão, e mostrou para Sakura. A cardcaptor não entendeu nadinha.

– Você podia traduzir, pra mim, poxa vida… – Disse Sakura, fazendo biquinho.

– Nesse papel, Sakura, tá falando pra você apoiar a independência da Catalunha! Não se envolva nesse tipo de coisa se você quiser se dar bem aqui, capice? – Disse Tomoyo, com o dedo em haste para ela.

Bem que Sakura gostaria de aprender catalão para ter razões para apoiar ou discordar daquilo.

Atrás delas, a mulher de cabelos castanhos correu até elas e parou na frente de Sakura:

– Esperem um pouco! Vocês se esqueceram disso aqui.

A mulher apontou para um boneco amarelo nas mãos dela. Era Kero.

Sufocado dentro da bolsa, ele havia tentado se teleportar para fora da bolsa e se teleportara para o lugar errado, Sakura e Tomoyo logo perceberam.

– Puxa vida, obrigado, moça! Sakura agradeceu e enfiou o guardião com tudo no bolso largo da frente do macacão vermelho que usava. Kero gritou, mas Chitatsu logo simulou e falou que tinha tropeçado:

– Sei que vocês não se interessam pelo nosso movimento, vocês são do Japão…

– Eu não me interesso nadinha por ele e já tenho minha cidadania… E como uma boa cidadã espanhola e catalã, sou parte desse país e não seria bom para meus negócios uma Catalunha independente… – Disse Tomoyo em bom catalão para ela.

– Sei… quero ver quando nos tornarmos independentes se o seu nacionalismo vai te adiantar alguma coisa… eu sei quem é você, Tomoyo Daidoiji, segunda roupeira da Família Real de Madrid…

– Futura roupeira real de sua majestade, Dom Felipe VII, rei dos catalães…

– Que seja! – Disse a mulher, zombeteiramente. As duas mulheres se encaravam. – Bem… vocês aceitam um sino de São Jorge de presente? É de graça! Só faltam vinte dias pra Diada… se tiverem interesse… – Disse a Mulher voltando-se para Sakura.

Eram dois sinos pequenos e prateados, com um som suave e agradável que se amarrava no pulso com uma fitinha amarela com quatro listras vermelhas, como a bandeira da Catalunha. Era um souvenir para turistas que visitavam a cidade perto daquele dia nacional. Tomoyo recebera um quando chegou na Catalunha e não viu mal nenhum em Sakura e Chitatsu receberem um também. Sakura riu admirada com aquele sino. Agitou os braços, sorrindo:

– Olha, Tomoyo, bonitinho, não é? – Disse, Sakura agitando o pulso.

Tomoyo sorriu:

– É sim, Sakura, mas agora temos que ir…

– Esperem! – Disse a mulher. – Eu tenho uns panfletos da "La Diada" aqui, em inglês, se tiver interesse… juro que não é nada independentista…

Tomoyo fez sim com a cabeça e Sakura recolheu aquilo animada, sem suspeitar de nada:

– Brigado, moça, dia 11 de setembro, não é? A minha amiga Tomoyo vai me trazer pra cá, com certeza, não é?

Agora era a vez de Sakura colocar Tomoyo contra a parede. Tomoyo não teve alternativa a não ser dizer sim. A mulher se despediu das duas, andaram mais um pouquinho e Kero saltou do bolso do macacão de Sakura como se tivesse afogando no mar:

– Se eu fosse vocês, eu não aceitava esse sininho assim não…

– Por que, Kero?

– Nunca devemos aceitar itens de estranhos… principalmente itens como sinos que são tão usados em magia…

– É só um sino, Kero, não vai fazer mal não…

– Que seja…

Chegaram nos portões do aeroporto e encontraram um carro à espera dela, que parou logo que elas cruzaram as portas automáticas de vidro, pilotado por Ginko:

– Vim pegar vocês aqui, gao, gao! A Sumika não teve tempo de vir e eu vim no lugar dela… O Pedro tá ansioso pra ver a Sakura e pediu pra gente passar "lá" – Disse a menina urso, fazendo aspas com os dedos.

– Sei… essas minhas meninas… – Tomoyo fez não com a cabeça e embarcou no carro, como se soubesse o que Ginko estava aprontando. – Ah, e só mais uma coisa, Sakura…

– Hoe?

– Vamos passar agorinha mesmo na "Sagrada família", assistir a missa e pegar o Pedro… Vocês vão gostar de se conhecer… A toda velocidade, Ginko!

– Missa?

Ginko pôs o pé no acelerador e Sakura gritou de susto. Kero e Chiryuzinho riram como se estivessem em uma montanha-russa.

S&T:FJ

A sagrada família é uma igreja no centro de Barcelona que está sendo construída ha mais de 100 anos e a previsão de entrega era até o final de 2030. A primeira visão de Sakura na Igreja de estilo modernista foram as imensas gruas, os pesos e os contrapesos que rodeavam as oito torres laterais do templo religioso. Depois, sob a luz do crepúsculo, viu melhor as inúmeras janelas da igreja e pode contemplar melhor o edifício: aquela igreja mais parecia que tinha sido montada com os pilares básicos e depois derramaram barro derretido nela para dar aquela aparência toda de uma esponja calcificada. Tomoyo riu da afirmação da amiga querida e disse que não precisou derramar barro na igreja; ela estava sendo construída assim, parte a parte, durante um século.

Ginko parou na praça próxima da igreja e os quatro mais Kero desembarcaram com um ansioso Pedro de batina preta, solidéu roxo de bispo na cabeça e manto branco a espera delas nas escadarias da igreja. Aquela imensa porta mais parecia um enorme triângulo feito de cálcio. Não é necessário citar a imensa boca aberta de espanto de Sakura com a Igreja. Agora, com as luzes multicoloridas que saíam dos vitrais davam a ela uma charme sobrenatural, somado ao comentário de Kero, preso no bolso do macacão vermelho que usava Sakura:

– Tem muita magia vindo de dentro dessa igreja…

– Tem magia em tudo, Kero, você sempre disse isso… – Disse Sakura.

– Uma igreja ou qualquer templo religioso é um lugar onde se reúne e canaliza muita energia mágica, você já devia saber disso…

– Falou, mestre de feiticeiros!

Kero deu de ombros a afirmação de Sakura:

– Um dia, essa informação pode te salvar…

– Não me ameaça, Kero-chan!

Pedro apareceu de súbito na porta da Igreja. Estava de barba aparada para receber Sakura. Ele era um homem muito bonito, percebeu Sakura, muito bonito mesmo:

– Há cem anos, um sacerdote aceitar um feiticeiro na igreja era um ato de profanação, mas há cem anos, nosso santo padre Paulo V liberou a salvação para todos os pagãos que procuram por ela. Prazer, Sakura, sou Pedro Binyamin, irmão de Marcela.

Sakura sorria como uma boba para ele e Tomoyo não deixou de dar uma filmada:

– Essa é a Tomoyo que eu ouvi falar, não perde um minuto das aventuras da mamãe! - Comentou Chiryuzinho.

– Ela não perde mesmo, na falta de uma câmera, tem a outra que eu trouxe comigo, gao, gao! – Ginko tirou uma pequena câmera do bolso do terno, mais modesta do que a que Tomoyo usava para filmar Sakura na porta da Igreja.

– Você é nossa convidada de honra, venha…

Pedro deu a mão para Sakura como um cavalheiro e Sakura aceitou encantada, colocando as mãos ligeiramente no peito como se estivesse surpresa com o gesto. Tomoyo fez não com a cabeça:

– Essa Sakura é uma assanhada e o Pedro não passa de um conquistador!

Sakura corou, beliscou Tomoyo e todo mundo riu durante a caminhada para o interior da igreja, onde outros fiéis também se preparavam para se sentar. A igreja estava mais lotada do que o habitual porque era Dom Miquel Tossel quem seria o celebrante.

Dentro do templo religioso, Sakura notou a suntuosidade da construção. Finas colunas brancas como marfim se estendiam até o alto teto, revelando um padrão complexo e intricado de arcos e entrelaçamentos que hipnotizava; para completar, os vitrais multicoloridos cheios de imagens da vida e evangelização de Cristo davam um efeito estroboscópico para visão. Sakura sentiu-se tonta com aquilo:

– Eu não falei que as igrejas e qualquer outro templo religioso estão cheias de Magia? Eles são feitos para se canalizar energia mágica… – Disse Kero, enquanto se sentavam nas primeiras fileiras.

– Fico imaginando como deve ser na grande mesquita de Meca então… – Comentou Tomoyo.

– Tem muita magia lá mesmo… um bilhão de pessoas se prostrando para um único ponto do planeta todo dia gera muita energia… algum dia eu ensino isso pra vocês… - Gabou-se Kero.

– Ensina nada! – Zombou Sakura.

– Ora, vai me dizer que você não sentiu? Pessoas com magias são muito suscetíveis a outras energias mágicas…

– Pessoal, Gao, gao, o pessoal se sentou, acho que a celebração vai começar, gao, gao. – Avisou Ginko, notando as demais mulheres ao redor colocando véus na cabeça.

A mente de Tomoyo parecia ser atingida por um flash:

– É mesmo! Ginko, os véus!

A menina urso tirou três véus brancos feitos por Tomoyo para aquela celebração. Era um ato de profundo respeito as mulheres cobrirem a cabeça ligeiramente com um véu na presença de um bispo eminente como Dom Miquel Tossel e príncipe Cardeal, como era chamado.

Tomoyo ajudou Sakura a colocar a indumentária e um longo canto religiosos em catalão que Sakura não entendia bulhufas começou. Apesar de não entender o que se passava, percebeu a solenidade do ritual, muito semelhante as solenidades dos ritos xintoístas.

A luz da igreja abaixou e o coral fez coro aos fiéis. Dos fundos da igreja havia três filas paralelas, uma do lado da outra: duas fileiras de padres e diáconos da Arquidiocese de Barcelona faziam uma fila com taças de ouro nas mãos, roupas pretas e mantos brancos que cobriam o corpo. Tomoyo explicou para eles que aquelas eram as taças da eucaristia. No centro da fileira de padres, Pedro, com uma capa verde sobre a batina preta e seu solidéu roxo colocava incenso no caminho, atrás dele vinha um homem gordo de cabelos grisalhos de cerca de 60 anos, solidéu roxo na cabeça com uma espécie de fita branca com cruzes pintadas de preto em volta do pescoço carregava um livro grande e dourado nas mãos. Aquele era o Arcebispo Oriol Bosch e ele portava o Novo Testamento nas mãos, importantíssimo em uma parte da missa que ele logo colocaria no púlpito ao lado do altar. Por fim, vestido como Pedro e Oriol, agora usando um báculo dourado, solidéu vermelho na cabeça, cabelos brancos, rosto enrugado, óculos no rosto e dirigindo um sorriso bobo e juvenil para a multidão, cumprimentando todos que via pelo caminho e recebendo muitos abraços e beijos em troca, estava Dom Miquel Tossel, antigo arcebispo de Barcelona, Cardeal bispo de Óstia, Prefeito da congregação para as Igrejas orientais do Vaticano e carmelengo de Sua Santidade, o mais velho cardeal em atividade quando muitos optavam por se aposentar. No alto de seus noventa anos de idade, transparecia uma juventude presente em muitas pessoas idosas de 60 anos que praticava exercícios e se recusava a envelhecer. Dom Miquel Tossel estava velho, enrugado e grisalho, mas não estava morto e nem mesmo parecia que ia morrer tão cedo dado aos exercícios que fazia, a boa alimentação e estilo de vida que divulgava.

Dom Miquel Tossel Bourbon i Borja nasceu em Barcelona por causa da fuga do pai, rei Afonso XIV, o deposto, contra as perseguições políticas em Madrid. Ele era irmão do finado rei que nunca chegou a se sentar no trono, Dom Carlos IX , assassinado pela ditadura franquista por ser um ferrenho opositor dela. Por um momento, depois do assassinato do irmão, enquanto era um simples padre, exilado em Roma, chegou a ser o herdeiro do trono espanhol, até que descobriu-se que o irmão tivera um filho em segredo com a princesa da Grécia em Barcelona, Dom Felipe VII, o atual monarca. Seria o primeiro Rei a ser também Bispo em séculos, se não fosse pelo nascimento do sobrinho. Não se importando com a glória, trouxe o rei recém-nascido para o exílio em Roma enquanto esperava a ditadura ruir para voltarem para a Espanha. Quando ruiu, voltou como Arcebispo de Barcelona. Graças ao seu talento, foi elevado a Cardeal em menos de três anos após o retorno, o primeiro Príncipe Cardeal da Europa desde o fim do Sacro Império há 200 anos. Participou de três conclaves, quase foi eleito papa, mas recusou a oferta. Ocupou todos os postos da cúria romana, combateu os abusos contra menores na igreja, aumentando a popularidade da entidade. Viajou muito pelo mundo, principalmente América Latina, Brasil e Filipinas, até mais do que o Papa, e foi amado e respeitado por onde passou por seu papel de mediador.

O que mais encantava no religioso era sua retórica simples, sua facilidade para fazer amigos, inteligência, nobreza e enorme amor e carinho por crianças. Era chamado de "Príncipe da Igreja", título que ele considera pomposo demais para sua humildade.

O velho cardeal dirigiu um olhar para ela do topo do altar, sorriu ao ver Chitatsu, mas Sakura sentiu uma breve e forte dor na cabeça que preocupou a todos:

– Tá tudo bem, Sakura? – Disse Tomoyo, pegando nos ombros da amiga querida. Ginko foi de imediato pegar uma água para a Cardcaptor e Chitatsu ficou roendo as unhas.

– Tá tudo bem sim, Tomoyo… acho que é isso que o Kero-chan falou… essas igrejas estão cheias de magia mesmo…

Em outras ocasiões, Kero se sentiria lisonjeado pelo comentário, mas se sentiu mais preocupado do que nunca e olhou sério para o Cardeal. A última vez que ficara tão preocupado assim foi quando Mizuki Kaho e Eriol apareceram na vida de Sakura:

– Esse cardeal Miquel Tossel… Ele não é brinquedo não… – Comentou o Guardião…

– Ele é o Príncipe da Igreja, Kero-chan, um homem muito bonzinho cheio de contatos pelo mundo afora… – Disse Tomoyo, preocupada.

Kero balançou a cabeça, tentou se concentrar na missa e não em suspeitar do Cardeal.

Depois dos cantos iniciais, seguiu-se a liturgia da palavra, onde era lido um trecho do antigo testamento e do novo também, e os escolhidos foram justamente o que anunciava o nascimento do profeta e juiz Samuel para Ana do antigo testamento e o trecho que Jesus falava que o Reino de Deus eram para aqueles que se portavam como crianças. Ao contrário dos religiosos que faziam a homilia do altar lendo seu discurso, Dom Miquel circulava pelo altar e olhava na cara de cada um dos fiéis da dianteira da igreja, com um pequeno microfone na lapela da batina para ser ouvido por todo o templo. Para alegria ou não de Kero, eles estavam nas primeiras cadeiras:

– … Amados irmãos, vimos com esses trechos que Deus não nos pede pra voltarmos a ser literalmente crianças, porque isso é impossível. – Gargalhadas foram ouvidas pela igreja. – Mas sim… – Dom Miquel percebeu Sakura e Chitatsu e dirigiu-se lentamente para eles. – Que todos nós fomos crianças um dia e desde cedo Deus nos chama para seu serviço sagrado como chamou Samuel, abandonando muitas vezes o mundo para sermos fiéis desde sempre. E porque o Reino de Deus está com elas? Porque elas são o nosso legado, aquilo que vai restar de nós quando partirmos para o descanso eterno… aquilo que vai continuar nossos passos quando nos formos daqui… em suma, aqueles que vão continuar o Reino de Deus na terra, levando a mensagem do Reino para toda a terra habitada… não importa a nacionalidade.

Para espanto de Sakura, Dom Miquel estava diante deles, acariciando Chitatsu. A fina e intensa dor voltou a passar por sua cabeça, agora acompanhada por vozes:

" _Vocês não vão tirar ele de mim! Vocês não vão tirar ele de mim!"_

Sakura quase desmaiou se não fosse o cardeal Tossel acariciando sua cabeça. Uma sensação de cura e alívio desceu sobe ela. Tomoyo percebeu a súbita sensação de alívio e dor de Sakura e sentiu um filete de dor percorrer o peito e a espinha. Kero estava imóvel, mas Tomoyo percebeu nele pequenas e finas gotículas de suor. E o cardeal simplesmente falou em um castelhano que Sakura compreendeu:

– Está tudo bem, minha filha?

– Sim… sim… Alteza?

A voz de Sakura ecoou no microfone na lapela da batina do cardeal gerando uma nuvem de gargalhadas pela igreja. Dom Miquel era bem-humorado e bondoso e os fiéis sentiam isso vindo dele.

Tomoyo suspirou de alívio. Chitatsu observava o religioso de olhos vidrados:

– Vocês não são daqui, não são?

– Sou do Japão… – Respondeu Sakura, em castelhano

O cardeal sorriu.

– A mensagem do Reino chegou até mesmo ao Japão por causa das nossas crianças, pessoal! Não se esqueçam disso, basta o testemunho dessa mulher de coragem… a mais corajosa do mundo, não é verdade? – Disse ele, olhando para Tomoyo.

O cardeal acariciou novamente Sakura e voltou a celebrar a missa.

Sakura sentou-se aliviada, como se a pressão tivesse baixado e Ginko tornou a pegar um outro copo com água para ela, mas agora com açúcar e sal. Pegou também para Chiryuzinho, mas o dragãozinho dispensou. Kero não perdeu a oportunidade e bebeu também:

– Nossa, mamãe, Tomoyo, vocês viram o Dom Miquel? Ele veio falar com a gente, ele pegou em mim! Não é demais?

Sakura, Kero e Tomoyo se entreolharam, preocupadas, mas logo Tomoyo sorriu:

– Ele é o príncipe da Igreja e gosta muito de crianças…

– Esse Cardeal… tá escondendo uma… – Assentiu Kero.

Terminada a celebração, passada a multidão de fiéis que se reunia para falar, abraçar, beijar, desabafar com o cardeal, Pedro pegou Sakura pela mão e levou-a pessoalmente para o altar para cumprimentar o cardeal e o arcebispo:

– Eminência, Eminência reverendíssima e alteza, quero apresentar para vocês duas amigas minhas que vieram do distante Japão: Sakura Kinomoto e Tomoyo Daidoiji. Ginko, motorista de Tomoyo. – A menina Urso deu um leve aceno com as mãos. – E o filho da Sakura, Li Sholong, conhecido como Chitatsu.

Chitatsu cumprimentou Dom Oriol com um abraço e um aperto de mão e o religioso curvou-se com dificuldade para cumprimentar o menino. Por outro lado, Dom Miquel abriu os braços para pegá-lo no colo e rodopiá-lo com ele no colo:

– Quem é o menininho que vai levar a mensagem do reino pro Japão, hein? É você, Chitatsu?

Chitatsu gargalhava e espantava com a resposta em catalão que dava:

– Vou ficar por aqui mesmo… papai é jogador…

– Sei… – Dom Miquel soltou o menino e ele voltou para Sakura, mas não deixou de comentar que o Arcebispo estava velho e que precisava parar de comer carne.

Tomoyo beijou a mão de Dom Oriol, levantou a aba do vestido com as duas mãos, cruzou as pernas ao se agachar. Depois curvou-se diante do cardeal com uma mão na barriga e a outra na lombar. Tornou-se a curvar novamente, trocando a posição das mãos:

– Alteza, encantado por finalmente poder conhecê-lo.

O Cardeal pegou as mãos de Tomoyo e colocou entre as suas:

– O prazer é meu em conhecer a nova roupeira da família real. Tenho muito serviço junto à Santa Fé, mas o Santo Padre acha melhor transferir meu gabinete para a Espanha para ficar mais perto da minha família, do meu sobrinho e da minha neta. Vou vestir suas roupas, viu? Faça uma bela batina para o dia 13 de setembro, dia da visita do meu sobrinho…

Tomoyo sorriu um amplo sorriso. Foi a vez de Sakura se apresentar ao religioso, apesar do medo que percorria a sua espinha. Tentando imitar Tomoyo, atrapalhou-se toda na hora de cruzar as pernas, caiu e foi segurada pelo cardeal. O temor de antes voltou a percorrer o seu corpo, mas logo passou ao encarar os olhos azuis-claros de Dom Miquel:

– Não tema filha, nem precisa ser formal. Você ainda não tem vínculos com a família real, não é? Não se preocupe com formalidades…

Sakura deu um ligeiro sorriso:

– Sim…

– E outra: não e a primeira vez que recebemos feiticeiros dentro da igreja… não se preocupem, pois nem mesmo Cristo jugou com severidade a mulher adúltera, só disse para ela não pecar mais… o que me diz, Kero?

As palavras do cardeal saíram como um raio sobre a cabeça deles. E também sobre a cabeça do Arcebispo Oriol:

– C-Como… – Sakura perguntou, com as mãos na boca.

– Nós sentimos uns aos outros… você também deve ter sentido a minha presença, por isso, deve ter tido aquelas visões e devaneios… e outra: as energias da Igreja são contrárias as dos demais feiticeiros que ainda não prestaram seu juramento… não se ria diferente de você… Menina urso?

Dom Miquel olhou para Ginko apenas para ela se espantar mais ainda. Kero ainda estava desconfiado do cardeal. Por um tempo, não quis se revelar, mas depois encarou-o do bolso do macacão, com os olhos estreitos:

– Então, Dom Miquel, como pode um bispo renomado da Igreja fazer amizades com magos, como você mesmo diz? As energias desse lugar são hostis, não nego, agora receber a gente com esse sorriso… o Chitatsu sentiu muita empatia pelo senhor…

– Empatia? – Perguntou Chitatsu, pois ele não conhecia a palavra.

– Ora meu caro guardião, eu não seria o "príncipe da Igreja" como eles mesmos dizem e estaria sentado à direita do nosso Santo Padre se não fosse pelo meu esforço de se dar bem com todos, independente de origem… Cristo nos pede para sermos amistosos, batermos o pó das sandálias se não somos bem-vindos e convidar para se sentar do nosso lado se somos bem-vindos… é assim que busco agir…

Todos se entreolharam, surpresos com a resposta do Cardeal. Kero manteve-se calado, mas sério. Foi Pedro quem quebrou o silêncio:

– O senhor…

– Ora, Pedro, não é mistério, por mais que vocês tentem ocultar a presença de vocês, de que vocês são usuários de magia; eu tenho 90 anos, filho, e não teria chegado nessa idade, passando por tudo o que eu passei, se eu não fosse capaz de reconhecer os meus iguais e lutar ao lado deles… nem mesmo minha família teria sobrevivido… mas essa é uma outra história e por hoje, bastam de surpresas…

Dom Miquel andou vagarosamente até Sakura e pegou as mãos dela entre as suas e esfregou os cabelos bagunçados de Chitatsu.

– Você precisa descansar, Sakura, a viagem de Madrid foi longa… sinto que mais surpresas virão, mas não se assuste… aja como você sempre agiu diante do perigo: com coragem, não é, Tomoyo? Vamos, Oriol, não se espante com nossos pequenos feiticeiros…

O cardeal deu alguns passos e desapareceu na porta dos fundos daquela imensa igreja.

 **Continua…**

 **Por trás do báculo: Pois é, pessoas, depois de longos dois meses que fiz minha última postagem (26 de junho) estou de volta ao mundo das fanfics de Sakura Card Captors! Foram longos dois meses de reflexões, pensamentos, descobertas, perdas, encontros e reencontros… teve de tudo, mas, me sinto melhor e mais experiente depois de tudo o que passou, principalmente, quanto a recuperação da minha longa doença que me afastou. Uma não, duas.**

 **Primeiro, "cortei" minha mão enquanto limpava meu quarto com uma "faca amolada" que havia perdido há muito tempo. Fui pro "hospital", precisei operar e peguei uma infecção durante a minha convalescênça. Como escrever desse jeito? Como trabalhar? Pra piorar ainda mais meu quadro, quando recebi alta, tomei uma friagem que me deixou resfriado por mais uma semana. Teve o de sempre: febre, dor de cabeça, tosse… uma leve depressão e decepção com tudo o que eu tinha feito com uma certa descrença de mim mesmo, das minha capacidades… Não vou entrar em detalhes porque quero que esses tempos fiquem para trás. Agora, quero pensar no futuro e voltar pras minhas atividades, minha escrita; o que melhor a fazer para voltar a escrever com tudo do que nos aperfeiçoar?**

 **Assisti seriados, li livros, mangás, tudo pra me ajudar a escrever mais e melhor… confesso que agora eu consigo ter ânimo para escrever.**

 **Sobretudo, foram dois meses muito sombrios que eu imaginei nunca mais conseguir escrever esse texto devido a minha convalescênça (eu já falei da leve depressão?). Não quero nem falar, mas eu já disse, é mais fácil me fazerem parar de ler as "Crônicas de fogo e gelo" (com a demora do GRRM em postar seus "Winds of Winter" e "A Dream of spring" do que me impedir de escrever essa fic. Posso fazer uma pausa, mas parar, jamais! Agora, mais que nunca, tenho combustível para continuar a escrever.**

 **Sobre a escrita desse texto, os capítulos estavam começando a crescer como monstros enquanto eu escrevia sobre eles, inclusive esse capítulo. Eu tinha previsão que ele teria 9000 palavras, mas me enganei e ele cresceu mais do que isso. Usando a minha experiência lendo as "Crônicas de gelo e fogo" que tem capítulos monstruosos de 12 páginas cada e "As crônicas de Nárina" que tem 3 páginas por capítulo (Olha que ler esses textos me deu mais fôlego ainda, agora estou obstinado mesmo e cheio de ideias novas!), decidi que, pra não tornar cansativo durante a leitura online, vou escrever capítulo com no máximo 3000 palavras. Isso vai ajudar na leitura e na escrita, já que, por dia, consigo escrever uma média de 1500 palavras diárias e vai ajudar as postagens a serem mais constantes.**

 **Vocês não sabem como eu quero escrever "Sakura e Tomoyo: finalmente juntas" e concluir esse texto cujo final já tenho bem claro em mente (e a quentura de algumas páginas também) e escrever outras aventuras dessas duas; mais uma vez eu peço mil desculpas pelo atraso e por não ter avisado antes, mas eu digo a vocês que só agora, depois de ficar dois meses doente, eu consigo escrever de forma decente na frente do computador.**

 **Sei que fiz muitas promessas durante o texto, que até final de junho eu estaria com a "hot" pronta, mas não vou fazer mais isso. Dia 20 foi o aniversário de um ano da fic e a maior prova de que eu não abandonei esse texto é justamente por estar postando nessa época de aniversário da fic. A partir de agora, m baseando com a experiência que tive com as "Crônicas de fogo e gelo", que teve prazos e mais prazos para acabar o texto e por uma infelicidade do destino, eles não se cumpriram, EU NÃO PROMETO MAIS NADA, EXCETO QUE EU JAMAIS ABANDONAREI A FIC ENQUANTO DEUS, EM SUA GRANDEZA, ME DER FORÇAS O BASTANTE, e eu espero que ele me dê porque eu falo justamente do amor, a força com a qual ele criou o universo e mantém tudo o que tem ainda inteiro e também que eu NÃO FAÇO MAIS A MÍNIMA IDEIA DE QUANTOS CAPÍTULOS A FIC VAI TER, EXCETO QUE VÃO SER MENOS DE 200 E QUE NÃO VÃO TER MAS DE 3000, 4000 PALAVRAS.**

 **Bem gente, era esse o recado que eu tinha pra dar. Vocês já sabem que qualquer crítica ou sugestão, vocês podem dizer em alto e bom som, seja nos comentários ou me enviando uma mensagem, o meio que vocês escolherem está bem para mim. Eu sempre respondo, não importa quanto tempo a mensagem foi enviada. Eu estou aberto para a comunicação e vou aguardar pelas impressões de vocês com o novo formato do texto. Espero que fique bom pra todos.**

 **Até gente, fiquem em paz e muito obrigado desde já pela leitura!**

– **Braunjakga.**


	80. Apenas um tempo a mais com você II

**Capítulo LXXIX**

 **~Apenas um tempo a mais com você – Parte II~**

 _Depois da impressionante missa e encontro com o Cardeal Tossel, as surpresas de Sakura e Chitatsu em solo catalão estavam apenas começando…_

Dom Miquel Tossel dirigiu-se aos seus escritórios da sé episcopal.

A sala estava escura e deserta. A luz das estrelas entrava pelas amplas janelas, tocava a mesa e dava um tom azulado sobre a tapeçaria azul do lugar, emitindo um brilho prateado quando pousou sobre o brasão da sé episcopal, bordado com fios prateados no tapete. Ao lado da mesa, havia uma espécie de objeto mais brilhante, só que oculto por completo pela bandeira amarela listrada de vermelho da Catalunha. Ele deu alguns passos até o objeto, tocou-o, mas lembrou-se que a lareira estava apagada. Precisava conferir os quadros para não ser interrompido.

Olhou para os quadros que enfeitavam as paredes marfins da sala por um tempo como se esperasse alguma coisa deles e só acendeu os fogos de uma lareira próxima e sentando-se na poltrona da sala logo em seguida, contemplando o crepitar das chamas. Dirigiu-se novamente para o "objeto oculto", mas, para sua infelicidade, foi interrompido quando um homem negro de cabelos grisalhos e curtos apareceu subitamente diante dele saído de um dos quadros. Usava a mesma roupa preta de bispo que ele usava e a mesma faixa na cintura com solidéu, só que a cor era azul:

– Dom Raimundo Garcia, em que lhe posso ser útil? – Perguntou o cardeal, sem demonstrar espanto com a aparição. – Alguma coisa aconteceu com o Santo Padre?

– Senhor… – O homem curvou-se e beijou o seu anel episcopal. – Faz alguns minutos, sentia a presença de uma poderosa energia mágica de dentro da Catedral… pensei que fosse o senhor, mas era de uma mulher… pensei que estivesse em perigo…

– Entendo, Bispo, a sua preocupação com a minha segurança, mas já me adiantei e falei com a tal "mulher" Ela não representa perigo…

– Mesmo assim, Cardeal, ela tem uma massiva energia mágica dentro de si e achei melhor…

– E eu sei dos riscos que eu estou correndo. Mande uma mensagem para a Comunidade mágica e pra Igreja e avise que a "mulher" está sob minha vigilância…

– As suas ordens, Senhor…

Dom Raimundo despareceu num turbilhão de chamas azuis que envolveu o seu corpo. Dom Miquel encostou-se mais ainda na cadeira por um tempo.

– Massiva energia mágica, é? Pois bem… vamos ver o que toda essa energia mágica é capaz de fazer contra isso…

Dom Miquel levantou-se da poltrona e finalmente removeu a bandeira da Catalunha do tal "objeto oculto".

Uma imensa cobra rei roxa, de um material que parecia uma mistura de plástico, poliéster e aço pode ser vista. A cobra tinha dois metros de altura e um par de asas imensas que mais pareciam ser de morcego ou de falcão se projetavam das costas da cobra.

A cobra estava inanimada e as asas, encolhidas. Dom Miquel sussurrou perto dela:

– Aparezca Dragón!

A imensa cobra de aço, plástico e tecido sintético desmontou-se no ar e revestiu o corpo de Dom Miquel por completo, da cabeça aos pés; as dobras das escamas da armadura de "cobra rei" viraram manoplas, gorjal, placa de peito, cota de malha, saiote para as coxas, caneleiras, braçadeiras. A cabeça de naja virou um elmo monstruoso, chifrudo e o báculo de Arquieparca da Ordem apareceu em suas mãos, dourado, dois metros de altura com o sol de dezessete pontas na extremidade. A armadura montou-se no corpo dele como se as peças tivessem se separado por repulsão e juntado ao corpo do cardeal como se fossem atraídas, montando-se automaticamente, cada peça em seu lugar. O par de asas em suas costas bateu e ele começou a voar pelos céus noturnos da Catalunha, atravessando as paredes do escritório. Estendidas, as asas tinham cinco metros de largura de ponta a ponta.

A Ordem do Dragão na Catalunha tinha autonomia própria desde que fora criada. Junto com a Ordem no País Basco e a Ordem na Galícia, os membros da Ordem tinham seu próprio grande castelo, escondido encima do parlamento da Catalunha, enquanto que as demais divisões da Ordem tinham castelos modestos.

O castelo invisível apareceu parcialmente diante do Cardeal assim que se aproximou. Uma espécie de sacada materializou-se diante das nuvens. Dom Miquel pousou e foi cumprimentando pelos membros menores da Ordem, homens e mulheres com uma túnica branca e peitoral preto com o sol de dezessete raios da Ordem. Eram neófitos que ainda estavam treinando para receber o seu dragão e se tornarem cavalgadores.

– Dom Miquel, Dom Floreone quer falar com o senhor…

Passou pelo imenso corredor de archotes de chamas verdes, atravessou uma imensa porta de cinco metros de altura e deu de cara para um imenso salão de pedras bejes com uma piscina de água circular com água verde no chão. A imensa bandeira da Catalunha pendia do teto até o chão, cinco metros de pano e tecido. A piscina estava cercada por inúmeras estátuas de homens e mulheres sentados, com armaduras da Ordem. Os antigos interventores da Ordem.

Contemplou durante um tempo aquela piscina e, de repente, a água começou a borbulhar e a se levantar diante dele. A água assumiu a forma de Dom Tito Floreone, usando sua armadura dourada de regente da ordem com capa escarlate com o brasão com quatro campos da Espanha nas costas:

– Regente… – Disse Dom Miquel, fazendo uma reverência.

– Arquieparca… vejo que você teve a sua primeira experiência com Sakura Kinomoto, seu filho e as damas de companhia da sua amiga querida, Tomoyo Daidouji…

– Eu já sabia que Tomoyo tinha implantado circuitos mágicos ilegalmente no corpo… qualquer mago avançado com uma boa percepção saberia disso… mas imaginar que as cartas Clow fossem tão poderosas a ponto de deixar um resto de magia no corpo dela… É assustador…

– É com isso que devemos ter cuidado, foi com ela que Tomoyo sobreviveu ao processo e é por isso que temos que impedir que essa energia nos atinja, porque, se isso acontecer…

– Seremos alvo fácil, ela nos marcaria como cães marcam com urina seus territórios…

– E é justamente o contrário que nós queremos, não é Cardeal?

Dom Tito sorriu levemente com o canto do lábio. Continuou.

– Sei que está excitado com o garoto como os seus pares da Igreja ficam excitados com garotinhos… ele tem potencial e as energias Clow de Sakura no corpo dele e…

– Basta, Floreone! – Dom Tito foi subitamente interrompido pela voz enfurecida de Dom Miquel. Fúria estampava a cara do homem, seus dentes trincavam. Há mais de trinta anos, por ser próximo da Cúria Romana, tinha de limpar a barra da Igreja quando ela era acusada de acobertar e ser conivente com pedófilos e já estava de saco cheio disso. – Eu fui o que mais combateu essa doença dentro da Igreja quando o Papa fechava os olhos e as dioceses faliam com processos e mais processos por conta desses escândalos; não chame esses vermes que se infiltraram na Santa Igreja de "meus pares"; desde quando vesti o negro da Igreja, não tenho desejos carnais! Sou o Príncipe da Igreja e não um doente mental!

– Eu sei disso, Arquieparca, mas senti daqui o quanto você ficou feliz vendo o garoto, senti uma alteração nas energias da ordem, até pensei que seu membro que jamais usou em ninguém estivesse erguido pela primeira vez… e o mais surpreendente, ele gostou de você…

Dom Miquel apertou os lábios com força antes de responder:

– Chitatsu é o meu gerenciador que eu escolhi! Nunca faria mal a ele e nem vou deixar que ninguém faça!

– Sim… mas antes disso, ele é o filho de Sakura, o filho de Syaoran e o protegido da Tomoyo… você vai ter que atravessar três muros antes de ele ser seu gerenciador como você diz… não é tão fácil quanto atravessar paredes… fora os Binyamin…

– Mesmo assim, ele é meu protegido, que fique claro!

Dom Tito sorriu, falando no tom normal de voz de sempre. Dom Miquel já estava com a voz alterada:

– Tem certeza que não vai abusar dele como os seus pares que diziam proteger os garotinhos sob sua custódia e depois…

Dom Miquel ficou tão nervoso que golpeou a água com um raio mágico saído de seu dedo por onde falava Dom Floreone. A água voltou a ficar na forma do corpo de Dom Floreone depois do ataque.

– Eu mato quem pôr as mãos nele… nem que seja eu mesmo…

– Tome cuidado com esse seu amor por ele para ele não te cegar a ponto de você cometer uma loucura… como facilitar o nosso rastreamento com as energias Clow dele… e causar a nossa ruína…

– Sou eu quem comecei a pavimentar a estrada até as cartas… Sou o Arquieparca e nada mais certo eu tomar a vanguarda dessa operação… Eu não sou Idiota, Floreone! Eu já conjurava Fogo nível três antes de você sair das fraldas.

Dom Tito sorriu:

– Estou sabendo dos seus esforços e da sua sabedoria e agradeço… Tem que manter isso, viu?

Na piscina de água, Dom Tito Floreone deu as costas e a água que formava o seu corpo cedeu. A piscina circular de água verde voltou a ficar plana e calma.

S&T:FJ

Dentro do carro de Tomoyo, Chitatsu fitava o céu enquanto sua mãe, Kero e Tomoyo não paravam de tagarelar e muito menos paravam para prestavam atenção nele. Ginko ficara para trás para resolver uns assuntos e pegar Pedro depois, segundo ela. Kero foi o primeiro a ver que tinha alguma coisa de errado:

– Tem alguma coisa te incomodando, Chi?

– Pensei que tinha visto um morcego grande no céu… Mas acho que é besteira minha. – O menino voltou-se para a tia Tomoyo. – Moyo-chan, será que vamos ver o cardeal de novo?

Tomoyo, que estava dirigindo, virou-se para ele:

– Você gostou dele, né Chi? Ele também gostou de você! Quando você vier aqui, eu levo você até ele… Tá vendo, Sakura, ele é assanhado que nem você é…

– Quem disse que eu sou assanhada? – Sakura beliscou as bochechas de Tomoyo e ela só ria. – Você que tá colocando essas minhocas na cabeça dele! Nada de cardeal se continuar chamando ele assim!

Chitatsu ficou tão feliz e impressionado com o morcego enorme que vira nos céus que nem notou quando o carro chegou nos jardins do casarão de Les Corts de Tomoyo, nem a bronca da mãe em Tomoyo.

Saíram do carro só para Sakura, Chitatsu e Kero bocejarem com os Jardins:

– Você plantou cerejeiras aqui, Tomoyo?

O casarão tinha três grandes portões. Um principal no centro, que dava acesso ao hall e dois laterais, o da direita que dava acesso ao estacionamento subterrâneo e o da esquerda que dava acesso aos fundos do casarão e por onde entravam o padeiro, açougueiro, funcionários do buffet, do mercado e o cara da pizzaria ou de outros restaurantes sempre que era chamado, quando as meninas queriam comer alguma besteirinha. Entre cada um desses portões, havia duas fileiras de dez árvores de cerejeira, uma perto das grades que separava da calçada e a outra encostada nas janelas da casa, totalizando quarenta árvores de cerejeira. Como era agosto e o outono estava chegando, elas estavam cheias, bufantes e florescentes como no Hanami.

E quantas recordações Sakura e Tomoyo tinham de Hanamis antes dos quinze anos das duas. O espaço entre os canteiros lembrava a rua que elas atravessaram quando crianças, ao ir pra escola.

Tomoyo deu um sorriso tímido para a amiga bobinha que era Sakura que se encantava e se maravilhava com cada coisa pequena que via. Dentro de si, a diretora de comunicações sentia uma pequena crosta de gelo se quebrar dento do seu peito: era a crosta de gelo que separava a Sakura dentro de seu peito das árvores de cerejeiras do jardim esses anos todos, evitando que pensasse em Sakura; mas agora era em vão aquela crosta.

– A vizinhança chama essa casa de "casa rosa", por conta das cerejeiras e muita gente tira foto aqui. Tá até virando atração turística…

Sakura ficou triste com aquilo, Tomoyo percebeu. Mas depois ela ficou com raiva da mesma forma que o clima mudava subitamente no outono:

– Tomoyo, sua malvada! Construiu essa casa só pra se lembrar de mim, é?

– Não… eu nem tinha pensado em colocar essas cerejeiras aqui… foi ideia das meninas…

Nas janelas, Chitatsu e Kero, a dupla de encrenqueiros, já cumprimentava e acenava para as quatro japonesinhas que estavam atrás das janelas.

Entraram.

Quando Sakura entrou, não deixou de reparar nas paredes brancas da casa, nas portas em estilo europeu com maçanetas e bordas douradas, no carpete vermelho e nos sofás vermelhos da casa, fora o lustre de luzes arroxeadas que pendiam do teto. Desde criança, Tomoyo adorava o estilo europeu e palaciano da Disney e não se surpreenderia que ela morasse na Europa numa casa parecida. Syaoran fizera o mesmo com ela, dando-lhes um apartamento de casal de paredes amarelas para lembrar a casa dos Kinomoto em Tomoeda que ele tratou de encher com bugigangas chinesas da casa de Hong Kong dele.

Tudo era fantástico para Sakura, justo ela que sempre achara Tomoyo esquisita a vida toda e sentia um amargor na boca ao pensar nisso. Mas as esquisitices só estavam começando.

As quatro japonesinhas vieram com tudo para cima de Chitatsu, o rapazinho pulou encima delas e Kero até mesmo se permitiu ficar em sua forma verdadeira, de leão alado, para ter a pelagem acariciada como ele gostava e não ser puxado de mão em mão como um boneco como ele detestava.

– Finalmente eu conheço o grande Kerberos, das lendas da Tomoyo! – Disse a menina de cabelos verdes.

– Ele tem a pelagem tão brilhante e macia! – Disse a menina de cabelos rosas curto.

Kero, se gabando, respondeu:

– E esse é apenas o começo… tenho muitas histórias dos meus feitos heroicos pra contar… as cartas Clow, como fui guardião policial em Osaka… Muita coisa mesmo…

Kero deitou-se no chão como um gato e começou a rolar e mostrar a barriga. As meninas continuaram a acariciar.

– E aqui temos o Chitatsu! Sabe lutar? – Disse a menina de cabelos pretos e óculos.

Chitatsu fez um kati de Kung Fu que aprendeu com o pai e com Meiling, estilo dragão, quase quebrando a mesinha do hall. A menina aplaudiu o rapaz:

– Né que é um Dragãozinho mesmo!

– Será que ele sabe usar magia também? – Perguntou a menina de cabelos laranjas.

– Bem… – Chitatsu coçou a cabeça e evitou entrar no assunto de Gotzone no meio da mãe. – Eu seu de umas coisas…

Sakura, sorrindo como sempre, vindo logo atrás de Tomoyo que fechou a porta atrás delas, perguntou:

– Quem são elas?

As quatro pararam de imediato o que estavam fazendo e prestaram atenção em Sakura, só para Sakura corar. Tomoyo se pôs entre Sakura e as meninas e começou a apresentá-las:

– Sakura, você conheceu a Ginko, agora eu vou te apresentar pras outras quatro garotas que me ajudam aqui, em Barcelona. Essa alta de cabelos verdes é a Rin Asogi, minha advogada. A menina baixinha de cabelos rosas, colada no braço dela é a Mimi Asogi, minha especialista de TI. Elas mechem com computadores antes mesmo de nós nascermos…

– E elas tem o mesmo sobrenome, puxa, vocês são irmãs? – Perguntou uma sorridente Sakura.

As duas se entreolharam e deram uma gargalhada:

– Bem… nos somos casadas… a gente tava separadas… mas sabe como é casamento…

– Como é que é? – Sakura perguntou, sorridente, parecendo que não entendeu a situação. As duas se olharam mais uma vez e desenharam para Sakura entender: deram um beijo longo e apaixonado uma na outra para Sakura arregalar os olhos e corar a face e as outras meninas uivarem.

– Não liga com isso não… elas gostam de fazer isso pra todo mundo ver… e deixar a gente morrendo de inveja… – Respondeu Kiiko.

– Fora beber vodca no serviço e antes "daquilo"… não é amor? – Disse Mimi, escorregando os dedos do queixo até a virilha da companheira, passando pelos seios.

Rin assentiu e Tomoyo tentou quebrar o espanto de Sakura:

– Essa de óculos e cabelos espetados é a Sumika Murasame, minha segurança particular e professora de Karatê aqui na Catalunha.

– Prazer, Sakura. – Disse Sumika, curvando-se para ela, numa reverência de lutadora. – Soube que você é faixa preta de Judô, não é?

Sakura coçou a cabeça:

– Uma coisinha que eu tive que conseguir pra fazer meu trampo na polícia… nada de mais… você também tem esposa, é?

Sumika corou e desviou o olhar, gaguejando:

– É… bem… não é bem esposa… a culpa é toda dela! – Depois, passou a socar a almofada vermelha do sofá com tudo e não terminou de explicar.

Mais uma vez, Tomoyo tentou quebrar o espanto de Sakura. Ela estava envergonhada. Sakura notou o leve rubor na bochecha dela.

– Por fim, Kiiko Kawakami, minha especialista em genética, neurociência e artes ocultas, como telepatia e telecnese.

– Prazer, Sakura, sou a Kiiko. Ajudo a Tomoyo com artes ocultas, magia e tenho, sim, uma mulher que eu amo muito que eu quero ver algum dia… Aaya Saitou… ela se perdeu em alguma dimensão por aí por culpa minha… – Kiiko disse sem abrir a boca, só falando na mente do pessoal.

No fim daquilo tudo, Sakura não sabia se ficava admirada ou espantada com aquilo tudo. Tinha muitas perguntas a fazer. Olhou para Chitatsu e Kero e eles pareciam animados com tudo aquilo. E ela, como reagir? Percebera de imediato que Sumika era educada, polida, mas tinha um lado estourado como ela, Sakura, era. Mimi era atrevida e sensual, Rin era séria e profissional pelo jeito que apertava a gravata e parecia gostar de vestir roupas meio masculinas e Kiiko era muito séria e melancólica. De todas as dúvidas que tinha, começou com aquela pergunta inocente que desejou fazer desde que viu o beijo de Rin e Mimi:

– Vocês todas… são…

– Lésbicas? – Respondeu a atrevida Mimi só pra todo mundo sorrir. Kero e Chitatsu sorriram também e o pequeno dragão ficou mais admirado com a nova palavra que aprendera:

– Demais Kero! O que é Lésbica?

Oura rodada de risadas. Sakura percebeu que não caminhava sozinha. Tomoyo estava duplamente mais corada com aquilo tudo. Sem nem notar, as mãos das duas se entrelaçaram. As duas mãos mesmo!

– Até mesmo a Tomoyo… só que ela tem vergonha, não é Tomoyo?

Sakura olhou para a amiga e viu os olhos abaixados dela, sentiu as mãos dela suarem. Apertou com mais força só pra soltar depois quando Kero respondeu a pergunta de Chitatsu:

– É isso ai que a sua mamãe e a Tomoyo estão fazendo agora mesmo, Chi!

As duas desenlaçaram as mãos de imediato como se um choque tivesse acabado com aquela cena lírica. Sakura queria dar um cascudo em Kero, mas a curiosidade e a vontade de ir até o fundo daquilo, como bem lhe ensinara seu mestre Suichirou Kudo foi mais forte:

– Cadê a Marcela, gente? – Peguntou Sakura para todo mundo.

– A Marcela não mora mais com a gente. Ela tá em Madrid, cuidando da construção da fábrica da Daidouji a mando da Sonomi… – Respondeu Sumika.

– Sakura, para falar a verdade… ela meio que "fugiu" da gente… da Tomoyo… – Respondeu Kiiko, por telepatia.

– Gente, vamos acabar com isso logo, dar uma força nisso tudo e falar o popular… a Marcela… – Não deu tempo para Mimi falar. Rin tapou a boca dela com tudo, agarrando-a:

– Hora de uma menininha sapeca ir dormir e usar sua língua sapeca com alguém aqui…

Mal Rin começou a subir as escadas com Mimi arrastada pelo braço para Sakura começar a ficar angustiada e desesperada.

– Tomoyo… a Marcela… – Disse Sakura, agarrando o ombro da amiga querida.

– Não precisa se constranger, Tomoyo, eu respondo suas perguntas, Sakura…

A porta da Sala abriu-se de imediato. Três pessoas entraram. A voz de uma mulher de calça e blazer feminino marrou atravessou a sala. Atrás dela, um belo homem de batina e uma menina de terno e gravata afrouxada. Era Ginko, Pedro e Marcela:

– Quem disse que eu estava em Madrid, hein?

Sakura viu Marcela olhando de relance para as meninas de Tomoyo, elas ainda mais assustada com aquela presença inesperada.

 **Continua…**

 **Por trás do báculo: Vocês puderam observar que esse foi um capítulo de reapresentação, pre refrescar a memória mesmo das nossas quatro (cinco) personagens do lado de Tomoyo e para lembrar que essa fic é primariamente "yuri". Em segundo lugar, mostrar a outra face de Dom Miquel Tossel, Arcebispo emérito de Barcelona e Arquieparca da Ordem do Dragão. Ele vai ser um dos grandes personagens dessa fic. Esse capítulo é continuação do anterior e mostra claramente o que eu quis dizer em "quebrar" o texto em várias partes pra não tornar a leitura cansativa (pois elas cresceram mesmo!)**

 **Os demais capítulos dessa série servem para mostrar um pouco das pessoas que vão fazer parte dessa história ao longo das páginas e para finalizar a primeira parte desses textos (Alguém se lembra do texto do "aiyn" que eu escrevi no cap "Finalmente juntas?" heheheh!). O interessante do próximo cap vai ser o encontro da Marcela com a Sakura; mais pra frente, vou mostrar como a Marcela mudou de uma fera agressiva do final de "Sakura e Tomoyo: a primeira vez" para uma moça calma e tranquila dessa fic. A ver!**


	81. Apenas um tempo a mais com você III

**Capítulo LXXX  
~Apenas um tempo a mais com você – Parte III~**

 _Finalmente, chegou a hora de Sakura e Marcela terem uma conversinha adulta e a sós entre elas… por causa de Tomoyo!_

Marcela arrastou Sakura escada acima sem falar direito com a equipe de Tomoyo, só um breve "olá, gente, depois falo com vocês, preparem nossa janta que já estamos descendo" e olhe lá. Sakura achou aquilo estranho, mas entendeu logo que Marcela estava familiarizada demais com aquelas meninas e elas não ligariam. Preocupou-se com Chitatsu um pouco, mas depois se despreocupou; ele estava em casa, estava na casa de Tomoyo e se sentiria a vontade o bastante como se sentia na casa da avó de coração, Sonomi, como bem lembrara a empresária em uma troca de mensagem de texto com a Cardcaptor horas atrás.

No escritório, Marcela contou tudo para Sakura, desde quando conhecera Tomoyo até os mais recentes medos e obstáculos que a jovem estilista tinha atravessado esses anos todos; contaria a sua versão dos fatos, a versão onde a sua história se mescla com a de Tomoyo e deixaria que ela contasse o resto de seus anos de sofrimento na Europa, desde a Itália até aquele ponto.

Marcela trouxe uns chás para as duas, pois Sakura não desejava comer nada naquele momento e Marcela tão pouco; sentou-se na cadeira e observou os jardins do fundo daquela casa com a xícara de chá fumegante nas mãos através das longas janelas que fazia seu papel de paredes transparentes para aquele recinto, o escritório particular de Marcela. Ela adorava a luz do sol e por isso, Tomoyo projetou as paredes de vidro assim. Os jardins eram muito parecidos com os jardins da Mansão de Sonomi em Tomoeda, tão parecidos que Sakura pensou que se enganava e se confundia a si mesmo, tentando traçar paralelos entre a Tomoyo de quinze anos atrás com a Tomoyo de agora.

Marcela olhava para ela com sorriso melancólico nos lábios.

Olhando bem, Marcela não era apenas uma sósia perfeita de Sakura. Era a descrição completa dela. Sakura via nela, através das rugas de seus sorrisos, uma versão mais velha de si mesma: cabelos castanhos curtos, repicados, com dois fios de cabelo na copa da cabeça que mais pareciam anteninhas de formigas curvadas; cabelos com uma leve coloração loira que indicava que ela tentara pintar os cabelos há pouco tempo; Sakura ficou durante quatro anos com os cabelos loiros também; duas mechas de cabelos maiores que os outros que escorriam pelos ombros. Olhos verdes claros.

Só o nariz não era igual ao seu. Era redondo, adunco, meio torto por conta da experiência como militar e o seu era pontudo e fino.

Pensou que Marcela se produzira igual a ela por causa de Tomoyo, mas era mentira.

Naquele escritório, enquanto esperava Marcela trazer o chá, olhou de relance para os álbuns de fotografia abertos encima da mesa. Tinha fotos de infância dela, daquele padre bonito chamado Pedro e mais duas crianças que logo identificou como sendo a terceira irmã dela, chamada Sabina, pelo nome no rodapé da foto, e o outro menino chamava-se Cotrim e era primo dos três irmãos Binyamin. Logo identificou no fundo o Arco do triunfo da Catalunha, um monumento vermelho por onde passaram quando iam para o casarão.

A semelhança de infância de Marcela com a sua era notável: Marcela não era apenas igual a Sakura. Quando era criança, até mesmo o nariz era igual, podiam até ser irmãs gêmeas separadas no nascimento. Os mesmos cabelos castanhos, as mesmas mechas sobre os ombros, olhos verdes e as duas anteninhas na cabeça, estavam lá pra todo mundo ver.

– Demorei? – Perguntou Marcela.

Sakura fechou de súbito o álbum.

– Pode ver… não tem problema não… tem mais fotos da minha família, quer ver?

Marcela tornou a abrir o álbum e explicar a milenar história da família Binyamin para ela. Desde quando Josué Binyamin saíra de Jerusalém após a morte de Cristo no ano 36 da nossa era até a última guerra na terra santa que ela e o irmão travaram, lutado ao lado de Israel:

– … Há quase dois mil anos vivemos na Espanha. Sempre houve um Binyamin em Barcelona, desde quando a cidade se chamava Kallipolis em grego e Barcino em latim, e era uma das colônias da Magna Grécia e do Império Romano… e sobrevivemos esse tempo todo…

O medo e receio de Sakura se transformaram em admiração naquela uma hora de conversa. Estava completamente rendida à Marcela.

– Puxa vida, Marcela! Você é incrível mesmo…

– Que nada… – Serviu-se com chá e serviu a Sakura, levando o líquido agora morno aos lábios. – Em famílias de magos é comum traçar essas genealogias. Há magos na Índia, no Iraque, na China e nas Américas que traçam seus nomes há milênios, coisa de seis mil… dez mil… o mais antigo que temos é quarenta mil anos na polínésia… Mas não é sobre isso que você quer falar, não é, Sakura?

Sakura se sentiu acanhada ouvindo aquilo. Ela nem fazia ideia do que era ter uma família recheada de magos e nem ao menos visitara uma além da família de Subaru.

Engoliu as pressas mais uma xícara de chá morno e olhou diretamente nos olhos dela, pela primeira vez, criando coragem para isso e gaguejando:

– Marcela… queria falar a voltar sobre a Tomoyo. Eu sou médica, sabe, e nada do que você me disse até agora me faz entender uma coisa… tem uma coisa que não bate e eu conheço a Tomoyo… mas você conhece mais do que eu, conviveu esse tempo todo com ela e…

– Ora, e qual informação eu omiti do seu diagnostico? – Sorriu Marcela.

– É que… mesmo pegando numa câmera, se preocupando comigo e tudo o mais, em vez de ficar feliz, sinto que a Tomoyo está… um pouco triste… mesmo tendo você do lado dela… as outras meninas… o Chitatsu… euzinha… Eu não entendo… E você resolve ir pra Madrid, sair do lado dela… é outra coisa que não entendo… não é só por conta de trabalho pelo que eu posso ver…

Marcela depositou a xícara no pires, tocou a mão de Sakura e levou-a até as imensas janelas de vidro.

– Sakura, eu já te expliquei como eu conheci a Tomoyo e tudo o mais, sobre como a gente conviveu esses anos mas, pra falar a verdade, falta uma coisa pra nós duas que eu só me dei conta quando eu te conheci, quando eu vi seus vídeos que ela filmou… as fotos que ela tirou da valente Sakura…

Sakura corou e estava incerta se estava preparada para ouvir o resto.

– E… e… que coisa é… essa?

Marcela tornou a segurar as mãos de Sakura entre as suas:

– Não é nada de mais… mas… – Marcela fez uma cara triste; era ela quem tinha mais dificuldade para falar do que ela, Sakura. – A verdade é que… A Tomoyo nunca me amou… nunca sentiu um amor tão profundo quanto ela sentiu por você durante o tempo que você era a valente Sakura.

Aquela mensagem atingiu o estômago de Sakura como um soco capaz de fazer vomitar todo o chá que havia tomado. Sakura se lembra de ter perdido o ar:

– Como?

– Eu quero dizer que, a paixão demonstrada por você naqueles vídeos, aquela excitação toda que eu testemunhei naqueles vídeos durante aquele ano de aventuras de vocês, no meu apartamento, em pleno inverno… nunca foi a mesma que ela mostrou durante os cinco anos que estamos juntas…

"Ela está querendo dizer que a Tomoyo está apaixonada por mim!", pensou Sakura. – Não pense que eu quero dizer que a Tomoyo está apaixonada por você…

"Puxa vida, ela tá lendo minha mente"

– E nem pense que eu estou arranjando um jeito de ler a sua mente…

Marcela deu um leve piparote no nariz de Sakura.

– Mas sim, que a Tomoyo perdeu a paixão que ela tinha pela vida desde que se separou de você há quase quinze anos, quando entrou na faculdade e quando veio pra Europa há quase oito anos…

– A Tomoyo me contou tudinho, Marcela, como ela foi sequestrada por aqueles italianos e como eu apareci nos sonhos dela pra salvar ela… querendo as cartas Clow…

Sakura desviou do olhar de Marcela e fitou os jardins do casarão de Les Corts por um tempo. Macela segurou Sakura pelo queixo e a fez olhar novamente para a face dela.

"Como nós somos parecidas, Deus!"

– Agora você chegou aonde eu quero chegar. Primeiro lugar, não pense que você está segura aqui na Espanha com um item raro mágico desses nas mãos, pelo contrário, você acaba de se tornar um alvo fácil pra qualquer um que almeja as cartas Clow; a Europa é rica em Magos ambiciosos, tanto quanto a sua Ásia e a África… Mas por um lado, ninguém parece saber muito delas ou ligar pra isso… As cartas são tão lendárias quanto Lemúria e Mu por aqui…

– Eu já sei disso, eu tive um sonho terrível com um mago que me alertou disso e…

Sakura passou um bom tempo falando do sonho com o anjo, mago "Li Syaoran" e sobre a terrível profecia que ele fez a respeito da morte de Tomoyo e de Syaoran, os pais do tal anjo.

– Sei… – Meditou longamente Marcela. – Tempos difíceis realmente estão pra chegar… por isso, Sakura, eu tomei uma decisão: vou me separar da Tomoyo. Só somos unidas em união estável no civil e… isso não vai afetar nenhuma de nós… temos nossos bens separados por lei e…

A notícia chocou tanto Sakura que a Cardcaptor se ergueu de súbito da poltrona:

– Como você me diz uma coisa dessas? Quem vai ficar do lado da Tomoyo quando tentarem atacar ela?

– Sakura… eu não fui capaz de trazer alegria pra Tomoyo nesses cinco anos, e nem mesmo se se passarem mais cinco anos acho que a Tomoyo vai ser feliz do lado de alguém… eu nem sei se a Tomoyo vai ter chance de ser feliz ou se vai viver os próximos cinco anos…

– Não fala uma coisa dessas! Vai dar tudo certo!

– Eu sei que vai… não comigo… Tente você fazer a Tomoyo feliz… tente desenterrar essa felicidade de dentro do peito dela… que ela enterrou e cobriu com terra ao longo desses 15 anos… enterrada tão fundo quanto o antigo continente da Lemúria que eu acabei de citar…

Sakura ficou triste ouvindo aquilo.

– Eu fico pensando, Marcela, se a Tomoyo não era apaixonada pelo Syaoran… se eles não deveriam ficar juntos no fim pra aquele anjo aparecer, nascer, sei lá… eu não entendo bulhufas de profecias…

Marcela sorriu levemente e afagou os cabelos de Sakura:

– Profecias são vagas, muitas vezes erram… não se preocupe com isso… se preocupe com a felicidade de Tomoyo… e nada mais… você promete? É uma missão que eu estou te dando: desenterre o amor que a Tomoyo enterrou no fundo do peito esses anos todos e veja a luz que ele emana… visite o interior daquela crosta rochosa, limpe o amor dela de todas as impurezas e ache a luz… você consegue fazer isso antes dos tempos difíceis?

Marcela apertou com força as mãos de Sakura como se quisesse ter certeza da convicção que ela faria de tudo para ajudar Tomoyo; Sakura sentiu as mãos vacilarem, escorregarem, mas Marcela ainda as segurava com firmeza:

– Mas… isso pode custar muito pra mim… e se ela estiver apaixonada pelo Syaoran esse tempo todo?

– …Você seria capaz de fazer um pequeno sacrifício por ela? Você tem um filho, uma vida ao lado dele, isso nunca vai desaparecer… o amor que você criou com ele não vai desaparecer; condensou-se, virou o Chitatsu… a carreira que ele seguiu pra ficar do seu lado, desafiando a família dele… a mãe dele… olha onde ele está agora, no Real Madrid, no topo do mundo! Só temos pouco tempo agora do lado da Tomoyo e do Syaoran, Sakura, não vamos desperdiçar com medos vãos… a única coisa que eu te peço é para passar um apenas um tempo a mais com ela, não estou exigindo que se separe do seu marido, não precisa seguir pelo mesmo caminho que eu pretendo seguir… só peço que, antes que a Tomoyo possa morrer como você mesmo disse… desenterre o amor que ela guardou o tempo todo dentro daquele peito… você pode fazer isso?

Os olhos de Marcela estavam vidrados, esperançosos, olhando para Sakura. Ela se lembra daquele dia como se fosse hoje: sentiu as mãos suarem, o coração palpitar como se estivesse tendo uma arritmia, a respiração arfar, a cabeça latejar. Era como se ver diante de um imenso abismo escuro, um grande portal para o nada ou uma imensa escada rumo ao céu sem nada pra sustentá-la e não ter alternativa a não ser atravessar.

E Sakura realmente começou a sua travessia pelo abismo quando apertou as mãos de Marcela, olhou firme nos olhos dela como a mulher segura e decidida que era e emitiu sua decisão:

– Eu vou… eu vou desenterrar o amor perdido da Tomoyo… eu vou trazer um pouco de alegria pra aquela cara pálida dela… eu vou…

E Marcela abraçou Sakura com tudo, da mesma forma que seus pequenos pacientes a agradeciam quando salvava a vida deles. Foi um alívio aquele abraço, mas sabia que era um caminho sem volta; ou escavava o coração de Tomoyo ou perdia a amiga querida no processo:

– Você não sabe como me deixa feliz com isso… você não sabe como.

A porta do escritório de Marcela abriu-se a Ginko, a menina urso colocou a cabeça para dentro. Sakura a olhou e a cardcaptor se sentiu voltando para o dia que transformou a carta Flutuar: o chão de elevador se rachou, mas ela ativou a carta; o elevador abriu e naquela hora, Tomoyo a viu abraçada com o pai de Chitatsu. Agora Sakura se atirava voluntariamente no buraco das emoções de Tomoyo e não saberia se a carta Flutuar seria suficiente para tirá-la de lá. O fosso de um elevador é uma coisa, o coração de Tomoyo era outra.

– Ai que lindo! Parecem duas irmãs gêmeas olhando desse jeitinho!

Marcela coçou as costas da cabeça da mesma forma que Sakura:

– Ora, claro que somos, unidas num mesmo objetivo, não é Sakura?

Sakura sorriu levemente:

– Sim… mas você é a irmã mais velha, tá?

Continua…

 **Por trás do báculo: Olhando esse capítulo antes, não achei que tinha ficado bom, mas agora, olhando por outro ângulo, esse é um dos melhores capítulos dessa série (culpa do GRRM que me inspirou com seu texto sedutor, suas descrições de cenários, roupas, detalhes históricos… me contagiou!) Minha homenagem a ele e vida longa à ASOIAF/GoT!**

 **Essa é uma etapa de travessia do umbral, uma etapa que a Sakura vai ter que caminhar sozinha sem a ajuda de ninguém. Penso em fazer um capítulo reflexo dele, no mesmo estilo, só que com a Meiling (afinal, minha profecia contempla o fim do Syaoran e da Tomoyo) e nada mais justo do que eu colocar o Syaoran aqui também… Sakura vai ter duas missões e uma escolha! Hehehe! Isso vai ficar interessante…**


	82. Apenas um tempo a mais com você IV

**Capítulo LXXXI  
~Apenas um tempo a mais com você – Parte IV~**

" _Aceitando o convite de Marcela, Sakura decide passar o dia inteiro ao lado de Tomoyo, acompanhando as "aventuras" dela…"_

O iate tinha 150 metros de comprimento, fuselagem branca, piscina na popa, uma imensa bandeira do reino na proa fincada em uma forma de sereia com a face esculpida da antiga Rainha Selene da Grécia, esposa de Dom Felipe de Espanha, o sétimo de seu nome. Chamava-se "Princesa Sofia". Foi denominado assim pela Rainha com o nome que a filha do casal teria nove anos antes do nascimento dela, caso fosse menina. Fora adquirido pela família real espanhola há quinze anos das mãos de Dom Tito Floreone e cedido gentilmente para aquela tarde pelo príncipe cardeal Dom Miquel para Tomoyo Daidouji.

Partiram do Club Nautic El Masnou para as praias de Badalona e por lá aportaram.

O sol refletido pelas janelas escuras do iate na praia, naquele começo de tarde de meio dia fazia Chitatsu e seu guardião, Kero, abrirem naturalmente a boca de espanto para a beleza daquilo. Nunca tinham visto um barco de grande porte daqueles antes, mas sabia que o pai já havia estado em milhares daqueles sempre que visitava os países árabes e seus petrodólares:

– Uau! Eu tou vendo um iate de verdade! Olha Kero, olha pra quilo! Você nunca viu um também, ao vivo, assuma! – O pequeno apontou para a embarcação com o baldinho de areia nas mãos.

Kero desdenhou de Chitatsu:

– Puts, você fica assim vendo um barquinho desses? Eu já naveguei com o Grande Clow por galés Chinesas que cruzavam o mar do sul da China aos milhares!

– Mas esses barcos não eram movidos a diesel!

– Mas eram movidos a magia que era melhor que diesel… e menos poluente…

Chitatsu levou a discussão para o "tapetão".

– E você não deveria estar flutuando por aí, não é Tomoyo?

A empresária, pela primeira vez em eras, usando um biquíni roxo da cor dos cabelos, Passava protetor solar FPS 90 por conta da pele branquíssima que tinha e pouco acostumada ao sol quando foi chamada:

– Ora, bem que eu poderia dizer que o Kero é um protótipo das indústrias Daidouji, assim ele podia flutuar livremente por aí, o que acha Kero?

E podia mesmo. Dentro da casa de Tomoyo não tinha empregados domésticos que faziam de tudo. Todo o trabalho de faxina e limpeza era feito por robôs. Tinha um robô em forma de tamborzinho que limpava os corredores, outro em forma de aranha que subia pelas cortinas e tirava a poeira, jorrando inseticida e anti mofo, outro robozinho que mais parecia uma lula com um saco nas costas que rastejava pelos degraus e outras aranhas que percorriam banheiros, móveis e estantes limpando tudo. Todos eles foram desenvolvidos por Kiiko Kawakami, a telepata de cabelos castanhos curtos contratada por Tomoyo. O design ficava por conta da arquiteta.

Kero apontou para Chitatsu e começou a zombar do menino:

– Perdeu!

Tomoyo logo tratou de sossegar os dois rapazes passando creme solar nele um pouco na boca de Kero e outro no nariz de Chitatsu:

– Agora é hora de vocês se divertirem! Corram lá pra praia e pra água! – Disse Tomoyo após esfregar protetor por todo o corpo do rapaz.

– Oba!

Chitatsu leu o nome que estava escrito na fuselagem do navio:

– Tomoyo, você conhece essa "Princesa Sofia"?

– Só vi uma vez; ela e loirinha de cabelos cacheados e olhos azuis da cor do céu… como a princesa Zelda…

Chitatsu ficou um tempo com a mão no pescoço, olhando para o céu:

– Se é parecida com a princesa Zelda, então deve ser legal! Vamos pra água! A mamãe tá me vendo lá do alto, Kero!

Chitatsu correu com tudo, pulando as ondas, fazendo inflar a bermuda de praia que trazia. Sakura acenava para ele encima do Iate, ao lado de Marcela. As duas pareciam irmãs gêmeas para ele, olhando de longe.

– Não precisava passar protetor na minha boca… a energia do sol faz bem pra mim…

Tomoyo abafou um riso com a boca.

– Desculpa, Kero, mas não tem como não brincar com você…

Kero ficou sério e sorriu serenamente para Tomoyo:

– Essa é a Tomoyo que eu gosto de ver, a que capta o meu melhor ângulo, a que sempre sorria… bom te ver de novo…

Tomoyo deu um ligeiro sorriso melancólico e ficou Chitatsu se estatelando contra as ondas:

– Eu mudei muito, Kero…

– Não deixe de ser a mesma de antes…

– Essas roupas que eu não gosto muito de usar, mas ela adora… eu faço isso por ele… e por ela também…

Tomoyo ficou Sakura, encima do iate.

– Eu sei… e vai continuar a fazer… da mesma forma que ela nunca vai deixar de fazer…

Tomoyo fitou com preocupação o guardião:

– Fazer o quê, Kero?

– Chegar até você…

S&T:FJ

Vestira um biquíni metade branco, metade rosa, com estampa de flores. Sakura ficou olhando para o filho que tentava nadar a todo custo e não conseguia, mas sempre insistia:

– Fica no raso, Chitatsu, nada de ir pra longe.

– Tá bom, tá bom, mãe! – Respondia o garoto. Foi quando Kero e Tomoyo se aproximaram dele. A amiga que recomeçava a conhecer estendeu uma canga na areia e se sentara, olhando o mar, Chitatsu, Kero, sem se envolver muito com a cena, abraçando os branquíssimos joelhos.

Se para Sakura a distância de Tomoyo poderia fazer a amiga ficar branca até virar fantasma, a atual passividade dela incomodava demais e extrapolava a imaginação da cardcaptor. Aquela não era a Tomoyo que conhecera, que ficava animada só de estar em contato com Sakura. Aquela era uma Tomoyo que parecia ter desistido de lutar, apenas olhava.

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas com raiva daquilo e teve vontade de ir até lá jogar um balde de areia na cabeça de Tomoyo pra ver se ela reagia, mas pensou:

"Se eu jogasse mil baldes de areia na cabeça dessa feiosa, ela ia ficar enterrada na areia e não falaria nadinha! Nadinha mesmo!"

Uma mão tocou em seu ombro:

– Pensando em jogar um balde de areia na cabeça dela?

Marcela usava um biquíni vermelho com estampas abstratas e segurava um copo de martini com limão e gelo nas mãos. Sakura fingiu se assustar, fingiu estar estabanada, mas durante aquele meio segundo entre se virar e responder, ficou analisando o corpo seminu de Marcela, pois da mesma forma que Tomoyo "aprendera" a ficar passiva, Sakura aprendera a analisar com os anos de faculdade de medicina.

Os pequenos seios bem redondinhos e feitinhos que cabiam perfeitamente naquele copo de martini que a joalheira carregava, que não ficavam grandes nem que o sutiã de bojo ajudasse, os braços fininhos e ligeiramente musculosos, assim com a coxa, um traseiro sem destaque algum só serviam para deixar Sakura mais encabulada com Marcela. Parecia um clone, se não fosse pelo nariz arredondado e uma leve cicatriz na barriga. Pensou até mesmo se a virilha era igual, mas parou de pensar em virilhas quando ficou vermelha como pimenta e sentiu calor em sua virilha e reparou que Marcela percebera o que estava fazendo:

– E então, o que achou? Sou realmente igual a você? Toca, vai…

Sem nem mesmo pedir licença, Marcela agarrou seu pulso e a fez tocar seu seio. O primeiro impulso de Sakura foi apalpar sem pensar se o que estava fazendo era certo ou errado, mexer com seu polegar o mamilo, até constatar sem querer que até mesmo o formato do mamilo enrijecido era o mesmo. Parou logo que sentiu que voltara a ficar com a virilha inflamada, e pior: umedecida!

Soltou o pulso e virou-se de costas para ela, agarrando o parapeito do iate com tudo. Marcela insistiu e agarrou a virilha de Sakura, apertando-a contra seu corpo, seus seios. A cardcaptor notara que a joalheira também se excitava com aquilo. Foi durante um segundo e um segundo apenas, o suficiente para Sakura explodir:

– Marcela, Para! Meu filho tá na praia com a Tomoyo, eles podem ver a gente!

– Há cem metros da gente com um sol forte o bastante pra esconder essa pequena "brincadeirinha". – Sussurrou Marcela no ouvido dela.

– Como você sabe disso?

– Viu a minha cicatriz na barriga? Fui apunhalada por um palestino que se recusava a ser revistado por uma mulher em Israel. O exército me ensinou muitas coisas…

– E te ensinou a assediar os outros, é?

– Oras, então você só tem medo de ser vista? Sempre imaginei como é fazer amor com uma pessoa igualzinha a mim… será que lá embaixo é igual é? Se for…

Marcela tornou a provocar e pôs a mão ligeiramente na borda da calcinha. Sakura virou-se e empurrou-a, quase derrubando o martini que ela levava nas mãos.

– Para! Ontem você me pediu pra ajudar a Tomoyo e hoje é isso?

Marcela sorriu:

– Igualzinho ao que a Tomoyo me falou; você é muito explosiva, não tem calma pra analisar as situações… Se realmente eu quisesse ter feito isso, chance não me faltava, mas na frente do Chitatsu? Que monstro eu sou pra me revelar agora na frente do seu filho e da Tomoyo! – Marcela gargalhou.

Chitatsu continuava a pular e jogar água no Kero e o guardião até mesmo assumiu sua forma verdadeira, dentro da água, onde só se via a cabeça dele. Tomoyo continuava a olhar para os dois de longe.

Kero sabia e sentia quando Sakura estava em perigo. Ele era seu guardião e protegia todo mundo. Até mesmo aquele assédio ele sentiria e partiria logo para defendê-la, se realmente fosse um assédio, da mesma forma que ele foi o primeiro a saber dela e de Eriol. Não tinha segredos com Kero e ele não interpretou aquilo como ameaça.

Depois de um tempo, Sakura se sentiu envergonhada. Virou o rosto para o lado e evitou o olhar de Marcela. Foi a ourives quem quebrou o gelos:

– Sabia que, no mundo dos negócios, a melhor oportunidade pra agir é na baixa, na hora dos problemas? Tem um problema logo ali na sua frente; quando você vai começar a agir? Ou se esqueceu do que a gente conversou ontem? Vai querer um martini?

Marcela ofereceu o copo para Sakura, sorrindo. A pediatra agarrou o copo com tudo e tomou de uma vez:

– Tem certeza que não deu certo com você?

– Nadinha de nada… mas quem sabe com você seja diferente; tem mais química, sabe? Porque você não vai lá e derruba um baldinho cheio de areia na cabeça dela, naqueles cabelos longos que tanto demora pra secar e dá trabalho pra cuidar como ela mesma diz?

Dito e feito. Sakura saiu do iate, juntou areia molhada em um dos baldinhos do filho e esparramou na cabeça de Tomoyo, esfregando bem a areia nos cabelos, nos olhos dela:

Mas Sakura estava com muito medo daquilo. A imagem da travessia no abismo veio diante de si. O caminho até o coração de Tomoyo era um abismo. Mas ela já fizera transplantes de coração antes e abrira o peito de pacientes inúmeras vezes, que dificuldade teria naquilo?

"Se eu andar pra trás, eu tou frita".

O maior risco era cair no abismo, mas ela era Sakura, a capturadora de cartas!

– Sakura! Você jogou areia nos meus cabelos! Você sabe o trabalho que dá pra lavar ou já se esqueceu?

Há tempos não via Tomoyo nervosa e aquela imagem foi um deleite. Gargalhou como nunca:

– Você sabe o trabalho que dá não é, Sakura?

Tomoyo estava vermelha como pimentão, Tomoyo detestava comer pimentão da mesma foram que Sakura detestava comer Konnyaku.

"Se eu andar pra trás, eu tou frita!"

– Ora, é por isso que deixei meus cabelos curtinhos esses anos todos, não viu? Ora essa…

Sakura mexia em seus cabelos indolentemente sem ter noção do que fazia ou do que fizera. Tomoyo, chocada com aquilo, esbravejou uma última vez:

– Você quer brincar, é? Você podia ter me falado que eu ia pro rasinho com o Chi e o Kero…

"Se eu andar pra trás, eu tou frita!"

Sakura agarrou os pulsos de Tomoyo e arremessou-a contra a areia num típico golpe de judô. Tudo o que Tomoyo fez foi arregalar os olhos e tossir com o impacto da queda. Sakura montou em cima da Tomoyo. Ela esperneava, tentando liberar os pulsos, olhando assustada pra Sakura.

Aqueles profundos olhos azuis que tanto assustara Sakura um dia, já não intimidava tanto assim. A Tomoyo que conhecera era forte demais pra se permitir abater desse jeito e não era aquela garota assustada debaixo de si que se contorcia desesperadamente.

"Deus! Vou ter uma luta pela frente! Se eu olhar pra trás, eu tou frita!"

– O que foi, tá com medo de mim, é?

A pergunta de Sakura atingiu a testa de Tomoyo como se fosse uma pedrada. Sentiu o crânio rachar e a testa sangrar, apesar de que nada disso estava acontecendo de verdade.

Franziu as sobrancelhas de raiva:

– Tá pensando o quê, hein? Aprendi uns golpes de krav magá que podiam te deixar em coma, viu?

Sakura sorriu.

Agora sim aquela era a Tomoyo que conhecia, que conhecera, a mesma Tomoyo que Rika, Chiharu e Naoko também viram um dia. Sakura ficou tão feliz que afrouxou as mãos e permitiu que Tomoyo se libertasse. A arquiteta agarrou os pulsos de Sakura, puxou-a contra seu tórax. Sakura sentiu os volumosos seios de Tomoyo contra os seus. Cara contra cara, olho contra olho:

– Me solta, vai!

– Você não queria brincar, Sakura? – Tomoyo também se fez de desentendida, como sempre fazia quando era com Sakura.

A Cardcaptor deixou que a gravidade guiasse sua cabeça até testa encontrar-se com testa. As respirações aceleraram, as faces coraram, os corações pulsavam com mais velocidade, mas nenhuma das duas sabiam qual o próximo passo. Temiam desviar os olhos de uma e da outra, com medo de escorregarem num abismo, tal qual era a emoção daquelas duas, uma ação inesperada; mas nada ia acontecer. Era como se um véu invisível ocultasse tudo, passado, presente, sentimentos, tudo, até mesmo a ação que se prolongara demais e o tempo, as pessoas que estavam ao redor:

– Então… vamos começar… Será que você vai se atrever a me vestir com esse sol de rachar nas nossas cabeças?

Naqueles segundos eternos, duas pessoas passaram do lado delas com aquela posição bem ousada que as duas faziam na areia e comentavam. Depois de tanto insistir e, pasme, ouvir os conselhos de Kero, Chitatsu começava a flutuar na água e dar suas primeiras braçadas no oceano, despreocupados com tudo e com todos. Marcela acenava do lado delas, chamando as meninas:

– Sakura, Tomoyo, não querem voltar aqui pra cima? O que acham de nadarem um pouco longe da praia?

Levantou-se, deu a mão para erguer Tomoyo de cima da canga e se depararam com um círculo de pessoas ao redor. Incluindo policiais.

Tudo o que Sakura pensou com aquele choque era que Chitatsu ficaria bem com Kero, tinha plena confiança no guardião para isso, mesmo se fosse presa.

 **Continua…**

 **Por trás do báculo: Um capítulo um pouco abstrato, apesar da imagem do barco que eu apresento. Eu coloquei um pouco da "quentura" aqui, além de mostrar um pouco das consequências de se ter Sakura e Tomoyo cada vez mais juntas, agora, tendo de esclarecer para as "otoridades" o que era aquele rolamento na areia. Ficou um capítulo meio abstrato e surrealista, mas gosto desse efeito de suspense que ele gera… hehehe! Quantos segundos, hein?**


	83. Apenas um tempo a mais com você V

**Capítulo LXXXII  
~Apenas um tempo a mais com você – Parte V~**

" _Marcela pensou que um tempo longe da costa faria Sakura se esquecer da experiência na praia, mas os inimigos estavam por toda a parte, como se fosse uma garra de caranguejo a pressioná-la de ambos os lados…"_

– Você não ouviu?

– Ouviu o que?

– O pessoal, umas dez pessoas…

– Eu não ouvi nadinha… nem a Tomoyo…

– Chamaram a polícia… ato obsceno, eles me falaram; tentei explicar pra eles, mas parece que vocês nem me ouviam, nem eles quiseram explicações…

– Quanto tempo durou?

– Uns dez minutos…

A cabeça de Sakura rodopiava. Não era por causa da brisa marinha vespertina que adentrava a cabine ou dos cinco copos de Martini que tomara de susto. Durante todo aquele tempo que fora a valente Sakura até aquele momento, não se lembrava de ter tido uma vertigem como aquela, que parasse tempo e espaço.

O pior depois foi explicar para Tomoyo aquela gente toda, os oficiais de polícia. Também ela, desde a época da valente Sakura, não tinha passado por algo assim, essa paralisia de tempo, justo ela, Tomoyo, a pessoa mais pé no chão do mundo. Os policiais foram secos e diretos com elas e a multidão colocava fogo na lenha seca que eles traziam que acendia tão fácil como um fósforo. Estavam uma encima da outra, rolando na areia. Outros juraram que estavam prontos a fazer coisa pior, como se beijarem ou mais pior ainda que não precisamos mencionar aqui diante de famílias ou crianças. Por mais que Marcela buscasse argumentar com eles que casais de homens com mulheres faziam isso quase sempre ou pior ainda, não evitou a multa salgada de quinhentos euros. Ou uns dias na jaula. A multa foi menos dolorosa.

Para esquecer o que nunca viu, ouviu a sugestão de Marcela e foi buscar Tomoyo no estibordo do iate.

Tomoyo olhava fixamente para o infinito mar mediterrâneo azul, salpicado de dourado com os raios de um sol que começava a se pôr, encostada no parapeito e mão no queixo. Ela sempre ficava assim no passado quando meditava longamente sobre algo que lia nos livros. Agora estava com as coxas bem enrolada na tanga quase apertada. Mesmo assim, Sakura viu a linha vermelha que se desenhava na cinturinha branca de Tomoyo mostrando o aperto que a pressa pra sair da praia causara e viu algo mais. Ficou ligeiramente corada por reparar que as ancas dela eram largas, um pouco mais do que as suas. Sakura era magrinha e sofrera para ter Chitatsu, Tomoyo poderia ter um filho sem muito trabalho. Invejou-a. Além disso, uma ligeira barriga positiva fazia eco aos seios fartos da amiga, destacados naquela posição curva que ela estava e notou que os traseiros dela eram fofinhos e macios.

 _"E se eu apertasse eles… droga!"_ Mal se recuperou do susto com o pensamento e o sonoro "droga" que dera para se deparar com outro problema: o profundo olhar de Tomoyo. A arquiteta virara-se de súbito para olhar Sakura. Estava assustada? Não mostrara de imediato. Mas Tomoyo viu a face corada, os dentes trincados, os lábios semiabertos de Sakura, como se tivesse aprontado uma. Olhou-a severamente por uns segundos para depois soltar um lamento, voltando a posição original.

"Deus, como os olhos dela são azuis…". Será que aquela multa foi um colírio para os olhos vazios e azuis que essa feiosa mostrara no início daquela viagem? Tomou a liberdade de se aproximar por trás dela, tocar em seus cabelos agitados pelo vento e começar a trançá-los, como sempre fazia. O traseiro dela encostou-se nas suas coxas e tentou se esquecer disso, do calor, da sua virilha e da maciez. Pelo visto, ela também:

– Passei cinco anos da minha vida tentando me ver livre de polêmicas, livre de falatórios… daí, um dia, eu resolvo ir pra praia, coisa que eu nunca faço, com a minha amiga que faz tempo que eu não vejo, pra levar uma multa de quinhentos euros por atentado ao pudor…

Sakura se sentiu um pouco irritada com aquele tom e puxou de leve o cabelo dela. Agora a coxa dela estava encostada no traseiro da amiga (Ela sentia também?). Sentiu duas coisas nesse momento e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

– Era sua imagem que importava?

Sakura passara os últimos cinco anos com raiva de Syaoran pelo cuidado excessivo que ele aprendera a ter com a imagem, não fazer nada estúpido diante do povo e das lentes dos paparazzo, dos fãs. Tomoyo sabia e não precisava lembrar dessa dor de cabeça para Sakura no meio do mediterrâneo.

– O problema não é a multa, é que… a gente não tava fazendo nada daquilo que eu fui acusada.

– Que nós fomos acusadas! – Sakura tornou a puxar os cabelos de Tomoyo.

– Que nós fomos acusadas… Eu só me lembro de ver você encostando sua testa na minha… apertando meus pulsos… daí, ouvi a voz de Marcela e aquele povo na nossa volta… os policiais… que vergonha… a Kiiko tem uma resposta pra isso…

– Esquece isso… eu quero saber da sua resposta pra isso… olha pra mim…

A arquiteta obedeceu. Virou-se, desfazendo as trança incompleta no ar com o gesto:

– A Naoko vai rir da gente quando souber… – Tomoyo conteve um sorriso, mas Sakura tirou imediatamente a mão do rosto dela pra ver aquele sorriso. Tomoyo sorriu com mais gosto e mostrou os dentes para ela.

"São lindos..."

– Aí a "Tia" Rika ia falar pra gente "nossa, vocês vão pra praia e levam multa, vocês vão pro meio do mar e deixam o Kero cuidando do Chi! Eu cuidava daquele menino quando ele tava nas fraldas, suas irresponsáveis". Gesticulou Sakura e as duas gargalharam.

"Se eu andar pra trás, eu tou frita!". Soltou os pulsos e entrelaçaram os dedos com os dela.

– A Chiharu…

– A Chiharu…

Calaram-se. Olharam para baixo e levantaram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo:

– … ia dizer…

– … pra gente continuar a sorrir, não é? – Tomoyo desenlaçou os dedos, alisou as costas da mão dela com o polegar e puxou-a para si, abraçando a cinturinha da cardcaptor mais querida de Barcelona. Agora era Sakura quem estava de costas e corava mais do que nunca.

– Acho que devia mandar aquela multa pro inferno, não. – Sussurrou no ouvido dela. Eu me arrependo de não ter mandado muita coisa pro inferno esses anos todos, muita gente boa que estava comigo teve que morrer pra que eu aprendesse isso, mas agora eu não tou disposta a perder mais tempo…

– A perder mais tempo com o que?

– Me esquecer de viver e ficar dando voltas dentro de mim mesma… eu perdi muito tempo, mas agora que eu estou com você, eu não deveria perder mais… me desculpa.

Beijou de os ombros dela e fechou os olhos. Sakura sentia cada vez mais que os intestinos que Tomoyo segurava estavam em ebulição. O beijo no ombro pinçava como uma agulha. Estava preocupada, mas preocupada com o que?

"Se eu andar pra trás, eu tou frita!"

Virou a cabeça para olhá-la e os olhos fechados se abriram de súbito, revelando a profunda fúria azul dentro deles. Estavam úmidos de água na face arrependida dela. Tornou a fechá-los e apertou com mais força o corpo dela contra o seu.

O olhar entrou como uma agulha no peito.

Não olhou para trás. Pôs as mãos nas mãos dela. Alisou-as e ela parecia gostar daquilo tanto que começou a respirar mais rápido. Sakura notou que outra parte do seu corpo, mais em baixo, começava a gostar também.

Soltou-se do seu abraço antes que começasse a gostar mesmo daquilo. Girou e empurrou Tomoyo para o mar:

– Então vamos começar a não perder mais tempo e começar a viver! Vamos mergulhar!

A canga de Tomoyo flutuava na água antes da cabeça ter entrado na água. Estava fria e o sol já alertava que daqui há uma hora estaria em outra parte do mundo. Estavam perto das oito da noite e o sol brilhava por muito tempo na Catalunha durante o verão. As duas cabeças emergiram da água, cuspindo o mediterrâneo dentro de si.

Mas sorriam, apesar do susto.

– Hey, vocês demoraram muito pra mergulhar, viu? Daqui há pouco vamos voltar pra praia, ouviram? A água tá fria e o Kero já deve tá perguntando da gente. – Gritou Marcela da amurada do iate.

– Só um mergulho… vamos, Tomoyo…

Sem nem mesmo se darem conta de como aquilo veio acontecer, três jet skis aproximavam-se velozmente do Iate "Rainha Sofia". Haviam apenas homens dentro das embarcações segundo o que Marcela pode ver. Conforme eles foram se aproximando, pode-se ver que eles usavam camisetas azuis e brancas, listradas.

– Sakura, Tomoyo, saiam logo daí! Têm três jet skis se aproximando!

Foi tarde o bastante e apenas Tomoyo tinha dado ouvidos para o que Marcela dizia. A arquiteta tentara gritar para Sakura, mas estavam longe, ela não pode escutar por causa do som ruidoso dos motores da embarcação.

Tomoyo se desesperou e sua pele se tornou mais fria do que o mar onde estava.

Marcela estendeu a palma das mãos para a água e gritou:

– Protecta!

Foi só então que Sakura se deu conta de que haviam três jet skis em seu enlaço. Tudo o que deu tempo de fazer foi se assustar.

De repente, Sakura sentiu-se envolvida por um octaedro transparente de coloração azul metálica que envolveu seu corpo por alguns segundos apenas. O octaedro gerou outros quatro octaedros menores ao redor de si e explodiu como se fosse um arco-íris dentro da água. Viu as hélices das pequenas embarcações rasparem sua testa, arranharem seu rosto, mas não conseguiu sentir nada. Nada eles tinham feito. Mergulhou com tudo até a superfície e pode ver três pares de homens acuados, encolhidos de vergonha usando camisa de time de futebol e Marcela esbravejando como uma louca para eles. Vira também Tomoyo longe deles, olhando para tudo, ainda muito confusa:

– Vocês…

– Marcela, a gente não sabia que era você aqui, a gente nem sabia que tinha duas mulheres dentro da água; perdemos o controle, apenas isso…

– Por um fio, Gerard, a sua falta de controle não custou a vida de uma pessoa muito importante… tá vendo esse iate? É da família real, cara, se toca! Eu posso te expulsar da torcida se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela!

O homem chamado "Gerard" que aparentemente Marcela conhecia, usava óculos escuros e boné e era difícil ver seu rosto. Encolheu a cabeça e segurou o guidão da embarcação:

– Me desculpa… não foi minha intenção… somos nacionalistas também, caramba! Estávamos com você no "Parc de la Ciutadela" apoiando a seleção também… levando vaia, grito…

– Eu aprecio a sua lealdade com nosso país, Gerard, depois eu falo com você; agora deem meia volta e sumam daqui!

As duas amigas retornaram ao navio e os jet skis se afastaram. Marcela entregou toalhas e roupões para as duas. Tomoyo logo tratou de envolver as madeixas na toalha e de se vestir com os roupões. As duas tremiam. Sakura olhava para Tomoyo em busca de respostas, mas tudo o que Tomoyo se lembrou foi da aproximação das embarcações. Foi Marcela quem explicou tudo, assim que voltou com os chás para aquecê-las:

– Eu sou uma usuária de magia assim como você, Sakura. Meu irmão também é, toda a minha família é… eu bem que se algumas técnicas de magia branca. Se não fosse pelo meu "Protecta", aquelas hélices teriam feito picadinhos de você…

Em vez de gelar de medo, Sakura arregalou os olhos e a boca de admiração:

– Você também sabe usar magia, Marcela?

Marcela sorriu e reproduziu novamente seu "protecta". Um pequeno octaedro azul metálico apareceu na frente delas cercado por quatro octaedros menores.

– Puxa vida, você é fantástica mesmo!

– Que é isso! Só sei alguns truques! Esse serve pra amenizar ou reduzir o impacto de danos físicos…

Sakura cutucou Tomoyo com o cotovelo:

– Bem que você podia ter me falado disso, a Marcela podia ter me ensinado uma coisa ou outra!

– Eu quis dizer na hora certa, Sakura, mas acho melhor a gente voltar… O Chitatsu deve estar preocupado…

Quando Sakura cutucou Tomoyo com o cotovelo, reparou que alguma coisa estava faltando. Repetiu o gesto até se recordar o que era:

– O que foi, Sakura? Alguma coisa errada? – Perguntou Marcela.

– Meu sino… sumiu!

– Era aquele sino que você tava no pulso? Nem tinha reparado! – Marcela apoiou o queixo enquanto bebericava chá.

– Puxa, é mesmo, a Sakura tinha ganhado um desses quando a gente chegou aqui no aeroporto! – Tomoyo deu um leve tapa na testa com ambas as mãos.

S&T:FJ

Do outro lado da praia, encima da ponte de uma das doxas para jet skis, o sol se punha com vigor no horizonte. Não demoraria muito e o Iate "Rainha Sofia" estaria de volta no cais. Dom Miquel Tossel olhava para Chitatsu e Kero brincando de fazer castelo de areia na praia por trás de sua armadura roxa da serpente naja protegido por seu elmo. Quem o via, imaginava que não passava de um cosplay no meio da praia querendo alguma atenção e uns trocados e jamais pensariam que era o próprio príncipe cardeal em pessoa. Ninguém suspeitava. Alguns turistas paravam para fazer uma foto enquanto outros davam generosas moedas de um Euro para a figura fantasiada com grandes asas de morcegos nas costas e capacete de naja. Afastou-se deles, foi até a parte mais distante da ponte do cais onde não havia mais ninguém para atrapalhar e observou chegar os três jet skis:

– Y viva la Reína Sofia! – Disse o Cardeal.

– Y viva España! – Responderam os três pares de homens.

– Trouxeram o que eu pedi, Gerard?

– Sim, Arquieparca. – O homem de óculos pretos e boné jogou um pequeno sino prateado para o Cardeal envolto em uma fitinha com as cores da bandeira catalã, vermelho e dourado. – Ela não notou nada desde quando nosso pessoal colocou no braço dela no aeroporto…

Dom Miquel sorriu por trás do elmo:

– Mal sabe que estávamos medindo o poder mágico dela esse tempo todo… eu tinha dois sinos, Gerard.

– Ainda está com o menino… ele tem aquele leão protegendo ele… desculpa, cardeal.

– Não use meu título na frente de todo mundo, Cavalgador! Se você cavalga dragões, deve ser por não ser estúpido, e isso eu sei que você não é…

Gerard saiu do jet ski e ajoelhou-se perante o Arquieparca:

– Não tememos a morte, porque voltaremos novamente nas chamas verdes do dragão! Eu posso pegar o pingente agora se o senhor quiser… não temo o ataque do guardião…

– Deveria temer… por hora deixe estar, pegamos mais tarde, podemos usar aquela pulseira para confirmar os dados desta aqui… Foram vistos? Claro que foram…

– Marcela… afinal, sou um dos líderes de torcida do Espanyol de Barcelona… ela também e…

– Não faz mal… vamos analisar os dados desse pingente e depois… vamos começar nosso primeiro ataque contra Sakura Kinomoto… imediatamente!

O príncipe cardeal ergueu as asas da imensa armadura de serpente naja e voou pelos ares, longe da vista de todos.

S&T:FJ

O sol já tinha se posto, as estrelas decoravam o céu e a leve brisa marinha começava a soprar. As duas meninas se aqueciam na praia, com uma fogueira, abraçadas uma com a outra. Meiling ligara para o celular de Sakura para perguntar como ela estava e ela disse que estava tudo bem. Syaoran tornou a fazer o mesmo, mas agora ele queria saber se o menino também estava bem. Sakura confirmou, mas seguindo recomendações de Marcela, não falou nada do incidente com o jet ski.

Os roupões não foram o suficiente para esquentá-las e as preocupações de Sakura só faziam diminuir a temperatura. Sakura, propositalmente, se fez de coitada só pra ser abraçada por Tomoyo, ser envolvida pelos braços da amiga querida. O Olhar das duas estava voltado para as chamas que crepitava e a madeira que estalava com o calor:

– Você não acha isso estranho?

– Estranho como, Sakura?

– Esses jet skis… aparecerem do nada no meio do oceano… será que já começou?

– Isso foi um acidente… acidentes acontecem…

– Mas a Marcela usou magia, sabe? Tem um monte de gente legal que usou magia na minha frente quando alguma coisa de ruim estava prestes a acontecer… como…

– Você diz… das cartas Clow, da organização chinesa…

Sakura apertou com mais força os braços de Tomoyo contra seu corpo.

– E agora isso, a maldita profecia… parece que eu nunca vou ter paz… enquanto eu tiver essas cartas… às vezes eu acho que eu devia ter seguido o conselho do Shoran e ter deixado as cartas na China… não é sempre que eu uso as cartas e o Kero estaria lá pra proteger elas… o Yukito bem que poderia viver em Hong Kong… tem muitas vezes, Tomoyo, que eu me arrependo de não ter escutado o Shoran e ter escutado o Kero… quantas brigas…

Tomoyo enxugou um fio de lágrima que saía do olho de Sakura e pediu silêncio para ela com um chiado.

– Não fala assim… esse é o melhor ano do casamento de vocês e tá dando tudo certo na vida do Shoran… sem a gente ter uma certeza de que é um ataque contra você, não quero ver você preocupando ele com bobagens, não quero ver você se preocupando com bobagens… tá certo? – Tomoyo falou em tom imperativo. Sakura olhou um pouco surpresa para ela, beijou as mãos brancas dela e apertou mais ainda os braços dela contra seu corpo:

– Você não sabe quanto me fez falta… você não sabe…

Sakura beijou e beijou as mãos de Tomoyo e a costureira devolveu o carinho beijando profundamente a testa dela.

De longe, Kero e Marcela observavam sorridentes a cena:

– Já me lavei demais, Kero, e você que nem se lavou… – Chitatsu se esfregava da cabeça aos pés com xampu debaixo do chuveiro na praia.

– Eu já tomei banho sim, pirralho, a Sakura acabou de usar a carta "bolha" comigo, ou não viu…

– Eu acho que eu não vi não, Kero, quando você toma banho, fica com a boca cheia de sabão…

– Ora seu…

Marcela garalhava com a discussão dos dois. Não deixava de fitar Sakura e Tomoyo e notara que Tomoyo apertara Sakura mais fortemente contra si, sob a luz e calor da fogueira. Kero sentou-se nos ombros de Marcela:

– Tem certeza? Tem certeza que quer abandonar a Tomoyo?

– Sim… – Confirmou em tom melancólico – A Tomoyo já aprendeu tudo o que tinha que aprender comigo, a minha família ama ela… meu avô, minha mãe, meu irmão… ela vai ser pra sempre uma Binyamin… Agora, ela tem muito a aprender com a Sakura e eu, muito a ensinar pra Sakura… se as cartas Clow realmente estiverem sob ameaça… eu preciso ensinar para Sakura tudo o que eu sei…

– Vai ser bem-vinda, Marcela, essa sua ajuda…

Kero e Marcela encostaram suas cabeças e admiraram as duas amigas. Amanhã teriam outro dia longo pela frente.

Nos céus catalães, um imenso morcego roxo voava sobre os arranha-céus.

 **Continua…**

 **Por trás do báculo: Um capítulo simples, meio misto, cheio de cenas da proximidade de Sakura e Tomoyo, é claro, exibindo um pouco da ameaça iminente que está pra vir. Pode parecer no começo que Dom Miquel Tossel é uma espécie de vilão supremo, mas ele tem dois lados e não quero que ele soe tão vilanesco assim… essa não é a intenção e vai haver sim, um vilão supremo, da mesma forma que vai surgir um herói que se sacrifica demais… até demais… O próximo capítulo vai fechar essa série de capítulos na Catalunha e, de certa forma, vai terminar de apresentar uma série de personagens que vão fazer parte desse texto ao longo das páginas… aproveitem!**


	84. Apenas um tempo a mais com você -extra I

**Capítulo LXXXIII**

 **~Apenas um tempo a mais com você – Extra I~**

 _Sakura passa mais um dia na Catalunha antes de voltar para Madrid e passa um pouco de raiva com Gotzone… Nos Pirineus, a Ordem do Dragão avança e Sakura descobre uma faceta de Eulália que jamais pensou em conhecer…_

Era um dia quente de verão em solo catalão.

No pequeno estádio de futebol do Barça com capacidade para doze mil torcedores chamado miniestadi, geralmente destinado as atividades do time B ou do time feminino, localizado ao lado do colossal Camp Nou, as arquibancadas estavam lotadas, doze mil pessoas assistindo uma partida de futebol feminino. Uma conquista.

Nas arquibancadas, estavam Sakura, Tomoyo, Chitatsu, Kero e Plácida, a agente de modelos para Tomoyo e uma das grandes aliadas da estilista em solo espanhol. Todos eles estavam ali para ver Eulália jogar, a filha adotiva de Plácida que ela encontrara no Brasil quando era modelo e trouxera para a Espanha. Eulália jogava no time feminino do Barça desde que fora promovida pro time principal no começo daquele ano e tinha 19 anos.

Não era ainda a temporada regular, era apenas um jogo amistoso, mas não era bem um simples jogo amistoso. Era "o jogo amistoso", de pré temporada contra já poderoso Real Madrid Feminino que começaria a jogar o campeonato espanhol a partir de setembro.

O Real Madrid contratara inúmeras jogadoras alemãs experientes para fazer parte do elenco galático que montara, jogadoras experientes, ganhadoras de ligas dos campeões femininas jogando por times como o Lyon e o Paris Saint-German que há muito tempo tinham seleções femininas de sucesso. Haviam três jogadoras japonesas no elenco e duas americanas também. Além disso, o Madrid contratara as melhores jogadoras da própria Espanha para não perder a identidade espanhola do clube e, particularmente, uma delas, trazia péssimas lembranças para Sakura.

Seu nome era Gotzone Bengoetxea.

Nascida em Donostia, país Basco, jogara na Real Sociedad antes de se transferir para o Madrid no começo do verão. Jovem, 20 anos, pele branquíssima, cabelos loiros lisos, quase brancos e belos olhos azuis-claros; chamava a atenção pela imensa beleza em campo. Tinha coxas rígidas e marcadas de atleta dedicada e seios fartos. Sakura pensava que as centenas de homens que também enchiam as arquibancadas e uivavam seu nome estavam mais interessados em sua beleza do que em sua habilidade com a bola.

O problema era que Gotzone era boa em tudo: usando bem os bustos fartos e a bola nos pés, mas nem tudo era um mar de rosas para ela:

 _–_ A bola agora tá com a Gotzone. Ela corre, se livra da marcadora, vem duas jogadoras do Barça botar pressão pra cima dela… Nossa, olha o que ela fez! Passou a bola por entre as duas, domina a bola com a coxa, dominou, bateu… e é Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool DO MADRID! Quatro para o Madrid, dois para o Barça. Agora já são quatro gols pro Madrid, dois na conta dela!

– É isso mesmo, cara, fora as duas assistências que ela deu pros gols! Já são dez gols na pré temporada, tá todo mundo dizendo que Goti é imbatível! Estamos feitos para o mundial feminino…

– Agora falando de imbatíveis… A bola agora tá com a Eulália, ela não é chamada de "Lionel de saias" à toa, olha o que ela vai fazer, ela pegou a bola no meio de campo… vixi! Pedalou pra cima de uma, de duas, de três, arrastou a quarta, deixou a quinta comendo grama no chão, tem quatro atrás dela, passou a bola por baixo dos pés da sexta, é ela e a goleira agora, vai arriscar… nossa! Limpou a goleira, bateu com gol vazio, é gooooooooooool do Barcelona! Quatro para o Barça, cinco para o Madrid!

– Será que dá pra empatar, cara?

– Não sei, cara, Gotzone e Eulália em campo são imprevisíveis, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: temos as melhores jogadoras de futebol do mundo na nossa seleção!

Pode-se dizer que Eulália era a maior rival que Gotzone poderia ter encontrado durante os cinco anos que jogava futebol profissionalmente. Não era uma rival em beleza, mas Eulália não deixava de ser algo a ser levado em conta. Pele negra, cabelos encaracolados, ondulados, musculosa na medida certa e bustos de tamanho mediano. Ela era baixinha, usava a camisa dez e era um veneno com a bola nos pés. Gostava de driblar em média três adversárias antes de fazer o gol e era uma exímia cobradora de faltas. Cobrava-as como se fosse pênaltis e era uma tristeza na penalidade máxima: só acertava cinquenta por cento dos pênaltis que cobrava; por isso era chamada de "Lionel de saias", apesar de não usar saias em campo, mas sempre era vista com uma saia fora deles, graças à Tomoyo que adorava vestidos e saias. Por outro lado, Gotzone era forte, veloz, feroz. Adorava fazer trocentos gols e de ser assistida pelas companheiras quase sempre, apesar de ser uma meio de campo, quase uma ala, com a camisa sete que usava. Era a que mais fazia gols pelo Madrid. Também a chamavam de "Ronaldo de vestido" para aumentar a tensão entre elas. Em inúmeras partidas, uma driblava a outra e ficavam se gabando desse fato depois que o drible resultava em gol para qualquer um dos lados. Os expectadores guardam cenas épicas desses duelos: Gotzone com a cara cheia de grama após um drible da rival, depois de ter caído e tombado tentando acompanhá-la, reclamando muito com as companheiras de time pelo drible e Eulália com a cara boquiaberta depois de tomar um elástico e uma bola debaixo das pernas, tudo ao mesmo tempo, num lance que resultou em gol para Gotzone ano passado. Eulália era a última defensora e, na foto do gol, estava de costas para a meta, sem acreditar que tinha sido driblada.

Nessa partida, nenhuma das duas tinha conseguido driblar uma da outra.

A juíza deu o apito final e as duas rivais se encararam no meio de campo com ambos os elencos atrás delas. Quando Sakura, Chitatsu e Kero pensaram que ia dar em briga aquilo, se assustaram quando viram as duas se cumprimentando e tendo uma longa conversa no gramado depois do jogo, agarradas, enquanto suas colegas se dirigiam aos vestiários. Tomoyo sorriu.

Todo mundo sabia que Gotzone e Eulália, pasmem, eram grandes amigas e tinham inúmeras fotos de infâncias juntas, durante o tempo que viveram em Madrid e nas férias de uma e de outra, seja em Donostia, seja em Barcelona.

Tomoyo levou Sakura para o gramado para cumprimentar as jogadoras e Chitatsu saiu do colo da mãe como um foguete:

– Goti! – O garoto saltou com tudo nos braços suados de Gotzone.

– Meu pequeno Sholonguinho! – Gotzone apertou o rapaz com tudo contra seus abençoados seios e encheu o rosto dele de beijos, para desgosto de Sakura, que não ia com a cara da Loira desde que se encontraram pela primeira vez na Ciudad Real Madrid.

– A gente não ganhou, Laly, mas você foi fantástica em campo. – Tomoyo cumprimentou educadamente Eulália, com beijos nos dois lados do rosto.

– Eu fiz o que eu pude… – Eulália coçou a cabeça e olhou para a amiga Gotzone.

– Mas eu fui melhor e sou a melhor sempre! Ainda vou trazer medalhas e troféus pra Espanha, esperem pra ver… – Gotzone apoiava Chitatsu em seu colo como se fosse a mãe dele e garoto respondia abraçando o pescoço dela. Ele gostava desse tom impulsivo de Gotzone.

– Nós duas vamos trazer, não é Goti? – Eulália deu um leve beliscão na camisa merengue de Gotzone.

– Sim… mas antes vou mostrar pra sem peitos aqui e pra peituda repolho roxo que o Madrid é o melhor sempre, melhor que o Barça dessa aí – Gotzone fez biquinho, apontando para Tomoyo.

Tomoyo fez cara de surpresa com o "elogio" e pôs a mão no rosto. Sakura já fechava a cara e apertava os punhos.

– Quem é a sem peito aqui, hein? – Perguntou Sakura.

– Você, senhora Sakura sem peito! – Gotzone tocou no seio de Sakura e empurrou ela com o dedo da mão livre várias vezes só pra incendiar o barril de pólvora. Sakura agitou freneticamente os braços no ar e Eulália fazia uma cara assutada, dessas que se faz quando fazemos uma traquinagem. Tomoyo tratava de sossegar o leão:

– Eu vou mostrar pra vocês quem é a "sem peito" aqui! Devolve meu filho! Sai daí, Chi!

Gotzone gargalhava e Chitatsu lhe fazia coro:

– Mamãe, como a senhora é estressada!

– Você ainda não viu nada, Sholong, nadinha!

Sakura sempre chamava o filho de Sholong quando ele aprontava alguma. Por bem, Gotzone pôs Chitatsu no chão e encarou Sakura cara a cara. Até mesmo Eulália se aproximou da leoa pra ela não esganar Gotzone:

– Sakura Kinomoto, hunf! Não sei como um gato daqueles do Shoran se casa com uma sem peito como você!

Sakura estava coçando pra dar um tapa na cara dela:

– Tudo bem! – Gotzone levantou as mãos para o alto por um tempo antes de baixá-las, como se estivesse se rendendo, fechando os olhos. – Eu não vou querer ter meu belo rosto estapeado por você, eu tenho um comercial pra gravar, fotos pra tirar, um encontro com Dom Ramon Bustos na sede da Autoridade mágica! Muitos compromissos que uma poderosa maga que prefere segurar corações gelados de transplantados não vai entender… não vai entender mesmo…

– O que é que você quer comigo, Gotzone? Fala logo antes de se juntar aquele bando de garotas fedidas naquele vestiário! – Gritou Sakura, apontando bruscamente para as escadarias.

Gotzone arregalou os olhos:

– Ui! Fala como se nunca tivesse fedido a suor, Tomoyo quem o diga do seu fedor quando teve o Sholonguinho, ela teve coragem de te beijar e tudo! – Gotzone agachou-se para apertar as bochechas do garoto. Sakura olhou para Tomoyo estranhando a amiga e a arquiteta só pode olhar para o chão.

– Gotzone, não preciso te lembrar que tem um limite os segredos que os leitores de mente podem acessar da gente, não é mesmo? Eu conheci pessoalmente Dom Ramon… – Gotzone interrompeu de súbito a fala de Tomoyo:

– Sabe gente, eu tentei, eu tentei mesmo ser sua amiga, Sakura, mas se quer ser a minha inimiga, você não sabe o que te aguarda! Não sabe mesmo!

– E eu posso te proibir de ver meu filho, sua cretina!

Chitatsu já suplicava aos pés da mãe pra ela não fazer isso.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem, tudo bem… eu vou pro meu vestiário, com as minhas meninas suadas… enquanto que você… – Olhou para Tomoyo, sussurrando no ouvido dela – Eu gosto de homem e já sou resolvida, mas sempre tive curiosidade de saber como deve ser o gosto de "lá embaixo", hein? Toda melada, suada e fedorenta, já provou alguma vez? Nem mesmo com a… – Gotzone olhou para Sakura e as duas amigas entenderam a mensagem – …Fedida e suada?

Foi o pingo d'água que fez Tomoyo jogar com tudo a bolsa no chão:

– Eulália, segura a Sakura que eu vou matar essa cretina agora mesmo!

– Tomoyo, deixa um pouco pra mim porque eu cheguei primeiro, quero matar ela primeiro!

E Kero, que não tinha aparecido até agora, coube o papel de segurar Tomoyo enquanto Eulália sofria para conter Sakura.

Gotzone saiu correndo as escadarias do vestiário, saltitando, rindo, gargalhando, soltando beijos e piscadelas no ar para Chitatsu.

S&T:FJ

Pirineus Orientais, Alta Cerdanya, Fronteira entre Espanha e França.

– Você tem certeza que viu um homem com armadura roxa e asas de morcego por aqui? – perguntou uma mulher loira, jovem, olhos azuis claríssimos, usando blazer cor de trigo com fios de cabelos curtos e encaracolados. Ela segurava um báculo de cabo rosa, com uma estrela de cristal de oito pontas apoiadas por um par de asas brancas.

– Vi, vi sim, com certeza que vi sim, Akiho! Voou por aqui agora mesmo! Tava vendo ele quando eu via as estrelas pelos meus binóculos. – Respondia em bom catalão um homem alto, jovem, francês, de cabelos pretos, vestido de jaqueta preta, luvas e touca. – Faz ainda um pouco de frio nos Pirineus nessa época do ano, vocês deviam se agasalhar…

– Você é um mago ou um rato, Michel? Que espécie de mago é você que nem sequer usa seus poderes pra se aquecer? – Perguntou um homem de cabelos castanhos bagunçados, barbudo. Usava uma leve blusa branca de frio e estava impaciente.

– Eu sou daqueles magos que não gosta de me achar melhor que os outros por meus poderes fabulosos e nem gosto de assustar o Serge nem nosso bebezinho Elouan que não sabem de nada disso ainda! Ele é tão bonitinho e deixei a mamadeira no fogão só pra acompanhar vocês…

A mulher e o homem se entreolharam furiosos. Michel entendeu e seguiram em frente.

– O que me dá raiva são Magos que acham mais fácil falar que são umas bichas escandalosas e se negam a aceitar o que são de verdade… – Respondeu o homem castanho.

– Usar magia é pecado!

– E ser o que você é não é pecado não? Eu que nem vou na igreja sei disso…

– Mas usar magia fora da Igreja é coisa do demônio!

– Ah, vá pro inferno, seu fresco! – Esbravejou Enzo.

– Enzo, seu grosso e homofóbico, vou te denunciar! – Gritou Michel mais alto ainda em resposta.

– Dá pra parar os dois? – Gritou Akiho. – Vão estragar tudo, seus dois lesados!

Os três resolveram por bem se calar durante a longa subida nos Pirineus.

O chão debaixo de seus tênis era pedregoso, rochoso, empoeirado. Pouca vegetação crescia naquela parte das montanhas. O que crescia mesmo eram antenas e mais antenas, cheios de fios de transmissão das usinas nucleares. Muitos turistas visitavam aquela região para passar um tempo nos chalés longe de tudo e aproveitar a estação de esqui próxima durante o outono e o inverno.

Enzo e Akiho eram dois magos do serviço de inteligência da Autoridade mágica espanhola, Enzo era casado e tinha um casal de filhos; Akiho era solteira, sem filhos, filha de pai japonês e mãe espanhola, enquanto que Michel era um funcionário da manutenção das vias elétricas da Usina que vivia nos Pirineus com o marido que trabalhava na estação de esqui e com um filho recém-adotado por eles e se negava a aceitar que era um Mago, mas ia a igreja sempre que podia e rezava todo dia seu terço.

Os investigadores foram para os Pirineus analisar os estranhos incidentes que um grupo denominado "Ordem do Dragão" começara a aprontar desde julho daquele ano e foram testemunhados por Michel, que os denunciou. Ordens mágicas clandestinas existiam aos milhares e eram deixadas em paz quando não representavam um risco de quebrar a lei do sigilo mágico, mas a Ordem do Dragão se mostrava uma organização daquelas que deveriam ser podadas logo no começo antes de causar mais problemas.

O grupo chegou em um chalé de madeira meio que abandonado no topo da colina. Um estranho raio verde saiu da chaminé da casa e intrigou ainda mais o casal de investigadores. Michel ficou assustado, se encolheu e deixou que os investigadores tomassem a dianteira:

– Essa é a cabana pra onde o morcego fugiu?

– Essa mesma, Enzo. Tou me sentindo todo arrepiado só de estar aqui! – Michel retirou um terço de dentro da jaqueta.

– Nenhum mago experiente, que aceitasse os seus dons teria medo de uma cabana de madeira, medo de fantasmas… – Enzo baixara no solo poeirento a mala que carregava e começou a montar uma espécie de bastão, aumentando o tom de voz para assustar Michel e seu terço. Faíscas elétricas saíam da ponta do objeto. Akiho apertou com mais força seu báculo da estrela de cristal com mais força contra o peito.

– Fala baixo, Enzo! Eles podem nos ouvir!

– Ouvindo ou não, quero que se danem, Akiho! Já estamos aqui e vou até o fim com isso! Com certeza já chamaram reforços! – Enzo apertou o bastão nas mãos e andou até a cabana, mas bateu de frente com uma espécie de obstáculo transparente.

O obstáculo transparente explodiu e revelou a forma de uma armadura roxa com elmo em forma de naja e asas de morcego nas costas segurando um báculo dourado nas mãos:

– Onde vocês pensam que vão?

Os três ficaram apreensivos. Mais apreensivo ainda ficou Michel. Por trás do elmo de naja, via-se o rosto da figura de armadura:

– D-dom Miquel Tossel?

A barriga de Michel foi atravessada pelo báculo do cardeal. Uma poça de sangue surgiu no chão pedregoso do lugar. Michel ajoelhou-se, levou seu terço à boca e caiu de bruços no chão.

Enzo tentou reagir, deu uma estocada para a frente com seu bastão eletrocutado, mas apenas atingiu um borrão roxo à sua frente. O cardeal já tinha se esquivado. Quando parou, seu pescoço explodiu uma rajada de sangue. Sua cabeça rolou até parar entre as pedras. A ponta do báculo fez um corte vertical e limpo. O corpo caiu duro sobre o chão.

Akiho trincou os dentes, sacou uma espécie de carta por entre as dobras do blazer e fez uma conjuração:

– Oh, existência sem mestre, por esse báculo dos sonhos, eu te invoco! Aqua!

Uma rajada de vários feixes de água saiu da carta e atingiu o príncipe cardeal em todas as direções. Era como se ele não pudesse se esquivar do ataque e recebesse diversos socos molhados de uma vez.

O cardeal simplesmente bateu suas asas de morcego e se livrou do ataque mágico. Uma rajada de vento na cor vermelha circulava ao redor dele. Gotículas de água parecidas com chuva caíram do céu por um tempo.

Akiho, trêmula com a ineficácia do ataque e com as mortes dos companheiros, sacou outra carta da dobra da roupa:

– Reflect!

Asas de borboleta parecidas com um laço de tecido surgiram nas costas dela. A garota voou, voou, voou até não poder ser alcançada por Dom Miquel. Quando olhou para trás, tudo aquilo não passava de um borrão indistinto no meio da escuridão.

Uma voz ecoou perto de si como se fosse de alguém que a acompanhasse. Era a voz do cardeal:

– Pode fugir… Pode se esconder… Pode até tentar nos denunciar… Sempre vamos te encontrar… Porque a fonte do seu poder é uma só… E quando a hora chegar… O Dragão não vai pedir… vai te ordenar… Y viva la reina, Y viva España!

Dom Miquel voltou-se para o chalé e abriu a porta com um estrondo. Lá dentro, havia um homem com armadura igual à sua, cercado por quatro mulheres de túnica branca com um manto preto com o sol de dezessete raios, estampado em vermelho na roupa e uma quinta mulher de pele morena usando roupas comuns, blusa e calça jeans. Dom Miquel agarrou a goela do homem com as mãos nuas:

– Vicent, seu idiota! Quer chamar a atenção do conselho europeu antes da hora, quer? O que você pensa que estava fazendo?

Vicent soltou-se do estrangulamento com as mãos. Caiu no chão precisando de fôlego:

– Cardeal, Eu sou o subinterventor de Lleida! Eu sei o que estava…

Vicent foi interrompido por um forte tapa do cardeal:

– Idiota! Não me chame assim na frente delas!

– Mas todas elas são da Ordem! – Esbravejou o homem. Dom Miquel tornou a apertar o pescoço dele:

– Sabe por que você nunca vai ser meu gerenciador e, consequentemente, meu sucessor? Por conta de atitudes idiotas como essas que você toma! Achando que pode usar a Ordem ao seu bel prazer! – Dom Miquel voltou-se para a mulher morena. – Quem é essa daí?

– É… uma… é uma… amiga… minha… – Dom Miquel soltou Vicent. O homem massageou o pescoço dolorido com as mãos.

Dom Miquel andou até a mulher. Ela tremia, encolhida em um canto.

– Tão sua amiga que te denunciou… denunciou sua posição…

O cardeal agachou-se até ficar com os olhos na altura da cabeça dela. A mulher tremia tanto que parecia que ia ter uma convulsão. Os olhos do príncipe ficaram vermelho luminoso:

– Não tem magia, não é? É enfermeira… fala três línguas… modelo internacional… interessante… nunca conheci uma enfermeira antes que falava suaíle… posso fazer bom uso disso. Dom Miquel apertou o topo do crânio dela com as mãos. A mulher guinchou de dor. Vicent e as quatro mulheres não se atreviam a fazer nada:

– Senhor… alteza… por favor… não me machuca… – A mulher voltou-se para Vicent como um animal prestes a ser abatido, chorando e soluçando muito. – Você me prometeu, Vicent, você me prometeu que ia me mostrar o dragão, ia me mostrar magia pra mim! Você me enganou só pra se deitar comigo!

Dom Miquel segurou o queixo da mulher e a fez virar os olhos para ele:

– Acontece, minha cara, que magia é uma coisa muito perigosa pra ser mostrada pras pessoas… assim, tão imprudentemente só pra ganhar uma noite de amor… você deveria saber disso, minha cara… temos leis para assegurar o sigilo mágico no mundo e no submundo da magia…

– Por favor… eu não vou contar nada, eu juro…

– Eu até poderia te libertar, minha cara, apagar sua memória e estaria tudo bem. – Dom Miquel voltou-se para Vicent e as quatro mulheres da ordem. – Mas acontece que preciso mostrar pros meus subordinados o que acontece quando eles colocam eles mesmos acima da nossa ordem.

Os olhos de Dom Miquel brilharam em vermelho intenso. Os olhos da mulher também. Ela tremeu, babou como se estivesse sendo eletrocutada e caiu dura e morta no chão.

– Agora vá limpar essa porcaria que você me fez fazer lá fora antes que alguém apareça!

S&T:FJ

Cemitério de Barcelona.

Estava um dia pálido e cinzento para o Verão, mas combinava perfeitamente com a ocasião. Nuvens cinza de chuva cobriam os céus da capital da Catalunha, indicando que em breve choveria. Uma multidão de homens e mulheres vestidas de preto estava distribuída sobre o gramado verde do cemitério, entre algumas lápides. Diante deles, dos homens de solidéu roxo e batinas verdes oravam ao lado de outros líderes religiosos:

– E disse o Senhor, em sua Segunda Carta do Apóstolo Pedro "E esperamos novos céus e uma nova terra". E nossos irmãos mortos no terrível acidente da Germanwings no dia 24 de Março desse ano também esperam juntos conosco. Seja na vida ou seja na morte. – Disse o Arcebispo Dom Oriol Bosch, usando sua fita branca com cruzes pretas em volta do pescoço. Pedro também estava lá, aspergindo água sobre os presentes enquanto a lista de mortos era lida.

As primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair e alguns guarda-chuvas foram armados.

Uma mulher de meia idade tentava conter as lágrimas que vinham ao rosto com um lenço, mas não conseguia. Ela era abraçada por uma mulher negra de cabelos ondulados, encaracolados nas pontas. A primeira mulher era Plácida, agente de Tomoyo na Espanha, sócia e dona de uma agência de modelos que ajudava a divulgar as coleções da Daidouji. A mulher negra era Eulália, jogadora de futebol pelo Barça femení.

Sakura e Tomoyo também estavam no cemitério, dividindo o guarda-chuva, analisando os nomes e as fotos nas lápides do cemitério, ao lado daquelas duas mulheres:

" _Luis Dutra Damasceno y Brito_

 _Eusébia Damasceno y Brito_

 _Prudêncio Damasceno y Garcia_

 _Não nos esqueceremos"_

A cerimônia religiosa terminou e começou a chover de leve. Os presentes começaram a se dispersar, mas Eulália e Plácida continuaram diante das lápides. As duas amigas se aproximaram delas. Plácida começou a falar com Tomoyo:

– Meu marido… meus filhos… meu menino, minha menina… eles só estavam indo passear um pouco na Alemanha quando aquele doido jogou o avião conta os Alpes… Só encontraram os ossos deles só agora? – Plácida começou a ter outra crise de choro. Seus olhos estavam úmidos. Tomoyo deu um abraço nela.

– Tem certeza que quer voltar pra Madrid? Você viveu vinte anos em Barcelona…

– Eu preciso me reconstruir… reconstruir minha vida… essa cidade tá tão cheia de lembranças da gente…

Plácida começou a soluçar e não conseguiu falar mais. Tomoyo levou-a para o carro. Eulália continuava a fitar a lápide dos irmãos e padrasto mortos, com o rosto seco de lágrimas e bastante sério, sem dar importância às lágrimas da mãe. Tomoyo disse a ela que estava partindo e Eulália pediu mais tempo, coisa que Plácida consentiu. Sakura olhou curiosa para a jogadora e aproximou-se lentamente dela:

– Eu sei que… deve ser difícil perder o seu pai… os seus irmãos de forma tao cruel… eu sei o que é isso… eu também perdi a minha mamãe e…

– Você não sabe nada, Sakura, capturadora de cartas. – Disse Eulália em tom seco, quase ríspido, sem olhar para ela. Sakura pensou que ouviu mal.

– Eles eram seus irmãos… seu pai…

Eulália voltou-se para ela. O rosto dela estava sério, duro. Eulália levantou a mão esquerda e apontou para as costas da mão:

– Você nunca viu uma mulher negra antes, Sakura, da cor do ébano… Meu "pai" e "irmãos" eram loiros, castanhos, brancos como leite… não são meus irmãos e passaram a vida inteira me assegurando disso, me lembrando que eu era uma brasileira desgarrada que só estava ali graças à solidariedade deles… passei a minha vida toda tentando mostrar o contrário; só na frente da minha mãe, eles eram meus irmãos e meu pai. Se eu devo alguma coisa é pra Plácida, minha mãe e não pra eles…

Eulália cuspiu na lápide deles. Sakura não sabia se ficava chocada ou com raiva do gesto:

– Eles são seus irmãos! Eles são seus pais! Você é tão espanhola quanto eles! A Tomoyo-chan também é espanhola!

A jogadora olhou de início desconfiada para Sakura, mas logo fechou os olhos e tirou a cara carrancuda. Em vez disso, mostrava uma expressão de profunda decepção. Tocou nos ombros da cardcaptor e olhou fixamente para ela:

– O que você sabe sobre mim, Sakura? Minha vida? O que você sabe da Tomoyo?

Sakura bem que desejou nessa hora saber ler mentes como Gotzone. Tudo o que pode fazer era uma cara de hesitação diante dos olhos negros da mulher enquanto seus cabelos eram penteados pelo vento da chuva. Hesitante, respondeu:

– Nadinha…

– Nada. Exatamente isso… Você não sabe nada, Sakura. Pode ser que um dia, você saiba quem eu sou e daí, quando você me compreender, eu estarei aqui para ser sua amiga, da mesma forma que a Tomoyo sempre foi gente boa comigo…

Eulália deu as costas para ela e andou pela trilha de pedrinhas do cemitério. Sakura apenas continuou a olhar para ela, sem reação, espantada. Depois, se arrependeu e correu para tentar alcançá-la antes que a silhueta dela desaparecesse:

– Eulália! – Gritou Sakura enquanto corria pelo cemitério.

Correu, correu, correu, tentou sentir a presença dela, mas tudo o que encontrou foram lápides e lápides a circundá-la.

 **Continua…**

 **Por trás do báculo: A cena com a Gotzone eu achei muito engraçada mesmo. A Goti é um personagem com muitas facetas aqui e estou ansioso por mostrar cada uma delas. Mas essa faceta provocadora é a principal delas. Interessante apresentar ela com a Eulália, a amiga dela e mostrar como cada uma delas é diferente… a Eulália é introspectiva e guarda uma coisa muito grave e muito séria dentro dela enquanto que a Gotzone não tem mistérios e é muito explosiva.**

 **A Ordem do Dragão aprontando mais uma e o "Cardeal" Miquel Tossel mostrando as caras. Eu podia ter posto outra pessoa para fazer o serviço sujo, mas o Cardeal e Dom Tito são muito importantes aqui para serem deixados de lado assim do nada e eles tem muito serviço sujo pela frente… ah se têm… mas por incrível que pareça, eles tem seu lado bom também que logo, logo vou tratar…**


	85. Apenas um tempo a mais com você extra II

**Capítulo LXXXIV**

 **~Apenas um tempo a mais com você – Extra II~**

" _Sakura, por fim, conhece o trabalho de Tomoyo (E deixa sua marca) enquanto a Ordem do Dragão se prepara para uma ação com um impacto tremendo…"_

Nos dias que se seguiram, Sakura, Chitatsu e Kero excursionaram por Barcelona acompanhados ora por Marcela, Pedro ou Tomoyo. Visitou o terreno onde estava sendo construídas as futuras instalações das Indústrias Daidouji na Espanha, as futuras instalações da confecção que Tomoyo estava montando na Catalunha, o Park Guell, a Casa Millá, a Casa Bartló, o Museu nacional da Catalunha, o Arc del Triomf, o complexo olímpico das olimpíadas de 1992, a arena de touros desativada, as atrações do monte Tibidabo, as praias, os clubes e comeu em uma porção de restaurantes pratos e mais pratos de comida mediterrânea. Kero adoou e foi o maior responsável pelos gastos com alimentação.

A última etapa da visita foi na Ciudad Esportiva Joan Gamper, em Sant Joan Despí, onde Tomoyo passava a maior parte do tempo.

A estilista fez questão de apresentar a amiga para cada jogador do clube, cada detalhe da instalação onde os jogadores se preparavam para o começo do campeonato no final de agosto e recebeu em troca inúmeras sacolas com camisetas e presentinhos do Barça que deixaria Syaoran irritado.

A última etapa da visita foram os escritórios da presidência do clube onde Bartomeu as aguardava por trás de sua larga mesa de presi, cercado por bandeiras do Clube e da Catalunha (e nenhuma da Espanha), sentado em sua poltrona confortável. O sol brilhava por trás das longas janelas e suas persianas:

– Ah, finalmente tenho o prazer de conhecer a amiga de Tomoyo que traz tanta inspiração para a nossa Diretora de comunicação social… – Disse o homem com um forte sotaque arrastado de Catalão que mal Sakura conseguiu entender as palavras em castelhano que ele dizia, principalmente os sons das consoantes bê, efe e vê que se confundiu toda na hora de cumprimentar o homem:

– Eu também fico muito feliz mesmo de conhecer o chefe da minha amiga Tomoyo… é uma coisa muito importante ser presidente do Farça, a Tomoyo já deve ter assumido essa função muitas vezes e não foi uma coisa nada fácil…

Tomoyo e Bartomeu olharam atônitos para Sakura, surpresos com a gafe dela. Durante os breves segundos de silêncio que demoraram para entender a inocência com que ela falara a palavra "Farça" (sempre usada em sentido pejorativo contra o Barça):

– Que foi gente, falei alguma coisa errada? – Perguntou Sakura. Ela estava tão confusa quanto incrédula com aquela seriedade toda.

Tomoyo deu um leve tapa na barriga de Sakura com as costas da mão direita, apertou a barriga, inclinou-se e desatou-se a rir freneticamente. Bartomeu fez o mesmo.

S&T:FJ

Touya analisava uma ressonância magnética quando uma mulher de cabelos castanhos longos deu uma fungada em seu pescoço e um abraço de sufocar:

– Amo-or! Já tá na hora de a gente jantar, não está?

Touya virou-se para a mulher e deu um beijo em sua boca que a mulher fez questão de prolongar por mais alguns instantes.

– E você, mocinha, não acha errado estagiários do hospital ficarem assediando outros médicos do hospital?

Deram mais um beijo, só que dessa vez, mais leve e rápido. A mulher envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

– Eles já sabem de nós…

– E eu que queria uma coisa mais discreta… não tem como ser nada discreto com você, não é? – Disse ele, furioso como sempre.

A mulher sorriu:

– Não tem mesmo!

O casal se preparava para mais um terceiro beijo quando a porta do consultório de Touya de súbito se abriu:

– Nakuru, Touya, o jantar já está pronto; vocês me pediram pra avisar antes que desse a hora do intervalo da cantina… – Disse um homem baixinho de cerca de um metro e sessenta, cabelos lisos e curtos, pele muito morena, fortinho e robusto. Ele não era do Japão.

– Ah… Domingo, já tinha me esquecido desse detalhe! – Disse Touya, confuso.

– Sei que tem muitas coisas a se preocuparem, mas… ficar de barriga vazia no meio do expediente não é uma coisa muito legal. – O homem de cara rechonchuda sorriu.

Touya coçou a cabeça, embaraçado com a cena enquanto Nakuru sorria e gargalhava. Os três andaram corredores abaixo até o refeitório, mas é óbvio que Nakuru não perderia a chance de ficar agarradinha com o braço de Touya caminho abaixo. Foi logo depois de se casarem que Nakuru desembestou a querer virar médica a qualquer custo para acompanhar Touya. Dizia e dizia para Fujitaka que os Kinomoto seriam uma família de médicos de agora em diante, com Sakura, Touya e agora ela, Nakuru Akizuki Kinomoto. Eriol apoiava a Guardiã e concordara em financiar totalmente seus estudos.

– Como vai as Filipinas, Domingo? Alguma notícia da sua mãe?

– Ela está bem, um pouco fraca, mas vai indo bem… Creio que vou continuar mais um tempo aqui com vocês.

– Que bom! Você tem se mostrado um amigo valioso, Domingo Abarca! Você não sabe como o meu sogrão gosta de falar com você! – Chegaram ao refeitório e Nakuru deslizou os dedos pelo queixo rechonchudo de Domingo, arrastando Touya pela frente.

Olhando-os por trás de uma pilastra, Domingo refletia:

– Sim, é bom saber isso… Y viva la Reina, Y viva España y el império donde el sol nunca se pone… – Os olhos de Domingo brilharam ligeiramente em vermelho, com a excitação de ter entrado definitivamente no círculo interno da Família Kinomoto.

S&T:FJ

Dom Ramon Bustos, presidente de governo da comunidade mágica espanhola, um homem na casa dos seus trinta anos, um metro e setenta, pele morena, forte sotaque andaluz, cabelos lisos presos em um rabo de cavalo e cavanhaque bem-feito, fitava o horizonte por trás das imensas janelas de cristal de seu escritório dourado. O brilho era causado principalmente por conta das imensas estantes douradas cheias de frascos repletos de conhecimentos que ele retirava e depositava sobre uma bandeja em sua mesa. Por meio deles, tinha o conhecimento imediato de qualquer coisa e a visão de coisas distantes.

Foi para essa mesma bandeja que Dom Ramon apontou assim que saiu das janelas do escritório e voltou-se para sua convidada. Era visível que uma veia latejava em sua testa:

– Akiho Shinomoto, essa é a enésima vez que você me fala dessa tal de "Ordem do Dragão", "Ordem do Dragão", "Ordem do Dragão". Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer pra você que não tenho informações nos arquivos da comunidade mágica sobre essa ordem? Nenhuma ordem mágica passa desapercebida por nós, nem as clandestinas, nem as encrenqueiras como os "Salteadores da Catalunha". Como eu vou me explicar pro Conselho Europeu sobre as duas mortes de magos e a morte daquela modelo nos Pirineus falando de algo tão fantasioso do que a própria magia pras pessoas comuns?

Akiho esbravejou contra o chefe de governo, desesperada; seus cachos em forma de concha de sorvetes estavam sem brilho, rebeldes, como se tivesse dormido ao relento:

– Eu estou falando que a Ordem do Dragão existe! Dom Miquel Tossel, o príncipe da Igreja, não passa de um assassino e um terrorista e tem muitos mais por trás dele!

– Você sabe quem você está acusando? – A voz de Dom Ramon se sobrepôs à dela. – Você está acusando um Príncipe, como você bem falou, um príncipe que tem mais reputação que o próprio Papa, de assassinato sem ter provas! Investigamos e investigamos o lugar e não encontramos resto de nenhuma energia mágica, você me entende? Sem nenhum rastro dessa energia mágica levando ao Cardeal, eu vou estar jogando a Comunidade mágica da Espanha na lama, e pior: vou bater de frente com a Igreja! Você tem ideia do que é isso? Durante milênios lutamos contra a Igreja pra alcançar a paz só no meio do século passado! Quantos bruxos e bruxas foram queimados nas fogueiras… Deus! Eu não quero começar uma guerra de novo… – Dom Ramon sentou-se em sua poltrona e fitou a bandeja diante de si. Por meio dela, podia-se ver a cena do crime sendo investigada por magos franceses. Nenhum deles tivera mais sucesso do que eles.

Akiho olhava para ele indignada. Tentou sua última cartada. Arregaçou a manga, apertou o antebraço com força e mostrou uma tatuagem alaranjada para ele na forma de um sol vermelho de 17 raios finos e prolongados:

– Eu tinha sete anos quando eles me levaram; a gente mal tinha se mudado da Galícia por conta do trabalho do meu pai; vivia em Hospitalet de Llobregat com a minha mãe e o meu pai quando eles vieram… – Lágrimas apareceram no rosto dela. – Eles apareceram com aquelas armaduras roxas, mataram meu pai na minha cara, minha mãe foi usada pra experimentos até a morte! Experimentos, só porque ela era uma feiticeira… uma bruxa…! Eu me lembro… Durante três anos fiquei trancada em um tanque de ensaio… presa a fios… Eles me diziam que estavam tentando fazer um experimento para conseguir as cartas Clow e eu seria muito importante pra eles… essas malditas cartas Clow… e eu era a única compatível… Trouxeram um cara da Itália, acho que o nome dele era Cláudio Ricieri, nunca vou me esquecer esse nome… esse rosto… o maior especialista nessa "lenda" toda. Mas eu me lembro bem do rosto do homem que abusou do meu corpo e me mutilou… não em sentido sexual… mas eu fui operada em estado consciente das mais diversas formas possíveis: barriga, cabeça, braços… a dor era insuportável! O desgraçado ainda colocava Cristo no meio! Falava que ele sofreu muito e que meu sofrimento era pouco e as Cartas Clow seriam a glória! Nunca vou me esquecer do rosto dele, do homem que me violou, porque o que ele fez foi uma violação… Dom Miquel Tossel, príncipe da Igreja… Cardeal Carmelengo… Os dois desgraçados se atreviam a rezar antes de me mutilarem! Miseráveis!

Akiho estava com a cara inchada, vermelha. Seus belos olhos azuis claríssimos estavam vermelhíssimos, com as veias em carne viva. Enxugava as lágrimas com a palma das mãos enquanto Dom Ramon se levantou de sua cadeira para segurar seus ombros:

– Akiho… sua dor é real… Você perdeu seu pai, sua mãe sim… mas investigamos e investigamos sua memória pra comprovar a sua versão dos fatos e tudo o que vimos… aliás, tudo o que Dom Sergi, meu antecessor viu, foi uma garotinha correndo assustada quando assaltantes mataram seu pai e a sua mãe. Você viu a cena… correu, correu, correu e Dom Miquel Tossel te salvou, te abrigou, te amparou e te deixou três anos num orfanato de Barcelona até que seu tio, irmão da sua mãe, veio te buscar pra morar na Galícia…

– Eles adulteraram minha memória! – Akiho deu um último berro, agora rouco.

– Eu sei… se isso for verdade… Essa Ordem do Dragão é a organização mágica mais temível que já existiu… Não temos nenhum rasto das suas atividades… Descanse… ninguém vai te dar crédito porque Dom Miquel é a pessoa mais confiável da Espanha pra noventa e cinco por cento da população… a última pesquisa indicou isso…

Akiho deu uma fungada no catarro que estava escorrendo, virou as costas e saiu do escritório, desolada, acabada, destruída. Dom Ramon deu um profundo suspiro e fechou os olhos por um tempo. Depois, voltou-se para suas estantes douradas cheias de frascos e pegou o frasco mais negro que encontrou, contemplando-o:

– Eu bem que podia te ajudar, Akiho, mas sou só mais um peão nesse jogo todo, nas mãos de dois velhos assim com você; apesar de ser o interventor de Madrid… não tenho força contra eles…

Abriu o frasco e um fio negro brilhante escorreu de lá. Ao atingir o chão, o fio tornou-se uma espécie de armadura medieval roxa com capacete, gorjal, manopla, saiote, peitoral, caneleira e braçadeiras e uma capa vermelha nas costas. A armadura parecia ser feita de uma espécie de metal, plástico e poliéster únicos no mundo e muito brilhante. Desenhada na capa, havia as sete estrelas brancas da bandeira de Madrid.

– Aparezca, Dragón!

A armadura, como que por repulsão, explodiu no ar e implantou-se no corpo de Dom Ramon como se fosse atraída pelo corpo dele. A armadura tinha forma de um ser humano.

Dom Ramon pulou pela janela e atravessou-a sem quebrar, voando pelos céus como se fosse o super-homem.

Voou algum tempo pelos céus até se deparar com o palácio flutuante da ordem, o mesmo palácio de pedras negras e estandartes negros com o sol de dezessete pontas em vermelho, de raios prolongados. Cada uma daquelas pontas tinha a forma da cabeça de um dos dezessete répteis da Ordem do Dragão, inclusive o ser humano, as aves, animais do período pré cambriano e os dinossauros.

O imenso portão da entrada tinha dez metros de altura por sete de comprimento. Fora antigamente a entrada para o fosso dos dragões quando o Palácio Flutuante nem sequer era da Ordem, servindo como uma base para operações avançadas dos Centuriões Mágicos Romanos para subjugar os celtas com os seus dragões, que assolavam o norte da Hispânia com sua magia.

A passagem era um imenso túnel negro de cinquenta metros com archotes de chamas verdes que raramente apagavam a cada um metro e meio.

– Deuses, essas muralhas são realmente grossas mesmo! – Admirou-se o Interventor, tocando nas pedras negras. O palácio era quente como a pele de um Dragão.

Do lado direito, estava a antiga entrada do fosso, ainda selada com pedras negras e fogo de dragão. Adiante, o túnel se abria para um pequeno jardim que era reflexo do grande jardim mais adiante. Vira o chafariz, as ervas que cresciam aos pés das quentes paredes. Não tinha tempo para isso. Tinha que ir para a entrada à direita e abrir a porta para a pequena biblioteca, onde era aguardado.

Abriu a porta, andou sobre a tapeçaria vermelha para observar Dom Miquel e Dom Tito, o Arquieparca em sua armadura roxa e capa vermelha e o regente em sua armadura dourada e capa vinho, os dois jogando xadrez com uma clara cara de tédio. Ele sabia que os ingleses jogavam uma espécie de Xadrez onde as peças eram vivas e se destruíam umas às outras e depois se restauravam no final do jogo. Dom Tito perdia. Ele, Ramon Bustos, era bom no xadrez e quase virou grão-mestre quando vivia no mundo dos humanos, mas os deveres do pai como mago o afastaram do universo da mãe. Podia ganhar dos dois facilmente. Eram dois velhos sob a luz do archote, um de setenta anos e o outro de noventa, mas que tinham muita força vital pra ressuscitar os antigos dragões de Hispânia do Fosso dos Dragões e nenhuma perspectiva de vida para ver o inferno que criariam na Europa e no mundo, pensou. Mas bem que eles poderiam estender as suas vidas indefinidamente como fez seu colega Interventor do País Basco e isso era um perigo.

Olhou para o lado e a Gerenciadora Basca estava lá, em pé, aguardando-o ao lado da sua Gerenciadora de Madrid. Cumprimentou-as silenciosamente. As duas eram muito amigas e lamentava-se que aquela bela gerenciadora Basca morreria em pé esperando ser a Interventora. Vinte Gerenciadores Bascos a antecederam.

– Já chegou? – Dom Miquel ergueu os olhos para ele. – Já estou na minha terceira partida. Xeque-mate. – O Cardeal moveu sua torre contra o rei encurralado pelo cavalo.

– E eu estou cansado de perder. – Dom Tito virou furiosamente seu rei.

Os dois se levantaram e foram até os sofás. As amigas gerenciadoras os seguiram.

– Porque o senhor me chamou em especial, Regente, Arquieparca?

– Chamamos a todos, Dom Ramon, mas só o senhor nos atendeu… não faz mal… – respondeu Dom Tito.

– O Interventor Basco teve a bondade de mandar sua gerenciadora e uma carta de desculpas… – Disse Dom Miquel.

– Os interventores têm… independência desde que a Ordem é Ordem…

– Covardes… – Dom Tito encheu um copo de vinho e se serviu. – Informações valiosas chegaram até nós e todos fogem… é assim que querem servir a Ordem?

– Vossa Graça, peça para qualquer Gerenciador para roubar as cartas e eles obedecerão. – Respondeu Dom Ramon.

– Primeiro, a investigação, Interventor. – Disse Dom Miquel, servindo-se também. – Desde que Sakura Kinomoto pôs os pés na Catalunha, venho me dedicando a estudá-la e tenho uma ideia dos poderes dela e do alcance… Dom Domingo Abarca nos fez um grande serviço em conseguir informações sobre as cartas da família dela sem perceberem… as ruas e as pessoas de Tomoeda estão cheias de memórias…

– Sei… seus dons Pré cognição são realmente excepcionais. "Eles estão mais adiantados do que eu pensei, achei que teria mais tempo" – Pensou. – Falando de cartas, Akiho esteve comigo… ela me contou tudo…

– Ah é? – Dom Miquel sorveu seu vinho de uma só vez e depositou a taça na mesa. – Que diga, acompanhamos todos os passos dela… todos… e não tem jeito de ela nos trair…

– Você maltratou essa menina demais, Arquieparca. Por isso eu tenho medo do que você pode fazer com o pobre do Chitatsu Kinomoto…

– Era tudo coisa do maluco do Cláudio. Insistia em explorar ela ao máximo pra obter as cartas Clow a partir dela… no fim, conseguimos reformular o báculo que ele chamou de "Báculo dos sonhos" e algumas cartas que ele chamou de "Transparentes". Essas cartas se mostraram uma total decepção; ela é mais forte do que um mago de categoria A, é verdade, mas essas cartas transparentes nunca vão ser melhores que as cartas Clow originais… só são uma sombra delas… Ela me serviu por uns dez anos até eu enviá-la pelo mundo pra analisar o casal Li até o tutano… já foi mais útil antes, mas agora… não serve mais pra nada… Era melhor ter deixado ela como estava…

"Ele nem sequer nega ou tem pena dela", Pensou Dom Ramon.

– Mas ela realmente não tem utilidade mesmo? – Perguntou Dom Tito.

– O Cláudio e a Stregheria gostam de se gabar que eles que começaram a apurar a verdade ou falsidade da existência das cartas… fomos nós que começamos o trabalho sujo! – Dom Miquel apertou com força suas mãos em suas coxas.

– Com o perdão da palavra, Vossa Graça. - Perguntou a gerenciadora de Madrid. – Voltando ao assunto, que espécie de informações obtemos dela?

– Você logo saberá. – Disse Dom Tito. – Anuncio-vos o nosso novo Enviado da Ordem do Dragão por Castela Mancha… Gerard, o Catalão.

O coração de Dom Ramon deu um salto em seu peito.

As portas se abriram e um homem corpulento com barba rasa, ainda por fazer e cabelos finos, que exibiam uma ligeira careca, apareceu com a armadura roxa de Castela Mancha com o elmo do Monstro de Gila debaixo dos braços. Enviados, Gerenciadores e Interventores eram as patentes mais altas da Ordem, eram escolhidas a dedo, ocupadas por apenas uma pessoa cada, compartilhavam a mesma armadura e não exigiam um histórico dentro da Ordem, somente a capacidade de exercer a função. Caso os três estivessem juntos, a armadura era duplicada e até mesmo triplicada.

Dom Ramon levantou-se de imediato:

– Desde que lutamos contra os árabes na Andaluzia, nunca vi uma ascensão tão alta na Ordem desde Al-Malik, o primeiro árabe a usar a armadura de Enviado da Andaluzia…

– Poupe-me do seu gracejo, Interventor; era eu quem deveria usar essa armadura, você bem o sabe…

Dom Ramon não tinha boas memórias de Gerard. Era um garoto da Catalunha enviado para Madrid para tentar usar as armaduras superiores da Ordem do Dragão já que Dom Miquel já era o Gerenciador da Catalunha há tempos. Os dois já tinham passado pelos pré-requisitos para entrar na Ordem quando Dom Gabriel, o outrora Interventor de Madrid, pôs os dois para lutarem. Dom Ramon tinha levado a melhor e Dom Miquel tratou de colocar ele como Domador de Dragões nos calabouços do Palácio da Catalunha por ter frustrado as expectativas dele.

– Você que não sabe nada da Nossa história… nem nunca soube desde que Dom José tentou em vão enfiar o "Livro negro" na sua cabeça…

– Como é que é?

Os dois se encararam. Raios negros e vermelhos saíam das mãos dos dois.

– PAREM OS DOIS! – Esbravejou Dom Tito. – Caso não saiba, Interventor, tenho uma grande missão para Gerard que vai lhe garantir o posto de meu Gerenciador assim que ele tiver sucesso nela. É bom que aprendam a se respeitarem.

Os raios vermelhos se dissiparam até pararem. A encarada dos dois continuou por mais algum tempo até se sentarem e Dom Miquel explicar o plano:

– Dia 13 de setembro, domingo, meu sobrinho, Dom Felipe VII e minha neta, Dona Sofia, vão visitar o parlamento da Catalunha dois dias depois da Diada. É uma visita de três dias. O objetivo da visita é conversar com os empresários catalães e participar de uma cerimônia no Parlamento com um fim puramente político: Ele vai tornar Tomoyo Daidouji em Roupeira Real, segunda roupeira, pra ser exato. É o primeiro passo pra torná-la em uma nobre da coroa, dando pra ela um título de "Dona". Pra virar uma Baronesa, uma Condessa é mais um passo… A Catalunha ama Tomoyo e detesta a monarquia; ele pretende fazer isso na frente dos empresários pra mostrar pra aqueles independentistas que ele é o Rei dos Catalães e deseja colocar a Catalunha num papel de destaque na Espanha… Meu tolo sobrinho dá mais que os dedos pra aquelas sanguessugas quando eles querem o braço todo e até metade da Nação se pudessem! – Disse Dom Miquel.

– É durante essa visita que usaremos cinquenta homens e mulheres da nossa Cavalaria de Dragões pra atacar o Parlamento com tudo disfarçados de guardas reais… – Respondeu Dom Tito.

– E o comando vai ser meu. – Gerard apertou com força os punhos. – Eu vou entregar a cabeça de Dom Felipe VII numa bandeja prateada como uma homenagem ao Dragão Principal… Coisa que você não tem coragem de fazer, não é, Ramon? Sempre rastejando nos pés do Rei e nunca se atrevendo a se sacrificar em prol da nossa Ordem…

Dom Ramon olhou para Dom Miquel e não viu nenhuma reação no rosto dele. "Vai mandar o sobrinho pra fogueira mesmo e nem sente nada". Depois, voltou-se para Gerard:

– Eu sou o presidente da Comunidade mágica espanhola, caso não saiba! – Dom Ramon voltou-se para Dom Tito. – Pretende obter as cartas ou só matar o Rei?

– Ele só vai matar o Rei. Aproveitaremos a confusão para estudar um pouco mais as cartas Clow e nos preparar para um ataque definitivo contra Sakura mais tarde… lembre-se que ela tem o Marido e a Tomoyo para protegê-la… não podemos nos arriscar muito conta uma coisa que desconhecemos que é o alcance dos poderes de Sakura, apesar do excelente trabalho de Dom Domingo Abarca… – Dom Tito umedeceu a garganta com um gole de vinho.

"Falam da morte de um Rei como se fosse a morte de um animal"

– Vossa graça, terei eu algum papel nessa obra?

– Não, meu bom interventor, deixarei o comando nas mãos de Gerard; se quiser participar ou contribuir com conselhos, terá que se por sobre o comando dele. – Respondeu Dom Tito.

Dom Ramon fez um gesto com as mãos e chamou sua gerenciadora. Ela levantou-se e ficou do seu lado.

– Agradeço a honra, mas rejeito. Jamais em nossa história um Interventor serviu um Enviado… "Ou sequer matamos o rei", Pensou.

– Os tempos mudam… – Respondeu Gerard.

– Boa sorte na sua empreitada. Y viva la reina Sofia!

Fez uma reverência e bateu as portas. Aquele convite foi uma ofensa.

 **Continua…**

 **Por trás do Báculo: A cena da Sakura falando "Farça" foi uma coisa que apareceu de repente na minha mente e que eu resolvi aproveitar e colocar aqui, coisa que não acontece com a cena do Touya: eu há muito pensava em colocar ela aqui, mas daí, descartei pra depois retomar ela. Nessa parte da História, estou colocando todas as peças importantes que vão fazer parte do jogo para obter as cartas Clow daqui em diante e Touya é importante porque ele é do Núcleo Japonês da História e tenho planos para ele, não para agora, mas para frente; por hora, não pretendo que ele apareça muito.**

 **Essa série de capítulos foi meio que um Laboratório que eu fiz e estou satisfeito com o resultado. Cada uma fala de um ponto de vista diferente dos atores dessa guerra pelas cartas, seja a Ordem do Dragão ou Sakura e sua turma. Todos tem sua importância aqui…**

 **E, além disso, essa é uma história de amor! Hehe!**


	86. O guarda real

**Capítulo LXXXV**

 **~O Guarda Real~**

" _Nos imensos salões do Palácio da Zarzuela, um guarda real anda inquieto…"_

Palácio de Zarzuela, Madrid, Agosto de 2015

– Atenção, Sentido! Direita, volver! Segundo pelotão, avante!

Hesitante, os dois pelotões de vinte cinco homens cada, de farda azul tradicional obedeceu ao homem de olhos puxados, cabelo tigela castanho e rosto branquíssimo.

"A cada dia se torna mais fácil. Eles estão se acostumando comigo"

Diante do portão de mármore do palácio, um homem tomou a frente de cada um dos pelotões. Marcharam três passos e bateram continência:

– Tenente García, entregando a patrulha sem alterações!

– Tenente Sanchez, recebo a patrulha sem alterações!

Os dois homens deram meia volta e entraram em formação.

– Fora de forma, marche! – Gritou o homem de feições chinesas e profundos olhos verdes, em bom castelhano, como se fosse sua língua mãe.

Os soldados deram um passo a frente e se dispersaram. O primeiro pelotão foi direto para as casernas; estavam cansados e haviam terminado a sua vigília. O segundo pelotão começava a assumir seus postos ao redor da muralha interna do palácio e garantir a privacidade da família real. Do alto de um parapeito, com as mãos em um balaústre, sob a luz do sol, três pessoas observavam. Um homem de farda azul com ombreiras douradas, várias medalhas no peito e cabelos grisalhos estava sério ao lado de um homem bonito e um pouco menor, cabelos longos e lisos, barba espessa e bonita, olhos azuis-claros e terno e gravata, cheio de anéis nos dedos. Por fim, havia uma menina loira de cerca de seis anos em um vestido de princesa com os mesmos olhos azuis do homem bonito.

Os três saíram do parapeito, descendo as escadas laterais. A menina estava de mãos dadas com o homem de farda azul que fazia perguntas constantes para ela:

– Você sabe o que estávamos fazendo agora?

– Sim, General Bandeiras. É a troca de guardas, não é? São oito da manhã e a guarnição sempre faz a troca nesse horário…

– Muito bem, minha princesa! Sabe o que eles fazem?

– Eles me protegem e protegem o papai…

De repente, a pequena princesa descolou-se do General e saiu correndo até ele, sorrindo:

– Shoran!

– Princesa Sofia!

Shoran abriu os braços para pegar a menina no colo. Abraçou-a. Como era delicioso sentir o perfume daqueles cabelinhos cor de ouro clarinhos, ondulados, gregos, herdados da mãe. Seu peito esquentava e sua respiração se tornava irregular quando ela estava perto de si. Ela sentia isso e seu corpinho ficava quente também nos braços dele.

"Ela é apenas uma criança, ainda uma criança. Lembre-se disso".

Soltou-se do abraço e ela sorriu para ele. Como ele amava a cor daqueles olhinhos azuis. Desmontou-se todo, quebrou o protocolo e sorriu também como uma criança para ela. Deu um beijo na testa dela antes de soltá-la e levar uma bronca do General:

– Capitão Syaoran, Princesa Sofia. Olhem a compostura. Vocês estão diante da guarda real inteira!

A princesinha colocou as mãos na cintura, inflou as bochechinhas e tentou olhar feio para o Oficial General:

– Dom Javier Bandeiras, o Capitão Shoran é meu amigo e é dever da guarda proteger as intimidades da Família Real. Não posso ter um amigo?

O general agachou-se até ficar na altura dela:

– Não na frente da guarda toda, princesa… Receio que esteja atrasada pra sua aula de Espanhol. A Carmem Bandeiras, minha neta, está te esperando… – O general olhou para o parapeito onde uma menina de cabelos pretos lisos e feições japonesas acenava para ela. A menina correu parapeito abaixo e curvou-se para o General e para o homem bonito, levantando a aba do vestido:

– Majestade, Senhor comandante! Peço permissão para falar com a minha amiga, a Princesa Sofia. – Mesmo sendo o Avô, ela o cumprimentava com extremo respeito, seguindo o protocolo à risca fora do ambiente familiar dela.

O general consentiu e a primeira coisa que ela viu foi Syaoran. Corou-se toda quando o viu, os belos cabelos castanhos e os profundos olhos verdes. O capitão notou e sentiu uma pontada de dor no peito quando a viu. Sorriu para ela, não com alegria, mas sim, melancolia e tristeza:

"Lembre-se, ela ainda também é uma criança, assim como a Princesa Sofia".

– Nossa Carmem, como você é chata! Estamos dentro do palácio, não precisa ser tão formal assim com o seu vovô! – Disse a Princesa Sofia, cruzando os braços, virando o rosto. – E ainda tá cedo, a aula é as nove!

– O professor Hidelbrando vai passar mais cedo. Ele tem aula na Universidade… vamos, Princesa…

– Sofia, Carmem, Me chama de Sofia! Deixa eu me despedir do papai e do Capitão Shoran.

A princesinha abraçou e beijou o pai que se agachou para ficar na mesma altura que ela:

– Boa lição, filha; aprenda bastante que eu quero ver minha sucessora muito sabida! – O rei deu uma alisada no nariz da filha enquanto ela beijava as bochechas barbudas dele.

– Até mais tarde, Papai!

Levantou a aba do vestido para o General antes de correr para Syaoran.

– Senhor comandante, Capitão Shoran!

Ele colocou-se na altura da princesa só pra ser beijado por ela no rosto:

– Dedique-se, hein?

– O professor Hidelbrando só ensina música pra gente… ele fala que a gente ainda é muito nova… ele é muito chato…

– Princesa! – Carmem ficou surpresa com o que ela disse.

– São canções em espanhol, catalão, galego e basco que são muito importantes pra que a pequena princesa conheça seu povo e se torne uma boa rainha mais pra frente e seja cortejada pelos grandes príncipes da Europa; você quer ser uma rainha amada até na Catalunha, não quer?

A pequena princesa ficou um tempo olhando para ele, sorrindo como uma traquina:

– Se eu tiver alguém como você do meu lado, Capitão Shoran, eu vou ter tudo! – Para surpresa de todos, Sofia soltou os lábios com tudo contra a bochecha de Syaoran e deu um abração no pescoço dele. Carmem ficou assustada, mas os adultos não esboçaram reação. Eles sabiam que a pequena princesa era assim.

– Papai, raspa a barba, o rosto do Capitão Shoran é muito lindo e eu gosto muito dele assim!

– Vou considerar, minha pequena, vou considerar…

Durante um segundo, um segundo apenas, Syaoran fechou os olhos só pra sentir eles umedecerem com aquelas palavras.

– Vamos, Carmem.

Sofia correu escadas acima, passando pelas portas de vidro que separavam o interior do palácio do pátio externo.

Ao lado do Rei e do Comandante da Guarda Real, Carmem estava parada, hesitante. Ela também queria fazer tudo o que Sofia fizera com ele, Syaoran sabia. Por fim, o tempo rugiu e ela tomou coragem:

– Permissão, Capitão.

"Ela ainda é apenas uma criança, lembre-se disso"

Syaoran a segurou no colo e deixou que ela o abraçasse, o beijasse no rosto. Ela ficou tanto tempo fazendo isso que Sofia voltou ao parapeito para chamar a amiga:

– Carmem, deixa meu Cão de Caça e vem estudar! Para de paquerar ele! Ele é meu! Vai arranjar o seu! O fessor Hidelbrando tá chamando…

Carmem se soltou de Syaoran e correu para a amiga, com o rosto corado, tremendo com o comando da Pequena Princesa. Termia tanto que tropeçou no último degrau e foi ajudado por ela a se levantar.

O general aproximou-se dele e ele se pôs em posição de sentido:

– Perdão, General, vou lembrar a Princesa do seu lugar…

– Não é necessário, Cão de Caça, vejo que a princesa sabe se colocar no seu lugar e colocar até mesmo o Comandante da Guarda Real no lugar… Boa sorte, com ele…

O general afastou-se, dando um ligeiro tapa no ombro dele, apontando para o Rei, que já havia voltado para o parapeito. Subiu as escadas e pôs-se a falar com o Rei.

– Majestade. Deseja falar comigo?

O rei sorriu:

– Syaoran…

– Prefiro Cão de Caça, se não for muito, majestade.

– Como queira… posso usar seu nome verdadeiro, o que acha?

Cão de Caça fez não com a cabeça. O Rei sorriu. Cão de Caça sabia que era uma brincadeira do rei com ele.

Ele estava cansado de ouvir aquele nome. Syaoran Li y Daidouji era seu nome oficial na Espanha, filho de Syaoran Li, nome de seu pai, avô e bisavô, migrantes chineses que viviam há quatro gerações na Espanha e de Tomoyo Daidouji, uma prima menor do ramo sem dinheiro dos ricos industriais Daidouji, do Japão, que migrara para a Espanha em busca de ter sucesso como modelo; acabou não conseguindo nem um e nem outro. Nascera em 1985, em Melilla, a cidade árabe da Espanha, fora do território espanhol e criado sob a religião do norte da África, mas não era praticante, nem costumava ir regularmente na mesquita. Seus pais nunca foram endinheirados o bastante e resolveu se juntar aos oficiais do exército na esperança de conhecer seu país que conhecia apenas nos livros e na televisão. Estava no exército há doze anos, servira em La Rioja, Extremadura, Castela Leão, foi até o Afeganistão com a OTAN e já estava na Guarda Real. Seu castelhano sem sotaque estrangeiro, seu sucesso e suas feições estrangeiras lhe valeram anos de preconceito e olhadelas feias.

Essa era história sua oficial.

Essa era sua história, ele não era ninguém importante, só alguém com um certo talento e muita sorte na vida. Um muçulmano, africano ferrado filhos de gente mais ferrada ainda, sem posse, sem ambição. Fora escolhido pelo rei para ser oficial da guarda por pura sorte.

Era essa sua história. Não era ninguém em especial…

… Mas era amado desde cedo pela Princesa Sofia, e para sua infelicidade, pela sua amiguinha, Dona Carmem Bandeiras y Nakayama, futura condessa de Vilassar de Mar, na Catalunha:

– … O peso que eu coloquei nos seus braços é grande, não é? – Perguntou o Rei.

– Nunca vai ser pesado carregar a Princesa Sofia…

– Digo pelo seu coração… você ama ela, não ama? Seu coração suporta aqueles abraços e beijos? Ela é direta com você e já começa desde cedo a te amar… já consigo ver o final disso…

– Não é uma história feliz de se ver, Majestade…

– Mas você conseguiu impedir esse amor puro e inocente que sente por ela? Esse amor sem desejos, nem malícia? O seu e o dela?

Syaoran ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

– Não sei, majestade, pra ser honesto… só quero a felicidade dela… ela é só uma criança… só uma criança… seja hoje, seja amanhã… Só quero ver ela sorrir…

– Eu não estou falando da Dona Sofia criança, estou falando da Dona Sofia que você viu…

– Prefiro não falar dela e…

– E se esquecer que você é um homem e que ela, futuramente, vai ser uma mulher? Hoje ela é uma criança, mas você já viu ela como uma mulher feita amanhã. Te invejo; nem sei se vou viver pra ver a minha filha crescer. Você realmente é filho de Tomoyo pensando mais nela do que em você! – O rei tirou as mãos do balaústre e começou a caminhar para dentro do palácio. – Não importa o que aconteça pra frente, Syaoran, eu estou te enviando para o meio de serpentes e o seu batismo acredito que vá ser quando eu for pra Catalunha mês que vem. Me prometa que você vai proteger a vida da minha filha até mais do que a minha, mesmo se ela estiver sob ameaça, você me promete? Você me promete que, se tiver que se dividir entre a minha vida e a vida dela, use o seu amor por ela e o carinho enorme que ela sente por você como um escudo para protegê-la, por mais que… Por mais que… – O rei segurou os ombros dele e o fez olhara para si. Syaoran hesitava e virou o rosto. O rei percebeu. – Isso é uma ordem, Syaoran, não estou falando pra você escolher, mas sim, obedecer e você vai obedecer, não importa o quê.

Syaoran olhou para ele, juntou a palma das mãos e girou. Uma espada saiu de dentro de seu braço. Ele depositou a ponta da espada aos pés do rei, ajoelhou-se, segurando o cabo dela:

– Minha vida é do senhor, Majestade, Minhas ações, atos e pensamentos estão voltados para as ordens de Sua Majestade, para a proteção de Dona Sofia e a preservação da ordem do Reino. Em nome de Dom Felipe, sétimo de seu nome, Rei de Toda Espanha, por Cristo, nosso senhor…

– Muhammad, nosso Profeta, que a paz esteja com ele; lembre-se que você é de Melilla, Syaoran… – Corrigiu o Rei.

– … Muhammad, e que a paz esteja com ele, eu lhe juramento a minha espada.

– Pode se levantar.

O rei abraçou Syaoran. Um abraço longo e apertado:

– Eu também tenho direito a ter a minha privacidade e ser mortal ao menos uma vez na vida. Minha filha entende disso mais do que eu, que fui criado do lado de padres que me veneravam e me proibiam de quase tudo…

Os dois olharam para ver se eram observados; os guardas estavam longe demais para terem visto alguma coisa. O Rei deu um afago nele antes de voltar aos seus afazeres reais.

S&T:FJ

O tapete de lã vermelho com detalhes dourados e diversos brasões da família Bourbon era confortável aos pés, mas seus nervos doíam e sentia a tensão de cada passada ao andar por eles. Consequência disso era que sua respiração começava a ficar pesada, mais uma vez; tentou repetir seu mantra invencível.

"Ela é só uma criança, é apenas uma criança… Isso não deveria ter problemas…"

Mas tinha. O grande risco de alterar drasticamente a história a cada olhadela que ela dava para ele. Tentava se manter afastado dela o máximo que podia, mas ela era a princesa das Astúrias e ele era seu guarda real particular. Por fora, ele era Li Syaoran, filho de Syaoran, mas por dentro, só ele mesmo sabia o que era.

Cumprimentou os dois guardas reais na porta do quarto dela antes de entrar.

Era de noite. O Quarto era amplo como devia ser próprio de uma princesa, cheias de grossas cortinas, uma lembrança quando os tapetes eram usados em paredes em vez do chão. Dois imensos lustres de cristal iluminavam o espaço. Havia uma porta para o closet e outra para o banheiro privado, próxima a cama feita com o colchão mais macio da Europa, cheia de penas de aves e molas. Era alto demais para a princesa subir por si, por isso, tinha uma escadinha de madeira aos pés dele.

A princesa olhava para um livro grosso cheio de gravuras, típico do mundo dos magos. Ao lado dela, estava o homem de armadura roxa e capa vermelha com as sete estrelas brancas de Madrid nas costas.

– Nossa, Dom Ramon, essa é a ilustração de todas as cartas Clow?

– Sim, princesa. Você consegue ler a capa?

– O professor Hidelbrando tá me ensinando… vou tentar…

Com dificuldade e lentidão típicas para a idade dela, a princesa passou os dedos pela capa do livro. Ele aprendera a ler kanjis com quatro anos, ensinado pelo pai e aos seis, já começava a ler seus primeiros grandes livros sem dificuldades.

"Ela é apenas uma criança, lembre-se disso"

– O livro de Clow, um ensaio, por Domingo Abarca.

– Isso mesmo, princesa! – Dom Ramon bateu palmas para ela. Dona Sofia agitou-se toda e bateu as palmas das mãos contra as dele também.

A princesa folheou mais algumas páginas:

– Essa aqui é a Sakura, Dom Ramon?

– Sim, ela é a atual proprietária das cartas… do lado dela estão Kero e Yue, os guardiões dela.

– Puxa vida, posso falar pra Carmem sobre isso?

– Não, Princesa, isso é um segredo entre eu e você…

– Não posso falar nada ainda pro meu papai?

– Ainda não, Princesa, mas pode falar comigo, com o vô Dom Miquel…

– E com o Cão de Caça, não é?

Dona Sofia levantou os olhos para Syaoran, sorrindo, mostrando a janelinha nos dentes que ganharam no final daquela tarde quando tropeçou e correu:

– Eu, você e o Capitão Shoran!

– Sim. – Dom Ramon cumprimentou-o com um olhar e a princesa virou mais uma página do livro. Nela, havia a foto de um menino de cabelos castanhos bagunçados e profundos olhos verdes, bem diferentes dos cabelos tigelas do Syaoran que estava na sua frente:

– Nossa! – A princesa colocou as mãozinhas na bochecha, admirada. – Que menino é esse com o Kero voando do lado dele?

"Deus! Até mesmo em foto ela consegue sentir…"

– Esse é o Sholong Li, também conhecido como Chitatsu Kinomoto… ele é o filho da Sakura…

– Vai ser ele quem vai herdar as cartas da mesma forma que eu vou herdar a Espanha?

– Não, alteza, a Senhora quem vai herdar as cartas…

– A Sakura vai dar pra mim? – A princesa perguntou animada.

– Não. A gente que vai te dar…

O capitão Syaoran fez uma cara triste. Dona Sofia percebeu:

– Esse Chitatsu podia ser meu amigo e a gente podia dividir as cartas juntos… – Disse a princesa, fazendo biquinho, fechando o livro.

"Você não sabe nada, princesa, ainda bem…"

– Princesa, acho que já estudamos as cartas demais por hoje. Agora é hora de dormir, mocinha!

– Mas você não me ensinou nada de novo hoje, Dom Ramon! – A princesa estava visivelmente frustrada.

– Ora, Dona Sofia, esse livro tem muito mais informações do que você imagina… amanhã te ensino a conjurar fogo, está bem?

A princesa virou a cara pro lado, com os bracinhos cruzados sobre o peito, olhou para o Capitão Syaoran que fez sim com a cabeça.

– Tá bom, então.

– Agora vá tomar seu banho, vestir seu pijama e escovar bem seus dentes fazendo bolinhas, assim! A gente vai te esperar aqui e daqui a pouco o papai vai vir aqui te contar uma história.

– Vocês prometem?

Os dois fizeram sim com a cabeça.

– Vou indo então… – A princesa desapareceu nas infinitas dobras de roupas do Closet, buscando o pijama. Dom Ramon fez um gesto para o Capitão, guiando-o até a sacada. O vento quente de verão começava a esfriar a cada noite, o Capitão percebeu. A capa de Dom Ramon vibrava na ventania.

– O outono está chegando, não acha? Acho que a sua missão também…

– Por que a princesa me chamou?

– Pra dar um beijo de boa noite no "Cão de Caça" dela… ela gosta de você e me fala disso direto… acostume-se com isso…

– Isso não deveria acontecer… – Syaoran irritou-se. – Pedi pro Rei continuar a minha vigília em Barcelona… mas ele me pede pra ficar com ela… ele é um mago, ela também, ele sabe as consequências disso tudo… você viu ela olhando as fotos?

Dom Ramon não respondeu.

– Céus! E se ela descobre tudo?

– Não vai descobrir, o rei tem certeza disso…

– Ah, é mesmo? Agora eu estou realmente surpreso, Interventor, com o que eu descobri hoje. Pois nem eu mesmo imaginava que o Ordem do Dragão sabia tanto sobre as cartas nessa época… Vocês sabem tanto quanto os americanos ou os chineses…

– Até mais do que eles. Sakura está na Espanha, lembre-se disso…

– Já até estão falando que as cartas vão ser dela?

– Você não faz ideia do que você não sabe ainda, "Syaoran", apesar de achar que ela não sabe nada ainda, e não sabe de nada mesmo. – Dom Ramon apoiou o antebraço no parapeito. – A princesa nunca viu a mãe, nunca esteve com ela, o pai sempre anda ocupado… Sou eu quem ensina magia pra ela no fim do dia e um batalhão de professores Universitários com títulos de nobreza trata de cansar ela com Geometria, história, línguas… Você faz ideia da pressão que ela sofre? Ter que aprender seis línguas por dia e não ter ninguém pra dividir isso? Sua Majestade queria apertar mais o cinto, mas os professores falaram que a Princesa não vai ser uma superdotada e que ele podia maneirar… Ter uma pessoa do lado dela é saudável pra idade dela, ter você, justamente você do lado dela é o que o Rei quer… Sabia que ela implorou pra mim pra falar pro pai dela pra deixar ela ir pra escola como as outras crianças? O rei quer evitar isso, a Princesa pode revelar mais do que o necessário e vai dar um trabalhão limpar as besteiras que ela fizer… Fora que ela vai se tornar um alvo fácil pros extremistas da Ordem fora daqui, pra aqueles que querem matar o Rei… Ela é a chave… Você entende, não entende?

– Entendo…

– É exatamente por isso, O general Bandeiras instalou a neta dele no palácio, pra fazer companhia pra princesa… e olha que ela gosta e, pra nossa alegria, Dona Carmem tem poderes mágicos assim como ela… As duas aprendem juntas…

– O Rei não sabe o que faz…

– Eu acho que ele sabe mais do que eu e você… – Dom Ramon virou-se para ele, saindo do parapeito, encarando-o. – Você tenta evitar um futuro cruel mudando o presente… sabe o que acontece com magos que ousam mudar o futuro? Você sabe, você sabe… "Ou a Tomoyo, ou o Syaoran, os dois não podem ser…"; Como você pensa em salvar a vida deles e preservar o seu futuro? O futuro da Princesa das Astúrias? Você tem um compromisso com esse país, rapaz, da mesma forma que eu tenho um compromisso e uma missão com Sua Majestade… Você já sabe o final dessa história, não sabe? Como pensa em resolver esse imbróglio todo?

Cão de Caça não respondeu por um tempo. Seu estômago se contorcia como se estivesse sendo rasgado.

– Tentando…

– Pois tente, mas pense nela primeiro… – Dom Ramon segurou os ombros de Syaoran e apontou para o quarto. A princesa Sofia já terminara o seu banho e estava penteando os cabelos, esperando por seu beijo de boa noite de seu fiel Cão de caça.

 **Continua…**

 **Por trás do báculo: Relendo esse capítulo novamente, ele é meio lento, mas bem construído. Aqui, eu consigo sentir toda a influência que GRRM exerceu sobre mim (Acho que estou aprendendo com ele!). Eu gosto dele porque ele apresenta os últimos atores dessa trama toda; consegui mostrar o Cão de Caça, Rei da Espanha, a filhinha dele e herdeira do trono e o melhor: mais detalhes de Dom Ramon Bustos, da Ordem do Dragão e da Comunidade mágica! Como pode isso? Ele realmente vai ser muito importante na quarta parte desse texto… Aliás, o que acharam desse guarda real de pele Branquíssima, olhos verdes profundos e a cara do Shoran? Ele é mais uma brincadeira que eu faço aqui, da mesma forma que a Marcela é a cópia física da Sakura. Ele já apareceu aqui, é o mesmo Shoran do capítulo "O sonho da Sakura" e ele já apareceu muito, muito antes aqui; eu revelo mais sobre ele quem adivinhar a real identidade desse "Syaoran"! (isso é um concurso!)**

 **Só pra esclarecer: eu falo muito do Rei da Espanha, da filha dele, do Cardeal e tudo o mais. Reitero novamente que essa é uma obra de ficção e não tem compromisso com a realidade, apesar de que o Rei da Espanha de verdade tem uma filha como sucessora do Trono (o nome dela não é Sofia e não têm uma mãe que é uma princesa grega como essa aqui! E muito menos tem poderes mágicos!). A Princesa Sofia é uma personagem legal, vocês vão gostar dela!**


	87. A família real

**Capítulo LXXXVI**

 **~A família Real~**

" _Era um dia de festa: Dom Felipe VII e a Princesa Sofia estavam visitando a Catalunha; uma grande honra esperava por Tomoyo e uma grande ameaça pairava sobre Sakura… a vida do Rei corre perigo!"_

 _Ain Soph (_ _אין סוף_ _): Significa "Sem limites" em Hebraico. É o momento em que podemos conseguir definir alguma coisa que está prestes a existir; muitos chamam esse momento de "Deus", mas Deus é uma coisa mais que ampla para ser definida assim; é um espaço sem limites capaz de tudo, é onde começam as manifestações que darão origem ao tudo, é o segundo véu se abrindo, querendo se manifestar. Se o universo conhecido é formado por tudo o que há, espaço e tempo foram as primeiras coisas a surgirem, se é que o espaço e o tempo foram realmente criados, se é que já não existem desde já…_

Palácio do Parlamento da Catalunha, 13 de setembro de 2015

O agora Palau del Parlament de Catalunya era um antigo arsenal usado na guerra contra os Barcelonenses que protestaram veementemente contra a Casa Bourbon e o Rei Dom Felipe V, no começo do século dezoito. Durante a ditadura franquista, o Parlamento foi fechado e o brasão da Catalunha, removido da fachada, em troca do Brasão da Casa Bourbon. Agora, um Rei e uma princesa da Casa Bourbon visitavam o prédio pela primeira vez em décadas, e contemplavam o Brasão do pórtico, ostentando orgulhosamente as cores da Catalunha, mais uma vez.

Durante o tempo que esteve na Catalunha, O Rei e sua filha hospedaram-se no palacete do Conde de Godó, um dos raros empresários catalães a serem fiéis a Casa Bourbon e agraciado com o título de nobreza das mãos do próprio Dom Felipe VII. Fizeram o trajeto de carro, da casa do Conde até o "Parc de la Ciutadella", o parque que ficava em frente ao prédio. O Rei preferiu fazer a pé o trajeto entre o parque e o prédio, mostrando para filha os detalhes daquele parque, desde o arco do triunfo da Catalunha até o pórtico do Palau. A família Real era acompanhada de perto pelas câmeras da crítica imprensa catalã e também pela imprensa.

Ao lado do rei, dirigindo o carro conversível, estava o General Bandeiras, chefe da guarda real e do forte esquema de segurança. Na frente da Princesa, O capitão que era chamado de Cão de Caça por esbravejar ordens no pequeno microfone preso à lapela da farda azul, em plenos pulmões aos guardas da dianteira e por colocar as mãos sempre no fone de ouvido na orelha, escutando par ver se estava tudo bem. Era ele quem deveria proteger a princesa contra tudo e contra todos. Mas não foi necessário.

No fim dos três dias, a família real não foi mal recebida como sempre era quando o Rei visitava o País Basco e a Catalunha, muito pelo contrário. O Rei usou um catalão impecável, quase nativo, coisa que tinha aprendido com o tio, Dom Miquel durante os anos de exílio na Itália. Catalão era sua língua materna e a língua materna da princesa também. Optara também por fazer o trajeto em carro conversível, deixando a filha acenar e ser vista pelos barceloneses. Na Diada, uma festa que se tornava cada vez mais independentista na Catalunha, o rei assistiu do palanque ao desfile civil nas ruas, mantendo-se indiferente aos gritos por "Independência" proferido por alguns da multidão, mas sempre sendo fortemente protegido pelo fiel Cão de Caça e pelo General Bandeira em sua farda azul impecável. Os dois homens de azul se tornaram também um alvo fácil da imprensa.

Nas ruas, de boné, com as cores da Catalunha, sobre os ombros da mãe, no dia da Diada, Chitatsu olhou para a Princesa Sofia pela primeira vez; ela aplaudia a marcha, sorria de vez em quando e fazia perguntas ao pai e aos homens de azul de vez em quando:

– Mamãe, aquela é a Princesa Sofia?

– Eu acho que é, filho; ela está sendo muito bem vigiada por aqueles homens de terno azul marinho…. Acho que é sim…

– Você sabia que a Princesa Sofia vai ser a primeira rainha a ter nascido na Catalunha? – Perguntou Kero, nos ombros do rapaz.

Chitatsu olhou com desdem para o Guardião:

– Nem você sabia disso! Perguntou pra Tomoyo, isso sim!

– Nem um, nem outro, eu li nesse panfleto que me deram! – Kero pegou o papel e segurou-o diante de Chitatsu.

Chitatsu ficou cada vez mais desconfiado do Guardião e começava a gargalhar:

– Agora você vai me dizer que sabe ler em Catalão! Nem mesmo eu sei ler isso!

– Você nunca deve desconfiar de um Guardião! Ha! – Gracejou Kero.

– Dá uma olhada na Princesa pra mim que eu não consigo ver…

– Vai lá, Kero, faz alguma coisa! Meu filhote quer ver a princesa! – Pressionou Sakura.

Sem alternativa, o guardião voou pela nuvem de papel picado amarelo e vermelho que voava e o ocultava com facilidade. Aproximou-se da Guarda Real e seus pequenos olhos se encontraram com os olhos azuis da Princesa. Ela descobriu e chamou seu "Cão de Caça", apontando para o céu. Quando Kero olhou para os profundos olhos verdes do Homem de Azul marinho, o cabelo tigela dele, Kero teve uma vertigem e desmaiou como se tivesse sido ofuscado por uma forte luz. Acordou encima de uma mesinha de restaurante de rua, horas depois, observado por Tomoyo e Sakura e cutucado por Chitatsu. A marcha da Diada já havia passado e as ruas estavam começando a ser limpas por conta de todo aquele papel:

– Acordou, mamãe, olha! – Disse Chitatsu.

– Kero-chan, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Sakura, angustiada.

Kero olhou para ela. Ele estava sério e não estava a fim de gracejos. Até mesmo Chitatsu percebeu isso e ficou preocupado.

– Eu não seu… eu só olhei pro guarda e… desmaiei… não entendo…

Sakura e Tomoyo se entreolharam. Chitatsu perguntou:

– Você viu a Princesa?

– Sim, isso eu vi. Ela tem uns cabelos onduladinhos, amarelinhos como meus pelos e uns olhos azuis clarinhos… Acho que ela gostou de mim, mas aquele guarda que protege ela… acho que ela deve ter te visto…

E agora eles estavam lá, a caminho do salão nobre do Parlamento para a etapa final da visita de Sua Majestade na Catalunha. Sakura, Tomoyo, Chitatsu, Kero, Meiling e Syaoran, que arranjaram um tempinho para seguirem Sakura na Catalunha e acompanharem a importantíssima visita real e prestigiar Tomoyo. Eles sabiam que Cão de Caça estaria lá também.

– E aí, bola de pelo, fiquei sabendo que você desmaiou quando viu a princesa; será que ela era tão bonita assim pra você ter sido derrubado pelo encantamento daquele Guarda Real? Sobe que Cão de Caça vai estar aqui hoje, se eu fosse você, tomava cuidado, você já está na mira dele… – Disse Syaoran, em um impecável terno preto de uma alta grife alemã.

Kero teve vontade de morder o dedo de Syaoran com aquele gracejo:

– Eu não tenho medo dele não, tá? Eu tava com fome e por isso, eu desmaiei, e outra: não senti nenhuma magia vinda daquele cara não…

– Se eu fosse você, eu me preocupava… – Respondeu o jogador Madridista.

Dentro do enorme salão, haveria um discurso final do rei para os empresários, mesas enormes com vários pratos a serem servidos e um enorme espaço para o baile real. Muitos cochichavam que o Rei poderia dançar com Tomoyo na cerimônia:

– Tou sabendo que o Rei em pessoa quer dançar com você, amiga! Qual a sensação disso? Ser cortejada por um Rei! – Disse Meiling, vestida de um vestido de seda vermelho com mangas curtas e uma barra que deslizava pelo chão.

Tomoyo riu levemente:

– Duvido que eu seja escolhida como Rainha por sua Majestade; a "bondade" que ele me faz me nomeando sua roupeira já me atraiu fúria o bastante dos meus colegas empresários da Catalunha… Me falaram que eu estava cometendo uma traição contra a nação aceitando essa "honra" e que eu mordia a mão que me alimentou… – Tomoyo trajava um blazer preto com calças de sua própria coleção, desenhada por ela, com pequenas rendas na dobra do paletó do blazer, um peitoral bufante e uma gravatinha borboleta vermelha no pescoço. Dois brincos safiras pendiam de suas orelhas, uma cortesia de Marcela, que não estava lá.

Sakura olhou preocupada para ela:

– Puxa vida, Tomoyo, ele é o Rei da Espanha, o pessoal podia ter um pouco de respeito por ele… – Sakura usava um vestido sem alças preto, da coleção de Tomoyo que ia até a altura das canelas e um salto alto a que não estava habituada e a fazia andar muito mal.

– Ele pode ser o rei da Espanha, mas não da Catalunha… Catalunha não é Espanha… – Disse Kero.

Sakura olhou maliciosamente para ele, debochando:

– Tá espertinho hoje, hein?

– Eu só quero ver a Princesa… – Concluiu Chitatsu, que até agora não tinha se manifestado. Todos riram.

Nos corredores do Parlamento, as pilastras estavam adornadas com enormes faixas de seda, ora com as três flores-de-lis douradas em fundo azul da Casa Bourbon, ora pelas quatro listras vermelhas em fundo amarelo da Catalunha. Caminharam pelo carpete carmesim até o salão de honra, onde Tomoyo era aguardada pelos empresários Catalães e entraram pela porta leste. Bartomeu, seu chefe, estava lá também, assim como Dom Miquel Tossel, tio do Monarca e avô da Princesa. O rei também havia visitado-o e assistido uma missa dele no sábado, após a Diada, na Sé episcopal de Barcelona (que não era na Sagrada Família).

Dois metros e meio acima do carpete rubro do salão de honra, haviam tapetes nas paredes com brasões reais da coroa de Aragão e um mezanino onde os Guardas Reais, a imprensa e outros convidados menores seriam posicionados. Sakura e o resto do pessoal não ficaria lá, disso Tomoyo se garantiu. No canto norte da parede, o chão era elevado em um degrau, havia um enorme Brasão da Catalunha, talhado em pedra que era ladeado pelas bandeiras do Reino e da Província; um púlpito também fora providenciado e três imensos lustres iluminavam as paredes bejes do lugar. As mesas com os jantares estavam na face sul do salão e um imenso espaço estava entre o brasão e as mesas, indicando o salão de danças. Os empresários estavam à espera na parte baixa dos degraus, com suas esposas, esposos, filhos, filhas e demais companheiros, na porta leste.

Acima do mezanino, o som de botas sobre o carpete era audível: os soldados da guarda real começavam a se posicionar. Homens e mulheres de terno e gravata azuis com entalhes militares nas vestes seguravam fuzis. Eram cerca de cinquenta.

Abaixo, na porta leste, a passagem se abria. A Marcha real começou a ser tocada.

"¡Viva España! Alzad los brazos hijos del pueblo español que vuelve a resurgir"

A primeira pessoa a aparecer na porta era Cão de Caça, o capitão da Princesa. Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling e Syaoran ficaram de olhos levantados, impressionados; depois, a primeira impressão gerou susto neles; por fim, uma sensação gélida lhes encheu a barriga quando ele abriu a boca para falar:

"Gloria a la patria que supo seguir, sobre el azul del mar el caminar del sol"

– Senhores, senhoras, Dom Felipe, O Sétimo de seu nome, Rei dos Catalães, dos Bascos e dos Galegos, Senhor da Andaluzia e Protetor das Américas e sua filha, Dona Sofia, Princesa das Astúrias.

Cão de Caça olhava para os quatro. O homem estava mais constrangido do que eles.

Sakura gaguejava. Sabia o que era ter um doppelganger e sabia o que era ter uma sósia. Marcela e a carta espelho que o digam. Doppelganger eram malignos, diziam, agora aquele homem chamado informalmente de Cão de Caça…

– O que foi, gente, o que foi? – Disse Kero, esgueirando-se entre eles só pra ficar chocado.

O rei entrava. Usava um terno preto de poliéster com delicadas rendas nas extremidades e levíssimos babados, imperceptíveis. Era a marca de Tomoyo e de sua coleção. Era um homem alto, corpulento, com anéis em todos os dedos, barba volumosa e cabelos longos que escorriam pelas costas. Todos os seus dedos tinham anéis encrustados de pedras preciosas de todos os domínios que visitara. Seus olhos eram azuis-claros, frios e gelados, semicerrados, como se o peso de suas responsabilidades o cansasse, inclusive aquela cerimônia, cheia de gente que o odiava.

Ao lado dele, uma menina estava de mãos dadas com ele. Depois, a menina desprendeu das mãos do pai assim que entrou, cruzando os dedos na altura da barriga. Usava um vestido cheio de babados, enfeitado por uma gravatinha borboleta no pescoço. Pequenos laços pendiam do vestido de seda a cada extremidade, formando um padrão harmônico. O vestido era azul, austero e ia até as canelas. Para não mostrar as espáduas e segurar a gravata, a princesa usava uma blusa baby look branca com uma manga bufante e gola alta, como uma camiseta polo. Uma pulseira com uma safira estava em seu pulso. Seu olhar e fisionomia eram sério, frio e profundamente azul-claro como o pai, típico para alguém da família real e austero demais para uma criança da idade dela. Seus cabelos eram dourados, claros e ondulados, pareciam querer voar a cada passo que ela dava com as sapatilhas azuis, da cor do vestido.

– É o mesmo vestido vermelho que eu fiz pra Sakura… O primeiro que eu fiz… Só que, sem aquela saia rodada, agora, na cor azul… – Tomoyo olhou para o Cão de Caça. – Com certeza, ele tem alguma coisa a ver com isso…

– Todo mundo viu o que eu vi, Gente? – Perguntou Meiling. – Aquele cara é a cara do Syaoran, o rosto é igual, mas os olhos…

– Vocês não acham que eles são iguais aos meus? – Indagou Sakura. – Shoran?

Syaoran olhava furioso para o homem. Depois, fechou os olhos e entendeu o que estava acontecendo:

– Aquele cara é o meu filho… meu e da Tomoyo também, não é?

Tomoyo e Syaoran entreolharam-se em concordância, dando um leve sim com a cabeça. Sakura não entendia nada e Meiling fazia uma cara confusa. Kero começava a se preocupar. Cão de caça os olhou e entendeu tudo; sua identidade havia sido revelada.

 **Continua…**

 **Por trás do báculo: Sempre tive um interesse por tópicos militares, religião e agora, nobreza e realeza. Não podai deixar de destacar isso aqui! Hehe! Por isso, aparece tanta gente fardada nesses capítulos todos. Não se assustem, não se assustem. A pequena brincadeira que eu fiz com o clone do Syaoran aparece aqui.; ele é um personagem que já apareceu diversas vezes por aqui e acho que ninguém percebeu; quem deve ser o clone? Eu já dei muitas pistas… hehehe!**

 **A Marcha real, o hino da Espanha, não tem letra. Isso serve para que ele não seja vaiado ou que atletas de outras nacionalidades, como a Basca e a Catalã não fechem a boca quando ele deveria ser cantado. Essa letra que eu coloquei aqui é de 1928, antes da ditadura franquista, mas é (infelizmente) fortemente associada com ela.**

 **Essa forma de apresentar o rei eu tirei de GRRM, Ha!**


	88. A festa Real

**Capítulo LXXXVII**

 **~A festa Real~**

" _Um grande alvoroço surgiu entre os amigos com aquela aparição misteriosa… A curiosidade de ir mais a fundo os consumia a cada hora…"_

De um lado, o Cão de Caça da Princesa, do outro, os quatro mais Kero e os demais empresários. Um olhava para o outro e não podiam falar nada ainda, enquanto o rei não terminasse seu discurso e a cerimônia não se encerrava, mas será que seria fácil chegar até ele depois da cerimônia ou o Rei e a princesa tinham outros compromissos? Os quatro se indagavam.

– Senhores empresários… – O Rei prosseguia. Nenhum empresário se curvou ou aplaudiu o Rei, apesar de ele falar em catalão, exceto Tomoyo e o Cardeal Dom Miquel, que cumprimentou amavelmente seu sobrinho, beijando suas mãos cravejadas de anéis, afinal, ele era seu tio, mas era também seu vassalo e súdito. – Eu, como catalão de nascença, tenho uma filha nascida e concebida aqui, sei o quanto a Cataluna é importante para o Reino, por isso, eu peço pra vocês um pouco de paciência. – Murmúrios surgiram entre aqueles homens e mulheres, muitos deles conspiravam e financiavam frequentemente a independência da Catalunha contra o que eles chamavam de "Coroa de Madrid". O Rei não era burro e sabia disso. – A Catalunha vai receber tudo o que já deu para o Reino e ainda mais, isso eu garanto; não se sintam abandonados pelo poder central. – O Rei não se atrevia a dizer "Madrid" naquele lugar, onde ele andava em cama de gato. – Vocês organizaram uma grande manifestação em frente ao Museu de arte da Catalunha no ano passado, queixando-se do abandono das estradas, rodovias e de toda infraestrutura Catalã. Seus apelos foram escutados. Por isso, anuncio em primeira mão que aumentaremos o fluxo de investimentos na Espanha nos próximos dez anos com uma parceria estratégica com os países do extremo oriente; China, Japão, Coreia, principalmente.

– Independência! – Um empresário tímido gritou da massa de empresários e não pode ser identificado e foi seguido por outros que também disseram "Visca Catalunya".

– Fazer negócios na Espanha está sendo atrativo para os empresários e fazer negócios na Catalunha vai ser mais ainda daqui há dez anos. Flexibilizaremos as leis tributárias e simplificaremos a burocracia. Isso não é promessa, o poder central está trabalhando nisso agora mesmo… Eu estou fazendo. Anuncio também que a minha filha vai estudar na Catalunha a partir do verão do ano que vem, vai viver na Catalunha enquanto eu ainda vou ficar em Madrid, cuidando do Reino. Tudo para que ela possa crescer no lugar de onde ela nasceu, possa sentir, como futura Rainha a dor e as alegrias que vocês sentem, como futura Rainha e cidadã Catalã que ela é.

Murmúrios vindos da massa se avolumaram com o anúncio surpreendente do rei.

"Ele té sacrificando a filha em prol da unidade do Reino… Quanta abnegação…" Pensou Tomoyo.

– A Catalunha sempre foi acolhedora. Vocês pressionaram o poder central de Madrid para acolher mais refugiados vindos das guerras na Síria e no Sudão do Sul para cá e estamos fazendo isso. Se não fosse a acolhida de vocês com os estrangeiros, seja do sul ou do norte, não conseguiria anunciar aqui hoje essa injeção de investimentos que a Catalunha vai receber nos próximos anos. Acolham bem a minha filha, por favor, da mesma forma que vocês acolheram Tomoyo Daidouji entre os seus, pois ela é a nossa prova viva de que não abandonamos e nem esquecemos da Catalunha e de tudo o mais que eu falei aqui. Essa mulher junto com a mãe dela investiram quase um bilhão de Euros na Espanha e geraram dez mil postos de trabalho, diretos ou indiretos durante a grande crise que sofremos aqui. Quando a nossa permanência na União Europeia era questionada, ela continuou a investir e trabalhar em suas confecções e agora está construindo duas fábricas das Indústrias Daidouji aqui, uma em Madrid e a outra em Barcelona, fora a sua própria tecelagem em Tarragona. Ela veio do extremo oriente para começar uma nova vida aqui. Agora, depois de cinco anos de residência aqui, ela optou por se tornar uma de nós, uma cidadã espanhola, com todos os nossos direitos e deveres. – O General Bandeiras se aproximou do Rei com uma espada nas mãos. O Rei a desembainhou. O aço reluziu brilhante e dourado sobre a luz dos lustres. Aquela espada poderia cortar facilmente a cabeça dela.

Tomoyo deu um passo à frente e se ajoelhou. A princesinha deu um passo para trás.

O rei segurou com as duas mãos o cabo da espada.

– E agora… Eu faço de Tomoyo uma súdita do reino e uma amiga da Coroa. Não pensem que ela está os traindo com esse pequeno gesto que eu faço. O mesmo convite que eu faço para ela, eu faço para vocês; esperem e verão, juntem-se a paz do rei e do reino e garanto que a Catalunha prosperará assim como o resto do reino. Uma Catalunha independente não faria bem nem pra vocês, nem para nós, muito menos é uma certeza de aceitação na União Europeia. Pois quando o inverno chegar, o lobo solitário morre, mas a matilha sobrevive.

Ligeiros aplausos saíram para o rei da massa de homens e mulheres.

Dom Felipe colocou a ponta da espada no ombro esquerdo de Tomoyo.

– Tomoyo Daidouji i Amamiya, residente em Barcelona, nascida na distante Tomoeda, é por livre e espontânea vontade que deseja se associar ao Reino da Espanha e prestar vassalagem a mim?

De olhos fechados, cabeça encurvada, ela disse:

– Sim, majestade. Meu trabalho, minhas palavras, minha memória são do Reino de agora em diante.

O Rei colocou a ponta da espada no ombro direito dela:

– Em meu nome, o Rei de Toda a Espanha, de agora em diante, até o fim de seus dias, você se levantará desse chão com o título de Dona Tomoyo Daidouji i Amamiya; Nomeio-a como Segunda Roupeira da família real. Um título que será passado para seus filhos de geração em geração. Eu vou ser seu suserano e você, a minha vassala. Você está ao meu serviço e a serviço do reino e deve fazer de tudo para seu progresso e prosperidade. Você é capaz de fazer isso?

– Sim, majestade. Aceito com prazer essa responsabilidade.

Tomoyo levantou-se e uma salva de palmas foi dada a ela. Ela fez uma reverência à Princesa, levantando a aba do vestido e beijando suas pequeninas mãos. Ver Cão de Caça do lado dela a preocupou um pouco. Depois, fez o mesmo gesto para o rei, beijando suas mãos cravejadas de anéis.

O baile e o jantar iniciaram-se. O Rei e a princesa não deram nenhuma menção de que tinham compromisso.

Os quatro precisavam falar com Cão de Caça.

– Kero, você fica aí com o Chi, tá certo? – Disse Sakura.

Mas, de repente, a princesa precisou usar o banheiro e Cão de Caça fora escolhido para mostrar o caminho para ela. O Rei era cercado de imediato por alguns empresários que perguntavam a respeito daquela proposta que ele tinha. Os quatro estavam frustrados.

– E agora, o que a gente faz? – Indagou Tomoyo.

– Dançar… comer… aqui tem espaço para tudo… – Respondeu Meiling – A gente não pode ficar parados… Me acompanha, Syaoran?

O chinês encolheu os ombros e acompanhou a prima.

Tomoyo e Sakura resolveram experimentar as iguarias: postre, frango a passarinho, empadão de lampreias, salada à moda de Valência, Paella negra, camarões tostados. Vinte minutos se passaram entre uma conversa e outra. A maioria dos colegas empresários falava a mesma coisa: era inútil aquilo, a Catalunha seria independente em breve e que ela era corajosa o bastante para se atrever a se juntar com a Família Real de Madrid.

– Quando a Catalunha se tornar independente. – Perguntou Bartomeu, seu chefe, muito sorridente depois de algumas taças de espumante. – Eles pretendem acabar com os títulos de nobreza e qualquer um que tiver vínculos com a realeza de Madrid vai ser impedido de fazer negócios com ela; o que pensa em fazer, Tomoyo?

A estilista sorveu um gole de seu espumante e só então respondeu:

– Vou continuar a costurar e vender a minha mão de obra pra quem queira, Presi, vou ser sempre uma aranha fiadeira da mesma forma que a Sakura vai ser sempre uma curandeira. – Sorriu Tomoyo, apertando as mãos da amiga. Sakura ainda estava confusa com a visão de Cão de Caça:

– Porque a gente não se diverte, Sakura? A Meiling parece que está se divertindo tanto…

Sakura dirigiu o olhar para o casal de primos na pista de dança, tentou se empolgar, mas insistia em olhar para a porta oeste, de onde partira o Guarda Real. O Syaoran ameaçador daquele sonho que tomou forma humana. Sakura olhou para Tomoyo e sentiu que a amiga escondia alguma coisa:

– Você tem certeza que eu não deveria me preocupar?

– Tão certa quanto o Sol vai se levantar amanhã no leste e se por no oeste, Sakura. – Uma voz masculina atrás de si respondeu. Era Cão de Caça.

A voz, as feições de Syaoran, até a altura era igual exceto pelos olhos. Ao seu lado, a pequena princesa. Tomoyo fez uma reverência:

– Dona Tomoyo. Fico feliz em vestir esse vestido da sua coleção… espero vestir mais…

– Alteza, esse eu fiz especialmente inspirado na minha amiga, Sakura…

– É uma amiga muito especial, pelo que eu vejo… – Sakura olhou para Tomoyo e a estilista corou com a afirmação. – Com licença, preciso falar com aquele rapazinho que estava me espionando na Diada… – Disse a Princesa, apontando para Chitatsu e Kero que se empanturravam com um grande taco, para preocupação de Sakura – Fiquem com meu Cão de Caça, ele é sério, quieto, pálido, mas não faz mal… a não ser que… – A Princesinha apertou o passo e correu para Chitatsu.

Nem deu tempo para Sakura tentar se enturmar com a pequena. Cão de Caça era mais importante. Girou a cabeça e viu Tomoyo apalpando o rosto dele. A tonalidade da pele dos dois era a mesma:

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Tomoyo. Seus olhos estavam tristonhos.

– Eu disse pra vocês que tempos difíceis estão chegando… eles vão começar hoje… – Cão de Caça soltou as mãos de Tomoyo das suas bochechas e deu um beijo na palma delas.

– Eu não entendo… o que vocês estão falando? – Indagou, Sakura, preocupada. A essa altura, Meiling e Syaoran terminaram sua dança e fitava os três.

– Tem muita coisa que você não entende agora, Sakura, e nem é a minha intenção revelar todo o meu propósito aqui além do que eu já falei pra você. Hoje, da pior forma possível, vocês vão saber que, o que eu estou falando é verdade. Eu só digo uma coisa: estejam atentos. Nem todos que estão aqui são amigos do rei ou da princesa.

Cão de Caça saiu e foi em direção à Princesa e Chitatsu, que discutiam a essa altura dos fatos. Sakura segurou na chave da estrela em seu pescoço e Tomoyo revirou sua bolsa:

– Eles não deixam ninguém entrar com armas na presença do Rei, mas eu tenho as minhas precauções… – Tomoyo tirou uma espécie de bastão prateado da bolsa e mostrou para Sakura.

S&T:FJ

Enquanto essa discussão se desenrolava, a Princesinha se aproximava de Chitatsu e Kero, que a perceberam de imediato. O rapaz mordiscava um grande pedaço de taco e Kero engolia metade do bolo. Viu a princesa e se engastou, tossindo pedaços de taco pelo chão:

– Kero, me ajuda, a princesa Sofia tá vindo aqui!

– Ora, bolas, e eu sei lá lidar com princesas! Foi espiar ela pra você e desmaiei! Lide com ela você! – O guardião cruzou os braços e virou as costas para ele.

– Kero, seu bobão! – Chitatsu bebeu um gole de suco, passou as mãos no cabelo e na roupa, alisando tudo.

A princesa chegou. O coração de Chitatsu pulava no peito. Chitatsu já vira meninas antes da idade dele, mas como Dona Sofia Bourbon y Paleologos, nenhuma igual. Ela era loira de olhos azuis e cabelos ondulados e ele sempre vira meninas de olhinhos puxados, cabelos lisos e pretos por toda a vida. Aquilo era novidade. Uma sensação esquisita surgiu dentro de sua barriguinha quando a viu. Não teve coragem de falar nada até ela abrir a boca:

– Você que é Chitatsu, filho do Shoran?

– Sou sim, sou sim… majestade?

A princesinha escondeu uma gargalhada com a palma da mão, seguindo a risca o manual de etiqueta. As mãos dela estavam enluvadas.

– Você é engraçado. Você é sobrinho da Tomoyo, minha serva, não é?

– Sou sim… que negócio é esse de serva?

– Ela é a minha súdita e eu sou a suserana dela. Ela tem que me servir, como meu papai disse, se ajoelhar e fazer reverência pra mim. Você vai fazer isso um dia, não vai? E você vai parar de me espionar com esse boneco, não vai? Porque você estava me espionando?

Chitatsu começava a deixar de ficar com cara de bobo com ela para começar a fazer uma cara mais séria com esse papo todo de ajoelhar e espionar. Ao fundo, olhou Sakura e Tomoyo, observando-os. Cão de Caça se aproximava. Chitatsu olhou para os cabelos dele, iguais aos do pai, mas os olhos e a cor de pele dele eram diferentes. Uma pele branquíssima e profundos olhos verdes. Kero, ao seu lado, começava a se irritar. Pousou em seus ombros de braços cruzados. A princesa percebeu e viu a aproximação de Cão de Caça.

– Vocês estão assim por causa do meu Cão de Caça? O nome dele é Shoran como o do seu papai, sabia? – Cão de Caça estava do lado dela. Chitatsu tremia ao olhar para ele e Kero o encarava, tentando saber qual era a dele. Ele acenou para os dois, não obteve resposta e falou:

– Princesa, preciso falar com você urgente.

– Ah, não, o papai não tá indo não, né? Preciso arrancar a verdade dos dois espiões… – A princesinha se agitava, inconformada, cruzando os braços. Era uma princesa, mas era uma criança acima de tudo.

Syaoran agarrou o braço do sósia bruscamente:

– Antes disso, preciso falar uma palavra ou duas com você, vamos? – Syaoran arrastou bruscamente o homem para outro canto do salão. Cão de Caça nem sequer resistiu e sentia que aquilo ia acontecer. A Princesa, de alguma forma estava satisfeita. Chitatsu e Kero também e ficaram menos tensos.

– Ufa, agora sim. E então, vai se ajoelhar um dia também? Porque você tava me espionando, espião.

Kero se irritou com aquilo:

– Você é besta ou quer um Euro? Que mané ajoelhar o que! Ele só queria ver você, tá bom? Ele não é um espião, mas pelo visto, não vale a pena te espionar imagine olhar de perto!

Chitatsu ficou com os cabelos mais bagunçados do que já estava com a resposta de Kero, surpreso. A Princesa inflou as bochechas e sua face corava. Seus olhos arregalaram:

– Mas que bonequinho insolente é você! Além de me espionar, fica falando esses impropérios diante da princesa das Astúrias! – Ela virou-se para Chitatsu – Faça-o se desculpar ou eu vou chamar meu Cão pra lidar com você!

– Que lidar que nada, aquele clone mal feito do pirralho! Por que você me chamou de boneco, hein? Saiba que da mesma forma que você é a Princesinha dos cafundós do Judas, eu sou o Grande Kerberos, Guaridão da Sakura, do Chitatsu, das Casas Li, Kinomoto e Daidouji. Exijo que se retrate também ou vou chamar o Goiabinha bichado do Yue pra lidar com você!

Chitatsu ficou mais surpreso ainda com a resposta de Kero. Fechou os olhos, apertou os dentes e só esperou vir o bafo quente da princesa na sua cara. Aquele ar tinha um delicioso cheiro de morango:

– O que é que você falou?

– Que diabo é impropério? – Perguntou Chitatsu, encolhido de medo.

A princesa fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e falou com toda a calma do mundo:

– Sei… você é um guardião, não é? Eu também tenho magia e sei fazer mais truques que vocês dois juntos! Vocês são dois comilões traquinas sem um pingo de educação e nobreza, seus comuns! Mesmo tendo sangue mágico, são dois baderneiros, baderneiros. – A princesa pôs ênfase na palavra "Baderneiro". – Tal guardião, tal pirralho!

– Isso eu concordo.

– Kero! – Protestou Chitatsu.

– Você era da Sakura, não era? Tal mãe, tal filho!

Chitatsu agora estava disposto a responder para a princesa:

– E você, hein? Nariz empinado!

– Moleque mulambento!

– Bafo de morango!

– Pirralho!

– Sua boba!

– Seu pirralho!

A discussão entre os dois continuou até que os olhares de alguns empresários caíram sobre eles. O pessoal começou a sorrir. Os dois briguentos olharam para a mesa cheia de comida, e então, olharam um para o outro.

S&T:FJ

Enquanto isso, antes da discussão, Cão de Caça se servia com um postre e Syaoran o pressionava contra a mesa onde estavam o banquete sem nenhum apetite:

– Você é o Syaoran, meu filho, não é? O que você tá fazendo aqui? Me atormentando, é? Saiu dos meus sonhos pra me atormentar?

O homem o encarou. A pele de Syaoran era morena e seus olhos muito castanhos. Aquele cara não tinha nada a ver com ele, é verdade, mas imitava bem a sua altura e seu tom de voz. Syaoran conhecera muitos magos que mudavam a fisionomia, imitando a voz e a altura de outra pessoa e não estava nada feliz com aquilo. De alguma forma, a imitação não estava perfeita, pois a cor de pele e os olhos não batiam:

– Se lembra o que eu te disse? Que tempos difíceis estavam chegando? Eles batem a sua porta agora, Syaoran, na porta do seu quarto de casal, para atormentar a sua esposa, ele se esconde debaixo da cama de seu filho, por trás do guarda-roupas da Meiling… Ele está aqui, mas você não me entende…

– E o que você faz aqui? Pelo que você me disse, você deixaria comigo essa tarefa, não disse?

– E disse também que salvaria a sua vida! Essa é a hora! Agora, uma coisa terrível vai acontecer que nem você, nem a Tomoyo podem impedir, sozinhos…

– Nem com todo poder das cartas Clow?

– Nem com todo o poder dos guardiões. – Cão de Caça olhou ao redor – Olhe pra pessoas daqui, nem todo mundo aqui lida com magia; são muitas memórias a serem reconfiguradas pela autoridade mágica espanhola e seria um escândalo usar magia na frente do rei…

Por um momento, Syaoran baixou os olhos e ficou quieto para então voltar a levantá-los e fitar seu sósia. Não gostava de sósias desde a carta espelho, passando agora por Marcela, a sósia de Sakura:

– E o que você pretende fazer?

– Salvar a vida do rei, da princesa, a sua também, meu pai.

Syaoran sentiu que o homem se sentia a vontade falando "Meu pai". E soava muito naturam:

– Meu e da Tomoyo?

– Seu e da Tomoyo…

Syaoran fitou Tomoyo do outro lado do Salão, conversado com o Rei. Os dois se olharam por um segundo.

– Como pode isso?

– Não cabe a você saber agora… por hora… prepare sua espada e espere pelo meu sinal…

Cão de Caça entregou para Syaoran a esfera negra com uma corda vermelha por onde saía a espada dele. Abriu a palma da mão direita e tocou com a mão esquerda o bolso onde ela estava. Aquele homem era cheia de segredos. Arrancou a espada do bolso dele sem ele ter percebido. Syaoran fez não com a cabeça e agarrou a esfera.

Ao longe, duas crianças gritavam, chamando a atenção dos dois homens. A música parara e o General Bandeiras ficara tenso.

S&T:FJ

Cão de Caça só teve tempo de ver a multidão ao redor gargalhando dos dois, um Kero que só assistia a tudo e jogava mais lenha na fogueira, nos ombros de Chitatsu. Cada um deles tinha um pedaço de comida nas mãos que por um milagre não tinha saída das mãos deles ainda. Todo mundo viu isso e tentou correr para separar os dois e Sakura estava pronta para gritar, mas ele foi mais rápido:

– Vocês podem parar? – Disse Cão de Caça, num tom firme e sério. Os dois soltaram os pedaços de comida que seguravam. Pararam de imediato. Aquela voz era a mesma voz de repreensão tanto para Chitatsu quanto Sofia.

Cão de Caça olhou para o Rei, olhou para Sakura e recebeu um sim silencioso dos dois com a cabeça.

Aproximou-se e puxou a orelha dos dois:

– Isso é uma vergonha tanto da parte de Vossa Alteza quanto da sua parte, Chitatsu!

Cão de Caça puxou os dois para a porta leste. O salão voltou ao normal e a música continuou. Agachado num canto, ele repreendia os três:

– Uma nobre princesa não deveria dizer isso pra seus súditos, Alteza! A senhora deveria tratar com respeito a todos!

– Ele não é meu súdito, Shoran… – A princesa estava cabisbaixa. Ouvir o nome do pai fez Chitatsu olhar para o homem. Ele era branco como leite e seu pai era moreno, graças aos céus.

Cão de Caça voltou-se para Chitatsu:

– Isso foi uma falta de educação e cavalheirismo da sua parte! Nunca se trata uma menina assim, ainda mais a Princesa das Astúrias.

Chitatsu não sabia o que fazer, encarava o homem com a voz e as feições do pai sem dizer palavra. Kero estava silencioso. Olhou para a princesa e, do nada, se ajoelhou:

– Desculpa.

A Princesa ficou tão admirada com o gesto que colocou as mãozinhas na boca com o choque.

– Ainda bem que vocês se entenderam… agora… vou precisar de vocês mais que nunca, principalmente você, Chitatsu. Kero, eu falo com você depois. Vá pra Sakura e cuidado pra não ser percebido.

Sem nem entender o porquê, Kero obedeceu sem pestanejar. Chitatsu ficou chocado com aquilo. Cão de Caça colocou as mãos nos seus ombros:

– Me escuta! Falo como o seu pai, me pareço com o seu pai, mas não sou seu pai. Mas sou filho dele, assim com você, você me entendeu? Não precisa ficar assustado…

Cão de Caça chacoalhou Chitatsu de leve até receber um aceno de entendimento dele:

– Ótimo. Agora, Chi, vou te dar uma missão de guarda real… Da guarda real… Segure a princesa em suas mãos, bem apertadas, sabe? Assim. – O homem pegou em suas mãos para se certificar que estava fazendo certo. – Não, um pouco mais, assim, isso!

– E depois?

A princesa não entendia nada.

– Corra, corra como nunca e fuja de qualquer um que aparecer em armadura roxa, entendeu? Escondam-se!

– Mas… – A Princesinha tentou questionar.

Havia uma urgência no tom de voz que ele usava e os dois entenderam.

– Eu quero ficar com o meu pai, quero ficar com você, Shoran! – A princesinha começava a chorar e a enxugar as lágrimas com as mãozinhas.

– Você não ouviu? A gente tem que ir… – Chitatsu puxou a menina, mas ela se recusava a ir.

Cão de Caça agachou-se mais uma vez, só que agora, com um tom mais terno:

– Minha princesa, eu vou te alcançar, eu prometo, só que agora, você tem que ir com ele… seu papai vai precisar de mim… e você vai precisar do Chitatsu… ele é um bom rapaz e vai te proteger… eu prometo… eu prometo…

O homem passava as mãos no rostinho dela, limpando as lágrimas, dando um beijo na testa. A menina acalmou um pouco.

– Vão!

Chitatsu puxou a princesa pelos corredores cheios de estandartes da Casa Bourbon e da Cataluna. A princesa ainda deu um último olhar para ele antes de saírem.

Cão de Caça voltou para o Grande Salão só para ser questionado por Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran e Meiling sobre o porquê de ele fazer aquilo e então, as grandes vidraças do salão foram arrebentadas por homens de armadura roxa e capas vermelhas. Os guardas reais do mezanino engatilharam seus fuzis e apontaram para o rei:

– É a hora. – Ele disse.

 **Continua…**

 **Por trás do Báculo:** **eu achei muito divertida a briga entre a Princesa e o Chitatsu, serviu para mostrar a interação inicial dos dois e mostrar que os dois são muito crianças ainda… Kero jogando mais lenha na fogueira foi demais, muitas vezes ele é o alívio cômico que eu preciso nesse texto.**

 **A** **qui terminam as questões a respeito de Cão de Caça. Acho que já falei muito dele por aqui e não é a minha intenção explorar ele mais ainda do que ele já foi. Próximo cap, termino de falar sobre ele, seus poderes e o alcance deles pra me dedicar ao primeiro confronto que a turma vai ter contra a Ordem do Dragão… pancadaria nos aguarda!**


	89. A invasão

**Capítulo LXXXVIII**

 **~A Invasão~**

" _Quando alguma coisa de grande está para acontecer em termos de magia, ela realmente acontece e todos sentem ou pressentem de alguma forma…"_

Bastou quebrarem-se as imensas vidraças do grande salão para Tomoyo apertar uma espécie de botão de seu bastão prateado para que ele virasse um pequeno florete de esgrima, leve e firme como uma agulha. A arquiteta se preparava para escalar e ir atrás dos falsos guardas reais quando uma voz firme a parou:

– NÃO, VOCÊ FICA AQUI E PROTEGE O REI! – Gritou Cão de Caça. Tomoyo fez sim com a cabeça.

Sakura não entendeu nadinha do que estava acontecendo como sempre; ficou profundamente chocada e não esperava por aquilo; suas mãos sobre o pescoço, segurando a chave da estrela, vacilaram:

– SAKURA, O BÁCULO! USE A CARTA TEMPO!

A cardcaptor apertou com força a chave da estrela e fez sua oração:

"Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os à valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão; LIBERTE-SE!"

Sakura olhou para Cão de Caça que fez sim com a cabeça. Os empresários estavam atordoados e não entendiam nada. O general Bandeiras sacou sua arma e junto com o Cardeal Dom Miquel, tentaram criar um escudo com seus corpos para proteger o rei.

– TEMPO!

A carta girou acima do báculo da estrela e parou o tempo. Todo mundo que não tinha sangue mágico ficou congelado como estátua. Geralmente, ela parava todo mundo mesmo, seja mágico ou não, mas dessa vez, a magia de Cão de Caça interferiu no poder da carta. Alguns dos empresários que estavam lá ficaram assustados. Cão de Caça ordenou que se escondesse atrás das mesas e ele obedeceram. Sakura olhou novamente para ele, que ordenou:

– PULO, ESPADA, VAI…. – Sakura agarrou o báculo e olhou para ele, que se irritava. – VAI, PULA, ELES ESTÃO LÁ EM CIMA!

Sakura obedeceu.

Cão de Caça olhou os fuzis apontados para o rei, olhou para o General Bandeiras, colocou as mãos no pescoço e percebeu que vacilava:

– Isso aqui agora não…

Apontou a mão para o rei, apontou a mão para os atacantes fechou os olhos e rezou. Depois abriu e gritou:

– REFLECTA, PROTECTA!

Uma espécie de bolha apareceu na frente dele e o octaedro multicolorido envolveu o rei, o cardeal e o General. Os guardas atiraram. As balas ricochetearam em todas as direções.

Nessa hora, Kero já assumira a forma verdadeira e começava a disparar rajadas de fogo contra os atacantes. Os corpos de um e de outro incineraram e caíram do mezanino.

Algumas balas ricochetearam na direção de Syaoran, que ativou a esfera negra onde estava sua espada e desviou-se delas com rápidos golpes, da mesma forma que Tomoyo fizera com seu florete prateado.

Meiling, pasmem, não foi atingida pelo efeito da carta tempo e escondeu-se debaixo de uma mesa. Depois do susto inicial, tentou escalar o mezanino. Syaoran tentou fazer o mesmo e atacá-los de espada, mas Cão de Caça os impediu:

– NÃO! VOCÊS TEM QUE PEGAR AQUELES CARAS ALI! VOCÊ TAMBÉM, TOMOYO, MEILING!

Os homens de armadura roxa desceram sobre eles. Cão de Caça girou a palma das mãos uma contra a outra e tirou sua espada de lá. Uma espada com o gume em chamas chamada Hien:

– Peraí, isso é um tesouro ancestral da família Li! Como você se atreve a ter uma dessas? – Indagou Meiling.

– A história é longa, tia, e não tenho tempo pra dizer os detalhes agora!

Mal Cão de Caça disse e um dos atacantes de armadura roxa avençou contra ele. Outro atacante avançou contra Meiling e lutou contra ela de espada na mão. Meiling a parou com as duas mãos. Tomoyo lutava esgrima com um terceiro atacante, aparentemente uma mulher e o general Bandeiras não ficou parado.

O rei entregou a espada com a qual consagrara Tomoyo para ele:

– Defenda o Reino, General! Fique comigo, tio, se não for pedir muito.

Mal o general tirou a espada da bainha a lâmina cantou e trovejou contra uma outra lâmina. Era Gerard, o Catalão:

– Não sei se será capaz de proteger o rei, General! – As mãos dele estavam pegajosas.

O Cardeal olhava para todos, atônito. Sakura lutando de espada no mezanino, acompanhada por Kero, Meiling dando porrada com certa facilidade em um dos homens de armadura roxa, Tomoyo dando espetadas e agulhadas na mulher de armadura roxa até tirarem o elmo dela, Syaoran e Câo de Caça lutando lado a lado; os movimento e técnicas dos dois eram idênticos, ele percebeu.

"Droga! Estavam preparados! Fomos traídos!" Pensou.

O general era forte e empurrava Gerard para trás. Nesse momento, Gerard cuspiu uma máscara de veneno gosmenta na cara do General que o fez sufocar e cair no chão, inconsciente. Ele avançou contra o rei:

– É esse o seu chefe da guarda real? Morra!

Avançou com as mãos de lagartixa da armadura roxa contra o pescoço dele até sentir ser puxado por uma mão. Uma não, duas:

– Sua luta é comigo, Gerard, o indigno!

Mal deu tempo para ele se virar e ser acertado por um soco de Cão de Caça. O elmo em forma de cabeça de lagarto caiu no chão junto com a espada. Syaoran o puxou e deu um chute nele. O homem encolheu a barriga. Agora lutava contra dois e estava sem espada.

No alto, Sakura golpeava um, golpeava outro com facilidade. Os falsos guardas reais mal tinham tempo de reagir e sacar suas adagas. Perto das pilastras do mezanino, as pessoas comuns, sem magia estavam congeladas por conta do efeito da carta, desprotegidas, algumas até mesmo com ferimentos dos estilhaços de balas e os falsos guardas sabiam disso. Um ou outro tentava fazer um de refém um deles ou tentava disparar contra eles com a arma. Kero acabava com todo mundo com as suas chamas. Ardiam até virarem pó.

– Acho que já acabou, Sakura!

– Lá embaixo, a luta continua, Kero!

– Por pouco tempo…

Tomoyo dava golpes rápidos e precisos de esgrima com sua agulha. Conseguiu tirar a espada das mãos da oponente, deu várias estocadas na cabeça sem elmo dela até que ela perdesse a consciência e caísse desfalecida no chão.

Meiling estava tão irada que deu repetidas porradas na cara de seu atacante. Nem mesmo quando ele desmaiou parou de bater. A cara dele ficou inchada, um dos hematomas estouraram e presumia que tinha quebrado um dente ou dois.

Syaoran e Cão de Caça lutavam contra o lagarto. O homem cuspia uma gosma e os dosi se desviavam do ataque deles. Quando a espada dos dois chegou até ele, eles usou os braços pegajosos para se defender. Conseguiu segurar a Hien e tentou atacá-los com ela, mas logo foi desarmado por Syaoran. Cão de Caça recuperou a espada.

Os dois fizeram sim com a cabeça e prepararam um ataque final. Gerard, desesperado, correu na direção do Cardeal, do Rei, como se estivesse desesperado demais por um ataque final ou tentado fugir, de alguma forma. A dupla de sósias não perdeu tempo, Cão de Caça saltou para a frente de Gerard, sacou a Hien e cravejou-a no coração do homem. Syaoran veio atrás e atingiu a lombar do homem, destrupindo a coluna.

Gerard olhou para o Cardeal, cuspiu sangue na direção dele e do rei. A golfada parou a centímetros dos pés do Cardeal, que o fitava com raiva no olhar. Ajoelhou-se e fechou os olhos para nunca mais abrir. Sua armadura roxa desprendeu-se automaticamente dele, tomou a forma de Monstro de Gila antes de sair voando por aí e não ser alcançada mais.

S&T:FJ

Sons de gritos eram ouvidos dentro do Grande Salão do palácio do Parlamento.

A Princesinha olhou mais uma vez para trás, mas nãos podia entrar naquelas portas.

Na sua frente, correndo mais rápido, Chitatsu corria sem rumo por aqueles corredores. Abria uma porta, desviava de uma estátua. Haviam muitas estátuas pelo caminho.

A Pequena logo percebeu que aquelas estátuas eram pessoas, pessoas que tentavam se mover, mas, por algum milagre do destino, não se mexiam.

Os sons de gritos agonia no Grande salão se tornaram mais audíveis, rompendo aquela natureza morta de homens e mulheres.

– Isso… pode ser a carta Tempo? – Perguntou Dona Sofia.

Era Chitatsu agora o próximo a virar estátua.

– Como você sabe das cartas?

A Princesa parou em seguida. Não falou mais nada. Aquilo era um segredo dela, do Cão de Caça e de Dom Ramon. Não dele, não de Chitatsu. Era ela quem herdaria as Cartas Clow, não ele:

– Eu… sei! Você que não devia saber!

A Princesinha fez uma careta que misturava choro e raiva. Chitatsu apertou os ombros dela contra uma pilastra.

– Como você sabe? As Cartas Clow são um segredo da minha família!

– Eu sou a Princesa! Eu sei de coisas que você não sabe! Me larga, tá me machucando.

Dona Sofia empurrou seu pequeno agressor.

Chitatsu olhou para a Princesa e viu que ela estava tão apavorada quanto ele. Continuaram a correr de mãos dadas quando ouviram o som de alguma coisa se aproximando. Ele era o pequeno Guarda Real, devia se lembrar de proteger a princesa.

Correram mais alguns metros em uma ala afastada do palácio só para tropeçarem sob o peso de seus próprios corpos. Suas pernas tremiam.

As pernas de Chitatsu e da Princesa não eram de adultos. Estavam cansados e não conseguiam mais correr. A princesa reuniu suas últimas forças e puxou Chitatsu para uma sala.

Abriram a porta.

A sala estava repleta de armaduras envelhecidas, escudos, lanças, espadas, ora espalhados pelas mesas, ora encostados na parede. A Princesa não deixou de notar uma flâmula com o brasão dos Reis de Aragão. A poeira se espalhava pelo lugar e havia apenas uma pequena lâmpada elétrica velha que iluminava tudo, pendurada por um fio naquele teto abobadado, formado por inúmeros tijolinhos vermelhos postos uns sobre os outros.

Esconderam-se de baixo de uma mesa. Chitatsu derrubou uma ou duas armaduras na porta para impedir que alguém entrasse e pegou um dos escudos na parede que era quase da sua altura e colocou-o encostado a um dos pés da mesa de madeira. O Escudo era pesado, mas o pequeno fez tudo o que pode para arrastá-lo até a mesa. No fim do trabalho, estava ofegante, tossindo muito com a poeira. A princesa espirrou com aquela poeira toda levantando.

No início, estavam afastados um do outro, somente se encarando sem dizer uma palavra. Depois, passado o tédio e inúmeros espirros da Princesa, Chitatsu tirou seu pequeno paletó e tentou bater a poeira de cima da mesa e do velho escudo o melhor que pode. Tossiu como nunca, a princesa tampou o nariz, mas depois de um tempo, parou de espirrar. Os olhos de Chitatsu estavam vermelhos.

Foi só então que a princesa conseguiu falar com seu pequeno Guarda Real:

– Chitatsu… Isso é coisa de cavaleiro, sabia? Protegendo a princesa dessa forma… desculpa se eu te chamei de espião, tá? Eu só queria saber por que você tinha enviado aquele bicho amarelo…

– Kero. O nome dele é Kero.

– Eu só queria saber por que você tinha mandado o Kero me olhar…

– Queria saber se você era bonita como a minha tia Tomoyo me disse… só isso…Não precisava ter feito ele desmaiar…

A princesinha sentiu uma ponta de arrependimento. Abraçou os joelhos e ficou em silêncio por um tempo até ter forças para continuar:

– Tou com medo. Meu pai tá lá dentro…

– Meu pai, minha mãe, minhas tias, Kero… Vai ficar tudo bem… – Chitatsu fitava o chão e brincava com um pedaço de lã, sentado no chão empoeirado.

– Como você consegue ficar tão despreocupado?

– As pessoas congeladas lá fora. Sim, minha mãe parou o tempo. Minha tia Tomoyo sempre me contava histórias de quando a minha mãe, ela, tia Meiling e o meu pai eram mais novos e caçavam as cartas Clow. Meu Tio Touya sabia de tudo e ficava olhando ela de longe, meu vô Fujitaka não sabia de nada. Meu papai saiu da China e veio com a Tia Meiling atrás delas também. Minha mãe e minha tia Tomoyo quase se afogaram, se queimaram, congelaram, levaram choque, foram arrastadas pelo vento, minha mãe caiu de um abismo, ficou grande pra enfrentar um dragão, foi caçada por um gato… enfrentou uma neblina terrível que comia tudo… monstros medonhos… o Juízo final do Yue… No final, ela ficou bem, minha Tia Tomoyo me contou tudo… porque ela tava do lado dela, meu papai tava com ela, minhas tias e meus tios tavam com ela… Por isso, vai dar tudo certo… Em nome de Sakura! – Chitatsu ergueu as mãos para o alto, simulando estar com o báculo nas mãos, depois pousou a mão no chão e continuou a fitar a sala.

"Eu vou herdar as cartas Clow de verdade? Eu nunca passei por tudo isso e vou herdar as cartas assim tão fácil? Meu papai passou por muita dureza antes de ser rei… isso tá certo mesmo?"

Um baque surdo na porta interrompeu os pensamentos da Princesa.

Chitatsu levantou-se de súbito do chão, caçou uma espada e um escudo apropriados para o seu tamanho, mas só achou uma espada grande demais para ele segurar com as duas mãos e nenhum escudo. Segurou a espada com as duas mãos mesmo assim.

O baque na porta se tornou mais intenso.

A princesa saiu de trás do escudo, debaixo da mesa e ficou atrás de Chitatsu. O rapaz ficou entre ela e a porta:

– O que você tá fazendo?

– Quero ficar com você… quero ficar do seu lado… Como seu papai e sua tia ficaram do lado da valente Sakura, eu quero ficar do lado do valente Chitatsu…

Os dois se olharam e ficaram vermelhos e sem jeito um diante do outro. A cara da princesa era firme na sua vergonha e Chitatsu estava com o coração saltando no peito que quase derruba a espada.

Um terceiro baque surgiu na porta.

A armadura começava a ser arrastada com dificuldade no chão. Chitatsu apertou com mais força o cabo da espada. Cãibras surgiram no braço com o esforço de segurar algo tão grande por tanto tempo. A princesa agarrou o ombro dele com tanta força que parecia ser uma águia agarrando uma presa. Vozes indistintas e furiosas eram ouvidas atrás da porta.

Um quarto baque.

Um feixe de luz vindo do corredor penetrou na penumbra daquela sala. A porta começava a se abrir. Chitatsu deu um passo atrás e gritou em catalão:

– Por Sofia!

A princesa ficou tão chocada com aquilo que soltou as mãos do ombro dele e caiu de traseiro no chão empoeirado.

A porta se abriu e Chitatsu pulou com a espada, cego por conta da forte luz, desajeitado, com tudo contra o inimigo que estava vindo.

Tropeçou na armadura que ele mesmo tinha posto lá. A espada caiu. Os braços de Sakura foram mais rápidos:

– Chitatsu! – Sakura o apertou com tudo contra o peito, quase sufocando-o.

O pequeno abriu os olhos e viu Cão de Caça, o pai, Tomoyo e Meiling vindo atrás.

S&T:FJ

Os empresários Catalães que tinham sangue mágico dentro de si não foram afetados pelo efeito da Carta Tempo e tinham muitas perguntas a fazer para o Rei, para Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meiling, Kero e Cão de Caça antes que os efeitos da carta tempo pudesse ser desfeito. Ao mesmo tempo, Dom Ramon Bustos estava lá, com uma série de agentes da autoridade mágica para reverter as consequências daquela invasão: remover os corpos do Grande Salão, consertar as vidraças, as mesas, as porções de comida frias.

– REGENERA! – Era um encantamento usual daqueles agentes, de uso comum entre os magos globais, variando de idioma para idioma, o efeito é o mesmo. As vidraças foram erguias no ar, caco por caco até serem restauradas. As tapeçarias queimadas por Kero voltaram ao que era fio por fio e a comida quente voltava a se aquecer e a fria a esfriar como uma fita de vídeo que rebobinava. O encantamento mexia com o tempo e era perigoso no mundo mágico mexer com o tempo, mas naquele caso, aquele tipo de feitiço era permitido.

O corpo de Gerard foi envolvido em uma lona preta conjurada por quatro magos e arrastado até uma espécie de buraco negro criado por eles que ia direto ao Grande Palácio da Autoridade mágica de Madrid assim como os demais corpos.

– É de se admirar, Majestade, que o senhor tenha sangue mágico nas veias, sua filha e a sua roupeira real, junto com essa lutadora chinesa aí, apesar de eu não sentir presença nenhuma. – Uma senhora de cabelos brancos e curtos apontava para Meiling que não gostava nada daquela encarada. – Agora, ser atacado por esses bárbaros; isso nem mesmo eu esperava isso dos "Salteadores da Catalunha" por mais que queiramos a independência…

– Tem muito ainda que a senhora não sabe, Dona Alba. Toda a comunidade mágica está em perigo com essas organizações mágicas se tornando mais ousadas… não concorda, Cardeal?

Dom Ramon olhou para o Cardeal, ao lado do rei.

– É por isso que eu sempre digo: toda a comunidade mágica espanhola deveria se unir à causa de nossa Santa igreja e proscrever definitivamente o uso da magia! Isso é coisa perigosa demais! Já conversamos com os maometanos de Al Azhar, no Egito e eles pensam o mesmo… Isso talvez seja coisa dos nascidos humanos, não despertos ou dos de meio sangue… – O Cardeal olhou para Tomoyo e Meiling. – Sem ofensas, mas tenho que dizer com todas as letras que magia é perigosa! A vida do meu sobrinho e da minha neta estão sob perigo!

Um dos empresários, gorducho de cabelos pretos bagunçados pigarreou, irritado:

– E colocar nossas vidas sobre o controle de Madrid, de Roma, do Cairo por conta dessa questão de segurança? Jamais! Pra que existe a autoridade mágica? Tudo bem que pessoas como a Adido Meiling, que tem sangue mágico que ainda não despertou fala parte do nosso mundo. Toleramos até mesmo que a nossa colega Tomoyo, que tem vestígios de energia mágica da Sakura dentro de si que sentimos muito bem, saibam da nossa existência, aliás, temos casamentos de magos e não magos aos milhares na Europa, mas sermos controlados por conta de uma suspeita tola seria a ruína!

– Muito gentil de sua parte me aceitar no mundo mágico, Aleix.

– Basta! – Disse o Rei. – Agradeço a solidariedade de vocês com a minha família e comigo. O que precisamos agora é encontrar os responsáveis por isso e dar um fim aos ataques. A Ordem do Dragão não passava de um mito até o momento, mas temos que considerá-la como uma coisa rela e concreta; foi a nossa ignorância a respeito da existência desse tipo de ordem mágica que fez com que percamos o controle sobre os "Salteadores da Catalunha". Não vamos perder o controle sobre a Ordem do Dragão também… Tio, Dom Ramon, Syaoran, comigo…

Os dois homens acompanharam o Rei.

A Pequena princesa tentou seguir seu papai também:

– Papai, o senhor já vai? A festa nem recomeçou ainda…

– Filha, você fica, você tem que continuar. Logo a música vai recomeçar e as pessoas vão voltar ao normal… preciso de você aqui, está bem? Cão de Caça logo vai voltar pra te acompanhar até a Casa do Conde, e então, a gente pode ir pra Madrid, está bem? É assim que as Rainhas devem agir… Segurar as responsabilidades do reino nas costas, inclusive esse jantar… você consegue?

A Princesinha hesitou um pouco, Olhou para Cão de Caça que fazia sim com a cabeça, olhou para Sakura, Syaoran, Chitatsu, Kero no ombro dele e o General Bandeiras, que ficaria lá para protegê-la.

– Papai, você pode fazer do Chitatsu um cavaleiro com sua espada? Ele merece por tudo o que ele fez por mim…

O rei sorriu:

– Na hora certa, minha pequena, agora se divirta com ele e nada de brigas.

O Rei saiu do salão, acompanhado pelo Tio e por Dom Ramon e só esperava o fim da reunião de Cão de Caça com Sakura e o resto do pessoal.

– Nós vamos te ver de novo? – Indagou-se Syaoran para o seu sósia.

– Sempre que o Rei estiver em perigo e nossos caminhos se cruzarem… mas isso vai demorar pra acontecer… então, acho que isso é um adeus… – Cão de Caça voltou-se para Sakura. – Eles querem as cartas, Sakura, mais do que a vida do Rei; as cartas são importantes para eles, lembrem-se disso, vocês quatro.

Meiling, desconfortável, cutucou-o:

– Qual é a sua pra aparecer assim com a cara do Shoran, com as armas da minha família, hein? Pra quê esse mistério todo? Porque não desembucha logo de uma vez o que vai acontecer?

– Porque eu não quero alterar o rumo da história, da minha história, da sua… de ninguém… vocês são o agora, eu sou alguém de um amanhã distante que pode vir nunca a acontecer…

Meiling calou-se com o impacto daquelas palavras, emburrada, cruzando os braços.

– Não tem como evitar isso? – Sakura perguntou.

– Sim. Com luta, com suor, persistência… sacrifique-se um pouco de você para ter um pouco de paz e ela virá pra você, sem falta. – O rapaz sorriu, mas Sakura não sorriu de volta, nem estava a fim de continuar a falar com aquela pessoa. Não se sentia bem do lado dele.

"Os olhos do Chitatsu, a pele da Tomoyo, as feições do Syaoran, os meus cabelos, os golpes da Meiling… que espécie de brincadeira cruel ele cria pra mim…"

Tomoyo não tinha nada a dizer. Deu um leve beijo na face dele e algumas instruções:

– Escove os dentes, coma direito, arrume seu quarto, proteja a princesa e fique longe da Ordem do Dragão, viu? Você está um homão feito!

Ajeitou o paletó azul-marinho que ele vestia, deu um leve tapa nos ombros para tirar a poeira. Cão de Caça a abraçou de volta e depois partiu para servir ao seu rei.

Todos olhavam surpresos para Tomoyo com a naturalidade que ela encarava aquele estranho:

– Que foi? Magia nunca foi estranha pra mim… – Meiling cruzava os braços e batia com os pés repetidamente no carpete, impaciente. Sakura fazia não com a cabeça e Syaoran preferiu fazer outra coisa a ficar ali do lado das duas. – Ele disse que era meu filho… nada melhor do que agir como uma mãe para ele, não acham?

Muitos dos agentes mágicos que faziam a restauração do lugar ficaram na festa para fazer volume, cuidar da música e comida e ajudar com a segurança, já que a falsa Guarda Real não estava mais lá e o General Bandeiras demoraria para chamar outra unidade. A magia da carta tempo dissolvia-se como neve na primavera e aos poucos, as coisas retornaram ao normal.

A princesinha Sofia chegou do lado de Chitatsu quando a música recomeçou:

– Vamos dançar?

S&T:FJ

O Rei levou os três até o gabinete do Presidente da Catalunha.

A sala estava cheia de livros, pequenas estátuas de porcelana nas prateleiras, tinha uma mesa de vidro moderna onde se sentava o Presidente, uma poltrona confortável e nenhuma bandeira da Espanha.

"Já declararam a independência e eu não soube", pensou o Rei.

– Sente-se. – O Cardeal sentou-se na poltrona de frente para o Rei. Ao lado dele, estava seu Cão de Caça e Dom Ramon.

– Sobrinho. Pra você ter me chamado até aqui o assunto da "Ordem do Dragão" deve ser realmente grave para até mesmo seu "Cão de Caça" escutar… sei que…

– Poupe-me das suas palavras, tio. – O olhar do rei era duro e gelado. O Cardeal estranhou o tom de voz dele. – Eu estou sabendo que um certo "Morcego" voou para os Pirineus levando cinco garotas consigo. Uma modelo está desaparecida desde o dia que encontramos dois magos mortos perto daquele chalé nos montes. O que o senhor tem a me dizer?

O Cardeal olhou para Cão de Caça. Os olhares dele eram duros, profundamente verdes e frios, mas agia como se nada estivesse se passando ao redor dele.

– Você quer que eu fale do que eu sei na frente dele? Quem é ele pra que os segredos da Ordem sejam divulgados assim?

– Eu confio nele, tio, é tudo o que o senhor precisa saber… Dom Ramon, a armadura.

Dom Miquel Tossel sentiu-se profundamente irritado, como se não estivesse acreditando no que via. Estava incomodado com o homem, isso era fato. E para deixar o cardeal mais boquiaberto ainda, a armadura roxa de Dom Ramon envolveu o corpo dele saída de um frasco como ele sempre fazia. A capa vermelha tremulava com as persianas e o vento noturno que invadia a sala.

– Mas que tolice é essa! – O religioso levantou-se da cadeira e bateu com tanta força os punhos na mesa de vidro que todos pensaram que ela iria se quebrar.

– Eu que te pergunto, tio: quem era aquele morcego? Um dos seus sub interventores?

Sem ter alternativas, o religioso respondeu:

– Sim, sobrinho, um dos meus sub interventores que eu tratei de disciplinar.

– Você o disciplinou? Apesar de darem aquela modelo como morta por parada cardíaca, eu bem sei o que aconteceu com ela. Nós, da Ordem, detectamos rasto da sua energia mágica nela, tio, energia da sua armadura. Ela era uma humana comum, mas, no fundo, no fundo, tinha genes mágicos capazes de nos rastrear, isso investigamos e chegamos até o senhor… você matou aquela mulher?

Agora o Cardeal irritou-se. Seus olhos brilharam em vermelho como acontecia com todo membro da ordem. Os olhares do Rei e de Dom Ramon brilharam também:

– Eu estava protegendo os segredos da Ordem! Coisa que você não faz, sobrinho, com esse aí do seu lado.

Foi então que os olhos de Cão de Caça brilharam em vermelho também. Dom Miquel assustou-se. O Rei levantou-se da cadeira e encarou o tio, de pé:

– Era tudo o que eu precisava saber. – O rei deu alguns passos até a porta, dando as costas para o tio. – Tentaram me matar hoje, tio, matar a minha filha, matar o senhor, gritaram vivas à Rainha Sofia antes de morrerem… Me enterraram antes de meu corpo esfriar da mesma forma que essa maldita sala não tem uma bandeira da Espanha! – O Rei esbravejou. O cardeal voltou-se para ele.

– A Ordem do Dragão sempre foi fiel ao rei, mas agora, ela está pensando por si, tio. Já escolheram seu Rei e sabe mais o quê ela está tramando… Eu tenho medo de saber…

– Então, por que não envia Cão de Caça para saber? Eu também estou chateado, sobrinho, eu conheço todos os membros da Ordem, mas não conheço esse aí e nem sei se dá pra confiar…

– Ele tem outra missão agora e eu confio nele, não vou voltar a repetir; eu só peço, tio que controle seus homens; se pensam que vão me enterrar antes da hora, estão enganados, vou lutar contra eles até o fim… sei de quem é a armadura de Monstro de Gila e vou ter a minha conversa privada com Dom Tito Floreone também…

Dom Miquel pigarreou:

– Eu sei o que é ser perseguido e viver sob ameaça, sobrinho, não sou indiferente ao que aconteceu aqui hoje… seu pai aprendeu na carne o que aprendemos hoje; não precisa desconfiar de mim…

O Rei voltou-se para o tio e o abraçou.

– Eu espero contar com o senhor, meu tio, quando esses tempos difíceis baterem na minha porta; vou pra casa agora; Dom Ramon, Syaoran, vamos.

As portas do gabinete fecharam-se atrás de Dom Miquel. Ele permaneceu imóvel, os olhos brilhando em vermelho.

 **Continua…**


	90. O jantar

**Capítulo LXXXIX**

 **~O jantar~**

" _O verão estava no fim e o inverno está chegando…_ _quanto mais nos aproximamos da época do frio, mais o êxito e o sucesso de Syaoran se consolida… a ponto dele forjar planos ambiciosos para ele, para Sakura…_

Setembro de 2016

– Você tem certeza que ele tá pronto pra encarar uma escolinha, Shoran?

– Ele já conhece muitas palavras em espanhol pra encarar esse desafio; vai ser bom pra ele, ele só tem cinco anos e vai aprender muito com as outras crianças. Vamos?

Sakura deu um último olhar para Chitatsu, certificando-se de que ele estava agasalhado o bastante, levava sua touca e cachecol e se lembrava de ter posto o obentou e a pasta de dente dele na mochila. Meiling tinha cuidado disso, então parou de se preocupar.

Dentre todos os quatro daquela casa, Chitatsu era o menos despreocupado e estava ansioso para encarar os novos coleguinhas e contar a aventura que tivera com a Princesa em Barcelona. Syaoran proibiu que fizesse isso e Dom Ramon confirmou, sob ameaça de adulterar as memórias dos coleguinhas para o bem deles e emudecer Sholong por três meses. Ele não questionou mais. Entrou na Bugatti Veryon preta que o marido tinha comprado com o dinheirinho que ele tinha ganhado na pré-temporada e que chamava a atenção dos inúmeros pais de alunos que entregavam seus filhos ao colégio.

Sakura detestava aqueles olhares. Já teve irritações o bastante com os paparazzo do Japão e tinha certeza que um ou outro estavam escondidos em um carro, uma árvore, um muro, fotografando-os, espionando-os para algum portal de notícias fúteis e obscuros da internet. Até mesmo Syaoran demorava-se, autografando a camisa de um e de outro antes de entrar no carro com seu impecável terno preto. Isso deu tempo para Sakura olhar mais uma vez para o filho. Dessa vez se preocupava se Kero estava lá.

Ele estava e ainda fazia um sinal de joia com o polegar para ela, abrindo um zíper da mochila, enquanto Chitatsu conversava com um ou outro coleguinha sem desconfiar de nada.

"Cara de pau", pensou. "Não queria perder por nada o primeiro dia de escola dele". Mas bem que aquilo a aliviara um pouco mais e evitava que pensasse nos paparazzi circundando-a. Sorriu. Kero se infiltrou tantas e tantas vezes na mochila dela durante os anos de estudos na escola e na faculdade que não precisava se preocupar com ele. Kerberos era um guardião e guardar é o seu dever.

Syaoran, por fim, bateu a porta do carro e ligou os motores.

O ronco daquele carrão fez pescoços virarem para eles e Sakura corar. Aquele design, aquela tecnologia toda eram incomuns naquele lugar, apesar de que muitos filhos de famílias abastadas e celebridades estudavam na escola, mas Syaoran se tornara exibido demais para Sakura.

– Tem certeza que precisa de um carro tão ruidoso, Syaoran e ir pro treino vestido de terno?

O rapaz sorriu. Ele raramente sorria. Estava feliz com Sakura, com seu sucesso, com seu filho.

– Vai ter um evento hoje de manhã com a Audi, vamos ganhar os carros novos e de tarde vai ter os treinos.

– Daí você vai deixar de usar esse carro barulhento, não vai?

Syaoran parecia não entender e aproveitou para instigar mais Sakura com essa coisa toda de carrões:

– Deixar pra que? Já encomendei uma Ferrari e a minha coleção só vai aumentar… Você vai ver… – Disse o jogador, sorrindo timidamente.

– Uma Ferrari? – Sakura parecia não acreditar. – Aquele carrão vermelho que você me mostrou no tablet que abre as portas subindo pra cima?

– Esse mesmo. Qual o problema?

– Qual o problema? Eu odeio essa exibição toda, Syaoran; desde o começo do mês você tem me levado nas entrevistas de emprego com esses carros de luxo e até agora não fui chamada pra nenhuma; acho que esses carros que me prejudicam; hospitais são lugares de muito silêncio e tranquilidade pra não estressar os pacientes, imagina aparecer todo dia na porta de um com um carro desses? Isso vai gerar um alvoroço! E na escola? Tenho medo dos bullying, de acharem que ele é uma espécie de príncipe; o que as crianças vão achar do Chitatsu?

– Do Sholong.

Syaoran deu uma freada tão brusca no sinal vermelho que os dois foram lançados levemente para frente. O semblante dele havia mudado. Sakura sentiu isso e achou que tivesse falado algo que magoasse o marido.

– A Gotzone pode levar ele pra escola; ela me pediu pra levar ele pra escola. Ela mora perto de casa, tá fazendo faculdade perto da escola do Chitatsu; ela vem de metrô até aqui e anda alguns passos. Não vai chamar a atenção como você quer. Ninguém liga muito pra futebol feminino, como ela mesma diz e os dois se gostam.

Syaoran não olhou para ela. O sinal abriu e o carro partiu imediatamente. Aquele carro podia ir de zero à com quilômetros em três segundos.

– A Gotzone, é?

Sakura olhou para fora do carro e viu um imenso outdoor com a foto do marido, vestindo um impecável terno preto de uma grife alemã de roupas e ao lado dele estava nada mais, nada menos do que Gotzone fazendo propaganda da grife também, da linha feminina das roupas, no final do outdoor, viu o símbolo do Real Madrid. Havia outros também com outros jogadores e jogadoras do Madrid juntos, inclusive de Ronaldo, e coube a Gotzone ficar ao lado de Syaoran Agora, ela não fazia a cara intimidadora e Syaoran não estava tímido e desconfortável do lado dela como na capa da "France Football" há três anos, mas sim, uma cara sorridente e gentil. Eram como se os dois estivessem quase dançando, sem se tocarem, e Syaoran estava sorridente, confortável com ela.

Sakura não gostava de Gotzone.

Não gostava dela na capa da revista, no encontro das duas na Ciudad Real Madrid, no Miniestadi, em Barcelona; não gostava dela e achava que Chitatsu tinha o número dela ainda no celular, em algum canto. Para completar, Syaoran a via todos os dias.

– Gotzone é uma pirralha mimada! Como eu posso colocar meu filho nas mãos dela?

– Gotzone é uma mulher adulta, meio adolescente, confesso. Tem 19 anos e vai fazer 20 agora em outubro…

– Já sabe até o aniversário dela, é? – Sakura fez bico e olhou para o lado. – Ela já deve até saber do seu mesmo, eu sei quem te enviou aquele bastão mágico chinês com um cristal e a cabeça de lobo nos Estados Unidos em julho, tá?

Syaoran se irritou. Freou bruscamente o carro na porta de um hospital. Chegaram:

– Dá pra parar? Meus dados são públicos, Sakura. Minha data de aniversário, o que eu faço todo dia, minha agenda…

– Sua família, seu filho também são do povo, é?

O jogador abriu a porta do carro, saiu e abriu a porta do carro para Sakura sair também.

– Basta, Sakura. Essa é a melhor época da minha vida! Eu não quero brigar com você sobre o que é público e o que não é. Há dois anos vivemos a melhor época do nosso casamento e não quero que esse mar de rosas tenha fim! Entenda! Eu quero você do meu lado em todas as fases dessa etapa, eu quero esse inferno de Ordem do Dragão ou sei lá o que longe da gente! Eu quero ter uma vida normal do seu lado! Era você quem era pra estar naquele outdoor do meu lado e não a Gotzone; você sabe disso muito bem…

O olhar de Syaoran era firme, desesperado, tentando fazer o possível para que Sakura entendesse. Ela entendeu e saiu do carro:

– Me deixa me acostumar com essa sua nova vida aqui, por favor. Esse seu sucesso. É tudo muito súbito e diferente pra mim… tudo de uma hora pra outra… me dá um tempo, tá?

Syaoran agarrou os ombros dela:

– Eu só peço para que me entenda um pouco…

Abraçou-a, beijou-a levemente nos lábios antes de entrar no carro:

– Eu vou esperar… você sabe que você não precisa bater na porta dos hospitais buscando emprego… você pode ficar do meu lado… pra sempre…

Fechou a porta do carro. O ruidoso e chamativo carro continuaria seu trajeto até a Ciudad Real Madrid.

Tocou nos lábios, onde ele a havia beijado e murmurou ao vento:

– Eu só peço para que me entenda um pouco também… Syaoran…

S&T:FJ

Os raios de sol do começo da tarde entravam em diagonal pelas janelas transparentes da sala do escritório de arquitetura.

Havia uma mesa de vidro no local e, no centro dela, uma pequena maquete. Ao lado da maquete, pastas, plantas e documentos, possivelmente do terreno onde seria (ou estava sendo) construído a instalação.

De um dos lados da mesa, Syaoran apoiava-se, inclinado, admirando o objeto, muito animado. Seu amigo de Madrid, Ronaldo, estava ao lado deles, partilhando da animação de Syaoran. Do outro lado da mesa, Tomoyo fitava os dois, um tanto cansada com tudo aquilo.

Era uma bela maquete de um prédio com traços curvados que o deixavam parecendo uma esponja, no melhor estilo de Gaudí.

– O que achou, cara?

– Eu acho que ela vai gostar… tem tudo pra gostar, não tem como não gostar… o que tu pensas, Tomoyo?

Tomoyo levantou os olhos da maquete, meio surpresa, meio assutada. Pôs as mãos no queixo e ficou pensando:

– Não sei, Syaoran, se a Sakura vai gostar da surpresa, eu realmente, não sei… mas acho que não…

Ronaldo desdenhou do comentário de Tomoyo:

– Como não vai gostar, ora pois! Este está a ser o primeiro passo do nosso projecto. O primeiro de muitos, não é, gajo? – Disse ele dando um leve tapa nos ombros do amigo.

– Ora pois!

Os dois gargalharam.

– Mas eu bem que gostaria de saber a sua visão, Tomoyo, o que te faz pensar que ela não vai gostar?

– Syaoran, você sabe como a Sakura é, ela não reage bem com "esse" tipo de surpresa.

Syaoran desgrudou as mãos da mesa depois de um longo suspiro, fitando profundamente a amiga:

– Sei como a minha esposa é; são dezessete anos juntos de namoro e casamento, não dezessete meses…

– E eu dou muito valor a isso, miúdo… – Comentou Ronaldo.

– Por isso, você é quem vai me ajudar a convencer ela, Tomoyo.

Syaoran deu a volta na mesa e agarrou com firmeza os ombros da arquiteta,, surpresa com a sugestão.

– Foi você quem desenhou isso, Tomoyo; estamos na Nikken Sekkei da Espanha, são seus colegas da faculdade de arquitetura; Sakura é uma irmã pra você e você é uma irmã pra ela, não é?

Tomoyo assentiu com a cabeça. Syaoran percebeu que ela estava tensa demais e resolveu dar uma massageada nos ombros dela.

– Então… tudo o que você tem a fazer é me ajudar a fazer com que ela entenda o plano, okay?

Tomoyo forçou-se a sorrir:

– Está bem.

S&T:FJ

Para comemorar o projeto que criara com Tomoyo, Syaoran convidou Sakura, Meiling, Ronaldo, e Tomoyo para o restaurante mais caro de Madrid. Pensou em chamar Gotzone para o jantar também, mas as duas mulheres não se entendiam e poderiam jogar o plano todo por água a baixo naquele dia radiante que estava tendo. Aproveitou e pediu para ela levar Sholong e Kero para o seu ritual mágico de fogueiras noturnas e só voltasse no dia seguinte, assim ficaria com a casa só pros dois para celebrar de todas as formas possíveis. É claro que havia Meiling no meio, mas ela não era preocupação no momento, pois já armara com Tomoyo aproveitar a noite em algum hotel em Madrid ou com Ronaldo se ela quisesse, o preço não importava.

A lua pendia alta e crescente no céu, segundo todas as fórmulas do misticismo chinês zodiacal que aprendera, a mesa reservada para eles dentro do restaurante estava a espera com um grande candelabro, alguns pratos à espera deles e garçons para escutar seus pedidos.

Ronaldo entrou com seu impecável terno azul-claro de brim e gravata borboleta com óculos redondos, segurando as mãos de Meiling, em seu vestido escarlate brilhante decotado com as espáduas a mostra para combinar com a cor dos olhos. Atrás, entrava Sakura em vestido preto sem mangas, sem decote, mas que mostrava as omoplatas, feito por uma das rivais de Tomoyo e Syaoran vinha vestido num terno marrom que imitava Ronaldo se não fosse pelo fato de que Syaoran achava óculos irritantes demais. Segurando vela, vinha Tomoyo atrás.

Os olhares de quem estava lá era inevitável, assim como alguns raros pedidos para fotos e autógrafos; até mesmo Meiling entrou no meio, cumprimentou e autografou para alguns clientes, mas nada longe da normalidade, afinal, a elite de Madrid estava lá.

Sentaram-se.

O primeiro prato de entrada foi ostras com vinagre balsâmico e vinho branco chardonnay das vinícolas de Dom Tito Floreone.

Sakura encolheu os lábios como se estivesse chupando limão.

– Azedo…

De repente, um flash saiu do outro lado da mesa. Tomoyo estava tirando foto do jantar dos dois.

– Tomoyo, você tem que tirar foto de cada prato que eu como e de cada cara que eu faço?

A arquiteta limitou-se a sorrir e tirou mais uma foto da cara de boba de Sakura.

– Faz isso só porque não tá acompanhada, não é? Você podia ter chamado a Marcela…

Syaoran sorria.

Do outro lado da mesa, Ronaldo mostrava um prato de joelho de porco com couve para Meiling, dando ligeiras garfadas na boca dela, servindo vinho, contando anedotas. Aos poucos ficavam vermelhos e começavam a gargalhar.

Syaoran recostou-se na cadeira, aliviado.

"Excelente, Ronaldo! Tudo conforme o planejado, meus amigos…"

Ele não queria ficar atrás de Meiling e tratou de animar Sakura:

– O próximo prato está mais saboroso. – Syaoran colocou na boca de Sakura uma garfada e salmão com molho shoyu e uma pitada de açafrão.

O prato lembrava-a um pouco de sushi.

Meiling serviu o joelho de porco para Sakura.

– Parece borracha isso…

– É cartilagem, tá muito bom, Sakura, não é, Tomoyo?

Tomoyo assentiu com a cabeça, pois estava dando uma longa mastigada na iguaria, fazendo volume nas gordas bochechas.

Sakura arremessou um lenço na cara da amiga:

– Por isso que tá gorda do jeito que tá!

Quando viu que Sakura estava feliz o bastante, Syaoran cochichou nas orelhas do garçom para trazer o prato principal. O homem veio com uma salva de prata sobre a luva branca e uma enorme tampa côncava, maior que as demais:

– O que é isso, Syaoran? – Perguntou Sakura, tolamente, sem desconfiar de nada.

Syaoran olhou para Ronaldo, como se os dois tivessem combinado uma travessura, olhou para Tomoyo que também parecia ter aprontado alguma com os dois rapazes.

Sakura logo desconfiou que todo mundo sabia o que tinha lá dentro e não contaram para ela:

– Vocês estão armando para mim, não é?

Foi então que Tomoyo abriu a tampa e revelou a surpresa: uma maquete de cinco andares, paredes de vidro, detalhes curvos e porosos, uma área arborizada ampla.

Sakura logo reparou que era a maquete de um hospital.

Ao lado, no piso do estacionamento, o logotipo da Nikken Sekkei, a empresa de arquitetura que Tomoyo era sócia e um nome na fachada: Hospital Sakura Kinomoto.

– Mas o que é isso? Você tava por trás disso, né, Tomoyo? – Sakura não sabia se ficava surpresa, assustada ou as duas coisas juntas.

– Foi ela quem desenhou. – Explicou desinteressadamente Meiling, provando um petisco.

– Essa é uma surpresa, Sakura, que o Syaoran esteve a fazer para ti esse tempo todo! Vês? Vamos a construir um desses em Portugal e outro na China como empreendimentos da nossa holding de construção civil que eu e o Syaoran aqui estamos a fazer… se der certo, pensamos em fazer uns hotéis, cassinos e colocar teu nome neles…

– Hotéis? – Indagou a cardcaptor.

– O que achas? – Perguntou Ronaldo, ansioso.

– E… de onde vai vir o dinheiro?

– Bem… – Tomoyo estava tensa para explicar para Sakura o plano. – Um pouco de cada um; um pouco do Ronaldo, um pouco do Li-kun, um pouco… meu mesmo…

– Até você, Tomoyo?

– Graças a Guan Yin, não me meteram no meio disso… – Meiling prosseguiu mastigando uma fatia de salmão.

Sakura olhava para aquilo e não sabia o que sentir, Syaoran percebeu. Ela estava confusa diante da maquete. Por fim, resolveu falar:

– É muita gentileza da sua parte, Shoran, mas… eu não quero um hospital, cassino, hotel com o meu nome neles… mas, se você quiser construir…

Sakura afastou a maquete para Syaoran.

O semblante do jogador ficou sério subitamente.

– Como assim?

– É muita homenagem, Syaoran, eu sou uma pessoa mais simples… não fiz nada para merecer isso…

– Se casar comigo e me dar um filho é tudo o que você precisou fazer pra merecer isso! Por favor, aceite!

Syaoran empurrou a maquete de volta na direção de Sakura.

Sakura a segurou e Tomoyo começou a se preocupar.

– Syaoran, eu já te disse, se você quiser, pode construir um hospital, hotel, sei lá, o que você quiser… eu só não quero ter meu nome nesse seu projeto, só isso…

Syaoran olhou para Tomoyo preocupado, buscando ajuda. Percebendo que Tomoyo não conseguia fazer nada para ajudá-lo, voltou a olhar para Sakura.

Sua animação havia minguado consideravelmente.

– Por que? Eu estou fazendo o Taj Mahal pra você, só pra você! Pense, Sakura, você vai ser maior que a rainha pra quem foi construído o Taj Mahal! E você só precisou ser esposa de um só homem e não a décima quarta ou a favorita!

Sakura olhou novamente para a maquete com dificuldade. Seus olhos começavam a marejar.

– Syaoran, eu te disse essa semana: me dá um tempo pra eu entender esse seu mundo novo de dinheiro, carrão, casões e…

– E?

Syaoran tornou a olhar para Tomoyo, dessa vez, ameaçadoramente, enraivecido. Ela decidiu agir:

– Sakura, é um gesto de amor que ele faz com você, qual o problema? Quantos dos maridos aqui presentes já fez isso pra esposa, construir um hotel, um hospital, colocar o nome dela?

Com o apoio de Tomoyo ao projeto, Sakura começou a chorar:

– Porque… eu só quero gestos de amor simples… nada mais… só quero ter o Syaoran que eu conheci de volta e não um clone do Ronaldo…

Sakura levantou-se da mesa e saiu aos prantos do restaurante. Alguns clientes olharam a confusão.

– Sakura!

Tomoyo gritou e correu atrás de Sakura.

Meiling, atônita, tentou fazer o mesmo, mas nem precisou se levantar.

– Você fica, Meiling!

Um garçom apareceu ao lado deles:

– Mais alguma coisa, senhor?

– A conta, por favor. Pode queimar tudo o que sobrou.

S&T:FJ

Era apenas o segundo copo de vodca que tomava, mas já se sentia tonta. Tomoyo, pelo contrário, tomara cinco goles de uísque e nem sequer a bebida lhe fazia efeito. A amiga querida era acostumada a beber, isso era fato, ela não. Nunca foi autorizada a beber por seus orientadores, "cirurgiões devem ter mãos perfeitas", seu mestre Shuichiro Kudo sempre dizia.

Até que Tomoyo engasgou e tossiu com o ardor do uísque em sua garganta:

– Pode parecer que eu sou acostumada a beber, eu até sou; não bebo nada desde o começo do ano quando eu fiquei de ressaca, daí a Marcela me pegou com uma garrafa de vodca na mão e me deu uma bronca daquelas! Então não bebi mais!

Tomoyo gargalhava freneticamente, histericamente, não de alegria, mas de tristeza. Era comum mulheres beberem até encher a cara no Japão e quantas e quantas vezes não fora a motorista da rodada para Rika, Chiharu e Naoko quando elas queriam extrapolar um pouco? Porque se preocupar? O porquê de Tomoyo ser acostumada com bebidas, nem mesmo Sakura queria saber e sentia calafrios só de pensar nisso. Sakura era sensível demais para certas coisas, inclusive quando se tratava de Tomoyo.

Engoliu o pequeno copo de vodca com tudo. Começava a cambalear.

– Eu nunca gostei de câmeras, nunca gostei de ser filmada, fotografada… – Sakura olhou para Tomoyo como se quisesse incinerá-la. – E gosto menos ainda de saber que você, Tomoyo, sabendo de tudo isso, taca fogo nas vaidades do Shoran e se mete a participar disso tudo, a pessoa que mais me conhecia! Puxa vida!

Tomoyo parou de gargalhar, encheu um copo de uísque até a boca e tomou tudo de uma vez. Sakura começou a ficar preocupada e deixou de cobrar a amiga:

– Será que eu sou uma mulher terrível por causa disso? Eu só deixava você me filmar capturando as cartas, eu só deixava o Shoran me filmar, tirar fotos minhas porque era para vocês; tudo bem, o Shoran resolveu colocar tudo no facebook, mas eu aceitei isso, ele tava feliz e talz… Mas eu não fico feliz com toda a atenção que ele chama, com toda aquela repercussão… ele adora, eu odeio… é difícil, é difícil…

Os olhos de Sakura estavam inchados e vermelhos de lágrimas. Tomoyo encheu um último copo com uísque e tragou tudo de uma vez sem colocar gelo na bebida. Agachou-se como se estivesse prestes a vomitar, mas era apenas o efeito da bebida queimando na garganta. Ela também estava magoada e traduzia sua mágoa por meio da bebida, aprendera a perceber isso lembrando-se das aulas de psicologia da faculdade:

– Eu só quero ver você e ele felizes, Sakura! – Tomoyo agarrou as mãos de Sakura.

– Eu pedi um tempo pra ele pra entender essa vida dele, mas acho que só quero tempo o bastante pra isso tudo acabar e finalmente ser feliz com ele sem essa publicidade toda; faltam o que pro Shoran se aposentar? Oito anos? Eu só queria esperar oito anos…

– Ele quer ver você do lado dele por mais oito anos…

– Eu não quero ser fotografada o dobro, o triplo por mais oito anos!

Sakura tornou a agarrar a garrafa de vodca para beber mais um trago, mas Tomoyo foi mais rápida e puxou a garrafa da mesa e chamou o garçom para pagar a conta. A arquiteta começou a soluçar. Se de tristeza ou pela bebida, não soube. Os olhos dela também estavam inchados e vermelhos, mas não chorava:

– Sakura… a gente já bebeu demais… eu não devia te feito isso com você… Eu sempre bebo quando eu tou triste… Justo eu que tenho como canção "Quando eu tou triste… eu penso em você…" mas como pensar em… – Um fio de lágrima escorreu dos olhos da executiva. – Esquece; eu não tou em condições de dirigir mais, vou pagar uma fortuna do estacionamento amanhã; vamos chamar um taxi, uber, carona, o que tiver à disposição… eu acho que a gente devia ir pra um hotel, mas o Shoran e a Meiling tão ligando direto pra gente…

Sakura parou para olhar o telefone e esqueceu-se da garrafa de vodca que Tomoyo tinha tirado. Dez chamadas que ela optou conscientemente por não atender. Ele deveria estar uma fera por ela ter estragado o jantar diante de Ronaldo.

– Eu já mandei uma mensagem pra ele e falei pra ele não ligar que a gente tava voltando… só espero que esse efeito dessa bebida passe antes de a gente chegar em casa ou o Shoran me mata.

– Tomoyo, você acha realmente que ele vai me perdoar por conta dessa minha fuga?

– O Shoran te ama muito, Sakura, pra te ver assim, ele vai te entender, ele vai te ouvir, ele vai te perdoar sim; vocês só precisam ajustar algumas coisas, vocês vão conseguir, vocês se gostam muito… eu tenho tanta certeza disso quanto a de que o Celtic da Escócia não vai ganhar a Liga dos Campeões dessa temporada. Vamos, o carro já chegou…

Tomoyo gargalhava enquanto entrava no carro e puxava Sakura para dentro. Colocou uma generosa quantia em dinheiro para o garçom do bar por apenas duas garrafas de bebida e deu uma mais generosa ainda pro motorista.

Se a amiga querida gargalhava de esperança ou desespero, nem mesmo Sakura sabia, mas de uma coisa e uma dúvida ela estava certa.

"Você não sabe nada, Tomoyo! E eu, sei muito menos ainda sobre você… Em quem você pensava quando estava triste, hein?"

S&T:FJ!

O perdão de Syaoran pela fuga repentina de Sakura do restaurante veio na forma de um longo discurso e de um longo sermão na frente do retrato de Zizou, na sala, segurando a taça da Liga dos Campeões no gramado, com uma mulher e uma criança no colo da mulher do lado dele.

– Tá vendo, Sakura? Lá nona del Madrid? O pequeno Enzo no colo da mulher dele? Apoiando ele? Zizou nunca teria feito aquele gol épico contra o Bayer Leverkusen se ele tivesse um campo de guerra pra enfrentar em casa e outro nos gramados; não se trava duas guerras e sai intacto delas; se descansa de uma pra enfrentar a outra!

– Syaoran, você está sendo duro demais! Você nem tá segurando a taça da Champions ainda e você não tá no exército! Eu que tou!… Dá um crédito pra ela! – Meiling gritava e chamava a atenção do primo, encarando-o.

– Meiling… você não aprendeu nada não? Uma conquista se constrói nos meses que a antecedem, não nos segundos finais; se Zidane não tivesse treinado aquele chute à exaustão, O Madrid teria perdido a Champions por bobeira em 2002!

Sakura, borbulhando de raiva, soltou tudo de uma vez na cara de Syaoran. Tomoyo apressou-se e segurou os braços e cotovelos de Sakura antes que ela pudesse encostar nele:

– Eu não quero saber porcaria nenhuma de Exército, de Champions, de Madrid, de Zidane que rima com Se dane, Syaoran! Que se dane todos eles! Que se dane você com eles! Eu tou cansada, farta de toda essa exposição que você faz, esses carrões luxuosos, dizendo "olha aqui, sou mais rico que você, sou melhor que você, eu tenho o meu… – Sakura ia dizendo um palavrão, mas sentiu as mãos de Tomoyo apertarem com força o seu braço e se conteve. – … maior que o seu" e meu filho no meio disso tudo; Basta!

– Sakura, como você fala um negócio desses! – Repreendeu Tomoyo; depois, a mulher voltou-se para Syaoran. – Shoran, a gente bebeu um pouquinho… desculpa a gente… me desculpa…

Depois das palavras de Sakura, Tomoyo se arrependeu de não ter libertado a leoa para cima do lobo da China, quem sabe uns golpes seriam melhor que aquelas palavras. A cara que Syaoran fez foi com se ele tivesse levado uma surra que até Meiling se assustou com Sakura. Os olhos dele ficaram vermelhos, se de raiva ou de nervosismo, não se soube, mas ele parou, como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago e a raiva com que falava tivesse se misturado a uma profunda mágoa vinda do fundo da alma:

– Basta? Basta? – Syaoran se segurou mais uma vez antes de falar, engolindo as lágrimas ou o grito que queria dizer. – Essa é a minha vida, Sakura, minha história… eu só sou o que sou hoje porque eu, há quase catorze anos, escolhi ficar com você, escolhi ficar do seu lado, enfrentei minha família, enfrentei tudo pra mostrar pra minha mãe que eu podia me virar no Japão e ser um homem independente; agora você me fala "basta" quando eu tou no meio do meu sonho? Do meu maior sonho? Eu ainda nem cheguei no topo dele!

Syaoran pressionou os olhos com tanta força com os dedos que Meiling temeu que ele os afundasse com aquele golpe. Estava contendo as lágrimas. Era esperado que Sakura fosse lá e quebrasse aquele silêncio, se entendesse com o marido, mas ela ficou apenas apreensiva, nervosa, trêmula, como se quisesse chorar, sem saber o que fazer. Foi Meiling que correu até ele e tentou acalmá-lo:

– Shoran, vai tomar um banho gelado, você tá muito nervoso… vou fazer um chá pra você se acalmar…

Tirou os dedos dos olhos e empurrou Meiling. O semblante de Syaoran era o da mais pura raiva:

– Não… Eu não tou nervoso… – Syaoran olhou furiosamente para Tomoyo. – Você bebeu, né, Sakura? Vou entender que você não tava na sua razão… em tudo o que você disse nessa noite, pra mim…

Tomoyo tremeu e se escondeu atrás de Sakura. Syaoran avançou na direção dela, mas Sakura impediu que ele chegasse até a amiga, usando os braços.

Ele agarrou com vigor os ombros de Sakura e Meiling correu pra tentar evitar o pior:

– Você fez um escarcéu hoje na frente do melhor jogador de futebol do mundo… você quer dar um basta nisso tudo? É isso que você quer?

– Syaoran…

– Quem quer dar um basta nessas suas atitudes sou eu, Sakura! Pára! Isso é coisa de menina de onze anos! Isso não é coisa que minha mulher faça! Saiba que, de agora em diante, essa é a minha vida e você faz parte dela porque é você quem está casada comigo! Eu vou ser fotografado, eu vou ser filmado, eu vou ser assediado. Inúmeras mulheres batem na porta da Ciudad Real Madrid só pra poder tocar em um centímetro meu e você me têm por completo… e você me despreza por completo…

– EU NÂO TOU DIZENDO ISSO! – Dessa vez, Tomoyo achou por bem libertar os cotovelos de Sakura de suas mãos.

– Você disse; você tá cansada da vida que eu levo, eu estou cansado de não ter você do meu lado, nós dois estamos cansados um do outro! E cá nós estamos! – Syaoran sentiu um amargor na boca depois de ter dito essas palavras. Saiu da sala e começou a subir sozinho as escadas do quarto, mas parou. – Siga sua vida, Sakura, vou tentar manter nosso casamento não nas páginas dos jornais como eu queria, como era meu plano, mas nas páginas de rodapé da Wikipedia, do Baidu Baike, e de qualquer site de fim de mundo que ainda se importa com a gente; vou parar de atualizar nossa página no face… – Andou mais alguns metros pelas escadas antes de parar novamente. – Por favor, pegue o que você precisar no nosso quarto, enquanto eu me banho por hoje a noite… que amanhã… amanhã, a gente se muda de quarto… e você fica finalmente em paz…

No fim, aquelas palavras foram um soco forte na barriga do casal Li.

 **Continua…**

 **Notas finais:** **Meo Deus! Que coisa, hein?** **(Tava pensando na luta de Maelys I Blackfyre, o monstruoso contra Sor Barristan Selmy, o ousado quando estava escrevendo a parte final desse cap! Não sou estranho ao aço valiriano! Hehehe!)** **A estabilidade do casal acabou de se romper! (Não sei ainda se ficou bom, bom, mas acho que foi razão suficiente). Esse ainda não é o fim do casal Li, não ainda, tem muita coisa que vai acontecer antes…**

 **Demorei, mas postei! A minha demora foi justamente pra dar dinâmica e tensão para a história de todo mundo; de agora em diante, vou trabalhar com os capítulos a partir de um ponto de vista de cada personagem, ou seja, vai ter a visão da Sakura, da Meiling, do Chitatsu, dos membros da Ordem do Dragão; pode ser que não seja no capítulo todo e tenha partes que falem da visão de outros personagens (como nesse aqui, que trabalho os POVs da Sakura e do Syaoran num cap só), mas quero mostrar que os nossos personagens de Sakura Cardcaptors… vão se meter em muita confusão! Hehehe!**

 **Bem gente, agora sim, vamos tocar esse barco pra frente! Muito obrigado por ler e até a próxima! Muito obrigado pelos comentários, favoritos e respostas! Sempre procuro ler bastante, pesquisar bastante para fazer uma coisa legal pra vocês!**


	91. A maga sem magia

**Capítulo XC**

 **~A maga sem magia (Meiling I)~**

 _Depois do ataque na festa do Rei no parlamento da Catalunha, Meiling faz uma busca pessoal própria para encontrar a verdade de tudo o que passou…_

A noite tinha sido particularmente difícil.

Não podia imaginar que a relação do primo com Sakura estivesse se rompendo dessa forma e, baseado no que ele havia dito, nunca pensou que o primo adotaria uma atitude tão drástica quanto falar em alto e bom som que estariam em quartos separados. Isso era sinal de separação, ainda não de divórcio, o que seria mais drástico.

Meiling acreditava que todos deviam se unir em tempos de Ordens mágicas misteriosas, em vez de se separar.

Como conhecia bem o primo, aquelas palavras doeram tanto nele quanto em Sakura e como conhece bem o primo, ele estaria se sentindo quebrado por dentro, apesar de que, por fora, ele pudesse demonstrar que não estava abalado.

Ele precisava, naquele momento, de um pouco de atenção. O que a preocupava era que ele pudesse obter essa atenção com outra pessoa; até o momento, não havia lhe procurado, nem lhe ligado. Acordaram juntos, ele deu um simples bom dia para ela e ofereceu carona para o trabalho dela, como se a noite anterior não tivesse acontecido.

Ela recusou e se arrependeu.

Mandou várias mensagens para ele, não obteve resposta.

"Deve estar treinando agora", pensou. "Por isso, ele não atende o celular…"

Pensar em Syaoran a desconcentrava. Literalmente. Meiling Li tinha suas próprias responsabilidades a fazer, como por exemplo, dar o aval para uma série de operários Chineses trabalharem na Espanha. Havia uma pilha de papeis enorme encima da sua mesa. A velha burocracia que a entediava sempre.

Conferi um, conferiu outro:

– Esse aqui, não entregou a documentação, não vou autorizar.

E foi assim com o segundo formulário, o terceiro, o quarto. O quinto estava com a documentação em dia. O sexto chegou e batidas foram ouvidas da porta de seu escritório:

– Entre, Ahng. – Ahng era uma das sargentos que comandava a segurança da embaixada.

– Permissão, Coronel. A cerimônia vai começar. Estamos todos esperando pela senhora.

– Já estão todos perfilados?

Recebeu um aceno positivo da soldado que entrou no escritório e acenou para que saísse.

Saiu tão contente daquela pilha de papéis quando tinha entrado.

S&T:FJ!

No pátio, fora da embaixada, havia três mastros. O esquerdo com bandeira da União Europeia, o direito com a bandeira da Espanha e no central, dois soldados hasteavam a bandeira vermelha chinesa, lentamente. Os cinquenta soldados que faziam a segurança do lugar estavam todos no pátio, assim como o embaixador, oficiais diplomatas e secretários, ouvindo e vendo respeitosamente a cerimônia de hasteamento da bandeira; Meiling estava entre eles. Na frente dela, os soldados obedeciam ao comando do oficial Capitão e se perfilavam em dois blocos com vinte e cinco soldados cada. Todos eles parados com as duas mãos bem coladas na coxa. Os não militares fizeram o mesmo ou puseram a mão no peito na cerimônia de hasteamento:

"De pé, vós que quereis ser livres!

Nossos corpos e sangue serão Nova Muralha!

Um perigo fatal ameaça a China

A cada um compete o dever de lutar,

De pé! De pé! De pé!

Todos em um coração

Contra o fogo inimigo!

Marchai!

Contra o fogo inimigo!

Marchai! Marchai! Marchai, já!"

O capitão aproximou-se dela e bateu continência:

– Permissão, Coronel! Capitão Tan Da, apresento tropa pronta!

– Apresentado, Capitão, pode entrar em forma.

Nunca se sentia tão viva quanto antigamente como na cerimônia diária de hasteamento da bandeira, os velhos tempos que lutara em Xinjiang e conseguira a rápida acensão para oficial Coronel por seu valor em batalha pareciam voltar. Só depois dela que os trabalhos realmente começavam na embaixada e ela tinha chegado cedo demais por conta do incidente de ontem quando previra chegar apenas à tarde, conforme avisara ao embaixador.

Fez um breve discurso sobre a segurança do lugar e sobre atender bem a qualquer um que viesse pedir ajuda no lugar. Dispensou os soldados e voltou para a velha burocracia de antes.

– Coronel Meiling, preciso falar uma coisa com a senhora, ainda bem que a senhora está cedo aqui hoje… – Era Ahng novamente. Ah Ng era a única mulher na embaixada além dela mesma e sentia simpatia por ela não só por isso, mas por também falar cantonês e ser da região de Hong Kong.

– O que foi?

– A nossa reunião com a Guarda Real do palácio da Zarzuela foi antecipada.

– Como assim? Eles não falaram que precisavam de mais tempo pra analisar a proposta?

– Sim, mas parece que eles já tem a resposta. O próprio guarda costa da princesa foi quem mandou a carta.

Meiling pegou o papel que Ah Ng trazia e deu uma olhada, analisou o selo, a assinatura, a letra. Suspirou. Era a mesma letra do primo quando ele escrevia em alfabeto latino.

– Shaoran Li, é?

Ah Ng chegou perto dela e sussurrou para a superior:

– Para com isso, Ah Ng, pode falar em cantonês, ninguém vai entender a gente…

– A senhora não acha muito suspeito e ao mesmo tempo muito engraçado ter alguém na Guarda Real chamado Shoran Li? É o mesmo nome do seu primo! E olha que eles só aceitam gente de sangue nobre na Guarda Real… imagina oficiais? E Chineses! Só gente com comprovada nobreza, títulos, terras na Espanha e tudo o mais!

A Sargento fazia uma cara engraçada com a pergunta que para Meiling não tinha tanta graça no momento:

– Muito suspeito, Sargento, muito suspeito…

A lembrança de Cão de Caça na festa interrompida na Catalunha ainda era bem viva na mente de Meiling. A mesma altura que o primo, o mesmo timbre de voz, cabelos, até mesmo a letra era igual. Só a pele era clara como leite e os olhos verdes escuros como uma lagoa.

Parou para pensar um pouco, comparar as características de quem conhecia. Desistiu quando suas conclusões chegaram no limiar da loucura.

– Não pode ser… não deve ser…

S&T:FJ!

Os imensos portões de ferro do palácio se abriram para ela e para a comitiva.

O palácio era bonito, pequeno e muito elegante.

Estacionou os carros, viu o pessoal da jardinagem cuidando do jardim, o pessoal das cozinhas apressando-se com a refeição deles mesmos e da família real e a Guarda Real, indo e vindo, com seus rádios na mão e na orelha.

Um dos sargentos se ofereceu para escoltar a comitiva até o Capitão, pois o oficial estava incomunicável por rádio.

"Que raios de oficial não oferece nenhuma chance de se comunicar?". Indagou-se Meiling.

Seja como for, Cão de Caça estava chegando.

Andou mais alguns metros pelos jardins e uma bola bateu em seus pés, ouvindo uma voz em castelhano ao fundo que conhecia muito bem:

– A pelota voou, princesa! Você chutou muito longe!

– Que é isso, Shoran! Para de me culpar! Foi você quem deixou de pegar ela, agora vai pegar ela pra mim!

Detrás de uma moita dos jardins, saia a princesinha, ofegante pelo cansaço de ir atrás da bola e seu segurança atrás dela. Cão de Caça tropeçou em um arbusto quando tentava alcançá-la. Mesmo brincando, com suor escorrendo de sua testa e pescoço, os cabelos loiros esvoaçando no vento, o vestido que ela usava ainda estava impecável de limpo:

– Muito bom dia, Senhora adido! O Capitão Shoran estava à sua espera, por favor, a sala de reunião está pronta se desejar; em breve todos estarão reunidos lá.

A princesinha curvava-se, segurava a barra do vestido e fazia gestos graciosos. Mesmo tendo apenas seis anos, ela era educada desde sempre a ser cortês, desde sempre a ser uma princesa diante de qualquer um e a conhecer sempre a agenda oficial do palácio, por isso, sua visita não era surpresa para ela. Mas também a pequena princesa não deixava de ter suas necessidades de criança e parecia usar seu capitão para isso:

– Bom dia, Alteza real! Muito obrigado pela gentileza, aproveitaremos sua hospitalidade sim…

– Perdão, Capitão, tentei avisar da chegada deles para o senhor e…

– Não tem o que se desculpar, Capitão, eu estava muito ocupado com a princesa, não podia ficar com o equipamento de áudio; por favor, leve a princesa e os demais convidados às nossas cozinhas e atenda-os até começarmos a reunião… Tenho uma coisas a ajustar com a Coronel e vai ser bom para a princesa ter uma experiência diplomática com nossos colegas chineses.

O sargento acenou positivamente e conduziu todos por uma das entradas laterais do palácio. A princesa, mais uma vez, levantou a aba do vestido e despediu-se deles junto com a comitiva.

Meiling mais uma vez encarava o sósia de Syaoran. Nunca se sentiu com mais coragem:

– E então, Capitão, isso é um comportamento que se preze de um Oficial? Brincando de bola nos jardins do palácio, lambuzando a princesa com poeira e lama?

"Usando a identidade do meu primo, a voz dele, a letra dele, como você pode, seu canalha?". Isso ficou por dizer.

– A princesa sabe se cuidar, ela não estava suja e estava muito ciente dos seus deveres, da visita de vocês… sabia que ela tava lendo a agenda oficial? Leu três vezes hoje a página do dia. Ela ficou tão entediada… Daí eu sugeri brincar de bola com ela… ela fica tão feliz…

Meiling notou o tom emocional que Cão de Caça usava:

– Essa menina não vai pra escola não? Não tem amigos?

– Dona Carmem, a amiga dela, está em Barcelona, visitando a mãe doente. Fora ela, a Princesa não tem amigos, o pai não quer que ela vá pra escola ainda e ela é educada dentro de casa mesmo… oito, dez horas por dia…Cheia de lição de casa… Fora as disciplinas de magia…

– Magia?

– Sim. Hoje ela não teve aula… Só ano que vem, ela se muda pra Catalunha…

– Triste…

"Ele é a única alegria dela… Magos de alto nascimento tem uma vida triste", Pensou, pensando nela mesma também, afinal, era uma Li de Hong Kong.

– Ela também é a minha única alegria por aqui…

Meiling ficou chocada:

– Você tá lendo minha mente, hein?

Empurrou o capitão com tudo. Ele tropeçou, caiu e sorriu.

Meiling estava confortável, tão confortável como se estivesse com o primo novamente. Ele tinha o primo dentro dele, de alguma forma:

– Por que você antecipou a reunião?

– Eu explico mais tarde…

S&T:FJ!

– Acho que podemos encerrar as negociações por hoje, o que acham? – Disse Cão de Caça.

– Capitão, receio que não tivemos muito progresso por hoje; só conseguimos mostrar pra vocês as nossas armas de última geração… Nem celebramos um acordo ainda. – Respondeu o Capitão Tan Da.

– É aí que você se engana, Capitão, estamos satisfeitos por hoje e não precisamos de tantos armamentos assim no arsenal da Guarda Real. Se desejar, podemos marcar uma nova reunião semana que vem, com a participação do General Bandeiras.

Tan Da olhou para Meiling, contrariado, que acenou positivamente.

– Continuamos nesse mesmo horário então, Capitão. Semana que vem.

Os oficiais chineses entregaram pastas e mais pastas para o Capitão espanhol de feições chinesas que lá estava presidindo aquela reunião, saindo silenciosamente, frustrados.

– Esperem! – Cão de Caça fez com que parassem de sair da sala. – Preparamos um almoço para a comitiva chinesa. Vocês não vão querer ir sem provar um pouco da nossa culinária espanhola, ou vão?

Os representantes chineses não sabiam falar castelhano. Quem traduzia as mensagens era a Sargento Ahng e Meiling. Os chineses estavam cansados por conta da negociação dura e frustrada com Cão de Caça e muitos deles não queriam almoçar no palácio.

– Coronel, a Europa corre um sério risco de sofrer ataques terroristas de grupos de extrema esquerda e fundamentalistas islâmicos treinados na Síria e ele diz pra gente que não precisa da nossa ajuda? Usando o nome do General Bandeiras?

– Os espanhóis são orgulhosos, Capitão, e somos diplomatas militares. Devemos ser corteses ou eles vão negociar com os Americanos… E olha pra cainha dele; ele não lembra nosso herói? Vocês não imaginaram isso não?

O capitão Tan Da ficou em silêncio por um tempo:

– Se é que eles já não estão negociando… A pele dele é branca como leite e os olhos deles são dissimulados como os dos japoneses; nenhum chinês é assim… Nosso Shoran não é assim!

– Olha o preconceito, capitão… – Meiling beliscou levemente seu oficial.

A rivalidade entre China e Japão era grande como Reino Unido e Espanha.

Meiling voltou-se para Cão de Caça.

– Vamos aceitar a sua proposta; temos tempo para conhecer o palácio, junto com a Princesa Sofia e vai ser bom para ela aparecer um pouco nas mídias oficiais do palácio… Capitão, guie nossa comitiva para as cozinhas… mas ainda tenho assuntos a resolver com o Cão de Caça da princesa.

Tan Da abriu a porta e levou os demais oficiais presentes naquele imenso salão a obedecer ao comando de Meiling. A Coronel pessoalmente fechou a porta dupla que dava lugar para a saída:

– Enfim, sós, Capitão… – Meiling sorriu maliciosamente para Cão de Caça. Ela percebeu que, nem mesmo na reunião ele ficara tão tenso assim.

Bastou dar alguns passos para a porta se abrir novamente. Agora, com uma princesinha furiosa com as bochechas inchadas de ar olhando para um e para outro:

– Nada de exaltações vocês, hein? Eu tou de olho! Não pense que essa visita com aqueles caras vai tirar meu foco de vocês! Ouviram?

A princesinha fechou a porta com um baque.

Meiling sorriu:

– Atrevida ela, hein? "Imagina se ela se torna amiga do Sholong… coisa que nunca vai acontecer… daria tudo pra ver aquele menino tímido e atrevido com aquela princesinha mandona que se acha dona do mundo…"

– Preocupada… com a gente… a princesa é muito sensitiva, sabia? – Cão de caça olhava a papelada para não olhar diretamente nos olhos rubros de Meiling. – Ela tem uma capacidade incrível de ler a mente das pessoas só pelo rosto… – Ela sabia que não conseguiria muita coisa dele, ele não revelaria nada para ela… a não ser que ela arrancasse a fundo do peito dele.

Reparou por um instante que ele carregava um colar dourado no pescoço.

– Você não passa de um pedófilo, Capitão; um pedófilo, sabia? Seduzindo menininhas inocentes… quem diria… Será que uma mulher de verdade não seria capaz de te satisfazer não, hein? – Meiling aproximou-se mais das costas de Cão de Caça. Percebeu que ele ficara incomodado com a afirmação e com a aproximação dela. Tão incomodado que se atreveu a tocar nos ombros dele como estivesse massageando-o. Realmente havia um colar no pescoço dele. Um não, dois. Um feito de metal e outro de cordão.

– Eu já tenho uma mulher! Droga! – A afirmação saiu de uma vez.

"Eu conheço esse tipo de reação… mas de quem? Peguei ele direitinho, nem mesmo ele imaginava isso"

– Cadê ela? Será que ela tá nas cozinhas, falando com a minha sargento e com meu Capitão, mostrando as maravilhas do palácio pros meus oficiais? – Meiling girou a cadeira dele para ela, segurando atentamente os ombros dele. Ele estava pálido, assustado.

– Coronel, por favor… ela tá longe daqui, muito, muito longe…

Foi só ele dizer isso pra Meiling se sentar no colo dele com tudo, agarrando o pescoço dele. Ela sorria, inocentemente, tolamente, como se não soubesse o que fazia, apenas aproveitando a cara de medo que ele fazia.

– Tá longe, é?

Meiling agarrou o pescoço de Cão de Caça e beijou-o com tudo, contra a vontade dele, um beijo longo e demorado que ele resistiu ao máximo. Depois da boca, caminhou lentamente seus lábios pelo pescoço dele, bochecha dele até mordiscar levemente o lóbulo da orelha:

– Você é virgem, é? Deve ser, com seus olho só pra aquela princesinha… – Sussurrou.

– Não fala assim dela, de mim, por favor! Eu não sou isso que você pensa! Você está me desrespeitando!

A coronel colocou a mão com muita intensidade na virilha dele, apalpando-a:

– Tou te desrespeitando, mas você gosta, não é?

Tornou a beijá-lo com mais força, incitá-lo, instigá-lo. Ela sabia que era bonita, tinha um perfume forte, adocicado, uma pela lisa e bonita, belos olhos vermelhos, um cabelo liso cheio de brilho, bem cuidado e um corpo que não deixava de competir com o de Gotzone. Ela era bonita sim, não havia homem que pudesse resistir ao seu charme, ela sabia disso.

Envolveu as mãos em torno do pescoço dele, como estivesse estrangulando-o:

– Você tá usando a cara do meu primo, os olhos da Sakura, a pele da Tomoyo pra brincar com a gente não é?

Movimentou seu quadril com mais intensidade contra o quadril dele.

– Eu vou descobrir quem você é…

– Não, você não vai…

Deu um tapa na cara dele, agarrando o pescoço dele com as unhas:

– Vou sim, senão eu mesma te mato! E fica quieto aí senão eu te mato e mato a sua princesinha! Eu já matei homens e mulheres em Hotan, porque eu não poderia fazer o mesmo com você e essa sua cara de anjinho? A cara do meu primo!

A coronel buscou abrir o zíper da calça dele, mas esbarrou com as mãos dele que a impediam. Depois, desabotoou alguns botões de sua camisa e empurrou com tudo a cara dele contra seu busto. Cão de Caça tentou levantar só para ser derrubado na mesa com o peso do corpo de Meiling sobre ele, que cruzara as pernas nas coxas dele. Ela ficou por cima dele. Agora os dois estavam em uma luta corporal onde Meiling pressionava seu corpo contra o dele:

– Eu vou te possuir e você não fale nada! Pensou que podia usar a cara do meu primo por aí, seu sem vergonha!

– Por favor…

– Vou descobrir quem você é! – As mãos de Meiling deslizaram pelo peito de Cão de Caça até encontrar os dois objetos que estavam presos no colar. Um menor e outro maior. Decidiu pegar o maior, que mais parecia uma concha.

Puxou com tudo até arrebentar alguns botões da camiseta dele.

– Pensou que ia passar enganando uma oficial da inteligência, seu vagabundo!

Era uma espécie de retrato dourado com o brasão da família real espanhola.

Abriu o objeto só para tomar um susto depois com a visão.

Meiling gritou assustada, possuída pelo medo, onde poucas coisas a assustavam na vida. Caiu no chão com tudo por causa do susto.

Olhou atentamente para o rosto de Cão de Caça. Uma lágrima escorria pelo canto do olho dele.

– O que é isso…

– Uma parte da verdade de quem eu sou. Se você tivesse pego o outro colar, já teria descoberto quem eu sou… e mais chocada ainda…

Meiling agitava a cabeça, incrédula com o que vira dentro do colar.

– Quando eu decidi vir pra Espanha, usando o rosto de Syaoran Li, eu sabia o que eu iria enfrentar, as suas desconfianças; eu sabia que você não aceitaria que mais alguém se passasse por Syaoran Li, mas eu me passei e te desafiei, da mesma forma que a Sakura, que está nos meus olhos, te desafiou no passado. Na minha história, eu sofri demais, demais mesmo… ouvir as suas palavras me lembram uma mulher coreana que eu conheci com olhos rubros iguais ao seu que um dia veio cobrar de mim o sangue e o legado do pai dela… não me faça pagar por essa dívida novamente…

Cão de Caça tornava a arrumar a roupa enquanto Meiling ainda estava sentada, chocada no chão. O próprio Cão de Caça a ajudou a se levantar e a ajeitar a sua roupa, apertando os botões do paletó militar:

– Eu preciso proteger a princesa Sofia e por isso, eu abandonei tudo na minha vida, arriscando perder tudo. Deixe isso comigo; mas você precisa proteger outra pessoa…

Cão de Caça retirou um papel branco do paletó na mesma forma e proporção de uma Carta Clow e entregou para ela. Não havia nada escrito no papel. Ela olhou para ele com muita dificuldade. Corou. Sentiu-se envergonhada por aquilo:

– Sua mulher, não é? Como eu pude… Você deve ter sofrido muito, não… – Meiling demorou um tempo para se tocar na carta branca que tinha recebido. – Mas o que é isso?

Os dois demoraram tanto que a princesinha abriu a porta da sala, furiosa:

– Já acabei a visita, agora, vamos almoçar?

Depois do que viu no porta-retratos, a cara da princesa furiosa foi a segunda coisa que a abalou naquele dia:

– Mil perdões, alteza, eu não queria…

– Eu sei o que você queria… ouvi um baque vindo da mesa… – A princesinha cruzava os braços e olhava feio para ela.

– Você não sabe nada, princesa! – Disse Cão de Caça.

Guardou rapidamente a carta e se aprontou para o jantar.

Não sabia se sentia aliviada ou temerosa com a revelação de que a princesa não sabia de nada. Seja como for, a mesma sensação de calma e familiaridade que sentia com o primo voltou. Da mesma forma que nunca tivera vontade de ser tão atrevida com homem algum, exceto com o primo.

E como aquele rapaz lembrava o primo e sua grande disposição ao sacrifício.

S&T:FJ!

Findado o jantar, Meiling permaneceu no palácio em vez de voltar com os outros convidados para a embaixada.

Esperou um tempo nos jardins arborizados do palácio, sentindo o vento da brisa da tarde. Percebeu que estavam demorando demais.

Pegou a carta e pôs-se a analisá-la.

"Essa carta misteriosa, o que elas tem a ver com as cartas Clow…"

– Elas tem tudo a ver! Hehe! – Era a princesinha Sofia que aparecia atrás dela, lendo sua mente. Se ela era capaz de tais feitos em tão terna idade seria capaz de muito mais quando virasse adulta, ou não. Sabia ela também o que ela tinha feito à Cão de Caça na sala de reuniões? Não tinha como saber, mas a princesinha estava muito bonitinha com a sua boina branca de pelos sintéticos e uma espécie de jaqueta branca que ia até os joelhos, peluda e branca. Cão de Caça aparecera:

– E então?

A princesinha estendeu as mãos como se quisesse a carta. Meiling obedientemente entregou.

Ela assoviou na carta e, em segundos, um wyvern, um dragão marrom com duas asas, duas patas e sem garras apareceu nos jardins do palácio:

– Mas…

– Wyverns são criaturas mágicas apenas vistas e convocadas por usuários de magia. Dragões são magia pura e Wyverns, por não terem garras, são os menos agressivos dos dragões, muito usados para transportes aqui na Espanha e outros países da Europa continental, enquanto os ingleses usam suas vassouras, lareiras e tapetes… – Explicou Cão de Caça.

– Mas… eu não tenho magia, como eu posso ver ele?

– Você é uma Maga sem magia, Meiling Li.

Enquanto discutiam, a princesinha travava de subir no Dragão naturalmente, como se não fosse nada novo para ela:

– Vamos Senhora adido, estamos atrasadas!

Sem perguntar mais nada, Meiling subiu nas costas da princesinha e agarrou as escamas do Dragão. O corpo dele era quente como uma fonte termal ou as areias do deserto.

– Mas… estou indo pra onde?

O Dragão bateu asas e voou nos céus, levando as duas. Óbvio que Meiling gritou, mas a princesinha não gritou, só gargalhou e a sua pergunta dissolveu-se no ar…

… Até ser respondida visualmente quanto viram uma enorme cabeça de cabra preta encima de um edifício, cercada por torres, prédios com andares mais largos no topo do que no térreo e casas de teto mais inclinados do que as que haviam na Espanha:

– Essa é uma vila mágica… Aquele é o templo da Cabra preta de Getafe…

– Getafe?

– Sim, da mesma forma que tem o bairro lá em baixo, tem um aqui em cima, um pouco menor, é claro. Quando os cristãos chegaram em Toledo, exigiu que os feiticeiros submetessem à Igreja. Muitos se recusaram e montaram essa estátua pra afugentar eles. Desde então, ela é um símbolo de resistência dos magos… seja lá o que for isso… Dom Ramon que me contou…

– Alteza, vejo que não é a primeira vez que monta um Dragão, não é?

– Desde os quatro anos eu monto…

– Desde os quatro?

A memória de Meiling voltou para o passado. Um passado onde tinha quatro anos e ainda não tinha manifestado magia, enquanto seu irmão Tianyu, seus primos Shoran e Heng faziam chover fogo do céu. Foi a última vez que vira um dragão. Os dragões chineses eram mais parentes de serpentes do que dos demais répteis, apesar de que os Dragões nada mais são do que versões mágicas dos répteis existentes, até mesmo dos dinossauros pré-históricos.

De repente, os olhos rubros da Cabra preta de Getafe brilharam, anunciando os visitantes. Meiling sentiu uma energia vermelha brilhante percorrer seu corpo. Era como se a magia fluísse novamente por suas veias.

O Wyvern estacionou em uma espécie de porto celeste e um homem gordo de meia idade, cabelos pretos ralos com máscara de cabra e uma túnica preta exótica os recebeu, curvando-se para a princesa:

– Boa tarde, alteza! Cão de Caça nos avisou da sua chegada!

– Dom Hernandez, muito boa tarde; eu vos apresento a nossa enviada, Meiling dos Lis de Hong Kong, adido militar no mundo comum; receba-a bem; Esse é Dom Hernandez, senhora adido, alcaide de Getafe… – A princesinha voltou-se para Meiling e sussurrou. – Agora cai fora, Meiling que tenho que fazer minha lição de casa!

Muito surpresa com tudo, Meiling desmontou do Dragão e a princesa fez flutuar a carta branca para ela. Meiling levantou a mão e ela brilhou em vermelho. Sentiu um choque percorrer a espinha quando pegou a carta:

– Alteza…

– Deixe que a Cabra Preta a guie até a pessoa que você quer encontrar…

O Wyvern bateu asas e voou pelos céus abaixo. Meiling olhou incrédula para a carta e para a Cabra Negra, seus chifres e seus olhares assustadores. Aquilo era a representação do demônio para as pessoas comuns.

– O que vê, Meiling Li, maga sem magia? A representação do Demônio? Sacrifícios de crianças? Não, não fazemos nada disso e digo mais: sou vegano. Essa imagem afugentou aqueles que queriam nos perseguir e dobrar nossos joelhos para a Igreja de Roma, por isso ela tá aqui até hoje; brincamos um pouco com o medo inconsciente das pessoas, é verdade, mas tem coisas piores do que uma imagem de cabra preta no mundo e mais atemorizantes também… a negritude do coração humano e suas ambições ruins que prejudicam outros é uma delas… vamos, vamos…

Meiling percorreu as ruas abarrotadas de gente com aquela figura exótica e deparou-se com gente mais exótica ainda: pessoas com peles azuis, verdes, usando colares enormes e pesados, com túnicas que se arrastavam no chão como véus de noiva e chapéus tão grandes quanto sombreiros mexicanos. Ela também viu homens e mulheres vestidos como as pessoas comuns, apenas divertindo-se com suas contrapartes.

"São magos que vivem no mundo mágico e outros que vivem no mundo comum também… visitando familiares ou parentes", pensou.

– Você não tem poder mágico nenhum, Meiling, mesmo assim, seus circuitos mágicos, aqueles fiozinhos invisíveis descobertos por vocês, Chineses, onde circulam nosso poder, estão intactos em você. – O homem fazia uma cara amável como um tio. – Quando você está entre magos amigos, o poder da amizade deles faz você fazer alguns milagres. Tente. Pense no fogo, na terra, no ar, nas águas… veja se você consegue fazer alguma coisinha… – Disse Dom Hernandez.

– Mas…

– Esqueça sua família, esqueça eles. Os Lis de Hong Kong são tão focados em resultados que rejeitam os magos sem magia da própria família, quando até mesmo uma pessoa comum pode fazer milagres se tiver vontade! Isso é culpa da cultura inglesa deles! Vá, tente!

– Você conhece minha família?

– Os magos são poucos no mundo; claro que conhecemos! Agora, tente!

O homem bonachão e gentil dava empurrões em Meiling. Restou a ela fechar os olhos e lembrar-se das lições de concentração quando tinha quatro anos. Sentiu a magia fluir em suas veias, como quando tinha chegado na vila. Juntou as mãos e separou-as, produzindo um pouco de fogo. A chama crescia até expandir-se e por fim, apagou-se quando ficou surpresa:

– Você perdeu a fé, tem que ter fé e acreditar! Mas não importa; viu? Você pode fazer magia…

"Vocês espanhóis criticam tanto os ingleses que se esquecem que fora de uma vila mágica, eu ainda sou uma maga sem magia, idiotas! Se não fosse pelo cristal de matéria dentro daquela cabra, eu nunca teria feito isso… Os cristãos só não depredaram a cabra por conta do cristal", Pensou.

Andaram por mais alguns becos e ruas movimentados daquela vila até Meiling sentir o corpo formigar novamente. Tocou na carta e viu que um brilho dourado aparecera nela.

Era o círculo mágico do mago Clow em dourado impresso em fundo branco:

– Mas o que é isso?

– Agora sim, você está preparada para cumprir a sua missão?

– Missão?

– Sim, a sua começa e a minha acaba. Vá atrás daquilo que você quer… vá atrás da Ordem do Dragão. – O Alcaide desapareceu numa nuvem de poeira. Muitos magos ao redor olharam para ela não por causa do súbito desaparecimento do mago, mas era porque eles ouviram o nome "Ordem do Dragão". A Ordem era assunto de lenda entre os magos, mas ainda assim, temida.

Olhou para a carta mais uma vez, encostou no peito, respirou fundo e deixou-se guiar pelas ruas daquele lugar, numa caminhada sem rumo definido que tinha um lugar para terminar.

Andou por um beco, entrou por uma porta de uma torre, entrou por mais outra e outra, passou por um labirinto de grama viva, até encontrar a saída. Viu uma janela e olhou para ela. Estava em uma torre do outro lado da vila mágica de Getafe. Precisava continuar.

Subiu um lance de escadas, subiu outro de ponta-cabeças, como se estivesse no labirinto criado pela carta "The Maze" até encontrar-se em uma sacada, voltada para a Cabra preta de Getafe.

Uma mulher de capuz preto estava sentada voltada para os olhos vermelhos da cabra. A carta brilhou com mais força. Uma voz saiu de dentro dela. O primo. Não, era Cão de Caça e aquela carta não passava de uma carta mágica com voz e orientação tão precisas quanto um GPS das pessoas comuns que apenas o remetente e o destinatário conheciam:

– Há 500 anos, a matéria dentro da Cabra preta de Getafe protege os magos contra ataques, inclusive de magos das trevas, como os da Ordem do Dragão. Todos sabem que a Ordem voltou a ficar ativa, saiu das sombras e muitos buscam a cidade em busca de refúgio, por isso ela está agitada. Recebi a mulher que você está vendo nas portas do palácio. Não posso ajudá-la mais do que eu pude agora. Resta você ajudá-la de agora em diante, Meiling Li, maga sem magia…

A carta flutuou no ar e queimou-se. A maga virou-se para ela. Cabelos loiros brilhantes, olhos azuis da cor do mar, curtos, quase iguais aos de Chiharu, com aqueles dois cones de sorvete encaracolados nas laterais, que Guan Yin a tenha.

Meiling sacou sua pistola e aprontou engatilhada para ela:

– Eu devia matar todos vocês, bando de idiotas e mandar essa droga de Ordem do Dragão pro inferno de onde ela veio! Cão de Caça… Você… Todo mundo que fica brincando com a gente! Com a família Li!

– Eu até queria que você atirasse, Meiling, e me libertasse desse sofrimento que eu vivo há mais de quinze anos, mas não posso… não posso mesmo…

A menina loira começou a chorar. Meiling baixou o revólver com a menção ao suicídio. Levantou a cabeça da menina e começou a analisá-la, apalpando-a, girando a cabeça dela. Depois despiu-a da capa preta, um pouco da camisa que usava, buscou por marcas de nascença nos braços, nos seios, nas axilas; olhou-a de longe mais uma vez, agachou-se como se quisesse medir a altura dela.

Fez um não com a cabeça e fechou a boca com as mãos, incrédula:

– A Sakura tem uma pinta marrom perto da axila dela… era verdade…

– Quem te contou?

– A princesa, é claro! Aquela menina linguaruda tem uma língua grande demais pra mandar nos outros e fofocar que eu até tou surpresa!

– Então… você vê o que eu sofri esses anos todos?

– Sofreu? – Meiling tornou a sacar a pistola. – Você não passa de um clone malfeito da Sakura, Akiho Shinomoto! Até o nome é igual! Será que o Cão de Caça não é um clone também? E eu, não tenho um clone não? Minha vontade é mandar vocês todos pro inferno e ir eu mesmo atrás desses caras!

– Eu não sou só um clone da Sakura, Meiling! Eu sou mais do que isso! Cão de Caça não é clone do seu primo… Eu tenho vontade própria, meus pais tinham vontade própria. Eles eram dissidentes da Ordem do Dragão que me criaram para obter as cartas Clow. Daí, eles se arrependeram e foram mortos por ela! Eu sofri muito com a Ordem, as experiências da Ordem… E aqui estou, finalmente livre deles!

Meiling olhava para ela furiosa:

– Livre coisa nenhuma! Uma hora eles vão te caçar e te matar, isso sim!

Meiling guardou a pistola no coldre, deu meia volta quando foi impedida de seguir em frente pela mulher:

– Espere! Eu estou disposta a contar tudo o que eu sei da Ordem para você, tudo mesmo; se você vai acreditar em mim, eu não sei, mas só sei que, se não fizermos nada para impedir eles… eles vão atrás da Sakura, da Tomoyo e vão tentar obter as cartas a qualquer custo!

Meiling gargalhou:

– Tão igual à Sakura quanto na preocupação com a Tomoyo…

– E então, o que diz?

A coronel sacou mais uma vez a arma e apontou para a testa dela, engatilhou e pôs o dedo no gatilho:

– Não tenho magia, mas tenho uma arma. Você tá condenada de qualquer forma! Quer que eu te mate agora ou vai deixar que eles te matem?

 **Continua…**

 **Notas finais:** **Pra quem tá perguntando quem é essa Akiho, eu apresento ela no capítulo "Temos um nome e todos sabem…". Depois ela aparece no capítulo "** **Apenas um tempo a mais com você – Extra II",** **onde falo da história dela. E ai, Meiling vai matar o Clone de Sakura!? Hehehe!**

 **Como dito a vocês, mudei muito a minha escrita pra deixar ela mais enxugada e mais dinâmica, sem perder o foco da narrativa; com descrições precisas, diálogos encurtados sem perder a qualidade e cada vez mais elementos surpresas… que assanhamento é esse da Meiling pra cima do Cão de Caça da princesa Sofia?**

 **A Princesa Sofia tem crescido nessa história e vai crescer ainda mais (se eu não coloco um freio nela, ela domina tudo, hein?) e aquele assanhamento foi só pra Meiling descobrir quem era o Cão. Mais tarde, falo desse colar, agora não. Isso também serve para mostrar que Meiling é Sexy sem ser vulgar, é bonita como ela sempre falou no anime, mais bonita que Sakura! Tou muito satisfeito por ter dado pra Meiling uma linha de história decente para ela e espero que ela tenha ficado feliz também! Ela vai ter sua linha, seus capítulos, mas meu foco aqui nunca vai deixar de ser Sakura e Tomoyo e falar da Ordem do Dragão faz parte disso…**

 **Até a próxima, pessoal! Obrigado pela leitura!**


	92. A Heroína (Sakura I)

**Capítulo XCI**

 **~A Heroína (Sakura I)~**

" _Depois do abalo que foi a discussão com Syaoran, Sakura pára um pouco para pensar em si e nos rumos que pretende dar para sua vida…_

"É um lago negro o seu olhar

É água turva de beber, se envenenar

Nas suas curvas derrapar, sair da estrada

E morrer no mar (no mar)

É perigoso o seu sorriso

É um sorriso assim jocoso, impreciso

Diria misterioso, indecifrável

Riso de mulher

Não sei se é caça ou caçadora

Se é Diana ou Afrodite

Ou se é Brigite, Stephanie de Mônaco

Aqui estou, inteiro ao seu dispor (princesa)

Pobre de mim

Invento rimas assim pra você

E o outro vem em cima

E você nem pra me escutar"

RPM – Olhar 43

Era mais um final de tarde de um dia entendiante para a valente Sakura enquanto aguardava pela chamada de mais uma entrevista de emprego que tinha feito ontem. Passara o dia inteiro dentro de casa convivendo com um tédio enorme.

A campainha da Mansão amarela da família Li tocou.

Sakura jogava videogame ao lado de Kero e seu filho Chitatsu, mas nem isso, nem cozinhar, voar nas costas de Kero de vez em quando sobre Madrid, limpar a casa, aproveitar a piscina a curava do tédio.

Se a campainha tocara, deveria ser alguma pessoa que conhecia, pois o porteiro do condomínio só deixava entrar conhecidos. Podia até ser Tomoyo, já que a amiga ainda estava em Madrid.

– Já vou.

Entregou o controle para Chitatsu, mas ele já foi logo salvando e desligando o jogo, olhando-a com olhos vidrados, ansioso, esperando pela pessoa que tocou a campainha. Há tempos, Chitatsu se tornara sensitivo demais para algumas coisas, principalmente para sentir pessoas. Kero olhava-a com uma cara nada animadora. Ele já sabia quem estava por trás da sua porta, com sua luz amarela rodeando o corpinho.

Preocupada, atendeu.

Viu uma mulher loira de tranças por cima dos ombros, capa vermelha, sorrindo, com um pacote de lenha nas mãos. Atrás dela, vinha cerca de dez pessoas, com ela, onze:

– Oizinho! Desculpa aí por chegar sem avisar antes, mas acho que o Shoran já deve ter te passado que eu ia vir aqui hoje…

– Como assim? Ele não me passou nada!

Kero voou até o ombro de Sakura com um telefone nas mãos.

– Passou sim, Sakura, olha aqui; você que não teve tempo de olhar as mensagens.

Kero apertou o botão e a voz do marido avisava da chegada iminente de Gotzone naquela tarde. Atrás dela, vinha um Chitatsu animado, quase pulando de alegria com a visita. Gotzone abriu os braços, soltou a bolsa de lenha para abraçar o pequeno:

– Goti!

– Chiryuzinho!

Os dois rodopiaram no ar.

– São seus amigos, Goti?

– Sim, são os mesmos daquela fogueira noturna que a gente fez naquele dia. Vai lá e cumprimenta eles!

Ela largou o menino e ele saiu em disparara cumprimentando os homens e mulheres de capuzes vermelhos e capa vermelha que mais pareciam ter saído de uma seita secreta de filme ou seriado de TV. Sakura estava besta com a visão.

– Então, Sakura, como eu disse, foi meio em cima da hora, sabe? Naquele dia quando vocês foram no restaurante, a gente fez uma fogueira em honra da nossa Deusa Mari dos bascos. O Chitatsu gostou tanto que pediu pra visitar ele com alguns amigos qualquer dia desses. Ele me falou que o jardim de vocês é enorme e cabe muita gente! Eu fiquei tão animada que eu aproveitei meu dia sem treino hoje pra visitar vocês e chamei mais gente. Espero que não se importem.

Gotzone recolheu a lenha que tinha deixado cair, sorrindo animada para Sakura, ansiosa pelo sim dela. Chitatsu já olhava com olhos suplicantes, ajoelhado nos pés da mãe. Olhou para Kero e o guardião apenas levantou as palmas das mãos para o ar, inclinando a cabeça, dizendo silenciosamente que não tinha jeito, ela tinha que deixar aquilo acontecer.

– Entra, Gotzone, tem suco, refrigerante na geladeira e bebida na adega… fica a vontade.

Saiu da porta e deixou o povo entrar. Não eram onze, eram vinte, todos com lenha nas mãos e mochilas nas costas. Haviam mais nove escondidos. "A gente que Gotzone chamou". A loira de busto grande foi a última a entrar.

– Tou sabendo que você tá procurando emprego e a sua relação com o Shorancito deu uma estremecida, o Chi me falou; participa do nosso ritual! Tenho certeza que amanhã mesmo já te chamam. Somos magos, muitos magos aqui arranjam emprego no mundo comum ou resolvem problemas em casa com umas preces pra Deusa…

Sakura sorriu e coçou a cabeça antes de responder. Pensou em Chitatsu "pirralho linguarudo, me paga, Sholong!"

– Eu acho que vou passar dessa vez… brigadinha.

– Um ritual em honra a um deus envolvendo fogo envolve muito poder mágico, Sakura, você devia participar… Ou ver… – Sugeriu Kero.

– Pois então, participa, Kero! Vai lá e olha o Chi pra mim!

Sakura amassou o guaridão na mão e jogou-o como se ele fosse uma bolinha de papel no jardim onde os cultistas de Gotzone se reuniam. Gotzone olhou assustada para aquilo:

– É assim mesmo, essa mostrenga sempre faz isso! – Explicou-se Kero para o povo, enquanto estava sendo arremessado pelos ares.

S&T:FJ!

Sakura conhecia bem o espanhol para se comunicar bem com as pessoas na Espanha. Tinha umas vagas noções de catalão que aprendera com Tomoyo e seu professor de espanhol no Japão que era da Catalunha. Mas não conhecia bulhufas do basco que Gotzone e seus cultistas usavam nas orações e rituais noturnos. Para ser franca, aquilo mais soava para ela como um espanhol com as letras embaralhadas, mantendo os mesmos sons do espanhol.

Mas, por um bom tempo naquela noite, Sakura adotou o infeliz pensamento de achar que se no inferno tinha uma língua franca, essa língua era o basco.

Gotzone fez uma pira enorme no jardim que Sakura pensou que ela colocaria fogo em tudo, mas felizmente, não queimou nada. Cantaram, dançaram em círculos ao redor da fogueira, fecharam os olhos e calaram-se em muitos momentos, para depois recomeçar a dançar, cantar e gritar para o fogo.

Chitatsu participou animadamente de tudo do lado de Gotzone e até mesmo atreveu-se a dizer alguns cantos e orações na língua de Gotzone, sussurrados por ela no ouvido dele. Kero observava tudo, com seu típico brilho amarelado ao redor dele. Muitos cultistas paparicaram-no para ele ficar na forma verdadeira e ele os atendeu. Se Kero não ficara nervoso era porque não via perigo algum naquilo, afinal, a natureza elemental dele era fogo e terra. Até mesmo Sakura sentiu uma energia circulando pelo seu corpo com aquela bruxaria toda. Shoran e Meiling, quando voltaram do trabalho, deram uma olhada no ritual deles e até mesmo ofereceram troncos para alimentar a fogueira, que rugia, estalava, rodopiava com a força do vento, apesar de serem fiéis da deusa chinesa Guan Yin.

Na tarde do dia seguinte, depois de mais uma entrevista, contou tudo para Tomoyo. A amiga partiria daqui a três dias para a Catalunha assim que terminasse o giro do Barça contra os times da capital, Getafe e Leganés. Deitou-se no colo dela, no sofá da sala, deixando ser acariciada por ela:

– Ela tacou fogo em tudo, Tomoyo, em tudo! Ela tá levando meu filho pro mau caminho… Ela levou o Kero, a Meiling; o Shoran ela já tá levando faz tempo… Daqui a pouco vai colocar euzinha no fogo e me entregar como sacrifício pra aquela deusa Basca dela… HOEEEEE!

Sakura chorava lágrimas de crocodilo, com a cabeça repousada no colo da amiga. Tomoyo acariciava os finos cabelos castanhos dela, achando graça em tudo o que ela falava:

– Sakura, isso é um ritual pagão! Muitos magos têm sua própria religião, não só tem a Igreja. Você precisa algum dia desses conhecer a comunidade de magos daqui… Você podia começar em ser amiga da Gotzone…

Sakura girou a cabeça bruscamente para encará-la:

– Virar amiga da Gotzone? Você viu o que ela falou pra você em Barcelona? Viu o que ela fez com a Meiling e com o Shoran na apresentação no Bernabéu? E você me fala pra virar amiga dela?

– Ela é assim mesmo, todo mundo já se tocou que ela é meio infantil…

Sakura desviou o olhar de Tomoyo e voltaram a mesma posição de antes, agora, num silêncio grande demais para as duas.

– Se você não quer falar dela, eu não falo… mas me diz uma coisa: o que aconteceu com aquela minha amiga Sakura que gostava de fazer amigos com todo mundo? Até mesmo com o carrancudo do Shoran? Acho que você só tinha a ganhar com isso, em vez de ficar remoendo esse ciúme…

Tomoyo falou tudo o necessário para Sakura tirar a cabeça do colo dela, afastar as mãos dela bruscamente e se sentar de novo no sofá:

– Ela se tornou mais seletiva demais, Tomoyo, depois que tentaram roubar minhas cartas, ou você já se esqueceu. – As mãos de Sakura tremeram ao cerrar o punho. – O próprio tio do Shoran, Tomoyo… Depois… você sabe… teve aquele episódio com Eriol… que eu te contei…

– Sei…

– Aquela capa de revista… ela aparecia e olhava torto pra qualquer um que tentava chegar perto do Shoran… num dos momentos mais críticos da nossa relação, quando ele foi pro Egito… Ele podia ter ficado com qualquer mulher, da mesma forma que eu me deitei com o Eriol, mas, naquela hora, eu pensei no meu casamento e não queria terminar tudo muito cedo…

– Agora você não pensa mais no seu casamento, né, Sakura?

– Agora as coisas são diferentes, Tomoyo; eu tenho mais experiência e, se eu me separar do Shoran… Eu vou saber o que fazer… Não sou mais aquela menina assustada que depende do príncipe Syaoran pra tudo…

Tomoyo fez um silêncio tão denso quanto o que Sakura tinha feito antes.

– Por que esse ciúme todo da Gotzone?

– Porque a Gotzone… – Sakura respirou fundo antes de falar – Sabe, é como se ela tivesse jogado vinagre nas minhas feridas desde o começo, e ainda continuasse a jogar… Ela foi o estopim da minha primeira crise no casamento e agora que ela tá perto, usando meu filho… Sabe, eu já imaginava que ele ia pedir o divórcio quando ele voltasse e que eu teria que criar o Chitatsu sozinha com meu pai e a sua mãe… – Sakura beliscou Tomoyo. – Já que a feiosa aqui não tava comigo! – Depois, voltou a ficar em silêncio. Eu tenho um mal pressentimento com ela, da mesma forma que o Shoran tinha com o Eriol…

As palavras de Tomoyo saíram pausadas, insistindo:

– Você pode se enganar… Como se enganou com o Shoran… Você podia…

Sakura via nitidamente que parecia haver um tampão na mente de Tomoyo que a impedia de enxergar a realidade de uma vida de casada ao lado do melhor jogador da China e fazê-la acreditar em Sakura e Syaoran para sempre e sempre, como o título daquela fanpage do Facebook em homenagem aos dois. Cortou aquele lance todo de advogada do diabo que era incompatível com a inteligência da amiga da forma mais irônica possível:

– Você tem razão, Tomoyo, vou dar um pouco de corda pra ela e vamos ver se as minhas suspeitas se confirmam…

Sakura levantou-se do sofá apenas para ser parada pelas mãos de Tomoyo que ainda seguravam as suas. O olhar dela era de que ela sabia que tinha falado uma coisa que estava arrependida. Estava perdoada por enquanto:

– Me conta, vai, como foi sua entrevista de ontem? Por favor?

Ao menos, da entrevista de emprego tinha mais disposição para falar sobre:

– Olha, fui lá no hospital de Vallecas agorinha mesmo e o bom de tudo é que não tinha fila! Ninguém na fila de entrevistas! Eles me receberam muito bem, já foram falando logo nos salários e nos benefícios e eu fiquei super feliz… o problema é que Vallecas fica longe…

– É onde tá morando a Plácida e a Marcela… vocês podem ficar juntas!

– Pensei nisso também, eles me ligaram no celular que só faltava acertar a documentação e eu tava dentro! Dentro!

Tomoyo levantou-se do sofá e deu um abração em Sakura:

– Fico feliz que as coisas tenham dado certo, Sakura, depois de tanto tempo… sabe de uma coisa, você nasceu pra isso mesmo, Sakura, pra ser heroína da verdade e da justiça… Por que você não tenta, Sakura?

– Tentar o que? – Sakura soltou-se do abraço, confusa. Tomoyo apenas sorria.

– Voltar aos velhos tempos… combater "A Ordem do Dragão em Madrid City"! A valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão! Liberte-se! – Tomoyo levantou-se do sofá e começou a imitar Sakura, voando com o báculo em mãos, levantando Sakura pela cintura, rodopiando com ela pelo ar:

– Eu até faria isso, mas o Shoran não quer… fala que é muito perigoso… A Meiling me falou que tá investigando e eu fiquei interessada; acredita que ela achou uma pessoa que vai ajuda encontrar os caras? Meiling é demais!

– Tá investigando, é? – Tomoyo colocou o polegar e o indicador no queixo e ficou olhando o teto como quando tinha uma ideia mirabolante. – Nós quatro podíamos voltar aos velhos tempos!

– Nós quatro?

– O Chi no lugar do Shoran! Ficaria tão bonitinho ele com aquela roupinha verde… Eu podia voltar a te filmar, sabia? O Chitatsu ia gostar, o Kero também… Sinto saudades… – Tomoyo a olhou com olhos fixos, vidrados, úmidos de lágrimas de saudade.

– Tomoyo… esses caras são bandidos! Vou envolver meu filho nisso?

– Então… vamos só a gente mesmo… com as minhas meninas…

Tomoyo parecia o Gato de botas do filme do Shrek com aqueles olhos negros, úmidos e suplicantes para ela, agarrando as mãos de Sakura. A respiração dela tava perto, podia sentir o coração pulsante e agitado dela pelos dedos dela e percebia que a vibração da amiga passava lentamente para ela. O pior de tudo não era a proposta, era a crença de Tomoyo em tudo o que ela dizia e os olhos azuis dela, ora azuis-marinhos, ora negros ou azuis-claros.

Os olhos de Tomoyo não tinham cor e forma definida como as ressacas do mar e começavam pouco a pouco a deixá-la desesperada, ansiosa, como se fosse afogar neles. O rosto dela estava perto e a respiração frenética dela começou a passar para ela.

Entrara no olhar dela e não sabia como sair mais.

"Olhos de ressaca…"

Sua face corou.

"O que eu faço?"

O telefone tocou.

Girou a cabeça para o lado e soltou-se das mãos de Tomoyo:

– Quem sabe eu ainda seja uma heroína, uma heroína de crianças…

Atendeu o telefone e Tomoyo a seguiu.

– Alô?

– Falo com a Sakura?

– Ela mesma.

– Sou a Doutora Ainhoa Vidal e Alcuña, do Hospital infantil de Madrid…

– Hospital infantil de Madrid? Eu esqueci alguma coisa aí?

– Não, não é nada disso. – A mulher sorria do outro lado da linha. – Muito pelo contrário. Aliás, esqueceu sim. Sua entrevista amanhã…

– Entrevista? Amanhã? Mas eu já fiz entrevista aí e fui dispensada na hora!

– Bem, Sakura, houve um engano. Precisamos que você volte aqui amanhã, pode ser?

– Doutora, eu já fiz uma entrevista… já tão pra me chamar e…

– Eu insisto. Por favor, venha amanhã mesmo e conversamos. Se quiser, posso ir até você, aí no condomínio de La Moraleja, pode ser?

Sakura pôs a mão no telefone e olhou para Tomoyo, que ouvia tudo do viva voz. A amiga, como sempre, colocava fogo em tudo e gesticulava para fazer Sakura aceitar aquilo.

Suspirou:

– Tudo bem, Doutora, posso me encontrar com você às duas?

– A qualquer hora que você quiser… estarei te aguardando… então, até amanhã?

– E se eu não for, hein?

– Eu insisto, Sakura, escute-nos, por favor. Se você não vier, eu vou até você.

– Tudo bem, eu vou, eu vou…

– Que bom que tenha aceitado, então… até mais!

– Tchauzinho!

Desligou o telefone e olhou para Tomoyo:

– Você não acha isso suspeito, sua gorda? Eu já não te falei?

– É exatamente porque eu acho isso muito suspeito que eu insisto que você vá, Sakura! Você nunca vai deixar de ser uma heroína, nunca, é seu destino como guardiã das Cartas Clow… E também é a sua chance de ganhar um dinheirinho e sair desse tédio todo, e então?

Mas uma vez, os olhos de ressaca de Tomoyo a olhava, a devorava. Sentiu-se refém dela no fim:

– E você vai me levar junto, vai me esperar junto, sua gorda! – Apertou as bochechas de Tomoyo com tudo e arrastou-a para a cozinha. – Ai de você se sair de lá!

S&T:FJ

O Audi preto de Tomoyo parou na porta do hospital.

Por fora, era um hospital comum, no centro da capital, com uma grande área gramada e arborizada para isolar o hospital dos carros. Mais para frente, havia o corredor coberto que dava acesso aos prédios administrativos. O resto da ala hospitalar estava do outro lado de onde desembarcaram.

Estava sendo uma tarde nublada, com o sol insistindo em esgueirar-se por trás das nuvens.

Vestiu o seu melhor conjunto blazer cinza, levando sua pequena bolsa. Coube a Tomoyo vestir um vestido branco para dar sorte, segundo ela.

Saiu do carro, abriu a bolsa. De todo o essencial, as Cartas Clow estavam lá. Tirou-as da bolsa e deu uma olhada nelas antes de continuar. Tomoyo ficou olhando do lado dela, de esgueira:

– A carta espelho ainda tá com aquela fita verde que o Touya deu?

– Ela ganhou um monte de tranqueira dele ao longo dos anos…

– Qualquer dia desses, eu podia fazer um dueto com a carta canção nos meus shows! – Tomoyo gargalhou, cutucou Sakura com o cotovelo e Sakura deu um sorriso tímido. Estava tensa.

Nos bancos à frente do corredor coberto que dava acesso ao prédio administrativo, três mulheres de cabelos castanhos e jalecos brancos conversavam.

Juntou o maço de cartas novamente e colocou dentro da bolsa.

– O Shoran devia estar aqui…

– Ora bolas, justo você que não tinha medo de acabar com o casório e achava que ele ia chamar muita atenção… você avisou pra ele e ele te deu boa sorte… – Ficaram em silêncio. – Nem sempre o Shoran vai estar com você, Sakura, entenda isso quando eu falo da "despeitada-prestes-a-cair-os-peitos-de-tão-inchados que eles estão". – Tomoyo fez aspas com as mãos. Falava de Gotzone. Sakura gargalhou.

– Olha o que você fala sua gorda! – Sakura cutucou o busto de Tomoyo e encarou-a nos olhos de ressaca dela:

– Mas você está aqui… Me animando, me apoiando, adiando seu serviço, como você sempre fez… – Tocou levemente a bochecha de Tomoyo. Agora era ela quem corava. Encarou mais uma vez os olhos de ressaca dela.

– Mas eu fiquei longe de você, Sakura…

– Mas está aqui, agora, e é isso que importa… meu primeiro emprego depois da faculdade, quem sabe… Esse momento, eu não ia te deixar perder…

Agarrou a cabeça dela só para dar um beijão nos olho esquerdo dela. As três mulheres que estavam sentadas no banco se levantaram de súbito para ver a cena. Para falar a verdade, Sakura não conseguia encarar o olhar úmido de Tomoyo; naquela época.

– Me promete que você não vai me deixar e sempre vai me apoiar, está bem? – Agarrou as mãos dela entre as suas, na altura do pescoço. Finalmente, deixara Tomoyo nervosa e agitada, tão agitada quanto ficara ontem com o olhar dela. Era ela agora que não conseguia encarar os olhos verdes e a respiração dela.

– Está bem. – A arquiteta soltou-se daquelas mãos e correu para a porta do quarto. Sakura começou a caminhar na direção das três mulheres.

– Sakura! – Girou a cabeça e olhou para a amiga querida com aqueles olhos úmidos, agarrada na porta do carro. Estreitos, úmidos, aquele sorriso dissimulado de Monalisa que ela tinha para complementar que queria dizer mais do que mostrava; aparecia sempre que ela falava que a felicidade dela era a sua felicidade.

"Tem coisa, aí, Tomoyo, vou descobrir o que é…". Voltou a ficar nervosa com aquele pensamento. Sentiu o calor subir em sua face. Ela também estava com o rosto vermelho. Nervosa com ela, com a entrevista.

As duas estavam. O mesmo nervosismo.

– O que foi?

– Essa vaga é sua! Liberte-se!

Tomoyo entrou no carro com tudo e deu partida. Ela precisava pegar uma papelada em um pendrive com um dos dirigentes do Barça na capital que estava perto e logo estaria de volta, como avisara antes.

Não resistiu a querer dizer "liberte-se" e gritou também.

– Pra que é que eu fui dizer isso… essa doida!

Envergonhada, olhou para as três mulheres que a olhavam; era como se elas esperassem por uma cena de filme, um algo a mais:

– O que foi, hein?

– Nada não, nadinha! – Disse uma mulher de roupa branca, sem jaleco, gordinha e baixinha, de óculos, a cara da Naoko. Uma enfermeira, com certeza. – É que…

– Vocês ficaram tão bonitinhas corando daquele jeito… e aquele beijo que ela te deu no olho, hein? As duas com aqueles olhinhos puxados falando um embromation que a gente não entendeu nada… ah! – Disse a segunda mulher, de jaleco e calça jeans branca, uma médica pelas roupas, alta, com o cabelo liso e curto, com um ar sonhador.

– Gente, sejam diretas. – Disse a terceira mulher, de pele muito morena, tonificada, cabelos ondulados castanhos. – E a cena do beijo?

– Beijo? Hoe!

– Paloma, como se atreve! – Repreendeu as outras duas mulheres, com um cascudo na cabeça dela. – Tá vendo que ela é tímida!

– Tá bem, tá bem, Oihana, Osane! Só tava brincando. – Voltou-se para Sakura. – Prazer, sou a doutora Paloma Aquino. A baixinha é a enfermeira Oihana Espinoza e a altinha é a Doutora Osane Campos.

As duas mulheres a cumprimentaram.

– Você é a Doutora Sakura, não é?

– Sou sim, como sabem?

– A Doutora Ainhoa pediu pra te escoltar até a sala dela, por aqui, Doutora… – Disse Paloma.

Segurou as mãos de Sakura e levou-a prédio adentro.

– Se aquela japonesinha aparecer eu falo que você já entrou, tá? – Gritou a enfermeira Oihana do fundo do corredor. Sakura ficou mais corada ainda. A Doutora Paloma a consolou:

– Não fica assim, não fica assim, tenho umas amigas que são assim também…

– Assim como?

– Assim… que tem… Você sabe… uma amiga especial… – A Doutora sorria e deixava subentender o que ela queria dizer no ar com gestos e sorrisos. Nunca Sakura se sentiu tão envergonhada:

"Ela é a minha amiga… minha amiga… Não é o que vocês estão pensando…"

Mas só conseguiu dizer:

– HOEEEEEEEEE!

S&T:FJ!

A primeira vez que Sakura entrou no escritório da Doutora Ainhoa, entendeu o que Syaoran quis dizer sobre o quanto ele era assediado na Espanha, jogando no melhor time do mundo, segundo ele.

E entendeu a parcialidade que estava presente naquela entrevista, pensou Sakura.

Muitos médicos que faziam parte da administração tinham escritórios próprios que eram personalizados do jeito que o médico quisesse. Não sabia se a Doutora Ainhoa deixara aquilo de propósito, mas achou no mínimo curioso e viu que alguns retratos foram removidos da parde.

A mulher era uma fanática pelo Real Madrid.

Tinha flâmulas, cachecóis (bufandas) de partidas, livros na estante e fotos e mais fotos com jogadores. Contou umas três de Syaoran com ela, inclusive uma em que ela dava um beijão na bochecha dele e ele fazia careta. Ele só perdia para Ronaldo e o lendário Raul, com cinco fotos casa, incluindo um abraço entre os dois. Conhecia todos os jogadores na foto, antigos e passados, por causa de Syaoran.

Esperou um tempo até a Doutora entrar:

– Boa tarde, Sakura! Tudo bem? – Ela tinha cabelos castanhos escuros, homogêneos e curtos como uma tigela e uma franja na testa. Deu dois beijos na bochecha dela.

– Quer chá?

– Não, obrigada. Eu só queria entender porque a senhora me chamou, já que me dispensaram de uma entrevista aqui faz dois meses; foi o primeiro lugar que eu procurei depois que eu transferi meu diploma pra cá… mas parece que eu entendo… até sabem que eu moro no La moraleja…

Sakura apontou para a foto de Syaoran encima da mesa dela, a foto do beijão na bochecha.

– Ah, isso aqui! Você não vai ficar com ciúmes, não vai? Eu vi umas dez meninas abraçarem ele, puxarem ele, daí eu disse "vão arrancar o braço dele!". E pensei "se elas podem, porque eu não posso?". Puxei ele e dei um beijão na bochecha dele pra aquelas invejosas ficarem com inveja! Depois, todas elas queriam beijar o Shoran e ele saiu de lá! Que dia! Ganhamos de seis a zero do Espanyol de Barcelona e Shoran marcou um golaço! Você viu?

A Doutora perguntava animada para Sakura. Ela não partilhava da mesma animação da doutora.

– Está tudo bem entre vocês, Sakura?

A pergunta a desconcertou.

– Tá tudo bem sim, Doutora…

– Não tá parecendo… Faz oito anos que vocês estão casados e há dez ele é profissional… sabe… ele é muito assediado, não é?

– Até demais… até por gente que… – A Doutora inclinou a cabeça para ouvi-la melhor e Sakura parou de fazer aquilo. – Doutora, o assunto sou eu ou o Shoran?

– É você, Sakura! Mas perceba que toda essa entrevista passa também pelo seu marido, não é porque eu sou merengue não! Muitas esposas de jogadores sempre aparecem do lado dos maridos, ora como modelos, ora como empresárias ou sócias, mas parece que depois de um tempo você não aparece mais… Li numa revista daqui que você fugiu daquele restaurante chiquérrimo de Madrid no meio do jantar e ficou bebendo vodca e uísque com aquela sua amiga culé num barzinho. Sabe o que estão dizendo? Que vocês estão separados! Que vocês estão brigados e que o pivô de tudo isso foi a Gotzone! Eu peguntei pra ela e ela ficou mais surpresa ainda e disse não saber nada!

"Gotzone, bruxa dos infernos!", pensou Sakura.

– Doutora, como você sabe disso?

– Não se lembra? Eu tava no jantar da apresentação do Shoran no Bernabéu. Meus antepassados foram jogadores e diretores do Madrid! Eu faço parte do conselho menor sabe? Até falei com você…

Sakura levantou-se da cadeira, colocando a bolsa no ombro, desanimada:

– Espera!

– Isso foi uma ideia do Shoran então, é?

– Não, não é nada disso, Sakura!

– Então foi uma ideia sua, ter uma esposa de jogador aqui no hospital pra pendurar na sua parede, não foi?

– Sakura, você está nervosa! Acalme-se, volta aqui! Não vamos falar de Shoran, de Madrid, nem de nada, vamos falar de você! – Ainhoa deitou a foto em que beijava Syaoran na mesa e tentou puxar Sakura de volta.

Demorou um pouco para Sakura voltar a se sentar.

– Sakura, esse é um hospital infantil, só atendemos crianças. Crianças com problemas de coração, crianças com câncer e crianças de pessoas famosas e importantes que não podem se agitar por conta da doença delas, por isso, nosso diretor exige que nenhuma foto seja tirada aqui ou que alguma celebridade visite o hospital. Silêncio absoluto, entende?

– Mas isso não faz sentido comigo…

– Faz sim. Fui eu quem vi seu currículo. Fui eu quem te dispensou. A principal razão era a sua ligação com o Shoran. Mas quando eu vi que você queria discrição acima de tudo, eu pensei comigo e disse "Porque não, porque não pegar o currículo dela?". Você tem um currículo muito bom, Sakura, muito bom mesmo, você fez um transplante com sucesso do filho de um executivo, assumindo todos os riscos quando você ainda era aluna, porque não daria certo assumindo um centro cirúrgico? Eu mesma conferi as informações com seu orientador…

– O senhor Shuichiro?

– Sim.. Me pergunto porque nenhum hospital ainda te chamou…

– Eu acho que deve ser por causa do meu marido, Doutora… muitos já me disseram que não querem ver publicidade gratuita, barulho no hospital, nem muita repercussão por eu ser casada com um jogador… mas daí eu insistia e eles ficavam de me ligar… tou na espera até hoje…

A Doutora pegou nas mãos de Sakura. Agora, Sakura se sentia mais calma e segura naquela sala:

– Alguém já te chamou?

– Um hospital de Vallecas… ficaram de me ligar…

– Você quer ser médica, Sakura? Quer começar amanhã, se possível? Quer ser uma heroína?

– Como assim?

– Eu cubro a oferta deles, cubro qualquer benefício que eles te ofereceram, eu assumo o risco, e não falo isso porque te quero ver pendurada na parede; sou médica, Sakura, assim como você, sou Psiquiatra, por isso, eu te fiz essas perguntas; estou pronta para te aceitar, só quero saber se o seu coração está disposto a aceitar esse desafio com toda a turbulência que você está vivendo na sua vida privada… você vai lidar com crianças Sakura, a vida delas como cirurgiã; você precisa ter as mãos perfeitas, sem tremer, sabe?

Aos poucos e contra a vontade, Sakura começou a entender a Doutora Ainhoa, como uma comida que caía no estômago e começasse a ser digerida depois de um longo tempo:

– Salário não é problema, a rotina também não… mas sabe, acho isso muito suspeito… Você é conselheira do Madrid, não é? Você me rejeitou, e…

– Sou sim, e confesso que estou sendo um pouco egoísta nesse sentido. Não por causa do Shoran, mas de você. Sou mulher, sou casada e tenho filhos. Sei como é isso, sei como é ter um marido que trabalha numa coisa e a gente em outra e ter filho pra criar. A gente tem que ter muita paciência e, muitas vezes, trabalhando, a gente encontra…. E então, o que me diz?

A doutora Ainhoa foi logo tirando da gaveta o contrato dela. Uma cópia para ela e outra para o advogado analisar.

Sakura abriu aquilo, olhou por um tempo as cláusulas e ficou batendo com a caneta no papel por um bom tempo.

– Precisa ser hoje?

S&T:FJ.

Fora do hospital, a tarde caía e os raios agora alaranjados de sol afastara as nuvens e entrara de vez para brilhar naquele lugar.

Sentada no banco de pedra que outrora estavam as três mulheres, estava Tomoyo, trabalhando no notebook, roteando a internet do celular, atendendo ligações de vez em quando.

– Há quanto tempo ela tá lá?

– Desde que você entrou, Doutora. Umas três horas já… Ela não comeu nada…

– Puxa vida…

Sakura olhava da janela dos corredores do hospital, no primeiro andar, ao lado da Doutora Paloma, a amiga que digitava, digitava, digitava.

– Ela me falou que trabalhar faz ela suportar o tédio da espera. – Disse a enfermeira Oihana.

– Isso é tão bonito… – Quase enxugando os olhos, apareceu a doutora Osane. – Parece até coisa de novela.

"Ela é minha amiga, suas idiotas!", Disse Sakura, mentalmente, sentindo uma veia quase pulsar na testa. "É com esse tipo de gente que eu tenho que conviver… hoe!"

– Gente, vamos deixar a Sakura em paz… – A Doutora Paloma deu um abraço em Sakura. – Desculpa, Sakura, vai lá, ela tá te esperando…

Sakura andou até Tomoyo com a pasta nas mãos e ela tava tão concentrada no trabalho que nem percebeu direito que ela estava lá. Sakura enrolou o contrato e deu na cabeça dela:

– Acorda, sua gorda!

– Sakura! – Toda agitada, Tomoyo colocou o computador de lado e levantou-se do banco como se tivesse despertado naquele instante. – E aí, como foi?

Sakura entregou o contrato para ela:

– Entrega isso pra aquela advogada sua dar uma olhada, depois você me fala.

Ela pegou o computador de Tomoyo debaixo do braço, andando em direção ao carro.

– E então…

– Vou virar heroína e começar amanhã mesmo, já tava cansada de jogar videogame com o Kero e perder direto. Agora, vamos comer um pouquinho.

 **Continua…**

 **Notas finais: que capítulo! Começou agitado para terminar nisso! Foi um capítulo redondo, onde a solução aparece logo quando aparece um problema, típico dos episódios de Sakura Cardcaptors! Bom que tenha sido com o capítulo da Sakura! Depois disso, tou muito animado para escrever o capítulo da Tomoyo, ele vai ser o próximo!**

 **Aqui vemos Sakura começando o novo trabalho e conhecendo suas novas amigas. Ainda tá muito suspeito essa entrevista em cima da hora, já, já explico isso. Esse capítulo foi um começo, um começo da racha de Sakura com Gotzone, agora envolvendo Chitatsu, o começo das investigações de Meiling e o começo da atuação de Shoran e de Tomoyo nessa nova etapa da vida dela, agora uma etapa profissional! (e o começo do… bem… isso eu deixo pro Tomoyo I!)**

 **O que acontecerá com a valente Sakura, agora como médica? A ver, hehehe! A Ordem do Dragão ainda vai aprontar, vai aprontar…**


	93. A herdeira apaixonada (Tomoyo I)

**Capítulo XCII**

 **~A herdeira apaixonada, mas tímida (Tomoyo I)~**

" _Sentindo a nova ameaça da Ordem do Dragão, Tomoyo teme que ela possa atingir Sakura, sua vida e suas meninas… mas antes, deve voltar ao passado e resolver alguns assuntos inacabados…"_

Era a última noite de Tomoyo em Madrid.

"Também a última noite que estou com Marcela.", pensou.

Desde o meio do ano passado, quando Akiho, a encarregada de administrar a construção da matriz das Indústrias Daidouji na Espanha, fugiu misteriosamente sem dar justificativas, era Marcela quem estava em Madrid cuidando de tudo.

De alguma forma, esse sumiço da sua encarregada solidificava a distância que se estabeleceu entre ela e Marcela. Não tinham mais a mesma relação há quase um ano, quando Syaoran visitou a Espanha para o velório de Dom Alfredo, um dos maiores jogadores da história do Madrid, nem mesmo quando Marcela soube quem era Sakura.

Em contrapartida, nunca os beijos de e em Marcela foram tão intensos desde que se separaram para viver vidas opostas, nem mesmo o contato e a intensidade daquela paixão.

Era como se voltasse para os primeiros dias em que se relacionava com a garota.

"Ela me beija como quem morre…"

Desgrudou os lábios e começou a beijar o pescoço dela, escutando leves sussurros na escuridão do quarto onde elas estavam, na casa que Marcela alugara em Madrid.

Beijou o pescoço, o ombro dela, acariciando-a, até que teve a infeliz ideia de tirar as mãos do seio dela, ainda com o sutiã e o resto das roupas por tirar para colocar na face, no nariz. O longo e arredondado nariz dela.

A única coisa que diferenciava Sakura de Marcela, além da inteligência, era o nariz.

Marcela abriu os olhos de súbito, afastou as mãos de Tomoyo do seu corpo, segurando seu pulso.

A arquiteta olhou-a atônita:

– O que foi?

– Não estou com vontade…

Marcela a olhava como se a quisesse, a desejasse, mas que por algum motivo, não podia continuar com aquilo; um sincero pedido de "me desculpe" desenhava-se nos seus olhos verdes. Mas havia algo mais:

– Como não?

Marcela tirou-a de cima do colo dela e levantou-se da cama, indo em direção ao banheiro. Tomoyo continuou olhando-a como se não estivesse entendendo nada. Até pensar no toque no nariz dela:

– Você está diferente, Tomoyo, diferente…

– Diferente como? – Tomoyo levantou-se da cama e agarrou a mão dela.

– Não sei, mais alegre, mais empenhada na sua missão de encontrar aqueles caras da Organização que atacou a Sakura em Osaka… E agora, com essa Ordem do Dragão atacando… – Marcela deu um sorriso amarelo para ela, plano e simples.

A incredulidade de Tomoyo transformou-se em inquietação:

– Já entendi. É a Sakura, não é? Estou cansada de ver você se colocando no lugar dela, se achando como uma sombra dela! – Nesse momento, Tomoyo agarrou os dois pulsos de Marcela e a fez olhar para ela. Marcela aproveitou-se disso para empurrar Tomoyo de volta para a cama:

– Não, Tomoyo, é justamente o contrário. Eu insisti em lutar uma guerra que eu não podia ganhar, mas na verdade, insisti em te trazer lembranças de um passado que você não soube encarar de forma sadia e adulta e reprimiu com tudo dentro de você. Você e ela! Se eu tivesse sido a Eugênia…

– Não fala da Eugênia… ela nem tá aqui…

Marcela aumentou o tom de voz:

– É aí que você está enganada…

Um vento frio soprou da janela semiaberta do quarto, arrepiando as duas.

– Se eu fosse a Eugênia, eu teria te feito encarar o casamento dela, remover esse amor platônico que você veio alimentando esse tempo todo dentro de si; eu teria te feito encarar a sombra que assombra sua alma, feito ajudar a Sakura a encarar a vida de celebridade dela, teria preparado ela, então ela poderia ser realmente feliz; mas não, essa sombra cresceu dentro de você e dela, graças a mim, você não conseguiu encarar ela esse tempo todo, restando apenas o forte desejo entre vocês depois disso tudo… Seu e dela…

– Mas…

Tomoyo sentou-se na cama, mas o impacto das palavras de Marcela fez com que se arrependesse de não estar deitada ainda:

Marcela queria chorar, mas segurou firmemente as lágrimas:

– Eu desisto, Tomoyo, eu desisto de você! Tou com essa ideia na minha cabeça desde janeiro, quando você me falou da Sakura. É o melhor para você, o melhor para mim…

– O que você tá dizendo?

– Eu estou dizendo que você ainda vai se aproveitar dessa separação dela, de alguma forma…

Com raiva, Tomoyo levantou-se com tudo da cama, gritando, agarrando os ombros de Marcela:

– Isso é um absurdo! Você é você, ela é ela! Me aproveitar dela é brincar com você!

– E seu coração, o que diz? Mantém o mesmo amor por ela, eu sei… e mais. Um amor que ainda não se confessou e recebeu uma resposta, seja sim ou não. Amanhã, chama a Rin e a gente resolve isso…

– Eu não vou te dar o divórcio!

– A gente nem é casada, Tomoyo! Olha o absurdo disso num país que tem casamento gay aberto! Quem está falando em divórcio? A gente só vive em união estável! Você nunca se assumiu pra ninguém, nem mesmo no seu trabalho, na sociedade… Você entende o absurdo disso? Você nunca teve coragem de falar pros outros que você é uma mulher gay, que você está comigo, que eu sou sua mulher… Sabe por que? Porque você pode dizer que me ama com palavras, mas eu quero ações! Coragem! Queria ser sua mulher, aqui e agora, na rua e na cama, mas agora, não quero mais… não mais, já sofri demais…

Dessa vez, Tomoyo calou-se. Não tinha mais o que falar.

– Marcela…

– Eu sempre quis ser amada, mas meu Bisa sempre falou que eu nunca seria amada enquanto eu vivesse com uma mulher… é verdade, ele tinha razão, mais razão que preconceito pelas minhas escolhas… ele é um profeta… Salomán Binyamin…

– Me dá uma chance…

Tomoyo segurou as mãos de Marcela e olhava para ela suplicando. Marcela, de pé do lado da cama, Tomoyo sentada, com os olhos de ressaca que tanto assustavam Sakura.

Marcela sorriu:

– Você tem olhos bonitos. Eu amo eles. Vou dar uma chance sim…

Tomoyo começou a sorrir.

– Uma chance pra mim mesma de ser amada de verdade e arranjar alguém para viver o resto da minha vida, me sentir como uma mulher de outra mulher, não só na cama, disso eu não tenho o que reclamar de você… mas no resto das coisas, além dessa cama, dessas quatro paredes… Você devia fazer o mesmo e ser mais honesta consigo mesma… Eu não me sinto realizada com você., você entende? Sim, eu tenho ciúmes da Sakura, da Eugênia, de todo mundo, que você amou mais do que eu…

Marcela deu as costas e tentou sair do quarto. Tomoyo agarrou a porta antes que ela fechasse:

– Eu te dou cinquenta milhões de euros, o nosso apartamento e todos os nossos bens que conseguimos juntas se eu te trair, Marcela!

Marcela tornou a sorrir, dessa vez, como se estivesse se divertindo com a agonia de Tomoyo:

– Você não sabe nada, Tomoyo Daidouji! Você tem dinheiro, isso é mixaria perto de tudo o que você tem na Europa…

– É tudo o que eu tenho na Europa, Marcela! Eu tou me colocando no fogo por você!

– Eu não quero seu corpo, quero seu coração, isso você não pode me dar… Adeus, Tomoyo! Agora pega as suas coisas e dá o fora da minha casa. Vai, anda!

Marcela abriu a porta do quarto e apontou para a porta da rua para ela.

Tomoyo parecia não acreditar no que ouvia. Em uma das raras vezes que ela, Tomoyo Daidouji, se desesperou, apelou para o poder que havia em seu sangue, sua família… O poder oculto que Sakura deixara dentro de si, o poder indomável das Cartas Clow que muda até a personalidade se não controlado:

– Eu sou a herdeira da Daidouji, tá? Eu posso te mandar embora dos nossos projetos, sabia? Eu tenho magos ao meu serviço, a força da tríade na Itália…

– E? Não são mais suas meninas? São suas empregadas agora? Você agora é uma mafiosa?

– Sou sim! Tou fechada com a tríade! – Tomoyo gritou tão alto que sua expressão estava alterada radicalmente. Estava na beira da loucura, na beira do desespero, um desespero que nunca mostrara na vida.

– Porque você quer, ó poderosa mafiosa?

Tomoyo se calou.

– Você é patética, Tomoyo, quando tenta lutar com as coisas mais fortes do que você e não é tão diferente que qualquer ratinho que a gente encontra nas ruas, porque você nunca venceu nada mais forte que você! Eu venci! Eu matei os desgraçados que tentaram me matar quando eu lutava no exército em Israel! Você nunca venceu Cláudio Ricieri, Bo Liu, nem Syaoran Li e fica se culpando até hoje por isso! Agora eu vejo…

Marcela ficou esperando a reação de Tomoyo. A dirigente blaugraná não sabia como reagir. As palavras que havia dito pesaram fundo dentro de si, mais do que em Marcela e as palavras dela eram socos não dados:

– O que tá esperando? Liga pra sua mãe então, pra tríade, seu lá, mande eles me punirem, princesa, com suas tropas imperiais…

Segurou a alça da mala e caiu nas ruas, noite adentro.

Tomoyo ficara o tempo todo em Madrid na casa de Marcela.

Agora, teria que procurar um hotel.

Quis bater em Marcela, quis gritar com ela, mas não conseguiu. Marcela era mais forte do que ela. Ela, Tomoyo, era fraca. Olhou indignada para ela assim que saiu daquela casa com a mala nas mãos, os documentos de trabalho.

Lágrimas tímidas apareceram nos seus olhos, que logo foram se tornando uma torrente até cobrir o rosto todo. Passou por pessoas, carros, luzes até não saber onde estava.

Levantou a cabeça e viu um bar. Teve vontade de tomar vodca, uísque, qualquer coisa.

O garçom sentiu que era mais uma sofredora que desejava afogar o sofrimento no álcool e foi logo se apresentando:

– Foi traição, é?

Tomoyo não respondeu e o garçom achou por bem não enfurecer a cliente.

– Desculpa; vodca ou uísque? Ou tequila?

– Não vou querer nada não.

Deu meia volta e pegou um táxi.

S&T:FJ!

Abriu os olhos lentamente naquela manhã.

A primeira coisa que viu foi a mãe, sorrindo para ela, segurando as mãos dela.

Soltou-se das mãos da mãe assim que viu o sorriso dela. Ela não estava feliz, mesmo deitada num travesseiro pena de ganso, vestida em uma camisola bufante, desenhada por ela e coberta pelo edredom mais confortável e quente que tinha.

Não sentia mais as dores físicas que sentira antigamente, é verdade, mas sentia muito frio por conta das dores da alma.

Sonomi passou a mão mais uma vez pela testa dela, onde aquela franja arroxeada da cabeça dela encontrava-se com as pupilas negras como o mar de inverno. Tomoyo sabia que a mãe entendia que ela era parte dela também, justo ela, Sonomi, que nunca na vida pensara em ter filhos.

Agora, buscava ser a melhor mãe possível para o fruto crescido de seu ventre, naquele momento de fragilidade.

Quem dera que todas as dores pudessem ser eliminadas com um simples passe de mãos, mas, pelo que vira, isso era uma coisa até mesmo difícil para magos mais experientes, apesar de ter um batalhão ao seu dispor.

Marcela triunfara mais uma vez. Ela tinha razão. Batalhões não eram nada diante da força de espírito.

– Como se sente, filha?

– Fraca… – O som da própria voz anunciando a derrota foi a força que fez abrir seus olhos.

Apoiou-se na cama com as mãos e sentiu uma fisgada rasgando o corpo como um "xis", de extremidade a extremidade. Foi o bastante para Sonomi acudir a filha como se ela fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento.

Foi nessa hora que entrou a figura de batina preta e solidéu vermelho.

– Dom Miquel, o senhor por aqui?

Outra fisgada cruzou o corpo de Tomoyo. O Cardeal sorriu:

– Descanse, filha, o processo todo foi complicado… precisa descansar…

O cardeal pegou uma jarra próxima a um criado mudo, perto da cama, encheu um copo e serviu para Tomoyo. As mãos dela estavam fracas o bastante para que pudesse segurar o copo que uma pequena parte do conteúdo transbordou nos lábios de Tomoyo. O religioso limpou rapidamente com um lenço próximo.

– Cardeal… por quanto tempo? – Perguntou Sonomi.

O religioso colocou o copo no criado-mudo e pôs a mão na testa de Tomoyo. Suas mãos brilharam esverdeadas, brancas.

– O desespero que ela sentiu fez piorar as dores que a marca do Sakurazuka e as espadas dentro dela traziam. Vai demorar um pouco. Tirar as espadas do corpo dela foi o mais fácil. A gente só precisou energizar novamente a marca do Sakurazuka. O problema é que o corpo dela ainda sente falta das espadas.

– Como assim? – Indagou Sonomi.

– Veja, foram muitos anos convivendo com elas; catorze anos com a marca e mais quatro com as espadas; ela estava condenada a morrer em breve, vocês sabiam, com uma coisa dessas dentro dela. Se a gente não tivesse operado… Ao menos, Marcela fez um favor…

Sonomi baixou a cabeça. Tomoyo girou a cabeça para o outro lado.

– Isso mostra o quanto eu sou fraca… Fui fraca… O quanto eu não tive tempo pra fazer o que eu queria fazer… Marcela tinha razão… – Uma fisgada de dor atravessou Tomoyo.

– E o que você queria fazer, minha filha? Agora você ganhou mais tempo para fazer o que você quer, não? – Disse o Cardeal, sorrindo bondosamente como sempre.

Sonomi e Tomoyo ficaram caladas, sem ter resposta para ele. O cardeal continuou a fazer passes de luz nela.

– O senhor ainda não entende…

– Tomoyo, A bíblia diz que o rei Ezequias teve seus dias encurtados por uma doença terrível, e olha que ele era bom e devoto. Deus, que é misericordioso, deu mais dias de vida a ele. Reinou por longos vinte e nove anos…

– Então, eu sou o tipo de pessoa que Deus podia eliminar… são grandes os meus pecados, Cardeal, não sou tão boa quanto o rei Ezequias. – Tomoyo sorriu ironicamente. O cardeal terminou seu passe de luz. De certa forma, as dores de Tomoyo melhoraram. A dor atravessava seu corpo em leves formigamentos.

– É aí que você se engana. Deus fez muitas maravilhas para Ezequias antes, para que ele soubesse que podia contar com o poder dele nas dificuldades. Ele confiou e recebeu a dádiva da vida… Se ele não tivesse confiado…

– Cardeal, se eu bem me recordo, fui eu que pedi pro senhor, me arrastando até a sé episcopal depois que eu voltei de Madrid, pra retirar essas espadas de mim; o senhor já sabia delas, quem sou eu pra enganar o senhor… Daí, o senhor me aparece, me fala do risco delas e eu digo "porque não?". E também…

Tomoyo girou o rosto para o outro lado no travesseiro.

– Porque eu sou fraca… Como usar uma espada amaldiçoada dessas se eu não tenho força? Achei que tinha…. – Disse Tomoyo, interrompendo o Cardeal.

O cardeal sorriu e levantou-se da cama. Tomoyo tentou repreender a filha, mas o Cardeal foi mais rápido:

– Só por você ter se arrastado até mim, você é forte, escolheu a vida em vez da morte…

– Eu ainda tinha coisas a fazer…

– Por essa força de espírito e compromisso consigo, você foi forte esses anos todos pra carregar esse peso dentro de você. Só precisa ter mais fé em você, fé nas maravilhas do Senhor. Deve ser por isso que você está viva aqui, agora. Pense se essa minha visita e esse seu pedido não foram um chamado dele?

Tomoyo virou a cabeça para o sorridente cardeal e tentou sorriu ligeiramente.

– Não sou tão devota quanto o senhor, Cardeal, que é um homem santo, me desculpa, tá?

O Príncipe da Igreja retirou um rosário de dentro da batina preta.

– Quando meu compatriota, São Francisco Xavier, chegou no Japão, de Shangchuan até Kagoshima, ele foi levado de barco por piratas e contrabandistas japoneses de cabelos roxos e olhos azuis como o mar, sem nome, da mesma forma que o nosso senhor foi pregado ao lado de ladrões e um deles ainda pediu o perdão pelos pecados em seu leito de morte e foi perdoado. Os criminosos japoneses pediram para serem batizados logo que chegaram na praia e pasmem, mantiveram a sua fé até hoje apesar das perseguições do Xogunato… Nunca é tarde demais para ouvir o chamado e você sabe…

Tomoyo sorriu e entendeu rapidamente onde aquela conversa toda estava indo:

– Dizem que eles foram os primeiros a aceitarem o cristianismo no Japão, não é?

O cardeal fechou o rosário entre as mãos branquíssimas de Tomoyo.

– Daí, eles pediram um nome, já que não tinham nenhum nome latino; São Francisco achou melhor dar pra eles um sobrenome para uma nova vida e deixá-los com seus nomes originais japoneses; "andamos um longo (大) caminho (道) por um longo (大) tempo (時), vocês são os Daidouji de agora em diante", foi o que ele disse. A família Daidouji foi a primeira a ouvir as boas novas. Meu falecido marido, pai da Tomoyo, sempre me contou essa história… – Respondeu Sonomi.

O cardeal levantou-se da cama e de uma última olhada para Tomoyo. Tirou um pequeno livreto e colocou em cima do criado-mudo onde estava a jarra de água. Notou a pequena bíblia que Eugênia tinha lhe dado no leito de morte. Sorriu mais uma vez

– Não acha que está na hora de voltar às origens da sua fé, da sua família?

As mãos suaves e frias do nonagenário Cardeal passaram uma última vez por seu rosto. Ele saiu. Tomoyo deitou-se na cama e finalmente conseguiu relaxar no meio daquilo que chamou de sua fraqueza.

Nunca desejou ser embalada no colo de alguém depois de ter recebido aquele toque.

Nunca Sonomi desejou agarrar a filha, apertar as mãos em volta das dela, que segurava aquele rosário com força como se tivesse segurando as mãos dos primeiros Daidouji, embalá-la e beijá-la como fizera com a prima Nadeshiko antes da filha nas tardes de chuva e trovão, como se na força daquele abraço tivesse transmitindo toda a sua força vital para a filha que tanto amava e que nunca sonhara ou planejara ter ou como a própria Virgem a quem o marido era tão devoto e nunca planejara ter a Cristo.

Tomoyo sabia disso, herdada a mente e a paixão da mãe.

Sonomi fez exatamente como Tomoyo estava pensando.

S&T:FJ!

Levou três dias para Tomoyo levantar-se daquela cama.

O trabalho só acumulou; felizmente, para a felicidade dela, Dom Miquel conversou com os dirigentes blaugranás, chefes de Tomoyo, e explicou para eles a recente indisposição de Tomoyo, que eles aceitaram e entenderam. Mas não deixaram de enviar o trabalho dela por e-mail e telefone.

A dor havia diminuído bastante e até mesmo um pouco de disposição parecia voltar À vida de Tomoyo.

Da mesma forma que uma sensação de vazio preenchia o interior oco deixado pelas espadas e a marca do Sakurazuka que outrora estivera em seu corpo.

Felizmente, para seu alívio, a mãe estava ao lado dela.

Sentada nas raízes de uma árvore branca defronte a um pequeno lago em seu jardim nos fundos do seu casarão rosa de Les Corts, onde a grama estava cheia de folhas vermelhas esparramadas ao redor dela, porque o outono já havia chegado e a natureza era particularmente sensível para isso, Tomoyo afiava uma espada de aço com uma pedra de amolar. Era a Cerberus.

Tomoyo desenhara a espada e projetara as funções dela enquanto que Kiiko, sua menina científica, a construíra. Fez logo que recebera seu título de nobreza das mãos do Rei. O nome foi uma sugestão pessoal de Kero que ela prontamente atendeu. Seu punho era verde-esmeralda, tinah vinte centímetros e guardava toda a espada dentro de si. As lâminas da espada se projetava dali em outros três níveis de dezoito centímetros cada, onde ela podia parecer tanto como um punhal curto até um florete, tudo muito discreto, sem um guarda mão, a peça que dava forma de cruz à espada, tudo ajustado pela orbe vermelha na testa de Kero em sua forma verdadeira, que compunha o pomo. Tomoyo fez a espada para que pudesse levá-la dentro da bolsa e não soasse tão ameaçadora para as autoridades. Da mesma forma que um canivete, ela podia variar de tamanho conforme a necessidade, para os tempos difíceis que estavam para vir, conforme o Syaoran de seu sonho tinha informado, que agora assumira a identidade de Cão de Caça, guarda real da Princesa Sofia.

Sonomi aproximou-se da filha:

– Filha, tudo certo? Bartomeu, seu chefe, vai visitar você hoje à tarde com o resto do pessoal… ele acabou de ligar avisando…

Tomoyo raspou a pedra de amolar na lâmina três vezes antes de responder:

– Mamãe, você se lembra o que me fez vir pra Europa?

Sonomi ajeitou a saia e sentou-se do lado da filha:

– Sakura é a resposta para tudo, minha filha, da mesma forma que Nadeshiko é a minha resposta para tudo na minha vida…

Tomoyo amolou a espada mais uma vez com a pedra de amolar

– Depois que eu voltei de Fukushima e entrei na faculdade, lá no comecinho dessa história toda, eu pedi pro Seishiro colocar a marca em mim, pra me fazer esquecer da Sakura e suprimir tudo o que eu sentia por ela…

– Eu pedi a mesma coisa pra mãe do Seishiro, pra me fazer esquecer da Nadeshiko…

Mãe e filha colocaram a mão esquerda uma de frente da outra, onde outrora havia a marca dos Sakurazuka.

– Seishiro está morto, Tomoyo, morto pelas mãos do Subaru, o protetor da Sakura no Japão. Os Sakurazukamori estão mortos, todos eles. Sabe de uma coisa? Ele ainda confessou que amava o Seishiro e que tinha mutilado o olho direito dele só por causa dele. Agora, ele colocou o olho direito do Seishiro nele pra nunca se esquecer dele… Que coisa! Duas famílias rivais…

– Romeu e Julieta, mamãe… – Tomoyo tornou a amolar a espada.

As duas ficaram em silêncio, apenas com o som do raspar do aço na pedra, até Sonomi puxar conversa de novo:

– Dai, você foi sequestrada na Itália e a Sakura enviou a carta fogo pra te salvar; ela me contou a história disso tudo, no meio da lua de mel dela… A cama amanheceu cheia de sangue… Ela até tentou ir atrás de você, mas eu impedi ela, porque você me falou… Eu nunca devia ter feito isso…

– E porque, mamãe?

– Porque não dá certo! A Nadeshiko sabia que eu tava grávida de você, até descobriu onde eu tava sem nem eu ter dito pra ela… Eu já tinha a marca naquela época…

– Não deu certo mesmo… Um ano depois, tou eu lá, vendo o Chitatsu nascer… branquinho…

– Ele me lembrou você, Tomoyo, quando você nasceu… Pedi pra que você nascesse com o mesmo cabelo escuro e ondulado da Nadeshiko, a mesma pele dela… Deus atendeu minhas preces… – Sonomi desprendeu o coque que Tomoyo havia feito no cabelo e começou a alisá-lo.

– A senhora acha que a Sakura pediu pro Chi nascer com as mesmas características que a minha? A pele dele ainda é jovem e vai ficar morena como a do pai…

– Mas a cada dia ela fica tão branca como a sua…

A pele de Tomoyo arrepiou-se ouvindo aquilo. Sonomi continuou acariciando os cabelos da filha com os dedos e Tomoyo, a alisar a espada com a pedra:

– Eu sabia que a Sakura ia me achar… Tava pensando em ir pra Alemanha antes da Eugênia ficar doente, sabia? Inglaterra, França, Brasil, África do Sul, Namíbia, Botswana…

– E o que você ganhou fugindo pra Espanha?

– Marcela…

– Que é a cara da Sakura… mas tem o espírito totalmente diferente… Você nunca fugiu da Sakura, minha filha, a vontade dela de te ver é mais forte que o seu desejo de fugir dela, da mesma forma que, não acho que você quis fugir dela de verdade…

A Cerberus caiu das mãos de Tomoyo na relva avermelhada, assim com a pedra de amolar. Sonomi abraçou com tudo a cintura da filha.

– Eu jamais quis fugir dela… eu acho que eu sempre quis que ela me encontrasse acho que sempre fiz um jogo cheio de enigmas com ela, como um pique-esconde, sabe Mãe? A Sakura é terrível pra enigmas e raciocínio lógico. Eu tou esperando que ela me pegue até hoje… acho que ela nunca vai me pegar… Assim como a Nadeshiko nunca te pegou…

– Ela me pegou sim, eu que não te contei… Eu sentia tanta raiva da fidelidade dela pro Fujitaka, do amor dela por ele que, antes dela morrer, o desgraçado me deu o prazer de estar do lado dela durante o último sopro de vida dela. Não tinha nenhum Amamiya lá, só eu e ele. Ele chegou e mim e me disse "Se você tiver vontade, Sonomi, pode dar um beijo de despedida nela". Com aquele sorriso cínico dele… entrei no quarto e beijei ela com tudo. Tão terno como eu sonhei e ela correspondeu… Durou tão pouco diante de todo o amor que eu queria dar pra ela. Mas acho que ela entendeu. Ela passou a mão no meu rosto, me pediu pra proteger a Sakura e buscar ser feliz… E depois, se foi, amando nós dois… eu jamais quis dividir ela com mais ninguém… Nadeshiko que se dividiu por nós… Nosso grande amor por ela…

Sonomi soltou-se da filha, levantou-se da raiz, ajeitou a saia e secou as abundantes lágrimas que saíam dos olhos com a mão, num misto de raiva, revolta, tristeza.

– Proteger a Sakura… Foi por isso que eu ralei tanto pra pegar minha faixa preta de Karatê, de Krav Magá… Você se lembra, mamãe? Foi por isso que eu implantei as espadas malditas dos Sakurazuka em mim… mas agora… Nem mesmo proteger a Sakura como eu queira eu vou conseguir mais…

– A gente saiu do Japão, abandonamos nossas mulheres, te seguimos até aqui pra nada?

De repente, não mais que de repente, uma mulher de cabelos pretos longos usando óculos e quimono desceu da árvore branca onde estava Tomoyo. Pulou na grama, fez pose de combate de karatê e começou a chutar Tomoyo nas pernas, na cabeça, no peito, até que ela se pusesse em posição de defesa.

– Defenda-se, Tomoyo! Defenda-se de tudo o que você disse!

Tomoyo levantou-se e começou a contra-atacar. Era Sumika. A arquiteta começou dando chutes, que foram defendidos por Sumika; depois passou a dar socos nela, mas eles também foram defendidos. Sumika achou uma brecha nas defesas dela e começou a dar chutes nela. Tomoyo se defendeu até que um deles atingiu seu rosto. Começou a sangrar no canto da bochecha.

Sonomi desesperou-se:

– Sumika, para já com isso!

– Não, mamãe, ela tá certa, ela tá certa…

Tomoyo, meio zonza, recuperou-se do baque e começou a socar e chutar com fúria, usando todo o caratê que tinha aprendido com ela.

– Você tá muito lenta, Tomoyo! Esse vestido não tá te deixando lutar direito!

Tomoyo atacou-a com tanta fúria que conseguiu fazer Sumika recuar. De repente, pedras começaram a voar na direção de Tomoyo. Uma, duas, três, quatro. A quinta bateu na testa e criou um galo. A sexta pedra estourou o hematoma.

– Hey, hey, não é só com ela que você tá lutando não! Comigo também! – A voz era de Kiiko, a menina de cabelos laranjas curtos usando seu habitual jaleco.

– Vocês estão matando minha filha! – Sonomi desesperou-se.

– E comigo. – Rin, a advogada de cabelos verdes e óculos apareceu, com arma em punho, aprontando para Tomoyo.

Um forte rugido de urso apareceu dos fundos do jardim. Correndo na direção de Tomoyo, o grande urso preto deu uma patada nela que a fez cair no pequeno lago no chão. Tomoyo tentou defender-se da patada com o braço, mas foi em vão. Quatro garras de urso em tons vermelhos que sangravam surgiram em seu braço.

O urso virou novamente Yurishiro Ginko, a menina de cabelos curtos, tigela, até o pescoço, olhos roxos e roupa de colegial.

Estava cansada, suja e sangrando depois daquele combate.

Foi Rin quem aproximou-se de Sonomi para explicar a situação:

– Deixa a gente participar dessa retrospectiva de vocês: em 2011, a Sakura foi atacada no Japão por uma tal organização chinesa chamada Ameixeira. Fomos reunidas por ela pra descobrir quem era o desgraçado que financiava eles no Japão. Começamos com apenas uma cabeça, um crânio…

– Agora temos um quadro complexo no nosso laboratório, cheio de setas, linhas, diagramas que convergem para duas pessoas! Tudo baseado no que eu reconstruí aos poucos daquele crânio, as memórias dele… com progressos! Já tenho boa parte da memória visual, falta restaurar a memória sonora dele, baseado nos padrões das sinapses deles que restaram no cérebro! Vou levar mais um ano! Libera o dinheiro aí, Sonomi! – Disse Kiiko, sorrindo.

– Suas… – Sonomi trincou os dentes.

– A gente ouviu tudo, Sonomi. Eu leio mentes. Eu chamei as meninas aqui. – Kiiko deu alguns passos à frente para confrontar a empresária. Segurou firmemente nos dois ombros dela. – Essas escoriações e hematomas da Tomoyo são fáceis de curar, acredite, eu tenho inúmeros emplastros que eu criei e ela bem sabe… se a gente quisesse matar a Tomoyo, a gente faria um circo desses?

Sonomi baixou a cabeça e recuou. Tomoyo levantou-se com dificuldade do chão.

– Mamãe… eu entendo agora… eu vejo tudo…

Tomoyo tropeçou na lama. Ginko e Sumika logo correram pra acudi-la e levantá-la. Tomoyo gemia de dor. Rin agachou-se, pegou a Cerberus do chão e apertou na pequena esmeralda da testa de Kero do pomo para ativar, desativar e por fim reativar os três níveis da espada.

– Eu me lembro até hoje quando eu encontrei Tomoyo pela primeira vez. A gente tava lutando esgrima, sabe? Ela me convidou pra ser a advogada dela… eu recusei da primeira vez.. mas daí ela me disse "olha, eu tou numa jornada pra proteger uma pessoa que eu amo muito, o amor da minha vida, você entende? Porque você não me ajuda e quem sabe, você encontra a sua Mimi no meio do caminho". Aquilo me pegou de vez. E olha que eu tive uma das minhas piores brigas com a Mimi, não sabia se ela ia voltar… Mas essa menina aqui… – Rin apontou a ponta da espada para o pescoço de Tomoyo. – Me deu esperanças…

– Imagina, gao, gao, se a gente pega os Lis de calça arriada e encontra uma ligação deles com a Meiling, gao, gao, e com o Shoran, gao, gao! Vai ser o fim deles! Gao, gao! – Disse Ginko.

– Como você sabe de tudo isso? – Espantou-se Kiiko.

– Eu vi no seu quadro no laboratório, gao, gao! Tem um monte de seta apontando pros dois…

– Gente, isso não é nada certo ainda, são só suspeitas… – Defendeu-se Kiiko.

Sonomi colocou a mão no peito. Sentiu-se perturbada:

– O que vocês estão falando?

Rin interveio:

– A nossa história e a história das outras meninas é só mais uma história que faz parte da saga da Tomoyo pra proteger a Sakura, sendo poética, é como uma espécie de canção que a Tomoyo cantasse pra Sakura, mas ela é tão tímida pra cantar pessoalmente…

Tomoyo limpou o sangramento da boca:

– Gente… nunca foi o meu objetivo afastar a Sakura do Shoran, isso seria terrível pra eles, pro Chitatsu…

– Eles já se separaram, Tomoyo! Você não percebe? – Exclamou Sumika. – Você se separou da Marcela, você virou uma página… o que te separa de você cantar sua bela canção pra ela?

Tomoyo ficou vermelha como um tomate com a afirmação. Bem no comecinho do jardim, Bartomeu e o resto da diretoria se aproximavam, conforme Sonomi tinha avisado no começo.

– O que eu espero… – Tomoyo sorriu ligeiramente. – Eu reuni vocês pra proteger a Sakura de qualquer ameaça, dos tempos difíceis, da Ordem do Dragão e até mesmo da família Li…. Eu não posso voltar atrás… eu tenho que continuar investigando. Com o sem o poder das espadas, com ou sem a ameaça da Ordem do Dragão… Eu tenho que ficar do lado da Sakura se ela quiser enfrentar eles…

Ao fundo, Bartomeu já saudava as meninas e Tomoyo. As quatro, Ginko, Sumika, Rin e Kiiko sorriam.

A surra delas surtiu efeito.

Rin pegou a Cerberus e apontou para o retrato de casamento de Sakura e de Syaoran, pendurado encima da lareira da sala de estar. Daqueles jardins dava para ver:

– Se eu souber de algum Syaoran Li envolvido no roubo das cartas Clow em 2011, que essa espada mostre o peso desse tempo todo pra ele, de uma pessoa que só vendo a felicidade de Sakura e Syaoran pra uma que agora nem sequer pra dar bola pra ela! Ele vai te pagar, Tomoyo!

Rin rodopiou no ar e lançou a espada.

Bartomeu arregalou os olhos ao lado de Sonomi, tanto vendo Tomoyo machucada quando com a acrobacia de Rin.

Era um belo retrato de casamento. Os dois vestidos com roupas tradicionais japonesas. Syaoran, de hakama, e Sakura com o shiromuku branco e irouchikake vermelho, oferecendo o buquê deles para o fotógrafo, no caso, Tomoyo. Só havia duas fotos como aquelas, pois foram tiradas de máquinas analógicas e o negativo já não existia mais. A espada Cerberus atravessou fundo na parede com o arremesso. O vidro rachou, centrado na face desfigurada de Syaoran e alguns pedaços se estilhaçaram no chão.

– Bartomeu, me desculpe, elas são loucas mesmo… – Explicou Sonomi.

– E então, Tomoyo, o que me diz? A gente só te libera se você deixar a gente ir atrás de uma pessoinha e extrair tudo dela: Meiling Li. – Disse Kiiko.

Todo mundo olhou ansioso para Tomoyo, esperando uma resposta dela. Bartomeu estava confuso, Sonomi, cada vez mais preocupada.

Limpou o canto da boca que ainda sangrava, olhou sorrindo para todo mundo:

– Vamos começar?

Continua…

 **Notas finais: Esse capítulo foi difícil de escrever por muitos motivos** **(por isso, eu demorei)** **.**

 **Primeiro, eu sempre tenho que ter em mente (e vocês também) que essa é a história de Sakura e Tomoyo, finalmente juntas. [Acho que vocês já perceberam que a história tá caminhando rumo a isso, finalmente].**

 **Segundo, que essa também é uma história de aventura onde as Cartas Clow são o objeto de busca, tanto por parte da família Li quanto por parte da Ordem do Dragão (os tempos difíceis que estão chegando); se vocês relerem os Capítulos "Li Xing Tuo" e "Melhor chamar Sakura" vão ver que já tentaram roubar as cartas uma vez e envolveram a Meiling e o Shoran nisso |(O processo todo de como foi isso tá na minha fic "Better Call Sakura", um spin off dessa aqui, só lamento por não ter mostrado mais dela aqui, mas vou mostrar com os Flashbacks nos caps da Tomoyo, da Sakura, do Shoran e da Meiling). A segunda tentativa está sendo feita agora, com a Ordem do Dragão.**

 **Terceiro, como eu tou dando um destino final pros personagens daqui (vou ter que matar uns,** **jogar outros na geladeira** **e encerrar a participação de outros), durante a etapa dessa fic chamada "Anos de sofrimento de Tomoyo", muita coisa aconteceu, a Tomoyo conheceu muita gente e agregou muita coisa. Contei quase quarenta personagens únicos** **que criei** **. Fiz um recuo** **e uma revisão** **d** **essa saga nesse cap pra que a gente saiba de onde viemos e para onde vamos. Nos capítulos "A marca do Sakurazuka", "No curso de Arquitetura" e "Umi Ryuuzaki", vocês vão ver como a Tomoyo aprendeu esgrima. Nos caps "A equipe de Tomoyo", como ela aprendeu Krav Magá e Karatê para os "tempos difíceis". E finalmente, "Temos um nome e todos sabem" e "Marcela", vão saber as origens de Marcela e do trabalho de Tomoyo como estilista e seu envolvimento com magia. Agora, com a casa em ordem, vamos navegar pra frente.**

 **O Seishiro foi importante nos caps "Viajantes de outra dimensão", mas tive que matar ele. Pensei em fazer isso de uma outra forma, mas ele tava ficando muito apelativo, sem falas nessa fic longa e não tava gostando nada de ver Tomoyo com um poder que ela raramente usa. Pra que manter uma coisa difícil de lembrar depois? Vamos descartar! Outros descartes vão ser feitos aqui, como o envolvimento de Tomoyo com a máfia que não me agrada mais (no cap "A Máfia chinesa"). Pois é gente, tenho que eliminar o velho pra que o novo entre.**

 **Não, a Marcela não saiu dessa fic, ela saiu do núcleo da Tomoyo pra entrar em um outro. Ela é um pilar dessa fic, um eixo central e não vou me desfazer dela assim. Vocês vão ver. O Pedro vai pra um núcleo secundário, desculpem, não posso trabalhar com muita gente mais, agora que Sakura e Tomoyo estão caminhando uma rumo à outra como um redemoinho.**

 **Bem, é isso que eu tinha a dizer. É um capítulo de rompimentos, mas também de novos começos; um capítulo de amor. A parte com Dom Miquel eu gostei, porque eu fiz por uma pessoa que estou adorando conhecer e que gosta muito dessas coisas cristãs. A parte da Marcela foi um baque, mas um amadurecimento; Tomoyo nunca deu o segundo passo com ela, deem uma olhada no cap "A insistência de Marcela II", ela sofreu muito com essa sombra de Sakura na vida da Tomoyo que ela nunca conseguiu se acertar… até agora. (Eu vou ter que trabalhar isso mais tarde, isso tá me irritando na Tomoyo…). Por fim, a parte do jardim, eu gostei das porradas, quis fazer isso mesmo; é quando chega a hora da Tomoyo dizer pra si mesma: "e aí, Sakura, já é ou já era?". Quem nunca? Hehehe! Até a próxima, pessoas! (não vou me demorar!)**


	94. A gerenciadora do País Basco

**Capítulo XCIII**

 **~A gerenciadora do País Basco (Gotzone I)~**

" _O tempo dos Dragões já chegou. Como Gotzone via reagir a isso? Que papel ela tem no meio disso tudo?"_

" _Summer has come and passed_

 _The innocent can never last_

 _Wake me up when September ends_

 _..._

 _Here comes the rain again_

 _Falling from the stars_

 _Drenched in my pain again_

 _Becoming who we are_

 _As my memory rests_

 _But never forgets what I lost_

 _Wake me up when September ends_

 _..._

 _Ring out the bells again_

 _Like we did when spring began_

 _Wake me up when September ends"_

 _(Green Day, Wake me up, when september ends)_

Palácio da Ordem na Catalunha, Setembro de 2015

O palácio da Ordem do Dragão na Catalunha é um dos três palácios ancestrais da Ordem na Espanha, os outros dois eram o do País Basco e da Galícia. Construído pelo conde Vilfredo I de Barcelona com ajuda francesa, o cabeludo, o objetivo era repelir pela força mágica as tropas árabes que conquistaram o sul da Espanha e ameaçavam chegar à Paris. Foi o primeiro palácio a ser construído e serviu como inspiração aos demais, baseado nos antigos fortes de Dragões flutuantes que haviam nos tempos do Império Romano. Visto de longe, era fantástico, parecia uma pirâmide de três níveis, mas de perto dava pra ver que eram três muralhas, uma dentro da outra, da maior para a menor.

Gotzone desembarcou de seu Wyvern no nível mais alto do palácio, nos portões da terceira muralha. Era possível ouvir gemidos e choros vindos dos andares inferiores quando passou por alguns corredores, que ela nem quis saber de onde vinham e nem mesmo estavam acessíveis.

O Conde Vilfredo estabeleceu no centro do seu palácio inúmeras salas com os mais diversos deuses da comunidade mágica conhecidos, que na época, estavam sendo sumariamente suprimidos pela fé no Islã e na Igreja. O conde afirmava que, algum dia, os magos seriam livres para escolher a melhor forma de se achegar a fonte de seu poder mágico, seja o ar, as montanhas, as árvores ou os céus, pois para os magos, que vivam de magia e na magia, era impossível estabelecer um conceito de Deus tão exato e preciso quanto as religiões monoteístas propunham.

Felizmente, havia uma sala dedicada à Mari dos Bascos. Entrou.

No centro da sala, sua armadura de Tiranossauro Rex do país basco ardia dentro de uma pira preparada por ela no dia anterior. Nos tempos da reconquista, os sacerdotes do fogo jogavam sua armadura no fogo por um dia e uma noite para que pudessem absorver o calor e ser nutridos pelo poder dos deuses em batalha. Era o que esperava.

Tocou nas chamas e não foi queimada por elas. Despiu-se das suas roupas que trazia, apenas deixando as peças íntimas e começou a vestir as peças da armadura uma por uma. Podia fazer isso automaticamente, mas dessa forma, sentia o poder fluindo na armadura, o poder de todo aquele ritual. As esporas, as caneleiras, a placa peitoral, a placa lombar que protegia o abdômen, o saiote da armadura, as cotoveleiras, as braçadeiras, as luvas, a capa vermelha. Por fim, o gorjal que protegia a garganta. Só faltava o capacete na forma da cabeça de um tiranossauro.

Contemplou-o por um tempo até que decidiu deixá-lo ao lado do altar de Mari. Ajoelhou-se:

– Mãe… seja lá quem ganhar essa contenda… fazei-me lutar com toda a força e vigor de uma sacerdotisa do fogo merecem mostrar em combate diante do inimigo, a mesma força e vigor de todos aqueles que usaram essa armadura e lutaram pela Nossa Espanha em nome do país Basco. Bihotzean sutea!

A porta do salão se abriu.

– E então, Gotzone, já terminou sua afobação?

A sacerdotisa levantou-se e pegou o capacete.

– O que o senhor chama de afobação, Dom Miquel eu chamo de ritual. Magos fazem rituais. Esse é o meu. Devo tudo a ela. E o senhor tem os seus!

– Insolente como seu mestre! Deve tudo a si mesma. Eu já acreditei em Deus, em Deuses uma vez, mas todos eles desaparecem quado a gente se dá conta que não passam de um truque da nossa cabeça pra suportar o sofrimento…

Gotzone, incrédula com aquelas palavras saída de um homem que passou a vida inteira defendendo uma fé, quis rebater o Príncipe da Igreja, mas decidiu calar-se, colocar o capacete e seguir adiante.

O Arquieparca da Ordem a levou até um salão onde já estavam presentes todas as pessoas que deveriam saber da missão sensível que Gotzone teria. Deixou-a com a Gerenciadora de Madrid, sua amiga, que já estava vestida de armadura roxa, e foi olhar com Dom Tito o céu nublado de Barcelona:

– Até você, Eulália, veio acompanhar minha missão?

– Eu vou participar com você, Goti, você não vai ficar sozinha nessa…

As mãos negras de Eulália envolveram as luvas de aço frio da armadura de Tiranossauro do País Basco. O coração de Gotzone ficou mais apertado.

– Cadê Dom Ramon?

– Em Madrid, com a Autoridade Mágica, eu vim no lugar dele.

Eulália olhou para Dom Miquel e Dom Tito, que olhavam o horizonte, preocupada; depois voltou-se para a amiga:

– Nem meu mestre Zigor não chegou.

Eulália acenou negativamente.

No centro daquela sala, haviam duas espadas com uma estrela de seis pontas no pomo e inscrições em hebraico atravessando a lâmina de ponta a ponta. Uma esfera transparente, cheia de fumaça dentro e um pentagrama invertido em vermelho brilhante flutuavam acima delas.

Enquanto caminhava até a mesa, Dom Miquel voltou-se para elas, explicando o que se tratava os objetos misteriosos:

– Esta são as espadas do apocalipse. Encima está o último exemplar da agora extinta Marca dos Sakurazukamori, o pentagrama invertido e os circuitos mágicos que o último Sakurazuka implantou em Tomoyo. A magia dessa dinastia mágica japonesa é baseada em amuletos e palavras simples, é muito poderosa, e agora ela está sob nosso poder… Tomoyo cada vez mais está enfraquecida…

– Por Mari! Vocês enganam uma menina inocente pra ela entrar na boca do Dragão, mastigam ela por inteiro pra depois cuspirem os ossos…

Uma voz apareceu na mente de todos os presentes. Gotzone sorriu:

– Zigor… imprevisível e atrasado como sempre… – Disse Dom Tito recostando-se me sua poltrona.

Um vulto apareceu atrás da mesa de pedra onde estavam os objetos. Gotzone voltou-se para ele.

Zigor Iñigitz era um homem alto e robusto com um corpo velho. Tinha uma longa cabeleira que não chegava a ser grande o suficiente pra encostar nos ombros, mas bem denunciava a sua idade e a falta de cuidado consigo mesmo. Era como se não cortasse os cabelos, De olhos claros como as águas do País Basco, via nos goles de uísque e nos cuidados com sua gerenciadora os únicos prazeres na vida.

– A Bênção, meu mestre. – A bruxa pegou as mãos do homem e beijou-as.

– Que os deuses te abençoem minha filha… – O homem envolveu Gotzone em seus braços e beijou paternalmente seu capacete. – E te livrem dessa loucura toda… – Zigor apontou zombeteiramente para Dom Tito e Dom Miquel, que desdenharam da zombaria dele. Depois, pegou a esfera transparente com as mãos e ficou olhando seu conteúdo por um tempo.

A esfera reagiu e brilhou assim que ele envolveu-a com fogo e calor.

Dom Tito preocupou-se:

– Zigor, isso não é brinquedo pra você testar!

Desconsiderou os apelos do Regente e manuseou as espadas que estavam encima da mesa, rodopiando-as nas mãos.

– Essas espadas estavam dentro dela, é?

– Sim, Interventor! – Dom Miquel puxou as espadas com tudo das mãos de Zigor…

– Pelo inferno! Como alguém faz uma loucura dessas?

– Amor… – Respondeu Eulália.

– E como você soube de tudo isso, Filha?

Zigor não deixou Eulália responder.

– Dane-se! – Fez aparecer uma garrafa de uísque entre a palma das mãos e engoliu metade do conteúdo dela. Limpou a boca com as costas das mãos antes de continuar a falar. – Se eu tivesse no lugar da menina que vocês tiraram isso ou daquela japonesa Sakura, eu mesmo teria medo da Ordem do Dragão.

– Bom que tenha medo, Interventor, esse é o futuro do nosso país; sacrificamos a vida de alguns poucos em prol da maioria… O senhor, como o membro mais velho da Ordem do Dragão já deveria saber disso. – Disse Dom Miquel, dando as costas para ele, caminhando em direção a outro salão do palácio. – Quantos anos de humilhações do nosso país, você testemunhou?

Zigor tragou o resto do conteúdo da garrafa, jogando o frasco na parede com tudo, logo em seguida.

– Quatrocentos anos! Quatrocentos malditos anos! Nasci em 1609 em Navarra… ainda tou vivo até hoje por causa desse poder maldito da Ordem! Que merda!

– Lutou na guerra dos segadores na Catalunha, onde o tenente Zigor Iñigitz sucumbiu em batalha em 1652… Perdemos a Cerdanha e Rossilhão pros franceses naquele dia… Sei… – Respondeu Dom Miquel.

– E ganhou uma nova vida graças ao Interventor da Catalunha Pau Claris… Por seus feitos em batalha… Perdemos, é claro, mas fizemos os franceses pagarem mais ainda… bem como os rebeldes catalães… – Complementou Dom Tito.

Zigor Irritou-se com as insinuações da sua pretensa imortalidade, Gotzone bem o reparou:

– Mas o que vocês querem, seus desgraçados!

Dom Tito tirou uma pequena esfera azul clara de dentro da armadura dourada de regente e joga-a no ar. Círculos mágicos concêntricos, cheios de letras, como luzes de neon, se projeta no meio do ar. Depois a imagem se condensou e mostrou uma projeção tridimensional do Park Guell, na Catalunha:

– Isso é uma esfera de Matéria, Interventor. Dentro dela, condensamos qualquer poder mágico e conseguimos transformar qualquer objeto comum em objeto mágico. Essa é uma imagem do futuro, Interventor. Passou-se uma semana que retiramos as espadas dela. Sakura correu preocupada com ela, baseada em uma intuição que teve, uma intuição! Percebe como essa menina é perigosa, Zigor? – Perguntou Dom Miquel.

– Arquieparca, Sakura é muito sensível aos sentimentos e as emoções das pessoas, ela já logo percebeu quando eu me aproximei do Shoran pela primeira vez… Será que… – Disse Gotzone.

– Eu sei. – Dom Miquel interrompeu-a. – Daqui há duas horas, os três, Sakura, Tomoyo e Syaoran vão visitar o Parque. Por isso, eu estou enviando vocês na missão de captura das Cartas Clow. Os poderes sensitivos de Sakura reagem só se ela sentir que alguma presença desconhecida de aproxima. As armaduras da Ordem já dão proteção automática contra rastreamento mágico, ninguém vai descobrir vocês, assim que vocês levantarem uma barreira mágica no parque, mas nunca se sabe.

– Vocês, Gotzone, Eulália, pessoas conhecidas de Sakura e Tomoyo, vão levantar uma barreira sem ela precisar se sentir ameaçada, vão esperar ela sacar as cartas e o báculo e o resto da luta vai ser um dois contra um. – Disse Dom Tito.

– Mas, Dom Tito, ela tá com o marido dela, a amiga dela! Mesmo debilitada…

– Eu confio nas minhas guerreiras, Eulália, ou eu não posso confiar em você? – Disse Dom Miquel. O homem deu meia volta e aproximou-se da menina, agarrando com força seus ombros. Pela face que ela fazia, Gotzone entendeu que aquilo causava dor para a amiga. – Será que você é tão amiga da Tomoyo que não é capaz de cumprir a nossa missão?

– Lembre-se que você não passa de uma filha adotada da Espanha, Eulália Damasceno! Tudo bem, conquistou medalhas por nosso país no atletismo e joga no Barça Femení, mas sangue estrangeiro é sangue estrangeiro… Não acha que está na hora de definir a sua nacionalidade, Eulália? – Disse Dom Tito, com dureza.

Eulália baixou a cabeça:

– Minha fidelidade é com a Espanha, Vossa Graça. Minha vida foi toda feita na Espanha.

– Há quanto tempo você está na Ordem mesmo?

– Onze anos… onze anos, Vossa Graça. – Disse Eugênia, trêmula.

– Bom… – Roube as cartas e mate Tomoyo se necessário for… – Concluiu Dom Tito.

Não aguentando ver as meninas tensas e nervosas, Zigor interveio:

– Hey, Tito! E quanto ao Chinês? Você subestima ele tanto assim? Os Lis de Hong Kong são uma família mágica antiga no mundo mágico, meu chapa!

Dom Miquel desembainhou uma espada transparente.

– Mari! – Gotzone percebeu, pela exclamação do Mestre, que ele ficou perturbado com a visão da espada.

– Se lembra disso, Zigor? Dessa espada transparente?

– Pau…

– Pau Claris, que lutou no seu lado na guerra dos segadores, suprimiu seus poderes mágicos quando encheu as suas mãos de tanto sangue catalão. Ele suprimiu muitos, sim, com essa espada, porque o Arco Yoichi, a arma ancestral da Catalunha, não funcionava mais. Ele forjou uma nova espada, mas a espada só servia pra suprimir poderes. Ficou louco e morreu quando tentou se empalar com ela… Usou os poderes dele pra salvar você…

– É justamente esse presente amaldiçoado que vamos entregar a um deles… e suprimir seus poderes… Qualquer um que você escolher…

Dom Miquel entregou a espada nas mãos de Gotzone.

S&T:FJ!

O outono chegou em Barcelona pelos céus.

Correu pelo topo de mais um prédio e saltou. Eulália seguia atrás.

Nunca gostou dos céus nublados, dos ventos do inverno sempre frios; quando as neves cobriam a copa dos Pirineus, sempre sonhara com a primavera.

Saltou encima de outro prédio. Eulália continuava atrás de si.

Uma tensão subia em sua barriga e contraía todo o seu corpo, desejando expelir todos os seus órgãos de dentro do corpo quando os ventos frios que vinham dos Pirineus encontrava Barcelona.

Outro prédio foi atravessado. Por sorte, não foram vistas por ninguém e olha que era uma hora da tarde.

A principal razão de nunca ter gostado do frio foi a lembrança da forte pneumonia que adquirira quando tinha apenas cinco anos durante o inverno. Pensou que ia morrer, mas Zigor, antigo amigo da família, levou-a pequena até um templo do fogo, colocou seu frágil corpo dentro das chamas e disse "De agora em diante, você é uma sacerdotisa do fogo, não vá se meter com o frio de novo, hein?". Depois daquilo, sempre que mantinha uma fogueira acessa em sua casa, nunca ficou doente.

– Goti, estamos chegando, o Park tá logo ali na frente! Quer que eu monte uma barreira? Goti? Gotzone? – Disse, flutuando pelos céus.

Seus pensamentos saíram da infância para voltar ao presente.

– Eulália… Já pensou se, alguma dia, descobrem que a gente sempre foi da Ordem do Dragão e… como você encararia a Sakura, a Tomoyo.

Gotzone percebeu que amiga parara para pensar naquilo só agora.

– Eu prefiro não pensar nisso agora, eu tenho minhas próprias razões…

– Já pensou que a gente vai ter que encarar eles?

Eulália pôs a mão na cabeça e fechou os olhos como se tivesse tendo uma forte dor de cabeça. Começou a perder altitude. Gotzone submergiu nos céus e puxou a amiga pelo braço. Levou-a até o topo de um prédio para se reestabelecer. Quando olhou para os olhos dela novamente, por trás do capacete, eles brilhavam em vermelho:

– Eu, definitivamente, não tenho que agradecer a Tomoyo por nada, por nada! Meu compromisso é com o meu país, com a Espanha, você entende? Essa é sua missão também! Vamos roubar as cartas hoje e mais! Agora vamos! – Eulália segurou os braços de Gotzone tão forte que doeu.

Os olhos vermelhos da Ordem, para Gotzone, era uma das coisas que mais odiava. Quando acionados pelos magos, significa que ele ou ela ativaram a reserva extra de poder mágico da Ordem, caso seu poder mágico acabasse, mas não sem consequências. Era como pedir dinheiro emprestado no banco com juros altos. A segunda personalidade que havia embutida com os poderes extras que o mago ganhava, a personalidade mais cruel, que apenas usava o corpo do mago para cumprir os propósitos do Dragão Principal, era acionada, independente das afeições do mago, o que havia era a missão diante deles. Dava para ser controlada com uma forte autocontrole do mago, mas às vezes, depois de tanto tempo, o mago era possuído de forma tal por essa energia que nem precisava mudar a cor dos olhos para que a personalidade cruel aparecesse ou o dominasse.

Temia ser possuída por essa energia, temia que Eulália fosse possuída por ela, mas ver seu Mestre Zigor, que por quatrocentos anos era um membro da Ordem e não se deixou possuir por ela era uma esperança.

Eulália saltou velozmente um prédio atrás do outro e começou a armar a grande barreira circular mágica que prenderia Sakura, Tomoyo e Syaoran dentro do parque e impediria o acesso a qualquer outra pessoa.

Montar uma barreira mágica era como montar uma realidade paralela entre o mundo dos magos e o mundo comum; só magos podiam formar uma em torno do que quisessem e mais ninguém que não fosse convidado podia entrar ou detectar, a não ser que tivessem um poder mágico forte o suficiente para atravessá-la; nenhum objeto danificado dentro de uma barreira mágica era danificado no mundo comum, exceto se o criador da barreira morresse.

Eulália murmurou algumas palavras e uma grande esfera cor vinho saiu em feixes de luz do seu coração e envolveu o parque. A barreira estava montada.

O próximo passo era incapacitar Sakura, Tomoyo ou Syaoran com a espada transparente, lidar com os dois que restaram e roubar as cartas. Essa missão era dela, Gotzone.

Tocou no punho da espada transparente e fechou os olhos como se estivesse recebendo uma agulhada dentro do peito. Quando abriu os olhos, eles estavam vermelhos.

Ela deu seu salto final para o chão do parque junto com Eulália, mas alguma coisa impediu Eulália de continuar com ela. Ouviu um gemido agudo da amiga. Virou-se para olhar. Um leão de pelo dourado e asas brancas com peitoral de jade contendo duas orbes rubis na armadura, uma no peito e outra na testa, abocanhou o braço de Eugênia e arrastou-a no chão:

– Kerberos!

O leão olhou para ela, rugindo de forma tal que estremeceu o ar!

– Sua missão, gerenciadora! - Gritou Eulália, com os olhos em profundo brilho vermelho.

Gotzone olhou ao redor e estava cercada por Sakura, Tomoyo e Syaoran de um lado e Kerberos pelo outro, diante de uma das escadarias do parque que levava para a área de um dos castelos revestidos por pedaços de azulejos multicoloridos de Gaudí.

– Kero-chan! – Gritou Sakura.

Estava cercada.

– Minha nossa! – Exclamou Tomoyo, com as mãos na boca, já colocando a mão na bolsa pra tirar alguma coisa.

Nunca tremera tanto como antes. Verdade seja dita, nunca participaram de uma missão da Ordem antes, Zigor havia poupado-a do pior. O mestre queria que ela continuasse a jogar bola, fazer faculdade e mais nada.

Viu Syaoran sacar sua espada de dentro da esfera negra que carregava no bolso.

– Sakura…

Ele compreendera a situação. Precisava agir rápido.

"Syaoran, você não sabe o quanto eu gosto de você… não sabe mesmo… Um dia vai saber…"

Sacou a espada transparente e, correndo rápida como um feixe de luz vermelho, atravessou-a na barriga de Syaoran. Tomoyo e Sakura gritaram de horror. Kerberos distraiu-se e Eulália pode escapar e juntar forças com a amiga.

Gotzone agarrou Syaoran com um mata leão com o braço esquerdo enquanto apertava a espada transparente contra a barriga dele. Ele tentou resistir, mas as mãos dele enfraqueceram logo que tocaram nas mãos dela. Ele cansou-se e desmaiou. Nenhuma gota de sangue foi derramada.

– Syaoran-kun! – Gritou Tomoyo.

– Syaoran! – Gritou Sakura.

Era mais fácil olhar para Sakura, Tomoyo e Kerberos do que para Syaoran. Colocou um dos pés na cabeça dele e encarou os três:

– Você já deve saber quem a gente é…

– Ordem do Dragão… foram vocês que tentaram matar o Rei! – Gritou Kero, de raiva.

– Sim, fomos nós mesmos! – Continuou Gotzone. – Agora, estamos atrás de um objetivo maior… – Apontou o dedo para Sakura. – Sakura Kinomoto, entregue as Cartas Clow e o báculo da estrela e talvez poupemos a vida dele e a sua!

A ameaça foi fácil de dizer. Assistira a inúmeros filmes de mocinho e bandido. Percebia também que Eulália tinha mais medo de falar, medo de encarar Tomoyo do que qualquer coisa; a amiga tremia ao lado dela, apesar dos olhos vermelhos.

Tomoyo trincou os dentes de raiva. Abriu a bolsinha que carregava consigo e tirou de lá um pequeno bastão esverdeado com a cabeça de um leão. Soltou a mão com tudo num arco no ar e o bastão se transformou em uma espada num piscar de olhos. Até Sakura se espantou com aquilo.

– Sakura, evoca o báculo! Evoca esse báculo agora!

Surpresa com a atitude violenta de Tomoyo, Sakura obedeceu sem hesitar:

" _Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os à valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão! Liberte-se!_

O báculo da estrela apareceu nas mãos dela.

– Somos três contra dois, minhas caras! – Tomoyo ergueu o gume da espada contra o pescoço de Gotzone.

– Acha mesmo que uma espadachim… acha mesmo que uma espadachim como você é capaz de conter a Ordem do Dragão? – Disse Eulália.

"Mari, ela tá tremendo toda! Se os nossos capacetes não distorcessem as nossas vozes e protegessem nosso rosto, nunca a gente ia conseguir fazer isso…", indagou-se Gotzone.

Tomoyo deu um passo à frente:

– Passei anos da minha vida me preparando pra isso, pra acabar com a raça de qualquer um que tentasse roubar as Cartas Clow, tou louca pra exercitar meus músculos!

Gotzone olhava para Sakura e via que ela olhava Tomoyo com estranheza. Tomoyo era séria e ousada quando queria, mas ouvir ela falar que estava louca para exercitar seus músculos e que se preparava anos para derrotar quem ousasse roubar as cartas era inédito demais.

Tinha que aproveitar essa brecha no meio da confusão de Sakura e atacar.

– E eu me preparei a vida inteira pra roubar elas. Mesmo assim, vai encarar?

Era um blefe. Tomoyo não caiu nele.

– Eu era fraca, mas agora, estou mais forte… Em nome de Sakura!

A resposta de Tomoyo deixou Sakura ainda mais atordoada, apesar de ela segurar em mãos um dos objetos mágicos mais poderosos do mundo. Tinha que aproveitar e atacar.

– Boa sorte, para as lutas que vão vir… essa começa agora!

" _Portales de las llamas y de los fuegos que arden del interior de la tierra hasta la vastedad del cosmos. ¡Muestre sus energías a nosotros! ¡Fira!"_

Mexeu as mãos até se formar uma esfera de fogo. Eulália aproveitou para fazer usa parte:

"Isso, garota! Mari tá com a gente! Será mesmo, minha mãe? Tenho que ser louca pra acreditar… Eulália tá sendo louca!"

" _Portales de las vendavales y de los vientos que soplan desde la copa de los montes hasta la vastedad del universo. ¡Muestre sus energías a nosotros! ¡Aera!"_

A esfera de fogo aumentou mais ainda. Gotzone percebia que Sakura e Kero recuavam. Tomoyo deu um passo à frente.

– Venha! – Gritava a arquiteta.

"Ela é louca… ou tá escondendo alguma coisa… Mesmo assim, posso incapacitar um ou dois com essa magia combinada…"

As duas soltaram a esfera mágica contra Tomoyo.

Kero, num lance rápido, colocou-se diante da esfera e abriu suas imensas asas para proteger Tomoyo.

"Ele pode receber o impacto… o elemento dele é fogo… Droga!"

A imensa bola de fogo bateu em Kero e foi absorvida pelo corpo dele. Um brilho laranja envolveu-o.

– No que você tá pensando, Tomoyo? – Reclamou Kero.

– Eu sei o que eu tava fazendo, Kero! Não sou mais uma princesinha indefesa. Eu tenho um plano, vamos discutir!

Os dois começaram a discutir.

"Tão divididos! Era a hora de mais um ataque… Eulália, você já percebeu?", Disse mentalmente Gotzone.

Eulália rodopiava, dançava enquanto o vento girava em volta de si e as folhas erguiam-se no ar como se estivessem sendo levadas por um ciclone.

"Deixa comigo…", respondeu a amiga.

Lâminas de vento sopravam de Eulália e batiam com força em Sakura, Tomoyo e Kero como se fossem pedras, arrastando o corpo desfalecido de Syaoran.

"Isso não, Lalye, isso é forte demais pra você!"

– Absorva isso, Kerberos! Cyclone!

Kero, mais uma vez, ficou na frente das meninas e tentou gritar contra o vento. Em vão, pois o grito só fez a força do vento aumentar mais ainda. Tentou bater as asas, mas logo que tentou, foi arrastado para dentro do imenso ciclone que se formou no parque. Parecia que Kero estava dentro de um imenso liquidificador. O corpo de Kero bateu com força contra as paredes de vento, bateu tão forte que, quando Eulália dissipou o ciclone, o corpo de Kero caiu com um baque enorme no chão.

– Kero-chan!

Sakura correu para acudir o guardião inconsciente, mas Tomoyo a segurou pelos braços.

– Sakura, é isso que elas querem! Distrair a gente! Dividir a gente! Pára um pouco e se concentra!

"Ela percebe as coisas rápido", Pensou Gotzone. Queria aproveitar e fazer uma luta rápida. "Eulália, consegue fazer outro desse?", disse mentalmente.

"Essa é minha magia mais poderosa… vou precisar de uma meia hora…"

"Tá vendo o que dá ser desesperada e acabar com tudo de uma vez?"

"Eu tou enfrentando a Tomoyo, Goti! Mé dá um crédito!"

Cansada de discutir com a amiga, voltou-se para Sakura e Tomoyo:

– E então, vão entregar as cartas? Ou vão querer acabar como eles?

Tomoyo levantou a espada com mais ousadia:

– Eu sei que vocês não vão fazer nada contra a gente, por enquanto. Leva tempo pra recarregar a energia de uma magia dessas, não é? – Respondeu Tomoyo.

"Droga!"

– Não é uma questão de recarregar ou não… vocês estão perdidas de qualquer jeito… entregue as cartas ou morram!

– Não! Em nome de Sakura! – Tomoyo correu contra Gotzone.

– Você realmente não entende com quem você se meteu…

Gotzone fechou os olhos e três esferas verdes com chamas amareladas dentro dela rodopiaram ao redor do corpo dela. Uma espécie de estrela apareceu no ar. A luz da estrela condensou-se e uma salamandra apareceu. Ela cuspiu fogo em Tomoyo, mas ela, misteriosamente, rebateu a magia com a espada, refletindo em Eulália, que se esquivou.

– Uma espada mágica, não é? Com certeza tem uma esfera de matéria dentro dela… por isso você está tão confiante… mas, seja lá quais bugigangas você tiver construído, a vantagem é nossa! Três contra dois!

– Eu não estão certa disso! – Sakura jogou uma carta Clow no ar. – Congelante!

A carta congelar pulou no chão do parque, com um peixe feito de gelo, formando um rastro de gelo, batendo com tudo contra a salamandra. O monstro congelou.

– Conseguimos, Tomoyo! Dois pra dois!

Gotzone sorriu.

– Esse é o poder de uma carta Clow?

O bloco de gelo onde a salamandra estava derreteu. A salamandra voltou como se não tivesse acontecido nada. Sakura e Tomoyo ficaram apreensivas.

– Não sei porque a Ordem quer uma magia tão inocente como essa… mas eu vou conseguir de qualquer forma!

Gotzone acelerou até Sakura e tocou em seu báculo da estrela.

Eulália se juntou a elas e segurou Sakura pelo braço para a amiga roubar o artefato mágico.

"Eulália, tu tinha que cuidar da Tomoyo…"

Foi nesse instante que Tomoyo agarrou o pescoço e as axilas de Eulália e começou a sufocá-la, com a espada apontada no gorjal dela. Um filete de sangue escorreu pela lâmina tripartida. Eulália guinchou de dor:

– Solta ela! Tua luta é comigo, tá? – Disse Tomoyo.

Enfiou a espada com tudo dentro do gorjal e Eulália largou Sakura.

"Laly!"

Sakura, percebendo a distração de Gotzone, bateu com a ponta do báculo da estrela na cara de Gotzone e ficou dando estocadas seguidas na cara dela.

A salamandra evocada por Gotzone correu para ajudá-la, só para ser parada por um Kero que despertava de seu desmaio e usava o ataque da Salamandra para se recuperar:

– Perdi alguma coisa, meninas?

– Reagrupar! – Berrou Gotzone.

De um lado, Sakura, Tomoyo e Kero. De outro, Gotzone, Eulália e a Salamandra em chamas.

– Não vai ficar assim! – Gotzone recitou uma prece e uma imensa parede de fogo se formou ao redor de todos.

– Sakura, fica com a queimadinha, eu fico com aquela da mão preta, Kero, já sabe com quem ficar, não é?

– Deixa comigo!

– Parede de fogo! Firaga!

Uma espiral de chamas envolveu os três. De repente, Tomoyo pulou da espiral de fogo, com a espada em riste, como se tivesse cortado o fogo como uma cortina. Embaixo dela, estava Kero, formando com as asas um escudo para proteger Tomoyo das chamas.

– Onde tá a Sakura?

– Água!

A espiral de fogo explodiu e água se espalhou por todo o canto. Uma nuvem de vapor surgiu ao redor dela. A estrela do báculo girava com tudo.

– Então… esse é o poder de uma carta Clow… impressionante, te subestimei, Sakura, agora, vamos lutar a sério!

– Eu digo o mesmo pra você, sua loira oxigenada!

"Droga! O capacete não tá protegendo meu cabelo… Nem a pele da Laly! Ainda bem que não tou falando em basco…"

– Vamos lá, Sakura! – Gritou Tomoyo, com a espada em riste, caminhando para Eulália, montada em Kero. De repente, a espada se transformou numa lança de fogo com a magia de Kero.

"Ela tá pensando que é uma cavaleira visigoda ou o que? Eulália, eu espero que você saiba o que tá fazendo…"

Eulália murmurou algumas palavras e colocou as mãos no chão:

– Paliçadas de vento, Aeroga!

Eram como se lanças de vento se erguessem do chão. Tomoyo tombou com tudo de Kero e os dois foram jogados para cantos diferentes. Tomoyo levantou-se. A boca dela sangrava por um canto. Seus dentes trincavam de raiva.

"Boa, garota, acho que você vai ter que lutar com ela"

Tomoyo levantou-se com tudo do chão e levantou a espada contra Eulália:

– Por Sakura!

"Só sabe dizer isso é? Ela tá buscando forças nesse mantra idiota… Essa Sakura é uma tapada mesmo e essa Tomoyo é uma iludida! – Pensou Gotzone. – Shorancito, no fim, você é meu!"

– Espada de vento, Aeroja!

Uma espada de vento apareceu nas mãos de Eulália. Ao mesmo tempo que atacava, uma rajada de vento soprava contra Tomoyo, chegando até cortar sua pele e seu vestido a cada golpe que cruzavam. Mas ela não desistia.

"Deixo ela pra você, Laly"

– Flecha!

Enquanto pensava e olhava a amiga, uma flecha atingiu Gotzone no peito. Não furou, mas o impacto doeu na armadura. Olhou para Sakura e um arco e flecha apareceram nas mãos dela.

– Essa armadura nunca foi atravessada por arma mágica nenhuma, você sabia disso?

– Não quero saber nadinha! Só sei que tou com muita raiva de você por você me lembrar de uma peituda demoníaca que tá fazendo a cabeça do meu filho!

"Armadura de merda! Até o volume dos meus seios mostra!"

Outra flechada atravessou a armadura de Gotzone. Dessa vez, acima da primeira flecha.

– Não é assim que se atira…

Um arco e flecha de fogo surgiu nas mãos de Gotzone.

– Firaga!

A flecha atingiu Sakura e jogou-a escada acima.

Gotzone correu até ela, mas Sakura já se preparava para outro ataque:

– Tempestade!

Uma rajada de vento jogou Gotzone escada a baixo. Caiu do lado de Eulália. A gerenciadora recuava a cada estocada de Tomoyo.

"Ela não vai aguentar por muito tempo… a magia dela é boa… mas ela não tem perícia com espada…"

Do outro lado da arena, Kero apenas se defendia contra as cusparadas de fogo da salamandra. O poder mágico dele aumentava.

"Tá acumulando força pra eliminar a Lalye… Salamandra idiota!"

Num estalo com os dedos, Gotzone desconvocou a Salamandra. Formou uma lança de fogo nas mãos e atirou com tudo contra Tomoyo:

– Firaga!

Tomoyo voou pelos ares, bateu em uma das esculturas do parque com tudo. Seu ombro foi deslocado.

– Tomoyo! – Gritaram Kero e Sakura.

– Eu tou bem, Sakura, só tou com algumas escoriações… – Tomoyo puxou o braço com tudo, colocando o ombro deslocado no lugar.

Um abalo sísmico fez o parque tremer todo. Era Kero.

– Eu não só controlo fogo… Terra é o meu elemento também… Quake!

Uma cratera apareceu e sugou Eulália.

– Pulo, Força!

Nem deu tempo de Gotzone reagir. Sakura pulou com tudo encima de Gotzone e começou a dar repetidos socos no capacete dela. Os olhos de Gotzone brilharam em vermelho, com mais intensidade.

– Eu detesto usar isso, mas lutar em desvantagem ninguém merece! Aparezca, Dragon!

Uma luz violeta, negra, escarlate apareceu ao redor de Eulália e Gotzone.

Esferas negras apareceram nas mãos delas. De dentro das esferas, saíram rajadas mágicas na forma de gotas que saíam em jatos. As rajadas atingiram Sakura, Tomoyo e Kero, que estavam sem defesa.

– Escudo!

Nem mesmo a carta escudo conseguia interromper as rajadas de magia negra vindas das mãos de Gotzone.

– Essa é uma magia proibida da Ordem, Sakura! Nem nome ela tem, nem mesmo magias convencionais conseguem bloquear ela!

Sakura olhou para Tomoyo, toda escoriada, recém-saída do desmaio que teve e apontou as mãos para ela. A carta escudo conseguiu bloquear as rajadas de energia mágica.

– Você tem certeza, sua peituda, de que não têm nada que pode bloquear essa magia negra?

– Você nunca vai entender o poder das Cartas Clow! Você tem um grande poder nas suas mãos que tá mais que atrasando nossos projetos, nosso país! Entregue agora!

Uma voz saiu vinda de uma bola de luz que pairou sobre elas:

– Você não é a dona das Cartas Clow pra reivindicar elas pros propósitos sombrios dos seus coleguinhas… As Cartas Sakura, que é o nome delas, estão com quem elas deveriam estar, não é, Kero?

Kero sorriu. Tomoyo fez uma cara preocupada.

– Marcela… – Disse Tomoyo.

Da esfera de luz, Marcela apareceu, diante das atacantes, usando roupa executiva, como se tivesse saído de uma reunião de negócios.

– O clone da Sakura, hunf! – Disse Kero.

– Eu sou melhor e mais forte que ela, não sabe nada, Kero! Sakura, me passa as cartas, vou mostrar uma coisinha pra elas.

Sakura hesitou. Olhou para Tomoyo, toda escoriada, cheia de hematomas, que fez um sim.

Marcela segurou as cartas, colocou dentro do blazer que usava e murmurou uma prece.

– Curaja!

Uma energia branca esverdeada envolveu Sakura e Tomoyo. Todos os machucados delas foram curados de imediato.

– Tou usando o poder das cartas pra não gastar o meu! Haha! – Disse Marcela. – Vocês estão atrás disso, é? Então vem pegar!

Marcela segurava a carta "Espelho" nas mãos. A consciência de Gotzone voltou na hora.

– Marcela… eu já devia imaginar… não pense que não pensamos em tudo…

– Eu acho que vocês não pensaram não… – Marcela juntou as mãos e murmurou uma prece. – Cartas Sakura… me emprestem o seu poder.

Uma luz multicolorida percorreu o corpo de Marcela. Rajadas de ar circularam ao redor dela. O círculo mágico de Sakura apareceu debaixo dos pés dela. Uma energia mágica sem fim circulava pelo corpo da feiticeira.

– Já era… – Exclamou Eulália.

Marcela abriu as mãos. Depois disso, Gotzone não soube o que aconteceu. Na verdade, tudo o que aconteceu no baseado no que ela ouviu, graças ao poder do Dragão que circulava no corpo dela, que a manteve consciente, contra a sua própria vontade.

Uma luz cegante desceu dos céus e alvejou a cabeça de Eulália e Gotzone. Não sabia se viu esferas, serpentes de luz ou tudo não passou de ilusão. Nem mesmo sabia se seu corpo havia explodido, pois tudo o que ouviu foi uma explosão de luz.

Sentiu quando se ajoelhou e bateu com a cara no chão. Nem mesmo conseguiu controlar seu corpo.

Percebeu que mãos forçavam seu capacete para fora.

"Desculpa, Chitatsu! Desculpa, Shorancito, eu explico tudo mais tarde…"

– Vamos ver quem está por trás dessa máscara.

– Agora, não, Marcela!

Era a voz de seu mestre, Zigor.

Ouviu sons de espadas baterem uma contra a outra por um tempo. Parecia que Sakura e Tomoyo tentavam se juntar à luta, mas seu mestre foi mais rápido.

– Parede de água, Watega!

Uma barreira de água os envolveu. Seu mestre a colocou nos ombros e ouviu embainhar uma espada. Qual delas, não sabia dizer. Depois, sentiu o vento batendo no seu capacete. Estavam voando a uma velocidade incrível.

– Descansa, minha filha, você lutou bem… você lutou bem…

O toque gentil do mestre a fez desmaiar. Podia dormir em paz agora.

S&T:FJ

Quando recobrou a consciência, estava numa cela de pedra com portas de madeira. Não passava do Grande Palácio da Ordem que flutuava escondido pelos céus de Madrid.

A cama era rústica, de pedra e não toda desconfortável comparada à situação que estava.

Seu mestre Zigor disse que esteve dormindo por um dia e por uma noite.

Preocupou-se com o clube, com o jogo que teria, mas seu Mestre lhe falou lhe horas antes que enviara um clone mágico de energia pura para assumir seu lugar. Esses clones só duram por um dia e uma noite e podem assumir a forma de qualquer pessoas e reter algumas memórias, além de dar as memórias que reteve para a pessoa original. Era como se fossem a carta Espelho. Eram bons, mas precisavam de muita magia, por isso eram só feitos por magos avançados, apesar de que só precisava de uma gota de sangue para se criar um.

"Mestre Zigor é incrível", pensou.

– Você acredita que aquele boneco foi ver o "Chiryuzinho" e até mesmo chamou pra uma fogueira noturna como se não tivesse acontecido nada, nem mesmo a tentativa do roubo das cartas? Sakura chutou ela com tudo, hehe! – Disse seu mestre, engolindo outra garrafa de uísque. – Daí a Marcela apareceu pra evitar uma briga. A Eulália tava com elas.

Quem dera estar pessoalmente diante de Sakura quando foi enxotada, mas não queria estar ali. Felizmente, Eulália estava com elas. Uma amiga segurou firme na mão da outra, sem as luvas da armadura. Seu Mestre Zigor estava atrás dela, segurando com força seus ombros.

Sem capacete, sentada numa cadeira de pedra no centro de uma grande sala circular, exposta para todos, cercada por todos os Interventores e Gerenciadores da Ordem, Dom Tito andava em círculos ao redor delas enquanto Dom Miquel olhava-as com severidade de cima de uma cadeira central atrás de uma janela:

– A vergonha acabou. Agora, todos vocês sabem que Eulália Damasceno, velocista e jogadora do Barcelona e Gotzone Bengoetxea, jogadora do Real Madrid, são membras da nossa Ordem. Quem diria!

Murmúrios foram ouvidos das cadeiras ao redor.

– Estão envergonhadas pelo segredo revelado, mas a vergonha maior é ver que duas Gerenciadoras treinadas e capacitadas, duas futuras interventoras não foram páreas para enfrentar Sakura, uma sem magia e um guardião que pouco treinamento de combate mágico possuem. Vergonha! Em que nível nós estamos? Como podemos proteger nosso país dessa forma contra Londres ou Berlim? Vamos ser esmagador por eles de novo?

– Ela é a mestra das Cartas Clow, Tito! Elas lutaram com bravura! – Exclamou furiosamente Zigor.

As palavras de Dom Miquel eram duras.

Uma nova onda de murmúrios surgiu entre eles. Gotzone viu a Interventora da Galícia, séria, olhando-as impassível. Ela fez um sim com a cabeça.

– Qual val ser o outro famoso que vai se revelar? – Dom Tito perguntou. Todos se calaram.

– Você não podia fazer isso com elas! – Disse Zigor.

– Eu posso sim, Interventor! Posso por sua insolência! – Respondeu Dom Tito. – Uma coisa tão simples que vocês deixaram escorrer pelas mãos, a troco de quê? Conhecer a Sakura? Os poderes dela? Agora, ganhamos mais um inimigo: a família Binyamin!

– Deixe que eu cuido deles, Dom Tito. – Disse Dom Miquel.

– Sim, Arquieparca, elas precisam ser disciplinadas… Com rigor!

– Você não vai tocar um dedo nelas, "Regente"!

Zigor colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço de Dom Tito. O Arquieparca já ia sacando seu báculo para punir Zigor, mas a Gerenciadora da Andaluzia colocou-se diante deles:

– Permissão, Arquieparca para recuperar as Cartas Clow e o báculo da estrela!

"O nome delas são cartas Sakura, minha cara! Você vai aprender isso rápido…", pensou Gotzone.

– E o que você propõe, gerenciadora?

– Sakura está comigo, nas minhas mãos. Permita-me ganhar a confiança dela, estudar ela mais um pouco antes de agirmos… aí sim, vamos ter as cartas conosco! Não adianta atacar ela fisicamente, vamos atacar ela na mente, nos amigos dela… nas paixões dela…

Dom Miquel roçou o queixo um pouco antes de responder:

– Permissão concedida, vou te dar cinco meses pra preparar tudo… quem sabe a gente precisa de tempo com os Binyamin agora na jogada…

A gerenciadora fez uma reverência e voltou ao seu lugar.

Dom Miquel levantou o queixo delas, olhando-as com os olhos vermelhos:

– Quanto a vocês…

– Nem encoste um dedo nelas, Dom Floreone! Tenho vinte mil magos da Ordem sob o meu comando contra os seus três mil de Castela Mancha!

– E trinta mil da Catalunha, Interventor! – Disse Dom Miquel.

O duelo de palavras que se seguiu era maçante. Muitos propunham a união e a conciliação enquanto outros acusavam o Interventor Zigor de traição contra a Ordem por não ter liquidado Marcela. Gotzone e Eulália se levantaram:

– Alguém deu permissão para saírem? – Perguntou Dom Miquel.

Ajoelharam-se.

– Perdão, meu príncipe. Sei que a nossa vergonha é tamanha, o que a gente mais temeu aconteceu, fomos descobertas por todos vocês, o maior segredo de um gerenciador foi revelado; só peço um tempo pra gente pensar e clemência. Eu, como futura Interventora da Ordem, caso Zigor seja considerado culpado de traição por vocês, preciso de um tempo para pensar e reunir forças para um segundo confronto contra a Sakura e seus aliados…

Dom Tito tocou no rosto dela para ver se diziam a verdade.

"Ele precisa tocar na gente pra ler nossa mente… Aquelas palavras na nossa reunião inaugural eram um blefe! A armadura não dá tanto poder pra ele quanto a gente pensa". Declarou Gotzone.

– Bom… podem partir. Não façam mais asneiras, gerenciadoras.

Seguraram seus capacetes e deram as costas para Zigor.

O homem tocou nos ombros da sua discípula:

– Nunca venda a si mesma em troca do bem dos outros, minha filha…

Gotzone soltou-se bruscamente do toque do mestre.

Depois de andarem alguns metros pelos corredores de pedra do palácio, Eulália parou e desabafou:

– Goti, a gente devia parar com isso! Tão dizendo que a Interventora da Galícia quer colocar um fim nisso tudo depois do que aconteceu com você! É loucura, são nossas amigas… Essa não é a Ordem do Dragão!

Os olhos de Gotzone brilharam em vermelho. Sua face estava séria. Agarrou o pescoço de Eulália com tudo e encostou-a na parede.

– Peraí, Goti, tá se deixando levar?

Gotzone apertou com mais força o pescoço da amiga. Depois, soltou-a. Eulália massageava o pescoço.

– Doeu, caramba!

Uma das coisas que Gotzone mais se arrependeu foi da decisão que tomou naquele dia, ela me disse. A jogadora vaidosa e orgulhosa de sua beleza estava com muita raiva de ter sido descoberta, não por ter falhado na missão. Estava com tanta raiva de Dom Miquel e Dom Tito que na hora não pensou. Se tivesse feito as coisas de outro jeito:

– Eu já sei o que eu vou fazer, Eulália! Vou mostrar pra Andaluzia o que é atacar Sakura pelo psicológico… Vou mostrar pra Dom Tito que eu estou com as cartas na mão e não eles! Gotzone Bengoetxea não se deixa ficar pra trás!

Tremendo de medo, Eulália se levantou com um pulo:

– O que você tá pensando?

– Eu quero Chitatsu! Eu quero o Shoran! Eu quero aqui e agora! Dane-se, Sakura, Dane-se, Tomoyo, Marcela, dane-se todo mundo!

Saltou as janelas do corredor e seguiu caindo com tudo, pelos céus de Madrid.

Nem o grito desesperado, nem as mãos de Eulália conseguiram impedir a amiga.

 **Continua…**

 **Notas finais: Isso aí, gente! Um capítulo de muita luta e combate que me tomou um tempo pra escrever. Aqui, a primeira batalha de Sakura contra a Ordem do Dragão (mas não a última; no fim desse arco, vai ter uma batalha de Sakura vs Dom Miquel e Dom Tito!); será que agora ela vai se decidir por combater o crime em Madrid City como Tomoyo sugeriu?**

 **Nesse capítulo, duas coisas chocantes foram reveladas: Gotzone e Eulália são da Ordem do Dragão. Goti apareceu por aqui no capítulo "A bruxa do país basco" no primeiro arco desse texto. Eulália apareceu no arco da Tomoyo no capítulo "A proposta dos Catalães" como filha da Plácida, aliada da Tomoyo na Espanha. O que faz essa coisa toda aumentar de proporção são os capítulos "A Ordem do Dragão", onde eu apresento as gerenciadoras (sucessoras) do país Basco e de Madrid e no cap "Apenas um tempo a mais com você – Extra I", mostro um lado mais sombrio da Eulália… Isso vai ser essencial para entender como se vira um membro da Ordem do Dragão… Acho que Gotzone era óbvio que fazia parte da Ordem… dei muita brecha… hehe! (que o Drama comece!)**

 **O que aconteceu com a Goti, hein? Pulou com tudo mesmo?**

 **Agora, o papo sério: vocês devem ter visto que o Governo da Catalunha organizou dia 1 de outubro um referendo pra se separar da Espanha, deu muita briga e muita polêmica e o governo regional ameaça se separar a torto e a direito enquanto Madrid ameaça retalhar. Eu cito bastante a Catalunha aqui, aliás, boa parte do pessoal dessa história veio de lá (a história acontece lá, catzo!). Digo desde já que não concordo com a forma que as coisas estão sendo conduzidas, tanto pela falta de diálogo do governo de Madrid quanto do governo da Catalunha. Um não entende o outro e fica por isso mesmo, parecem duas crianças (por isso, muita gente se desilude com política). Acho que, por serem homens e mulheres adultos, podiam se sentar numa mesa e conversar, mas, em vez disso, ficam trocando acusações! Cruzes! Olha que são adultos. Não apoio a independência da Catalunha, não acho que isso vai ser bom pra ambas as partes e estou com os sessenta por cento que não votaram no Domingo. Não tá certo isso, apesar das diferenças de um e de outro. A Catalunha não tem apoio de ninguém na União Europeia e isso vai levar o resto da Espanha para o caos e a ruína econômica e social. Por isso, não apoio a independência da Catalunha (fora outras coisas que vou me alongar demais se eu continuar…)**

 **Bem gente, é isso! Obrigado pela leitura e até a próxima!**


	95. O agente duplo

**Capítulo XCIV**

 **~O agente duplo (Domingo Abarca)~**

" _Nascido e criado nas favelas das Filipinas, tendo de traficar drogas para sobreviver, sob o risco de ser morto pela polícia a qualquer instante, o jovem Domingo Abarca não teve muitas opções na vida… a não ser…"_

Manila, 1993

Essa é a história de um homem que teve poucas opções na vida.

Era de noite. A cada 12 de outubro, todos os anos, uma multidão de fiéis observavam a passagem da gigantesca imagem dourada de Nossa Senhora de La Naval, padroeira da maioria dos filipinos. Muitos se aproximavam da santa com lágrimas nos olhos, agradecendo por todas as graças alcançadas pela Santa ao longo do ano: família, saúde, dinheiro. Outros, com as mesmas lágrimas nos olhos, pediam por amores e casamentos ainda por vir, um bom emprego que lhes dê muito dinheiro, cura para doenças próprias, de conhecidos, de amigos, de familiares; forças para continuar a caminhar.

Ele não estava interessado em nada disso. E tinha uma razão.

Um zumbido do passado preencheu seu cérebro, frases em espanhol que ouvira há tempos atrás:

"A fé é o fundamento da esperança, é uma certeza a respeito do que não se vê. Foi ela que fez a glória dos nossos, antepassados. Pela fé reconhecemos que o mundo foi formado pela palavra de Deus e que as coisas visíveis se originaram do invisível."

Lembrava-se dessas palavras do passado distante, de uma pregação que ouvira quando criança, dita na Igreja pelo Padre que veio da Espanha; era uma época que não tinha nada para comer e tinha que sustentar os três irmãos menores sem nenhuma esperança na vida.

– A droga do Padre achou que palavras enchiam a boca de alguém…

E realmente, as palavras em si, não encheram.

Agora, ouvia-as novamente, saídas da boca daquele homem do telão, que rezava uma missa na Catedral de Manila. Ele era velho, branco, espanhol e tinha uma cara bondosa. Segundo ouvira dizer, era um príncipe enviado para lá especialmente pelo Papa para representá-lo. As pessoas adoravam o enviado da Espanha.

Tudo o que sabia da Espanha estava nas raras lições de história que reteve da escola, somadas as memórias dos filhos e dos netos daquele tempo, que ensinava que os Espanhóis chegaram nas Filipinas há quatrocentos anos, nomearam a terra em homenagem ao Rei Felipe II e que no século XX, os americanos tiraram dos espanhóis a posse delas, mas o país só foi independente depois da segunda guerra. Antes disso, foi um palco de batalhas entre holandeses, tagalogs, cebuanos, espanhóis, americanos e japoneses.

"Tratam o país como se fosse uma prostituta! Será que falhou a esperança da nossa gente?", pensou. Quem sabe aquele passado colonial tenha sido causa das mazelas pelas quais passou a vida toda, ou não, quem sabe?

Cansado de tanto pensar, decidiu sair de lá e ganhar dinheiro com o que sabia fazer de melhor: vender drogas. Nem rei, nem fé, nem lei, nem Deus sabiam quem ele era ou o que ele fazia, o seu jogo de sobrevivência diária.

As ruas enlameadas da periferia de Manila estavam cheias de pequenas barraquinhas que vendiam de tudo: produtos chineses de baixo preço, comida e roupas vindas do Bangladesh; aquilo era um amontoado de casas uma em cima da outra, cheia de emaranhados de fios elétricos nos postes de luz puxados irregularmente para as casas, esgotos escorrendo nas valas para o mar insalubre lá em baixo e crianças carregando baldes de água para as casas, pois não havia sistema de água para todo mundo.

Aquela era sua verdade e realidade.

Subiu pelas escadas até um dos barracões, o mais alto e escondido de todos, abriu a porta e encontrou seu companheiro comendo pão com mortadela, com uma notícia:

– O José morreu.

José era mais um dos usuários e vendedores de cocaína que tinha do seu lado.

– Morreu… A droga do governo dificultando a vida todo dia e você aí, se empanturrando com pão!

Pegou o prato e atirou com tudo contra a parede.

– Pega leve aí, cara! O governo lançou uma nova lei! Não é crime mais matar gente como nós, Domingo!

– É isso que ferra a vida, cara! Qualquer morto de fome mata a gente pra ter um pão com mortadela que não venha com ovo de lombriga dentro!

– Tá difícil, cara, eu seu, mas… cê tem que ter um pouco de fé, cara!

Domingo virou as costas e um disparo foi ouvido. Sangue espirrou nas costas de Domingo. Virou-se novamente e viu seu companheiro morto, estatelado no chão.

– É a polícia! Perdeu, cara!

"Lá se vai sua fé, cara!"

Pulou a janela e saiu correndo pelos becos escuros, mais escuros ainda por causa da noite.

Desde cedo, ele, Domingo, vivendo nas condições insalubres que vivia, só sabia vender drogas. Aprendera tudo com o tráfico. Dera coisas para a mãe e para os irmãos menores do trabalho que fazia. Agora, nem mesmo isso podia fazer. Era uma vida dura e difícil que exigia que cobrasse as dívidas com sangue, mas roubar e matar por prazer, nunca tinha feito isso não.

Bateu com as mãos com tudo contra o chão de concreto e sentiu o sangue quente escorrer pelo corte que se abrira e o osso do pulso esquentar com a dor de ter sido quebrado. A dor latejava. O rosto se contorcia de dor.

– Droga…

Contra sua vontade, apertou o punho ferido com tudo até que ficasse completamente revestido por gelo.

Sim. Desde criança, sempre tivera o dom estranho de transformar as mãos em gelo e fazer pequenas esculturas do material, desde que acreditasse nisso. Se o padre que lhe dissera para ter fé não o tivesse chamado de dom do demônio, teria sido uma pessoa mais devota na infância.

Precisava correr pelo emaranhado de becos que era aquela favela de Manilha. Nesse ponto, seu outro punho era gelo vivo.

Esmurrou um transeunte, quebrou uma viga de madeira, agarrou com força uma mureta cheia de cacos de vidro e conseguiu pular. Se o seu dom era amaldiçoado, porque oras não sentia dor quando o usava?

… Mas causava dor em quem lhe devia quando congelava suas gargantas.

Os policiais avançavam com tudo atrás dele. Parecia que o rastro de gelo que deixava formava uma trilha direta até ele. Mas era outra coisa.

– Droga!

Domingo viu que sua perna sangrava. Os cães da polícia farejavam seu sangue e iam até ele. O corte foi feito por um caco de vidro de uma mureta que tinha pulado. Arrancou o caco e o sangue frio o fez sentir dor. Cauterizou a ferida criando gelo com as mãos. Precisava correr.

Derrubou um tanque, rolou escada abaixo, derrubando uma série de barraquinhas, mas os policiais em suas fardas bejes corriam com seus cães e começavam a atirar. Uma, duas, três vezes.

A quarta bala atingiu seu ombro. O rastro de sangue continuou.

Correu tanto que chegou até uma rodovia expressa. Desviou-se de um carro, quase foi atropelado por um caminhão, sobreviveu e correu.

Começou a se cansar.

O gelo da perna derretera. A ferida se infeccionara. A perna latejava de dor.

– Droga!

Pensando na dor, esqueceu-se dos policiais. Eles logo chegaram em três viaturas que fecharam a estrada. Apontaram fuzis na cara dele. Ele sabia que perdera. Seria fuzilado na estrada e seu corpo serviria de comida aos corvos da baía ou aos cães do mato. Sempre fora assim, perdera muitos companheiros desse jeito. Só teve tempo de gritar.

– Droga, droga, droga! – Gritou. O cano de fuzil encostou firme em sua testa. – Eu só queria dar de comer pra minha mãe e pros meus irmãos…

Chorou ao pensar na família.

– Traficante é traficante! Vai morrer e não me vem com desculpa! Primeiro no pé pelo trabalho que deu pro apoio de Terra.

Um clarão apareceu atrás deles e interrompeu o que estavam fazendo. Era como se um meteoro tivesse caído na estrada e iluminado a noite. Todos olharam. Uma voz saiu do meio da luz:

– Rogo a vós, eu, o preso do senhor, que andeis como é digno da vocação com que foste chamados, policiais… com toda humildade e mansidão… suportando-vos uns aos outros com amor.

Os policiais não entenderam o que estava acontecendo. Olharam bem e Domingo reconheceu quem vinha. Um homem de batina preta e cinta vermelha na cintura com solidéu vermelho na cabeça. Óculos e uma cara bondosa.

– Dom… Miquel Tossel? O príncipe?

Domingo o reconheceu e ganhou uma coronhada na boca vinda do policial.

– Quem é você, o que você quer? – Perguntou o sargento de polícia.

– Eu sou um servo do senhor, coisa que vocês, não são; vão negar que queriam tirar a vida desse pobre homem aqui e agora?

Os policiais se entreolham. Um deles, reconhecendo o cardeal, se aproxima:

– Ele é realmente Dom Miquel Tossel, o príncipe da Igreja! Ele tem a bíblia inteira na cabeça! Esse trecho é de Efésios 4!

– Muito bem, homem devoto; graças a sua devoção eu vou dar uma chance pra vocês. Soltem esse homem e deem meia volta. Eu cuido das coisas daqui em diante.

Os policiais se entreolharam novamente. O sargento de polícia avançou:

– Esse é um preso que a gente ia conduzir pra delegacia. Seja o senhor quem o senhor for, seja lá como tenha aparecido aqui, está falando com uma série de devotos e o respeitamos, cardeal, mas, não podemos entregar esse homem!

– Ele é um cadáver nas suas mãos, sargento! Vai negar?

Os homens ficaram sem resposta.

– Ou me entrega ou vocês enfrentarão a justiça de Deus!

O sargento não estava disposto a largar a preciosa presa que tinha ganhado naquele dia.

– Você é um louco. – O sargento olhou para o homem devoto. – Prende ele e a gente vai ver se ele é um homem de Deus!

– Mas Sargento, ele é o Príncipe da Igreja!

– Isso é o que vamos ver!

– Então vocês preferem a justiça de Deus… Verão!… – Dom Miquel fez alguns gestos com a mão, murmurou algumas palavras em Latim, afastou as pernas e apontou a palma das duas mãos para eles, como se estivesse fazendo um hadouken:

– Holy explosion!

Por um instante, os policiais não entenderam nada, mas Domingo sabia o que estava acontecendo. Uma luz cegante desceu dos céus escuros daquela noite e fulminou os policiais. Todos viraram cinzas e pó em um piscar de olhos.

"O Príncipe da Igreja com o dom diabólico da magia?", perguntou-se.

Domingo, cego pela visão, fechou os olhos e caiu cansado no asfalto. Dom Miquel chegou perto dele, juntou a palma das mãos em oração e estendeu-as sobre seu corpo.

– Curaja!

Uma sensação de alívio, refrescativa invadiu seu corpo. Todo cansaço desapareceu, os cortes na mão e na perna, as marcas de bala e o pulso quebrado desapareceram.

Levantou-se do asfalto examinando as mãos, pés, e tudo o mais, como se não acreditasse. O homem sorria.

– Bem-aventurado, Domingo Abarca, homem de pouca fé! Não temas, sou seu aliado. – O homem estendeu as mãos para ele, mas Domingo recuou.

– Aliado? Que loucura é essa?

– Eu sei, eu sei…

– Que espécie de homem devoto como você mata outro devoto e deixa vivo um filho da mãe como eu? – Domingo estava nervoso, com medo de ser o próximo.

– Aquele policial piedoso está no seio de Deus agora. Ele seria um problema para nós e confesso que não sou bom em magias de manipulação de memória… ou talvez eu tivesse dado uma chance para ele… mas eu fui impaciente… impaciente… justo quando eu deveria praticar esse dom do espírito… – Domingo viu o cardeal falar essas palavras para si por um tempo. O religioso parou um tempo para pensar até voltar a responder. – Eu prometo trazer ele de volta pra vida, prometo!

Domingo não entendia nada e começava achar que aquele homem era louco:

– Traze como, com magia?

Dom Miquel aproximou-se dele:

– Com fé. Vou te mostrar. Abra sua mão.

Hesitante, Domingo abriu. Dom Miquel pegou a palma da mão dele e, com a outra mão, desenhou círculos mágicos enquanto rezava orações em latim. Depois de uns segundos, o braço de Domingo começou a ficar frio e gelado até se transformar em gelo. De repente, o gelo começou a formar pequenos espinhos que se tornaram grandes e pesados. O cardeal largou o braço dele com tudo e Domingo desequilibrou-se.

– O que você fez comigo? – Olhou desesperado para o Cardeal.

– Você é um mago, Domingo! Lamento que o Padre que o tenha atendido o tenha tratado muito mal, ele desconhecia a magia, mas eu vou te ensinar a controlar seus poderes…

– E como eu me livro disso aqui?

– Ora, se livrando! Deseje! Como você faz sua mão gelada ficar normal de novo?

Domingo respirou fundo e mentalizou o gelo derretendo, era o que fazia. Os espinhos de gelo foram diminuindo até restar só águia no braço dele.

– O que você quer de mim? Porque você matou todo mundo e me deixou vivo?

Dom Miquel estendeu a palma da mão para ele.

– Se você for audaz o bastante, vou te mostrar um mundo novo, um mundo de possibilidades que você não conhecia… vou te mostrar um novo jeito de dar conforto pra sua mãe e seus irmãos… Você quer saber como?

A mão do cardeal pendia no ar, assim como seu sorriso. Os carros de polícia ainda estavam na rodovia. Podia ouvir do rádio dos carros a central chamando e perguntando por eles sem ninguém para responder. De repente, a central anuncia que novas viaturas estavam sendo enviadas para ver o que aconteceu. Os carros começaram a atravessar a estrada novamente, diminuindo a velocidade, achando que a polícia fazia uma blitz, para depois aumentarem novamente quando só viam os carros e nenhum policial.

Domingo olhou uma última vez para a favela que nascera e crescera. As luzes penduradas nos tênues fios puxados do poste cheio de gatos de energia, as crianças levando baldes de água morro acima e o cheio forte de comida feita com óleo velho. A mãe e os irmãos estavam lá, achando que estava morto e não tinham mais notícias dele. A mãe sabia que isso ia acontecer depois que o presidente liberou a lei para matar traficantes, mais cedo ou mais tarde, e botou os outros irmãos para trabalhar. Ele podia ter virado trabalhador, mas o tráfico era tão fácil e dava tão mais dinheiro.

Olhou para o Cardeal. A mão dele ainda estava estendida. Se foi Nossa senhora ou o diabo que o tinha enviado, nunca soube.

Só soube que sentiu uma sensação de enjoo apertando aquela mão, como se estivesse sendo sugado dentro da privada.

S&T:FJ

Agora, anos depois daquilo, estava em um hospital de Tóquio, rezando ajoelhado diante da imagem da Virgem Maria na capela. Se tornara mais devoto desde que o irmão morrera. Fechou um envelope com uma quantia em dinheiro que ia enviar pra mãe e para os irmãos, rezou para que tudo chegasse a salvo.

– Será que você ainda me escuta, Virgem? Depois que eu fui embora, o Pancho entrou pro tráfico e terminou o meu destino: ser fuzilado no meio da estrada pela polícia.

Levantou-se, passou a palma da mão sobre a outra. A marca da Ordem do Dragão estava lá, em vermelho. Então, seu espírito voltou anos atrás no tempo; lembrou-se das palavras de Dom Miquel Tossel para ele, do alto da Catedral de Manila:

– Eu não importo se você acredita em Deus, em Rei ou lei alguma, mas saiba que, eu, desde já, tenho uma missão pra você porque eu tenho fé num futuro melhor pra mim, pro meu país, pro meu povo, pra você. Você vai me ajudar, mas não está pronto ainda. Precisa confiar mais em você. Mas, pra isso, você tem que aprender a usar seus dons…

Domingo lembrou-se de quando estava lutando boxe, com os punhos de gelo, contra Dom Miquel, o Cardeal em uma armadura roxa com asas de morcego nas costas, com a cara inchada, cheia de sangue.

… Você vai aprender uma profissão….

Lembrou-se de se ver estudando na Universidade de Manila, dissecando um corpo, o professor falando:

– Hoje, estudaremos o sistema circulatório…

… Você vai aprender uma língua nova…

Lembrou-se das lições de japonês que aprendera com um professor simpático em Manila:

– Domingo, precisa se atentar a diferença dos verbos terminado em RU; nem todos são ichidan como "miru" (ver) ! Alguns são godan como "uru" (vender).

… E então, só depois disso, você vai ver porque eu tou te chamando, quando as Cartas Clow despertarem novamente, O Império Onde o Sol Nunca se Põe vai voltar, Manila e Madrid mais uma vez vão se tornar mãe e filha, separadas pelo tempo e pelos Americanos; eles vão pagar por terem tirado Cuba e as Filipinas da gente, quando a capital financeira do Mundo não foi mais Nova Iorque, e sim, Bilbao. – O Cardeal voltou-se para ele, do parapeito da Catedral. – E você vai testemunhar tudo isso de camarote, Domingo, assim como são poucos os que tem acesso a essa visão panorâmica de Manila, do teto da catedral; tudo o que você tem a fazer, por hora, é ver e esperar…

Por fim, a última memória: uma Sakura Kinomoto de 11 anos, tirando sangue do braço, ele mesmo fazia o procedimento. Sakura se contorcia de dor ao lado da amiga, vendo o próprio sangue:

– Eu tenho que fazer isso mesmo? – Perguntou Sakura.

– Sakura, esses são exames de sangue pra ver se tá tudo bem com seus hormônios! Não fica com medo de uma picadinha! – Disse Tomoyo.

– Mas eu sou daquelas que tem medo de picadinhas! HOE! – Gritou Sakura, beliscando Tomoyo. A amiga se divertia com a dor de Sakura.

– Boba!

Ela era a próxima. Sakura apertou Kero com tudo em sua mão, com a picada, e ele exclamou, para surpresa de Domingo.

– Liga não, enfermeiro, ele é um boneco falante! – Explicou Sakura.

"Sakura, Tomoyo e Kero… por muitos anos a fio estou vendo e esperando… quantos anos mais vou esperar?", perguntou-se.

Voltou ao presente.

Já esperava por dezessete anos no Japão.

Levantou-se, tentou sair da capela, mas esbarrou em Nakuru. Passou a mão discretamente sobre a marca da Ordem, escondendo-a:

– Domingo? Tá ocupado? Tou atrapalhando?

– Que é isso, Nakuru! Tava rezando pra mãe e pedindo pra ela proteger minha mãezinha e o resto dos meus irmãos que ficaram em Manila. – Sorriu. A garota de cabelos castanhos longos estava preocupada.

– Queria ter essa mesma esperança que você…

– Você tem. Só precisa mostrar ela pra gente; vamos?

Guardou o envelope com o dinheiro pra mãe e seguiu por ela pelos corredores do hospital, enquanto ela narrava suas preocupações:

– Sabe o que é, Domingo, eu tou levando bomba nas provas de anatomia! Não é só anatomia não, tou levando bomba em tudo!

Nakuru começou a chorar. Domingo envolveu seu ombro num abraço.

– Você só tá preocupada demais, Nakuru! Você acha que é o destino dos Kinomoto serem médicos e se pune demais pra isso! A Sakura levou anos pra se formar, mas se formou! Então… pra quê essa pressão toda?

– Ah, Domingo! Domingo! – Nakuru umedeceu os ombros dele com as lágrimas. – Mas sabe como é… o Touya já é formado, tem sonhos, eu só quero acompanhar ele!

– Você vai acompanhar ele, Nakuru! Ele não te ama? Como ele pode deixar você quando você mais precisa dele?

Nakuru ia desabafar um pouco mais quando o celular dela toca. O celular dele também recebeu uma mensagem:

– Alô, Touya? Hum… Uma reunião? Na casa da Sonomi? Vai todo mundo participar? Até a Naoko e a Rika? Sei… Tá bem, tá bem, tou indo, tchau!

A moça olhou para Domingo:

– Vai ter uma reunião na casa da Sonomi, tia do Touya e da Sakura, Domingo, desculpa não continuar o assunto, mas, eu tenho que ir, eu queria te levar também…

Nakuru acaricia as mãos do amigo. Ele aperta as mãos dela e faz um pequeno anúncio:

– Eu também vou participar, Nakuru.

S&T:FJ!

A porta dos imensos portões negros de ferro do jardim se abriram e o carro com Nakuru e Domingo entrou. Eram os últimos a entrar. Como um bom mago que se tornou, Domingo sentiu os pelos do braço virarem pele de galinha, lembrando-se das últimas palavras ditas por Dom Miquel Tossel, assim que estava pronto para cumprir sua missão. Lembrava-se do dia, da hora perfeitamente. Depois que Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling e Syaoran saíam da aula, o Cardeal mostrou, no parque do pinguim, quem eram os alvos quem deveria ficar de olho:

… O mais importante: viva com eles, aprenda com eles, coma da mesa deles, ria com eles, chore com eles e nunca se esqueça da sua missão. Isso que eu te peço não passa de um pequeno sacrifício em prol da vida de milhões que estão em nossas mãos; o primeiro passo a gente tá dando hoje… tudo depende de você; eu já te tirei da penúria, não tirei? Eu posso fazer muito mais pela sua mãe e seus irmãos… eu só preciso daquelas cartas que aquela menina tá segurando; ela tem poucas agora, mas vai ter muito mais… acompanhe-a e fale tudo pra gente, está bem? …

Domingo chegou com Nakuru nos jardins onde já estavam reunidos Sonomi, Touya, Fujitaka, Naoko, Rika, Eles foram os últimos a chegarem. Touya olhava para Domingo com olhos desconfiados, é claro, ele podia ser um homem com seus quarenta anos, mesmo assim era homem e Nakuru era bonita; os dois viviam muito juntos no hospital e se tornaram amigos com o tempo.

– Oi gente, chegamos atrasados? – Perguntou Domingo.

– Não, a gente tava discutindo os últimos fatos… Sente-se Domingo, vai gostar de saber.

Sentou-se ao lado de Naoko e Rika, que lhe deram assento. Touya ainda o olhou desconfiado e Fujitaka cumprimentou-a com um sorriso caloroso. A face de Sonomi estava séria. A mesa inteira estava tensa. Foi Domingo quem quebrou um pouco a tensão:

– O que aconteceu?

– Antes de mais nada, devo uma explicação pra vocês. Domingo Abarca trabalha pra mim, pras Indústrias Daidouji, caso vocês não saibam. Agora fiquem sabendo.

– Eu já pressentia isso, Sonomi, você também, não é, Touya?

Fujitaka deu uma leve cotovelada no filho, que ficou meio desajeitado, mas também menos carrancudo.

– Fui contratado por Sonomi depois do que aconteceu com a Sakura há quatro anos em Osaka. Sirvo como consultor desde já e também tenho um dom especial.

Domingo esfregou as palmas das mãos. Uma pequena escultura de gelo da Sakura com o báculo foi posta encima da mesa para todo mundo ver. Naoko, Nakuru e Rika ficaram surpresas.

– Nossa, que surpresa! – Disse Naoko, com olhos arregalados.

– Magia não é mais surpresa pra gente! – Disse Rika.

– Mas pra mim é uma grande surpresa que o Domingo saiba usar magia! – Nakuru aplaudiu entusiasmada.

– Mas pra mim, é! – Disse Touya, chato como sempre.

– Gente, isso é sério. – Sonomi chamou a atenção de todos. – Antes do Domingo chegar, vocês, Naoko e Rika, estavam falando da morte da Chiharu e do Yamasaki. Só encontraram os ossos. Eu estou assustada com isso.

– E o que você pensa disso, Sonomi? – Perguntou Domingo.

– Tem mais. Tentaram roubar as cartas, Domingo, de novo. Tomoyo acabou de me passar.

O semblante sorridente de Fujitaka despareceu. Touya ficou mais sério e menos carrancudo. Naoko, Rika e Nakuru gritaram de susto.

– Faz quanto tempo isso, Sonomi? – Perguntou Fujitaka.

– Algumas horas. É tarde lá e noite aqui. Duas mulheres muito fortes com armaduras mágicas atacaram as meninas, o Shoran. Elas eram fortes demais. Só a Marcela conseguiu enfrentar elas. Se não fosse por ela… nem minhas filhas eu teria aqui do meu lado ou ia ter uma boa notícia…

Sonomi apertou os punhos com fúria. Fujitaka tentou acalmá-la, tocando nas mãos dela, mas Sonomi tirou a mãos bruscamente do contato dele.

– O que eu estou precisando não é de consolo, Fujitaka, eu quero vingança contra esse pessoal que atentou contra as minhas filhas!

– Minha filha também, Sonomi! Não é só você que tá furiosa! Eu sou pai! – Disse energicamente Fujitaka.

– E eu também sou irmão dela! – Exclamou Touya.

– Vocês ficam gritando aí e daí eu só fico pensando quando é que vai ser a nossa vez! A vez de eles virem atrás da gente! – Disse Rika.

– A Chiharu e o Yamasaki foram os primeiros… não duvido nada que foi por causa dessa Ordem, por causa das cartas Clow… – Disse Naoko.

– Nem mesmo eu, Naoko, nem mesmo eu… por isso, eu decidi ficar um passo na frente deles. Mais do que nos preparar pros "tempos difíceis" que eles querem fazer a gente acreditar e achar que vão meter medo na gente… A Marcela já concordou com o nosso plano… apesar de não estar mais com a minha filha…

– Essa tal de Ordem do Dragão tá pra se tornar um problema gigante, gigante… – Disse Fujitaka, exausto.

– Então… que passo na frente é esse, Sonomi? – Indagou Nakuru.

– A Ordem não precisa ser um problema tão grande assim. – Domingo levantou-se e criou uma enorme escultura de gelo na grama do jardim. – Essa é a imagem de um complexo de treinamento mágico que eu desenvolvi com a Sonomi desde 2011. Foi preparado pra enfrentar a Organização Chinesa, desativamos, mas acho que ainda vai servir pra esse caso. Vocês precisam treinar, vocês precisam fortalecer seus poderes. Sakura e o resto do pessoal vai ser apresentado ao plano que a Sonomi propôs. Eu tou apresentando a vocês. Quem tiver magia, que treine no complexo subterrâneo dessa mansão. Ou então… temam pelo pior, pelo mesmo destino da Chiharu… Desculpem por ser tão direto…

Todos na mesa engoliram em seco.

– E pra quem não tiver magia? – Perguntou Naoko.

– Treinem, seja o que for, qualquer técnica de luta, combate. A Tomoyo está seguindo esse plano há quatro anos com sucesso e conseguiu enfrentar esse pessoal com decência. Vocês também podem fazer o mesmo. O grosso da Ordem acredito que está na Espanha, acredito eu que o resto da Ordem esteja espalhado pelo mundo… – Respondeu Domingo.

– Inclusive aqui? – Perguntou Touya, agora mais interessado e aberto para o estranho convidado.

– Quem sabe até mesmo no hospital… precisamos estar atentos a tudo… – Disse Nakuru.

– Será que eles não estão colaborando com os chineses? – Indagou Fujitaka.

– Não acho… Já que a sede da Ordem for na Espanha, esse tipo de gente já teria dado as caras há muito tempo e já teria causado mais dor de cabeça; e outra: ordens mágicas têm uma atuação geográfica limitada, será que… não sei… é meio improvável, mas… – Disse Sonomi.

– O que foi, Sonomi? – Perguntou Domingo.

– As Filipinas, o pessoal fala espanhol por lá, não?

Domingo assentiu.

– Então… Seria possível eles terem uma filial por lá, não? – Perguntou Sonomi.

"Sonomi é uma mulher perigosa mesmo, tenho que ter cuidado com ela!", Pensou.

– Quanto a isso, não se preocupe, Sonomi, eu já decidi.

– Não me diga que… Isso é arriscado! – Sonomi segurou as mãos dele.

– Eu preciso dar o primeiro passo, Sonomi, para mostrar que a coisa é séria mesmo e merece a atenção de todo mundo. – Domingo olhou par Touya, que nesse instante, estava encabulado e envergonhado por ter desconfiado de Domingo. – Eu vou investigar a Ordem, no meu país e ver se eles já entraram aqui no Japão, inclusive, saber se eles deram algum tipo de apoio pra organização chinesa que tentou roubar as cartas há quatro anos atrás… A Marcela já está se arriscando na Espanha, vou fazer o mesmo aqui no Japão… Quem está comigo?

Todos ficaram surpresos com a decisão de Domingo.

S&T:FJ

De madrugada, nos jardins da mansão, onde tiveram a reunião horas atrás, Domingo passou a palma de uma mão sobre as costas da outra. O símbolo da Ordem aparece, vermelho brilhante. Ele estende a mão para o pequeno lago do jardim e as águas borbulham. Elas tomam a forma de Dom Miquel Tossel:

– Domingo, boa noite, acho que tem progressos pra me chamar tarde da noite… pelo menos aqui, aí já deve estar amanhecendo…

– A segunda fase do plano já está concluída, Arquieparca, eles até me pediram desculpas, você precisava ver.

Os dois sorriram.

– Bom… temos quanto tempo até conseguirmos tudo?

– Mais seis meses. Tou cansado de esperar…

– É o bastante…

– Soube que teve progressos, Cardeal, as cartas quase foram roubadas…

– Não foi uma vitória, mas aceito esperar mais seis meses. Essa gente é rápida, é rápida… mas não o bastante… Nossa espera está acabando, Domingo, tome cuidado com eles; você cuida deles aí e eu me viro aqui… Y viva la Reína Sofia!

– Y viva España!

 **Continua…**

 **Notas finais: Como prometido, mostrei como uma pessoa entra na Ordem do Dragão, mas esse não é o único caminho, não! O primeiro capítulo focado em um membro da Ordem. Domingo não teve nada na vida, foi atraído pelos ideais de Dom Miquel e Dom Tito porque 1°: Não teve muitas chances de achar um emprego decente pra cuidar da mãe e dos irmãos; 2°: Teve seus dons e habilidades ignorados por quem deveria ter ajudado ele. É justamente isso (mas não apenas isso) que fazem as pessoas irem para o lado negro da vida, olhar para o lado escuro, para as sombras. Quando um ajuda o outro, as coisas ficam mais fáceis, quando um apoia o outro, tudo fica mais claro e luminoso. Isso me lembra de uma coisa que eu ouvi de uma pessoa: Não podemos deixar o pessimismo e as trevas da alma nos dominarem. Eu até poderia ter falado isso de outra forma, mas sei que outras mídias e outros autores de ficcção abordaram as trevas da alma com mais profundidade. Meu foco aqui é só abordar a vida que se vive que exige o que se sabe! Hehe!**

 **Até a próxima, pessoal, espero que tenham gostado.**


	96. A aprendiz de Feiticeira (Sakura II)

**Capítulo XCV**

 **~A aprendiz de feiticeira (Sakura II)~**

 _"Sakura se dá conta que os dias em que era uma menina divertida que capturava Cartas Clow ficaram para trás… Agora, os tempos eram outros: as Cartas Clow estavam sendo capturadas novamente, não por ela… e ela não era mais uma menina, era uma mulher aprendendo a usar os poderes que tinha dentro de si…"_

Acordou às três da tarde.

Antes disso, passara uma noite inteira de plantão no hospital, trabalhando, tentando esquecer o que aconteceu.

Quando chegou em casa na manhã daquele dia, encontrou Syaoran na mesa, tomando café da manhã, bem cedo, antes de sair do treino com uma notícia:

– Eles vão vir às quatro.

– Quem?

– O tal de Dom Ramon Bustos, o chefão dos magos da Espanha.

Uma leve ironia era vista na voz de Syaoran ao citar a autoridade mágica.

Sakura sentou-se e serviu-se de uma xícara de chá:

– Foi ela quem falou, não foi?

Syaoran assentiu com a cabeça.

– Eu não quero ciúmes, nem brigas. Ela conhece esses caras melhor que a gente. Ela vai vir acompanhada deles…

Sakura tragou longamente um gole da bebida. Aprendera com o tempo a tolerar Gotzone.

– O que você pensa quem eu sou, Syaoran?

Ele engoliu o seu copo de suco natural orgânico por um bom tempo. antes de responder. Pensava muito na resposta, Sakura percebera:

– Alguém que precisa entender quem eu sou. Vou indo.

Deu um leve selinho nos lábios antes de partir, onde antes já foi um lugar de beijos mais ardentes.

"E você também precisa entender quem eu sou agora, seu cachorro!"

Antes de tudo o que acontecera em Barcelona, Sakura também pensaria em jogar o bule de chá quente de porcelana na parede só de ouvir o nome "Gotzone" e "entender quem eu sou" logo depois de sair de um dia estressante de trabalho, ou melhor, na cara de Gotzone e de Syaoran quando ele quisesse fazer gracinhas, da mesma forma que planejava pequenas vinganças contra o irmão.

Não era a mesma Sakura, não era mais uma criança para agir como uma mais.

Bebeu mais uma xícara de chá quente.

Ela realmente aprendera a aceitar a amizade de Gotzone e de Chitatsu, aprendera a aceitá-la como uma parte da vida do marido.

Entendeu que ela era uma parte da sua vida agora, uma parte dela mesma que ela negava. Mas, como uma parte de si e por que?

S&T:FJ!

Tomou um banho antes de receber as visitas na sala, que chegaram meia hora antes do horário previsto. Tomoyo estava lá, ela não tivera muito trabalho naquele dia. Syaoran também, pediu sessão de treino reduzido em separado do resto do elenco por conta do problema com Sakura, que explicara para o técnico.

Segundo ouvira de Tomoyo, graças aos inúmeros encontros que tivera com ele, a visita daquela tarde era o responsável por comandar a comunidade de magos na Espanha, toda a justiça dos magos, as forças armadas mágicas, o sistema financeiro mágico da Espanha, a coleta de impostos as criaturas fantásticas que por lá habitavam e as plantas mágicas também, as centrais de trabalho mágicas e de relacionamento com humanos, alienígenas, espíritos, seres de outras dimensões e com outros magos e a seção responsável pelo sigilo mágico e apagamento de memória. Era uma pessoa com muitas responsabilidades. Receber a visita dele era como se recebesse o primeiro-ministro espanhol em pessoa.

Sakura esperava encontrar uma grande comitiva para receber o homem, mas quando desceu até a sala, onde todos esperavam, ele estava quase sozinho, acompanhado apenas por Gotzone e Eulália para surpresa dela. Yue, que estava longe e finalmente aparecera para ficar do lado de Sakura depois do evento traumático de ter as cartas quase roubadas, aparecera por lá pois Kero cuidava de proteger Chitatsu na casa de Gotzone. Sakura chamou Meiling também, mas ela estava muito ocupada com assuntos que ela não disse quais são e estava mais ocupada ainda depois do atentado que Sakura sofrera; apenas disse para tomar cuidado com Dom Ramon e não confiar nem nele, nem em Gotzone; Sakura pensava o mesmo. Coube a Yue preparar os chás e os biscoitos para a visita. Dom Ramon e o resto do pessoal pouco aproveitara daquilo. Fora Gotzone quem não desperdiçou o trabalho de Yue:

– Boa tarde, Sakura, acho que já nos conhecemos antes… do incidente em Barcelona com El Rey…

Sakura apertou as mãos dele e beijou as bochechas de Gotzone, para o susto da bruxinha. As consequências da tentativa de assalto ainda estavam firmes dentro dela, portanto, nada de uma recepção muito animada ou calorosa. Sentou-se no sofá da sala, entre Tomoyo e Syaoran enquanto Gotzone e Eulália sentaram-se no sofá oposto do lado do Premier.

Syaoran não deixou de notar o tom discreto que o Premier adotara:

– Eu esperava uma grande comitiva, Dom Ramon…

– Eu também, para receber a mestra das cartas em pessoa eu poderia ter feito isso no nosso palácio de Madrid, mas Gotzone sugeriu deixar tudo entre amigos… e tem mais…

– O que é esse mais, Ministro? – Antecipou-se Tomoyo.

Gotzone sorriu para Sakura, mas ela não retribuiu.

Eulália explicou melhor por que aquilo tudo estava sendo discreto e envolvia a presença dela, uma pessoa que não tinha magia:

– Sabemos pouco sobre a Ordem do Dragão, mas o que sabemos mostra que eles são perigosos; eles podiam estar infiltrados na comitiva do primeiro-ministro; só ele e a Gotzone sabem dessa visita, estamos tentando manter sigilo de tudo o que aconteceu… A Ordem tem pouca atuação no mundo das pessoas comuns, por isso o ministro achou melhor eu vir…

Tomoyo, com aqueles olhos roxos enormes que só ela tem e olha os mínimos detalhes, não deixou escondida a curiosidade:

– Eulália, você conhece demais pra quem não tem poderes mágicos, não é?

Dom Ramon e Gotzone olharam-se entre si. Foi Goti quem respondeu:

– Dom Ramon e Eulália são amigos de longa data, gente, ela sabe de tudo o que se passa com ele, da mesma forma que Tomoyo, mesmo não tendo magia, sabe de você…

– Disso eu não sabia, Eulália, sua mãe sabe disso?

Eulália olhou para Dom Ramon e os dois fizeram sim com a cabeça, sorrindo:

– Ela até pensou que a gente fosse noivo, mas ele é um pai pra mim!

"Eulália, você tá escondendo alguma coisa… Você falou coisas horríveis no cemitério sobre seu pai e seu irmão…", pensou Sakura.

Tomoyo encostou-se no sofá, parcialmente satisfeita com a resposta.

Syaoran desconfiava mais ainda do ministro:

– Premier, é muita paranoia na comunidade de magos, não acha?

– Nós não sabemos quem é o inimigo, Syaoran, nem como ele atua, muito menos o que ele quer. Tudo o que a gente tem são fatos. Como esse assalto, a morte de três agentes meus nos Pirineus, a morte de uma modelo, o ataque contra El Rey, a morte misteriosa dos amigos de vocês… são peças de um quebra-cabeças que a gente tá montando aos poucos…

Syaoran mostrou-se descontente com a resposta:

– Como deixam agir um grupo assim?

– Como os terroristas que fabricam bombas discretamente dentro de casa e atropelam pessoas nas ruas da Europa em nome de Deus; como aqueles jovens que saem disparando a torto e a direito com armas nas mãos na América podem existir, eu te pergunto… se você achar a resposta, talvez entenda um pouco sobre como a Ordem age…

Syaoran tomou uma xícara de chá oferecida por Yue. Sakura e Tomoyo tentaram acalmar um visivelmente chateado Syaoran.

– Ministro, eu chamei o senhor aqui com uma proposta clara…

– Eu sei; só espero que esteja disposto a entender meus termos e a minha proposta para a segurança do senhor e da sua família. Eu pensei muito antes de vir aqui falar isso…

– Não hesite ministro, diga claramente: o que vocês tem a oferecer?

Foi a vez do Primeiro-ministro tomar uma longa xícara de chá oferecida por Yue:

– Sabe, gente, vocês disseram que duas mulheres em armaduras roxas tentaram atacar as cartas, elas estavam hesitantes, não sabiam direito como agir, daí apareceu a Marcela e liquidou as assaltantes, pois bem, eu não confio no meu pessoal por conta do modo discreto que a Ordem tem de agir, se infiltrando até mesmo na Guarda Real… Quantos estão infiltrados na Autoridade Mágica? Não sei… Só sei que não posso confiar a segurança de vocês aos meus agentes…

Os três ouviam aquilo insatisfeitos, com braços cruzados.

– Então… – Perguntou Sakura.

– Então… Vocês precisam fazer sacrifícios… Eu proponho a vocês que me passem as Cartas Clow que vocês tem e encaminharei, com toda a escolta e segurança, para a sede do Conselho Europeu de Magia em Bruxelas, na Bélgica. Há um cofre dimensional onde elas vão ficar em segurança.

Murmúrios de insegurança e medo apareceram do lado de Sakura, Tomoyo e Syaoran. OS três discutiram um tempo entre si.

– A mesma sede do conselho Europeu do mundo comum, não? Meio prático e comum, não é? Será que é seguro mesmo? – Tomoyo perguntou, desconfiada.

– Mais seguro do que deixar aqui. Como eu disse, eu não confio nos meus membros mais próximos, nos meus secretários de governo, nem nos meus ministros. Eu não sei onde a Ordem do Dragão está. Ninguém sabe. Repito: tinha guardas reais da Ordem, e nem fazíamos a mínima ideia disso…

– E em que vocês se baseiam pra dizer isso? – Perguntou Sakura, que apenas ouvia o debate. – Como você mesmo disse, a Ordem pode até estar dentro do Conselho Europeu!

– Sim, há uma possibilidade, mas tem um porém. O presidente do conselho Europeu já sabe das cartas há muito tempo. Entrei em contato com eles e ele me disse tudo. Desde a época que a Tomoyo veio pra Europa. Foi Eriol quem contou e fez de tudo pra manter o sigilo e a vigilância das cartas…

– Sei… – Respondeu Sakura.

– Mais uma vez, reitero: lá tem toda a estrutura pra manter as cartas a salvo… Muito mais do que aqui ou em qualquer outro lugar…

– Dom Ramon, se é tudo o que tem a dizer, posso levar as cartas pra China, pra serem vigiadas dia e noite pela minha família! – Respondeu Syaoran.

– Eu também posso pedir pra minha mãe colocar elas nos cofres subterrâneos da Farmacêutica Tojo! – Respondeu Tomoyo. – Desculpa, Dom Ramon, mas essa não foi uma resposta muito inteligente.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça, hesitante. Ela também tinha algo a dizer. Yue tocou em seu ombro, apertando levemente. Era tudo o que Sakura precisava para ter coragem:

– Dom Ramon, desculpa, mas as Cartas são tudo o que eu tenho, são todo o meu poder mágico… Não posso ficar longe delas e dos meus guardiões…

– Você não consegue usar magia sem as cartas, Sakura? – Perguntou Gotzone.

– Você sabe que eu não sei, Goti! – Respondeu ironicamente Sakura, cansada daquele assunto todo. Gotzone não aceitou bem a ironia e sorriu amarelo para ela.

Syaoran tapou os olhos com a mão, Tomoyo pediu mais chá para Yue. O anjo de cabelos brancos apareceu na conversa pela primeira vez:

– Sakura sabe usar magias elementais, Ministro, sabe um pouco de telepatia, mudança de forma, falar com espíritos, premonição, sonhos, mas é tudo muito básico, sabe? Ela só consegue resultados mais fortes quando eu e o Kerberos estamos com ela, com o báculo da estrela… Agora contra uma organização como a Ordem… A Sakura vai precisar de tudo o que tiver do lado dela… Quando eles vierem.

– Entendo… – O Primeiro-ministro ficou cabisbaixo. – Realmente, não sabia que tinham tantas opções já…

– Eu tenho uma proposta melhor, Ministro, porque o senhor não me escuta um pouco, nos arranja os melhores magos da Organização Mágica espanhola pra nos proteger? Tudo o que eu quero é vigilância 24 horas pra mim e a minha família! Lembrando, ministro, que a Ordem do Dragão é um problema da Autoridade mágica, não nosso. Não pretendo envolver minha família nisso, por enquanto…

– Entendo, Li-kun… Isso é da cultura chinesa atual essa vigilância e proteção… Tudo o que um chefe de família pensaria…

– Não é? – Respondeu o Chinês.

– Mas acho… mas acho que a gente podia se envolver nisso sim…

– Tomoyo! – Syaoran fez cara de quem não gostou e que não era para alimentar aquela ideia.

Yue tentou estender a bandeja com chá para eles, mas Tomoyo dispensou o trabalho do anjo. O Primeiro-ministro levantou-se, frustrado:

– Eu vou atender seu pedido. Não concordo, mas podemos fazer um teste…

Syaoran levantou-se surpreso, Sakura tinha certeza que o ministro se recusaria, mas o chinês cumprimentou firmemente o Premier impondo suas condições, como sempre:

– Eu tenho certeza que o senhor vai cuidar para que os melhores agentes estejam nos protegendo… afinal, as cartas Clow são um patrimônio da família Li, uma coisa perigosa… e eu sou casado com a mestra das cartas… eu mato até mesmo o senhor se fizerem algum mal pra mim, pros meus filhos, pra minha família… a Tomoyo entra na conta…

– Não tenho dúvidas… – O ministro levantou-se do sofá, indicando que ia sair em breve. – Saiba que sempre pode me encontrar na Comunidade mágica, sempre que pedir pra Goti, ela vai te levar até lá… A Eulália já conhece, qualquer coisa, basta perguntar pra ela também… Os agentes vão estar aqui amanhã, Shoran. Vamos, pessoal.

Gotzone e Eulália se levantaram também e saíram.

Uma enorme sensação de insegurança e vazio encheu o coração de Sakura depois que eles saíram. Syaoran abraçou Sakura e beijou fortemente sua testa:

– Tá vendo? É assim que eu tenho que agir com eles, não posso dar espaço pra eles se não eles querem até nossa alma… Dar as cartas para eles que a gente teve tanto trabalho para capturar? Resolver o problema que eles mesmos criaram? Que resolvam! Eu só quero um pouco de paz!

– Mas eu ainda acho que a gente devia tentar… e se a gente falasse com o Eriol? – Sugeriu Tomoyo. – Eu já falei com você, Sakura, que a gente devia tentar ir atrás desses caras, a Meiling tá indo e se juntar todo mundo…

Syaoran interrompeu rapidamente Tomoyo, acariciando seus longos cabelos roxos, segurando firme seus ombros:

– Tomoyo, eu te respeito mesmo por tudo o que você representa pra gente, eu ouvi o seu relato da Eugênia, da máfia, das suas meninas, dos Sakurazuka, eu te respeito como uma conhecedora de magia, mas…

– Mas…

– A gente não tem mais onze anos, Tomoyo, temos 28, 29 anos. Você é solteira e não tem filhos, tem um emprego flexível como empresária e design, mas eu e a Sakura temos emprego fixo, filhos e uma carreira pra continuar… eu não posso ir atrás desses caras e fazer isso ao mesmo tempo! Você entende?

Sakura percebeu que o assunto entre Syaoran e Tomoyo ia dar muito pano pra manga e ela não estava satisfeita nem com a sugestão de Tomoyo, nem com a de Syaoran.

Precisava de um conselho de uma pessoa neutra que pudesse confiar. Eulália não servia mais, Ela defenderia o primeiro-ministro de quem era tão amiga.

Subiu escada a cima até o seu quarto de casal, pegou o celular e discou para um número:

– Alô, Marcela?

S&T:FJ

Felizmente, Marcela morava em Madrid, então podia falar com ela sempre que quisesse. Combinou de se encontrar com ela na esquina perto da casa dela.

– Não liga com a bagunça, Sakura! Seja bem-vinda!

A casa de Marcela era uma bagunça. Pilhas de papéis e documentos espalhados pela mesa, roupas pelos cantos e uma louça que ainda não estava lavada.

– O apartamento que eu tinha com o Shoran era assim quando a gente começou a morar juntos e eu comecei a entrar pra faculdade.

"Marcela ainda tá se adaptando a vida de solteira dela…", pensou Sakura, apesar de que Marcela já vivia há alguns meses longe de Tomoyo, em Madrid.

– Eu te ajudo a limpar…

– Vou te agradecer e muito…

Marcela lavava a louça na cozinha e a roupa que Sakura entregava para ela no lavabo, enquanto que a cardcaptor ficou arrumando, aspirando e faxinado a sala. Da pilha de papéis que organizou, encontrou uma série de papéis das Indústrias Daidouji. Era do projeto da Sonomi de construir a matriz na Europa. Como Marcela estava solteira, a empresária enchia Marcela de trabalho e mais trabalho. Pelo ritmo da coisa, tudo estaria pronto mais cedo do que imaginava, quem sabe na metade de 2017. Esperava encontrar uma série de retratos dela e de Tomoyo, mas só havia encontrado um apenas, o resto era de Marcela com amigos e a maioria com o irmão.

"Ela deve sentir muito ainda pela separação…"

Foi quando Sakura olhava para o porta retrato com as duas juntas que Marcela apareceu na Sala. Acabara de lavar a louça e aparecera com uma bandeja com um bule de chá fumegante e como para as duas. Colocou tudo na pequena mesinha baixinha de estilo japonês, servindo um copo para si e outro para Sakura. Sakura colocou o porta-retratos no lugar e sentaram-se nas poltronas uma de frente para a outra:

– É chá verde, eu pude aprender um pouco desses costumes japoneses com a Tomoyo e a Sonomi…

Sakura agarrou o copo e o bicho da curiosidade mordiscou a sua alma:

– Marcela… por que?

Sakura ficou com vergonha de dizer o resto. Marcela ouviu as palavras e entendeu o que ela quis dizer:

– Sakura, fica a vontade, você quer perguntar da Tomoyo, não é? Fica livre pra perguntar o que quiser…

Uma sensação de alívio fluiu em Sakura, da mesma forma que o vapor do chá subia ao céu. Bebeu um gole:

– Por que vocês se separaram? A Tomoyo tava arrasada… Foi quando eu visitava ela que…

Sakura hesitou. Sentiu a mão de Marcela apertando as suas:

– Sakura, a gente não escolhe quem a gente ama ou por quem a gente se apaixona. Você entende?

A Cardcaptor não soube o que falar, intimidada pelo toque de Marcela. Ela continuou:

– A gente simplesmente se apaixona e pronto. Eu tinha vinte e dois anos quando eu conheci a Tomoyo. Agora, que eu tenho vinte e oito, meus sentimentos mudaram, os dela também… Mas uma coisa nunca mudou dentro da gente: eu quero proteger ela, ela quer proteger você e eu tenho certeza que seu marido quer te proteger depois desse incidente com a Ordem. Talvez não da forma que a gente espera ou a gente queira… mas nunca deixando de proteger a pessoa que a gente ama…

Marcela saiu de sua poltrona e sentou-se no braço da poltrona onde estava Sakura:

– O que você diz… faz muito sentido… mas, mesmo assim, eu não entendo…

– Sakura, o amor não é uma coisa que separa a gente, pelo contrário, une a gente mais ainda num sentimento de querer o bem um do outro, não importa o quê. Talvez o que muda é… é… como eu posso dizer… – Marcela serviu-se mais uma vez de chá verde. – O que muda é a distância entre a gente. O amor não muda com ela. As pessoas se distanciam da gente, Sakura, só isso, porque as pessoas têm sua própria linha de vida, seu próprio pensamento, sua própria visão das coisas. A minha foi vir pra Madrid e trabalhar sem parar na construção da Matriz da Daidouji na Espanha, a da Tomoyo foi ficar em Barcelona e trabalhar pro Farsa!

Marcela gargalhou com muita naturalidade. Sakura ainda estava pensativa, melancólica:

– Você pensa que tudo o que a gente construiu juntas nesses seis anos acabou-se? Pelo contrário! Eu ainda falo com ela, convivo com ela, só que agora eu estou vivendo minha vida, ela tá vivendo a dela. Me diz: você deixou de amar a Tomoyo durante esses oito anos longe dela?

Marcela fez um cafuné em Sakura. Ela sorriu um pouquinho:

– Eu aprendi a gostar dela mais ainda… fiquei pensando nela… na falta que ela me fazia…

– Tá vendo? É assim que funciona o amor… você sabe amar, Sakura, ela também. Você viveu a sua vida, ela viveu a dela, e quando a vida permite, une as nossas linhas de vida de novo e a vontade de se ver é grande, a gente se reencontra mais uma vez. O amor nunca se perde, Sakura. Nunca… Nunca é ciumento, deixa as coisas acontecerem naturalmente, nunca se gaba ou se orgulha "ah, eu tou com fulano, eu conquistei sicrano" porque aí não é amor, é outra coisa… não tem amor nisso…

– Mas, Marcela, é diferente… é diferente ficar separado de estar junto de uma pessoa…

Marcela inflou as bochechas com muita graça antes de responder para Sakura:

– Diferente nada! São as várias formas de se amar, Sakura. O amor muda com a vida, como a vida. Muitas vezes, as pessoas que a gente ama aparecem para a gente como melhores amigos, como namorados, como pai, como mãe, como irmã, tio, sobrinho, primo, parente, como marido e mulher, como amantes, como ficantes… até mesmo como melhores inimigos e melhores rivais! E isso muda o tempo todo! O inimigo de hoje é o amigo de amanhã! Basta a gente conquistar aquele coração. Se por um tempo ou pela vida toda, a gente não sabe, a gente só sabe que, independente de tudo, se a gente pensar com carinho na pessoa amada, isso basta! É o mesmo que a gente ter ela no coração…

As bochechas de Sakura ficaram vermelhas:

– Você é tão madura, Marcela…

– Não, Sakura, eu era uma pessoa ciumenta também. Eu só tou partilhando com você uma coisa que eu aprendi esse ano mesmo. Foi só quando eu parei pra pensar na mudança, não digo desgaste, da minha relação com a Tomoyo e depois de uma longa conversa com a Sonomi que eu fui me dar conta de que eu nunca vou deixar de gostar dela, de uma forma ou de outra. Porque, no fundo, eu também só sou uma menina divertida que adora praticar esportes e odeia matemática e aquela geleca que a Tomoyo come chamada "konnyaku", cruzes!

Sakura percebeu que Marcela tinha vontade de chorar também, mas segurava as lágrimas por uma razão que não soube na hora, mas soube mais tarde. Resolveu sorrir com ela também:

– Hoe! Ela te fez comer konnyaku! Malvada! Vou colocar pimentão no macarrão dela pra ela aprender, ela vai ver só!

Naquela tarde, Sakura conseguiu relaxar, coisa que ela pensou que não conseguiria. A capacidade de Marcela de entender o coração das pessoas, o coração de Sakura, foram a chave para Sakura conseguir conversar pelos cotovelos com ela por um bom tempo, não deixando de atentar com o assunto principal daquela visita:

– … Sabe o que é, Marcela, a Tomoyo acha que eu tenho que enfrentar esses caras, dai, o Shoran acha que a gente tem que deixar a Autoridade mágica se virar. Daí o Ministro fala pra mim que eu tenho que deixar as cartas num cofre! O que é que eu faço! – Sakura segurou a testa com tudo, com os cotovelos apoiados na coxa.

Marcela tomou um longo gole de chá antes de continuar:

– Sakura, seu marido está certo em não querer ver você indo atrás de gente que você não conhece, que eu acho que a Meiling tá fazendo e nesse ponto a Tomoyo está errada. Mas, por outro lado, você não está pronta para enfrentar as cartas, você precisa se preparar e a Tomoyo está certa e seu marido está errado.

– Então… como eu vou me preparar?

– Treinando. Aperfeiçoando seus poderes. Sakura, magia, como as outras habilidades da gente, não é uma coisa que a gente aprende e pronto. Precisa ser praticada sempre pra que ela se aperfeiçoe. Pensa que eu não pratico também?

Sakura baixou a cabeça e pensou um pouco:

– É mesmo né, o Kero-chan sempre me falava pra praticar e eu nada… – Sakura coçou a cabeça.

– E vai tomar outra surra deles se não praticar… você não vai precisar se arriscar, só vai se preparar para quando eles vierem.

Sakura coçou-se, pensando um pouco na próxima pergunta:

– Mas, com quem?

– Se me permite… Gotzone Bengoetxea é uma maga poderosa, mais poderosa do que você, mas tenho certeza de que, com o treinamento certo, você chega lá. Ela é muito conhecida na comunidade de magos aqui da Espanha e na Europa também. Ela é um pouco mais nova, um pouco mais criança, mas vem praticando desde que era um bebê no Templo dos sacerdotes do Fogo e ela é bem didática. E o melhor: ela visita sua casa todo o dia. Você podia… sei lá, se tornar a aprendiz dela e dar um pouco de responsabilidade pra ela…

Sakura trincou os dentes, tentando segurar o riso do que sentindo raiva.

– Gotzone, é?

– Tou vendo que isso te deixa desconfortável. Mas… tem outro caminho, mas vou precisar que você se empenhe, se esforce por aprender, por ler… e principalmente: ter disciplina. Você tá disposta, não está?

Sakura animou-se, levantou-se da poltrona e encarou Marcela, excitada mais com o desafio daquilo do que com a possibilidade de ficar forte:

– Sim, claro que eu tou disposta! Eu tou acostumada a ler livrões na faculdade que eu tenho até hoje! Estudo duro direto antes de uma cirurgia, mais que a minha amiga Naoko que deixei no Japão! Acordo cedo, não tenho horário fixo no trampo, faço exercício todo dia na academia que o Shoran montou em casa! topo tudo!

Marcela levantou-se também:

– Topa mesmo?

O sorriso de Marcela era malicioso. Sakura estendeu a mão com tudo para ela e deu um apertão:

– Topo, topo, porque não? Vamos cair pra dentro!

– Então, seja bem-vinda, Sakura, ao caminho dos cabalistas. Entre agora nos vinte e dois caminhos e nas dez emanações divinas da árvore da vida.

– Como é que é?

– Eu vou ser sua mestra!

Um círculo mágico apareceu debaixo dos pés de Sakura. Sakura percebeu que o aperto de mão que dava em Marcela não se desgrudava. Letras douradas de uma língua que não conhecia direito subiram por seu braço e percorreu seu corpo. O ar girava e circulava pela sala como um redemoinho. Zumbidos de recitações enchiam os ouvidos de Sakura. Ela encolheu-se como se abelhas zumbissem em volta dela. Marcela estava calma, impassível como se aquilo não a afetasse.

Abriu os olhos e já não estava mais na sala do apartamento. Via diante de si uma árvore grande, com raízes negras que iam até o mais fundo dos infernos, cada uma com dez esferas negras e galhos brancos que se estendiam até o mais alto dos céus, cada um com dez esferas brancas cada. Os galhos se tocavam e se cruzavam.

– E então, Sakura, o que me diz? Não sou boa com magias de ataque como a Gotzone, sou boa com magias de suporte e de cura, vou te passar tudo o que eu sei, seguindo a metodologia da Cabala. Esse é um caminho onde o seu progresso só depende de você, do quanto você estudar e treinar. Vai querer aprender mesmo assim?

De repente, a visão desapareceu. Estava de volta ao apartamento de Marcela. Uma coisa que Sakura foi descobrir mais tarde foi como aquela escolha afetou sua evolução como feiticeira. Mas optar pelo caminho das magias de ataque de Gotzone ou pelas de suporte e defesa de Marcela a levariam para o mesmo fim, para a Ordem do Dragão:

– Eu topo, Marcela, ser sua aprendiz de feiticeira; quando começamos?

 **Continua…**

 **Notas finais: Eu pretendia escrever um capítulo curto, mas esse capítulo tomou rédeas próprias e na hora da revisão quis crescer mais ainda, hehe! Gostei do resultado final, agora as coisas estão progredindo, andando pra frente, sinto um movimento crescente de engrenagens aqui quando eu dividi esse drama todo da Ordem do Dragão entre diferentes personagens, isso permite analisar a situação de diferentes pontos de vista, e vocês, o que acham?**

 **Sakura finalmente pergunta para Marcela o que aconteceu entre ela e Tomoyo… e ela dá uma lição do que é amor e oferece dar aulas pra ela. Lendo o "Clear Card Hen" é inegável que falar de amor é foco da CLAMP, mães de Sakura; agora eu estou abrindo esse leque. A CLAMP fala de amores estáticos que nunca mudam. Eu já falo de um amor dinâmico que muda com o tempo, se transforma e vira outra coisa. Com o tempo, falo mais das diferentes formas de amor.**

 **Espero que Marcela tenha chegado com tudo aqui também, hehehe! Agora, ela vai ser a Mestra da Sakura. Ela é a minha Gandalf e gostei muito de ver ela aqui ensinando para a Sakura! Vamos ver no que essa parceria vai dar e vamos ver as consequências de ela não ter aprendido com a Gotzone… por hora…**


	97. A refém (Meiling II)

**Capítulo XCVI**

 **~A refém (Meiling II)~**

" _Agarrada as espadas lendária da sua família, Souhi e Hien, Meiling se aproxima lentamente do seu objetivo… Ela sabe que aquilo não passa de um pequeno passo em direção a um objetivo maior… ou, melhor dizendo, apenas um pequeno passo naquela caminhada…_

Era tarde.

A luz do sol entrava inclinada, quase deitando, fria nas janelas daquele trem de vagões amadeirados, clássicos.

O Norte da Espanha era uma região fria, mas com uma boa iluminação. O sol se punha nas montanhas às cinco da tarde com a chegada do outono. Ela não gostava muito do frio, aquilo tudo lembrava-a do Japão em que vivera por duas vezes e da pessoa com quem sua vida estava entrelaçada.

"Sakura…"

Apertou bem as espadas que carregava apertada ao peito. Enganara os guardas do trem dizendo que era um artefato para doação, usando seu passaporte diplomático. A moça de cabelos loiros, curtos e encaracolados na ponta das mechas não deixou de reparar no gesto:

– Ela são um tesouro precioso de vocês, não?

– Elas são as espadas ancestrais da minha família, Souhi e Hien. Os Lis tem uma técnica de evocar espadas do braço que eu não tenho, nem nunca tive. Se eu tivesse, não teria me arriscado a trazer elas…

– As Cartas…

– Elas também são um tesouro da minha família, Sakura é minha parente. Com certeza o Sholong vai herdar elas, mais uma razão pra eu acabar com a raça deles…

A paisagem ia mudando aos poucos, dando lugar a dois rios. A região que estavam era muito verde e muito rica. No mapa constava como "Llanada Alavesa", os planaltos de Álava. Aqueles dois rios que apareceram de repente fluíam das montanhas, servindo como afluentes do grande rio Ebro que ficara para trás. Eram os rios Zadorra e Bayas. A capital daquela província, Gasteiz, também ficara para trás há muito tempo. Só o objetivo delas ainda não chegara. Meiling começava a ficar entediada:

– Vai demorar muito pra chegar nas montanhas Txin…

– Txindoki? Já estamos chegando. Na próxima curva vamos entrar na Serra de Alarar onde elas ficam.

As mãos de Akiho ficaram trêmulas, apertou a bolsinha que carregava com tudo contra o peito, passava as mãos nos braços como se sentisse frio.

– Você não quer encontrar com eles, não é?

– Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que estou louca pra ver eles. Eu tenho muito medo da Ordem do Dragão, eu passei anos nas mãos deles…

– Você tem medo de ser torturada de novo?

– O problema não é só a tortura, Meiling, o problema é que eles sabem demais. Eles tem uma rede de comunicação complexa mesmo, eles sabem de tudo o que se passa! Você sabe o que é isso? Eles podem saber que a gente tá aqui, agora, só não sabem o que a gente tá tentando fazer… não ainda…

Calou-se.

Meiling sabia exatamente o que ela estava falando. Como oficial de Inteligência do Exército, tinha acesso de tudo e sabia tudo. O governo chinês sabia quem eram os mais de um bilhão e quatrocentos mil chineses que viviam no país, controlava todo e qualquer foco de oposição e rebelião com precisão cirúrgica, sabia cada passo dos estrangeiros e o que cada um pensava, graças a uma rede de monitoramento integrada envolvendo internet, empresas de comunicação e câmeras de vigilância. Nada passava desapercebido. Só não compreendia muito bem como isso se dava em nível mágico.

Meiling lembrou-se da tentativa de assassinato do rei, viu novamente a mensagem no celular deixada por Sakura, pelo primo e por Tomoyo com o mesmo assunto: "As cartas foram quase roubadas. Precisamos de você pra ajudar a gente!". O primo falava claramente em forçar os agentes da comunidade mágica a fornecer toda a proteção possível, Tomoyo falava em tentar ir atrás deles e investigar. O que ela teria sugerido?

Olhou para as espadas novamente, lembrou-se das sessões de treino do primo com as espadas, o trabalho que ele teve para capturar as Cartas Clow. Olhou para a paisagem que mudava, o sol que se punha, o trem que fazia a curva e se escondia nas montanhas.

Ela decidira trilhar o próprio caminho. Sakura também decidiria, independente de Tomoyo ou Syaoran.

Akiho notou o silêncio pesado e tentou quebrar o gelo:

– Meiling?

Agitou a cabeça e voltou a olhar para a menina de olhos claros.

"Tomoyo teria gostado dessa aí, ela se veste toda com os lacinhos e babados que ela sempre fez a Sakura vestir…", pensou, só para relaxar um pouco da tensão da decisão que tomara. No fundo, pensava como Tomoyo e entendia perfeitamente o primo.

– O que foi?

– Tava pensando se a gente tá fazendo a coisa certa como você mesma diz… eles talvez saibam que a gente tá nesse trem, não sabem?

Akiho desviou o olhar e olhou para o nada.

– Eu espero que não…

– Então, vem aqui…

Meiling pegou a menina pelo pulso e andou corredores do trem adentro até chegar no último vagão. Milhas e milhas de trilhos se estendiam atrás delas:

– Falta quanto pra estação mais próxima?

– Duas horas. Depois a gente pega umas motos até a montanha, foi o que a gente tinha combinado.

– A gente vai descer aqui!

– O que?

– Você ouviu? Vamos descer aqui!

– Mas como? O trem tá acelerando! A gente vai se machucar.

– Você tem seu jeito…

Meiling pôs a mão no pescoço e Akiho compreendeu tudo.

– Me desculpa por isso…

– Você não é culpada da sua existência! Guan Yin te deu uma vida maravilhosa para viver! Você não é a Sakura, você é a Akiho! Seja você!

Akiho, meio acanhada, baixou os olhos e tornou a levantá-los, com um ligeiro fio de lágrima escorrendo na bochecha:

– Como você tem tanta segurança assim?

– Quando a gente ama, não tem limites pra quantidade de coisas que a gente pode fazer… Tenho uma coisa a proteger de uma pessoa muito querida para mim… agora vamos!

Akiho tocou a chave no pescoço e fez a evocação mágica:

– Oh, existência sem mestre, por esse báculo dos sonhos, torne-se minha força! Secure!

O enorme báculo, uma imitação do báculo de Sakura criado pela Ordem do Dragão, apareceu. Só que era uma ponta com uma estrela de oito pontas de cristal enorme com asas largas, em vez de ser um báculo com uma estrela dourada e pequenas asas douradas na ponta.

Akiho sacou uma carta:

– Flight!

Duas asas enormes com fitinhas emplumadas apareceu nas costas de Meiling e de Akiho.

– Tá vendo que você é boa nisso? A Sakura só consegue no máximo criar asas pra ela! Vamos!

Sorrindo, Akiho e Meiling voaram sobre o céu alaranjado da tarde, tendo pela frente as montanhas cinzentas, quase negras, Meiling voando tão bem como se estivesse familiarizada com a magia, como se ela sempre fosse parte dela mesma.

O poder mágico adormecido dentro dela fluía com os objetos mágicos.

S&T:FJ!

O Objetivo delas era chegar até o Herensuge Enea, o palácio da Ordem no País Basco que ficava acima das nuvens e tentar capturar ou obter o máximo de informações a respeito do Lehendakaria, o manda chuva da Ordem do Dragão no País. O problema eram os guardas no meio do caminho.

Depois de voarem por um tempo, desceram numa moita aos pés do monte Txindoki.

– Vamos a pé a partir daqui…

Meiling obedeceu.

– Sabia que Herensuge é o Dragão ancestral do País Basco? Ele tem sete cabeças e é bem amedrontador… Só o Lehendakaria pode evocar ele… mas a Ordem do Dragão não tem muito poder ainda pra evocar os Dragões ancestrais…

– Qual é o poder desses Dragões?

– O bastante pra destruir um prédio inteiro num sopro…

– Por Guan Yin! Isso é o mesmo que um míssil! E quantos homens estão protegendo o palácio?

– Daqui não dá pra ver… A gente vai ter que subir até o cume e voar alguns metros… espero que sobre alguma energia mágica…

– Espero?

– Ou você acha que eles não estão preparados pra um ataque? Tem muitos guardas pelo monte… esse monte é sagrado… É aqui onde o Herensuge tá dormindo… Dependendo de quantos estiverem… eu vou ter que lutar…

Meiling calou-se engoliu em seco e parou para pensar num plano:

– Eu cuido deles…

Prendeu bem a Souhi, a espada de gelo, a Hien, a espada de fogo na cintura e sacou a Hien. Chamas cresciam em volta da lâmina.

– Essa espada é o bastante pra nocautear um ou dois guardas num golpe só. Se eu tiver que enfrentar um monte, isso vai ser prejuízo… mas vai dar tudo certo no final…

– Que o amor que você sente pela sua família guie você, Meiling…

– Vai guiar… deixe o báculo pronto, viu?

Akiho tornou a sacar o báculo dos sonhos. Lentamente, usando toda a sua experiência militar, as duas caminharam de moita em moita, de árvore em árvore, de pedra em pedra, de cova em cova. A medida que subiam, a vegetação ficava mais escassa, as pedras se tornavam mais abundantes. Respirar era uma coisa difícil.

Esconderam-se atrás de uma grande rocha. Foi então que os primeiros guardas apareceram.

Um dos cavalgadores de wyvern percebeu o brilho da espada de Meiling. Falou em um basco incompreensível, mas Meiling sabia que ele se aproximava:

– Tá vindo alguém.

– Quem é?

Meiling virou a cabeça ligeiramente para dar uma olhada.

– Uma moça num dragão de dois pés… Um wyvern, acho… Vou esperar eles chegarem! – Meiling segurou firme na espada.

– Meiling! Eles são perigosos! Wyverns soltam um rugido terrível quando são nocauteados! Isso vai alertar o resto do pessoal!

– Então… o que você sugere?

– Quem está aí? – Disse a cavalgadora em bom espanhol para todos entenderem. Ela estava atrás da rocha e percebera a presença das duas.

Akiho sacou uma carta.

– Spiral!

Uma escada em espiral brilhante e cristalina apareceu debaixo do wyvern e da cavalgadora. Eles pareciam que se afogavam, mas estavam rodeados pela espiral infinita que os prendiam numa espécie de sala espelhada que apenas era vista por quem era atacado. Precisavam avançar, pois quando ativaram a carta, um brilho enorme apareceu debaixo da cavalgadora e do wyvern.

– Vamos! Acho que ela e os reforços dela vão ficar um bom tempo presos dentro daquela escada…

– Vai levar trabalho pra quebrar o encantamento mesmo…

Meiling segurou as mãos de Akiho com força e correram montanha acima. Depois de tanto correr, o cume da montanha Txindoki estava visível. Só faltavam mais quinhentos metros.

– Conseguimos! Estamos chegando! – Disse uma animada Meiling.

– Você tem certeza disso?

Na frente delas, uma série de soldados de armaduras roxas apareceram.

– Ah! Gladiadores! – Akiho deu um grito agudo e estridente que a fez derrubar o báculo dos sonhos no chão.

Eles portavam machados, marretas, tridentes e lanças na mão. Pelo número que Meiling estimou, eram mais de cinquenta.

– Nós somos gladiadores, somos mais bem protegidos que os cavalgadores e bem mais poderosos. Não pensem que a escada em espiral que vocês criaram vão impedir a gente.

– Não mesmo… mas isso aqui vai… – Meiling sacou a Souhi, a espada de gelo, da bainha e empunhou as duas diante deles. Fogo e gelo nas mãos dela, emitindo um brilho azulado e alaranjado, irradiando a escuridão do monte naquela noite que se aproximava e avançava. – Se vocês estão usando armas, é porque vocês são fracos demais pra usar magia pra controlar um dragão, hein?

Meiling debochava dos homens e mulheres. Eles avançaram. Nocauteou um, rasgou a barriga de uma outra, conteve a marretada de um terceiro enquanto batia com a espada com tudo contra o quarto. Usou a segunda espada para aparar um golpe de machado. O golpe da marreta e do machado iam bater nela de novo, agora indefesa tentando nocautear o quinto e o sexto que se aproximavam.

Cerca de sete avençavam contra uma Akiho desesperada. Foi então que ela sacou uma carta do seu deck:

– Gale!

Uma ventania explodiu e nocauteou os sete que avençavam. Uma segunda onda de vento nocauteou cinco que cercava Meiling. Quando a onda de ar chegou até Meiling, o brilho das duas lâminas aumentou, alimentados pelo poder da carta.

– Ótimo! – Disse a Chinesa.

Com mais vontade, nocauteou o vigésimo, vigésimo primeiro até chegar no trigésimo. Quando só restavam vinte, os gladiadores se dividiram, dez cercaram Meiling e os outros dez corriam para atacar Akiho.

– Essa fica com você, garota, eu espero que saiba o que tá fazendo…

Bateu com a espada nas pernas de uma, deu uma espadada no peito da outra. Conteve um, dois, três golpes antes de girar a espada, desarmar os três e golpear a cabeça de cada um. Só restavam cinco. Tentou correr para acudir Akiho:

– Akiho!

A jovem mulher sacou mais uma carta:

– Aqua!

Uma torrente de água surgiu e nocauteou os dez que a cercavam. Um dos martelos atingiu ligeiramente o seu ombro, deslocando-o do lugar.

– Meiling!

Sentiu a espadada de um dos cinco que restaram acertar suas costas. Sentiu também um fio de sangue escorrer de suas costas. O corte tinha sido tão fundo que cortara até mesmo a alça do seu sutiã. Voltou-se com tudo contra o pessoal que a cercava, terminando de nocautear todo mundo.

Estava tão cansada do combate desproporcional, do ar rarefeito da montanha que ajoelhou-se. As costas ardiam. Tocou na omoplata só para ter a mão umedecida pela vermelhidão do sangue que escorria.

– Meiling! – Akiho se aproximava, mancando, com o braço torto.

Meiling jogou a Hien para ela:

– Abre o rasgo da minha blusa e coloca isso na minha cicatriz. Pra parar o sangue, Ai! – Sentiu uma fisgada de dor. – Depois… ainda tem um pouco de magia?

Akiho fez sim com a cabeça.

– Depois… vamos dar o fora daqui… vamos recuar… eles são muitos, no palácio deve ter mais ainda… vamos chamar…

Uma voz feminina saiu de trás de uma árvore:

– Seu pedido é uma ordem!

Uma flecha de fogo atingiu as costas de Meiling. Ela gritou de dor, desmaiou e se contorceu de do no chão. A ferida ardeu cada vez mais.

– MEILING!

Uma desesperada Akiho chegou perto dela. A mulher que deu a flechada desceu do cume da rocha onde atirara a flecha, parou diante de Akiho. Seus olhos brilharam em vermelho vivo.

– Você… você… é a…

A mulher pegou o cabelo de Akiho com tudo, soltando tufos do cabelo dourado.

– Eu te mato se você falar meu nome! Deixa eu ver se você não falou mesmo!

Ela apertou a cabeça de Akiho com tudo, esmagando-a com a força das mãos e com os fortes poderes mentais que usava. Depois jogou Akiho com tudo no chão. Ela tropeçou no corpo caído de Meiling.

A mulher levantou a cabeça de Meiling pela franja, olhando nos olhos rubros dela:

– Você sabe quem eu sou? Sou eu, aquela que roubou as Cartas Clow sem nenhum sucesso da Sakura, da Tomoyo e do Kero! Sou a gerenciadora do País Basco! Eu estou furiosa! Eu vou trucidar você, eu vou trucidar o Shoran, o Chitatsu… todo mundo que você conhece!

Meiling apalpou o chão em volta dela, procurando a Souhi e a Hien. Felizmente, elas estavam ao lado dela ainda. Juntou toda a força que restara, ignorou a dor e o cansaço, agarrou as lâminas, levantou-se e bateu com tudo conta a cabeça da mulher, contra o capacete de tiranossauro que ela usava. Um, dois, três golpes. Serviu para atordoá-la por um tempo, nocauteá-la, deitando-a ao lado da pilha de corpos desfalecidos dos gladiadores.

– Akiho, corre! Some daqui! Eu tento impedir eles!

– Mas… Meiling…

– Some daqui, Akiho! Você é importante demais pra se deixar ser capturada por eles! Vai! Procura a Tomoyo, o Shoran, a Sakura, alguém ora bolas!

– Você é importante demais pra eles, Meiling, o que eu vou dizer?

– Diga pra eles que eu lutei pra proteger os tesouros sagrados da minha família, as pessoas importantes da minha família até o fim, agora vai!

Akiho não se mexeu. A gerenciadora do pais Basco começava a se levantar.

– Vai!

Akiho evocou o poder da carta "Reflect" para refletir qualquer ataque lançado contra ela, usou a carta "Siege" para prender Meiling e a gerenciadora dentro de uma bolha e, por fim, usou a magia que restava para usar a carta "Flight" e voar para longe dali. Meiling pode observar que tinha pranto nos olhos da menina.

Diante de si, a Gerenciadora do País Basco levantava-se, agarrava seu pescoço com a força de um dinossauro:

– Eu jurei depois da minha humilhação destruir todos vocês, ir atrás de vocês! Eu não esperava que vocês viessem até aqui, até o País Basco! O que queriam? Entrar no palácio da Ordem? Você é louca? Vinte mil homens e mulheres protegem isso aqui!

Meiling perdia o ar, começava a ter vertigens e a pingar sangue do nariz, mas, mesmo assim, sorria para ela, sorria para a morte:

– Bando de desgraçados! Nunca enfrentei um bando de miseráveis fortes como vocês! E olha que eu sobrevivi a uma centena de atentados terroristas em Xinjiang! Droga! Morrer nas mãos de uma vadia! Merda!

Meiling cuspiu sangue no capacete dela. A Gerenciadora ficou mais furiosa.

– Para!

A bolha criada pela carta "Siege" explodiu com o grito.

A Gerenciadora largou o corpo de Meiling na hora.

Uma voz grossa, grave e masculina surgiu. Era um homem numa armadura de dinossauro, a mesma da gerenciadora, montado em um wyvern. Atrás dele, cerca de uns cem cavalgadores o acompanhavam, muitos com roupas brancas da cabeça aos pés.

– Recolham os feridos.

A equipe atrás deles obedeceu.

O homem aproximou-se da gerenciadora:

– Mestre.

E deu um forte tapa na cara dela:

– Enlouqueceu, é? Queria matar ela? Se você enlouquece usando os olhos vermelhos, não usa! Não tou te reconhecendo mais!

Ela não respondeu. O homem de voz grave olhou para Meiling:

– Ela é preciosa demais pra morrer aqui, mesmo não tendo magia. Recolha as espadas dela. Vamos levar pro palácio. Segura ela!

A gerenciadora do País Basco ajudou a levantar o corpo de Meiling, apoiando-a nos seus ombros.

Ter o segundo tesouro da sua família roubado pela Ordem do Dragão era demais para Meiling. Ainda tinha forças para falar, para lutar:

– Ei, seu Lehendakaria de uma figa! Solta essas espadas e me tira do lado dessa vagabunda de uma figa ou eu te mostro o que a família Li é capaz de fazer quando um dos seus morre em um país como esses nas mãos de gentinha como vocês!

– Moça, você usa termos em Basco achando que me xinga, é aí que você se engana, justo você que é uma mulher inteligente. Lehendakaria é presidente em Basco. Sou Lehendakaria da Ordem do Dragão da mesma forma que a mulher do seu lado é também chefe da Ordem no País Basco, apesar de precisar de uns puxões de orelha de vez em quando…

Meiling começou a se contorcer:

– Me devolve as minhas espadas!

– Se você trouxe elas, você estava disposta a perder elas. Não reclame.

– Seu filho da mãe!

Meiling se contorceu tanto que conseguiu se soltar da gerenciadora. Como estava fraca, seu corpo começou a cair, mas o Interventor Basco agarrou-a pelo braço. Ela sorria ironicamente:

– Você é uma mulher forte, te admiro por isso, agora entendo porque a minha gerenciadora quer te matar. Eu devia deixar ela fazer isso, o que acha?

Meiling só viu uma porrada vir com tudo contra o seu rosto, dada pela gerenciadora. Nem teve tempo de sentir dor.

 **Continua…**

 **Por trás do báculo: Acho que nessa altura do campeonato, vocês já sabem quem é a gerenciadora do Pais basco e seu interventor. Pensei em fazer Zigor dar a porrada em Meiling, mas fazer a Goti dar o soco casou bem com o que o Zigor falou no final. Um final ambíguo que eu não sei se a Meiling está viva ou não… hehehe! O que eles querem fazer com ela ou com o corpo dela? Ninguém sabe! Só sabemos que não é nada de bom… (ou não!)**

 **Pra alguém que disse que o "Clear card hen" não interferiria no curso dessa fic, eu até que soube usar as "Cartas transparentes" em combate, ao menos as que foram criadas até agora. Realmente, as cartas limpas nem sua história vão ser usadas aqui, mas seus elementos e personagens estão sendo usados desde já (Pensava em usar o Yuna D. Kaito como uma espécie de Yukito, mas desisti da ideia quando eu vi que ele era um personagem complexo demais… mas a Momo, eu já sabia desse "segredo" dela e vou usar com certeza). Sinceramente, a CLAMP reduziu muito o papel da Tomoyo, ela tá muito coadjuvante, no estilo Chiharu, Naoko, Rika e Yamasaki! Para com isso! Só leio por ser fã da Sakura, do Kero e das cartas e não estou gostando dada de ver a Tomoyo sendo deixada de lado… (acho que até o Shoran tem mais espaço com aquelas "comidas", "telefonemas", "Eriol" e "perguntinhas") cadê as roupas? Cadê as filmagens pegando as cartas? Absurdo!**

 **Satisfeito pela cena de luta daqui, é uma coisa que vai acontecer com mais frequência por aqui, por isso, tou me preparando desde já! Espero que tenha ficado boa, uma pena não ter mostrado a cena de luta da Meiling contra o Zigor e a Goti… quem sabe mais pra frente…**

 **Até a próxima, pessoal!**


	98. O homem casado (Syaoran II)

**Capítulo XCVII**

 **~ O homem casado (Syaoran II)~**

" _Muitas coisas esquentavam a cabeça de Syaoran ultimamente… a recusa de Sakura ao projeto que tinha junto com Ronaldo, a tentativa de roubo das cartas… outras, com certeza, apareceriam; é justamente nesses instantes que a vida nos dá uma válvula de escape inesperada…"_

Ciudad deportiva Real Madrid, Valdebebas, Madrid.

O dia para Syaoran sempre começava com um café da manhã cheio de produtos orgânicos, aveia, cereais, frutas e leite fresco tipo A, B ou C. Aos poucos, começava a comer pães, macarrões e demais massas integrais, orgânicos e sem glúten também, da mesma forma que abandonara por completo o consumo de carne vermelha.

Frango era seu prato preferido. Quando estava cansado, consumia algumas capsulas de nutrientes, proteínas e colágenos. Em contrapartida, Sakura ainda comia no café da manhã um monte de produtos com glúten, como cereais matinais, e começava a se habituar com muitos pratos gordurosos da Espanha, como Tortillas e a Fabada Asturiana que lhe rendeu uma azia ao provar na casa de Tomoyo. A Cardcaptor achava alguns dos produtos integrais de Syaoran "diferentes" e preferia comer o que a maior parte do povo estava acostumada a comer. Sempre fazia os cafés da manhã com a esposa, ora quando ela chegava cansada do trabalho, morta de sono, ora quando ela saía para trabalhar ou acordar Sholong para a escolinha.

Uma das coisas que Sakura aprendera com ele foi a praticar exercícios físicos por uma hora nos aparelhos da pequena academia que montara em casa; isso ajudava a relaxar a tensão de horas em uma sala de cirurgia. Quando possível, o que era raro devido a diferença nas agendas dos dois, praticava com ela.

De resto, seus únicos companheiros na sua dieta e na sua rotina eram seus parceiros de Real Madrid, mais especificamente, Ronaldo e Gotzone, que preferiam peixes também, junto com o frango. Só não era mais fã de peixe porque passara quase vinte anos comendo um alimento que era a base da dieta japonesa, da mesma forma que o arroz e feijão era da brasileira.

Saíra de casa cedo para o treino. O técnico marcara o treino para as oito. Sete horas da manhã estava lá, na academia, fazendo musculação ou alguma atividade física mais leve, como caminhada ou corrida, se os músculos estavam cansados demais.

Ronaldo, seu amigo e parceiro de Madrid, já estava lá havia uma hora mais. Treino e metas, somado ao desejo de ser "o melhor sempre na minha mente", que recitava como um mantra, era tudo na vida dele.

Sentou-se ao lado do amigo no aparelho de bíceps enquanto ele estava ao lado exercitando as coxas:

– Hoje o treino vai ser aberto na casa do Castilla, não é?

– Ora pois, claro que sim. Por isso, desde cedo estou a tornear minhas coxas para as gurizinhas!

Ronaldo deu uma leve cotovelada em Syaoran que respondeu timidamente ao gracejo do amigo.

– Estais preocupado demais homem! Musculatura tensa causa lesões, tu sabes disso! Tens que distrair tua cabeça desses problemas todos com tua esposa…

Syaoran deu três braçadas no aparelho antes de desistir do exercício:

– Não é isso que tá me preocupando… Quer dizer, não é só isso…

– Então o que é?

– Minha prima. Mandei mensagem pra ela e ela não me respondeu. Ela nunca é assim. Tou preocupado…

– Tua prima não é militar? Deve estar em missão em algum canto que não pega telemóvel ou algo assim… Não te preocupes, gajo, bora correr um pouco pra sentir a brisa na cara, gurizinho! Estais tenso demais! O jogo contra o Barça é daqui há duas semanas! Não podemos perder!

Ronaldo abandonou o aparelho e arrastou Syaoran consigo até o campo de futebol para darem voltas ao redor dele. O problema de serem bons amigos era que Syaoran não se sentia confortável para dizer ao amigo "olha, Ronaldo, sou um feiticeiro, minha prima, minha mulher, meu filho e a minha família também são".

A única coisa que Ronaldo falava com ele, além de nutrição, exercícios físicos, empreendimentos, suas metas ambiciosas de bater de frente com Lionel e o resto do time do Barcelona era mulher. Desse assunto, Syaoran sabia que não podia desviar e seria tocado pelo amigo mais cedo ou mais tarde no meio daquela corrida:

– E então, como anda tua vida com a Sakura depois daquele papelão que ela fez no jantar?

Syaoran calou-se por um tempo. Ronaldo provocou o amigo:

– Há quanto tempo não te deitas com a tua mulher, ora pois?

– Eu me deito sempre com minha mulher, ora pois!

Corou como um pimentão. Não costumava colocar intimidades na conversa dos dois, mas disso sempre falava, só que não respondeu a pergunta dele na hora. Pois, do outro lado do campo de treino, um grupo do Real Madrid Feminino corria em bloco conduzido por uma jovem loira; era Gotzone, que acenou educadamente para os dois amigos que se anteciparam.

Os demais jogadores do time principal do Madrid começavam a entrar no campo de treino naquela manhã. Sabendo da malícia na fala de Ronaldo, Syaoran deu uma ombrada no amigo, empurrando-o com tudo contra a grande sacola cheia de cones e bolas, carregadas por Marcelo e Karim. A queda de Ronaldo serviu como efeito dominó que derrubou Danilo e Keylor, que carregavam as traves do gol e de Gareth e Toni, que levavam a sacola com os coletes.

Ronaldo gargalhava, Sergio e Kiko ajudava os outros a se levantar e Rodríguez se perguntava o motivo de tudo aquilo. Syaoran negava responder, mas alguns do pessoal do elenco não deixaram de perceber os risos do Real Madrid Feminino voltados para eles, principalmente de Gotzone, que não se esquivou a ver toda aquela confusão.

Nem Syaoran deixou de perceber o olhar dela.

S&T:FJ

Era tarde. Estavam agora no Estádio Alfredo Di Stefano, a casa do Real Madrid Castilla, o time secundário do Real Madrid onde atuavam apenas jogadores jovens da base pela terceira divisão do campeonato espanhol; de vez em quando, o estádio era usado para eventos como aquele treino aberto. Os seis mil lugares do estádio lotaram rapidamente naquele treino que envolvia um misto do Real Madrid Castilla, comandado por Zizou, lenda vida do Madrid, contra o time principal, comandado por Benítez, um treinador muito técnico, ganhador de liga dos campeões que não tinha a simpatia de grande parte do elenco e só era escutado por Syaoran.

Syaoran recebeu a bola de Marcelo, passou para Karim, que tabelou com Ronaldo, que passou para ele para abrir o placar para o time principal em um a zero.

Celebrou. Queria celebrar com Sakura, mas ela não costumava ir aos treinos como aqueles. Ia de quando em vez a algum jogo dele, mas ficava nisso mesmo. A agenda de médica dela era corrida e não permitia a presença dela naquele lugar, da mesma forma que não tinha o filho, ocupado com a escolinha.

Muitas das vezes, aquele lugar vazio que não era preenchido por eles, era ocupado por Gotzone. Dessa vez, ela também não estava lá.

Focou-se no treino novamente. O time do Castilla marcara seu primeiro gol com um jovem promissor chamado de Borja. Syaoran recebeu a bola de Rodríguez, com quem disputava posição no meio de campo, passou para Karim fazer o dele. Dois a um. Geralmente, passava para Ronaldo, mas ele estava distante demais pra receber a bola, propositalmente, deixando o amigo marcar.

Comemorou mais uma vez, com um abraço no amigo que terminou aquele treino sem fazer um gol.

Foi nesse momento que sentiu uma energia familiar vinda da arquibancada.

– Sakura.

– O que dissestes?

– Sakura, ela tá aqui, cara!

– Ora pois, onde?

Syaoran tentou apontar para a torcida, mas não via a imagem de Sakura. Via a silhueta de um capuz escondendo um rosto. E mais nada. Sakura não era pessoa de se esconder daquela forma.

Continuou a treinar com o resto do elenco durante o resto do jogo treino. Passou a bola para Tony fazer o dele. Três a dois para o time principal. Sentiu a presença de Sakura novamente, a presença mágica de Sakura. Olhou para a arquibancada e viu a mesma pessoa envolta em capuz marrom. Dessa vez, ela estava na beira do alambrado.

– Sakura…

– Syaoran…

A mulher apertava a cerca firmemente olhando para ele. Não conseguiu ver o rosto dela. Só quando levou uma bolada na cabeça se tocou que estava no treino. Ronaldo aproximou-se:

– O que foi, gurizinho?

– Minha mulher, cara!

– Onde?

Syaoran apontou para o alambrado. Não havia mais nada.

– Tens que ir pro chuveiro, homem!

Ronaldo pôs as mãos nas costas do amigo e tentou tirá-lo de campo, mas a energia de Sakura estava forte naquele lugar. Syaoran explodia por dentro para revelar quem realmente era:

– Eu senti, cara! Eu senti! Eu sinto que ela está lá.

Dessa vez, todo o elenco escutou o grito que Syaoran deu. Benítez, o gordinho, barbudinho e bonachão treinador, deu a palavra final:

– Isco, vai lá! Vem pra cá, Syaoran, vem pra cá.

S&T:FJ

Do banco de reservas, viu o treino acabar, viu os jogadores se retirarem de campo e as arquibancadas esvaziarem. Ronaldo deu um aperto no ombro dele, mas ele não se mexeu. Assim que a torcida saiu das arquibancadas, a figura de capuz com o mesmo poder mágico de Sakura apareceu para ele.

Coreu como um louco até ela.

– Sakura! – Gritou, agarrando-se ao alambrado.

– Syaoran… – Uma voz feminina foi ouvida. Fraca como saiu, parecia ser Sakura, mas era outra coisa.

A mulher retirou o capuz, mostrando os cabelos loiro-prateados curtos em forma de dois cones na frente, olhos azuis grandes e uma pele grande de abatimento. Syaoran assustou-se e afastou-se do alambrado.

– Quem é você?

– Eu posso explicar…

– Como você tem o mesmo poder mágico que a Sakura?

– Me deixa explicar…

Syaoran juntou a palma das mãos e girou, sacando sua famosa espada chinesa com uma pedra de jade na junção do cabo e da lâmina. Apontou para ela. Ela gritou:

– A Meiling…

– O que tem a minha prima?

– Ela foi sequestrada, Syaoran, pegaram ela!

O sangue do chinês desceu para os pés.

– Pegaram? Onde? Quem?

– A Ordem do Dragão, no País Basco…

– País Basco?

– Os mesmos homens que tentaram matar El Rey em Barcelona…

Syaoran trincou os dentes, desesperado com a revelação e, ao mesmo tempo, decepcionado com a prima. Ela era ousada demais, se arriscava demais. Foi assim que passou de Capitã a Coronel em três anos em Xinjiang.

Só que, dessa vez, o adversário não era um grupo terrorista inimigo do mundo todo. Ela tinha apoio do governo e eles não tinham magia nenhuma. Agora, era a Ordem do Dragão, uma organização com poderes mágicos e fins que ninguém sabe.

Ao menos, os terroristas eram fáceis de entender. A Ordem não era.

Encolheu a espada na forma de esfera negra.

– Você vai me levar até eles!

– Eles são muito numerosos, não posso com eles! Vai precisar de ajuda!

Syaoran quis pular aquela grade e agarrar a misteriosa mulher. Fez isso mesmo.

– Espere, espere!

– Você vai me levar até a minha prima!

Quando pôs a mão na grade, a mulher loira sacou uma espécie de carta da manga e usou o poder dela:

– Spiral!

Syaoran foi envolvido por uma parede de espelhos que subia como uma escada em espiral até o topo de onde saía uma luz que iluminava o lugar. O campo havia desaparecido, a mulher loira havia desaparecido. A única coisa que restara para ele foi o seu desespero diante daquela magia de ilusão tão parecida com as cartas Sakura, a impotência diante do mundo, dos mistérios daquela mulher, da Ordem do Dragão. A impotência de não conseguir fazer nada diante do perigo que a prima passava, do desejo de ter a mulher e o filho ao lado dele.

Mas, ao menos, aquela ilusão conseguia quebrar.

Sacou a espada mágica mais uma vez e quebrou aquelas paredes de espelho que o cercavam, dando um salto no ar, rodopiando a espada na queda.

As paredes romperam-se em mil cacos mágicos. Estava de volta ao campo do Real Madrid Castilla.

Olhou para trás e viu alguém. Eram Gotzone e Ronaldo.

– Vocês aqui?

– Tava preocupado com você, gajo! Sumistes do nada e agora pula pra cima da gente do meio do nada com essa espada em mãos! Que loucura é esta?

– Tenho certeza que Syaoran vai explicar pra gente o que aconteceu… mas, enquanto isso…

Gotzone agarrou o braço de Syaoran e prendeu-o junto do corpo dela.

– … vamos nós três comer um Bacalao al Pil Pil pra recuperar as forças num restaurante daqui que eu adoro! É bacalhau basco, Ronaldo, vamos!

Gotzone arrastou Ronaldo e Syaoran consigo que, naquele instante, era um saco de dúvidas, angústias e preocupações, arrastado por aquela mulher.

S&T:FJ

Ronaldo, reparando no clima que rolava entre Syaoran e Gotzone quando estavam juntos, resolveu inventar um compromisso qualquer para deixar os dois mais a vontade. Com certeza, Syaoran esclareceria para ele o que tinha acontecido.

Tudo bem que não era a melhor momento para ir para um restaurante basco da capital, nem mesmo tinha o clima para isso, afinal estava esgotado fisicamente e recebera a notícia do sequestro da prima há pouco instante, mas o Real Madrid não seria o melhor time do mundo se não tivesse um vestiário reserva para emergências como aquelas, cheio de roupas de marcas de grife para os jogadores, perfumes, cremes e outras coias mais previamente definidas antes com os jogadores.

Nada daquilo tirava da mente de Syaoran que a Ordem do Dragão sequestrara sua prima, atacara Sakura e o Rei da Espanha e era um forte concorrente para obter as cartas Clow. Não podia deixar isso acontecer.

Olhando fixamente para o Bacalao al Pil Pil, buscando uma solução para os problemas saídas, quem sabe, daquela mistura de ingredientes, Gotzone notou a preocupação de Syaoran. A moça fez um aviãozinho com a colher, mas ele rejeitou:

– Gotzone! Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta. Como são os magos do País Basco? Como eles são organizados? Qual o estilo de luta deles?

A feição animada e faceira de Gotzone desapareceu.

– Shoran… Isso é perigoso!

– São das cartas que a gente tá falando! Pra quê eles iam sequestrar a Meiling?

Gotzone calou-se e baixou a cabeça.

– Se você não consegue me ajudar, eu vou procurar outra pessoa…

O rapaz levantou-se bruscamente apenas para ser interrompido pela mão de Gotzone que segurava seu punho:

– Espera! Os magos do País Basco não são tão diferentes de outros magos… Não é porque a gente tá no País Basco que a gente tá em outro mundo. Só muda alguns encantamentos, algumas fórmulas e…

Syaoran tornou a sentar-se:

– Continua…

O olhar sempre caloroso dele para ela agora era frio. Ele continuou:

– Eu tou cansado de ouvir que a Ordem do Dragão é perigosa; eles se infiltraram na guarda real e tentaram matar El Rey, sim; eu tinha 10 anos quando eu tentei capturar as Cartas Clow e isso não é coisa de criança… Eu já enfrentei meu próprio tio, Li Xing Tuo e ganhei; mas eu reconheço, preciso de reforços, um plano, uma estratégia…

A cara de Gotzone agora era de preocupação:

– O que foi? – perguntou o Chinês.

– Você gosta muito da sua prima, não é Syaoran?

Calou-se.

– Ela é a minha família, da mesma forma que a Sakura é a minha família, o Sholong é a minha família…

– Você gosta muito da sua família, eu seu, mas não foi isso que eu perguntei. Quero saber se você gosta da Meiling a ponto de se sacrificar por ela.

Calou-se.

– Eu daria a minha vida pela minha família, pelas cartas e…

– Basta. Não é com esse pensamento que vamos resgatar a sua prima… Você precisa ter amor pra enfrentar o que te espera no País Basco…

Cansou-se.

Pegou o telefone e buscou por alguns contatos:

– Buscando seus primos do partido?

– Sou membro do Congresso Nacional Popular. Tenho contatos no meu país, tenho alguma influência… o Partido vai me ouvir…

– Sua família vai te ouvir, Shoran, você não percebe? Seus primos Tianyu Li e Lieng Li…

– Você tá lendo a minha mente?

– Eu tou preocupada com você, Shoran! Ler mentes, pra mim, é um dom que eu não pedi, tou aprendendo a viver com ele!

Gotzone segurou a mão livre de Syaoran que não segurava o telefone celular com força, fazendo um olhar terno para ele. Ele parou.

– Você tem razão. Tudo o que eu falei até agora foi da minha família. Família sempre soou como dever pra mim, preocupação…

– Dor de cabeça…

Calou-se.

Voltou-se para o prato de bacalhau e passou a devorá-lo com avidez.

Os dois não se falaram por um tempo.

– Me fala sobre o seu casamento com a Sakura.

Calou-se.

Os dois não se falaram por um tempo.

Só quando terminou o Bacalao é que Syaoran Li não teve para onde correr, apenas para os olhos rasos, azuis-claros e sensuais de Gotzone:

– Meu casamento com a Sakura… foi totalmente diferente do que eu imaginei… Eu me lembro até hoje, eu, ajoelhado no Templo Tsukimine, lá no Japão, em Tomoeda, sabe? Eu tinha 11 anos. Eu falei pra ela, depois que ela terminou de transformar as cartas e elas ficaram rodopiando em volta dela: eu te amo muito, Sakura. Se fosse hoje…

– Você não teria dito isso, não é?

Calou-se. Mas agora teve coragem de falar:

– O problema é que a Sakura arranjou outras coisas pra se preocupar, sabe? O Sholong, o trabalho dela…

– Tem ciúmes do seu filho?

Goti sorriu e nem precisou ler a mente de Syaoran. O Chinês finalmente esboçou um sorriso:

– De vez em quando… – Gargalharam.

– Não é bem isso… A Sakura até é cuidadosa comigo, mas acho que ela demora demais pra se tocar nas coisas; acho que, as vezes, ela não tem nem certeza e nem coragem pra falar o que quer dizer… ela é muito ambígua, muito volátil, se distrai fácil e fica com aquela alegria de menina de vinte anos…

– Ela tem vinte e oito, Shoran…

– Eu sei… Eu sou mais dinâmico, ligeiro, esperto, rápido… valorizo muito a inteligência… ela é mais intuitiva…

Gotzone espreguiçou-se antes de dar seu veredicto:

– Eu acho que tanto você como ela ainda sentem um carinho muito grande e muito forte um pelo outro, já que você disse que vocês são cuidadosos um com o outro, agora com o Sholong gerado pelo amor de vocês… mas eu acho que vocês dois estão em ritmos totalmente diferentes agora; foram as escolhas de vocês; ela quer ser uma médica sem muita fama, você quer o mundo, Shoran, quer uma mulher forte do seu lado pra aproveitar suas conquistas e acho que tem momentos que você acha que tá carregando um trambolho…

A mão de Gotzone apertou com força as de Syaoran, agora ambas livres. Depois que terminou de falar, o jogador se soltou dela com tudo e disse um sonoro:

– Para!

Todo o restaurante viu.

– Para com isso! Para de ler a minha mente!

– Eu tou lendo seus olhos, Shoran! – Tornou a agarrar as mãos do Chinês. – Os pensamentos se propagam em ondas, Shoran, como no eletroencefalograma. É fácil saber quando uma pessoa lê a nossa mente por dentro… a gente sente uma pressão na cabeça, como se a água estivesse lavando nosso cérebro. No meu caso, eu consigo ver sua aura. Você consegue ver a minha também. Ler mente consome muita energia do mago e é possível ver perturbações ao redor da aura na cabeça que impregnam no plano astral. Você consegue ver as minhas? Fala, Shoran! Não gosto de mentiras!

Calou-se.

Apertou com mais força ainda as mãos da jogadora basca. Não só apertou, beijou. Começou a chorar.

– Me desculpa… Eu tou muito estressado…

Goti acariciou a cabeça do seu jogador chinês favorito:

– Não fica assim… Você gosta de me ver, não é Shorancito? Pensa que eu não percebi? Dia após dia, você fica uns dez minutos na grade do campo do Real Madrid Femenino, me olhando… até as outras já perceberam e me falaram… todo mundo sabe que a Sakura não é de frequentar estádios e tudo o mais pra te ver… nem de marcar posse e território no que é dela por direito e casamento…

Gotzone fincou com força as unhas na pele morena do chinês, deixando marcas avermelhadas nas mãos. Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou sério pra ela:

– Se eu te vejo…

– … é porque eu corro no seu ritmo, não é? Ou perto disso…

Shorancito levantou-se, cansado da conversa de Gotzone, e chamou o garçom para retirar os pratos e pagar a conta:

– Eu sou um homem casado, Gotzone!

– Não comigo, Shorancito! Eu não sou uma parte da sua família que você conhece e controla, como o Partido Comunista e seu Congresso Nacional do Povo, sua carreira, sua prima, seu casamento, seu filho, sua mulher. Eu sou uma parte selvagem da sua vida que você tenta controlar e dominar, sem sucesso…

– Gotzone… – Syaoran estava sem reação.

– Você não percebeu? Eu te amo, Shoran! Eu te amo desde o dia que eu te vi no Egito e a gente tropeçou um no outro no saguão do hotel… Eu te amo com a mesma linha vermelha do destino criada pelos magos… E o melhor é que eu não penso em me casar com você, só ser apenas controlada por você algumas horas na cama, pra ver no que ia dar e acho que você tem experiência com isso… Porque se eu fosse sua, eu ia virar uma Sakura dois…

Gotzone colocou as mãos nas bochechas de Syaoran. Ele suava frio e tentava tirar as mãos dela do seu rosto:

– Você… Por favor…

– Você sabe que eu não tou lendo a sua mente… Seus olhos castanhos me dizem tudo…

Gotzone aproximou seus lábios dos lóbulos da orelha de Syaoran:

– E o melhor de tudo é que eu sou sua, Shoran, a hora que você quiser. Eu nunca me entreguei pra homem nenhum, esperando meu príncipe encantado Chinês. Você pode ser o primeiro… quem sabe o único… Você quer ver?

Syaoran estava tão tenso, confuso com a revelação de Gotzone que tudo o que quis fazer foi empurrar Gotzone com tudo, sair correndo daquele lugar e deixar a conta para ela pagar ou ele mesmo pagava no outro dia ou enviava pra Valdebebas.

Mas o garçom foi mais rápido do que ele:

– Senhor, senhora, a conta.

S&T:FJ

Saiu acelerado daquele restaurante assim que pagou a conta. Correu as ruas de Madrid, que estavam agora com um ar típico de outono, naquele fim de setembro: folhas castanhas caindo das árvores, vento frio cortante. Felizmente aquela época do ano era boa pra se esconder debaixo das roupas de inverno, estava de sobretudo e Gotzone, com um cachecol e touca, gritando atrás dele como uma louca, chamando atenção:

– Vem aqui, vem aqui!

Ela não era louca de dizer o nome dele em público. Quando menos esperou, sentiu o braço dela agarrando-o:

– É assim que você me trata depois de ter confessado pra você?

Continuou a andar acelerado. Ela continuava no mesmo passo, sussurrando no ouvido:

– O que você pensava quando me olhava, Shorancito? Eu tou só tratando de te dar tudo o que você quer! Tudo o que você pensou! O que você pensava quando me via? O mesmo que todos os homens pensam ou tou mentindo?

Não aguentou a pressão, agarrou os dois braços dela com tudo e se preparou para dar um basta nela. Os olhos amedrontados e infantis dela geraram um branco na cabeça dele. Nem sabia que palavra usar. Ela estava certa. Seus olhos castanhos buscavam refúgio longe de Sakura, nos olhos dela, na pele, nos seios dela, diante daquele turbilhão de dúvidas que tinha sobre si, sobre seu casamento, sobre Sakura.

Mesmo assim, era um homem casado e precisava dar um basta nela, da mesma forma que quisera fazer no restaurante. Quando as palavras começaram a chegar, o som de uma freada brusca de carro chamou a atenção ao seu lado na calçada. O carro era um Bugatti dirigido por Karim, reconheceram na hora. O colega de Madrid já era acostumado a andar rápido por Madrid e levar um monte de multas e pontos na carteira por isso:

– Ei gente, pra onde vocês vão? Entra aí, entra aí!

As palavras que ia dizer sumiram para sempre da sua boca, da sua mente, da ponta da sua língua, assim que Gotzone abriu a porta e entrou no carro, puxando ele também, sabendo também como o amigo os encontrou tão rápido:

– Vocês precisam ser discretos quando entrarem nos restaurantes e saírem gritando pela rua depois… Ou vocês vão acabar como eu, tendo a carteira suspensa e levando meses pra recuperar… só consegui pegar a minha agora…

– E como você descobriu a gente? – Perguntou Goti.

– Nas mesmas fontes onde o departamento de trânsito sabe das minhas furadas de sinal…

Karim jogou um tablet no banco de trás. Lá estava aberta a página de um tabloide qualquer de Madrid com um título bem chamativo:

" _Syaoran e Gotzone, jogadores do Real Madrid, saem pra descontrair, mas acabam brigando: Testemunhas alegam que ela disse 'Shorancito' e tentou parar o craque"_

Na imagem de cabeçalho da notícia, Syaoran agarrando Gotzone pelos braços. Goti quis quebrar o tablet na hora, mas não podia fazer isso porque era de Karim.

– Droga! Me esqueci deles! Eles são tão rápidos assim? – Perguntou o Chinês.

– Você não tá na China, meu amigo, nem no Japão. Aqui é Madrid, aqui é o ocidente e os caras publicam sem nem sequer consultar fonte ou saber a verdade dos fatos. Os comentários que vão gerar com essa foto é uma nota de 500 euros pra eles! Ha!

Shoran e Gotzone se entreolharam, esperando um do outro uma resposta. Foi Karim quem tentou mostrar uma luz:

– Cuidado com o que vocês fazem aqui, ainda mais vocês dois que secam um e o outro nos treinos! Não vai pegar nada bem se uma história torta dos dois cair no tabloide errado, não é?

Os dois se entreolharam novamente:

– Eu sei me cuidar, Karim! Nenhum tabloide de Madrid sabe da nossa história…

– Nossa história, Goti? Já tá nesse ponto? Shoran, me diz uma coisa: o que tu pensa disso tudo, hein? Você gostou de ser capa de tabloide? Eu digo por experiência própria que não acho isso nada confortável…

De todas as perguntas que Syaoran precisou responder naquele dia, nenhuma foi tão fácil de responder quanto aquela; nem mesmo Syaoran soube explicar como tinha a resposta na ponta da língua:

– Eu achei essa experiência bastante excitante, sabe?

Tocou a bochecha de Gotzone, fez um sim com a cabeça e nem mesmo Karim, nem Gotzone entenderam o que se passava na mente de Syaoran.

 **Continua…**

 **Por trás do báculo: Parabéns, CR7, por tua 5° bola de ouro. Tu pode ser o melhor da história "na sua mente" e personagem dessa fic, mas o herdeiro de Pelé nessa geração é Lionel Messi! Hehehe!**

 **Depois da implantação do artigo 155 da constituição espanhola na Catalunha, vai ter eleição dia 21 desse mês. Que a Catalunha tenha um futuro próspero pela frente e que só colha "espigas d'auro" daqui pra frente nas mãos dos "segadores" (ceifadores) e não nas dos oportunistas e nem dos autoritários fanáticos.**

 **Espero que o cap tenha sido dinâmico… Ha!**


End file.
